Total Drama Pokerific
by Worma-Sir
Summary: A new cast is on the island! This time strange creatures called Pokemon. Brand new challenges, brand new drama! Chris is eager to torture.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange New Cast

A new story up so soon? Yes, yes indeed. What better to crossover with Total Drama than Pokemon? You can find a detailed list of the cast on my profile, at the bottom.  
I appreciate feedback, be it negative or positive. The more lengthy the feedback the happier I am :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, neither do I own Total Drama

I ran out of Random Fun facts for this story :P

* * *

**Total Drama Pokerific**

**Chapter 1: A Strange New Cast**

A camera flickered on showing a sunny island with lots of radiant flora. To the center was a dock with a man on it. The man was checking himself out with a mirror.

"Mr. McLean, uhh, we're rolling." Spoke the person behind the camera.

"What? You were supposed to give me a signal! Man I knew we should have stuck with the same interns instead of you newbies." Chris fumed as he composed himself." Welcome again viewers, and hello to all the new watchers to the next biggest thing since our previous biggest thing to hit the screens! We are back with a whole new cast for another drama filled, humor induced, pain delivering season of the show you can't get enough of. This time however we are hosting twenty seven unique individuals. Strange alien like cartoony versions of animals and inanimate objects called Pokémon! Yeah sure I was as surprised as you when I was told about this new cast but hey, I'm getting paid more than double so who cares, I get to torture a new bunch of poor misguided, err, aspiring contestants as they strive to win the ultimate prize!"

"This season's winner will earn one million Pokedollars, a whole year's supply of Poffins, and a Luxury ball to live in the coziest five-star housing available, brought to you by Pokecorp. Pokecorp, your number one producer of Pokémon related goods. Get Pokecorp goods now!" Relayed Chris in an advertisement voice.

"Who are these fresh contestants? What drama and challenges will this show provide? And how can I dream of understanding their language? Who knows?! You're about to find out because this is Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Pokémon/Total Drama crossed over theme song)

* * *

"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was!" Sang Chris enthusiastically with the theme song.

"Mr. McLean, you're on air sir!" Reminded the cameraman.

"You incompetent piece of…!" Chris raged." Welcome back viewers! I just learned something, never hire a Gallade as a cameraman. Anyway, on with the show. Here come the first group of contestants right now!"

A boat pulled up and a weasel jumped and spun midair as he landed on the dock. He had a buoy around his neck.

"Well, our contestants are not short on enthusiasm, hey Buizel!" Welcomed Chris brightly.

"Yo Chris! I'm psyched to be here, I bet its going to be tons of fun!" Cheered the weasel Pokémon.

Another Pokémon was descending the boat, this one chose to do so elegantly and calmly. A serpent-like Pokémon slithered gracefully towards' the dock with her head held high.

"Dragonair, I hope you had a pleasant ride because its probably going to be the last one for a while." Snickered Chris.

"I'm sure of that Chris, but do not worry, I do not get agitated easily." She spoke fluently." Unlike her."

She was referring to the Pokémon who was coming down after her, in a less lady-like manner, and not as calmly.

"Grrr! You call that a boat ride?! If I'd spent one more minute up there I would have bitten the driver's head off." Roared the angry looking fish.

"Carvanha, you promised to keep your anger in check." Reminded Chris.

"Can it McLean!" She snapped.

Meanwhile another serpent was making his way down the dock, this one was green and was clearly a snake.

"Serperior, I bet you'll feel right at home here in the island, all grass types are sure to enjoy it right?" Spoke Chris.

"Hello Chris, yes the island is appealing." He replied as he inspected his surroundings.

"Bouffallant shit! The island is stupid, now when can I get my money?" Barked Carvanha.

"My word! Is she still going at it? I say, I am quite appalled at your manners!" Gasped an opulent looking Pokémon with a monocle that was slowly making her way down the boat.

"I hope the island looks good enough for you Madame." Butt-kissed Chris.

"Wormadam, and indeed the location is a trifle pleasing to the eye. Well done Sir Chris, or do you go by Duke?" The Pokémon with a cloak of grass and white flowers spoke.

"Duke? Are we not pushing it a bit?" Interrupted Dragonair.

"Shush, duke is great! You may call me Duke from now on." Instructed Chris snidely.

The next boat also had five contestants on it. The first off was a big bug of sorts, flying slightly above ground level. She had six bright red wings and a wide abdomen.

"Hey y'all, La Volcarona is in da house, ready to bring the dough." She waved.

"Hey Volcarona! The island needed some lusciousness." Complimented Chris.

"Mmhm. It sho did homie." She replied confidently.

"Oops. Sorry mister dock." Said a meek voice from the end of the dock.

A floating door chime tripped on the dock as she was going down it.

"Chimecho, you need some help there?" Asked Chris amused.

A sunflower then ran out hastily from the boat to Chimecho.

"Oh dear me, are you alright honey? You need to be more careful, we don't want you to get a booboo." Spoke the worried sunflower.

"I'm sure she's alright Sunflora." Assured Chris.

A red lizard with flame at the tip of his tail was snickering at the hapless girl. Then a large bulky iceberg creature pushed him with one of his stubby feet, the lizard face planted the dock.

"No laugh at pain." Grunted the Iceberg gruffly.

"You shouldn't have pushed him." Frowned Serperior.

"He push girl first." Answered the iceberg simply.

"That right Charmeleon?" Asked Chris.

"No I didn't! I'm a good guy, I don't hurt people." Pretended the fire lizard.

"Lawd hammercy." Prayed Volcarona.

"Man, these guys sure are more stereotypical than the previous cast!" Mused Chris to himself as the next boat showed up.

A Pokémon zoomed out of it on skates as he rolled down the dock. He came to a halt in front of Dragonair and Serperior.

"You wanna know what the hottest new trend is? Roller blades! Get them now, and be with the cool crowd!" He flipped on his head and did a pose.

"Um, no thanks." Replied Serperior gently.

"I believe we would need feet to skate." Continued Dragonair unimpressed.

"Hitmontop dude, you can't use skates on the island unless I tell you to in a challenge." Warned Chris.

"Its cool. They're just for show, ya know, to fit with what's what and when's when.

"What, when? Huh." Floated Chimecho by them confused.

"Exactly!" Replied Hitmontop.

A Beagle with a pointy hat like projection on his head walking on two legs was carrying a stack of canvas with him as he strolled down the dock when a big Eel stomped past him, knocking him down and scattering the sheets.

"Out of my way loser!" Barked the Eel.

"Eelektross, is there a problem?" Asked Chris.

Said Pokémon was making his way to Chris.

"Yeah I got a problem. Why'd I get to be with a bunch of losers, I am the most popular in town, I should be on a jet." He glared.

"Was the most popular, here you're just as insignificant as the rest of them, for now. If you manage to go further than the first couple of eliminations, maybe you'll be popular." Told Chris.

"You need some help there buddy?" Buizel jogged over to the Beagle who was picking up his sheets.

"No that's alright, thanks!" Spoke the Beagle gently." I just don't want them to get dirty."

"What are they for?" He asked as he helped him.

"Painting. I love to paint." Replied the canine Pokémon.

"Smeargle, you do remember you can't use those for the challenges unless I specify so." Reminded Chris familiarly.

"De ja vu!" Voiced Volcarona.

"De ja who?" Asked Chimecho as she continued to float everywhere with no purpose.

"I know Chris, these are just for my leisure, they're the only luggage I brought." Replied Smeargle.

Everyone ignored Smeargle as someone took everyone's breathe as they made their way down the dock. Buizel whistled with wide eyes.

"Well is any one of you boys willing to help a poor little damsel like me? I don't make much of a land Pokémon." Spoke a blue fish Pokémon with dazzling half-lidded fuchsia eyes as she apparently had trouble making her way down the dock.

Buizel dropped the sheets he was carrying for Smeargle and ran towards her. Serperior quickly slithered to her side as well.

"Allow me miss." Bowed Serperior.

"No way, I wanna help her." Joined Buizel.

"Boys, boys. Please, there's no reason you both can't help me together." She feigned innocence.

Dragonair frowned at her, if she had arms, she would have clasped them against her chest.

"Lumineon, you sure you can handle being out of the water for the most part?" Questioned Chris.

"Yes Chris, I constantly use Aqua Ring to keep myself hydrated so you don't need to worry, but if you feel that I may have a disadvantage in a challenge, feel free to give me immunity, if there is no other choice of course." She spoke seductively.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chris replied, looking enchanted.

"What? I'm certain there are rules against that." Interjected Dragonair.

"You wanna keep hydrated? Try the freshest thing to hit the world, topless umbrellas! They're stylin, they're hip, they're now. Get them while they're brand new!" Voiced Hitmontop in an exaggerated voice.

"Shut up already!" Barked Carvanha irritatedly.

"You're only four, where's..?" Chris was interrupted.

"Umm hello! Is anyone ever going to escort me down? And where is the red carpet? I demand a red carpet." Fumed a floating pink jellyfish from the top of the boat.

"Oh my! Someone's rather impudent." Spoke Wormadam condescendingly.

"More like delusional!" Corrected Volcarona.

"There won't be any red carpets Frillish, you're an equal to everyone here now. And you are all equal to virtually nothing." Spoke Chris laughingly.

Frillish gasped dramatically." Then I refuse to partake in this ridiculous competition. I order you to take me back to my mansion.

"Too late, the boat's gone!" Smirked Chris." And here comes another one!

As soon as the boat docked two Pokémon came soaring out at top speed. One was a green dog like creature with yellow streaks, he was leaving a trail of electricity behind him. The other was a dragonfly with green wings. The electric one was faster and zoomed past all the contestants, he looked back and made a face at the Dragonfly, but then he slammed right into a tree.

"I win!" The Dragonfly cheered as she landed near the contestants.

"Actually, I do believe he crossed first." Corrected Serperior.

"Oh goodness me, oh dear." Ran Sunflora frantically." Are you alright son? Speak to me. Are you hurt?"

The electric Pokémon shook his head and frowned, ignoring Sunflora.

"What do you mean you won? I clearly made it first." He said to the Dragonfly.

"You're both losers!" Interjected Eelektross.

"I suggest you save your energy Electrike, Vibrava. You're going to need it." Snickered Chris.

"I got lots of energy. I never run out!" Jumped Electrike. He couldn't seem to stand still.

Sunflora ran to him again, she silently started inspecting him for injuries.

"Hey what are you.. I'm fine." Electrike tried to get out of her grasp.

"Oh my, another Sunflora?" Asked the original Sunflora.

"What, no there's one of each Pokémon from the contestants." Pointed out Chris.

They looked at Sunflora number two, she pretended to look worried like Sunflora was.

"That's a Sudowoodo. You can tell because the yellow petals look dull and beige and the leaves are uncharacteristically rigid looking." Informed Smeargle.

The said Sudowoodo snapped his head at the remark, with that the petals fell down revealing in fact he was a fake Sunflora.

"Whoa, how did you know that?" Asked the Electrike.

"I paint every Pokémon I meet, and I've painted many Sunflora, so I know a fake one when I see it." He replied, getting embarrassed.

"Funny right?" Sudowoodo pretend laughed.

Someone was laughing from the dock. A Blue angler fish with two yellow luminescent bulbs at the end of her feelers appeared.

"It wasn't that funny." Told Charmeleon plainly.

"She's been laughing the entire boat ride here." Informed Sudowoodo.

"I just laugh a lot, I find everything funny, and I'm always happy." Piped up the fish.

"You won't be laughing for long Lanturn." It was Chris' turn to laugh now." Hey Linoone, you thought you could sneak past me?"

Indeed a raccoon Pokémon with gray fur, brown streaks and bright blue eyes had inconspicuously made his way to the other contestants. He shrugged at Chris' comment.

"If she'd been laughing all the way here, he was the opposite. He was quiet since we boarded the boat." Revealed Sudowoodo.

"I had nothing to say." Said Linoone quietly.

"Sometimes it is best to remain speechless than to utter frivolities." Wormadam told.

"Yum, frivolities!" Said Chimecho as she dashed past Wormadam's head.

"That's not what it…" Vibrava was about to correct her when Volcarona poked her side.

"Let her be girl, she's in her own world." Whispered the big bug.

A petite white Pokémon flew from the boat down next, she had triangular shapes of blue and red on her body. She had an uplifting smile on her face.

"Hi everyone!" She cheered.

"Hey Togetic, finally someone normal!" Said Chris which earned glares from the rest of the competition.

"Oh don't say that. They all look so nice." Togetic smiled.

She slowly floated till she was next to Hitmontop.

"You want some Weedle powder?" He whispered as he took out a vial with powder in it." It takes off anything you don't want off your skin, pimples, stretch marks, wrinkles. You name it. It's the newest product the world has seen. Trust me."

"Now why would I need that?" Her eyes furrowed." What I do need though, is for us to be in an alliance together, or else I'll take that vial and shove it down you're throat, Maybe it will peel off you're intestines."

Her voice went from sweet to hellish as she whispered to him. He went rigid, wide eyed and started sweating. She went back to sweet and pretend hugged him.

"We're going to be best of friends." She said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Friendship is for losers." Spat Eelektross.

"I think I see the last boat coming." Interrupted Chris.

The next boat indeed showed up and was dropping off the last contestants. First of which was a Bee, striped in yellow and black. Her abdomen was huge, the bottom part looked like honey combs. Her wings small but were carrying her through. She had short arms and red searing eyes. She stopped midair some way in front of the contestants eyeing each one.

"You shy or something?" Started Charmeleon.

"You could say that." She replied as she flew next to the others.

With not much to say, their attention soon drifted to the next contestants. A red monkey with his head shaped like a swirl at the top was slowly making his way down the boat. He looked unsure, his eyes made a sad expression with his brows tilted upwards. A dancing green and white Pokémon on tiptoes strolled to his side. She grabbed his paw and took him down the dock hurriedly.

"There's nothing to be shy about Pansear. The island is beautiful and the others seem nice." She spoke nicely.

"Kirlia's right, all your shyness will be washed away here. Just wait for a few challenges. You'll see what I mean." Chris laughed knowingly.

"He looks young Chris, are you sure the challenges are safe for his age." Alerted Serperior.

"Yeah yeah, no one gets really hurt here." Chris brushed off as if he barely heard.

Kirlia was greeting everyone in turn. Some responded, while others were annoyed by her.

"Oh hi! I love your wings, they're so bright and elegant. Oh and you, you have beautiful fins! Oh my gosh you look so strong!" She was carried away with her greetings till she stopped at Carvanha.

"Wow, those are some big teeth. Better to smile with am I right?" She giggled merrily.

"Better to chomp my way over your head you little prissy Fairy." Snapped Carvanha.

"Ooookaaay." Kirlia replied awkwardly as she made a mental note to avoid Carvanha.

A medieval black street lamp Pokémon floated down the dock. He had a look of surprise on his face, which was the bulb itself. His eyes round and yellow and his mouth open. He cautiously floated towards the others.

"Hello!" He said quietly.

"Lampent, glad you could make it. I thought you couldn't leave your job as a street light." Said Chris.

"I couldn't help it Chris. This seemed like a great opportunity so I left my job." Replied Lampent.

"Jobs are for the help, but you look like one anyway so I'm not surprised." Huffed Frillish.

"Jobs are what got you your little mansion so don't sneer at them." Scolded Dragonair.

A robotic flying saucer with two magnets sticking out at both its sides and one from behind it levitated down the dock next. He had a yellow antenna sticking out of his head and two screws at the top of each side. He had one center eye that was large with a big red pupil and two small eyes with a black dot on each side.

"Magnezone, welcome to the island." Introduced Chris.

"Currently the total number of contestants adds up to 27, that makes each contestant's odds at winning equal to 3.7%. If there was an elimination today, the odds would become 3.85%. That may seem measly, but if you take into consideration the odds of being eliminated this early on. They are low as well. Overall the analysis indicates that each contestant has a suitable balanced chance at being the victor." Calculated Magnezone.

"How helpful." Drawled Vespiquen.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Asked Pansear.

"He sounds like a boy, speaking through a fan." Answered Electrike.

"It's a bird! It's a plane!" Chimed in Chimecho.

"Ehem. For the sake of identification, I go by male although I am genderless as all Magnezone come." Pointed out Magnezone.

"No, I don't want to. Noo." Came a voice from the boat.

The driver was pushing a tan bulb like Pokémon with green spots. He pushed her out of the boat and then drove off.

"What's the matter Shroomish, don't you want to meet your fellow contestants?" Beckoned Chris.

"I want to leave. I didn't want to come here." She refused.

"Too bad, your parents signed you up for the show, and you're staying whether you like it or not." Told Chris.

She grunted and stood next to the contestants with a frown.

"That makes 27 then you're all here!" Spoke Chris." On to the tour!"

Chris showed them all the hotspots of the island including the bonfire ceremony, the mess hall, gymnasium and auditorium. He told them to leave their luggage in the cabins he showed them. There were three cabins, and they were divided to two sections each. He was now showing them the outhouses.

"Meet your best friends. You'll be sharing secrets like bffs. These are the confessionals! Why don't you take a shot at them now?" Suggested Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chimecho: **How does this work?

**Frillish:** Ugh this is disgusting, what kind of accommodations are these. I command better treatment right now.

**Charmeleon:** Stupid lug, how did he know I pushed the crazy girl? Doesn't matter, I'll get many chances to have fun.

**Hitmontop:** That girl's all kinds of freaky yo, like the newest horror films!

**Dragonair:** I don't like that flirty fish! She gets all the boys to make fools of themselves to do her bidding. I'm keeping an eye on her.

**Smeargle:** I think Sudowoodo hates me now. I didn't mean to offend him, I was just pointing out the confusion.

**Sudowoodo:** How am I going to be able to mask myself here with that painter who can see right through me? He needs to go quick.

**Shroomish:** I didn't want to come here. Mom and dad think I need to be around people more, that's stupid. I want to be on my own.

**Vespiquen:** After carefully assessing my competition, I have concluded that they are mostly weaklings. I can easily get a couple of minions to do the work for me. I'll wait till we are assigned in teams and then pick my puppets, I mean allies. Hehe.

* * *

After showing them the confessionals, Chris had them gathered around him.

"Originally we were going to use the same set of challenges for you guys, but the network thought that would bring down the ratings and I couldn't have that. So we hired a Pokémon maniac, I mean, enthusiast to give us ideas for challenges. I do say, there are some pretty good ideas, some friendly ones too, which I will make less friendly." Informed Chris nastily." As for today, we're starting things simple."

"We don't want simple, we want a challenge!" Dared Vibrava boldly.

"Shh! Let him just give us something simple." Hushed Sudowoodo.

"For this season, we're going to have themed challenges sometimes, the themes won't be really influencing the challenges but they are there so that everyone gets something in their domain. I'm speaking of types. Today's signature type will be bug! Vespiquen, Volcarona, and Wormadam, you should take this challenge with less difficulty. Although not by a great deal." Told Chris.

"Excellent!" Uttered Vespiquen.

"Now das what I'm talkin about." Cheered Volcarona.

"Your challenge for today is to spread out across the island and find a Rare Candy. Don't go too far, the limit for this challenge is the forest only. They aren't that well hidden so it won't be that difficult. Consider it a race though because there is a, lets say nasty surprise for the one that reaches last." Relayed Chris." Be aware that not all Rare Candies are what they seem at first though. And no you cannot hide any extra Rare Candies you may find from the other contestants. I'll be watching and ready to disqualify."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snapped Frillish." The part about candies not what they seem."

"I don't see how any of this has anything to do with Bug type." Added Serperior.

"You'll find out soon enough. The challenge starts now…" Chris couldn't finish what he was saying because Electrike zapped into the forest as soon as those words left Chris' mouth.

Before the others could run off though. Chris shouted to them." DO NOT OPEN YOUR RARE CANDIES UNTIL YOU ARE ALL HERE! And with that, the first challenge of the season begins! Will Electrike be the first back? Will the fire types burn down the forest? And how did I get all these Rare Candies? Tune in to find out!"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** Gotta go fast! It's a race, it's a race!

**Lanturn:** I love Rare Candy! I am so happy.

**Pansear:** I've only found one Rare Candy in my life. They are really yummy! I wish they weren't so rare.

**Wormadam:** Heavens, a race so early on? I believe I do not come equipped for this. Fortunately I have the advantage of it being corresponding to my type, although I am not fond of insects myself, being a plant cloak.

**Shroomish:** I should just go slow, that way I lose and go back to being alone.

**Lumineon:** Sigh, all this hurrying, I dislike races, especially on land. I better get some hormonal boy to help me then.

* * *

Buizel found Lanturn and they headed out together.

"I get that you're happy. This is fun!" He told her.

"It sure is, but I'm always happy." She replied.

"It's the best emotion." He added.

She blushed and her smile grew even more. Lumineon appeared on Buizel's other side.

"Would you care to help me you sweet little otter? I am helplessly slow on land." She said in the most seductive voice.

"I believe he is a weas…" Lanturn was cut off as Buizel focused on Lumineon.

He lifted her up on his shoulders and dashed forward.

"…sel." Ended Lanturn, her smile fading a bit but not entirely.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Buizel seemed really nice. He looks like the kind to help anyone out.

**Buizel:** Lumineon is the most beautiful Pokémon I have ever seen, and she wants my help. Who am I to turn her down?

**Lumineon:** Oh boo, poor little me, so helpless. Ha, boys are so predictable.

* * *

Togetic dragged Hitmontop with her, against his protest.

"Come on, we're best friends. We have to stick together. Or I'll stick your legs together with a welding torch." She threatened with a mix of friendliness and intimidation.

He shuddered as she dragged him with her.

"Can I help?" Asked Lampent looking at them curiously.

"Yes please help." Pled Hitmontop.

"Of course! The more friends the merrier." Togetic smiled deceivingly.

Lampent caught up to them wordlessly, looking at them both from time to time.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Aww more friends!

**Hitmontop:** Oh man, I'm so glad someone followed us or she probably would have killed me in the forest and dumped my body in some ditch to never be found again. I know it, its trending with all the killers.

**Lampent:** I was curious why they were friends so fast. I'm curious a lot, and it gets me into trouble all the time. But I can't help it. I even took the job of street light so I can listen in on everyone in the street. You find out so much information that way. It's fascinating. But I don't do it because I'm a creep. I do it because I like to help, and be friends with people. Maybe I can be friends with Hitmontop and Togetic.

* * *

Vibrava grabbed Chimecho and headed out with her, followed by Volcarona.

"Girl, why'd you bring her along, she gon slow us down." Complained Volcarona.

"I never leave a Pokémon behind." Said Vibrava bravely as she guided Chimecho.

"Weee!" Beamed Chimecho.

"If you say so." Retorted Volcarona.

"Besides, she's light as a feather. She's not hindering me one bit.

"Yeah but what you gon do when she clings to you like Voltorbs in a Power Plant?" Warned Volcarona.

"I cling to doors only." Said Chimecho half seriously." You don't have to carry me around misses Dragon."

"Well I'm a dragonfly, but I'll take that as a compliment." Corrected Vibrava.

"Wait, so you aint really high, you aware of wos going on here?" Asked Volcarona.

"A challenge! I'm not stupid." She told them.

"Then float on your own if you can handle it." Told her Vibrava.

"Okie! You're nice!" She started floating on her own.

"You're nice too but you need to focus or else you'll lose." Advised Vibrava.

"Yes ma'am." Nodded Chimecho.

"Arceus, give me strength." Wished Volcarona shaking her head.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Vibrava:** This feels like an adventure! I love adventures.

**Volcarona:** This place got some freaky Pokémon. This sista aint bred to deal with freaky shit.

**Chimecho:** Volcarona's funny.

* * *

"Look out dear! Don't go too fast, you might trip." Warned Sunflora.

"I'm alright, thanks." Pansear replied gently.

Sunflora, Pansear, Shroomish and Avalugg were strolling at a slow pace through the woods. Sunflora wanted Pansear to be careful, Avalugg was naturally slow and Shroomish preferred it slow anyway so no one was complaining.

"Smile dearie, it's not healthy to frown all the time." Requested Sunflora of Shroomish.

"No. Leave me alone." Refused Shroomish.

"I know what will make you smile." She was about to use Grass Whistle when a blast of fire burned the leaf she was going to use.

"Who's there?" Asked Pansear.

There was snickering from behind a tree. Avalugg used Gyro Ball as he sped up around the tree. The Pokémon behind it was sent hurtling to the sky. It was Charmeleon.

"Good riddance." Grunted Shroomish.

"Yay for Avalugg." Cheered Pansear.

"Bad lizard, attack mother flower." He said gruffly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** I know a thing or two about how to deal with mischievous boys. I had my fair share of them.

**Charmeleon:** I hate that overgrown snowman.

**Avalugg:** No hurt little monkey and flower mother while Avalugg around.  
**  
Pansear:** With Avalugg around, no bully can get me.

* * *

Even though Electrike dashed forward speedily, he had yet to find a Rare Candy. Not far behind him were Eelektross and Carvanha who for some reason chose to go together.

"You find anything yet?" Eelektross called over to Electrike.

"Nope, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you." Blocked Electrike.

"Oh yeah you will! Or I'll pound you." Threatened Eelektross.

"You need to catch me to pound me." Replied Electrike daringly.

Eelektross was about to reply when he found a blue circular thing near a bush. He rushed to it and picked it up, only to find it connected to a branch. He pulled the branch hard, but found it was connected to a body. Sudowoodo's body.

"Hehe he, funny right?" Sudowoodo attempted.

"You think I'm playing with you punk?" Glared Eelektross.

"No I was just YAAAAOOOWWWW!" He shrieked as Carvanha sunk her teeth in his arm that looked like a Rare Candy. He flailed till she was sprung loose.

"Nope, doesn't taste like Rare Candy to me. Now beat it before I sink my teeth somewhere else." She seethed.

Sudowoodo didn't need to be told twice.

"Loser." Muttered Sudowoodo.

"Coward." Added Carvanha.

They smirked at each other menacingly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** I felt bad for Sudowoodo, but it was his fault he messed with them in the first place.

**Sudowoodo:** Ow my hand! Those two are jerks!

**Carvanha:** Moron should know better than to mess with me.

**Eelektross:** Hmph, Carvanha's not bad. She's not as much a loser as the rest of them.

* * *

Serperior led Dragonair, Magnezone and Wormadam through the forest.

"Doesn't seem like a tough challenge." Commented Dragonair.

"According to my calculations, the only factor affecting this challenge is luck. Even the slowest contestant can make it back in time if they were to happen upon a Rare Candy." Assessed Magnezone.

"I still fail to see how this is a Bug themed challenge." Added Serperior.

"Patience is virtue, I am certain we will find that out soon enough. For now, how about we reveal some information about ourselves. How many of you come from royalty, and what noble family would it be?" Wormadam asked.

Everyone was quiet, they looked at each other.

"Erm, no one here is royalty Wormadam, we're all average Pokémon." Replied Serperior.

"Ah good, I was afraid I would not match anyone here for I am unfortunately not royalty either." She revealed.

"But you act noble." Interjected Dragonair.

"I am pleased at your remark my dear lady. I admit I am quite well off, but no where near Duck Chris." She relied.

Serperior laughed briefly while Dragonair rolled her eyes.

"You have been misled. Chris is not royalty at all." Told Dragonair.

"Poppycock! He would not fib, that is ungentlemanly." She gasped." Oh my, is that a Rare Candy I see?"

True to her word, a Rare Candy lay in a tree above her.

"Hey you're right it is. You should have it since you were the one to spot it." Said Serperior.

"You're most generous sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to acquire this confection in a most unladylike manner." She said as she used Razor Leaf to cut down the branch.

When the Candy fell down, she picked it up, but to her surprise it moved and out of the wrapping came a Joltik. The Joltik zapped Wormadam.

"Ooh! Gracious me!" She shrieked.

Magnezone floated over and used Metal Sound on the arachnid. It scampered away.

"Are you alright Wormadam?" Asked Serperior.

Her flowers had burned up.

"I am quite fine. What a dastardly plot, to leave a creature such as that in Candy disguise!" She noted.

"Well that answers my question." Sighed Serperior." Now we know how this is Bug themed."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** Harsh, we better watch out for other tricks.

**Dragonair:** Chris is about as royalty as Frillish is, its only in their head.

**Wormadam:** Blasted pesky bug, it will take a whole day to replace my flowers. My mother always told me, become a trash cloak, and you need not worry about grooming ever again. Trash? Trash? Preposterous!

**Magnezone:** If there was only one Rare Candy for each contestant, I predict many will be up for a late time searching.

* * *

The final group included Linoone, Vespiquen, Kirlia, Smeargle and Frillish who found no one else willing to string her along.

"You." Started Frillish, facing Smeargle." You were carrying a bunch of ugly papers back on the boat, you are now my butler. Carry me around this instant."

"Why? You can float around. It's not a hard ch…" He questioned.

"Silence! You are my butler and will do as I please." She hushed.

Kirlia was walking next to Linoone, well she was more like skipping.

"Isn't this great, on a far away island, looking for Rare Candy. The whole world can see us." She beamed.

He tried to ignore her. He looked back to see Smeargle having trouble carrying Frillish around. He walked over to them.

"Why are you carrying her? You don't have to help her." He faced.

"Its not… a problem." Breathed Smeargle." I don't mind…helping."

"That's not helping, that's being a slave." Corrected Linoone as he flicked some dirt on Frillish. She yelped and was dropped. Linoone nudged Smeargle to carry on, leaving Frillish on the ground.

"How dare you?! I will have my father throw you in the dungeons! Come back here and carry me." She yelled.

"Thanks, it wasn't a big deal though." Pointed Smeargle to Linoone.

"Don't let them push you around." He ended.

Vespiquen who was quiet for the most part sauntered over to Frillish lending her a hand.

"At least someone has manners. You shall be my maid." Frillish dusted herself.

"I suggest you control yourself because no one is going to serve you. Now, you do as I say, or I'll leave you here alone to rot on the soil." Retorted Vespiquen.

"You wouldn't!" Gasped Frillish.

"Try me." Dared Vespiquen.

She panicked while trying to decide." Fine."

They continued with the others for a while, no one speaking except for Kirlia who would chat about random things. She suddenly stopped and ran forward.

"Oooh a Rare Candy!" She beamed.

"Congrats Kirlia." Offered Smeargle.

"Hand it over." Demanded Frillish.

"Nope, sorry. To each his own. Tehee. I gotta go to camp. I hope I'm the first." She refused as she made her way back to camp.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** Yay I hope I was the first!

**Linoone:** Everyone's either noisy or annoying. Smeargle is okay, but he needs to stand up for himself.

**Smeargle:** I wasn't really complaining but I didn't want to carry Frillish around the entire challenge.

**Frillish:** Why won't anyone serve me!? Everyone serves me back home. I hate it here.

**Vespiquen:** That jellyfish princess is getting on my nerves, but someone pathetic like her will make a good minion. I could easily control her votes in my favor.

* * *

Volcarona, Chimecho and Vibrava managed to find two Rare Candies, one for Vibrava and one that Chimecho bumped into when she floated above a branch. They were now searching for a third for Volcarona.

"You gals really should head back now. I appreciate it and all but I don wanna be the reason you missed out." Volcarona attempted.

"Nonsense! Friends and allies stick together through thick and thin." Refused Vibrava chivalrously.

"Right! We stick together like corn and butter!" Repeated Chimecho less intelligently.

"You're the best y'all!" Volcarona teared up as she hugged both her friends simultaneously.

"There I see one!" Pointed Vibrava at one in a bush." Alright you get that one and we'll see you in camp."

"What happened to friends stick together?" Shouted Volcarona after her.

"Sorry, nature calls really bad." Informed Vibrava.

Volcarona flew quickly towards it, while Vibrava turned around back to camp. Chimecho followed her albeit at a slower pace.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** At first I had my doubts about Chimecho, but damn girl. When someone stands with a sista, they alright fo life you hear what I'm sayin?

**Vibrava: **Ah Much better! Otherwise I wouldn't have left Volcarona alone. With all the hurry, I didn't realize I was the first back. Victory!

**Kirlia:** Aw shucks. I found Vibrava in camp when I made it back. I made it in second place. That's alright I was still one of the earliest ones to arrive.

* * *

In Serperior's group, they came across two more trapped Rare Candies, one of which hiding a startled Surskit that fired an Ice Beam that froze them all except Magnezone who used Flash Cannon to break their ice, and another that housed a Spinarak that used Sticky Web on them. They kept struggling against the web until Serperior used Leaf Blade to cut the webs. They were starting to feel as though all the Rare Candies were trapped.

"It would be most unfortunate if we were the only ones unlucky enough to come across so many traps." Spoke Wormadam.

"The challenge is still going on, I think many are having similar difficulties." Noted Dragonair.

Serperior stopped and nodded towards a Rare Candy lying on the ground in near a tree.

"Well, lets get this over with then. Prepare your attacks." Instructed Serperior.

However to his surprise, this one was authentic.

"Success! At last we found one." Spoke Magnezone.

"You should have it Wormadam, afterall, you found the first one that was trapped." Offered Serperior kindly.

"Oh heavens no my dear. You were the one to spot it hence it belongs to you. Run along now, and claim your prize. We shall strive through till we are as fortunate as you are." Refused Wormadam graciously.

"Hey I see something." Beckoned Dragonair distracting them." Up there."

Atop the same tree Serperior found his Candy was another. Dragonair slithered up the tree and grabbed it. It was also a real Candy.

"My my, our luck is definitely making a U-Turn." Mused Wormadam.

"Shall we head to camp together then?" Offered Dragonair to Serperior.

"After you." He signaled." I wish you two the best of luck."

"My calculations indicate we are not long to come across our goal as well." Replied Magnezone.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** My fear was that we are the last to arrive, but when we made it to camp we only found two other contestants. Looks like others did have trouble as well. Wormadam and Magnezone have a chance to arrive early as well.

**Dragonair:** It wasn't that bad a challenge, and the four of us formed a group of sorts.

**Magnezone:** Not only do I calculate odds. I also analyze people. I did not pick Serperior and Dragonair at random. They seemed more level headed than most. I cannot bear to spend my time around unstable individuals. It damages my circuits.

* * *

"Oh Buizel. You're fantastic!" Lumineon dramatically thanked.

Buizel spotted a Rare Candy near the riverbank and fetched it for Lumineon.

"Anything for you." He swooned.

"You're a sweetheart." She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. She then turned around and made her way back to camp.

"Wait. Don't you want me to take you back once I find my own Candy?" Buizel asked after his daze was gone.

"But I don't want to hold you back. You look like you could do so much better without me to slow you down." She excused in a pity voice.

After she was gone, he quickly searched, luckily it didn't take him long before he found another one and dashed towards camp.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Wohoo! My first kiss, and it's from the hottest chick on the island!

**Lumineon:** Oh Buizel I don't want to slow you down. As if. I need to make my way back to camp so I can win this challenge.

* * *

After Buizel had ditched Lanturn she continued to walk alone till she ran into Sudowoodo looking glum. Being the naturally happy girl she was, she couldn't bear to have someone sad around.

"Cheer up Sudowoodo. What could be that bad to get you sad?" She attempted.

"Bullies." He simply said.

"Bullies are always there, when you start to ignore them you'll see how fun life can be." She smiled.

He snorted. He then saw a Rare Candy ahead. He ran to it.

"I call dibs." He announced as he saw it. Lanturn just smiled knowing he was cheered up.

He picked it up but a Beedrill flew out of the wrapping. It charged at Sudowoodo, jabbing him every once in a while. He ran away screaming like a little girl. Lanturn wanted to help but she saw another Rare Candy on the ground just a couple of trees ahead. When she ran towards it, she saw that it was a real Rare Candy. She jumped and laughed as she followed Sudowoodo.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Yay I found one. I found one!

**Sudowoodo:** This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

After a while of Electrike running around like a mad man, he finally found a Rare Candy. He hid it from Eelektross and Carvanha and quickly zoomed back to camp.

"Hey, where're you going?" Eelektross snapped.

"You're not the boss of me. I go where I want." Ignored Electrike.

"Why you little." Eelektross charged after him.

"Eep!" Electrike sped up with a quick attack but instead used it to escape, and he did.

"That…little… shrimp..." Exhaled Eelektross.

"Forget about him. Oh look, two Rare Candies on each tree." She pointed at two candies on adjacent trees.

"Heh, kid should have stuck with us, and maybe we could have given him one." Sneered Eelektross.

They fell silent for a second before bursting in laughter.

"You're funny. I like you. The others are idiots." Carvanha admitted.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Carvanha:** Takes a lot for me to like someone. They have to be tough, mean and most importantly not a complete pile of useless annoying dumbassness.

**Eelektross:** Carvanha's alright, for a girl. Chicks back home are better though.

**Electrike:** I have no idea why those two followed me. Glad I got rid of them. I made it to camp and found only a few people. Sweet! I'm one of the winners.

* * *

After Charmeleon was sent flying by Avalugg, he landed right on top of Lampent. He was unconscious for a while so they decided to carry him along. Lampent was using Psychic to lift him up.

"You're so sweet Lampent. I'm sure Charmeleon will appreciate it when he wakes up." Told Togetic.

"You think? That would be great." He smiled.

Hitmontop was shaking like a leaf during most of his walk with them. If Lampent wasn't busy using Psychic on Charmeleon's body, he would have noticed. Togetic may or may not have noticed, but she didn't let on if she did. As Hitmontop cowered, his eyes landed on a Rare Candy at the foot of a tree.

"There!" He dashed to it.

"Wonderful. Say, how about you give me that one? Pretty please?" She begged as she got closer to him.

He started shaking again and dropped it.

"Okay okay, you can have it." He turned away.

"Aw that's nice of you. That's why you're my best friend." She merrily picked up the Candy and started to return to camp." Good luck boys, and Hitmontop."

He looked at her, she smiled at him then made a throat cutting sign. He gulped.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Hehe, Hitmontop is a good friend, so loyal. I will make sure he stays that way till I don't need him anymore.

**Hitmontop:** What did I do to deserve this? I'll never sell illegal Weedle Powder again! I swear.

**Lampent:** What's up with Hitmontop? He looked frightened the entire time Togetic was with us.

* * *

"Shroomish, you tripped over it. It is only fair that you have it." Sunflora attempted.

"I don't want to. Don't you get that I want to lose?" Shroomish snapped.

"But why? This could be fun." Tried Pansear.

"No. It's never fun when you're around people." She refused.

Pansear found a Rare Candy on a tree, he swung atop it and got it. Just as Shroomish tripped on another that was laying on the ground. She was refusing to take it.

"Avalugg, how about you take it and go with Pansear?" Requested Sunflora.

Avalugg nodded slowly. Sunflora put the Rare Candy on his back. Pansear started walking when Avalugg grabbed him by the collar and flung him on his back as well.

"Whoa!" Pansear steadied himself." Thanks! This is cool."

After they were gone, Sunflora turned around to Shroomish who was sulking even more than she was at the start of the day.

"I will not rest till you are cheered up." Sunflora determined.

"Then you're going to be restless forever." Frowned Shroomish.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** I can crack the most stubborn children, I will find out what is troubling her.

**Pansear:** It was cold on top of Avalugg but it was also fun.

**Avalugg:** Avalugg good with kids. Avalugg love playing with small Pokémon.

* * *

Smeargle spotted a Rare Candy and with protest from Frillish headed to fetch it for himself. As soon as he grabbed it though, a Nincada clawed at him. He quickly retracted his paw. It was about to use fury swipes at him as he fell back to the ground but Linoone was quick to act. He used Seed Bomb on the Bug. The Nincada fainted instantly. Linoone walked up to him and helped him up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you. That's two times you helped me today." Smeargle rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well we need to get you toughened up so it doesn't happen again. Why didn't you use a move?" He asked.

"To be honest, I still have only Sketch learned." Smeargle admitted embarrassedly.

"What, you mean you've never been in a battle and used your Sketch?" Asked Linoone bewildered.

"No, I don't like battling. I prefer peace." Smeargle revealed.

"Ladies, if you're done with your heart to heart, we need to keep moving." Vespiquen clasped her arms above them.

"Right." Smeargle nodded as he kept going.

"Look what I found!" Sang Frillish as she snatched a Rare Candy from a branch." And its all mine!"

Vespiquen quickly flew over to her.

"If you give me that, I will convince the others not to vote for you in the next elimination." Bargained Vespiquen.

"As if anyone would vote for me anyway. No deal." She refused.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough. Give it to me or I'll let them all vote for you." Vespiquen hovered above her menacingly.

"I have priority, I am the princess here." She stubbornly replied as she floated quickly back to camp.

Vespiquen chose to let her go in the hopes that she would find another one soon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Frillish:** Ha ha! I got the Candy, maybe if they carried me I would have offered it to them. Maybe.

**Vespiquen:** I detest when someone doesn't obey me! I am the queen bee. I rule! Princess will not see the light of day when I am through with her.

**Smeargle:** I don't like battling. There's no point to it. So much violence.

**Linoone:** Smeargle is wrong, you need to battle, otherwise others will bully you, and treat you like shit. Trust me, I know.

* * *

"Splendid, these flowers will make excellent replacements to the ones that got burned out." Spoke Wormadam.

"Your efficiency with grooming is 93.7%. That is remarkable." Complimented Magnezone.

"You're a gentleman Magnezone." She returned.

They kept on silently for a short while.

"I spot a Confection 67 degrees to the north west of us." Said Magnezone as he levitated towards the Rare Candy lying on the ground.

"Oh my, I see one as well." She gasped as she saw one near a bush at the opposite side.

"It appears we shall return together." He offered.

"That it does. Onward." She signaled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Wormadam: **At last. I was beginning to get weary from travel.

**Magnezone:** There is enough evidence that we are not the last to make it back. Our remainder here is probably secured for now.

* * *

"Hitmontop, is something wrong?" Inquired Lampent curiously." You seem jumpy."

"N-no nothing." Hitmontop blocked." Just uhh, excited that's all."

"Wha…" Charmeleon was waking up." Where am I?"

"You fell on top of me a while back." Answered Lampent.

"He was carrying you using Psychic since then." Continued Hitmontop.

"You didn't have to do that." Charmeleon bent his head down in shame.

"We couldn't leave you there alone. What happened to you?" Asked Lampent turning his head to the side.

"I was uhh… Eelektross the bully used Thunder Punch on me. Yeah that's it." Lied Charmeleon.

"That was cruel. I dislike bullies." Frowned Lampent.

"I started hating them when I came here." Shuddered Hitmontop.

They tread through the forest some more till Hitmontop saw two Rare Candies, one near the riverbank and another on the other side of it.

"I'll hover over to that one at the far end. You can have it Charmeleon." Offered Lampent.

"What? Why? You two found them so they're yours." He asked confused.

"Eelektross shouldn't have done that, you lost a lot of time you could have used to search so you should get it instead." Informed Lampent.

"I… don't. I can't." Charmeleon was speechless.

Lampent hovered to the other side, grabbed the Rare Candy and levitated back. He gave it to Charmeleon. Hitmontop had the other one.

"You two head back. I'll keep looking for more." Said Lampent.

"Good luck mate." Waved Hitmontop as he dragged a silenced Charmeleon with him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I feel good about that. I hope I can find another one soon though.

**Hitmontop:** Too many jerks on this island, its crampin my buiz. I can't focus on what's trendy with them reigning on my neck.

**Charmeleon:** I've been playing tricks since I got to the island, and here goes this street lamp sacrificing himself for me. What am I doing!? Alright, no more pranks, at least not on Lampent anymore, or on Hitmontop.

* * *

Vespiquen was starting to get agitated. She flew upwards and used Air Slash in all directions.

"Have you lost your mind?" Linoone shouted. He covered his face.

Amidst her rage, she saw the wind pick up a couple of Rare Candies from different directions.

"Here, since I'm generous." She said as she ceased her attack and dropped one of the Candies for them.

Without another word, she flew back to camp.

Smeargle and Linoone looked at each other in bewilderment.

"You should take that back. I'll keep looking." Linoone left it on the ground and started walking away.

Smeargle picked it up and ran after him. He continued walking beside him.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind. We'll find another one and go back together." Smeargle smiled genuinely to him.

And for the first time Linoone sprouted a smile of his own, even if it was brief.

"Then let's go." He ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** Now that they have seen my generosity, they owe me. As soon as the time comes, I will enlist them under my control. They cannot disobey.

**Linoone:** Smeargle's alright. Anyone would have went back to camp but he chose to stick with me. Maybe not everyone in this world is a backstabbing asshole.

* * *

Sudowoodo was still being chased by the Beedrill. It was one persistent bug.

He finally had it and turned around. He used Rock Slide. It was a direct hit. The Beedrill fainted.

"Stupid Pokémon." He whined.

He continued to search for a Rare Candy when he spotted Linoone and Smeargle. He saw Smeargle carrying a Rare Candy with him. He thought for a moment then decided on his move. He ran to a bush that was ahead of them. He then threw a rock in it. It shook a bit getting their attention.

"What was that?" Asked Smeargle.

"I'll check." Linoone said as he stepped to the bush.

Sudowoodo got closer to Smeargle and slowly snatched the Rare Candy from his paw. He then ran as fast as he could away.

"Hey!" Smeargle called over." Someone took the Candy."

"What? Not on my watch." Linoone darted in a straight line after Sudowoodo.

To say the least, Linoone caught up to him quickly using Extremespeed. He tackled him to the ground.

"Uncle, uncle!" Sudowoodo yelped.

"What's the big idea snatching OUR stuff?" Linoone growled.

Smeargle caught up and grabbed the Rare Candy.

"If you wanted it, all you had to do was ask." He said.

"No, he didn't have to ask. He had to look for his own instead of cheating others out of it." Linoone scowled." Now get the hell out of my face."

Sudowoodo ran away.

"I wouldn't have minded." Smeargle began.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Linoone pounced on Smeargle straddling him." What will it take you to man up?"

Smeargle looked away. Linoone calmed down and sighed. He got off of Smeargle and helped him up." Lets just… find the stupid candy and call it a day."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sudowoodo:** Now what am I supposed to do? I hate this challenge.

**Linoone:** If I get my hands on that fake twig… if Smeargle wasn't there I probably would have done something I would have regretted, but his presence stopped me.

**Smeargle: **I can't help being how I am. I don't like to upset anyone.

* * *

"Attention contestants. Only six more of you are still competing in this challenge. You better hurry up." Chris announced over a megaphone form camp.

"Oh no." Sunflora panicked.

"Oh yes. I told you I was going to lose." Shroomish repeated.

"No you are not." Sunflora asserted as she ran, taking Shroomish with her.

She looked from side to side, up and down. Suddenly she released a breath as she saw a Rare Candy on a tree branch.

"Wait here dear." Sunflora instructed as she went towards the tree. Instead of using a move she climbed the tree.

"Or you could just use razor leaf. You do know that move don't you?" Shroomish told.

"I will not result in the direct harm to this tree. That is not in the nature of a grass type." Sunflora replied as she got to the top.

She grabbed the Rare Candy only to find another right next to it.

"Ohh look here sweetie. There's another one right next to it. It must be our lucky…" She did not get to continue as a Sewaddle appeared inside the other Rare Candy.

The Sewaddle however chose not to attack Sunflora. It looked at her and smiled, in the best way a Bug Pokémon could. Sunflora smiled at her as well.

"Why didn't it attack you?" Asked Shroomish when Sunflora went down the tree,

"Because it understood my admiration for nature, that I would not harm the tree it lived in. From grass type to another, we understood each other. Just as I hope to do with you." Sunflora lectured.

Shroomish looked at the ground.

"Now come on, we still have to find you one." Sunflora urged.

"…Okay." Was all that came from Shroomish. No refusal this time/

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** I hope I was able to get through to her. I insist that I will not give up.

**Shroomish:** So what if she was friendly to nature? That's not enough. I still think everyone is cruel.

* * *

"_Only six remain, I doubt I'm going to win_." Lampent thought glumly.

In his trail of thought he didn't realize the Rare Candy he hovered over. He then ran into Linoone.

"Oh sorry, my bad." Lampent apologized.

"That's alright." Replied Linoone.

Smeargle appeared next to Linoone. Lampent saw the Rare Candy with him. Linoone stood defensively in front of Smeargle.

"You don't have to guard it. I wouldn't steal someone else's." Lampent assured.

"We're looking for another one right now so we could go back together." Told Smeargle.

"I'd offer to help you but I don't want us to fight over who gets the next one we find so it's best if we go our separate ways." Told Lampent.

Linoone didn't get to hear that part because he spotted the Rare Candy lying on the ground right behind Lampent.

"Yeah you're right. Well if you'll excuse us." Linoone went past him.

Smeargle waved to Lampent." I wish you luck!"

Smeargle was yanked forward hastily by Linoone. Lampent looked curiously at them before he shrugged and continued in the opposite direction.

"What's the matter?" Smeargle asked Linoone who was hurrying.

"I found this behind him." Informed Linoone, showing him the Rare Candy.

"Oh, poor Lampent, he didn't see it then. It could have been his." Smeargle looked back.

"Focus, you come first then others. Remember that." Reminded Linoone.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** Lampent looked like a nice guy. I hope he doesn't lose.

**Lampent:** If they have one, that means only five are actually looking, maybe even less if some other couple are working together. I really have to find one now.

**Linoone:** Finally. Maybe after this challenge I can teach Smeargle some life lessons. He really really needs them.

* * *

Sudowoodo was muttering to himself as he walked in the forest. He kicked every rock he passed. He had his head bent as he despaired. As he kicked, one of the rocks was less rigid and made a crackling noise as it skipped on the ground. He looked up and saw that it was a Rare Candy. He cheered as he grabbed it and headed to camp.

Sunflora ran harder, Shroomish wasn't being dragged anymore. She was also running with her.

"There must be one somewhere here." Sunflora mumbled.

"I found one!" Cheered Shroomish a little too enthusiastically before the frown came back to her face as she realized what she did.

"Fantastic! Let us hurry back then." Rejoiced Sunflora as they both ran to camp.

Lampent was hovering quickly, he was looking in all directions. Being a street light had its perks. He had great vision and could see a fair distance away. He flew towards a bush and as he crossed over it he spotted the slightest tinge of blue behind it. He turned around and was pleased to find a Rare Candy. He took it happily and made his way back to camp.

"_I hope I'm not last_." He thought.

They were all almost neck and neck in regards to distance to camp. But the first of them to reach were Sunflora and Shroomish, followed shortly by Lampent. Sudowoodo took a minute more to make it back. When he found all 26 contestants gathered, he groaned.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Shroomish: **I didn't lose afterall, and I'm not completely upset by it.

**Lampent:** That was too close for comfort.

**Sudowoodo:** Darn it. Last place.

* * *

"Congratulations! You all completed your first challenge, some better than others." Praised Chris." You may now open your Rare Candies and see what lies within."

They opened their candies. They found the Candy but other than that they noticed the wrappings were not all the same. Some had blue wrappings on the inside, some had red and some green.

"Those with Blue wrappings stand to the right. Those with green to the left. And those with Red to the middle." Ushered Chris.

The campers took their positions.

"The ones with Blue wrappers will henceforth be known as Team Apricorn. The Green team will be called Team Eviolite, and Pokerus is the name of the Red Team." Informed Chris.

The team stand up was as goes:

Red Team: Pokerus: Serperior, Dragonair, Lumineon, Chimecho, Pansear, Eelektross, Magnezone, Sunflora, and Sudowoodo.

Blue Team: Apricorn: Buizel, Volcarona, Togetic, Electrike, Lanturn, Hitmontop, Vespiquen, Shroomish, and Lampent.

Green Team: Eviolite: Vibrava, Kirlia, Avalugg, Frillish, Carvanha, Charmeleon, Wormadam, Linoone, and Smeargle.

"Since Vibrava was the first to return, she will be the green team captain. The first to a arrive from the red team was Serperior so he will lead his team. That leaves Buizel as the first from the blue team to be captain of his crew." Announced Chris.

"Sweet!" Cheered Buizel.

"I hope I can be up to it." Said Serperior.

"We shall move on to victory together!" Cried Vibrava confidently.

"And now for the second matter at hand. Since the green team was the first to all be here. They win the prize for this challenge." Continued Chris." You will all receive two hours of Pokémon Amie courtesy of Pokecorp. Pokecorp the best producer and provider of Pokémon related care. Get Pokecorp products now!"

"Hey that's my thing." Interjected Hitmontop.

The green team cheered happily.

"Next is the blue team, Lampent made it just before Sudowoodo and secured his team safety. Enjoy it while you can." Chris warned.

The blue team looked indifferent.

"Safety?" Asked Dragonair.

"Yes, for your team, Sudowoodo won you a special meaningful occasion. The first ever Elimination. I'll see you all in one hour at the bonfire ceremony." He snickered." Use this time to unpack. But I wouldn't be too comfortable if I were you red team.

The red team looked displeased. They glared at Sudowoodo.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sudowoodo:** Not only am I last, but I got us an elimination too.

**Togetic:** Fantastic. I got Hitmontop on my team. It will be an easy and fun ride, to hell, for him.

**Buizel:** Crap! Lumineon's not on my team!

**Volcarona: **Darn tootnit. We got split up. Now I have to go against my sistas.

**Kirlia:** Pokémon Amie! Yay I am so excited. I love it.

**Charmeleon:** I got Pokémon Amie and Lampent didn't. I'm starting to feel bad all over again. I hate feeling bad. I don't feel bad. I make others feel bad.

**Serperior:** My first day as team leader and we start off with an elimination. Granted I had nothing to do with us being here. But still.

**Sunflora:** Oh muffins! It seems I didn't avoid elimination afterall.

**Pansear:** Aww. I don't like elimination.

**Eelektross:** All that work for nothing. Stupid loser, had to bring us all down with him.

**Vespiquen:** So those are my teammates. Glad I didn't have to use Frillish. Now I need to carefully choose my minions.

* * *

The nine contestants constituting the red team were gathered around Chris at the bonfire ceremony.

"Welcome to your first elimination of the season! In here, you will vote for the person you wish to eliminate. After that, I will hand out Pokeblocks for every contestant that is safe until one remains without a Pokeblock. That contestant will leave Total Drama forever." Relayed Chris." In some cases, there will be individual immunity within a team for certain performance. This time, solo immunity goes to Serperior for being the first to arrive from all of you. You may not vote for him."

"I'm grateful." He bowed.

"In you go. All eight others are fair game." Chris ushered.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Sunflora:** I still remember how Sudowoodo copied me at the start, I am not fond of mockery.

**Pansear:** I don't like Eelektross, he's a bully.

**Sudowoodo:** I'm doomed! I vote for Eelektross, if it wasn't for him and that piranha, I might have arrived earlier.

**Eelektross:** Get out of here loser! You cost us the challenge.

**Dragonair:** I don't like Lumineon one bit. I vote for her.

**Magnezone:** My calculations indicate the odds are stacked against Sudowoodo. To further my odds, I must join the bandwagon, in common lingo.

* * *

They were back to their stumps. Chris stood before them, They stared expectantly.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have eight Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblock belonging to the immunity winner goes to… Serperior."

Serperior caught it with his mouth and ate it. It was delicious.

"The next Pokémon safe tonight are…"

"Dragonair"

"Magnezone"

"Pansear"

"Chimecho"

"Sunflora"

There was a pause.

"Lumineon"

Only two remained. Eelektross looked as angry as ever and Sudowoodo was glum.

"Eelektross, you intimidated quite a few contestants, Sudowoodo, you failed the first challenge and got your team in this position." Told Chris." I can now reveal, the last Pokeblock goes to…

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Eelektross"

"That means Sudowoodo, you are the first Pokémon to leave Total Drama." Informed Chris.

They looked at Sudowoodo but could not find him. Instead there was another Eelektross. They were confused.

"You little rat." One of them jumped at the other.

The one below turned out to be Sudowoodo.

"Now get your ass on that boat." Growled Eelektross.

He ran to the boat in fear.

* * *

"And that concludes day one of the new season of Total Drama! Looks like lots of drama is ahead. I look forward to it excitedly. Our copy cat bit more than he could chew when he messed with the big cats! You have your teams. Which one will dominate? Will Lampent retaliate? And who will get intimate? Find out on our second episode of Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Chimecho:** Sudowoodo

**Dragonair:** Lumineon

**Eelektross:** Sudowoodo

**Lumineon:** Sudowoodo

**Magnezone:** Sudowoodo

**Pansear:** Eelektross

**Serperior:** Sudowoodo

**Sudowoodo:** Eelektross

**Sunflora:** Sudowoodo

**Total:**

**Lumineon:** 1

**Eelektross:** 2

**Sudowoodo:** 6 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Avalugg – Carvanha – Charmeleon – Frillish – Kirlia – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Chimecho – Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Pansear – Serperior – Sunflora

**Apricorn:** Buizel – Electrike – Hitmontop – Lampent – Lanturn – Shroomish – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo

* * *

That was a long chapter. I had no idea it would turn out that long. It is the second longest chapter I have written overall. So Sneaky Sudowoodo couldn't copy a Pokeblock for himself. Did you like Sudowoodo? Did you like the challenge? The cast? Tell me all your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Weigh Me Down

I found out my writing has either improved or I am finding this story more interesting to write for than the rest. Already it is at 68 Word pages, took me three chapters to get to get to that number in my old story. This chapter is also long, although not as long as the one before it. The challenge is a Pokemon styled version of two of the challenges in my other story mashed together. I hope you enjoy.

**Worma-Sir's hopeful request:** If you like Pokemon, head over to my buddy _PizzaTheBomb_ and read his story, it is similar to this one except he took OC applications. It is sure to be fun!

_**Worma-Sir's Mini Reader Interaction:**_ At some point, there is a line from a Movie I love. Can you spot it? Hint: The movie is old, 90s old, a family movie and has Danny Devito in it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't Weigh Me Down  
**

"Last time on Total Drama, a brand new cast was introduced and were directly put into a challenge. Their mission was to retrieve Rare Candies from the forest, the later they got back the more in danger they were of being eliminated, but they didn't know that." Chris snickered.

"We got to see some friendships and rivalries, some heartwarming moments and some bone chilling scenes. We may already have a scarred contestant in Hitmontop whom got the scare of his life from sweet innocent little Togetic. An early withdrawal may have been avoided thanks to Sunflora who never gave up on Shroomish despite her constant refusal to participate in the challenge until the very last moment. Linoone's only words were directed to the gentle but submissive Smeargle in which he tried his hardest to get Smeargle to toughen up. Lumineon got Buizel wrapped around her finger, typical males, always falling for the eye candy." Berated Chris.

"Speaking of Candy, Sudowoodo was the one shorthanded as he was the last to return to camp hence earning his newly formed team an elimination right off the bat. He was sent packing as the first contestant on Total Drama to bite the dust, not a good achievement." Chris laughed." How did the contestants' first night together go? Will Hitmontop get any sleep? And what new challenge awaits the hapless contestants? Find out right here on Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Pokémon/Total Drama crossed over theme song)

* * *

**Pokerus: Boys Side**

* * *

The cabins were as you would expect from camp accommodations; rickety, messy and uncomfortable. There were two pairs of bunk beds in the boys' side. The beds' upper board, right above where the pillow usually goes, had a socket that held a Pokeball in it. The Pokémon were advised to sleep in those Pokeballs, otherwise they could just lie on the bed. Most chose the Pokeball for now because they were either shy or untrusting, or maybe it was just more comfortable. It would be just like sleeping in a bed for any person except their beds were the Pokeballs. If there was a racket, they would hear from inside the Pokeball. The Pokeballs were tightly jammed into the socket though, so no other Pokémon or person could try to move it. Serperior had the left lower bed, Pansear had the one above him. Eelektross was on the lower right bunk with Magnezone on the one above him. They were getting ready for bed.

"What's the point of beds if we get Pokeballs?" Asked Serperior.

"Mating?" Eelektross pitched as he chuckled boldly at his snide comment.

"I regret I ever asked." Serperior shook his head.

"What's mating?" Asked Pansear.

There was an awkward silence from Serperior. Eelektross burst out laughing.

"Its when two Pokemon.." Eelektross began.

"Eelektross please!" Serperior warned.

"According to societal norms, you are yet unready to learn or engage in such a manner. It is best to simply forget about it." Magnezone pacified.

Pansear lowered his head in slight sadness." Okay."

"Hey kid, uncle Eelektross will teach you all about it some time so you can grow strong and popular like me." Eelektross crassly offered.

"You will do no such thing. Now, I suggest we all get some shuteye, we have no idea when Chris might suddenly wake us up for a challenge." Ended Serperior.

With that they began to enter their Pokeballs, except for Eelektross, he chose to lie down in the bed instead.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** The last thing I want is for a kid to get tainted under my watch. I have a responsibility to the team, all of it.

**Pansear:** I thought Eelektross was a jerk, but he offered to teach me about stuff. I'm confused.

**Eelektross:** Bed's comfier than them tight balls. Pokeballs are for losers.

**Magnezone:** The act of mating is a strange phenomena pertaining to biological creatures. I never did fully comprehend it myself. I suppose the act of reproduction in order to sustain life is the aim however most biological creatures perform it excessively and for reasons mysterious to me.

* * *

**Pokerus: Girls Side**

* * *

Lumineon and Dragonair took the lower beds whereas Sunflora had the one above Dragonair, Chimecho floated to the one above Lumineon.

"A challenge sure takes a lot out of you." Commented Lumineon.

"_How would you know? You had one of the boys do all your work_." Thought Dragonair, but instead, she said nothing.

"I have to agree, today was quite taxing. I had to worry about getting my babies safe as well." Voiced in Sunflora.

"You have babies?! Where are they? Babies are so cute!" Chimecho said at the top of her voice.

"Shh, not so loud, its nighttime." Reprimanded Dragonair.

"Oh, I meant the other Pokémon in my group, Shroomish and Pansear." Sunflora corrected, seemingly unaffected by her mistake.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm rather tired today so I'll be off to bed. Goodnight." Dragonair spoke somewhat dryly.

She entered her Pokeball. Lumineon soon followed suit with Sunflora following. Chimecho chose to lie down in the bed instead.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Chimecho:** The bed is comfy and roomy. Pokeballs always feel small and I can't float around in them.

**Sunflora:** I often call the younglings my children when I get carried away.

**Lumineon:** The boys on our team are not many, especially if you exclude the munchkin and the hormoneless droid. I have two potential boytoys to help little ol' me, and one of them I found out is especially easy and responsive to my…natural beauty.

**Dragonair:** Having to share a room with her is going to be one of the toughest tests I have ever endured, and I have had extensive meditation and gymnastic training.

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

There was an extra bed since there were five girls. The bed was to the center of the room against the wall, right under the window. Vespiquen made it clear that she wanted that sole bed, leaving Volcarona on the lower right bunk, Togetic above her, Lanturn on the lower left bunk, and Shroomish above her. As soon as they chose their beds, Shroomish went into her Pokeball. Vespiquen decided she wanted to stay on the bed instead so that she could observe everyone in the room. Lanturn would go into her ball to avoid drying up. Volcarona and Togetic chose to sleep inside their balls.

"I'm so happy we made it through the challenge!" Said Lanturn cheerfully.

"There is nothing to rejoice about, our team did not win the prize." Vespiquen silenced.

"We didn't get an elimination either." Rebutted Lanturn.

"I agree with Lanturn, we should be happy. Our team is going to be the strongest team ever." Togetic agreed.

"Don underestimate the other teams yo, Vibrava got some serious game. I wish that girl was on our team." Piped Volcarona.

"Or do you wish to be on hers? Where is your allegiance Volcarona?" Dared Vespiquen with narrowed eyes.

"Chill teamy, I'm an Apricorn you hear?" Volcarona covered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** Yeah I wish the three of us girls stuck together but you cant always git what you want.

**Vespiquen:** Obviously Lanturn is easy to use, Togetic maybe as well. I have to keep an eye on Volcarona, if the right circumstances occur, I might just be able to expose her and get the team to eliminate her if she decides to sway to another team's side. I assume the boys are just as simple minded and can easily be controlled.

**Shroomish:** They are too noisy and happy. I don't like my team.

* * *

**Apricorn: Boys Side**

* * *

Buizel took the lower right bunk with Electrike above him. Hitmontop was on the other lower bed with Lampent on the last one.

"Ha someone like you probably hates sleep." Joked Buizel to Electrike.

"Actually, I like sleep and I get a lot of it because how else would I wake up so energized?" Electrike argued.

"I thought you got your energy from being an electric type." Buizel pondered.

"Not all of it. Mom says, the energy I get from electricity is dangerous because it would be like some kind of field around me and hurt other Pokémon and attract other electric types." Electrike informed.

"Do I have the solution for that! You ever heard of the Volt Suit? It keeps all your magnetic field to yourself and protects you and other Pokémon from excessive electricity! It's the hottest thing with Electric Pokémon everywhere. You do not wanna miss out on the Volt Suit. It's environmental friendly and feels comfortable to boot. Tested on Electivires, the Volt Suit never looked more fashionable. Only 79,999 Pokedollars now." Relayed Hitmontop.

"Uhh." Electrike looked dumbfounded." I think I'll pass. I don't have that type of money."

"Hey Lampent, glad you made it before the other dude, or we would have had an elimination. What took you so long?" Asked Buizel.

"Oh I…" Lampent thought against revealing he was helping Charmeleon." I just couldn't find one is all."

"Don't worry about it, the real team work starts now. No one holds any bad feelings for you. Right guys?" Buizel kindly told.

"Sure." Electrike nodded.

"Of course." Added Hitmontop.

Hitmontop wasn't sure why Lampent chose not to reveal that he was helping Charmeleon and him. Buizel and Electrike slept outside the Pokeball whereas Hitmontop went inside his. Lampent wasn't sure he needed a bed, he slept hanging from the ceiling. He didn't want to go in his Pokeball for a reason similar to Vespiquen's. He was curious about what happened in the cabin and didn't want to miss anything.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** Huh, why didn't Lampent say he was late because he helped us? It probably would have gotten the others to get his situation more.

**Lampent:** I'm glad the team doesn't resent me for almost losing.

**Electrike:** Where would I get that kind of money? That's almost how much we win on this show. I doubt that suit is trendy as Hitmontop said.

**Buizel:** Can't wait for the next challenge. I bet it'll be real fun with a whole team.

* * *

**Eviolite: Girls Side**

* * *

Wormadam was assigned the middle bed out of respect from Vibrava and to the protest of Frillish. The latter chose the upper bunk above Carvanha because she felt that she was at the figurative top. Vibrava and Kirlia didn't mind who got above who and eventually Vibrava chose the upper bed because it was slightly more "Adventurous" as she put it.

"Ugh these beds are hideous, the room is atrocious. I demand I sleep in a mansion." Started Frillish as she reluctantly floated to her bed.

"There aint no mansions on this island you spoiled noisy brat now shut your pie hole. I wanna get some shuteye." Replied Carvanha angrily.

"My word, this generation is in mayhem! Where have the proper upbringing and the tact gone to?" Wormadam asked aghast.

"Everyone's different, and that's what makes our beautiful world so unique. And I want to explore that world." Vibrava went into a dream like state as if she was visualizing the world.

"Yeah, the world is beautiful and all the Pokémon in it!" Joined Kirlia.

"Please, none of you are even remotely beautiful." Frillish butted in.

"I think you're pretty Frillish!" Kirlia smiled at her.

"Well of course I am. Duh." Frillish rolled her eyes.

"I said shut up!" Roared Carvanha effectively silencing everyone.

Frillish was too disgusted with the bed so she chose to sleep inside the Pokeball. Wormadam wouldn't need to lie down to sleep so she went into her Pokeball as well. Vibrava felt adventurous and stayed on the bed instead. Kirlia chose the bed too. Carvanha went into her Pokeball so she wouldn't get dehydrated.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** Where I come from, if one's child were to act in such a distasteful manner, they would get a scolding like no other. Shameful! Did their parents not teach them a thing?

**Kirlia:** Always be nice to everyone, that's how friendship is formed! I want to be friends with every Pokémon I meet, but I don't think I can be with Carvanha, she's always angry.

**Frillish:** At least someone appreciates beauty. The others are all too ugly and blind to see it in me.

**Carvanha:** Whiny little bitch wont shut up. If she bothers me the next night, I'll chomp her onion of a head right off.

**Vibrava:** Tomorrow we begin our adventure as a team. We shall take the other teams head on and win!

* * *

Charmeleon took the lower bunk with no one above him. Linoone took the lower bed on the other side with Smeargle on the one on top. Due to Avalugg's enormous weight, and size for that matter, he would have to either go into his Pokeball or sleep on the ground. He didn't protest much against either choice. In fact he said nothing at all since he got to the cabin.

"Are you sure you don't mind the floor Avalugg? We could tell Chris to get you a bigger bed." Offered Smeargle kindly.

"Avalugg no need bed. Avalugg sit on floor then go in ball." He spoke in a deep voice.

The others were quiet. Linoone was expected but Charmeleon was quiet for a different reason. He was still thinking about how he was helped by Lampent and Hitmontop. He was also quiet because he didn't like Avalugg.

"I thought we were going to lose when Linoone and I were so late. Its great that we won!" Recalled Smeargle.

"That doesn't say anything about the team though. We could just lose next." Linoone pitched pessimistically.

"Aw don't say that Linoone, I'm sure we can be a great team!" Smeargle replied.

There was no response as Charmeleon silently went into his Pokeball, he couldn't sleep on the bed otherwise he would burn it with his tail. Avalugg soon went into the ball as well. Linoone rolled over on bed to the wall and slept, he wanted to sleep in the ball but felt the room was quiet enough to remain outside. Smeargle also slept on the bed. He wasn't too fond of being inside a ball either.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** They sure don't talk much. I don't mind much, I just hope it doesn't get…depressing.

**Linoone:** If it wasn't for Smeargle, the boys of this team wouldn't say a word to each other. While I would normally like that, it won't really work with teams. I guess we do need some sort of communication, even if it's minimal.

**Charmeleon:** Smeargle is lame and Linoone is boring. I could have done so many pranks in this team if it wasn't for that iceberg. He creeps me out, as if constantly watching me. Why couldn't I be in some other team?

**Avalugg:** Fire Lizard no make trouble now. Avalugg protect green team.

* * *

The following day, the contestants woke up slowly and headed for breakfast, when they were all there, Chris introduced them to Chef Hatchet. It was mainly uneventful as he completely ignored them. They then began their breakfast that he had prepared. Chris revealed that Chef was taught how to make Pokémon food. Even though it was Pokémon food, he still managed to make it taste as horrible to them as his food was to all the contestants of other seasons. The contestants were to be seated in their teams during their meals.

"How was your sleep everyone?" Began Vibrava." It was hard for me to fall asleep knowing that challenges awaited us."

"Yeah, I'm frightened of what Chris will make us do." Added Kirlia.

"Frightened? Ha no. I meant that I was dying of excitement." Corrected Vibrava.

"I do have to agree with Kirlia, I have my reservations on Chris' ideas. If yesterday's challenge was one of the tame ones. I do not look forward for others." Argued Wormadam.

"Yuck! This is disgusting. I refuse to eat this garbage." Frillish made a disgusted face after one bite." Chris, Chris. Tell your pathetic excuse of a chef to prepare me something worthy of my standards immediately."

"What meets your standards oh glorious princess of idiots?" Taunted Charmeleon.

Some contestants laughed while Frillish apparently did not notice the insult and only heard the word princess.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Frillish:** You call this Pokémon food? I want my Finneon Fillet with Krabby Rangoon

**Lumineon:** I felt a chill go through me a second ago, I wonder what that meant.

**Linoone: **I can't stand her. She is the noisiest, most arrogant pompous Pokémon I have ever seen. I hate those who are so greedy and don't appreciate what they get.

**Vespiquen:** Festering carbuncle of slime! Glad I never chose that whiny jellyfish sack of sludge as a minion.

* * *

"I'm not sure if this is healthy." Spoke Sunflora, finding the food hard to swallow, both literally and figuratively.

"It tastes like shit." Added Eelektross.

"Control your tongue, you are sitting with youngsters and ladies." Reprimanded Dragonair." Besides, the food is edible enough, and that should suffice. If you haven't been paying attention, luxury isn't what this place is about."

"Oh please, he was only noticing how the food tasted. Don't be hard on him. We should appreciate our strong guys afterall. They're going to be our biggest assets in challenges." Defended Lumineon.

"Pretty and smart. Heh, we lucked out on this one." Smirked Eelektross at the flirtation.

"Magnezone, don't you wanna eat?" Asked Pansear.

"My species do not feast like yours do young one. Magnet kin require electrical energy every few days to power up." Educated Magnezone.

"Ohhh." Pansear looked in amazement.

"You wouldn't want it anyway." Lumineon pushed her dish away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** Dragonair's the closest one to me so far. She's also collected and smart. She knows how to control the team too. I am glad she is on my side. I feel I can't look after the team on my own.

**Dragonair:** Another problem contestant in the team. Ironic how they stick together. The old saying goes afterall. Bird Pokémon of a feather HM02 together.

**Lumineon:** I've seen the way little miss uptight glares at me, I'll make sure she gets even more uptight and blows her way out of the competition. I know how to deal with prude girls.

**Eelektross:** Yeah Lumineon's a hot piece of ass but she aint my type. You learn about girls like that who throw themselves on anyone. I may be a player too but I aint going nowhere near used property, I could catch something.

* * *

Over on the blue team, things looked just as tense. To Hitmontop's dismay, Togetic chose to sit right next to him.

"Hey Lanturn, I'm sorry I ditched you yesterday. I got caught up in the challenge. I'm glad you made it back early though! You're a strong teammate." Buizel Confessed.

Lanturn beamed at the compliment." Aw thanks Buizel! It means a lot coming from you. Erm, because you're the team leader."

"How was your sleep Toppy?" Togetic asked in an exaggerated girly voice.

"Toppy? Ooh baby, I smell some fresh love in here." Volcarona interrupted.

"We're not i-in l-love." Hitmontop stuttered.

"We're best friends teehee." Togetic chimed.

"When did you get so close?" Asked Lampent curiously.

"Getting jealous?" Taunted Electrike.

"I am surrounded by morons." Vespiquen whispered to herself.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** How did they get to be such good friends? Hitmontop doesn't look too happy. I'm dying to know.

**Hitmontop:** Lampent's getting too curious for his own good. I don't want Togetic to be giving him death threats too. But at the same time, I wish I had someone to help me, I'm scared out of my life.

**Volcarona:** Togetic is all over him, I cannot believe they aint a couple.

**Lanturn:** What Buizel said to me made my heart flutter with joy! A compliment really goes a long way with me.

* * *

After their breakfast, Chris let the green team have their two hours of Pokémon Amie. When they were done, they all looked in better shape and radiated with renewed joy and vigor. Chris now had them gathered in front of the Mess Hall for their next challenge.

"I hope you're all ready for your first challenge as a team. This challenge will not be of any particular type theme, and will not be too centered around teamwork but it will include you taking decisions as a team throughout." Chris explained." Each team will be riding across the island. Riding on what you may ask. Well the answer is above your heads."

They were confused but they looked up. They saw a floating Drifblim. A rather big Drifblim at that.

"Besides Drifblim there are two other Pokémon; Wailord and Torterra. Torterra will be using the land route, Wailord across the river, and yes he can fit in the river. Drifblim as you can see will be flying. Using the three routes, with the indispensable HMs, each team will be riding one of the three Pokémon across the island. Wailord knows Surf and Waterfall. Drifblim uses Fly. Torterra commands the terrestrial HMs; Rock Smash, Strength, Rock climb and Cut. All three Pokémon are of similar speeds and all three routes are of adequate length."

"Cool!" Electrike stared excitedly.

"Can they really carry the entire team? I mean, no offense but Avalugg weighs more than any of them." Asked Serperior.

"And which team gets to be in which route?" Added Volcarona.

"Indeed they cannot carry the entire team across, however there is another point to the challenge. Along the course, there are checkpoints where one team member must step off. Each team will be free to choose which team member steps off at the checkpoints. That is where your strategizing and team work plays a role. As for Avalugg, that was an issue that bothered me when thinking about this challenge. You see, it WAS planned that the green team since winning last challenge, get to pick the Pokémon they want to ride on, but I'm going to have to interfere with that. You cannot choose to be on Drifblim." Informed Chris.

They looked at each other wondering what to do.

"If you choose Torterra, Avalugg will have to walk alongside Torterra till you decide to drop him off at a checkpoint. If you choose Wailord, He will have to be tied to Wailord's tail on a raft and carried along. The choice is yours." Chris continued.

"Avalugg, which of the two options do you prefer?" Vibrava asked.

Avalugg's face hadn't changed. He looked deep in thought, or maybe he wasn't thinking at all. It was hard to tell.

"Avalugg walk." He simply said after a while.

"Chris, we choose Torterra." Vibrava told him.

"Alright, Blue team, since you were safe as well last night, you get to choose between the remaining two." Chris turned to the blue team.

"Guys, I think we have a better chance on Wailord. Water types rule!" Buizel pitched.

"I second that." Joined Lanturn.

"I'm not too sure about this." Volcarona argued.

"I would rather be on the whale. That blimp Pokémon is too tight of a fit for my liking." Vespiquen added.

"Looks like we have a majority then." Buizel decided." Chris hit us with the water route."

"That leaves Drifblim for our previous challenge's losers. Oh and one more thing, flying, floating and swimming Pokémon are not allowed to get off their assigned Pokémon. That remark goes to many of you, particularly Volcarona, Chimecho, Magnezone, and many others. Pokémon on Torterra, you may not get off of Torterra, and you may not ride on Avalugg. Is that all clear?" Chris warned." This is a race in the end, the object is to be the first team to have their Pokémon cross the finish line. You all have the same finish line at the end."

Everyone nodded and rode on their Pokémon.

"Ready? Get set! Go!" He fired his race pistol and the Pokémon began to move." Will the Pokemon collapse under the weight of the teams? Will someone from team Pokerus fall from the sky? And what HM will prove to be the most useful in our Pokémon styled mode of transportation challenge from last season? Stay here to find out as we get back." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Pansear:** I've never been on a Drifblim before! I'm kind of worried.

**Kirlia:** Poor Avalugg, he has to walk the whole way while we sit and relax.

**Charmeleon:** Hehehe! Take that you overgrown lug. Serves you right for attacking me.

**Volcarona:** Oh why'd we have to git the water route? Water and Volcarona are not friends.

* * *

Torterra was going at a moderate pace and Avalugg was close behind, the path was at first a forest section. All the other Pokémon were on Torterra's back. Wormadam hung from the tree that was on Torterra's back. Frillish was tightly holding on to the tree trunk. Kirlia was on the tail, being bounced up. Vibrava lay just behind his head and scouted ahead. Linoone chose to lie on a tree branch. The others just sort of tried to find a comfortable place.

"This is terrifying! I want to go down as soon as possible." Whined Frillish.

"Avalugg should be the one to go at the first checkpoint. Poor guy is walking while we sit here." Voiced Kirlia from behind.

"But Dropping Avalugg early on will not make Torterra any faster. We need to lessen the load so he can go faster." Argued Charmeleon, while only wanting to punish Avalugg.

"Both points are valid. I say we vote on it. All team decisions are best held with votes." Vibrava decided.

They all seemed to agree to the idea.

"I say Avalugg obviously." Began Kirlia.

"My vote should count for more because I am the princess. And I say I am to be dropped at the first checkpoint." Rambled Frillish.

"Yeah let her go down first." Joined Charmeleon.

"I have to say Avalugg. It is most rude and unfair to let him continue this challenge on foot." Added Wormadam.

"No!" Interrupted Frillish.

"Let the whiny princess down before I kick her off." Raged Carvanha.

"I think Avalugg should go first, second can be Frillish if she wants." Pitched Smeargle.

They all looked at Linoone.

"Doesn't matter to me." Linoone shrugged.

"We need everyone's vote." Nagged Vibrava.

"Everyone's vote? Did you happen to ask what Avalugg wants?" Linoone's voice grew stern.

"Right, wait a second." Vibrava went to the tail." Avalugg, do you want to be left off at the first checkpoint or can you carry on further?"

"Avalugg walk." He repeated his previous phrase.

"There's your answer. You don't need my vote." Linoone butted in before closing his eyes indicating he was going to take a nap.

"Is that checkpoint close yet?" Asked Frillish impatiently.

"Its right there actually." Kirlia said as they approached a green flag with the number '1' on it.

Torterra stopped next to it automatically and Frillish floated off of him. Torterra continued ahead with Avalugg after him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Carvanha:** Good riddance. No one on the team is half as annoying as that bimbo, and I find everyone annoying.

**Charmeleon:** Stupid oaf chose to suffer, his funeral. It's a win win situation. The dumb jellyfish gets off and he gets tired.

**Avalugg:** Avalugg take care of team, want team win. Avalugg strong, can walk much.

**Smeargle:** Linoone solved the problem just like that. I don't see why he shouldn't be team leader. Well, not that Vibrava's a bad leader.

**Vibrava:** Hm. My leadership skills are not as polished as I would have hoped. I must work on them if I want to be a proper captain.

* * *

It was smooth sailings on Wailord. No one was considerably heavy. In fact, Hitmontop and Volcarona were the heaviest at less than 50 kg.

"It would be great to win this challenge! Riding on a water Pokémon surfing up the river. This is so fun." Said Buizel excitedly.

"I know right? I bet the green team are regretting their decision right now." Joined Lanturn from next to him.

"Yeah, the land road is probably bumpy." Chimed in Electrike.

"Excuse me, but I need to borrow Lanturn for a moment." Vespiquen crept up and snatched Lanturn.

"Hi! How can I help you?" Lanturn asked cheerfully.

"I want you to offer me your assistance in the votes. In return, I will not vote for you." Bargained Vespiquen.

"Umm." Lanturn was not sure.

"Under my rule, you will find it much easier to progress." Continued Vespiquen.

"I guess. But on one condition, I don't want to vote for Buizel." Lanturn agreed.

"There are no conditions. However I am feeling generous. I will not force you to vote for Buizel in the upcoming elimination. I expect your allegiance in return." Vespiquen cleverly plotted.

"You got it teamy." Smiled Lanturn.

"Come on hon, cheer up. It aint good to be sour all day long." Volcarona spoke to Shroomish.

"I don't want to be here, how do you expect me to be happy about it?" Shroomish frowned.

"Well I aint a fan of water but I still make do. For the team." Argued Volcarona.

Shroomish just looked down in silence.

"Hey I think I spot the first checkpoint." Cried out Lampent.

The checkpoint was close, Wailord stopped at it when he reached it.

"Alright, so as agreed, Volcarona gets off here." Buizel announced.

"Thanks y'all. I appreciate this." Volcarona thanked as she got off.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** Oowee, did it feel good to be back on land. I tell you it is not fun to be so close to water.

**Lanturn: **Ooh I got into an alliance so early on! I am so happy. I feel wanted.

**Vespiquen:** I told her I won't let her vote for the weasel now, doesn't mean I wont make her do it in the one after it. Hehehe. I might just do it to test her loyalty.

**Shroomish:** I don't even want to be f-f-friends with them, how am I going to be a teammate?

* * *

Drifblim, while larger than normal Drifblim still provided little space for the eight contestants within. They were jammed together tightly. Magnezone would have levitated if Chris had allowed but such was not the case and that resulted in Drifblim being slowed down considerably.

"This is really an uncomfortable ride." Voiced Sunflora.

"I quite like it if you ask me." Lumineon spoke seductively as she pretend rubbed up against Eelektross and Serperior." Cozy being huddled up like this."

She smirked as she saw Dragonair shoot daggers at her.

"Pansear do look out dear, stay away from the edge. Watch out for Lumineon's Aqua Ring." Bombarded Sunflora.

"Lay off, the kid's fine." Eelektross shut her up.

"Magnezone, can I trouble you for some calculations? So we may know what we're up against and how we can choose who goes down on the checkpoints." Serperior asked.

"Right ahead of you. I conducted a scan on all the contestants right before we got on with the challenge. The results show we are neither the lightest nor the heaviest team. We stand on a collective 384.5 kg, the lightest team is team Apricorn with 220.1 kg and the heaviest team being the green team with 710.3 kg. However if you take into account that Torterra is not carrying Avalugg, then their total amounts to 205.3 kg." Magnezone assessed.

"Are we really that heavy?" Asked Pansear.

"I alone contribute 180 kg unfortunately." Replied Magnezone.

"Then you should get off first." Told Lumineon.

"But what about the rest of us? How do we know who goes down when if Magnezone goes down first?" Reminded Dragonair.

"Eelektross weighs 80.5 kg and ranks in second heaviest followed by Serperior. The remaining are proportionately light. They are in the following decreasing order of weight, Lumineon, Dragonair, Pansear, Sunflora and Chimecho. Chimecho contributes negligible weight. She weighs one kg." Listed Magnezone.

"Impressive!" Applauded Sunflora.

"Yay I'm light as a feather!" Piped up Chimecho.

"Here's the first checkpoint, so will it be Magnezone then?" Asked Dragonair.

"The odds are greatest with my descent. Memorize the order of weights in order to plan your moves." Magnezone said as he got off.

There was another smaller Drifblim waiting for him at the checkpoint, Drifblim stopped floating forward so Magnezone could move on to the other Drifblim. After Magnezone got off, Drifblim seemed much faster although still slower than it would normally go.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Does she have no shame? Rubbing up against them so boldly. Some people have no boundaries whatsoever.

**Chimecho:** Floating is awesome! I love floating in the air like that. Feeling the wind pick me up, it refreshes me and relaxes me so.

**Magnezone:** After mentally graphing the speeds of the three Pokémon, deducting our collective weights and assessing the route's natural air and water flow resistance, I have come to the deduction that the winning team will most likely be the green team. The blue team hypothetically should turn out to be the slowest team.

**Pansear:** Math makes my head hurt.

* * *

Team Eviolite were almost at the second checkpoint now, they were deciding who wanted to descend. Avalugg yet again refused to be the one to go down.

"So who wants to go down this time?" Asked Vibrava.

"I think I sh…" Started Smeargle.

"Let me down, I'm starting to get sick with all this bouncing." Interrupted Charmeleon.

"If no one else has any objections, so be it." Allowed Vibrava.

Linoone eyed the situation with disapproval. Charmeleon smirked at Avalugg as he went down to the second checkpoint.

"I do wish there was some way to know how the other teams are fairing." Hoped Wormadam.

"We're ahead of the red team." Spoke Linoone.

"How did you know that?" Inquired Kirlia surprised.

"Look up." He simply said.

They looked up to see a small Drifblim with a red flag numbered two indicating Pokerus' second checkpoint, and there was no one on top of the Drifblim.

"Then let's keep it that way." Ended Vibrava.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Avalugg's sacrifice is paying out since we are ahead of the red team, maybe even the blue team.

**Charmeleon:** I hope he loses the last bit of energy he has so he would be powerless to interrupt my pranks ever again.

**Smeargle:** I was going to suggest I go down because I think I'm the heaviest. That way Torterra would travel faster and easier, but if Charmeleon was feeling sick then he should be the one to go off.

**Linoone:** And again Smeargle lets others walk all over him. (He shakes his head)

* * *

The blue team was having the calmest ride, they all looked like they were enjoying the ride. All but two.

"Hitmontop! You're shivering. Are you cold?" Togetic feigned worry as Lampent was sitting with them.

"Yeah cold, that's it. I'm shivering because I'm cold." Hitmontop muttered, not daring to look at her.

"Here I'll help." Offered Lampent as he sat closer to Hitmontop." My fire should keep you warm."

"That's so sweet!" Togetic said excitedly.

"That's not necessary Lampent." Hitmontop had a mix of emotions. On one side, he appreciated Lampent's help, on another, he was angry at Togetic, and angry that Lampent was not staying away from her.

"I can see the next checkpoint, who should get off this time?" Piped Buizel.

"Let me." Shroomish got up.

"That would not be useful. Someone heavy should go down. I say we let Hitmontop off." Vespiquen argued.

"I'm down for that." Hitmontop agreed.

"You don't wanna do that." Whispered Togetic nicely to Hitmontop then changed." If you go down now, someone might suddenly push Lampent to the water and put off his flame forever. I would hate to see nice little Lampy drowning."

He winced at the threat." You know what, maybe Shroomish sh-should go down afterall. I don't mind waiting h-here."

They reached the checkpoint and when Hitmontop didn't get up, Shroomish simply slid down Wailord.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** How am I ever going to get rid of her? HOW!?

**Togetic:** I didn't let him go down on the second checkpoint because if we lost. I want us to have two contestants who would rack up the votes. Shroomish because she was unhelpful and greedy. Hitmontop because he was a fool and slowed us down. I know he will be voting for me, so I had to draw attention away from me. I would hate to see him go so soon though. I barely got to have fun with him yet.

**Vespiquen:** Imbeciles. Nitwits. Fools! Where is the use of letting off one of the lightest Pokémon? We must think in challenges. This is why I want to gain control of the team. Then we would start winning.

**Electrike:** I haven't moved in so long that I'm starting to build up electricity. I gotta move now or else I might start releasing electricity uncontrollably.

* * *

"Hey! We're catching up speed now." Serperior brightened.

"Alright, so Magnezone said that Eelektross should go next." Reminded Sunflora.

"Fine by me. This was getting boring anyway." Shrugged Eelektross.

The next Drifblim appeared with a flag numbered two on it. Eelektross jumped into the other Drifblim and the one the others were riding on continued ahead. There was more room in the cubicle now and the Drifblim was going faster than ever.

"We're going to win this!" Cheered Chimecho.

Drifblim wobbled with an incoming gust of wind , Lumineon faked falling on Serperior.

"Oh! Pardon me. Good thing you were there to catch me with your big strong body." Lumineon uttered with half lidded eyes.

"D-don't mention it. What matters is that you're alright." Serperior blushed.

"She'll live." Ended Dragonair as she slithered between them.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** That was awkward.

**Lumineon:** Hmm that was fantastic. I can see the jealousy flare in her beady little eyes.

**Dragonair:** Hold it together Dragonair. You are stronger than this.

**Sunflora:** Ah young love and the heartbreak and jealousy that comes with it. Those were some good days of mine back then. Now I devote myself to the care of children.

* * *

The blue team almost made it to the third checkpoint.

"Feeling better bro?" Lament asked.

"Yeah thanks Lampent. You don't have to keep warming me up." Hitmontop assured.

"Hey look, it's the next checkpoint! We're making great progress." Lanturn flopped happily.

"Awesome!" Electrike couldn't contain himself and accidentally sent out a Discharge. Everyone including Wailord were zapped. Lanturn wasn't however.

"AHH!" Screamed Buizel.

"You blundering idiot! What was that for?" Cursed Vespiquen.

"Oh no I'm so sorry! I just. I haven't moved for so long and I got a lot of energy backed up. I couldn't control it." Electrike looked horrified. He hadn't meant to do that.

They noticed another problem. Wailord stopped moving.

"Wailord? You alright down there?" Asked Buizel with his fur smoking.

Suddenly an eruption of water came from his hole on top. He used Water Spout. The water came crashing down on them all. Lampent couldn't escape, the water was super effective and he fainted. However Wailord slowly went back to surfing the river.

"Dude! Lampent! He's out guys." Hitmontop was hovering over Lampent.

"What a tragedy! We should drop him off at the next checkpoint." Lanturn gasped.

"No, we need to drop off thundork over there before he paralyzes us all including our only means of transportation." Vespiquen argued angrily.

"She's got a point." Agreed Togetic.

"Electrike goes down first, Lampent can be dropped off at the next one." Buizel ended with a frown on his face." We can't risk another Discharge."

Electrike looked beyond embarrassed as he went down the checkpoint. Most of the others were glaring at him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** I wish I had the foresight to know that would happen. Well, it's not so bad now. If we lose, we have a new target.

**Electrike:** I'm so doomed if we lose. I really couldn't help it.

**Hitmontop:** Ironic, I was worried about him from Togetic, and he fainted from a different reason altogether.

**Buizel:** I almost fainted myself. Luckily Electrike was underlevelled. On the other hand, Lanturn sat through the shock happily as if nothing was happening. Does anything bother that girl at all? I like it.

* * *

Team Eviolite began to slow down when the road got rockier and steep. Torterra was now climbing the base of the mountain.

"I hope Avalugg's still okay." Kirlia worried.

"I see the next checkpoint, maybe its time Avalugg went off." Vibrava said.

"It's a climb now, if anything, we're going to get slower. One of us should go down. But hey, it's none of my business." Linoone pitched.

Vibrava was about to reply when she heard Kirlia scream. The incline got her to lose her footing and she almost fell. She grabbed on to Torterra's tail. Vibrava quickly went over to her and helped her up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone. Thanks for helping me." Kirlia looked flushed.

"Don't mention it, a team is always there for each other. Now I think its best if you go down this checkpoint, don't you think?" Vibrava suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm light, I wont be helping at all." Argued Kirlia.

"Your safety comes first." Insisted Vibrava.

"If you say so." Accepted Kirlia as she began to go down when Torterra stopped." Good luck everyone!"

"Avalugg, you're up next." Vibrava called out before anyone could stop her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** That was close, good thing Vibrava was there. She's a good leader.

**Wormadam:** I sense tension among our ranks.

**Vibrava:** I'm getting the feel that Linoone isn't very fond of me. Leading a team is not always easy and you may not always be able to please everyone.

**Linoone:** I don't wanna take leadership. Not at all. That's the last thing I want. But Vibrava hasn't been making the right decisions.

* * *

It went on for a while like this. Team Pokerus dropped off Serperior at the next checkpoint after he alerted them to be careful. They then let down Lumineon, to Dragonair's pleasure, and then it was up to Dragonair to go down next leaving Sunflora, Pansear, and Chimecho on Drifblim, the weight was not hindering him at all. In the blue team, they first let down Lampent, by which time he had regained consciousness but was still weak. After that, Vespiquen was the choice they agreed on. The remaining four eagerly waited for the checkpoint.

"Lanturn, you're really strong you know that? You took that discharge and you barely flinched at it." Buizel complimented.

"Oh, that. Well you see I have the ability Volt Absorb. The Discharge made me feel good." Lanturn giggled.

"That explains it!" Buizel's eyebrows raised. He then saw the checkpoint in the distance. "Don't you think its time Hitmontop went down? No offense, but you are the heaviest."

Hitmontop couldn't answer. He wanted to go down, since the first checkpoint.

"Hitmontop's not heavy. That's mean." Togetic defended.

"I said no offense." Buizel blurted plainly.

Hitmontop got the courage to look at Togetic.

"I really should go down. Don't you want us to win?" He told her, keeping difficult eye contact.

"If you say so." She sighed." But be careful. We don't want you to slip and break your twirling head and get permanently paralyzed and have to get put out of your misery."

He quickly broke eye contact and shuddered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** I'm not going to get off this island alive. I am not. Oh Arceus I am so dead.

**Togetic:** I guess that was the best option. Too bad, I don't get to spend time with Hitmontop anymore.

**Buizel:** Boy, Togetic sure likes Hitmontop. Never thought a fairy/flying and fighting type would make a good couple.

* * *

At the fourth checkpoint, Avalugg had still refused to stop and so Vibrava was to choose who should go down.

"Get the painter down, he weighs at least 50 kilos." Shouted Carvanha.

"I tried to offer earlier but the chance never came." Tried Smeargle.

"Any objections?" Vibrava allowed, in particular to Linoone.

None came so Smeargle was to go down then. After that Torterra seemed to go slightly faster. At the next checkpoint the mountain was getting steeper and steeper and now the HM Rock Climb was needed. Avalugg did not know the move.

"Avalugg stop now." He beckoned to them. They turned around to him as Torterra came to a halt next to the checkpoint.

"Avalugg no Rock Climb. Avalugg sorry." He bowed his head.

"There is absolutely nothing for you to apologize for dear boy. You have performed splendidly." Eased Wormadam.

"Yeah, you were great, thank you." They thanked him as he stepped next to the green fifth flag.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Avalugg:** Avalugg not tired but not Climb Rock.

**Wormadam:** Highly commendable performance. Our team appears to be a powerful one indeed with a fine young man like him in it.

**Smeargle:** I hope I didn't slow the team too much.

* * *

"Careful! Watch your step! Grab on tight or you'll fall." Sunflora worried.

Pansear was getting off the big Drifblim to the checkpoint.

"I'm fine. Go on, it looks like we're going to win!" Pansear encouraged.

Sunflora and Chimecho were the only ones that remained on the Drifblim and only one checkpoint remained. Meanwhile Hitmontop and Lanturn both marked the sixth and seventh blue checkpoints respectively.

"It's in the home run now." Buizel said excitedly.

"I'll be relieved if we win." Added Togetic.

On the green team, Linoone was dropped off next and at the seventh checkpoint Carvanha decided she wanted off. They could see the next checkpoint up ahead because Torterra had gained momentum. The steep rise was at a plateau too which helped the climb.

"I say, I feel quite confident about this don't you dear?" Asked Wormadam cheerfully.

"Hm, the red team is ahead." Vibrava commented as she saw the red team just make it to their final checkpoint above.

Sunflora was currently climbing into the other Drifblim as they spoke.

"Alright honey, be careful now. As soon as sweet Drifblim here makes it to the finish line, you dash out and cross it alright? See you soon." Sunflora waved as Drifblim began to slowly descend as he moved forward. Chimecho could see the finish line.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Wee! I'm going to cross the finish point! I mean the check line! I mean. Oh nevermind!

**Vibrava:** When did the red team gain the upper hand? Maybe it was because we didn't let off our heaviest team members early. I knew I made some wrong choices.

* * *

Vibrava chose to go down the final checkpoint and let Wormadam cross the finish line because she was lighter. It might just get her the upper hand.

"Good luck! I just hope our efforts were enough." Spoke Vibrava as she hastily went to the checkpoint.

"Godspeed Torterra!" Wormadam hailed as Torterra resumed walking.

Buizel told Togetic to get off next. He wanted to be the one to cross the finish line, even if he was heavier than her.

"You're the boss! I hope you know what you're doing." Togetic wished in a tiny voice as she flew down to the last blue flag.

All three teams were close by now, the closest of which was team Pokerus. Team Eviolite and team Apricorn were similarly paced. However the blue team had a harder time because only moments before, Wailord had to use Waterfall to climb a harsh waterfall. The water current was still strong here.

"You can do it big guy. Water types are the best." Buizel encouraged.

It was close, all three were really close when one team managed to cross before the two others. It was the red team! Chimecho flew out of Drifblim and floated to her team that was waiting for her at the finish line.

"Sweet! Our team is actually not all losers." Eelektross cheered.

"It's all thanks to Magnezone! His calculations saved us today." Told Serperior.

"Nonsense. It was a team effort." Magnezone refused the praise with dignity.

Not too long after that Torterra and Wailord were in plain view. They were both rushing towards the finish line. One however was more efficient and its final rider crossed the line first. The last to cross was Buizel.

"Well its about time." Frillish greeted dryly.

"That was awesome! We made it just in time." Cheered Kirlia.

Buizel walked up to his team with his shoulders slumped.

"Horrible." Vespiquen shook her head.

"Don't worry Buizel, you tried your best." Lanturn faced him with a smile. He smiled back faintly.

"Kudos to the Pokeruses! For your great performance, you not only win immunity from this night's vote but you also get to spend the evening in a lodge here on the island where you will be given Aromatherapy and grooming. Enjoy!" Congratulated Chris.

"Hell yeah!" Eelektross cried.

"Fabulous!" Cheered Lumineon.

"Eviolites, you managed to scrape off elimination this time, you are safe from tonight's vote as well." Turned Chris." And as for you, you guys won yourselves your first elimination. See you all in an hour."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** At least we didn't lose. I need to take this time improving my leadership skills.

**Sunflora: **Aromatherapy is a great way to calm the nerves and refresh the body. I often use it on the most troubled or stressed kids.

**Magnezone:** Excellently done. My expectations were surpassed. I also ended up being praised by the team. An unexpected but welcomed addition.

**Buizel:** And I was so sure we would win.

**Lampent:** Maybe if I didn't faint they would have kept me for a later checkpoint, and the results might have been different. Guess we will never know.

* * *

The eight blue team members were gathered around the bonfire, each one had a different look on their face.

"As I said last time to the red team, welcome to your first elimination of the season! In here, you will vote for the person you wish to eliminate. After that, I will hand out Pokeblocks for every contestant that is safe until one remains without a Pokeblock. That contestant will leave Total Drama forever." Relayed Chris." In some cases, there will be individual immunity within a team for certain performance. This time however, no one is deserving of that privilege."

"Gee thanks." Hitmontop rolled his eyes.

"You're most welcome. Now get voting." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Hitmontop:** No one hates her, its going to be so hard to beat her but I still vote for her. I have to try.

**Electrike:** Please please please don't let me lose so early. I vote for Vespiquen, she doesn't like me.

**Vespiquen: **Those who cannot control themselves cannot be proper minions. That Electrunt must leave immediately.

**Lanturn: **I hate voting. I like everyone in our team. Vespiquen told me to vote with her so I guess I will.

**Buizel:** I don't like Shroomish that much, she's a downer. Downers always want to ruin the fun.

**Volcarona:** Yeah Shroomish is my vote. Girl aint right. Sourpusses should not take someone else's spot when they don't appreciate it.

**Shroomish: **I was going to vote for myself but… if I don't at least try, my parents will find some other terrible place to send me. So I'll let them vote me off. I vote for Lanturn, she's always way too happy all the time. It sickens me.

* * *

Chris had the team back in the ceremony.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have eight Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris.

They looked apprehensively.

"The first Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

"Lampent"

"Wow, thanks. I didn't know." Lampent smiled, relieved.

"Hitmontop"

"Volcarona"

Chris paused and looked at the others.

"Togetic"

"Vespiquen"

"Lanturn"

"Buizel"

They all caught theirs, some happy some neutrally. The last remaining two were Electrike and Shroomish. Electrike looked really worried and Shroomish was unwavering.

"Electrike, you probably doomed your team today with your Discharge. The time they lost could have gotten them to win." Began Chris.

"But I didn't mean it. Honest." Electrike interjected.

"Shroomish, everyone by now knows that you do not wish to stay here. Maybe you'll get your wish." Chris continued.

Shroomish didn't even blink.

"Well then, the final Pokeblock of the night belongs to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Shroomish"

Electrike's eyes widened.

"Electrike buddy. It is time to leave." Chris beckoned.

Electrike looked devastated. The contestants were sympathetic. Lanturn felt horrible.

"Oh well. I'm sorry I messed up." He said sadly as he boarded the boat.

"Touching isn't it?" Ended Chris.

* * *

"And another make Pokémon hits the road. It seems the girls are stronger this season. They sure are wider. Man do we have a lot of female antagonists!" Chris recapped." Shroomish survives another day, much to her dismay. Hey that rhymed. I'm too good. Anyway, will Lampent find out about Togetic's death threats to Hitmontop? Will Buizel find out about Vespiquen's manipulation of Lanturn? And will Vibrava step up as a team captain? All that and more on the upcoming episodes of Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel:** Shroomish

**Electrike:** Vespiquen

**Hitmontop:** Togetic

**Lampent:** Electrike

**Lanturn:** Electrike

**Shroomish:** Lanturn

**Togetic:** Buizel

**Vespiquen:** Electrike

**Volcarona:** Shroomish

**Total:  
**  
**Buizel**: 1

**Lanturn:** 1

**Togetic:** 1

**Vespiquen:** 1

**Shroomish:** 2

**Electrike:** 3 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Avalugg – Carvanha – Charmeleon – Frillish – Kirlia – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Chimecho – Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Pansear – Serperior – Sunflora

**Apricorn:** Buizel – Hitmontop – Lampent – Lanturn – Shroomish – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike

* * *

I love Electrike, in fact, he's my third favorite Pokemon ever. That was still not enough to save him. To be honest there was so little I could do with him. His personality didn't offer much and it was also not yet time for any of the blue team members to lose so Electrike had to take the fall. I know some liked him but this is where his journey ended.


	3. Chapter 3: It's In Our Nature

So, with 45 Microsoft Word Pages, this chapter being tied to the longest chapter I ever written. I'm convinced my writing improved. Yay! This chapter never ends XD I kept writing and writing and writing. I'm starting to think maybe I'm jamming too much drama early on, what will I have for later? But nahh, I can always come up with drama XD

It seems no one bothered to guess the reference from a movie. The line was Vespiquen's :Festering carbuncle of slime..." It comes from the movie Matilda, Trunchbull says it. Trunchbnull is awesome XD

_**Worma-Sir's mini reader interaction:**_ Try to concentrate on any foreshadowing in the chapter before the challenge. Often times the things said have an indirect hint to the upcoming challenge. This one has a lot of them, and I didn't even try to come up with them XD

Just to clarify. Any mentions of football refers to the one around the world, if it was the American one, I would put the word American next to it. I shall not conform to your alien language lol.

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's In Our Nature  
**

Chris stood upon the dock looking cautiously at the camera.

"Are we on air yet?" Asked Chris.

"Uhu." Nodded the Gallade cameraman.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Chris gritted his teeth." We're back with a brand new episode folks! Previously on our show, you got to know your lovable contestants more as they settled in to life on the island. Some were content, some not too much. I wonder how long it will take before Frillish cracks."

After his giggling fit he resumed." Ironically, like last season, they were thrown into another race where they had to ride on various means of transportation to cross the island. This time, they were riding live Pokémon as they used the popular transportation HMs of the Pokémon world to cross land, sky, and water."

"Team Eviolite chose the land route, however Avalugg was too heavy to ride alongside his team so he had to walk. Even with that disadvantage, the team managed to stay safe from elimination. A strong team right there." Praised Chris." The red team who took to the skies was the winning team however as they strategically planned and worked together leaving the washed up blue team to make someone walk the plank. Electrike messed up with his excessive electric energy and his chances at the title drowned as he was sent packing. The contestants are facing a new day and a new challenge, will the Eviolites lose and tie up the game? Will Vibrava learn to prevent that loss? And will Lampent's curiosity get him in too much trouble to handle with Togetic? There's only one way to find out, sit down and watch us on Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Pokémon/Total Drama crossed over theme song)

* * *

**Apricorn: Boys Side  
**

* * *

It was quiet in the cabin, Electrike being the most energetic leaving meant the others were a lot less enthusiastic.

"Even though he messed up, Electrike was cool. I didn't want him out." Voiced Buizel.

"Yeah, Tog…err, someone else should have gone." Added Hitmontop.

"Sorry you couldn't win Buizel, I knew you were excited." Apologized Lampent.

"Hey forget about it. Are you okay? You took a mean Water Spout." Directed Buizel.

"Yeah that hurt, but I'm fine now." Ended Lampent.

"We should vote for one of the girls next." Hitmontop suggested.

"True. They outnumber us and might gang up on us." Agreed Lampent.

"I say we take out Shroomish, on one hand there will be one less girl, on the other, she doesn't want to be here in the first place so its not like we're being mean to her." Buizel strategized.

"I suppose, why not." Accepted Lampent.

Hitmontop's heart sank, he was hoping for Togetic.

"Hitmontop you with us?" Called Buizel.

"…I guess, why not. It's not like there's someone else worth voting for right?" He faked a smile.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Buizel:** I don't have anything against girls, but you know how they are. Always looking out for each other and sticking together. In no time they'd probably form an alliance or something and pick us boys off one by one.

**Hitmontop:** Dammit how am I going to convince them to vote out that serial killer?

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

"Well today was a disaster." Frowned Togetic.

"Make sure it never happens again." Vespiquen clasped her arms.

"Told y'all it was a bad idea." Reminded Volcarona.

"Buizel should have thought before choosing." Togetic started.

"Buizel's not the one to blame. He didn't slow us down." Defended Lanturn.

"If Hitmontop had gone down earlier none of this would have happened." Vespiquen added.

"Don't talk about Hitmontop! Your fat behind stayed for a long while too." Togetic rebutted.

"Say that again I dare you." Challenged Vespiquen.

"Please, let's not fight. We're a team." Lanturn attempted.

"Yeah, we hit a snag in the road, no biggy." Joined Volcarona.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Shroomish:** This is one of the reasons I don't like to be around others. They get angry quickly and start fighting.

**Togetic:** Not that I really like Hitmontop, the contrary actually. But I'm not through with him yet and the girls need to know that one way or another.

**Vespiquen:** Togetic is a feisty little bitch, not minion material. She'll be on my elimination list from now on.

**Lanturn:** We're not really agreeing are we? I bet the boys are getting along badly too, I hope they don't blame Buizel for anything.

**Volcarona:** I heard Wailord used Water Spout after I stopped at the checkpoint. Boy was I lucky I wasn't there when that happened.

* * *

**Eviolite: Boys Side**

* * *

There wasn't really much to say, especially considering half of the boys barely say anything as it is in general.

"I think we did great today, especially you Avalugg." Began Smeargle.

"Avalugg thank painter dog." Avalugg replied.

"We won just barely, and by luck. If the blue team weren't as uncoordinated as us, we would have been down to eight now." Linoone argued.

"I was just…" Smeargle lowered his voice.

"I know, but you don't have to." Replied Linoone.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** If I didn't know any better, I'd think those two were psychic types. But I guess Pokémon of the same type get each other more easily, reminds me of what Lampent did for me…Darn it, forget about that already Charmeleon!

**Smeargle:** It's so quiet in our cabin, it's getting a little Gloomy.

* * *

**Eviolite: Girls Side**

* * *

"So what are we getting tomorrow? I found the Pokémon Amie boring last time." Started Frillish.

"We didn't win the challenge, we're not getting anything." Responded Kirlia.

"What? Cant you all do anything right?" She squeaked angrily.

"One word out of you and I'm having Calamari for a midnight snack!" Roared Carvanha threateningly.

"Alright that's enough!" Ended Vibrava." We may not have won, but that does not make us losers. We…you did the best you could, I just have to better myself."

"Don't be too hard on yourself missy, you led us wonderfully, you should not hold yourself responsible. Tis but a twist of fate that we were not the victors this day, just watch, next we could be back on top." Wormadam spoke wisely.

"Wormadam is right, I don't think anyone did anything to hold us back today. Maybe if we're lucky we can win the next one." Reiterated Kirlia.

"We better, I am through sleeping in this revolting Combusken coop." Frillish whined.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Frillish:** Carvanha is horrible, disrespectful and pathetic. The only use she has is being a delicious meal, too bad she'd probably be bitter and bony. Pass.

**Wormadam:** It would do no one good if our team captain withheld doubt within herself. She must learn to cross that obstacle immediately.

* * *

**Pokerus: Girls Side**

* * *

"Wee! We won!" Cheered Chimecho as they entered the cabin.

"Yes, you've said that like four times now." Lumineon rolled her eyes.

"We have a reason to be happy. Our loss had no effect on us, we managed to win against all odds." Joined Sunflora.

"Aromatherapy's going to be an appreciated reward." Commented Dragonair.

"You have not the slightest idea. If we feel happy now, just wait till we get our reward." Guaranteed Sunflora.

"I am content with my Aqua Ring, but a reward is not something I will deny." Compared Lumineon.

"I use Heal Bell! Wanna try it?" Offered Chimecho.

"Maybe in the morning sweetie, its time for bed." Turned down Sunflora.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Anger is not healthy, I have to do something about this. Every second I am around that ungrateful seductress I am filled with unpleasant feelings.

**Chimecho:** I actually use Heal Bell all the time, its what keeps me high up and carefree most of the time. I started using it to…to… I forgot why I started using it. Dopey me.

* * *

**Pokerus: Boys Side**

* * *

"I'm proud of us all team." Addressed Serperior.

"Yeah, the rest of you are better than I thought." Repeated Eelektross in a less complimentary way.

"Our efficiency as a team is currently 43% higher than the other teams" Revealed Magnezone.

"Yeah and our teamwork is great." Pansear repeated obliviously.

"If we stay like that we should be fine in all the challenges for a while." Told Serperior.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** I honestly see no problems with our team, no one to cause problems. Eelektross is the closest to that and he's doing fine so far.

**Eelektross:** The team's alright, they're getting me rewards so I won't bother them too much, for now. Otherwise you wouldn't find me being cool with a nerd robot, a kid, a Pokémon that reminds me of my mom, and a drunken druggie.

* * *

Next morning the contestants had their breakfast and then Team Pokerus had their Aromatherapy and grooming. They returned to camp looking relaxed and refreshed. Chris hadn't yet announced the challenge and they had some time to mingle, and that's exactly what they did. Serperior and Dragonair were laying beneath a tree in the shade.

"How was Aromatherapy? I found it lovely. I needed it to be honest." Asked Dragonair, hiding the fact that she needed it to calm herself after Lumineon's actions.

"It felt great, makes you want to keep winning challenges for more great treatment." Replied Serperior." Hey Dragonair, I wanted to thank you, and um, tell you that I appreciate you being- being by my side in the team. You're helping me guide the team in a way, I couldn't do it alone I bet but you're there to help."

Dragonair was taken back at the admission coming from Serperior." You're welcome Serperior but I don't see why you would have trouble handling the team, you're a good leader. Besides, the team isn't too much of a handful save for a couple, but no one is causing problems yet."

"Well yeah, but I just wanted you to…" Serperior stopped as he saw Frillish floating their way.

"You, take me to Chris and make him let me have the reward you got." She demanded.

"Excuse me." Started Dragonair disbelievingly.

"Excuse you, I was talking to the tree snake." Huffed Frillish, turning back to Serperior." Are you not the red team leader? I demand you do as I say immediately."

"Um. I don't think it works that way." Tried Serperior looking confused.

"I am the princess here so I deserve every reward now do as I say. You are so slow for a butler." Frillish started getting impatient.

"Butler?" Serperior stared at her like she was insane.

"Listen here miss delusional, go bother your team. Even if we could give you the reward, we wouldn't. You should work your way to earn things in life." Scolded Dragonair.

"Work is for the poor, like you. Now are you going to get Chris or not?" She insisted.

"NO!" They both yelled.

"Lazy useless servants, you'd never make it a day in my mansion." Frillish stomped off figuratively.

"What was that all about?" Asked Serperior still dazed.

"Fantastic, all the Aromatherapy wasted as I'm angered again." Frowned Dragonair." Excuse me Serperior, I need to go meditate before the challenge if I am to be a proper teammate."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** The moment was nice while it lasted.

**Frillish:** That is it, no one serves here. I want my maids and butler from my mansion here right now.

**Dragonair:** What a selfish greedy spoiled rotten girl. You can't go on in life living off of others. You need to be responsible for yourself and be grateful with whatever you get.

* * *

Vibrava was thinking hard, she was thinking how she could improve herself when Volcarona and Chimecho floated toward her.

"Hey girl, there you are! How you doin?" Saluted Volcarona.

"Oh hello, I'm sorry I was just sitting here thinking about the team is all." Brushed Vibrava." How are you two doing? It was a bad stroke of luck that got us separated after our brief success together."

"Yeah, that bothered me a lot." Agreed Volcarona.

"I won yesterday!" Cheered Chimecho.

"Yeah you did, your team must be working great together." Vibrava nodded looking a bit sad.

"Girl whas wrong? You aint lookin so hot." Asked Volcarona worriedly.

Vibrava was silent for a second." Its nothing, don't worry about it. Good luck to the both of you in today's challenge."

"You too amigos!" Returned Chimecho as she wrapped herself around the both of them in a hug attempt.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** I didn't need to use Heal Bell today, Aromatherapy was just as good.

**Volcarona:** Som'en is troublin that girl. I hope no one's bothering her or they'll have to deal with Volcarona.

**Vibrava:** It would have been interesting to have them in my team, but it is also fun to be against each other. Friendly rivalry often makes the friendship stronger.

* * *

Sunflora walked up to Avalugg who was just sitting in front of the cabin.

"Hello there Avalugg, are you feeling alright? That challenge must have been rough on you." She asked worriedly.

"Avalugg not feel tired from walk." He replied briefly.

"That's good, you're a tough young man." She praised." Which is why I'm coming to you now."

Avalugg stared at her expectantly.

"I remember in the first challenge how well you took to the younglings. You're a great children's Pokemon so I was hoping you would promise me something." She began." I cannot watch over so many of them at the same time, and certainly cannot protect them from dangers such as hooligans and ruffians. But you, you are strong, you can do that cant you? You can watch out for the ones in your team right?"

"Avalugg promise." He simply said.

"Splendid. You would make your parents proud son." She smiled brightly before turning to walk away.

"Avalugg parents dead." He responded as she was walking away." Die when Avalugg little boy."

She stopped in her tracks, she turned around looking shocked.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry, I didn't know." She cried as she ran to him and hugged him. He didn't move, he just stood there." Do you want to talk about it?"

Avalugg lowered his gaze to her, his eyes looked deep and foreboding as if they had seen everything in the world, the good, the casual, but mostly, the bad. Just as Sunflora was about to cancel her request, Avalugg began speaking.

"Avalugg swim in water, only Bergmite. Go home in mountain, not find parents. Find big fire. Avalugg see Magmar make more fire, Magmar laugh. Avalugg scared and cry. Avalugg run, hide. Avalugg live alone in far mountain for long time, then two small Helioptile run from big bad Diggersby, hide in mountain. Avalugg help, fight Diggersby. Avalugg hurt, then Avalugg evolve, no more Bergmite, Avalugg then beat Diggersby and make him run. Helioptile friend with Avalugg, no more Avalugg alone. Avalugg watch Helioptile till grow and evolve. Avalugg promise protect all children." He relayed.

Sunflora was crying, she felt Avalugg's struggle and pain. She too had a tragedy in her life.

"Avalugg no want mother flower cry." He nudged her.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed." Its just, that must have been so horrible for you. I understand because I…"

She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell. Avalugg looked with softer eyes as if encouraging her to continue.

"I lost m-my children.. I had three beautiful baby Sunkerns, one day I was m-making them food, I had brought berries from the forest when I was on my way home. I was so careless. I took just any berries, I didn't look from where, or what the tree was planted on. I didn't even wash them I just made their food. Turns out the berries had leftovers of a Sludge Wave attack from earlier and… my Sunkerns, they got poisoned. I wasn't even with them when they started showing the effects of the poison. I was so reckless I should have…" Sunflora broke down in tears.

Avalugg waited for her to regain herself.

"After that, I straightened up and vowed to be the best mother I could even if… I didn't have any of my own." Sunflora sniffed.

"Avalugg think mother flower good mother." He grunted.

"You m-mean it?" She asked hopefully.

Avalugg nodded slightly. Sunflora smiled faintly against her memories.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Chris:** That was almost too sappy, almost. Instead, it turned out to be golden, man I had a whole box of tissues with me watching that... Because I was sad you perverts!

**Sunflora:** Letting that out was difficult, yet remedial at the same time.

**Avalugg:** Avalugg respect mother flower. Avalugg no remember parents much, mother flower like mother to Avalugg.

* * *

Eelektross decided he wanted to have some fun, so he grabbed on to poor unsuspecting Pansear and took him under his arm as he walked with him.

"Listen kid, it's about time I made you into a man. I'm gonna teach you a few things cause I see potential in ya." Started Eelektross.

"Um okay." Pansear agreed uncomfortably.

"There are three things a tough guy needs, he needs to be in good shape, which you are clearly not, but you're young. He needs to be good at some sport. I am the best swimmer in my home town. Ask anybody and they'll say Eelektross is the boss when it comes to swimming." Eelektross continued smugly. "And a tough guy needs bitc.. er. Girls. Hot girls."

"Hot girls? You mean fire type girl Pokémon?" Asked Pansear innocently.

"No no. Hot means pretty girls with a great body." Corrected Eelektross.

"Oh, like Serperior, he's got a cool looking body." Noted Pansear.

"Hell no kid, don't talk like that about other boys, that's gay." Eelektross snapped." Look here, I'll show you."

Eelektross stopped with Pansear a short distance away from Kirlia who was approaching Carvanha.

"See her? Look at that small lean body and those hips. Now that is a hot girl." Taught Eelektross.

"Oh. So does that mean you like her?" Asked Pansear.

"Nah, she's too young for me." Replied Eelektross.

"But she's four years older than me, isn't she too old for me too?" Pansear was puzzled.

"Smart thinking kid, but there aint no girl your age so this is the next best thing. But this is practice, so you can learn how to attract girls." Eelektross clarified." But you don't wanna get too many girls, that's called being a player. For girls it's called being a… well you don't need to know what they call them."

"But I like to play." Pansear interrupted.

"Player means you flirt with all the girls and juggle more than one at a time." Eelektross cleared.

"How do I juggle girls? I can't even lift one up." Pansear's naivety was too much for Eelektross.

"Forget it, now see her, you walk up to her and…" Eelektross proceeded to teach Pansear a few pickup lines.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Pansear:** Most of it sounded weird, teenager talk sounds so different.

**Eelektross:** Kid's clueless as shit, but big bro Eelektross will fix that in no time.

* * *

"Hi Carvanha, I was wondering if you wanted …" Kirlia began.

"I don't want shit from you, now piss off." Snapped Carvanha.

"But…" Kirlia tried.

"Butt out of my face now." Carvanha roared.

Kirlia didn't need to be told a third time. She sighed sadly and turned the other way. Pansear stood before her though.

"Oh, Pansear, you surprised me." She jumped.

Carvanha saw Eelektross and headed to him.

"Where've you been? My team is frickin boring and pathetic. Especially those two, the princess and…" She saw Eelektross not really paying attention. She used Bite on his tail.

"YEOW!" Yelled Eelektross as he flailed her off." What the fuck was that for?"

"That was for ignoring me you dick." She rebutted." What're you looking at anyway?"

She looked where he was looking, at Pansear and Kirlia.

"You some kind of pedo perv?" She started.

"Will you shut your trap? I wanna see how this goes." He ended.

She succumbed to being quiet and watching with him.

"Are you related to Vulpix because you're foxy!" Started Pansear in the same voice that Eelektross told him to use.

"Haha what?" Kirlia laughed a bit.

"Are you from Ever Grande City, because you are ever grand." Pansear delivered.

"Pansear you're so adorable, where'd you hear those cheesy pick up lines?" She giggled.

"I.. um… see ya!" He bolted after getting flustered.

Pansear ran to Eelektross." They weren't working."

"That's because you're not convincing. You don't have the number one thing I mentioned, you need to look tough." Explained Eelektross." And do you play a sport?"

"I'm good at football." Replied Pansear.

"Well then you got one of the three, and if you keep playing football you'll have the body for it in no time. The third will come easily because chicks dig football players." Eelektross encouraged." Aint that right Carvanha? You're a chick right? Sort of."

Carvanha used Bite on his arm. Eelektross yelled again and flung her off.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** That was weird.

**Carvanha:** The hell did I just see?

**Eelektross:** Kid was great, he just needs to grow some muscle.

**Pansear:** Eelektross is really nice, he doesn't talk to me like I'm a stupid baby.

* * *

Vespiquen flew over to a sulking Shroomish who sat near a bush.

"Listen here, you clearly do not want to be here so you have no goal. How about I give you a goal?" Began Vespiquen.

Shroomish sighed." If you want us to become friends or something, then I'll pass. I don't want any friends."

"I'll be frank with you. I want you to be my henchm…sidekick. You vote with me, you tell me of what you see from the other contestants, and you assist me in challenges." Listed Vespiquen.

"Why would I do any of that?" Shroomish inquired.

"You want to be eliminated is that correct? Then by doing those things, the others will think you are in an alliance and will find you to be a threat, they will then vote for you. That way you will get your wish." Maneuvered Vespiquen.

"Fine. Deal. We don't have to be on a friendly basis do we?" Asked Shroomish.

"No, but you are to show me loyalty." Stated Vespiquen.

Shroomish nodded and Vespiquen flew away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Vespiquen:** That was an easy alliance. The lump of spores could care less about what happens to her so she would mindlessly follow my orders. Two members under my control, soon the whole island will succumb to my rule.

**Shroomish:** I don't know if I should have accepted that deal… but it would get me eliminated… That's what I want right?

* * *

Linoone took Smeargle into a secluded section to teach him about being a tough guy, much like Eelektross was doing with Pansear. Except Smeargle was not a kid.

"Linoone is it really necessary?" Asked Smeargle unsurely.

"Yes it is, you're too weak, you let others have their way with you and everyone ignores you. Yesterday in the challenge, you didn't get a say in anything, no one cared what you had to offer. If Carvanha hadn't suggested you be dropped off at the checkpoint, Vibrava would have taken the wrong decision and we would have lost." Linoone explained.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Smeargle's mouth.

"First off, you need to be sure of yourself, you are the only one who knows what's best for you so you decide what to do with yourself, not someone else." Linoone began." Secondly, don't be afraid to say no to someone. If you don't like what Frillish wants from you, stick it to her and tell her to beat it because you're not her servant. And let's not forget how you almost gave away the Rare Candy we found to Lampent, possibly costing our team the win and finding you eliminated on day one, that is not right. You found it, it's a challenge, so of course you keep it. Yeah okay you can be good to others, but not when you're competing against them."

Smeargle was taking in every word, he tried to take them to heart.

"Most importantly, you need to be able to hold your own in a battle if it came down to it. What's the point of being assertive if your skill in combat doesn't match it?" Asked Linoone.

"I'm sorry Linoone, but I don't believe in battles, I never did. I don't like them at all. You can always solve problems by talking, it doesn't have to come down to battle." Refused Smeargle.

"You're wrong." Linoone said a little harshly.

He saw Smeargle go sad at the comment and he softened, he stood on his hind legs and put each foreleg on Smeargle's shoulders." But hey, let's work on the others for the time being, baby steps, we can deal with battling later okay?"

Smeargle smiled and nodded." Thanks Linoone, for everything. No one took the time to teach me like you are doing." He hugged Linoone instinctively. Linoone stiffened. Smeargle quickly let go." S-sorry, I'm kind of a hugger."

Linoone smiled in return, he stood back on four legs." Don't mention it, I just don't like seeing people treat you wrong because you're a nice guy."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** If he's against battling, then I'll just have to do the battles for him for now if it comes to it. There are many jerks in this competition and I know they're going to see Smeargle as weak prey.

**Smeargle: **Linoone's always so quiet, barely talks to anyone. But around me he's a lot more social. As if he's acting normal around me. Am I special or something? Why would I be? Maybe I'm just imagining it.

* * *

Charmeleon was planning on pranking someone, but he spotted Lampent and thought it could wait.

"Hey, uh.. how you been?" Charmeleon started, scratching his head uncomfortably.

"Hey Charmeleon! Nice work on your team, you guys are tough." Congratulated Lampent.

"Thanks, so… I wanted to say thanks for, back in day one. You know, when you did that thing for me. It probably saved me." Charmeleon strung slowly.

"Come on, that was history, don't mention it. You had a bad day that time so I thought you needed some help, but hey you're doing fine now." Lampent smiled.

"Right, just wanted to get that out." Charmeleon said quietly.

Lampent saw Hitmontop and Togetic behind Charmeleon, they were going behind the mess hall. His curiosity was eating at him.

"So, good luck in the challenges, I hope you make it for a long time." Ended Lampent." I gotta go now."

Lampent hovered after Hitmontop and Togetic. He saw them, Hitmontop stood there with Togetic flying in front of him, she had her face near his. Lampent got closer to hear what they were saying.

"Toppy, did you vote for me last night?" She hummed.

"I.. uh, of course not. We're best friends. How could I?" Lampent began to sweat.

"Something tells me you're not being an honest boy." Togetic circled him.

"Y-you're still here aren't you?" He swallowed hard.

"That doesn't mean you didn't vote for me toppy." She faced him again.

He lowered his gaze, nothing coming out of his mouth.

"Don't you like me?" She feigned sweetness momentarily." If you ever vote for me again, I will snap that spike on your head and repeatedly insert it in you in places you can't even imagine."

Hitmontop lost all color as he was visibly shaking.

"Do I make myself cle…" She stopped when she heard a trash can toppling over near them followed by someone whispering 'crap'.

Both their heads turned and saw Lampent looking wide eyed at being caught. Togetic quickly flew to Lampent.

"Lampy, what did you just hear?" She smiled innocently.

"N-nothing. I-I heard nothing." He slowly backed away.

"That's right, you heard nothing, because if you did, I will break your face in and blow out that flame." She threatened." But you heard nothing right? Keep it that way."

With that she flew away leaving two paralyzed contestants. Lampent looked back one last time then at Hitmontop, he hovered over to him.

"That's…that's some colorful…friend you have." Lampent began.

Hitmontop looked up at Lampent and broke into tears. He sobbed uncontrollably. Lampent tried his best to hug his friend, being a fire type and all.

"You can't believe the things she says to me, ever since she came down that dock. She throws death threats at me every second of the day. I wanted to tell someone so bad, but…" Hitmontop couldn't go on.

"I knew something was up, you didn't look too happy about being her best friend. I just couldn't imagine it was something like… this." Lampent sighed.

"What are we gonna do man? What if she decides she would do those things now that you found out about her?" Hitmontop asked frantically.

"But how would she? We're on air, she can't do that. Can she?" Lampent pondered.

"I don't know, but I couldn't risk finding out. There was nothing I could do, she had everyone convinced she was a sweetheart." Hitmontop said.

"We'll think of something, at least we can rely on each other." Lampent assured.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you're by my side." Hitmontop sniffed." But, why did you have to be so curious, I didn't want you to get into this mess."

"I can't help it, and I hate myself for it now." Lampent whined.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Man, thanking someone is so not my style, I feel like a loser.

**Hitmontop:** I feel like I was locked in a coffin and I was just dug up. Man Lampent is awesome, but I feel really bad he has to suffer through this with me.

**Lampent:** I knew Hitmontop looked uncomfortable most of the time, but I had no idea he was getting threatened poor guy... Poor me now that I got myself into this mess.

**Togetic:** I figured sooner or later that big candle was going to find out, either by Hitmontop cracking or he just solves the case. So I was prepared. But too many of them is bad news, they might figure they could take me on and outnumber me so I have to get rid of one of them pronto.

* * *

"Cheer up Buizel, its not good to sulk about it." Attempted Lanturn.

"I'm not sulking, I'm just still annoyed that we lost you know. The water's my thing, I feel like I blew it in the best thing." Buizel slumped.

"You didn't, you were great! I mean… you led the team great. It wasn't your fault." Insisted Lanturn." Come on, wanna catch a swim before the challenge?"

Buizel slowly had a smile grow on his face." You get me Lanturn, you really get me."

They were about to get in the water when Lumineon waddled over to Buizel.

"Buizel, honey. There's this tasty looking fruit and I couldn't reach it. You're a handsome strong boy. Would you ever help me?" She pouted dramatically.

"I'm yours to command." Buizel was like putty in her arms, well, fins.

"But Buizel." Tried Lanturn desperately.

"Don't worry Lambturd, I'm sure Buizel could fetch you fruit too, because he's so skillful." Lumineon brushed as she took Buizel.

"It's Lanturn." Lanturn shouted them with a sad look on her usually happy face.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** That cheered me up! Lumineon is amazing, and she likes me. Can you believe that?

**Lanturn:** (She's sitting there looking glum) He'll be back. He'll just help her and come back. He likes to spend time with me, not her.

**Lumineon:** Ha, she has absolutely no chance whatsoever.

* * *

Buizel never did get to go back to Lanturn because soon enough Chris called everyone over for a challenge. They were all in front of the mess hall.

"So, how was Aromatherapy Pokerus?" Began Chris.

They all said at once how they loved it.

"I want you to give me part of that reward, now." Frillish demanded.

"No can do princess, your team didn't win that challenge." Chris denied.

"That's what we told her." Pitched Serperior.

"Anywho, its time to get your third challenge going." Addressed Chris." Today, it'll all be about Natures. And no Sunflora, not the trees and plants and all that. No, today it will be about Pokémon Natures, you know, personas, psyche, the set of personality traits that…"

"We know what Natures are you dipshit moron." Interrupted Carvanha making almost everyone laugh.

Chris composed himself." If you know Natures so well then you shouldn't have trouble with today's challenge. As you obviously know so much about Natures, there are 25 different Pokémon Natures. And since there are 25 of you here, the timing of the challenge couldn't be better. Each team will get a group of special test subjects that you must correctly identify the Natures of and then by the end of the day, you must come up to me. There will be two things to be judged upon. One is your relationship with your test subjects, the more in sync and agreeing the two of you are the more likely I am to give you a point. The other is your correct identification of the Nature of the Pokémon. So when judging time comes, Each Test subject will earn you between two points or none at all"

"Seems exhilarating." Wormadam commented.

"There will be no duplicate Natures, as in each test subject has a different Nature, however their distribution among the teams is random. Each team will get seven of them. That leaves out four Natures. I was going to tell you what they were but since you all are so knowledgeable about Natures as pointed out by Carvanha, I'm going to leave it a mystery. I'm sure your brilliant minds can figure it out." Chris smirked in vengeance.

"Good going bone face." Eelektross cursed at Carvanha.

"So who are these test subjects?" Asked Vibrava.

"I thought you'd never ask." Chris said as he brought out a bag full of Pokeballs." First, let me hand them out at random."

Chris emptied the bag on the ground then separated them into three equal piles of seven.

"Come on out everybody." Chris called.

All the Pokémon sprang out of their Pokeballs. They turned out to be all the same. Rattatas. They scurried about, each team's Rattatas checking their team out.

"Aw they're so adorable!" Kirlia moaned as she was huddled by a couple of them.

"Since there are a lot of natures and it would be hard to remember them all, I'll allow you to write them down. Also, since these are all Rattatas, a Normal type Pokémon, this slightly makes this challenge Normal themed, since Pokémon of the same type often understand each other more easily. Which means our two resident Normal types Linoone and Smeargle have an advantage here, and since they are both on the same team, the Eviolites have a clear advantage in this challenge." Informed Chris.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Mocked Dragonair sarcastically.

"We better not mess this up." Told Charmeleon.

"Be aware that these Pokémon are really young, even younger than you Pansear, so treat them gently. Their parents expect them returned happy and safely. You have 90 minutes to bond with your Pokémon and guess their Natures, I suggest you divide the work amongst the teams." Advised Chris." Your time starts now. And they're off to connect with the munchkins, will the green team climb to the top on this challenge? Will all the dangerous antagonists harm the cute little kids? And what natures will the contestants display in their babysitting? Stay tuned to find out."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** What kind of reckless irresponsible mother sends her baby out on to some island show where unknown teenage Pokémon are left alone with them?

**Vibrava:** This is my chance to show that I am a worthy leader of our team.

**Smeargle:** Wow, it's my time to shine! I don't mean to be cocky but since I draw a lot, I can tell sometimes the Nature of Pokémon easily. I am really looking forward to this challenge.

**Magnezone:** The probability of guessing the correct Nature for the correct Rattata is simply put, very minute.

**Togetic:** I'm sure I can get along just fine with my Rattata. Hehee.

* * *

Team Eviolite huddled together in the gymnasium to discuss their strategy. The Rattatas were running around them.

"Alright, what's our plan of action." Began Kirlia.

They looked at Vibrava for a response, she closed her eyes and nodded silently.

"For this challenge, I think the best thing for me is to assign leadership to Linoone." She informed. Some of the contestants were surprised." He and Smeargle and the only Normal types, so they are the ones to understand Rattata the most, in addition, Linoone and Rattata are both Rodent species, no offense."

"None taken." He waved.

"Is everyone alright with that?" She asked. The others seemed either indifferent or along with the plan. Linoone was at a loss of words.

"Then its settled, Linoone, you will lead us today." Vibrava made it official." What should we do?"

Smeargle piped up." Wait, I have an idea, I'll be right back."

Smeargle dashed out of the gymnasium. The others looked confused. Linoone thought for a second.

"Alright, each one of us except Smeargle and I take on one of the Rattatas, get to know them, communicate with them and build a friendly relationship with them. Smeargle and I will…" Linoone explained while Smeargle came back.

He was carrying a sheet of paper and the canvas stand." Chris never told us what to use to write down our notes, so I thought this would work out and I can write down with my tail."

"That's brilliant young one." Praised Wormadam.

"Yeah, nice thinking." Joined Vibrava.

"Thanks guys, I knew these would come in handy somehow." Smeargle lowered his head modestly.

"Great, so as I was saying, each of you seven take a Rattata, Smeargle will circulate between you and write down what you think your Rattata's Nature is, and I will also pass around to see them. If you figure out the Nature tell me or Smeargle." Linoone continued." Oh and I'm serious about being gentle with them, got that Carvanha?"

"Yeah yeah, put a sock in it and let's get this over with already." She brushed impatiently.

Each one of the team members went toward a different Rattata and sat with them, and Smeargle started writing down all the possible Natures on a sheet.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** I do say, those boys are proving to be valuable teammates. This challenge should prove easy for us hopefully.

**Linoone:** I didn't expect Vibrava to hand out leadership to me. I thought she got annoyed at me because of last challenge. I was wrong about her… She knows what she's doing afterall.

**Vibrava:** I thought about how the only right thing to do was to make one of them in charge, and I chose Linoone because I suspected he was losing his trust and respect in me. Maybe I can redeem myself this way.

**Smeargle:** The team thought I had nothing to offer in challenges since day one, and I don't really blame them. But I wanna prove that I can be a valuable team mate. Linoone gave me some confidence to do that with his lessons, and that he's leading the team this challenge.

**Avalugg:** Avalugg like challenge.

* * *

Team Pokerus went into the Mess Hall to prepare. There was little to plan, they decided to split up as well, each with their own Rattata. If anyone needed any help remembering Natures or had guessed their Rattata's Nature, they would head to Magnezone. He had permanent memory and would record them mentally. There was no need for paper and pen. After a bit of time with their Rattatas they discovered the Rattatas were clearly taught not to reveal their Natures easily or tell others what they were. All Rattata appeared to be wearing collars with numbers on them.

"You're a sweet little thing aren't you, oh yes you are, oh yes you are." Cooed Sunflora as she smothered the Rattata with her. Her Rattata was not reacting to her a lot and was rather reserved." Let momma sing you a lullaby."

Sunflora was about to sing when Eelektross stopped her.

"What are you doing? If you make that thing sleep you'll never guess its Nature." He shouted.

"Yeah." Repeated Pansear. The youngster took to Eelektross like a magnet, he immediately chose to sit with Eelektross when Serperior asked him what he was going to do this challenge because he didn't have a Rattata of his own.

Sunflora frowned." Pansear, come over hear please. You should know better than to hang around him."

"No, why should I? Eelektross is cool." Refused Pansear childishly.

"Yeah, let the kid do what he wants. He don't want to be smothered by you like that Rattata." Eelektross joined.

"He doesn't" Corrected Sunflora." That's exactly what I mean, you're a bad influence on the boy, I will not allow your crude ways and bad language to taint the poor thing."

Their arguing upset Sunflora's Rattata as it began to cry slightly. Serperior slithered over with his Rattata to investigate.

"What's going on here, I heard racket, and why is that Rattata crying?" He asked. His Rattata looked rather composed and blocked out the noise. Eelektross' Rattata stayed seated obediently as told by Eelektross.

"That hooligan won't let Pansear alone and is badly affecting him." Sunflora tattle told.

"She's a lying bitch! The kid wants to be with me out of his own decision." Eelektross snapped." Tell em kid."

"Yeah, Eelektross is nice to me." Pansear crossed his arms.

Serperior was torn, he too believed Eelektross was a bad influence on Pansear but he didn't want to get two team members to hate him by forcing them to not do what they want.

"Let's just focus on the challenge, we can settle this afterwards. You're all upsetting the Rattatas." Serperior pacified fairly.

Sunflora exhaled disapprovingly and shushed her Rattata gently. Eelektross and Pansear went back to tending their Rattata and figuring out what Nature it was.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** It pains me to not be able to properly care for little Pansear, he is playing with fire. Well, electricity.

**Pansear:** Sunflora treats me like a baby and I hate that. I'm not a kid, and Eelektross sees that so I like him better.

**Serperior:** I hoped no problems would arise but it looks like I had high expectations.

* * *

The Apricorns chose the beach as the location for their preparations, well it was more like Buizel chose it because he wanted to be closer to the water but no one complained at first so they went with it. They didn't exactly split up, they sat around each other trying to interact with the Rattatas, they would switch if they had no luck. Lampent suggested they use a stick to write down any notes on the sand. He was left to the task of recording down everyone's guesses.

"Come on dude, let's have a race." Buizel nagged. He was trying to get his Rattata to do the things Buizel loved to do but the Rattata sat there yawning and stretching.

"Ugh is there like a sleepy Nature?" Buizel gave up.

"No, but there is Relaxed, maybe your Rattata is a relaxed Nature." Offered Lampent.

"Oh right! Write it down for me will ya, thanks." Buizel brightened.

Lampent used psychic to let the stick write on the sand. He jotted down Buizel's Rattata as Relaxed. Then Lampent flew over to Hitmontop. The latter was showing his Rattata the design of the brand new Pokedex on a pamphlet.

"And see that, this shows you the percentages of how rare Pokémon are in each route, rad aint it?" Hitmontop advertised." If you have a trainer, tell him to get that from the nearest Pokémon lab to his home town. He'll get a free starter Pokémon with it as a bonus, free of charge! Now that's a bargain right there!"

The Rattata however had no interest in the Pokedex and was rather going for another magazine in the pile that Hitmontop had, a magazine at the bottom, it had the words PlayPoke Highlighted in big red.

"NO!" Hitmontop shouted." That's…private, its for adults only little kid."

"Having trouble?" Asked Lampent.

"This kid's a handful, he won't sit down and keeps trashing my stuff." Hitmontop sighed.

"Maybe he's of an Impish Nature, or Naughty." Attempted Lampent.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" Hitmontop beamed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Too bad my Rattata wasn't Jolly Natured, we could have had fun till it was time for the grading.

**Lampent:** Seeing lots of Pokémon on the job, I got to see all the different Natures of Pokémon, its pretty easy for me to tell what Nature a Pokémon has. Except…Togetic. I seriously had no idea.

**Hitmontop:** Little tyke almost got his hands on my newest issue of PlayPoke, woo, that would have made some Rattata parents very upset, hehe.

* * *

Over on team Eviolite, they managed to guess two Natures so far. Vibrava's Rattata was playful and happy, responding to Vibrava's playing so Smeargle told her it must have been a Jolly Nature. Avalugg sat there while his Rattata hid behind him, it would occasionally look out with a worried look on its face. When Linoone saw it, he knew it was either a Timid Nature or a Bashful, but Bashful wasn't scared necessarily so it would have to be Timid, as Smeargle pointed out when he saw it.

"Let me see you use Hyper Fang on me. Come on, show me some use for those ridiculous teeth of yours." Carvanha edged on her Rattata.

The Rattata bit her but it was such a weak bite not even Pansear would have felt it.

"You call that a bite? Come on, harder you runt!" She provoked but the Rattata couldn't get it to be stronger.

"Figures I'd get a Mild Rattata." She gave up before realizing what she said. "Hey Picasso wannabe, this one right her is Mild Nature."

"Are you sure?" Asked Smeargle trying to assess the Rattata.

"Just write the damn thing down." She insisted.

"Carvanha, what did I say about being gentle? It doesn't only apply to the Rattata you know." Reprimanded Linoone in Smeargle's defense.

"Buzz off. No one tells me what to do." She pushed him back.

Linoone was going to fight back but Smeargle stood between them quickly seeing where this was going.

"Come on, there's no reason to fight, we're doing great, we might win this!" Smeargle attempted, and it seemed it worked as they both turned the other way.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Avalugg:** Avalugg teach little mouse be brave, no scared.

**Carvanha:** Little rat thinks he's tough cause miss baby dragon made him captain of this shipwreck for a day. I put anyone in their place, anyone.

**Vibrava:** Linoone is handling leadership well, if he had continued the fight I would have had to step up and take leadership again. Maybe…maybe I should just let him lead us all the time. It seems to be for the best interest of the team.

**Smeargle:** The last thing we want is a fight during a challenge. I feel like we can win this.

**Linoone:** I usually don't let others provoke me easily but… I got really annoyed this time for some reason.

* * *

The Pokeruses were not immune to the drama either.

"You see that one over there?" That's a bad girl She tricks all the boys and acts all weak but she isn't really, she just wants to make the boys all stupid in love, but its not love, it sure isn't." Dragonair whispered to Rattata.

Rattata was listening to her as she pointed at Lumineon.

"Makes you wish you could just tell her off right? Make her pay because what she's doing is not right and is hurting people." Dragonair continued.

Her Rattata ran toward Lumineon before Dragonair could comprehend. The Rattata used Hyper Fang on an unsuspecting Lumineon's tailfin. Said Pokémon cried in pain and shock. Dragonair was too late to stop it. Lumineon turned around but Rattata wasn't letting go. She tripped and fell. Dragonair tried hard to hold down her laughter.

"You! You made it attack me didn't you." Accused Lumineon looking miffed.

"Me? Certainly not. Why on earth would I do that?" Dragonair played innocent." Must be in its Nature."

Dragonair sauntered by her, taking the Rattata that bit her and went over to Magnezone. She was smiling on the inside.

"Magnezone, this one is impulsive and wasn't afraid to attack, what do you think its Nature is?" She asked.

"There are a fair number of possibilities for that, did you consider Rash?" Magnezone offered.

"Could be, it looks like it could be our best shot so keep in mind this one is Rash." She said.

Magnezone himself was trying to figure out his Rattata, it was doing all kinds of weird things. It went from banging its head against the wall to biting the table leg and now it was on its back paddling its legs like it was swimming. Magnezone didn't know how to interact with it, he was not skilled at communicating with unstable individuals and it was giving him a headache. Sunflora's Rattata meanwhile was still being unresponsive and shy around her. She figured it must have been a Bashful Nature so she told Magnezone as well, she kept her eyes on Eelektross and Pansear though. Said Pokémon weren't making progress with their Rattata either. It was listening to them, but it wasn't doing what Eelektross wanted.

"So who's the boss?" Asked Eelektross.

"You are." Answered the obedient Rattata.

"Atta boy, now I want you to sneak behind that little Sunflora over there and scare her Alright?" Eelektross requested.

"But that's mean, good Pokémon don't do that. That's what my mommy taught me." Rattata refused.

"Come on kid, ugh what kind of lame Nature are you anyway?" Eelektross frowned.

"Maybe it's a Quiet Nature." Pansear said from next to him.

"Could be, go tell Mag will ya?" Eelektross instructed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Quiet? Pff, that's lame. Everyone knows you need to be either an Adamant, Naughty, Lonely, or Brave Nature to have your Attack increased. I got a Naughty Nature myself. Gets rid of Special Defense, its useless anyway.

**Magnezone:** The Rattata I was in charge of was difficult. I tend to avoid difficult subjects because it is harmful to me to be around them. I must endure.

**Dragonair:** I like that Rattata, although that was Hasty of it. You need to think your actions ahead before you make them.

**Lumineon:** That bitch! I'll get her for this I swear it.

* * *

Shroomish was having a bad day, worse than the usual.

"Come here and figure out this damn thing. It keeps talking back to me when I order it around." Vespiquen commanded.

Vespiquen was ordering her Rattata to tell her what her Nature was. Rattata's reply? It went something like this.

"You're not going to get me talking with that attitude. I already know you're nature, BOSSY. They just discovered a new Nature in you." Rattata sassed.

"Why you infidel!" Vespiquen got mad.

"Hold on there missy, you aint gon git nothing outta it like that. Here, switch Rattatas cause mine aint playin. It just wont do nothin." Volcarona stepped in." I bet yours is Sassy Nature, cause I got Sassy Nature too, I know it."

Volcarona was able to get along well with the new Rattata and told Lampent the Nature, Vespiquen's new Rattata was silent and barely responded.

"Shroomish, come here right now and figure this one out. Kids are disgusting abominations, glad I never was one." Vespiquen barked vilely.

Shroomish sighed dramatically and helped Vespiquen. She figured out the Rattata was Quiet Nature, like herself. She couldn't help her get along with her Rattata though. Vespiquen kept bothering her all day about it. Shroomish's Rattata was trying hard to get her to smile, it joked, it made faces, it tried playing with her but to no avail.

"Should I remind you of our deal? You are not holding your end of the bargain now come here and communicate with this wretched rodent." Vespiquen insisted.

Shroomish was reaching her limit. She hated being around people and this was one of the biggest reasons.

"You know what? I changed my mind. I don't want to be eliminated anymore. I want to compete, this is starting to get fun but you! You are ruining this for me so deal's off. Get yourself a new minion because I'm not your slave anymore." Shroomish burst.

Throughout this time, Shroomish's Rattata was trying to turn her face toward her to see it was making a face for her to laugh but Shroomish wasn't responding. She then got angry at the little Pokemon.

"WHAT!?" She screamed at the Rattata. Said Rattata began to cry.

The rest of the Apricorns were alerted to the commotion and got angry at Shroomish.

"Seriously you're starting to get on my nerves. We get you don't want to be here but why the heck are you taking it out on the little thing?" Buizel snapped.

"I didn't mean it, besides I changed my mind I do want to go on." Shroomish replied.

"Uhu, not buying it." He said as he took her Rattata from her.

Vespiquen hummed a laugh next to her in a sinister way." Try grouching your way out now."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Shroomish:** Okay I changed my mind so what? Sunflora, Volcarona, the challenges, everything got me to change my mind.

**Buizel:** You know, I've had it with her. Next time we lose, she's out of here.

**Vespiquen:** At first I was furious she disobeyed me, but then when the others got mad at her, I figured she was a goner anyway so I didn't need her anymore.

**Volcarona:** Vespiquen's harsh, she's always angry looking and doesn't know how to be nice. Sista needs to chill.

* * *

Chimecho realized Aromatherapy was apparently stronger than Heal Bell, or maybe since she'd been using Heal Bell so often, the change in move was unexpected and felt stronger so she was a little more ditzy than normal. She was literally floating all around like a kite in a twister. Her Rattata was guiding her all around, when Chimecho got too close to the door, her Rattata would guide her back in, when she was about to go into the forbidden chamber of demons aka the kitchen as called by Chef, Rattata ran to her and turned her around. She almost flew out of the window but Rattata quickly shut it. The Rattata was growing tired. It seemed it was taking care of Chimecho instead of the other way around. Magnezone observed this and thought about its possible Nature and he came up with Careful Nature. He was still having trouble with his Rattata and he was starting to get agitated.

"Arceus Magnezone! You're smoking." Serperior called, shocked.

"Hah gayyy!" Taunted Eelektross.

"No he's burning out, there's smoke coming out of him." Serperior corrected.

Magnezone indeed had some smoke coming out of him.

"Serperior, excuse me, I need to rest for a while. Dealing with Quirky Pokémon takes its toll on me badly." Magnezone excused.

"Oh alright. I'll take it from here buddy." Serperior offered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** The ceiling looks pretty today haha. What time is it?

**Serperior:** That was scary honestly. I was worried for Magnezone.

**Magnezone:** My functionality allows me to process logic in everything. When something or someone is being erratic, my circuits break up badly.

* * *

"Speak you little rat. I said speak." Frillish demanded, shaking the Rattata in her arms.

The Rattata pulled a brave act and refused to cave in.

"Speak now or else." Frillish continued.

Linoone got close to inspect the Rattata when he heard Frillish talking like that his eye twitched.

"You ugly thing, tell me what your Nature is now." She shouted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Linoone shouted intimidatingly at Frillish." You're such a pathetic waste of life. Why the hell did you come here in the first place if you were going to be a spoiled brat about everything?"

The whole gymnasium went quiet.

"Waaaaaaah." Frillish burst into tears and flew out of the gymnasium. Even the Rattata was taken a back a bit.

Linoone was trying to steady his breathing. Smeargle walked by his side and laid his paw on his shoulder. Linoone looked sideways and calmed a bit. He then cradled the Rattata in his paws and calmed it, although it wasn't that distressed.

"You're a good little guy aren't you." Linoone cooed out of character. The Rattata that was with Frillish responded to his ministrations and took to Linoone quickly." Smeargle, I can't go around checking the Pokémon anymore, I have to sit with this one. Can you take over please?"

Smeargle nodded." Definitely, don't worry I got it under control."

"Thanks, oh and write this one as Brave Nature." Linoone told." Only a Brave Nature would have… stayed strong after that."

Smeargle smiled faintly and did what he was told wordlessly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I know my job is to confront Linoone but I don't think he was that wrong. She had it coming to her and Linoone's pulling his weight for the team.

**Frillish:** I hate them! I hate them all! They're all mean and bad and awful. I hate them.

**Linoone: **When I saw how she was talking to that poor Rattata, I flipped. No one should be treated like that especially a kid so young. I would know.

**Carvanha:** Maybe the raccoon's got some spine afterall, heh, but he's still weak as shit.

* * *

Charmeleon had snuck out of the Gymnasium during the commotion with his Rattata.

"Alright buddy! We made it, now how about we go have ourselves some fun?" Charmeleon snickered.

The Rattata mirrored his actions and snickered with him. Charmeleon spotted the blue team on the beach, he was going to head there but changed his min when he saw Lampent. He decided to head towards the red team instead. He found them in the mess hall. He sank to the ground and crawled to the window. He saw the nearest one to him was Serperior with his Rattata.

"This is going to be hilarious, check this." Charmeleon whispered.

He used ember and ducked down, the ember flew over to the chair right next to Serperior and it started burning a hole through it, the smell filled the Mess Hall. Serperior was oblivious to it. The Rattata with him wasn't however and pointed to it. Serperior turned around and almost face planted the floor.

"Help quick, Lumineon, we need a water move here." Serperior called frantically.

Lumineon sauntered over to see what the problem was. She saw the chair and used Water Pulse on it.

"I knew there was a nasty odor here somewhere." She said.

"Thanks, I was worried it would catch fire." He replied.

"Right, you're a Grass type." She said before turning flirtatious again." But I wouldn't worry, you're a strong brave Grass type. You could take on a little fire wouldn't you."

"Well.. I.. yee.. Maybe." Serperior got flustered.

Charmeleon was dying of laughter and so was the Rattata with him. He figured its Nature immediately. Serperior looked at his Rattata and thought." _That was sure Brave of it_."

"Oh Brave! It must be Brave." Serperior decided.

Lumineon went back to her Rattata, the Rattata was pretty neutral to everything, it just sat there with a serious look on its face.

"Alright, how about you tell me what your type is you little cutie." She tried.

The Rattata got red in the face." I-I'm not allowed."

"I wont tell anyone, come on, you can do it for me." Lumineon pled.

She kissed the Rattata on the forehead. The Rattata was blushing wildly.

"O-okay. I have a Serious Nature." The Rattata revealed." Please don't tell Chris."

"You have my word cutie." She hummed in satisfaction.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Lumineon:** Boys will be boys, no matter how old I always say.

**Charmeleon:** Bwahaha that was fun. Grass types are so fun to pick on.

**Serperior:** Lumineon has a way about her. It's just so…I don't have the word for it.

* * *

Lanturn was alone with her Rattata, in fact, she was left alone, and then she spotted the Rattata sitting alone and waddled over to it.

"Hey little guy? They left you all alone huh? I feel you." She nudged it.

The Rattata just looked down in melancholy.

"Yeah I know how it feels. You try so hard to smile all the time, you let everyone think you're the happiest Pokemon on earth just so they wouldn't think you're a sourpuss and hang out with you. But even then it doesn't work." She sighed.

The Rattata rubbed its head affectionately on Lanturn's side.

"Aww, you're adorable. I wish you could stay even after the challenge is over." Lanturn petted the Rattata." I wonder what Nature you are. You're friendly enough, but you're also a little sad."

Vespiquen got close to Lanturn." Listen, in the nearest voting, I want you to vote for Shroomish. That is all."

"Umm, don't I get a say?" Lanturn's plea was on deaf ears.

She grew a sad face.

"Hey Lanturn, figured out what this little one's Nature is yet?" Lampent asked when he got closer.

"Not really, it's friendly but also shy and sad." Lanturn told.

"Hm, it could be Docile, or maybe Modest. Or it could be Bashful." Lampent listed.

"I don't know, but I don't think its Bashful." Lanturn looked closely at her Rattata as it got closer to Lampent to interact with him." Its not shy to be friends with someone."

"Should I go with Docile?" Lampent asked to confirm.

Lanturn thought for a second and shrugged." Okie!"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Those things I said, that doesn't mean I pretend to be happy. I really am a Jolly Pokémon in general. Haha, ironic that we're doing a Nature's Challenge.

**Lampent:** Lanturn looked sad, I don't think I've seen her sad before. Someone as happy as her would feel sad? Why?

* * *

Togetic circled her Rattata slowly.

"So. What could your Nature be?" She said sweetly.

The Rattata was staring at her unwavering.

"Are you a Hardy Nature?" She asked

The Rattata made no response.

"Serious Nature?" She went on.

The Rattata was still staring her with sharp eyes.

"Lax?" She stopped in front of it.

After getting no response Togetic's smile faded.

"Well, I've tried the easy way, looks like I'll have to do it the other easy way." Togetic faced the Rattata fiercely." Tell me what your Nature is before I take each of those buck teeth and pull them apart so hard they'll look like a permanent pair of split bowling pins in your mouth, and it wont be without blood."

The Rattata heard her threat and jumped forward using Hyper Fang on Togetic. It was a direct hit on her abdomen. Togetic flinched from the sudden action and yelped in a high pitched voice. The others saw it and gasped. Volcarona dashed toward them. Hitmontop and Lampent were scared to death that she would attempt to harm the little Pokémon.

"Oooh honey, you aight? That was one nasty bite." Volcarona checked on Togetic.

"I'm fine, I was surprised is all. This Rattata is a Naughty one for sure." She giggled to play off the scene.

Lampent wrote down the Nature but as he did, a strong wave splashed up and washed away the writing.

"No no no no no!" Lampent wailed.

"Crap!" Buizel cursed.

"We shouldn't have come to the beach, it was your idea in the first place." Togetic accused Buizel.

"It was this idiot that wrote so close to the water." Vespiquen rebutted directing the blame to Lampent.

"This idiot helped the most, I didn't see you do anything in this challenge, or any challenge for that matter." Hitmontop jumped to Lampent's defense.

"You're all to blame you know. You call yourself a team? None of you work together right." Shroomish went all out." I've been watching all this time, and you guys suck honestly."

"Well someone's not social." Volcarona mover her head from side to side.

The arguing went on with all of them arguing together except for Lanturn who sat there looking helplessly at her team. The Rattatas were all getting upset and huddled at her side.

"QUIET!" She yelled at them all, effectively silencing them all." Please, pull it together, at least for the Rattata."

The team looked among each other in shame and slowly went back to looking at their Pokémon silently

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Nothing's going right! I gotta pull it together and lead the team from now on.

**Volcarona:** Shroomish's gone too far. Where do you get off telling everybody off when you da worst one?

**Vespiquen:** Idiotic shroom keeps digging her own grave.

**Lampent:** Its not a big problem about the writing getting washed up, I have a strong memory. I got most of them down.

**Hitmontop:** When the Rattata bit her I was so pleased, It felt like my wish for revenge came true in that moment. But she deserves a heck of a lot more than that.

**Togetic:** That Rattata got away with its life. Under other circumstances it would have been a bloody mess.

**Lanturn: **Why must they argue so much? Can't everyone just get along?

* * *

Time was running out and Kirlia had still not figured out the Nature of her Rattata. She was playing with it. The Rattata was responding normally so it was hard for Kirlia to pinpoint its Nature.

"You're a good dancer." Praised Kirlia.

The Rattata looked down and kicked a small pebble softly.

"And adorable to boot." Kirlia went on.

The Rattata shook its head from side to side, rejecting the compliment.

"Oh I got it! You're Modest aren't you?" Kirlia jumped up and down.

The Rattata shrugged its shoulders.

"Yup, that confirms it." She laughed.

Wormadam meanwhile was teaching her Rattata some upper class etiquette.

"You walk with a proud prance, your shoulders straight, your head high." Wormadam instructed." That's it."

The Rattata had a look of innocence in its eyes when Wormadam got it. It looked at her apprehensively and tilted its head looking at the monocle. Wormadam followed its gaze and proceeded to explain, which in turn revealed how uncultured Rattata was in that upper class stuff so she started teaching it.

"Don't slouch. Keep a respectful pose and always keep composed." Wormadam went on." My my, you had a lot to learn, I wonder how you came to be so oblivious."

"Hey Wormadam." Smeargle walked up to her." Any progress with your Rattata yet? You're the only one left and we're almost out of time."

"It is a difficult case indeed. What is your opinion on it?" Wormadam asked.

"Hm, it's hard to tell. It's possible it's Docile." He offered." But I'm not entirely sure. It might as well be Naïve too."

"Both seem viable enough." She agreed.

"Your choice." He said.

"Campers! Time is up, please head to the Auditorium with all your Rattatas for grading." Chris called over.

"We better hurry over there then." Smeargle ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** That was fun, I liked my Rattata. I hope we win.

**Wormadam:** Here's hoping this turns out well for us.

* * *

Chris was seated on a desk at the far end of the stage, the contestants were seated facing him on logs as audience.

"So, how was it?" Asked Chris." Nevermind, I don't care. You will come up to the stage when I call the number of your Rattata and tell me what Nature you think the Rattata has. I will give you a point if you are correct. The other grade was already assigned because I was watching you in those 90 minutes. We'll go in chronological order. Will the Rattata number one come to stage?"

The collars had numbers ranging from 1 to 21 for the three teams. The Pokémon with Rattata number one was Charmeleon. He climbed the stage. Smeargle then remembered that Charmeleon never told him about the Nature of the Rattata he had and started to worry.

"My Rattata is like my twin! It's an Impish Nature." Charmeleon smirked.

His Rattata stood right next to him smirking as well.

"You are…correct! And you win the point for bonding with your Rattata." Chris informed.

The audience clapped for him, as best as they could. He went back to his seat.

"Where were you anyway, I forgot that I didn't take your answer." Smeargle whispered to him.

"I was around, does it matter? I got the two points." Charmeleon shrugged.

"I guess not, good job." Smeargle caved in.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** We're doomed.

**Charmeleon:** Hah, knew it.

**Linoone:** We're off to a good start, that's good.

**Smeargle:** Weird, maybe I was not paying attention, although I could have sworn I didn't see Charmeleon in the gymnasium.

* * *

"Next!" Chris called.

Volcarona had two, she flew up with her new Rattata.

"This one right here is a Sassmaster." She told.

"Clearly you two are two peas in a pod and you guessed its nature, so you get the two points." Chris told." Next"

Volcarona went down as Shroomish took her place.

"What's its Nature?" Asked Chris.

"I don't know, it's annoying. It insists on bothering me all day, trying to make me laugh or talk." Shroomish frowned.

"Yeah, there's a Nature for insisting, it's called Adamant, and you didn't guess it, neither did you get along with your Pokémon. Zero points." Chris wiseassed.

"Great going." Hitmontop mocked her.

"Four?" Chris beckoned.

That was Buizel's cue. He ran up stage, but Rattata was asleep on his chair.

"Oh come on!" Buizel sighed as he brought the Rattata upstage.

"Well you already lost your bonding point, mind telling me what its Nature is?" Chris drawled.

"Ugh its so not like me. It's Relaxed right?" Buizel tried.

"You saved yourself a point afterall. Next!" Chris hurriedly said.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** At least we guessed it right, thanks to Lampent.

**Shroomish:** Adamant on bothering me.

**Shroomish's Rattata:** I tried so hard to make her smile or laugh. Some people are really negative.

**Vibrava:** Things seem like they're going bad for team Apricorn, but we haven't seen how it is for team Pokerus yet.

* * *

Number five was Sunflora, she guessed the Nature right, which was Bashful but didn't get the bonding point because her Rattata was unresponsive to her. After that, Vibrava and her Rattata numbered six flew on stage to get two points for Jolly being correct and her Rattata having had fun with her. Dragonair's Rattata was number seven next. Her Rattata ran before her up stage, it helped reinforce her belief that her Rattata was Rash.

"Is it Rash?" Dragonair tried.

"Nope. It's Hasty, and you were hasty in choosing the Nature. But you get the point for getting along." Chris revealed.

"Of course, Hasty!" Dragonair said under her breath.

Hitmontop was up next, his Rattata was giving him a hard time. It wouldn't sit still.

"Um, is it Impish Nature?" Asked Hitmontop distracted with holding on to Rattata.

"No Hitmontop!" Lampent called out.

"Too late, it couldn't be Impish because Charmeleon's was Impish, this one is Naughty Nature." Chris laughed." You get no points."

Next up at number nine was Linoone, who was replacing Frillish.

"This one's Brave, really Brave." Linoone looked at his Rattata admiringly.

"Correct you are Linoone. You were about to lose the second point because of Frillish but since it was responsive to you, you get the other point." Chris told.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I wanted to point out to him that it was Naughty Nature, but I was too late.

**Hitmontop:** Rascal got me so distracted I couldn't focus. Gah I hope we don't lose now.

**Dragonair:** I should have known it was Hasty.

**Linoone:** That turned out well, I am really proud of that Rattata.

* * *

Vespiquen's new Rattata had the number ten so she went up with it. The Rattata indeed was Quiet Nature as pointed out by Shroomish but she didn't get the second point for bonding. Serperior got one point for bonding but guessed wrong, his Rattata turned out to be Calm Nature. Chimecho was brought up next by her attentive Rattata, Chris reluctantly gave her the point. Serperior piped up saying it was Careful Nature when Chimecho didn't say anything which got her the second point. Carvanha walked up next as number thirteen.

"This one's a Mild, useless." She said.

"Regardless of your attitude towards it, it listened to you so you got one point but its not Mild, its Gentle Nature." Chris informed.

"Gentle? That's even worse than Mild." Carvanha got angry.

"I knew something was off, I have a Gentle Nature and I thought Mild wasn't right." Smeargle said.

"You should have listened to him." Linoone joined.

"Go back to eating each other's faces." Carvanha childishly stomped back to her seat.

Smeargle got embarrassed at that comment. After that it was Eelektross' turn.

"Next!" Chris beckoned.

"Hey Pansear, if there was already a Quiet Nature, then this one must be something else. Maybe this one is Mild." Eelektross whispered to Pansear.

Pansear just nodded.

"NEXT!" Chris repeated.

Eelektross and Pansear walked up with their Rattata.

"We think its Mild." Pansear said.

"You think wrong." Chris said." Number fourteen is Docile Nature. You don't even get the second point. You managed to not bond with the easiest Nature, the tame one. Pathetic."

"Whatever." Eelektross raised the middle claw on his hand to Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** (She shakes her head in disapproval)

**Eelektross:** And I thought Quiet was bad.

**Carvanha:** Stupid challenge. Gimme something physical, something full of action.

**Smeargle:** Maybe Linoone's right, maybe I should have more confidence to make my voice heard.

**Linoone:** And yet again Smeargle would have contributed to us winning if it wasn't to the team taking him for granted.

* * *

Togetic dragged her Rattata upstage, once they reached the stage, her Rattata used Tail Whip on her getting the contestants laughing.

"You know, I'm sure you're lying about two Rattatas of the same Nature because this one couldn't be anything else other than Naughty." Togetic smiled fakely at Chris.

"You'd think I would lie, but I didn't. This one is not Naughty, maybe you are the Naughty one because that one is Bold Nature." Chris told." Zero."

"Bold huh." She looked at the Rattata with deadly eyes. The Rattata stared back with fiery determination and courage.

"Next!" Chris called.

With sixteen was Kirlia and her Rattata. She guessed Modest right and got the two points. She happily skipped back to her seat. After her was Magnezone. He had recovered enough to get up.

"I believe this one is of Quirky Nature, only that Nature would get me this agitated." Magnezone informed.

"Right. Too bad you didn't get along so you don't get the other point." Chris told." Next."

Avalugg slowly climbed the stage, the wooden floor looked like it was barely holding. He guessed Timid and got it right. Chris said he'd give him another point because he managed to get his Rattata to be slightly less scared. With only three contestants remaining, one from each team. The audience was getting excited.

"Nineteen?" Chris called.

Lumineon sauntered up the stage." This little cutie is Serious Nature."

The Rattata was ignoring the audience and Chris as it kept its eyes on Lumineon.

"That's right, and I don't need to think twice before giving you the other point seeing as how Rattata is reacting to you." Chris said.

Dragonair frowned.

"And number twenty?" Chris called.

Lanturn was the one before the last. She took her Rattata with her. She went slow because she was raking her brain for a different answer. She had Docile, but it was already mentioned. So were the other two Lampent suggested. She finally decided on one as Chris started asking her.

"I think its Naive Nature." Lanturn attempted.

"Not even close. That one is Lonely. But since you bonded so well, you get the other point." Chris told.

"Lonely? Oh poor thing. Can I keep it?" She asked.

"Good luck convincing its mother that." Chris snorted." Last and probably least, twenty one."

Wormadam went upstage, her Rattata following her rules of upper society kept a high head and straight posture.

"It was particularly difficult to decide but it came down to two Natures, however one of them was taken hence it comes down to this. This one must be Naive." Wormadam accurately said.

"Correctumundo! Naive is right. You get two points." Chris announced." And that concludes this challenge, and you know what Natures weren't used; Hardy, Lax, Rash, and Mild. Results up in a few minutes."

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Wormadam:** Magnificent. If it wasn't for us being the last number, I would have guessed incorrectly.

**Lumineon:** Challenges like this are easy, interacting with Pokémon is my specialty.

**Dragonair:** I can't believe she got that young Rattata to sway for her as well. That's wrong on so many levels.

**Lanturn:** It's Lonely. I wish I could be with it forever and keep it company. It looks so sad.

**Togetic:** Bold? I should have known. What else would be so defiant? Once I get out of here. I will become really close friends with a Rattata and get my revenge.

* * *

"Well, one team definitely killed it." Chris announced." With 13 out of a possible 14, team Eviolite smash the competition."

Team Eviolite cheered loudly.

"The best part is." Chris paused." Your reward is a week's unrestricted supply of Poffins!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Kirlia twirled.

"A toast to Linoone and Smeargle!" Wormadam celebrated.

The team congratulated the two boys.

"As for the two other teams, only three points separated you." Chris turned to address them." The team that scrapes off elimination is team Pokerus with eight points. That leaves the Apricorns with a measly five points to meet me in their second consecutive elimination."

The Red team relaxed. Team Apricorn were expecting it and just accepted the fact.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Our efforts paid off, and more importantly, but I cant help think, would we have won if I was leading?

**Pansear:** I wish we won, those Poffins are probably going to be delicious.

**Linoone:** The team did good, Smeargle did good. If only we could get rid of Frillish, we'd be way better off. Maybe Carvanha too.

**Lampent:** If we could get rid of Togetic, Hitmontop and I would be relieved.

**Serperior:** I can't help but feel happy after today. I mean, it was a long shot for us to beat the green team today, so beating the blue team was the goal, and we did it.

**Buizel:** Two losses back to back are horrible. What am I doing wrong?

* * *

The blue team were gathered at the bonfire ceremony.

"So. Long day huh." Chris told." You know the drill by now, so off you vote. No solo immunity this time."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)  
**  
**Buizel:** Time for grouchish to get the hell out of here.

**Hitmontop:** I know I'm risking my life voting for her but I just can't vote for someone else. Maybe we can get a majority. I hope so, for my sake and Lampent's.

**Shroomish:** I really don't wanna go now. I want that mean bee to lose. Vespiquen.

**Volcarona: **Girl, I'm granting yo wish, so git out of here already.

**Vespiquen: **This will be interesting. She finally changes her mind to stay yet gets eliminated. Deliciously entertaining.

* * *

When they were done, Chris stood before them with a tray of seven Pokeblocks.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have seven Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris.

Each one was sneaking glances at another and glaring at them.

"The first Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

"Lanturn"

Lanturn was relieved but said nothing.

"Hitmontop"

"Volcarona"

"Lampent"

Chris paused and looked at the others.

"Vespiquen"

"Buizel"

"Only two remain." Chris began." Shroomish, you've been here yesterday. Do you wanna elaborate?"

"I don't wanna lose, I realized this place is fun." She simply stated.

"Togetic, I'm surprised to see you in the bottom two. Do you have any idea why someone would want to vote for you?"

"It couldn't have been toppy, or Lampy, they're my close friends." She said this staring both of them with a serious yet playful look in her eyes.

"Who knows, the final Pokeblock of the night will not go to…"

...

...

...

"Shroomish"

"Yes!" She cheered." Wait. What was that again?"

"Looks like you got your wish honey." Togetic smiled at her.

"What, no! I-I changed my mind. I want to stay!" Shroomish cried desperately.

"Chef, get her out of here." Chris said leaving the ceremony.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Shroomish uttered dramatically.

"Good riddance." Buizel walked off.

Togetic was the last to leave the ceremony, she stared at Hitmontop and Lampent with murderous intent.

* * *

"And that ends another long day! Who would have thought the person who starts wanting to stay here loses? It's like Nanny McPhee." Mused Chris." So Togetic has two contestants to threaten. I really should do something about that, maybe later. Will team Eviolite ever lose? Will Togetic murder the boys? And when will we see couples form? I'm hoping quickly because there's no Total Drama without romance. Meet us next on Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel:** Shroomish

**Hitmontop:** Togetic

**Lampent:** Togetic

**Lanturn:** Shroomish

**Shroomish:** Vespiquen

**Togetic:** Buizel

**Vespiquen:** Shroomish

**Volcarona:** Shroomish

**Total:  
**  
**Buizel**: 1

**Vespiquen:** 1

**Togetic:** 2

**Shroomish:** 4 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Avalugg – Carvanha – Charmeleon – Frillish – Kirlia – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Chimecho – Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Pansear – Serperior – Sunflora

**Apricorn:** Buizel – Hitmontop – Lampent – Lanturn – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish

* * *

That was a packed chapter wasn't it? I had to hurry up with Shroomish's plot because I needed a girl to eliminate, so that's why it seems a bit rushed. Shroomish is kind of a failed experiment honestly. I had to cut her out early otherwise she would have stayed uselessly for more chapters with wrong development.

Eelektross the Boss is my trademark XD I own it lol Also, the profile picture for this story is mine, I made it, it was supposed to show all the Pokemon but for some reason the pic keeps shrinking to cut the sides off. Just imagine from top to bottom on the left Togetic next to Vespiquen, Chimecho south west of Volcarona, and Sudowoodo bottom left edge. To the right, Top right edge is Electrike, below it is Pansear, below that Smeargle, and then Eelektross and the bottom right corner is Avalugg.

Dragonair saying in a confessional that her Rattata is Hasty right after she guessed it to be Rash. Oh man, I should get paid to write this stuff XD


	4. Chapter 4: Bubble Trouble

**Special Disclaimer:** The challenge is derived from **_cragmiteblaster's_** TDL1. The challenge is tweaked in a way to be Pokemon themed.

Looks to me like none of my chapters are going to be under 30 pages. I'm perfectly fine with that :D

**Random Fun Fact:** Why not insert one of those here? :P Anyway, the author's favorite Pokeball is the Quick Ball, with Dusk Ball, Nest Ball and Friend Ball as his other favorites. The Author hates the Luxury, Timer, Great, and Pokeballs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Prepare For Trouble And Make It Bubble  
**

Chris was facing the dock, the Gallade cameraman gave him a signal that he was on air.

"Looks like you're catching on Gallade." Chris praised." Hello all and welcome to the next installment of Total Drama. On our previous episode, things started to get complicated for Hitmontop when Togetic caught Lampent listening in on her threats which got the ghost facing the same fate. Lumineon continues to woo Buizel getting Lanturn slowly fade out of her happy self, you gotta love angsty love triangles!"

Chris laughed hard.

"Speaking of angsty, Sunflora and Avalugg dug deep into their past and showed us similar yet opposite sides of themselves having lost close loved ones. Meanwhile, Eelektross took Pansear under his wing and proceeded to teach him how to be a 'tough guy'". Chris made the quotation sign with his hands." We all know he's turning him into a jerk. Unlike Linoone who was also teaching Smeargle to be a tough guy, but for Smeargle's gain."

"The challenge witnessed the contestants babysitting a bunch of Rattata kids and bonding with them as they discovered their Natures. Vibrava handed temporary leadership to Linoone who alongside Smeargle tore through the competition with ease and earned their team the win, leaving the conflict ridden Apricorns at the edge of elimination yet again." Chris recapped." An earlier alliance between Vespiquen and Shroomish was shortlived as the latter sprung free of her depression and decided she finally wanted a piece of the action. Too bad it was a challenge too late because the contestants were fed up with her and voted her off, classic."

The camera closed up on Chris." With the Eviolites on an all time high and the blue team suffering from inter team disagreements, the odds are really not looking in the Apricorns' favor. Will they manage to pull off a win for once, or at least be safe? Will Buizel realize Lanturn's possible affection towards him? Will Vibrava leave leadership in the hands of Linoone permanently? And what Pokémon themed challenge will we encase our contestants in today? Find out right now on Total Drama Pokerific."

(Cue Pokémon/Total Drama crossed over theme song)

* * *

**Eviolite: Girls Side**

* * *

"We're the best team ever!" Kirlia jumped, seemingly not ready for bed." If it's a physical challenge, we win it. If it's a mental challenge we win it. If it's a social challenge, we win it. Even if it's a luck challenge we win it."

"No wonder it took you so long to figure out your Rattata was Modest, you're more conceited than the princess over there." Carvanha snapped snarkily.

"I'm not conceited. I was just stating how we're winning all the different kinds of challenges, it doesn't hurt to be proud of your team efforts." Kirlia calmed down.

"I have to agree with Carvanha on this matter deary, although I don't approve her wording." Wormadam commented." We must not flaunt our luck or else it might run out."

"If we're winning we deserve to rub it in everyone's faces because obviously we're the best" Frillish said with her nose in the air.

"We shouldn't rub it in, that is unsportsmanlike." Vibrava shot her down." Respecting your opponents is the first step in competing against them."

"This got too snooty for my taste." Carvanha scowled as she entered in her Pokeball.

Soon the others followed, even Kirlia who seemed to have too much energy to sleep.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** We're a team of eight really, Frillish doesn't exactly count, even if it goes against my morals. She is really a useless teammate, I thought I would never say such a thing.

**Kirlia:** I'm not conceited…am I?

* * *

**Eviolite: Boys Side**

* * *

Regardless of their win, the boys were still as quiet as usual.

"Funny how our team is the most social team. Kind of." Smeargle mused.

"Social is an exaggeration." Linoone argued.

"I'll say." Charmeleon agreed.

"It would be nice if it wasn't true though." Smeargle hoped.

"What can you do with a spoiled brat, a ticking time bomb and this lug.?" Charmeleon frowned pointing at Avalugg who drowned out anything Charmeleon was saying.

"Forget I said anything about it." Smeargle backed out.

"Don't do that." Linoone whispered to him angrily." Take a stand on your opinions."

"Right, sorry." Smeargle apologized sheepishly.

"Don't do that either gah!" Linoone gave up.

"Uhh, should I ask?" Charmeleon raised an invisible eyebrow.

"No." Linoone replied bluntly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Avalugg:** Red Lizard no like Avalugg, Avalugg no care.

**Charmeleon:** Its creepy how close Linoone and Smeargle are, they can almost communicate with one word each and still understand each other.

**Linoone:** Apologizing excessively and not having a firm opinion. Two more to add to the list of things that Smeargle needs to change about himself.

* * *

**Pokerus: Boys Side**

* * *

"Magnezone, what happened today? That was really frightening." Serperior.

"I cannot be around quirky or erratic characters otherwise I get a meltdown." Magnezone explained." Worry not, I have it under control."

"It looked scary, like you were hurt." Pansear added.

Eelektross jumped on Magnezone's bed and howled. He then laughed wildly. Pansear joined in the laughter.

"Eelektross what in blazes are you doing?" Serperior snapped.

"I find your weak attempt at initiating my breakdown unimpressive. Your action afterall is logical, it was out of immaturity and mischief, common for a thug such as yourself." Magnezone burned.

"Why you smartass tin can! Who are you calling immature?" Eelektross growled facing Magnezone.

"Dispose yourself out of my personal space." Magnezone requested firmly.

"Eelektross get off now." Serperior joined.

Eelektross stared him down intimidatingly before getting up and heading to his bed." I'll spare you this time because we need a nerd to win us a few challenges."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Pansear:** Eelektross was only having fun, why do they have to be mean to him?

**Eelektross:** Exactly what I need, a nerd to be a smartass with me. I'll put him in his place.

**Magnezone:** Idle threats do not intimidate me. The days of schoolyard bullies are long gone and I am above them.

* * *

**Pokerus: Girls Side**

* * *

Sunflora sighed." That was a really enjoyable challenge while it lasted."

"I have to disagree, I'm so glad we no longer have to deal with those mangy youngsters." Lumineon argued." Kids are a hassle."

"Ironic because your Rattata seemed to cling to you a lot." Dragonair commented venomously.

Chimecho was still high on the Aromatherapy effect so she was not fully conscious of her surroundings. She bumped into Sunflora.

"Oh dear, that Aromatherapy really got to you. It's time for bed dear." Sunflora urged.

"How come she got affected by it so much?" Asked Dragonair.

"I'm not sure." Sunflora rubbed her chin.

"I'm addicted wee!" Chimecho babbled.

The others looked at each other unsurely.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Addicted? Was it the Aromatherapy talking or did she let something slip out in her dazed state?

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

The girls were unusually quiet.

"Y'all, we can't keep arguing during challenges. We need to start acting like a team." Volcarona began.

"If Buizel would just lead us right for a change." Togetic whined.

"Why do you keep dumping on Buizel?" Lanturn countered.

"The fairy is right, he is not leading us properly, I should lead the team." Vespiquen stepped in.

Lanturn was speechless.

"I didn't say you should lead." Togetic shot her down.

"Toppy is not going to lead either if that is where you're going with this." Vespiquen argued.

"No one is going to lead other than Buizel." Lanturn shrieked loudly.

"Shhhh. Quiet." Volcarona hushed." Y'all are a lost case. Can we git some shuteye please?"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I guess it's in the open now that I kind of slightly possibly somewhat sort of have a crush on Buizel just a little bit.

**Vespiquen:** As long as that weasel is here Lanturn will not be entirely loyal to me. I must fix that.

* * *

**Apricorn: Boys Side**

* * *

The boys heard Lanturn's shout, but didn't make out what she said clearly.

"The girls sure fight a lot." Lampent commented.

"I don't know what to do. We keep losing and I feel it's my fault." Buizel let out sadly.

"Dude, stop worrying, it aint your fault" Hitmontop insisted." We just keep getting unlucky."

"Yeah, they had Linoone and Smeargle as an advantage." Lampent added.

"At least we survived the elimination. Looks like the girls aren't voting together afterall." Buizel told.

"We should totally pick another one of them out next time too." Hitmontop pitched hopefully.

"Maybe Togetic, sorry Hitmontop, I know you're close but she seems to be not helping much." Lampent acted a he winked at Hitmontop.

Hitmontop caught on to the act and went with it." I understand, I wont stop you from voting for her."

"Yeah I was going to say Togetic but I didn't wanna upset you Hitmontop." Buizel took the bait.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Togetic keeps pointing out how it's my fault in challenges, I get the feeling she doesn't like me.

**Lampent:** Not that I want us to lose but if we do, then maybe now we can get rid of Togetic.

**Hitmontop:** YES! Three votes bitch! I am so going to get rid of you.

* * *

Instead of Chef's repulsive food, team Eviolite chose to stuff their face with their prize Poffins and to say they were enjoying would be an understatement.

"They taste like rainbows and heaven!" Kirlia was on a sugar rush.

"I do say, no class is above these scrumptious delights." Wormadam shamelessly ate one after another.

"I suppose they are fit for someone as important as me." Frillish snobbishly stated.

Avalugg had only one Poffin, this got Vibrava's attention.

"Hey big guy, why don't you have more? You deserve it. The whole team does." Vibrava invited.

"Avalugg no waste reward. Avalugg save for later. Taste better." He grunted.

"Don't worry, we have an unlimited supply for a week's time. No matter how many you eat you'll always have more till then." She smiled.

"Leave him, more for us." Carvanha voiced.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Avalugg:** If eat too much, need more and more. Eat little, want little.

**Vibrava:** The team looks less hostile towards each other. Even Frillish hasn't complained too much today, Carvanha's gotten slightly less aggressive. Here's to hoping it will be smooth sailing all the way for a long time.

* * *

"Look at them, enjoying their sweets while we fester in our pity." Vespiquen spat venomously.

"Aww come on, there's no reason to be sour. We can still win!" Lanturn cheered.

"Your optimism sickens me." Vespiquen scowled.

"Her optimism is beautiful. We should listen to her, she's got the right idea." Buizel defended. Lanturn's smile grew ten fold as she turned red.

"We are bound to win soon. We have toppy afterall." Togetic added cutely.

"Lanturn, follow me for a moment." Vespiquen got up to leave the Mess Hall.

"Okie." Lanturn was distracted with Buizel's comment and went after her.

Lampent was curious, he saw that Vespiquen was taking Lanturn aside repeatedly and whispering to her since their second challenge. He was dying to know what was going on. He got up without a word and followed them out. He got closer to the door just enough to hear what they were saying.

"Alright, I did as you pleased and did not vote for your boyfriend in the past two eliminations. That means you owe me." Vespiquen whispered to her." In the next elimination, you are to vote with me for Hitmontop. Understood?"

"What, no!" Lampent couldn't control himself as he floated out and objected.

As soon as he did though he regretted it. Vespiquen's head spun sharply and quicker than light she was holding on to him and dragging him out.

"Eavesdropping is something lowlifes are special for." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but you can't vote for Hitmontop." Lampent frowned." Why would you?"

"I have my reasons." She replied vaguely." As for you, you might just have earned that spot instead, unless you vote with me for whoever I tell you to."

"I'm not voting for Hitmontop." Lampent refused.

"Maybe him, maybe not. The point stands that you must vote with me or else you're the one who'll be at the chopping block." Vespiquen cleverly debated.

"Leave him alone, he's had enough as it is." Lampent begged.

"Had enough of what?" Vespiquen narrowed her eyes.

Lampent was caught in the headlights. If he told her about Togetic, she might spill to her, or she might not believe him, or she might help Togetic. All those possibilities ran through his mind and none looked favorable for Hitmontop and himself.

"Fine, I'll help you vote for someone else." Lampent conceded.

Vespiquen realized he was hiding something but kept it as it is for now lest he rejects voting with her." Alright, I might have someone instead."

"Who then?" Lampent asked, his eyes darting at Lanturn standing behind her looking confused.

Vespiquen got close to him and whispered so that Lanturn wouldn't hear." I might settle for Buizel."

Lampent's eyes widened. He was hoping for Togetic, and if all else failed, for Volcarona. But he was not sure he wanted to vote for their leader.

"But, why?" He asked, not knowing what to say.

"As I said, I have my reasons. That is my offer, Hitmontop, or the other one." She said, now that Lanturn was hearing, she didn't want to say Buizel's name.

Lampent was quiet for a time, he was getting angry at how this was turning out. Eventually he just huffed and went back in to the Mess Hall. Vespiquen smirked and laughed snidely.

"So are we all in an alliance now?" Lanturn asked naively.

"Something like that." Vespiquen nodded slowly." Forget Hitmontop for now, I'll tell you who next time, but keep in mind, you owe me."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Damn it! When will I ever not be curious?

**Vespiquen:** Two out of the six under my control. My next target will get me the throne as I destroy my opposition.

**Lanturn:** Yay, I'm in a three way alliance and maybe I can convince Vespiquen to add Buizel to it. Speaking of Buizel, he made me on top of the world with that comment. I'm falling for him so hard. I hope he likes me back.

* * *

The Pokeruses had it the most calmly. They were neither too happy nor too upset at the development as they feasted.

"If the green team loses next, we would be tied for the lead." Serperior began.

"No really?" Eelektross snorted. Pansear laughed with him.

"Pansear, it is not polite to laugh when someone makes fun of someone else." Sunflora scolded.

"If he finds it funny, he has the right to laugh." Eelektross defended.

"Yeah." Pansear agreed.

"You stay out of it bub. You're ruining the child's manners." Sunflora snapped.

"Chill out granny, the only thing changing in the kid is that he's getting tougher." Eelektross retorted.

"Rude does not mean tough." Serperior butted in." So please, back off Eelektross."

"No. I don't want him to back off. I like him and none of you have anything to do with it." Pansear angrily slammed his fist on the table effectively silencing them all.

"Contestants, it is time for your next challenge, head to the gymnasium. Thank you." Chris called, interrupting them.

"Come on bro. We got a challenge to get ready for." Eelektross stood up and Pansear went with him.

"Pansear, get back here." Sunflora called.

"If I may, insisting against a child's desire can often lead them to grow even more rebellious." Magnezone suggested." Might I suggest you give him some time before using a different approach?"

"I have an idea." Lumineon smiled." Leave Eelektross to me."

Dragonair narrowed her eyes at her, she knew what she was up to. She wasn't happy about it but she didn't say anything.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** There is nothing I would like better than to have him off the island right now. The nerve of him taking a sweet innocent boy and destroying his manners.

**Pansear:** I'm getting so annoyed that they keep telling me to not hang out with Eelektross. He's better to me than all of them so why should I?

**Eelektross:** Kid standing up for me, getting all rebellious, dude that was sick. I'm so proud of the little bugger.

**Lumineon:** They seemed desperate enough, so helping them with this little pathetic problem will win me some teammate points.

**Dragonair:** Of course she's going to go slut up her act around Eelektross. What else would she do?

* * *

When the contestants got to the gym they were amazed. The entire gymnasium was occupied by a big contraption. It resembled an elevated pool table complete with six slots and down those slots were tubes that ran to the floor.

"You sure go all out on preparing these challenges Chris." Commented Lumineon.

"It won't be fun watching you all struggle if the props sucked now would it?" Chris smirked." So in today's challenge, we brought back an old one with a Pokémon twist. You will all be inside transparent yet unique life sized Pokeballs, your goal is to roll around knocking down everyone from the other teams down the chutes. The team with all its members out before the other two will suffer a bonfire ceremony whereas the team that lasts the longest up there gets today's prize."

"Will anyone get hurt?" Asked Sunflora.

"Nope, the balls are protective enough, you might get nauseous from all the bouncing but that's pretty much it." Chris answered." The chutes are literally a slide so you won't feel the fall either."

"What's so unique about the balls? Are some of them Pokeballs and some Great Balls or something?" Asked Charmeleon.

"That's exactly it. Were you peeking?" Chris asked annoyed." Anyway, there are nine different balls that each provide a different advantage or disadvantage in using it in the challenge. Team Eviolite will have each member in one of them since they still have nine members. The Pokeruses leave out one ball of their choice, and the Apricorns leave out two. Oh and since they still have nine, they yet again have the advantage this challenge."

"Oh for crying out loud." Hitmontop huffed.

"Losers!" Carvanha taunted.

"Let's see the different balls shall we." Chris said as he took them to the other side of the gym.

They then saw all the big balls around, they recognized them all. They were different, but some were duplicates. They were transparent however they had designs on them that marked the kind of ball they were. The color of the coating was of three variables; red, green, and blue.

"First up is the Pokeball. You're all familiar with the most common and beginner ball of all. The Pokeball provides average speed, is of average weight and has nothing special about it." Chris began.

"The Great ball is stronger than the Pokeball, more resistant to blows, slightly faster, and slightly lighter, offering easier maneuvering than the Pokeball."

"Then there's the best of the three, the Ultra ball. It's the lightest of them, the fastest, and provides the most cushioning and forceful power."

"Ultra Balls were made for champs, that's why my original ball was an Ultra Ball." Commented Eelektross.

"Up next we have the Timer Ball, this ball, mirroring its Pokémon version, works in a way that it starts out being the worst ball, it starts heavy, susceptible to bumps, and offers little in maneuvering. However as time passes in the challenge, it gets lighter, faster, and more durable. The more time that passes, the more polished it gets and can match an Ultra Ball. Try to last long enough to see this one be worth it."

"And the counterpart to the Timer Ball, the Quick Ball! This ball works like a charm, for the first like two minutes before it starts to deteriorate. It adds weight, slows down, gets weak at applying forceful shoves, and tires its captive. Still my favorite Ball though."

"I was caught in a Quick Ball." Kirlia piped." I was too late to teleport. But I'm glad I didn't because I loved my life after that."

"Fascinating." Drawled Frillish." The only Ball worthy of someone like me is a Luxury Ball."

"Sometimes mixed up with the Quick Ball is our next one, the Fast Ball. This one is just as you would expect from it, its fast, really fast, and light. It doesn't dish out the powerful hits but it is perfect for stealthy ones who like to move freely."

"I have a feeling Electrike would have loved this ball." Buizel mused.

"Opposed to the Fast Ball, we have the Heavy Ball. While they are not opposite in general, they are in this challenge. The Heavy Ball is very slow, very hard to move, and very powerful. Getting hit by one will definitely pack a punch. Only those who are up to it should use a Heavy Ball."

"Don't you mean only fatasses?" Eelektross smirked." Like Volcarona."

"Aw hell naw!" Volcarona fumed." What you say punk?"

Her team did all they could to hold her back.

"Please, save it for the challenge." Chris eased." Up next we have the Nest Ball. A truly underrated Ball that is often overlooked for cheaper more common balls. This beauty works surprisingly well. In this challenge, it is designed to work like a Pokeball in general, however it works excessively better when it bounces against another Ball with a Pokémon that still has Evolutions such as say a Haunter or a Ferroseed. To make it less complicated for you, I'll just lay it in the open, this ball works on two of the Pokeruses best, three from team Apricorn, and on five of the Eviolites. So it is as if the Eviolites have a disadvantage this time. Enjoy that information blue and red teams."

"Interesting." Vespiquen smiled evilly.

"Bring it on." Vibrava challenged.

"And last but definitely not least we have the Love Ball. This ball was hard to engineer but our staff worked hard to get it going. It works similar to how the Love Ball works in the Pokémon department, it works great when the one in the opposing ball is of the opposite gender or orientation."

"My kind of ball." Lumineon whispered.

"So it is time for the teams to choose their balls and strategies, you have three minutes." Chris ushered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Pansear:** The challenge looks really fun.

**Hitmontop:** Pokeballs are so last decade. The newer balls like the Quick Ball and the Timer Ball are way cooler.

**Wormadam**: It appears this challenge is going to be rather bumpy.

**Volcarona:** Just you wait you slytherin Eel, Volcarona gon show you a piece of her mind.

**Magnezone:** The odds are clear to compute this time, simply put the green team have the upper hand and the blue team is outnumbered greatly.

**Lumineon:** The ball's effect on the opposite gender, coupled with the boys' inevitable weakness in resolve to fight back against me equals team Pokerus the victors today.

**Lampent:** I can't help but feel we're somewhat overwhelmed right now. There's seven of us against nine and eight, what if they figure taking us out would make sure they would be safe?

* * *

"Give the Heavy Ball to the big lug here, I doubt any other ball would hold him." Charmeleon began.

"That's type casting, what if he doesn't want the…" Vibrava countered.

"Avalugg Heavy Ball." Avalugg stepped in.

"If you say so." Vibrava shrugged." So, who wants what ball?"

"Oh can I please have the Love Ball? It's so pretty." Kirlia jumped.

"I want the Luxury Ball." Joined Frillish.

"There is no Luxury Ball." Wormadam reminded.

"What? Then no ball is good enough for my standards." Frillish huffed.

"Just throw her in the damn Nest Ball." Carvanha blurted.

"Ew, Nest? You are delirious if you think I would get in such a disgustingly pathetic ball." Frillish protested.

"Oh you're getting in it." Linoone was getting impatient.

"Frillish gets the Nest Ball, hurry we need to assign the other balls." Vibrava derailed.

"Who gets the Ultra?" Charmeleon asked.

"I think Wormadam should have it. It's the best ball to take blows and Wormadam needs a ball that doesn't hurtle her too much." Offered Smeargle considerately.

"You're too kind my dear chap." Wormadam modestly accepted.

"Yeah that works." Vibrava agreed.

"Wouldn't we be wasting it like that?" Charmeleon didn't like the idea.

"Safety first." Vibrava ended.

"Gimme the Quick Ball, I'll take them out quickly." Carvanha demanded hoarsely.

"Ok, so who can handle the Timer Ball? We need someone to stay out of sight in the start till the ball can handle properly, but at the same time, someone who can fight back at the start."

"Not so sure I'm that guy." Smeargle bowed his head." But Linoone is great at that, he should have it, if he wants it that is."

"I did want that one." Linoone smiled on the inside at how Smeargle knew what ball was most suitable for him.

"That leaves the Great, Fast, and Pokeball." Vibrava listed." Looks to me like you wanted the Ultra Ball Charmeleon, would you settle for the Great Ball?"

"Meh, sure why not?" Charmeleon shrugged.

"So the Fast Ball for Smeargle?" Vibrava asked.

"No, you take the Fast Ball, it fits you better, and I'll take the Pokeball. It's ok with me." Smeargle turned down the offer.

"If you're sure." Vibrava nodded." What strategy should we follow?"

"We should crush the pathetic Apricorns so they get a third elimination in a row." Carvanha pitched mercilessly.

"That's not too sportsmanly. We ought to distribute our forces against both teams to even out the playing field." Wormadam debated.

"I suggest we go for the strong players, or the ones in good balls, like going after the Timer Ball early, or the Ultra ball." Linoone attempted.

"I like that idea." Smeargle agreed. Linoone smiled at him.

"I like it too, let's go with that." Vibrava ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Carvanha:** Bloody idiots, if we lose then they'll wish they followed my idea. I'm not doing what they want, I'm going for the blue team.

**Kirlia:** We're going to have a blast today. I got my favorite Ball other than the Heal Ball.

**Frillish:** How dare they stuff me inside a measly Nest Ball?

**Vibrava:** I'm confident we can pull this off.

**Linoone:** I was almost upset that Smeargle got the stupid ball, but the fact that he knew I would want the Timer Ball got to me.

* * *

"I call Ultra Ball." Eelektross started quickly.

"It doesn't work that way, we need to negotiate." Sunflora argued.

"Not that I want to agree with him, but we don't have time for that so just give him what he wants, he's in good shape, he should be somewhat of a threat." Dragonair settled.

"I'm in good shape eh?" Eelektross wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Egh, you're advancing on the wrong girl." She scowled at him.

"May I please have the Love Ball Serperior?" Lumineon rubbed herself on to him.

"You…I Ah..I guess..Why not..?" He flushed.

Dragonair was fuming on the inside.

"Since Magnezone's so good at analyzing, and probably even has the ability Analytic, it seems fitting he should have the Timer Ball." Serperior said.

"Yes that seems fitting indeed." Magnezone accepted.

"The Heavy Ball will be a hard ball to control, which one of us should take it then?" Dragonair asked.

"Hm, I think it would be best if I took that one." Serperior volunteered.

"You should give an easy ball to Pansear, maybe the Fast Ball." Sunflora pitched.

"Why, I can handle a tough ball." He protested.

"Sorry buddy, we don't wanna take any risks, the Fast Ball is the best for you." Serperior said.

"What ball are we going to give Chimecho? Its going to be hard for her to put force into them." Sunflora asked.

"How about the Nest Ball? It would be easy for her to go against the evolvable Pokémon." Suggested Magnezone.

"That's a good idea." Agreed Serperior." Alright Chimecho? Be sure to go after the ones that haven't fully evolved yet."

"Well that leaves the Quick, Great, and Pokeball." Dragonair said." Obviously the Pokeball is the one we should leave out so which of the two do you prefer?"

"Oh well I don't have the reflexes to pull off a strong good start so the Quick Ball doesn't suit me. You should have it, and I'll take the Great Ball." Sunflora admitted.

"Fine by me." Shrugged Dragonair.

"I think we should focus on the blue team and ensure safety." Lumineon suggested.

"No, attack the green team so we have a shot at taking them down, and win the prize." Eelektross disagreed.

"As much as I would love to see the Eviolites fall, I would rather ensure safety so we're going with Lumineon's idea." Serperior decided.

Eelektross grunted and Dragonair shot daggers at Lumineon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** We're going into balls? But its not bed time.

**Dragonair: "**_May I please have the Love Ball Serperior?"_ She makes me sick.

**Eelektross:** You'll see, today we're kicking those greenies' asses.

* * *

"So I have the Fast Ball, what do you guys want?" Buizel began.

"Reserve the Nest Ball for me." Vespiquen was the first to choose.

"I think Volcarona would make the best use of the Heavy Ball. No offense." Togetic tried.

"Say what now?" Volcarona turned angrily to her.

"Come on Volcarona, the ball is too good to not use and you're the one to use it best." Buizel added.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Give the Ultra Ball to Toppy." Togetic suggested again.

"This again." Vespiquen rolled her eyes.

"I don't know maybe someone else should.." Hitmontop started when he looked at Togetic. Her eye was twitching like a mad woman and her pupil dilated, burning intensely through him." Um, Ultra Ball is fine with me if no one else wants it."

"And Lampy the Great Ball." Togetic continued.

"Seems to me like you're trying to lead this team." Vespiquen called her out.

"I'm just pointing out that they seem fit for those balls." Togetic shrugged innocently.

"Then what ball do you want?" Buizel asked her.

"Hmmm. I'll take the Quick Ball." She decided.

"That leaves Lanturn with the Pokeball, Timer, and Love Balls, which one do you want?" Lampent directed.

"I-I think I want the L-love Ball please." She stuttered, blushing as she looked at Buizel sideways.

"Alright, looks like we're done." Buizel said.

Vespiquen sighed, she pondered letting Buizel mess up again, but thought it was about time they started winning." Don't you think it would be essential to plan our moves rather than simply scramble around in the balls?"

"Right, so, do we go after the red or green team?" He asked.

"Let's go after the green team, it's about time they started losing." Volcarona suggested.

"Yeah, we should give them a taste of what we've been through these past two days." Agreed Hitmontop.

"It's a plan then." Buizel ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** If she threatens to kill us all the time, why does she want us to have the best things in challenges?

**Togetic:** Flaunting Hitmontop and Lampent attracts attention to them, the others wouldn't want a strong alliance so they'd vote for them. They have to go sooner or later, if they see how much them and I are close, they'll want to separate us. I don't care which one of them goes, but once one of them does, the other will be a lot easier to keep him mine.

**Vespiquen: **Is there an alliance between Hitmontop, Lampent and Togetic? That is forbidden under my rule. I must separate them as soon as possible.

* * *

After the contestants got into their respective balls, they were being prepared to be thrown on the gigantic pool table. Chris counted down before letting them be dropped onto the table.

"There they go in the crazy last one standing challenge we all grew to love." Chris announced." Will anyone be able to knock down Avalugg? Will the Apricorns endure a third elimination in a row? Will Chimecho sober up enough to do the challenge? And will Frillish be the first one to fall? All that and more coming up."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** The ball handles pretty good, try and defeat me this time.

**Serperior:** Chris wasn't kidding, this Heavy Ball really is hard to move.

**Buizel:** Man the Fast Ball is really light, it's so easy to move in it.

* * *

As expected, the chaos began immediately with all the balls going in different directions. The Timer Balls sort of slid out of the center to shield themselves, everyone fled from the Heavy Balls, and the Quick Balls began their charge instantly. Carvanha was the first to charge, her eyes landed on Hitmontop in the Ultra Ball and she dashed to him clashing with him. He was sent bouncing back with the strength of the hit.

"Chill okay, I'm trying to get used to this thing." Hitmontop complained trying to escape her.

"You're a top you moron, you're supposed to be the best one at spinning and this rolling around shit." Carvanha replied, chasing him.

Her ball was faster and she kept bumping him. Togetic in her own Quick Ball went after them and started bumping into Carvanha.

"Stay away from him or I'll tear you out one ugly scale at a time." Togetic threatened.

"Are you trying to scare me bitch?" Carvanha lost interest in Hitmontop and instead bounced directly against Togetic.

Both were somewhat of equal strength, but Carvanha was slightly pushing her back. Hitmontop saw his opportunity to escape. Afterall why would he help Togetic?

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Carvanha:** Little Fairy's got spunk.

**Hitmontop: **Man girls are so crazy! I'm starting to envy gay guys.

* * *

Dragonair thought about who could be a possible threat and decided Buizel in a Fast Ball would be a good choice to take down. She quickly rolled towards him and chased him. He saw her and was faster as he tried to flee her. He was looking back laughing and didn't notice he was heading directly to a hole. Just as he was about to fall, Lanturn came up and bounced him away.

"Whoa, thanks Lanturn, I almost seriously messed up." He thanked.

Lanturn was distracted with the compliment and didn't see Wormadam come toward her. She was bounced down the hole.

"Never lose attention on the battlefield." Wormadam spoke snidely.

As she was saying this, Eelektross forcefully knocked her down.

"Oh blast it all to heck." Wormadam cursed.

"You were saying?" Lanturn giggled from next to her.

Eelektross turned his attention to the nearest green team member, and that happened to be Smeargle, he smirked as he charged at him. Linoone who was also near saw this and also moved closer, his ball was still hard to move since it was too early for the Timer Ball to get into effect.

"Smeargle look out." Linoone called out.

Eelektross crashed into Smeargle with a powerful blow sending him flying, but not into a socket yet. Linoone slammed into Eelektross but the blow was weak and Eelektross was pushing back hard.

"You're all so weak!" Eelektross laughed.

Linoone frowned and moved to the side, Eelektross kept going but then turned around. Pansear rolled right next to him.

"I thought we were supposed to go after the blue team." He said.

"The hell with the blue team, we have to beat these dorks, they think they're the best team around." Eelektross snapped.

"Oh, okay." Pansear accepted as they both headed to Linoone.

Sunflora saw them and got flustered.

"Why are you not going after the Apricorns? We all agreed to that." She shouted at them.

"You agreed to that." Eelektross corrected.

Vespiquen in a Nest Ball crept up and slammed the unsuspecting fire monkey, the blow was strong as it came from the Nest Ball and sent him flying forward, just enough to fall into the opposite slot.

"Now look what you've done! If you were focusing on the blue team this never would have happened." Sunflora reprimanded.

Sunflora was so worked up she didn't have time to react to Charmeleon who slammed into her from the side, also knocking her down. Eelektross and Charmeleon laughed like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Lanturn:** I don't mind being the first out, all that matters is that I saved Buizel.

**Charmeleon:** Stupid Grass types.

**Sunflora:** This is exactly how he's a bad influence.

**Eelektross:** She's getting on my nerves now. I don't need no adult to keep telling me what to do. That's why I came here in the first place.

**Linoone:** Luckily I had enough time to slip away with their distraction, but I couldn't help but notice the subject they were talking about. How Eelektross was a bad influence on Pansear. Am I a bad influence on Smeargle? I hope not.

**Smeargle:** The number of times Linoone looks after me makes me embarrassed that I have to be so susceptible to it. I wish I could hold my own, he probably thinks I'm so weak.

**Carvanha:** Fucktards, we lost the Ultra Ball, I knew it was a goddamn waste to give it to the old hag.

**Vespiquen:** Talk is for the bedroom, when in a challenge, focus is what you must have.

* * *

Lampent was close to Frillish who was just sitting there doing nothing so he used his Psychic to move his ball and roll toward her. He bumped her from behind and she was pushed forward.

"Uhhh. What are you doing? How dare you attack me?" She gasped.

"Um, that's the point." He was confused.

"Out of the way y'all!" Volcarona slowly rolled her Heavy Ball.

Lampent moved out of the way but Frillish refused to budge, she took the hit and like a rocket was shot down the tube. Vibrava saw this and frowned. She rolled her Fast Ball directly into Volcarona, with very little effect. Volcarona turned around and laughed.

"Vibrava dat you?" She chuckled.

Volcarona retaliated with a bounce of her own but Vibrava was fast and avoided it, she maneuvered around the slow ball and kept trying to shove her toward the near socket but was fruitless. Chimecho who was floating aimlessly around the giant table accidentally bumped into Vibrava as she was focused on Volcarona, this sent Vibrava losing her track and focus as she swiveled sideways, it was too late as she fell down a socket.

"I owe you one honey." Volcarona told Chimecho, but the latter was gone as she continued to circle around cluelessly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** Hey dis ball is growing on me.

**Chimecho:** This is fun!

**Frillish:** This challenge is pointless and barbaric. I am too classy to partake in this nonsense.

**Vibrava:** Seriously, Frillish is holding the team back.

* * *

Kirlia with her Love Ball was skipping around until she spotted Serperior, she rolled toward him and bumped his Heavy Ball. Surprisingly the hit worked well as it shoved the ball considerably. Dragonair showed up and helped against her, but her blows were losing power.

"Tehee, looks like someone's ball is becoming useless." Kirlia giggled sweetly.

Dragonair thought about what to do, she moved next to Serperior.

"Let's both charge at her, that way we overpower her." She told him.

"Good plan." He acknowledged.

They both headed her way but right before the could slam into her Avalugg with his giant ball moved in front of her. Both blows seemed to be powerless as they rebounded backwards.

"No hurt dancing girl." Avalugg grunted.

"You're the best Avalugg!" Kirlia cheered as she stood by his side.

Eelektross shoved her from behind, she was sent to the middle, Dragonair saw the opportunity to launch her attack and pushed her to the center hole.

"Heh, so what happened to the 'attack the blue team' strategy?" Eelektross smirked in victory.

"They started it." Serperior said quickly as he saw Avalugg charge determinedly at them.

They avoided him because they were faster. They tried all three attacking him simultaneously which seemed to be working as they were pushing him back slightly. He then put force into his shove and knocked them all back. Dragonair was sent down a socket and Eelektross was near one. Smeargle then appeared and shoved Eelektross even more, successfully knocking him down a hole.

"Shit no!" Eelektross cussed.

Smeargle smiled victoriously. He began moving again when a speedy Buizel knocked him back. He was sent to the corner socket.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** Aww, it was fun while it lasted.

**Smeargle:** At least I managed to knock down one of the strongest players! I'm happy about that.

**Eelektross: **Goddamn it! An Ultra Ball beaten by a Poke Ball. Me, beaten by that scrawny weakass hound.

**Serperior:** How are we ever going to defeat Avalugg?

* * *

Vespiquen was eyeing the contestants wryly. She spotted Charmeleon and snuck behind him. She then bumped him suddenly. He was sent to the middle, right next to Volcarona. He accidentally bumped in to her. The bump didn't do much. She turned around and laughed as she slammed him back. He was sent flying back to the opposite side where Serperior was. He bumped into him. Serperior turned around and bumped him back. He was sent back to Volcarona. She frowned and hit him again. It went on and on and Charmeleon was getting dizzy and nauseous. However Togetic and Carvanha were still clashing together, their balls having grown weak. They were drifting to the center and Charmeleon was flying at a high speed towards them. He slammed into them uncontrollably. Togetic was ricocheted towards the north middle socket and Carvanha was hurtled towards the south middle socket. They fell simultaneously. The sudden interruption kept a disoriented Charmeleon in the middle of the Table. Both Serperior and Volcarona charged at him together. They were close to slamming in to him when Linoone appeared out of nowhere and interrupted the clash as he diagonally bumped Volcarona. She was sent at an angle directly to the Socket, she could not stop the Heavy Ball as she fell down the hole. At the same time, Hitmontop slammed in to Serperior from the side. Serperior was pushed close to the middle hole, Lampent showed up to finish him as he tipped him down.

"Awesome teamwork!" Hitmontop attempted to high-five Lampent before realizing it was impossible for so many reasons.

"Yeah! But we still gotta take out Avalugg somehow." Lampent pointed out.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** (He has his butt turned to the camera as he bends and pukes in the toilet)

**Vespiquen:** That slimy lizard, he's so slippery. Why won't he lose already? Is it just me or does this place stink more than the usual?

**Lampent:** Not only is the Heavy Ball already really hard to bounce, but with a half ton Pokémon in it, it's almost impossible.

**Serperior: **Darn, with me and Volcarona down, who's going to stop Avalugg?

**Volcarona:** Ooh dat sneaky…

**Linoone:** Interesting, the ball slowly got better and better. Time to act.

* * *

Only ten balls remain, three from the green and red teams and four from the blue team. Vespiquen was determined to knock down Charmeleon as he was the only one from the other teams whom her Nest Ball would be effective on. She charged at him but didn't see Chimecho distractedly get in the way. She bumped Chimecho, who in turn ricocheted off of Charmeleon. He was sent rolling toward Avalugg. Vespiquen ignored the ragdoll-like Chimecho and pursued Charmeleon. Charmeleon saw this and hid behind Avalugg. The latter stared down Vespiquen. She narrowed her eyes before retreating. Avalugg didn't relent though, he chased after her.

"Yeah, go get her you oaf!" Charmeleon laughed snobbishly.

He didn't notice who as standing right next to him.

"Hello big boy." Came a delicate arousing voice.

Lumineon pushed him, the ball seeming much stronger than it should be. Charmeleon was sent down a hole. She laughed but then saw Buizel headed her way. He stopped in his tracks at realizing it was her.

"What's the matter Buizel? Aren't you going to hump...oops, I mean bump me?" Lumineon made an innocent face.

Buizel turned into a tomato as he just stood there.

"Here, why don't we get closer to the hole so you can finish poor little me off?" She beckoned as she directed him to a hole. He followed blindly.

At the edge of the hole, she moved to the side as he was rolling after her, he went down it. She then laughed heartily and went in the opposite direction.

"Crap, I fell for it." He hit himself in the face.

Lanturn looked devastated.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Oh man that was bad. How could I do that? Focus Buizel, focus!

**Lumineon:** Boys are so easy.

**Lanturn:** Why Buizel? Why her? *Sniff*.

**Dragonair:** How could they so easily fall for her acts?

**Vespiquen:** What the hell was that? He is unfit to lead us. I am not letting this catastrophe slide.

* * *

Magnezone was so far avoiding everyone, but he determined his ball was suitable enough now to strike. He went after Lampent and Hitmontop. They had their backs to him, he chose Hitmontop because he was in the more dangerous ball. He slammed into him giving a powerful hit that sent him down a hole. Lampent saw this and turned around just in time to avoid a hit from Magnezone. The latter chased after him.

"Go Lampent! Win this for us man." Hitmontop called out.

Lampent was trying to go sideways and zigzagged through the table. He got close to Chimecho at one point but avoided her, then next to Avalugg but thought that would be bad and went in another way. Suddenly Linoone came face to face with him. Lampent tried to swerve to the side but couldn't. Linoone slammed him back, right into Magnezone. Magnezone got the hit and was slowed down. Avalugg who chased after Lampent slammed into Magnezone who was sent towards the hole. Vespiquen moved to him just in time to knock him down. Avalugg was left to chase after Lampent and Linoone spotted Vespiquen so he chased after her. She was too slow to escape and was hence pushed down the hole that she knocked Magnezone down.

"Curses!" She spat.

Linoone was then bumped by Lumineon. However the bump didn't do as much as it did on Charmeleon and Buizel. It did damage like a Pokeball.

"Strange, maybe it doesn't recognize you as male. Are you sure you're male." Lumineon was confused.

"Oh I'm male alright, and the ball is working fine." He replied vaguely as he shoved her back. She was sent to the center of the table.

He was about to chase after her when Chimecho came reeling in quickly but unfocused. She slammed in to him and he was sent near the hole. Lumineon quickly charged at him and tipped him down.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Four left only, there's no way we'll win now.

**Magnezone:** with half the remaining ones from our team, it would appear as though we have the highest odds, however it needs to be factored that Avalugg in the Heavy Ball is still in as well. The odds are still in favor of the green team.

**Lumineon:** Why didn't the Love Ball work?

**Linoone:** Too bad I lost, but I'm confident Avalugg can save us. As for the ball, it wasn't faulty. I doubt she'd figure out what I meant though so it doesn't matter.

**Chimecho:** Am I winning? This was so fun.

* * *

Lampent was faster than Avalugg and therefore managed to escape him. Avalugg meanwhile saw Chimecho pass by him and chased her instead. Lampent took a breath but then it got knocked out of him as Lumineon slammed him from behind. He continued to escape.

"There's no escape you stud ghost, come to Lumineon." Lumineon called as she chased after him.

Meanwhile Avalugg was still trying to pin down the elusive Chimecho. She floated right in front of a hole, and he charged at her.

"Avalugg finish this." He said to himself.

Lumineon cornered Lampent near the corner slot. She then moved in on him. Both Lampent and Chimecho were about to be sent down the hole. Avalugg was just about to make contact when Chimecho decided to move to the side. Avalugg fell down the hole before he could react. Lumineon meanwhile tackled Lampent and got him right at the edge, he tried to move forward but Chimecho came out of nowhere and stood in his way. Lumineon took the opportunity to slam in to Chimecho who in turn bounced against Lampent and sent him down the hole. Both girls were left on the table, but then Chimecho moved and fell down as well.

"Oopsie." She giggled.

"It doesn't matter, because Lumineon is still up there and hence won for the Pokeruses." Chris piped in.

As Lumineon went down the chute, her team congratulated her, as well as for Chimecho, but the she didn't know what was happening.

"Since we're on the Pokeball themed challenge, your reward will be related to that." Chris continued." You will all get new comfier bigger Ultra Ball beddings."

There was a moderate reaction from them as they enjoyed the reward.

"Ah yes, that is a great reward." Lumineon smiled.

"As for the losing team." Chris turned to the others." It wont be the blue team this time because Lampent held out slightly longer than Avalugg, which means the Eviolites have finally earned their first elimination."

The blue team were relieved and cheered for Lampent. Team Eviolite were disappointed, they thought they had the advantage.

"I fucking said so!" Carvanha flipped." We should have gone after the pathetic blue team."

"I'll see you all in an hour." Chris left.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Carvanha:** Idiots.

**Magnezone:** An excellent outcome. We shall be on the same level as the green team now.

**Lanturn:** It's like our first challenge where Lampent barely saved us. He did it again haha.

**Lumineon:** Fine beds, now that is a worthwhile reward. Afterall, I need my proper beauty sleep to look this attractive.

**Dragonair:** Now they'll never want to eliminate her. Life can be cruel sometimes.

**Kirlia: **Aww, it was fun without an elimination.

* * *

The green team was for the first time surrounding Chris at the bonfire ceremony.

"Your reign has come to an end, it is time to boot your first team member out." Chris addressed." For this elimination, there will be solo immunity."

They looked expectantly.

"It goes to Avalugg for being the last one standing from the team." Chris revealed.

They smiled for Avalugg.

"Not like he needed it." Charmeleon pouted.

"You may start voting." Chris ended." No voting for Avalugg."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)  
**  
**Charmeleon:** Ugh I wish I could vote for the big buffoon. I'll settle for the wannabe princess.

**Vibrava:** Frillish is only holding us back. If she was the one to go, then we could only improve is that not right?

**Linoone:** Either way, it's Carvanha or Frillish leaving today, and I would prefer Frillish. At least Carvanha pulls her weight in challenges.

**Frillish:** Of course Chris will count my vote worthy of a thousand votes so I will be most pleased to see that violent rodent Linoone off the island.

**Wormadam:** Girl has no manners whatsoever. My hand is forced to vote for Carvanha.

**Kirlia:** I wish I could be friends with her but she won't let me. Since I have no one else to vote for, I will have to go with Carvanha.

* * *

They were done and Chris faced them after having computed their votes.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have eight Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The Pokémon winning the extra large rare berry infused Pokeblock belonging to the immunity winner is… Avalugg."

He ate it off the floor as it landed in front of him.

"The first official Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

"Kirlia"

She jumped giddily.

"Vibrava"

"Wormadam"

"Smeargle"

He paused as he looked at the rest.

"Charmeleon"

"Linoone"

Only two girls remained. Carvanha was glaring at Chris while Frillish looked aghast at not having a Pokeblock.

"So Frillish, how do you feel about being in the bottom two?" Chris asked.

"It's infuriating. I demand a recount! My vote equals a thousand." She fumed.

"Your vote equals a thousand punches to your face now shut up." Carvanha silenced her.

"What about you Carvanha, do you think your aggressiveness got your team sick of you?" Chris directed.

"They'd be pussies if that was the case." Carvanha angrily replied.

"Control your tongue!" Wormadam scolded.

"Anyway, I can now reveal the final Pokeblock goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Carvanha"

She grunted and smirked at Frillish.

"WHAT!? This is not possible. I will not stand for this. You will hear from my daddy." Frillish shouted as Chef dragged her to the boat." DAAAADDDDDDYYYY!"

"Good riddance." Linoone exhaled as he went back to the cabin.

"You're telling me." Charmeleon agreed.

* * *

"Thank you Eviolites, but our princess is on another island!" Chris laughed as he spoofed." Finally the green team suffer a defeat, too bad the elimination was more good than bad for them. Maybe they need another one to start getting weak. How will the Apricons react to Buizel's weakness to Lumineon? Will Dragonair ever be able to take Lumineon out? And why didn't the Love Ball work on Linoone? Many of these answers will be seen in the upcoming installments of Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Avalugg:** Charmeleon

**Carvanha:** Frillish

**Charmeleon:** Frillish

**Frillish:** Linoone

**Kirlia:** Carvanha

**Linoone:** Frillish

**Smeargle:** Frillish

**Vibrava:** Frillish

**Wormadam:** Carvanha

Total:

**Charmeleon:** 1

**Linoone:** 1

**Carvanha:** 2

**Frillish:** 5 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Avalugg – Carvanha – Charmeleon – Kirlia – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Chimecho – Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Pansear – Serperior – Sunflora

**Apricorn:** Buizel – Hitmontop – Lampent – Lanturn – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish

* * *

She made it for four eliminations! Now that is an achievement for her XD. Of course no one will miss her and that's understandable. I've made characters like Frillish so much that it got boring now so I didn't want her to go too far, plus, it wouldn't have worked for her to go far. 


	5. Chapter 5: Stoned Choices

At first I was feeling unsure about the challenge, but writing it, I felt it looked good enough. I am happy with the end result. Head over to my **Poll** to vote for your favorite contestants.

**Warning:** There is a scene between Eelektross and Lumineon that is slightly higher than a T rating, its nothing sexual, just language. If you do not feel comfortable reading it then skip it. The scene is before the challenge.

Sometimes the chapter title is one of the hardest things for me to come up with, (last chapter was an example), but sometimes, it comes naturally and its the most thing I am proud of in a chapter. This is such a case, you'll see why in the whole chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stoned Choices  
**

Chris was eating a Poffin as the camera turned on.

"Mm, these really hit the spot you know." Chris mused.

"Chris sir." Gallade spoke, clearing his throat.**  
**  
"What?" Chris asked distracted." Don't tell me we're on air! That's it you're fired!"

The camera turned off before resuming.

"Welcome viewers! Last time we got to see the Eviolites relish their Poffin rewards which I gotta say are pretty delicious. The other teams were getting desperate for a win as the tension among them grew rapidly." Chris told." The challenge was an all out Pool game with the contestants acting as the pool balls, or should I say, Pokeballs? They were placed in life sized Pokeballs and tasked with knocking down the other teams. We saw Love Balls in action and Heavy Balls dominate the table. In the end, even though the Eviolites had the numbers advantage, they were still the losers and had to send their first team member off the island. With Frillish gone, I am now the only Royalty left on the island, just the way I like it."

Chef who had replaced Gallade giggled quietly. Chris glared.

"The teams are a little more even now, will we witness a landslide of defeats with the Eviolites? Has team Apricorn finally escaped the string of eliminations they've been having? And when will Dragonair crack? Hopefully today, let's find out on Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Pokémon/Total Drama crossed over theme song)

* * *

Team Pokerus waited outside as Gurdurr interns replaced their beds. Not only were the Pokeballs changed but the beds were replaced with the very soft, big, and comfy beds. Not to mention clean. The team's luggage was moved outside as well to avoid breaking anything. While the team waited, a certain fire lizard crept behind the cabin without anyone seeing. He made his way to the side. He was initially planning on using Smokescreen through the window on the Gurdurr but as he got closer he tripped on something.

"Oof." Charmeleon grunted before shutting his mouth before anyone heard.

He looked to see what he tripped at, it was a bottle. He picked it up to see what it was. He read "Ether" on it. He looked both sides before he took the bottle and ran to the restrooms. He snickered as he emptied the bottle down the drain and then filled it up with water. He then quickly scampered back and placed it where he found it, near an open bag. He then made his way back to his cabin giggling.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Someone's going to run out of PP and embarrass themselves hehehe.

* * *

**Eviolite: Girls Side**

* * *

"Finally we can get some sleep without the little whiny bitch in here to nag our heads off." Carvanha voiced.

"Someone ought to wash your mouth off with soap young lady." Wormadam scolded.

"Carvanha, I'll have to ask you to please not use that kind of language around the team." Vibrava demanded strictly.

"Oh buzz off the both of you." Carvanha flipped them uninterestedly.

"You were close today, you might not escape elimination next time if you keep that up." Vibrava reminded.

"Are you threatening me?" Carvanha turned at her glaringly.

"No, you're the one who keeps threatening and that's upsetting the team." Vibrava frowned.

"That's who I am and there's nothing any of you can do about it so fucking deal with it." Carvanha ended angrily.

"It's hopeless. Utterly hopeless." Wormadam shook her head.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** I always considered tact to be a simple trait that everyone had. It appears I was madly misled.

**Carvanha:** I bust my ass for the team and all I get is complaining. Ungrateful losers.**  
**  
**Vibrava:** Personally, Carvanha's language doesn't really bother me. To each his own I always say, but she is bothering Wormadam and maybe Linoone and Smeargle. I have to take action for my team.

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

"Girls, I assume we are all in agreeance that Buizel has crossed the line for good now. He must be removed." Vespiquen spoke.

"What, nooo!" Lanturn wailed.

"Lanturn wake up honey, didn't you see him in the challenge today? He be throwin the challenge fo the other team. Das not cool." Volcarona eased.

"I know, I saw." Lanturn wanted to cry at the memory.

"And why is it that we haven't won a single challenge?" Togetic questioned.

"I suggest we revolt and allocate a new leader for us." Vespiquen pitched.

"I'm down fo dat." Volcarona agreed.

"Fine, who should it be though?" Togetic went along with it.

"Me of course, I have the strategic mind to lead us all to victory." Vespiquen spoke confidently.

"Yeah, but the likability of a third wheel. How about.." Togetic.

"We're not choosing Hitmontop." Volcarona and Vespiquen both said at the same time.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I still don't want a new leader. Even if Buizel tends to ignore me and prefer Lumineon, I still like him.

**Vespiquen:** I am not far from complete domination of this hive, excuse me. Team. Once the incompetent leader is out, followed by the disobedient fairy and her ally Hitmontop. I will be on top with no opposition.

**Togetic:** Vespiquen has some kind of control complex. I wont let her get what she wants. Afterall, no one can control me.

* * *

**Apricorn: Boys Side**

* * *

Lampent and Hitmontop went in to the cabin while Buizel used the restroom.

"Man, today was fun, too bad we lost. You did great buddy." Hitmontop praised.

"Thanks, hey listen Hitmontop, I have to tell you something." Lampent began." Its about.."

Buizel then came in. Lampent quickly shut up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Buizel asked." Hectic challenge wasn't it. It was really fun,"

"You can say that again." Hitmontop agreed." So what were you saying Lampent?"

"Oh, it was uhm, about the reward the red team got. Yeah that." Lampent covered up hastily.' They're replacing them now, they looked cool."

"Ultra Ball beddings are still considered highly trendy in many parts of the world. Chris knows his stuff." Hitmontop praised.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I wanted to tell him about what Vespiquen wants but I didn't want Buizel to hear how she wants to vote for him. I don't want to make a big deal out of it.

* * *

Chimecho was always the first to wake up every morning. She had the same routine of taking a stroll to the forest. She would go far enough as to not disturb anyone else so she could use her daily Heal Bell. Before she did today though, she realized she had run out of PP for Heal Bell so she took out a bottle of Ether. She had a bag of Ether with her because she knew she would run out of PP for Heal Bell. She used the medicine and then used Heal Bell. She was confused when no sound came out.

"_Weird._" She thought." _Maybe I'm already high on it and I didn't notice."_

She turned around to go back, she noticed she was shivering a bit, but she didn't pay it any mind. She made her way back to camp just as everyone started to wake up and have breakfast. She bumped into Wormadam.

"Oh pardon me dearie." Wormadam apologized.

"Watch it!" Chimecho snapped before shutting her mouth with a look of surprised." I mean, watch it, the sun rising. I-isn't it p-pretty?"

Wormadam didn't seem to catch what just happened." Indeed it is, it seems like a bright day is upon us."

Chimecho giggled nervously and slipped away. She breathed hard, her shivering having grown.

"Oh no! What's going on?!" She spoke to herself.

She tried to use Heal Bell now but nothing came out again.

"Damn it why isn't it working?" She cursed to herself.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** It cant be, I cant go a day without my Heal Bell. It won't be pretty.

* * *

Smeargle practically dragged Linoone out of bed to their training spot. Linoone was yawning constantly.

"Does it have to be so early on?" Linoone yawned.

"Yeah otherwise Chris will announce the challenge and we won't have time." Smeargle nodded.

"You look excited." Linoone noted.

Smeargle bowed his head modestly." I think its helping me. I've been talking more in the team and helping in challenges."

Linoone smiled at that." You know something, I though that you were a little upset about it. I thought I was being a bad influence."

"Don't think that. You'd never be a bad influence." Smeargle looked at Linoone closely." The others just need to get to know you better. You're one of the nicest Pokémon actually."

Linoone avoided eye contact." S-so you wanna get started?"

"Sure!" Smeargle brightened.

"Well there's something that I noticed yesterday, when you got stuck with the Pokeball." Linoone reminded." Why shouldn't you get a better ball? Why shouldn't you get the best ball? You didn't have to get the bad ball just to please the team. You're just as worthy of it as anyone else."

"Well I know, but some of them had preferences, I didn't mind any ball so I let them take what they wanted." Smeargle clarified.

Linoone shook his head with a smile." You're too nice for your own good."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I've been called a lot of things before, but never nice. And I believed them. Why am I finding a hard time believing this one? But it also came from the most genuine person I've known.

**Smeargle:** I was both excited to continue the lessons and because I like spending time with Linoone. It feels great seeing this side of him because he only shows it when we're alone.

* * *

Buizel sought out Vibrava for a couple of reasons. One was to have fun with her, remembering that she was racing Electrike on day one. The other was to ask her something. Currently they were doing what Buizel called, "The Specialty Race". Buizel in the water and Vibrava flying, they both race ahead to see who won in their best area.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Bring it!" He challenged.

The started the race. Buizel used his tail like a propeller while Vibrava flew above him. Buizel seemed to have the upper hand especially with his ability Swift Swim. He eventually won.

"Best out of three?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, but I got something to ask first." He panted." How is it for you in your team as a leader?"

"It's fun but also I have to be firm and responsible so its not all fun and games all the time." She replied.

"Is it hard? I mean does it feel like you're not doing good enough or maybe that the team doesn't trust you enough?" He got all serious at that.

"To be honest I did feel like that at start, a lot. I doubted myself so much I was considering leaving leadership to another team member." Vibrava admitted." But then I decided I should just reconcile with the person who didn't trust me, we came to some kind of unspoken agreement and trust. Things got better after that, well except that we lost last time."

Buizel was taking it in but didn't find it too helpful.

"Trouble with your team?" She asked.

"Nothing seems to be going right." He revealed." We haven't won a single challenge and the team probably lost respect to me now."

"Its all in the decision making I realized. It was going all wrong when I was taking wrong decisions. When I chose to let Linoone lead us in the Nature challenge, it was our moment of glory. Maybe you should put some thought in to your decisions." She suggested.

"Hm, okay I'll keep that in mind." He nodded.

"So, we having a rematch or what?" She smirked.

"You're on!" He cheered back to his carefree self.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Hm, hopefully this challenge I can get the chance to make the right choices.

**Vibrava:** Even though we lost, the team is still tight nit, we don't have a lot of problems and team work is impressive. We were lucky to have reached a stable condition in our team.

* * *

Charmeleon was still in a mischievous mood, he was currently eyeing Avalugg. He crept slowly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carvanha asked from right behind him.

Charmeleon jumped and fell face first.

"Shhhh!" He shushed.

"Shhhhut the hell up and tell me what you were doing." She retorted.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone." He caved." I was going to pull a prank on the big oaf over there."

Carvanha looked behind him." That's who you want to mess with? Do you have a death wish? Not that I care that is."

"Well he had it coming. He's been standing in the way of my fun since day one." Charmeleon vented.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Carvanha hushed." So, get to it, I wanna see your ass get kicked."

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement." He drawled.

Charmeleon crept up behind Avalugg, he contained his laughter as he was about to use Ember on the leaves right under him. Then all of a sudden Avalugg kicked his foot back and knocked Charmeleon flying to a tree. Carvanha toppled over in laughter while Charmeleon groaned in pain. Avalugg completely ignored them.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** I'll get you one day you blundering giant prick! Mark my words.

**Carvanha:** Bwahahaha what an idiot.

**Avalugg:** Red lizard baby, but no nice, just baby.

* * *

Sunflora bumped in to Volcarona while she was strolling in the woods so they walked together.

"Well I don't know why you be complainin, yo team is killin it." Volcarona pointed.

"That may be true but we have our fair share of problems. I cannot bear to think of the poisonous ideas that hooligan is plastering in poor little Pansear's mind." Sunflora whined.

"As me momma used to say, you gots to give the little tykes some space you know what I'm sayin? It aint good to cramp them up." Volcarona advised.

"It's not like I'm being over protective. Pansear really is starting to get impolite and rebellious." Sunflora argued.

"Back where I come from, if yo kid be misbehavin, you smack em and make sure they don't do it again." Volcarona told.

"I would never hit my children. I mean, children in general." Sunflora gasped." If only we had the chance to get rid of that ruffian."

"I hear ya, I aint too sweet on that Eel either." Volcarona agreed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** Dem problems on the read team are nothing. They aint the ones who never won and keep getting eliminations.

**Sunflora:** Lumineon said she'd take care of Eelektross, she's over with him right now. Whatever she plans on doing I hope it works.

* * *

Lumineon sought out Eelektross. She prepared to get her act on.

"Hey big boy." She sauntered to him.

He looked at her but ignored her. She moved in front of him and practically straddled his hips.

"What say we take a little anatomy lesson." She winked.

"I see where this is going." He said.

"Good, let's go somewhere a little more private." She got up but he didn't follow her.

"I never said I was game." He refused.

"Pardon? I thought for a second that you said no." She giggled brushing it off as she misheard.

"You heard right." He repeated." I know your type, you go around playing every guy around like dolls. You've probably slept with so many greasy pigs you're carrying every known disease in the book. You can pull off your sexy seducing on the other idiots here like that dumbass weasel but not me."

Lumineon was gob smacked at what she heard. She frowned and slapped Eelektross as hard as she could. Eelektross just laughed with a mean look.

"What makes you think you're any better asshole? You go around bullying others and act like a jerk but on the inside you're an insecure loser who has to cover up for your own weakness. I bet you act all tough and big when I bet even the shyest guy here has more to offer down there if you catch my drift." She spat venomously.

"Aww did little miss gets every boy get her pride hurt?" Eelektross laughed." Now get off my ass, I have a kid to teach how to hate sluts like you."

Lumineon was fuming." You stay away from him before you find yourself out of the contest at the next elimination."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Hehe, the look on her face was priceless. I bet she never got told off by a guy before in her life.

**Lumineon:** You know what, he must be queer. That's what he's covering. Otherwise no one would resist me. I know just what to do next time.

* * *

Serperior, Dragonair and Magnezone came to the agreement to distract Pansear while Lumineon took care of Eelektross. They were taking turns.

"This is boriiiiiing." Pansear whined as Magnezone told him facts.

Magnezone then had another idea. He started using Signal Beam to impress the boy.

Pansear had his attention captured for a little bit before he started walking away. That was Dragonair's cue.

"Pansear, how would you like it if I shared with you the secret behind being completely calm and at peace?" She started.

"No thanks." He refused as he walked around her.

Serperior then stepped up." Pansear, let's have a little chat."

He wrapped the end of his tail around Pansear's shoulders and dragged him the other way.

"Listen, you're a good kid, but Eelektross, he's not the best person to hang around." Serperior began." He's mean to others. Do you really want to hang around someone who's mean?"

Pansear frowned and shrugged Serperior's tail off his shoulders." He's not mean to me so there's no reason I shouldn't be friends with him."

Pansear wanted to run the other way but Serperior grabbed him again.

"Let me go!" Pansear yelped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eelektross asked as he showed up.

Serperior was surprised, he didn't expect Eelektross to show up. His momentary shock allowed Pansear to escape his grip and run to Eelektross embracing him.

"They wouldn't let me go and told me bad things about you." Pansear ratted out.

Eelektross frowned at the other three as he lifted Pansear up on his shoulders." Mind your own damn business."

The other three didn't respond as Eelektross walked away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** Sigh, that could have went better.

**Pansear:** If anyone's being mean it's them. They keep saying bad things about Eelektross.

**Dragonair:** So Lumineon stabbed us in the back and didn't actually deal with Eelektross. I knew it, I bet they're both hand in hand in their dirty ways.

**Eelektross:** They fucking sent that bitch to distract me while they kept the kid. I'll make them pay.

* * *

Lampent was looking for Hitmontop to tell him about Vespiquen. He saw him at the dock. As he was going there, Togetic flew in his face out of nowhere. He flinched.

"Lampy, did you or Hitmontop say anything to Buizel about me?" She asked." Because I wouldn't like that. Do you know what I would do if you told him? I'd pull you apart and dump you in the kitchen's garbage disposal and listen to you getting shredded."

Lampent paled." N-no we didn't. We wouldn't. I promise."

"Good little Lamp." She patted his head and flew away.

Lampent breathed a sigh of relief. He kept going towards Hitmontop. He was about to sit next to him when someone dragged him back. It was Vespiquen.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Vespiquen shook him." If you spill our little secret then I will have no choice but to get half the team voting for you or him."

"I wasn't doing anything. I just wanted to hang out with him." He excused.

She narrowed her eyes as she stared deep in to his." You're lying. Lampent, Lampent, Lampent. Why must you be so difficult? I offer you the deal of a lifetime and you go jeopardizing it like that. All I wanted was for you to help me in voting for Buizel and in return I make sure you were safe and possibly through to the merge."

"You don't care about me, you wouldn't take me anywhere." Lampent frowned.

"Maybe I don't care about you but a deal is a deal and I wouldn't vote for you before the merge. You can't disprove that." She straightened up.

"Okay so what do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"Not a word to Hitmontop." She made a zipper sign on her mouth.

"Why not, I wasn't going to tell him to vote for you." He replied.

"You should understand my position and that I wouldn't take such a risk." She bargained intelligently.

Lampent sighed, she smirked and left him. He turned back and headed to Hitmontop, this time no one grabbing him off guard. He sat next to Hitmontop and released the biggest sigh.

"What's the matter Lampy?" Hitmontop asked cheerfully.

Lampent shuddered." Don't say lampy… that's what she calls me. Do you want me to call you toppy?"

It was Hitmontop's turn to shudder." Okay okay sorry. But really, what's up?"

"Nothing, just Togetic harassing me again." Lampent shrugged leaving out the Vespiquen bit.

"Tell me about it. Early this morning she cornered me and threatened me not to tell Buizel about her. You do not wanna know what the threat was." Hitmontop revealed.

"Is it bad that I want an elimination?" Lampent asked.

"Haha I feel the same way." Hitmontop laughed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Vespiquen:** Maybe not the merge, but at least I'll carry him for another three eliminations. Lanturn's a better minion because she questions less and follows easily. Lampent is smart, curious and sneaky. He might get some ideas and that is not acceptable.

**Hitmontop:** Lampent's only just realizing how hard it is to be Togetic's receiver of threats. I had it for longer.

**Lampent:** Things would be so much better with only five of us on the team. These girls are going to be the second death of me, and this time it will be permanent.

* * *

Kirlia had just finished picking up the perfect flower and placed it near her ear. It was vividly pink. She then skipped merrily back to camp. The first Pokémon she saw was Lanturn on the beach alone. She jumped over to her. When she got there she saw that Lanturn was sulking.

"Lanturn!" Kirlia gasped." I've never seen you this sad before. Now that I mention it, I've never seen you sad before at all. You're always so happy."

Lanturn sighed." Sorry, I don't mean to be so down."

"Don't apologize silly." Kirlia smiled." Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can cheer you up."

Lanturn looked at her sadly." My team wants to vote for another leader instead of Buizel."

"Oh, well that's not so bad. It's a little mean but maybe they think they will win with someone else." Kirlia sat down.

"I don't want them to remove Buizel." Lanturn continued." He's a really good guy he should be the leader."

Kirlia tilted her head a little before gasping." Oh my gosh! YOU LIKE HIM!"

After Kirlia calmed down she noticed Lanturn was still looking sad.

"Did you tell him? You should totally tell him. I'm sure he'll like you back, you're a nice girl." Kirlia advised.

Lanturn teared up at that." He doesn't! He likes Lumineon."

Kirlia's smile faded. She hugged Lanturn." Aww it's ok. You just need to try harder to show him that you like him. Maybe if he knew he would feel the same about you."

Lanturn thought about it. The thought of telling Buizel never crossed her mind." Maybe you're right. If telling him is what it will take then so be it. Thanks Kirlia, you're the best!"

Kirlia beamed at seeing Lanturn back to her giddy happy self." You're welcome, I'm glad to help."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** Aww people in love are so adorable! I love seeing couples get together!

**Lanturn:** I think I'll tell him after the challenge or tomorrow. I feel Butterfree in my stomach! I'm so nervous.

* * *

Chris soon called them all over to the gymnasium yet again for another challenge. He led them inside then for some reason locked all the doors. This sent shivers to some of the contestants.

"Relax will ya, I just don't want the little critters to escape." Chris eased.

"What little critters?" Asked Lampent.

"Hold your Horseas we're getting to that." Chris shushed." So are you all ready for…"

"Excuse me Chris but there is a matter we want to bring up first." Vespiquen interrupted.

"Make it quick." Chris replied annoyed that he was cut off.

"Some of us in the blue team are not happy with the current arrangement and we would like to propose, that we appoint a new leader for our team." Vespiquen continued.

Buizel went wide eyed." WHAT!?"

The whole gymnasium went quiet as everyone seemed surprised.

"We girls have agreed to vote for a new leader." Togetic chimed in.

"Well, its not in the book but I guess if there's a majority then why not. Just make it quick."

The girls huddled together to decide, Lanturn looked like she was being forced in to it.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** That hurt…

**Lampent:** Wow Vespiquen couldn't wait to vote him off she already wants to grab that leader role.

**Hitmontop:** Whoa I didn't see that coming! What is Togetic up to now?

**Vibrava:** It seems things are worse than I thought for Buizel.

**Vespiquen:** Those buffoons wouldn't agree to me be being the leader. We had to settle down on the next best choice that was somewhat acceptable to me.

* * *

"Let the voting begin." Chris announced.

"We want Lampent to be our leader instead." Togetic started.

Lampent was speechless to say the least. Hitmontop had a confused look.

"I wanna hear each team member's vote." Chris said.

"I vote fo Lampent too." Volcarona voiced." Sorry Buizel baby but things can only get better from here on if we made this change."

"Yeah yeah Lampent." Vespiquen looked like she was a bit annoyed that it was Lampent but succumbed.

"I'm sorry but I want Buizel to be the leader still. This is all too sudden and I don't think I'm cut out to be a leader." Lampent refused, finally finding his voice.

"Yeah having Lampent as leader would be sick and all but I gotta stick with Buizel too if Lampent is." Hitmontop joined.

"Well then its all down to Lanturn's vote. If she chooses Lampent then we would have a new leader, if not then Buizel stays." Chris said.

Everyone turned their attention to her. She began to sweat, if that was possible for a fish Pokémon. Volcarona and Togetic looked at her encouragingly, Vespiquen was glaring at her. Lampent was shaking his head saying he didn't want to. She finally looked at Buizel. He had a hurt look in his eyes, as if defeated. He looked at her with the saddest expression. She felt her heart ache.

"No I can't do it. I want Buizel to stay as our leader." She finally said with her voice wavering.

Lampent released a pent up breath. Vespiquen's frown couldn't get more intense.

"Well that was a waste of time. Can I get on with my frickin challenge?" Chris nagged.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** What's the point, they already showed me they didn't want me anymore.

**Vespiquen:** Why that backstabbing traitorous spineless worthless little fish! I am going to get vengeance in the most painful way possible till she cracks and serves me blindly for the rest of the competition. Heed my warning! Heed it!

**Lanturn:** I don't care what will come to me from the girls. I just couldn't do that to Buizel. I love him too much.

**Lampent:** But why me? I would have thought Vespiquen or even Togetic would want to be the leader themselves. I even thought Togetic would choose Hitmontop. Well I'm glad that Lanturn turned them down. I just hope they aren't too mean to her. The last thing I want for her is for Togetic to start threatening her like us. I already know Vespiquen is using her.

* * *

"The title of today's challenge is something I like to call the Triple E." Chris announced." Electricity, which means Electric types provide the advantage today, Magnezone, Eelektross and Lanturn. That means team Eviolite is overwhelmed this time. See? I can be fair sometimes."

"You hear that? I am the most valuable today." Eelektross smirked.

"The second E stands for Evolution stones. You see those machines?" Chris pointed at what looked to be bikes of some sort connected to Vending Machines. There were three vending machines on each side as in for each team. The Bikes were different in that they had three seats and they were stuck to the floor.

"Inside those vending machines are all kinds of evolution stones; fire stones, shiny stones, sun stones…" Chris told." Whatever drops is random but the proportions inside are tweaked in a way that there are many of the stones you wont be needing whereas there are only a handful of the three stones you will be needing."

"How did you get your hands on so many stones anyway? Hitmontop asked impressed." Do you have any idea how rare evolution stones are? You sure they aren't fake?"

"Yeah I'm sure, and we have our sources." Chris silenced." Those bikes go nowhere, but when you peddle them they produce electric energy that powers the Vending Machines. There is a bar on it that you need to fill. Every time you fill it up it drops a random Stone. The more peddle power you put the better the gauge fills. Of course there are only three seats so you need to choose who and of course some of you like Volcarona cannot peddle so not all of you can do that."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Carvanha asked annoyed that she would be useless in a challenge.

"Hold on." Chris silenced again." Of course those who know psychic moves can still use their power to peddle although they might need to use it for the third E of this challenge."

"What's the third E?" Smeargle asked.

"Now its time to tell you the third E." Chris said.

He then took out a Pokeball and threw it. Out popped an Eevee. It immediately started running around.

"Oh! The third E is for Eevee?" Kirlia smiled as she chased after the little Pokémon." It's so cute!"

"Your aim for this challenge is to do a few things. You have to get three specific stones from the vending machine, of course by peddling. You need a Fire Stone, a Water Stone, and a Thunderstone. When you have one of each, you bring them along with your three Eevees to me. You also cannot let your Eevee evolve in to any of the other eeveelutions besides the ones you can get from the stones."

"That shouldn't be that hard at all. We'd need an Icy Rock and a Mo…" Serperior stopped talking when he saw Chris' smirk." You brought Icy and Moss Rocks didn't you?"

"Of course I did! There are many Icy and Mossy Rocks scattered around the gym, one touch from an Eevee will mean instant Leafeon or Glaceon." Chris laughed." On top of that, the Eevees are trained to seek out those rocks. They are also prone to evolving to Espeon or even Umbreon if night time comes and we still haven't finished the challenge. You gotta love Eeveelutions."

The contestants groaned.

"The first team to bring me the three different stones and their three Eevees not evolved to anything wrong wins. The last team, or the team to have performed the worst in their task wins an elimination." Chris explained.

"Hold on, why do Electric types have an advantage?" Sunflora asked.

"That shouldn't be too hard for you to figure out on your own." Chris ended." Your challenge begins now."

As he said this, he went around to each team and released three Eevees to them, all of which began to run around frantically. He then went to the doors and opened them. The contestants quickly started moving as their Eevees headed to the doors.

"Man I love this challenge already!" Chris laughed." The Eevees are out of the bag, can the contestants stop them from evolving to the unwanted Eeveelutions? Will team Pokerus' Electric type advantage with Eelektross and Magnezone place them at the top of this challenge like Linoone and Smeargle's Normal type in the Nature challenge? And will any of the contestants who can evolve using evolution stones evolve this episode? A lot of excitement is to ensue when we get back!"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** Oh this challenge seems so fun! Eevee is so cute!

**Magnezone:** Clearly the Electric advantage means we could use our moves to power up the vending machine, however that would be considered a quick fix. We would be exhausting ourselves quickly for a free few stones.

**Lampent:** So if that drops a Dusk stone… I could turn to Chandelure. The idea is interesting, but then I could never work as a street light anymore. I would rather not.

**Togetic:** Heh getting a Shiny stone and evolving would definitely make me more capable of handling Hitmontop and Lampent buuut my cute charm would be less so I'll pass.

**Chimecho:** It's gotten worse since this morning. I'm shaking and getting hot flashes. I'm nervous and jumpy. I'm also getting mood changes. I can't do this challenge.

* * *

Team Pokerus were planning what to do. Eelektross had grabbed two Eevees and held them in place under his arms while Sunflora grabbed the third gently and petted it.

"I think we have no choice but for Eelektross, Sunflora, and Pansear to peddle. They're the only ones with legs/roots/ fins long enough to reach the pedals." Serperior said in a non too happy manner.

"Serperior and I can hold on to the Eevees and stop them from evolving into something else." Dragonair joined." Chimecho can look after the third Eevee."

"I don't think it's wise to leave Chimecho in charge of anything." Serperior was hesitant about leaving the dim Pokemon with a task such as that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chimecho snapped involuntarily." I-I mean, I can do it."

"I'll take care of the third one." Lumineon offered.

"Great." Serperior breathed." Magnezone, would you care to keep using an Electric move on the vending machine?"

"I would not protest but I must caution you, that solution is a temporary one and will not be likely to yield much payoff." Magnezone alerted.

"The peddlers are going to need all the help they can get." Serperior told.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Chimecho asked a little too harshly.

"You can um…" Serperior thought." Hey you can help hold down the Eevees with your Psychic moves."

Chimecho didn't argue.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Ugh I can feel myself slipping. I don't want to upset anyone unintentionally.

**Serperior:** Is it just me or does Chimecho seem a little off today?

**Eelektross:** Ha, not only is my type essential for my team but they need me for the peddling that most of them can't do.

* * *

"Charmeleon, Smeargle and Linoone on peddle duty then." Vibrava asked to confirm.

Currently Kirlia was holding an Eevee petting it, Vibrava had one in her arms, and The third was trying to bite Smeargle's tail as he whipped it around away from it.

"Let the rodent watch the Eevee, it won us last time." Carvanha motioned at Linoone.

"I would but then we wouldn't have anyone to pedal. Kirlia would exhaust herself." Linoone explained.

"And I want the task of looking after this little cutie." Kirlia chimed

"Avalugg, can you watch one of them too?" Smeargle asked.

"Avalugg watch." He grunted.

"What would you have me do dearie?" Wormadam asked.

"Hm, how about you check for the stones that drop out, get rid of the ones we don't need." Vibrava instructed.

"I shall get it done." She agreed.

"That leaves Carvanha, do you mind um, standing at the door and whenever one of them decides it wants to run out, you block it?" Vibrava suggested.

"Whatever." Carvanha replied in her way of saying she'd do it.

"Great, I'll watch the last Eevee then." Vibrava smiled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Ugh I have to peddle, this is going to be tiring. There better be a good payout.

**Smeargle:** This reminds me of the Natures challenge, maybe we can bounce back and win.

**Linoone:** Not only are the stones rare, but Eevee are rare as well. Where did Chris get so many?

**Carvanha:** These challenges are lame. Why does Chris keep having us babysit stupid little mammal Pokémon?

* * *

Buizel was quiet, the team was waiting for him to instruct them. Lampent was using Psychic to hold all three Eevees afloat in place.

"Buizel yo, wake up dude." Volcarona urged." Look, we sorry we did that but now you're still the captain and this ship be needing steering you hear?"

"I should just take charge before we already end up losing." Vespiquen said impatiently.

"Hitmontop, Togetic and I peddle, Lanturn helps with electricity. The rest of you hold the Eevees." Buizel said lifelessly as he turned around and hopped on the bike's front seat.

The others looked at each other silently before they too got to working.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Oh Buizel, he looks so broken.

**Volcarona:** This aint workin out. Lanturn should have voted with us, we wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

Team Pokerus were almost at their first stone, Serperior was circling his Eevee whenever it tried to run away so he had it under control. Dragonair was letting the Eevee slide along her body and had fun it. Lumineon's though was hard to control. It ran out the door. Serperior told Chimecho to go with Lumineon and get it back.

"Come back here you little handful you." Lumineon called at it.

She saw as the Eevee ran straight ahead in to what looked to be a moss covered Rock at the edge of the forest. She gasped. Chimecho came to the rescue though as she used Extrasensory to stun the Eevee. Lumineon picked it up.

"That probably hurt. Couldn't you have used a less damaging move?" Lumineon blamed.

"I didn't see your sorry ass do anything." Chimecho snapped.

Lumineon was taken back. Chimecho never spoke like that.

"What's your problem?" Lumineon frowned.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chimecho with her mood changed.

"You just… you know what? Nevermind. Let's get back inside before it wakes up." Lumineon brushed off.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** This is what I was afraid of.

**Lumineon:** Everyone today is on edge for some reason. No one remembers I won them the last challenge, they're all yelling at me now.

* * *

"Another Moon Stone I'm afraid." Wormadam told.

They so far produced three stones, the first was a Leaf Stone, the other two were Moon Stones.

"That's alright, Chris said there were few of the ones we want so this should take a while, and we've only just started." Smeargle said optimistically.

"Speak for yourself, I'm already tired." Charmeleon breathed.

"You're in bad shape then, you need this work out." Linoone spoke up.

"I'm not in…" Charmeleon couldn't continue as Eevee jumped on him knocking him off the bike.

"Woops, sorry Charmeleon." Kirlia giggled as she grabbed the Eevee.

Charmeleon grumbled to himself as he rubbed his head. He got back on the bike.

"Settle down." Kirlia whispered to her Eevee." You're so energetic."

The Eevee ignored her and tried to run to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Carvanha lowered her head to stare the Eevee in the eyes. She bared her teeth and gave a menacing look.

The Eevee came to a halt and went wide eyed. It ran back yelping like a wounded dog and jumped into Kirlia's waiting arms.

"There there Eevee, the bad fish wont hurt you." Kirlia eased as she walked away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** I too am fit. What do they mean I need the workout?

**Kirlia:** Would it kill Carvanha to show some friendly emotion?

**Carvanha:** Stupid Barbie is so weak. Get a backbone.

* * *

Lanturn saw Buizel looking robotic as he peddled. She was worried about him. She decided that if they were to win today, he'd be happy and the team would appreciate him more. So she stood in front of the vending machine and let out a powerful Thunderbolt. The machine was filling up its bar rapidly and soon one stone after the other were dropping. Buizel looked up at Lanturn. Besides the boys, she was the only one who stood by him. He smiled at her.

"Good job Lanturn." He said, although in a whisper.

Lampent floated over with his Eevee, he was using Psychic to hold it in the air. He looked over the stones that were falling, none were the required ones though. But his eyes spotted one that gave off a mysterious shine. It was compelling to him. Hitmontop had his head bent down. When he lifted it he suddenly stopped peddling as he saw Lampent getting close to the machine with his eyes fixed on the stones that were falling.

"Oh no, a Dusk Stone." Hitmontop paled.

"_So tempting_." Lampent thought, fixed on the stone.

"Lampent don't!" Hitmontop shouted.

Lampent wasn't listening. Hitmontop jumped up and tackled him to the ground. The Eevee dropped and ran away.

"What?" Lampent asked, seemingly not aware of what almost happened.

"You were about to touch a Dusk Stone." Hitmontop breathed.

"I was?" Lampent stared surprised." Thanks for stopping me."

"You alright?" Hitmontop asked.

"Yeah don't worry." Lampent brushed off distractedly." I better go get the Eevee, and you should go back on the bike."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** The team broke my spirits but Lanturn is holding out for me. She's a really great girl.

**Lanturn:** I'm going to try my hardest to get us to win. Maybe if we finally win, the team will stop hating on Buizel.

**Lampent:** What came over me? It was like the Stone was sucking me in.

**Hitmontop:** Its like Lampent lost control of himself over the Stone. Freaky! Is that what the Eevees' training actually is? That's sick, and not cool sick, but sick as in, bad sick.

**Chris:** Why'd you think we had so many stones, and for a cheap price? Haha these aren't normal stones. They've been tampered with. Except the Fire, Water, and Thunderstones.

* * *

The red team also got some useless stones. Eelektross leaned in to Pansear who was in front of him on the bike.

"Psst, you getting bored yet?" Eelektross whispered.

"Yeah." Pansear replied getting slightly tired.

"What moves do you know?" Eelektross asked quietly without Sunflora hearing.

"I know Incinerate, Lick, Play Nice, and um, Disarming Voice." Pansear revealed.

"Disarming Voice?" Eelektross lifted an eyebrow." Nevermind, none of those work."

"Work for what?" Pansear asked.

"To have some fun, messing with her." Eelektross motioned his head at Sunflora.

"That would be mean." Pansear feared the others might be right.

"Yeah well that's why your moves wouldn't work. I was hoping for a move to have fun with." Eelektross cleared.

"Oh good." Pansear smiled, believing that Eelektross was not mean after all.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Pansear:** See, all Eelektross wants is to have fun. Is he mean because of that? No.

**Eelektross:** I was going to let him use Incinerate but then there would have been no way to weasel out of that.

* * *

"Oh my! Is that a Water Stone?" Wormadam gasped as she picked a stone up.

"Why yes it is!" Vibrava smiled as she got closer.

"Magnificent, two remain." Wormadam cheered.

Vibrava's Eevee got out of her grip and ran towards the door. It bolted right out before Carvanha could stop it. Vibrava flew after it. She saw it standing in the sunlight jumping happily. Suddenly It started glowing bright.

"Oh no, Espeon!" Vibrava was lost. She didn't know what to do.

Carvanha ran and tackled the evolving Eevee. It stopped evolving and began to cry. Its happiness having went down considerably.

"Really?" Vibrava asked as she picked up the Eevee.

"You should be thanking me. I just saved your ass." Carvanha grunted as she went back to her spot at the door.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** We're on the right course to success.

**Carvanha:** I've about had it with them being prude sissies.

**Vibrava:** (Sigh) If she gets it done I guess I shouldn't complain. There's no need trying to change her because it's hopeless. I just have to find some way to get her and the team to work together without them getting too annoyed at her.

* * *

Lanturn was not relenting on the Thunderbolts. Their vending machine was by far the one to release the most stones. The team were all staring at Lanturn. She looked exhausted yet wouldn't stop.

"You can stop now Lanturn." Buizel pled.

Lanturn was not listening.

"Give it a rest hon. You gon kill yoself." Volcarona joined.

Lampent was careful to avoid the Thunderbolts as he scoured through the stones that dropped.

"We're in luck, we got the Fire Stone." Lampent told." Oh and a Thunderstone just dropped too."

"Whoa, Our luck is finally turning around!" Hitmontop relaxed a little on the bike.

"Toppy, you better not stop peddling or I'll take that tail of yours swishing in my face and pull on it so hard that your whole spinal cord gets ripped off." Togetic whispered from behind him on the bike.

Hitmontop almost jumped and quickly peddled faster. The vending machine was getting overloaded with energy and the stones were almost raining in.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Lanturn:** I won't stop till every PP of Thunderbolt is used up. I don't care how tired I get. I am doing this to show my love for Buizel.

**Togetic:** I can't wait to win for once, so no slouching.

**Hitmontop:** Crazy! She's completely crazy! Somebody, anybody help me!

* * *

Some of the contestants on team Pokerus were amazed, and envious of team Apricorn's progress.

"Magnezone, I really think your Electric moves would come in handy right now." Serperior insisted.

"So be it." Magnezone started using Thunderbolt on the machine as well.

The bar was now filling faster. The stones were pouring in. Chimecho sifted through them. She got angry and whacked them all, scattering them around.

"Chimecho calm down." Dragonair urged.

"How can I? We aren't getting shit." Chimecho snapped.

She quickly covered her mouth with her tail. Some of her team were staring at her in bewilderment. Then Dragonair's Eevee ran away from her and out of the gym. She chased it quickly. When she caught up to it, the worst possible scenario had happened. The Eevee reached an Icy Rock near the Mess Hall and had now evolved to a Glaceon. Dragonair took a deep breath and went back to the gym.

"Where's your Eevee?" Asked Serperior.

Dragonair didn't want to reply.

"Dragonair?" Serperior got a dark tone. He figured out what happened.

"I couldn't catch up to it in time." She bowed her head down.

Serperior lifted her head with the top of his tail." Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. It could have happened to anyone. We'll just try really hard to watch over the other two."

She got even more flushed at how forgiving he was with her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** Chimecho's acting unlike herself. She got me worried.

**Chimecho:** Darn it, I keep slipping. They're going to hound me with questions by the end of the day, if not want to vote me out.

**Magnezone:** It appears I was mistaken, the Electric empowerment may actually be a game changer. Focus Magnezone.

**Dragonair:** I probably ruined our team's chances at winning. Good going Dragonair, that should make you look really good compared to Lumineon winning last challenge.

* * *

"Ah yes, I see another one here, I believe it is the Thunderstone." Wormadam informed.

"Alright! Just one more." Kirlia cheered.

"I…can't…go…on." Charmeleon breathed hard.

He then fell off the bike, his chest heaving.

"We need a replacement." Smeargle spoke, also feeling exhausted.

"Kirlia, fill in for Charmeleon please." Vibrava instructed.

"Okie, but who's going to watch my Eevee?" She agreed.

Vibrava's eyes moved from Carvanha to Wormadam to Charmeleon, none of them were fit for the task. Avalugg looked to be having enough on his plate with the Eevee that kept trying to jump off his back as he stopped it and placed it back on top of him.

"Give me I'll do it." Vibrava stepped up.

"But you already…" Kirlia argued.

"Kirlia, just get on the bike, we don't want to slow down." Vibrava silenced.

She grabbed the other Eevee in her arms, the other one also in her grasp. They were weighing her down with their struggling and she looked pained.

"Hurry." She urged.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Kirlia:** Vibrava's tough, she pushes herself really hard in challenges. I admire her for that.

**Smeargle:** Boy, Linoone looked like he could peddle all day. He's tough.

* * *

Vespiquen held the Eevee in her tiny arms firmly, as much as it struggled, Vespiquen wouldn't let it go. It was kind of cruel because the Eevee had to just stay that way for the duration of the challenge. Lampent's Psychic was strong, it managed to hold his Eevee throughout the challenge and at the same time he was using it to check the stones. Volcarona was flying at the top of the gym with her Eevee, she thought if she was high up, the Eevee wouldn't be able to run around and would be scared to jump. Handling the Eevees was working better for them than the other teams. Even powering the machine was more efficient with all the energy it was getting from Lanturn's Thunderbolts.

"How many stones does this accursed thing have?" Vespiquen asked irritatedly.

"If we don't win after today, I am quittin this competition." Volcarona blurted." We keep bustin our butts for nothing."

Speaking of busting butts, Lanturn was now sagging on the floor, her skin dried up a little from all the heat generated by the electricity she was using. Her luminous bulbs were fading in brightness. Buizel noticed all those things about her and was getting worried.

"Lanturn please stop this." Buizel begged, but again it fell on deaf ears." Lanturn!"

"Guys!" Lampent hollered." I got it! I got the last stone." Lampent hovered with all three stones.

Hitmontop breathed hard as he stopped peddling, Togetic as well was tired. Vespiquen took Lampent and his Eevee along with Volcarona and her Eevee and headed to Chris. Buizel jumped up and ran to Lanturn. She was still shooting out Thunderbolts.

"Lanturn! You can stop now, we got all the stones." Buizel faced her, placing his paws on her fins. This got him to get hit by a Thunderbolt.

Lanturn snapped out of it and stopped. She opened her eyes weakly to look at Buizel.

"I'm sorry." Her voice barely heard.

"Don't, I barely felt it." Buizel brushed off before paling." Oh crap, that means you got really weak. We gotta take you to the infirmary."

He helped carry her to the infirmary.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** Finally done with this petty challenge. We had better win this time.

**Buizel:** I can't believe Lanturn did that. She just puts herself out like that in the challenge. I wish I was like that. Maybe then I would be a better leader.

**Lanturn:** Did we win?

* * *

"I can not believe they're done with all three Eevees and we haven't even found one stone yet." Lumineon whined." Today has really been an unlucky day."

"More like cursed!" Chimecho spat." I bet that ghost did it. Yeah, he cursed us didn't he? That little piece of…"

"Chimecho honey, you need to take a Full Heal or something because you got some serious status problem right now." Lumineon backed off.

"Sss-s-sorry." Chimecho stuttered backing away." Ignore anything I said today."

She bumped into Serperior as she was backing away. The latter lost his grip on his Eevee as it ran off out of the gym in a flash. It stopped right outside the door and started evolving to Espeon.

"Oh for crying out loud." Eelektross cursed.

"Chimecho." Serperior exhaled.

"Don't you Chimecho me!" Chimecho's voice was unstable and going from high pitched to low. It was freaking Serperior out, as well as the others.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** I think we've all started coming in to terms that we can't possibly win today. But what's on all our minds is what's happening to Chimecho.

**Lumineon:** What a freak. That's what she is.

**Chimecho:** (She couldn't sit still as she was jumping off the seat uncontrollably) I-I need my Heal Bell!

* * *

Vibrava couldn't hold on any longer and dropped both Eevees. She fell to the ground panting. Both Eevee ran to the door. Carvanha blocked the door, but the Eevee kept going. She headbutted one of them back while the other passed right next to her. She tried to chase it but it had already gone to the Mossy Rock at the edge of the forest and evolved into Leafeon. The other Eevee ran back in to the gym and was avoiding being caught by the green team. It then ran straight to the Vending Machine.

"I have just about had enough of you little one." Wormadam huffed as she lifted the Eevee up with Psychic.

Vibrava stopped in front of her." I didn't know you could use Psychic.

"Why yes dear I can, I suppose it was my fault for not mentioning it beforehand." Wormadam revealed.

Vibrava was about to reply when something caught her eye. In the chaos that happened, the last stone was dropped.

"The Fire Stone! There it is." Vibrava pointed. She grabbed it along with the other two stones." Avalugg, Wormadam, let's take these Eevees to Chris."

"Phew! Finally." Kirlia breathed. She quickly got tired from the bike.

Smeargle also stopped peddling. He leaned back, his head hanging back as he breathed hard. Linoone leaned in and looked at Smeargle from above. He had his eyes closed. Smeargle opened them and was spooked.

"Sorry." Linoone said sheepishly." You did good today, you have the stamina to pull of a battle you know."

Smeargle smiled faintly but said nothing.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** It hadn't crossed my mind to tell them that I know the move Psychic for the simple fact that it was quite obvious that I did. I use it all the time afterall, how else would I move about? I cannot use my legs.

**Smeargle:** Linoone was staring at me really intently. I'm sure he had something else on his mind.

**Vibrava:** We lost one of the Eevees, that is sure to affect our performance.

* * *

Team Pokerus were mostly giving up. They peddled with less enthusiasm while the rest all watched the last Eevee together. Magnezone was still using Thunderbolt at the machine.

"Maybe we should just call it a day." Sunflora spoke." Both of the other teams are done already."

Serperior sighed." I guess we should."

They stopped peddling and got off. They all headed to Chris.

"Well then, the results are pretty clear. The winners of this challenge, and for the first time, the Apricorns!" Chris revealed.

The blue team cheered but they were mostly relieved to have finally tasted victory.

"Your reward is that you each get to receive an authentic collection of Evolution Stones to do whatever you please with them." Chris announced.

"Can I pelt you with them?" Vespiquen glared.

"Dude, come on, that's so bogus! We finally win and that's the reward we get?" Hitmontop whined.

"Hey there are a couple amongst you who could use them. Maybe they want to evolve." Chris shrugged." Anyway, also safe from elimination is the green team. Congratulations Eviolites."

The green team were pleased with the result. They weren't expecting to win considering they had no Electric types in the team.

"That means Pokerus, for the first time since day one, you will be having an elimination ceremony. See you in an hour." Chris ended.

They already knew the result so it didn't come as a disappointment to them.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** I get the choice to evolve. Hm. I still say it has its ups and downs though.

**Avalugg:** Challenge fun, like other one with little purple mouse.

**Dragonair:** At least I am not the only one to have performed badly on the team.

**Sunflora:** Hopefully it is time to set things right.

* * *

At this time, Buizel was next to Lanturn in the infirmary. She was lying on the bed sleeping. Chef had said she was drained of all her energy and needed a long night's rest to recuperate. He smiled affectionately at her sleeping figure as he thought about his position in the team.

"_Not all of them want me dethroned. There's both Hitmontop and Lampent. And then there's Lanturn._" He pondered.

"Yo orange weasel. It's time to go. She needs her rest." Chef ordered.

Buizel snapped out of his thoughts and looked one last time at Lanturn before exiting the tent.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** If Lanturn can sacrifice this hard for the team then so can I.

* * *

Sunflora got a hold of Chimecho, she wanted to check up on her.

"What's happened to you dear?" She asked.

Chimecho was scratching the bulb on her head. Sunflora waited for her but nothing came out.

"Chimecho, I know something's wrong. You're way too off today." Sunflora insisted.

Chimecho was still itching, she got harder and harder and Sunflora thought she was going to cut herself.

"Stop that! You're going to hurt yourself." Sunflora said firmly.

"I cant!" Chimecho screamed before she softened. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let loose, shivering as she did" I cant help it."

Sunflora softened as she held on to the sobbing girl.

"Y-you can't tell anybody about this." Chimecho sniffled.

"You have my word dear." Sunflora whispered soothingly.

"I'm…I'm addicted! I'm addicted to Heal Bell." Chimecho bawled." I have been for a while now."

Sunflora was not expecting that but she let her continue.

"I used to be so jittery and nervous all the time, and then I started getting moody and lash out sometimes at everyone, but then I would regret it. Sometimes I could control it sometimes I couldn't. But it only got worse. Eventually I used Heal Bell on myself when I was crying my eyes out and it felt so good, I felt ecstasy. I just had to do it again. I kept using Heal Bell day after day and I was getting less nervous and less moody. I was a happy go lucky girl whenever I used it. Then it became a routine and I wouldn't miss a day without using it. Eventually I had to supply myself with enough Ethers and Elixirs to restore my PP for it whenever I was far away from any Pokémon Centers. When I tried to stop once I couldn't and I would end up shivering, my muscles were out of control and my nerves were on fire. I just couldn't go a day without Heal Bell anymore." Chimecho relayed." Every morning here I would be the first to wake up and I would go to the forest and use Heal Bell as to not disturb anyone, and it would last me all day long. I admit I would be all high on it for the day but that didn't matter as long as I wasn't lashing out at anyone. But today, it wouldn't work. Heal Bell wouldn't work and I don't know why. I don't know why."

Chimecho's crying got heavier and she couldn't talk anymore.

"There there dear. It'll all be alright." Sunflora comforted." I'll be with you every step of the way after tonight and help you deal with your addiction."

"You would?" Chimecho sniffed.

"Of course darling." Sunflora smiled encouragingly." Now let's go get this elimination done with."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** I'm so relieved that someone understands me. I've been so bad today.

**Sunflora:** Poor baby, she's been going through that right under my nose and I had no idea.

* * *

Chris gathered the red team in the bonfire ceremony. They looked beat.

"You all sucked today." Said Chris.

"We know." Serperior acknowledged.

"Good, then you would also know that no one deserves solo immunity tonight." Chris revealed." Head in to start the voting."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Dragonair:** Even if it is a wasted vote. I will not give up my principles. I will wait till I see you waddle down that dock Lumineon.

**Sunflora:** Off with you, you bad bad boy.

**Pansear:** Sunflora's the one who started calling Eelektross bad so I vote for her.

**Magnezone:** Chimecho proved to be excessively erratic this day. I do not wish to endanger myself with her presence.

* * *

They begrudgingly sat before Chris as he held a tray of Pokeblocks.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have seven Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

"Magnezone"

He ignored the food item as he watched the ceremony.

"Pansear"

"Dragonair"

"Serperior"

Chris paused to look at the other four.

"Lumineon"

He faced the other three.

"Eelektross, you have been in the bottom before, and since then, your team got to know you better and probably like you less. Is there any hope that you would escape this elimination?" Chris asked.

"Is there any hope? Hell yeah." Eelektross grunted." Why wouldn't there be? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Have you no shame?" Sunflora scowled.

"Sunflora, since you're also here, it seems you also got someone to not like you." Chris turned to her." That would be surprising for a mother figure like you, do you have a guess as to who might want you out?"

"Oh who ever could that person be." She said sarcastically.

"Chimecho, last time you were unscathed by votes. Do you think you're inexplicable outbursts have sealed your fate?" Chris asked.

Chimecho refused to look up. She was trying hard to control herself from spasming and lashing out.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, the next Pokeblock goes to…"

"Sunflora"

Chimecho still didn't budge, Eelektross looked impatient.

"The final Pokeblock belongs to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Eelektross"

This time Chimecho did look up sharply.

"Chimecho, it seems your time here has abruptly ended." Chris addressed." It is time to hit the docks."

"No this cannot be!" Sunflora begged sadly.

"It is." Chris assured.

Chef came and dragged the unmoving Psychic Type. The contestants slowly went back to their cabins. Sunflora was devastated.

Someone was peeking at the ceremony from afar and turned around behind the tree. Charmeleon giggled to himself as he scampered back to his cabin.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Yup, you still got it Charmeleon! You still got it.

**Sunflora:** Why is fate so cruel? She did not deserve it at all. He did. That rapscallion, that fiend. That…monster!

* * *

"Well I'm certainly happy about how that day turned out! Boy do we have some nasty scheming antagonists this season. Will anyone find out it was Charmeleon who sabotaged Chimecho? What will Sunflora do now? And how will Buizel cope with his team's rejection? More exciting drama to come and a brand new cameraman in the next episode of Total Drama Pokerific."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Chimecho:** Eelektross

**Dragonair:** Lumineon

**Eelektross:** Sunflora

**Lumineon:** Chimecho

**Magnezone:** Chimecho

**Pansear:** Sunflora

**Serperior:** Chimecho

**Sunflora:** Eelektross

**Total:**

**Lumineon:** 1

**Sunflora:** 2

**Eelektross:** 2

**Chimecho:** 3 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Avalugg – Carvanha – Charmeleon – Kirlia – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Pansear – Serperior – Sunflora

**Apricorn:** Buizel – Hitmontop – Lampent – Lanturn – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho

* * *

Looks like Chimecho was more than met the eye, too bad it was too late for her. When I first thought of her stereotype, I didn't actually plan on her turning out like this but then this seemed fitting for her so yeah. Tell me who you like on my **Poll.**


	6. Chapter 6: Digging Fossils And Graves

This challenge took a while to write, the prechallenge is all short, but challenge took alot to write, and this one has the fewest confessionals for some reason.

**Shout out:** I wanna give a shout out to a fan who sent me the most encouraging message a couple days ago. Thank you **_Infernox0_** for the most uplifting words ever! Nothing beats a few sincere words of appreciation, and that deserves a shout out.

**Random Fun Fact:** I was watching The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy the other day, and you know how at the start Mandy appears and says something creepy or evil or whatever. Well in one particular episode of I think Season 5, she says this, and its automatically my new favorite quote ever. "Now Hatred is by far the longest pleasure. Men love in haste, but they detest in leisure." Beautiful aint it? XD I tried to get a contestant to use it but it didn't fit any of them so I'm putting it in here instead :P

**Worma-Sir's Mini Reader Interaction:** There is another quote in this chapter, this one is easier to spot and much more famous. If you can spot it, be sure to comment it in a review or message and You'll get a personal shout out from me! The hint this time is: It is said in a movie that has at least more than two sequels.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Digging Fossils And Graves**

Chris flashed his grin as he was given the signal to start.

"Nice, Lucario! Now that's what I call a qualified cameraman." Chris praised." Welcome viewers to the new episode of Total Drama. Last time on our show we witnessed our first attempt at mutiny as the Apricorn ladies decided to revolt against their leader Buizel. Said attempt was unsuccessful when Lanturn's heart won over. Wait till the girls are alone with her."

Chris chuckled.

"Highlights included Lumineon getting rejected by the first boy on the show, Lanturn in the infirmary and Charmeleon's prank being the indirect cause of Chimecho's elimination." Chris listed." The challenge had the teams peddle their way to the three evolution stones that are required to evolve Eevee to Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. With a mix of man or should I say Pokemon power, teamwork, and luck, team Pokerus came out shorthanded as the blue team stole the show."

"In the elimination, it came down to one of three, however due to Chimecho's sober actions, she got the most dislike and bit the dust." Chris recapped." With the green team back in first place number wise, will they go through another sweep of victories? Are Buizel and Lanturn going to be shunned by their teammates? And will any other contestants cause eliminations in other teams like Charmeleon? Only time will tell as you watch ahead in Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Pokémon/Total Drama crossed over theme song)

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

Lanturn was still in the infirmary, and maybe that was to her advantage because the girls were none too keen on being around her right now.

"Those two are lucky we came out on top today otherwise neither of them was going to stay here for long." Vespiquen was pacing in front of the others in the girls' side.

"For once I agree with you." Togetic nodded.

"Come on yo, I know Lanturn was trippin when she didn't stick with the plan but she did have a big part in us winning today." Volcarona acted as the voice of reason.

"That may be true, which is why I do not intend on voting for her as of yet, however I still feel she should be punished for not sticking with us." Vespiquen." Hence I propose we hurt her in the most painful way possible and we would still come out without blame."

"What do you have in mind?" Togetic asked.

Vespiquen faced them and smirked evilly." We aim for the Pokémon she favored over us."

"Buizel." Togetic realized.

"Yes." Vespiquen rubbed her hands together." We ought to vote for him, all of us. With that, we would accomplish all our goals and then some. We would have a new, more competent leader, enforce our rule in this team, and crush the traitor to teach her to never go against us ever again."

"I like it." Togetic smiled just as evilly.

"I don't know y'all. That sounds way too harsh for my taste." Volcarona was unsure." And three votes against four are not enough."

"Don't you worry about the boys." Vespiquen started.

"Yeah, I'm sure toppy will see things my way." Togetic giggled.

"And I can deal with Lampent.' Vespiquen added." As for you, you will have to woman up. Are you one of us or are you not?"

Volcarona looked back and forth at both of them, she was a little intimidated at having being left as the third wheel. She sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'm in."

"Excellent. At the first chance we get we execute our plan." Vespiquen giggled evilly, Togetic followed suit. Volcarona laughed nervously but had a worried look on her face.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** Ooh I know this gon bite me in the abdomen sooner or later.

**Vespiquen:** Marvelous, the girls succumb to my dominance. Lampent added to that, all that remains is to get rid of the extras, but I am patient. A hive isn't built in a day.

**Togetic:** I'll let Vespiquen believe she's the leader for a while, all that will get her is the spotlight, and you know what they say about spotlights, they reveal all your sides. Besides, leadership does not concern me. I can get to the top just fine by being invisible.

* * *

**Apricorn: Boys Side**

* * *

After Buizel checked one last time on Lanturn, he finally made his way back to the cabin. As he entered, Lampent and Hitmontop began showering him with support.

"I'm really sorry Buizel, I had no idea the girls were planning that. I don't even want to be the leader." Lampent began.

"Yeah, I'm with you man, those girls are losing it." Hitmontop joined.

Buizel sighed." That's okay guys. I'm not thinking about that anymore."

They got quiet for a while." So how's Lanturn? That girl's got guts." Hitmontop piped up.

"She's sleeping now, she should be all recovered by tomorrow." Buizel revealed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** She must be really loyal to Buizel to have tried so hard to get us to win like that.

* * *

**Eviolite: Girls Side**

* * *

"Wow, am I tired." Kirlia dropped on the bed in a sigh.

"In the end it all turned out fine, the reward wasn't worth it anyway and we still got out of elimination." Vibrava pointed.

"We still should win so we can rub it in all their faces." Carvanha argued angrily.

"That's mean." Kirlia made a sad face.

"Guess what girly. I'm mean." Carvanha growled.

"Believe me, we are all accustomed to that by now." Wormadam scoffed.

"We're lucky to have you on our team Vibrava." Kirlia smiled as she praised." You're a great teammate."

"Buttkisser." Carvanha coughed mockingly.

"Thanks Kirlia, but what brought that on?" Vibrava smiled.

"The way you were in today's challenge, holding up those two Eevees." Kirlia answered." That's some dedication."

"Indeed." Wormadam agreed.

"Shucks guys, I don't know what to say. I do it for the team and I'd do it again." Vibrava got embarrassed.

"I'm going to bed before I barf at all this girly shit." Carvanha dove in her Pokeball.

"Of all the nerve!" Wormadam huffed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Carvanha:** I'm sick of them, all prissy and kissy feely. Especially that weak asskissing poser fairy. She makes me feel like I wanna sink my teeth in her so bad.

**Wormadam:** A cooperative comrade rather than a disrespectful one is better I always say. No matter how productive Carvanha may be in challenges, that does not excuse her impolite demeanor. She must be exiled from the team.

**Vibrava:** To think I doubted myself during the first couple of challenges. I am so relieved at how things are now. I love my team.

* * *

**Eviolite: Boys Side**

* * *

Charmeleon quickly returned after watching Chimecho getting eliminated as to avoid being questioned by the others.

"I'm so tired." Smeargle rubbed his face.

"The three of us should definitely not get voted for at least for a while. We proved ourselves to the team." Charmeleon attempted. He purposefully disregarded Avalugg.

"Most of us if not all don't deserve to be voted for." Smeargle said." It's kinda sad that we have to when we lose."

"Not really, only one of us is going to win, and the contestants aren't going to eliminate themselves." Linoone argued.

"Would you vote for me?" Smeargle asked playfully.

Linoone was about to quickly reply no, but didn't want the others in the cabin to sense that he favored Smeargle.

"When the time comes sure." Linoone covered.

Smeargle drooped, he was not expecting that reaction. With Linoone on the bed below him though, he didn't notice his mood changing.

"Oooh someone needs a Burn Heal." Charmeleon giggled.

"Don't laugh Charmeleon, I'd still vote for you before him." Linoone silenced defensively.

"Touché." Charmeleon huffed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Note to self, don't leave Smeargle and Linoone in the team after we're down to at least five.

**Smeargle:** The obvious thing for Linoone to do is to vote us all, this is a competition afterall. So why do I feel so…sad?

**Linoone:** Shit, I didn't mean that. I honestly wouldn't vote for Smeargle over anyone else. I just didn't want Charmeleon to rat us out to the girls and get them to try and vote for one of us.

* * *

**Pokerus: Boys Side**

* * *

"Now you all listen and listen good. I am not going to repeat this." Eelektross had the boys in his side trapped as he addressed them." Pansear is under my wing now. He likes me, not you, and there's nothing you can do about that. So just buzz off and leave him alone. Don't you dare try and send that hoe after me again, or bother the kid. He doesn't want to listen to you. He wants to follow his big bro around. Got that? Keep that in mind and maybe we can get along."

Serperior frowned, Magnezone was unimpressed. Pansear was smirking on his bed.

"That's not how things are run around here. We are a team." Serperior spoke up.

"Right, they're run by you telling the kid who he can be friends with and who he should keep away from." Eelektross drawled sarcastically." I done nothing wrong, to the team or the kid so piss off."

"That's the exact reason right there!" Serperior's voice grew." He's just a kid and you're exposing him to things he shouldn't be exposed to, at least not yet."

"I'm not a kid!" Pansear yelled angrily.

"World's a tough place, let him hear a few curse words so what." Eelektross shrugged.

"You know what, I'm too tired to deal with this right now." Serperior gave up as he slithered into his ball.

"I'm sure you are aware that you are sealing your fate in the team. Your odds in the elimination ceremonies are against you." Magnezone added as he prepared to go into his ball too.

"Hey I made it the past two times I can do it again." Eelektross pointed out as he laughed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Pansear:** If they want to vote for Eelektross I'm gonna be so upset.

**Magnezone:** It does not concern me whether the child associates with Eelektross or not, however I harbor slight dislike for Eelektross hence I stand opposed to him.

* * *

**Pokerus: Girls Side**

* * *

"I'm telling you, she did not deserve to be eliminated." Sunflora insisted.

"We get it Sunflora." Dragonair eased as she stared Lumineon angrily." Someone else did."

Lumineon narrowed her eyes at Dragonair.

"It was all a misunderstanding. We left Chimecho suffer today." Sunflora rambled on.

"What are you talking about?" Dragonair finally decided to pay attention.

"She was suffering from withdrawal after she didn't get her daily Heal Bell today." Sunflora clarified." Remember when she mentioned her addiction. Oh poor dear it saddens me so that I could not help her."

"How tragic." Lumineon feigned sadness.

"Look at it this way, maybe now she can get some professional help." Dragonair pointed out.

"I suppose." Sunflora ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** I implore you Chimecho, if you are watching. Enlist help, you cannot keep living on that false solution any longer. You have to sober up.

**Lumineon:** With only Dragonair voting for me, that's one wasted vote that will go nowhere. Too bad doing the same to her will get me nowhere either. Looks like we have to be in the same team for a while.

* * *

The following morning was mostly uneventful. The contestants sat at breakfast mostly quiet. Over on the green team table, there was little conversation going. Smeargle was picking at his food and Kirlia was avoiding talking near Carvanha. Charmeleon was itching to prank someone but it was too risky right now. Linoone felt a tinge of guilt for Smeargle.

"Come on you guys, you're acting like we've had ten eliminations. Cheer up." Vibrava attempted looking refreshed.

"Don't worry dear, our fighting spirit shall not be drenched. Come the challenge and we shall be head strong once more." Wormadam assured." But some of us are not as energetic during the morning like you dear."

"Right, sorry. I get excited every day for the challenge." Vibrava calmed down.

"If it's as exhausting as the last one then I'd like to go back to bed." Charmeleon whined.

The red team towards the middle was just as quiet, with Sunflora and Eelektross waiting at each other's necks and Dragonair and Lumineon sneaking glares at each other.

"If we keep this up, our performance in challenges is going to suffer." Dragonair began.

"We should have had a different elimination, if Eelektross was.." Sunflora started.

"Sunflora!" Dragonair interrupted sternly." That doesn't matter now. You two have to get over your little feud so maybe we can salvage our chances a little."

"Yeah well my end of the deal is that no one bothers me or the kid and I do my part for the team." Eelektross spoke." I aint having it any other way."

"That should not be too difficult to arrange, right Sunflora?" Dragonair was taking the lead now and Serperior was pleasantly surprised.

Sunflora was shocked, she did not approve of this. She had both a pleading and protesting look but Dragonair's unmoving stare shushed her.

"That good enough for you? Will you now cooperate?" Dragonair turned to Eelektross.

"Yeah sure whatever, not like I wasn't before. I was the one getting hounded." Eelektross huffed.

"Alright we get it, you're the victim. Let's all just settle on the peace we have until the merge or something, and then none of you have to interact with each other if you don't want to." Dragonair ended.

Team Apricorn were like two frontiers, the boys versus the girls. Vespiquen, Togetic and Volcarona were sitting on one side while Lampent, Hitmontop and Buizel faced them. Glances were exchanged, and glances were avoided. Except with Buizel who wasn't looking up from his dish.

"Ayo Buizel, look hon. We sorry about that, but you gots to understand. We need a strong leader, and yo game aint been too strong you hear what I'm sayin?" Volcarona broke the ice." No hard feelings yeah? It aint that we don't like you…"

"We just feel you're unfit to lead." Vespiquen ended.

"Oh come on, that's bull. We won yesterday, I bet if you changed Buizel we wouldn't have." Hitmontop defended.

"We won because of Lanturn." Buizel interrupted in a whisper.

Suddenly the Mess Hall doors opened, and Lanturn was at the door. As the blue team turned to look Buizel was curious as well. When he saw her he brightened and ran up to her. He hugged her spontaneously. She smiled deeply.

"I'm glad you're feeling better!" Buizel said in a happy voice when he let go.

"What happened yesterday after I started using Thunderbolt?" Lanturn asked.

Buizel walked her to the table." We won, and its all thanks to you." Buizel praised.

Lanturn smiled but then when she was sitting facing the girls, two of which glaring at her, she lost her smile and lowered her head." That's good."

"Yeah Lanturn, you were great." Lampent agreed while looking at the other girls." Wasn't she ladies?"

"Yes, let us hope that misses Lanturn will always be around to save the day." Vespiquen uttered with a tinge of venom in her voice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I can tell the girls are mad at me, at least the boys were really supportive. Especially Buizel. And, and he h-hugged me. Me. He hugged ME. Not Lumineon.

**Vespiquen**: Enjoy the attention now you puny weakling, soon you will crumble in submission.

**Linoone:** Smeargle's upset goddammit.

**Sunflora:** I am not in the least happy with this turnout, the scoundrel gets to get away with tainting the team. Dragonair should know better than to agree to this.

**Serperior:** To say I am speechless at Dragonair would be an understatement. She handled that better than I could have in a million years.

**Dragonair:** I don't want to outshine Serperior, but someone needed to firmly put a stop to this. Serperior isn't that firm of a Pokémon, but where he lacks in firmness he makes up for with common sense and good will. He is ultimately the better suited to lead.

**Lumineon:** Well look who suddenly burst out of her fetters. I knew Dragonair was a feisty one and now I see it.

* * *

As expected, not long after breakfast, Chris called everyone over for a challenge.

"Morning everybody!" Chris greeted." Lanturn, you sure you can compete today?"

"Yes Chris, I'm all better now." She assured.

"Good because you're going to have another exhausting challenge." Chris laughed.

Many Pokemon groaned.

"Why, just why?" Charmeleon complained.

"Because nothing beats watching sad suckers work their butts off and then probably get no reward or recognition for it at all." Chris smiled." Anyway, today's challenge has a Ground type theme. Ground types have the advantage, meaning only Vibrava."

"Why don't you just come out with it, you prefer the green team over us." Togetic whined.

"Shush. Your task, like yesterday, is to collect a certain collection of rocks." Chris began.

"Déjà vu." Volcarona commented.

"All across the island are buried Fossils. You all know the 11 Fossils right?" Chris explained." Your mission is to dig them up. However you aren't supposed to bring back all the fossils, in fact you probably won't have time. You will only need five different Fossils. One from each region of the Pokémon world of course except Johto. The Old Amber is special though, if you manage to find it and bring it, along with the other five, you will earn part of the reward even if your team is not the winner."

"Where's Frillish to love hearing that." Linoone scoffed.

"Also keep in mind, and this is important, that you are to split yourselves in two groups only. No less, no more. I will be watching and any violations will disqualify you by the end of the day. You will only have four hours to dig before all the Fossils sink too deep in their burial grounds to be restored, naturally meaning, you all must be back here within four hours. The digging sites are marked by an X on the floor where you will need to dig. The Xs are in colors corresponding to your teams. You can only dig on Xs with your color, you hear that? No cheating allowed. You are not allowed to tamper with the other teams' Fossils or digging locations. I'll be watching." Chris said sternly.

Charmeleon crossed his arms and pouted.

"The team that gets all the required Fossils and manages to arrive earliest wins whereas the team that performs the worst will be sent to a bonfire ceremony. A word for the wise, nothing is left to randomness." Chris said as he paused for it to sink in." You may now head out because the challenge started exactly seven seconds ago."

There was a moment of silence before chaos sprung. All the teams headed out in different directions.

"They're off to dig up their hopes and dreams of glory and invincibility from tonight's elimination." Chris addressed the camera." Will Vibrava's advantage pull her team another win? Can Buizel and Lanturn escape another elimination and prove to their team that Buizel is capable? And will Eelektross and Sunflora behave? All those answers sure to be revealed in the exciting challenge after the break."

Lucario turned the camera to him and posed for it. He winked at it.

"Lucario what are you doing? Camera stays on the host all the time." Chris scolded.

"Right sir, my bad." Lucario turned it back to Chris.

"Not now, its break time idiot." Chris snapped.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Now this challenge I am really excited for, adventuring to discover the island and my type being the only advantageous one.

**Magnezone:** The only advantage Vibrava has is the ease of digging she is capable of, any Pokémon with the move Dig can achieve that advantage.

**Buizel:** Here goes Buizel, this is the moment you for you to prove your leadership.

* * *

"So mister leader, how do you propose we separate and what directions do you wish to give us?" Vespiquen asked sarcastically.

"Stop that." Hitmontop defended.

"Be quiet or I will stop your heart." Togetic threatened in Hitmontop's ear.

Buizel was of course intending on sending Vespiquen and Togetic in the other group but he also needed a boy with them to even out the distribution. He decided on Lampent since they chose him as leader apparently.

"Okay so Togetic, Vespiquen, Volcarona and Lampent you go together and the rest of us will be the other group." Buizel directed." That alright with you all?"

It didn't appear as though there was any reason for anyone to complain.

"Since you're all either flying or floating, maybe its best if you climb the mountain part, it should be easier for you than for us" Buizel continued." Lanturn, Hitmontop and I can take the forest and the beach areas."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Lampent voiced.

"I guess." Volcarona added." The four of us would be better at ascending the mountain."

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Hitmontop:** Oh thank you so much Buizel for not sending me with her. I feel bad for Lampent though.

**Togetic:** If Lampent and Hitmontop haven't told Buizel yet they sure are close enough to vote together. We need to get rid of one of them pronto.

* * *

The red team were also planning on how to split up. Pansear wasn't with them, he was using the restroom.

"Serperior, Magnezone and.." Dragonair started.

"Uh excuse me, but I think you've done enough stage hogging for one day, let Serperior do his thing." Lumineon interrupted.

"I am not stage hogging." Dragonair said but didn't say anything else.

"I think our best bet is to go with this, Dragonair, Magnezone, Eelektross, and I guess Pansear should be one group while Lumineon, Sunflora and I constitute the other." Serperior said.

Dragonair deadpanned, Serperior noticed this.

"It's just that you're great at leading, which is why I need you to be with the other group, I know you'll do great." He explained. She eased up a bit but was still unhappy that Lumineon was going with him.

"May I suggest that any of us who knows the move Dig to use it, that would surely buy us much needed time and save energy. It would be 56% more efficient than normal digging." Magnezone pitched.

"That is a good idea, does anyone know the move Dig?" Sunflora asked.

Everyone was shaking their heads.

"We gave it a shot." Serperior shrugged.

"Hey guys! Come check this out." Pansear called from behind the Tool Shed that was next to the restrooms.

They were confused as they followed him, when they got there they found a red X on the ground.

"I think its one of the places we need to dig right?" Pansear asked.

"It sure does!" Lumineon replied.

"Atta boy kiddo!" Eelektross grabbed the kid and gave him a gentle noogie.

Sunflora almost had the impulse to protest and tell Eelektross to not hurt the boy but when she saw Pansear laughing she just piped down and got melancholic.

"I see the green and blue Xs here as well. Too bad they're both off and don't know about them." Serperior smiled.

"Don't you mean, too good?" Lumineon chuckled deviously.

"Maybe we should look around camp before we go off, we'll leave you guys to dig this one out." Serperior ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** We hit the jackpot, we found a Tyrunt Fossil.

**Pansear:** Yay I helped the team!

**Dragonair:** The thought that that vixen will have Serperior alone for such a long time disturbs me. I know she is going to do everything she can to destroy all the progress I have made with him.

**Sunflora:** Am I truly a less fit caretaker of Pansear than that serpent?

* * *

"This is going to be good, I can feel it." Vibrava said excitedly.

"How about we get to it and find out then instead of wasting time?" Carvanha was impatient.

"I already know Linoone and Smeargle would probably want to go together and that Kirlia and Wormadam are best left away from Carvanha, so I think the four of you could go together." Vibrava debated." Avalugg, Carvanha and Charmeleon will go with me."

"Well it's not like, I mean. Maybe yeah that works." Smeargle got flustered. He didn't want to appear to be clinging to Linoone too much, especially since he said what he said last night

"Good enough for me." Carvanha shrugged.

"Can't we reconsider?" Charmeleon didn't want to go with Avalugg, it would kill any prank he was going to pull off.

"We're wasting time guys, let's go." Kirlia urged.

"The four of you deal with the east side, and the rest of us will handle the west side." Vibrava instructed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I was hoping Linoone would be in the other group, I'm still a little awkward around him today, since last night.

**Charmeleon:** Stupid Avalugg.

* * *

Lampent and the girls were crossing the forest in the direction of the mountain, they were walking with a short distance away from each other to be able to cover a fair part of the forest. Togetic used this opportunity and got close to Lampent.

"Lampy, why didn't you accept leadership?" Togetic whispered." You messed up our plans lampy. I thought you knew better."

"I'm not leader material, if I accepted then we probably would have lost. I did it for the team." Lampent expertly lied.

She narrowed her eyes at him." Try not to stick with Buizel too much Lampy or else I will show you what the true meaning of being stuck to someone is. Stitches and all."

Lampent just nodded silently. He was looking down to avoid Togetic's gaze when they conveniently landed on a red X on the ground.

"Call the others over." Lampent told Togetic.

He looked around for the blue X, it wasn't that far from the red one, when they gathered they started digging. Vespiquen used Air Slash at the dirt, Lampent moved the dirt with Psychic, and Togetic dug with her hands. It was hard for Volcarona to dig so she kept watch. Not long after that and they unearthed a Claw Fossil.

"Yes! We must be in the lead." Vespiquen cheered.

"Looks to me like what you just said is incorrect Lampent. You would rival Buizel afterall." Togetic pointed.

"I found it by coincidence, sheer luck." Lampent excused.

It didn't seem like he was heard, or that she waited for a reply.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Ok I lied, its not about me not leading right, its about that spot that Vespiquen is obviously dying for. If I get it then she'll want me out, and they'll blame me for everything. I'm and under the radar kind of guy, not center stage.

**Togetic:** The Pokemon Centipede wasn't my favorite movie for nothing you know.

* * *

Vibrava and her group scoured the beach first, after they were done they were head inland till they covered their west half. Vibrava flew so she was able to see a long distance ahead, Carvanha was swimming so she could keep up. That left Avalugg and Charmeleon to walk the beach and neither was too pleased about the situation but mostly Charmeleon.

"You're not going to find any Xs in the water you know!" Charmeleon called out to Carvanha miffed.

"Shut your trap, the boss has the search covered, I'll do the digging, and you do the shutting up." Carvanha silenced effectively.

Charmeleon grumbled. Avalugg released a sort of humming sound with a grunt in it. It almost seemed to Charmeleon like he was mocking him.

"X ahoy!" Vibrava announced as she swooped down on the sand to the front.

The three Xs were near each other, Vibrava began digging immediately, she was using Dig and that got her to dig pretty fast.

"Move aside! I want a piece of the action." Carvanha dove head first as she flailed in the sand, effectively digging herself deep.

"That's the spirit!" Vibrava cheered.

Charmeleon was looking at the other Xs tentatively, he had so many prank ideas to mess with the other teams, but Chris' haunting words soared through his mind. He sweated nervously as his devious tendencies were winning. He crept up on one of the other Xs with a mischievous smile. He was about to perform his act when he felt a shadow cover the sun above him. He looked up to see Avalugg towering over him with an intimidating look.

"Cheating make lose." Avalugg reminded.

"Yes, yes I know, I was just, uhm, looking at the Xs, so I can, you know, memorize them in case we see them again." Charmeleon stumbled as he tiptoed away from the X.

"Got it!" Carvanha announced as she emerged with a Cover Fossil in her mouth.

"Well don't bite it, not even a rock that has survived for a millennium can survive those jaws." Charmeleon mocked.

"Looks like we wont be needing the Archen Fossil then." Vibrava ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** STUPID AVALUGG.

**Avalugg:** Avalugg know red lizard want cheat, Avalugg no let team lose.

**Carvanha:** Heh, seeing Charmeleon squirm around Avalugg is priceless. The little pathetic maggot hehe.

* * *

Linoone was leading the rest of the Eviolites through the forest, he was heading east, where the river usually was. It was a quiet walk besides Kirlia twirling around singing a happy tune, something Linoone wasn't exactly thrilled about but he was coping.

"My word, you're a bundle of joy aren't you." Wormadam commented.

"The weather is great, the challenge is fun, and no Carvanha around to make it all bitter." Kirlia danced.

"I do not wish to be rude but I must concur, her foul personality tends to mar the pleasant aura of our team." Wormadam agreed.

"Sometimes Pokémon aren't what they seem at first, sometimes you need to know them better to understand them, and maybe like them." Smeargle said absentmindedly.

Linoone was listening in on this, his ears perked at what Smeargle said. He smiled to himself. He then smiled harder as he saw an X in front of him. It was a dug up blue X.

"Found one, the green one must be around here somewhere." Linoone said.

After a little bit of looking they found the green X. Linoone apparently also knew the move Dig and was working hard. Wormadam was using her Psychic just like Lampent and Kirlia was digging with her hands. Smeargle at first began digging with his paws but when he saw Linoone's Dig working so well he was awed. He then had an idea and took his tailbrush. He swished it around as he watched Linoone and a wave passed through him. He blacked out for a second, as if something was imprinting in his mind. He opened his eyes and began digging again. This time matching Linoone's digging. He had learned the move Dig. It was already mostly dug up though and Linoone found the Fossil.

"It's a Claw Fossil." Linoone remarked.

"Wee! A Fossil from my region! I feel so special." Kirlia beamed.

Linoone rolled his eyes.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** I'm just generally happy to be around Pokémon, friendly nice likable Pokémon.

**Smeargle:** I know I have to choose wisely, but I really do think Dig is the best move I could right now.

* * *

Buizel first led Lanturn and Hitmontop along the beach where they also found the Tirtouga Fossil, now he was on his way at the base of the mountain to cross his way to the river.

"Do you think there's one in this cave?" Hitmontop asked as they came across a cave at the bottom of the mountain.

"Definitely, Chris would definitely bury in special places." Buizel replied.

They went in and it was dark, but thanks to Lanturn's luminous anglers, the cave was lit up enough for them to see.

"Man you're awesome Lanturn." Buizel complimented.

Lanturn was floating with happiness at that. She then saw something on the cave floor. It was an X.

"Oh I see it! I see it!" She jumped.

With Hitmontop's Drill Run it was pretty easy to dig.

"Sweet, a Skull Fossil. This one hides a Cranidos." Hitmontop told pleased.

"We both have two fossils, if the others have two as well, we're more than halfway through now." Buizel ended determinedly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Hitmontop:** I sure hope we nail this, for Buizel's sake. Those girls are out for him like wild dogs.

**Lanturn:** It's good to see Buizel happy and confident again. I'm sure if we win now as well, he'll be back to his perfect charming handsome dreamy… crap! Please edit that out Chris.

**Chris:** Let me think about that. Nope haha. I love my job.

* * *

Some time passed with Vespiquen's group climbing the mountain and finding a Plume Fossil, they headed back to camp. Vibrava and the others stumbled upon a similar cave to the one Buizel found and inside it they dug up an Armor Fossil. They finished the west side and decided to turn back as well. Serperior, Lumineon and Sunflora found a Root Fossil location while walking through the forest, the other group were also lucky. They found the same cave Vibrava and her troop did and recovered another Armor Fossil. They were now heading up the mountain with only one hour remaining for the challenge.

"I have come to the belief that each Fossil is buried in the location that would be most suitable for it." Magnezone began." Recall that Chris offered us a vague piece of advice, that nothing is left to randomness. It is possible he was referring to the locations of the fossils."

"That rings true, especially since this Armor Fossil would logically be located in a cave." Dragonair nodded.

"The Jaw Fossil being near camp is not completely random either." Magnezone continued." It was particularly close to the Mess Hall."

"Right, Jaw, for food." Eelektross figured.

"I am assuming the Plume Fossil should be located somewhere elevated, where a Flying Pokémon would build its nest, as well as the Cover, Helix, and Dome Fossils near water." Magnezone theorized.

"Well what do you know Pansear, nerds can be good for something afterall." Eelektross chuckled and Pansear followed.

"Eelektross, we allowed you to continue being and I use this term loosely, "Friends" with Pansear, but that does not entail you being a jerk to anyone on the team. In fact that was the other end of the bargain." Dragonair scolded.

"Right, allow. Y'all sure are control freaks. Sending that hoe after me to try and seduce me." Eelektross spat.

"I'm surprised it didn't work too, she gets them all like dough in her hands for her own needs." Dragonair replied just as venomously.

"Something tells me you don't like her. Heh." Eelektross laughed.

"That's none of your business." Dragonair retorted.

"I aint too fly with her either, I think we have something in common." Eelektross chatted.

"One too many unfortunately." She tried to ignore him.

"Hear me out." Eelektross walked closer to her." You're not half bad you know, and the way you took charge this morning, now that was hot, plus, you don't seem to mind my, lets call it rough exterior too much."

"Wait wait wait, are you seriously hitting on me?" She said a little too loudly.

"Heck why not?" He said.

"You really are convinced we have a shot." She scoffed." Well for one thing, you're a brute with no manners, you obviously have family issues and honestly, you're no where near my type."

"Hard to get eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Impossible to get." She ended.

During their transaction, they were almost at the top. And before them was an X, and near it was an unearthed blue one. After they dug it out they found a Plume Fossil. They went further to the top till they reached the summit.

"Hey another X!" Pansear announced.

They dug that X up to find an Old Amber.

"Hey this one's the bonus! Sweet!" Eelektross cheered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** That's just what I needed. That Eel to hit on me.

**Eelektross:** Hey you win some you lose some am I right?

**Pansear:** It's funny because Eelektross taught me how to talk to girls and he cant even do it right.

**Magnezone**: What is an example of a pathetic life form? Well my closest guess would be someone like Eelektross.

* * *

Linoone and the rest made it to the river, they didn't have to look for long before they found an X. In fact they found two green Xs.

"This is surely a good find." Wormadam nodded as she used Psychic along with Linoone's Dig on one patch of dirt. Smeargle used his newly acquired Dig on the other one with Kirlia who used her hands.

Linoone glanced up for a second and was surprised to see Smeargle using Dig. He was distracted till Wormadam spoke.

"Excellent, if I am correct, then that would be a Helix Fossil." She spoke.

"Yay! We found one too. Its...a Dome Fossil." Kirlia cheered as she picked the fossil from her patch up." Hey wait, this doesn't help. Two Kanto Fossils."

"No matter, no time was wasted, let's go, I think its time we went back to camp." Linoone beckoned.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** I hope the others got a lot of Fossils so we can win!

**Wormadam:** Frankly our team is the one performing best as a team of all the teams. While the others preoccupied with problems, we sail through hand in hand.

**Linoone:** I thought Smeargle still had only his Sketch, how was he able to use Dig? I doubt that was normal digging, it was way too effective to be normal digging.

* * *

Serperior, Lumineon and Sunflora spotted Linoone and his party leaving the river happily and figured there must be something buried near the river. They went after the previous team was gone and to their relief they did find a red X. Serperior and Sunflora began digging.

"You're working beautifully." Lumineon was encouraging rather than digging.

Soon enough they came across the Kabuto Fossil.

"That's great, it's time to go back or we're going to be late." Serperior beckoned.

As they were going back, they saw Buizel, Lanturn and Hitmontop coming their way.

"Quick, hide." Serperior ushered.

They followed without knowing why.

"If they see us coming back with a Fossil they'll do what we did and directly head to the river." Serperior whispered.

"Good thinking dear." Sunflora praised.

They kept hiding in the bushes as the others passed by unsuspecting.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** That's a good head on Serperior's body. He is fit to lead, I just hope Dragonair isn't getting any funny thoughts of taking over.

**Serperior:** Luckily they didn't spot us, they look like they're behind. Let's hope so.

**Lumineon:** Hm, this gives me a devious idea. Hehe.

* * *

After they passed, Serperior and Sunflora got up and headed to camp. Lumineon told them she needed a minute to catch her breath. Serperior offered to wait but she just brushed him off and told him to go on, she'd catch up quickly. As soon as they were out of view she turned around.

"_Time to get my moves on_." Lumineon thought.

Buizel, Lanturn and Hitmontop were looking all around, they spread out a little, not too far from each other. They would still hear each other if someone called out. Buizel was heading straight to the river, he was almost at it when Lumineon caught up to him.

"Oh Buizel! Is it really you?" Lumineon feigned.

"Huh, Lumineon? What are you doing here?" Buizel turned around looking confused.

"Buizel! I didn't think I would be so lucky to find anyone!" Lumineon had a fake look of sadness and fear on her face." I got separated from my team and I couldn't find anyone. I've been looking all day and I'm exhausted."

She faked crying.

"Hey its ok, you're with me now. You don't have to worry." Buizel walked over to her.

"How can I ever repay such a handsome strong brave Pokémon like you?" Lumineon stared deep in his eyes as she caressed his face. He was starting to get red in the face.

"Really you don't have to..do antthing." Buizel giggled nervously.

"Oh no but I must, you saved me darling." She insisted as she brushed her lips against his ear.

"I-I-I have t-to get back to m-my team." Buizel's resolve was evaporating.

"That can wait baby." Lumineon pushed him on the ground and got on top of him as she rubbed his chest." A damsel's got to thank her knight in shining armor."

Buizel's words couldn't escape his mouth as Lumineon swooped down and captured his lips. Lumineon was hastening this all because she could hear rustling in the bushes nearby. Hitmontop ran from the direction of the river.

"Hey Buizel I found…" He stopped in his tracks at what he saw." Jeez what the heck!?"

Buizel wanted to stop the kiss but Lumineon wasn't relenting. That wasn't the Pokémon she wanted to catch them, but she didn't have to wait for long. Lanturn showed up from the opposite directions looking happy. She was holding the other fossils they had found so far. When she saw them her face paled and she had a devastated look on her face. She dropped the fossils and instant tears ran down her face. She cried and ran in the direction of camp. Lumineon smirked in the kiss and stopped it.

"Oh my, I must have gotten carried away." She lied. She then slowly fled the scene.

Buizel quickly got up and looked around frantically. Hitmontop was watching with wide eyes. He saw Lanturn speeding to camp.

"Lanturn wait!" Buizel called out, he ran after her.

"You guys! We still need to dig this one X near the river." Hitmontop's plea was too late. No one was left.

He sighed as he followed them. Chris would probably penalize them if he went alone to get a Fossil.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Stupid, stupid! Just when things were going great you go let your hormones ruin everything! Oh man I hope we don't lose. And the girls on our team don't find out. Ugh and how am I going to explain this to Lanturn? Buizel you really did it now.

**Lumineon:** Check mated. And that's one couple that's not going to get mated. Hehe, you're too good Lumineon. Too good.

**Hitmontop:** Shit I hope the Fossil we left out won't affect us too much, but damn Buizel's got some game! And here I thought he liked Lanturn, she sure liked him though, and she really looked heartbroken at that. This is not going to blow off well with the team.

**Lanturn:** (She is crying her eyes out intensely) I'm never going to be happy again.

* * *

The teams were mostly back at camp. Linoone's group having just arrived, they reunited with their other half and displayed their Fossils, it appeared they had them all except a Kalos one, they pretty much gave up though because it was too late to start searching again. Linoone took Smeargle aside near the back of the Mess Hall.

"Hey listen, about what I said last night." Linoone started.

"You don't have to say anything, I understand, we're all competition here. It's natural that you would vote for everyone. I'm not upset about it." Smeargle assured.

"No Smeargle, I really didn't mean it. I just said that so the boys don't get threatened." Linoone explained.

"Threatened by what?" Smeargle asked.

"By you know, our sort of unofficial alliance." Linoone revealed." I really wouldn't vote for you, not even in the final three."

Smeargle looked up at Linoone and his eyes brightened.

"Really?" He uttered.

"Of course." Linoone nodded.

"Thanks Linoone!" Smeargle hugged Linoone spontaneously. This time Linoone hugged back. That hug lasted a second longer than normal before Smeargle let go." I wouldn't vote for you either and I'm flattered you'd have an alliance with me."

"Let's keep it a hush for now." Linoone changed the subject." By the way, you told me you only had Sketch, so how come you were using Dig today?"

"Oh that." Smeargle lowered his gaze." I used my sketch, on you. I turned it to Dig when you were digging."

Linoone blinked a few times." Smeargle that was brilliant! Not to mention that Dig is a perfect strategic move for a Pokémon to have."

"Thanks." Smeargle smiled. His eyes drifted sideways before they widened." Gosh Linoone look!"

Said Pokemon followed Smeargle's gaze till he spotted a few Xs, one of which was green. None were dug. No words were said as they dug out the Fossil.

"YES! It's a Sail Fossil." Smeargle cheered.

"Now we have all the fossils!" Linoone cheered." You're the best Smeargle."

He instinctively leaned in and pecked Smeargle on the cheek without thinking before he realized what he'd done. He tried to play it cool, so did Smeargle.

"Ehem, we should um get back to camp." Linoone stumbled.

"Yeah I think we should." Smeargle was embarrassed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** Shit I slipped, well I guess its in the open now. I just hope Smeargle didn't take it badly.

**Smeargle:** (He is rubbing his cheek where he got kissed.) First I find out I am special to Linoone afterall, and then he kisses me. (He smiles widely)

**Chris:** So, to expose their little moment or to let them work it out on camera and watch as a relationship forms? I think I'll play nice this time and go with the latter. ONLY THIS TIME!

* * *

Just as Chris was about to sound the intercom signaling that time was up, Lanturn ran into camp. Buizel wasn't far behind her and so was Hitmontop. Lumineon came out of the bushes from a different places, she was unnoticed.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Vespiquen clasped her arms.

Lanturn dashed straight to the restrooms. Buizel looked for her at first but couldn't find her, he didn't see her get in the restrooms. His team were gathering around him.

"What is going on?" Togetic asked.

"Why is Lanturn upset?" Volcarona asked.

"And where are the Fossils you were supposed to find?" Vespiquen added.

Buizel wasn't listening, he was looking all around for Lanturn. Hitmontop walked up next, panting.

"Answer us!" Togetic insisted.

"You, tell us what happened." Vespiquen grabbed Hitmontop by the shoulders.

He was torn, should he tell the truth? He then realized that none of them had the Fossils with them and he slapped himself in the face.

"Well?" Vespiquen insisted.

"Campers, gather please." Chris called out.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** Oh no! Lanturn dropped the Fossils. This is worse than a train wreck. This is a plain crash on top of a shipwreck.

**Vespiquen:** My senses are tingling, they always do when something big happens.

**Volcarona:** Lawd be with us, wot that boy done now?

* * *

"Blue team, have you given me all your Fossils? The other teams have." Chris addressed.

They turned to Buizel and Hitmontop.

"Well you see." Hitmontop began but didn't go on.

"We're listening." Vespiquen stared impatiently.

"Toppy, tell us the truth please." Togetic flew to his side, she got close to his ear and snarled in a gruff voice for a girl." NOW."

He took a deep breath.

"We don't have any more Fossils, we lost them back then because…" He paused, looking at Buizel who had his head hung in shame." Buizel was um, distracted by the other team."

"Fool us once, shame on you. Fool us twice, shame on you infinitely." Vespiquen spat.

"Well then, looks like we're going in reverse in revealing the scores then. We already know which team sucked the most. The red and green teams are safe from elimination." Chris interrupted." Both teams brought us all five required Fossils, however, whereas the green team brought a redundant sixth one, another Kanto Fossil, and the Red Team brought the bonus Old Amber, they are the winners tonight! You get an extra portion of the prize for yourselves it seems."

The red team were very pleased, the green team also seemed happy about the result. They were just relieved to have done so well. The blue team were too busy glaring at Buizel to think about the loss.

"Pokerus, each of you wins tonight, two bottles of…. HP Up! And with the bonus reward, you get an additional HP Up. Use them wiserly!" Chris told.

There was a moderate reaction, it was a somewhat valuable reward but not exactly what they were expecting.

"As for the blue team, get Lanturn and bring your sorry butts to yet another elimination." Chris ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** I knew I could count on Dragonair to help lead us to victory.**  
**  
**Vibrava:** We were not the winners today, but we shall be next time! Watch out red team, and blue team!

**Togetic:** Idiot.

**Vespiquen:** That incompetent unfocused fool! Oh how sweet it will be to get vengeance on you and your little clingy fish. Then she will be all mine to control.

**Lumineon:** What a delightful ending to a delightful day! Too bad Buizel has to go now. In truth he was pretty cute…for a sad sap.

**Dragonair:** Lanturn was crying, Buizel looked guilty, and Lumineon was smirking…She didn't, she didn't. She had better not have done something.

**Lampent:** Come on, why did this have to happen? How are we going to keep Buizel in now?

* * *

At the bonfire ceremony the blue team couldn't be more pissed off. Lanturn sat at a lone stump refusing to look up. Buizel was forced to sit at a lone stump at a distance from his team.

"Obviously things aren't working for you guys the way they are right now. Try and fix it by this elimination. Or not. I don't mind either way." Chris said flatly.

"We plan on it, as soon as you stop talking and let us." Vespiquen spoke impatiently.

"Sheesh, aren't you a joy to be around." Chris frowned." Fine, get voting then, no solo immunity."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Buizel:** (sigh) Forgive me Lanturn, all of you. I hope I can stay to fix this, I vote for Togetic.

**Lampent:** I don't know who to vote for, Togetic or Vespiquen. They're both bad seeds but since we all agreed on Togetic, it probably would be better to go with her.

**Vespiquen:** Take out her crush, leave her crushed! Muahaha.

**Hitmontop:** I know we agreed on Togetic, and I would want nothing better than to see her gone, but…dude Buizel, you really did bad today, I have to vote for you. Sorry mate.

**Lanturn:** I can't let you keep doing this to me Buizel… I have to get out of here.

* * *

They finished voting and were back in their places.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have six Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris.

Almost all eyes fell on Buizel.

"The first Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

"Lampent"

Lampent caught it but watched in curiosity and hope.

"Vespiquen"

"Volcarona"

"Hitmontop"

There was a pause.

"Lanturn"

She didn't even bother to look at the Pokeblock as he flung it at her head.

"I can tell this will be dramatic." Chris spoke." Buizel, you had numerous chances to prove to your team that you are capable, yet time after time you blew it. Do you think you honestly deserve to stay here?"

"Honestly? No, but I would like to." Buizel mumbled.

Vespiquen scoffed.

"Togetic, do you think the girls outnumbered the boys in the votes this time? Or will the balance be achieved?" Chris continued.

"Girls or boys, I think we all know who really deserves to leave today." She replied, somewhat avoiding the question.

"With no further stalling, the last Pokeblock goes to…"

Buizel looked hopeful, Togetic had a plain face.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Togetic"

"Buizel, the leader, it is time for you to depart from Total Drama." Chris revealed.

Vespiquen and Togetic smirked. Lampent and Hitmontop were not pleased. Buizel got up slowly. He turned to his teammates.

"I'm sorry everyone. I understand." He said.

He turned to Lanturn who had not budged. He walked over to her, he was about to hug her. She pushed him away.

"Stay away from me!" She cried out in a breaking voice.

Buizel was hurt, but no where near as much as Lanturn, hey eyes were bloodshot and her face was teary. She had been crying silently. He was about to speak when she turned and bolted to the cabins.

"Lanturn!" He called.

"Time to go go go." Chris urged.

"Just give me a few minutes, please." Buizel begged.

Chef walked up and grabbed him, he dragged him down the dock. The other contestants didn't know what to say.

"Wait! Lanrutn!" Buizel struggled.

Chef threw him on the boat. It started sailing away.

"LANTUUUUUUUURN!" Buizel yelled as his voice faded along with the boat.

Lumineon giggled as she watched, she scampered back to her cabin, much like Charmeleon the day before.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Good, that's the first step. The next is to get rid of another of the boys, so that it would be easier to handle the other.

**Lampent:** Hitmontop told me what really happened. Poor Lanturn.

**Lumineon:** How tragic! Now to start working on the next pair hehehe.

* * *

"I feast on drama like a Berry tree on Mulch! This was great. The heartwrenching sadness, the catastrophic end of a love story, the malicious sabotage and interference of outside contestants! Don't you just love it?" Chris was almost jumping with glee." Anyway, we saw many developments today, including two possible relationships, are Linoone and Smeargle, as well as Dragonair and Eelektross going to hook up? How will Lanturn fare next time? And What will become of the blue team with no leader? All that juicy drama coming in the next episodes of Total Drama Pokerific! See You then!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel:** Togetic

**Hitmontop:** Buizel

**Lampent:** Togetic

**Lanturn:** Lanturn (Herself)

**Togetic:** Buizel

**Vespiquen:** Buizel

**Volcarona:** Buizel

**Total:**

**Lanturn:** 1

**Togetic:** 2

**Buizel:** 4 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Avalugg – Carvanha – Charmeleon – Kirlia – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Pansear – Serperior – Sunflora

**Apricorn:** Hitmontop – Lampent – Lanturn – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho – Buizel

* * *

I seriously hate the Human Centipede though .-.  
I love you Buizel and I'm sorry I had to do that to you D:  
Even more, I love Lanturn too. But alas, the life of a writer, creating characters he/she likes and then throwing them in hellish circumstances. We are the most brutal people imaginable aren't we? Drop a review and tell me your opinions please, or visit my profile to answer my pol. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7: A Talent For Pain

I apologize for the late chapter, I was busy in the weekend. Anyway, I wanna thank my readers, I got a surge of views, favorites, and follows these couple of days and that felt great! Of course also thanks to my reviewers for taking the time to give me feedback. I'm glad the poll's getting votes too.

_Poll results so far: _ 1 for Wormadam, Vibrava, Vespiquen, Lumineon, Lanturn, Charmeleon, and Avalugg. Two for Linoone. I'm glad Linoone's a favorite.

**Worma-Sir's mini reader interaction:** The movie which I quoted last chapter was Harry Potter: The Chamber Of Secrets. The scene near the end where Lucious says "Let us hope that Mister Potter will always be around to save the day." Except I switched Mister Potter for Misses Lanturn and it was yet again said by Vespiquen. No one guessed sadly, even though it was a popular phrase. Of course, not as popular as "Turn to page 394" XD

A little note on the first scene, I intended to write it at the end of the previous chapter but I only remembered to after I posted and I didn't want to confuse anyone by updating that one so it'll go here at the start. Try to be in the mood of the previous chapter when you read it XD.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Talent For Pain**

Buizel's boat neared an island much similar to the one the contestants are on except this one looked more extravagant. He sighed as he walked up the beach. He wasn't really looking where he was going till he was knocked on his back by someone running fast.

"Dude! I missed ya!" Electrike barked excitedly.

"Electrike hey!" Buizel greeted with less enthusiasm.

"Sucks that you got eliminated." Electrike offered as he got off.

"Oh well, I kinda saw it coming." Buizel shrugged." It was my fault mostly."

"Check out the resort. This place is the best, it's way better than the other island." Electrike got excited to show him." Oh and you should try the food, or how about the games here. Oh I know…"

"I'm looking forward to them but right now I just wanna watch the episodes." Buizel turned him down." I really wanna know why they wanted me out so badly, well, excluding what I did today I mean."

"Oh the episodes, gee you're not going to like what you see. Trust me." Electrike looked away.

"If it's about Vespiquen then I know she's after my spot." Buizel said.

"It's…about Lanturn." Electrike mumbled.

"What about Lanturn?" Buizel had a confused look on his face.

"Maybe you should just watch." Electrike ended.

He took Buizel to the TV room, he spotted the ex contestants on his way but none were as excited about him coming as Electrike. Electrike started the reruns of all the episodes so far, with the confessionals and all. One after the other Buizel's horror grew, by the last one he was shaking his head roughly.

"Oh no, what have I done!?" Buizel covered his face in shame.

* * *

The camera turned on with a stunning Lucario standing right in front of it, looking through half lidded eyes at it.

"Hello ladies, this is your favorite Lucario coming to you liiiive from Wawanakwa Island. If you want more of this." He said as he waved at himself." And less of boring ugly Chris, log on to Livecario,com and…"

"Hey Lucario, get ready we're on in five." Chris called from far off as he headed to the dock.

"Yes sir Chris!" Lucario turned around before turning off the camera.

It turned on again, this time Chris at the dock.

"Last time, Linoone and Smeargle's friendship hit a small bump in the road when Linoone's blatant words put some space between them but it was apparently all washed away when they made up and almost made out. Total Drama's first same sex couple, it's just a matter of time before Cartoon Network shuts us down, so let's go out with a bang eh?" Chris snickered.

"This is why you suck as a host." Lucario whispered so his voice would only reach the camera.

"Eelektross and Dragonair both put a stop to the drama in their team for the boys and the girls respectively, at least for the time being. There is even a chance that they'd hook up even though Dragonair seems to have her eyes on Serperior whom in turn is getting distracted by Lumineon who only uses boys." Chris listed." And I was starting to think that this season was going to be void of any romance."

"Speaking of Lumineon." Chris continued." She performed the ultimate act of sabotage as she wooed the leader of the blue team himself to slack off and smack lips with her right in the middle of the challenge which was to dig up Fossils. Their act was caught by the blue team, and Lanturn in particular whose heart got shattered just like Buizel's chances at the million when he got the most votes and kissed his way to the dock of shame."

"Now that they are without a leader, what will become of the Apricorns? Has Lanturn forever lost her happy stereotype we all knew her for? And will any other contestants sabotage another team for the third time in a row? We'll find out in a short while on Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Pokémon/Total Drama crossed over theme song)

* * *

**Apricorn: Boys Side**

* * *

Lampent and Hitmontop strutted into their side of the cabin like inmates into their jail cell. They were disappointed and then some.

"Dude, this team just got ten times shittier." Hitmontop exhaled.

"I can't believe we lost three of the five team challenges we had so far." Lampent said.

"We're so dead now. The girls are going to destroy us." Hitmontop continued.

"They surely know they can't really do much in the challenges with no boys, not that I'm saying we're that great." Lament debated.

"We had so many chances to get Togetic out, now we're never going to be able to eliminate her." Hitmontop fumed." But you know, I didn't vote for her today, I just had to vote for Buizel. I like the dude and all but he really messed up, both in the challenge and with Lanturn."

"Yeah, poor Lanturn. I hope the girls aren't too rough on her now. She really needs support." Lampent sighed. He then brightened." Hey you know what, we should tell her to sleep in this side of the cabin, for her own good."

"I don't know, wouldn't that be a little weird? And she wouldn't agree to it, even Chris probably wouldn't allow it." Hitmontop argued.

"Chris never said anything about our sleeping arrangements." Lampent reminded." As for it being weird, well would you really prefer to leave her in her condition right now with Togetic and Vespiquen?"

Hitmontop couldn't find a reply." I guess you might be right."

"I'll ask her tomorrow." Lampent decided.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Hitmontop:** Two boys against four girls is messed up. It's even more messed up that we have to be against them in the same team. Why couldn't the girls on our team be as good as the others'?

**Lampent:** I know Vespiquen is controlling Lanturn's vote, sort of like mine although yesterday Vespiquen was too mad to come to me thankfully. Maybe if Lanturn agrees to move in with us, we can convince her to join us against the two girls and maybe with Volcarona's help we can turn things around. I just hope Volcarona isn't on their side too.

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

Lanturn was immediately in her Pokeball as soon as she entered. When the other girls came in, they gave her some space for now and ignored her even though Volcarona was worried about her and wanted to comfort her.

"Well y'all got what you wanted, who gon be leader now?" Volcarona asked.

"Lampent was a quick choice. We ought to choose someone else. Someone qualified, and strategic. Someone like me." Vespiquen started.

The girls didn't seem to have a reply. Vespiquen got annoyed.

"Obviously some of you are not cut out for it. Lanturn and Hitmontop to name a few. Lanturn doesn't have the backbone and Hitmontop is a buffoon." Vespiquen said.

"I don't want it, too much pressure." Volcarona added.

Vespiquen pointed at her while looking at Togetic." She does not want it, and you cannot sell the role."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Togetic faced her.

"It means you don't look like a leader hon, and I gotta agree with her." Volcarona explained.

"Fine, that leaves Lampent." Togetic frowned.

"While I do admit he has potential and strategy, he lacks the firmness to lead. This is not a school group project, this is a competition and on the spot decisions can make all the difference. I am equipped with the capability and experience to carry that out. I am a queen bee afterall." Vespiquen boasted.

"Ugh fine you can be leader, just stop talking already." Togetic huffed.

"Just know that you'll be the one to blame if we lose soon." Volcarona warned.

"Losing is not in my vocabulary." Vespiquen assured.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** Excellent. I have reached my first major goal in this competition. To sit on the throne of a team. Next, I shall sit on the throne of Total Drama and no one will stop me now.

**Togetic:** Vespiquen wasn't going to shut up unless she got what she wanted and I don't really care if she did. She's dumb. Getting leadership's going to make her a target. What I do doesn't. I make friends with a boy, and then make sure he does what I want. Worst case scenario, I kill him, or he gets eliminated.

**Volcarona:** Six of us and eight of them green team. Vibrava got a killer team.

* * *

**Eviolite: Girls Side**

* * *

"Stupid Old Amber." Carvanha was grouchy.

"We were still great, we should be proud of our performance." Vibrava was optimistic as always.

"And today was lots of fun too." Kirlia added.

"I have to sympathize with our rivals, the Apricorns. It appears a dark cloud looms over them overbearingly with a downpour of misfortune." Wormadam empathized.

"What did you swallow a dictionary?" Carvanha raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you mean. I feel really bad for Buizel. He came to me the other day saying his team wasn't very happy with him, and now he was voted out. That's harsh." Vibrava had a sad expression.

"A mound of responsibility falls upon the shoulders of a team's summit. Some carry it in strides while others crumble. You're proof of that my dear." Wormadam complimented.

Carvanha made an annoyed sound.

"Thank you, but I too struggled at start." Vibrava smiled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Carvanha:** Seriously, what the hell is up with this team and butt kissing?

**Vibrava:** Then again maybe my team is more encouraging and understanding than Buizel's but I can't judge without knowing.

* * *

**Eviolite: Boys Side**

* * *

The boys were quiet for a different reason than usual. Usually it was because Avalugg and Linoone rarely talked and Charmeleon wasn't that close to the others. This time it was because Smeargle and Linoone were awkward around each other.

"We could have gotten the HP Up now if we had that one Fossil." Charmeleon commented.

"We almost didn't have five fossils if it wasn't for Smeargle anyway." Linoone complimented.

Smeargle had a wave of happiness go through him." We found it together."

It was Linoone's turn to smile to himself.

"Too bad you didn't find the bonus one." Charmeleon butted in.

"Too bad you didn't either." Linoone rebutted.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** If that stupid lug wasn't with me all the time I would have made sure the red team lost, the Charmeleon way hehe.

**Linoone:** Charmeleon's one of those who are just in the team but obviously prefer to be on their own. At least he doesn't make a fuss out of it. If anything he's fun to poke fun at, especially when he gets those tantrums he tries so hard to control but fails.

* * *

**Pokerus: Boys Side**

* * *

"This HP Up is great, it's like drinking from the fountain of youth." Serperior commented.

"Meh, I don't need to waste my strengths on health. You won't need to worry about health when you can beat anything with your strength. Now if this was Protein, that would rock." Eelektross sneered.

He saw Pansear drinking the three prizes he got looking happy with them.

"Hey kid, you found us the first Fossil and helped us win so you can have my HP Up, I don't need them anyway." Eelektross handed him his HP Up.

"You mean it!?" Pansear's face brightened like an eight year old getting a Christmas present." Thanks so much bro!"

He jumped on to Eelektross hugging him tightly.

"Yeah sure." Eelektross took the hug, his mind in conflict between his macho side and his weaker affectionate side. His macho side won." Come on kid, cut the fluff."

Pansear let go but he was still happy. Serperior studied this curiously.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Yeah yeah I did something nice. I'm still the badass tough guy who can beat anyone to a pulp, and I will do that to anyone who dares make fun of me.

**Serperior:** Maybe Eelektross really does care about Pansear and isn't really going to be a bad influence. I mean, there are many older brothers out there who are horrible role models yet they're loving to their younger siblings. Maybe Sunflora is blowing this out of proportions.

**Pansear:** When I drank them I could feel myself getting stronger. I used to not take hits well and was bad at battling. Eelektross is the best.

**Magnezone:** Fortunately these vitamins are edible for my kind unlike most food products. Chris made the right decision in choosing the health statistic as the one to reward due to the fact that it can benefit all types and lifestyles of Pokémon. If it were to be Protein, many would not find value in it, myself included.

* * *

**Pokerus: Girls Side**

* * *

Lumineon strutted into the cabins after the elimination swaying from side to side with her head held high. Dragonair wanted to smack her so hard she couldn't dare to move otherwise her first move would be that.

"What are you so happy about? Weren't you and Buizel close?" Sunflora asked cluelessly.

"No not really." Lumineon simply said.

This got Dragonair raging more intensely.

"Strange, I could have sworn you two were a couple." Sunflora shrugged.

"No no, you got it all wrong. Buizel was adorable, he had a little crush is all. Afterall I am older than him so it wasn't going to work out at all." Lumineon cleverly excused.

"Ah I see, good for you dear. Flings are not something to be proud of. Love is a precious thing that binds two souls meant for each other for eternity. You just wait for that special someone and you will not be disappointed one bit." Sunflora advised.

"Absolutely. Words of gold." Lumineon kissed up. She was laughing internally at how clueless Sunflora was.

Dragonair winced. Lumineon was warming up fakely to Sunflora and she was buying it. She was getting an ally. She couldn't believe it was working.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** You may have gotten Sunflora and Serperior fooled but not me, and apparently not Eelektross. Hmm, I hate to say this, but I might be forced to rely on him if I ever hope to get rid of her and that scares me.

**Lumineon:** With Buizel gone, I have to move on to someone else, someone from my own backyard. Dragonair's been having Serperior all to herself lately and thinks she's winning. She doesn't know how wrong she is hehe.

**Sunflora:** I remember when I met the love of my life. It was meant to be. He never gave up on me even after my mistakes, including the biggest one. (She pauses as she gets emotional) He was so understanding.

* * *

After breakfast the contestants mingled. Vibrava was as usual with her best friend Volcarona.

"I'm telling you hon, yo team kickin butt." Volcarona insisted.

"Come on, the red team's won more than us." Vibrava said modestly.

"Yeah but you got the most team members." Volcarona pointed.

"Nevermind that now, I was wondering what happened to Buizel." Vibrava derailed.

"It didn't work out." Volcarona said simply.

"Yeah but why? How was he any different than I am?" Vibrava repeated.

"Girl you two couldn't be any more different. He got distracted too much and couldn't get us to win." Volcarona explained.

"He came to me the other day asking what he could do to be a better leader. I just wish you guys would have given him a chance." Vibrava sighed.

"Not our team. I tell ya, dem girls are more hotblooded than a Heatran." Volcarona joked.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** So it is because my team members are more encouraging afterall.

**Volcarona:** Vibrava would definitely have problems with those girls if she was on my team.

* * *

Vespiquen saw an opportunity to make sure Lanturn was kept faithful, if she was dry to her she might lose her vote. She approached the girl who hadn't left her bed, not even for breakfast. She took a deep breath, she was going against her character in doing this.

"Lanturn, how are you feeling?" Vespiquen sat near her on the bed.

Lanturn was lying sideways staring forward with an empty look in her eyes.

"Fine." Lanturn croaked out with a hoarse and low voice.

"It must be difficult to find out about the one you care for like that. I..am…" Vespiquen was searching for the right words, most of which she never used before." I am here for you."

"Thanks." Lanturn muttered.

"The best thing for you now is to forget him! You deserve better. You don't need a cheating man to hold you down." Vespiquen was impatient and she wanted this to end." I will not allow the others to vote for you, especially after this. I only ask that you and I vote as one to ensure we both make it to the top. You deserve it afterall."

"Okay." Lanturn replied lifelessly.

"Good." Vespiquen ended as she got up and left.

Not long after that Lampent floated in to the cabin. He was going to ask Lanturn to move in to the boys' side.

"Lanturn, are you in here?" He asked." Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She responded quietly.

"Hey." He said.

He was feeling awkward about this, he was never in a position where he needed to comfort a girl before. His work as a street light required him to never interact with anyone passing through no matter the situation and many a time did he come across distressed girls.

"So, how are you holding up? Um I know that you liked Buizel and what he did was very wrong…" Lampent started unsurely.

"I don't want to talk about him." She said as she turned her head to face down on the pillow.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" He quickly let out." Um, are the girls giving you trouble? If they are you're more than welcome to come sleep with me and Hitmontop. I mean in the cabin with us. Hitmontop's a nice guy and we'd help you avoid Togetic and Vespiquen."

"Okay." She replied, her resolve too damaged to rationalize anything around her.

"Don't worry Lanturn, we're going to watch over you. If we stick together they can't hurt us." Lampent assured nicely as he floated out.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** That was horrid. Friendliness and niceties make me sick, but they get the weak at heart and feeble of mind to follow you blindly.

**Lanturn:** Nothing matters anymore, not the team, not the competition, nothing.

**Lampent:** She looked so defeated and broken. In that state who knows what ideas Vespiquen would put in her head. I have to get her away from her.

* * *

Dragonair didn't like it, but what choice did she have? She was really starting to detest that fish.

"So you don't like her either? That's a shocker." Dragonair raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah she's a babe but she aint a clean babe, you get me?" Eelektross told.

"Surprisingly I do." Dragonair nodded." I'm willing to bet my life she had a role to play in the blue team losing last time."

"Yeah, how so?" Eelektross asked.

"She'd been flirting with Buizel since day one and didn't you hear their team saying how he was the reason they lost?" Dragonair elaborated." Wanna take a guess as to what was happening?"

"What does all that have to do with me?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, neither of us likes her, and she's got at least two of the team convinced she's good." Dragonair clarified." If we were to vote together, we'd be closer to beating her."

"Well look who wants Eelektross' help." He mused.

She frowned." I was starting to think of you as a decent Pokémon, don't ruin it."

"Yeah I can't help you." Eelektross started walking away.

"Why not?" She followed him.

"Let's see, I waste my vote while that overprotective weed is going for my throat? I don't think so." He revealed.

Dragonair took a moment to think.

"Can we not find an arrangement that fits us both?" Dragonair bargained.

Eelektross eyed her warily before smirking." Alright, I think we can work this out."

He walked slowly to her." We team up in the votes to get Lumineon off your back IF…you let this happen."

As he was saying that he walked behind her and grabbed her waist. He whispered the last part in her ear. Serperior chose that moment to exit the Mess Hall, he saw them and halted. He slowly turned around and back in to the Mess Hall.

"Not going to happen." She disgustedly slid out his grasp.

"Come on you know you want some of the boss." Eelektross wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cant you see I like Serperior?" She huffed before she realized what she said.

"What's he got that I don't?" Eelektross frowned and clasped his arms against his chest.

"Don't even get me started" Dragonair scoffed." Look, are we going to team up or what?"

"Fine whatever, but we're getting rid of the sunflower first. Then I'll help you take out the bitch." He exhaled.

"As you wish." Dragonair ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** I didn't know Dragonair and Eelektross were together. And to think I was starting to possibly have feelings for her. (Sigh) Just forget about her Serperior, she's with someone else now.

**Dragonair:** I didn't want to reveal that I fancied Serperior, especially not to someone like Eelektross.

**Eelektross:** Since when did the girl go for the nice guy? Dragonair is defying all the laws of nature and I don't like it.

* * *

Charmeleon sought out another victim, or as he put it, playtoy to pull a prank on. He settled for Kirlia this time. He wondered how the usually happy and social girl would react to something that would normally annoy someone else. Naturally, Carvanha caught him and followed him to see him fail. It was becoming a ritual of theirs; Charmeleon flunking in pranking someone and Carvanha laughing at him.

"So what will it be this time? Ember? Smokescreen?" She asked as they watched Kirlia dancing around Magnezone, Wormadam and Pansear.

"You know, I never said I wanted an audience." He frowned.

"And I never said you had a goddamn opinion in it so zip it and entertain me." She rebutted harshly.

Charmeleon grumbled childishly as he turned to Kirlia. He saw her coming closer this way as she twirled. He smirked as he picked up a log and slid it in her path. She continued to dance around till she reached the log, she didn't see it and tripped on it. She fell right into the bush Charmeleon was behind. He cushioned her fall. Carvanha's laughter roared.

"Charmeleon I'm so sorry!" Kirlia gasped as she stood up and lent a hand to Charmeleon.

Charmeleon was feeling a mix of anger and embarrassment at having duped again.

"It's fine." He pouted.

She hugged him playfully before skipping away. He turned to look at Carvanha

"She's nuts! She's happy and carefree even after she embarrassed herself." Charmeleon ranted.

"Tell me about it, she pisses me off so much." Carvanha agreed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** Wow, I'm glad Charmeleon was there to cushion my fall.

**Charmeleon:** Stupid Kirlia, she should have been embarrassed and annoyed. Another failed Prank gah!

**Carvanha:** Charmeleon took Eelektross' place as my favorite one here, not that that amounts to much though. It's because that traitor Eelektross is getting soft.

* * *

Linoone and Smeargle were in their usual spot in the forest, training. Linoone tried to convince Smeargle to train his Dig a little but Smeargle was still against battling. So they settled to the verbal lessons. Lumineon at first spotted them going in to the forest and decided the green team needed some of her charms much like Buizel got and went after them.

"You know Smeargle sooner or later we're going to have to start the other training." Linoone insisted." You got this down already and there's a perfect opportunity now that you learned Dig."

"I didn't learn Dig for battling, I did it for the challenge and other possible uses in this competition and in life in general." Smeargle clarified.

"I'm not going to give up on this Smeargle." Linoone warned.

Lumineon walked up to them and they both quieted. She stood between them, purposefully bumping Smeargle back with her tail as she faced Linoone.

"Oh you're perfect!" She started up her seducing tone." I am dying to go for a swim and no one else was available, so what say you and I go for a little swim in this hot humid weather?"

She said those words so flirtatiously, it would destroy a happily married couple.

"No thanks, I'm busy here if you can see." Linoone completely ignored her as he passed around her and stood next to Smeargle.

Lumineon was taken back at the rejection but she wasn't completely done. This time she turned to the Beagle and tried again.

"What about you cutie? I'm sure you're all hot and bothered, wouldn't you love to take a dip with me?" She even went as far as to feel him up with her large fins.

Smeargle hesitated as he was being rubbed. Linoone was scowling.

"I would love to but maybe some other time. Linoone and I were kinda in the middle of something. I'm sure someone else would love to go with you though. Ask Kirlia." Smeargle turned down politely.

Lumineon blinked. How were her charms not working on either of them? Linoone was getting irritated and impatient.

"Yeah, now if you'll be so kind as to leave. This is our spot." Linoone said both courteously and with a touch of sternness.

Lumineon said nothing as she awkwardly made her leave. She stood behind a tree though and turned around. She saw how Smeargle and Linoone continued their thing, she saw how they were so in to it, with Smeargle giggling and Linoone cracking smiles which otherwise he normally never would, and it finally clicked in her head.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Seriously, how many guys here are actually straight!? First that asshole Eelektross and now those two. That finally explains why the Love Ball didn't work on Linoone back in the Pokeball challenge, but I need to be sure and there's only one surefire way to test it. Fortunately Linoone, Smeargle and Eelektross don't have Oblivious.

**Linoone:** Bitch, I know what she was trying to do and I'm not going to let her near Smeargle and me.

**Smeargle:** Linoone really wants me to learn battling. Should I let him teach me? He'd be really happy, and it'd be great to make him happy.

* * *

Sunflora sat with her favorite comrade yet again, this time she had a specific request.

"Avalugg honey, remember when I asked you to keep a watch for the kiddies on the island? This time I need to be more urgent. You see Pansear has taken an unceremonious liking to Eelektross and I'm afraid it is affecting him in bad ways. The team is not being supportive and I am powerless to stop them but you, you can watch over Pansear can't you? Oh the poor child is getting strung along and introduced to the filth of the world at such a young age. It has to be stopped."

"Avalugg protect fire monkey boy." Avalugg spoke.

"Oh thank you Avalugg, I knew I could count on you." Sunflora was grateful yet somewhat guilty because Dragonair had settled the dispute earlier." But just to avoid any unnecessary drama, let's not let Pansear know about this or the others. What he doesn't know won't get him upset."

"Avalugg understand." Avalugg nodded.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Avalugg:** Avalugg think Eel bad before, now sure.

**Sunflora:** A mother's heart never rests until her offspring are safe, and I will never relent till I make sure Pansear is safe from his evil clutches.

* * *

Hitmontop cursed himself for taking an extra helping of food in breakfast because he was the last one of his team to get up, and the only one left in the Mess Hall unfortunately was Togetic. She was apparently waiting for this. As he ate, he was unaware of her closing the door and windows until she closed the last one and it got quiet. He looked up to find Togetic flying over to him without her usual fake smile. She had a frown and her eyes glinted darkly. Hitmontop swallowed hard as he looked up at her. She flew and stopped right in front of him.

"Hitmontop!" She said sternly.

He winced, she usually called him toppy. This could not be good.

"Care to explain why you are voting for me? Especially after I specifically asked you nicely not to." Togetic's gaze bore holes in Hitmontop.

"I-I-I…" Hitmontop stuttered and nothing came out.

"Looks to me like you're growing some nerve Hitmontop. I need to remind you who I am." The words spilled out of her like daggers.

"N-No you don't, r-really." He cowered like a beat up puppy.

She grabbed his shoulders roughly and was in his face, she flapped her wings and blew air at him. It sparkled beautifully and glowed blue. It was Fairy Wind, and it was right in Hitmontop's face.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Hitmontop croaked against the wind, it was cutting through him" It hurts!"

He struggled to get out and moved his face from side to side but he couldn't escape her grasp. She had a devilish smile on her face and empty soulless eyes. The wind was sharp in some places and spread gashes and cuts on Hitmontop's shoulders and face.

"Ahh, please!" He cried.

He started crying against the wind and whimpered painfully. The wind finally seized and Togetic let go. She got a sweet face again.

"Maybe now you'll think twice before you vote for me. Just remember who I am Toppy and I might let you live. Tehee." She giggled as she flew to the door and opened it.

Hitmontop sat there breathing for a second as his crying calmed. He finally made his way to the back door and snuck to the restroom to clean his wounds.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Togetic:** If anyone thought I didn't walk the walk then they have another thing coming.

**Hitmontop:** (His cuts look fresh but they dried out. They still were visible though) I was starting to think maybe it was just talk, her threatening, but she really is an insane killer. (Sniff)

* * *

Chris called everyone to the Auditorium. He stood on top of the stage as the contestants arrived.

"Hello everyone, today you will have another well known challenge except it too like the Pokeball challenge will be stylized to be more Pokemonlike." Chris started." Today is Total Drama's Talent contest day, or simply, a contest day."

Some contestants seemed eager while others found the idea boring or lame.

"Each team will have three options. Either you choose three team members to separately display a talent of their choice. Or, three team members to also separately, dazzle us with a performance using their moves, or the third option, to have a group ranging from two members to even all of a team to all at once present a collaborated scene based on your talent mixed with your Pokémon attributes; appearance, abilities, moves and so on." Chris explained.

"That sounds really interesting." Kirlia piped.

"Not!" Eelektross refused.

"You will have until sundown to plan and rehearse and then you will all come back here to start the show." Chris continued." Chef and I will be the judges. In the first two scenarios, each contestant will receive a grade over ten from both of us, but in third option, the group as a whole will receive a grade over thirty from each of us. The team with the highest score wins tonight's valuable prize whereas the lowest scoring team gets sent to the dock of shame."

They were about to head out when Chris stopped them.

"Wait, we have one more issue at hand, it is time for the Apricorns to hire a new Leader." Chris revealed.

The blue team looked amongst each other.

"Like last time, you will each vote on the Pokémon you want." Chris told." Starting with the boys, Lampent?"

"Um…" He looked at them, he didn't want Vespiquen as leader but he also didn't want one of the contestants he liked to be the leader because then Vespiquen would go after them. He then had a brilliant idea." I choose Togetic."

Togetic was surprised, she wasn't expecting it, nor did she really care for it. Vespiquen had a scowl.

"That's one for Togetic, Hitmontop?" Chris addressed.

Hitmontop was standing in the back, he wasn't really focused, but looked up when he heard his name being called. He was distracted and repeated what Lampent said." T-Togetic."

"On to the girls, Vespiquen?" Chris turned.

"I nominate myself." She said haughtily.

"Lanturn?" Chris continued.

Lanturn had no interest in this, but thought this is what Vespiquen wanted and she should do what she wanted, at least just to get this over with." Vespiquen."

"There's a tie then, Volcarona?" Chris said.

"Might as well, Vespiquen." Volcarona replied.

"Togetic, if you vote for anyone other than yourself, then Vespiquen will be the leader. If you vote for yourself then…" Chris was interrupted.

"There's no need for that Chris, she can have it." Togetic ended.

"Well then Vespiquen's the new team leader." Chris made it official." You may disperse and start planning."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** For a second I thought it was going to go wrong. Fortunately the girls proved to be mindless followers as I suspected.

**Lampent:** I was hoping Togetic would get voted leader and then watch as she and Vespiquen went for each other's throats instead of ours.

**Togetic:** Lampent surprised me there. Maybe I do have him on a leash afterall. That's a good boy, better at behaving than Hitmontop.

**Serperior:** Suddenly I'm the only guy leader around. I bet I'm going to get ridiculed by Eelektross if I lose now.

**Kirlia:** Oh this will be the perfect chance for me to shine for my team! This is going to be the best day ever. I just know it.

* * *

Team Pokerus gathered in the Mess Hall, they were currently deciding on their gameplan.

"Should we go with talents or move display? Or can we pull of a group performance?" Serperior began.

"We would need something in common with at least two of us to do a group performance and something good too. What do any of us have in common that we could present on stage?" Dragonair asked.

"Maybe it would be easier to see what Talents we have, if we cant go with the first option we shoot for the others don't you think?" Sunflora pitched.

"Fair enough." Lumineon agreed, mostly to get Sunflora more on her side." I don't think I have any stage worthy talent sadly but I do have some ideas in mind for a move showcase."

"We'll keep you on the waitlist for plan B, anyone got any talents?" Serperior asked.

He looked from one to the other as they shook their heads.

"I'm really good at gardening." Sunflora offered.

Eelektross scoffed." And do what on stage, play Plants Vs Zombies? Will you give off some sun?"

Pansear laughed." And Chris looks like the ice machine Zombie and Chef is Gargantuar."

Eelektross joined him in laughter. Sunflora clasped her arms as she pouted disapprovingly. Serperior cleared his throat to quiet the boys.

"At least she helped enough to give a suggestion. I didn't see either of you two chipping in." Serperior silenced." I'm sorry Sunflora but that can't really help us today."

"Let's focus, are we going to rule out the group idea?" Dragonair derailed.

"Our odds seem to be greatest with the second option." Magnezone commented.

"That means Lumineon is one of our three then, any other takers?" Serperior offered.

Dragonair frowned, she thought at the least the ones chosen should be tested.

"Nope, the stage isn't my thing." Eelektross shook his head. Pansear also shrugged. He turned to Magnezone.

"I have not the ingenuity to make anything I do have appear appealing." Magnezone excused.

"I can't help in this challenge either it seems." Sunflora apologized.

"That leaves Dragonair and me." Serperior looked down.

"If I must." Dragonair sighed unhappily.

"Don't worry Serperior, you're more than capable of this. You're going to dazzle them all I'm sure. I mean how could they not love such a Pokémon as you?" Lumineon flirted.

Dragonair almost gasped.

"Thank you Lumineon, same to you." Serperior almost blushed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Pansear:** Eelektross is funny haha.

**Serperior:** Maybe it's time to look at other possibilities now that Dragonair is with someone else, and Lumineon is very suggestive with the way she talks to me.

**Dragonair:** She dares make a move on Serperior! She's unbelievable.

**Eelektross:** Heh, seeing Dragonair getting ticked off at Lumineon is priceless. The slut is worming her way to Serperior right under Dragonair's nose and she can't do anything about it.

* * *

The Eviolites took the Gymnasium for their preparations.

"Oh please me! I wanna be part of this challenge." Kirlia jumped excitedly.

"Shut up!" Carvanha hushed.

"Alright Kirlia, you can if you want to, but what are you going to do?" Vibrava allowed.

"I have this beautiful routing with ribbons and dancing and gymnastic moves that will get Chris melting inside." Kirlia talked with passion.

Linoone, Carvanha, and Charmeleon all rolled their eyes.

"What if we're not going with talents though?" Linoone pointed.

"Linoone has a point, we work well as a team, maybe we should think about doing a group thing." Vibrava agreed.

After a moment of silence, no one seemed to have any ideas.

"Linoone, Smeargle. You are the only two on the team that have something in common. You're both the same type and you get along great. Do you think you two can do something from the third option?" Vibrava asked.

"Oh, I don't think so. The only move I know is Dig and I haven't gotten around to mastering it yet. So I cant do the second option and I probably would hold back anyone in the third option." Smeargle explained.

"Yeah third option wont work but along with Kirlia you have Smeargle who can paint, they are both good choices for the talent contest." Linoone advertised his friend.

"Yes it would be wise to attempt the option of talents, even though I am unhelpful in that matter." Wormadam joined.

"Then don't look at me." Charmeleon stepped out.

"Talents it is, do we have a third?" Vibrava decided.

Avalugg didn't move, Linoone had a plain stare, and she wasn't sure she could do anything interesting.

"Ahh whatever, I'll do the stupid thing." Carvanha finally said.

"Really? You? What could you do?" Kirlia was surprised.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Think you're better than me you little Barbie?" Carvanha growled intimidatingly.

"No no I was just." Kirlia backed away.

"Carvanha stop it." Vibrava interfered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** I didn't mean to upset her, really. Oh why can't we get along? I get along with everyone, really. She's the first Pokémon I don't get along with.

**Carvanha:** Conceited bitch thinks she's so much better than me.

**Wormadam:** Alas, the life of a performer is not meant for me.

**Smeargle:** I've never been on stage before. I'm so worried.

* * *

Vespiquen led the Apricorns to a quiet spot in front of the forest.

"Now this is a place to deliberate. Quiet and serene, where someone can actually concentrate." Vespiquen said.

"So there're six of us, and three need to be in the challenge." Togetic began.

"Not if we can do the group thang," Volcarona countered.

"Basically I have no stage talent, am poor at using my moves in a display and doubt any of you can find something to share with me in a group challenge." Vespiquen said." I am not ashamed to admit that and will leave it up to the rest of you to do something better."

No one wanted to state the obvious, how useless Vespiquen was right now.

"I make a damn good cook." Volcarona pitched.

"That will get us nowhere." Togetic shot down.

"Hitmontop? Care to prove somewhat useful this time?" Vespiquen put her hands on her hips.

"Wha? No sorry." He stuttered. He was still unfocused.

"Hitmontop, what happened to you? Where'd you get those cuts from?" Lampent got closer and looked at Hitmontop.

Togetic gasped dramatically." Toppy! Oh no, are you ok?"

Hitmontop got flustered, Togetic was staring at him intently, unwavering, as if threatening him to keep quiet.

"I uh, slipped off a tree and fell in a thorny bush." Hitmontop covered.

"That's tragic, can we focus on the challenge now?" Vespiquen directed hastily.

"I think I have an idea if nothing else is working." Lampent finally said." And if Lanturn is okay with it."

Lanturn hadn't said a word yet. She was quiet still though.

"Do elaborate." Vespiquen urged.

"Well I was thinking, since Lanturn is an angler fish with luminous bulbs and me being a lamp, we could do some kind of light themed show or something." Lampent continued.

"Hm, seems interesting enough." Vespiquen pondered." In the absence of a better solution I don't see why we couldn't go with this plan."

"Lanturn, do you wanna go ahead with this idea?" Lampent asked.

"She will." Vespiquen assured.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** Vespiquen's really getting her dictator mode on now.

**Togetic:** Vespiquen simply said, I don't want to do anything today and you're all supposed to make us win. This is why I didn't want leadership.

**Lampent:** I'm not buying it. Something happened to Hitmontop and I intend to find out what.

* * *

Lumineon said she was all ready for her act and didn't need to practice, this infuriated Dragonair more. She got Serperior alone.

"Don't you think you should have tested Lumineon first? What if she messes up?" Dragonair whispered.

"We don't have any choice." Serperior replied dryly.

"I doubt she's going to do us any good. Even Eelektross could cook something up better than her though." Dragonair rambled.

Serperior frowned, how could he not see it before, Dragonair and Eelektross. She sat all that time with him yet she was with the Eel all along.

"I trust her, she's won for us before. Besides, this is my call Dragonair, please respect that." He said sternly.

Dragonair was really surprised. Serperior never spoke to her like that.

"I suppose. Forgive me, I didn't mean to be rude." She apologized hesitantly as she turned around.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** I don't understand. Did Lumineon really win Serperior over?

**Serperior:** I probably was a little harsh, but she was being unfair. She shot down Lumineon for her…boyfriend.

* * *

Kirlia was twirling around with her ribbons. Vibrava and Wormadam were near her encouraging her.

"That's good Kirlia, I bet the judges will like it." Vibrava complimented.

"Indeed." Wormadam added.

"Aw thanks guys!"

"Egh, boring." Charmeleon mumbled to himself.

Charmeleon used the opportunity that the team were busy rehearsing to sneak out and head to another team. As he was leaving the gymnasium he snickered and tiptoed. Suddenly he was lifted up by his foot. He yelped in surprise. Avalugg carried him in his mouth back inside the gymnasium. He dropped him on his head when he was inside.

"What's the big idea you jerk!?" Charmeleon rubbed his head angrily.

"No cheat!" Avalugg raised his voice and that scared Charmeleon.

He huffed and sat at the bleachers instead. Avalugg sat in front of the door, efficiently blocking it and kept an eye on Charmeleon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Kirlia:** Vibrava and Wormadam are really supportive! I will not let them down.

**Charmeleon:** Stupid stupid Avalugg! He's babying me around. I aint no baby. I aint. I aint I aint.

**Avalugg:** Avalugg stop cheating. Cheating make mother flower lose. Avalugg no want mother flower lose.

* * *

Lampent and Lanturn were left alone to think of their routine. Lampent was doing most of the thinking though. Lanturn was just moping.

"So then you turn around and make a surprised face. You try to run and that's where I come and…" Lampent went on with explaining. When he saw Lanturn seemingly tuning him out he stopped." Lanturn, talk to me please."

Lanturn didn't listen.

"You've got to forget about him." He simply said.

She turned to look at him with lifeless eyes. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Lampent sighed.

"You don't have to do this if you're not in the right mood. We can figure something else out." Lampent finally said.

Lampent was getting ready to leave.

"No." She croaked out." I'll do it."

He turned around." Sure?"

She nodded silently.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I'm not going to let the team take the blow because of my problem.

* * *

Smeargle had his canvas in front of him at the other end of the gymnasium. Linoone was beside him helping him figure out what to do for the contest.

"I can't figure out what to paint." Smeargle was frustrated, he couldn't think.

"How about you paint Chris, he seems like the narcissistic type. That would win us a full mark from him." Linoone suggested jokingly.

"Linoone, I'm not taking the easy way out." Smeargle sent a warning look.

"Okay okay." Linoone waved his forepaws." How about the island?"

Smeargle thought about it for a second." Nah, it doesn't have enough inspiration. It wont be anything special."

Linoone thought on some other thing.

"Oh this is going to be a disaster! They're not going to like it anyway." Smeargle put his hands on his face.

"Hey listen to me." Linoone stood in front of him and replaced Smeargle's hands with his own on his face." You're going to paint an amazing picture, and I'll bet all of Frillish's fortune that the judges will love it. You have nothing to worry about okay? I believe in you. And you need to believe in yourself."

Smeargle looked sincerely at Linoone before embracing him in a tight hug which Linoone returned gladly.

"You're the best friend I've ever had Linoone. I appreciate your trust in me so much." Smeargle let out.

"Anytime buddy." Linoone smiled warmly." And I mean it."

"I got it! I know what to paint!" Smeargle brightened." And it's all thanks to you!"

"Great! I'm flattered that I gave you inspiration." Linoone was relieved.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Linoone:** Seeing Smeargle happy is a great sight. I feel like a lovesick girl.

**Smeargle:** The picture I'm going to paint means a lot to me, it's the reason behind me being happy most of the time now.

* * *

It was soon sunset and the contestants had to return to the Auditorium. The competing contestants were backstage and getting ready. Chris and Chef sat on a judges' table to the side. The rest of the contestants who had nothing to do were seated facing the stage as audience. Most of the blue team members however had small tasks of inserting props at particular times and lowering or raising the curtains for Lanturn and Lampent, so they were backstage as well. A Dewott intern walked up on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, let the Pokerific Contest begin!" He addressed." First up is the charming Kirlia from team Eviolite."

The intern walked off as the curtains opened revealing Kirlia, she had two ribbons in each hand, one pink and another light blue. The set was decorated to look colorful with pinks and other bright colors and had joyful designs. Kirlia had a big smile as she started her routing. She twirled around with her ribbons and jumped and skipped. She flipped and did somersaults and cartwheels. She contorted her body and swayed her ribbons to the beat of the melodious song playing. She finally ended it with a split. The audience applauded moderately. She stood panting as she faced the judges. Eelektross whistled which earned a glare from Sunflora.

"I'll give it a seven." Chris said.

They turned to Chef. He was on the verge of tears.

"That was beautiful." He sniffed." Ten!"

Kirlia shrieked in happiness as she went backstage. Carvanha was fuming at how things turned out so well for her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Kirlia:** Yes I'm so happy! I knew they'd love it!

**Wormadam:** What a magnificent start! If we remain on such a high level we are sure to come out victorious today.

**Carvanha:** Bullshit! It's all bullshit! Who the hell would like something like that? That was disgusting.

**Volcarona:** Yup, we dead.

* * *

The intern announced the next contestant to be Dragonair. She walked on stage elegantly with her eyes almost closed and her head lifted up. She bowed to the audience before starting. She began with Dragon Dance that outlined her gracefulness perfectly. She then began swirling a Twister around her, it raged powerfully yet also beautifully upwards with Dragonair at the center of it. She then spun her tail in the Twister and directed the move around stage like a yoyo till the Twister diminished. She then finished with a Thunder Wave expelled out of her in waves that sparkled and gave off bright sparks around. The audience was captivated.

"Hell yeah!" Eelektross called.

"Nice, finally we see Pokemon moves in display." Chris praised." I give it an eight."

"Seven." Chef said." You coulda smiled you know."

"I could say the same thing about you." Dragonair huffed as she strutted backstage.

Dragonair was expecting Serperior to comment, either console her or tell her she did well, but Serperior completely ignored her as he talked to Lumineon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** If those two manage to perform good enough then we may have a shot at beating the red team. Unfortunately I was aiming for the green team, they're getting arrogant, thinking they're the toughest.

**Eelektross:** Chef's whack, Dragonair should've gotten a better score.

**Dragonair:** Serperior's being so cold with me. Is this all because of me saying he shouldn't have let Lumineon participate? Is that how much he's enamored by her?

* * *

Next up was Smeargle, he walked up on stage with his canvas. He showed it to the audience as blank then positioned it so that neither the judges nor the audience could see it.

"Today I want to paint something that gave me great joy, even changed me in so many ways for the better, something I'll appreciate for the rest of my life." He addressed.

He looked nervous, the air was quiet and he began sweating. His eyes then landed on Linoone who smiled encouragingly. That was all he needed to begin painting.

"Yawn!" Eelektross mocked making Pansear and a few others laugh.

Linoone got pissed and had to hold back from starting a fight. Smeargle though was fast, as all Smeargle were when painting, faster than any other normal painter. He swished his tail on the canvas hastily. The paint at the tip of his tail would change color every now and then. Finally he was done, all under two minutes. He breathed as he turned the canvas around and showed it to the audience and the judges. It was a very clear and vivid picture, as if photographed. It showed the Island in the background with the green team's cabin at the center. In front of it were the nine green team contestants all huddled up. With Vibrava in the center, Kirlia hugging an annoyed Carvanha, Avalugg standing almost on top of Charmeleon, Wormadam looking sideways disapprovingly at Frillish as she tried to push Vibrava out of the center so she could stand there instead. And to the other side Smeargle stood smiling with Linoone by his side, a very small detail that was almost unnoticeable was Linoone's feint smile and his paw on Smeargle's back. At the top of the paper in bright green and capital letters was written "Eviolite", and under it written the phrase "My second family". This earned some "Aww"s from the female contestants and the applause of most of the males.

"Lame!" Eelektross rudely said. Pansear giggled. Sunflora was losing her patience.

Linoone would have reacted if he wasn't so happy for Smeargle.

"Hush you!" Vibrava silenced instead." That's amazing!"

"It is, it looks so real, if you didn't show me that it was blank I would have thought you put a big digitally printed poster there." Chris critiqued." Nine."

"Dog's got talent. Eight." Chef shrugged.

Smeargle was giddy yet composed as he left the stage. When he went to sit with the audience his team was all over him at how flattered they were.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** It turned out better than I expected, and I'm pleased with the scores. I hope it's enough to get us to win.

**Vibrava:** That was really nice of Smeargle, I really did luck out on this team, they're all great.

**Linoone: **I'm going to beat the shit out of Eelektross later. Right now I'm just too proud of Smeargle to get upset.

**Sunflora:** Pansear is being very disrespectful, it's simply too late to stop this. I have to think of something else.

* * *

The Dewott nervously announced Lumineon to be next. She passed by him and winked at him. He almost melted. She walked on stage and sat there silently for a second. She then moved in a seductive way as she winked and blew a kiss at the audience and judges. Suddenly, almost all the boys as if had a switch in them turned. Their eyes glazed over. She sauntered slowly from one side of the stage to the other as she swayed her hips. The girls in the audience were surprised at first. Volcarona looked sideways at Hitmontop who almost looked like his pupils were replaced by hearts.

"Yo Hitmontop, whas wrong with you?" She nudged him.

"Mmm, Lumineon pretty." He sighed dreamily.

Lumineon then did a pose as she looked up and the boys went crazy as they cheered. It appeared the first time she was using Attract at them all, this time she used Captivate. The boys seemed to lose their brain, literally. They had dumb expressions as their Special Attack dwindled. During all of this Lumineon took a glance at Eelektross, to her surprise he was also enchanted. She was sure he was gay but it turns out he wasn't. He just didn't like _her_. She then turned to look at Linoone and Smeargle, they seemed to act normal, just as confused as the girls.

"_So I was right about those two then."_ She thought.

She then used Aqua Ring that engulfed her in a bright blue light and water droplets swiveled around her body beautifully. Finally she used Water Pulse, a globe of water formed at the tip of her mouth as she pushed it downwards at the ground. It splashed and the water drenched her body as it cascaded upwards and then down. The sunlight shone on her outlining her as the water droplets dribbled. The boys were mesmerized.

"Even ten isn't enough for you. You deserve a hundred, no, a thousand." Chris said blindly.

"What he said." Chef mirrored.

"That is absurd!" Dragonair commented angrily.

Lumineon smirked as she walked off stage triumphantly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** (She is trying to calm down her breather) One, two, three, four….you can do it Dragonair, just count to ten. Don't let your emotions run amuck.

**Volcarona:** This be cheatin y'all, the judges were clearly not in the right state of mind to judge.

**Magnezone:** The sheer power of the move Attract is impressive. Life forms are heavily dominated by their instinctual libido. That was cleverly played by Lumineon.

**Smeargle:** Lumineon used Attract, I know it, but I was a little doubtful when Linoone wasn't reacting. Then it hit me. M-maybe there's a chance, no no I'm dreaming.

**Lumineon:** So I was right about those two, egh queers should be all gathered and shipped to another planet for being such blind assholes. How can guys prefer guys over me?

* * *

Carvanha was called out next, she was about to go on stage when Kirlia stopped her.

"You're going to do great I know it!" Kirlia attempted nicely.

"Piss off." Carvanha scowled.

Carvanha was on stage, the props confused some the audience. There was a wide array of blocks, cinder, brick, steel… and of different thicknesses. Carvanha didn't say anything as she began her routine. She got one block after the other in her mouth and chomped down powerfully as she shattered the blocks. Every block gave away to her savage jaws. By the end all the blocks were destroyed and debris was all over the stage. There was silence for a few moments.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Eelektross cheered.

"Uhm." Chris was at a loss of words.

"I give it a seven, its all about the presentation and you had none." Chef critiqued.

"That, was boring and pathetic, even by Total Drama standards." Chris said harshly." Three."

Carvanha fumed as she stomped back stage. Kirlia was there for her.

"I thought you were great Carvanha." Kirlia smiled.

Carvanha snapped, that was the last straw. She turned and sent a deadly stare at Kirlia as she made her way to her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** How barbaric. Chris made the appropriate decision I'm afraid.

**Kirlia:** Aww poor Carvanha, Chris was harsh on her.

**Carvanha:** AAARGH (She jumps and gobbles the camera as it fizzles out)

**Chris**: (After replacing the camera) Aw come on! You know how much that camera's gonna cost?

* * *

Serperior was up on stage next, only Lanturn and Lampent remained after him. He was just about to start when a loud crash was heard backstage and a shriek of pain. Everyone was alarmed as they rushed backstage. What they saw shocked them all. A big pile of steel blocks, from those that Carvanha was using on stage had tipped and fallen, but that wasn't the shocking part. They had fallen over Kirlia! She lay on the ground heavily bruised and unconscious. The contestants gasped. They turned to look at the only other in the room before they came. Carvanha was looked down at Kirlia.

"What did you do!?" Vibrava yelled as she crouched near Kirlia.

Carvanha wasn't replying. Most of the boys piled in to lift the blocks off of Kirlia. When they did they immediately took her to the infirmary where Chef examined her. The challenge was suspended until further notice. The contestants waited outside the infirmary with Chris as they waited for news from Chef. Finally he came out.

"Girl's got broken bones in three parts of her body, but she gon live." Chef said.

Pansear was frightened and began crying. So did some of the girls. Linoone angrily turned to Carvahna who hadn't said a word yet. He charged at her.

"Are you happy now!? Huh?" Linoone pushed her.

"Get off of me!" Carvanha shoved Linoone off.

"Alright break it up!" Chris said sternly." Pokerus, Apricorn, you can all go back to your cabins, this challenge is over. There will be no winner."

Although Vespiquen wanted to protest, she thought better than it given the circumstances. The teams did as told. When only the green team remained Chris resumed.

"Follow me to the dock now." He ordered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Carvanha:** I didn't do that to her!

**Vibrava:** I can't believe Carvanha hurt her. I knew she was rough but I never thought of the possibility she would viciously assault Kirlia. This is my fault. I should have seen this coming.

**Sunflora:** I almost fainted when I saw her lying like that on the ground. I remembered my own kids. I seriously hope the poor girl recovers.

**Lampent:** Poor Kirlia, I hope she's alright. Well looks like we'll never know how our routing would have turned out.

**Vespiquen:** Curse it all! What an unforeseen turn of events. At least something good will come out of this hopefully. Chris better eliminate someone from that team.

* * *

It was quiet at the dock, the Eviolites didn't know what to expect and Chris wasn't saying a word. Chef then showed up with Kirlia on a gurney. She was still out cold.

"There won't be a voteoff tonight, but that doesn't mean we wont have an elimination." Chris started." The rules of this contest state that when one contestant causes serious harm to another, then they are to be disqualified."

They all looked at Carvanha, it was only fitting.

"Carvanha, you're hereby disqualified from Total Drama." Chris addressed seriously.

"What!? But I didn't do that!" She insisted." I barely touched her."

"The tapes showed you pushing her, the blocks tipped and fell on her." Chris revealed." You did push her though."

Chef carried her off. She struggled and tried to bite him.

"Get the fuck off of me! I didn't do that to her!" She yelled." She fell! They fell on her. It's not my fault!"

Chef finally took her to the boat. He then came back for Kirlia. He started dragging her to the boat too.

"What, where are you taking her?" Vibrava asked.

"She's in no condition to compete. She also needs proper medical care that we cant give here." Chris explained.

"So we're having two eliminations?" Charmeleon frowned.

Chris didn't reply as the boat took off with the two girls.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** I knew it in my bones that that girl was rotten.

**Charmeleon:** How do we go from best team to tied for last?

* * *

"Well I'm in no mood to do this with humor so let's get the facts out and be over with it." Chris recapped dryly." The challenge had an abrupt ending thanks to an injury. The green team had to lose not one but two contestants taking them back to the starting line. Now that the advantage's been stolen by the red team will they hold on to it long enough? Can the green team pick up the pieces of their brutal blow? And what developments will we see in all the possible ongoing couples? Watch us next time, where hopefully no lawsuit bringing incident happens on Total Drama Pokerific."

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Avalugg – Charmeleon – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Pansear – Serperior – Sunflora

**Apricorn:** Hitmontop – Lampent – Lanturn – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho – Buizel – Carvanha – Kirlia

* * *

I'm so sorry _**PizzaTheBomb**_, I know you liked Kirlia and all but this is the end of the road for her. But hey at least she didn't get voted off. Anyway, that was and intense twist right? First injury and first double elimination. I know it is similar to my other story but this time there wasn't a vote off, there was a disqualification. I hope you all liked. Thanks for reading :) 


	8. Chapter 8: The Neverending Trials

Pulling an all nighter for chapters has become the norm for me. I cant help that my brain works much better in the late night hours XD. Have an incredibly long challenge even though the rest is short and the chapter is medium length.

Why don't you guys head over to my buddy **_PizzaTheBomb_** and read his story "Total Island: Dragoria!" I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Neverending Trials**

The camera turned on with Lucario's face instead of Chris yet again.

"Lucario, you're supposed to stand behind the camera! Only my face faces the camera." Chris scolded.

Lucario grumbled but obeyed.

"Welcome again viewers! We're still here miraculously with no lawsuits, yet." Chris grinned happily." Kirlia's parents were gracious enough to see it was all a horrible accident and have spared us the tediousness of court procedures."

"Anyway, the challenge was an old fashioned Talent Show turned Pokémon fashioned. Instead of solely basing it on talents, the teams had the choice to alternatively do a group show or showcase their moves stylishly. Among the best performances were Smeargle's heartwarming painting about his team and Lumineon's absolutely legitimate and unquestionably spectacular show." Chris said trying to be serious." However that was all made irrelevant when Carvanha shoved Kirlia backstage, causing an avalanche of steel props to severely injure Kirlia. The latter was deemed unqualified to compete and was hence medivacked from Total Drama. Carvanha in turn was disqualified for direct hindering harm to another contestant. You may say that Togetic too deserves to be disqualified for harming Hitmontop but I repeat, direct hindering harm. Fights are bound to happen and most don't really end up hurting the contestants so we can't really disqualify every single contestant that starts a fight."

"Idiot." Lucario whispered.

"With a double elimination from the green team, they are now tied for last spot with the Apricorns. Speaking of which, we haven't exactly got to see their new leader in action, can they prove themselves a better team without Buizel today? Can the green team recover from their devastating defeat? And what will become of the love cube in team Pokerus? Many answers to come if you sit down and suffer from endless delicious drama brought to you by Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Pokémon/Total Drama crossed over theme song)

* * *

**Pokerus: Girls Side**

* * *

Dragonair made sure to be in bed quickly, she didn't have any more will power to keep a straight face around Lumineon.

"What a sad day." Sunflora commented.

"I think Chris handled it all well, save for the no reward part. We were obviously on a clear path for the win." Lumineon said.

"Heaven forbid something like that happening in our team, but with that brute around you can never know, watch your back dearie." Sunflora warned.

`I wouldn't mind seeing him lose either." Lumineon kissed up.

"Oh would you help me dear? He must be the next to leave, he simply must." Sunflora begged.

"It would be my pleasure." Lumineon smiled thinking she could pay him back for rejecting her.

"Bless you." Sunflora thanked." He has to lose, otherwise, I would have to do something I don't like."

"What would that be?" Lumineon felt like laughing, what could this simple flower do that would be so bad?

"I'm leaving that option for when it is not possible to get rid of him." Sunflora replied vaguely.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Oh please, what could that old Tulip do that would scare her? Attack Eelektross?

**Sunflora:** I have been focusing all my attention on Pansear, but there are other children in this competition, and now a disaster befell Kirlia while I was negligent again. I cannot let this go for any longer.

* * *

**Pokerus: Boys Side**

* * *

It took a while for Pansear to calm down, he was frightened, both for Kirlia and from the tension that came after it. He was not used to seeing someone seriously injured. Eelektross didn't know how to calm him down, Pansear insisted on clinging to him and Eelektross was bad at being gentle. He instead sat there awkwardly while Pansear quieted down. Eventually Pansear fell asleep in Eelektross' bed.

"Finally he's calmed down." Eelektross said.

"I hope he doesn't get traumatized." Serperior.

"Get real, it wasn't even that bad, he's tougher than that." Eelektross frowned.

"No, you're tougher than that. He's still young. That was enough to scare anyone." Serperior corrected.

"I deduce that Pansear will be frightened for some time however no everlasting harm will persist." Magnezone assessed.

"You're a shrink too now?" Eelektross scoffed.

Magnezone chose to ignore Eelektross as he entered his ball. Eelektross picked Pansear up and laid him in his own bed. He then lay down too.

"Its bullshit that we didn't win." Eelektross whined.

Serperior frowned. He followed Magnezone's lead and went in his ball.

"Whatever." Eelektross mumbled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** What does she see in him? He's insensitive, arrogant, selfish and frankly, unattractive if you ask me. It's the bad boy charm isn't it. Figures.

**Eelektross:** That floating piece of rusted metal! Oh look at me, I'm a smart virgin with no chance of getting laid.

**Magnezone: **In most cases, agitated characters like Eelektross who get annoyed with intellectual Pokémon like me are jealous and intimidated when they are faced with someone who is superior to them. It is pathetic really.

* * *

**Eviolite: Girls Side**

* * *

Vibrava and Wormadam felt like the cabin was stripped of all its colors. Without the usually preppy Kirlia, it had no spirit.

"Mighty dreary in here now isn't it?" Wormadam spoke up.

"I'm just really upset at what happened." Vibrava replied." I couldn't protect my team."

"Come now lass, you could have in no way prevented tonight's catastrophe. It was a stroke of misfortune that was bound to happen." Wormadam eased.

It didn't seem to help her much.

Vibrava sighed." Well at least we can be a tight nit team now, no more drama about Carvanha. Everyone else is close right?"

"That's the spirit, there is always a glimmer of hope in every situation, we just need to spot it." Wormadam cheered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** I wasn't expecting this show to produce anything that was hard to swallow, but apparently I was mistaken. A lot of intensity exists in this competition.

* * *

**Eviolite: Boys Side**

* * *

"It's scary to think that that could have happened to anyone." Charmeleon said.

"I personally didn't like Kirlia that much but dammit that was a rough way to go." Linoone commented.

"She was always so happy, she didn't deserve to lose." Smeargle said sadly.

"Our team didn't deserve to lose. You were going to win us first place." Linoone said.

"Avalugg like picture." Avalugg added. You know it was something big when Avalugg spoke without being addressed.

"Thanks guys!" Smeargle felt on top of the world, but he was holding it down because he was still sad for Kirlia.

"Why did you draw Frillish in it though?" Charmeleon asked.

"The whole team means a lot to me." Smeargle answered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I wonder if I'll ever get another chance to shine, I mean what are the odds I'll get to draw again?

**Linoone:** Call me insensitive but I'm a little miffed that Chris didn't let us continue and see who would have won. It would have been awesome to see the look on Smeargle's face if we had won.

**Charmeleon:** He painted me almost getting crushed by that stupid block of ice, as if I needed a reminder.

* * *

**Apricorn: Boys Side**

* * *

All Hitmontop wanted was to end this long day and sleep, more so to avoid Lampent's questioning, but Lampent was having none of it.

"Dude I know something's wrong. You didn't fall off a tree, so tell me what really happened." Lampent insisted.

Hitmontop exhaled." I really did fall off a tree."

Lampent crossed his arms and stared determinedly.

"Come on, I'm tired." Hitmontop took out a black eye mask, except it was open on the eye sockets." You should try these open eye masks! They're the newest invention to hit the markets!"

"Um, what's the point of them if they're open, they don't block out light. That completely nullifies their use." Lampent was confused.

"Yeah you're right, they suck and their inventor is an idiot." Hitmontop had to agree with Lampent on that one.

"Hey where's Lanturn? She was supposed to bring her stuff tonight and sleep here." Lampent looked out the window.

"Told you she wouldn't agree to it." Hitmontop reminded.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Lanturn wouldn't lie, I bet the girls had something to do with her not showing up.

**Hitmontop:** I don't want Lampent to know Togetic actually hurt me, he might confront her and then she'd do worse to him, or me.

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

Lanturn packed her stuff and was preparing to move out. When the girls came in, they were confused.

"Lanturn hon, what are you doing?" Volcarona asked.

"I'm moving to the boys' side." Lanturn replied as she was at the door.

"What?" Togetic's mouth gaped.

Vespiquen blocked the door.

"Sit back down." She spoke harshly before realizing she should be delicate about this." Listen, do you really think you would be safe there sleeping with two teenage boys next to you? Why would you turn your back on us?"

Lanturn didn't want to argue, or to talk to anyone. She sighed as she agreed. She put her stuff back down.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I prefer the boys on my team, but Vespiquen, she knows best.

**Togetic:** Like hell I would let her go to the boys. Buizel was one problem I got rid of, another one would be too much for a team of six.

**Vespiquen:** Did one of the boys put her up to this? Or is it because we were harsh on Buizel? Either way I managed to subdue her.

* * *

Hitmontop made sure to eat fast the next day. He was the first to finish.

"I'd get food poisoning if I ate Chef's food that fast." Volcarona made a face.

"I was…hungry." Hitmontop excused.

"Well thanks to yesterday we aren't the most horrible team, let's keep it that way." Vespiquen said.

No one bothered to criticize her on her selfishness. Lampent kept looking at Lanturn, he wanted to know why she didn't come but he didn't want to ask where the team could hear. She wasn't looking up however and he never got the chance.

"How are you holding up?" Smeargle asked the girls.

"For one thing it's a lot quieter." Vibrava replied.

"I know how that feels." Smeargle said.

"I don't talk enough for you eh?" Linoone nudged Smeargle on the side.

"Well, not in the cabin." He whispered back." That actually makes me think, I don't know much about you. You don't talk about yourself a lot."

Linoone looked away." I'm not interesting. There's nothing to tell."

"That's not true." Smeargle insisted.

Over on the red team table, the seating arrangement was sparring some unspoken tension. Eelektross sat next to Dragonair who was facing Serperior. Lumineon chose to sit incredibly close to Serperior and was shamelessly leaning against him, while sending smirks at Dragonair. Sunflora sat next to her and tried to not look at Eelektross. Pansear was next to Eelektross and was oblivious to the drama. Magnezone was aware of it but didn't pay it much mind. No one dared speak a word.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
****  
****Linoone:** If Smeargle finds out more about me, he probably wouldn't want to be around me. I want him to like me, that won't happen if he knew more about me.

**Togetic:** Watching Hitmontop rush to finish his food was entertaining. He is so easy.

**Pansear:** I had a nightmare that Eelektross was getting attacked by an evil Pokémon and was hurt. I woke up scared, but then I saw him okay and relaxed. He won't like seeing me all scared and wimpy, I have to be tough.

* * *

Chris called them over to the gymnasium. Once inside, they didn't know what to expect. There was a long row of chairs. Chef was with Chris and there were several props and boxes around.

"Good afternoon everyone." Chris greeted." I just wanna remind you all that hurting each other will likely get you disqualified, which is why, today. I'll be hurting you instead."

He received deadpanned looks.

"Another traditional Total Drama challenge is the torture challenge!" Chris said excitedly.

The contestants groaned.

"You have a sick twisted sense of humor, you give us a torture challenge right after someone was medivacked." Dragonair flamed.

"Aren't I a genius?" Chris mocked." Each round you will get a different type of treatment. You have the choice to quit just by getting out of the chair or telling me. The winning team is the one with the last remaining member or members. The first team to have all its members quit will send someone home tonight. Now as usual, our challenges have a Pokémon style to them so the tortures are going to be of the Pokémon types, all eighteen of them! Well, except Steel, that was the lawyer's idea to avoid any legal problems."

"So will you be using Flamethrower on us?" Asked Vespiquen.

"The treatments won't all be Pokémon attacks, some will be tortures based on the types, some will be weak attacks, and so on." He eased.

The contestants quieted, having no more questions.

"Shall we start then? Your first round and type is Rock! The equivalent to Stealth Rock will be spread on your chairs. If you move they hurt you, so try to stay still. I'll give it a couple of minutes to set in." Chris said as Chef spread some pebbles and stones on the chairs." The contestants are now seated in the thrones of pain, will we have another medivack? Will the Grass Types quit first? Is Eelektross the mon to beat due to having no weaknesses whatsoever? And who will cry uncle all the way off the island? More to come after the break!"

Chris gave the sign to go off air but Lucario didn't, he instead stood in front of it.

"See what I mean? This deuchbag's going to get his contestants killed and cause the show to end, do you want that? No, so vote for me on…" Lucario stopped when he heard Chris calling him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** This is inconceivable! Chris is mad, absolutely bonkers.

**Togetic:** This is my kind of challenge.

**Sunflora:** Oh no, the children! They cannot be subjected to this challenge.

**Eelektross:** Bring it on! No type scares me, no type beats me.

**Magnezone:** The data shows that the most probable team to end up shorthanded in this challenge is the blue team.

**Linoone:** This wont be too hard for me, I've been through worse.

* * *

"Ooh, Rock and Volcarona aint friends." Volcarona was worried.

"I am acquainted with the feeling." Vespiquen agreed, trying to sit still.

"Ah this feels just like my old bed!" Vibrava wiggled in her seat.

"Well campers, its been two whole minutes and I'm bored, so on to the next treatment." Chris said as Chef brought out a wool carpet from one of the boxes.

Chef laid it in front of Chris as he stood at the start of the row of chairs, first up was Avalugg. Chris took off his shoes as he rubbed his feet on the carpet for about thirty seconds. He then poked Avalugg, a spark went from Chris to Avalugg, but Avalugg was completely still and as if didn't even feel it.

"Ooookaaay. Next." Chris said as he moved on to Wormadam." Have a simple equivalent to Thunder Shock!"

He zapped her and she jumped slightly.

"Oh my!" Wormadam regained her composure." That was shocking."

"Ha ha hilarious." Chris ignored as he moved sideways to Vibrava." Oh right, you're a ground type, so you get skipped."

"Not today electricity!" She cheered.

Chris shocked Linoone, Smeargle and Charmeleon next, they were all still in good shape after it. He then moved to Pansear.

"Ow! Hey that tickled." Pansear giggled.

"You think Electricity's a joke eh?" Eelektross punched him playfully.

"Not so hard!" Sunflora scolded from a few chairs to the side.

Eelektross and Pansear rolled their eyes. Chris rubbed his feet again and then zapped Eelektross, it didn't even affect him. Next was Dragonair and after that Serperior, both of which barely felt it. Lumineon was next, and the first to have a weakness to Electricity.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you Chris?" She gave him puppy eyes.

"If you don't do it then I don't want to be part of the challenge." Dragonair erupted.

"Don't get your tail in a bundle, no one is excused." Chris silenced as he shocked Lumineon, she yelped but her Aqua Ring was helping her recover slowly.

"Is it fair that she gets to have her Aqua Ring on?" Dragonair asked irritated.

Serperior turned angrily at Dragonair." What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get us disqualified? Let her do what she wants, and if Chris is going to let it slide then so be it. Do you want an elimination?"

Dragonair was taken aback at Serperior's tone.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Pansear:** Sunflora is so annoying, even my own mom doesn't fuss over me so much.

**Dragonair:** Now Serperior is letting unfairness be the reason behind us winning and it's all because of her. Why is he going against me?

**Serperior:** Dragonair is getting Eelektross' foul attitude now, she keeps bashing Lumineon for no apparent reason. I can't control what Pansear does, but if Dragonair is going to act up then I won't stand for it.

**Lumineon:** How sweet it is, Serperior is standing up to me against his closest team member. Eat your heart out Dragonair, with a dash of spice.

* * *

Chris shocked Sunflora but she barely felt it, and then it was Magnezone who was practically immune to it. Hitmontop came next and it didn't hurt him much, same as Lampent. Lanturn was next as Chris did it, she didn't look up and the attack went through her like a wave, as if healing her.

"That felt good, can you do that again?" Lanturn asked smiling just a little.

"Right, Volt Absorb." Lampent realized.

Vespiquen was next and the zap bothered her but just a bit. Togetic was after but she looked like she didn't feel it. Lastly, it was Volcarona and she took it normally.

"Well then, that's two types and everyone's still in the game. Nicely done." Chris ended." Let's move on to a type that is super effective on six of you."

Chris said as Chef brought close several very large fans. He positioned them in front of the contestants and turned them all on. Powerful winds blew across the contestants. Some enjoyed it while others didn't.

"Nothing says Flying type like a Gust!" Chris said.

"This is no where near as windy as it is in the desert! Try again Chris." Vibrava challenged.

"Oh no, my leaves are blowing away! My flowers!" Wormadam squealed." I surrender Chris!."

Wormadam got out of her chair first, and quickly out of the path of the wind.

"Don't worry Wormadam, we understand. You're doubly effected by Flying type." Smeargle said.

Hitmontop was hyperventilating, this was reminding him of Togetic's Fairy Wind. He was about to get off when it stopped. Him moving around so much was letting the stones dig in to him though.

"Alright, we're starting things now! We have our first quitter." Chris cheered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam: **Disgraceful, I am the first to quit. I refuse to be the weakest link.

**Volcarona:** That's good, now all I have to worry about is Water, but damn. I hate Water almost as much as I hate Rock.

**Smeargle:** It's a good thing none of the types bother us Normal types a lot. Too bad I'm not the most durable guy.

**Magnezone:** My sensors are barely registering the effect of these treatments. The challenge is in fact less painful than it may seem.

* * *

"Although I have a lot to work with with this type, I am legally forbidden to do most of it so you're just going to have a very weak treatment in comparison." Chris said as Chef brought over a large barbecue grill. He then lit it up and a strong fire was built.

"Am I glad for your lawyers." Sunflora relaxed." Fire is dangerous."

"Avalugg no like Fire." Avalugg shifted in his seat as the intensity of the flame reflected on him.

"Yeah, this isn't the powerful Overheat but it will have to do. You're getting three minutes of this." Chris said slightly let down.

They sat in front of the fire unwillingly as it raged in the grill. Some contestants began to sweat, and others looked red. Sunflora was having a hard time breathing.

"What's so bad about Fire?" Pansear asked as he looked to be enjoying it.

"Beats me." Charmeleon who was next to him shrugged.

After their time was over, Chef put out the fire and took the grill away.

"You guys are tough, but you won't be so tough when I give you your next treatment, you're going to come out crying, if not unconscious! You're going to wish you were sitting in that grill in the middle of the fire! It's so deadly, we have Chef bring all the medical supplies over because you're probably all gonna need it. You might even all end up needing a medivack but you'll be in a lot worse condition than Kirlia. Chef let's get started on them. Do you all have your wills written?" Chris bombarded intimidatingly.

"Please no, I cannot. And you must not force that upon them." Sunflora ran out of her chair worriedly.

Hitmontop was cowering, he was bout to get up when Togetic glared at him. So did Vespiquen.

"Sit back down, this is a mind game if I know one." Vespiquen ordered.

"I'm outta here!" Charmeleon bolted.

After that no one budged.

"Alright, you passed round five!" Chris said.

"What? What about the deadly treatment?" Charmeleon's mouth gaped.

"There was none! This was the Psychic round, and I used Trick on you all. I tricked you into thinking I was going to blast you all with a dangerous treatment. You fell for it, sucker!" Chris laughed snidely.

Charmeleon grumbled angrily. Vespiquen had a triumphant look on her face.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Stupid Chris. I am not a sucker! I just…well there's no reason to keep going when that oversized snowman is going to win for us anyway.

**Vespiquen:** Mind tricks are nothing to me. I have the ultimate power over the Psychic type and its tricks.

**Togetic: **I could almost be a Psychic type, the way I manipulate Hitmontop, but I'll stick to the beautiful Fairy.

**Vibrava:** We're behind but no worries, the game is far from over.

**Lampent:** Five whole types and we're still all together, I'm feeling confident about this challenge now.

* * *

"The game is getting harder now, prepare for the Poison round." Chris said as he and Chris put on gas masks.

Chef proceeded to squirt some gas out of a pesticide gun. Soon enough the whole gymnasium was engulfed with the black Smog. The contestants coughed and wheezed.

"The smoke that rises after Chef makes some of your grilled foods, otherwise known as Smog." Chris laughed.

Chris then took out a bag of Full Heals, as the smoke subsided, he used them on anyone who got poisoned. Magnezone was unfazed.

"Stop." Togetic coughed. Poison hurt her a lot.

"Pansear are you sure you don't want to stop yet?" Sunflora asked worriedly.

"No! I'm not a baby I can do this." He frowned childishly.

"For the seventh treatment, four of you sadly cannot be tested. Damn you Flyers and Levitators." Chris sighed dramatically." For a classic Ground attack, we were not allowed to use Earthquake, so we'll make due with this."

Chef walked up with a big bowl. He took shovelfuls and splattered them on the contestants, starting with Avalugg. It was mud.

"Have a Mud Slap!" Chris said.

Avalugg just shook his head as he got splattered. Chef skipped Vibrava and splattered Linoone who looked bored out. Then it was Smeargle. It didn't seem to bother him too much, as he was used to sticky liquids on him. Paint that is. Linoone smiled at Smeargle who was wiping off the mud.

"See, you're tough! Several others quit and you're taking this great so far. You ARE ready for battle." Linoone complimented.

"Thanks." Smeargle smiled back." But this isn't like battling. This is pain tolerance. Battling gets Pokémon hurt, and usually for no good reason."

"What about self defense?" Linoone asked.

"I haven't needed it yet and I'm still in one piece." Smeargle shrugged.

"Yet others take you for granted. If you proved yourself in battle, they wouldn't." Linoone insisted.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Smeargle pled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** I don't feel pain usually, but that Smog got me choked up.

**Eelektross:** Ha! Fuck you Ground Type. You got nothing on me!

**Magnezone:** Fortunately Mud Slap is an underwhelmingly weak attack. Otherwise, I might not be able to survive a Ground attack.

**Pansear:** I don't mind mud too much, its fun to play in.

**Smeargle:** I hate saying no to someone, I really do, especially Linoone but, this is one thing I really frown upon. I hope he can understand.

* * *

Chef splattered Pansear next and it pushed him back in his chair. This led to a stone poking him hard in the rear end. He yelped from the rock more so than from the mud.

"Pansear, quit now, I beg of you." Sunflora pled.

"Piss off!" He yelled causing the contestants to gasp.

Sunflora looked mortified." This is all your fault. You taught him that indignant language."

"That's no where near a bad word, so like he said, piss off." Eelektross defended.

"You stay out of this." Serperior said sternly." Pansear, apologize to Sunflora right now"

"No! Why should I!?" He was getting heated up from the anger and the pain in his backside, and that was apparent from the chair was starting to smoke.

Regardless of how Serperior was treating Dragonair, she couldn't see him in a tough spot, so she decided to help out.

"Eelektross, even you can see that he was being rude. Don't back him up blindly." She said." Pansear, do you talk to your mother with that mouth? What would she say if she was watching? Do you think she would be happy with you right now?"

Pansear looked down and mumbled." No. Sorry."

"Thanks." Serperior whispered to Dragonair while not looking her in the eye.

Meanwhile, Chef had passed over Dragonair and Serperior and splattered them. Next was Lumineon. She gasped as she was slapped with the mud.

"Ugh, this is going to ruin my natural complexion. I need to go wash off right now." She huffed.

"That means you're out." Chris said.

Chef continued on Magnezone, the mud dripping off easily on his smooth steel. Then was Hitmontop who wasn't too bothered by it, followed by Lampent. It bothered Lampent a bit and his flame got weaker but he stayed in his chair. Lanturn barely registered the attack and the mud washed off of her damp body easily. He skipped Vespiquen and used a final shovel on Volcarona. She was annoyed but didn't move.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Pansear:** Sorry mom, I didn't mean it, I just got really angry.

**Serperior:** Through and through, Dragonair is still that level headed leader type that I can't be without. She maybe with Eelektross but I can't be cold to her for that.

**Dragonair:** I am not going to stand by and let Lumineon win, I will use my own strategies to get Serperior to like me.

**Lanturn:** I have no reason to quit this challenge, the hurt Buizel caused me is greater than a thousand Ground moves.

* * *

"Let's help you wash out that mud with a little Water Gun." Chris said.

Chef walked up with a thick hose, he turned the spigot on and a jet of water splattered the contestants. He swayed it from side to side to hit all the contestants. Some like Lanturn and Serperior enjoyed it, some were not really affected it by it too much such as Avalugg and Dragonair, and some were really bothered by it. The latter included Volcarona, Pansear, and Lampent. The fire types.

"Yo I've had enough of this." Volcarona flew away from the chair.

"Ah, that's too much." Lampent said as he slowly drifted away. His flame was weak.

Pansear looked like he was struggling, the water was pushing him back where the rocks were jabbing him again. He started to cry.

"Come on kid! You can do it, I know you can. Tough guys don't cry." Eelektross encouraged

"That is enough!" Sunflora snapped as she grabbed Pansear from the chair, he clung to her tightly, sniffling as he shivered." There there sweetie. You're going to be alright now."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** I've had enough, I cannot bare this any longer.

**Eelektross:** Okay fine, I underestimated the effect of Water on fire types, I should have been more worried about Pansear but he's a tough kid, he'll be okay.

**Charmeleon:** Boy, I was lucky to quit early. I would not have enjoyed that water.

**Avalugg:** Challenge not hard. Avalugg don't feel pain much.

**Lampent:** I don't know if any of our team can hold out for that long, but here's hoping.

* * *

A few minutes passed by and it seemed Chris wasn't doing anything.

"Is it just me or is it colder in here?" Serperior asked.

"The temperature did drop eight degrees Celsius in this room." Magnezone revealed.

Chef brought in the fans again." This aint no proper way of life for a human being. Why I gottta keep moving things around all the time? I need a raise Chris."

"What do you need a raise for? Even Lucario can do your job." Chris rebutted.

Chef frowned and grumbled.

"Hey are we having another round of Gust or something? Why the fans?" Hitmontop asked.

"And why is it colder?" Dragonair joined.

"We're halfway through now, nine types remain, and what better to follow a wet round than with a chilly cold one? Let's get some Icy Wind blowing." Chris told as Chef turned the fans on but at a lower power." We turned the ACs on and with a cold breeze from this fan, it'll be just like a snow day."

"Nerves of steel Dragonair, nerves of steel." She rocked back and forth calming herself.

Serperior huddled up on himself. He coiled his body and shielded his head. Eelektross wasn't bothered by the cold, and Magnezone didn't even flinch. Vespiquen's wings however got rigid and she appeared to be going blue. Lanturn next to her wasn't bothered and Hitmontop endured it. Linoone's thick fur warmed him up and Smeargle rubbed his paws together to keep warm. Avalugg seemed to be right at home. Vibrava was the complete opposite. She was not liking this one bit.

"S-s-sorry guys! I r-r-really hate the c-cold." She said as she flew out of the gymnasium.

"Brrr." Serperior shivered.

"When will this infernal treatment end?" Vespiquen growled.

Chris ended it pretty soon as he turned off the air conditioning and Chef took the fans back outside again.

"Shall we break the ice a little now?" Chris asked excitedly.

Chef then brought over a glass tank. He opened the lid and with his other gloved hand put his hand in. He took out a handful of ants. He started putting them on the chairs of the contestants.

"What is he doing!?" Linoone asked.

"The bug round entails Infestation. An ant infestation." Chris said.

Chef put the ants on Avalugg's chair and he ignored the ants. The ants themselves didn't bite him much, when they got too cold from his body, they fled away from the chair. Next was Linoone who started scratching around frantically. Smeargle too was scratching and giving out one yelp after the other at the little bites.

"Pussies." Eelektross mocked as he had the ants on him. He tried to ignore their bites. He didn't want to admit that he was also getting annoyed by them.

Dragonair stilled her body, the ants soon lost interest in her that way, but Serperior had worse luck. The ants loved his grassy body and kept biting and biting. They thought he was a branch and that he was their lunch.

"Get them off, get them off, GET THEM OFF!" He flailed as he slithered on the ground trying to rub them off. He used Leaf Tornado on himself to blow away all the ants. He then fell to the ground panting.

"Oh Serperior are you alright honey?" Lumineon rushed to him worriedly.

Dragonair wanted to get up and be the one to check on Serperior but she couldn't let down her team. She had to sit there and watch in agony.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Enjoy those ants Dragonair while I enjoy Serperior hehe.

**Eelektross:** Man that bitch really likes to rub it in Dragonair's face. I'm almost feeling bad for her. Almost.

**Vespiquen:** The cold shall not hinder me. I have survived all my so called weaknesses. I am not going to quit and let the team say I am an unfit leader.

**Avalugg:** Avalugg feel good in Ice.

**Vibrava:** I didn't want to quit so early, I know I could have went farther, but Ice is my one big weakness. I have faith in the rest of the team.

**Linoone:** I've had to sleep in bug infested places before, ants won't stop me from winning.

* * *

Magnezone wasn't affected by the ants either as they couldn't bite him easily. Hitmontop being a Fighting type resisted the ants nicely. Lanturn ignored the bugs, her high health paying off. When Chef put the ants on Vespiquen her eyes glowed red as she pointed at Chris. The ants mindlessly followed in that direction. She was using Attack Order.

"Hey, what the?" Chris asked as he stepped back." Are you doing this?"

The ants charged furiously. Some contestants laughing.

"Stop them now! Or else I'm making your team lose." Chris' voice was like a little girl now as he ran away from the ants.

Vespiquen's eyes got back to their normal self and she stopped the attack. The ants scattered. She smirked at Chris daringly.

"Oh yeah? You think you're so funny?" Chris scowled at her." Cheeeef! More rocks on Vespiquen's chair."

"Would a please kill you?" Chef grunted as he dumped more rocks on her chair.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Heh, Vespiquen's got balls, I got new respect for her now.

**Vespiquen:** The rocks do not bother me. The look on Chris' face as he cowers in fear of the bugs is worth it.

**Magnezone:** I have only the Fighting type to endure, all other types matter little. Defenses often play the largest role in any situation, and my defenses are sufficient.

**Lampent:** Lanturn is doing it again, just like in the Eevee challenge. She's throwing herself in for the challenge. But I don't get why. If last time it was for Buizel, why is she doing it this time?

* * *

"For your next treatment, you'll endure a typical Fairy type attack." Chris said.

Immediately Hitmontop jumped up and screamed, he was beyond frightened. He even scared the others as he ran out of the gymnasium. Togetic laughed to herself.

"Well that was weird." Chris said." Anyway, Chef, will you do us the honors?"

Chef grumbled as he moved in front of Avalugg. He started screaming loudly and intimidatingly.

"Have a Disarming Voice!" Chris yelled atop Chef's voice.

Avalugg had a stern face and ignored Chef. Linoone followed suit. Smeargle cringed at Chef's voice. Eelektross resisted the urge to punch Chef. Dragonair was annoyed.

"This is madness!" She yelled.

Magnezone turned out his voice. Lanturn was not concentrating on Chef and Vespiquen had an annoyed face.

"Well you're all through to the final eight!" Chris said." Now something also sure to please you Dragonair, Dragon round!"

Chef had a pot heated in his kitchen and brought it over. It smelled rancid and horrible. He stared at Chris determinedly.

"What am I doing with my life?" He said as he drank the pot.

He then walked up to the contestants.

"For Dragon, we couldn't think of things to put you through without having to bring in an actual Dragon, so we thought we should go with Chef's signature move. Dragon Breath!" Chris said.

Chef breathed hard at Avalugg, Avalugg again ignored it. Linoone made a face and Smeargle gagged.

"Wow that's powerful." Smeargle said.

"Man get a breath mint, you smell like my grandma's ass." Eelektross plugged his nose as Chef exhaled near him.

Dragonair was mortified, the breath was killing her.

"Ugh don't you dare get near me!" She said as she backed away and out of the chair.

"Well Dragonair, you quit the challenge." Chris said." Just because of a breath."

Magnezone was easily able to block out the scent. Lanturn didn't register the smell and Vespiquen was again annoyed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** The rest are impressive. They've survived more than ten types.

**Wormadam:** Oh dear, there are some steely competitors in here. They are braving it out impressively.

**Avalugg:** Avalugg win this challenge.

* * *

"Brace yourselves contestants for the Normal treatment will not be a simple one." Chris addressed.

Chef took out a Sword.

"You will take the blunt of a typical Normal move, Slash!" Chris continued.

The contestants held their breath

"What!? Are you insane, you could kill them all." Sunflora protested.

"This sword is from the props in the auditorium, it is fake, blunt, light and cheap." Chris eased.

"Just like my paycheck." Chef muttered.

The contestants let go of the breath they were holding.

"However Chef will be using it, so whereas the blade is fake, the attack will be real and powerful." Chris warned.

They held their breaths once more. Chef started with Avalugg. The blade made a ringing sound as it scaled across his hard body. Avalugg was unscathed.

"Does anything beat you big fella?" Volcarona asked Avalugg in amazement.

Linoone was next, Chef slashed him with the fake sword, it didn't cut but hurt none the less. Smeargle had more tender skin and a small cut was made. Smeargle winced. Linoone's eyes flared when he saw blood.

"You cut him!" He growled at Chef angrily.

"That's okay, we saw that coming, so we had a first aid kit at the ready." Chris eased as an intern bandaged Smeargle's arm.

Chef at this time moved over to Eelektross.

"They say I have alligator skin. See for yourself." Eelektross smirked.

Chef slashed him but no cut was made. When he slashed Magnezone, it made the same ringing sound and it almost bounced off of him.

"Go Magnezone!" Serperior cheered.

"Aren't I a part of this team too?" Eelektross frowned jealously.

"Yes, yes we're happy with your progress. There, happy?" Dragonair said sarcastically.

Serperior sighed, Dragonair was definitely dating Eelektross. When Chef slashed Lanturn, she moved slightly. Throughout most of the time she kept her eyes on the floor. Lampent felt bad for her.

"Doing good Lanturn!" He cheered.

She didn't respond. He felt even worse now. She really was brokenhearted.

"Mind the wings." Vespiquen alerted Chef as he slashed her.

She was hurt by the cut though and moved in her chair which let the stones dig into her roughly. She couldn't take it any longer and flew off the chair.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Even if Eelektross isn't everyone's favorite on the team, he should be cheered for when he's doing something right for us. Serperior shouldn't have shown bias.

**Linoone: **I almost bit off Chef's hand when I saw him cut Smeargle. I've grown really protective of him.

**Vespiquen:** Blast it all! Only Lanturn can save us now, I do not want another elimination.

**Togetic:** It's a good thing Buizel did that to Lanturn, now she's so upset she doesn't care what pain she goes through. We'll keep winning this way.

* * *

"If you thought a sword was bad, wait till you see your next treatment. The types are getting harder and harder." Chris said." It is time for the Grass type. And I'm going all out on this one, you'll get one of the strongest Grass moves."

Chef took out a whip from a nearby box.

"Oh no! Not Power Whip!" Sunflora gasped.

"Oh yes! Chef, begin." Chris smiled evilly.

Chef used the whip on Avalugg, said Pokémon wasn't too bothered by it. Linoone felt a sting but otherwise stomached it. Smeargle was showing signs of weakness now as he was hit with the whip. He winced as his body ached.

"You don't have to keep going Smeargle. You're getting hurt." Linoone spoke worriedly.

"I don't want to…disappoint you." Smeargle breathed.

Linoone felt touched." You'd never disappoint me. Come on, you don't have to continue."

"Its okay, I'm fine." Smeargle managed a feint smile.

Chef next slammed the whip on Eelektross. He had a pained look for a second. Magnezone wasn't too hurt by it.

"Don't be too hard on her okay?" Lampent requested.

"Yeah, girl's a Water type. That thing could really hurt her." Volcarona added.

Chef ignored them as he brought the whip hard on Lanturn. A red mark was left flat across her body and tears rolled down her eyes. Her teammates were worried about her.

"So no one quits the powerful attack? The six of you are tough, I give you that." Chris praised.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** Linoone's been working hard on me to be a stronger Pokémon, so I wanna show him that in this challenge. I wanna make him proud.

**Lanturn:** This is what I went through for you that other day Buizel! And you repaid me by trashing me. Why!? Was I not good enough?

**Hitmontop:** I don't know what to do if we lost, who would I vote for? If I vote for Togetic again, she'll kill me.

* * *

"For the final two types before the last, we couldn't do them without having to rely on a Pokémon's move, so we brought in Pokémon to use the moves." Chris said." First up is Ghost, that means Linoone and Smeargle are immune."

Chef brought a Pokeball, he released it. Out came a Duskull.

"Duskull, use Night Shade!" Chris commanded.

The Duskull let out an eerie black beam that affected the other contestants, they had a terrible vision that caused them psychological pain. The move let them see mirages of things that frightened them. Avalugg saw the fire that burned his family, Lanturn saw the moment she spotted Buizel and Lumineon kiss. Eelektross saw himself being bullied by a bigger Pokemon and Magnezone didn't understand what he saw, he was confused and couldn't rationalize it, a pop was heard in him as he had smoke go off.

"Oh no, Magnezone's hurt!" Serperior said.

Magnezone had fainted. Duskull stopped using the attack right then.

The interns carried Magnezone to the infirmary. The other contestants were shook up.

"And now with no more types any of you are immune to, this is all up to your endurance." Chris said." Let's bring in the next Pokémon."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** Whenever that happens to Magnezone it scares me to the bone. I feel like he's going to explode or something.

**Linoone:** That's one type I'm glad I skipped.

**Avalugg:** Avalugg no like challenge anymore.

* * *

"Time for the Dark type, and will it be dark!" Chris said.

Chef walked up with another Pokeball. He released it and a frightening Darkrai emerged out. It stared the contestants dangerously. They looked warily at it. Most if none even have never seen let alone faced a Legendary Pokémon. And here they were facing one of the most notorious of them.

"A dark type move that really screams the word Dark out is what you all deserve. Use Night Daze!" Chris commanded.

The Darkrai let loose a shock wave of pitch black darkness at the contestants. The light disappeared from their eyes as they were engulfed in darkness. They all had pained looks on their faces, even Avalugg. The attack ended and no one got up from their chairs. A few seconds passed by for the contestants to recover.

"Wait, Night Daze, Darkrai cant learn that move." Smeargle croaked out.

"Very good Smeargle." Chris praised.

The Darkrai transformed into its true form, a Zorua.

"Anyone wanna quit?" Chris asked but no one got up." Well then it's time for your last type."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** If that was a real Darkrai, none of us would have survived that hit I bet.

**Eelektross:** I'm not beat yet! I won't lose to that sissy dog or that prissy little fish. I won't.

**Volcarona: **They still going on? Man they tough.

* * *

"Team Eviolite, you're in a clear lead, but you're all weak to the type coming up. In fact Linoone and Smeargle, this is the only type you're weak to." Chris addressed." There's a good reason this one's the last task. In the end, Fighting type boils down to punching or kicking, and to get a good punch in, we couldn't fake it."

Chef walked up to Avalugg.

"Get ready because this is more than likely to hurt." Chris warned." Here's a mix of every Punch move there is. Let's suffice to call it a Power-Up Punch. Chef's style."

Chef Punched Avalugg hard, he retracted his hand back as he winced. It hurt him more than it did Avalugg. Linoone was next. He braced himself as knuckles connected with his jaw. He looked away as he felt his jaw hurt.

"This has got to be illegal." Dragonair frowned.

"We though it might be so we had the cameras turned off." Chris said excitedly.

"That's what you think." Lucario snickered to the camera.

Chef then faced Smeargle, he punched him across the face. Smeargle blacked out on the chair and a bruise started to form his eye. It turned from brown to blue. Linoone saw stars. Before he could help it he pounced on Chef and started clawing at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop! Someone stop him over here." Chris called for the interns.

It took three to tear Linoone off of Chef. Chef looked disheveled when he got up.

"Take Smeargle to the infirmary, and keep Linoone out of the gymnasium for a while." Chris told the interns.

The gym grew quiet.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I just couldn't sit there and watch him hurt Smeargle! I don't care if this gets us to lose, I had to look out for him.

**Vibrava:** Oh no, I hope Smeargle's alright. The last thing we need now is another medivack. Chris is letting too much violence happen.

**Vespiquen:** With that little mishap for the green team, it is now an even playing field. Each team has one contestant left, and Lanturn better win.

**Chef:** That's what I get fo doing ma job! The food tastes bad Chef, the props look fake Chef, you hurt a contestant Chef. Just shut the hell up.

* * *

Chef then moved to Eelektross after the atmosphere calmed down a bit. He punched him harder because he was angry. Eelektross grunted. Next was Lanturn.

"You wouldn't think of punching a girl would you?" Hitmontop tried.

Chef did punch her, just as hard too. She whimpered slightly.

"Well then, you survived the final type." Chris said." It's time for the next round then."

"But you said that was the final type." Lampent stopped him.

"Yes, the final type, but not the final treatment. This challenge will go on until we have our winner." Chris clarified.

And so one after the other, the contestants had to endure the same treatments from start. Lanturn's luminous bulbs were fading again, like in the Eevee challenge, and Eelektross was losing his determination. Avalugg braved through them all. When it was back to the Power Whip, Lanturn's teammates almost begged her to stop.

"Lanturn, it's okay, you don't have to go on. You're going to get hurt bad." Lampent tried.

"Yeah girl, it aint worth it." Volcarona agreed but Lanturn wasn't listening.

She tore up as she got whipped. Eelektross too was showing signs of weakness.

When it was time for the Fighting type treatment for the second type, Eelektross couldn't do it. He stopped Chef just before he made contact.

"Okay I give, I give. No more." Eelektross whimpered.

"That means team Pokerus are today's losers." Chris announced.

Pansear hugged Eelektross as he got up.

"You did great!" He congratulated.

"No I sucked, I lost to a girl!" He fumed.

Speaking of Lanturn, Chef was about to punch her. She showed no sign of wanting to give up. His fist connected with her face again. She swayed dizzily as she dropped to the ground. She fainted. Her teammates ran up to her worriedly.

"And that ends it! Avalugg wins it for team Eviolite." Chris announced." As a reward for enduring so much torture, you'll all receive relaxing massages."

The team seemed relieved, although almost half of them were in the infirmary.

"Pokeruses, I'll see you in the elimination in an hour." Chris turned to the red team.

They sighed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Avalugg:** Avalugg say Avalugg win.

**Charmeleon:** Sweet! A massage after this challenge would be great.

**Vespiquen:** As far as backbone, Lanturn has none, but she is a valuable teammate for sure. That's another reason to keep her in this game, besides her being a good minion.

**Pansear:** Why did we lose? I don't think we deserved to lose! Eelektross lasted for a long time.

* * *

Three contestants lay in their beds in the infirmary. Linoone stood by Smeargle when he woke up.

"Linoone? What happened?" Smeargle asked, dazed.

"Avalugg won." Linoone answered." Are you okay?"

"I think so, my eye hurts a little but I'm okay." Smeargle said." I'm sorry I couldn't hold on for longer. I know you want me to be stronger and…"

Linoone silenced him with a kiss. A real kiss. Smeargle was surprised at first and didn't react. Linoone let go.

"You were perfect, you don't need to prove yourself for me okay?" Linoone said." S-sorry for the um, kiss."

"Don't be." Smeargle said embarrassedly." I like you Linoone, a lot."

Linoone smiled broadly." I like you too Smeargle. I have for a while now."

"I think I have too, I just didn't think you would like me. I'm nothing special compared to you." Smeargle looked away.

"Are you kidding? You're completely special. There are so many things about you that are wonderful and make you so likable and unique, like how you're so intuitive. Back then when you knew that wasn't a Darkrai, or when you painted that picture that represented the team so well." Linoone listed.

"You're the real reason I drew that painting by the way." Smeargle revealed.

Linoone leaned down again for another kiss. Smeargle returned this one though.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I didn't think I'd have the nerve to do it. I'm so relieved Smeargle shares the feeling.

**Smeargle:** I almost don't believe that Linoone kissed me. Am I in some dream made by Darkrai? No that can't be it, Darkrai gives nightmares only.

**Chris:** Ah young love, disgusting as ever. Even more so between Pokémon and males of which.

* * *

Lanturn was slowly waking up now. Lampent hovered near her.

"Lanturn, feeling better?" He asked worriedly.

She turned away." Did we win?"

"We got second place." Lampent replied." Why do you keep doing that Lanturn? Push yourself to the brink like that? You're risking your life."

She frowned. She didn't want to answer but her polite nature wouldn't let her." I used to do it because I cared for my teammates and didn't want to see them losing. Now I did it because I don't care anymore."

Lampent sighed." Well, why didn't you come sleep in our cabin last night?"

Lanturn didn't want to say Vespiquen told her not to." There's no reason to. I'm fine on the girls' side."

"Well if you're sure. Hitmontop and I are just worried about you." He said.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I appreciate Lampent's friendliness but its not going to change how I feel inside.

* * *

Magnezone was recovering now and he was being checked on by Serperior and Sunflora.

"I can't help it Magnezone, it scares me when it happens to you." Serperior said.

"I am fine now, don't fret." Magnezone assured.

After Sunflora made sure he was okay she stated what was on her mind.

"We really must act once and for all." She started." About you know who."

"You know what, I'm on board. I've had it with him." Serperior joined.

"We would be losing a valuable ally. Are you sure that is the proper course of action?" Magnezone pointed.

"He's more troublesome than useful." Sunflora insisted.

"I'll have to ponder the possibilities." Magnezone told.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** I hope I managed to get a majority. This has to work tonight for the sake of the children.

**Serperior:** Yes I have my selfish reasons for it but I don't care, he is too troublesome for us to handle.

* * *

"Feeling tired?" Chris grinned." Then let's make this quick. Just one more thing. Solo immunity tonight goes to…Eelektross for being the last remaining Pokémon in the challenge."

Sunflora felt like screaming.

"Awesome!" Eelektross cheered.

"In you go! Vote for anyone but Eelektross." Chris beckoned.

Sunflora quickly whispered her plan to Lumineon, Serperior and Magnezone. They were shocked but thought about it nevertheless.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Eelektross:** See ya Sunflora, wouldn't wanna be ya.

**Dragonair:** I'll humor him and vote for Sunflora now, next time it will be Lumineon going.

**Sunflora:** I hate to do this, I only kept this for the absolutely necessary situation in which Eelektross wasn't available. But I am doing it for a good cause.  
**  
Serperior:** Not that I particularly enjoy doing this, but maybe if Pansear is eliminated, Eelektross will get upset and Dragonair will see the bad side of him, or maybe this will cause Eelektross to tone it down after seeing the reason of his cockiness get eliminated.

**Magnezone:** Putting Sunflora's request aside, my assessment for the team leaves two possible voting choices. Sunflora and Pansear. Sunflora due to the fact that she contributes the least to the team and Pansear because of his tender young age and vulnerability. I have to make a decision.

* * *

The contestants looked exhausted as they waited for Chris to talk.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have six Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblock belonging to the immunity winner goes to… Eelektross."

He ate it triumphantly.

"Lumineon"

"Dragonair"

"Magnezone"

"Serperior"

Eelektross stared angrily as Pansear sat there without a Pokeblock. Sunflora sat with a worried look on her face. Pansear was confused as to why he was in the bottom two.

"Not exactly mortal enemies, that would be Sunflora and Eelektross but the two of you are on opposite fronts, at least according to Pansear and Eelektross." Chris addressed." Pansear, do you think you received the same hate Eelektross did? The kind that will get you eliminated?"

"I still don't know why they hate him." He answered.

"Sunflora, Did you picture the bottom two being you and Pansear? Who would it pain you more to see leaving? Him or yourself?" Chris turned.

"Both would be difficult for me Chris, but I wish to continue this competition and if it means taking it away from one of the children then so be it." She replied.

"After hearing both your opinions, I can reveal that the final Pokeblock belongs to…"

...

...

...

"Sunflora"

"Don't fucking kid around now Chris." Eelektross stood up angrily.

"The votes were not in Pansear's favor, he has lost Total Drama." Chris said.

"You can't! Count again! There's no way Pansear got more votes." Eelektross was frantic.

Sunflora looked guiltily, Dragonair was stunned. Eelektross was fuming. He turned to glare at Sunflora. He ignored her for the time being though to say goodbye. He kneeled before Pansear. He was actually tearing up.

"Why are you crying? Tough guys don't cry." Pansear mimicked Eelektross' words.

Eelektross blinked before embracing Pansear in a tight hug." I'll really miss you Pansear. You were like the brother I never had."

Pansear too tore up." I love you big bro! You're the boss!"

"No, you're the boss." Eelektross sniffled away the tears." I love you too."

Chef walked up and separated them to take Pansear away. Eelektross looked at the boat as it sailed away. His face changed suddenly and he turned around. He stomped threateningly to the others and grabbed Sunflora and lifted her up. Serperior tried to stop him.

"You're going to wish you were never born. You hear me?" He growled loudly as he shucked her on the ground. He walked away to the cabin.

"Happy now? You really unleashed the beast." Dragonair gave Sunflora an icy glare before going to her cabin as well.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sunflora:** Come what may, I could not sit around anymore leaving Pansear with him to get spoiled. That's what mothers do. Kids might not understand it but we always do it for their own good even if they don't like it.

**Eelektross:** They'll pay for this. I'll make her cry, I'll make her bleed. I'll make her rue the day she came between Pansear and me.

* * *

"What a dramatic episode, from start to finish! We should torture them more often." Chris said excitedly." From the fainting, to the romance, to the elimination that went wrong. We are bound to see a lot more drama come out of this all in the upcoming episodes. What will happen in team Pokerus? How will the Eviolites take the new relationship in their team? And what other painful challenges do we have in store for our unsuspecting campers? More delicious drama on the next episode of Total Drama Pokerific."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Dragonair:** Sunflora

**Eelektross:** Sunflora

**Lumineon:** Pansear

**Magnezone:** Pansear

**Pansear:** Sunflora

**Serperior:** Pansear

**Sunflora:** Pansear

**Total:**

**Sunflora:** 3

**Pansear:** 4 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Avalugg – Charmeleon – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Serperior – Sunflora

**Apricorn:** Hitmontop – Lampent – Lanturn – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho – Buizel – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear

* * *

I love Pansear so much, he is my 4th favorite Pokemon of all time and eliminating him, early too was a hard decision. This was an important plot point I had thought of since I decided that Eelektross and Pansear were to be friends. I'm sorry for those who liked Pansear, stand in line XD.

For the record, most of the attacks chosen were picked because they were most relevant to the type. I know there are many other more common dark moves, but Night Daze's description makes it sound like the most true to the word Dark. I didn't even know that move existed till I looked it up XD


	9. Chapter 9: The Perfect Recipe

Well I'm a little ashamed at this wait. I mean, its only a week but...I'm a firm believer in quick updates. I just wasn't in the writing mood this week. But I pulled it off today cause I've been writing for...I think the entire day (though with a few things to take some of the time like food breaks and so). Anyway, I'm not 100% happy about the plot revolving Lucario in the chapter but luckily if it didn't work out, it wont be there for long. So please tell me what you thought in a review. Maybe it was tacky, maybe it was creative. I wouldn't know unless you told me. Also check out the poll on my profile!

A note concerning the challenge, yeah I'm not that much of a Poke nerd, I don't actually know all the info (you'll see in the challenge). I had Bulbapedia open for a lot of the names and info. So if you're confused it doesn't really matter because its not the focus. I just wanted the challenge to be accurate and authentic.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Perfect Recipe**

"Previously on Total Drama, the contestants had to experience everything the Pokemon types had to offer, the hard way! They sat on those chairs as they got blasted with one Pokemon type attack after the other. Some cried, some fainted and in the end, everyone was in pain. Ahh just the way I like it." Chris laughed.

"We had some sad moments like Pansear crying after a dowsing Water Gun attack, Magnezone having a literal breakdown, Smeargle getting punched out cold and Lanturn holding on till she fainted. The drama didn't stop there, later at the elimination, Pansear was blind sided by Sunflora whose motives were noble yet her methods proved questionable. She protected the innocent but the beast remains in her presence, which in the end was not a smart move." Chris assessed.

"Among the pain and misery, a gem of heart to heart emerged between Smeargle and Linoone as they finally professed their love to each other. About time." Chris spoke.

A helicopter flew above Chris, he ignored it thinking it was passing by to somewhere else.

"After an excruciatingly terrib…" Chris found two bulky men in army suits grab him from both sides." What the!?"

"Chris McLean, you are under arrest for sadistic mistreatment of consenting reality show contestants. You have the right to remain silent." One of them spoke.

"What!? Wait!" Chris struggled." You cant do that! I remained within the legal boundaries in the challenges."

"No you did not. You had a grown man punch helpless contestants, some even blacking out." A third man in a suit walked up, he seemed to be the chief of the police.

"But…" Chris remembered he turned off the cameras when that happened. He then went wide eyed and turned to the camera, to Lucario, to be more specific." You!"

"Yes me, so say byebye to your show cause I'm taking over." Lucario smirked triumphantly at Chris.

Chris was dragged screaming into the helicopter that landed on the island. Lucario walked to Chris' spot on the dock." We apologize for that viewers, but don't fret, a new host has taken over. A host you'll all love. So to pick up where that loser left off, the contestants are now in three equal teams, does this mean the playfield is balanced? Will Eelektross harm Sunflora? And what brand new challenge will the contestants have to deal with? All that and more as you watch me on Total Drama Lucarific!"

(Theme song didn't show the contestants, it instead focused on Lucario)

* * *

**Eviolite**

* * *

"Ohhh this feels great." Moaned Linoone.

The Eviolites were currently enjoying their reward. The team were in a comfortable part of Chris' tent, well it was Chris' tent but it belongs to Lucario now. They were all receiving massages. They were relaxed and happy. Their pains from the day were washing away quickly.

"This was really needed after that challenge. My body was sore." Smeargle agreed.

"Enjoy it teamies, you earned it!" Vibrava congratulated.

"Oh my heavens this is simply exhilarating." Wormadam gasped as she got massaged.

Charmeleon was really enjoying his massage, so much that he couldn't control his body. The masseuse gasped and kicked him off the massage bed and out of the tent.

"You disgusting pervert!" She spat.

"What did he do?" Vibrava asked.

"What every indecent hormonal guy does. Nuff said." The masseuse said with a scowl.

Outside, Charmeleon was embarrassed, frustrated and still kind of…excited. He peeked in to see Avalugg getting massaged."_ How does that block of ice even feel a massage? He doesn't deserve it."_

He frowned. He honestly didn't mean for it to happen. It just sort of happened in his heightened state of relaxation. And now he lost that relaxation.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Come on, I'm seventeen, I cant help my body! I really didn't mean it. Stupid massage woman, stupid Avalugg, stupid pe*** (He got cut into static before finishing)

**Linoone:** Idiot. Enjoy not getting a massage cause you ruined it for yourself.

**Vibrava:** Wow, that must have been embarrassing for that masseuse.

**Masseuse:** Ugh Pokémon can be such pigs sometimes.

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

Lanturn immediately fell asleep out of exhaustion. The others remained awake for a bit.

"We almost had it." Togetic said.

"Even I know when to admit defeat. There was simply no besting Avalugg in such a challenge so I am content." Vespiquen said.

"Ya know, it got better after Buizel lost." Volcarona pointed out.

"Naturally, thank my leadership." Vespiquen obnoxiously said.

"We will when you win for us." Togetic put her in place.

Vespiquen snarled internally. She would get Togetic for that later.

"You will have a lot to thank for then." Vespiquen replied.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** If Togetic wasn't a spineless follower and a needed vote for my side, she would not be here. I despise insubordination and attitude from my minions and I won't have any of it.

**Togetic:** Vespiquen is so full of herself. You've been leader for two challenges, and we have yet to win anything. Walk the walk.

* * *

**Apricorn: Boys Side**

* * *

"Thank Arceus for Lanturn, or it would have been one of us going home." Hitmontop breathed.

"Yeah, Lanturn is definitely the most valuable teammate." Lampent sighed.

"Hey Lampent, your flame looks weak, is that normal?" Hitmontop inspected.

"It's because I'm tired. Don't worry about it." Lampent brushed off.

Lampent turned to look at Hitmontop. He thought about the day earlier, and how Hitmontop was on edge particularly during the Fairy part of the treatment and it clicked for him.

"Hitmontop, are you sure you fell of a tree?" Lampent started.

"Ugh come on Lampent, are we going to do this again?" Hitmontop was getting annoyed at the constant interrogation.

"I thought we were friends, why aren't you telling me the truth?" Lampent insisted.

Hitmontop looked down in shame but also in anger because he was protecting Lampent. He was heating up with emotions.

"She did it didn't she?" Lampent spoke.

Hitmontop nodded slowly, letting out his pent up emotions as he cried silently. Lampent softened and sat down next to his friend, he laid his arm around him in a comforting hug.

"I was the last one, in the Mess Hall, and she…she used Fairy Wind right in my face, and wouldn't stop." Hitmontop inhaled." I didn't say aything because, I didn't want her doing that to you."

"So she would hurt us afterall." Lampent sighed." I was starting to think it was only talk. That's it, we're staying together all the time. We watch each others' backs at all times, and when we lose we both vote for her. Two votes out of six are a pretty good chance we can get rid of her, and maybe I can talk to…"

"No no please. She did this because we were voting for her. We can't vote for her again and we definitely should not tell anyone else. I can't go through that again Lampent, please don't make me go through that. Please." Hitmontop was a mess.

"Okay okay I wont. I promise." Lampent rubbed his back soothingly. He was torn, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to endanger his friend, especially considering the bad type matchup he had against her. She could really put a number on him if she wanted. He'd have to find another way to deal with Togetic.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I dreaded being right but I was. Togetic actually attacked Hitmontop. What now? How do we keep safe from her?

**Hitmontop:** Lampent's curiosity is really effective, and I hate that. I hope he can keep his mouth shut about Togetic or else it's over for the both of us.

* * *

**Pokerus: Girls Side**

* * *

Sunflora and Lumineon trudged to the girls' side. Dragonair was there and she was none too happy about the turnout. She paced in front of them like an angry mother as she scolded them.

"I'm sure you're proud of yourselves now, you not only lost the cooperation of a strong player but you now have to worry constantly about him trying to sabotage the team, or worse, imposing harm on anyone. Not to mention unfairly booting out an innocent boy just to get back at Eelektross." Dragonair ranted." Just what were you thinking?"

"Now hold up hon, you can't talk to us like that." Lumineon interrupted." Who we vote for is our business besides, we could have just as easily voted you out for not supporting the team during the challenge. You were just as much a likely candidate as any."

"Yes I am deeply in pain because of the elimination, but I do not regret it." Sunflora added." I did not vote for Pansear to get to Eelektross, I did it to protect him. He was getting spoiled, everyone was seeing it, you can't deny it."

Dragonair held her tongue." Yes, I could see that."

"As for Eelektross being a danger to me, that is unfortunate but I rather he be a danger to me than to Pansear. We'll just have to find a peaceful solution to get through the days." Sunflora said quietly.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Dragonair huffed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** So for revenge, you go after an innocent boy that was keeping his sanity and peace? That was very smart. The team is not going to go anywhere now with a weak teen resenting mother and a disgruntled raging rebel. It falls on Serperior, Magnezone and my shoulders to do the work.

**Sunflora:** This competition is not more important to me than the well being and upbringing of a child. If I have doomed myself here then I will leave with a content smile on my face for doing the right thing.

**Lumineon:** Dragonair has the nerve to yell at us on who to vote for? As if. I didn't care much for the munchkin but if I could get to Sunflora's good side, I'd get her vote against Dragonair, and Dragonair is making it even easier with how she's talking to Sunflora. Once I vote you out Dragonair, I'm going to make Serperior fall for me, and you're going to watch on screen as he forgets there was ever a Dragonair in his life.

* * *

**Pokerus: Boys Side**

* * *

To say Eelektross was a raging bull would be almost an understatement. He was kicking stuff around and punching holes through the wall. He was yelling angrily. Serperior flinched at his tantrum. Magnezone was indifferent, violence was nothing intimidating to him. Eventually Eelektross calmed down, he sprawled on his bed breathing hard. The others didn't dare say anything.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Sunflora dug her grave. She not only will be the first to leave the team but if I have anything to say about it, she'll be in pain. Try to stop me, anyone.

**Magnezone:** Not even Pansear had such a tantrum, Eelektross is immature and overly emotional. The only outcome of this is getting the team to agree on voting for him.

**Serperior:** I don't know how to deal with Eelektross. I'm honestly scared. I'm starting to think maybe it wasn't the right idea to vote for Pansear.

* * *

Hitmontop wanted to get out of Togetic's sight as soon as possible. When they finished breakfast he hid from her. He thought he was safe but she spotted him and was going in his direction. He panicked but then saw Charmeleon leaving the restrooms and ran to him.

"Charmeleon quick, pretend like we're in the middle of some discussion." Hitmontop breathed.

"Okaaay?" Charmeleon was confused but obliged.

Togetic stopped when she saw Charmeleon, eyed Hitmontop than left them alone. Hitmontop was looking from the corner of his eye and then took a big breath of relief.

"Oh man, thanks for that. You're a lifesaver." Hitmontop thanked.

"From what?" Charmeleon asked.

"Uhm, nothing. Don't worry about it." Hitmontop fibbed.

Charmeleon had a quizzical expression but dropped it." So how's it been for you and Lampent? You guys survived a lot of eliminations."

"It aint been easy. Those girls are vicious. I really hope we don't lose before the merge or it's over for us." Hitmontop told.

"Give us a girl and we'll give you Avalugg." Charmeleon joked.

"You don't like Avalugg? He's winning you most of the challenges." Hitmontop told.

Charmeleon mumbled something." Well you tell me why you don't like the girls on your team, you gay or something?"

"No no, that's not it. If you've been on my team, you'd know. Let's just settle for, you don't tell me why you don't like Avalugg, and I don't say why some of the girls are unbearable. Deal?" Hitmontop negotiated.

"Deal." Charmeleon agreed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Hitmontop:** I wanted to tell him but, she's watching, she's always watching, like an evil demon ghost in the shadows.

**Charmeleon:** Why was Hitmontop running from Togetic? Meh, I didn't want to tell him that I didn't like Avalugg because he spoils my pranks so I'll just have to settle for not knowing why he doesn't like Togetic.

* * *

Lampent had been thinking about his team situation, if it was to go on like that, it would mean that either he or Hitmontop were going home if they lost, he thought about how he could change that and an idea struck him. He could talk to the only loosely connected member of the team, as in, the one that wasn't being controlled by Vespiquen and wasn't part of the boys.

"Hey uhm, Volcarona. You consider us all friends on the team right?" Lampent started.

"Sure thing sugar, why wouldn't I?" She replied.

"And um, how do you feel about Vespiquen?" Lampent went on.

Volcarona took a second before responding. She didn't particularly like Vespiquen, but also, the girls minus Lanturn were in sort of an alliance and with Togetic and Vespiquen pressuring her, she couldn't go against them.

"Vespiquen's aight. She don't bother me much." Volcarona finally answered." Why you asking all this?"

"Well, it's just that, Hitmontop and I are in a tough position right now, you girls outnumber us and we probably don't stand a chance in the elimination, but you're our friend so I was hoping maybe you wouldn't vote for us, of course we wouldn't vote for you either." Lampent negotiated.

Volcarona bit her tongue before replying. Sure she liked the guys and would rather not vote for them, but then who would she vote for? Could she pull it off?

"Y'all are cool and all but I can't promise anything. It aint that I like the girls more but Ima have to see who flunks in the challenge to decide." Volcarona fairly responded.

"I suppose that's fair. Thanks Volcarona." He ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** If we can get Volcarona on our side, we can definitely get rid of Togetic and Vespiquen. Then we'd be four happy teammates who get along and don't have any bad intentions. I hope.

**Volcarona:** Ooh now I'm in a jam. The guys are cool, I don't wanna be unfair but damn those two girls would eat me alive if I didn't follow through.

* * *

Vespiquen was a thinker and a planner, and she needed to plan for later, after the merge. If she wanted to be prepared for that, she would need to know more about the other competitors but how could she do that without the strain of constantly observing each and everyone of them? Simple, manipulating someone else to tell her. Her first target was the green team and she remembered back to day one, when she had spent some time with Smeargle. He had the look of a naive and overly trusting Pokémon. She locked in on him and took him aside to speak with him.

"Greetings enemy." She started.

"Hi Vespiquen, haha isn't enemy a strong word though?" Smeargle chuckled slightly.

"It fits does it not?" She retorted." Anyway, tell me, how are you finding this competition thus far?"

"I love it, I got amazing luck with my team and my friends. They're all so awesome and supportive. The challenges are fun too and…" Smeargle elaborated.

"That's nice. So, speaking of your, friends as you put them, why don't you tell me a little bit about them?" Vespiquen rushed.

"Wormadam is really sophisticated and wise, but she doesn't let her age get in the way of her teamwork. She tries really hard for challenges even when it may be too tough for her." Smeargle praised." Charmeleon is cool, he can be fun to be around sometimes and he does his best in challenges. But he gets into embarrassing situations sometimes and I don't know why. I feel bad for him sometimes. Avalugg is the toughest Pokémon I have ever met. He can take anything, really, but he barely talks, only when necessary. He also has a heart of gold and will protect anyone from harm. Vibrava is an amazing leader, she combines the perfect mix of friendliness and leadership to get us all together and happy. She puts the team first and isn't afraid of anything. She is also really enthusiastic about challenges and will take anything on optimistically. And finally Linoone, he's…"

"Yes, go on." Vespiquen was making mental notes of everyone, she was calculating their strengths and weaknesses as Smeargle spoke.

"I don't know what to say other than that he's…" Smeargle started but Linoone showed up.

Linoone was eyeing Vespiquen suspiciously. He grabbed on to Smeargle's waist protectively as he stared Vespiquen down.

"Can we help you?" Linoone asked her sternly.

Vespiquen saw how Linoone as acting and already got a pretty good idea about his persona. She smirked to herself content.

"No, that would be all." She put on a fake smile and turned around.

"What did she want?" Linoone asked.

"Relax, she was just asking about our team." Smeargle brushed it off.

"And what did you tell her?" Linoone continued.

"I told her a little bit about all of us. Why?" Smeargle replied.

"Don't you think you should have just avoided her? Maybe she wanted to know our weaknesses." Linoone pointed out.

"Come on Linoone, you're overreacting." Smeargle said.

"Oh yeah? Then did she say anything back about her team too?" Linoone crossed his arms.

"No, but I wasn't done when you came." Smeargle replied.

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Linoone said a little too harshly.

"Linoone, fault in what? What's the problem?" Smeargle was confused.

Linoone snapped into his senses.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I guess I was just being overprotective." Linoone hugged Smeargle.

"That's okay. You don't have to be. I don't think anyone here is bad." Smeargle accepted the hug.

"You can't know for sure. You have to be cautious around everyone." Linoone advised.

"You weren't cautious around me at any time." Smeargle smiled cheekily.

"That's because anyone can see what a genuinely awesome guy you are." Linoone flattered as he pecked his lips.

Smeargle beamed." Thanks, you're the best."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I know Vespiquen wasn't asking for chitchat, I just wish Smeargle had an eye for tricksters like me. I'm just gonna have to be his eyes in this competition instead.

**Vespiquen:** Naive dog! I got enough information to know what I can work with in the entire team. As far as I can tell, Vibrava is no help. If I am to reach the merge, she is someone I would have to take down, afterall I need minions not leaders. Wormadam is a weakling who would never make it far. Charmeleon does not strike me as someone who could pose a threat, he might even be a follower. Avalugg is tricky, he is nonnegotiable yet has the qualities of a follower, or more accurately, an outsider. And then there's the one I didn't get input on, Linoone, he's trouble that's for sure. He was clearly protective of his team and could see through me. He would be a number one threat to me. Other than that, an excellent minion manifests in Smeargle. He is completely compliant and naive, the perfect description of a follower.

* * *

Lanturn was taking a swim, she was always happiest when she was in the water. She also wanted to be alone but unfortunately she wasn't going to have that. In fact she was going to have the worst company. Lumineon was also taking a swim when she crossed her path.

"Oh! It's you!" Lumineon pretended to be surprised." I didn't see you there."

Lanturn took a deep breath, this was the last Pokémon she wanted to be around.

"Then again, I never did see you much, you were always with Buizel and when Buizel was around, I couldn't see anyone else." Lumineon began her assault.

Lanturn tried to ignore her.

"I mean, who could ignore that hunk, with that elegant fur and those sexy eyes!?" Lumineon purred." What a piece of man and he was into me. Was I a lucky fish or what?"

Lanturn felt that familiar tinge of heartache and she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to cascade.

"I can still remember those perfect full kissable lips as we made out. Mm emm, best kiss I ever had." Lumineon continued her act." Too bad he had to be eliminated before we really got into our love making."

That was it for Lanturn, she broke down as she swam swiftly to shore. She sobbed as she got out of the water. She darted right past Vibrava. Lumineon laughed triumphantly with a pleased look on her face. Vibrava watched Lanturn in shock, she turned to look at Lumineon and frowned. She flew over to her.

"What did you do to her?" Vibrava interrogated.

"Me? Honestly nothing. I was just talking and then she suddenly broke down. I didn't mean to offend her." Lumineon faked." Maybe she was just exhausted from yesterday,"

Vibrava didn't believe her but she didn't press on. Obviously she wasn't going to get any truth from her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I don't believe her, but I cant find out anything by asking her so I'll just have to keep an eye on her for now.

**Lanturn:** I h-h-hat.. I dislike her so much.

**Lumineon:** He he, that was entertaining. What a sad sap. I'll make her break down till she can't possibly compete anymore.

* * *

Sunflora wasn't exactly hiding but she did choose to stay with someone at all times, to be on the safe side. Currently she was with Magnezone.

"I feel like I might have expanded the rift rather than solve our problems, now everyone is on edge of what he might do to us." Sunflora said.

"I did warn you of the consequences of such an action." Magnezone reminded.

"I know, but I still feel in my heart that it was the right thing to do." Sunflora insisted.

"What's done is done. The essential plan of action is figuring out how to loop over this dilemma." Magnezone ignored." Judging by Eelektross' tantrums, I can only assume he will not be cooperative anytime soon, in addition, he might be feeling vindictive. How do you plan on staying out of harm's way?"

"I'm not sure. I hope it doesn't come down to violence." Sunflora pondered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Magnezone:** Of the two, Eelektross is a more useful ally. If it came down to it, it would be wise to vote for Sunflora. Only good would come of it because then Eelektross would have his thirst for revenge satisfied and the weakest link in the team would have been eliminated.

* * *

Serperior had no choice. He hated it but he knew that it was his best chance. She was the only one who could pull it off.

"Hey Dragonair, listen, you're the only one who can talk some sense into Eelektross. He listens to you better than anyone else. I want you to talk to him and calm him down." Serperior began." He threatened to hurt Sunflora and I can't have that so will you talk to him please?"

"Of course, but I don't see why he would listen to me better than anyone else." Dragonair agreed.

Serperior looked at her with sad envious eyes." I know, about you two."

"Know what?" She was confused.

"It's fine with me, I just hoped that you would have told me about it instead of leading me on." Serperior shrugged.

"I don't understand. Told you about w…" Dragonair had no idea what Serperior was talking about.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks for doing this though, the team is counting on you." Serperior derailed.

Dragonair didn't know what to reply, she dismissed as she searched for Eelektross. It was easy to find him from the light bursts of electricity coming from the gymnasium. She found Eelektross using Thunder Punch on some sand bags. She took a breath as she sat on the bleacher in front of him.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Dragonair started.

Eelektross ignored her as he continued punching the bag.

"You'll get to see him again. Pansear isn't…" Dragonair continued but Eelektross suddenly punched the bag so hard it exploded releasing the sand everywhere.

"Don't mention him." He roared.

"Eelektross I'm on your side, I did not approve of that voting and I voted with you. But I also don't approve of you acting like this. What do you wanna do? Attack Sunflora?" Dragonair raised her voice.

"Maybe I will." Eelektross glared.

"So you just wanna prove to everybody what they've been assuming about you all this time? That you're a brute who will ultimately ruin Pansear's manners. He is watching you right now, do you really want him to see you assault an old helpless woman? Do you want him to see you going berserk on everyone?" Dragonair lectured.

Eelektross calmed his breathing, he lowered his head. Dragonair was shocked to see a tear drop roll down his eyes.

"They hated me. Not him, why did they go after him? It wasn't his fault. He got the blame for me." Eelektross softened.

Dragonair had never seen this much emotion from Eelektross, he looked so vulnerable. He finally grew in her eyes. She laid the tip of her tail on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm going to stand by your side. We're going to make it up to Pansear. How does that sound?" She offered.

Eelektross nodded slowly. He was glad Dragonair didn't look down on him in his moment of weakness.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Eelektross:** That's what pisses me off the most. Why did he get punished if they were ticked off at me? You say you wanna protect him yet you gang up on him and vote him out?

**Dragonair:** I was really impressed with Eelektross, there is a heart in there afterall. I suddenly see him more than just a barbaric Pokémon.

* * *

When the contestants were called to the Mess Hall they weren't expecting to find Lucario facing all the contestants whereas Chef was operating the camera and Chris was nowhere to be seen.

"Ayo Lucario, you out of your mind? Didn't Chris tell you to always be behind the camera?" Volcarona said.

"Chris is no more everyone. I am your host now." He addressed.

The contestants were whispering to each other.

"So, it's challenge time." Lucario began." Today's challenge is to make Berry Juice for me. You'll find berries on trees all around the back of the Mess Hall where you'll need to pick em but as you all know about Berries, you pick em, so you need to plant instead. You're not allowed to take a Berry without taking the time to plant one back. I'm supposed to be telling you what the types of juices are but I think that would make it way too easy for you so you'll just have to figure that out on your own. What I will say is that in order to win, I'm going to need three juice cups, one from any of the colors. A colorful shake, and the best type of juice, the Ultra Rare Soda. The first team to give me all three will win and then at that time, the team that gave me the least juice cups or the wrong ones loses. Also, don't even think about giving me a Perilous Soup. You'll find pails and shovels outside of the mess hall so you don't have to dig with your hands, that was the producer's suggestion. I thought it wasn't necessary."

The contestants had to quickly take in everything because Lucario was talking too fast.

"To make the juice there are machines in Chef's kitchen to blend em, they need two people to do it together and will take some time so blah blah teamwork whatever." Lucario explained carelessly.

"Now hold on. Das my kitchen. No one goes in my kitchen." Chef objected.

"Silence!" Lucario flared." I'm the host. You're the employee. You do what I say!"

This got a frown from the contestants. Chef just grumbled but kept quiet.

"There's a limited supply of berries so you might have to pick them fast otherwise you're gonna have to end up short on juice, knock each other out." Lucario advised.

"Don't you mean, knock yourselves out?" Smeargle asked.

"I know what I said." Lucario snapped. Linoone restrained himself from reacting." So, what the heck are you waiting for? Get to it."

"You didn't tell us start, or go, or anything." Serperior excused.

"Then fucking go!" He yelled.

"Rude." Dragonair huffed.

They spread out as they delegated their tasks.

"And they're off yadayada. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will get eliminated? Yawn, watch me when we get back." Lucario ended unenthusiastically.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** What happened to Chris? I can't believe someone is worse than Chris as a host.

**Wormadam:** I have to say, I prefer Chris over that unprofessional replacement.

**Linoone:** Who does he think he is talking to everyone like that? He wont last a day here before they fire him.

**Chef:** Where you at Chris? You can't leave me like dis. Dat host aint good for Total Drama.

* * *

"Alright listen up, we need two people to do the mixing and the rest all on picking duty. You heard him, the more berries we get and fast the more likely we are to win. So who's going to do the mixing?" Vespiquen asked.

"Ooh let me. I know me my berries, Ima make the tastiest juice on the island." Volcarona volunteered.

"I'll help!" Hitmontop quickly added. He only wanted to do it to avoid being out there with Togetic, though he felt bad leaving Lampent out there with her.

"That works. No slacking off. We will not walk out of that Mess Hall today losers, nor in second place." Vespiquen decided.

* * *

"Does anyone know how to blend berries?" Vibrava asked her team.

"I'd rather be picking them." Charmeleon excused.

"Let me suggest this, we need to be on the safe side." Linoone pitched." Lucario made it obvious that cheating might be allowed, even fighting over berries so I suggest we let Avalugg watch our part of the kitchen."

"That's a good idea. What do you think Avalugg?" Vibrava turned.

"Avalugg do it." Avalugg accepted.

"I do possess a fundamental understanding of berries, I accept the task of blending them." Wormadam added.

"I'd be best collecting berries." Linoone said.

"Looks like its up to us again Smeargle, just like with the Pokeball challenge, do you want to blend or collect berries?" Vibrava asked.

"I think since you can fly it would be easier for you to collect berries than me, so maybe I should be here helping Wormadam." Smeargle debated.

"That sounds about the right thing to do to me." Vibrava said." Alright team, good luck and let's make some juice!"

* * *

The red team were cautious to regroup, this was the first time since the elimination that Sunflora and Eelektross had to be in such close proximity. He seemed to be ignoring everyone though as they stood around each other. Serperior took that as a sign that Dragonair was successful, which both relieved him and saddened him at the same time.

"Then Sunflora and Magnezone will be working the blenders. The rest of us will collect the berries right?" Serperior summarized.

"That's a fantastic plan, very nicely delegated Serperior." Lumineon flirted.

Dragonair rolled her eyes.

"Right, especially since Sunflora and Magnezone chose to do the mixing." Dragonair shot down, however her intention was to point out Lumineon's fault. She managed to anger the wrong person.

"A positive attitude is great, we should encourage it Dragonair." Serperior defended.

Lumineon smirked.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** Mhm, no one gon beat the blue team today y'all. Food is my thang.

**Vibrava:** We should do fine this challenge if we work together. I can't wait for another victory.

**Smeargle:** I wouldn't have minded either way, and even though I would have enjoyed spending the day with Linoone, I didn't wanna slow down the team so that would just have to wait.

**Serperior:** Dragonair is starting to act too bipolar. Sometimes she's smart and levelheaded, other times she just downright bashes Lumineon for no apparent reason. I don't get it.

**Dragonair:** I'm losing Serperior. What can I do to get on his good side again?

**Hitmontop:** Yeah I feel bad that Lampent is stuck out there with her but hey, she's after my blood way more than his from what I've seen. She wouldn't hurt him out there. Would she?

**Togetic:** Hitmontop is a coward. He's all over the place and that's exactly the effect I wanted on him. Now if I can leave that effect on Lampent, I should have them both under control.

**Charmeleon:** If cheating is going to be allowed then why bother pick the berries when I can just swipe them from the other teams.

**Lumineon:** I would love to pull off something like the time Buizel got eliminated again. Get some gullible boy to forget his team and fool around with me. Maybe this time I should choose one of the green team boys.

* * *

Lucario hadn't been too helpful when he said the berry trees were in the back of the mess hall because there wasn't really anything there. It seemed they had to go a long way searching to find anything.

"Lying piece of worthless crap." Vespiquen spat." I refuse to be at the mercy of a pathetic excuse of a host."

She eventually found a Kebia Berry tree. She plucked the few berries there. She looked around and didn't see anyone there. She decided it would be a waste of time to plant one and went back to camp instead.

"Sweet, that's a good berry!" Volcarona said as she took them.

"That was quick, how did you plant one so fast?" Hitmontop asked.

"I didn't." Vespiquen said,

"But Lucario said…" Hitmontop prepared to object.

"That buffoon couldn't care less about how we went about the challenge. You can bet he's off sleeping or something." Vespiquen said.

Lucario was in fact sleeping in Chris' tent without a care.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** I just hope Vespiquen knows what she's doing. What if Lucario disqualifies us at the end?

**Vespiquen:** I would still prefer the rules followed. If the other teams catch on, what would stop them from downright breaking all the rules and cost us the win?

* * *

Linoone had found a Bluk berry tree at the edge of the forest. He used Dig instead of digging with the pail and quickly planted one. He thought that searching for a few more berries before heading back was more efficient. After walking a bit, he bumped into Eelektross. Linoone tried to ignore him and walk past him but then he remembered how Eelektross was being an ass to Smeargle in the past few challenges.

"Hey you, you better back off of Smeargle aight?" Linoone challenged.

"Get the hell out of my face. I'm not in the mood for little shits like you." Eelektross pushed him aside.

Linoone grabbed his arm and swung him around, pinning him to a tree. He put his claws to his neck threateningly.

"I said, back off of us." Linoone said dangerously.

Eelektross struggled against his grasp and pushed him off. He charged at Linoone and pinned him to the ground. He then used Drain Punch on his face repeatedly. Linoone fought back and used Slash on his face before throwing a Seed Bomb at him. They fought like that for a few seconds before Dragonair showed up.

"What the hell is going on here?" She huffed.

"This little bitch thinks he's tough." Eelektross said as he coiled around Linoone.

"Get off of him! We have no time for this." Dragonair nagged.

When they wouldn't budge, she rolled her eyes and used Twister on them. That got them apart and distracted from each other. She turned to Linoone.

"I'm sorry about him but you'd better stay out of his way. He's not in his best day." She told him.

Linoone wasn't done with him but he decided he didn't want to let his team down so he just ran off. Dragonair turned to Eelektross and shook her head.

"Don't you look at me like I'm some screw up. The asshole started it." Eelektross snapped.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Great, as if I needed to be any more riled up.

**Linoone:** I'm not afraid of him, I'm not afraid of anyone who's going to push Smeargle around. If he tries to do anything else I'll make sure he never does it again.

**Dragonair:** In a way it's better he release his anger on another team member than on Sunflora. The less drama in our team the better.

* * *

Lanturn was minding her own business strolling near the river as she searched for berries. She was looking from side to side. She had forgotten about earlier this morning and had a small smile on her face. The smile got wiped away when she saw who was in front of her.

"Oh it's you. Funny how we keep bumping into each other." Lumineon giggled fakely.

Lanturn sighed as she tried to walk past her but Lumineon chose to walk with her.

"It's a fun challenge don't you think?" Lumineon asked." Reminds me of another fun challenge we had earlier."

Lanturn was unwillingly being tagged along, but she was too polite to just walk off alone.

"Remember? It was the one where we had to dig for fossils. I loved that one." Lumineon kept going." My favorite part about it is when Buizel confessed his love to me."

Lanturn stumbled while walking, she couldn't be doing it again to her, she just couldn't. Could she?

"Oh it was so surreal the way he threw himself at me. He was so smitten it was exhilarating. I've never seen someone show me more affection in my life, besides my daddy." Lumineon flaunted.

Lanturn was shaking on the inside.

"And it was near hear that he did it too. Don't you just miss him? I miss him terribly, and I sure do miss his sloppy erotic kisses." Lumineon feigned sadness.

That was it for Lanturn.

"What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?" She burst into tears as she ran back the other way.

Lumineon chuckled devilishly in satisfaction." That's what I want, little girl."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** I'm sooo bad.

**Lanturn:** I can't take this anymore! *Sniff*

* * *

Vibrava had just returned a few Rawst and Chople berries to Wormadam and Smeargle and was leaving the Mess Hall to collect more when she saw Lanturn running and sobbing.

"Lanturn wait, wait!" She rushed to her." What's wrong?"

Lanturn didn't want to be questioned she tried to turn the other way but Vibrava had caught up with her.

"Please, I just want to help." Vibrava insisted.

"It's nothing." She sniffed.

"Does it have anything to do with Lumineon?" Vibrava asked having a thought about what it could be.

Lanturn wailed harder when she heard her name.

"What did she do? Did she say anything to you? Did she hurt you?" Vibrava questioned.

"She knows I liked him and she keeps doing it, and she keeps finding me and…" Lanturn was frantically saying.

"Woah woah hold on. Back to the start." Vibrava calmed.

Lanturn calmed down and started slowly, after telling her the whole thing Vibrava was nodding.

"So she keeps bringing Buizel up and flaunting him around you? And you're sure she knows you liked him?" Vibrava asked to make sure.

"I think so, I was always with him, and then she'd come and take him away." Lanturn sniffed." Maybe she didn't know, maybe I just acted too casual and didn't let Buizel know my feelings for him so he chose her. But she keeps reminding me of him and saying how he was so in love with her. It hurts, it hurts so much."

"That's okay, it'll be okay." Vibrava said as she hugged her for comfort." We'll make her leave you alone."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I cant believe Lumineon would do that to her. She's purposely torturing Lanturn. I have to talk to her and sort this out.

**Lanturn:** Was I wrong not to let Buizel know I loved him? That doesn't matter anymore because it's all over. I just have to forget about him, but she won't let me.

* * *

Serperior slithered across the forest, so far he had found a couple of Pomeg berries, and then two more Figi berries. He was feeling great to have found such good quality berries. He thought he should keep going and find more. He soon found a Roseli berry tree. It had just one berry though. He was crestfallen. How could he take it if he needed to plant it? He sighed, it was better than someone else finding it so he started digging. He was distracted and didn't notice Charmeleon sneaking up on him. Charmeleon held down his laughter as he saw the berry lying next to Serperior on the ground. He tiptoed from one bush to another till he was in arms reach of the berry. He quickly and quietly swiped it and ran off. Serperior was none the wiser.

"Hehehe Our team's gonna win!" Charmeleon snickered to himself.

When Serperior turned to grab the berry he was frantic.

"Where is it!? It was just here!" He searched all around but couldn't find it.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** Why would the tree have just one berry? What's the point of that if we need to plant one? This is so counterproductive.

**Charmeleon:** Why work so hard when you can get away winning easily off of someone else's work? Besides, he was going to plant it anyway, so he didn't need it.

* * *

Lampent had the misfortune of having Togetic follow him right after he left the Mess Hall. He was holding a steady face though and focused on the challenge. So far she hadn't made a move.

"Togetic, um, don't you think we'd cover more ground if we each searched separately?" Lampent gulped.

"Psh, you're not getting rid of me that easily Lampy." She grinned.

"No I meant…" Lampent corrected.

"I know what you meant Lampy, and you better not repeat it or so help me I'll have you destroyed so that not a single ash of you remains, I'll literally wipe you off the face of the planet and leave not a single trace." She turned menacing.

Lampent paled and swallowed." Okay."

"Yay! Now isn't this fun?" She turned to her fairy self." Ooh look, berries!"

They found a Chesto berry tree with about six berries. They dug in one berry and went ahead silently.

"You know Lampent, I'm not too happy about you and Hitmontop voting for me." She started with a calm yet creepy tone.

She didn't say Lampy and Toppy, and Lampent noticed that.

"You're still here aren't you?" Lampent said boldly.

"You've got guts Lampent, and I respect that." She acknowledged." But I don't like it, and when I don't like something, I change it. You hear me? I'll take the guts out of you. Literally."

Lampent was held in place by Togetic. Her eyes flared for a second. It appeared as though she was using a move.

"You know, of all the moves I know, I pride myself most with Nasty Plot." She started." It not only gives me the right ideas on how to deal with someone, but it makes me that much more competent at doing it. I can feel my mind growing with the thoughts, those dark powerful thoughts."

Lampent prepared for the worst. This must have been what Hitmontop went through. Suddenly though, Vespiquen emerged from the shrubbery. She stopped when she saw them. To anyone seeing, it didn't look like she was about to attack him, it looked more…intimate.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She clasped her arms." I have not the patience nor the tolerance for a display of romance during a challenge."

"Rowhat?" Lampent flustered.

"Haha, you got it all wrong. I was just thanking Lampent, because he found us these Chesto berries." Togetic quickly changed her attitude and fooled Vespiquen.

"Lampent, take them to camp immediately, we want to get all our berries as quick as possible to be done before the others." Vespiquen commanded, seemingly buying her words." And you, hurry up, we don't wanna slack."

Lampent was beyond thankful for the unexpected rescue and moved past Togetic but she stopped him as she held her hand in front of him. He looked up at her, she gave a smile then a stern face for just a second as if warning him that this was not over. He swallowed hard before returning to camp.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** That was a hitch in my plan but its fine. I got all my time on this island and I'll get other opportunities to deal with Lampent.

**Lampent:** With Nasty Plot, any move she would have followed would have probably knocked me out. I'm so relieved for Vespiquen, something I never thought I would say.

**Vespiquen:** Not that this all matters to me, but Togetic was cozying up to Hitmontop. Now she's closing in on Lampent, she's a shady character if you ask me, but I have no tolerance for such a distracting thing as romance in my troops. They lose focus like a fly to a light bulb, and I will not allow it.

* * *

Lampent brought back the berries to camp, he gave them to Volcarona. She didn't start blending however.

"Aren't you going to start mixing?" Lampent asked.

"Nah homie, when we get enough berries to make the three juice cups we start, you don't wanna use up your berries early and then find out you mixed the wrong things together, besides, juice always tastes better fresh." She said.

"Oh okay, you're right." He agreed. He flew over to Hitmontop.

"What's the matter, you look flushed, for a fire type." Hitmontop asked.

"I dodged a bullet, but I bet the bullet's gonna hit me again soon." Lampent said.

"Togetic?" Hitmontop asked.

Lampent nodded." If it wasn't for Vespiquen showing up at the right time, she would have knocked me out."

"We gotta do something." Hitmontop urged.

Lampent shook his head." I know, but… let's just talk later. I don't wanna be here when she comes back."

"I feel ya buddy." Hitmontop nodded.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** So far. We got the right stuff to make a colorful shake, but I wanna see what else we can find to blend the other ones. It gon be hard to make Ultra Rare Soda, you need Roseli and Enigma berries to do it and those berries are super rare.

**Hitmontop:** I'm glad she didn't get to hurt him, man I knew it. She's starting to do what she's been threatening us. What if she actually kills us?

* * *

Sunflora was anxious when Eelektross came back with his few berries, she walked over to take them.

"Here! Squeeze the juice out of them like you squeezed the life out of Pansear." He threw them in her face.

She gasped and frowned." I have had just about enough of you. Learn to accept that you were bad for him and I did was right to save him from you."

He bared his teeth as he stomped to her face." You fucked us over because you're a prude. You're so wilted inside you couldn't handle someone enjoying themselves, that a kid would look up to someone more than you"

She felt crushed at what he said, it was worse than him actually hitting her. No one had ever said to her that she was a bad parent and it reminded her of her own children, the ones that died, and she couldn't digest the thought. Eelektross huffed and walked out. Magnezone floated over to her wondering what was wrong.

"Sunflora, is there a problem?" He asked.

She had a distant look, as if contemplating something as she looked at Avalugg standing outside

"Here, take these, I'll be right back." She handed him the berries that Eelektross collected and walked over to Avalugg." Avalugg, I have a very desperate request. I have a problem.'

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross: **You know what, she's not worth it. She's a dried up sack of leaves that can't get over the fact that Pansear liked me more than her. I'm not going to bother myself with her anymore. I don't hit old ladies.

**Avalugg:** Mother flower say Eelektross attack her, ask Avalugg for help. Avalugg no let anyone hurt mother flower.

**Sunflora:** I am not an unfit mother, I am not! I will not let him get away with saying that.

* * *

Linoone returned to camp with his berries. He had found another few berries, including Oran and Cheri berries. Wormadam was pleased with the collection of berries she got. She quickly started preparing them for blending.

"You did great!" Smeargle praised.

"Did anyone give you any trouble? Say, Eelektross?" Linoone asked warily, inspecting Smeargle for any scratches or bruises. All there was was his black eye from Chef's punch the past day.

"No, why?" Smeargle replied.

"No reason." Linoone smiled to him as he caressed his cheek.

"I don't mean to impose, but I must request your assistance dearie." Wormadam made her presence known.

"Oh, sorry Wormadam, I'm on it." Smeargle quickly moved to her side, they both started to operate the machine.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I was right, we probably would have gotten off course if we went out searching for berries together.

**Linoone:** I better be careful, I prefer not to let anyone know of our relationship.

**Wormadam:** I am not ignorant, I can tell those two have more than a friendship between them. I personally encourage them.

* * *

Serperior, Togetic, Vibrava, and Vespiquen had returned as well, they all decided they had searched enough. Meanwhile, Lumineon had yet to come across a boy she could manipulate. But her luck turned around as she spotted Lampent headed back to camp with quite a few berries.

"Lampent hi!" She started.

"Oh hey Lumineon." He greeted back.

"Wow, that is quite the collection of berries you got. You're so resourceful." She flirted.

"Thanks, it was nothing. I probably got lucky." Lampent replied modestly.

"Oh no, it wasn't luck. It was pure skill. Expert masterful skill." Lumineon corrected.

"Uhm." Lampent felt uncomfortable.

"Lampent since you're so great at finding berries. And I terribly failed at it, would you please let me have one of your berries? With your ability, you're bound to find another soon." Lumineon winked her eyes seductively at him.

"I'm sorry Lumineon, Buizel was lax like this and it cost us many wins, I can't do that to my team. I hope you find some berries." Lampent refused politely and floated away.

"Well I never!" Lumineon huffed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** I never should have talked to a ghost in the first place, he's dead, he has no romantic emotions.

**Lampent:** To be honest, I know how Lumineon was fooling around with Buizel, I'm not entirely sure she's an honest Pokémon. Besides, I cant let Vespiquen find a reason to eliminate me.

* * *

Charmeleon returned to camp with no berries other than the Roseli, but instead of going to his team directly he snuck to the red team side. He was lucky that Avalugg wasn't watching him. Avalugg seemed to be looking for someone else. Inside, he only saw Magnezone, Sunflora was at the door watching. He smirked as an idea popped into his mind. He used Ember on a microwave then quickly followed it with a Smokescreen. The kitchen was filled with smoke and it blinded everyone, so he took the chance to swipe a berry from their table. To his fortune, it was the Enigma berry. He quickly snuck out. After the smoke subsided the teams went back to the kitchen.

"Chef is not going to like this." Serperior said as he inspected the burnt Microwave.

"We didn't do anything though." Smeargle said.

"I hope Chef believes it was an accident." Hitmontop joined.

The team members working on the blenders were rushing now. Team Eviolite made a red juice with the Cheri and Chople berries. Team Pokerus blended a colorful shake with the Chesto and a Pinap berry that Serperior found, as well as a green juice with the Kebia and a Babiri berry that Dragonair just brought. Team Apricorn had a colorful shake, a purple juice and were now blending an Ultra Rare Soda, Vespiquen had found a Roseli berry somewhere and Lampent brought back an Enigma berry.

"We gon win this fo sho!" Volcarona said as she and Hitmontop blended quickly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Hah, I would like to see the red team win now.

**Sunflora:** He should be coming back now. I hope it teaches him how to be nice to his elders.

* * *

Eelektross was the last to return to camp, he had a few berries with him. He headed to the kitchen but the door was blocked by Avalugg.

"Move you fatass." Eelektross cussed.

"Eel no hurt mother flower." Avalugg said gruffly and loudly as he stomped.

The ground seemed to shake with his steps. He moved slowly towards Eelektross. Eelektross backed up a little.

"What do you want?" Eelektross asked warily.

Avalugg didn't reply, instead he stomped on the ground with his two front feet and an avalanche of rocks hurtled down on Eelektross. It was Rock Slide. Eelektross barely avoided it.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

Some of the contestants were starting to gather. Avalugg rolled into a ball and charged at Eelektross using Gyro Ball. He slammed into him knocking Eelektross against a tree.

"Avalugg what are you doing?" Vibrava asked frantically.

She was about to step between them when Avalugg turned to look at her.

"Stay back." He roared.

Eelektross frowned, now he was pissed. He readied a Drain Punch and charged, Avalugg took the hit but countered it with an Avalanche attack that was doubled in power. The hit injured Eelektross as he screamed in pain. He saw red and ran forward with a Thunder Punch. Avalugg reacted by gnashing on Eelektross' hand with Crunch. Eelektross howled in agony. Avalugg then used another Rock Slide. Almost everyone was now watching in horror. Most were too terrified to stop it.

"Stop it Avalugg! Stop it!" Smeargle yelled.

"What's going on here?" Dragonair asked as she came out of the Mess Hall.

She was horrified at what she saw. She ran forward and stood right in front of Eelektross protectively.

"That is enough!" She screamed.

Avalugg stopped just before his jaw connected with her using Crunch. He stepped back. There was a moment of silence as he didn't say anything, the audience too shocked to react and Eelektross practically fainted.

"Avalugg protect…" He spoke slowly.

"Protect? By savagely attacking him? Protect who?" Dragonair scolded angrily.

"Alright what's going on here?" Lucario showed up yawning.

"This brute attacked Eelektross for no reason." Dragonair told.

A couple of interns carried Eelektross to the infirmary.

"That true?" He asked.

"Yes, in fact he caused direct damage to a contestant, you are now obligated to disqualify him." Vespiquen manipulated.

"Are you really going to disqualify him?" Charmeleon was so eager for this moment.

"Nah. I told you knock each other out." Lucario shrugged.

"What? What kind of bigoted bias is this?" Vespiquen objected.

"Can we move this along? Where are my juice cups?" Lucario derailed.

In the commotion, all the green team members had stopped working and went out to try and stop Avalugg. Everyone from the red team as well, except Magnezone who calculated that the team could win at the time the other teams were distracted. From the blue team Volcarona continued working on the juice, her passion more important to her than the drama and Lanturn took Hitmontop's place because she didn't care.

"Here they are sugar." Volcarona emerged with a tray of glasses.

And just like that she passed everyone who was still shocked at the fight and handed Lucario the juice. He drowned them all.

"Mm, great, team Apricorn wins the challenge!" He said." Your reward is to keep all the berries you found for yourselves."

"Wait, wait, wait! What about Avalugg?" Charmeleon interrupted.

"Ugh, you're all so slow! The challenge goes on, and I could care less about their fight. Hurry show me your progress or the red team will beat you." Lucario dismissed.

Before anyone could do anything, Magnezone took out his glasses. It was only missing an Ultra Rare Soda but Magnezone made an extra glass of Pink Juice.

"Uh, maybe we should just show him what we made." Smeargle said as he ran into the kitchen to bring their juice.

It was only one cup.

"I declare team Pokerus safe from elimination and team Eviolite tonight's losers." Lucario called out." Meet me at the bonfire ceremony in ten minutes."

With that Lucario walked off, the contestants staring at each other. Chef walked to the kitchen since they were done and he dropped the camera when he saw it.

"MY MICROWAVE!" He cried.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** What the hell just happened?

**Lumineon:** He had it coming.

**Volcarona:** Wohoo! Volcarona's in her game! We won thanks to me on a food challenge!

**Vespiquen:** Disqualification or not, we still won and they will lose a strong player most likely. I am pleased with this result.

**Charmeleon:** Goddammit! I wish he'd gotten disqualified. But its okay, we lost, and after what he did he should definitely be voted out.

**Hitmontop:** Man I know Eelektross was a jerk, but I don't think he deserved that. That was harsh.

**Smeargle:** It was frightening! I thought Avalugg was a gentle giant. I don't know what to think now.

**Dragonair:** I am so disgusted with everyone right now. What did Eelektross do to deserve any of this treatment?

**Avalugg:** Avalugg do right, Avalugg protect children. Mother flower say Eel hurt children and mother flower. Avalugg do right…

**Sunflora:** I hope he felt all the pain he put me through, I hope he learned never to diss my motherly skills ever again.

**Chef:** That is it! Ima have a word with the producers about dis.

* * *

At the bonfire ceremony, everyone was feeling scared of Avalugg, Charmeleon was sitting as far from him as possible, Smeargle and Linoone were close and Linoone had a comforting paw on his own. Wormadam and Vibrava were at a distance as well. Lucario walked up.

"You guys suck! I asked for three specific things, and you gave me one only." Lucario shouted." I ought to eliminate you all. But for the sake of the show, only one will go. Go in and vote."

Everyone waited for Avalugg to start.

"Oh and if you think any of you deserve solo immunity, you're delusional." Lucario hissed.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Charmeleon:** Yes yes yes time to hit the road Avalugg!

**Avalugg:** Avalugg no mean hurt. Avalugg only help children. Avalugg vote fire lizard.

**Linoone:** I know something must have been off with Avalugg, but I cant risk it. What if he decided to turn on Smeargle some day? We sleep in the same room even.

**Vibrava:** As bad as it is, I think something went wrong today. I still trust Avalugg and would rather not lose a valuable ally so early on. I would have to go with Charmeleon, he doesn't seem too respectable of a Pokémon in my eyes.

* * *

Once Vibrava was done, they sat facing Lucario again.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five Pokeblocks Blah blah blah. Ugh doesn't that loser get tired of saying the same crappy sentence time and time again?" Lucario whined." Anyway, safe are…"

"Wormadam"

"Vibrava"

"Well the boys obviously suck." He said.

"Linoone"

"Smeargle"

Only two remained. Charmeleon was smirking, he was confident. Avalugg had a sort of guilty look on his usually expressionless face.

"Insert a couple of retarded obvious questions here to the bottom two." Lucario mocked." The last Pokeblock goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Charmeleon"

"Yes!" He jumped happily.

Avalugg grunted as he walked to the boat. The others watched with a mix of confused feelings. Did they just make a mistake? Were they right to do that? None of them was certain.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Awesome! I beat him! I actually beat him! Now no one will stop me from pulling all the pranks I want.

**Smeargle:** I'm gonna miss Avalugg, I hope he does alright. I just think its best if he wasn't here around everyone hating on him right now.

**Wormadam:** That was indeed a difficult decision, but I do not condone violence in almost any case. That was uncalled for and only served to intimidate everyone in the team.

* * *

Lucario was about to do the ending speech when a helicopter landed near him.

"Now what?" He asked annoyed.

A bunch of troopers ran out. They arrested Lucario.

"What the… Hey what's the big idea? I'm the host!" Lucario struggled.

"Not any longer." Came a familiar voice.

"That can't be! I got you locked away!" Lucario gasped. It was Chris!

"You got me into questioning. And while I was gone, it was pretty evident from everything going on here, the lack of rule following, the violence, and the immense drop in ratings who the better host was. So I was let go and given my job back." Chris said snarkily.

"You have the right to remain silent. You're in a lot of trouble." The cop said as he dragged him away.

"No you cant! I'm the host! I'm the hoooooooost!" He yelled.

The copter took him away for good. Chris turned to the camera.

"I'm back!" Chris smiled." Total Drama just wouldn't be the same without me now would it? So a whole day passed for the contestants without me, and we had crying, sabotaging, cheating, hurting, plotting, fighting, and a shocking climax to the challenge! So pretty much everything that usually happens except, without the host's charming touch to make it all look better. Since I was dragged off just before I did the opening scene, it would only be fitting to do the ending. Can the contestants find out what happened with Avalugg and Eelektross? Is Togetic going to murder Lampent? When will Lumineon stop tormenting Lanturn? When will we get to see the developments between the love cube in the red team? Can Linoone and Smeargle really keep their relationship under wraps? And where will I ever find a good cameraman? And yes I did ask six questions because I missed my first three this morning. So watch out for tons of new drama on Total Drama Pokerific!" Ended Chris." Psh, Lucarific, what a stupid name."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Avalugg:** Charmeleon

**Charmeleon:** Avalugg

**Linoone:** Avalugg

**Smeargle:** Avalugg

**Vibrava:** Charmeleon

**Wormadam:** Avalugg

Total:

**Charmeleon:** 2

**Avalugg:** 4 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Charmeleon – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Serperior – Sunflora

**Apricorn:** Hitmontop – Lampent – Lanturn – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho – Buizel – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg

* * *

I'm sorry for those who loved Avalugg, and those are a lot, but in all honesty, he is most definitely not a Pokemon that could win. I originally thought he would be a bore because of his limited speech and character but it really worked well from what I've been told. The problem was that he was so different that many challenges were impractical with him in them and he had to be customized alot for the challenges so yeah he was hard to work with. I think I can safely say I took a lot of risks in this chapter. How do you feel about the host switcheroo? How about the fights? The seduction? The challenge? The cheating? You know what, just tell me everything you thought XD about the whole chapter. I love lengthy reviews :D Even if they have criticism. Be sure to drop one by, and check my profile for my poll.


	10. Chapter 10: Not Ready For Takeoff

This is a short one, at 26 pages, its the shortest yet, but still longer than most of my other story's chapters so idk how you could consider it. It's short because the challenge is not a detailed one. Not my best, or favorite challenge but hey, coming up with 29 Pokemon themed challenges is a challenge, literally...

**Wormasir's Mini Reader Interaction: **So throughout this chapter, I repeatedly used the words of moves but in dialogue or speech manor. To clear that up, here's an example: He waited for them to Absorb that information. Lol its a play on words. anyway. Can you spot all the words I used as moves in word plays in this chapter? And it wasn't even intentional. winners get internet points.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Not Ready For Takeoff**

Chris was standing on the dock again, looking happy.

"You ready Chef?" Chris asked.

Chef was manning the camera this time.

"Welcome viewers to our first double digit episode of Total Drama Pokerific!" Chris said." Last time, it was a hectic beginning as I was whisked away by a backstabbing cameraman, which is why I'm taking no more chances. Chef will be our cameraman from now on, even if it means doubling his salary."

"And paid monthly vacation." Chef added.

"Anyway, since I wasn't present for most of the day last time, all I can recap about is the results. Team Apricorn took the opportunity that the other two teams were engrossed in the drama to score Vespiquen's first victory as a leader. Team Pokerus saved themselves even though most of them were caught up in the happenings leaving the green team sending Avalugg away after he brutally attacked Eelektross." Chris said." With me back in charge and potential for a lot of drama on the line, you can bet this will be an exciting episode. Will the blue team maintain their steely determination? Can team Eviolite take off into their winning streak again? And will Sunflora's act go unnoticed? There's only one way to find out, stick around for a satisfyingly anticipated episode of Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

The drama did not end that night, while some contestants were content to going back to their cabins and relaxing, some still had things to settle after the hustle at the end of the previous challenge. Particularly Dragonair. She had checked on Eelektross who was taken to the infirmary who was currently recovering but was unconscious. She then had to make a few confrontations. Vibrava wasn't happy either and the two seemed ready to clash.

"May I ask you why your team insists on assaulting my team member?" Dragonair confronted Vibrava.

The contestants who were still confused about the night before were gathering around those two. Sunflora made sure she was no in the area. If no one was to know she told Avalugg, it would be in her benefit.

"What do you mean? We didn't tell Avalugg anything, we were just as surprised and as you can see, he got voted out." Vibrava argued.

"And him?" Dragonair said pointing at Linoone who was standing by.

"What about him?" Vibrava asked.

"I stumbled into him and Eelektross in a fist fight. And he had started it. Explain that." Dragonair frowned.

"Is that right Linoone?" Vibrava turned.

"Yeah that's right." Linoone wasn't afraid to take responsibility. Smeargle turned to him surprised." I had a personal issue with him that needed to be settled, but I had nothing to do with what Avalugg did."

"Well we're sorry for Linoone but you have to understand, we were not responsible for what Avalugg did. If so don't you think we would have backed it up with winning the challenge?" Vibrava pointed out." I think that eliminates the idea of us interfering with your team."

Serperior was watching this exchange, temporarily forgetting the part where he should be rounding up his team in favor of seeing what Dragonair was going to do. Dragonair wasn't happy but there was nothing more she could get out of them so she just let it drop there.

"I think it's cute how much Dragonair loves Eelektross don't you think?" Lumineon snaked those words into Serperior's ear, to his displeasure.

"You see it too huh." Serperior lamented.

"You better watch out, with Dragonair acting all bossy and such, and with Eelektross as her boyfriend, they might turn against you." Lumineon whispered." I think we should team up against them and send one of them home so that they don't turn on you. It would be absolutely sickening to me if something like that were to happen."

Serperior didn't respond but he was taking it in. He did think about the possibility of losing control over Eelektross, and with the way Dragonair was acting up, it was a sign that it wasn't going smoothly for him.

"I really think it would be best for us, I mean, the team, to lose Eelektross." Serperior said.

"Hear me out for a second." She quickly butted in. She wanted Dragonair to lose first." Would you prefer to lose a strong team member or someone who is actively talking her way into your leadership role?"

Serperior's eyes widened. The thought of voting Dragonair out had not even crossed his mind, and now that it was brought into light, he didn't know what to think of it.

"I mean imagine those two, against us two, Sunflora by default is on our side, but we have no way in predicting what Magnezone will do. That is already half the team against us." Lumineon was like the little devil on Serperior's shoulders and the angel was no where to be seen." And with Sunflora as weak as she is right now, we cannot really depend on her. This boat is ready to sink at any moment."

"I don't know what to do Lumineon, Eelektross is valuable, and I like Dragonair, I think she's smart and a good asset to the team. I really don't know what to do." Serperior sighed.

"Don't you worry for one second. You are not going anywhere. You're the best leader we can ever have and you're a great person. This team is nothing without you." Lumineon flirted in his ear erotically.

Serperior turned to her gratefully." Thanks Lumineon, what would I do without you?"

She giggled flattered but it was fake as usual.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** It's interesting to see the others clashing with our team out of the picture. While they fester in the weakness and distraction of their drama, I lead my team properly to victory.

**Serperior:** I wish Dragonair was on my side. I really don't want to be against her. I still have feelings for her but… I'm getting the feeling I lost her.

**Lumineon:** Serperior must really be head over heels for her if he's that persistent on having her at his side. I will not stop till I turn them against each other and see her boss her way out of here.

**Vibrava:** Although this stirred up the teams a bit, I am confident our team remains hand in hand. I would have preferred not to lose Avalugg but the game goes on. I just need to be careful what Linoone does now, I don't want the others to target our team out of hate.

**Smeargle:** Linoone and Eelektross had a fight? I had no idea…Wait, is that why he asked me about Eelektross earlier today?

**Dragonair:** If they hadn't voted for Avalugg, I would not have rested before I took down the green team. I heavily suspect intentional foul play. For two of them to attack Eelektross in one day? I find it hard to swallow it as a coincidence.

**Linoone:** It is a coincidence that both Avalugg and I clashed with Eelektross. I doubt Avalugg did it for the same reason I did. Frankly if he did I'm glad he got eliminated otherwise I'd have competition for Smeargle hehe.

**Magnezone:** Clearly the most fortunate elimination yet was Avalugg's. The obvious biggest threat has been evicted and everyone's odds increased immensely. The green team probably committed a huge mistake.

* * *

"Linoone, you didn't tell me you had a fight with him." Smeargle asked.

Linoone glanced around seeing as Lampent was pretty close and not only that, he was interested in what he had to say. He grabbed Smeargle and dragged him to their cabin. Luckily Charmeleon wasn't there and they were left alone. Lampent tried to follow them. It wasn't that he didn't respect privacy, but his curious nature was too strong to let this go. Unfortunately the last person he wanted to see had blocked his path.

"You know Lampy we never got to finish our little exchange in the woods." Togetic got in his face.

"Togetic. I…" Lampent began.

"Save it. I'm in a good mood right now so I'm going to let it go. Watch yourself Lampy, or you'll end up way worse than falling off a tree." Togetic winked as she flew off.

Lampent was too shook up to eavesdrop, and he would bee too late anyway.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Is losing so bad? It certainly doesn't sound so bad anymore. Being away from Togetic, peacefully, safe… I miss those times.

**Togetic:** I hate to say it but Vespiquen's a better leader than Buizel. Ever since she took over we hadn't had a loss. But I want an elimination soon because two of those boys is starting to be a handful.

* * *

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Linoone hushed.

"I thought with you dragging me here in private you were going to tell me." Smeargle said raising one eyebrow.

"You're a little wiseass aren't you!?" Linoone smirked as he grabbed Smeargle and pulled him into his lap on the bed.

Smeargle giggled but put on a straight face again." Come on, please tell me. I worry about you. Eelektross is tough, I don't want you fighting with him."

"Oh how the tables have turned." Linoone shook his head." You know you look cute on top."

"Stop that." Smeargle barked laughingly." Please?"

Linoone sighed and gave up." Alright fine. I did it for you."

"For me?" Smeargle was shocked.

"Yeah." Linoone continued." He was being a jerk to you and me for a while now and I had enough of it. I had to put a stop to it and told him to lay off of you and it led to a fight. Dragonair then came and tore us apart."

"You did that for me?" Smeargle felt happy." You didn't have to. He doesn't bother me. I learned to completely ignore mean Pokémon."

"Well yeah and I think that's amazing about you but you can't really ignore someone who could or would hurt you. It is better to put a stop to it and show them who's boss before they gain the upper hand." Linoone debated.

"Well thanks anyway, you're always watching my back. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you. I love you." Smeargle kissed him.

"Love you too." Linoone returned the kiss." You know, if we lose next time, we should vote for Charmeleon so we can have the cabin to ourselves."

"Linoone!" Smeargle scolded playfully." One, that's mean. Two, we wouldn't really have it to ourselves with the cameras in here. Millions would be watching us."

"That kinda makes it more exciting." Linoone smirked as he nibbled on his neck.

"I-I don't know how to reply to that." Smeargle covered his face embarrassedly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I keep trying to figure out why Linoone would like me, of all Pokémon. There are many better Pokémon here. I'm not up to his standards, and I really try hard to reach them. I have the constant fear that I might not be good enough for him.

**Linoone:** Sometimes I have to do a double take that Smeargle is actually my age. He acts so childish but in a cute naive way not in an obnoxious way. And I noticed he's pretty innocent and inexperienced… This is the biggest reason I look out for him, I want him to keep that innocence. I couldn't keep mine and that's so rough on a Pokémon. I don't ever want to see Smeargle go through something like that.

* * *

In all the chaos, Charmeleon saw the perfect opportunity…to make even more chaos. He craftily escaped everyone's eyes as he tiptoed to the red team cabin. He peeked through the window and grinned at finding only Sunflora inside. She was sitting nervously on her bed. Charmeleon was even luckier that her bed was so close to the window. She had it close because she loved looking out at the scenery at night. Charmeleon slowly raised his tail through the window and eased it in. He moved it as far in as it could reach in the direction of her bed. He pressed it up against the pillow and waited for a second. Soon enough it caught fire. He quickly retracted his tail and ducked. Sunflora caught the scent of smoke but didn't think it was right next to her until the small flame had inched to her backside. She yelped and jumped up screaming. She panicked before grabbing the covers and chucking them out the window followed by the pillow. The mattress was singed but wasn't on fire. Charmeleon barely managed to contain his laughter.

"Oh my, karma is out to get me. I knew I shouldn't have told Avalugg to do that to Eelektross." She lamented worriedly.

Charmeleon's eyes widened. So it was her who was the cause of it. He quickly got up and ran trying to find someone but it seemed most retreated to their cabins or were elsewhere. He ran to his side of the cabin.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what I just…" Charmeleon blurted excitedly.

"Shhh!" Linoone hushed.

Smeargle was fast asleep and Linoone was almost there.

"Ugh sorry." Charmeleon grumbled. He would tell everyone tomorrow.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** WOW! Thanks to Sunflora, my biggest enemy got eliminated. And I'm the only one who knows because they're all still asking why he did that.

**Sunflora:** What a hex, what bed catches fire spontaneously? I feel like I am about to get a heavy dose of punishment. But I had to do what I did.

* * *

It wasn't a very pleasant morning for the red team, and some of the members of the other teams.

"Guys! I heard the strangest thing yesterday!" Charmeleon said excitedly to his team but they weren't listening. Vibrava was chatting with Wormadam and Smeargle and Linoone were too focused on each other." Guys!"

"We're going to have to work extra hard now. If we lose again we'll be down to four and I would hate to lose any of you." Vibrava spoke.

"Hello, listen!" Charmeleon butted in like a toddler.

"Right, we are heading into dangerous territory now. We must exert more effort." Wormadam agreed with Vibrava.

"I have something to say." Charmeleon was jumping.

"Wow can you imagine one of us being fired? That would be awful." Smeargle addressed Linoone.

"It's important!" Charmeleon tried again.

"No one would vote for you, trust me." Linoone assured.

"Ugh I give up!" Charmeleon slumped frustrated before storming out of the Mess Hall.

"Oh, were you saying something Char… Where'd he go?" Vibrava turned.

They all shrugged.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Stupid Eviolites. Why wouldn't they listen to me?

**Smeargle:** I would be crushed if they voted Linoone out. That's also why I don't want him having fights with anyone.

**Wormadam:** Life truly is a give and take. One day we sit comfy as the strongest team, the next we dwindle to a disadvantage. We must pull through.

* * *

"I believe we're in our moment of glory now. Both other teams are in mayhem, we must use that to our advantage." Vespiquen whispered to her team.

The team wasn't in agreeance so no one commented.

"This is the time to focus and do our best in challenges because they'll be distracted. If there was ever a time to win challenges, this would be it." Vespiquen continued." They won massages and bed improvements. I am missing out on well deserved rewards, so I expect us to win today."

"Yes Vespiquen." They all chanted unenthusiastically.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** One more loss for the red team and we'll be the top team. I knew my team needed me to get to the top. I just knew it.

**Volcarona:** Yeah we better off with Vespiquen in charge but hell, it aint that fun. She's a tyrant.

**Lampent:** Ever since Vespiquen took over, she stopped hounding me to be her follower. I think she's getting too cocky that she's not going to lose. But hey I'm glad I got one less girl to worry about in the team.

* * *

Team Pokerus were sitting in silence, Eelektross was still in the infirmary. Sunflora avoided contact with anyone. Dragonair had a constant frown and the others were in the middle of it all.

"I suppose now we can get some teamwork on the way for once." Lumineon spoke on purpose to irritate Dragonair.

It worked. Dragonair got up angrily and took an extra plate with her.

"Dragonair where are you going?" Serperior quickly stopped her.

"He hasn't had anything to eat, I'm going to take him a plate." She said." And to get away from this. It's probably a much better environment there anyway."

Mistaking it for her preferring to sit with her boyfriend, Serperior got jealous.

"Sit down, he's fine." Serperior demanded.

She turned sharply, with a shocked and resentful look at Serperior.

"How dare you?" She said with all the pain in her from his behavior." He is a good Pokemon underneath all that, but everyone is turning against him. Two Pokemon attacked him Serperior, and he's hurt. And you want me to turn my back against him?"

Serperior lowered his gaze in shame. Dragonair was almost to tears.

"I thought better of you. I had so much respect for you." She ended sadly and left.

Serperior felt like a sledgehammer slammed him.

"Forget about her Serperior, you're better than that, and she doesn't know what she's talking about. She's just in love with that jerk and she's getting to be just as bad." Lumineon cheered him up from his side.

"Excuse me. I need some time alone." Serperior got up and excused himself.

With Dragonair and Serperior both having left the Mess hall in different directions, insert sad music and montage of shots of them reflecting sadly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Lumineon: **Ha ha ha suffer Dragonair, suffer till you pop from misery.

**Dragonair: **How could he be so…heartless? I know Eelektross isn't the most liked Pokémon but to completely shun him out? Especially after what he's been through? That was not right of Serperior at all, and I don't care if I'm letting Lumineon win, I will not let my love for Serperior strip me of my integrity. I promised Eelektross to stick by his side and I will, even if it costs me…the Pokémon I fell in love with.

**Serperior:** Stupid stupid stupid. Look what you did now! You got Dragonair upset with you. That is not how you win her love. Now I really lost her to Eelektross.

* * *

Dragonair didn't have much time to check on Eelektross as a familiar voice called for the challenge. Everyone gathered at the back of the Mess Hall. They noticed quite a few things. There were three large Steel planes with three seats each, there were also three Steel machines.

"CHRIS! YOU'RE BACK!" Hitmontop Volcarona cheered.

"Oh man, am I glad you're back. Lucario was a nightmare." Hitmontop added.

"I couldn't really leave all you guys here to suffer with Lucario could I?" Chris said.

The contestants smiled happily for Chris.

"I cant leave you to suffer with someone else when I'm the one who should be doing it to you." Chris grinned content.

"Oh shut up." Vespiquen crossed her arms.

"Is it too late to get Lucario back?" Hitmontop joked.

"Yep, hopefully, by now he'll be serving time." Chris smiled victoriously." Anyway, since I was on such short notice to prepare this challenge, it won't be the best executed, which means you're all going to be the least ones to enjoy it."

The contestants groaned.

"This challenge combines two types, Steel, and Flying, so Magnezone, Vespiquen and Togetic, you're all benefiting from this challenge." Chris informed.

"We have this challenge already won." Vespiquen spoke cockily.

"You can see these machines behind me, and those planes." Explained Chris." Each team will choose three contestants to ride those planes, and the others will be here on the ground. The others will need to be putting a lot of effort into punching, kicking and all out bashing those machines. Because that's going to be the ONLY thing that will keep the plane in the air."

The contestants had an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Yup, those planes are magnetically controlled by these machines. The more force you put into these machines, the more flight power the planes get. So if you don't want your team crashing and dying, you better fight hard." Chris laughed.

"I call dibs on the machine part." Hitmontop quickly said.

"The ones riding the plane can still control the direction it goes in because there are obstacles up there. You don't want to be slowed down." Chris continued." The first team to get their plane safely across the finish line wins. The last team to cross will send someone home, hopefully not in a body bag."

"I'm not so sure about that." Came a voice from behind.

They all turned to look, it was Eelektross. He was slouching, he looked weak.

"Eelektross!" Dragonair pushed through everyone.

"The way I've been treated, I think someone's out to kill me." He said.

"Don't you worry Eelektross, I'm back and no one's allowed to repeat what happened yesterday." Chris assured." So everyone, you have two minutes to choose your three pilots and get them into the plane. Go!"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Avalugg blind sided me. I never got a chance to defend myself. I would have kicked his sorry ass. He got what he deserved, asshole.

**Togetic:** I would love to see some plane crash and all the contestants get killed. Too bad that would mean the show would be cancelled and I wouldn't win.

**Sunflora:** Why do these dangerous challenges keep getting approved?

**Vibrava:** I am excited for the challenge! We are going to rise from the ashes!

**Magnezone:** The typing that Chris keeps mentioning in association to the challenges are irrelevant. A Steel type has absolutely no advantage in this challenge, especially a non physical Steel type.

* * *

"I call ground duty." Hitmontop repeated.

"We got that you buffoon. It's a given that Togetic and I will be in the plane, the third one needs to be the lightest. That should be Lampent. It's good as well that you can float so you have sort of the flying attribute." Vespiquen delegated.

"I suppose that's a fair distribution." He accepted.

"You three need to put your all in to this. Hitmontop, you're a Fighting type, it would be a disgrace if you couldn't get us a win. Lanturn, you have extreme endurance, I know you can push yourself. Volcarona, use that big butt of yours for a good cause." Vespiquen mocked." It will be victory or nothing."

"Oi! Watch it honey!" Volcarona threatened." We do the grunt work and you're up there having a blast."

"You imbecile! Did you not hear him? Our fate is tied to you three. We are risking our lives. It's pretty obvious who has the better job." Vespiquen shot down masterfully.

"Do good Toppy, you don't want me to die do you?" Togetic charmed." Or your buddy Lampy. You don't know what might happen if we feel that we're falling. Something might just happen and before you know it Lampent will fall off and break. So put in your all."

Hitmontop shuddered. He knew a threat when he heard one from Togetic. And that was definitely a warning. If he wanted Lampent safe, he had to give double the effort.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** I have just the mind to let them fall, but why should Lampent and Togetic take the fall for her? Risking her life bullshit.

**Hitmontop:** I wish Lampent wasn't up there with them. I would so let them crash, I think. Then again, if Togetic survived the crash, she'd slaughter me and then vaporize me and then collect my ashes and take a crap on them. I'd be beyond screwed.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to compete? You didn't get enough time to recover." Dragonair asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I wanna compete. I'm still a team player whether you all like me or not." Eelektross snarled." But on one condition. That bitch doesn't get paired with me, and I want Dragonair with me."

He said this pointing at Sunflora.

"Hold on, I'm the one who…" Serperior started to object.

"I think that's a good idea. Eelektross and I can take the ground part, and Sunflora rides the plane. You can take Lumineon with you because I don't think we'd get anywhere with her simply looking pretty for the machine." Dragonair took charge.

"You're right, you can stay here, your ugliness will be all the force that the machine needs to keep us afloat." Lumineon hit back.

"Excuse me!?" Dragonair snapped.

"Hey hey hey!" Serperior stepped in." We're running out of time, let's just go with that. I'll go on the plane too because Magnezone is too heavy."

"Excellent." Lumineon smirked as she clung to Serperior. She pulled a face at Dragonair as she climbed with him in the plane.

Dragonair roared internally.

"Forget that whore." Eelektross eased.

"I don't think I have the necessary requirements to assess this situation. Too many unstable factors. It appears luck is what we have to depend on now." Magnezone gave up trying to calculate odds.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** Lumineon was right, they are trying to take over.

**Eelektross:** I still wanna win, I don't care if the team is a bunch of sissies. If it means I have to help them, then what choice do I have?

**Sunflora:** Luckily he isn't aware that I told Avalugg. Hopefully if we lose, he'll be the one to go and then I would be over this problem.

* * *

"I volunteer to take the plane part! I love flying and I can handle it if we fall. Although let's try not to let the plane fall." Vibrava stepped up.

"I'm afraid I would be of little help down here. I regrettably don't possess the sheer force to apply to the machine. In addition, I am a light weight. The plane would not be weighed down by me." Wormadam debated.

"One more for the plane, hey where's Charmeleon?" Vibrava asked.

"We don't have any time to look for him, let's just get ready." Linoone rushed." The two of you go on the plane and Smeargle and I will power the machine."

"Let's hope for the best! Good luck team!" Vibrava wished as she and Wormadam climbed the plane. They were getting ready for takeoff when Charmeleon came running.

"I'm here! I'm here!" He panted." Sorry, I was in the restrooms."

"Quick, get in the plane." Linoone pushed.

"What, why?" He protested.

"No time to explain." Smeargle rushed.

"Wait I have something to say!" He stopped.

"No time!" Insisted Linoone.

They pushed him into the plane. The planes were starting to get off the ground. The takeoff was automatic, keeping them up was by the work of the contestants. The planes were just barely off the ground now.

"UGH LISTEN TO ME!" Charmeleon yelled." SUNFLORA TOLD AVALUGG TO HIT EELEKTROSS!"

He yelled it so loud all the contestants could hear, including the red team.

"What did you just say?" Dragonair was the first to reply.

"I heard her say it last night." Charmeleon yelled back, the planes were rising and he was getting too far for his voice to reach.

"And so they're off! With their lives depending on their teammates on ground, will anyone die today? How many planes will crash? And which team will use all their teamwork to pass their plane safely across first? More answers after the break!" Chris cut in." Nice timing for a break don't you think Chef?"

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Sunflora:** Oh shoot! I'm doomed.

**Charmeleon:** Finally! But I didn't want the other teams to hear. I'm thankful to Sunflora, and now they're going to vote her out. Dammit.

**Serperior:** Sunflora did that? I don't know what to say. I lost some of my respect for her. That was uncalled for.

**Lumineon:** Oh damn! I didn't think that worthless flower had it in her to do such a thing. I gotta hand it to her for her for that.

**Dragonair:** The thought that that insignificant pacifist elderly plant would cook up such a despicable plan would never have crossed my mind! How dare she? He didn't lay a finger on her and she goes around telling contestants to assault him? I am truly shocked and repulsed.

**Eelektross:** That *Beep* *Beep* piece of *Beep* *Beep* weed! She *Beep* told the *Beep* to do that to me? I will *beep* rip her throat out! *BEEEEP*

**Vibrava:** If only that information was revealed last night, we would have avoided a wrong elimination. Oh well, its time to forget the past and look on forward.

**Linoone:** There, that's proof that I had nothing to do with Avalugg attacking him.

* * *

Everyone on the ground was stunned. But they remembered they needed to start hitting the machine. The blue team was on it, and Linoone pulled Smeargle into their one too. Eelektross and Dragonair weren't budging though.

"I would appreciate some assistance." Magnezone was the only one from his team who was keeping the plane up. He kept pushing his body against the machine repeatedly.

"Let the thing fall. The hell with them! I want her to crash down, and feel what she put me through." Eelektross refused.

Dragonair was torn, on one hand, Serperior was up there, she didn't want him hurt. On the other, she understood Eelektross' point.

"We wont let them crash." She said, looking at Eelektross.

He looked back, he was expecting this, the moment she turned her back on him.

"But we wont go for the win." She continued.

He brightened, he looked up at her surprised.

"We'll throw this challenge, and then we vote her out immediately." Dragonair ended as she halfheartedly slammed her tail against the machine.

Eelektross walked up to her, spun her around and planted a big kiss on her lips. It lasted a couple of seconds before he let go. As soon as he did, she slapped his face with her tail.

"Pig!" She spat, pulling a face.

"I deserved that, but I couldn't help myself." He explained as he started punching the machine next to her.

"Don't ever do that again!" She asserted although she was blushing.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** That was disgusting. I do not want to think about that, that kiss, those mortifying lips. That devilish smirk. That entrancing look in his eyes. That bad boy attitude. I do not want to think about all those. I love Serperior…only.

**Eelektross:** She's something alright! She got me to completely forget about that bitch.

**Serperior:** I look down to see why the plane wasn't going high enough and I see those two kissing. I knew as soon as I left them they'd start. It hurts to see, why can't I just let go? I never had a chance with her.

* * *

Hitmontop was spinning and delivering kicks to the machine, Volcarona was bumping it with her abdomen and Lanturn was tackling it.

"This is *Slam* hard work *Slam*." Volcarona said in between tackles." We better *Slam* win."

"We'll win for sure." Hitmontop assured confidently.

"The green team's ahead tough." Volcarona pointed out.

"Wait, they only have two down here, how are they doing better than us?" Hitmontop asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe it's Vespiquen's fat ass that's slowing us down." Volcarona mocked.

"Ugh they're going to kill me if we don't win!" Hitmontop spun faster and kicked harder.

"They gon kill us both sugar. They some toughass girls those two." Volcarona shook her head.

"You don't know the half of it." He replied knowingly." Hey I got an idea!"

He stopped for a second and out of nowhere, he took out a pair of hard shoes.

"Where'd you take those out of?" Volcarona raised an eye brow.

"This here's the newest hit in fashion!" He began." You know how Timberlands are pretty hard and heavy? Designed to protect the feet from rain? Yeah well these babies are double the weight and power with half the protection. Made from pure steel these babies have virtually no use. Except in this challenge. Only a limited supply available. Get them now!"

He finished his rant and put them on, he then continued kicking the machine. The kicks delivered more power.

"Wow. You're an endless box of tricks yo." Volcarona praised in bewilderment.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop: **Ayy my items came in handy afterall!

**Volcarona:** As long as we don't lose I'm happy. But Vespiquen's nagging for a win and she aint gon live it down if we don't. Man why did I put myself in her alliance?

* * *

Smeargle watched in amazement as Linoone powerfully tackled and swiped at the machine. He was the reason the plane was in the lead. But he didn't slack either. He tried his hardest to compete with Linoone, and Linoone admired that. Smeargle also used his only move Dig every now and then and that helped. Linoone was using Headbutt.

"Doesn't your head hurt like that?" Smeargle asked worriedly.

"Not really. I have a hard head." Linoone shrugged.

They glanced as their plane was going fast. They were going to win this time.

"You're good at using Dig. I bet it would be great in battle. Are you sure you don't want me to train you a bit?" Linoone asked hopeful.

"You're right, you do have a hard head." Smeargle retorted.

"Why you little! Just wait till after the challenge. I'll show you how hard I am." Linoone threatened playfully.

Smeargle stumbled a little. Linoone then realized what he said.

"My head, how hard my head is." He tried to correct himself.

That made it worse. Smeargle was in a giggling fit.

"Oh shut up! You know what I meant." Linoone pouted.

Smeargle's laugh ended slowly.

"I love when you're like this. It's the real you, I know it. The tough guy act you put isn't the real you. This is the real you." Smeargle smiled.

Linoone zoned out for a second. Thinking about the way he acted in general, and the way he was with Smeargle. He was deep in thought and Smeargle got worried that he might have offended him by mistake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He apologized.

"No it's okay. I was just thinking." Linoone eased.

"About what?" Smeargle inquired.

"I'll tell you later." Linoone promised.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Smeargle:** Linoone's really strong, but he almost never uses it to hurt anyone. I'm starting to think, maybe battling isn't so bad if only for self defense and getting stronger. If I had the chance to be like Linoone, would I really turn it down?

**Linoone:** I did realize now how differently I was acting with Smeargle. Is that the real me? Or is the cold resentful loner who never let anyone in and had to live in constant conflict with the world the real Linoone? I'm not sure anymore.

* * *

"Why are we in last? With Magnezone and Eelektross we should be in first." Serperior asked.

"He wants me to crash! I know it. He wants me to die." Sunflora was hyperventilating.

"Relax, he wouldn't be that deranged." Lumineon comforted.

"How would you know? He knows I did it to him." She was frantic.

"Yeah how did you come up with that anyway? I didn't think you were so underhanded." Lumineon asked in an impressed manor.

"I am not underhanded." She left it at that.

None of them were paying attention much, this resulted in them getting hit with the obstacles Chris spoke about. Those included Chef firing baseball sized Pokeballs at them from the helicopter he and Chris were on. One smashed right into Serperior's face.

"Yowch!" He shrieked.

"Oh no Serperior!" Lumineon panicked." Here, hold my fin."

He held her fin as she used Aqua Ring. He was healed by it as well.

"Thanks Lumineon. That was really nice of you." He thanked.

"Of course Serperior, I hate seeing you hurt. And I can see you hurting over Dragonair and Eelektross." She turned the subject.

"Lumineon." He whined.

"I know that look in your eyes when you look at them. They're all over each other and you hate it. You hate that Dragonair is ditching you for him. I hate it too because I want to see you happy." She elaborated.

"Well thanks, but that's my issue and my fight." He shunned.

"Let me make it our fight. You don't deserve to be miserable, with them rubbing it in your face. I want to make you happy Serperior." She was closing in now.

"Are…are you saying what I think you're saying?" His voice trembled.

"Yes I am, will you accept that offer Serperior?" She used her most desperate and seductive voice and face.

He looked at her for almost eternity, considering her offer, weighing it down with the alternatives, thinking about his chances with Dragonair. It ultimately seemed as though he had no chance being happy in any other scenario. And Lumineon appeared to love him genuinely and he thought she was very attractive and likable.

"I would be honored." He finally croaked.

"Oh Serperior!" She swooned and fluttered her eyes.

"Watch out!" Sunflora warned as another ball was sent flying at them. She wasn't really listening in on them, she was in her own world of worries.

They separated and ducked.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Lumineon:** Just wait Dragonair, wait till I crush you like the insignificant pest that you are.

**Serperior:** Am I really ready to commit to someone other than Dragonair? I don't want it to be an instant decision and then regret it later. This is a living Pokémon, I can't just change my mind.

* * *

"They're going to have to put more effort if they want me to spare them." Vespiquen warned.

"They're doing the best they can." Lampent defended.

"No, I am having a hard time believing two Pokemon on the green team, one of them being a complete weakling, manage to put more force into pushing the plane than three Pokemon on our team, one of them being a fighting type and another having survived multiple Power Whip attacks when she is weak to them." Vespiquen argued.

"Maybe we're heavier than those three on the green team plane." Lampent pitched.

"If so you wouldn't mind I push you overboard till you shatter and break every single part of your body." Togetic whispered to him." That should lessen the weight."

"I'm floating, I'm not adding any weight." He argued.

Togetic noticed he wasn't very responsive to her threats. She didn't like that. She would deal with him soon enough.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I'm tired of those two. I can't wait till one of them is eliminated or at least for the teams to change.

**Togetic:** Big things are coming your way Lampent. Big things. I hate, hate, hate when someone does not listen to me.

**Vespiquen:** Pull your act together Hitmontop! He has been disappointing in most challenges. I do not tolerate weak links.

* * *

"Very nice to see we are in the lead. Smeargle and Linoone rock!" Vibrava was ecstatic. She was doing what she loved and she was winning.

"Ah yes, it would be greatly uplifting to secure a victory following our previous defeat." Wormadam agreed.

"This is kinda scary though. What if we crash? Can you believe that we aren't controlling the plane? Like, we could fall any second." Charmeleon was in jitters.

"Relax Charmeleon! We're winning. Linoone and Smeargle wouldn't let us get hurt." Vibrava assured.

"Whoa! Is that a Drifblim?!" Charmeleon pointed ahead.

Vibrava quickly steered the plane to the side. There were a few Drifblims floating around. Chris must have had them as obstacles.

"Those poor defenseless creatures. Does Chris not realize the potential harm a collision with one of these avian contraptions could bestow upon them?" Wormadam pitied.

"Chris? Realizing danger? As if!" Charmeleon mocked.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I think the red team deserve to lose this time. They unfairly led us to eliminate our strongest player. Justice is needed.

**Charmeleon:** Vibrava explained the challenge to me when we got in the air. It's cool, terrifying, dangerous, possibly life ending but it's still cool.

* * *

Lanturn's mind drifted into thoughts and before she could control it, she started remembering the events of the past days. Images of her and Buizel having fun together. Their swimming times, their challenge teamwork, the time he hugged her after the fifth challenge. She smiled subconsciously, that smile vanished as more images passed through. She saw Lumineon in her place with Buizel, having fun, flirting with him, him hugging and kissing her. She saw the time she caught them, she saw his elimination. She frowned and got emotional. She started bashing the machine with more force. Even Hitmontop and Volcarona were surprised. She held back the tears as she focused on the one task she had. She let out all her frustration on the machine. Her teammates didn't need to say anything in fear of slowing her down. And soon enough, the blue team's plane was rushing to compete with the green team's. They were nearing the finish line and the blue team's plane was the obvious lead.

"Oh no they got our lead!" Smeargle worried and tried harder.

It was too late though, the blue team's plane crossed the finish line first. Vibrava's plane followed shortly. That left the red plane that was barely halfway. While Chris landed his helicopter and gathered all the contestants minus the ones on the red team, the plane finally crossed. They slowly gathered around Chris.

"It's weird this time because the results are obvious. Team Apricorn is the clear winner. Your prize is the best Super Training Bag of you guessed it, HP stat. Each one gets a bag." Chris informed.

"Great!" Lampent cheered." And health is a good stat. If anything, more help from Lanturn would definitely mean we win a lot more in the future."

"If those challenges were endurance based." Chris corrected.

"Where are the good rewards McLean?" Vespiquen crossed her arms.

"Eviolites, you are safe from elimination. Pokerus, I will see you in a short while at the bonfire ceremony." Chris addressed.

"You did great you two." Vibrava praised Smeargle and Linoone.

"We didn't get first place though." Smeargle looked sad.

"Hey, we were at a disadvantage and we did great. That's all that matters" She smiled.

"Why didn't you put more effort?" Lumineon asked the three that were on land.

"Maybe I didn't want to." Dragonair said snobbishly.

"So you admit you purposefully dragged the team down and got us an elimination?" Lumineon pulled out of her.

"Yeah we did." Eelektross walked up in front of Dragonair." Because this one needs to fucking go."

He was pointing at Sunflora.

"No, it's you who needs to go. You're the root of all our problems." Lumineon defended.

"We'll see about that." Dragonair ended, dragging Eelektross away with her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I get moments where I just want to tell Chris to send me home. (She begins crying) I was so happy there. Why did I come here? Why?

**Smeargle:** I bet if I was stronger we would have won.

**Vespiquen:** Preposterous! He thinks he can douse my thirst for victory with pathetic rewards. Not today Chris. Not today.

**Lumineon:** Where do they get their confidence from? There is no way they can get more votes than us. Eelektross is out of here.

**Eelektross:** Get your ass ready Sunflora cause I'm about to kick it out of this damn island.

* * *

Dragonair didn't waste time. She quickly went to Serperior when she saw him alone.

"Hey listen, I know we haven't been seeing eye to eye lately, but may I just ask you to help in the votes this time?" She began.

"Don't you have Eelektross for that?" He asked bitterly.

"It's not enough." She reasoned." I know it all points to Eelektross in the votes but, I can assure you, he'll be a changed Pokémon if you do this. He doesn't have any qualms with anyone else. All he wants is to pay her back for what she did to him."

"Why would I help him over her?" He asked.

"You want a reason? Where do I start?" She listed." For one, he's a much more valuable teammate. She is not going to be of any help in most of the challenges. Another reason is that Sunflora is unpredictable, she got Avalugg to hurt him, who knows what she could to someone else. And thirdly, well, I'm asking you as a friend. Or maybe an ex friend, because lately, you've been cold with me. I don't know why but I hope you don't let it interfere with that decision."

He didn't respond. He just thought it through.

"I'll think about it." He said in a low voice.

"I'm grateful." She thanked." You know, I still hope we can be friends again, like the first few days of this competition."

"I don't think you need me anymore." He ended sadly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** It was hard for me to reject her but… she's got Eelektross now. I have to live with that and let her go. It would hurt us both for me to linger on something impossible to have.

**Dragonair:** What came in between us? Why did we get so distant? I really wish it was the old way again.

* * *

Chris had the contestants ready for the elimination.

"Hey last time I was here it was you guys again. I see nothing has changed." Chris sneered.

Everyone seemed too annoyed to even respond.

"I mean, the blue team is just massacring you all. From last place to the top. You guys are sucking." Chris continued." Anyway, you may start the voting. No one is immune."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)  
**  
**Sunflora:** This is it, we have to eliminate him now or else he will for sure attempt to murder me.

**Eelektross:** Die bitch! I don't wanna ever see your face again.

**Lumineon:** If I have it correct, we should end up at a tie in the votes, and then maybe just maybe Sunflora can win. Seeing Eelektross go home will be the icing on top, seeing as that will crush Dragonair's ego.

**Serperior:** I really believe I have a chance in getting Eelektross out now, but, is it really worth it? Is upsetting Dragonair worth it? I already have Lumineon now so what will I achieve? I think I'm going to take Dragonair's offer.

* * *

They were back on the logs as Chris faced them.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

"Lumineon"

She smirked at Dragonair.

"Serperior"

"Dragonair"

"Magnezone"

That left the obvious two that were gathering the votes this night.

"Well well, the bottom two, the mortal enemies. You know, this team's full of mortal enemies that virtually most stand-offs would be epic but this one's in my top two." Chris said excitedly." Eelektross, you just came back from the infirmary after being completely destroyed by Avalugg. Do you think you're no longer the most badass Pokemon on the island?"

"Bitch, I'll always be the most badass Pokemon." Eelektross replied.

"How vulgar." Sunflora sneered.

"Sunflora, you dished out some hurt in the past few days. You ganged up on an innocent little youngster and crushed his hopes and dreams forever, and then you unleashed the biggest beast Total Drama's ever witnessed on another Contestant in a bloodthirsty desire for pain. Don't you think you ultimately turned out to be a much worse role model than Eelektross? I mean, what will children think of you watching you do that?"

Sunflora flared in anger. If there was anything she hated was to be called a bad mother.

"Shut your mouth! I am a good mother! I am the best mother. I will do it again and again to anyone who says otherwise. You do not know what it is to be a good role model." She exploded.

"Chill grandma, you don't wanna get an aneurism." Eelektross mocked.

"Clearly we know the answer to my question now, so without further stalling. The final Pokeblock of the night goes to…" Chris said looking at them.

...

...

...

"Eelektross"

"Yes! In your face bitch!" Eelektross jumped." That'll teach you not to mess with me!"

"This is absurd! How could a delinquent outlast me? Or anyone for that matter? He should be arrested, and put down." Sunflora complained as Chef dragged her.

"Oh please, save it." Dragonair scowled as she ranted." Congratulations Eelektross. That was well deserved."

"Thanks to you babe." He said.

Serperior heard enough, he went to his cabin quickly.

"I am not your babe. I told you not to do that." She pushed him away.

She turned to Lumineon who looked displeased. Said Pokemon got in her face.

"You may have won the battle but you have loser written all over you. I'm going to take you and your gorilla boyfriend down one day and you're going to take it like the bitch you are." Lumineon spat as she too left for her cabin.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** The bonus was seeing the look on Lumineon's face. Her threats are empty words with nothing beyond them. She doesn't have anything else. Next time we're going for her and there's nothing she can do to escape.

**Lumineon:** You have no idea who you're messing with. I will take your heart and stomp on it repeatedly like I did with Lanturn. But I will make it much worse. You'll leave this island in a broken mess, I promise you that.  
**  
Eelektross:** Aww yeah! I hope that boat fucking sinks and she drowns. Man does it feel good to beat her. I did this for you Pansear, your big bro's got your back! Do me a favor and burn that hoe if you see her.

* * *

"Ah yes, it is always a pleasure to watch hot blooded contestants go for each other's throats. So Eelektross defeated Sunflora, now the question is, can Dragonair beat Lumineon like she plans on? There's no way of knowing unless you watch more. Has the love cube been resolved already? What will Togetic and Lumineon do now that they feel their power has been challenged? And what secret challenge do we have in store for our contestants next time? Join us in our next episode of Total Drama Pokerific!" Chris recapped.

* * *

Sunflora was dropped off at another island, as soon as she landed Pansear came running out and used Incinerate right at her. She was taken off guard and got singed.

"This is for hurting Eelektross you evil witch!" He shouted at her before running back to the resort.

Sunflora blinked for a couple of seconds before breaking down in tears.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Dragonair:** Sunflora

**Eelektross:** Sunflora

**Lumineon:** Eelektross

**Magnezone:** Sunflora

**Serperior:** Sunflora

**Sunflora:** Eelektross

**Total:**

**Eelektross:** 2

**Sunflora:** 4 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Charmeleon – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Serperior

**Apricorn:** Hitmontop – Lampent – Lanturn – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho – Buizel – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora

* * *

For those of you who were dying to see Sunflora lose, there you go. Sunflora's character was one of the earliest I had planned. Coming in to this story, it felt overused and boring. So I thought I'd add a shocking and unexpected twist. Where the most seemingly angelic character turned out to be a disliked antagonist. But kids, please don't resent your mothers. Sunflora was not meant to represent any mother out there. Love your mothers kids.


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Bases Of Revelations

I know I've been inactive for a while, with the wave of heat this month, it was too unbearable to write. I waited for the AC to be installed but it never came and I thought I let this wait enough. I sucked it up and wrote :P And the product is one of the longest and most packed chapters ever. It's a doozy. Also in my defense, I didn't get reviews all this time, and they're a motive to upload, so where's the motive...?

**Warning:** This chapter has many dark moments, some really dark. I think it is safe to assume that this chapter can be labeled M rated. They are important to the plot though so I can't tell you to skip the darker scenes. I'll give you an example, this chapter does reveal Linoone's backstory as promised in the previous, and in it, he goes in depth explaining. I am normally not a sappy person when reading or watching. Most things dont get me sad, for instance, the moment Ash gets turned to stone, did nothing to me. But I do get sad sometimes. Anyway, when writing that scene, I legit cried and got goosebumps. So go into it with open minds and ready tissues. It's going to get dramatic.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Secret Bases Of Revelations**

Chris faced the camera on the dock. He flashed his signature grin.

"Welcome viewers to the eleventh episode of Total Drama Pokerific!" He began." Previously the contestants were sorting out the mayhem that Sunflora caused and friction resulted between the teams. Unfortunately our challenge couldn't provide the means for me to exploit that friction and was rather uneventful. Hopefully today will prove otherwise as the challenge planned will have the teams battling each other for the victory."

Chris snickered.

"The contestants however did deliver in personal drama and intra team conflict. The love square seems to be stabilizing with Dragonair and Eelektross together and Serperior and Lumineon together. Not how I saw it coming but that works too, but Dragonair isn't yet accepting the idea herself." Chris elaborated." In the other teams Lanturn is drowning harder in her despair and Lampent is sinking deeper in danger as Togetic promises to strike him down. Something tells me we're going to see some interesting stuff happen to those two. Speaking of interesting stuff, the love birds, err, mammals aren't holding out in their affection. Linoone unabashedly shows his affection to Smeargle so much in fact that they might just get rid of their third roommate to have their privacy. I'd like to see that happen, should be interesting."

"Hurry up man, dis segment aint supposed to be that long." Chef urged.

"Don't tell me how to run my show!" Chris snapped." Anyway, the contestants will have another Pokemon based challenge, this time they're bound to clash and that's exactly what I'm looking for. Will Lumineon torture Lanturn to the brink of forfeiting? Will Togetic seriously injure Lampent even knowing that could get her disqualified? And will the teams clash in our secret challenge today? I'm dying to find out myself so without further ado, let's get the show on the road! This is Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

**Pokerus: Boys Side**

* * *

Eelektross went into the cabin happily. He felt like he was back in power. The same couldn't be said about Serperior. He felt weak, unwanted, and bitter.

"Heh, t'was a good day." Eelektross breathed.

"It didn't strike me that you loved losing so much." Serperior replied hoarsely.

"I hate losing, and we were all worse than losers when she was here. Now we're winners, and I'll prove it in the next challenge." Eelektross replied, effectively silencing him.

"I find myself reluctantly agreeing with Eelektross. Sunflora was generally the least efficient member of our team and losing her was in our long term benefit." Magnezone defended.

"Even the robot thinks I'm right." Eelektross chuckled.

Serperior found himself disliking Eelektross more with each day. He hoped to blame it on the Eel's personality but deep down he knew he resented him out of jealousy.

"Then I guess you owe us a win tomorrow." Serperior said.

"I do don't I?" Eelektross figured Serperior's angle." If, no. When, we win, you and the rest of team are going to have to dig really deep to find any more reasons to vote for me. I've had it with getting pointless votes because I was a so called bad influence."

Serperior figured Eelektross was going to complain about this for a while so he decided to cut it short and go to bed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Now that Dragonair helped me take out the sunflower, I owe her as much to take out the fish. Once Lumineon's out, Dragonair and I will run this team.

**Serperior:** Was I wrong? Should I have voted for Eelektross? Maybe then I would have had Dragonair all to myself. Ugh what am I saying? I have to stop thinking about her. I have to be faithful to Lumineon now.

**Magnezone:** I am perfectly aware of my position right now in the team. I am both the outsider, and the swing vote. I could either end up being the eliminated one or I could be the one that all four others would want to approach to request help from. It all boils down to my effort and performance in the challenges.

* * *

**Pokerus: Girls Side**

* * *

With no one but the last person they wanted to see being in the room with them, Dragonair and Lumineon could not have been more on edge. After Lumineon blew a fuse at the ceremony, Dragonair was content to keep quiet and let the anger eat at her. She knew she won a major battle but was sure the war was not over for Lumineon was still here and wooing Serperior dangerously effectively.

"Enjoy this while you can, it's a fleeting short win for you." Lumineon ranted.

"Mhm." Dragonair did just that, she enjoyed it.

"Yeah, keep that smug look on your face. It will fall out pretty soon once you find out how things are." Lumineon spoke less angrily.

Dragonair was still ignoring her.

"Tomorrow, just wait. Tomorrow you'll hear the good news." Lumineon smirked." Then we'll see who has the smug look."

"Well if you're done talking to yourself, I have to go to sleep. It was a rather tasking day and I am tired." Dragonair flipped her off.

Lumineon wanted to pounce on her and tear her eyebrows off but she wasn't a physical Pokémon, she won all her battles by her beauty and mind and Dragonair had nothing that could beat her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Magnezone won't help her, Serperior won't vote for me over her. She's got no one. How does she figure she's still at an advantage? Delusion is a sad thing.

**Lumineon:** You don't smirk and act all snobby unless you absolutely win the war, and Dragonair is no where near beating me. I'll rip that smile off her face.

* * *

**Eviolite: Girls Side**

* * *

"I am flabbergasted, I cannot comprehend what came to Sunflora's mind to perform such a heinous act." Wormadam was shocked." I had the belief she was a gentle old soul who cared for everyone."

"I know, but the worst part is she got Avalugg's hands dirty too. If only we knew we could have stopped his elimination. We needed him." Vibrava added.

"Alas, the deeds have been done. We ought to focus on the future. It appears somewhat bright for us. We are presumably the most harmonious team. In our teamwork we have the edge to come out on top every time." Wormadam encouraged.

"True, we work great together. If we stay out of the drama we should be well off." Vibrava agreed.

"I don't see anyone on our team being a troublemaker do you?" Wormadam asked.

"Well." Vibrava gave it some thought." I hate to say this but I don't really trust Charmeleon that much. I mean, he does work with us and doesn't bother anyone but he's just not very approachable and complains a lot."

"There's some truth to that, he does stick out." Wormadam saw her point.

"It doesn't matter right now because we're doing great. We're in the top sixteen!" Vibrava said excitedly.

"It is still a long journey." Wormadam said.

"And I look forward to it." Vibrava squealed excitedly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam: **I hope to never stoop to violence like Sunflora did. I would lose all self respect if I did.

**Vibrava:** I don't wanna throw Charmeleon under the bus, he hasn't done anything to hurt the team. I feel bad that I spoke badly about him. It's just a bad vibe I get sometimes.

* * *

**Eviolite: Boys Side**

* * *

"I still don't get the challenge." Charmeleon spoke.

Linoone and Smeargle giggled.

"What!?" Charmeleon whined dramatically.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier about Sunflora?" Linoone derailed.

"I tried to, last night, you guys shushed me because you wanted to sleep. Earlier this morning no one wanted to listen. I had to shout it out for people to hear me out." Charmeleon responded.

"We're sorry. It wasn't right of us to shut you out like that." Smeargle apologized.

"I was dying to tell you guys. I didn't want the other teams to know." Charmeleon said.

"They should have, the red team needed to know for their elimination." Linoone argued.

"I feel bad for Avalugg now. It wasn't his fault." Smeargle lamented.

"Nah it was, he still beat up someone didn't he?" Charmeleon didn't like the attention Avalugg got.

"Avalugg and Sunflora probably had a mutual friendship and both were supporting each other. It was for the best that they both got eliminated." Linoone settled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Maybe now they'll start respecting me more. I'm the best member they have. I caused so many eliminations from the other teams. I should win this show, yup.

**Smeargle:** I still respect you Avalugg, I hope you're not too mad at us.

**Linoone:** Tomorrow I am going to tell Smeargle more about me. I haven't told anyone anything about me before, this is the first time I trust someone, but I know I can trust Smeargle. I know I can.

* * *

**Apricorn: Boys Side**

* * *

Hitmontop wasted no time in hanging the HP sack. He quickly started beating it until it was extinguished.

"Ahhh feels great!" Hitmontop stretched.

"We're going to need them in case Togetic beats us up some more." Lampent said apprehensively.

"Ugh don't remind me. I hate her so much, I almost wanted to let them crash but you were up there too, and they could fly off." Hitmontop huffed.

"I hate to give Vespiquen credit but we did stop losing when she became team leader." Lampent shook his head.

"You know, we don't know what we're going to do when we lose. Who do we vote for? I don't dare vote for Togetic again. I just can't." Hitmontop worried.

"That leaves Vespiquen." Lampent noticed." Do we really wanna vote for her when she's been winning for us?"

"You talk like we like her." Hitmontop reminded.

"I know, I don't like that she's here still but don't you think we need her?" Lampent argued.

"Well we can't vote for Lanturn, and Volcarona hasn't done anything wrong." Hitmontop debated.

"You're right, this is frustrating." Lampent puffed.

"Then we cant lose, we fight it out until something happens with the teams and we don't have Togetic anymore." Hitmontop decided.

"Exactly." Lampent nodded.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** Hey I just realized, we're the team with the most members. Sweet!

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

"Garbage!" Vespiquen nagged." These rewards are garbage!"

"Beats no reward." Volcarona said as she used up her bag.

"Bahh!" Vespiquen sounded disapprovingly.

"I bet the boys are in there whacking away at these, like they can save them." Togetic mumbled.

"Save them from what?" Vespiquen asked suspiciously.

"Oh the elimination of course. I mean it is plainly obvious that one of them will be going home if we lose." Togetic covered up.

"We won't lose." Vespiquen said decisively." However in the unlikely event that happens, Hitmontop will have to be our target. He's practically useless. That wont be a problem to you right Togetic? With you all over him and all."

"I am not all over him, and I don't mind for the good of the team. But let's not forget that you would be accountable if we lost as well." Togetic felt challenged, so she sent it right back at Vespiquen.

"This game is not a one man's show, it is a team's effort. I would no doubt have pulled my weight, but I doubt that could be said about everyone else if we lose." Vespiquen said.

Togetic was about to reply but Lanturn spoke up." We haven't lost yet, and that's because of Vespiquen, so we shouldn't be hard on her."

That pretty much shut everyone up. Togetic was silenced and Vespiquen sufficed to enjoy her win in the debate. Vespiquen smirked, it was ironic that her minion was so loyal to her and she appreciated that. Maybe she wouldn't vote for Lanturn just yet.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Vespiquen was there for me so I had to be there for her. I don't like that Togetic wanted her out when she was doing good for the team.

**Vespiquen:** Togetic's shifty, very shifty. I better keep my eye on her. Here's what I think, I should get rid of Hitmontop early on because he's dead weight. After that I have to go for Togetic, she's very defiant. That leaves me with three followers, least important of which is Volcarona.

**Togetic:** Joke's on her, I want one of the boys out. They're becoming a handful, but I wanted Lampent out not Hitmontop. I have him on a leash but Lampent doesn't listen very well. I'll see how I can break him tomorrow.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful and quick, most contestants either wanted alone time with themselves or to interact with the other teams. Vespiquen was quick about her business, she wanted to prevent Togetic from making any sneaky moves. She first took Lanturn to remind her to vote for Hitmontop, she then took Lampent aside, she knew this would be hard.

"What?" Lampent complained. He didn't like being treated like a ragdoll being dragged by Vespiquen.

"Remember a few challenges back when I first made a deal with you? You know, about voting for Buizel?" Vespiquen began.

"Yes. I was hoping you'd forgotten to be honest." He said boldly.

"Oh I never forget my deals and alliances." She assured." I remember that you did a good job keeping your end of the deal by voting for Buizel. Didn't you? Or did you vote for someone else?"

Lampent bit his tongue before speaking. He didn't vote for Buizel, he voted for Togetic but Buizel got eliminated in the end. He could get away with lying.

"I did, he lost didn't he?" Lampent spoke quietly.

"Hmm alright." Vespiquen was suspicious but she put it behind her." Well my point is, we went with the alternative, now its time to go with my original plan."

"I don't follow, what alternative, what original plan?" Lampent wasn't clear on where she was going with this.

"The alternative was to vote for Buizel, but that wasn't my original plan. Remember what that was?" She asked.

Lampent thought for a second before realization dawned on him and he frowned.

"You're killing us, can't we vote for someone else? Hitmontop and I are backed up against a corner by you girls." He argued.

"I'm afraid I can't. The girls and I are in agreement that Hitmontop needs to go next. You can understand that right?" She tried to convince him.

"Listen, I have an idea." Lampent went for a long shot." If you decide on someone else, say Togetic, Hitmontop and I will help and we'll work really hard in all the challenges."

"Togetic eh?" Vespiquen rubbed her chin. It was starting to be clear to her that Hitmontop, Lampent and Togetic were not really a big happy family as Togetic first showed. She was curious about it." The huggy lovey dovey one that is all over you boys? That's shocking."

"Well Lanturn's out of the question and Volcarona's strong, I just named the least efficient team member." Lampent was ready for her argument, he thought before about how to argue this point.

"I see. I'll have to think about it but remember, you're asking a lot out of me, asking me to lose a valuable alliance member and to keep someone so useless? He's gonna have to prove himself." Vespiquen negotiated.

"He will." Lampent promised.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I'm going out on a limb by telling Vespiquen to vote for Togetic but it's worth a shot if they already planned on taking Hitmontop out. I hope Vespiquen sees logic.

**Vespiquen:** It baffles me that the boys want Togetic out, and that Togetic didn't mind us going for Hitmontop. Something doesn't fit between them.

* * *

Togetic missed her chance. She looked for Lampent but he was with Vespiquen, she couldn't snag him aside to teach him a lesson. She did see Hitmontop alone though. When he saw her coming to him you could clearly see him start shaking.

"You don't think you could distract Vespiquen for me do you?" She started.

"W-why?" He stuttered.

"I wanna have a word with Lampent." She muttered.

"You don't wanna, um, hurt him do you?" He swallowed hard.

"Oh Toppy, you two are cute as bunnies. Your bromance is adorable." She giggled.

"Is that a no then?" He ignored her remarks.

"How about you do what I asked of you before I do to you exactly what I wanted to do to Lampent?" Togetic warned.

Hitmontop shook more, so she did want to hurt Lampent." Um, I cant, Vespiquen wont let me. You know how she is. If I go there to take her aside she's going to get angry at me and start calling me out or something and get suspicious."

Togetic did not look happy and this scared Hitmontop.

"Fine, I'll have my word with him later." She huffed as she flew off.

Hitmontop breathed a sigh of relief, he managed to escape harm and protect Lampent as well. They survived for now.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** My nerves are breaking down, it's a constant struggle with Togetic. This is getting exhausting.

**Togetic:** You'll get yours Lampent, you'll get it good.

* * *

Eelektross was feeling great, finally he could relax knowing no one was on his tail trying to get him out. He hoped he had Pansear here but it was okay without him too. He managed before and was doing fine now. He had Dragonair here so it wasn't a total loss. He was lounging on the porch of his cabin relaxing when he saw Charmeleon.

"Hey, com'ere will ya?" He called out.

Charmeleon was confused, he looked around and saw no one so Eelektross must have been talking to him. Eelektross never spoke to him, he was a little worried to be around the bully. He apprehensively walked over.

"Don't stand around like an idiot, sit down." He spoke blatantly.

"Okay." Charmeleon felt awkward. He sat down next to Eelektross wordlessly.

"You know, I hate rats. They're really sneaky and go about watching everyone and thinking like little nobodies and when the time comes they expose and ruin everything." Eelektross spoke.

Charmeleon was even more worried now. He realized this was about him. Eelektross then took a hold on Charmeleon and got him under his arm. Charmeleon expected the worst.

"But I like you!" Eelektross turned it around.

"Please don't hurt me, I… whaaa?" Charmeleon's brain stopped.

"If it wasn't for you, no one would have known it was that bitch Sunflora who ordered the attack on me so you're okay in my book." Eelektross explained.

"Oh, haha right, I did do that." Charmeleon laughed nervously..

Eelektross let him go." So if anyone bothers you, you come and tell me you hear? No one messes with my pals."

"Thanks, I'll do that." Charmeleon smiled. He felt a wave of relief.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Oh my gosh! I got on the good side of the meanest strongest player here, I am going to be invincible!

* * *

Vibrava saw Lanturn moping around on the beach, she hated seeing people depressed so she made up her mind, she was going to be her friend. She flew over to her.

"Hiya Lanturn, how're you doing?" She said pleasantly.

"Fine." She replied meekly.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Vibrava offered.

"You swim? You're a Ground type." Lanturn pointed out.

"Come on trust me, you'll have fun." Vibrava smiled encouragingly.

Lanturn reluctantly followed her. She got into the water while Vibrava flew just above its surface.

"I thought you wanted to swim." Lanturn raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I asked if YOU wanted to swim hehe." Vibrava laughed at her own wise crack.

She then dipped her hand in the water and splashed Lanturn playfully. Lanturn shied away from it, not ready to let loose and enjoy herself again. Vibrava stared at her patiently.

"Come on, you have to smile sometime. You were the happiest Pokémon on the island and that's how I loved seeing you." Vibrava nagged.

Lanturn took a few moments to reply.

"I want to." She finally said." But, there are some mean people here that are making it really hard for me to be happy. They want me to hurt and its working. I feel like I don't have friends anymore."

"That's not true. I bet you have many friends, you're really nice and friendly. Can't you think of anyone at all on your team that would consider you their friend?" Vibrava argued.

"I guess. Lampent said he would be my friend, and Vespiquen's nice to me." Lanturn admitted.

"See?" Vibrava affirmed." And you forgot one more."

"Who?" Lanturn asked.

Vibrava closed up on her." Me!"

She then splashed her again. This time Lanturn cracked a smile and even almost laughed. She then started playing around with Vibrava.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I'm really thankful for Vibrava, she didn't give up on me and really made me feel happy after the bad days I've been having.

**Vibrava:** I knew all that girl needed was a good friend, and I was more than happy to be that friend. She's been through a lot, and I can tell that Lumineon's not done yet. I'm going to help her all the way.

* * *

Linoone felt nervous, he never felt nervous, but he was nervous now.

"So what am I learning today?" Smeargle asked excitedly.

They were in their private location again, but Linoone didn't have training on his mind today.

"We won't be training today." Linoone informed.

"Oh?" Smeargle asked.

"You don't know me that well." Linoone started." And that's not fair."

Smeargle wasn't sure where this was heading.

"When you told me yesterday that you liked seeing me the way I am with you, that it wasn't the real me, it got me thinking. I didn't realize it tell you pointed it out to me."

"Realize what?" Smeargle asked.

"That I was acting differently, but more importantly, which side of me was the real me." Linoone answered." My life hasn't been easy Smeargle, and I don't wish it on anyone, even if it did turn me into an independent strong guy."

Linoone began his story, and Smeargle was all ears.

"I never knew my parents, I always assumed they died or left me when I was young so I lived on my own on the streets. It wasn't always hard, for a fast little Zigzagoon you could snatch food from wherever you could and make a quick getaway. You could avoid being caught by just about anything and no one really paid me much attention. I thought I had it good but that didn't last." Linoone caught momentum now and was telling his story in depth.

Smeargle was taking it all in.

"When I was eight, I had the worst luck to think a Krookodile lair was an easy opportunity to steal some food. I snuck in like I usually did, made no noise, no one saw me, or so I thought. I was right in the middle of the lair, grabbing a few berries when out of nowhere I was snatched off my feet. I didn't know what to think." Linoone's voice got quieter, deeper as if the memories were getting harder to articulate." I was shaken about like a ragdoll by a big mean Krookodile, and before I knew it several others piled in to the lair. All of em big menacing Pokémon. The one that caught me started laughing crudely at me and waved me in front of his face. I tried to struggle but there was no way I could escape his grasp. He bragged to the others about how clever he was for catching me and how pathetic I was. He then threw me harshly on the ground and the next thing I knew, he and his buddies started kicking and beating me up. I was only eight."

Smeargle gasped.

"After what felt like ages, they stopped, I was barely conscious. One of them grabbed me by the tail and took me out of the lair, he threw me in a near river and I drifted down. I blacked out after that. Next time I woke up, I was in some cave. I could barely move because every part of me hurt. My ears picked up sound and I heard someone close by. I went on full alert but a voice spoke up. It told me to relax. I looked around panicked until my eyes landed on a Luxio. I tried to get up and run but it hurt too much and I groaned in pain. He told me to stop and that he wouldn't hurt me. I was cautious but I had no choice. He then started telling me how he was getting a drink from the river when he saw me on the riverbed unconscious, he dragged me here and started a fire to keep me warm. He looked about fourteen and overall seemed like a nice guy so I let my guard down. That's where I made my second mistake."

"Oh no, he didn't hurt you did he?" Smeargle was getting emotional with the story.

"Not at first, he did take care of me till I was a bit better, and we were friends, but I always got this weird vibe from him, I don't know. I found him staring at me sometimes and it crept me out. When I was able to walk again, I could have left but being young, I felt attached to Luxio. I never had parents so I looked up to him and for the first time had a connection to someone. I depended on him and he didn't seem to mind my presence. It went okay for a while and I had fun until that one night…" Linoone's face turned angry at the last part.

Linoone took a pause and this told Smeargle that something big was coming.

"I was sleeping in his cave and it was the middle of the night. Before that, I would go on alert whenever I heard a sound but living with him, I started ignoring some sounds because I knew he was there and I was presumably safe, so when I heard something behind me, I didn't bother to get up. I tried to go back to sleep and that's when it happened." Linoone's mood changed, it got darker." I was straddled by someone from the back, my eyes shot open. I didn't know what was happening. I tried to struggle but whatever was on top of me was stronger and bigger. They held me tight so I couldn't get away, but I didn't stop struggling until the Pokémon bit down on my neck harshly. It sent a zap through my body. I figured it was Thunder Fang because before I knew it I was left motionless. I was paralyzed and yet, I could still feel everything. The pain on my neck, the heavy weight, the movement at my rear. I thought I was being attacked, but it was worse. With me being unable to move, it gave the Pokémon the opportunity to do what they wanted and I didn't understand it at the time. I felt something on my backside and then…"

Smeargle's eyes widened. He felt mortified.

"It hurt more than anything I ever felt before. The beating I got from the Krookodile paled in comparison, I didn't think someone could be violated so horribly. I couldn't even shout out from the paralysis, but I could cry and I cried, I cried till my eyes dried up. The Pokémon wouldn't let up and I was powerless to stop it, every fiber of my form vibrated with pain and disgust. I wanted to die then and there. Just when I thought it was over, I was flipped on my back and for the first time, I got a look at who was doing it to me, and then the pain intensified. It was Luxio. My savior and companion, my older brother, my only friend. He looked down at me with emotionless eyes filled with something I wasn't familiar with, I knew it was evil. It was evil that stared at me. I was petrified. He smirked down at me and went on with his tainted act. I couldn't even shut my f… my eyes." Linoone seemed to be on the verge of tears, he looked beet red and weighed down by the memory.

Smeargle himself did begin to cry, his boyfriend hurt and he hurt for him. He held Linoone tight in support and Linoone let loose, it was like the last invisible beam supporting him had crumbled and he fell limp in Smeargle's arms and his tears of anguish cascaded with raspy gasps. He let out the sixteen years of pain and suffering in one single moment. He felt the last fighting nerve inside him give away to vulnerability as he leaned into the support of someone else for the first time in eight years.

"You don't have to go on. It's okay, I don't want you to go through those memories." Smeargle sobbed.

It took Linoone some time to recover, after he stopped crying he stood back a little.

"No, I promised to tell you everything about me, and I'm not stopping there. You deserve to know the person you are with, you deserve to know the real me." Linoone steeled his nerves again.

And then he went on with his story, he told him how that night ended and the next morning he ran out of the cave before Luxio could wake up, and that he never stopped running, until now, when he confessed to someone. He told him how after that, he was broken. He didn't have the will to eat, to move, to live. But life went on and he was rescued by some rangers that placed him in a daycare where they made sure to feed him, but his trust for Pokémon was gone so he couldn't be around the other Pokémon. The daycare owner noticed this and instead decided to keep him in his house with his family.

"The family was nice, the man was a good man and the wife took care of me, they were wealthy and could afford servants believe it or not. The man had two children, and most of my time I was with them. I think the man gave me to them as a gift or something but they didn't give a shit. They were rich brats who didn't appreciate anything in life. They were young too so they were careless. They sometimes fought over me and would both grab me and pull me on opposite ends like a rope and it bothered the shit out of me. Eventually I ran away and I never again got close to humans. This is why I hate Frillish by the way." Linoone snorted.

Smeargle eased a feint smile, he now understood why Linoone was resentful of the wealthy and the non appreciative folk.

"By that time I was nine and thought to myself I had to start depending on myself. I started training my attacks. I would workout every night and day till I shaped up enough to take care of myself. It was tiring, so very tiring but it was worth it because after those encounters it wasn't over and you can bet I had run-ins with many other bullies and evil doers but I was capable then to stand up to them. I took no shit from anybody and lived on my own. Halfway through my twelfth year I evolved. It happened when I was training my Headbutt. I had hit a rock hard enough to cut my scalp and it hurt so much that I evolved at that moment." Linoone told with a sense of pride.

"I bet you felt great when you evolved didn't you." Smeargle remarked.

"I sure as hell did." Linoone replied." Since that time few messed with me and instead I met more Pokémon who wanted my companionship but I was a well established loner. I didn't let anyone close and I was fine just like that. But someone cracked me."

"Who?" Smeargle asked curiously.

Linoone smiled a little as he got closer to Smeargle." You."

Smeargle's mouth opened slightly, he felt honored to be one of the very few that Linoone opened up to." Why me?"

"It's hard to say really. I saw something in you that I didn't in every single Pokémon I met, it told me I could trust you." Linoone plainly said.

"I don't know what to say." Smeargle lowered his head bashfully." That you could trust me so much, I'm…"

He was at a loss of words. Linoone settled for hugging Smeargle gently.

"So you see why I stress on toughening you up? I don't want you to be in a situation I was in, powerless to stop someone from…taking your innocence." Linoone's voice faltered." Your purity is so important to me, I couldn't keep my own, but, if I could keep yours intact, I would have some self satisfaction, that I am not a complete piece of crap."

"I'm so sorry Linoone, that must have been horrible, I wish I could wipe it all away." Smeargle looked sadly into Linoone's eyes.

"But you are!" Linoone spoke cheerfully and it surprised Smeargle.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You were right, me being rough was an act that I put up, but with you I was letting go and being happy and relaxed. I was never like that since I was eight, and you're the one who brought that out in me. You're slowly blocking out all my painful memories." Linoone spoke with such gratefulness and joy that it brought tears to Smeargle's eyes again.

"Then it will be my goal to continue doing whatever I was doing to keep that up. I will make sure you bury all that behind and be happy." Smeargle sniffed.

Linoone felt a surge of love for Smeargle and kissed him passionately.

Nearby behind a tree, someone giggled to herself as a flood of ideas began coming to her.

"_He he he, you're more than meets the eye Linoone, and I can bet you would be tough competition. So I'm gonna have to get rid of you before the merge comes."_ Lumineon thought maliciously.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** Why does the world have to be so cruel? Linoone didn't deserve to have that happen to him. I wanna do everything I can to make him feel happy.

**Linoone:** That was hard, I never thought I'd end up telling anyone my history, but I trust Smeargle and I love him. I know he won't betray my trust.

**Lumineon:** I always found it a challenge to me when I saw a cute couple so in love. It made me want to tear them apart! Lookout Linoone, I'm coming to get you hahaha!

* * *

Dragonair felt she needed to make amends to the green team. She had recklessly started yelling at them the other day and it wasn't their fault. She couldn't find Vibrava but she found Wormadam, and to her, a respectable Pokémon from the green team seemed like a good alternative.

"Wormadam, I have made a mistake. I unjustly bashed you all yesterday for something that was not your doing and I feel the utmost shame for it. Will you forgive me?" Dragonair apologized tactfully.

"Of course dear, do not burden yourself with the shame of misunderstandings. We hold no grudge for it was in your own right to feel vindictive over the harm of a fellow team member of yours." Wormadam pardoned.

"I am ashamed though, I shouldn't have been so crass about it." Dragonair affirmed.

"My dear that's ancient, forge ahead with your head held high. Pay us no mind." Wormadam eased.

Serperior showed up at the scene. He looked confused at Dragonair.

"Hello Wormadam, by any chance do you know where your team captain might be? We owe her an apology for what happened yesterday." Serperior addressed.

"That won't be necessary, I already settled my affairs with Wormadam." Dragonair informed.

"That's not how it's supposed to be done Dragonair, you have to apologize to the team leader. Besides, I have to do it because I'm the red team leader." Serperior pointed out somewhat coldly.

Dragonair felt a little ticked off. Why was Serperior undermining her, in front of others no less?

"I couldn't find Vibrava, so I settled for someone instead of no one. The challenge is about to start so I didn't want to keep it till later and go in to a challenge without clearing my conscience." Dragonair defended.

"You haven't thought it through then obviously. There's a proper way in doing this. Just let me do it." Serperior tried to end it there.

Now Dragonair felt offended and heated." What is the matter with you? In the first few days here you came to me seeking my assistance in leading and you were so appreciative, but lately you've been so dry with me and constantly on the attack. Here I am doing something a leader would and you shoot me down and scold me. I don't understand this change in you at all and I resent it. I will not have my dignity be abused like this Serperior."

Wormadam felt like she was imposing, she wanted to speak up but she felt it was best if she was to remain silent. Serperior felt bad, he realized she was right in everything she said. He didn't have the right to treat her that way because he was having a conflict of his own.

"Dragonair, I." He started apologetically.

"I don't want to hear it. I am fed up. I tried so hard for you Serperior, I held you in such high regard, admired you so much, but you're letting that vixen Lumineon affect your mind. I will not be on the receiving end of this abuse any longer. I courteously demand you offer the mutual respect that I give you and it can end there. No need for casual interaction if it bothers you so much." Dragonair hated doing this but he left her no choice. Her dignity was more important to her than letting her emotions run her." Do we have a deal?"

After a few moments of silence, Chris interrupted them by calling them for a challenge.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** It isn't her fault, why am I taking it out on her?

**Dragonair:** I think it is safe to assume, it's over for us, there can't possibly be any hope for us. (She is seen growing sad).

**Wormadam:** What an unfortunate occurrence! I hoped to settle their dispute but in my knowledge it is best to leave Pokémon to figure out their misunderstandings by themselves. It gives them opportunities to learn and mature.

* * *

The campers were called to the front of the mess hall. They didn't notice anything different about the site like usual so they had no idea about the challenge yet.

"Good morning everyone! Chris announced." You can stop looking around, there are no challenge props in the campsite."

"But there are somewhere on the island aren't there?" Vespiquen analyzed.

"That's clever of you Vespiquen, you are correct." Chris revealed." Today's challenge is no secret that it revolves around, Secret Bases!"

A little whispering broke out among the teams, some were excited like Vibrava, most neutral.

"Yes Secret Bases, the dream of every child to own a hidden private location to customize as their own and spend their alone time with their Pokémon in." Chris described." But overall just as useless as a Splash attack."

"Hey! I like Secret Bases." Vibrava objected.

"Yeah, they could be fun." Smeargle joined.

"Alright alright, hold your Horseas, the author had me say that." Chris calmed." Anyway, each team will be given a map to their designated base, when you get there, the game really starts, you see the ultimate goal behind the challenge today is to gather the most flags in your base. You will go about that in three different ways, the first and most important is to go around the island collecting flags."

"Explains the props." Volcarona noted.

"All flags are the same, so it's not like each team has a color coded flag collection, which gets me to the second way. Life has hard workers and sliders, while some might choose the first way, the hard way, some of you can resort to sneaky parasitic play." Chris spoke vaguely.

"Come again?" Charmeleon perked up.

"The second way to secure victory is to steal the other teams' flags from their bases, if you can find them." Chris clarified.

"Ohhh!" Vibrava went wide eyed." We're not doing that."

"We're not?" Charmeleon panicked. This was his style, he was looking forward to it.

"You sure about that Vibrava? It could cost you the challenge." Chris warned.

"We play honest on this team Chris, am I right?" She said as she looked at her team members.

"Right on." Wormadam agreed, so did Smeargle.

"Well to each team their own strategy." Chris shrugged." So with sneaky little thieves running about, you have to think, oh wait but then our base would be in jeopardy if left alone, so your third way to ensure you win is to place a member or two as guards in your bases to prevent other team members from stealing your flags. I'm gonna say this from now, you can't choose more than two for that task, don't even try or I'll know, also, the contestants who will be guarding the bases can't leave them, if you step outside the base, your team will instantly forfeit the challenge and be sent to elimination."

"Harsh." Serperior commented.

"Albeit fair." Contrasted Dragonair.

Serperior frowned but said nothing.

"If someone approaches our base, how do we stop them? Do we attack them?" Vespiquen asked interestedly.

"Imagine a game of catch, if you catch them, then they have to stay in your base as prisoners till the end of the challenge. They can't leave, steal your flags or help anyone else who tries to steal your flags." Chris replied." If it makes you feel any better you can tie them up even.

"That would befit anyone who tries to play the game in that way." Vibrava decided firmly.

Charmeleon was pouting.

"So a few tips would be, while you're out collecting flags, it might be best to return to your base to make a delivery because if you bump to someone from another team on the way, they could steal your flags and run with them, this is where attacks can happen. Now I have to stress, no intention on harming someone drastically is allowed, or you'll end up like Carvanha." Chris stressed." You also need to take them back before the challenge ends or those flags wont count. Another tip would be to memorize your base's location, if you lose your own base, then you're as good as useless for your team. You could choose to give the map to one of the ones out there searching for flags or stealing them from other teams but I wouldn't recommend it. If the other teams find your map it would be easy for them to find your base."

"Are the bases close to each other?" Asked Lampent.

"Not really, the bases are in equal distance from each other around the island but far from each other all the same. Also, only the members responsible for guarding bases are allowed to actually help guard the bases, so if let's say Magnezone was searching for flags and happened to be making a delivery and sees a struggle in his base, he is not allowed to help." Chris answered." You will have around three hours, so that's a lot of time. Have fun and kick butt out there, each others' butts that is. Don't start to search for flags until you reach your bases got that? I'm watching, I'm always watching."

"Yes Chris." Everyone said in a chorus of sighs.

"Aaaand GO!" Chris announced, everyone ran off with the maps Chris gave them." The hunt for the flags is on, which team will empower their base the best? What strategies will they follow? And will we see team clashes in this epic challenge? All the answers and more right after the break."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I really don't like cheating so of course I would be against stealing the other teams' flags. My team will win this fair and square.

**Wormadam:** You have to show admiration to Vibrava, she enters challenges with enthusiasm and great intent on maintaining upright sincerity. I hold her in high regards especially for a team commander.

**Charmeleon:** Booo! I wanna steal flags, I don't wanna search for them on the island, and I don't wanna defend the base. Vibrava is really making our team lose a good chance to win.

**Lanturn:** I was a little disappointed that the challenge had to start, I was having fun with Vibrava. It was a while that I wasn't able to have fun. Maybe I can have fun in the challenge.

**Vespiquen:** This challenge can be filed under the same set like the Rare Candy, Fossil, and Berry challenges. Ironically, we have had a different result on each of those, however the one I led was a victory. This will be no less.

**Eelektross:** So Chris gave us the green light to kick butt eh? I'm gonna like this challenge.

**Smeargle: **I think the challenge is fun and exactly what Linoone needs to forget about everything and have fun.

**Lumineon:** It's a given what part I will be taking, I have a hunch I can get multiple goals of mine accomplished today, and they all include pissing someone off. Yes this challenge will be to my liking.

* * *

Team Apricorn's map led them to the right, they followed it quickly because this was not a productive part of the challenge.

"Everybody keep up, every second we waste is a lost flag for us." Vespiquen barked.

Her team hurried to keep up. Arceus forbade they were deemed weak in a challenge in Vespiquen's eyes.

"Now, we have an extra team member and that is a huge advantage for us, I propose we put each two of us into each method. Volcarona, you're stocky and slow, you can only do one of the methods, defending the base. Lanturn, you put up a good fight which means defending the base is your best area too." Vespiquen delegated.

"Scuze me!?" Volcarona huffed.

"I can do that." Lanturn accepted.

"You should learn to take orders like a good little girl like Lanturn." Vespiquen scolded Volcarona.

Volcarona held back her anger. The team stayed out of it. Lanturn felt happy, she was slowly seeing how others here were her friends afterall.

"Togetic, use your sweet facade to trick the other teams and snatch their flags. Lampent, you're good at staying in the shadows, you can help her." Vespiquen continued.

Lampent was apprehensive. That meant he was going to be alone with Togetic for most of the challenge. He wasn't about to argue lest both girls target him. Togetic smirked, this was the perfect opportunity for her. Hitmontop felt bad, for two reasons. The first was for Lampent, the second was for himself. He realized he and Vespiquen shared the last task.

"Hitmontop, make use of your stamina and run around getting flags. Don't you dare lose them either or the team will lose you at the elimination. I will also be collecting flags." Vespiquen said." Don't fail me."

"Yes Vespiquen." They all rolled their eyes.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen: **I may run a tight shift but I run efficiently. I secure the best results with the least conflict.

**Volcarona:** Ooh how I'd like to put that bee on fire.

**Lanturn:** I'm glad Vespiquen thinks I'm a good teammate, she likes me and considers me her friend. I thought I didn't have friends.

**Togetic:** Luckily Vespiquen gave me the perfect scenario. I don't have to argue with her for it. Lampent and I are going to have such great fun.

**Lampent:** This is it, Togetic's going to get her way with me and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

* * *

"So team, with only five members there aren't a lot of positions to fill." Vibrava started.

They were well on their way to reaching the base now.

"Under your permission, I request to take on the task of protecting our flags. I do not possess the speed and stamina to take on the searching mission you see." Wormadam requested.

"That would be alright, and for the second one, hmm, Linoone you're quick and strong, I think you would be excellent at guarding our fort. What do you say?" Vibrava pitched.

Linoone nodded silently.

"The rest of us would be great in searching for the flags. We will win this guys, and we're gonna have fun at it too." Vibrava's excitement showed.

"Right, searching for the flags." Charmeleon mumbles awkwardly.

"There's the base!" Smeargle announced.

They walked into the base, it was etched into the base of large tree. To their surprise it was very roomy inside with lots of entrances from all sides. That was going to make it difficult to guard the base from intruders. There was a zone marked with tape on the ground that was meant to be the place the flags were placed, it was to the center of the base. Other than that they noticed several decorations all around from random knickknacks to plushes. Coincidentally, the plushes just happened to be of the Pokemon from the other teams and they looked pretty realistic.

"Chris thinks he's funny. He put these lifelike plushes here on purpose to make it harder for us to guard the base." Linoone noted.

"And look, it says we can't touch them." Charmeleon scoffed as he read a sign on the wall.

"Nevertheless we shall block any attempts at foul play. Place your faith in us." Wormadam assured.

"Go Eviolites!" Vibrava cheered as the trio left to search for flags. They separated to cover more land.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** No I will not listen to their stupid goody goody ways. I am going to go find the other bases and win the easy way.

**Linoone:** I'm a little distracted so it was probably for the best that I stay put in the base. I wouldn't do very well in finding the flags.

* * *

"This joint's pretty sweet." Eelektross was impressed.

Team Pokerus had just made it to their base. It was a cave of sorts, what was confusing about it were the many entrances, rather than the norm for caves having one way to go in. Chris seemed to fashion these places to make all teams have a similar equal chance at performing in their challenge. Like the green team's base, it was decorated as well, with the flag zone to the center. They also noticed the plushes that were modeled after all the other contestants and the sign that said to not touch them.

"So who wants to do what?" Serperior began.

It was tense between Serperior and Dragonair on the way here so neither pitched the idea then.

"I'd love to go out and find flags and all, but that's boring. I wanna stay here and knock the crap out of anyone who shows up." Eelektross cracked his knuckles.

"You mean sit around doing nothing?" Serperior bashed. He was not in the right state of mind.

"Shut the hell up." Eelektross raised his chest as he stood in front of Serperior.

"Excuse me, did you not hear Chris? Defending the base is a vital part of this challenge. You should be glad our strongest member graciously stepped up for that role." Dragonair defended angrily." I think I should defend the base as well. I'm not that fast but I have exceptional awareness and can serve the team best in here."

""Heh, we should make Dragonair team leader, obviously she's the only one with the real game plans." Eelektross smirked as he hugged her waist from behind.

Eelektross hadn't done this plainly in front of Serperior and Lumineon before and this bothered both Dragonair and Serperior. It bothered Serperior for the obvious reason, but it bothered Dragonair because she had told him not to do that. She shimmied his arms off roughly and glared at him. The damage was done though, Serperior was furious as ever.

"Yeah whatever, stay with him." He spat as he made to leave.

Lumineon and Magnezone were not appointed roles yet and were left hanging. Dragonair wasn't going to let the team weaken though.

"Magnezone, you're great at analyzing your surroundings, you would be great at searching for flags. And you." She said as she turned to Lumineon." You're so good at being underhanded that you could practically fool all the other teams to handing you the flags. Why don't you make like the miscreant you are and handle the stealing bit? I'm sure you had that on your mind since the moment Chris mentioned it."

"Ooooowww." Eelektross imitated a crowd responding to someone getting burned." She got the bitch good."

Lumineon narrowed her eyes but smiled." Oh Serperior! Come here for a second please. I wanna tell the gang the good news."

Serperior wasn't in the mood for it but he obeyed. He slithered next to Lumineon who looked up at him adoringly before hooking her fin around his back. The others were not sure what to make of this.

"Serperior and I have some great news for you all that we wanted to share tonight but I thought now would be a better time." She turned to Serperior again." Don't you think baby?"

"What did she just call you?" Dragonair faltered disbelievingly.

"Go ahead honey." Serperior stared boldly at Dragonair and Eelektross. He was glad Lumineon chose to reveal the news now. He was so angry at them and wanted to get back at them somehow. Luckily Lumineon figured that out for him.

Dragonair snapped her head in his way when he said 'honey'. Lumineon put on the most excited act, she looked like a love struck teenager as she bounced and looked at Serperior.

"Serperior and I are ecstatic to inform you all that we started dating." She shrieked happily." We really feel that we're meant for each other."

She turned to stare at him." I never felt this strongly about someone all my life. Serperior, my love, I know that we are meant for each other and I will love you for eternity."

To prevent Serperior from being taken aback by her exaggeration and ruining the act, she inconspicuously used Attract on him.

"Oh yes my love, we are truly meant for each other. I have never laid eyes on a more magnificent woman all my life. It gives me great pleasure to be with you." Serperior spoke glazed under the effect of the move.

Dragonair was struck by lightning. She felt her world crumble around her. She knew Lumineon was flirting with Serperior but she never predicted the extent of the effect she would have on him. Serperior seemed infatuated and that killed her, absolutely killed her. Eelektross scoffed internally, he knew she was playing him like a puppet, and just to get to Dragonair. He hated her more than ever.

"Ah I do believe this calls for a celebration." Magnezone piped up." However I must recommend that be postponed till after the challenge."

"You're a peach Magnezone, thank you. We both appreciate the gesture." Lumineon feigned gratitude.

"Yeah get going already, if we lose it's your fault." Eelektross ordered. He mostly wanted them gone to get them away from Dragonair.

"Well at least someone was congratulatory, I myself would give you my blessings when you two finally come out to the open with your relationship." Lumineon argued with Eelektross and Dragonair. She quickly made her escape before they could respond." Well then Serperior, we mustn't dally, off we go."

"Good riddance." Eelektross spat once they were gone.

Dragonair was too late to respond, not that she could muster a response. She was still shocked.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** He's completely fallen for her. I am nothing to him anymore…

**Eelektross:** Lumineon's a total trashy whore. She's hurting Dragonair and that pisses me off.

**Lumineon:** I told you I was going to get you Dragonair. I will make you kill yourself. I will make you eat your heart out. Even if it takes me claiming Serperior in the middle of camp for everyone to see I will break you Dragonair. Don't you ever mess with me. Ever!

**Magnezone:** The dynamics in my team are fascinating. From my observations I have concluded that Eelektross harbors romantic feelings for Dragonair, whom struggles between accepting and rejecting those feelings due to her own conflicting feelings for Serperior. Serperior in turn is caught up with his unrecognized emotions towards Dragonair and his hastily established relationship with Lumineon whom claims to be smitten with him. I have to reiterate one of my previous remarks, the concept of romance remains a mystery to me.

* * *

"Um Vespiquen." Hitmontop spoke up." Don't you think it would be better if we split up? We would…"

"Be quiet, I know what I'm doing." She silenced.

Hitmontop didn't press the subject, he walked around with Vespiquen, they found a few flags along the way. Hitmontop suddenly had an idea. He took out a pair of funny looking goggles and put them on. Vespiquen took notice to them after a few minutes.

"What in the name of S.S. Anne are those?" Vespiquen asked, bothered by Hitmontop's gimmicks.

"With these babies, my vision is enhanced ten fold. These are the prototype Motion Vision goggles. They were experimentally released to a select focus group for testing. They allow the wearer to see anything that is moving. When anything immobile is in my field of vision I cannot see it however that downside is blown away as the benefit of seeing moving objects is clear. When these things are approved you can bet they will be the best hit in decades." Hitmontop told.

"Give me those things." Vespiquen forcibly took the goggles to try.

She put them on and was immediately confused. She couldn't see a thing. Everything was black. She almost ran in to a tree.

"What in bloody TMs is this? I can't see a thing. What a useless pathetic excuse for an invention." She cursed as she threw them to the ground. They shattered.

"Noooo! Now I owe my suppliers a fortune." Hitmontop wept.

"Snap out of it you moron. Those things were garbage." She snapped." You better shape up Hitmontop, you've been a disappointment since day one. Have you no proper use in a single challenge?"

Hitmontop was really annoyed. He was already in big trouble over the goggles and now he was being talked down to by Vespiquen. He just wanted the day to end.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop: **Ugh I owe them big time now. Stupid Vespiquen.

**Vespiquen:** Blasted idiot, I had taken him with me to test him, to see if I could take up Lampent's offer but that option is no longer viable. The blundering fool will be my elimination target next and that's final.

* * *

Togetic and Lampent floated quietly. Lampent didn't dare aggravate her. Togetic seemed to be focused on the challenge so far, but you never know when she would snap and decide to attack. Along the way they found a few flags and Lampent felt they were too valuable to leave behind even if their task wasn't to find flags.

"Togetic?" Lampent dared to speak up.

"Yes Lampy?" Togetic replied distractedly.

"Who would you vote for if we lost?" He asked.

"Now now Lampy, I can't tell you that, especially when you consistently voted for me." She said this with no threatening demeanor but it had the same effect.

Lampent didn't need to say anymore. He got the hint.

"This base is pretty far isn't it?" Togetic spoke, mostly for idle conversation.

"We don't know for sure if we're going in the right direction too." Lampent pointed out.

"What's the worst that could happen? Me and you stranded somewhere where no one could hear you…us scream? Where there are no cameras?" Togetic said sweetly.

Lampent felt the air around him go cold, he had been scared a lot in his death but rarely like this.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Vespiquen did this to me on purpose. She hates me.

**Chris:** Psh, I have cameras everywhere, literally everywhere. Yes that includes the restrooms but those are just for emergencies, we're not perverts.

* * *

Vibrava was zooming through the forest, she sing-songed an adventure inspired song as she grabbed all the flags she saw. She was making great progress. She was loud so when Magnezone was close by he heard her. They spotted each other and Vibrava stopped singing. She saw the flags he had and he saw hers.

"Chris may have asked for collisions but I play fair, I will not clash with you if you don't wish so as well." She started.

"I have no intention on resorting to that. Shall we divert in our separate ways?" Magnezone proposed.

"Alright, and good luck out there! You guys are going to need it to beat us." She laughed good spiritedly

"It is not uncommon for the cocky to fall." He fought back.

"We'll see." She retorted.

After that she was struggling to carry all her flags so she decided to return to base and make a delivery. Magnezone went on.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I had many more flags than he did, my confidence is in the right place.

**Magnezone:** Vibrava has an impressive grasp of leadership on her team, the contrast is apparent with ours. It is excusable however due to the tension existing between Serperior and Dragonair.

* * *

Attract wore off and Serperior was back to normal. He didn't seem to be aware of what happened after she used the move. He was back to pouting about Dragonair.

"Serperior don't you take anything she says to heart. Don't you dare weaken." Lumineon whispered.

Serperior was so caught up in his emotions he couldn't reply. He dreaded blowing up and saying something wrong to Lumineon.

"I can see right through her and Eelektross, they want to take you out, they want to be the captains. The jealousy in their eyes is so evident. They enjoy watching you weaken, you can't let them. You must not let them. I am going to be your support and stop them. Make Dragonair regret the day she chose to side with Eelektross and disrespect you." Lumineon took the role of the little devil on Serperior's shoulder and the angel was not speaking up.

"I don't mean to be rude, but maybe we should separate, to find more flags." Serperior avoided the subject. He felt he needed to be alone right now.

"I have a better idea." She said." Let's both go to their bases, I distract them and you swipe all their flags. How does that sound?"

Serperior didn't think it was the best idea but he didn't feel like arguing.

"Whatever you say honey." He sighed and smiled gently against himself.

She beamed fakely and leaned against his side as she walked with him, cuddling into him. He smiled but couldn't help secretly wishing it was Dragonair leaning into him like that.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** I have to step up to the leader role, Lumineon is right, those two really are homing in on that.

**Lumineon:** Serperior is slowly turning into putty in my hands. I need him for my next move, I am not done today, I still have things planned out for someone.

* * *

By now most contestants that were collecting flags like Magnezone and Smeargle got to make a return delivery. Vespiquen told Hitmontop to return all the flags they both found. After that he went back to searching. Unbeknownst to him Vespiquen had followed him, she wanted to watch him closely, examine his performance in the task. He was oblivious. After he left the base, Charmeleon was at the premises, he wasn't aware he was near a base until he saw Hitmontop. He hid in the bushes and waited till he was gone. He then walked in the direction Hitmontop came from and sure enough the base was there. He held his enthusiasm as he circled to the back. He peeked in one of the entrances. Their base happened to be a beachside base and it smelled like the ocean, which he disliked. The first thing he noticed when he went in was the copious amount of sand on the ground. He saw Lanturn and Volcarona alternating between one entrance to the next as watchdogs, they were currently near the one that Hitmontop left from, In the center were the bunch of flags that Hitmontop brought back. He snuck in quietly, the sand helping keep the sound of footsteps out. He saw a few plushes around, he spotted the Charmeleon one and had a great idea. He waited until both Lanturn and Volcarona weren't looking and then grabbed the Charmeleon plush. He hid it behind the doorway and took its place with the same goofy expression it had, just in time too because Volcarona floated in front of him as she passed to another entrance. He remained completely motionless.

"Aint nobody gon sneak up on us girl. Mm mm, Ima whoop their ass." Volcarona bragged.

"I think we're going to win this one because there are more of us than them." Lanturn said.

Charmeleon held his laughter. If only they knew he was there. He waited for the right time where both Lanturn and Volcarona were on a far off entrance to make a charge for the flags, grab them and make a beeline for the nearest exit without being noticed. He stood outside the base waiting for that moment where they would notice their missing flags but it never came and Charmeleon felt let down. He decided to go back to his base nonetheless.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** They're so stupid, they didn't even notice the flags missing. I wanted to hear them scream and cry because they were fooled. Ugh!

* * *

"Maybe I should go back and take all these flags to the base." Lampent tried.

Lampent and Togetic had collected a fair amount of flags on their way. Lampent thought it would be a good excuse to escape but it didn't work.

"You're a strong boy Lampy, you can carry some more." She denied.

Suddenly they both stopped, they saw what looked to be a base.

"Alright here's what we'll do. You put those flags in a bush and wait at the back, I'll go to the front and distract whomever's inside. You then make your move." Togetic planned.

Lampent nodded wordlessly and did what he was told. Togetic flew to the entrance and saw it was the red team's base. She flew inside just a bit, she remembered that the defenders couldn't leave the base so if they made an attempt to catch her, she would just fly out. Inside she saw Eelektross and Dragonair sitting near the flag zone, they looked to be deep in conversation but then Dragonair spotted her and got up.

"I suggest you turn back, you're not going to get any flags from us." Dragonair spoke, she sounded hurt over something.

"Oh would you please let me have a flag or two?" Togetic begged sweetly." I looked and looked everywhere and I couldn't find a single one. If I don't go back with at least a few my team will be mad at me."

She gave the most innocent childish face, unfortunately for her, Dragonair could care less, especially on a day like the one she was having. Eelektross didn't even look at her. He knew Dragonair would kick her butt in a second. Lampent waited for his opportunity but it didn't seem like it would come. Eelektross was still looking at other entrances. He gave it a shot and floated inside. He tried to fly to the top so he would be out of sight. He got as close to the flags as he could but his fire was lighting up the base and that drew Eelektross' attention.

"Hey! Get the hell outta there." Eelektross yelled angrily. He charged at Lampent who quickly darted to the exit. He escaped just in time.

"I'm not going to ask you again, leave now." Dragonair ordered Togetic.

Togetic frowned but complied. She flew out slowly. If she was angry at Lampent before, she was furious now. She hated being shown up by someone.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Ha, no one's gonna steal under my watch.

**Lampent:** Ugh, maybe I was not the best candidate for this. I hope Togetic's not too mad.

**Togetic:** Lampent, you are trying my last bit of patience.

* * *

"Like I'm in the mood for this." Dragonair huffed. She had been ranting to Eelektross since the moment Serperior and Lumineon left.

"We showed them who's boss." Eelektross bragged.

"I am a calm collected woman Eelektross, I really am. I have never experienced incidents that would rile me up until I met her. She makes me want to rage all the time." Dragonair vented.

"I know you are. You're double the woman she is, no comparison." Eelektross contrasted.

"Why him, why did she have to take him?" Dragonair was on the brink of tears. She never cries, the last time she cried was years ago.

"Can't you see it? To get to you. You're letting her know your soft spot." Eelektross said as if it was as plain as day." Show her that you don't care about him and she'll leave him. I know, pretend to be with me, or if you'd prefer you don't have to pretend."

"Would you shut up?" She snapped." You and me are not going to happen and I insist you stop bringing it up. If Serperior notices it he will think we're actually together and then he will think I am unavailable."

"He's not available either." He pointed.

That got her to go quiet and sad again.

"Come on, trust me. You want to get back at her don't you? Give us a shot, it will work." Eelektross urged." And who knows, you might just like it too. I can be a solid guy you know, I got Pansear to like me didn't I? I got you to defend me."

"_Eelektross could be convincing when he wanted_." Thought Dragonair.

She mulled his words in her head, was she ready for this? Would she really form a relationship with someone other than Serperior? Would that Pokemon be Eelektross of all guys? She thought he repulsed her at times but lately he has been a standup guy. It wasn't that she found him physically unattractive, the contrary. He was gifted in the looks department, not to mention a tough dependable character. He definitely had some values too if he could refuse Lumineon. And it was true, he had gained the admiration of Pansear, someone who should instantly despise a bully. All those thoughts went through her head at that moment and she was adding them all up to make her decision. She closed her eyes momentarily before responding.

"I do trust you to help me show Lumineon she cannot control others like that, this is not a final decision nor an official legitimate relationship but, I will take your offer." She finally said with a deep breath.

"Aw yeah!" He cheered like he had just scored a basket.

"Don't make me regret it." She frowned.

"Do I get a kiss?" He smirked daringly.

"Not a chance." She refused as she turned away.

Little did he know, she was blushing madly and had somewhat hoped he pushed his request for a kiss.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Aw man that felt great! Can Eelektross talk his way to winning or what? That's why I'm the boss! She'll kiss me, she wants it.

**Dragonair:** What am I getting myself into? Am I really going to be Eelektross'…girlfriend?

* * *

Smeargle was making his return journey to his base, he had a considerable amount of flags piled in his paws.

"Whoa that's a lot of flags." Came a voice from aside.

Smeargle turned around, slightly worried that he might have to run away with the flags. Chris did say someone could take the flags by force while out collecting. He turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was Hitmontop. Hitmontop saw the worry in his eyes.

"If you alone got that many then we're in trouble." He continued.

"I'm sure you guys did fine." Smeargle said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Hitmontop shrugged as he slowly moved closer." We can do better."

The voice inside Smeargle's head shouted for him to run but that would be rude even to a rivaling contestant.

"How about you…give those to me!" Hitmontop said the second part quickly as he ran forward.

Smeargle thought fast and grabbed all the flags with his tail before he used Dig on the ground. This allowed him to swiftly flee the scene.

"Aww." Hitmontop sighed.

"_Bahh, pathetic." _Vespiquen thought as she watched him silently from behind a tree.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** At least Vespiquen didn't see that, she'd think I was a loser.

**Vespiquen:** What a loser. The team can no doubt do without his hindrance.

**Smeargle:** That was close. Ow, my paws hurt, I really need to get better at using Dig, maybe I should ask Linoone, I bet that would make him really happy too.

* * *

Shortly after Smeargle delivered his bunch of flags, Lumineon and Serperior stumbled into the Eviolites' base.

"I have it all planned Serperior, while I distract Linoone, you try to outmaneuver Wormadam, but give it a few minutes for my distraction to start working." She plotted.

"Good luck, don't get caught." He said.

Lumineon made no move to sneak around, she walked up and Linoone immediately saw her. He was ready at the defensive and charged.

"Wait, I come in peace." She covered her face." I wanted to talk to you."

"This is a challenge, there's no time to talk." He said impatiently.

"I just saw Smeargle on the way here and he told me where the base was." She started.

Linoone raised his eyebrows." What, he wouldn't do that, you're lying."

"He did, but that's not really important. Maybe I should start from the beginning." She said." You see I ran into him while I was collecting flags and in exchange for me not taking flags from him, he said he would tell me something important. I agreed because I actually had no intention to steal anyone's flags. So he started talking to me about you and how you suffered in your childhood. The more he talked the worse I felt because not only did I feel bad for you from the horrible past you had, but also because I felt Smeargle had done something wrong by telling me. It felt to me that it was something private to you, that he shouldn't have told to anyone."

"N-no, that can't be true. You're making this up." Linoone doubted, he was scared though.

"I stopped him from going on because I was embarrassed. I thought to myself it would be rude of me not to come here and give you my apologies for your suffering. I also felt it wouldn't be fair to you not to know what Smeargle had done. If I were you I wouldn't entrust him with anything anymore. Something tells me you hadn't meant for that information to be revealed did you?" She continued.

Linoone was at a loss of words. At first he didn't believe her but with every word she said he felt she couldn't have been making this up. She knew the exact story of his past and what she said sounded so true. He felt enraged and hurt, he trusted Smeargle, and Smeargle broke that trust, just like Luxio.

"I really am sorry Linoone." She patted his shoulder. She looked past him to see Serperior going in to the base." I just hope you don't mention that I told you this, I don't want to seem like a backstabber."

Linoone's eyes tore up, he felt miserable. He wanted to get away from everything this instant. Lumineon smirked to herself and made her quiet getaway. Serperior looked around to see Wormadam far off, he slithered in to the flag zone and just when he was about to make a grab for them, he tripped over a line that sent a net falling on him. The net was made from leaves and white flowers like the ones covering Wormadam's coat.

"Ugh, crap." Serperior struggled.

"Aha! Caught in the act!" Wormadam turned around." Brilliant idea Linoone, it worked like a charm."

But Linoone wasn't hearing. He saw red. He turned to the wall and slammed his paws against it. He shouted in rage and had a tantrum. He kicked the plushes next to him and punched the decorations on the walls. He was out of control. Serperior wondered if this was because of something Lumineon said but it couldn't have been. What would she say that would drive him this mad? Wormadam was scared stiff. There was nothing she could do to appease him and frankly she would be too frightened to attempt anything even if she did know what to say.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** Heavens! What on earth has gotten into Linoone? One moment he was fine and dandy the next he was raving mad. Barking lunacy and unexplainable berserk.

**Serperior:** Linoone was outright scary. He looked ready to commit murder. I have no idea what Lumineon said to him but it sure had its effect. I felt lucky to be in a net, as if it shielded me from him.

**Lumineon:** Couples are so vulnerable to my ways. There is no one easier to trick than someone in love. Now I sit back and watch as Linoone possibly kills Smeargle in the middle of the camp.

* * *

Togetic and Lampent were going back to camp, it was getting late and the challenge was almost over. On their way back, Togetic was very quiet until she slowed down her flying and looked around. When she was sure she didn't see anyone she turned to look at Lampent.

"I hate being interrupted you know." She said." Last time I was unceremoniously interrupted from something and that something's become very late. I should have done that a while ago."

"What are you talking about?" Lampent thought he had an idea what she meant but he hoped dearly that he was wrong.

She grabbed his shoulders and his heart skipped a beat. He was right, he hated being right. Her eyes flared that familiar shine and he knew she had just used Nasty Plot, but just when he thought it couldn't get worse, she used it again.

"T-togetic listen, please." He stuttered.

Hitmontop was on his way back to camp when he saw them in front, but instead of running forward, he hid behind a bush. Vespiquen was following him and whatever he was seeing, she also saw. She was now more intrigued with what Togetic and Lampent were doing than by Hitmontop.

"No Lampent, you're not escaping this time. You've been unresponsive, disobedient, and as a matter of fact, rude to me these past few days and I will not stand for it." She spoke harshly." I thought you were smarter than that. You're playing with knives Lampent, sharp deadly knives. You should know better. My threats are not talk and Hitmontop has seen that already. Now it's your turn."

"No, I promise I'll be better." He breathed sharply. He trembled in fear.

Togetic pushed him against a tree and pinned him, she then closed her eyes as a move was used. A white glimmering ball was formed in front of her and she laughed maniacally, her eyes glowing in a red hue. She seemed demonic at that moment. The white ball of energy was flung directly at Lampent's face. It was Ancient Power. Lampent's howl of pain could be heard from a distance. Hitmontop was scared, he wanted to help his friend but going out now would make Togetic attack him too. Vespiquen was studying this with utmost interest. She had no idea Togetic was like that. It seemed Togetic was not done, she fired another ball just in case. The bark around the tree behind Lampent tore up, you could hear the wood cracking apart. Togetic let go of Lampent and he fell to the ground in a heap. He was a mess, he looked in terrible shape but he was still conscious. That must have been Togetic's intent. If she had knocked him out she would have gotten in trouble with Chris.

"If you even think of voting for me, or misbehaving ever again, I will not be so merciful. I will make you swallow my attack so you can be destroyed on the inside. Not even the spirit realm will protect you from me Lampent. Never forget that." She ended as she slowly turned back to her innocent looking self.

She didn't give him any chance to go with her. She went back to their base alone with all their flags. After making sure she was absolutely gone, Hitmontop ran over to Lampent.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit Lampent!" Hitmontop worried." I'm so sorry I couldn't come out, she would have attacked me too. Are you ok?"

Lampent was going in and out of consciousness, silent tears escaped his eyes with the pain he was experiencing. His flame was almost nonexistent.

"I'm so sorry!" Hitmontop felt horrible, how could he not defend his friend?" Shh, it'll be okay, I'll take you to the infirmary."

He picked Lampent up hastily and went back to camp. Vespiquen hummed in acknowledgement.

"All this happening right under my nose? Interesting, very interesting." Vespiquen spoke to herself.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** I'm such a coward. I wanted to help, I really did but… I was terrified. I didn't know what to do.

**Lampent:** I knew it was coming for a few days now. In one way I'm glad it finally happened so I won't be scared for a while. She wouldn't do it again anytime soon. Would she?

**Togetic:** I am not satisfied, I want to do much more but Chris would not allow it. I'll hold it in for now. I will have other chances.

**Vespiquen:** This would explain Lampent and Hitmontop's jitters around Togetic and why they were fine with the concept of voting for her. I never realized I had a murderous sociopath in my team and I am not proud of myself for not seeing it before. I still don't understand however, why does Togetic not mind voting for Hitmontop?

* * *

When the blue team got to their base, Vespiquen blew a fuse.

"What do you mean you misplaced the flags we found at first? Are you that thick?" She erupted." You had one job and you failed miserably. You were duped you imbeciles, someone stole from you."

"Sorry! We didn't see anyone I swear." Lanturn apologized.

"Talking aint gon do no good, go out there and find other flags." Volcarona ignored.

"Do you really think…" Vespiquen began.

"Contestants, time is up. No more flag collecting. Leave your bases immediately and head back to camp. Leave all your flags in your bases, anyone who has flags and isn't in their base, drop your flags, they don't count. Thank you." Chris announced on a megaphone.

"Fantastic. Simply fantastic." Vespiquen was exasperated.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Aww over so soon? I wanted to keep going. I was having such fun.

**Serperior:** Finally, it was getting embarrassing in that net.

**Vespiquen:** Idiots, they're all idiots. Every last one of them.

**Volcarona:** Oohh she gets under my skin so much.

* * *

After everyone was back to camp, Chris gathered them all. Lampent was still in the infirmary. Hitmontop told Chef that while looking for flags near the base of the mountain, some rocks fell on him during an avalanche. Linoone made himself scarce, he had disappeared the moment Chris told them the challenge was over. Lumineon noticed this and smiled deeply.

"So the flags have been counted and let me just say, you guys were really lazy. There are so many flags on the mountain and it was exhausting to put them there. You lost a perfectly good chance to get them from there." Chris informed.

"Exhausting? To you? You actually put all those flags?" Charmeleon asked surprised.

"Pfft no, our interns, they kept whining about how tiring it was and blah blah. You guys are so unappreciative of them." Chris went on.

"Look who's talking." Scoffed Eelektross.

"Can we know the dang results now?" Vespiquen nagged impatiently.

"Okay okay, two teams did great but one sucked in comparison." Chris said." The team that got the most flags and wins the prize is…the Eviolites!"

They cheered happily.

"As for your prize, you will all receive a set of Poke Toys to take home. All the cuddly plushes you could want." Chris informed.

"I knew it, I just knew fair play would get us to the top." Vibrava was elated.

"Yes, fair play. Right." Charmeleon pretended to agree.

"The team to escape elimination this time is….team Pokerus!" Chris went on." That leaves the Apricorns with a bad score to face elimination. The teams will even out at five members each."

"Aww." Lanturn sighed unhappily.

"We did our part, you slouched around." Dragonair turned to Lumineon.

"Right, as if you didn't have flags get stolen." Lumineon accused.

"Yes, none." She replied.

"Lousy good for nothing…" Vespiquen stopped herself, she didn't want to draw bad attention.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** I'm not too discouraged, I got caught so I am happy we didn't lose.

**Vespiquen:** This is what I get for working with a bunch of slackers.

**Lanturn:** And I thought we were doing great. How did we end up with so few flags?

* * *

Chef told Chris that Lampent couldn't leave the infirmary yet so his vote was already recorded. The others sat facing Chris.

"Well, long day isn't it? How did Lampent get hurt? For a bunch of creatures with powerful abilities and capabilities, Pokemon are really weak." Chris said.

"Have a heart man." Hitmontop scolded.

"I'll be extra emotional when someone's eliminated, how's that for heart?" Chris promised." Now get to it. Again, there won't be any solo immunity."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Lampent:** Volcarona.

**Togetic:** I'd love to have Hitmontop here some more but if I have to stay in control I need to lose one of the boys.

**Vespiquen:** I could vote for Togetic and take the boys' problems away but why would I take out someone who keeps them in check? I control Lanturn and Lampent and she instills fear into the boys, she's good to keep around for the time being. Hitmontop is useless however.

**Hitmontop:** Ugh I cant vote for Togetic, Lampent's my best friend, Lanturn's the strongest on the team, and Vespiquen's a good leader in general. I have no choice but to vote for Volcarona.

**Lanturn: **Vespiquen wants me to vote for Hitmontop, I like him but she thinks it's best.

* * *

When they were done voting, Chris grinned as he faced them.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris.

"It's pretty much a given that Lampent is safe and gets the first Pokeblock, next is…"

"Lanturn"

"Togetic"

"Vespiquen"

"This leaves two of you who have never gotten votes before. This is a sad day for one of you." Chris pretended to be sad for them." Volcarona, you've been a pretty much under the radar contestant, do you think your little contributions and negligible interactions have gotten you unwanted?"

"Hell no, and I aint doing dat on purpose. I aint stupid enough to get into the drama, and that aint a bad thing." She defended herself.

"Hitmontop, being a minority gender-wise, are you afraid the girls would gang up on you?" Chris directed.

"Pretty much yeah, the girls have a tight group and are killing us boys." He said.

"Let's not waste anymore time. The final Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Volcarona"

"Ooh baby, I thought I was a goner for a sec." Volcarona relaxed.

"It gives me great enormous pleasure to tell you Hitmontop, you've been eliminated." Chris said with enthusiasm," How's that for emotion?"

Hitmontop looked down a little disappointed. He stood up and walked to the dock but he stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Lampent barely able to float headed his way.

"Dude what're you doing out of the infirmary, you should be resting." Hitmontop caught him before he could fall.

"I couldn't let my best friend leave without saying goodbye." Lampent croaked out tiredly.

"That means so much to me man." Hitmontop hugged him tightly. He felt a tear on his shoulder." Why are you crying? Don't cry for me."

"I don't want you to go." Lampent sniffed.

"Hey it's okay, I'm finally free from those evil girls. I feel great actually." He said and he wasn't lying.

They both chuckled.

"Yeah, you're the lucky one alright." Lampent said smiling a bit." Say hi to Buizel for me alright? I'll be following you next time we lose though, those girls won't let me stay. I know it."

"Keep fighting Lampent, don't let them win. I'll be rooting for ya." Hitmontop encouraged.

"Alright lovebirds, get on with it." Chris nagged.

"See ya bro, be careful of those girls okay?" Hitmontop said as he boarded. The boat took off.

Lampent couldn't stay upright anymore, he fell down. A couple of interns walked up and took him back to the infirmary. He kept looking at the boat though. He was now alone against Togetic and Vespiquen.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I'll miss you Hitmontop, you were the best friend I ever had.**  
**  
**Vespiquen:** I'm gonna have to do a lot of thinking for the next elimination.**  
**  
**Togetic:** And now to focus on Lampent, it wont be hard after this unless Vespiquen makes it hard for me.

* * *

"The boys of the blue team are being dominated by the girls, Lampent is in big trouble. Speaking of trouble, this episode's been packed with it. Lumineon messes everyone up as usual as she tells lies to Linoone about Smeargle and he believes her. She also tricks her team into thinking she's with Serperior. Could she have decided the fate of the love cube permanently? Has Lanturn finally broke out of her depression? And what will Linoone do to Smeargle? Nothing good it seems, keep in touch in the next episode of Total Drama Pokerific!" Chris capped.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Hitmontop:** Volcarona

**Lampent:** Volcarona

**Lanturn:** Hitmontop

**Togetic:** Hitmontop

**Vespiquen:** Hitmontop

**Volcarona:** Hitmontop

**Total:**

**Volcarona:** 2

**Hitmontop:** 4 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Charmeleon – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Serperior

**Apricorn:** Lampent – Lanturn – Togetic – Vespiquen – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho – Buizel – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop

* * *

I'll admit, I never make Secret Bases, I don't like them, I don't get the idea from them, so with ORAS coming out, I didn't give it any attention, and I know a lot of new aspects were integrated into Secret Bases, like Flags and QR codes whatever those are, but I have no idea about anything of them, however I did want to do a Secret Base challenge to incorporate as many Pokémon ideas as possible into this story so I came up with this challenge. It might be underwhelming for a Secret Base theme but that's the best I could come up with such limited knowledge of the subject. I hope you enjoyed. As for Hitmontop, I love the guy but his stereotype was as limited as it gets. Making him Togetic's puppet gave him some screen time and gave him plot, however with Lampent sharing his spot he faded and people noticed that so he had to either step up or go. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about Linoone's story, and about the love cube.


	12. Chapter 12: The Glamour And The Downfall

As you can see I still don't have an AC otherwise I'd be posting faster. A couple of days ago though I got so bored that I just moved the fan to my room and sucked it up. This is the result. We're getting closer to the merge now, this is one of your last chances to vote on my Poll before I post a new one, so what are you waiting for? GO VOTE :D

I wanna thank my new reviewer **_Akka777_** for all the wonderful reviews! I'm mostly happy you're the first one to really like Smearnoone XD Finally. Alas, they hit a snag in the road, will their relationship recover? You're just gonna have to keep reading to find out ;)

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Glamour And The Downfall**

"Hello again viewers!" Welcomed Chris as the camera turned on." I'm happy to announce that ratings have increased by 46% since the last episode, nothing like tear-jerkers to get the crowds hooked!"

"Oi Chris, you just made that up didn't you?" Chef interjected.

"NO!" He yelled childishly." Anyway, our previous episode was all about secrets, and their revelations. Vespiquen found out about Togetic when she spied her attacking Lampent. After that she started strategizing on how to deal with it. I'm pretty excited to see what will go on between them. Speaking of Lampent, the ghost took a harsh beating from Togetic who almost fainted him with her direct attacks. No serious damage was done so I couldn't disqualify her. Bad news for Lampent."

"Come on mayn, just get rid of her already. Girl freaks me out." Chef pled.

"Chef, when you're behind the camera, you're supposed to shut up." Chris silenced angrily." Another secret that was revealed was Lumineon and Serperior's relationship further driving Dragonair and Serperior apart, so much so that the budding relationship between her and Eelektross grew, into what looks to be a love affair as well. The love Cube is looking to be defused now as the two unlikely couples were formed. The problem is, what will happen when elimination hits them? Also, if Serperior and Dragonair do confess their love to each other, how would that affect their current situation? This is shaping up to be a romance soap opera."

Chef wanted to speak but thought better of it.

"The third secret revealed is agreeably the most shocking. As promised, Linoone told Smeargle his backstory. Some pretty heavy stuff that were almost too dark to air. It seemed to strengthen the bond between Smeargle and Linoone. I say seemed because due to Lumineon's eavesdropping, she executed a low blow and lied to Linoone about Smeargle. Linoone bought the lie and is furious with Smeargle. Nothing happened in the episode but the two are bound to interact soon. What will Linoone do to Smeargle? What will Vespiquen do to Togetic? And what will the red team couples do with their unsure relationships? All that and more on this exciting installment of Total Drama Pokerific!" Chris ended.

"Can I talk now?" Chef grunted.

"No." Chris refused.

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

**Eviolite: Boys Side**

* * *

Linoone was nowhere to be seen. Smeargle looked and looked but could not find him. He was getting worried.

"Are you sure you didn't see him?" He asked Charmeleon.

"Dude I told you, haven't seen him since the challenge." He repeated.

"Oh where could he be? Why didn't he come back to the cabin?" Smeargle paced.

"Will you calm down? He's probably off for a walk or something. It's not like he can get hurt. He's tough." Charmeleon eased absentmindedly.

"Yeah he sure is. The toughest I know." Smeargle drifted in thought.

"Hey if we lose, who are you voting for? I'm good for the team so it cant be me right?" Charmeleon tried to convince Smeargle.

"I haven't thought about that really, I like all of you on the team." He replied.

"It has to be one of the girls, there's no other choice." Charmeleon continued.

"I guess, but I hope we don't come to that. We're great all five of us." Smeargle said.

"Just making plans to be safe." Charmeleon claimed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon: **I know I'm taking a risk by siding with Smeargle and Linoone, because they would never vote each other over me, but they're still better than the girls who probably think I'm a creep or something. Ugh I hope Chris puts me on the red team now or switches the teams up.

**Smeargle:** Where are you Linoone? I hope nothing happened to bother him, that's the last thing he needs.

* * *

**Eviolite: Girls Side**

* * *

"Believe me dear, the lad was menacing. I was frozen in my heels. Heavens were merciful he did not exert his frustration on me." Wormadam informed.

"Are you sure you're not overreacting? I mean you didn't mention any reason that would make Linoone act like that." Vibrava asked.

"Besides us only Serperior was there and he was caught in the trap. No one was there to provoke such behavior. There does not appear to be any cause behind it, and that gives us more reason to fret. Is the young chap's sanity in peril?" Wormadam was worried.

"Linoone going crazy? I don't know it just seems too weird. Look maybe we should just go ahead and ask him when he's cooled down instead of jumping to conclusions." Vibrava decided.

"Well I wish you luck, I would prefer not to interact with him lest he gets enraged again." Wormadam wished.

"I doubt it, anyway, don't you think these dolls are beautiful? They're really cute." Vibrava changed the subject.

"Indeed they are precious, however I fail to see the advantage they could provide us with for further challenges. I would assume rewards were meant to offer a boost of odds to the victor." Wormadam argued.

"Most haven't really done that so I'm not surprised. I don't mind though, we can win without having advantages." She proudly said.

"Spot on." Wormadam agreed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** I have come to my decision on the voting. Fortunately I wont have to feel guilty over eliminating an undeserving team member.

**Vibrava:** Linoone's been a loyal hard working team member, I doubt he'd go berserk for no reason, and I doubt even more that he would hurt anyone on the team.

* * *

**Pokerus: Boys Side**

* * *

"So Lumineon huh? You missed out bro, I'd take Dragonair over that hoe any day." Eelektross snorted.

"Mind your own business." He snapped.

"Heh, you know I'm right don't ya?" Eelektross rubbed it in.

"I don't bad-mouth your girlfriend so don't do it to mine. Have some respect, that is if you're capable of it." Serperior replied holding his anger.

"You know I would, really, but your girlfriend is a bitch who's only playing you to piss off Dragonair. Wake up." Eelektross spoke seriously.

"Oh like you're a poser who's only playing Dragonair to piss me off?" Serperior retorted.

"You wish, I actually like Dragonair." Eelektross scoffed.

"Whatever." Serperior frowned blowing him off. He went inside his Pokeball.

"You know nerd, you're the swing vote now, so unless you wanna be singled out, you better vote for Lumineon. That one's the only snake around here." Eelektross directed his attention to Magnezone.

"Being aware that I am indeed a swing vote, do you not think you stand better chances of winning me over if you simply ask nicely?" Magnezone tested.

"Nicely? Do I look like I do things nicely?" Eelektross chuckled.

"Note taken, I will consider that at the chopping block." Magnezone ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** I don't care how Dragonair will take it, I am not letting Eelektross stay here anymore. Come the voting and he's out.

**Magnezone:** Serperior would be my preference in the votes however I cannot deny the ability and skill Dragonair and Eelektross offer. That being said, this is a competition where I aim to be the final competitor which means I must eliminate the strong players. The teams are getting smaller and smaller, it is a matter of time before they are disbanded.

* * *

**Pokerus: Girls Side**

* * *

"Listen here you, I will not allow you to trick Serperior. Your seduction has come to an end." Dragonair stood in front of Lumineon.

"Seduction? Don't flatter yourself, Serperior truly loves me." Lumineon waved off.

Dragonair flared." Shut up! Your disgusting ploys will be exposed sooner or later and I will laugh as I see you flop down that dock."

"Please, Serperior is all over me. We spent hours making out today." Lumineon said dreamily.

Dragonair gasped and that's when she snapped. She sprang forward and tackled Lumineon to the floor. She slapped her with her tail repeatedly.

"Wench!" Dragonair spat.

Lumineon fought back as they rolled around on the floor, tearing, clawing, biting and slapping each other.

"Uptight prude!" Lumineon retorted.

"Succubus!" Dragonair replied.

"Nun wannabe!" The fish threw back.

"Vixen!" Dragonair shrieked.

The beating went on until Lumineon squirted Dragonair with a Water Pulse, knocking her back. They stood facing each other glaring sharply at each other while their breathing calmed. Dragonair then huffed and slithered out of the cabin. Lumineon giggled to herself as she groomed herself.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** I cannot believe I let loose. I do not fight physically, I never do, but every last shred of self control was destroyed. That is the level of loathing I have for her.

**Lumineon:** Ha, she finally did it. I'll make her look even worse when I tell Serperior that she hit me. He'll hate her guts.

**Chris:** Yes yes yes! We have a catfight this season!

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

The mood was quiet, Vespiquen was thinking, Togetic was playing it innocent, Volcarona was glad she escaped and Lanturn didn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

"I wonder what happened to Lampent. He looked really hurt." Lanturn began.

"I know exactly what happened to Lampent actually." Vespiquen spoke up. She had a look of thoughtfulness on her face mixed in with a challenging stare at Togetic." Togetic knows too."

Togetic's eyes widened. Vespiquen knew about her.

"Really? What?" Lanturn asked.

"Oh, yeah uhm, Lampent slipped and fell in some water, I was with him so I helped him out and brought him to the infirmary." Togetic quickly lied." Hey Vespiquen can I talk to you alone if you don't mind."

"Lead the way." She said as she followed her out of the cabin.

"Alright speak up, what did you mean by that?" Togetic put her hands on her hips.

"You know well enough what I mean." Vespiquen had a look of smugness.

Togetic frowned at her as she waited for her to continue.

"I must say I was surprised, not a feeling that I get often. You had me fooled for a while." Vespiquen revealed." Ancient Power I'm guessing?"

"Did Lampent tell you?" Togetic asked with a little anger in her voice.

"No one needs to tell me anything. This is my team, I know everything." Vespiquen raised her voice.

"Then if you know what's good for you, you keep your mouth shut, or that same move you witnessed will be directed at you." Togetic began her intimidation.

"Save it, I do not bend under intimidation, I am the ruler of this team. If you so as much attempt to harm me in that way I will have you out of this island in a flash. I have my ways." Vespiquen retorted boldly.

"What do you want." Togetic knew that her intimidation was not as effective on girls as on boys. She needed to deal with this another way.

"Hm yes, what do I want? It all boils down to that doesn't it." Vespiquen made a tapping motion on her chin." I took note of how you had both boys under your power, I'm interested in that kind of ability. So here's my proposition. I aim to keep Lampent and Lanturn under my command on the team, Volcarona is liable, I need you to intimidate her so she wont think of voting for me."

"So she votes for me, and you make Lanturn and Lampent vote for me too? You must be mad if you think I would accept such a deal." Togetic refused.

"Use your head! Whereas you get by by intimidation, I do it with my brainpower and leadership. If you had that brainpower you would see the logic behind my reasoning." Vespiquen told.

"Just come out with it, what logic?" Togetic nagged.

"You have Lampent under a leash, yes? You and Lanturn are not voting for each other, yes? Well then that leaves Volcarona and me, who did you plan on voting? I am making this easier for you in this sense. If we both agreed to boot out Volcarona, that leaves you, me, Lanturn and Lampent. Now don't tell me you don't have faith in your control over Lampent, otherwise you should have no problem. Can you see it now? You and Lampent voting together against Lanturn and I, meaning you are safe." Vespiquen explained." The other scenario would be to not vote for Volcarona, meaning we both clash, and I can guarantee you stand no chance in succeeding in that. Lanturn is completely loyal to me and Volcarona can be swayed for I have been an effective leader in this team. I'm fairly confident she will choose to help me for I obviously have the better negotiating skills. What would you do? Intimidate her?"

Togetic was taking it all in, Vespiquen's obviously thought this through. At least she didn't want to blackmail her, but why would she make such a deal knowing full well it would leave her at an equal standing in the final four of the team?

"Well?" Vespiquen was getting impatient.

"I'll see what I can do." Togetic finally said.

"Excellent, I knew you would see logic. After all, this plan is as good for you as it is for me." Vespiquen smiled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Poor Lampent. I should check on him.

**Volcarona:** Somethin's fishy with those two y'all. I don't like it.

**Togetic:** As soon as I get rid of one of them, another pops up and threatens to reveal me. I refuse to accept that deal, it will doom me to be one of the four remaining ones when two of them know about me. Vespiquen has got to go.

**Vespiquen:** Of course the deal is not in her favor. As soon as four of us remain, I can easily talk Lampent into voting with me. He'll be so relieved to get rid of her he wont think twice. I want Volcarona out because Togetic might win her over. I am aware that Togetic might refuse the deal so I come prepared. First thing in the morning I am going to put on a sad charade for Lampent to make him think I care for him. That way Togetic will have a difficult time keeping him voting with her. This is a game of dominance and I am the alpha female of all dominators.

* * *

Breakfast proved to be tense for most of the contestants. Dragonair and Lumineon were eyeing each other and so were their dates. On the blue team's side, Togetic and Vespiquen were waiting for the other to make a move and hence there was no movement either. Lampent was still sleeping in the infirmary. On the green team, Smeargle was still too busy worrying about Linoone.

"I do not mean to be snoopy, however I must point out that there was quite a ruckus coming from your side last night. Is everything alright?" Magnezone broke the silence.

"Yeah I heard it too, had fun Dragonair?" Eelektross smirked knowing full well that she kicked Lumineon's ass.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dragonair pretended to be oblivious.

"What are you talking about?" Serperior butted in, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh Serperior, it was awful." Lumineon tore up falsely." I was just minding my own business when Dragonair viciously attacked me. She called me names and hurt me. She was a monster."

"WHAT!?" Serperior turned sharply to Dragonair.

"Why you rotten demonic piece of sardine, how dare you accuse me of such nonsense, you fought back did you not?" Dragonair slipped.

"Fought back? Then she's saying the truth! How could you Dragonair? What is wrong with you?" Serperior defended as he held a fakely weeping Lumineon close.

"If anyone is a victim here it sure as hell isn't her dude." Eelektross pointed out.

"Why do they hate me Serperior, I did nothing wrong." She sniffed.

"Don't tell me you're buying her shit." Eelektross raised his voice.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to make me question myself about the way I treat Eelektross when here you are bullying an innocent girl. I knew this was going to happen, I knew that dating that jerk would turn you into one as well." Serperior blew up." You mean nothing to me anymore, and I wont rest before the two of you are eliminated."

The words cut deep into Dragonair. She could not reply. Eelektross was pissed, he wanted to punch Serperior but he knew that would only anger Dragonair. Lumineon continued to sniffle but she was smiling from ear to ear as she looked smugly at Dragonair. Suffice to say the other teams had their attention on them, that was until Lampent walked and joined the blue team. Vespiquen shifted her attention to him as she began smothering him in fake worry.

"Lampent you're up! Good, we were worried you were hurt." She started." You're our only boy left, you're very valuable to the team."

Togetic was angry, she realized Vespiquen was warming up to Lampent. She knew it was to prevent him from voting for her.

"Thanks, I'm okay now. It was a rough avalanche but I made it out alive." Lampent told them.

"Avalanche? Togetic said you fell in the river." Volcarona squinted.

"Erm yeah, there was an avalanche and to avoid it he flew in the other direction but some rocks knocked him right into the river. Isn't that right Lampy?" Togetic quickly covered as she stared seriously at Lampent.

He was silent as he caught on, Vespiquen was staring at him too, egging him on to say the truth.

"Yeah, Togetic's right. I didn't mention the river because I didn't wanna sound like an idiot." He affirmed absentmindedly.

Vespiquen and Togetic released the breath they were holding. The moment passed and the secret remained. For now.

"Isn't it awesome that we don't fight like the other teams do?" Vibrava pointed out.

"That would be your doing my dear. Your leadership holds us firmly together." Wormadam flattered.

"Aw shucks, you're a great team too so it's not just because of me." Vibrava returned modestly.

"Yeah I hope we don't lose." Charmeleon joined trying to get on the girls' good side.

Vibrava noticed Smeargle looking distracted, he was constantly looking at the door.

"Hey Smeargle, are you looking for Linoone?" She asked him.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" He quickly asked.

"No, I thought you would know. Did something happen?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, but…" He bit his tongue. He was about to tell her that he was worried about him but he thought that would make her ask questions so he changed his mind." I was meaning to ask you guys for a favor. I would really appreciate it if you guys helped me with it."

"Ask away Smeargle, of course we'd be happy to help." Vibrava encouraged.

"I wanted to throw Linoone a surprise party, but I can't pull it off on my own. I was hoping you guys would help me. He would really love it." Smeargle pitched nervously.

"Why, is it his birthday or something?" Charmeleon asked.

"Er Yeah, and I thought a party would be great for him and us as a team." Smeargle fibbed. He didn't know when Linoone's birthday was because Linoone didn't know when his birthday was, being an orphan, but that's why he wanted to hold a party for him. Linoone probably never had a party planned for him, or have anyone celebrate him in anything so he wanted to do this for his boyfriend." It has to stay a secret though."

"Count me in, it's a great idea and we'd have fun. Linoone would love it too." Vibrava smiled excitedly.

"You're a darling Smeargle, Linoone should feel proud to have a loyal companion like you. I shall offer my assistance in the preparations." Wormadam joined.

"Sure why not?" Charmeleon shrugged.

"Thanks you guys, this means a lot to me." Smeargle smiled, he was really happy with his team.

He was even happier to see Linoone walk in to the mess hall. Linoone grabbed a plate and walked over to the team with his eyes facing the floor. He didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. He wordlessly took a seat on the table and dug in his dish. Smeargle walked over and sat next to him.

"Linoone, where were you? I was worried sick!" Smeargle asked." You didn't come back to the cabin last night."

Linoone ignored him.

"Hey are you okay? Did someone do anything to you?" Smeargle asked in a low voice." Did someone say anything or do anything to hurt you?"

That's when Linoone lost it. He pushed the whole table knocking the green team over and jumped on Smeargle to the side knocking him off the chair as he climbed on top of him with his sharp claws at Smeargle's neck. There was silence in the Mess Hall from the other teams. Linoone glared threateningly at Smeargle.

"Linoone, I…" Smeargle was confused and scared.

"Linoone are you mad!? Get off of him!" Vibrava flew over and tried to pull Linoone off of Smeargle but he just pushed her away. Wormadam and Charmeleon were scared stiff and none of the other team members felt they should intrude.

"How could you?" Linoone whispered frighteningly.

"But I-I didn't. I don't understand." Smeargle swallowed hard.

"I trusted you. I trusted you and you betrayed me." Linoone breathed those words out and you could hear the anguish in his voice.

Vibrava was still trying to pry him off, but Linoone stood up on his own accord and ran out the Mess Hall just as he came in leaving everyone confused and shook up. None more so than Smeargle who felt lost and hurt. Vibrava helped him get up.

"What was that all about?" Charmeleon asked.

"My suspicions are confirmed, Linoone has succumbed to insanity." Wormadam commented.

"Smeargle, why did he do that? He almost killed you." Vibrava asked. She was just as confused as Smeargle.

"I have no idea." Smeargle croaked. He looked like was about to cry.

"Campers, head to the Auditorium for your next challenge." Chris spoke over the camp intercom.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** Hm, interesting stuff going on. The red team are a team divided, the green team are harboring a maniac. Things are not as calm for the other teams as I thought. Not that things on our team are much smoother. We have a maniac too afterall and I intend to get rid of her as soon as Volcarona's been eliminated.

**Lampent:** I lost Hitmontop, there's just no way I can vote Togetic out now, so I have to do what she says. I don't like it but I have no choice.

**Serperior:** I will do anything it takes to convince Magnezone to help us, first Eelektross then Dragonair. I can't stand it anymore. They crossed the line when they bullied Lumineon.

**Dragonair:** I knew it, I knew I shouldn't have attacked her. I should have expected she would use it to push me farther from Serperior. I messed up.

**Lumineon:** Spectacular, first Serperior vows to take down Dragonair and Eelektross, and then Linoone almost kills Smeargle. I am too good at this. You know what would make this perfect? If Lanturn wanted to kill herself or something.

**Lanturn:** It just makes me so mad to see that fish acting all sad and innocent like that. She's making her own team so angry like she did with me. Why is she so mean?

**Vibrava:** I cant believe Wormadam was right. Linoone looked pretty scary in there, I honestly thought he was going to injure Smeargle.

**Linoone:** I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt him. I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't.

**Smeargle:** I know Linoone wouldn't hurt me, I just know it. But I don't understand what just happened. I'm even more worried now about him than ever.

**Charmeleon:** Oh wow, the team's in trouble… YES! They won't vote for me anymore. I'm so lucky!

* * *

Most contestants were reluctant to join Chris for a challenge but they had no say in it. Chris on the other hand looked pleased.

"Why does everyone look like they're being forced to come to the challenge? I mean you don't really feel like you're being forced do you? Who could resist these challenges?" Chris began sarcastically.

"We resist them as much as we resist you sugar." Volcarona rebutted.

"I'm flattered." Chris grinned completely missing the sarcasm." Anyway, today we have a rare opportunity that I just had to change my original challenge idea. Since all the teams are tied at five team members, what challenge is more fitting than a Contest?"

Some contestants groaned like Eelektross, others like Lumineon were pleased.

"Ah Chris, you always come up with the most creative ideas. You're practically a host prodigy." Lumineon flattered.

"I am aren't I? I should give the red team a bonus." Chris was swimming in his flattery.

"NO!" The green and blue teams yelled simultaneously.

"Hold your Horseas will ya!?" Chris frowned." Anyway, for today's challenge, each team will have five tasks as comes with the five contest criteria; Beauty, Cleverness, Toughness, Cuteness, and Coolness. Each team member will be assigned one of these criteria where a mini task associated with that criteria will be theirs to do. Then they will be judged according to how they perform in their task by none other than your awesome host; me!"

"Wait so we can't choose the type of task?" Asked Lampent.

"Nope, I'm choosing for you, based on your personalities and appearance." Chris answered." The winning team will be the one with the most points at the end of the challenge and the one to drop to four members, maybe even less will be the one with the least points. Any questions?"

Charmeleon raised his hand." Ooh I have a question, I do! Chris!"

"So no questions? Shall we begin?" Chris ignored." For team Pokerus, Serperior will have Coolness, Eelektross will do Toughness, Lumineon will show off her Beauty, Magnezone will be tested for Cleverness, and we'll see if Dragonair can pull off being Cute."

"Cute? Are you out of your mind? Cute?!" Dragonair objected.

"Yeah Cute fits you babe, you're way cuter than Lumineon that's for sure." Eelektross flirted.

"Cuteness is for little girls, I'm perfectly happy doing the big girl's task." Lumineon raised her nose snobbishly.

"Eviolites, Toughness can only be given to Linoone cause none of you are even close to getting that, Charmeleon will show us his underappreciated Cleverness, Smeargle will show off his weird Cuteness, Vibrava will prove to be as Cool as she is again and Wormadam will be competing and probably failing in Beauty." Chris moved on.

"Excuse you sir." Huffed Wormadam.

"Um, weird?" Smeargle asked." Well I guess you couldn't give me something else could you?"

"There you get it." Chris acknowledged." As for the Apricorns, you were the hardest to divide, you have no one cool, no one who can be described as beautiful and barely any tough ones."

"I demand that you respect my team McLean." Vespiquen defended uncharacteristically.

Togetic figured it out. Vespiquen was making the team like her so that she wouldn't be able to stab her in the back. She frowned as she felt like she was charging towards a dead end.

"Yeah that's gonna happen." Chris scoffed." Togetic clearly deserves Cuteness, Lampent can only have Cleverness, Lanturn will try to be Beautiful, Vespiquen will show us her guns in Toughness and Volcarona's gonna Cool us off with her popularity."

"I aint even mad." Volcarona shrugged.

"You got it all wrong." Vespiquen frowned." I clearly deserve Cleverness."

"You deserve to be quiet because I'm explaining here." Chris snapped." You will have ten minutes to prepare yourself psychologically or whatever. I will then call the contestants to the stage. Now go, spread out but don't go too far."

The teams spread out to talk among themselves.

"The Amateur Rank Total Drama Pokémon Contest commences! Who will have his moment of Glory? Who will flunk in front of the Cameras? And who will be placed in fifteenth? More to come after the break!" Chris cut.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Can this day get any worse?

**Wormadam:** Do not underestimate a madam, a madam of the woods Mr. McLean. You might just find yourself surprised.

**Charmeleon:** Ha I'm gonna prove them wrong, I am smart and I will win!

**Lanturn:** Oh wow I got Beauty! I feel special! I hope I can pull it off.

**Volcarona:** Y'all know somethin's up when queen bee stands up fo the team. I don't trust her yo.

**Vespiquen:** It is nauseating to think that Chris is buttering up to Togetic. I intend to crush her, right after I get rid of loudmouth Volcarona.

**Togetic:** I'm glad Chris appreciates my charm even though he clearly knows my other side. I won't disappoint you Chris.

**Magnezone:** There needs to be a distinction between Intellect and Craftiness. Unfortunately, the term Clever falls under Craftiness and that tends to challenge the biological brain more effectively than an engineered one. I may excel in Intelligence however my odds in overcoming my competitors in the task of Cleverness fall short. I must attempt my optimal effort.

* * *

The ten minutes were up and Chris called all the contestants to be seated in front of the stage.

"For the first task, it's fairly simple and the contestant doesn't really do anything, but the result will probably affect you a lot more than the other tasks' results." Chris addressed.

"That sounds odd." Lampent noted.

"May the three contestants who are handling the Coolness step up please?" Chris called.

Vibrava, Serperior and Volcarona climbed the stage cautiously.

"To determine just how Cool each of you are, it doesn't come from something you could physically do right now, afterall Coolness is in the eye of the beholder." Chris explained.

"Beauty, Beauty is what you are referring to." Wormadam corrected.

"Pipe down, you'll get your turn to talk." Chris hushed." So for this task, each contestant will enter the confessional and state who they think is the coolest among those three. The one with the most votes wins three points, second gets two, and last place earns you a measly one point. Hence my point about the results being drastic. They can shatter one's self esteem, or boost it greatly."

"But won't that result in a three way tie since each team will vote their team member?" Asked Serperior.

"True, which is why you cant choose your team member." Chris laughed." So anyone from the red team for example can vote for either Volcarona or Vibrava. Same goes for the other two teams. Even you three will vote but you also cant vote for yourselves."

"Interesting. So the other teams decide our fate. This makes it a little less biased." Vespiquen rubbed her chin.

"Awesome, best of luck to you both!" Vibrava cheered.

"Alright, we'll go in alphabetical order. Charmeleon you're up." Chris instructed.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Charmeleon:** Volcarona or Serperior? Duh, Grass Types are lame, go Fire Types!

**Dragonair:** I haven't had any interactions with ether of them, except my clash with Vibrava, but she handled it well. I have to respect that so my vote goes to Vibrava.

**Eelektross:** Yawn, they both suck, but that fat one's too annoying to keep around so yeah Green team it is.

**Lampent:** It's a hard choice because they're both cool, I guess I'll vote for Vibrava because Charmeleon's in her team.

**Lanturn:** Of course Vibrava, she's really cool. She helped me out when I was feeling down.

**Linoone:** Volcarona.

**Lumineon:** Naturally I want to see my plan for Smeargle and Linoone work so I want to see them at the Bonfire Ceremony so I vote for Volcarona.

**Magnezone:** They are relatively similar in comparison however Vibrava as a team leader managed to pull her team together effectively, for that I vote for her.

**Serperior:** I'm good with both, I guess Vibrava though because she's a good leader.

**Smeargle:** Volcarona is Vibrava's friend and she's pretty cool so I vote for her.

**Togetic:** If the red team lose Serperior, Vibrava will be easy for me to beat later because she's a Dragon type. So I vote Vibrava.

**Vespiquen:** It is difficult to predict the result, I heavily doubt Volcarona will get any votes. I wish to see the green team crushed so my vote goes to Serperior.

**Vibrava:** I vote for Volcarona, she's awesome. Serperior is great too but Volcarona's my friend.

**Volcarona:** Vibrava fo sho. Gotta stick to ma girl.

**Wormadam:** I fancy both of them quite a lot however Serperior was a gentleman to me at the beginning of the show therefore I am pleased to return the favor.

* * *

"The results are in and the differences are apparent. I'm a little bit surprised." Chris addressed.

"So?" Vibrava was almost jumping with excitement.

"With only two votes out of a possible fifteen, in third place is…" Chris continued.

"Actually, two points out of a possible ten. You must omit five votes belonging to the team that cannot vote for itself. The total number of votes may be fifteen however…" Magnezone interrupted.

"Alright I get it, shut up!" Chris snapped." You suck red team, Serperior got two votes so he gets only one point."

"Oh." Serperior lowered his head embarrassedly.

"Awkward." Charmeleon said amidst the silence.

"Don't beat yourself up Serperior, you're cool to me and that's what matters. I love you." Lumineon told him, loud enough for Dragonair to hear and get frustrated.

He smiled at her." Thanks Lumineon, I lo…like you too." He twisted his words.

She was angered, why didn't Serperior say love instead of like? Luckily for her Dragonair didn't hear him, or didn't show any signs of hearing him.

"Winning herself two points for her team is Volcarona with five votes which means Vibrava sweeps in Coolness with eight votes out of ten. She wins three points." Chris continued.

"Oh you guys!" She almost blushed.

"I'm okay with dat. Good job girl." Volcarona congratulates her.

"Way to go Vibrava!" Smeargle said, he didn't say it with the usual enthusiasm as he kept glancing at Linoone who looked like he wanted to die then and there. His heart ached for him and he was dying to understand the situation.

"Beauty contestants, you better get backstage and prepare yourselves for a fashion show using only accessories meant for Pokémon. No clothing of course. The one that dazzles me the most wins." Chris continued.

"As if we don't know who's gonna win that." Dragonair rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" Lumineon smirked.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Not only does the team place in first already but I feel really happy about that task. I had no idea I was perceived that way.

**Lumineon:** This one's in the bag, Chris will love me so much he'll give me all six points and zeros for both of the others, but why did Serperior not say love? He must still have feelings for the dragon, not if I can change that.

**Smeargle:** What did I do wrong to make Linoone so miserable? I wish he'd tell me what's wrong.

**Eelektross:** Ha what a loser! Two votes, even I'd get more than that and most of them hate me.

**Serperior:** Two? Two!? Can this day get any worse?

**Chris:** Must be a bad day for my contestants, all the more reason for me to enjoy it!

* * *

"Let the showcase begin!" Chris called out as music started playing.

First out was Lanturn, she had a necklace of seashells around her neck, red seaweed wrapped around her angler and a beach umbrella in her fin open above her.

"Going with a beach theme, Lanturn shows all the pleasures of summer and the seas. If it doesn't make you want to go for a swim right now, you must be a fire type because there's nothing like a good trip to the beach in the summer heat." Spoke a behind-the-stage announcer as Lanturn walked out and displayed her looks.

"Looking great Lanturn!" Vibrava cheered. This made Lanturn smile wide and gave her more courage.

After she went in, Wormadam walked out. Instead of her usual white flowers, she was covered in multi colored vibrant flowers. Her green plant cloak was almost shining under the lights.

"Focusing on the beauty of nature, Wormadam with elegance and grace spreads the natural serenity and calmness of the woods. Dominating the stage with vivid green foliage and colorful fauna, she is the embodiment of nature." The announcer said.

"Wow!" Dragonair noted." Impressive Wormadam!"

"Sure is." Charmeleon agreed." Would look better if it was on fire though."

He said the last part only to himself. Wormadam had crossed the stage and went back. It was the last contestant's turn. Lumineon emerged with surprisingly no accessories or changes. She swayed her hips and slightly lowered her eyelids till she had a half lidded look. She looked at Chris from time to time making sure she captured his interest. She stood in the middle of the stage and flashed a luminous glow from her fins. She danced from side to side with a show of lights that left the boys drooling. Dragonair figured she used Attract again and frowned. This was the second time Lumineon had cheated.

"Resorting to all natural beauty, Lumineon dazzles the crowds with her illuminating looks. A light show like no other emitted from her own body, Lumineon is a work of art in herself. Gaze at her enamoring magnificence and bedazzling looks." The announcer continued.

"Wowowowowow." Charmeleon howled with wide eyes.

"She does it again." Eelektross snorted.

When she was done there was applause for the three of them as they headed back on stage.

"The result was again clear to me this time. In third place being the least impressive was Lanturn, you win one point." Chris relayed.

"Aww." She had a sad face but got over it quickly.

"Proving better than I thought at first, Wormadam places in second with two points." Chris continued." Which of course leaves the lovely Lumineon in first with thirty, I mean three points."

"I am content with my result." Wormadam nodded.

"You're a peach Chris." Lumineon thanked.

"It's so easy to win when you cheat isn't it." Dragonair scowled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lumineon played innocent.

"You used Attract, admit it." Dragonair accused." Chris wasn't judging fairly because he was under the effect of your attack."

"Oh but you are mistaken, I did not in fact use any attack. I won by sheer talent and I would appreciate it if you did not try to sabotage your own team. How dare you insult Serperior like that?" Lumineon rebutted.

"It's not like I haven't come to expect it from her." Serperior turned away from Dragonair as he congratulated Lumineon.

"Ignore them babe, just ignore them." Eelektross kissed her shoulder." She's just being the usual bitch, and he's too blind to see it."

Dragonair was boiling, Lumineon glanced at her and giggled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Vibrava:** Currently we are in the lead. If we can get at least one more three we should be safe. It would be great to win.

**Lanturn:** I'm okay with the result, it's hard to compete with them.

**Lumineon:** I expected her to call me out so I didn't use Attract this time. Now she looks even worse in Serperior's and everyone's eyes.

**Dragonair:** She's so sneaky and cunning, but I will not fall to her. I will beat her sooner or later.

**Charmeleon:** I still don't like her, even if she is pretty. She's a water type eww.

* * *

"For our next task, I'm gonna need Eelektross, Vespiquen and Linoone up on stage." Chris told." It's time to test your toughness."

The three begrudgingly walked up the stage except Eelektross. He seemed to be the only one who was in a good mood.

"The Toughness task will be divided into two. The first is how much weight you can hold up. When one of you crumbles, that one will take one point and sit back in the crowd as a lose. Then the remaining two will have to do another strength task. They will play Rope Tug." Chris explained.

"Ridiculous." Vespiquen scoffed.

"Lame." Eelektross joined.

"Too bad, now get in positions." Chris ignored as interns brought out the weights.

The interns began distributing the weights simultaneously and adding to them. Soon enough each of the three was lifting a load of weights.

"Do you have no conception of the term Toughness? There are other ways, more efficient ways to test it. Toughness can be the strength of mind, the will power, the determination. This is completely primitive." Vespiquen ranted.

"Oh intern, please add an extra weight on Vespiquen's load." Chris requested.

"You biased unjust tool of a judge." Vespiquen cursed as the weights became too much for her.

"Uhu, well how can I be unjust when you just crumbled? You can only win one point." Chris told her." Now get off my stage."

She angrily flew to the crowd. Eelektross and Linoone dropped the weights as the interns carried them away and a long thick rope was brought instead.

"You probably know this one, the first one to be pulled across the red line loses. If you let go of the rope you lose, if you fall down you lose." Chris told.

"Yeah yeah just hurry so I can beat this punk." Eelektross waved off impatiently as he looped the rope around his arms.

"Ready, Go!" Chris refereed.

Linoone immediately pulled the rope and with great force. Eelektross almost lost his balance. He was pulled back almost against the line. He tried to pull back harshly.

"You're not getting me that easily wimp." Eelektross grunted yet he was having great difficulty getting Linoone to budge.

Linoone never even spoke a word. He brought his teeth to the rope and bit down hard before tugging hard. Eelektross was sent flying forward and way past the red line. He tumbled face first on the stage right in front of Linoone. He looked up with a look of anger, but it was mostly amazement and somewhat fear. Linoone didn't even glance at him, he waked back to his seat without a word.

"Well then I'm officially stunned." Chris broke the silence." Two points for Eelektross, Linoone wins this round."

"Wow you did great Linoone. I'm really proud of…" Smeargle was congratulating Linoone as he was coming back.

Linoone turned to him and gave him a death stare." Don't talk to me! If you say one more word to me I'll kill you!"

Smeargle winced, he was not expecting that. His eyes welled with tears. Vibrava was shocked. She sat next to Smeargle and comforted him.

"Cuteness calls, those of you who have Cuteness head backstage and get ready to be as Cute as possible." Chris informed.

Togetic and Dragonair got up. Vibrava took Smeargle with her backstage. He looked like he was going to breakdown.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** (Sniff) What did I do?

**Vibrava:** Poor Smeargle! What's gotten into Linoone? Did they fight? There has to be a reason he's acting like that. Smeargle even wanted to plan him a party. He doesn't deserve it with him acting like that.

**Linoone:** (He's also teary eyed) He acts like he doesn't know anything, like he didn't stab me in the back. Why did he do it why? I thought I knew him.

**Lumineon:** Hehehe, Linoone is going to blow up in his boyfriend's face. They're so over and pretty soon Linoone's going to be voted off the island. That's two less threats to worry about.

**Vespiquen:** Hmm, I was not expecting Linoone to be that skillful. He's more than meets the eye. Togetic and Lampent had best get three points each if we have any hope of winning.

**Eelektross:** I'm still tougher than he is. I am. He's nothing in front of me.

**Togetic:** My turn to bring us the points. Vespiquen sucked and that's going to bounce back on her.

**Volcarona:** While Vespiquen was on stage, Togetic told me that if we lost I should vote for her, that Vespiquen was only using us all. Hey if they're all voting for the bee I don't mind. She's too bossy and rude for my taste.

* * *

Backstage, Togetic was waiting, Dragonair was meditating so she could forget about Lumineon and calm herself. Vibrava was comforting Smeargle.

"Hey it's okay, nothing happened." Vibrava tried.

"I don't know what's happened, we were perfectly normal yesterday. I have no idea why he hates me so much now." Smeargle rubbed his eyes.

"You didn't tell him anything to make him mad? You didn't have a fight? What about last night? How was he last night?" Vibrava asked.

"No I didn't, everything was fine until the challenge. After the challenge I didn't see him not until this morning." Smeargle replied sadly.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything then. Someone must have ticked him off." Vibrava concluded.

"But why does he hate me so much? We were really close, if someone angered him he wouldn't be so angry at me." Smeargle argued.

"Hm, hold on, I think I know who might have angered him. It must be…" Vibrava deduced.

"You're up contestants." The intern called them." Hey you, you're not supposed to be here."

"We'll talk later." She promised as she went back to her seat.

The three of them went to the stage for their task.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Vibrava:** It's just a hunch but could Lumineon have anything to do with this? She's really evil and wanted to sadden Lanturn, could she also want to hurt Smeargle and Linoone? This needs a bit of investigation.

**Togetic:** I just realized, Smeargle would be really easy to manipulate like Hitmontop. If I ever don't need Lampent, he would be my next choice.

* * *

"For Cuteness, we're going to the extreme." Chris told them.

Just then Chef handed the camera to an intern and sat next to Chris.

"Yup, you guys are gonna need to impress Chef." Chris revealed." Each of you will in turn have the chance to do anything, yup anything you can think of to make Chris go 'awww'. You could talk to him, dance, sing use anything you want, or even just stand there looking pretty. As long as Chef finds you Cute you know you're doing the right thing. Chef will tell me who he thought was best and worst and I will grade you accordingly."

"Make my day!" Chef grunted with a sour expression.

"For this task, it wont be on stage. We need to give them some privacy folks, but don't worry no cheating is allowed so no bribing, no deals and all that." Chris assured.

"That's just weird bruh." Eelektross said.

As they went backstage, Chef first had Togetic.

"Go ahead girly. Just try to impress me." He huffed.

"Teehee, you're funny." She giggled in a sweet little voice as she flew to his face. She patted his nose. "Big bouncy nose!"

"What are you doing, stop that." His voice faltered as he got red in the face.

She flew behind him and gently tickled his neck. He cracked up laughing.

"You stop that." She said back.

She then sneezed only slightly and Chef lost it. He lunged forward and cradled Togetic in his arms.

"Whose a cute little fairy? Oh yes you are, oh yes you are!" He lost all inhibitions.

Time was up and she flew out much to Chef's disappointment. In after her went Dragonair. She was quiet and just stared at him.

"Well, do something." He nagged.

"I have no idea what to do." She huffed as she tried to look at him with her doll eyes.

She slithered around trying to copy Lumineon but also annoyed that she was doing like her so she got confused and it ended up looking messy.

"Egh just get out." Chef grunted.

"Rude, whatever." She huffed as she left.

Smeargle then came in after her. He was caught up in his emotions and he hadn't prepared for this. Chef saw his bloodshot eyes.

"What up dog?" Chef asked.

"(Sniff) I, uh, I'm sorry I didn't prepare." Smeargle sniffled drying his eyes.

Chef sympathized with Smeargle, he actually thought this was his act.

"You can tell Chef." Chef encouraged.

"My best friend hates me and I don't know why. I swear I didn't do anything." Smeargle sniffed." I'm not bad am I? All I wanted was to make him happy."

Chef burst into tears and hugged Smeargle." I know man, I know how that feels, but they don't appreciate us. They never do."

And they both cried dramatically even after time was up. Chris then got impatient and stormed in on them both in their waterworks.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris screamed.

They both stood up flustered.

"Uhhh." They went.

"Nevermind, just hurry and get on stage." Chris urged.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Just as I thought, Chef is a Skitty inside, the outside appearance doesn't matter.

**Dragonair:** I am not someone classified as Cute, I have no idea how to make Chef find me Cute.

**Smeargle:** I'm sorry, I don't mean to make a fuss. I'm just really not in the mood for a challenge. I can't hold my emotions together. I don't wanna lose him. I really don't.

* * *

The contestants were back on stage awaiting their verdict.

"So Chef, tell us what you thought of the three Cute contestants." Chris told.

"I'll tell you what I thought of two Cute contestants, the third stank." Chef blurted." The Red team gets one point. Girl was horrible."

Lumineon couldn't help but giggle, she quickly composed herself so that Serperior wouldn't notice. Dragonair fumed inside but retained her dignity without a response.

"The other two were close, really close. They got me going." Chef continued." But the one who was a little better was Togetic."

"Then the green team gets two points and the blue team gets three, their first three." Chris announced" I told you Togetic was the only suitable one for her task."

"Then it's your fault for not distributing us properly." Vespiquen rebutted.

Chris was silenced after that.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Take that Vespiquen, try to beat me now.

**Vespiquen:** Although I am not pleased that Togetic bested me in this challenge, I am relieved we got a good score. We have to avoid another elimination at all costs.**  
**  
**Vibrava:** I'm glad Smeargle was able to do well, I was afraid he wouldn't be in the right condition for it right now.

**Lumineon:** I don't even care if we win or lose, the look on Dragonair's face as Chef said she stunk was priceless. She's just getting blow after blow. Let's see her brag about her so called dignity from now on.

**Eelektross:** Fuck this, Dragonair's way cuter than that wimpy mutt and that white fairy. Come on, this sucks, and if Pansear was here, he would have gotten the three hands down.

* * *

"For the final task, the brains need to start working for it is time to test your Cleverness. Lampent, Magnezone and Charmeleon. It is your turn to compete." Chris addressed.

The three got up on stage and waited for their task.

"So I gave this task some thought, and it was hard to come up with a challenge to test your cleverness so I went with something unorthodox." Chris told." What I want from each of you is to take a piece of paper and write down a new team configuration of everyone left for only two teams. Of course that would mean a team of eight versus a team of seven. Write down notes about your reasoning as well. The best team distribution wins three points, the least interesting gets one point."

"What kind of task is that?" Vespiquen complained.

"Is that it? How does that test Cleverness?" Lampent asked.

"Figure it out, think smart, think Total Drama. That's all I'm gonna say." Chris said." You have three minutes. Begin."

The three began writing down the team configurations, they thought about it and each went with a different distribution.

"Time's up! Magnezone, let's see if you're superior intellect will place you in first." Chris said as he took his paper and checked it out.

On Magnezone's paper he saw the two teams first. The first had Vespiquen, Wormadam, Smeargle, Serperior, Volcarona, Lampent, Togetic, and Eelektross. The other had Lanturn, Charmeleon, Vibrava, Dragonair, Linoone, Lumineon, and Magnezone. There were a lot of notes about them. He specified that he put Lumineon with Dragonair, and Eelektross with Serperior on purpose to further increase the tension between them. He put Smeargle and Linoone on separate teams, and Smeargle with Eelektross to make it as bad as possible for them. He put Vespiquen with Togetic on one team, and Lanturn on the other to strip Vespiquen of her useful teammate. He put Volcarona and Vibrava on opposite teams to keep their friendship laced with difficulty.

"A Little brutal don't you think?" Chris smiled." I like brutal."

"This is Total Drama is it not? It is supposed to be brutal." Magnezone excused.

"On to Lampent." Chris said as he read his paper. It had significantly less notes.

On the first team were Wormadam, Magnezone, Volcarona, Smeargle, Lanturn, Vibrava, Charmeleon and Lampent. The second had Linoone, Vespiquen, Lumineon, Dragonair, Serperior, Togetic, and Eelektross. Lampent's notes were mostly that he put Charmeleon with him because he was his friend, Lanturn away from Vespiquen, and Linoone away from Smeargle because they are fighting.

"What is this, a saints versus sinners theme? Clearly the teams are distributed for good versus bad." Chris noted.

"Yeah it would be fun that way and the teams would be really competitive" Lampent reasoned.

"Charmeleon, let's see if you're as good as I think you are." Chris said as he started reading his teams.

He saw the teams, they weren't too different from Lampent's with a fair amount of notes about it like Magnezone. Team one had Lumineon, Serperior, Volcarona, Togetic, Linoone, Smeargle, Magnezone, and Vespiquen. The second team was composed of Dragonair, Eelektross, Wormadam, Vibrava, Lampent, Lanturn, and Charmeleon. His notes told why he put Dragonair with Eelektross and away from Lumineon and Serperior. He said that with them being coupled now, they would want to beat the other couple, and that Dragonair and Serperior will be further apart than ever. He kept Linoone and Smeargle together because he thought their relationship with them on the same team would be better for TV. He put Lampent on his team because he wants his friend with him so that when he pulls pranks on the other team he wouldn't be hurting his friend. He put Vespiquen and Lanturn on separate teams to see if Vespiquen can handle new teammates and kept strong individuals with her to see if she can still dominate them.

"Hm, balanced, cleverly suited for good TV but not pushing the edge. I like it, I like it a lot!" Chris was pleased.

"Yeah!" Charmeleon cheered.

"Wow really?" Vibrava was surprised.

"Alright so I came to my decision, in third place and least impressive is Lampent. I was expecting much better. You let your emotions run your team distribution and you were selfish about it. In second is Magnezone, you made it impossible to have any sort of pleasant moment for virtually everyone and believe it or not that doesn't help make good TV. Some audiences prefer to see a balance of happiness and drama. Charmeleon, you win the Cleverness round, your team distribution was well balanced between dramatic and friendly environments. Your distribution left many opportunities for good TV and that is what a Clever distribution is all about." Chris told.

"Awesome!" Charmeleon cheered and so did his team.

"Just as I predicted." Magnezone accepted his place.

"Pathetic." Vespiquen shook her head.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Lampent:** He's right, I didn't think it through, I was thinking how awesome it would be if my team configuration was the actual one so I put all the contestants I liked the most on my team. I deserved that loss.

**Togetic:** Bad Lampy, bad!

**Charmeleon:** Yeah! I beat the nerd! I beat the nerd! I'm smarterer than him!

**Vibrava:** Who knew Charmeleon was smart? I am impressed! Maybe he isn't as suspicious as I initially thought he was. I feel bad now, I don't like judging someone badly.

**Serperior:** It appears to be a close call for us. I hope we don't lose but if we do I'm so gonna enjoy seeing Eelektross on that boat.

* * *

"I have the results now, the winning team soared whereas the two others were almost tied up." Chris began." In first place with a total of thirteen points is team Eviolite! Your reward was something I had planned for the Talent Show challenge, you will all get an all you can drink supply of Moomoo Milk for a whole week!"

"Egh I hate Moomoo Milk, I hate milk in general." Charmeleon scowled.

"Moomoo Milk is the most nutritious, nurturing beverage known to Pokémon. You would be wise to appreciate it." Wormadam lectured.

"I'm sure you're in a hurry to be off knowing you're all having a bad day so yeah you can go." Chris told the green team." As for second and last place, only one point put you apart, and leading with nine points, safe from elimination is team Pokerus, leaving the Apricorns to face elimination for the second time in a row."

"Sucks to be you." Eelektross laughed.

"This is outrageous, you're the one to blame for our underachievement. We should not have an elimination because of your blundering error." Vespiquen complained to Chris.

"One more word out of you and I'll eliminate you myself." Chris fumed."

"How mature." She whispered.

"Oh and I'm giving you an hour, but I will say this, solo immunity goes to Togetic for being the only one on the team to get a perfect three point score on her task." Chris revealed.

"Thank you so much Chris." Togetic cheered happily.

"I hate you." Vespiquen whispered again.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Oh shoot, another day with Dragonair's ugly face in the cabin. Not even the queer couple got to be separated. Why does the blue team have to be so completely useless? They're ruining my plans.

**Lanturn:** Aww I hate that we keep losing. I wonder who will go home now. I wouldn't want Lampent or Vespiquen to go.

**Vespiquen:** If I wasn't completely driven to win this competition I would not allow myself to be subjected to Chris' nonsense. His petty arrogance wont affect me though, I will not let anyone throw me off my game.

**Togetic: **Ha! Safe to the next challenge, Vespiquen's in a heap of trouble now!

* * *

"Lampent, a word." Vespiquen snatched him aside.

"You want me to help in the votes don't you? I'm surprised you don't want to finish me off now that you got rid of Hitmontop." Lampent's words had a grudge in them.

Vespiquen knew she had to play nice to win this night." I've mentioned this before and I will say it again, the team needs you, regardless of your poor performance today. I can assure you there are at least two other contestants I plan on eliminating before you so you have nothing to fear from me."

"Why should I help you now? You already got rid of my only friend on the team." He frowned.

She expected it might come to this." Because without me you are never going to be rid of Togetic."

Lampent's eyes widened, did she know something?

"What makes you think I'm so eager to get rid of her? I only told you to vote for her the other day because I didn't want you to vote for Hitmontop." He covered.

"Save your lies. I know what she really is and what she's done to you and Hitmontop." Vespiquen told.

"Since when?" Lampent asked." And, you let it happen even knowing how evil she is? I knew you didn't care about us, you were only using us."

Lampent was enraged, someone knew about their suffering and did nothing to stop it.

"Calm down I only found out recently, and you should thank me, I voted Hitmontop off and now he's safe from her." She cleverly said." And I plan on keeping you, and any future victims of hers safe as well but you have to do as I say."

"We would have been better off if you voted her off instead." Lampent pointed out.

"It's difficult to achieve that now that she possesses bloody immunity. I need one more elimination before we can have her defeated." Vespiquen said.

"…Volcarona?" Lampent realized.

She simply nodded. He thought for a second before nodding as well. She was about to fly away but he stopped her.

"Vespiquen." He called out." Thanks."

She turned to him, and debated her response. She never associated on a friendly level with anyone, at least not when it wasn't out of personal gain. She looked at him briefly.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is business." She chose the lesser of two evils, in her mind.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Of course, she doesn't care, she just wants my vote to help her get far in the game. I was stupid to think she wanted to actually help me get rid of Togetic.

**Vespiquen:** No one has ever thanked me for anything and I was completely content with that up until now. It is not a feeling I am familiar with, and I would rather…I would rather not open up to new, dangerous possibilities.

* * *

Lampent sighed, he wasn't in the mood." Yes Togetic, is there anything I can help you with?"

"You sound unhappy. Are you unhappy? Should I make you happy Lampy?" Togetic said.

He knew full well that was her way of warning him.

"No really, I'm just asking if you wanted anything." Lampent asked in a less sarcastic tone.

"I want you to vote with me." She blatantly asked.

"I can't do that, I was already asked to vote with someone. I'm sorry." He refused politely.

"I don't think you understand Lampy, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." She said nicely.

"Or else what? Did you know that Vespiquen knows what you do to me? So yeah, if you try to threaten or hurt me again, she'll stop you, you know her." Lampent said boldly. He was taking a big risk but he didn't want to vote with Togetic.

Togetic scowled, so Vespiquen told Lampent that she knew.

"Is that so? Well here's my proposition, Lanturn's not going to be voted out, I think that much is clear. Now whether it was you, Volcarona or Vespiquen, one thing's for sure. I'm staying here with Lanturn. If you don't vote with me tonight, I will personally inflict ten times the pain I caused you and Hitmontop combined on Lanturn and turn her into a bloody mess beyond recognition." Togetic raised her voice.

"You wouldn't! She's got nothing to do with this, she's a sweetheart." Lampent panicked.

"Like that would stop me?" She laughed.

"Ahhh! Why are you so cruel? Why?" Lampent shouted in frustration as he shed a few tears.

"Oh Lampy, I hate seeing you like this, don't cry. Togetic will make it all better, just vote with me and everything will be alright." Togetic made to wipe his glassy face.

He withdrew his face sharply. Togetic scowled. She hated when they were fussy. She slapped his face hard.

"What on earth is going on here?" Volcarona popped up.

"None of your business, and if you speak a word of what you just saw I will cut you open in your sleep do you hear me?" Togetic threatened.

Volcarona was shocked, she nodded quickly and left the scene.

"Great, now you got another one knowing about me. You're a handful Lampent, and If tonight doesn't go the way I want it, you better pray that Arceus is kind to Lanturn when she goes up to his kingdom, because I sure as hell will make her life here hell." Togetic ended angrily.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I hate this so much! I wish she would just eliminate me instead.

**Volcarona:** What the hell? Dat girl is all kinds of freaky. She be lucky she immune tonight or her ass woulda been on the line.

**Togetic:** Yeah so I got out of hand back there but Lampent was pissing me off. I'll fix this, first I'll get one of them out tonight and the other soon after that. I will have order!

* * *

"So, tense night isn't it?" Chris asked as he saw the anger and impatience on everyone's faces." And you thought you weren't in the mood for a challenge."

"Are you quite done?" Vespiquen tapped her arm.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Chris huffed like a child." Remember, Togetic's immune so only four of you are eligible for voting, step right up."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Volcarona:** I don't like either of them, but only one is available tonight, see ya sista.

**Vespiquen:** With the inability to vote for Togetic, I am left with only one option. No matter, I benefit from both scenarios just as much.

**Lanturn: **Well I guess I have no other choice, I don't wanna vote for Lampent, or Vespiquen and besides, Vespiquen wants me to vote for Volcarona so that's the only thing I can do. Sorry!

**Lampent:** I really hate doing this, I'm practically getting rid of my believer but, I have to. I hate you Togetic, I hate you so much.

* * *

The voting was over and the contestants sat back in front of Chris.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have four Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris. " The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblock belonging to the immunity winner goes to… Togetic."

She smiled as she caught it.

"Lanturn"

"Lampent"

"Well, well the V ladies. One of you is about to leave the island forever." Chris addressed." Volcarona, this is the second time in a row that you are in the bottom, you're going up against a formidable opponent, how are you feeling about that?"

"I don't know why I'm here when I got the best score out of them three." She simply said.

"Yes, why are you here indeed? Vespiquen, are you surprised to find yourself in the bottom, with you being the team leader?" Chris turned.

"I had anticipated something like this but I'm fairly confident of how this will turn out." She said calmly.

"We'll see about that, the last Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Volcarona"

"Uhu, das what I'm talking about." She danced.

"What is this nonsense!? I demand you explain to me how this happened!" Vespiquen got up angrily.

"Simple, you got three votes, you lost" Chris shrugged." Oh Chef, I think this one's about to make a scene. Please escort her to the boat of LOSERS!"

"AHHHH!" She wailed furiously as she flew up and blew air all around." I am not leaving. I have been cheated. You are going to change the result this instant, do you hear me? I am the queen. Bow down to me now!"

Chef threw a net at her and she dropped to the ground, she was then indignantly dragged to the boat as she shouted in rage.

"Bye Vespiquen! You'll be missed." Togetic smiled from ear to ear.

"Vespiquen!" Lanturn felt sad. She ran after her but as soon as she got close, Vespiquen pushed her away and yelled at her.

"Get away from me you sad excuse for a Pokémon. You disgust me with how submissive and dependant you are! You betrayed me didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" Vespiquen spat.

Lanturn was hurt, Vespiquen was her friend, why would she think that? She didn't have time to reply as the boat took her away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** But, I'm her friend! Why would she say those things to me?

**Togetic:** Hehehe, perfect. Volcarona, I'm coming for you next. Watch out.

**Volcarona:** Man did anyone else feel a chill just go through them? Like some kind of danger was headed their way? I must be imagining it.

* * *

"And another dramatic elimination passes! Things are heating up as Togetic now reigns supreme on her fragile team. The tension is rising rapidly between literally everyone as couples break and fights occur. It clearly isn't the end of the Linoone Smeargle fight and I bet we're going to see a lot more from them. Will they make up or break up? Will Togetic become team leader and murder her entire team? And is Vibrava going to discover the truth behind Linoone's explosive mood? Many more developments are in store in the next episode of Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Lampent:** Vespiquen

**Lanturn:** Volcarona

**Togetic:** Vespiquen

**Vespiquen:** Volcarona

**Volcarona:** Vespiquen

**Total:**

**Volcarona:** 2

**Vespiquen:** 3 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Eviolite:** Charmeleon – Linoone – Smeargle – Vibrava – Wormadam

**Pokerus:** Dragonair – Eelektross – Lumineon – Magnezone – Serperior

**Apricorn:** Lampent – Lanturn – Togetic – Volcarona

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho – Buizel – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen

* * *

And a surprising (or not) elimination just happened. Everyone was telling me how they thought Togetic was next, or how Vespiquen was going to make it to the top 10 and I was giggling on the inside because I had this planned. Personally I love Vespiquen more, both the Pokemon and the stereotype in the story, but we've all seen a lot of "Queen Bee" types, we're practically stuffed full after watching 4 seasons of Heather, but Togetic is somewhat different, and from what I was getting, people hated her alot more than Vespiquen. Actually, no one hated Vespiquen so clearly the better villain wins. I hope you liked the challenge and the chapter, tell me what you think with a review, and vote on my poll! 


	13. Chapter 13: Ready, Set, Dodge!

You guys thought I was going to take a month again. Nope, I have my AC now and I'm ready to dish them out. Not as rapid as the first chapters but fast enough. (The first chapters are always too exciting not to write. Now it's kind of a habit so I'm taking my time.)

The "Favorite Contestant" Poll will be taken down after the next chapter. The results are interesting. I got 15 votes, 12 of them to 12 different contestants: so Tied in second are: Avalugg, Charmeleon, Dragonair, Eelektross, Lampent, Lanturn, Lumineon, Magnezone, Smeargle, Vespiquen, Vibrava, and Wormadam. The interesting part is that we have a fan favorite! With three votes at 20% of the votes and winner of the poll so far...Linoone! The other contestants have no votes for them, but most of them are eliminated so that's to be expected.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ready, Set, Dodge!  
**

Chris welcomed the camera with his trademark grin.

"Good morning viewers and welcome to a new episode of the best thing since the discovery of the internet!" Chris welcomed.

"The internet was invented not discovered you fool." Chef corrected from behind the camera.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up when you're behind the camera?" Chris snapped." So last time the contestants had an increasingly tense day as they struggled with their own conflicts, all the while working together to accomplish the challenge. Since the drama was mostly contained in the teams I'll recap them as such. For Team Pokerus, the episode began with a catfight between the ladies and that resulted in Serperior and Dragonair at each other's throats. Lumineon seems to be wiping the floor with Dragonair's dignity, she really is good!"

"…" Chef was about to speak but Chris gave him a 'shh' sign with his finger.

"As for the green team, the calm is over as Linoone lingers on murdering his lover. The team is terrified of Linoone and Smeargle is devastated. Vibrava aims to find out the cause of this mayhem, but can she figure it out before it's too late? Those two look like they're heading to a dead end and the votes are bound to come piling in on Linoone. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the team from soaring in the challenge and claiming first place. Maybe some Moomoo Milk will calm Linoone down, or not." Chris laughed.

"Following Vespiquen's stumble on Togetic's little secret, the two girls plotted for their safety and the other's elimination, as expected from two alpha females. With their embarrassing loss in the challenge and Togetic's immunity at the bonfire, it was Vespiquen who was defeated as Togetic gained unrestricted control over her team. If only she knew that control wont last for long." Chris snickered mysteriously." Why is it that she won't have control for long? Will Volcarona spill her beans or will she successfully silence her like Lampent? And can Vibrava decipher the mystery behind Linoone and Smeargle's fight? Many answers to unfold in today's episode of Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

**Apricorn: Girls Side**

* * *

Togetic looked pleased as she returned to the cabin. As she entered both Lanturn and Volcarona looked at her cautiously. Lanturn was sad and confused that Vespiquen spoke harshly at her, now she was without a friend from the girls on this team and that worried her. Volcarona saw a side to Togetic she never knew existed and she didn't know what to make of her now.

"Volcarona! It's good to have you here with us." Togetic said fakely.

"Mhm." Volcarona sufficed. She felt it was faked.

"And Lanturn, that was just awful what Vespiquen said. Don't feel sad about it." She turned to the other.

"I guess, maybe she was just mad that she got eliminated. I wish she stayed, she was one of my few friends." Lanturn mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll be your friend!" Togetic offered with a smile.

"You will?" Lanturn looked hopeful.

"Sure I will, we're teammates aren't we? We gotta stick together." Togetic chirped.

"Yeah!" Lanturn looked chipper already. Volcarona narrowed her eyes. Togetic was one suspicious character for sure.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** With two of them knowing about me, I have to get Lanturn's vote at all costs in case Lampent gets bold again and votes for me. We'll see how this plays out.

**Lanturn:** Please don't be mad at me Vespiquen, I didn't vote for you, honest! I'm a loyal friend till the end.

**Volcarona:** I'm glad miss queen bee's gone and all but we aint safe yet. That fairy slapped the shiznick out of Lampent and then threatened to kill me in ma sleep. Aint no one in their right mind would do that.

* * *

**Apricorn: Boys Side**

* * *

Lampent was feeling miserable, he lost his best friend, and then he lost someone who he thought he could depend on. He was getting hopeless. He prepared to go to bed when a knock on his door startled him. He knew it, it was Togetic and she was coming to finish him off. He debated opening or not but he thought if it was her, she'd probably be angrier in the morning if he didn't open for her. When he opened the door he was surprised however to find a friendly face.

"Charmeleon? What are you… Is something wrong with your team?" Lampent asked surprised.

"No, well kinda." Charmeleon replied." Linoone scares me."

"Oh." Was all that came out of Lampent.

"And I know you're all alone here so I thought, why don't I come and check up on you, and maybe if you'd let me, sleep in this cabin here with you." Charmeleon looked like a little kid asking for permission to eat from the cookie jar.

"Wow, yeah of course come in!" Lampent was thankful for this." Thanks for checking up on me, it was getting gloomy in here, even for a Ghost type."

"You should see my cabin. Smeargle's a mess." Charmeleon informed.

"What's up with that anyway? Why is Linoone being so moody? I thought those two were like, best of friends." Lampent asked.

"I have no idea, Smeargle says he doesn't know why Linoone is being like that and Linoone wont talk to anyone. Actually, after the challenge he disappeared again." Charmeleon told.

"Weird. I remember back to the first challenge, Linoone was kinda standoffish, Smeargle was really nice though. I feel bad for him now, do you think Linoone hurt him?" Lampent reminisced.

"He almost did." Charmeleon replied." So how's your team? How is it like being the only boy?"

"It wouldn't have been a bad thing if I had better girl teammates." Lampent didn't feel like talking about his team.

"You should feel great now that Vespiquen's gone right?" Charmeleon pointed out.

"Yeah, great." Lampent faded in thought.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Normally I would say Vespiquen is bad, but compared to Togetic, I'd rather have all eight of my original teammates be like Vespiquen than have just one Togetic. (Sigh) I really hope the merge comes quick so I don't have to deal with her so much.

* * *

**Eviolite: Girls Side**

* * *

"Ahh refreshing." Wormadam sighed as she drank her Moomoo Milk." I say, this is quite an improvement over our previous reward."

"Yeah." Vibrava answered, she was distracted. She was thinking about Linoone and his behavior." Hey Wormadam, I'm just going to talk to the other team for a moment, ask them about Linoone. I'll be right back."

"I wouldn't waste my time dear, the boy is barking mad I tell you. That is the cause of it all." Wormadam called out.

"I don't believe that. I'll be back." She refused.

She flew over to team Pokerus' cabin and knocked on the girl's side. Dragonair opened for her.

"Yes?" Dragonair asked.

"Hi, sorry to bother you so late but I need to ask you girls something." She said before going into a whisper as she eyed Lumineon." Do you by any chance know if Lumineon talked to Linoone during or after the Secret Base challenge? Do you have any idea if she would be a reason behind him being so explosive?"

"As a matter of fact I can think of no one else to be the root of that problem." Dragonair frowned.

Lumineon got suspicious so she walked up to the door.

"Oh good evening, what brings you to our, delightful cabin." Lumineon welcomed as she sarcastically glanced at Dragonair.

"I was just making a survey. I was asking everyone a question, because I lost something of mine and I just wanted to make sure no one took it, by mistake or otherwise." Vibrava cleverly lied. It appears she was planning this lie in the event she asked Lumineon." Did you by any chance come to our Secret Base during that challenge?"

Lumineon looked at her with a concentrated expression." No. Serperior and I were collecting flags and then we split up. I heard he went to your base and got caught. Did you ask him? Maybe he took it."

Dragonair turned sharply at Lumineon.

"_Did she just throw Serperior under the bus?"_ Dragonair thought.

She turned with wide eyes and gave Vibrava a signal with her eyes. Vibrava knew what she meant.

"Alright, I'll ask Serperior. Thanks for the help." Vibrava turned around." Goodnight!"

"Good luck." Lumineon called after her.

"Huh?" Vibrava turned around.

"With finding your 'lost' possession." Lumineon gave her a knowing look.

Vibrava stared at her funny and wordlessly moved to the boys' side.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Unbelievable! She's ready to make Serperior look guilty to avoid suspicion! How dare she toy with his heart and then threaten to hurt him like that? I will not stand for this if things start going badly for him.

**Vibrava:** I think she's on to me. I doubt Serperior had anything to do with it though, but maybe he knows where Lumineon was during the challenge.

**Lumineon:** If little miss fake dragon thinks she can snoop around to bust the case, she's got another thing coming. The only ones who know anything about what happened are Serperior and Linoone. One of them is in love with me and the other is enraged. Good luck getting any info from them.

* * *

**Pokerus: Boys Side**

* * *

Vibrava knocked on the boys' side this time. Serperior opened for her.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you so late but I need to ask you something important." Vibrava started.

"What is it?" Serperior asked.

"Can you remember what happened during the Secret Base challenge when you came to our base? I think it might explain why Linoone is acting the way he is." Vibrava questioned.

"Well Lumineon and I were searching for a base when…" He suddenly stopped.

He thought about how Linoone went mad after Lumineon distracted him. He didn't wanna tell anyone that Lumineon was the reason. It would get her in trouble.

"…When I told her that she should keep searching for flags while I went in to try and steal some of your flags." Serperior continued.

"Oh." Vibrava was crestfallen. She expected to hear that Lumineon was in on the stealing bit but her story checked out." And did you talk to Linoone, or see any sign of anything that would make him go mad?"

"No sorry. I was pretty scared myself to be honest. He was really angry." Serperior told.

"Well anyway, thanks for your help. Goodnight." Vibrava flew back to her cabin.

"Well? Any luck?" Wormadam asked.

"Not much. Dragonair thinks Lumineon is behind it though." Vibrava relayed.

"That would be expected. Those two are mortal enemies and cannot stand each other." Wormadam pointed.

"I know, but I'm more inclined to believe Dragonair than Lumineon." Vibrava said.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** She's good, she really knows how to cover her tracks but I've seen her be evil with Lanturn before, I'm convinced she did something to come between Linoone and the team.

**Serperior:** I don't like the idea that Lumineon would have done something so bad as to cause all this trouble but I'm not going to take a risk and tell anyone that she was with him right before he went crazy. I won't let my girlfriend get in trouble.

* * *

As expected, Linoone didn't show up for breakfast again. Or maybe he came early, took his food and left before anyone else could make it. Either way, Smeargle was devastated even more. He excused himself from his team as he sulked in the cabin. After breakfast was over, Lampent snagged the opportunity to escape his team and went after Smeargle. He slowly went into the cabin to find Smeargle busy painting a canvas.

"Hey!" Lampent spoke up.

"Oh, hi Lampent." Smeargle greeted quietly. Lampent could hear the sadness in his voice." D-do you need anything?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Lampent said as he took a seat on the bed next to him.

"Thanks. I didn't want to be with my team when I'm upset so no one would feel awkward around me." Smeargle admitted.

Lampent understood, he admired Smeargle for that. He thought it would be better to avoid focusing on Smeargle, he knew it would embarrass him.

"Nice painting. Is that a, uh, graveyard?" Lampent derailed the topic.

"No." Smeargle sighed." It's supposed to be a grassy clearing here on the island."

"Oh." Lampent shrank in his seat.

"But I don't blame you. When I'm upset my painting isn't very good but I paint to feel better. The more I paint the better I feel and the better the picture turns out. As you can see I'm not feeling any better." Smeargle explained.

"I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?" Lampent offered.

Smeargle was quiet for a while but eventually agreed and told Lampent the story, leaving out the fact that Linoone and he were a couple.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I just need to wait for Linoone to calm down a bit before I can talk to him but I'm too anxious. How can I wait knowing each second is driving us further apart?

**Lampent:** My conclusion is Linoone might not be completely stable, in his mind. I'm worried he might do something crazy or turn into something like Togetic.

* * *

Togetic grabbed Lanturn at the nearest opportunity. She needed a fixed vote on her side and with Volcarona knowing about her, she might not be able to secure Lampent's vote so she needed another gullible target.

"Hi Lanturn! How was breakfast?" She asked.

"Hi Togetic!" Lanturn smiled." Bad as always but we can't complain or Chef will be mad."

"Teehee. You're funny." Togetic faked.

"Really? I've never been called funny before. Thanks!" That raised Lanturn's morale.

"Really! You're pretty too. We should totally be in an alliance." Togetic pitched.

"Ooh an alliance with me? That would be fun! Vespiquen and I were kinda in an alliance. Well, I was in her alliance, and she told me who to vote for." Lanturn told.

"Well together, we'll be in a proper alliance. You'll see, we'll win it all." Togetic jumped.

"Yay!" Lanturn was happy.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Sucker! How did she even make it to this show? What an idiot.

**Lanturn:** Togetic is really sweet, when Vespiquen was here we didn't get to talk a lot because Vespiquen always took me aside to tell me who to vote for, but Now I get to talk to whomever I want to. I don't mean that Vespiquen is bad, but she kinda only wanted to hang out with me and I like to be friends with everyone.

* * *

"Hey Wormadam." Charmeleon snuck." Don't you think Linoone is scary?"

"Indeed, he does intimidate me quite a lot." Wormadam agreed.

"We should vote for him then. We can't be a team if we're scared of someone right?" Charmeleon pitched.

"That rings true. Our maximum effort is hindered by our apprehension in facing Linoone." Wormadam joined.

"I don't know what you just said but I agree. We have to vote for him. We also have to protect Smeargle from him." Charmeleon decided.

"I am way ahead of you. I have previously decided on that." Wormadam informed.

"Oh great then, so we agree. I hope we don't lose but if we do then we know what to do." Charmeleon told.

"That we do." Wormadam nodded.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** I would hate to go against my team captain however I do believe Linoone is a far better option to eliminate, for the sake of the team.

**Charmeleon:** Phew, good. I got the boys voting for the girls, and the girls voting for the boys and I'm out of the spotlight. Maybe Vibrava would vote for me but that's okay. I think I'm safe for now.

* * *

Serperior had something to ask of Magnezone. He hoped the other would cooperate. He didn't like doing it but he was getting agitated and desperate.

"Magnezone, don't judge me. I beg of you, but I come to you hoping you'd help me in the votes." Serperior looked pitiful.

"Fear not Serperior for I have been expecting this. The team dynamics leave you no choice." Magnezone eased.

"No, they don't. I think you know who I want out don't you?" Serperior asked.

"I can tell, Eelektross is your target." Magnezone acknowledged.

"He's just poison to the team you know? He is affecting Dragonair like he did with Pansear, he's always unpredictable and a jerk overall." Serperior fumed.

He mostly resented Eelektross for dating Dragonair.

"Allow me to shed light however on different individuals." Magnezone interjected." I assume you're aware of the fact that the ladies are the ones who are causing the rift in the team."

Serperior sighed. He didn't want to admit it but he knew Magnezone was right.

"I know Magnezone, I know. But I can't vote for them. Lumineon's my girlfriend and Dragonair is…" Serperior couldn't finish his thought." I just can't."

"I am not attempting to convince you to vote for them, I merely intend on notifying you of my perspective. Other parties have requested my assistance, and I am placed in the position of making a decision. Your suggestion might not be the statistically beneficial one for the team." Magnezone explained.

"Okay, I understand. I guess I'll try to talk Lumineon into ignoring Dragonair." Serperior felt defeated." Can you promise me, that if the girls stop fighting, that you'd vote for Eelektross?"

"I will take it into consideration." Magnezone half-promised.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Magnezone:** I always follow logic and logically, voting Eelektross does not seem like the perfect solution for the team's condition.

**Serperior:** I feel so helpless. Am I ever going to see Eelektross lose? Am I ever going to have a peaceful talk with Dragonair?

* * *

Eelektross didn't like that his girlfriend was hurting, he had to do something. He cornered Lumineon before she went out to cause some more drama. He dragged her behind the Mess Hall.

"Unhand me you bloke!" She huffed.

"No. I've got a bone to pick with you." He frowned." You gonna lay off my babe or what?"

"Or else what? Will you punch me? I'll have every boy on the island kick your sorry butt and then some. Imagine what I could make Chris do to you." Lumineon threatened.

"What's your deal with her anyway? You jealous of her or something?" Eelektross interrogated.

Dragonair was leaving the Mess Hall when she heard Eelektross' voice. She slithered around the Mess Hall but stopped at the corner so she could listen in.

"Honey, you wish." She scoffed." And what about you huh? Explain to me how a brain-dead muscle-bound bully like you would come here and suddenly discover his brotherly instincts and settle down for an uptight snobby virgin. Since when were you the top quality stand up guy?"

"You think you know me huh? With just one look at someone you think you have their entire life figured out. You don't know me, and you don't know Dragonair. She's way more the woman than you are and will ever be. And that's it isn't it. You're jealous of her because she's everything that you aren't. She's classy, elegant, smart, and frickin hot! You're just freaked out because she's your competition." Eelektross smirked.

Dragonair was touched. She was really heartwarmed by Eelektross.

"You ARE as dumb as you look." Lumineon fussed. She looked annoyed." Now let me go before I scream bloody murder on you."

"Heh. Whatever you say, you're highness." He smirked as he moved aside for her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Always fun to see a hoe owned.

**Lumineon:** I'm sick of that jerk prancing around like he owns the team. Doesn't he know that he's doomed and his time is running out really fast? There's just no way anyone can be eliminated other than him. No way.

**Dragonair:** I feel horrible. Here I am constantly thinking about Serperior, constantly telling Eelektross about him, and Eelektross is being the absolute best boyfriend any girl can dream of. I'm a terrible girlfriend.

* * *

Vibrava knew she had to talk to Linoone to get some answers, and maybe fix this whole thing.

"Hey Volcarona, have you seen Linoone today?" She asked.

"Sure thing honey, dude's a weird one, he's on top of the roof of the Mess Hall." Volcarona replied.

"Thanks Volcarona." Vibrava hastily flew to the top of the Mess Hall. Sure enough Linoone was laying there quietly. He ignored her completely.

"Linoone." She started.

He still didn't bother noticing her presence.

"Linoone." She said sternly.

"What!?" He yelled at her.

She flinched initially but frowned.

"Are you going to talk to any of us or what?" She insisted.

"No." He ended.

"Please. We're your teammates. We're worried about you." She pled.

"No you aren't. No one cares about me. No one." He said emotionlessly.

"We do, I care, Charmeleon and Wormadam do. Smeargle cares the most though I'm sure. He really likes you and he's devastated that…" She spoke.

"DON'T MENTION HIM!" He roared.

She was stunned now. He really was very angry.

"No I will mention him. You know why?" She got bold." Because he really does care. You have no idea. He's been miserable ever since you almost killed him the other day. He was worried sick before that when you didn't show up for breakfast. And guess what else. He was planning you a surprise party right before you jumped on him. Yeah, I don't know what your deal is, or what you're convinced he did to you, but you're wrong. He likes you more than anyone on the island and you're breaking his heart."

Linoone turned away from her. He refused to believe it, he wouldn't let his guard down again, not to anyone. Vibrava knew that was enough to get him thinking. She turned to leave.

"Oh, and I'm guessing this has something to do with Lumineon." She finally said." You should know better than to listen to her. The other day, I saw her tormenting Lanturn until she cried her eyes out. Keep that in mind."

This got Linoone really thinking. Could Lumineon have lied to him? Could she have made it all up to come between them? Could Smeargle really be innocent?

"Campers, surprise surprise, challenge time! Gymnasium, now!" Chris called out.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava: **hopefully that will have set him straight. I hope things work out now.

**Linoone:** I'm so confused! How would Lumineon know all those things? If Smeargle didn't tell her, then who did?

* * *

"Well hello everyone? Having a better day today?" Chris greeted.

He got a chorus of moans and groans as a reply.

"Good to know! For today's challenge, you'll have every opportunity to vent off some steam and kick butt because today is Dodgeball day!" Chris said cheerfully.

Another wave of moans was heard.

"Alright! Time to beat up some of you lame-o's." Eelektross bumped his fist.

Dragonair shook her head. There was the Eelektross she knew.

"But before all that. There is one tiny little change in store for you guys." Chris told." Charmeleon will you come up here please."

Charmeleon felt embarrassed. Why was he brought up? Chris handed him a paper. It was a familiar paper.

"Charmeleon is gonna read that paper, and what he reads you guys are gonna do." Chris explained.

"Um okay." Charmeleon took the paper." The names I call out stand to the left; Linoone, Lumineon, Magnezone, Serperior, Smeargle, Togetic and Volcarona."

The ones he called did as told.

"The rest of you; Dragonair, Eelektross, Lampent, Lanturn, Vibrava, Wormadam, and Charmeleon, oh me!" Charmeleon giggled at his mistake." We stand on the right."

They did as told as well.

"The ones on the left will from here on be known as team IV and will have the yellow color. The other team will be known as team EV with purple." Charmeleon continued.

"As you just heard, those are the new teams. I loved Charmeleon's setup so much I had to use it. Enjoy your new teams!" Chris taunted.

"What?!" Togetic asked surprised.

"What kind of names are IV and EV. I didn't think you were the geeky type." Volcarona raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?" Dragonair objected." You call that a tiny change?"

"I love the looks of shock on contestants' faces when I mislead them." Chris squealed like a little girl." As for your challenge, you know the basics of Dodgeball, except, we're adding a Pokémon touch to it. You have the full permission to enhance your balls with any of your Pokémon abilities and attacks you want. You can coat the ball in poison, set it on fire, slam it with a hard fighting type move. Anything you can think of that is Pokémon related, but you can't use Psychic moves to make the ball bend and swerve in directions you want. That would be cheating. You also can't use any of your Pokémon moves to maneuver around the field. Only to enhance the balls. The team that knocks the other out wins the round. We're going for best three out of five. The winning team wins immunity from tonight's elimination. The other sends a member home."

"Bring it!" Vibrava cheered.

"With Vespiquen gone, and Vibrava and Serperior on different teams, no changes will be made to the team leaders. Serperior will continue to be team IV leader and Vibrava will take on team EV as their captain. I know you all must be devastated and ready to complain but please, restrain yourselves." Chris mocked.

There were cricket sounds as no one replied.

"Actually, it would be awesome to have Vibrava as our leader." Lanturn praised.

"And Serperior sounds great." Togetic joined.

"You guys suck you know that?" Chris pouted." Anyway, there will be a theme accompanying today's challenge; Fighting Type!"

"How is Fighting type related to Dodgeball?" Volcarona asked.

"It is, because, you know, dodging and hitting and… it's not your place to question me. Now get inside." Chris got flustered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Yay! I'm with Vibrava! I get to be on the same team as my best friend!

**Charmeleon:** Aww, right when I got my team to stop thinking about voting for me, the teams change up. Now I have to be careful not to get hated, but at least I have Lampent with me, that's going to be awesome for my reputation.

**Serperior:** Finally, no more clashes between Lumineon and Dragonair. I'm so glad the vote won't have to be for one of them.

**Lumineon:** Ha, Serperior with me and Dragonair and Eelektross are away from us. This is too perfect.

**Magnezone:** It appears I won't be forced to make a decision. That is quite the relief.

**Togetic:** So the team switch up arrived. I lost Lampent and Lanturn, dang it! I'm stuck with Volcarona.

**Volcarona:** New teams and still not with Vibrava. Dis sucks yo.

**Lampent:** This is the best day ever, until the day that Togetic gets eliminated comes. I'm finally free of having to deal so much with her. What a relief!

**Wormadam:** Dodgeball? What in heavens is that? I am assuming it is some sort of sport? Dear me, I do not fare well in sports.

* * *

The teams were positioned on opposite sides of the gym, there were four balls on the center line. The contestants were warming up.

"So for each round, you choose two people to sit out as the five others compete. The team with the last one standing wins a point." Chris told.

"Excuse me Sir, but did you plan on explaining the rules of this so called game? It would be highly appreciated." Wormadam interrupted.

Chris sighed." Ugh fine! I didn't think anyone was that clueless. You can't move when you're holding the ball, you can pass it to your teammates, you have to strike the other team. If it hits the ground before your target it doesn't count, if it bounces off a wall or their ball in their hand, it doesn't count. If they catch it, you're out instead. No crossing the middle line. And don't hit your teammates. That good enough for you, your majesty?"

"I must remind you I am in fact not royalty Sir Chris. As for the rules, I must ask you to repeat them. You were far too speedy in that explanation and offered little room for me to absorb them." Wormadam nagged.

"Just sit out the first round for crying out loud!" Chris almost exploded.

"Well I never!" She huffed.

"You have one minute to pick the two who will not be participating in round one. Go!" Chris called out.

The teams regrouped to decide.

"So who other than Wormadam isn't comfortable with being in the first round?" Vibrava asked.

"It's a given that Eelektross will be in every round because he will be our strongest member." Dragonair said.

"I can sit the first round out if you want." Lampent offered.

"It's settled then." Vibrava decided." Good luck everyone and have fun!"

"Lumineon will sit the first round out, we need one more." Serperior chose.

"Serperior, don't underestimate me." She rubbed his side." But you're the boss."

"According to my assessment, it would be wise to leave Togetic out of this round as well." Magnezone suggested.

"I trust Magnezone's judgment, Togetic will sit this round out if it's okay with her." Serperior said.

Togetic wanted to object but she didn't want to seem like a troublemaker to her new team so she accepted it.

"Of course, I will cheer you all from the sidelines." She faked happily.

The teams now without the two contestants, stood on the gym floor ready for the game.

"I wanna see some good fun, I wanna see some drama, and I wanna see some carnage! So give it all you got and destroy the opposing team." Chris encouraged." Who will dominate the field? Will the rivalries let us see some wicked awesome action? And what amazing moves will the Pokémon use to enhance their balls? Don't go anywhere because we're gonna see some exciting action after this."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Wormadam:** Chris has no tact whatsoever! You should respect the elderly. Not all of us have had the privilege of frolicking freely playing games in our childhoods.

**Serperior:** This team is great so far. No Eelektross, no Dragonair. I think I'm gonna enjoy this team a lot more.

**Eelektross:** That first ball has Serperior's face all over it. Just watch as it slams into his lame face.

**Togetic:** Our team has many of the original Pokerus team members, that's going to make it hard for the rest of us if they keep working together like that. I still want Volcarona out though. My best bet is getting Linoone and Smeargle on my side. Heh, luckily Smeargle's on my team so I can easily replace Lampent. I just have to figure out how I'm gonna keep Lampent's mouth shut about me.

* * *

"Get set, ready, aaaand Begin!" Chris refereed.

Immediately Eelektross and Vibrava ran from their team just as Serperior ran from his team. Vibrava was the first to reach a ball, she flapped her wings hard at it as she threw it at Serperior, the ball was too fast to avoid and smacked him.

"Serperior takes the first ball. That must suck." Chris called out.

"Aw come on, I wanted to take him out." Eelektross complained.

"Too slow." She laughed.

Meanwhile, Smeargle caught a ball and threw it with no effects at Lanturn, she dodged it. Eelektross charged his ball and used Thunderpunch to send it flying at Magnezone. Magnezone anticipated the attack and avoided it, quickly catching a ball and using Flash Cannon to send it flying straight at Vibrava who was coming close to catching a ball. She was too slow to avoid it.

"Good shot Magnezone." She walked off sportsmanly.

Charmeleon snuck to the side and grabbed a ball without being seen, then threw it at Linoone. Linoone was too distracted to move and got hit. He didn't even care.

"Yes! I got someone strong!" Charmeleon cheered to himself.

Volcarona set her ball on fire and threw it fast at Dragonair, she almost dodged but the flames scorched her lightly and that according to Chris constituted a hit.

"Mhm, Volcarona's in da house!" She cheered. She failed to notice Lanturn's ball surrounded by a Bubble Beam headed her way.

Magnezone took the opportunity to throw it right back at Lanturn with a Discharge. However since Lanturn had the Volt Absorb ability, she didn't feel the zap.

"You still lose Lanturn." Chris told.

"Aw, and I was having fun too." She whined.

Eelektross ran forward and used Aqua Tail to send a fast ball at Magnezone but he avoided it again.

"Urg, since when was a nerd so good at sports?" Eelektross fumed.

He was looking at Magnezone and that's when Smeargle's ball hit him in the chest. It wasn't hard but it pissed Eelektross off.

"Watch yourself, mutt. You're getting one back, and it won't be the Splash Attack you used on me." Eelektross threatened.

"Sorry! Just playing the game." Smeargle apologized in vain.

Charmeleon was the only one left, he couldn't sneak around anymore. Especially with Magnezone watching everything. Said Pokemon grabbed a ball and passed it to Smeargle before he too caught one. They simultaneously hurled them at Charmeleon who covered his face but got shot anyway.

"First point goes to the Yellow team!" Chris called out." Three minute break and deliberation."

"Yay team!" Togetic pretended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** So close too. We'll win the next one it's okay.

**Serperior: **At least we're off to a good start. The best part was seeing Eelektross ticked off.

**Eelektross:** Me? Lose to a whiny dog? I'll get him back!

**Lanturn:** Aw, we lost. I liked the game, I don't know why everyone thinks it's a bad game.

**Wormadam:** What a barbaric display of violence! My my, tis a dreadful activity.

**Magnezone:** Sports have more to them than pure muscle. Believe it or not, you can be successful in sports if you use your intellect and perception.

**Togetic:** Ugh cheerleading is so lame. I'm playing next round no matter what.

* * *

"Since Magnezone was so good, I suggest he play again, with Lumineon and Togetic. I'll give it another shot because I wanna redeem myself." Serperior told." That leaves one of you three."

"I can sit this one out if you want. I don't mind either way. I'm sure Linoone and Volcarona are better than me." Smeargle offered.

"Come on sugar, you done good dis round." Volcarona encouraged.

"If you're alright with it. Also, I think Linoone's a little distracted so maybe he should sit it out too." Serperior said cautiously.

Linoone didn't wait for anything else, he sat down at the bleachers. Smeargle slowly walked up to the bleachers and sat, hopefully in his opinion not too close to Linoone to unintentionally provoke him.

"Wormadam, are you ready to try?" Vibrava asked.

"Might as well. I doubt I can learn anything further." She agreed halfheartedly.

"_Lumineon's going to be participating. This is my chance to vent off some of my frustration_." Dragonair thought." If you would allow it, I would like to take part in this."

"No problem." Vibrava nodded. She looked at who was left. She saw Lanturn enjoying herself." Charmeleon and I will sit this one out. Enjoy you guys!"

Lanturn brightened up like a child and that made Vibrava happy.

"Why me? I was the last one left." Charmeleon objected.

"Someone has to sit out. You can play the next round." Vibrava reasoned.

Charmeleon still pouted, also like a child.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** That look of pure joy on Lanturn's face. To be the one to put it there… call me selfish but it brings me great satisfaction to make someone happy like that. She deserves it, poor girl.

**Charmeleon:** She still doesn't like me. Whatever. I won't get eliminated because I have my buddy Eelektross with me.

**Dragonair:** Lumineon's going to need a lot of makeup to cover up the marks I intend to leave on that fake face of hers.

**Smeargle:** Linoone wont say a word to anyone, but at least he shows up for the challenges. Maybe he's calming down. I wonder if I should talk to him or not.

**Togetic:** So Lampent's playing huh. Nothing to stop me from having some innocent fun.

* * *

Round two was about to begin and the contestants were on the ready. It was obvious that some of them were staring others down and aiming at them.

"Let the battle begin!" Chris shouted.

Eelektross again charged to the ball. This time he was too late to catch it. Togetic smiled up at him as she caught it before him. She ducked as Dragonair's ball missed her, that gave Eelektross enough time to go back. Togetic never wanted to hit Eelektross. No, her target was Lampent. She gathered a white light and used Ancient Power to enhance her throw as it was sent hurtling at Lampent. Lampent bravely stood in front of it and tried to catch it but it was too strong for him.

"And Lampent's out. Nice shot from Togetic." Chris refereed.

Dragonair aimed at Lumineon standing behind, she then used Aqua Tail to slap the ball hard at her, Serperior saw it coming and stood in the path of the ball just in time. It hit him instead. This angered Dragonair.

"Oh Serperior, that was so heroic. You're such a gentleman. I will not let it go to waste." She cooed.

She grabbed the ball and coated it with her Aqua Ring's water. She then tossed it at Eelektross' direction in a not so powerful way. The aim was to trick him into trying to catch it, and it being so slippery, would fall out of his grasp, hence eliminating him. And that was exactly what happened.

"What!? No I caught it, it was just wet." Eelektross excused.

"Too bad, you still dropped the ball. Eelektross is out!" Chris taunted.

Dragonair was enraged, she took the ball and used Twister to send it with a huge tornado at the other side. The ball spun around in the Twister and knocked out Togetic and Volcarona along it's path.

"That should not be allowed to count." Serperior argued.

"She used the attack on the ball. Nothing in the rules against it." Chris shrugged as he wolfed down a bag of chips.

During this, Smeargle was watching his team. He was nervously turning his head slightly to steal glances at Linoone. At one attempt, Linoone caught him looking and Smeargle quickly bent his head, swallowing hard. Linoone also turned around, still thinking about what Vibrava told him. He was starting to let his guard down and remembered the good times he had with Smeargle. Magnezone meanwhile was looking at the perfect angle. He threw a ball at the corner, where Wormadam and Lanturn happened to be. Wormadam panicked and moved to the side. The ball ended up hitting Lanturn. Wormadam then saw the ball and bent to grab it. She threw it weakly at Magnezone. Magnezone easily caught it.

"Wormadam is out. Dragonair against two others now." Chris announced.

Dragonair threw her ball fast at Magnezone, he tried to avoid it but it hit his left nail.

"And it is down to the two ladies. The beauty and the beast, the glamour and the ghoul, the Fish and the Dinosaur." Chris called provocatively.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you if you keep talking." Eelektross stood up defensively.

Dragonair didn't pay Chris any mind. She was too focused. Lumineon grabbed a ball and flung it quickly but Dragonair dodged it. She in turn Slapped a ball with her tail but it missed Lumineon.

"The ladies are cutting it close. Who will win the round?!" Chris was excited.

Lumineon used Water Pulse to enhance her ball but Dragonair stood firmly as it neared her. She coiled her body to prepare for the ball and it went into her, she caught the ball however.

"And Dragonair brings the game to a tie. What a shame!" Chris taunted.

"Biased bigot." She snapped.

Her team was thankful though and congratulated her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Isn't she a babe?

**Serperior:** (Sigh) Dragonair was such a good teammate. I hate that I have to be against her now. It's for the best though.

**Dragonair:** Watch out Lumineon. I'm against you now, you're going to see just how good I can play this game when I have such a strong motivation to win.

**Lampent:** Yeah that hurt a little, but I won't give her the satisfaction of having hurt me and seeing it,

**Linoone:** Stop! Just stop looking at me with those innocent cute eyes! Stop torturing me. Please.

* * *

"It's okay I can sit this one out." Lanturn volunteered.

"I suggest you let Wormadam sit this one out as well. I'm sorry to say this but she's just not good at this game. We can't afford to lose." Dragonair told.

"That's not nice. If Wormadam wants to play then she should." Vibrava argued.

"No dear." Wormadam interrupted." She is right. I am more of a hindrance than a support in this challenge. I have to put the well being of the team ahead of my pride. Go on, the rest of you."

"If you say so." Vibrava shrugged.

"Maybe I should avoid playing this round. I seem to be useless." Serperior muttered.

"Don't say that. It was just bad luck. We'll get them, you'll see." Lumineon comforted.

"Volcarona, maybe you should sit this one out too. Everyone else other than Magnezone did so let's make it fair." Serperior instructed.

"Das fine with me." She agreed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Volcarona:** Serperior's alright, better than the ones we had on the blue team. If we can get rid of Togetic, it will be a good team.

**Charmeleon:** Is it just me or do Dragonair and Vibrava not see eye to eye too much? I would love for that to happen, then someone else can keep Vibrava off my tail.

**Vibrava:** Hm, Dragonair has a strong personality. I wouldn't mind if she wanted to be the leader, I'd happily give it to her. I just hope it doesn't cause any trouble, with her taking control.

**Lumineon:** Ha, Dragonair and her jerk are making Serperior doubt himself. That should make him resent them even more. I can't wait for the day Serperior himself takes Dragonair out of the contest. Even if it was the other way around, I wouldn't mind, seeing as how that would crush her.

* * *

Round three had just begun. This time Eelektross didn't run forward. He waited. Instead, Togetic was left at the front with a ball alone. She threw it again at Lampent but Lampent dodged it quickly. Vibrava made a grab for the ball and quickly tossed it after covering it with sand at Lumineon. The ball made contact and the sand blinded Lumineon.

"My eyes! It went in my eyes!" She cried out.

Vibrava turned around and winked at Lanturn. Lanturn smiled brightly.

Magnezone took a shot enhanced with Discharge at Eelektross who caught it.

"Team IV is down two members already. Looks like an easy round for the Purple team." Chris called out.

Eelektross smirked as he saw Smeargle. He readied his attack powerfully and then used Drain Punch on the ball. The ball was sent powerfully in his direction where it slammed right into his chest. It knocked him flat on his back with a thud.

"Ow!" He winced as he started coughing from the blow.

"That so constitutes a foul!" Serperior objected.

"No rules were broken, if you can't take it, it's not cheating, it's called being losers." Chris ignored.

Linoone saw red. Even though he was ready to kill Smeargle, he still felt extremely pissed off that he was hurt for some reason. He dashed to the ball and grabbed it before throwing it harshly at Eelektross knocking him across the jaw powerfully.

"And Eelektross takes a heavy blow out as well." Chris announced.

Linoone wasn't done. He charged forward, even though he could see Lampent holding a ball. Lampent's ball was thrown at him but he grabbed it mid sprint and then slammed it hard against Dragonair.

"Why you little!" Eelektross roared.

Togetic was watching this going on and decided not to act, she didn't notice Charmeleon sneaking up again and throwing a burning ball at her. She yelped when it hit her.

"Heh, nice one Charmeleon." Lampent thanked without letting Togetic hear.

Charmeleon couldn't escape though because Linoone was not relenting. He grabbed two balls at once. The first he threw at Charmeleon because he was close, it was a direct hit. The second he used Headbutt on to send straight at Vibrava who couldn't avoid it in time.

"Wow, Linoone single handedly takes out all his competition. Team IV leads the game with two to one. One more win for them and they are safe from elimination." Chris was impressed.

Linoone wordlessly walked back to the bleachers frowning. He looked up at Smeargle, for a second considering checking up on him but he decided against it and lowered his gaze. At first they were going to praise him for the win but they saw he was not in the mood.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** D-did he do all that for…for me? Maybe there's hope!

**Vibrava:** Yes! Linoone did that because Eelektross hit Smeargle! He does like him still. Maybe they'll be friends again.

**Eelektross:** How does that guy get so tough? I'm done losing to him.

**Serperior: **There he is, I knew Linoone was going to show that side of him again. I know it's frightening, but he hasn't hurt anyone yet and now he's doing it for the team. I don't like it but, I would rather not vote for him and tick him off, the wrong way.

**Linoone:** I wanna hate him, I really do. Why do I still love him?

**Lanturn:** Vibrava hit Lumineon for me! She's such an awesome friend!

**Charmeleon:** Oh man, we can't possibly win with Linoone like that. We're so going to lose. I have to do something to break up the circle Vibrava has. She has way too many people on her side. What if she tells them to vote for me?

* * *

"Smeargle, are you okay?" Serperior asked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." He said, his voice a little cracked after having taken a hit to his gut.

"I think it's best if you sit this one out." Serperior suggested.

"It would only be fair if I was the second one sitting out." Magnezone volunteered.

"You're a good player, but you're right." Serperior reasoned.

"I guess I'm not that good a player, maybe I should not play next." Lampent offered.

"It would be wise if…" Wormadam started.

"…If you played this round. Maybe you can do better." Charmeleon interrupted her.

"I agree. Give it one more shot Wormadam." Vibrava agreed.

"I, erm, well. If I must." She finally conceded.

"Hm, I think it's going to come down to either Eelektross or Dragonair for the second one to not compete this round." Vibrava pondered.

"I suppose you're right. I'll sit it out. Eelektross is too valuable to not play." Dragonair agreed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Operation 'make one of Vibrava's friends get blamed' is underway. Dang, I need to come up with a better name for that.

**Dragonair:** I would think you were supposed to keep the powerful team members in the game, to secure the win, but instead, Vibrava wants equality in something where it is not needed. I appreciate the gesture however it is ridiculous. This will cost us.

**Smeargle:** Eelektross doesn't really seem like a nice guy.

**Linoone:** I can't believe Smeargle is being a pushover again. I thought I fixed that. Can't believe I still have to deal with it, even when I'm angry at him.

* * *

"The next round starts now!" Chris called.

Vibrava and Volcarona both charged at the same ball.

"Well someone's gotta let it go." Volcarona said.

"Good, you know what to do then." Vibrava challenged.

"Uh uh, no way hon. You goin down." Volcarona rebutted.

They were interrupted by Linoone who walked inbetween them, grabbed the ball and hit Vibrava with it.

"Now das just not cool." Volcarona frowned.

Lanturn shot a ball surrounded by Signal Beam right at Volcarona and she was to preoccupied to notice.

"One down from each team." Chris announced.

Charmeleon meanwhile walked right next to Eelektross and whispered to him." Hey, if we end up losing, you should vote for Wormadam, she's useless in challenges."

Eelektross nodded briefly before grabbing a ball and tossing it at Togetic. She deflected it with a ball in her hand before she used Fairy Wind to make her ball go fast at them. Eelektross dodged whereas Charmeleon was hit. Wormadam grabbed it and threw it at her. Luckily it got her.

"Ah marvelous, I finally manage to gain some sort of success." She cheered.

It was brief however as Lumineon's Water Pulsed ball was a slam to her face. She yelped in surprise.

"Heavens! Blast it all!" She cursed.

Eelektross angrily threw his ball using Thunderpunch at Lumineon, effectively shocking her.

"Be a man and take on someone fair you coward." Serperior snapped as he threw his ball at Eelektross. Eelektross grabbed it, further angering Serperior.

"Down to Linoone now." Chris announced.

Linoone was avoiding the balls agilely until all four balls were in his court. He then took a ball and used Seed Bomb to send the bomb hurtling forward at a speedy pace. Eelektross panicked and grabbed Lanturn. He shielded himself with her. The ball smacked her instead.

"What a low move, suits you though." Lumineon fired.

"Shut your whore mouth." He snapped.

He turned back and couldn't find Linoone.

"What the… Where the hell is he?" Eelektross looked frantically.

Linoone suddenly emerged from the floor and jumped up before kicking the ball at Eelektross. It was a headshot.

"And that's game! Linoone wins another point for team IV giving them the third win." Chris whistled.

"That was cheating. You specifically said, no moves for anything other than the moves. They should be disqualified." Dragonair objected.

"Hm, you have a point there." Chris thought.

"No wait. Linoone used Dig to shoot the ball. He used the move for the ball. He didn't cheat. We won fair and square." Smeargle stepped in.

"There was in fact no rule breaking Chris. I assure you." Magnezone added.

"I guess you're right. Overruled!" Chris judged." And that means you guys are safe from elimination, but there won't be any rewards anymore. As for the Purple team, I'll be seeing you in court, the Bonfire court. But, Linoone ruined the gym floor, so you're gonna have to fix it. I wanna see it fixed by morning."

Linoone stormed out of the gym angrily.

"That's such bull." Eelektross huffed." Just kick him out of the show."

The Yellow team were ecstatic, the Purple team, not so much.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let Wormadam play afterall." Charmeleon said innocently. He said it on purpose to draw attention to her so that they would vote for her.

"My sincerest apologies. I attempted my best." She apologized.

"It's alright. You did your best." Vibrava eased.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Why did they have to win? Togetic stays for another week. I hate that.

**Smeargle:** I wanna prove to him that I don't mean him any harm like he thinks. I wanna show him that I'm still me, and whatever he thinks I did, I didn't do.

**Serperior:** Phew, the challenge passed. I was worried if we lost I would be at the chopping block because of my poor performance.

**Lumineon:** heh, let's see them eliminate Eelektross. Maybe Dragonair will kill herself.

**Charmeleon:** I knew we were gonna lose, I had to make Wormadam look bad. Nothing against her but someone has to take the fall instead of me.

**Wormadam:** Ah disappointing. I fear I may be in jeopardy tonight.

* * *

"So, this is your first Bonfire Ceremony as a new team, how does it feel?" Chris asked.

"Exactly as every other ceremony feels." Dragonair replied dryly." Obnoxious and unnecessarily dramatic."

"There's nothing unnecessary about the drama. After all, this is Total Drama." Chris spoke proudly.

"You just love flaunting the show's name don't you." Lampent noted.

"Of course! It's in my contract." Chris revealed." So, seven of you, and no solo immunity. Get to it."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Charmeleon:** I hope that's enough votes. I think they're voting for Eelektross. I don't want him gone, yet at least.

**Vibrava:** I don't like the way Eelektross plays this game, or talks to people. We don't need to be aggressive to win, and the Green team's efforts was proof of that.

**Dragonair:** For me, the voting was never difficult. If I had no one else to vote for, it would be Lumineon. Now however, I'm in friendly grounds, it is really hard to choose. I think though, for the best of the team, we should let Wormadam go. She is just not up to it. I'm sure she'll understand.

**Eelektross:** I'm a man of my word. I told Charmeleon that if he ever needed anything, I would do be his guy, and he thinks Wormadam is useless. You know what, he's right. She's dead weight.

**Lanturn:** Wow, I finally don't have to vote for someone Vespiquen tells me to, or anyone. I can vote for myself. It feels great! Um, this is hard. I guess Eelektross because he didn't play in a very fun way.

* * *

The last contestant was done and was seated back as Chris counted the votes.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have six Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris.

"I'm getting tired of that ridiculous speech." Dragonair sighed.

"Then you better man up because I still have at least fifteen more times to say it." Chris silenced." The first Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

"Lanturn"

"Yay!" She cheered.

"Vibrava"

"Dragonair"

"Lampent"

"Charmeleon"

Only two remained. Eelektross looked bored while Wormadam was anticipating the worst.

"Wormadam, this is your first time in the bottom. In fact, it's your first time getting votes. Looks like your previous team was sheltering you. Do you think you got lucky to get to this point?" Chris asked.

She sighed." It appears so Sir Chris. Alas, my efforts are not nearly sufficient to place me in high ranks in this competition."

"No! You deserved to be here, don't you dare let him make you think otherwise." Vibrava said sternly.

"Eelektross, you're the total opposite. You're probably the second toughest of the remaining." Chris started.

"What do you mean second? Bitch, aint no one tougher than me!" He roared.

"I think everyone agrees that Linoone has you in his back pocket." Chris taunted." Anyway, you being so tough, you didn't make it here by luck. Also in contrast to Wormadam, you've been in the bottom three times before. This is your fourth. Do you think the new teams changed up your advantage for good?"

"Nah, I got this." He shook his head up." And Linoone aint shit. I can beat him anytime I want."

"Why don't you make it out of the elimination first, then you can see if that's true." Chris reminded." So with one vote difference, the final Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Eelektross"

"Ha! Knew it." He smirked.

"Rotten luck." Wormadam shook her head." Well it has been a pleasurable ride. I was thankful for every minute of it."

Vibrava flew to her and hugged her." I'll miss you. You were a great teammate and a better friend."

"Your compassion touches me my dear. I will keep you in my memory. I do hope you push ahead and rise to the top." Wormadam ended.

"Oh please, get the mushiness over already." Chris made a puking motion.

Wormadam boarded the boat as it took her off. She waved to the contestants.

* * *

"And there you have it, the first challenge after the team mix-up. I bet you were totally not expecting that. Nope, not at all. Complete plot twist." Chris seemed proud." I'm annoyed the elimination wasn't as dramatic as I hoped, so I'm giving them an interesting challenge next time. Maybe that will get them to give us more drama. What surprises do we have in store for our contestants? Will Linoone and Smeargle patch up their relationship? And will Charmeleon keep throwing helpless ladies under the bus? Tune in next time to see drama of the finest quality right here on Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Charmeleon:** Wormadam

**Dragonair:** Wormadam

**Eelektross:** Wormadam

**Lampent:** Wormadam

**Lanturn:** Eelektross

**Vibrava:** Eelektross

**Wormadam:** Eelektross

**Total:**

**Eelektross:** 3

**Wormadam:** 4 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**IV:** Linoone – Lumineon – Magnezone – Serperior – Smeargle – Togetic – Volcarona

**EV:** Charmeleon – Dragonair – Eelektross – Lampent – Lanturn – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho – Buizel – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam

* * *

I bet most of you thought that with my profile name and picture, that I was biased to Wormadam. Nope, well sort of. I like Wormadam alot but she clearly wasn't the one to win. Her gimmick is very entertaining and funny to write. I do have that small side of me that loves that old Victorian England way of speaking. She left on a good note and that wasn't the most dramatic elimination. I can't say the same about future ones...

So **_Akka777_**_, _I bet you're happy she went. I was thinking you were gonna love the elimination :P. I bet you would have loved for Togetic to go even more. Lol too bad. Everyone wants her out, but it was not her time yet. 


	14. Chapter 14: Tales Of Betrayal

I hadn't done a lot of thinking for this challenge yet so I had to think alot for it. i made a couple of changes for the Type themes. You'll see a Type being repeated but this is the chapter it was meant to be. It's first appearance was unessential and had little effect.

Well it was your last chance to vote before this chapter. After this is posted the Poll will be taken down, the results are the same, mentioned on the previous chapter. A new Poll will be up after the next chapter.

In response to a couple of my reviews:

_**PizzaTheBomb**_: Well I meant that I would have sixteen more chapters, fifteen after this. Not that there would be returnees although that's also true XD you were close.

_**Akka777**_: Well the one I've played and been taught had the person holding the ball not allowed to move with the ball. Doesn't make much of a difference really. Why aren't you happy? :( :( :(

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tales Of Betrayal**

"You better shut up today Chef." Chris threatened, unaware the camera was on.

Chef smirked evilly making Chris think he was not on air. Chris burped.

"That aint gon help the ratings." Chef mumbled without Chris hearing.

Chris finally noticed it was on and began his usual morning recap.

"Hello viewers! We are back to another exciting episode of Total Drama." Chris welcomed." On our previous episode, we bared witnesses to a live episode of Sherlock Holmes as Vibrava went from one Pokemon to the other trying to unveil the mystery behind Linoone's madness. While it was all leading nowhere, certain past events with Lumineon had Vibrava on the right track. Eventually she confronted Linoone and told him of her thoughts. Maybe that would act as a wakeup call. While the two are not reconciled, Linoone has shown signs that he still cares for Smeargle. This is turning out to be a sappy romantic story for teen girls and I don't like it."

"You said that was your favorite part!" Chef corrected.

"CHEF!" Chris burst out angrily." Anyway, the teams got reshuffled into two before the challenge and most of the contestants seemed to like their new teams. Old friendships are fading and new rivalries are forming. It looks as though Vibrava and Dragonair will not agree as Dragonair tends to take control and Vibrava is currently the team leader. With Eelektross ready to rile others up and Charmeleon eager to cause mayhem, you know the team is not going to be uniform. Whereas the other team has all the baddies. I'm sure we're gonna get to see some interesting stuff having Lumineon, Togetic and Linoone on the same team."

"In a classic Dodgeball challenge, the teams were put against each other in the perfect sport deathmatch where we got to see awesome action. In the end it was a clear win thanks to Linoone going berserk, probably after seeing Smeargle get hit. And thanks to Charmeleon's manipulations, Wormadam was the one with the majority of votes and was sent packing." Chris recapped." How will the contestants take to their new sleeping arrangements? What drama will we see from the new teams? And will Lumineon and Togetic be exposed?" You can't miss this episode so sit back down and relax as the newest episode of Total Drama Pokerific ensues!"

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

**EV: Girls Side**

* * *

Everyone was moving around, taking their stuff from cabin to cabin to reside in their new teams. One of the cabins has mysteriously vanished according to Chris, two others remained. One of them had a yellow plaque with the term IV on it. The other had EV on a purple plaque. The EVs' girls' side had four beds. Three of which were in use.

"I'm really sorry Vibrava. I know Wormadam was your teammate and friend." Lanturn offered as she took the lower left bed.

"Thanks Lanturn. It's okay, she left in good spirits and there was no trouble going on so I'm alright." Vibrava smiled slightly. She flew to the bed above Lanturn.

"Yes indeed. I had immense respect for Wormadam. She had a fighting spirit for her age and she showed great respect in the game and at her elimination." Dragonair joined." It was however for the best that she was eliminated. The competition is getting tougher and she was just not prepared for it."

Vibrava didn't like to think that way. She didn't reply.

"Well I'm sure we're more than capable right now to win. We're a strong team." Dragonair moved on.

With the mention of winning and competition, Vibrava soon forgot about the elimination and was excited again.

"Yeah. We're not gonna give them another chance. We got this." She cheered.

"Yay!" Lanturn was in a happy mood for a change.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I love this team a lot more than my older one. They're friendly and fun.

**Dragonair:** Vibrava isn't as strict as a team leader should be. Sometimes sacrifices must be made. It may sound harsh but this is a competition afterall.

**Vibrava:** It's not looking good for me. I can tell, Dragonair doesn't think I'm a good leader and she has Eelektross at her side, and with how Charmeleon and I were before, I bet he'll be on their side. It's going to be an alliance game from here on and I need to do something I don't like if I want to have a chance. I'm going to have to play the game.

* * *

**EV: Boys Side**

* * *

Lampent again didn't need a bed, he hung from the ceiling when he slept. Charmeleon slept on the bed in case he wanted to pull some pranks at night. Eelektross slept on the bed. He had the lower right and Charmeleon had the one facing him.

"Heh, new team's aight. A couple of sissies to get rid of and the team will be good, but first we need to keep winning so I can see Lumineon and Serperior's asses on that boat." Eelektross said.

"You don't mean me do you?" Charmeleon asked worried.

"Course not, you're my buddy." Eelektross gave him a noogie.

Lampent was apprehensive. He had a feeling Eelektross meant him, and possibly Lanturn. He didn't care much. He had Lanturn and Charmeleon on his side and as long as he didn't do anything to upset Vibrava, she was on his side too. He was just annoyed he'd have to spend the night in the same cabin with Eelektross. He got into position to sleep.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me that's how you sleep?" Eelektross frowned.

"Yeah, that's how lamps exist in nature if you didn't know." He mocked sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me you freak. Get inside your Pokeball, your light's gonna keep us up. Aint that right Charmeleon?" He growled.

"Um, yeah." Charmeleon replied nervously. He wasn't bothered by the light, especially that Lampent was his friend but he didn't want to disagree with Eelektross.

"But Charmeleon's tail is lighting the room and you didn't complain." Lampent argued. He was disappointed that Charmeleon didn't have his back.

"Shut up and get in your ball or I'll kick you out of the cabin." Eelektross threatened.

Lampent frowned but didn't put up a fight. He went in his Pokeball without a word.

"Loser." Eelektross chuckled. He glanced at Charmeleon who got nervous again.

"Ha ha. Yeah, loser." Charmeleon faked. He felt horrible but he couldn't let Eelektross think he was dissing him.

Lampent could still hear from inside his Pokeball and he was really saddened that Charmeleon was being like that. It was like he was a completely different Pokémon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** That was torture! I like Lampent, I didn't want to say those things, but Eelektross scares me, I want him to like me. I hope Lampent isn't too upset.

**Lampent:** I don't understand. On the day I met Charmeleon, he said Eelektross knocked him unconscious. Now he's friends with him? I thought he was my friend.

**Eelektross:** We don't need Lampent and Lanturn. They're losers. They'll hold us back. At least we have easy targets to vote for when we lose, that is, if we lost.

* * *

**IV: Boys Side**

* * *

All four beds were filled in this cabin. Serperior took the bottom right bed while Magnezone floated to the upper one. Smeargle climbed up to the top left, just like his previous cabin. Surprisingly, Linoone showed up to the cabin but he still ignored everyone. He quietly took the bottom left bed and lay down. Smeargle was at first relieved to have Linoone show up but he was a little depressed when he didn't say anything.

"I already like this team. There's no chance for them at all. Especially with Linoone being really helpful." Serperior started. He assumed Linoone was asleep because he was motionless for a while with his eyes closed.

"I agree, the odds wouldn't be so favorable for us if it weren't for Linoone. He is a powerful ally." Magnezone joined.

"But he's unhappy. I don't want him to win for us if he's doing it because he's upset about something. That's just not fair." Smeargle defended.

"What are we supposed to do? Deny his help? He doesn't look like he wants to talk about it so all we can do is appreciate his efforts. Right?" Serperior negotiated.

"I guess." Smeargle mumbled.

Linoone wasn't asleep yet, he didn't care what they spoke about, even if it was about him, but he did care about what Smeargle was saying. He was again left confused and torn. Everything was pointing to that Smeargle still loved him and doesn't know anything about what Lumineon told him, but there was still no denying the accuracy of the information she knew. He figured he should just ask him. He's good at getting answers from others, Smeargle couldn't lie to him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** They're being selfish. Linoone is hurting and all they care about is winning. That's not fair.

**Serperior:** I find it curious that Smeargle cares for and defends Linoone when we all saw him get attacked by him. Eh, I don't know the green team well enough to judge.

**Linoone:** I can't stay like this anymore, wondering who's fooling me and who really cares for me. I'm going to confront Smeargle before the end of tomorrow.

* * *

**IV: Girls Side**

* * *

Lumineon took the bottom right bed. Togetic took the one above her while Volcarona took the other lower bed.

"Mm, how nice to have a change of company." Lumineon breathed.

"Yeah, too bad it's not completely changed. Volcarona is mean, I wish she wasn't with us." Togetic began her plan.

"Da hell?" Volcarona's eyes widened.

"She's always been so mean and rude. She hates me." Togetic feigned sadness.

"Oh no." Lumineon was enjoying this. Finally she wasn't the center of a girl fight.

"You lying little fake fairy! You the one who's shifty. I saw you hit Lampent." Volcarona rebutted.

"Girls please, there is no need for this, or at least save it for when we're with the team." Lumineon interrupted.

As much as she was enjoying it, she didn't care to be the only one aware of it, she wanted the team to know so the vote would come down to the both of them.

"For you Lumineon, but I hope you have my back, she scares me." Togetic faked.

"Oooh you backstabbing filthy hoe. You'll get yours, yeah you'll get it bad." Volcarona muttered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Now that we're settled down, I need to get rid of Volcarona as soon as possible. Luckily, she's the only one from our old team so no one can prove me wrong.

**Volcarona:** Can't believe what I just heard. She actually tryna pin it on me because I know about her. Not gonna happen.

**Lumineon:** While I hate to be the one to stop a fight, I didn't want it to wear out just yet. Let them keep whatever rivalry they have saved for later where the team can see.

* * *

Similarly to the sleeping arrangements, the contestants had to sit within their new teams.

"I don't understand why we're restricted to the teams when we're not in a challenge." Vibrava complained.

"You don't want to sit with us?" Charmeleon asked trying to make her look bad.

"No no no, it's not that, but I think Chris is making it unnecessarily competitive." She clarified.

"But you're the most competitive Pokemon on the island. Wouldn't you like that?" Charmeleon insisted.

She was oblivious to his intention but she was annoyed regardless.

"Well yeah, in a challenge. Outside of a challenge I just wanna hang out and have fun with my friends." She explained.

"We can be friends." Dragonair stated.

Vibrava felt she was caught off guard. She didn't mean for it to sound like she didn't enjoy their presence. She merely wanted them to be less constricted by rules. Lampent yawned.

"Tired?" Lanturn asked.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well." He did in fact look tired.

"If you hold us back today, you're out of here." Eelektross snapped.

"You don't have to worry about that. If I cost us the challenge then by all means, vote me out." Lampent replied sternly. He refused to look at Charmeleon whose guilt was eating at him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** So Vibrava doesn't want to spend her time with us? I would be lying if I said I was insulted. She's free to like who she likes. The only thing she's gotten out of this is less respect from the team. She should have shown support.

**Lampent:** How did I become the scapeGogoat of our team? I loved it at first, but now it's turning into a nightmare. Eelektross is taking over and Charmeleon is letting him. Vibrava won't do anything against them either, I hate this. Why do I have such bad luck with teams?

**Charmeleon:** I wish Eelektross would pick on someone else. I hate doing this to Lampent. I tried to turn his attention to Vibrava but he only wants to annoy Lampent and Lanturn.

**Vibrava:** It's like the team's split in two. This is really bad for our team spirit. I gotta change it.

* * *

"We should have had a team reshuffle a long time ago." Lumineon said.

"You can say that again babe." Serperior wrapped the tip of his tail around her.

Smeargle again noticed Linoone wasn't with them. He was wrong then. Linoone is still angry with him. Lumineon noticed this and smiled to herself. Her plan was working perfectly, soon enough Linoone would be voted out and Smeargle would be nothing but an empty shell ready to follow.

"So Smeargle, how was your old team like? Was it as nice as this one?" She asked. She had an idea to help seal the deal.

"My old team?" His attention was brought to Lumineon." They were great. They were a dream team really."

Just then Linoone came into the Mess Hall, Lumineon seized the opportunity.

"Smeargle, your gossip is always so intimate. Stop it." She acted ashamed.

"Huh?" Smeargle asked.

Linoone frowned as he heard. He dropped his plate hard on the table as he ate with an angry expression. The team knew better than to talk to him at this point.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Oh how my timing is perfect. Just in case that snoopy dragonfly managed to get to him.

**Linoone:** Is he doing that or not!? I can't keep listening to both sides and believe both. I'll drive myself mad.

**Smeargle:** I don't really trust Lumineon. She acts so differently every time. She makes you think she's so nice at one point and then says or does something so unlike that. She only does things for her own benefit.

* * *

Shortly after they were done, Chris called everyone to the camp grounds for the next challenge.

"So, how are we liking our new teams?" Chris asked." I worked really hard on planning them."

"What? But I'm the one who thought of them." Charmeleon objected but he was ignored as usual.

"Vibrava doesn't like…" Dragonair started.

"… the fact that you would take credit for my teammates' work. I hold my teammates in high regards Chris." Vibrava quickly butted in.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The teams were my idea." Chris rejected." Anyway, today you will be going on a long adventure as you live the life of a knight! Your challenge will be to go through the trials every fairy tale hero goes through. For now I'll keep them a mystery. You will know your tasks as you reach the destinations specified."

"Yes! Adventure! This is going to be my favorite challenge I'm sure!" Vibrava cheered.

"Your mission is to be the first team to complete the final task, of course after having done the first ones as well." Chris continued.

"In other words, the first team to do all their tasks. You have terrible wording Chris." Dragonair criticized.

"You're going to be sorry you said that." Chris warned." Both teams will be given a map leading them to their next task, the paths for each team are a little different although the distance is the same. You cant skip a task, and I wouldn't recommend it anyway, because at every task is a vital secret reward you will need for the next part of the challenge, if you win the task of course."

"Sounds cool." Serperior commented.

"For this challenge, unlike most others where it is a team race, you don't all have to be present at the final task, although it would be better for your own odds. That doesn't mean any of you could just bail on your teams. While I would love to see that happen and the fights and drama that would follow, and eventually the elimination, it would be counterproductive for the challenge." Chris told.

"Again, basically you're saying, the tasks might have us separated from the team and we shouldn't quit. You really should work on your rule explaining Chris." Dragonair judged.

"And Serperior's team gets a three minute head start thanks to Dragonair's wiseass remarks." Chris responded.

The Purple team groaned.

"Babe, I think it would be a good time to shut up." Eelektross whispered to her.

"For this challenge there will be three type themes but we'll get to that later. Let's just say that both teams get the advantage." Chris informed." Alright, so your journey begins, what trials will the teams pass? What are the mysterious rewards and themes? And which team will conquer in their conquest for the holy grail? We'll be right back folks."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** No more goofing up Vibrava, this is an important challenge. First I'm going to unite the team and get control back, and then I'm gonna have a ton of fun because its an adventure!

**Dragonair:** That backfired on me. Vibrava managed to improve her image and I unintentionally marred mine. In retrospect I should have kept my mouth shut this time.

**Lumineon:** Shoulda kept her yap shut. I wish Chris would give her what she deserves more often.

**Magnezone:** Factoring this challenge wont be simple. Chris left many of the challenge's criteria unknown. I'll save my analysis until further information is obtained.

* * *

Team IV was making their way at a fast pace to their first destination.

"Yeah I think we should be going fast. Vibrava will want to win so she'd have them go fast too." Smeargle told.

"That's right. We have to keep our advantage. Maybe this time Eelektross will be voted out." Serperior nodded.

Togetic was flying near Volcarona in the back, she then pretended to fall and make a distressed noise. The others turned to see what the problem was.

"Ow, be careful! Why almost got me burned." She whined innocently.

"What? I didn't touch you, you lie." Volcarona argued.

"Girls, girls please. Let's try to work together. We can't fall behind." Serperior calmed.

"Okay Serperior, for the team, but she needs to stay away from me. She always does this." Togetic made a sad face.

"Aw hell naw! Are you actually trying to make ME look like the deranged psycho?" Volcarona raged.

"Make her stop please." Togetic hid behind Serperior.

"Volcarona." He spoke sternly." How about this, Togetic you fly at the front and Volcarona, I'll have to ask you to stay at the back."

"Thanks!" Togetic cooed.

"But.." Volcarona objected but gave up when she saw no one was going to believe her." Whatevs."

She huffed and backed down.

"It appears we have arrived to our first destination." Magnezone informed as he held the map.

They looked at a beautiful aromatic landscape covered in flowers of all sorts. Beautifly, Butterfree and Vivillon flew around from flower to flower. It was a Grass type's dream meadow.

"I like this place." Smeargle commented.

"I love this place." Serperior added.

"We gon go or what?" Volcarona asked impatiently from the back.

A helicopter showed up then and landed at the edge of the meadow. Chris walked out of it.

"So team IV, you've arrived." Chris welcomed." This here is a sanctuary, a place to stop and rest your heavy heads. If you stay here, you wont have to worry about a thing, you can enjoy the rest of the day under the care and service of the meadow's inhabitants."

"The inhabitants?" Lumineon asked.

Just then, several Florges, Floettes, and Flabébés appeared and began leading the contestants into the meadow.

"Uh, what are they doing?" Serperior asked.

"They want to welcome you to their home, to have you enjoy this place and relax." Chris told cleared." You are free to stay here as long as you want."

Each contestant was dragged off by a Fairy Pokémon and was given a relaxing massage. The scents the fairy Pokémon released were relaxing and the soft hum they emitted eased the atmosphere into a steady pacifying lull. Chris watched with a sinister grin.

"Mmm, this feels great." Serperior hummed.

Smeargle was having fun with a Floette, Togetic simply ignored the Fairies that approached her, Lumineon accepted the treatment although was still aware that this was a distraction. Linoone sat gloomily ignoring anything that was near him. The Flabébé that was trying to get him to cheer up gave up in the end. Volcarona looked cautiously at them, she didn't trust this situation.

"I hate to break this bubble for the team but we're wasting time and we're losing the challenge. This is a trap." Togetic informed.

"Trap? How could this be a trap? It's so soothing." Serperior asked.

"It is, I know a Fairy trap when I see one." Togetic clasped her arms." I'm a Fairy afterall."

"I agree Serperior, we should move on, ask Chris about the task." Lumineon joined. She didn't care much for the meadow or the Fairies.

"Right, my bad." Serperior woke from his trance." Come on team."

They walked up to Chris.

"Chris don't distract us, what's the task?" Serperior asked.

"You just passed your task." Chris told with an amused grin." At least that's what the Fairies decided."

"What you talking about McLean?" Volcarona asked.

"Every rising Fairy Tale Hero stumbles upon a distraction at the start of his journey, it may be the choice that holds him back from the entire journey, he has to willingly refuse the early pleasures offered to him in order to pursue his quest. This pit stop was your distraction. If you were to spend too much time here enjoying the treatment and relaxing, the Fairies would have judged you as failures in the task, however you quickly recovered and chose to continue the challenge so you win."

One of the Florges walked up and offered each team member a vial containing a smooth pink liquid.

"What are these?" Lumineon asked.

"These are your secret rewards for winning the first task. A Fairy's best attribute in facing dangerous adversaries." Chris clarified." Use them wisely."

"I still don't know what it is, but okay." Serperior shrugged.

"So I'm guessing the first theme was Fairy type?" Togetic asked.

"Yup, and just as predicted, you helped the team figure it out." Chris told.

"Good job Togetic!" Smeargle praised.

"She only knew about the trap because she's so good at doing them. She's a viper that one." Volcarona said.

Togetic gasped dramatically and sobbed sadly.

"Volcarona! Apologize to Togetic right now." Serperior demanded.

"Oh come on! Das so fake." Volcarona objected angrily.

She was only getting looks of disapproval from everyone, except Lumineon.

"Can't believe this." She muttered." Fine, I'm sorry. Can we go now?"

Just in time too because the other team arrived.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** That was a good trick but we're a strong team. We won't be distracted that easily.

**Volcarona:** Di saint right. It really aint. She tryna get me voted out. She's evil! Evil I tell you.

**Togetic:** it's going so great. They hate Volcarona and love me. They'll vote her off in a heartbeat. I mean, who would you believe? A cute innocent adorable little Fairy or big ugly burning Bug?

**Lumineon:** Luckily I know a manipulator when I see one. Togetic may have the team fooled but I see what she's doing. She wants Volcarona out for some reason. I'll play along but someone like that on the team could be bad for me. There can only be one dominating mistress on the show.

* * *

The Purple team just missed the other team. They thought they were the first to arrive.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Lanturn commented.

"Hello team EV!" Chris welcomed.

And he proceeded to repeat the tempting speech to them just as the Fairy Pokémon revealed themselves and began their job. Similarly to the other team, some of them were getting caught up in the soothing atmosphere. Lanturn was completely enjoying herself. She was as happy as can be. Charmeleon looked crept out, he didn't like meadows and grassy terrains. Dragonair refused to get anywhere near the Fairies. Eelektross was alloying himself to enjoy the treatment, much to Dragonair's dismay. Vibrava was looking around, trying to find an angle to this situation. Lampent was apprehensive. He already knew one Fairy, he definitely didn't need to have another one.

"Guys, something doesn't add up." Vibrava tried.

Most of them were not listening.

"We don't have time for this, we can relax later. We're in a challenge." She insisted but to no avail.

The distraction managed to last some time before Vibrava's patience ran out. She pushed off the Fairies surrounding her and spoke loudly to the others.

"Everyone huddle up now!" She commanded sternly.

This got the effect she wanted. The team gathered around her.

"Alright listen, I know we're off to a shaky start. We're not a unified team, don't try to deny it, and it's partially my fault. Like the first time I took a team, I wasn't too much of a leader. But that has to change." She spoke." Dragonair, do you want to be the team leader? I've been getting the vibe that you don't approve of my leadership, so if you're interested then by all means, I hand it over to you, otherwise I'd have to ask you to show me the respect I need and not put up a fight otherwise we'll never be a strong team. Please tell me, we don't have to be rivals. If you want it then I'll be happy to be your follower."

Dragonair was caught off guard. It was true, she did not fully support Vibrava, but her speech right now was impressive and she felt it was better to keep everyone happy.

"You're right, I apologize, I've been an obstacle to the team lately. I don't want to take leadership from you. I'll gladly follow." Dragonair modestly apologized.

"Thanks, I won't disappoint. Now, we need to put all differences aside and work together, okay Eelektross? Charmeleon? I know we might not all necessarily like each other but we need to get over that if we want to beat the other team." She turned to them.

Dragonair gave Eelektross a warning glare, telling him not to put up a fight.

"Yeah yeah, I aint gonna cause any trouble if that's what you're saying, but voting for me for no reason makes you assholes so don't." Eelektross clasped his arms like a kid.

"If you've been on good terms, and performed well in the challenge then of course you don't deserve to be voted. You have my word." Vibrava promised. She looked at Charmeleon waiting for a reply.

"Yeah sure, I won't cause trouble. When did I ever do that? You know me." He asked innocently.

"Good, now let's find Chris because this relaxing place is keeping us from the challenge. Are you all with me?" She asked." Lanturn!"

Lanturn was being tugged by a Flabébé and she was laughing with it but she quickly turned back to the team." Yeah sorry."

They went over to Chris.

"So you're finally done? Guess what the Fairies told me, you lost the first task." Chris snickered.

"What? What task?" Charmeleon asked.

"Like I told the other team that's way ahead of you by now and having won their task, you had to not be wooed in by the Fairies, but you spent a lot of time here and the Fairies judged you to have lost. Instead of getting the vital reward, you will get penalized." Chris explained.

Just then two Florges stood behind Lampent, they dragged him to the rest of the Fairies.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone. Help!" He struggled.

"What are they doing to him? They're not gonna hurt him are they?" Vibrava asked worried.

"Relax, this is your penalty for losing. The Fairies need to keep one of you hostage for the rest of the challenge. They apparently chose Lampent for some reason. They won't hurt him so you don't have to worry." Chris eased." You better get going. The other team's almost at their next destination and I need to meet them there."

"Nooo! Take me with you! Guys! Don't leave me." Lampent was crying. It was happening again, Fairies were after him.

"Hold tight Lampent, we'll finish the challenge and come right back for you, promise." Vibrava vowed." Let's go team."

They raced off with Lampent's pleas of mercy fading in the distance.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Why me!? WHY!?

**Eelektross:** Bwahaha look at that loser scared of a bunch of Fairies. He's more of a sissy than they are.

**Lanturn:** Poor Lampent, he should ease up a bit. He's so stressed. Those Fairies were really nice, they wouldn't hurt Lampent. He'd actually enjoy it there.

**Dragonair:** I have to hand it to Vibrava, she took control nicely. I may have been unfair before. I must rely on her now, we need to beat the other team and watch Lumineon lose.

**Vibrava:** We're so behind but that's okay. The game isn't over till it's over. The Yellow team will lose today, I swear it.

* * *

The Yellow team were following the map at a steady pace. At the front were Serperior, Magnezone and Togetic. Magnezone was reading the map while Serperior followed. Togetic stayed because Serperior told her to avoid Volcarona.

"How much further Magnezone?" Serperior asked.

"We are approximately 749.45 meters away from our destination. We should arrive in exactly 18 minutes and 36 seconds if we were to maintain our pace." Magnezone calculated.

"Wow, you're so cool Magnezone. I wish we had you on our old team." Togetic looked impressed. Partially genuinely.

"Yeah Magnezone has been a great help. He's a great ally." Serperior joined.

"I am humbled by your remarks. I merely analyze and assess situations logically and methodically." Magnezone thanked.

"So Togetic, what's up with you and Volcarona?" Serperior derailed.

"It's a sad story. She's been terrorizing us on our old team for a long time. We couldn't vote her out because Vespiquen supported her. She acts innocent now to get you to trust her but she's lying. Oh help me please, she's after me." Togetic pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll vote her out for sure. Right Magnezone? We don't want any bad Pokemon on the team." Serperior assured.

"I have no objections to that." Magnezone agreed.

Towards the middle, Smeargle was walking quietly. Lumineon joined him after making sure she was in Linoone's hearing range.

"So Smeargle, who do you like least on the team?" Lumineon asked in a slightly loud voice.

"Uh I don't know. I don't usually dislike others." Smeargle answered uncomfortably.

"Hm, okay, and who do you like most?" She continued although she lowered her voice considerably for this part.

Smeargle didn't need to think about his reply. Even with all the current problems between them.

"Linoone. It's always gonna be Linoone." Smeargle replied.

"Who?" She pretended she didn't hear.

"Linoone." He said a little louder.

Lumineon glanced back and was face to face with Linoone. He was staring questionably at them with hard eyes. He apparently heard the parts "Like least", and then Smeargle's second reply "Linoone". Lumineon gave Linoone a head shake, as if she was disapproving of what she was told. Smeargle ventured to look back too, his eyes met Linoone's and he realized Linoone must have heard some part of their conversation. He turned back sharply and swallowed hard. He hoped he didn't mess up. Lumineon had somehow put him in a tough position again. That's been happening a lot lately. To the back, Linoone was walking with Volcarona next to him. He was silent throughout the time. She on the other hand was venting off steam to him.

"…And can you believe she pin it on me? Like I'm the one who threatened to murder her in her sleep. I swear, that girl is some kind of whack." She complained.

Unbeknownst to her, Linoone hadn't focused on a single word she said.

"Linoone man, you gotta help me." She requested desperately.

He turned with an annoyed expression at her." What?"

"Help me, please. I'm running outta options. Dat bitch wants me out. She be tryna fool the team. She's a menace man, she slapped the daylights out of Lampent and then growled at me in some kinda demonic voice. She aint right. You gotta help me. Please tell me you won't believe her and vote for me." Volcarona begged.

"Yeah whatever, I wont vote for you." He assured. He just wanted to be left alone to think about Smeargle and Lumineon. He needed to do something about it.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** Why does Lumineon keep asking me weird questions about how I feel about my team? She doesn't tell me anything about her old team. Is she trying to get me in trouble? Linoone taught me not to trust easily, maybe he's right because Lumineon makes me feel uncomfortable.

**Lumineon:** I wasn't known as the home wrecker in high school for nothing. I know just how to tear couples apart. Before I'm done, Linoone will put Smeargle in the infirmary. If I'm lucky he'll even be medivacked.

**Linoone: **I need them to be separated if I want to talk to Smeargle. Looks like I'm gonna have to wait till after the challenge.

**Togetic:** That's two votes, good luck Volcarona, you're gonna need it.

**Magnezone:** I may be seen as an asset now, but that could change dramatically after the merge where everyone will see me as a threat. The struggle of excellence is often double sided.

* * *

The Yellow team reached a rocky open area. It was just above the base of the mountain.

"We have arrived 7 seconds ahead of my estimated time." Magnezone announced.

Chris was waiting for them outside of his helicopter.

"Team IV yet again. Maintaining that lead are we?" Chris asked." So the first task had you tested for your concentration and competitiveness. Now, you will be tested for your team work."

"Bring it on." Togetic challenged.

"This will be one of the most challenging and dangerous tasks you will ever face on Total Drama." Chris warned." An iconic part of the hero cycle includes a fight with some form of monster. I'll give you a hint, your second theme for this challenge is none other than Dragon type."

"Oh no, not Dragon!" Lumineon gasped.

"Yes Dragon, you will need to work together to fight your way past the beasts within and find the reward inside. The reward will be of great help for the next task." Chris told." You don't need to get it however it is for your best interest that you do. Also, like the first task, you may lose a member or more, possibly to the infirmary."

"You're insane Chris." Volcarona reprimanded.

"One more thing." Chris stopped them." I'm gonna need to take a contestant with me for the next task."

"Oh? Why is that?" Smeargle asked.

"You'll see, if you manage to get to your next task alive." Chris intimidated." I'm gonna need the prettiest, most loved lady on the team. So that would be Lumineon."

"Oh, I'm honored! I wish I could have stayed back to help my team though." She smiled.

"Don't worry love, go ahead, I'll meet you soon." Serperior ushered.

"Well good luck then. Chef will be here to take any of you to the infirmary if needed. Anyone the Dragons take hostage is to stay here. You can't free them." Chris waved." See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Dragons? Pfft, big deal. They're oversized Torchics if you ask me.

**Lumineon:** It pays to be as gorgeous as I am. I don't have to participate in that grueling challenge.

* * *

The team cautiously went further up the mountain, it wasn't long before they heard a shriek in the sky. They looked up and saw a big Hydreigon flying above. The Dragon swooped down and let out a Flamethrower at them.

"Run!" Serperior shouted as they dispersed.

They all ran from the attack. As Magnezone was floating uphill, he bumped into another Pokémon. A Haxorus towered above him and growled menacingly. It used Shadow Claw at him and he was pushed back. Smeargle saw another Dragon flying close by, it was a Salamence. It swung down on him. Smeargle fell face forward and that resulted in his potion from the Florges to break and spill all over him. The Salamence then used Dragon Claw on him.

"NO!" Linoone yelled.

Smeargle covered his face in fear, and he felt the attack, although, it did nothing to him. He felt only pressure but the attack was completely shaken off. The dragon seemed confused but it shook it off. Salamence grabbed Smeargle and flew with him.

"No! Let me go please!" He urged." Guys, use the vials!"

It was futile, no one heard what he said. The Salamence disappeared with the Smeargle. He had taken him to a cave and threw him inside a cage. He then flew out of the cave.

"I hope they figure out that the potions give us some sort of Fairy power which is immune to the Dragons." Smeargle sat down as he regained his breath.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Oh please, they're all running scared from a bunch of Dragons. So weak.

**Smeargle:** So the Fairy potion actually gives us Fairy type. I got lucky that time otherwise I would have been hurt.

**Linoone:** This is my chance. I'm not letting it go now. I need to find out the truth.

* * *

Linoone thought this was his chance. He didn't care if he lost the challenge, this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Smeargle alone and with no interruptions. He scampered to the open until the Salamence saw him. It swooped down using Fly. It hurt Linoone a bit but he surrendered to the Dragon as it took him to the cave as well. Smeargle looked up expectantly, he was surprised to see Linoone being dropped off. Salamence then flew off, leaving the two completely alone. Smeargle tried to avert his gaze but Linoone would have none of it. He walked straight up to Smeargle and had his face a few centimeters away until Smeargle was forced to look up. Smeargle opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Did you betray my trust or not? Answer truthfully or so help me…" Linoone asked roughly.

"Wha…? No never. I would never do that." Smeargle shook his head.

"The truth!" Linoone shook Smeargle.

"I swear! I didn't do anything, honest!" Smeargle looked with sad eyes.

Linoone looked at him as he searched his eyes.

"Linoone, please, tell me what made you so angry at me? Did someone say something to you? I have no idea why you're mad at me." Smeargle finally got the courage to ask.

"Someone came to me, told me everything I said to you the other day, about my past. They said you told them." Linoone revealed.

"But that's not possible. I didn't speak to a soul about anything private about you. I didn't even tell anyone we're a couple." Smeargle told." Who told you this? They want to come between us."

Linoone didn't know what to think anymore. Smeargle looked convincing, but all the signs, from Lumineon's reactions to Smeargle talking to her, from him hearing the things Smeargle said while on this challenge. From the accuracy of the things she knew.

"Is it Lumineon?" Smeargle asked tentatively.

Linoone looked up sharply.

"How did you know that? So you did tell her!" Linoone was paranoid." You told her at the Secret Base challenge!"

"I don't trust her. She keeps asking me these questions about our old team and then would react in a way that made me look guilty. She only did it around you too." Smeargle explained." Besides, I didn't see Lumineon throughout that challenge, so there was no way I could have told her."

Smeargle held onto Linoone's shoulders.

"Linoone, I promise you, I never told her, or anyone a thing. I love you, and I would never betray your trust." He assured calmly.

"But, the things she knew… it was so accurate." Linoone felt tired. He was tired of this situation.

"Well, maybe she overheard us when you were telling me. I mean, she does know our secret clearing. She found us there once before." Smeargle pointed out.

Linoone looked up with less angry eyes.

"That's right, she does know our clearing." He acknowledged." So you're sure you didn't tell anyone?"

Smeargle nodded eagerly. Linoone lunged forward in a hug as he buried his head in Smeargle's chest.

"I'm so sorry! I've been an ass to you, I believed her so easily and I hated you. I'm such an idiot. All this time I felt so angry at you and you had nothing to do with it. I can't make it up to you, I don't deserve you." Linoone cried shamefully into his chest.

Smeargle lifted Linoone's head up gently.

"Don't say that. You didn't know any better. I don't feel any different about you after this. I knew something was wrong." Smeargle comforted.

"I shouldn't have been quick to believe someone who wanted to come between us. I treated you so horribly, I knew deep inside that you didn't do it but I refused to let myself admit it. I never knew an honest soul before and I just assumed…" Linoone was beating himself up." Smeargle, will you ever forgive me? I know I don't deserve it, and I can understand if you don't want to talk to…"

Smeargle answered immediately by nudging Linoone's face close to his and bringing their lips together. It was a gentle but assuring kiss. They parted and Linoone stared with regret into the Beagle's eyes.

"Of course I forgive you. I can't bear the thought of not talking to you again. I'll always love you Linoone." Smeargle assured.

"I love you so much, I promise you I'll be a better boyfriend from now on." Linoone replied.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I feel miserable for how I've treated Smeargle, I have to make it up to him even if it takes me everything I have.

**Smeargle:** I'm so relieved it's finally over. Linoone's back to me, I'm so happy! I was right about Lumineon. She is one bad seed.

* * *

Team IV were trying to hide from the attacks, they had no game plan on how to defend themselves and the endless barrage of attacks from both sky and land was cornering them. They wasted time like that, so much so that the other team caught up with them.

"I'm going to need to confiscate one of you for the next task." Chris said after explaining the task." The most beautiful, loved, innocent girl on the team."

Dragonair walked up with her head held high but she stumbled after Chris' next words.

"Lanturn!" He addressed." You're coming with me. How do you like my wording now Dragonair?"

Lanturn blushed and smiled widely." Me? You think I'm the prettiest girl? Oh I'm so flattered! Yay!"

Dragonair raged internally, she was beyond embarrassed.

"Well then, good luck in the task, but with two Dragons on the team, you definitely have the advantage. Then again, they have a Fairy and the first task's reward so who knows. I'll meet you in the last task." Chris waved as he took Lanturn with him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Charmeleon:** I wish he took me instead. I don't care if that would make me a girl, anything is better than going against those Dragons.

**Lanturn:** Oh wow, I saw the Dragons down there from the helicopter, they looked scary. I'm so happy he chose me, and he called me the prettiest. EEE!

**Dragonair:** I'm beyond insulted that he would think I am not worthy of being called pretty. Fortunately, Lumineon wasn't there to hear that otherwise I would never have heard the end of it.

**Eelektross:** That was bullshit. Dragonair is the hottest girl on the island, but Chris is only in love with himself so he wouldn't tell a beautiful girl from a box of Lava Cookies.

**Chris: **Guilty as charged, I am in love with me. I mean, what's not to love when you're as devilishly handsome as me?

**Chef:** (Holding a barf bag) *Hurls*.

* * *

The Purple team arrived finding the Dragons relentlessly blasting the other team to the ground. Serperior, Togetic, Volcarona and Magnezone were hiding under a pile of rocks that the Dragons have not yet managed to dig out.

"Wow, poor them." Charmeleon commented.

"Does anyone see the thing we're supposed to find?" Eelektross asked.

They looked around a bit till they spotted something shiny high atop a hill amid a nest.

"There! Something shiny is on top of that nest." Dragonair pointed.

"Duck!" Vibrava commanded.

They ducked before they were spotted.

"We need a plan. We can't outright run to it, they'll see us and then leave the other team." Vibrava consulted.

"Leave the Salamence to me." Eelektross smirked." Flying types aing got nothing on me."

"I'll fetch the thing from the nest, see ya." Charmeleon made to leave but Charmeleon grabbed him.

"No both of you. We're not going our separate ways until we have a solid plan." Vibrava stopped them.

"I'm with Vibrava. We need to work together." Dragonair sided with her.

"Our odds in winning against them are much greater if we all charge at the dragons together. One of us can sneak then to the nest. I say Charmeleon should do that." Vibrava delegated." Two of us are Dragons so we can overpower them if Eelektross frontlines the attack. With you being so tough, you will open up the chance for us to beat them."

"Heh, I like the way you think." Eelektross smirked.

"I think it's a good plan." Charmeleon jumped. He was mainly happy that he got the easy part. He was good at sneaking around.

"It's decided then. On your command Vibrava." Dragonair nodded.

"Alright Charmeleon, be careful. If you're seen, all is lost." Vibrava alerted.

"You can count on me." Charmeleon grinned and went around the Dragons from behind.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Yeah! Finally I get to beat up someone. This is my kind of task!

**Dragonair:** Battling is so unclassy. I'm not particularly a battler but if it comes to it then I'll do what is needed.

**Charmeleon:** Phew, I got to get the easy part. Maybe Vibrava isn't so bad, if she didn't think I was a creep I probably wouldn't vote for her.

* * *

Hydreigon was shooting Flamethrower after Flamethrower at the rocks while Haxorus was hacking at the rocks with Dragon Claw. Salamence watched from above waiting to strike.

"What are we gonna do? We gon die!" Volcarona panicked under the rubble.

"Man up, it's just a Dragon." Togetic brushed.

"Yes it is a Dragon, unfortunately we don't all have the privilege of being immune like you now do we?" Volcarona replied dryly.

"You're always jealous of me." Togetic pouted.

"Ladies, this is not the time" Serperior interjected.

They felt as though the attacks seized. Serperior peered out of a crevice in the rocks to see the other team and the Dragons battling it out.

"This is our chance! The other team is here and the Dragons are busy with them." Serperior told." I suggest we make a run for it and ditch this task. We don't stand a chance. Let's just go to the next task. We'll be ahead and they probably wont win anyway so we have it in the bag."

"That would be our best solution. The odds point to it as well." Magnezone agreed.

They dug themselves out and sprinted towards the next task. Meanwhile, the fight was intense between the Purple team and the Dragons. Eelektross used Coil on himself twice in a row before launching Drain Punch after Drain Punch at Haxorus while Dragonair launched a Twister at Salamence. Vibrava took on Hydreigon, she used Dragon Breath and it was direct hit, but the Hydreigon barely felt it. It struck back with a Dark Pulse that barely missed Vibrava.

"This is going to prove a lot tougher than I thought." Vibrava panted.

Eelektross though was wearing down the Haxorus. Each time Haxorus attacked Eelektross, Eelektross regained his energy with the empowered Drain Punch. Dragonair's Twister didn't have a big effect on Salamence. The Salamence speedily used Fly on Dragonair and it was a direct hit. She lost her balance as she dropped from the air. The Salamence followed her down.

"Dragonair no!" Eelektross shouted. He quickly delivered a powerful Drain Punch on the Haxorus and the Dragon fainted.

Eelektross then ran to Dragonair just before Salamence reached her.

"Eelektross?" She looked up tiredly.

"Be safe babe." He winked at her before he was dragged off.

Instead of catching her, Salamence caught Eelektross and flew with him.

"Noooo!" Dragonair wailed sadly.

"Dragonair get up! We have to put up a fight. Since the Salamence is gone, help me with Hydreigon." Vibrava called as she dodged Dragon Pulse after another.

Dragonair regained her focus and flew up. She used Twister at Hydreigon who flew right through it and launched Flash Cannon at her. She got hit but she wasn't hurt too much.

"Ugh, this one's tough. Tougher than the other two." Vibrava commented.

Vibrava used Rock Slide. The rocks made Hydreigon flinch. Vibrava took the opportunity to follow it with Dragon Breath. The Hydreigon dropped to the ground. It looked to be paralyzed.

"Score! Okay, now we have the advantage. When Salamence comes back we can…" Vibrava stopped." Look out!"

Salamence swooped down speedily and grabbed Dragonair from behind and quickly flew off with her before Vibrava could stop it.

"Oh no!" Vibrava moaned.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Magnezone:** Although Chris made it clear that the reward we were meant to acquire would be of great assistance, it was the most wise decision strategically to make a quick getaway from there. Our first reward seemed pointless in facing the dragons therefore I doubt the validity of Chris' advice about the rewards.

**Serperior:** Let Eelektross deal with the Dragons. Hopefully they'll knock him out and then he'll get voted out. I'm excited to see that happen.

**Eelektross:** That was fun! Chris should give us more challenges like this instead of those shitty arts and crafts ideas he keeps coming up with.

**Vibrava:** We lost a lot of team members in this task but we did good. The other team escaped without trying to win the task. That's bad play. You shouldn't take the easy way out.

* * *

When he was caught, Eelektross tried to put up a fight. He kept hitting Salamence with Thunder Punch. Salamence roared in his face and used Dragon Dance to speed up. Pretty soon he dropped Eelektross in the cage Linoone and Smeargle were in. What he saw made him wish he was still in the Dragon's grasp.

"Goddammit, get a room!" Eelektross made a disgusted face." I hate queers."

Smeargle broke the lip lock embarrassedly as he lowered his face." S-sorry. Didn't think anyone would be brought here."

Linoone growled." Shut the hell up Eel. If you don't like it then turn your worm hole of a face away."

"What'd you say to me punk? You wanna make something of this?" Eelektross challenged.

"I'm not in a good mood, back off before I hurt you." Linoone threatened boldly.

Smeargle was worried they would fight. They were about to but the next Pokemon was dropped off. Eelektross turned to see and was both pleased and annoyed.

"Aww babe, you ruined my heroic moment when I saved you." Eelektross teased.

"I still consider it heroic! That was magnificent of you." She cooed.

"Get a room!" Linoone mocked, repeating Eelektross' words.

"We're straight, We're normal. You're both freaks." Eelektross cursed.

"You done it now!" Linoone stepped up.

Dragonair stood between them.

"We're sorry, we take our words back." Dragonair said sternly." Don't we Eelektross?"

"But they're fags." Eelektross objected.

"DON'T WE?" She demanded.

Eelektross mumbled and pouted." Fine."

Seeing Linoone back down and take Smeargle to the other end of the cage, Dragonair slithered to Eelektross.

"What is wrong with you? If we are to date, you have to stop being a bully. I know you're not like that really." She scolded.

"How do you know? I'm always like that and you still fell for me. I think you like me being a tough guy. You like the bad boy don't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

That earned him a slap on the face with her tail.

"Jerk." She huffed.

He spun her around and kissed her demandingly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Smeargle:** Oops, we got caught. I was just so happy that Linoone and I are alright again that I kinda got carried away.

**Eelektross:** So they are homos afterall. I knew they were sick from the start.

**Linoone:** I'm so close to beating the hell out of Eelektross. The only reason I'm not is that I don't want to end up like Avalugg and then Smeargle will be left alone here vulnerable to Pokémon like him.

* * *

Charmeleon was climbing to the nest. This was easy to him and he enjoyed doing it. He eventually reached it and found the shiny object. To his surprise it was a Golden Egg!

"Whoa!" He marveled.

He quickly grabbed it and descended back down the hill. He made his way to the field where his team was. When he arrived, Vibrava was just finishing up with the Hydreigon.

"Vibrava I got it! I got it!" He waved.

"Great! Let's get out of here before Salamence comes back." She ushered as she went ahead with Charmeleon.

The Yellow team were ahead of them by quite a bit. When they reached their destination they were met with an unsettling scene. Before them stood an army of Steel Pokémon. Ranging from Aegislash, to Bastiodon, to Bisharp, and Escavalier. They formed a line in front of the Yellow team.

"Um, well this is new." Togetic commented.

"Allow me to represent our case." Magnezone offered.

He floated forward to address the steel Pokémon.

"Majestic steel types of all kinds, I formally request you grant us passage. Our mission is at stake." Magnezone spoke.

"Egg? Golden Egg?" Escavalier demanded.

"I don't understand." Magnezone didn't know what they meant.

"No Egg, no pass." The Escavalier gruffly refused." Attack!"

He shouted to the other Steel types and they all charged with a battle cry.

"AAAHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES TEAM!" Serperior turned back with his team.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** EW Steel types! I hate Steel types.

**Serperior:** This day is not going well for us. Why do we keep getting attacked?

**Magnezone:** Ah, I deduce our mission in the previous task was to retrieve some sort of Golden Egg to appease the Steel types. I admit my planning was faulty on that one.

* * *

Chris dropped off Lanturn and Lumineon on two different balconies of a tall tower of sorts.

"Will you please tell us why your brought us here?" Lumineon begged.

"Since you asked so nicely." Chris said." You will be the aim of the final task. A Hero goes through distractions, battling dragons or monsters, facing a grand army battle and then saving the fair maiden from her imprisonment by the evil antagonist. Well you're the fair maidens of your teams. There's no evil antagonist, just me and I'm the protagonist of this story so all they have to do is cross their third task and arrive to you first and save you."

"Ohhh! I like it!" Lanturn brightened.

"Well that should be a piece of cake for my team." Lumineon said.

"Not so fast. Your team didn't get the second task's reward so they're going to have a rough time with the Steel themed third task." Chris giggled evilly.

"Well I still have faith in my team." She stubbornly decided.

"The first team to save their princess wins the challenge." Chris informed." So I'll see you ladies later."

He took off in the helicopter to watch the teams' progress. This left Lumineon and Lanturn alone. Lanturn avoided looking at Lumineon. She was in a good mood and didn't want it ruined. Unfortunately for her, Lumineon had other plans.

"It's so painstaking not being able to contact Buizel. I miss the hunk so much." She started.

"Please don't talk to me right now." Lanturn asked calmly.

"Don't you miss him? Weren't you like, his friend when he needed something? That's so sad though. I feel bad for you. You didn't know him like I did. The macho, sexy side of him that truly adored me." Lumineon taunted.

"You're the one who didn't know him! All you wanted was to make out with him and make him serve you. I cared for him, listened to him, learned about him from watching him. You're the one who doesn't know him." Lanturn snapped." Now don't talk to me."

"You little sorry excuse of a girl. You don't know how pathetic you are. You're nothing, nothing! Buizel trashed you for me. You should just save yourself the trouble and quit now because you'll never get anywhere with your naivety." Lumineon turned sour.

"You can say all you want. Nothing you say anymore will bother me. I'm over Buizel and I found friends here. You're the one who is nothing. All you do is try to hurt me but no more. I'm not going to let myself be hurt by you." Lanturn courageously replied.

Lumineon was fuming. How could someone grow resistant to her taunting? It frustrated her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Why should I get upset when she talks about Buizel? It's stupid you know. So Buizel didn't care for me, that's okay. I'm not gonna let it bother me anymore, and I'm not gonna let that evil fish torture me either.

**Lumineon:** I refuse to believe it! I refuse to believe that someone as dimwitted as her would stop getting affected by me. She's a weakling and I will get to her one way or another.

* * *

Team IV were now in a pickle. Serperior, Togetic and Magnezone were standing behind Volcarona as she used a flurry of Fiery Dances to drive off the Steel types. Currently it was working. The Steel types wouldn't dare get close to the volcano Pokémon.

"How are we ever gonna get out of this?" Serperior asked.

After some time, Vibrava and Charmeleon showed up and the Steel types momentarily left the yellow team. Togetic flew up to Volcarona's ear and whispered in her otherworldly voice.

"I'm gonna gut you and see if Lava flows out of your insides." She threatened.

Amidst the Fiery Dance, Volcarona turned around and some of the fire scorched Togetic. She pretended to fall down and yelp in pain.

"Owwwww! You monster!" She cried innocently.

"Volcarona stop! What are you doing!?" Serperior gasped as he checked Togetic.

"The bitch threatened me!" Volcarona fussed.

"I was thanking her." Togetic sobbed uncontrollably.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Serperior scolded.

"But I just saved yo asses." She tried.

"You saved your own self." Serperior argued.

"That's a lie! I saved the team! You should be siding with me." She frowned.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** At least now I know that I have an easy elimination choice. I won't feel bad about this vote.

**Volcarona:** I'm so angry! She be making me look bad all day. I saved their asses, why they attacking me?

* * *

The Steel type army prevented Vibrava and Charmeleon from progressing. The duo stood cautious.

"Egg. Golden Egg?" Bisharp demanded them.

"You mean, you want this Egg?" Vibrava asked as she turned to look at the Egg Charmeleon was holding.

"Egg, pass." Bisharp repeated.

"Charmeleon give them the Egg." She instructed.

Charmeleon obeyed. He walked up and handed the Egg to the Bisharp. The Bisharp then signaled all the other Steel Pokémon. They then parted along the middle forming a passage.

"Thank you." Vibrava thanked and went ahead with Charmeleon.

They rushed quickly. Their nest destination wasn't far.

"They're beating us!" Togetic shouted.

"There's nothing we can do!" Serperior despaired.

"Oh yes there is." Volcarona took a deep breath and charged ahead while using Fiery Dance. The team followed her unsurely.

Volcarona charged straight at the Steel Pokemon in a blazing fireball. The Steel types steered clear of her and scattered. She continued straight ahead and the team in tail. The Steel Pokemon were not relenting though and followed with battle cries.

"Someone save us!" Serperior called out.

Both teams were close but with the lead Vibrava and Charmeleon had, they managed to reach first. Chris quickly explained to them what they had to do.

"Yay you're here!" Lanturn beckoned from the balcony.

Vibrava quickly flew up. Volcarona and her team reached as well and Chris hastily told them what they needed to do. Magnezone didn't waste any time and floated upwards. It was a close call but Vibrava was faster. She reached the balcony.

"Lanturn! Come on!" Vibrava grabbed her by her tail fin. She was heavy, much heavier than her own self. She could barely fly. In fact she dropped rather flying down.

"AHHH!" They both screamed for their lives.

Charmeleon thought he heard a sound, he looked up and swallowed hard. Lanturn fell right on top of him, cushioning her fall. Vibrava tiredly fell on top. Charmeleon was planted in the ground motionless.

"Thanks Charmeleon!" Lanturn thanked giddily." My hero!"

"And we have our winners!" Chris called out." Team EV win the challenge!"

"Woo!" Vibrava was elated.

"Damn it, so close!" Serperior sighed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I knew it! I knew today was going to be a great day! The thrill of adventure always gets me! What a rewarding day.

**Lanturn:** Yay we won! No elimination for us!

**Charmeleon:** Ow! That whale, she broke my back!

**Lumineon:** So we lost? That's a shame. Dragonair escapes yet again.

**Togetic:** Good, good, I was counting on us losing. If it didn't happen now, it would be hard to make it work later.

* * *

After Chris retrieved the contestants that were caught by the Dragons, he told them all the results. Team EV were relieved and went about relaxing. Team IV were to have a bonfire ceremony in a short while. As soon as Chris dropped off Linoone, he frantically looked around for Lumineon. Smeargle was helpless in stopping him. He followed carefully. He fond her by the restrooms. She was about to greet them but then saw Smeargle walking with Linoone and the enraged look on Linoone's face and knew what was coming. He ran straight up to her, knocked her against the wall and had his claws at her throat.

"Linoone no! Please! She's not worth it." Smeargle tried desperately to pry his hands off of her.

"You should listen (cough) to your boyfriend." She tried.

"You're poison to this island. Give me one good reason I shouldn't wipe you out right now." Linoone throttled her.

"Go ahead, kill me! I have legions of guys who will seek your head for revenge with bloodlust. You wont be safe, and within weeks I'm sure you'll end up locked away for life, if not killed." Lumineon warned boldly.

"You know all about my life story. Do I sound like someone who's got anything to lose? I literally have nothing. It would bring be my pleasure to take you down if it was the last thing I was to do." Linoone spat.

"You have him." She nodded towards Smeargle." Can you think of a couple of things my blood on your hands will get that mutt in? You know all about the bad side of the world, you know exactly what will happen to him."

Linoone growled. She had him. He didn't want to look defeated though.

"You think I'm so weak as to let anything happen to him? I'll take my chances." He dared.

"You yourself almost killed him, I'm sure you're in no way capable of protecting him." She scoffed." How about we make a deal? Hm? In return for you not harming me, I won't tell anyone what I know about you."

"Like hell am I going to make deals with the likes of you." Linoone refused.

"Linoone, maybe we should take it." Smeargle advised. He leaned in to whisper the next part." You told me you didn't want anyone to know so let's take it. Besides, you're not going to hurt her either way so we'll be the ones benefiting."

Linoone thought it over." Add to the deal that you wont get anywhere near Smeargle, or try to vote for him. Got it?"

"If neither of you votes for me." She rebutted.

"You're in no position to make demands." Linoone frowned.

"Then I cant promise that I wont slip and do something you wont like." She looked challengingly.

Linoone growled.

"It's okay, we'll accept the deal." Smeargle mediated.

"If I find out you did anything, anything, be it tell anyone to vote for him, try to trick him or get him hurt. I will personally rip you to shreds in the middle of camp. I don't give a shit." Linoone threw her harshly on the ground as he lead Smeargle away.

Lumineon was up until now completely confident and relaxed. At that moment she was genuinely scared to death. She knew someone like Linoone had no bars held if he actually wanted to hurt someone. She may have acted calm but she was frightened. She sighed in relief when it was over.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** If it wasn't for Smeargle, I wouldn't have held back. I don't like to admit it but I know she can hurt him even if she's out of the picture. I don't care what happens to me but I value his life more than mine. I can't risk anything happening to him, I just can't.

**Smeargle:** I've seen Linoone in his best and worst. He's tougher than anyone I've ever met. Every time I see him act like this, showing off how tough and dangerous he could be, I don't get scared. No, I feel safer knowing he's a good guy and he'd never hurt someone who didn't deserve it.

**Lumineon:** That maniac is going to be my biggest threat if he stays for long. The deal was I can't vote for Smeargle, but no one said anything about voting for Linoone. Too bad it would be useless today. They're voting someone else today.

* * *

"So team IV, your first team elimination." Chris addressed." What happened today? You had a great lead, you had an extra team member. You had Magnezone!"

"My sincerest gratitude!" Magnezone thanked.

"We were thrown off because we found out we had a bully on the team." Serperior glanced angrily at Volcarona.

"Yeah we did." Linoone himself looked at Lumineon.

"I'm sure it's no big DEAL." She stressed on the word deal." Let's see how the vote goes."

"Seeing how it was a team challenge today, there can't be any solo immunities so let's get this show on the road." Chris ushered.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)  
**  
**Volcarona:** This is it y'all, I either survive or go home tonight. I gotta try and kick this Mightyena in Mareep's clothing out.

**Serperior:** Definitely Volcarona. We can't have someone like her on the team.

**Linoone:** How can Serperior live with himself dating a girl like that? If I can't vote for her then I vote for him.

**Smeargle:** Linoone and I agreed on voting for Serperior. I don't feel bad about it because Serperior didn't care when Linoone was hurting. Besides, it would be revenge on Lumineon. I don't normally approve of revenge but I hate what she did to us so I'll make an exception.

**Lumineon:** I want to vote for Linoone so bad, but it's not the time. Instead, I'll vote for my other competition. Togetic. She's a sneaky one, that's my thing, girl.

* * *

After voting, the contestants kept glaring each other down.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have six Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris.

"Will you ever stop saying that?" Serperior asked.

"It's funny. Only yesterday, Dragonair complained about the same thing. It's like you two were meant for each other. Too bad you're enemies now." Chris mused.

Serperior didn't know how to react to that.

"The first Pokeblock of the night goes to, not surprisingly, Magnezone!"

Magnezone caught it and observed.

"Smeargle"

"Linoone"

"Lumineon"

They stared at each other, they both kept their words.

"Then we have you three, the votes got divided among you three." Chris addressed." Serperior, the team leader, I didn't expect you to be here. In fact, this is the first time you've gotten any votes. A fair warning, those two girls have both been in the danger zone twice already. You're in danger my friend. Any last words?"

"I don't know. This is so sudden. I didn't think I did anything wrong to get here." Serperior panicked.

Lumineon narrowed her eyes at the two boys. So they found the same loophole she did. She didn't really care about Serperior, but she would be damned if she let Serperior lose before either Dragonair or Eelektross.

"He won't lose, he cant possibly lose." Lumineon denied.

"Volcarona, lately we've been seeing you a lot in the bottom. It's now been revealed to be tied to Togetic. The two of you obviously don't see eye to eye. Do you think it was fair for you to be in the bottom." Chris asked.

"Nah homie, dis girl is crazy. No one gon believe me but she is. If I lose now then fiiiine, at least I won't have to be around her no more." She explained.

"And Togetic, You're no stranger to the bottom either. But Lampent isn't here this time, could that be the factor that seals the deal?" He directed.

"I'm not too worried. I have faith that my team can clearly see that Volcarona is the true villain here. I'm just an innocent victim." She said sweetly.

"Victim my ass." Volcarona rolled her eyes.

"Well you all made your cases, now to see who's going home." Chris ended." The next Pokémon safe is…"

"Serperior"

He sighed. He was holding on to his breath for a while. Togetic looked calm but she was watching with alert eyes. Volcarona was fidgeting. There's nothing she would love more than to be safe from elimination right now.

"And the final Pokeblock of the night goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Togetic"

She smiled widely. Volcarona wanted to throw a tantrum but she didn't care anymore. She was looking at the bright side.

"Whatever mayne, I'm getting off this dump. You're keeping the devil with you. Good luck. You gon need it." She mocked as she boarded the boat.

"Well that was somewhat dramatic. I half expected her to start attacking you." Chris turned to Togetic.

"So did I." She giggled.

* * *

"Wow, what a challenge! Don't you just love olden times? Ha, nope. There were no TVs back then, no one would be able to see me." Chris flaunted." So the teams are tied again and Togetic got rid of a threat. Now it's back to Lampent being the only one who knows her dark side. Even more importantly, the first same sex couple is back on track as they clear the misunderstanding and reconcile. Lumineon managed to just scrape out of this unharmed. What will the future hold for our struggling couples? Will the peace in team EV remain? And can Lumineon and Togetic survive through the top ten? All that will have to wait up as we have a special episode coming up next time. Tune in for the excitement and surprises that will ensue on Total Drama Pokerific!" Chris ended.

They were about to turn the camera off.

"Hey Chef, is it just me or do you feel like we're forgetting something?" Chris asked.

Chef shrugged.

"Hm. Must be nothing." Chris moved on.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the island, in a quiet dimly lit meadow, a source of light showed a group of Fairies huddled around it. They pampered it effortlessly.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Lampent screamed.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Linoone:** Serperior

**Lumineon:** Togetic

**Magnezone:** Volcarona

**Serperior:** Volcarona

**Smeargle:** Serperior

**Togetic:** Volcarona

**Volcarona:** Togetic

**Total:**

**Serperior: **2

**Togetic:** 2

**Volcarona:** 3 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Teams:**

**IV:** Linoone – Lumineon – Magnezone – Serperior – Smeargle – Togetic

**EV:** Charmeleon – Dragonair – Eelektross – Lampent – Lanturn – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho – Buizel – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona

* * *

Well that was a long challenge. I like this chapter, I didn't plan on having it be Steel type themed but it suits it, better than the first one did. Volcarona was in my opinion a fun character... up until I actually started writing her out. You'd think having seen Leshawna be as awesome as she was on the show that Volcarona would be equally interesting, but I was wrong, way wrong. I must be bad at writing her :/. No one liked her either so her elimination wont bother anyone, except the ones who would have loved to see Togetic lose XD

As most of you would expect, there will be returnees soon... I'd love to hear what you think. Who do you think will return? It could be between one and four contestants. I already decided but I'd love to see your opinions. Hit me up with a review and let me know :)


	15. Chapter 15: Birth And Rebirth

Well, it wouldn't be fair to keep you guys waiting too much for this chapter so here it is. Enjoy :3

We're now halfway there. Roughly fourteen more chapters to go. A new poll will be out after this chapter, but be sure to vote AFTER you read or it will spoil the chapter.

In response to some of my reviewers:

_**Neanderthal:**_ I don't know, why is Lumineon so great? XD Many disagree. But for some reason she got tied with Linoone for first place as the most liked Contestant, this scares me... But hey, people love to hate a good antagonist so I'm happy. I'm really glad she turned out to be a great villain. Also, don't listen to the reviewers on the other story, they're just butthurt that someone has a different opinion than them -.-

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Hm, Buizel I expected that, Pansear would be cool to bring back, Electrike? I wonder... Lampent's got such bad luck :( Lampy... It might just change though... And for Vibrava, yeah, I finally got to show her good sides, she's been a closed character in the first twelve chapters but the team reshuffle brought out the best in her. She's still got a lot going on, you'll have to read to find out ;)

_**Akka777:**_ Smearnoone (Insert heart sign) :3. That is all :P

* * *

**Chapter 15: Birth And Rebirth**

Chris was on board a boat. It was around noon.

"Good day loyal audiences! Previously, we watched as the contestants got settled down with their new teams. Some fared well while others went from bad to worse, namely Lampent." Chris snickered." Team EV were off to a rocky start as two fronts formed against each other in a short time. Team IV wasn't having it much easier, Togetic wouldn't give up until Volcarona was seen as a danger to the team and Lumineon tried to frame Smeargle time and time again."

"After the awesome medieval hero themed challenge began, team EV had to put aside all their differences to work together after having a slow start. Vibrava managed to earn the respect of her team and united them which eventually got them the win whereas the Yellow team were scattered. We finally got to see some progress on the Smearnoone relationship when Linoone confronted Smeargle alone. After clearing the misunderstanding, Linoone had a vendetta against Lumineon but after being threatened with Smeargle's safety, Linoone settled on making a double sided deal with her. Too bad both parties found loopholes in their deals, or should I say too good? Just perfect for the drama between them!"

"Lanturn too had a breakthrough as she finally stood up to her rival Lumineon, infuriating the latter. And to wrap up the resolutions of the episode, Togetic succeeded in getting rid of her threat Volcarona at the bonfire ceremony. I don't know about you guys but the drama looked like it was decreasing so I thought of a solution for that. We're about to change things up again for the contestants but that'll have to wait a bit because I won't be seeing them until later tonight. I'm going to see some other old faces and things will get interesting from there. What surprises do I have planned for the contestants? Who are we going to meet today and what relevance do they have to the show? And can the drama continue to meet the expectations we all have for it? Only one way to find out. Buckle up because we're going on a journey through nostalgia on Total Drama Pokerific!" Chris ended.

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

The view switched to that of a tropical island resort. There was a pool and near it was a drink bar. Close by was a cafeteria as well. Inside the resort were thirteen old faces gathered around a TV screen in the lobby. It was all the eliminated contestants minus Frillish and Shroomish. They were currently watching the newest episode along with the newcomer; Volcarona. She wasn't happy about it but she watched on.

"Get em bro!" Pansear cheered for Eelektross as the battle scene with the dragons showed.

"I still don't get why you like him. He's a jerk!" Electrike commented.

"SHUT UP! He is not!" Pansear snapped.

"Kids, kids please, not this again." Sunflora calmed.

"You stay out of it, meany!" Pansear pulled a face at her.

"Shh, I wanna see what happens between Smeargle and Linoone! I hope they make up." Kirlia couldn't stay seated out of excitement.

"I hope for that as well. I have been direly mistaken in my judgment of Linoone." Wormadam agreed.

"AWW! SO CUTE!" Kirlia fawned after the scene.

"GROSS! They're kissing! COOTIES!" Pansear covered his eyes.

"There's no such thing as cooties, stupid." Electrike deadpanned.

"Silence! For the life of me I cannot grasp the idiotic notion that I am to spend the rest of my stay here with children and imbeciles." Vespiquen complained.

"Sit yo ass down, you in da same boat as we are." Volcarona retorted.

"If it wasn't for your blindness this never would have happened. Now look, that conniving little Fairy got the best of you. Pathetic." Vespiquen spoke condescendingly.

"Girl, you lost before me, you're more pathetic in that case." Volcarona sassed.

"If anyone's pathetic, it's Serperior. Look at him fall head over heels for Lumineon when she doesn't give a crap about him." Sudowoodo derailed.

"You just said last night that she was the prettiest girl on the show and that if you were in it, you'd do anything for her." Hitmontop called him out.

"Well she is hot, can't deny that." Sudowoodo shrugged.

"Hey, listen to what Lanturn's saying! I can't believe it." Hitmontop turned his attention to the screen.

"What, what is she saying?" Buizel took the remote to rewind.

"_You can say all you want. Nothing you say anymore will bother me. I'm over Buizel and I found friends here. You're the one who is nothing. All you do is try to hurt me but no more. I'm not going to let myself be hurt by you."_ Lanturn said to Lumineon.

Buizel was quiet, he felt the guilt wash over him again. Electrike nudged him as a sign of comfort.

"It's okay Buizel, you didn't know." He offered.

"I was so blind! I hurt her so much. The worst part is that I'll never get to tell her how sorry I am." He almost cried.

"She's better off without your ignorance. The whole team was. I was fit to be the rightful leader." Vespiquen clasped her arms.

"Yeah, and how did that work out for you again?" Hitmontop snickered.

"Why you little runt!" Vespiquen chased after him as he dashed away laughing.

"There's the Purple team winning now." Chimecho watched with interest. She looked sober.

"They can't lose with Vibrava on their team, she's the best player on the island." Electrike told like a boy proud of his dad.

"Electrike just get over it, She'd never even notice you." Sudowoodo said.

"Yeah she would, because she's kind and modest and nice and pretty and…" Electrike trailed off.

"Heh serves that sneaky little lizard right." Carvanha laughed as Lanturn dropped on Charmeleon.

"He's sneaky alright, I can't believe he's doing so much in the shadows and no one can see it." Chimecho said, she had watched the episode of her elimination and found out it was Charmeleon who set off the chain reaction that led to her being ousted.

"He's such a naughty boy! He caused so much trouble for everyone. He got poor little Avalugg all worked up." Sunflora caressed Avalugg's side as she sat next to him.

"Wake up you old hag. You got the iceberg eliminated." Carvanha roared.

Sunflora just pouted, in shame mostly.

"Guys! Linoone's about to hit Lumineon!" Sudowoodo shushed.

"I hope he does." Buizel frowned.

They watched in silence as the scene between Lumineon and the Normal couple unfolded.

"Whoa!" Electrike voiced after it was done.

"I hate her so much! She's so evil. I can't believe she threatened to hurt Smeargle like that." Buizel commented.

"Why are all the women of this show so dastardly insidious? You bring forth a horrid reputation for us ladies." Wormadam complained.

"Quiet, the bonfire ceremony started." Sudowoodo shushed again.

They saw Chris telling the Yellow team to vote, and then saw their votes.

"Lumineon voted for Togetic, it was close, too bad she didn't lose instead." Chimecho noted.

"Don't you mean too good? Can you imagine that psycho in here with us? Nuh uh!" Hitmontop breathed.

"My goodness dear boy, how ever did you manage to live through her nightmarish treatment?" Wormadam marveled.

"I didn't think I'd be so happy to be eliminated but I am, I just wish Lampent could have it easier than I did." Hitmontop shared.

"Ha, nope, he's got the bully on his team now." Electrike shot down.

"HE IS NOT A BULLY!" Pansear pounced on Electrike and they fought although it was mostly play.

"How can Serperior be so stupid? Like I was?" Buizel sighed.

"Well maybe you'll get to find out." Came a voice from the doorway.

"What?" Buizel asked as e turned. Everyone turned too, it was a familiar voice.

"Ugh, what are you doing here? Give me one good reason I don't sink my teeth into you." Carvanha snarled.

"Because I alone hold the opportunity for you to redeem yourself." Chris grinned wide.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sudowoodo asked.

Vespiquen pushed through everyone.

"Outta my way! Outta my way!" She flew to his face." Tell me right now, will I be returning to the show?"

"Nice to see you too Vespiquen!" Chris kept smiling." Aren't you all optimistic!"

"Answer you nitwit!" Vespiquen nagged.

"First off, I need you all here, so go fetch the others. Secondly, I'm gonna need to interview each one of you, to show the viewers how you're all doing, and to kill time and fill this episode up basically." Chris told." Just kidding, it's going to be a long day for you boys and girls, and two women."

"Save the nonsense and skip the crap! Tell me what is the aim of this." Vespiquen nagged.

"Let's go in alphabetical order shall we? That way Vespiquen can learn a thing or two about patience. I'll meet you outside one by one." Chris instructed.

"You brainless putrid corpse! You do this on purpose!" Vespiquen raged.

* * *

Avalugg was the first up. Chris expected this to be short.

"So Avalugg, you were eliminated under foul play conditions, you must have more incentive than most to want a second chance, am I right?" Chris asked.

Avalugg remained silent.

"Okaaaay, do you want to come back?" Chris made it simpler.

Avalugg again refrained from answering.

"Don't you want to protect the contestants?" Chris tried this appeal.

"Avalugg no protect. Avalugg do bad, now no good. Avalugg no go back." Avalugg looked upset.

"Aha, so you're feeling guilty then. How did you spend your time here after you were eliminated?" Chris was pleased to finally get some answers.

"Avalugg sit alone. Avalugg no hurt anyone." He replied.

"Maybe if you had a shot at redeeming yourself you'd feel better." Chris offered.

He didn't get a response.

"Kay I'm bored, NEXT!" Chris called.

* * *

"So Buizel, why don't you tell me a bit about coming here and getting to watch your team's progress without you, tell me about Lanturn and Lumineon." Chris interviewed.

"Man I bet you think I was a real dumb bloke back then." Buizel started.

"That's alright, everyone thinks that." Chris smirked.

"Okay! I get it I did bad, gosh, you guys never let anything go do you?" Buizel huffed." I really was a terrible leader and I don't want to ever be leader again. I missed out on enjoying my time there. I didn't notice how my friends were suffering. I didn't notice that my own teammates wanted me gone. Worst of all, I was blind to see the best thing I had, right under my nose. Lanturn… She's just, she's an angel and she fell in love with the wrong Pokémon. I know I'll never be able to make it up to her, but if I only had the chance to let her know how horrible I feel for what I did to her…"

"Don't give up yet, you could!" Chris encouraged." What would you do if you saw Lumineon again?"

"What would I do?" Buizel couldn't even think of things to do to her to pay her back for what she did." I want her to hurt so much! She tricked me, she tricked me and tortured Lanturn. She still is torturing her and I can't stand it."

"So how badly do you wanna go back to the competition." Chris asked.

"I'd give anything to have one last talk with Lanturn, if she'd even hear me out." Buizel bowed his head.

"Good to know." Chris ended.

* * *

Chris had Chef stand next to him for the next interview. He cautiously worded his sentences as he spoke to Carvanha.

"So…" Chris began.

"ARR!" Carvanha jumped with teeth extended at him. The camera fell to the ground and showed us sideways how Chef battled to subdue her with Chris screaming in the background.

The camera fizzled back to normal. Carvanha was now tied down to a chair with ropes.

"Carvanha, we agreed to have an interview." Chris scolded.

She struggled to get out of the ropes but couldn't.

"Alright, I can see you're not happy about your elimination…" He began.

"AHHR!" She roared.

"…So why don't you tell me more about what happened that day? You do realize I'm here for a reason right? Maybe I could give you another chance." Chris tempted.

Carvanha calmed down a bit.

"You cheated me out of the show! That's what happened!" Carvanha yelled at him.

"The tapes clearly showed that you pushed Kirlia, the props didn't fall on their own. You push Kirlia, Props fall on Kirlia, Kirlia medivacked. Logical deduction claims point A leads to point B and since you pushed her, then…" Chris explained needlessly.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT! I GET I!" Carvanha angrily snapped.

"Well at the least did you mean to hurt her?" Chris asked.

Carvanha turned her gaze away and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Chris questioned..

"NO! It was a frickin accident." Carvanha repeated." I wanted her to piss off, she was so annoying."

"AWW! So you didn't mean to hurt me afterall!" Kirlia ran out and hugged Carvanha before retreating." Ouch, your skin is rough."

"ARH! Untie me now! I wanna bite her stick arms off! No one hugs me! No one!" Carvanha struggled hard.

"Kirlia go back inside before she breaks free." Chris warned.

"Too late!" Chef alerted as Carvanha bit through the ropes and jumped on them. They ran straight to the camera screaming and Carvanha jumped directly to the camera knocking it over and turning it off.

* * *

After restraining Carvanha, fixing the camera and freshening himself up, Chris called for the next Pokémon.

"Chimecho, I heard you sobered up. Is that true?" Chris asked.

"Yes Chris, I've changed now." Chimecho informed. She seemed a little jumpy.

"That's big news, everyone thought you were an airhead out of nature, we didn't think it was an addiction." Chris told.

"I was glad no one knew, made me look less worthless." Chimecho told.

"How did you manage to fix yourself up?" Chris inquired.

"Don't say fix!" She yelled before quickly apologizing." I'm sorry, this is the thing I started using Heal Bell for, because I would get nervous all the time and then get angry at others for little reason. After I came here I went back to using them but when Sunflora was eliminated, she focused on helping me through it. She's the reason I'm improving. She wouldn't give up on me. If it wasn't for her support I'd still be driving myself to stupidity with my overuse of Heal Bell."

"Sunflora huh, so she does have some good qualities about her." Chris nodded.

"She really is good, everything that's happened to her is unfortunate but her motherly nature couldn't let her not worry about Pansear." Chimecho defended.

"So if you were to return to the competition, without Sunflora, how would you cope?" Chris questioned.

"I don't know, I don't think I'd do very well without her. I need someone to support me in my recovery." She started panicking." Don't let me go back alone, please! I don't wanna get worse. I'm doing great now."

"Calm down! You don't have to worry about that now, if you two want to stay together then you can work on it later." Chris told vaguely.

* * *

"So Electrike, you…" Chris was interrupted by the eager boy.

"I'm so excited! You're here to ask me how I feel about my elimination and about the contestants and if I wanna go back and…" Electrike ran his tongue.

"Do I need to keep you waiting like Vespiquen?" Chris clasped his arms.

"No no no, I'll behave." Electrike sat quietly with a wide innocent smile.

"As I was saying, you've been eliminated for a while now, and even your elimination was bad luck, how do you feel about all that?" Chris asked.

"Ah, I got excited and shocked my team, I don't blame them. Then again there were two evil girls on our team and annoying Shroomish so I'm not surprised they'd want to eliminate me. Since then I've been here having fun. I like it here, but I wish I was on the island instead." Electrike sighed.

"Yeah, you like to compete." Chris nodded.

"It's not that, I really wanna go back to spend time with Vibrava! She's great, she's fun, competitive, caring and she's pretty!" Electrike blushed at that.

"So little Electrike's got his first crush?" Chris mused.

"How do you know it's my first? I mean, it's not a crush! I just think she's great, that's all." Electrike corrected himself.

"Right, totally not a crush." Chris laughed.

* * *

"Ugh unhand me you goon! I have a scheduled massage waiting for me." Frillish ordered.

"She has a massage all day, every day." Hitmontop said as he waited at the door.

"How do you even feel a massage? You're a Ghost type!" Chris asked.

"That is a girl's secret. Now leave me be, every minute I spend here with you is a minute wasted on my beauty care." She huffed.

"Sit through this interview and I'll let you have one of the employees be your butler for a day." Chris negotiated.

"Ugh, fine, I guess I can spare you a few minutes of my precious time," She sat down snobbishly.

"So Frillish, you seem to be taking full advantage of this full expense covered resort. Do you even wanna go back to the competition?" Chris asked.

"You mean the other disgusting third world island? Are you insane? I'm perfectly happy here being finally given the treatment I deserve. At least the people here know their place, and that is to serve me unlike all these others who for some reason were not properly raised to obey me." Frillish denied.

"Uhu, I see." Chris said." No reason to keep this going, you're free to go."

"I'm always free to do as I please, now I would like my new servant delivered to my chambers immediately, I already have a list of tasks for him to do." Frillish demanded.

"Uh… you heard her Chef." Chris pushed.

"Wut!? You telling me Ima be her butler? No!" Chef objected.

"I'll give you a raise of 1% per month and one paid vacation for a day in the forests of Wawanakwa." Chris negotiated.

"Deal!" Chef accepted the crappy deal gullibly.

* * *

"So Hitmontop, how did you like your team?" Chris asked.

"Is this a joke?" Hitmontop deadpanned.

"So that's a heck yes?" Chris teased.

"If it weren't for Lampent I would've asked you to change my team from day one." Hitmontop said.

"Tell me about your relationship with Lampent. You two made quite a couple." Chris turned his attention.

"What? NO! We're not um, together. He's just a good friend." Hitmontop got flustered." He's a really good friend, he helped me a lot when I needed it."

"Right, he helped you but you watched as he got attacked." Chris reminded.

"Why do you have to be like that? I already felt bad for it, and Lampent understood." Hitmontop quieted down.

"I'm asking the questions around here." Chris silenced.

"No, I have a question for you mister host who's supposed to make us all feel safe." Hitmontop insisted." You knew all about what Togetic was doing to us. Why didn't you do something about it? She wanted to kill us!"

"I don't expect you to understand how good TV works." Chris excused." What's better than a vicious enemy to get the audiences all riled up and wishing to see you survive and beat them? Don't you want that Hitmontop? To have the viewers on your side hoping you get to defeat her?"

"Ugh but I couldn't. All I got was torture and I lost." Hitmontop got gloomy.

"Well this got awkward. NEXT!" Chris ended.

* * *

Kirlia eagerly skipped out after Hitmontop, she sat excitedly in front of Chris as she swayed her little legs.

"Kirlia! It's good to see you all better." Chris welcomed.

"Aw thanks, I'm all healed now so if you wanna take me back, I'm ready!" Kirlia winked.

"Ha, not that easy princess." Chris smirked.

"It was worth a shot!" She giggled." So what do you wanna know?"

"I wanna know how you took your elimination." Chris answered.

"I don't blame you Chris, I couldn't compete anymore. You couldn't keep me there. Besides, I needed the medical care here to get better." Kirlia nicely said.

"And do you have any hard feelings for Carvanha? You can sue if you want, we'll back you up." Chris whispered.

"No silly! She just said she didn't mean it. Accidents happen," She smiled.

"Aw come on, you can sue her and win, don't you want to win some money since you were eliminated?" Chris insisted.

"Money is not that important, it makes people fight all the time. We should all look beyond that and care for each other. I don't want to get Carvanha in any trouble." Kirlia refused.

"Lame! NEXT!" Chris gave a dull face.

* * *

Pansear was next, Chris noted a lot of the initial shyness he saw in him was gone.

"So kid, do you like it here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but I like the other island more because my bro Eelektross is there. I wish I was there." Pansear answered.

"Maybe you could be, but don't you think Eelektross is a jerk? Everyone does." Chris asked.

"Don't call him a jerk!" Pansear angrily denied.

"How about how he treats Smeargle and Linoone?" Chris pointed out.

"Well they were kissing, he was probably scared of the cooties." Pansear made a face.

"But Eelektross kissed Dragonair." Chris cornered him.

"That's different." Pansear insisted.

"How?" Chris interrogated.

"They're boys, Eelektross said two boys liking each other is wrong." Pansear contrasted.

"See, this is the kind of thing that makes everyone think Eelektross is a jerk." Chris concluded.

"HE IS NOT A JERK!" Pansear had a tantrum.

* * *

"Shroomish, didn't you miss the island? Didn't you miss the challenges? Didn't you miss me?" Chris asked.

"Nope, heck no, and definitely big fat NO!" Shroomish replied.

"I know some part of that's got to be false, as I recall you didn't want to leave on your last day." Chris reminded.

"Well I left, and now I don't want to go back anymore." Shroomish ended." Can I go back to my room now?"

"Nope, heck no, and definitely big fat NO!" Chris imitated.

She just gave him a serious bored look.

"What if I told you, you could go back and have another chance at the competition?" Chris tempted.

"I don't care." Shroomish ignored.

"If your parents did pay the producers to have you here, you'd never would have made it to the show." Chris huffed.

* * *

Sunflora walked out and sat in front of Chris.

"Hey hold on, you're not the next one. Sudowoodo is." Chris scrutinized.

"No I am." She said in a different voice.

"Alright, Sunflora. Why don't you use a Grass type move for me." Chris humored.

Sunflora panicked.

"Okay fine!" Sudowoodo let go of the disguise." You got me."

"Mhm, now I remember you, I remember not really caring that you lost." Chris said boldly.

"Ouch." Sudowoodo said.

"So Sudowoodo, the first eliminated, no one really got to know you, and no one cared but I'd be lying if I said I don't think you'd have a chance to return out of some funny twist of fate." Chris said.

"I could return to the show? Sweet!" Sudowoodo cheered up.

There was a moment of silence.

"So…" Sudowoodo started.

"I don't know what to ask you. You're so boring and forgetful." Chris bashed.

Sudowoodo started crying.

"I read about that, that's Fake Tears." Chris caught.

"No it's not!" Sudowoodo continued crying and ran inside the resort.

"Huh, maybe they were real afterall." Chris noted." Oh well, who cares?"

* * *

Sunflora saw Sudowoodo run past her crying. She was worried now.

"Um, is Sudowoodo okay? Dear me, I need to comfort him." Sunflora made to get up.

"No can do Sunflora, it's interview time." Chris denied." So you've been a controversial character. Some admired you and sympathized with you but many others resented you. Do you think you went overboard with your overprotectiveness?"

"You can never be careful enough." She shook her head." Danger always lurks at the nearest corner."

"But in the end, you were the only danger to Pansear, you led the vote against him and then you ordered the assault on his idol. So in reality, you crushed Pansear's hopes and dreams." Chris pointed out.

"You stop that! I made the right choice however painful it was. Pansear needed to be separated from that hooligan." She insisted." He is young, he will have many chances to shine. This was not the place for him."

"And how does he feel about you now?" He asked.

"He…he hates me." She muttered.

Chris gave her a look.

"That is irrelevant. Parents often need to make hard choices that children will not appreciate." She said.

"What if I told you, Pansear could go back, with or without you. How would you react?" Chris inquired.

"I would do everything in my power to prevent that." She answered.

"Wow. Don't you think you should leave parenting Pansear to his actual family?" Chris asked.

"Where are they then? They sent their own child here unaccompanied. They are unfit to care for him." She got heated.

"What if you had the chance to go back? Would you, even if Pansear stays here?" Chris changed the subject.

"I would rather not, I would fear for my safety. Besides, someone needs to stay here and watch over the children." Sunflora refused.

"Uhu, I think you in particular would change your mind once you see how that's going to be done." Chris ended vaguely.

* * *

"Vespiquen, had enough time to calm down?" Chris addressed bemused.

"You vile insignificant human!" She spat.

"Guess not." Chris shrugged." So Vespiquen, you were actually doing good as team leader but you never realized you had another major problematic girl in your team."

"What do you mean another? Speak Homosapien!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you just hate the fact that Togetic beat you? She turned out to be a more alpha female than you." Chris provoked.

Vespiquen dug her nails in the chair and scratched.

"Okaaaay." Chris got unnerved." You were seen for a moment to be caring, to Lanturn and Lampent, is it true that deep down, you have the ability to be compassionate? Maybe you're just afraid of showing emotion because you think it's a sign of weakness."

Vespiquen's eyes twitched.

"This interview is over. Take me back to the competition immediately." She ignored.

Chris sighed, he knew she wasn't going to be cooperative.

* * *

"Mhm, good job Chris, make dat Queen bitch mad." Volcarona praised after seeing Vespiquen angrily leave the interview.

"I'd think your beef was with Togetic not Vespiquen." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Dat Fairy was something else, her head all messed up. But miss Bee here wanted to vote me out first." Volcarona explained.

"You're new to this place, having only arrived last night. Do you like it here? I mean, you can understand that others have been here for longer and desire the chance to go back even more than you do." Chris asked.

"Dis place is hella fine, but I wanna go back. I was robbed mayne, robbed." She told.

"Aren't you scared of Togetic though? Did you get to watch the episodes? You've had to seen some of the things she's been doing to the boys." Chris reminded.

"Yeah I watched some, poor babies. They been getting it for a long time. Das why I wanna go back, I aint scared of her, I can cook her alive." She bravely said.

"Um okay, TMI, now I'm scared. NEXT!" Chris shivered.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting Wormadam, the alphabet can be harsh." Chris joked.

"Poppycock, I do not mind the wait. It is a peaceful place here, tranquil and enjoyable." Wormadam brushed off.

"So I take it that you don't want to go back to the competition?" Chris made sure.

"I would have no objections to that, I tend to welcome life's changes with ease. If I were to return then I would do so happily. The action of the competition had a rush of adrenaline going through me I admit." She mused.

"How did you feel knowing that Charmeleon sort of set you up to be eliminated?" Chris asked.

"It was rather disheartening. I thought the lad was a fine fellow. However I understand the competitiveness runs in everyone's blood and he was in no way sinister in the way he eliminated me, it was all by the book for the most part." She argued.

"But he has been playing it dirty and causing a lot of eliminations." Chris pointed out.

"That I would have to berate him for. Very unsportsmanlike of him I must say." She shook her head.

"Well then I guess that wraps it up for the interviews, I'll meet you all outside in a bit." Chris ended.

* * *

Chris gathered everyone outside.

"Can you now return me to the competition?" Vespiquen impatiently repeated.

"That'll have to wait again, I got another thing I need you all to do first." Chris told.

They all groaned.

"I asked you what you thought about yourselves and the past, now I need you all to tell the world a little about the rest of the contestants and who you think or want to win the show." Chris instructed." Again in alphabetical order, you will go inside this makeshift Confessional and name the three contestants you think or want to win the show."

"And what if I refuse?" Vespiquen dared.

"Anyone who doesn't do it will not be eligible for a chance to return to the show, if that chance existed anyway." Chris retorted.

Vespiquen raged inside.

* * *

**(Resort Confessionals)  
**  
**Avalugg:** Avalugg want any to win, three be Fly Dragon, good to Avalugg, Painter dog, good Pokémon, Fish friend of Fly Dragon, good Pokémon these three.

**Buizel:** I'd be really happy for Lanturn if she won it. She deserves something good in her life after what happened… I'd also love it if Lampent won. He was one of the few Pokémon on the team who still trusted me and didn't want me gone, and he's good to Lanturn too. For the third one I think I'd have to say Vibrava, she helped Lanturn when no one else did and she also tried to help me right before I got eliminated. She's a great Pokémon and friend too.

**Carvanha:** This is such shit! I don't wanna say who I want to win. I want me to win! ("Do it or no returning to the competition") Ugh stupid Chris… Fine, Eelektross first, Charmeleon second, and what's her face Eelektross' girlfriend. I don't care if they win, just three stinking names.

**Chimecho:** This is hard because I never really got to know them on a personal level. But one thing's for sure, Vibrava welcomed me as a friend even in my ditzy state so I definitely want her to win. For the other choices I don't know who to pick. THIS IS FRUSTRATING! (She thrashes before calming) Oops, ugh Magnezone I guess, he was really smart and put up with a lot of my weird behavior which he said would have made him short circuit. I'll choose Dragonair too, she maybe dating a jerk but she's still classy and polite and puts Lumineon in her place, plus she was never mean to me.

**Electrike:** Easy! Vibrava! Uh, not because I have a crush on her or anything, pshh, crushes are for lame teenagers. I just think she's the best Pokémon on the island, she's just perfect! If I had to pick two others they'd be Lanturn because she didn't hate me for accidentally blasting the team with my Discharge, and she's Vibrava's friend, and Lampent because he's a good guy who also wasn't mean to me when I was on the island.

**Frillish:** Ugh, what am I doing here again? What do you mean choose the three I like most? I do not like anybody, they like me. Whatever, I choose to spare that dog that can paint with his tail some of my attention, at least he had some decency as to serve me on the day I went to that wretched island. Two more? I can't think of anyone else who had any respect from the rest, perhaps other than that green snake. He did look like a butler to me, but he didn't do as I commanded him, maybe he was deaf. This is tiresome and I wish to be over with this therefore I choose that Ghost if for no other reason than him having something in common with me.

**Hitmontop:** I know I want Lampent safe from Togetic, and it would be so awesome if he was here with me, but of course I want him to win, he's my best friend! ("Don't you mean boyfriend?") CHRIS! HE'S JUST A FRIEND! Anyway, I'd be okay if Lanturn won too, she's a sweet girl. I'd also think it would be cool if Linoone won. That guy's really tough and his story was so sad, I think it's really awesome how he protects Smeargle. He also deserves it.

**Kirlia:** Oh gee, I don't know. I want them all to win! But I definitely like my team most! I want Vibrava to win because she's so nice and awesome. I also want Smeargle to win because he's so cute! I love his relationship with Linoone. I like Linoone too, he's like the perfect boyfriend and I ship him with Smeargle so much! Those are my three choices!

**Pansear:** I want my bro Eelektross to win, he's so cool and tough! I also think Charmeleon's cool. He's funny and told everyone that stupid Sunflora made Avalugg hit Eelektross. Hm, I think Dragonair would be okay too, she helped my bro, without her he would have lost so yeah those three are my choices.

**Shroomish:** Lame, I really don't care. None of them are my friends so why should I want any of them to win? If Chris is gonna make me, I'll just choose three random ones. Linoone, Dragonair and Lampent. Well at least they're somewhat random. Linoone wouldn't bother me if I was there like some others always would. Dragonair doesn't go acting all happy and sunshine all the time, blegh, so she's okay. The third was random.

**Sudowoodo:** This is hard, I barely know any of them. Don't tell anyone but I want Lumineon to win. She's so hot! I think Charmeleon's great too, he's so sneaky, exactly how I like it. Lampent would be my third choice, mainly because I don't have any other ones to choose.

**Sunflora:** Serperior was always a gentleman to me, he had the right mindset and still does. Eelektross needs to be taught a lesson and Serperior is the only one that can do that. I would back him up in a heartbeat. Magnezone is my other choice, he was there for me at a crucial time and I always cherish those who assist me. Finally I would be very proud if Linoone was to win. He's had such a hard life, no parents to nourish him, no one to love him and protect him. The pain of that is too great, I know. I find it so admirable the way he protects his teammates. Anyone of those three would be worthy of winning.

**Vespiquen:** In my world, Chris would be exiled and sent to rot with the lesser bugs. If choosing three incompetent fools would silence Chris and move this imbecilic charade of ridiculousness ahead then so be it. The only one I saw worthy of my partial recognition was my loyal minion Lanturn. It is rare for me to acknowledge a minion's loyalty, it is even rarer for me to be apologetic. I assumed she stabbed me in the back in the voting but she had not. That was my mistake, but don't get your hopes up, I never make two mistakes in one lifetime. As for Lampent, he may have broken our deal but I still see some follower material in him. That vile little corpuscle of a Fairy will have her downfall I assure you. For a third, I will choose someone whom I think will make an excellent henchmen, Smeargle.

**Volcarona:** My girl Vibrava better win this! She can go all the way man, I just saw her and she rocked that leader role yo! Gotta give a shoutout to ma homie Lampent too, dude's been through a lot with that evil Fairy, Ghosty deserves a break. If I gotta take three I'll back up Charmeleon, Fire types for the win mhm.

**Wormadam:** Certainly I have no better option than to stand behind my good friend and comrade Vibrava, she was an excellently efficient team monarch who shall prevail above any turmoil in her future on the competition. I cannot forget to mention my dear friend Smeargle. He is an exceptionally gentle soul who puts anyone ahead of him, I highly value his above average virtue and saintliness and would wish the best for him. Thirdly, I have come to hold great respect for Magnezone, he has been playing a clean respectable game. He offers his skills selflessly and tries to please everyone on his team. Who is better suited to be the fairest winner than he?

* * *

"Listen here McLean, one more distraction and I will devour your head, don't try me!" Vespiquen exploded.

"Okay okay, this is as good a time as any." He surrendered.

Before them were several boxes. Chris opened one of them.

"When you first came to the show, the Total Drama contestant within each of you was born, however you have all been killed off as ex competition. Now, You have the chance at rebirth!" He said as he took out a Pokémon Egg from the box he opened.

Kirlia gasped!" It's an Egg! Oh my gosh!"

"Think about your stay in the competition, now think about how much you want to go back to it." Chris addressed.

Chris then smashed the Egg to the ground. Sunflora shrieked and fainted.

"YOU JUST MURDERED A BABY POKEMON!" Volcarona yelled in shock.

"Relax! They're not real Eggs! As if we'd have the clearance to get real live Pokémon Eggs for a challenge. Please, the Rattatas were hard enough to secure." Chris calmed." The purpose of that was to show you just how shocked you'll be if that happened to your Eggs."

"Our Eggs?" Pansear asked.

Chris proceeded to distribute to the contestants fifteen Eggs from the boxes. They looked at them in awe. They noticed they had a bar with a red number on it. The numbers were different for each contestant.

"Each contestant has a specific Egg unique for them, these Eggs are going to be your tickets back to the island, if you hold on to them dearly." Chris teased.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"In this special Total Drama Challenge, all of you losers will compete to win three spots back on the show." Chris revealed.

"At last, you have released the information I needed." Vespiquen smirked evilly.

"In this challenge, you can secure your chance at winning by simply hatching your Egg. The number of steps the Egg requires to hatch is on the red bar. Each Pokémon has a number of steps proportionate to that Pokémon's speed. The faster you are, the more steps you need to hatch your Egg. The first three Pokémon to hatch their Eggs will be the three contestants to return to the competition." Chris explained.

"Oh wow! This is so exciting." Kirlia jumped.

"There is a catch though." Chris interjected.

"Like we didn't see that one coming." Hitmontop rolled his eyes.

"This is probably the most important challenge for you so it wont be so easy. This is a free for all challenge, you're going to want to take out your competition right?" Chris asked.

"Naturally." Vespiquen eyed some of the others.

"Duh." Carvanha snorted.

"Well then, some of you would like to know and some others are going to get worried because you are allowed to interfere in your competitions' chances." Chris told." Meaning, you can stop them dead in their tracks if you…break their Eggs."

Everyone gasped.

"That's cruel!" Buizel said.

"That is exactly how I like to play." Carvanha smirked

"Yes, if your Egg gets broken, consider your future at an end because there's no going back to the island." Chris responded

"What if I hatch my Egg but I was far from here and someone reached before me?" Sudowoodo asked.

"Then it doesn't count, but I also wouldn't suggest you stay here unless you want your Egg to be easy pickings." Chris advised." But I must caution you all, while you are allowed to break each others' Eggs, you're still not allowed to hurt anyone. Keep it clean guys, we don't want another Carvanha incident."

"Shut up." Carvanha barked.

"The entire island is your field except the water, and the skies. Those would be cheating for you Water and Flying types. If I find you flying high above the ground or avoiding anyone by swimming, then you'll not be allowed to continue the challenge." Chris ruled." Oh and no digging underground either."

"And what of someone like me? I cannot walk you primitive chimp." Vespiquen glared.

"I said you can't fly too high, if you fly on normal level then it's okay." He replied.

"Do we have to break someone's Egg? I mean, why couldn't we play it fun and fair?" Kirlia asked.

"You don't have to break other Eggs, but you'd be making it harder for yourself if you didn't." Chris told.

"Get on with it already!" Carvanha roared.

"One last thing, if someone's Egg is hatched, you can't prevent them from winning unless you beat them to me. So it becomes a race at that point. I suggest you make your way as fast as you can to me when your Egg hatches." Chris ended." Now when you start, you won't be allowed to break anyone's Egg directly, you'll have a two minute head start to just spread out. Once I sound the alarm, you can start the bloodbath. Don't try to cheat or I'll know. Good luck and may the Eggs be ever in your flavor!"

"That's horrible! Who eats Eggs? What kind of sick vicious creature would do that?" Sunflora gasped.

"Oh Pokémon, they're so naïve." Chris mused." So the redemption challenge is about to begin, who will have his second birth? Will Carvanha tear the island down? And can Sunflora remain sane after seeing some Eggs broken? I'm eager to know myself so stay tuned as we return."

* * *

"Hey you twig boy, yes you over there." Frillish called." I command you to hold onto my Egg until it hatches. When that is done deliver it to me, I will be waiting here."

Sudowoodo raised an eyebrow at her." Okay?"

He took the Egg from her and walked off just out of her sight, he waited till he heard Chris' alarm, he then dropped the Egg to the ground and it broke.

"Hehe, one less to worry about." He giggled.

He saw Wormadam and Avalugg walking together, he thought about it but quickly decided against it.

"Nah, they're both slow, they won't win." He went in the other direction

"Ah it is a fine day for a challenge." Wormadam breathed." Don't you think so Avalugg?"

"Avalugg no want challenge." He shook his head.

"Oh, do you not possess the desire to return to the competition? You would be a front runner I am sure. You were a powerful competitor, you would do efficiently well in there." She told.

"Avalugg do bad, hurt Pokémon. Avalugg no go back." He refused.

"My dear lad it was an unfortunate occurrence what happened that day. You were a hapless pawn in a greater vendetta. Do not berate yourself for it. You were clearly a victim of crossfire." Wormadam eased.

Avalugg turned to look at her and quickly pushed her out of the way as Vespiquen flew at them and used Air Slash. The wind pushed Avalugg's Egg from his back and it fell to the ground, shattering. Avalugg used Rock Slide to block Vespiquen from getting to Wormadam.

"Avalugg now do good, go, protect Egg." He said gruffly.

"I am in your debt Avalugg, you are surely a saint." She thanked before running off.

"You can run but you cannot hide how helplessly doomed you are. I will find you and I will kill your Eggs." Vespiquen threatened as she turned the other way.

* * *

Sunflora and Chimecho walked at a moderate pace.

"Personally I don't really feel like I want to go back." Sunflora said.

"Come on Sunflora, why not? Is it because of Eelektross?" She asked.

"For the most part yes, other than that I have no strong reason to return. I'm not in drastic need for the money." Sunflora explained.

"Try, for me. It'll be really hard there for me without you. I cant imagine how I'd stay strong without your constant support." Chimecho begged.

"You can do it sweetie, all you need is to have the necessary willpower to say NO to addiction." Sunflora encouraged.

"I know, but…" Chimecho trailed off." If that's the case then you can stand up to Eelektross too. All you need is to…"

She couldn't continue as someone ran straight up to them shouting like a maniac. Chimecho held on tight to her Egg but Sunflora was slow to react. Carvanha pushed Sunflora and the Egg fell out of her grasp. She looked at it in horror as the Egg fell in slow motion and shattered.

"AHHHH MY BABY!" Sunflora wailed." MY BABY!"

"Ahahahaha." Carvanha burst into laughter." Loser! The island doesn't need your lousy parenting. Go home you weed!"

Sunflora wept. It was like she lost another child.

"Sunflora, it's not a real Egg, please calm down." Chimecho tried.

Carvanha turned to Chimecho." And you. You'd just get yourself eliminated the very next day. Get over here and let me sink my jaws into that Egg of yours."

"No way!" Chimecho refused and levitated away hastily.

Carvanha chased after her. Sunflora sniffled over the shattered remains of the Egg.

"I-if I can't return, then neither will Pansear. He can't return to Eelektross." She resolved as she wiped her face and stood up.

* * *

Buizel and Electrike were running fast. Buizel trying to keep up with Electrike for the most part.

"Dude, you're faster than a Mach Bike!" Buizel mused.

"This would be so awesome if you and me both make it." Electrike cheered.

"Yeah! You'd get a shot at seeing if it works out for you and Vibrava and I'd get to apologize to Lanturn!" Buizel agreed.

"I'm so excited for this, I really wanna go back. I lost way too early." Electrike jumped.

"Yeah, our team had too many jerks, we both could have stayed till now if it wasn't for those girls." Buizel nodded.

They both came to a halt as Vespiquen blocked their path looking at them menacingly.

"Oh no, run!" Electrike dashed the other way.

"Electrike! Wait." Buizel tried to follow but Vespiquen cornered him.

He turned the other way and ran. She was quick to pursue him.

"You won't take away the role from me again this time you little weasel." She charged after him.

"Leave me alone!" Buizel called out.

They reached the front of the resort, Buizel almost tripped and fell in the pool. Vespiquen was right behind him. She smirked evilly at him. What she didn't notice was the crooked umbrella right next to her, was not a real umbrella, it was Sudowoodo. He slowly moved towards her and before she could react, he knocked the Egg right out of her arms and it broke.

"NO!" She roared." You insolent fool! What have you done?"

Sudowoodo giggled and skipped away. Buizel chuckled at her.

"Serves you right!" He pointed at her.

She angrily let out an Air Slash and it pushed Buizel over the pool, the Egg was intact though.

"Ha, I'm safe, the Egg's safe, and there's nothing you can do about it." He pedaled and made a face.

Chris who was waiting in the resort got to see this. He interrupted them.

"Actually, Buizel, you're not safe." Chris called out." You're in the water, and I specifically said, anyone who gets into the water will not be allowed to continue the challenge."

"What? But no! She pushed me, I didn't get in here myself." He objected.

"Tough luck buddy." Chris shrugged.

"Ha! Vengeance is sweet indeed." Vespiquen laughed at him. She then got an idea. "Chris? His Egg is intact, I can resume the challenge if I take it, correct me if I'm wrong."

"You could continue with Buizel's Egg, that's true. Nothing in the rules against that." Chris nodded.

"Come on! You're so biased to the bad guys. Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Buizel frowned at Chris.

"I'll take that." She said as she snatched his Egg and flew with it.

Buizel got out of the water and sat with crossed arms angrily near the pool.

"Now I'll never get to make up with Lanturn." He mumbled.

"Relax Buizel, don't you know the phrase 'Good things happen to those who deserve it?'" Chris eased.

"Not with you involved." Buizel frowned deeper.

* * *

Hitmontop, Volcarona and Shroomish all walked together. One thing they noticed was Shroomish looked surprisingly less grumpy.

"Dis is it guys, dis is the chance to turn the whole competition on it's feet." Volcarona led.

"I don't know, do I really wanna go back to Togetic? That's worse than actual suicide." Hitmontop pointed out.

"She wont do nothin if she has four Pokémon knowing about her." Volcarona told.

"I don't know, she did fine when two people knew, what makes you so sure she wont beat us all again?" He argued.

"We wont let her win." Volcarona said determinedly.

"Get in line because I wanna win first." Shroomish spoke up.

"You? I thought you didn't wanna compete." Volcarona raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah at first, but then she changed her mind at the bonfire ceremony remember?" Hitmontop reminded.

"But when she was here she didn't want to again." Volcarona debated.

"And now I want to again. Why should that matter?" Shroomish told.

Volcarona and Hitmontop gave her a blank stare and rolled their eyes at each other.

"Look out bitches!" Carvanha roared as she jumped right in the middle of them.

They scattered, She was in the middle of them. Shroomish decided to flee. Carvanha turned towards Volcarona.

"Hey! Over here you sardine." Hitmontop provoked.

"Sardine?! I'll show you a Sardine!" Carvanha turned back to him angrily as she charged like an enraged Taurus.

He bravely stood and waited, she opened her jaws wide and grabbed his Egg, just as he punched the Egg tied to her head. She gobbled his Egg into little pieces before spitting it out just as her Egg was cracked through the middle. Only then did she realize the state of her Egg.

"You piece of crap! My Egg!" She roared.

"Hitmontop, why you do dat?" Volcarona stared.

"You wanna go back more than I do." He explained.

Carvanha turned to Volcarona." If I'm not going back then I'm going to stop everyone I can! AHH!"

"Run Volcarona! Run!" Hitmontop grabbed Carvanha before she could chase her.

Volcarona made her escape.

"Ow! Rough Skin, Rough Skin!" He let go.

"Grab me again and I'll show you my sharp teeth too." She glared before dashing off.

* * *

Pansear and Kirlia walked merrily through the island.

"This is fun! I'm glad we haven't ran into anyone yet." Kirlia skipped.

"Yeah, I hope we don't see any of the mean ones." Pansear joined.

"Hey who do you think will make it back with us if we win?" Kirlia asked.

"I think Electrike will, he's fast. Really fast." Pansear answered.

"Electrike is cool, but remember, Chris said faster ones have more steps so it doesn't matter if you're fast." Kirlia pointed out.

"Oh right, then maybe Avalugg. No one can break his Egg." Pansear said." But I don't want him to win. He hit my bro."

"Poor Avalugg, he didn't know any better." Kirlia commented.

"No he didn't." Came a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Sunflora.

"Stay away you meany!" Pansear frowned and hid his Egg.

"She wouldn't hurt us." Kirlia calmed" Would you?"

"Just run Kirlia!" Pansear told.

Pansear tried to run but a Knot tied itself around his foot. He couldn't escape. Sunflora had used Grass Knot. She slowly walked up to them.

"You see, I lost my Egg, so I wont be returning to the island. You would be alone with Eelektross there and I can't have that." She said as she was in front him.

"No…" He paled as he stopped struggling.

"I hope you understand, I do this for your own good my sweet child." She ended as she took his Egg quickly and smashed it. Kirlia gasped. Pansear's lower lip trembled.

"Why!? Why did you do that!? That was uncalled for." Kirlia crouched by Pansear.

"It gives me great joy knowing you're in good hands now. Be safe Pansear." Sunflora spoke with a tender voice as she started walking away.

"I HATE YOU!" Pansear cried and covered his eyes as he sat on the ground.

Kirlia felt crestfallen for the boy. She hugged him for as long as she could.

* * *

Wormadam had dodged Vespiquen earlier and walked alone. She hadn't met anyone in a while. She then heard a noise and spotted Shroomish. She let her guard down. There was no harm to come from her.

"Shroomish, Shroomish dear!" Wormadam called." Shall we move together? A Grass type's company is always a pleasure."

"What if I want to break your Egg?" Shroomish challenged.

"You are better than that lass, I know it." Wormadam smiled knowingly.

"You don't know me. I could do it." Shroomish stepped back.

"My dear, forgive me but I do not think you know yourself either. You have not gone through your soul searching and wander on with no fixed identity. You need to look within yourself and define your persona." Wormadam preached.

"Don't give me your big words and old talk. I want to break your Egg." Shroomish faltered.

"My dear, if you truly wanted to do that, you would have done so without hesitation." Wormadam raised her voice.

"You're both embarrassingly weak. Rid me of your sluggishness." Vespiquen appeared.

She used Attack Order as a swarm of bees flew from behind Vespiquen and went straight for both of their Eggs. They lifted them and gave them to Vespiquen. She then slammed them against each other, breaking both of them.

"Ah what an unforeseen predicament." Wormadam sighed.

"Meh, I didn't wanna go back anyway." Shroomish rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Seriously?" Chris and Hitmontop said at once as they watched the action.

"That girl's weird, and I've seen Electrike hang a poster of Vibrava in his bathroom." Buizel commented.

"It is getting closer now, only Chimecho, Electrike, Kirlia, Sudowoodo, Vespiquen and Volcarona compete." Chris announced.

"Excuse me? My Egg has not been accounted for. I will be the winner at the end." Frillish snobbishly said.

"Yeah how do I tell you this nicely? Your Egg was the first one to break and you lost right after the challenge began," Chris informed.

"WHAT!? That is a lie, twig boy has my Egg and is in the process of hatching it." She denied.

"He did, up until ten seconds of me giving the Alarm." Chris giggled.

"WHAT!? My father will punish him! How dare he? This is insubordination." She began her tantrum.

"Chef, why don't you take Frillish and give her a facial?" Chris suggested.

Chef's eyes widened. It was too late now.

"Yes, you do that servant, I need relaxation after my exhausting meltdown." She rubbed her head and waited for him to carry her.

Chef grumbled and stormed away with her.

* * *

Kirlia was late, she sat with Pansear for so long and ignored her Egg, so she was running to catch up now. She almost tripped a while back but managed to keep the Egg from falling. She hadn't seen another contestant for a while until she heard a familiar voice nearby.

"_Uh oh, not her."_ She panicked.

She hid behind a tree.

"I saw you come here you little pixie. Come out come out wherever you are." Carvanha snarled as she slowly walked. She sniffed the air around her.

Kirlia started sweating, she held onto her Egg tightly and covered her mouth lest she alert her of her presence. Carvanha seemed to go in another way. After making sure she was far enough, she let go of her breath and dashed the opposite way. She panted as she kept on running. She then heard screaming. She saw Volcarona flying straight at her screaming.

"Run bitch run!" Volcarona shouted. She was in turn being chased by a maniacal Vespiquen.

"Oh no, when will this end?" Kirlia panicked. She turned around and ran ahead of Volcarona.

"He he he, you're both mine!" Vespiquen laughed hysterically.

"Lawd save me from this psycho." Volcarona gasped frightened.

Kirlia up front was worried, she was heading in Carvanha's direction and with the noise they were making, it was only a matter of time before Carvanha found them. As if to confirm her fears. She saw Carvanha far ahead looking at her expectantly with an evil grin, as if saying come to mama!" Kirlia stopped dead in her tracks, Carvanha lunged at her, but Kirlia ducked and Carvanha went over her head. Kirlia quickly got up, snuck one glance back and ran away. Carvanha had collided with Volcarona and they both fell, Vespiquen caught up and used Attack Order on them, the bees surrounded them and it was a mess. Carvanha was biting at the bees and in the process bit Volcarona's abdomen.

"Yooow!" Volcarona yelled and launched an involuntary Bug Buzz. That freaked out the bees and deafened Carvanha. She dropped her Egg though and it broke.

"You loud fatass." Carvanha snarled.

"Git your stupid teeth off of me." Volcarona swatted her.

Vespiquen had to stifle her amusement and focus, she followed after Kirlia and left the two entangled in their dazed state.

Electrike zoomed as he ran. He wasn't interrupted by anyone, mainly because they couldn't keep up. If he ran into someone he just sprinted past them and they never knew what hit em. He was annoyed that his Egg needed around 10,000 steps but he was getting them down quickly. He in fact had less than a 1000 now. He decided it was time to return to the Resort so he wasn't late. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the struggle between the four girls. He watched with curiosity, When he saw Kirlia escape them, he followed her.

"Kirlia hold on." He called after her.

"Electrike? Phew, it's so good to see a friendly face." She breathed.

"Get on, you'll never outrun Vespiquen." He told her.

"What? Ride you? Are you sure?" She stared with wide eyes.

"Yeah, hurry. Just hold on to both our Eggs tight." He urged her.

She quickly rode on top of him. She was heavy, heavier than he was.

"Are you sure you can carry me? I'm heavier than you." She was worried.

"Don't worry." He breathed." Once I catch momentum it'll be easy, I just need to get some speed."

He tried to run but it was hard.

"Forget it Electrike, it wont work." She was about to get off." Thanks though."

"No wait." He stopped her. He put some effort and eventually they got a footing.

"Wow! You're doing it." She held onto his extended head.

"See, told you." He smirked as he ran to camp.

"Why you little clever mutt!" Vespiquen spoke from behind them.

Electrike wasn't as fast as he could be so Vespiquen was catching up.

"Oh no, she's after us." Kirlia looked back.

"Hold on, this is gonna get bumpy." He alerted her.

* * *

"Dude that's so cool! Electrike rocks!" Hitmontop said.

"What'd I miss?" Volcarona asked as she arrived.

"Kirlia is riding Electrike and they're being chased by Vespiquen." Shroomish answered.

"Aw hell naw, I need to see some of dat action fo myself." She got closer to the screen as the audience grew.

Sudowoodo was panting. He had been running the entire time. His Egg finally read 30 steps. He was close to the resort. He emerged from the trees and saw everyone.

"Guys, guys! It says ten more st…" He called out to them but tripped.

He fell right on top of his Egg and it broke under him.

"Oooh, that's so sad." Buizel commented.

Sudowoodo looked up and back at his Egg.

"NOOOO! WHY ME!?" He started beating the ground with his hands and feet.

* * *

"No use running weaklings, I'm going to destroy your Eggs and with it your chances of beating me!" Vespiquen flew fast.

"Come on, we're so close!" Kirlia hoped." Hey, something's happening!"

One of the Eggs was beeping. The timer had reached zero. It was Electrike's Egg.

"Electrike! Your Egg! It's hatching!" She said excitedly.

"Really?" He asked hopeful.

"Yeah!" Kirlia replied. The Egg hatched and out came a golden ticket.

They reached the resort, but Vespiquen was catching up fast. She was really close to them. Electrike stopped then and Kirlia got off. She gave him his Egg and they both ran to Chris.

"Chris! My Egg hatched!" Electrike called out.

"Not so fast!" Vespiquen grabbed him by his feet.

"Hold on Vespiquen, his Egg hatched, so you can't stop him from winning anymore." Chris stopped her.

She looked at him and huffed." So be it!"

She lifted Electrike up.

"Hey, what're you doing. Drop me!" Electrike struggled." Oof!"

She threw him right at Kirlia's back, knocking her down. Her Egg flew from her and landed right in front of Chris, shattered.

"No!" Kirlia whined." I lose!"

"I'm so sorry Kirlia." Electrike bowed his head in shame.

"It wasn't your fault. Actually if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you Electrike!" She hugged him.

Vespiquen smirked and flew around until her Egg beeped.

"Ha, my Egg is hatching, I am the victor and you are all losers." She laughed.

"Well…" Chris began.

"Well nothing, I have rightfully completed the challenge and did the task at hand. I win and there is nothing you can say that would disprove that." She objected.

"Technically, your Egg broke earlier, you lost your chance a while ago, this was Buizel's Egg, you just hatched Buizel's Egg so Buizel wins." Chris informed her.

Everyone was surprised, none more so than Buizel. Vespiquen was speechless for the first time. She was a Camerupt and she erupted.

"You cheat! You sneaky rodent! You robbed me of what was rightfully mine! I will mutilate you beyond recognition you worthless scum pimple!" She exploded.

"Security!" Chris called.

The guards restrained her and dragged her to her room.

"Well that went well." Chris chuckled.

Buizel jumped on top of Chris and gave him a smooch.

"Eyuck!" Chris wiped his mouth childishly." Do that again and you'll never see the other island again."

"Sorry, I got carried away! I WON! Thank you so much Chris!" Buizel jumped up and down happily.

"We both did! Yeah!" Electrike jumped with him. They gave each other a high five.

"Wait, so who's the third?" Volcarona asked.

They looked around confused.

"We're all here aren't we? I think only two Eggs survived." Hitmontop said.

"We're only fourteen." Kirlia pointed out.

There was a moment of silence as they thought.

"Aw, is the challenge done already?" Came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see who it was.

"CHIMECHO?" They all shouted in unison.

"What!?" She panicked." My Egg still needs a 100 steps."

"You're mine now!" Carvanha prepared to jump.

"Hold it!" Chris stopped her." Three winners are required and since Chimecho is the last remaining contestant, she's automatically safe."

"Are you serious?" Chimecho's jaw dropped.

"Damn, who saw dat coming?" Volcarona commented." Good going girlfriend!"

"I'm so happy for you honey!" Sunflora ran up and hugged Chimecho.

"Let's hear three cheers for our three winners! Buizel, Chimecho and Electrike!" Chris announced.

Most of the contestants celebrated their win.

"Oh my gosh I get to see Vibrava!" Electrike squealed.

"And I get another chance with Lanturn!" Buizel joined.

"And I get to try to see if I can do it on my own…" Chimecho looked more worried than pleased.

"You can do it sweetie, I know it. Believe in yourself." Sunflora assured her.

"Kick Togetic's ass for me will ya?" Volcarona asked of the boys.

"Lumineon first, she's going to pay for everything she's done to Lanturn." Buizel bumped his fist.

Pansear was still crying, he looked heartbroken. Electrike walked up to him and nudged him.

"Hey dude, cheer up. I'll tell Eelektross you said Hi and that you set Sunflora on fire." Electrike whispered.

Pansear looked up and wiped his eyes. He let out a slight laugh." Yeah, thanks! Good luck!"

They boarded the boat with Chris.

"Now listen, you cant go about the island revealing all the info you know. There's gotta be a few rules." Chris told them.

"What, so I cant tell them what Lumineon and Togetic are doing?" Buizel objected.

"Nope. Not even hinting at it. Now buckle up. I'm going to read you the list of rules for what you can and cant do or say on the island." Chris announced.

They groaned.

"This is going to be a long ride." Electrike commented.

* * *

"There you have it folks, your three returnees to the competition! I bet you didn't expect them did you? Vespiquen and Carvanha wont get a chance to reek more mayhem on the island, Sudowoodo never got his chance, and Shroomish still cant make up her mind. Will Electrike ever realize that he's not meant to be with Vibrava? Is Chimecho going to manage herself on the island without Sunflora? And can Buizel patch things up with Lanturn? The drama will rise for sure in the upcoming episode so keep a watchful eye for Total Drama Pokerific!" Chris ended.

* * *

**Votes:** (N/A)

* * *

**Teams:**

**IV:** Linoone – Lumineon – Magnezone – Serperior – Smeargle – Togetic

**EV:** Charmeleon – Dragonair – Eelektross – Lampent – Lanturn – Vibrava

**Unknown Team:** Buizel – Chimecho – Electrike

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona

* * *

There they are, your official top fifteen. Buizel was the easy choice for everyone, it was pretty obvious that he needed to return for his plot. Chimecho was the one no one predicted but I had her planned all along. Everyone thought her plot was over and she was a minor character but I intended her elimination to be so sudden, for this reason. She's got a lot of fight to do, and it's mostly with her self. As for Electrike, he was the wild card. I was going back and forth on whether I wanted him back or not, mainly because I couldn't think of a plot for him. I eventually decided that Buizel will have his romantic reasons to return, Chimecho for her own internal battles, and Electrike...for humor for the most part. We'll see if it works out with Vibrava :P.

I give you the green light to vote now that you know the top 15, I'd love to hear your predictions and opinions. A review would be greatly appreciated too :)


	16. Chapter 16: The Illusion Of Danger

Here is the first post returnee chapter. Not only was is somewhat challenging to write but this chapter broke the record for longest chapter now at 48 pages.

**Poll**: Don't forget to check out the new poll.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Illusion Of Danger**

Chris was on a boat again. It looked to be about sunset.

"Welcome back viewers, we're just about to return to the island with the three ex now officially redeemed contestants." Chris addressed." Speaking of which, last episode was a special one as we got to visit all the eliminated contestants thus far. We interviewed them, asked them their opinions on the competition and the twelve stars who beat them. After that we did what we do best, a challenge!"

"In the challenge it was a metaphorical race to hatch their Eggs and regain their life. Some worked together while others rampaged in the less noble attempt at foiling the others. While Carvanha and Vespiquen sought to destroy the other Eggs, the contestants ran for their lives, literally, well not really but still. One by one they met their doom as three sole victors emerged. Electrike with his incredible speed soared with his Egg away from danger. Chimecho who was for the most part lucky but at least she was sober and got to enjoy it. And Buizel who almost didn't make it but thanks to Vespiquen's unwilling help, he got his second chance on the island. The three are eagerly waiting now to…" Chris deadpanned.

"What? They're asleep? Wake them up now!" Chris raged." Anyway, the twelve surviving contestants have no idea what's waiting for them, as the day nears its end, they probably think there won't be a challenge and that could be the case considering these three heroes had a long day. How will the reconciliations occur? Will the contestants take well to the returnees? And in what condition will this surprise leave the resident evil doers? Maybe Togetic will finally actually kill someone. I'm so excited, aren't you guys? Only minutes separate us from finding out, so stay seated as we land on our all too familiar island and continue the game on Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

**Previous Night: IV: Boys Side**

* * *

Serperior and Magnezone were surprised to see the change in Linoone. He was all over Smeargle for one, not to mention he was almost smiling. The two sat on Smeargle's bed, they weren't going to sleep in the same bed…yet. They just wanted to be as close to each other as possible for as much time as they could get. They needed to make up for lost time.

"You know what kills me the most now?" Linoone whispered.

"What?" Smeargle cuddled.

"Vibrava told me you were planning me a surprise party. After I knew you were innocent in all of this, it killed me. It was that first day wasn't it? When I pounced on you with the knife. I'm such an asshole." Linoone covered his face in shame.

"Come on Linoone, just forget it all. It doesn't mater anymore because we're back to how things were and better." Smeargle eased.

"You have the biggest heart of any Pokémon, Smeargle." Linoone kissed his head.

"I do not mean to intrude but that would be a fallacy. Wailord are known to have the largest heart of all the known Pokémon species. The arteries are wide enough that a car can pass through them." Magnezone interjected.

Linoone chuckled.

"That's not what he meant Magnezone." Serperior corrected." He meant kindness."

"Ah, I retract my interjection then. Biologic emotion often eludes my understanding." Magnezone apologized.

"So Linoone, you seem different." Serperior commented.

Linoone frowned. He didn't want to talk to Serperior, he was her boyfriend.

"There was a misunderstanding and it got cleared today, that's all." Smeargle brushed off.

"I see. Good to have you feeling better. If you were a great help when you were upset, I can't imagine how strong you'd be for the team with you happy." Serperior joked.

"I don't know if the team deserves me to be strong for it." Linoone said venomously.

"What do you mean?" Serperior asked.

Linoone didn't reply.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** For all I know, Serperior could be just as bad as Lumineon. I'm keeping an eye on them both, and my vote will go to Serperior. If I can hurt her in any way I'll take it.

**Serperior:** Linoone's just too unstable for my taste. At least with Eelektross you knew what you were getting. One minute Linoone would be casual the next he'd give you that death stare and instantly everything went quiet. Arceus knows if Smeargle wasn't there to calm the beast, we'd all be in danger or something. How does Smeargle sit so close to him and not be scared? He almost killed him even, and now they act like lovers.

**Smeargle:** Linoone can get really angry sometimes, I just hope he doesn't mess up and do something he'll regret to Lumineon, or even Serperior. He doesn't trust Serperior at all now that we know Lumineon is bad. Frankly I don't trust him either, he doesn't care much about Linoone, he just wants to use him.

**Magnezone:** Linoone's mood has changed drastically since the previous night. His interaction with Smeargle has completely changed as well. I am not one to be curious however if I had the knowledge of the change, it might help me in relating to them.

* * *

**IV: Girls Side**

* * *

Neither Togetic nor Lumineon wanted the other to realize their devious side so they were acting nice to each other.

"I'm so glad you stayed." Lumineon started." Volcarona seemed like a menace."

"She was. Thanks for believing me. I'm so happy now, and I feel safe finally!" Togetic smiled.

"Serperior and I have your back hon." Lumineon winked.

"I love this team!" Togetic cheered.

"Me too, my older one was so sad." Lumineon joined.

"Hm, so Magnezone and Serperior are out of the question, that leaves Smeargle and Linoone for the voting." Togetic pondered out loud.

"Smeargle is a sweetheart, let's vote for Linoone." Lumineon couldn't be happier with the opportunity that rose to her. It was like stumbling upon a Rare Candy.

"I was thinking the same thing." Togetic smiled. This was great for her too, she could use Smeargle, and she needed Linoone out of the picture, he was too unpredictable.

"We make great allies, don't you think?" Lumineon feigned excitement,

"We sure do bestie!" Togetic chirped.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Lumineon is the type that's all looks and no brains. I'm definitely keeping her around. Once I get Smeargle trembling to help me, I'll get rid of one of the two boys that helped me. It's a sacrifice but I have limited options.

**Lumineon:** Togetic is good, she's really good but not good enough to fool me. I can see through her. I'll play along for now, she's not much of a threat on her own, but if I get her to help me get rid of Linoone, then it'll be smooth sailing from there. She doesn't know what's coming.

* * *

**EV: Girls Side**

* * *

Lanturn and Dragonair were in the cabin quietly. Vibrava had remembered shortly after the challenge ended that Lampent was still with the Fairies so she zoomed over to get him back since Chris was no where to be found.

"That was a fun challenge." Lanturn started." Did you guys have fun too?"

"It was good, I could have done without the battle but other than that it was passable." Dragonair replied.

"I'm sorry Chris didn't choose you to be the princess, I think you're pretty and could be a princess." Lanturn complimented.

Dragonair smiled genuinely.

"Thank you, it was alright with me." Dragonair lied. It had bothered her.

"I kinda wish it was someone other than me though." Lanturn sighed.

"Why is that?" Dragonair pressed on.

"Lumineon was there. Lumineon and I don't get along well. She's actually the only one I don't get along with." Lanturn revealed.

Dragonair now had her full attention on Lanturn.

"Please tell me more." Dragonair urged.

Lanturn told her about how Lumineon stole her boyfriend, taunted her about it constantly and then started talking rude to her back on the towers.

"I always told everyone, Lumineon was a horrible Pokémon but would anyone listen? I feel your pain completely. She also stole my love." Dragonair let out.

"Really? You loved Buizel too?" Lanturn gawked.

"What no! I was talking about Serperior." Dragonair dismissed.

"Wow she's really bad, she's dating two different guys." Lanturn made a face.

Dragonair's eyes widened. It just clicked for her, she had the perfect thing to tell Serperior now.

"Not for long, I'm going to save Serperior from her once and for all." Dragonair got excited. She couldn't wait for the next day to tell him.

"Hey aren't you and Eelektross a couple though?" Lanturn pointed out.

Dragonair hit a wall, she was committed to Eelektross now." Yes, we are."

"So you like two different boys too?" Lanturn looked at her odd.

"It's complicated." Dragonair didn't say anymore. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I dislike her even more now. How can she be so selfish? She only wants other girls' crushes for her own. Why? Why couldn't she just like someone of her own?

**Dragonair:** Just when I get the information I need to set everything right between Serperior and me, another problem comes up. What about Eelektross? I mean, I like him too, I can't date them both at once. This is frustrating.

* * *

Vibrava managed to convince the Fairies to let Lampent go. They were making their way back to camp now.

"I don't know how to thank you Vibrava, if it wasn't for you I'd be left there for who knows when." Lampent thanked.

"Don't mention it Lampent, I promised and I never leave a teammate behind." Vibrava told.

"I'm glad we won the challenge, too bad I wasn't there to see it." Lampent said.

"This was my favorite challenge. It was loads of fun. I'm just a little upset that Volcarona got eliminated." Vibrava informed.

"Oh man, Volcarona got voted out? That sucks." Lampent shivered. He was back to being the only one that Togetic has to worry about. He was the one to be worried now.

They reached the camp.

"Anyway, goodnight Lampent, good luck in the challenge tomorrow. We gotta keep up the good work and beat the other team." She wished.

"Yeah, I'll definitely try to make up next time for my absence today." He affirmed.

"Non sense, there was nothing you could do today. Don't feel bad about it." She dismissed.

Lampent smiled. If all girls were as nice as Vibrava.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I almost forgot Lampent for a minute there, where is Chris? He should have brought Lampent back with the other contestants who were trapped during the challenge.

**Lampent:** At least someone remembered to save me. No thanks to Charmeleon. I was so excited to be on this team, now I just want it all to end already. This is just not fun anymore. Maybe I'm better off at my job as a street light.

* * *

**EV: Boys Side**

* * *

Lampent was about to go in when he heard his name being mentioned.

"Huh, where's Lampent?" Charmeleon asked.

"Who cares!? Maybe we'll have a night without whining this time." Eelektross shrugged.

"He he, right. He's so annoying isn't he?" Charmeleon nervously giggled.

"You said it. He's a loser, we gotta get rid of him next." Eelektross said.

"Um, what about Lanturn?" Charmeleon tried.

"At least she's useful for something. Ghost boy's dead weight. Heh, no pun intended." Eelektross laughed at his words.

Charmeleon laughed too." Yeah. Good one."

"I'll get Dragonair to vote with me, he'll be outta here in no time." Eelektross continued." You with me?"

"Um, sure how can I not be? We're bros for life!" Charmeleon stumbled.

"You're alright Charmeleon." Eelektross praised.

Lampent turned around and floated away from the cabin. He didn't feel like going in anymore.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Dammit, I don't wanna vote for Lampent, he's my buddy. At least he didn't get to hear that. He'd hate me if he did. Where is he anyway?

**Lampent:** (He looks sad) Who needs friends anyway?

* * *

Breakfast passed, and after it Lunch and Chris was no where to be seen. The contestants figured they had a free day but they didn't have high hopes. Chris was full of surprises. It was getting close to sunset now. Dragonair sat on the porch of her cabin. She had been thinking about it all day. She liked Serperior and she could finally confess her love to him, but there was Eelektross too. She couldn't just ignore him now that Serperior was viable. It would look like she was using him, and in truth, wasn't she? Eelektross took a seat next to her seeing her looking deep in thought.

"What's up babe?" He asked." Fantasizing about me with abnormally large muscles and a well endowed…"

"Don't even bother finishing that statement." She glared at him.

Moments like these got her doubting her choice. She didn't like someone being so crass.

"Come on tell me what's wrong. Is it Lumineon? Want me to punch some sense into her?" He smirked.

And then there were moments like these where he made her want to smother him with kisses. She hated that he could be so complicated.

"I'll take that as a yes." He got up.

"Sit down." She finally spoke.

"Aw man, I got all excited for nothing." He joked.

"Eelektross, do you really like me?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Hell yeah babe, you should know that by now. Why are you asking?" He replied.

"Nothing, just wanted to hear you say it." She teased.

"Someone's getting demanding." He said as he hugged her sideways. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. Her decision just got harder.

* * *

(**Confessionals)  
**  
**Eelektross:** I don't like that look, Dragonair's thinking of something and I bet I won't like it.

**Dragonair:** I originally fell back on this relationship as a rebound, but now I genuinely like Eelektross. I can't just change my mind now like I'm playing with puppets.

* * *

Lampent was sulking, he spent the entire day alone. His hope of having a challenge take up his time was not met. He had more time to kill. And it just got worse.

"Lampy, why so glum?" Togetic floated next to him.

"If you're here to hit me, go ahead. I'm not in the mood." Lampent murmured." Better yet just kill me and end this stupid afterlife."

"Whoa Lampy, chillout, I didn't know you were related to Gothita." Togetic raised her eyebrows.

"What do you want?" He ignored.

"Oh nothing, I was just here to tell the you the good news. You're back to being my special boy now. Hitmontop's gone, Vespiquen isn't here to meddle and Volcarona bit the dust." She nuzzled.

"I'm aware of that." He deadpanned.

She roughly turned him to her." So listen here. If anyone else finds out, I wont vote for them, no. That would be too merciful. I will disembowel their insides. You got that?"

"I get it, like the twenty first times." He croaked.

"Lampent! There you are!" Charmeleon waved.

Togetic turned to look at him and when she turned back Lampent had floated away as quickly as possible.

"Lampent wait!" Charmeleon ran to Togetic." What was that all about? Why didn't he stick around?"

"Beats me, he looked to be in a bitter mood." Togetic shrugged.

* * *

(**Confessionals)  
**  
**Togetic:** Aww poor Lampy, his spirit is crushed. He really is a lifeless little Lamp now. Tehee.

**Lampent:** (He wipes a tear away) I hate this! I always get the worst luck!

* * *

Linoone found Vibrava and took her to the side. He didn't want Smeargle to hear.

"Hey, um." He scratched the back of his head. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Are…are you back to normal?" Vibrava stared in anticipation.

"Yeah." He replied." I'm sorry about that. You were right, about everything. It was Lumineon."

"Aha! I knew it. That she devil terrorized Lanturn's life and now she took a shot at you. What made you see reason?" She brightened.

"Smeargle. I was so wrong about him." He lowered his gaze.

"You were, did you and him make up?" Vibrava asked.

"Yeah, we're good now. Better than ever." Linoone replied." That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You told me he was planning me a surprise party? Well, I feel shitty about treating him the way I did so I was really hoping you would help me plan one for him instead, as a way of me making it up for him."

"Aw that's great of you! He'd really love that." Vibrava smiled." Of course I'll help."

"In truth I have to make it up to all of you and I'm going to try but I really need to do this for Smeargle first." He told.

"I understand! Don't worry about it I don't hold it against you." She eased.

"So uh, how do we go about this?" He asked. This was uncharted territory for him. He's never even been on an outing with friends let alone a party. He had no idea what to do.

"Just leave all the preparations to me. You keep Smeargle clueless about it." She assured.

"Will do. Thanks Vibrava, I owe a lot of this to you. If you hadn't told me to watch out for Lumineon, I'd probably still be acting like an idiot now." He thanked.

"Don't mention it, I hated seeing you like that, it was tearing us all apart. You know, you, me, Smeargle and our old team members. I grew to like you all." Vibrava smiled.

"You're one of the good few Vibrava." Linoone ended.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Finally! Linoone's back! I'm happy for him, and for Smeargle. Both were miserable. It's good to see things going back to normal. The party's going to be real fun, I can't wait.

**Linoone:** Too bad Vibrava isn't on our team anymore. She's the best Pokémon on the island, really.

* * *

Smeargle was looking for Linoone when Serperior cornered him.

"Hey Smeargle can I ask you something?" He stood in his path.

"Um okay, sure." Smeargle hesitated.

"Are you and Linoone a couple?" Serperior asked.

"Uh…" Smeargle stumbled.

"He only listens to you it seems, he was really helpful when he was mad, can you tell him to put the same effort he did before?" Serperior pushed on.

Now Smeargle was annoyed. He was blatantly asking him to use Linoone?

"Serperior I…" He was cut off again.

"Man what I would do to have the other team lose again, and if Linoone could go on a rampage like before, there's no chance for them. Maybe you should tell him something that will rile him up a bit, just for the duration of the challenge." Serperior sounded out of character with his hunger for power.

That made Smeargle blow up, the first time he had gotten this mad.

"Can you even hear yourself? You want to provoke Linoone and put him in pain just so you can have your win? You're just as bad as Lumineon and you should both feel ashamed. Please stay away from Linoone and me." Smeargle huffed and stormed off.

Serperior was taken aback, he couldn't think of a response.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** What did I say that was so bad? And why is he bashing Lumineon? Clearly those two are not team material.

**Smeargle:** I can't believe I actually raised my voice on someone. I've never done that before…Linoone's training is paying off. And it didn't feel mean or bad like I thought it would, it felt good, only because of the things Serperior said. How could he ask that of me?

* * *

After the contestants were sure this was their day off, they saw a boat in the distance and gathered around it. Chris descended from it.

"Hey guys, miss me today?" Chris asked grinning.

"Yeah, totally." Charmeleon replied.

"Well then if you missed me after just one day, then you're going to be really happy to see what I have for you here." Chris said vaguely.

"First off, the first one was sarcasm, secondly, no thanks, we don't like your surprises." Dragonair said.

"That's too bad because nothing on this island is your choice." Chris smirked." Are you ready to see some reminiscent faces?"

"Oh no…" Togetic paled.

"Say hel…" Chris started but Electrike zoomed past him excitedly.

"Hi guys!" He jumped.

"Electrike you were supposed to wait for me to introduce you!" Chris pouted.

"Electrike! Hi!" Lanturn jumped excitedly. She had liked him before he was eliminated.

"Who's that?" Charmeleon asked airily.

"He was a contestant remember? He was on the blue team." Smeargle informed.

"Also welcome, Chimecho!" Chris announced as Chimecho nervously came out of the boat.

"Oh her I remember." Charmeleon giggled.

"Yeah you'd remember me." She glared at him.

"Welcome back Chimecho." Dragonair greeted." You seem pleasantly more aware of your surroundings, not to be rude."

"I am, thanks for noticing." Chimecho thanked.

"If the next one is a certain Grass type, I'm not holding back Chris, I'm beating up someone." Eelektross crossed his arms.

"You can relax Eelektross, no Grass types here. Give a warm welcome to Buizel!" Chris told.

Buizel walked out of the boat with an eager smile, he looked from one contestant to the other, making sure to scowl at Lumineon as he did. He finally focused his eyes on Lanturn. At first she was chatting with Electrike but then she looked up and her smile faded.

"Lame, where are the cool ones? Where's Pansear?" Eelektross impatiently nagged.

"Those are all the ones on the boat." Chris replied.

Lumineon knew better than to greet Buizel, she was sure they all knew about her including him. This was going to be very bad for her.

"Hey Buizel, it's good to see you." Lampent greeted, it lacked enthusiasm though.

"Thanks Lampent, you're doing great." Buizel returned. He slowly walked down passing everyone. He faced Lanturn.

"Hi Lanturn." He began.

She avoided his gaze, she tried to looked everywhere but him, she began breathing harder.

"I know you're mad at me but…" Buizel started.

"Don't." She silenced." I can't talk right now. Please."

She was visibly troubled, she was swallowing hard.

"But Lanturn, let me explain." He pled.

Lanturn broke out from the pack and ran to the restrooms. She could be heard crying. Buizel looked sadly, he lowered his gaze disappointed. Vibrava made to follow her.

"It's great to see you Buizel, but maybe you shouldn't talk to Lanturn for a while." Vibrava said as she followed her.

"It's alright buddy. You have time to fix this." Electrike nudged him.

"I'll give you an hour to get acquainted and then I'll meet you all behind the Gymnasium." Chris told.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Why did he bring back these losers? And why isn't Pansear with them? This sucks.

**Electrike:** Vibrava looks so much better in person! She hasn't noticed me yet but I'm here to stay this time.

**Lampent:** Maybe it's for the best that Hitmontop isn't back, but I really wish I had someone I could trust right now.

**Chimecho:** I know I should hate Charmeleon for getting me voted out but if he hadn't taken away my things, I wouldn't have sobered up. I still want to get him back but I'll do it fairly.

**Charmeleon:** Crap, Chimecho's back. I thought I got rid of her once. I think she knows about what I did, ugh this is bad.

**Lumineon:** My game just got complicated. Chris knows how to throw a surprise. What are they here for? I hope they're not here to stay. I was perfectly settled in the situation before, now I have to go through great lengths to get back my lead.

**Togetic:** None of those are ones that know about me, but they've been gone for a while. They could have watched. If they rat me out there's nothing I can do anymore. I will dismember anyone who spreads word about me.

**Vibrava:** It's good to see all these Pokémon. Electrike was a fun rival for a while, he had the adventurous spirit. Chimecho was a close friend like Volcarona, it is a shame Volcarona didn't make it back too. Buizel was a friend too, I worry though about Lanturn. It took a while for her to bounce back, she might recoil into depression again. I hope he doesn't give her trouble this time.

**Lanturn:** He's back. Just when I thought I was over him, he comes back and makes it all worse. Why? Why is he back? I don't wanna go through everything again.

**Buizel:** She hates me, and she should. I'm not going to stop before she forgives me. I'll show her that I'm not some hormonal jerk who follows the pretty girl. In fact Lanturn's really pretty herself.

* * *

After the hour passed and Lanturn was calmed down, Chris had everyone gathered in front of a huge mansion behind the Gym, they were again baffled by it's sudden appearance.

"How did you get this here again? This should take you at least a year to build." Serperior asked.

"This construct requires approximately ten months, seventeen days and a working staff of over fifty workers. In addition, it requires tons of materials and supplies and the noise resulting from the building would have alerted us of the process." Magnezone assessed." None of that fits with the fact that we have all been here for about a month and none of us have laid eyes upon it previously."

"If you're gonna try to figure out this show, you're better off studying rocket science." Chris smirked." Anyway, can we drop the science fiction and focus on the issues at hand?"

"Yeah let's. you got some explaining to do." Eelektross tapped his fin.

"The three ex contestants you have just met will be here to stay. They're now part of the competition again. You're officially the top fifteen for the second time." Chris told.

"Aw come on. This is Bouffallant shit. At least bring back Pansear." Eelektross complained.

"Pansear failed, simple as that. He had his chance and he lost it. All the ex contestants had a challenge earlier today and those are the three winners." Chris told.

"Whoa, you mean Vespiquen could have made it back but she lost?" Togetic asked relieved.

"Yup, she actually won but with Buizel's Egg." He replied but saw her confused." Nevermind, it's a long story."

"What teams will they be on?" Serperior asked.

"Ah yes, big news number two." Chris began." There will be no more teams. You're all on your own now."

"Thank goodness." Lampent breathed.

"Aww and we were just starting to work well together." Vibrava whined." Oh well, time for something new. This is going to be a whole different ride. I can't wait."

"Chris make up your mind, we just had a team reshuffle not three days ago." Dragonair dared.

"Oh this is final, trust me. You're going to be on your own till the end of the show." Chris told." That also means your sleeping arrangements are going to change."

He said this as he looked at the mansion.

"You mean…?" Electrike looked at the building in awe.

"Yup, this place is yours now." Chris smiled.

"Sweet!" Electrike zoomed inside.

"Hey wait for me you, I want to discover the mansion first." Vibrava followed him.

Lanturn rushed in too.

"What about today's challenge?" Linoone asked.

"We're exhausted, we had a long challenge already." Chimecho answered.

"You heard her. What kind of person who I be to put the three who worked so hard to get back here through a challenge when you're all refreshed and they're exhausted?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. Chris? You'd be your usual self." Dragonair mocked.

"Listen here missy, keep it up and you'll be sleeping in the open." Chris threatened.

"Let's go Eelektross, no reason to waste our time with unpleasant company." Dragonair nudged.

"Have a nice night!" Chris waved as everyone else entered.

Before Lampent could go in though, he stopped him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lampent asked.

"No not at all. Come here I wanna show you something." Chris took him behind the mansion.

Behind the mansion he saw a Drowzee and a Gothitelle. And then a Mismagius came out from behind Lampent.

"Earlier today, we asked all the eliminated contestants who they thought would be the winner of the show or who they wanted to win, we asked for three choices and rounded them all up. The results came in that you had the most votes." Chris revealed.

"Really? They think I'm going to win? Me!?" Lampent couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yup, but I didn't do it for nothing, the one that would win was going to get an advantage in the next challenge so here you are." Chris continued.

"Wow, okay I'm listening." Lampent brightened. This was the first good thing to happen to him all month.

"I won't reveal much, all I'll say is that these Pokémon here will be involved in the next challenge. The theme will be both Ghost and Psychic type, and you won't be as handicapped as the other contestants." Chris said vaguely.

"That's really not clear Chris. How's that supposed to help me?" Lampent asked.

"Figure it out. Now get in the mansion, I suggest you stay put and have a nice night. I'll see you guys later." Chris pushed him in.

"Can I tell anyone?" Lampent asked.

"That choice is up to you. Do you want to be the only one with the advantage or let others in on the secret? You be the judge of that." Chris told as he closed the doors.

After he was in, Chris turned to the camera and walked out of earshot of anyone in the building.

"Suckers! Little do they know that they won't be having such a nice night afterall." Chris snickered." What's in store for the hapless contestants? Will Lampent figure it out? And how will the night progress? Grab some popcorn and huddle up because we're going to be laughing together at all the contestants pretty soon."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** Wow, this place rocks, this must be the kind of place Frillish lives in.

**Chimecho:** So far so good, I haven't had the urge to use Heal Bell. But it could change any second. I can't predict when I'd have my withdrawal.

**Dragonair:** Chris puts himself on a high pedestal. I admit I get a kick of knocking him off of it from time to time.

**Buizel:** Lanturn locked herself in a room. (Sigh) Am I ever going to get a chance to apologize?

**Lampent:** Wow, thanks to you all eliminated contestants, I didn't know I was liked, or at least nominated to win. In fact I was feeling miserable lately. I still don't really understand what my advantage is but I'll keep a watchful eye.

**Smeargle:** I think I just saw a Mismagius float out of the mansion right after we got in. What would a Mismagius be doing here? No one else noticed, maybe I'm just imagining it.

* * *

The mansion was spacious, and luxurious, yet it had a feeling to it, it wasn't very inviting and the lighting wasn't as good as you'd hope. The contestants spread out to explore. Eelektross, Charmeleon and Electrike went in the game room.

"Sweet joint. Now this is a place worthy of TV stars." Eelektross marveled.

"Yeah, I'd never leave this room." Charmeleon sat down and started one of the consoles.

"The other island is better." Electrike commented.

"What other island?" Charmeleon asked.

"The one where all the eliminated contestants go to." Electrike casually replied." Hey Eelektross, Pansear says hi by the way."

"Pansear's there? How is he?" Eelektross turned.

"He's doing good, he's not shy anymore. He keeps talking about you and fights anyone who says something bad about you." Electrike informed.

"He does? Kid's the best thing that happened to me on this island." Eelektross smiled proudly." Is the weed there? Does she bother him?"

"You mean Sunflora?" Electrike asked." She usually stayed with Chimecho or Avalugg. She still likes to take care of us kids and all but Pansear pushes her away. The day she came, he burned her face."

"Atta boy Pansear! Make your big bro proud!" Eelektross laughed.

"Guys, come on, I set up Super Smash Bros. I call dibs on Charizard." Charmeleon called over.

"Move over noob, let a real pro show you how to play." Eelektross strolled over.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** Keep kicking her butt Pansear, and I'll keep kicking butt here for the both of us.

**Charmeleon:** I like this place already, video games are the best thing ever. I'm never leaving.

**Chris:** There's so much irony going on. A bunch of Nintendo characters playing on a Nintendo console another Nintendo game. This stuff just can't be scripted.

* * *

Serperior, Lumineon and Magnezone took a look in the kitchen.

"Do you really think Chris would leave us to feed ourselves?" Serperior asked.

"That would be great, anything is better than Chef's food." Lumineon opened the fridge." Ugh, I can't stand Chris' sense of humor sometimes."

The fridge was full of containers all covered with pictures of his face grinning.

"There's a note on the fridge." Serperior said as he took it." _Enjoy your dinner contestants, it was cooked especially for you by Chef, somewhere around a week or two ago I think. If anything looks green or white then maybe you shouldn't eat it but the rest should be good. Bon appetite."_

"Charming." She huffed as she shut the door.

"I am fortunate to be able to sustain my energy without the necessity to feed biologically." Magnezone commented.

"It's still a cool place." Serperior said.

Serperior glanced at the window and saw a shadow behind him. He whirled around but there was nothing there.

"You alright baby?" Lumineon rubbed his side.

"Yeah, just thought I saw something." He ignored the feeling.

"Well there's only one thing I won't like about this place, Eelektross' voice will be heard from virtually anywhere in it." Lumineon sighed.

"Right. How do you feel about sleeping on the roof?" Serperior joked.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Fun and jokes aside, this place would be good to tick the heck out of Dragonair. I can just picture it, she strolls in the living room to see me in Serperior's embrace as he tongues me. Mmm, she'd kill herself.

**Magnezone:** Something about this place is producing a peculiar feeling, sort of like an anomaly. Something does not add up.

* * *

"Lanturn please, come on. I just wanna talk." Buizel helplessly banged on her door.

"Go away!" Lanturn cried.

Vibrava heard the commotion and rushed over.

"Buizel stop." She intruded." You're only making it worse."

"Vibrava, I need to talk to her, bad." He insisted.

"You will, but not now. Come on, it's better to leave her alone now." She walked him away.

"Vibrava you've been a great friend to her, you should know that she likes me. Or at least used to." Buizel told.

"Yes I do, I also know that you broke her heart." Vibrava looked at him.

"I know, I was an idiot, but I see now. That's why I need to talk to her." He told.

"Give her time, and in the mean time think about how it felt in her place. I know Lumineon tricked you and all but how good to you have to be to make someone fall in love with you? It still is partly your fault." Vibrava lectured.

"Yeah, you know, us guys can be thick headed sometimes." Buizel lowered his gaze.

"She still likes you, you know." Vibrava told.

"She does? Really?" Buizel brightened.

"Yeah, I can tell. If she was over you, she wouldn't be this upset right now." Vibrava assured.

"I hope you're right. I really do love her, I guess I was just too blind to notice it before." Buizel ended.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** I didn't think she still liked me after all that. I really hope so.

**Lanturn:** He probably wants to tease me about me liking him and tell me how much better Lumineon is. (sniff)

**Vibrava:** They're hitting a rough patch but I know they'll get together. They're great for each other.

* * *

Smeargle, Linoone and Togetic were checking the living room. It was the largest room in the manor. The furnishing looked ornate but it was lackluster in warmth or vibrancy. It looked pretty at first but it seemed too plastic of a scene to be comfy.

"I love it, it feels so cozy." Togetic smiled.

"Funny, I was just going to say that it feels uncomfortable." Linoone scoffed.

"I kinda agree with Linoone. It's beautiful but it feels cold. This place gives me the chills." Smeargle added.

"You guys have weird taste. It looks inviting to me." Togetic shrugged.

"I do admit it is beautiful though." Smeargle added.

"Oh Smeargle let's go check the basement." She dragged him with her. She wanted to make her move alone down there.

Smeargle didn't protest but Linoone grabbed his other arm.

"No thanks, Smeargle and I are tired, we're going up to the bedrooms." Linoone refused. He wasn't letting Smeargle out of his sight again. He learned from his previous mistake.

"Aww, well okay, g'night." She wished fakely.

"Bye Togetic." Smeargle waved.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** Ever since Linoone and I got back to normal, he's been really over protective of me. I don't really mind it much, I missed Linoone a lot so I'm okay with anything as long as we're together.

**Togetic:** Linoone is blocking my attempts. Smeargle will be mine whether he likes it or not. No one gets in my way.

* * *

Chimecho and Dragonair were checking the rooms, they looked dull in comparison to the house. Somehow, the cabins had a more lively feel than this.

"You'd think something that looks so attractive on the outside wouldn't feel so dead on the inside." Dragonair nagged.

"Don't criticize me! I can't help it." Chimecho snapped before shutting her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Dragonair whipped around.

"Nothing, nothing, forget I said anything." Chimecho shook.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Dragonair asked.

"I'm, I'm okay." Chimecho shivered.

"Come on, let's sit in here and tell me what's wrong. You're shaking like a Leafeon." Dragonair ushered.

"It's just, my body's not used to being without Heal Bell." Chimecho explained.

"Heal Bell? What do you mean?" Dragonair asked." Wait, I remember something Sunflora rambled on about at your elimination concerning that."

"Yeah it's a long story." Chimecho then told her about her problem and how Sunflora's been helping her through it.

"So she's capable of doing good afterall." Dragonair scoffed.

"I just feel so jittery and tired. Forgive me if I give out random outbursts, I never mean them it's just an uncontrollable reaction." Chimecho pled.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll help you through it. I've meditated for years. I know just how to calm you down." Dragonair offered.

"You will? Thank you. I was so worried I wouldn't find the support I need. If I don't have someone to help me through it I'd immediately revert back to my addiction." Chimecho thanked.

* * *

(**Confessionals)  
**  
**Chimecho:** I didn't think Dragonair would help me. I thought if she knew I was friends with Sunflora she'd hate me. She's really understanding. I'm so relieved I got someone to help me.

**Dragonair:** Chimecho's pretty mature when she's not on her Heal Bell high. She's a completely different Pokémon from her ditzy airhead self we used to know.

* * *

Some of the contestants decided to sit together in the living room after they were done exploring.

"So what do you guys think of the place?" Togetic asked.

"I like it, it's definitely a step up from campground cabins." Lumineon told.

"I could do without having to live under the same roof as some of these people but yeah this place is pretty good." Serperior added.

"It is appealing if somewhat foreboding. It is something I cannot explain and that is a rarity for me." Magnezone told.

"Weird, that's what Smeargle said. I don't get it. I love it here." Togetic shrugged.

"Is it just me or is anyone else finding the fact that Chris is giving us a free day weird?" Serperior asked.

"Yes that is odd. But I guess the three lucky ones need a rest don't they?" Lumineon scoffed. She hated that they came back.

"Oh but I'd be happy to have a challenge now. I might just love how the elimination would turn out." Buizel said. He and Vibrava just walked in.

"Well let's hope it's not you again." Togetic rebutted.

"Buizel! I missed you so, let's have a chat shall we?" Lumineon got up.

"Nah he's good." Vibrava stood in front of him.

"It's okay Vibrava, I need to do this." He gently turned her down.

The two walked in to the dining room. Lumineon shut the door behind her.

"Oh Buizel, my love. It's been so long. You have no idea how much I've…" Lumineon began.

"You're a lying bitch and I'm so close to hitting you." Buizel frowned.

"Oh good, I can cut the charade off. So you know?" Lumineon asked.

"Yeah, I know, and I know what you've done to Lanturn and to Linoone and Smeargle." Buizel revealed." You're a monster!"

"Why the harsh words my love? I'm only playing the game. Don't blame me if you're too naïve and depraved that you fell for my charm." Lumineon giggled.

"If only I could tell everyone how rotten you are." Buizel cursed.

"What is this I hear? You're not allowed to tell? That's great, you're not as much of a threat as I thought you were afterall." She brightened.

"Whatever, you'll still lose. So many of us already want you out, it's only a matter of time. I'm not gonna stop before I make you regret coming between me and Lanturn." Buizel raised his fist.

"Darling I didn't come between you two. You willingly gave yourself to me and left that pathetic Magikarp for me. Face it, you'll never love her more than me, you want me, you know you do. You just don't wanna admit it. You'll always want me." Lumineon teased.

"You're wrong! I love Lanturn, I'll never love you. So you better leave her alone. If I ever catch you bothering her again I'll break the rules I don't care, I'll ruin you." Buizel threatened.

Vibrava opened the door. She flew to Buizel's side.

"Come on Buizel, we don't wanna hang around here." She dragged him away.

Lumineon just stared at them with a crude smile, challenging them. They were about to walk back into the living room when Buizel saw a big figure hurtling towards the window.

"Look out!" He alarmed the others who sat with their backs to the window.

The figure broke in to the window and everyone jumped up and screamed. Buizel ran to the exit followed by Vibrava while the others scattered across the house. Lumineon shut back the living room door. Togetic remained in the room and looked the figure in the eye. It looked menacing but she didn't seem scared.

"What the?" Vibrava asked when she saw Chris with Gothitelle and Drowzee.

"Quick, make it look like a Steel type or something." Chris hissed to the Drowzee.

The figure then disappeared. Togetic looked from side to side.

"What was that?" She asked.

She turned to fly out the living room when a Metagross stood in the doorway.

"Ew, get away." She hissed at it.

The Metagross levitated toward her.

"I said get away!" Togetic used Ancient Power on it. The attack fizzled the Metagross into thin air." Weird, someone's trying to play with me. Don't you know I always win? Tehee."

"Dang, she's good." Chris commented.

"What's going on?" Buizel asked.

"It's a challenge." Chris revealed.

"But I thought you said we didn't have a challenge today." Buizel complained.

"No, I said, what kind of person would I be if I did do a challenge after your long day but I'm a host, I'm supposed to surprise you all." Chris corrected." Anyway, the challenge is that you guys need to spend a night in this 'Haunted Mansion' without leaving, or at least till five of you are left. The two of you were the first to lose the challenge."

"Aw man, and I just got back here." Buizel whined.

"Wow, I've never lost a challenge so early." Vibrava pondered." Hey Chris, where'd that Metagross go?"

"Nothing of what you saw was real. These Pokémon over here were using Psychic moves to give you hallucinations." Chris explained.

"Oh." Vibrava nodded." But I think we'd realize if Psychic moves were being used on us."

"Yeah you have Mismagius here to thank for that. She used Confuse Ray on all of you when you first entered the mansion. None of you will realize what's happening because you're all confused." Chris continued." This challenge is Ghost and Psychic type themed."

"Ah what a shame. It sounded like an invigorating challenge. I would have liked it" Vibrava sighed.

"Now you can watch behind the scenes as the others suffer." Chris snickered.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Great, my first night on the island and I lose my first challenge. I'm off to a crappy start.

**Serperior:** I knew I saw something in the kitchen, I knew it! What was that thing? I hope everyone's alright.

**Lumineon:** Whatever that was, it can get them for all I care. Less competition for me. So Buizel knows, but cant tell. Neither can the other losers I bet. Good, good. I'm not too worried about the votes. I can talk others out of anything.

**Togetic:** Hm, a Metagross that disappears into thin air? Something tells me I'm being set up here. Chris, is that you? Try again Chrissy.

* * *

Lanturn was sitting in her room, she wanted to explore the house, but she didn't want to interact with Buizel. She sighed as she lay in her bed. Maybe if she slept early and woke up early, she'd have some time in the morning without Buizel. Since the beds had no Pokeballs, it meant she would have to sleep in the bed. She turned off the lamp and closed her eyes. A few seconds of silence passed and then she heard a sound of rustling. She quickly turned to see but no one was there. She blinked a couple of times and closed her eyes again. She then felt a hand on her side. She shrieked and jumped from the bed. She turned on the lamp but again no one was there. Her breathing was rapid, she looked all around the room but no one was there.

"Ooh, what's happening to me?" She pondered.

She lay in her bed again but left the light on. She didn't get a chance to calm her breathing before she felt the bed move. She slowly turned her head and saw Buizel lying next to her.

"Ahh!" She toppled on the ground and cowered.

Buizel walked over to her slowly.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled as she unlocked the door and ran screaming down the corridors. She kept going till she was out of the building.

"Lanturn, Lanturn it's okay! You're safe." Vibrava calmed as she hugged her.

"He wont leave me alone." She sniffed." Buizel won't leave me alone."

"But I'm over here." Buizel said as he stood with Chris.

Lanturn gulped." But, in my room."

"Just breath, I'll explain." Vibrava comforted.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** That was so terrifying. I don't know why, but it was.

**Buizel:** That bad? Really? (Sigh)

* * *

"Ha take that!" Electrike laughed as his character beat Eelektross'.

"I'll get you for that." He threw his controller and lurched for Electrike tickling him mercilessly.

"Hahaha, stop!" Electrike couldn't escape.

"Hey Electrike, thanks for getting up, I just beat you now." Charmeleon taunted.

"Aww! I was winning too." Electrike sighed after Eelektross let go.

Smeargle and Linoone walked in a hurry.

"Hey guys, did you hear anything? We just heard someone screaming." Smeargle asked.

"Probably someone who saw you two freaks going at it." Eelektross spat.

"You piece of…" Linoone stepped up but Smeargle stopped him.

"This is serious, someone was screaming for help." Smeargle ignored.

"I didn't hear nothin." Charmeleon shrugged.

"Hey Carvanha, did you hear anything?" Electrike turned to Carvanha who stood in the corner of the room." Wait, Carvanha? What're you doing here?"

They all turned to Carvanha. Her eyes glinted a deep red. She opened her jaw and her sharp teeth extended. They then grew to double their length and Carvanha tripled in size. She gave a deep growl.

"What the hell?" Charmeleon stumbled back as he dropped his controller.

"What, what is it?" Smeargle asked looking around the room.

The Carvanha then quickly moved forward with a loud roaring voice. Everyone ran back screaming, except Eelektross.

"Come at me freak." He challenged.

The Carvanha turned into an Avalugg and it stomped forward with footsteps that shook the ground. This time Eelektross was scared and he hightailed it out as well. He made his way to the exit.

"Oh shit, Dragonair." He stopped right before he left." Eh, fuck it."

And he stepped out.

"Real chivalrous of you there." Vibrava mocked.

"What?" Eelektross asked." There's some kind of monster in there."

"Just sit and watch buddy." Chris talked down to.

* * *

(**Confessionals)  
**  
**Electrike:** I guess Eelektross is fine, not as bad as I thought. He can have his good moments. We were having fun in there and he was nice to me, a little.

**Smeargle:** I don't understand, what's everyone so scared of? I didn't see anything.

**Eelektross:** Dammit, how was I supposed to know it was a challenge? Meh, Dragonair wont know.

* * *

Linoone had grabbed Smeargle's paw and dragged him away right after he saw the beast.

"Linoone wait for a second, what's the matter?" Smeargle asked.

"You didn't see it back there?" Linoone asked after going into their room and locking the door.

"See what?" Smeargle asked.

"Carvanha, mutating into a vicious beast." Linoone told.

"No, nothing." Smeargle shook his head.

"Really? But it attacked us and it was growling loud." Linoone continued.

"I didn't hear anything either. You were all looking at an empty corner." Smeargle said.

Linoone blinked at him, he opened his mouth to speak but his eyes widened. Smeargle was morphing into something. He finally stabilized on something that struck fear in Linoone.

"L-Luxio?" Linoone trembled.

He turned and fumbled with the lock and ran out.

"Linoone wait!" Smeargle ran after him.

Linoone panted as he ran, there was a sharp turn in the corridor next and like all Linoone, he was bad at turning but he couldn't stop. He ran straight into the wall.

"Linoone!" Smeargle gasped and ran to his side.

Linoone was clutching his head out of pain. He looked up and cowered.

"N-no. You're not my friend. You just want to…hurt me again." Linoone made to get up but Smeargle grabbed his foot and turned him around. He straddled his body.

"Linoone snap out of it! It's me Smeargle!" Smeargle shook him.

Before his eyes, the Luxio turned into a malicious looking Krookodile and behind him stood the other Krookodile from Linoone's past. They all glared down menacingly and laughed with deep evil voices. Linoone was hyperventilating and covered his eyes as he shook.

"Linoone!" Smeargle didn't know what to do.

He then did something he didn't he'd do. He slapped Linoone across the face.

Linoone halted. He slowly opened his eyes and the monsters of his past were gone, replaced with only Smeargle.

"Smeargle?" He croaked out.

Smeargle brightened." You're okay!"

Linoone blinked, he was calming down.

He hugged him tight." I was so scared for you. You were seeing things."

"I saw Lux-xio." He tore up." And the Krookodile. They were all going to beat me again."

"Shhh, it's okay. They're gone now." Smeargle eased." They're all gone."

"Wh-what's happening to me Smeargle?" Linoone asked.

"I think you were Confused." Smeargle concluded. I think all of you were, when you saw the thing in the game room."

Smeargle then shut his eyes and grabbed his head as a wave of pain surged through him.

"What's wrong?! Smeargle?" Linoone panicked as he held Smeargle's face.

The wave passed and Smeargle opened his eyes." I don't know, I felt a sudden headache and it passed."

Linoone narrowed his eyes." Psychic… Someone's using Psychic moves on you. On us, someone's trying to mess with us. They must have been why I was seeing things, and since I was confused, I couldn't be aware of it. Come on, let's go to the roof, maybe we'll have a better view that way if someone's outside trying to mess with us."

"Why isn't Smeargle seeing things? You did use Confuse Ray on all of them didn't you?" Chris asked outside as he tried to make Smeargle freak out but failing.

The Mismagius nodded.

"Oh that's right! Smeargle can have Own Tempo!" Vibrava burst out.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"It's an ability that makes a Pokémon immune to Confusion." Buizel explained.

"Dang, I missed that in the challenge preparation." Chris said.

"Disqualify the mutt, and that rodent boyfriend of his too. Who needs em." Eelektross snapped.

Vibrava slapped his face." Don't you dare diss my friends."

"Yeah I cant do that. He didn't break any rules. Looks like he has an unforeseen advantage in this challenge and now that Linoone's snapped out of confusion, so does he. Tough luck for you Eelektross." Chris snickered.

"Frickin shit of a challenge." Eelektross fumed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** The hell with those two. They need to go now, right after Lumineon and Serperior. And then Ghost boy, then it'll be an acceptable top ten with no sissies and bitches.

**Vibrava:** I overlook many things, but offense to my friends is not something I tolerate. Eelektross' days are numbered.

**Smeargle:** I can't get confused because of my ability, but why was everyone confused in the first place? Could it be a challenge? I don't know. All that matters is that Linoone's safe.

**Linoone:** I hate when someone messes with me. If Chris is doing this for the kicks, I'll kick him where it hurts.

* * *

Charmeleon and Electrike had ran up the building instead of to the exit. They banged on the first door they found. Lampent opened to see them shook up. They both ran in looking terrified.

"What's going on?" Lampent asked clueless about everything.

"Monster, game room." Electrike panted.

"Monster?" Lampent raised an eyebrow.

"It was Carvanha at first and then it grew and got bigger teeth and growled and it was going to eat us." Charmeleon followed.

Lampent was smart, it didn't take long for it to click to him what Chris' warning was. So this was the challenge he was talking about. It all fit, Psychic and Ghost type, haunted mansion, suggesting he stay inside. He thought about telling the guys but then he frowned.

"Get out, Charmeleon." Lampent sternly said." Get out now."

"What? Are you serious?" Charmeleon panted. He looked with wide eyes at Lampent.

"Yeah I am, get out now." Lampent pushed him to the door.

"Please don't let us go out there again." Electrike pled.

"You can stay Electrike. You're my friend." Lampent said.

Charmeleon's mouth dropped." But, I'm your friend too."

"No you're not!" Lampent screamed with hurt in his voice and opened the door using Psychic and pushed Charmeleon out before shutting it back.

Charmeleon banged on the door.

"Lampent please! We're friends, let me in. I'm scared." Charmeleon pled.

Lampent wiped a tear from his face." You don't care about me."

Electrike watched awkwardly. He knew where Lampent was coming from. He watched the episodes.

"Lampent! Come on!" Charmeleon scratched at the door.

He heard a rustle of leaves. He turned to look at the end of the corridor and he saw Wormadam. She looked different though. He cloak was brownish with dead leaves and her eyes were two black saucers. The flowers were replaced with little intimidating skulls. Charmeleon's lower lip trembled.

"Lampent open the door please! It's coming!" Charmeleon banged harder.

The Wormadam levitated slowly towards him.

"Please! Help me!" Charmeleon cried.

"Come on Lampent, he's in trouble. That thing's out there." Electrike tried.

"Nothing's out there." Lampent denied.

"Help!" Charmeleon shouted.

He looked at Wormadam, she then ripped her cloak through the middle and a skeleton was visible. And then tiny little black insects emerged from her body and crawled towards him.

"Ahhhh!" Charmeleon screamed and ran the other way. He kept on running till he was out of the mansion.

"Tough luck Charmeleon." Chris said.

"Don't worry bro, we'll get that Ghost nerd. He's an ass." Eelektross eased.

"He's not! Lampent's a great friend. You're the ass." Buizel burst.

"Say that again I dare you." Eelektross grabbed him by his buoy.

Vibrava pushed Eelektross and flew in front of Buizel.

"You better stop harassing my friends or else." Vibrava threatened.

"Or else what?" Eelektross looked her in the eye.

"Guys, you're missing the show. Don't you wanna see the suckers scream in terror and run from nothing?" Chris teased.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Two faced liar! One minute I'm his friend, the next he's conspiring to vote me out and calling me a loser.

**Electrike:** Yeah Charmeleon is sneaky but I don't think he deserved that to happen to him. What if he got hurt? But I agree with Lampent that he's a bad friend.

**Charmeleon:** Why did Lampent do that to me? What did I do? I know now there was nothing there but still, he didn't know that. For all he knew, a monster could have gotten me.

**Eelektross:** I hate wimps and losers. As far as I'm concerned, they're all losers. Look at that coward Ghost, he let whatever monster was supposed to be there get Charmeleon.

**Buizel:** The only thing I like about Eelektross is that he hates Lumineon. Other than that he's a bully and a jerk who shouldn't have any friends.

* * *

Lampent and Electrike sat quietly in Lampent's room. It was getting awkward.

"Thanks for not letting me out." Electrike thanked.

"You're my friend. I wouldn't do that to you." Lampent spoke without raising his head.

"You're mad because he sided with Eelektross and talked bad about you aren't you?" Electrike commented.

"You know huh? Wait, so you know everything else too? About Vespiquen and Togetic? You believe me right?" Lampent sat up and held Electrike's shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I can't say anything or Chris will kick me out." Electrike tried hard not to spoil anything.

"Ugh, but, you have watched the episodes right?" Lampent asked.

"Yeah." Electrike sufficed.

"Then you know what to do right? You know who's bad and who's good? You know how hard I'm having it?" Lampent seemed desperate.

Electrike averted his gaze.

"Electrike, please say you're with me. I'm exhausted and alone." Lampent cried." I can't do this on my own anymore."

"I'm here for you Lampent. Don't worry." Electrike supported.

"I wont forget it Electrike." Lampent breathed.

They went silent after that.

"So what do we do now? Are we going to stay here till the morning?" Electrike asked.

"Right, you should know this is not…" He stopped when he saw Electrike trembling as he looked at the ceiling." What?"

He looked up and Vespiquen was glaring at them with her jaws opening and closing with venom coming out of them. Even with Lampent knowing it was a vision, he was scared.

"Ahhh!" Electrike ran to the door and sprinted to the exit.

Lampent couldn't even stop him in time. He looked up and Vespiquen was a breath away. It looked horrifying Lampent closed his eyes.

"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." He chanted." I've dealt with Togetic, You're not as scary as her."

After a few seconds he opened his eyes and the figure was gone. He sighed and lay down.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Gah that was scary. Chris doesn't waste time does he? Hm so Drowzee and Gothitelle are hypnotizing us and making us see things. Nice job Chris, you've got some good ideas.

**Electrike:** Lampent's really brave to have stuck around in there. Lucky him though, it was just a challenge, which I lost. I cant believe I stayed longer than Vibrava! She's like the most courageous one on the island, how'd she lose before me? I feel both happy and sad about it because I want her to be the best but I'm proud I lasted longer.

* * *

Dragonair and Chimecho were in Dragonair's room. They had been meditating for a while. Dragonair was teaching Chimecho a few techniques to calming down if she ever got one of her anxiety attacks.

"Just breath in." Dragonair breathed." And out. In, and out."

Chimecho mirrored her moves.

"You keep motionless like that for ten minutes and breath in through your nose and exhale from your mouth. You'll find yourself in a state of serenity. Trust me." Dragonair taught her.

"Mm, yes, I do feel better now." Chimecho nodded slowly.

A sharp sudden noise struck them out of their comfort.

"Ah, what was that?" Chimecho's ears rang.

Dragonair opened the door and looked both ways but didn't see anything.

"I bet it's Lumineon trying to bother us." Dragonair said as she slithered out the door.

"Wait, don't go out there." All the calm from Chimecho was replaced with worry now.

She followed her out.

"Dragonair?" She searched for her." Where'd you go? Drag…"

Dragonair snatched her with her tail behind a wall and clasped it across her mouth.

"Shh." She silenced.

Dragonair looked to the side as a figure wandered the hall. Chimecho looked and her eyes widened. She began breathing fast.

"Calm down." Dragonair whispered.

Chimecho wasn't listening. She was too panicky. Either she would feint out of fear or…

"Chimecho, what are you doing?" Dragonair asked.

Chimecho released a calming noise that echoed through the mansion. She had used Heal Bell.

"No!" Dragonair was too late.

The figure was heading their way as well.

"Come one." Dragonair slithered quickly ahead of her.

Chimecho followed her at first but stopped. She noticed that she wasn't on a high as usual. She also noticed there was nothing chasing them.

"Huh, I should be out of it right now." Chimecho wondered.

Dragonair made it out of the building. She called for Chimecho.

"Come on what are you waiting for? It's right behind…Where is it?" The figure disappeared once Dragonair was outside. She saw Chris and the others beckoning her over. The doors then shut.

Chimecho shrugged. The house sounded calm, nothing was there.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Why didn't I get high on the move? That usually happens when I'm under a Status condition but I don't remember being under one. Weird.

**Dragonair:** Unbelievable. A challenge and both Eelektross and I lose yet Lumineon is still in it? She has to lose. She just has to.

* * *

"Is it gone yet?" Serperior asked.

He and Magnezone had hidden in the kitchen when the mayhem in the living room happened.

"It would appear so." Magnezone replied.

"Let's get out of here then." Serperior opened the door and made to the exit. Just as he was about to open, he remembered." Lumineon…"

"What seems to be the problem?" Magnezone stopped too.

"We have to get Lumineon. She could be in trouble." Serperior said.

Since he was right near the door. Everyone on the outside could hear. Mainly Dragonair.

"Wuss." Eelektross spat.

"At the least he had the sensibility to return for his girlfriend. You left Dragonair in there with the supposed monster." Vibrava threw back.

Dragonair's ears perked up. She didn't turn to face them though. She kept on watching Serperior.

"Lead the way then." Magnezone told.

Serperior searched the house. He went back to the living room but there was no one there. He knocked on the Dining room door.

"Who's there?" Lumineon asked.

"Lumineon it's me. Open up." Serperior urged.

"Oh Serperior I was worried sick." She said as she hugged him after opening.

"I'm glad you're safe. Come on let's go." He turned." Magnezone let's go."

They turned to see a glowing bright light that was headed to Magnezone.

"Magnezone watch out." Serperior alarmed.

Magnezone turned to face it. He tried to analyze it but nothing was coming up. The light was fizzing around and glowing in weird colors. It released unnatural noises. It confused Magnezone to the point where he began heating up and smoke started coming out of him.

"Magnezone look away!" Serperior shouted.

It was too late. Magnezone's circuits were fried. He lost control and dropped to the ground.

"Is, is he okay?" Lumineon asked behind Serperior.

Magnezone then rose up and faced them. The light having disappeared from behind him.

"Susp-p-p-p-picious cha-a-a-raa-a-acters detected." Magnezone said in an eerie robotic voice." De-de-de-destroy."

"Wha?" Serperior squinted.

Magnezone glowed before firing a beam of white silvery light. He was using Flash Cannon on them.

"Ahh." They both screamed as they tumbled back into the Dining room and shutting the door just in time.

Magnezone flew to the door and kept tackling it.

"Intruuuuders." He voiced.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Great, my knights in dull rusty armor. Why'd they even come back. I was doing fine on my own.

**Serperior:** Oh no! Magnezone's going through that thing where if he sees something that confuses him, he goes haywire. He's never turned violent before. This is bad.

**Magnezone: **I had zero control at that moment. The chaotic display of that unidentified light object resulted in my malfunction.

* * *

Togetic heard a ruckus. Sort of like banging. She floated toward it. She saw Magnezone banging on the Dining room door.

"Ugh, not another illusion." Togetic rolled her eyes.

She floated toward it.

"Hey ugly. Quit the racket, I like this place all dark and quiet." Togetic called over.

Magnezone turned with eyes devoid of any pupils. He scanned her.

"Maaaalignant Abomin-n-nation." He said.

"What did you just call me?" Togetic challenged as she put her hands on her hips.

"Initiaaate oooperation de-de-disintegration." Magnezone spoke as he fired a Tri Attack at her.

"Hey! Watch it." She yelled as she dodged it.

She floated right at Magnezone and began pounding his head. Lampent floated out of his room and down the stairs. He then saw Magnezone and Togetic entangled with her pounding his head and him trying to fling her off of him.

"What's wrong with you all? It's just a challenge." He whispered to himself.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Since when do visions fight back? I don't know, this whole night's been weird.

**Lampent:** Everyone's lost their mind. Then again, Magnezone's a robot and Togetic lost hers when she was born so it doesn't surprise me. It's not long till morning, I'm sure Chris will end the challenge by sunrise, I mean how long can this challenge go?

* * *

"Chris, shouldn't we do something? I mean, this is real danger now. Magnezone could hurt them." Buizel said.

"Nahh, let's see how it'll play out." Chris brushed off.

"I'm getting tired. When's the challenge going to be over?" Lanturn yawned.

"Either by morning, or when three more lose." Chris told." Shh."

He shushed everyone.

"Gothitelle quickly, cover us." He whispered.

"Why? I don't see any…" Charmeleon asked but he was muffled by Vibrava. She turned his head upwards.

Smeargle and Linoone were climbing up the roof. They scanned the entire perimeter of the mansion.

"Nothing?" Linoone asked.

"Nothing. You?" Smeargle replied.

"Nothing. Not a soul anywhere." Linoone responded." And I was sure I heard Chris' voice."

Gothitelle was using a move to shroud everyone out of vision. They had to remain silent otherwise they'd be heard.

"So what now? Do we stay here?" Smeargle asked.

"Nah, I wouldn't want you to fall." Linoone refused as he held to Smeargle's paw.

"You don't have to worry about me so much." Smeargle gently squeezed his paw.

"I can't help it. You mean everything to me." Linoone hugged him tight.

"Someone hand me a barf bag." Eelektross whispered as he made a gagging sign.

"Shush, it's adorable." Vibrava silenced him.

"Chris, you should do something, this is not right. We're intruding on a private moment." Dragonair scolded.

"Are you kidding, this is gold." Chris snickered.

Dragonair wasn't pleased with that. She liked to respect someone's privacy so she used a weak Twister on the upper window. It shattered it and that caught the boys' attention.

"Come on! Maybe someone's hurt." Linoone quickly pulled Smeargle down the door of the roof.

"Good job babe, the world didn't need to see that shit." Eelektross sneered.

"Will you cut it off?" She snapped. She was already ticked off that she found out he had abandoned her when he saw the visions and now he was being overly insensitive.

"You know you're a sucky Pokémon when your own girlfriend thinks you're a rude jerk." Buizel said.

"You stupid punk. I'll crush your little skull." Eelektross sauntered over.

Vibrava blew sand at his face and pushed him back.

"I said leave my friends alone." She glared.

"Get a girl to fight your battles. Sissy." Eelektross angrily cursed.

Dragonair would have stopped him by now but she had made up her mind during the exchange. She didn't care anymore.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Eelektross:** What's up with Dragonair? She'd ever looked so mad at me before. She usually does it without meaning it. Maybe she was disgusted by the freaks on the roof too.

**Dragonair:** Eelektross maybe a good boyfriend, but he's a terrible friend and Pokémon in general. I tried to deny that to myself but I cant anymore. He's extremely abrasive to others. Do I really want myself with someone like that?

**Vibrava:** I'm not intimidated by Eelektross. I always stand up to my friends, no matter what the threat is. He's bothering everyone here. He's got to leave.

**Electrike:** Vibrava doesn't like Eelektross. Maybe if I sided with her she'd like me. It's not like it's an act, I don't really like him much either.

* * *

Linoone and Smeargle checked out the room that had the broken window but they saw nothing. They turned around to face Chimecho and they all screamed in surprise.

"Oh it's just you." She breathed.

"Chimecho, you're the first one we've seen all night." Smeargle said.

"I stayed in Dragonair's room but I heard a crash." She said.

"We think it's a challenge, someone confused us all and then used Psychic moves to trick us." Linoone explained.

"Oh, so that's the Status condition I had. That explains it." Chimecho realized." So what do we do? What's the challenge?"

"We don't know." Smeargle shrugged." Let's see if there's anyone else in the mansion."

"Yeah. Follow me." Linoone led." Hey do you hear that? It's coming from downstairs."

They all went down to check. They saw Magnezone and Togetic.

"What are you doing?" Linoone interrupted them.

Magnezone flung her off of him and turned to them before firing a Flash Cannon.

"Duck!" Linoone ordered as he dragged Smeargle down with him.

The attack barely missed Chimecho and left a hole in the wall behind her. Magnezone flew over to them.

"Whoa." Lampent said.

That got Togetic's attention.

"Lampy? I've been looking everywhere for you." She flew towards him.

"Crud." Lampent cussed.

He floated up the stairs with her on his tail.

"Get up, hurry." Linoone got up and took Smeargle with him. Chimecho followed.

Magnezone was in their pursuit firing attack after another.

"Annihila-la-la-late, Eraaaadicate, Oblite-te-terate, Exterrrrrrminate." He chanted monotonely as he charged after them.

They ran to the cellar door and shut it behind them. Magnezone was relentless.

"Why is he doing this?" Chimecho asked.

"He's gone nuts. Psychic moves gone horribly wrong." Linoone said. He tried his best to block the door.

Having everyone cleared out of the living room, it got quiet outside of the Dining Room. Serperior slowly opened the door. He peeked around and saw the coast was clear.

"Let's get the hell out of here already. This is a mad house." Serperior said as he and Lumineon rushed to the exit.

"Well that just leaves one of them." Charmeleon said.

"Huh?" Serperior asked.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Okay maybe I like it better back on the other island. This is too much for one night.

**Togetic:** Huh, So that was the real Magnezone then. Oopsie.

**Lampent:** I'd rather have Magnezone chasing me than her. Why'd I stick around? I could have stayed in my room and let the whole day pass but nooo, I had to be curious again.

**Lumineon:** So close to winning, I should have known it was a challenge. No matter, Dragonair and her Eel both lost as well. None of the others matter.

**Smeargle:** I hope Magnezone's alright. I know he's attacking us but he looks like he's in pain.

**Linoone:** The others were a vision, this one's real. Chris better do something or I'm gonna have to hurt Magnezone. I don't wanna do it, but I will if Smeargle's in danger.

* * *

"Come on Chris, you gotta do something. Magnezone's going to hurt them." Vibrava pled.

"Hm, not yet." Chris refused.

"Oh for the love of…" She huffed.

"Hey, he looks like he's getting tired." Noted Electrike

Magnezone indeed was losing energy. His attacks got slower and less consistent. He finally dropped and all power from him was lost. There was silence in the house.

"Well I guess that settles it then. Magnezone's out so the five of them win. Let's tell them the big news shall we?" Chris said.

Upstairs, Togetic had cornered Lampent.

"Lampy, you know better than to run from me." She giggled.

"Here I come mom, dad. I'm coming to the afterlife." Lampent prayed.

She was only a short distance away from him when Buizel ran in. He stepped up to Lampent.

"Hey, we gotta go." He said as he stared Togetic down.

"Okie!" Togetic smiled innocently.

"Is he gone?" Chimecho asked. It got quiet outside the cellar.

There was a knock on their door.

"Guys it's me Vibrava." She said." It's safe now."

They opened the door.

"Finally." Smeargle sighed as they greeted Vibrava.

"Come on. Chris wants us all outside." She beckoned.

After they were all out, Chris explained to the five winners the situation.

"You five win immunity in tonight's elimination. Everyone else is fair game." Chris said.

"What about Magnezone?" Serperior asked.

"Magnezone wont be able to vote. He's in the infirmary now, and I just got word, he might have side effects remaining when he wakes up." Chris informed.

"Then just medivack him and let's call it a night." Eelektross said.

"There was no significant damage to result in a medivack, I can't do that." Chris refused." So I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Togetic was about to put the hurt on Lampent. Saved him just in time. Poor guy.

**Lampent:** Overall, with all the pros and cons. This day is on par with others. A roller coaster of dangers and happy moments. I'm sure tomorrow wont be any different.

**Togetic:** Sweet, winning challenges without even trying. I should do this more often.

**Smeargle:** Wow, I won the first solo challenge. Linoone too. I'm really glad about that. I guess I had an advantage though, with my ability.

**Chimecho:** Not bad for my first challenge. I just have one request. Can I go back to the other island now?

* * *

"So is everyone ready to face your first group elimination?" Chris addressed.

"I'm ready for bed." Charmeleon yawned.

"I don't know about you but that mansion freaks me out. I doubt I'd wanna sleep in there." Electrike shook.

"Are you kidding? This night's going to be the best. I can't wait to be done with this." Togetic said.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you all." Chris said." You wont be sleeping in the mansion. It was just for the challenge. You'll all be going back to the cabins."

There was a collective groan.

"Music to my ears." Chris grinned." Let's start this. You may not vote for the five immunity winners."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Charmeleon:** Bye Magnezone, one less threat for me.

**Eelektross:** So many to vote for, such limited power. I'll start with the glitchy robot. Serperior has him voting with him every time.

**Linoone:** Yeah I want to vote for Serperior but I know he's not going to lose tonight, so I'll go for the next pain in the neck. Eelektross.

**Lampent:** I already have one Pokémon to torment me, I don't need another one. I vote for Eelektross. Here's hoping the jerk leaves tonight.

**Lumineon:** So many to choose from but I have to be smart about this. I can't get anywhere voting for Linoone, or the returnees. My best bet is getting rid of Eelektross, plus, the bonus of having crushed Dragonair would be awesome.

**Togetic:** Who to choose from, hmm? Too bad I cant vote for Linoone. I think this leaves me Magnezone. He's a problem now with his stupid glitch, plus, he's too loyal to Serperior. Gotta break up the friendships.

**Buizel:** Yeah Eelektross bothers me, but Lumineon's the real problem. I want her gone so I can have a chance with Lanturn.

**Vibrava:** I've never liked voting, but now I wish I could vote for two contestants. Between Eelektross and Lumineon it's a tough choice. I think I will go with Lumineon though, at least Eelektross is aggressive publicly. With her you'd never know when she'd be setting you up for misery.

* * *

Chris was back in front of them with a bigger tray.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have fourteen Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." And yes I know, one of you is about to give a wise remark about how I did bring back some of you but save it. I've heard it on every season."

"Well then change your lines and you wont get into situations like these." Dragonair remarked.

"Your know-it-allness is starting to get on my nerves." Chris frowned." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblocks belonging to the immunity winners go to…."

"Lampent"

"Togetic"

"Chimecho"

"Smeargle"

"Linoone"

They all looked really pleased with their win.

"The first official batch of Pokeblocks goes to…"

"Lanturn"

"Electrike"

"Vibrava"

"Charmeleon"

"Buizel"

"Serperior"

"And yes, you Dragonair. This time." Chris glared at her.

Eelektross and Lumineon sat there expectantly. They'd be lying if they said they were surprised.

"Amazing, the two of you plus Magnezone got all fourteen votes." Chris addressed.

"That's reassuring." Lumineon commented.

"They're scared of me I know." Eelektross sneered.

"So Lumineon, how did it feel being reunited with your first fling Buizel?" Chris asked.

She got flustered and out of the corner of her eye she saw Serperior sputter. Lanturn held her reaction.

"It was not meant to be. That's history." She said.

"You bet it is. Never again." Buizel shook his head.

"Eelektross, here's a tip. Homophobia does not a good boyfriend make." Chris wisely said.

"Whatever, she knew what she was getting and she likes it." Eelektross pouted.

"Pig." Serperior said.

Dragonair was really annoyed but she decided against speaking this time. She didn't want to give Lumineon the satisfaction of seeing her having boy trouble.

"It's a good thing Magnezone's not here because I couldn't think of a question to ask, so let's not waste anymore time. The one not getting a chance to go on and leaving the island tonight is…"

The tension was real, everyone held their breaths.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Magnezone"

"What? Come on he doesn't deserve it." Buizel objected.

"Tough shit. I'm still here." Eelektross laughed.

"Why, why him?" Serperior got really upset. Magnezone was his closest friend.

"It's for the best, he's in bad shape right now." Lumineon eased.

Chef came in with Magnezone on a stretcher. He took him to the boat and it sailed off with him.

"Goodbye, good friend." Serperior waved.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Magnezone:** After regaining consciousness, I have been informed that I was eliminated. That is unfortunate however expectable. I lost control and caused damage and pain. I deserved it.

**Lumineon:** That was too close for comfort. I need to start making allies now.

**Lampent:** Great, he's still here. What joy.

**Serperior:** I guess I should be happy for Lumineon, but… what did they mean about Buizel?

* * *

"Well that was a pretty long day. First we had the losers go through a challenge and now we secretly planned a challenge for the rest. I'm just as exhausted as the contestants, but I'm going to be getting a lot of sleep unlike them, hehe." Chris chuckled." And so the returnees live for another day, we've yet to see a lot of the awaited developments. Who will Dragonair choose to be with? Will Lumineon's past deeds on the island catch up to her? And can Eelektross elude elimination yet again? Exciting things to come next time on Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel: **Lumineon

**Charmeleon:** Magnezone

**Chimecho:** Magnezone

**Dragonair:** Lumineon

**Eelektross:** Magnezone

**Electrike:** Magnezone

**Lampent:** Eelektross

**Lanturn:** Lumineon

**Linoone:** Eelektross

**Lumineon:** Eelektross

**Magnezone:** (N/A)**  
**  
**Serperior:** Eelektross

**Smeargle:** Magnezone

**Togetic:** Magnezone

**Vibrava:** Lumineon

**Total:**

**Eelektross:** 4

**Lumineon:** 4

**Magnezone:** 6 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Buizel – Charmeleon – Chimecho – Dragonair – Eelektross – Electrike – Lampent – Lanturn – Linoone – Lumineon – Serperior- Smeargle – Togetic – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone

* * *

Apologies to those who liked Magnezone but he was not meant to be. Magnezone had potential, too bad all that potential would have been a cliche. Someone told me he could turn to be an evil genius but that would be too stereotypical, how about a good genius? A neutral genius? The latter sounded fun. His gimmick was good but over the course of 16 chapters it got a little tiresome. I'd love to hear your opinions, also don't forget the poll.

PS: I never actually played Super Smash, I hear it's good, but I haven't gotten a chance with me being a loner and all.


	17. Chapter 17: A Super Day

Hello everyone! Long absence wasn't it? With the summer at its end, the power is back to normal here (As normal as it can be...) And I bought a new UPS. So I can write just fine. Although university's started so it takes my time, especially considering my major depends on me writing lol. Anyway, here's long awaited chapter and it will be faster from now on, although not as fast as before. The chapter also was a little difficult to write. Challenge ideas from now on will be harder to pull off, and eliminations are getting harder to execute, the way I want them to be. Yeah there's a certain method and order which is kind of tricky to pull off in this one. We'll see how it turns out.

As for the Reviews I got a while ago:

**_PizzaTheBomb:_** Haha that Serperior rant made me laugh when I first read it, and then now after like 2 months, it made me laugh again. Maybe you'll change your mind a little after the chapter.

_**Akka777:**_ Lol I was not expecting Magnezone to be that liked, oh well. At least you have others in it that you still like. Why is Electrike annoying though?

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Super Day**

Instead of Chris, Chef was standing on the dock as the camera turned on. He was wearing his army uniform. It looked to be earlier than usual, barely dawn. He was holding cue cards.

"Good morning loyal watchers. It is I Chef Hatchet." He spoke almost robotically." Last time on our show, the three contestants who lost came back to Total Drama and they were all put into a challenge without knowing. What they thought was a cozy palace turned to be a haunted mansion and one by one they ran out and lost the challenge until Linoone, Smeargle, Togetic, Lampent, and Chimecho were the last ones and won immunity. And then Magnezone who went crazy got eliminated."

Chef took a breath as he flipped over his cue cards.

"Now that the returning contestants can't tell anyone about what is happening what will everyone do? Who will win? And who will lose? Watch this episode to know everything on Total Drama Pokerific." He ended.

"Man, I am good at this." Chef smiled to himself obliviously.

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

After the bonfire ceremony, the contestants were eager to go to bed. It was way past midnight and everyone was exhausted, especially the returning contestants. Chris had divided them boys and girls into their old cabins. They had the freedom to split themselves however they wanted in the two sides of each cabin. Most were really pleased by this. On the boys' cabin, Serperior automatically took the side Eelektross wouldn't be staying in. Same with Linoone and Smeargle. They had the same side as Serperior. They might not have liked it but it was obviously better than the other side. Buizel went in as well. It was a no brainer for him. Electrike didn't mind either cabin but he was close to Buizel so he went in with him. Lampent as well didn't want to be with Eelektross so he went in with them. Charmeleon was about to follow but Lampent stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lampent pushed him back.

"To the cabin, duh." Charmeleon tried to sidestep him but Lampent blocked him again.

"No, you're not sleeping on this side." Lampent crossed his arms.

"Are you crazy? You don't get to tell me what to do." Charmeleon was getting mad.

"There's no room for you, besides, don't you wanna sleep with your best friend?" Lampent mocked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing!" Charmeleon yelled.

"You're still lying to my face! Get out!" Lampent angrily shut the door in Charmeleon's face.

Eelektross walked out of his side.

"Hey Charmeleon come ere, we'll beat him up tomorrow. This side's empty." He beckoned.

Charmeleon looked angrily at the door before huffing and turning back. He shut his door too.

"What's his deal? First he costs me the challenge and now this." Charmeleon fumed.

"Forget him, he's a loser. They all are. This side's for the cool guys." Eelektross comforted.

"Yeah, they are losers." Charmeleon agreed.

"How about this? When I get rid of the snake, I'll help you get back at ghost boy." Eelektross offered.

"Yeah definitely." Charmeleon nodded.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I'm so glad Chris is letting us choose our sleeping arrangements. I do not want to be around those two. I just want a peaceful environment for once. I'm not letting a traitor jeopardize that.

**Charmeleon:** Lampent's being a jerk for no reason, ever since.. I don't know, maybe Hitmontop's elimination. Is that it?

**Eelektross:** Look at them, a bunch of losers all cowering on one side. Man the hell with this, are there no cool Pokémon anymore?

* * *

Lampent turned around to find the five in his side of the cabin staring at him. They quickly busied themselves when he noticed them looking.

"I'm, I'm sorry for that." Lampent swallowed a lump in his throat. He looked ready to burst and Smeargle caught on to that.

He jumped from his bed and walked over to Lampent. He hugged him as best as he could without his body going right through,

"It's okay Lampent." He eased." Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later." He sniveled.

Smeargle wanted to press on but he figured Lampent didn't want to talk in front of everyone. He sat back down next to Linoone who rubbed his shoulder.

"So you two are friends again? That's good." Lampent changed the subject.

"Yeah, everything's better now." Smeargle smiled.

"Yay! Cool for you guys, everyone was worried about you two back on the other island." Electrike commented.

"Really? How are the others anyway?" Smeargle asked.

"Fine, Wormadam says hi to you two, Avalugg feels bad about what he did and doesn't blame anyone from his team, Kirlia is cheering for pretty much everyone and Hitmontop misses you Lampent." Electrike answered.

"I miss him too." Lampent mumbled. He got really sad at Hitmontop's memory." I'm just gonna, take a walk."

He quickly made his retreat. Smeargle followed him out.

"Buizel, what did they mean about Lumineon, earlier?" Serperior had been quiet but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Buizel didn't know what to reply. He couldn't tell the truth, even if it was when he was still a contestant.

"I really can't tell you, I wish I could but Chris would disqualify me." Buizel said." Trust me, if there was anything, it's over now."

The response wasn't enough for him but Serperior decided he'd ask Lumineon instead.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** I like that I'm not enemies with anyone. This is good, no one would vote for me. And no one would bother me while I try to befriend Vibrava either.

**Serperior:** Great, Chris teases me with the information knowing I wont get any answers from any of the returnees. Guess I'll have to find out the hard way, although I have a suspicion. I really hope I'm wrong though.

**Buizel:** I wanted to tell Serperior so bad. Maybe if he knew he'd put her in her place and then we'd be rid of her. I hope he finds out on his own.

**Smeargle:** Aw what's up with Lampent and Charmeleon? Lampent looks really sad, he was there for me when I was upset so it's my turn to stand by his side.

**Lampent:** (Sigh) I wish you were still here Hitmontop. I don't know if I can do this alone.

* * *

Smeargle caught up with Lampent near the dock.

"Are you okay?" Smeargle asked.

"No." Lampent broke down.

"Hey come on, it'll be okay." Smeargle patted his back.

"It wont Smeargle, everything sucks. It really does." Lampent cried." My best friend lost, the girls on my team were horrible, the island bully constantly picks on me and the last of my friends turns out to be a lying backstabber. This is too hard."

"What are you talking about? I'm your friend right?" Smeargle pointed out.

"Yeah." Lampent replied unenthusiastically.

"So are Buizel and Electrike." Smeargle continued." Vibrava's really cool too."

Lampent lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Eelektross bullies everyone, don't mind him. He's always like that to everyone." Smeargle added.

"He took my friend and turned him against me." Lampent said.

"Charmeleon? All friends fight Lampent, you two will be back to friends in no time." Smeargle promised.

"Probably not." Lampent frowned.

"Look you came to me when I was upset and told me it would get better and it did. And now I tell you that it will get better for you. I promise." Smeargle assured.

"Thanks Smeargle." Lampent managed a smile.

"And hey, not all your girl teammates were bad, you're friends with Togetic right? She seems to like you, and she's really nice." Smeargle said as he led him back to the cabin.

Lampent came to a halt." W-what?"

"It's okay, I think everyone can see it, you two are really close." Smeargle said.

"We're not… we're…" Lampent couldn't finish it." Look Smeargle, just stay away from her. Don't trust her at all."

Smeargle was confused by this." What?"

"Just stay away from her. Trust me." Lampent whispered." I never told you this okay?"

"Um, okay." Smeargle shrugged it off.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I appreciate what Smeargle did, but he doesn't know about the worst of em. And I hope he doesn't. Someone so nice like him shouldn't be exposed to what Togetic does.

**Smeargle:** I thought Lampent and Togetic were best friends or something. Togetic looks sweet, why would Lampent tell me to watch out for her?

* * *

It was clear that at least four of the girls were going no where near Lumineon. So it was decided Togetic and Lumineon would take the Left side leaving Dragonair, Vibrava, Lanturn and Chimecho in the Right side. The girls were getting settled in.

"This is nice, not the cabin, just us having our own choice in where we sleep." Vibrava started.

"Yup, I'm so glad I'm not in the other side right now." Lanturn agreed.

"You have no idea." Chimecho mumbled.

"I owe you a congratulations Chimecho! You did great today, well done! You're really working a lot in the show, I'm glad for you." Vibrava praised.

"Thanks Vibrava, I think I got lucky that time though. If I wasn't confused I'd probably be out of it now. I wanna thank you Dragonair for helping me. I'm sorry I left you back then." Chimecho said.

"Hm? Oh, don't bother yourself with it. What matters is that you won." Dragonair was busy thinking. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day for her." But you should practice self control, this time you got lucky but you might not be so fortunate next time. You need to steel your nerves once and for all."

"Dragonair, not so blunt!" Vibrava interjected.

"No no, she's right. I slipped, I wasn't supposed to use Heal Bell." Chimecho eased." I'll work on it more."

"Good, and as I said, I'll help you every step of the way." Dragonair promised.

"Help with what? Can I help too?" Vibrava was curious.

"It's okay, you don't have to. Dragonair meditates so she'd be really good at it." Chimecho gently turned down.

"If you say so, but I'm here if you need me." Vibrava shrugged.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Phew, I'm so glad Lumineon's in the other room or this cabin would have been really uncomfortable.

**Vibrava:** I'm not really offended that Chimecho wouldn't come to me for help, I hope the best for her. I really do.

**Chimecho:** I don't want to burden Vibrava with my problem. She's a close friend, I'd rather have Dragonair frustrated with me than her.

**Dragonair:** From the looks of it, Eelektross' days are numbered, I might as well make my decision tomorrow.

* * *

In the left side, two storm fronts were on a clash collision course. Togetic and Lumineon were both acting nice to each other.

"Glad you survived elimination Lumineon!" Togetic started.

"Why thank you, and good for you winning immunity." Lumineon replied hastily." Now, why don't we both just stop the charades?"

"What do you mean!?" Togetic let her guard up.

"Oh you know what I mean, you're a conniving little Fairy and I'm a manipulative seducer, let's just get that out into the open already." Lumineon said.

Togetic didn't know how to reply to that." What do you know?"

"Oh not the details, but I know enough to be sure that you're not the innocent sweetheart you want everyone to think. Luckily for you, I admire your act, so I want to propose a partnership." Lumineon offered.

"I work alone." Togetic refused.

"Yes I'm sure you're more than capable of silencing Lampent, along with the returnees all by yourself." Lumineon retorted.

"How do you…" Togetic's eyes widened.

"Please, what kind of friendship has one side trembling in constant fear? Little Lampy doesn't seem too happy with your '_friendship_'." Lumineon noted.

Togetic felt annoyed, she didn't like it when she was proved wrong." Why should I work with you?"

"Well seeing as I'm not that well liked right now and with the threat of the returnees, I'm not as safe as I would like to be, and neither are you." Lumineon analyzed." If we had each other's backs, merged our plotting and manipulating, and shared our secrets of the competition, we're sure to have an edge, don't you think?"

"Maybe." Togetic was still somewhat cautious.

"Well then, let's see what we have to offer, do you have any reliable allies, or those who would not be likely to vote for you?" Lumineon asked.

"I'd say Lanturn and Smeargle, they wouldn't vote for me, they're too nice. I also fooled Serperior." Togetic said.

"Ha, I fooled Serperior on day one, and now he's dating me when he really likes Dragonair." Lumineon chuckled, proud of herself." And I assume Lampent wont dare to vote for you?"

"I don't know for sure, he's bold, he could but I can control him, don't worry about it." Togetic said.

"It's not pretty for me, I only have Serperior for now, I also have both Smeargle and Linoone on a deal to not vote for me, although they don't like me much. Other than that, I have seven enemies, including the returnees. Yeah, it is not going well." Lumineon informed.

"Ouch." Togetic commented." I guess I have it better, I only have the returnees to cramp my style."

"We're going to need to pull out all the stops on this one, each of us needs to secure at least two allies. We also need to work together to get rid of our enemies, maybe starting with the common ones?" Lumineon suggested.

"I can easily get Smeargle to be putty in my hands, but I feel like that's not going to happen as long as Linoone's in the picture. I think he doesn't trust me." Togetic informed.

"Yes, Linoone is bad news for me as well. That's one target to consider, what else?" Lumineon asked.

"Lanturn would be easy to convince." Togetic shared.

"She hates my guts, and she should hehe, it would be great if you could trick her into voting for someone else because she's currently voting for me." Lumineon said." Wouldn't it be perfect if you could get her voting for Buizel? I'd pay to see that happen."

"I'll see what I can do." Togetic Told.

"I think I can have Charmeleon support us both, and there's nothing to fear from Lampent." Lumineon added." That's still not enough. I still have Eelektross, Dragonair, Vibrava and the returnees posing a threat. I doubt those three could be swayed from voting for me."

"Then we get rid of them. Eelektross is as good as gone it seems, and Dragonair isn't that popular either." Togetic said.

"I'd say Eelektross should be our plan B, he racks up votes all the time, but if he was gone, then the votes would have to go to someone else, possibly me so let's not go after him just yet. I also think going after the returnees is going to prove difficult. They're all well liked by the others. Electrike virtually has no enemies and Chimecho is a mystery to me. Buizel is a thorn in my side, I got rid of him once, why should I have to do it again?"

"Leave Electrike to me, and Chimecho is an idiot, she won't be hard to trick. Buizel I agree, getting rid of him once was enough." Togetic frowned.

"This will not be easy, but together we have a shot. So we start tomorrow, you go after Electrike and Lanturn and I deal with Charmeleon. Our target is Linoone if possible." Lumineon concluded.

"I think I'm going to like this alliance." Togetic rubbed her hands together.

"Yes, same here. Good luck contestants, you'll never know what hit you! Hehehe." Lumineon laughed evilly with Togetic joining in.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Just as I thought. Why make an enemy out of her when I can use her help? To me, she's as much of a sap as Serperior is, but with more influence. I can certainly use a few votes on my side.

**Togetic:** Lumineon's smarter than I thought, a lot smarter. I generally don't like working with others, but I'm in no position to be turning her down. Hey, if it all works out, I'll just get rid of her near the top five.

* * *

Around sunrise, a loud horn rang through the camp shaking everyone out of their short slumber.

"AAAH! What is going on?" Electrike fell off his bed.

"It can't be challenge time, we barely had two hours of sleep." Chimecho whined with bags under her eyes.

"Nah, over my dead body Chris." Eelektross angrily strolled out of his cabin." CHRIS!"

He stopped when he saw Chef in an army costume standing outside with the megaphone in his hand.

"What's the big idea you oversized chocolate Santa?" Eelektross roared.

Chef took the whistle around his neck and blew it loudly in the Eel's face.

"Ow!" Charmeleon had fallen off of his bed as well.

"Chris, do I need to give you pointers on how to run this show again?" Dragonair emerged from her side of the cabin rubbing her face." Where's Chris?"

"I don't know, this golem thinks he's in boot camp." Eelektross clasped his arms.

"Back of the gym, three minutes, no slackers." Chef shouted as he walked off.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Togetic asked groggily.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I don't mind being up early. I'm a morning Pokémon. I was always the first up from my old team.

**Smeargle:** I don't like being late to anything, and although I still feel tired I didn't wanna disobey Chef.

**Chimecho:** They're not making this easier for me. I'm already a nervous wreck.

**Eelektross:** Did Chris die or something? If so, is the competition going to go on? Chris is replaceable right?

* * *

Most of the contestants did not follow Chef's order, at least with the time allotted. Only Lanturn, Linoone, Smeargle, Vibrava and Electrike made it on time. The rest took up to fifteen minutes to reach, the least of which was Charmeleon who was yawing and swaying around.

"So what's this all about?" Dragonair asked.

"What about breakfast? Not that it's anything to look forward to really." Buizel nagged.

Chef blew his whistle again." For the ones who were late…"

He then handed the late contestants a big boulder.

"Fifteen minutes, drop it and you get fifteen more." He ordered.

"What? You're out of your mind." Charmeleon complained.

Chef honked the megaphone, deafening the contestants. Even though they all had complaints, they sucked it up and did as they were told. It seemed to tire them, particularly the smaller and less physical Pokémon. After the fifteen minutes were up, Chef blew the whistle signaling time was up and they dropped their rocks.

"This is Chris' day off, I'll be giving the challenge today." Chef informed.

"You mean that wasn't the challenge?" Serperior sighed.

"Oh joy. " Lumineon mumbled.

"Got something to say, fishie?" Chef got in her face challengingly.

"I'm just happy for the change." She faked a smile.

"You all know Super Training, now you're doing it my way. You will go through six tasks, each time some of you will get eliminated. The ones who survive will win immunity and cannot be voted out. Got it?" He explained gruffly." Questions?"

Five contestants raised their paws/tails/limbs of all kinds.

"On to course A then if no questions." Chef ignored.

"Jerk." Mumbled Buizel.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** With people like Chef, you're best off shutting up. Don't make him notice you and he wont pick on you. Chris doesn't care, he'll pick on you regardless.

**Smeargle:** I never had Super Training before, its really meant for battlers, so I never had any interest in it. It looks like its going to be tough.

**Linoone:** I've maxed out my Super Training capabilities a long time ago, this will be child's play. I hope Smeargle doesn't have a hard time with it though.

**Lumineon:** Its going to be hard to look pretty and seductive when I'm covered in mud and tired. I do not like physical strain.

* * *

On the first station, they noticed a group of Blissey waiting around.

"Yup, it's Health." Serperior acknowledged.

"For the first task, Health will be challenged in you. For the next sixty seconds, you will have to carry a Blissey on your backs without collapsing." Chef explained.

"Seriously?" Dragonair contorted her face in mockery." Can we have Chris back now?"

"Shhh." Chef silenced." In every task I will be reading the names of the ones of you with the best stats and the least. Chris insisted. Lanturn has the most base Health at 125 and Electrike has the least with 40 followed by Vibrava with 50."

"Bring it on!" Vibrava puffed her chest.

"Isn't this when you should do the whole "Who will win, who will lose and all that speech ending part one?" Charmeleon asked.

"NO!" Chef yelled.

With that the Blissey quickly rushed to jump on the contestants' backs. Each one struggling to hold on. Some could barely carry the Blissey on their backs. Lampent realized the Blissey on his back had Foresight or something of the like used on it.

"Jeez she weighs a ton." Buizel breathed.

"This is extremely demeaning." Lumineon whined.

It only took ten seconds for Electrike to collapse. The Blissey was still on top of him, he sank into the ground.

"Uncle." He struggled.

"Fat bitch, aint good for anything if ya aint got attack." Eelektross huffed causing the Blissey on his back to start bouncing, adding to the weight." Hey stop you giant Easter egg."

Nearing the end of the sixty seconds the contestants were getting red in the face and the veins in their necks were bulging. Chef blew his whistle and the Blissey got off on their own. The contestants fell to the ground and regained their breath.

"Well that sucked, now I don't have any energy to go on. I didn't even have any energy to begin with. Can't we eat?" Charmeleon nagged.

"Electrike is out, rest of you with me." Chef signaled as he began walking.

"Aww!" Electrike moaned." Hey wait, I'm free to do whatever I want?"

"You're weak and I don't care for the weak." Chef said venomously.

"Hey! Don't be so mean!" Vibrava flew over to Electrike and gave him an encouraging hug." Don't worry Electrike, you're not weak. You're just better at other things."

Electrike had a dazed expression as he watched her fly after Chef. Buizel gave him a thumbs up as he walked too.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** Mmm she smells so nice. Erm, the food, the food which I went to the Mess Hall and ate. That smells good. Yeah, that.  
**  
Buizel:** Ha, Electrike might have a chance afterall.

**Lanturn:** That wasn't so bad. I hope I win today, it would be really cool.

**Charmeleon:** I'm hunnnnnnnnngryyyyyy.

* * *

The next station looked to be your regular obstacle course with girdles, tires, ropes and logs. The ground was muddy here too. They saw a Ninjask flying around.

"Next is Speed, you have to cross to the other side before the Ninjask." Chef told.

"Like that's gonna happen." Togetic rolled her eyes.

"The Ninjask is paralyzed." Chef continued.

"That can happen." Togetic refuted.

"The fastest Pokemon is Serperior with 113 base speed and the slowest is Togetic with 40." Chef informed.

"Sweet." Serperior smiled.

"I'll win, don't worry. Right Lampy?" She winked.

Lampent just lowered his gaze.

"On the line." Chef ordered and everyone, including the Ninjask got on it.

Chef blew his whistle and the contestants started running. Charmeleon pretended to sneeze and a cloud of smoke blew out in front of Chimecho next to him, blinding her from moving.

"Oops. Sorry!" He said as he giggled to himself.

Lampent saw that and gawked. He snapped out of it and dashed off. Chimecho wiped her face and flew ahead, she was behind. Up in the front were Linoone and Serperior. Linoone was in fact ahead of Serperior, particularly because he was better at dodging the obstacles. Serperior got covered in mud quickly which slowed him down, and he was having trouble crossing the girdles without painstakingly sliding over them. Behind them were Buizel, Vibrava and Lumineon. Lumineon seemed to be fairly fast.

"The island must have really been good for you Lumineon, back on day one you begged me to find the Rare Candy for you, that you were so weak in comparison." Buizel said out loud.

Lumineon narrowed her eyes at him." You're absolutely right Buizel, the island has helped me considerably."

Lanturn who was next to them angrily sped up as she swam quickly across the mud.

"Beggar." Dragonair huffed as she followed suit.

A little to the back were Eelektross, Lampent, Togetic and Charmeleon. Chimecho was at the tail. Ninjask was going fast for a paralyzed Pokémon but was only at their level so far. Eelektross picked up a ball of mud and hurled it at Lampent, dowsing his flame a little. Lampent stopped for a second and went on, putting some distance between him and Eelektross, which was bad considering he was no next to Togetic.

"Lampy, Togy needs your help." She cooed.

"Help yourself." He snapped.

She frowned and used Fairy Wind at him without the others noticing. She then grabbed him roughly.

"I said help me before I bury you under a mound of mud." She threatened.

Lampent sighed exasperatedly and used Psychic to give Togetic a push.

"Loser!" Eelektross shouted after him, cheating for your prissy girlfriend."

"Hey I didn't know you cheat." Charmeleon said as he got next to him.

"I don't! You're the cheater. You did that to Chimecho on purpose." Lampent yelled.

"You saw that? I mean, no I didn't!" Charmeleon covered.

Lampent ignored him as he intentionally slowed down a bit. The Ninjask was now ahead of him and Chimecho.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Why am I even trying in this game? Do I even want to go on?

**Charmeleon:** Oh like I'm so bad now for trying to win when Lampent constantly cheats for Togetic. And they call me two faced.

**Chimecho:** I knew Charmeleon did that on purpose, and I'll get him for it later. I feel really bad for Lampent right now. He's been friends with Charmeleon for all this time and he's just getting to know how rotten he is as if Togetic and Eelektross weren't bad enough.

**Togetic:** Like a spoiled kid, you get what you want eventually from Lampent by giving him a little push, maybe take out the belt and snap it in front of him a little.

* * *

Near the finish line, Linoone was taking the course in strides. The final obstacle was climbing a wall. Linoone crossed it easily and crossed the line.

"You make an excellent soldier." Chef complimented.

Linoone ignored him, he was busy watching out for Smeargle who was doing fine. Speed was afterall his best asset. Serperior wasn't long to follow and also crossed the line. After some time Lanturn, Lumineon and Buizel crossed as well.

"You did great Lanturn!" Buizel smiled.

"Like Lumineon when you helped her?" Lanturn turned away.

"Oh and wasn't he amazing? My sweet Buizel." Lumineon butt in.

"Stop that!" Buizel fumed, but Lanturn was already out of earshot.

Dragonair, Vibrava and Smeargle made it next.

"You were great!" Linoone praised Smeargle.

"Me? You're the one who finished first, like a pro." Smeargle redirected.

"You finished two of the six tasks, I'm so proud of you." Linoone praised.

"Well if anything, it's you rubbing off on me." Smeargle replied.

Serperior slithered to Lumineon.

"Baby you were wonderful." She began.

"Lumineon, please be truthful with me, what did Chris mean about Buizel?" Serperior asked.

Lumineon was taken back.

"Nothing, Chris was just being his usual self." Lumineon lied.

"You were dating him weren't you?" Serperior ignored.

"No, no, Serperior, honey." She tried.

"Don't." He stopped her." Everyone knows it, except for me. You played me like a fool."

"Yes it's true, we were a thing, but it was over. You're now my only love. Serperior, you have to believe me." She insisted.

"I can't, Lumineon. I can't." He shook his head and slithered off.

Dragonair was ecstatic at having seen this. She put off rubbing it in Lumineon's face for later. She had to prepare for her move now.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** As if it wasn't bad enough when she was doing it to me alone, now he's here to make it worse.

**Dragonair:** This cant get any better, I wanted so badly to put Lumineon down then but its okay, I'll do it later when I settle things once and for all.

**Lumineon:** The only thing bothering me about this is losing his vote. If Dragonair thinks she has a victory now, she's mistaken. I will get my way, sooner or later.

**Serperior:** I don't know how to feel about this. In the back of my head, I always knew she was too good for me, or that it was all weird, how I ended up with her. Who knows, maybe she seduced Linoone that day, making him go angry because he couldn't have her. I don't know, something about her was off. Or maybe I just felt guilty for using her as a rebound.

* * *

Thanks to Lampent's push, Togetic made it before Ninjask. Said Pokémon was catching speed now, perhaps having used Agility. It was quickly catching up to Charmeleon, it already beat Eelektross. Charmeleon looked back and saw it coming. He panicked and ran straight through the wall that he was supposed to climb, breaking through it. He wobbled a bit before crossing the finish line. The Ninjask immediately following. Eelektross, Lampent and Chimecho were declared losers.

"Thanks, Togetic." Lampent sighed.

"Hey, that's no fair! I should have won this whole challenge. Super Training is nothing to me." Eelektross complained.

"Yeah well you still lose, take it like the macho Pokémon you want use to believe you are." Vibrava said.

"Does that count? Shouldn't he climb that last wall?" Chimecho complained about Charmeleon.

"I said finish the course. Kid finished the course." Chef answered." Smart kid."

"Who's a smart kid?" Charmeleon asked.

Everyone facepalmed.

"Next." Chef had the remaining ones follow him again.

Chimecho flew over to Lampent." Sorry that you lost."

"Whatever, at least I can eat now." Lampent breathed.

"I know about Charmeleon." She said.

"Right, you watched the episodes. Guess at least someone understands. Besides everything else happening here." He nodded.

"Yeah, it'll get better, and about Charmeleon, since you already found out he's a bad friend, just ignore him. Don't get too mad about it, he really was being a good friend to you, he's just a coward though so he's kissing up to Eelektross." She informed.

"I guess, but even if so, a true friend never turns his back on you. He would stand up to the jerks with you. Charmeleon chose to side with the bully against me, that means he'll never be a good friend to me, not now, not ever." Lampent told.

"Maybe it's for the best. Think about it this way, if you separate them, they're both less of a burden. Eelektross wouldn't have anyone to showoff to if Charmeleon wasn't here, and Charmeleon wouldn't have to kiss up to him if Eelektross got eliminated. What do you say we vote for one of them?" She cleverly offered.

"Sure, but if you watched the show, you'd know who my first target is." Lampent said.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** At least I got some info from Chimecho. I know that Charmeleon was somewhat of a friend but he's not that loyal. Doesn't matter. I want one of them, even both of them out if possible.

**Chimecho:** If Charmeleon wants to cheat to get me out, I'll do a little of my own maneuvering to get back at him. The fair way. Besides, I'd be doing Lampent and the others a favor.

**Eelektross: **How the hell do I lose in a physical challenge? This challenge was rigged.

* * *

Chef announced that the next task would be Special Attack, he told them that the best two were Togetic and Charmeleon with 80 base Special Attack, and the weakest was Smeargle with 20. Chef just had to add that the next weakest was double Smeargle's stat, just to piss Linoone off. The Pokémon that floated around for this challenge was a Chandelure.

"Why don't you evolve so you could look even more stupid." Eelektross mocked Lampent.

Dragonair frowned. She wanted so bad to shut him up.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Vibrava defended.

The contestants all laughed, even Charmeleon, who quickly made a serious face before he caught him.

"For this part, you need to push a ball with a special attack of yours and have it cross the line while Chandelure will be using Psychic on your balls to push them back. The Pokemon to have their balls pushed back by the Chandelure will lose, the ones who take too long or are tied will lose." Chef told.

"Hold on, I don't know a Special attack, nor does Smeargle." Linoone objected.

"It's taken care of." Chef said.

He then went into the Mess Hall and dragged Lampent and Chimecho out, and brought a Mr. Mime.

"What do you want?" Lampent asked.

"They can't do this task, you're going to do it for them." Chef informed.

Mr. Mime then stood in front of Linoone and used Power Swap, switching his and Linoone's Attack and Special Attack. He then turned to Lampent and used it again, transferring Linoone's stats to Lampent. He then did the same from Smeargle to Chimecho.

"Oh I get it, they have our stats and will use the special moves that they have instead of us." Smeargle caught on.

"You didn't think of that on your own did you Chef?" Dragonair asked.

He just glared at her.

"Stand behind the Red line." He ignored.

Chandelure was behind the Green line. In the middle were ten balls, each in front of one of the contestants.

"Start." Chef blew his whistle.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Cool, I have the highest Special Attack! I'm gonna win today.

**Togetic:** Damn right I have the highest stat, you have to have a strong mind to be able to do what I do.

**Lampent:** I don't even get a say in this. This challenge sucks.

**Linoone:** That was a stupid idea if you ask me. It's not just about stats, it's about will, why would Lampent fight hard to have another contestant in the challenge? As much as I dislike Chris, he's still way better than Chef. And I'm not just saying this because he insisted that Smeargle was weak.

* * *

The contestants began using their attacks. Togetic's Ancient Power pushed the ball as the Chandelure divided his attack against the ten balls. Dragonair was using Twister, Vibrava blew her Dragonbreath while Lanturn zapped it with Thunderbolt. Serperior used Leaf Tornado on the ball, and Charmeleon used Flame Burst. Lumineon used Water Pulse, Chimecho used Extrasensory while Lampent used Psychic. Buizel began using Surf. Next to him was Lumineon and she got drenched in the water. He thought he had it all figured out, but it backfired on him.

"Oh Buizel yes, thank you my sweet." She sounded refreshed, the water attack was boosting her Special Attack thanks to her ability Storm Drain and the ball immediately crossed the line.

"Ugh dammit, that wasn't what I meant to do!" Buizel cursed.

Lanturn was furious, her ball sped up as her Electric attack gained power. It too crossed the line. One of Togetic's Ancient Power moves boosted her stats and that was enough to have the ball cross the line.

"Shame on you men, the ladies are showing you a piece of their mind." Chef scolded.

"Go Chimecho!" Smeargle cheered.

Serperior and Charmeleon were the next ones to have their balls cross. The Twister was getting bigger and the floor was getting flooded because of Buizel's Surf. Chandelure now had fewer balls to worry about and hence his power wasn't being divided. It got harder for the contestants.

"Harder Lampent, focus. My fate is in your hands, well, mind." Linoone urged.

Lampent pushed harder, he couldn't lose, not when he's fighting for someone else. Dragonair next to him finished the task and won. He put one final push and his ball crossed. Chimecho's ball was going in reverse, she couldn't get it going and it crossed the red line instead.

"I'm so sorry Smeargle." She apologized.

"It's okay, its not you, it's my bad stats." He comforted.

Only Buizel and Vibrava remained. Vibrava's ball was stable for the most part, but now with only two balls remaining, it started going in reverse. Buizel's ball gained speed after some time because the water was keeping Chandelure on edge. He finally managed to push his ball forward as Vibrava's ball went behind he red line.

"Good job Lampent." Linoone thanked.

"Oh well, today's not the day for me, but next time I will be victorious." Vibrava graciously retreated.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** I wish I could have done more.

**Smeargle:** I knew I wouldn't win today, Smeargle aren't known for their stats so yeah, it's okay with me, I don't blame Chimecho. I know Linoone will win though, I just know it.

**Lumineon:** That couldn't have turned out better, one of my weaker stats and who but Buizel to help me overcome it? What a magnificent coincidence. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he did it on purpose, but he's that dense to have not thought that a Water move would help me.

**Buizel:** That sucked, now Lanturn thinks even worse of me. Why can't this go right?

**Lanturn:** Nothing's changed, he's still helping her, pretending he doesn't. Nothing's changed, I hate him for making me think he actually cares about me.

* * *

They saw several Shuckle at the site of the next task. There was a narrow walkway. With a big pit filled with mud under it.

"For Defense, you have to cross the pathway while the Shuckle use Strength on you. If you fall into the pit you lose. For the ones who fly or Levitate, if you are pushed off of the path you lose." Chef explained." The Pokémon with the most Defense at 95 is Serperior, the least is Buizel with 35."

"Damn starters get all the attention." Eelektross crossed his arms.

"Go!" Chef whistled.

The first to start walking was up to the contestants, but they all had to go, after no one began, Linoone sprinted across the path. The Shuckle pushed as he passed with Strength but no effect was witnessed. He immediately made it across.

"You never said we could run." Charmeleon noted." That would have been something important to say."

Chef pretended to not hear him. Dragonair then followed Linoone and avoided falling. After her was Buizel, he got to the first Shuckle. He thought it was easy, seeing the first two contestants take it in stride. He wasn't expecting the attack to push him hard enough but it did and he was forced off the narrow log. He fell into the muddy pit.

"Buizel's out." Chef announced.

Serperior went without hesitation, he knew he had enough defense and weight to not be pushed off. He was successful, after him it was Lanturn's turn, she passed without difficulty. Lumineon came next. She looked seductively at the Shuckle and the males among them didn't put any effort in pushing her. She got through easily. Togetic and Charmeleon remained. Togetic knew she was light but trusted her Defense. She was pushed slightly by the Shuckle but she eventually made it without falling off. Charmeleon gulped, he didn't want to fall into the mud. He started slowly but it got rough with the pushes so he hurried up but that made him less balanced and he lost his footing near the end of the path. He plummeted face first into the mud.

"Ew, I hate mud." Charmeleon scampered out of the pit, shaking off the remains.

"The six of you, off with me." Chef ushered.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Stupid Shuckle, I almost won today.

**Electrike:** The challenge seemed fun, I wish I could have stayed in it.

**Togetic:** Wouldn't it be awesome to win again? I've got this in the bag. I still want some time to talk to Electrike and Lanturn.

**Dragonair:** The challenge isn't very difficult. To win would be great, although it is not my primary focus today. I just need some alone time with Eelektross.

* * *

Electrike wondered what Vibrava was doing. She was running from place to place, getting this and this. He ran up to her.

"Hey Vibrava, you were great, I so thought you would win." He praised.

"Yeah, you too, we can win in other challenges." She was distracted.

"What's up? You look busy." He commented.

She got into his ear and whispered." Shhh, don't tell."

"Oh that's cool, want a hand?" He offered.

"That would be great, thanks Electrike!" She beamed.

Smeargle was leaving the Mess Hall when Eelektross blocked his way. Smeargle tried to sidestep but Eelektross wouldn't let him.

"Can you move please?" Smeargle asked.

"Make me." Eelektross challenged, he pushed him back." Where's your rodent boyfriend now?"

"If neither of us does anything to bother you, why do you have to be mean to us?" Smeargle argued.

"You do bother me, your existence bothers me." Eelektross said as he pushed him again.

"Stop." Smeargle pled.

Buizel and Lampent were walking into the Mess Hall when they saw the exchange.

"Go get Linoone. Now!" Lampent whispered.

"What are you gonna do about it? Paint me to death? You're nothing." The Eel spewed.

Smeargle frowned, he knew Eelektross was right." When Linoone finds out about this, you'll be sorry."

"Ooh I'm terrified, ha, like a little wiener you crawl into your boyfriend's shadow." Eelektross mocked." Out of my way loser."

He pushed him roughly to the floor and walked off laughing. Lampent floated quickly, helping Smeargle.

"You alright?" Lampent asked.

"Yeah." Smeargle had an annoyed look." Told you he's like that to everyone. You're not the only one he torments."

"Right." Lampent nodded.

"Smeargle?" Linoone dashed in worried.

"Linoone, what are you doing here? Don't you have a challenge?" Smeargle asked as Linoone inspected him.

"Doesn't matter, you're more important." Linoone hugged him." Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"No, I'm fine, hurry go, I don't want you to get disqualified." Smeargle urged.

"He hit him." Lampent exaggerated.

"What!?" Linoone turned sharply." I'll kill that asshole."

He ran around looking for him.

"No! Lampent, why did you say that? I don't want trouble." Smeargle whined.

"He deserves what's coming to him though." Lampent debated.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Blame me for wanting some revenge. Smeargle should want it too after what that jerk did.

**Smeargle:** He's right, I am nothing without Linoone. It never bothered me before but now Linoone is worried about me. I don't want to constantly be a source of worry to him. I already cost him the challenge today. I have to change, I want to.

**Linoone:** That coward, picks on anyone who can't defend himself. This time I wont back off before I see blood.

**Buizel:** Even though Eelektross pretends to be the ruler of this island and stronger than anyone, everyone knows Linoone's stronger and better than him. He's really a coward. If they end up fighting, Linoone will win no doubt.

**Lumineon:** Tsk tsk, without immunity and showing off his muscles, Eelektross is just asking for a ride home. The good thing is that Linoone voluntarily quit the challenge.

**Dragonair:** Buizel came running telling Linoone that Eelektross attacked Smeargle. I'm fed up with his behavior.

* * *

Chef wanted to yell at Linoone for forfeiting but the latter was off in a blink of an eye. He resumed the challenge with the five remaining contestants. While the commotion in the Mess Hall was happening, the Special Defense task was done in which no one lost to the Florges. The final task was Attack, a hulking Rampardos stood in the site of the final task.

"Togetic has the least Attack with 40. Dragonair has the most with 84." Chef told." For the task you have to use physical moves on a boulder, and break it before Rampardos. Rampardos is Burned, lessening his Attack."

"Even Burned he's still way tougher than us." Togetic excused.

"The ya better pound hard." Chef told." Those without Physical moves just punch the dang thing, tackle it, you don't need to learn a move to know how to Tackle. Just common dang sense."

"Common sense for a brute." Lumineon rolled her eyes.

"You wanna say that again missy?" Chef warned.

"No Chef." She smiled broadly.

"Then begin." He whistled.

The Pokémon began using their attacks, except for Togetic, Lumineon and Lanturn who settled for using their bodies. Togetic punched her rock and Lanturn bumped her body into it like Lumineon. Dragonair was using Aqua Tail, and Serperior Leaf Blade

"This is not fair. I don't want to use Physical moves. That's so not classy." Lumineon whined.

"Since when do you know what classy means?" Dragonair mocked.

Serperior didn't take long before his attack pierced through the rock and broke it. Especially considering it got critical hits a lot.

"Serperior wins Immunity." Chef announced." Well done soldier."

The rest were going hard at it, minus Lumineon. She practically gave up. Lanturn put all effort into her pushes. She wanted to show up Lumineon at something, anything. She slammed on final time and the boulder shattered.

"Lanturn is safe." Chef told.

Togetic's arms hurt. Her rock wasn't getting any smaller. Dragonair had it better, her attack wasn't hurting her as much. She slammed her tail one more time and the rock crumbled.

"Three winners so far." Chef told.

Rampardos was using Head Smash after Head Smash with devastating effects, his Boulder was almost out. Togetic tried harder but it wasn't cutting it. Finally Rampardos shattered the rock. Togetic and Lumineon were out. They gave each other warning looks.

"Three winners today then. Bonfire Ceremony in a few hours." Chef said.

"Wow my first challenge win!" Lanturn smiled broadly.

Her celebration was not returned as everyone was gathering around the ruckus happening behind the Mess Hall. Linoone was on top of Eelektross swiping at his face. Most didn't want to interfere, those who tried got pushed back. Linoone wasn't relenting. Smeargle watched in helplessness. He didn't want this. Lampent and a few others were almost relieved.

"You just don't learn do you." Linoone spat as he clawed the Eel's face.

Eelektross struggled to push him off. He readied a Thunderpunch and thrust it forward but Linoone grabbed it and kneed the Eel in the stomach.

"I warned you, I warned you not to touch him again." Linoone fumed.

Serperior and Dragonair just arrived, Serperior amazed at the display, Dragonair was not surprised. The other campers were frightened. Linoone then Headbutt him in the head and almost knocked him out. Eelektross looked terrible, he had a black eye and his face got bloody. Dragonair slithered up and pulled Linoone off.

"Alright, that is enough." She said sternly.

"No. I don't care what he is to you. If he crosses the line, I'm the one who'll put him in his place." Linoone shouted.

"And you've done that, vindictively. Now leave him be." She demanded.

"Let the rodent *Cough* come. Ima kick his ass." Eelektross said in a dazed state.

Linoone looked down at the blood on his paws. Smeargle walked up to him.

"Come on Linoone." He urged.

"One more time, touch him one more time and you wont live through it." Linoone threatened as he begrudgingly let Smeargle walk him off.

The crowd began to disperse, still shocked. Lumineon gulped in fear. Linoone was definitely not someone to mess with, she thought.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** This is all my fault, if I was strong enough to defend myself, we wouldn't be here. I hope Linoone doesn't get into trouble.

**Lampent:** I won't lie, I enjoyed that. Everything the bully does should come back to him, and it just did. And now to vote him off.

**Charmeleon:** Crap, I thought Eelektross was the strongest on the island. Now he'll look like a joke and no one will think I'm cool for hanging out with him.

**Eelektross:** That fucker, I'll get him for this later. I'll get them all.

**Lumineon:** That idiot should have learned not to mess with them. Serves him right. At least I know when not to fool with someone who's obviously capable of fighting back.

**Linoone:** Great, now I'm in a bad mood on a day I should be happy.

**Dragonair:** Winning was great and all, but now it's time to deal with life, and that is never easy.

* * *

"Get up." Dragonair said.

"Where is he, that little pussy?" Eelektross flailed his head as the dizziness subsided.

"Get up!" She repeated.

She helped him get up and took him to the restroom where she cleaned his face.

"We have to talk." She said.

"What I had in mind had another use for your mouth baby." He wiggled his eyebrows as a drop of blood fell from his lip.

"Ugh." She grimaced." I'm breaking up with you, you idiotic bloke."

"What? Don't kid around babe." He beckoned her.

"I'm not. I have had it with your behavior. You're a menace to everyone and frankly, I don't think it's fair to either of us for me to cling to you out of despair. You have had to realize at some point that I agreed to this because I was in love with Serperior and he was rejecting me. Can you really accept a relationship of that sort?" She said.

"Don't give me that, you fell for me, for whatever reason I don't care. You fell for me." He insisted.

"It was a rebound, look it doesn't matter. I can't be with you anymore." She ended.

"Seriously?" He gawked." Whatever."

* * *

(**Confessionals)  
**  
**Dragonair:** I usually do such a thing more…elegantly? But Eelektross was at the point where I was practically disgusted. I'm sure I'll be hit by guilt later but right now, with blood dripping from his face and him insinuating I perform some erotic act on him, no. I have no remorse right now.

**Eelektross:** Great, I lose the perfect challenge, get beat up and dumped. Can this day get any worse?

* * *

Togetic had little time, so she took Electrike aside, he was unhappy to be dragged from Vibrava's company for this. He was even more unhappy to have been dragged by Togetic.

"You already know me very well by now Electrike so I wont bother sweet talking you. You're a kid and I would feel awful to hurt you but I wont hesitate to decapitate that abnormally large head of yours if you don't vote with me sweetie." She smiled with wide eyes.

"Mm-m-m-mmy head?" He stuttered." Please don't hurt me I'll do anything. I promise."

"I know you would. So just do as I say and your big head will stay in its place. Deal?" She affirmed.

"Okay, promise." He gulped.

"Good boy." She rubbed his head as he flinched.

She then searched for Lanturn.

"Lanturn! I'm so happy that you won." She faked.

"Oh thanks, you were close too." Lanturn smiled at that.

"Hey, can I ask for a little favor? I just want your vote because I'm scared someone wants to hurt me." Togetic faked.

"Sure, who would be so mean?" Lanturn gasped.

Togetic whispered to her the name.

"Really? I didn't know he was bad." Lanturn was surprised.

"Oh it's scary, he wants to hurt me. I know it." Togetic faked.

"Okay, don't worry. I'll help. I just hoped to vote for someone else. Oh well I guess next time." Lanturn agreed.

"You're awesome Lanturn." Togetic lied.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Piece of cake. Now if Lumineon can get Charmeleon's vote, we'd be pretty good for the ceremony.

**Electrike:** Crap, I should have known she'd come to me for this. Ugh I'm so scared. Why me?

**Lanturn:** And I really wanted to vote for Lumineon tonight. Oh well, I should help Togetic.

* * *

Lumineon meanwhile was alone with Charmeleon.

"Hey there you hot hunk." She waddled to him.

"Who me?" Charmeleon was surprised.

"Is there any other hotty on the island?" Lumineon winked.

"Pfft no!" He brushed off." Why, are you going to tell them I said that?"

"Funny and handsome." She circled him.

"Yeah, smart too. Chef told me." Charmeleon nodded like a kid.

"The full package huh. No wonder you're doing so well in the competition. Where have you been all my life?" She faked.

"Oh here and there, you probably didn't see me because I was with Eelektross most of the time." He told.

"So, what do you say, you." She grabbed his face." And I."

She kissed him passionately.

"Make a little alliance." She continued.

"Allyaaaaa wha?" He stumbled forward, disappointed that the kiss ended so soon.

"You know, I don't vote for you, you don't vote for me, and we occasionally vote together." She caressed his face.

"Sh sure!" He eagerly accepted.

"Good, I knew you were smart." She smiled." Let's keep it a secret though, and let's keep us a secret too."

"Aww why?" He whined.

"You don't want anyone to get jealous do you? They'd start voting for you." She pouted.

"Right right, I knew that." He nodded quickly.

"I'll see you soon, hot stuff." She blew him a kiss.

"Mmm marry me." He blurted out but she was gone.

He then hit himself in the face.

"Marry me? Stupid stupid stupid." He scolded himself.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Wow, some boys keep surprising me. Just when I thought they didn't get any ore desperate. Funny and attractive, ahahaha yeah right. What a dope.

**Charmeleon:** Wowowowowowow. I have a giflend. A dirlfeng. A a a girlfriend!

* * *

Smeargle and Linoone were at their usual place in the forest. They sat next to each other in silence.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I know you hate battling and violence but I…" Linoone began.

Smeargle turned Linoone's head and kissed him.

"I want you to teach me how to battle." He said.

"What?" Linoone blinked." A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I changed my mind for two reasons. I realized, I really can't go on without any idea how to defend myself, today being the proof. I can't have you worrying about me all the time. I also don't want to bring trouble because of my weakness." Smeargle explained.

"Smeargle, you're not weak. And no matter how strong you get, I'll always worry about you. I don't do it because you're vulnerable. I worry because I love you." Linoone told.

Smeargle lowered his head." I know, but still. It's better for the both of us."

Linoone grabbed his paw reassuringly.

"The second reason is that I want to make you happy. You want me to learn how to battle so bad, it would make you really happy wouldn't it? I want to make you proud." Smeargle revealed.

"I'm already proud. You have no idea." Linoone kissed his forehead.

"Just promise me one thing. If anyone gives me trouble, don't beat them up like that. I'd never forgive myself if you got disqualified for it." The Beagle requested.

Linoone cracked a smile." No promises."

They both laughed.

"I tried." Smeargle smiled.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I think the real challenge would be the battle training we do. I wont say I'm not worried about it but there's no turning back. I made a promise to Linoone and I'm not going to break it for anything.

**Linoone:** And just like that my mood is back to normal. Just in time too, I think we're ready.

* * *

When Linoone and Smeargle were back, the camp seemed deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Smeargle asked.

"I don't know, why don't we check the gymnasium?" Linoone suggested, pretending to be oblivious.

They walked to the gymnasium. Smeargle opened the door and was greeted with balloons falling on him and a collective "SURPRISE". Most of the contestants except for Eelektross were in there.

"Wha, for me?" Smeargle asked.

"Yup." Linoone hugged him from behind." All for you."

There was a big table with food and a cake, music, decorations, balloons, and party hats. Vibrava flew over to them

"Happy…um, I don't really know the occasion, so Happy party!" Vibrava smiled.

"Thanks Vibrava, I don't know what to say." Smeargle thanked.

"She's the one who put it together." Linoone told.

"Well, it was Linoone's idea, and Electrike was a lot of help." She humbly said.

Smeargle hugged her and then Electrike who was next to Vibrava.

"You guys are the best. But, why?" Smeargle asked.

"I just wanted to show you how sorry I am. You were going to do one for me but I blew it so I wanted to make it up to you." Linoone revealed.

Smeargle looked lovingly at Linoone and embraced him." I.. you didn't have to. I love you Linoone."

"Don't mention it. Now come on, enjoy the party before Chef ruins it for us." Linoone ushered.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** He threw a party for me. I've never been happier. Coming to this island was the best thing that happened to me.

**Linoone:** I've never been to a party, but I'm pretty sure this will be my favorite. The look on Smeargle's face is all that mattered. Vibrava sure pulled it off. The only downside is having Lumineon in it, but whatever, I know how to ignore others.

**Vibrava:** Convincing Chris to let us have this wasn't easy. And worse, he wasn't here today so I had to convince Chef all over but it all turned out well in the end. I can be very convincing when I want to be hehe. Electrike really helped out a lot too.

**Electrike:** Smeargle's a really cool guy, he deserves it. Besides, this was a great chance to be closer to Vibrava.

**Lanturn:** Huh, he doesn't look bad, why would he hurt Togetic? Then again Lumineon looks harmless at first and then she turned out to be evil. Can't judge by looking at a Pokémon.

**Togetic:** Linoone's way too possessive of Smeargle. Today's plan has to work. I need Smeargle to vote with me, and that cant happen with Linoone here.

**Lumineon:** Look at him all happy and relaxed. He doesn't know how close he is to crashing.

* * *

In the party Serperior sat lonely at the bleachers. Dragonair saw this and noticed her opportunity.

"May I join you?" She asked.

He looked up at her then back down.

"Sure, help yourself." He replied.

There was silence at first.

"Silly isn't it?" Serperior asked.

"What is?" She inquired.

"Where we've gotten." Serperior clarified." We were good friends once."

"True, I regret what's happened between us." Dragonair agreed.

"You do?" Serperior turned to her.

"Yes, very. I was hoping…" She started." I was hoping you'd forgive and forget. Start a new page."

"I'd like that." Serperior smiled gently." You were probably right anyway, in your accusations to Lumineon. She was probably just using me, like I was using her."

"You were using her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't proud of it. It was a way of revenge. It's not important." Serperior brushed.

"But it is." She brightened." Because, my relationship with Eelektross was the same. I was using him as well, as a form of revenge just like you're saying."

"Was? As in, not anymore?" He stared.

"No, we um, we broke up." She averted his gaze.

"You did!? I mean, that's awful." He quieted himself.

"It wasn't meant to be." She shook her head." Listen, I have a confession. It was revenge because… because of you."

"Me?" His eyes widened.

"I was jealous of Lumineon, she was fooling you and turning you against me. It hurt a lot that you were getting closer to her than me, and when things got bad between us and Eelektross kept on nagging me, I gave in. I gave in to something I never would have in my right mind, because I was devastated at not being able to…" Dragonair stopped.

"To?" Serperior urged her desperately.

"To do this." She leaned in and planted her lips on his.

The kiss was hard at first but softened as they both finally expressed their desires.

"I'm in love with you Serperior, I have been for the longest time." She panted.

"Dragonair! You'll never believe it but it is exactly the same with me. I saw you with Eelektross multiple times and I was so angry that you were falling for him so I just let myself be with Lumineon because it was easier than watching another guy swoop you off your feet, figuratively." Serperior explained." I've longed for you for many challenges now Dragonair."

They kissed again and it was more passionate this time, holding all the repressed emotion of the past month. Lumineon stared at them with loathing. She left the building in a hurry.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** At long last, things are right in the world. I ran this situation in my head countless times and never was it as smooth. I am so relieved.

**Serperior:** The last thing I imagined was Dragonair to return my feelings. I was expecting ridicule from her and Eelektross. Was I wrong.

**Lumineon: ** Just you wait bitch, you'll pay, and so will your new boyfriend.

* * *

The campers were not expecting to see Chris at the bonfire ceremony.

"Hey, I thought it was your day off." Charmeleon said.

"It is, but I'm not letting anyone else do the Bonfire Ceremony. That's my thing." Chris smiled." So what happened today, I heard there was a lot of drama. That's good."

"I missed it too Chris, I heard Eelektross got the beating of his life." Vibrava taunted.

"Hey, I've had worse you know." He defended himself.

"And I believe that." Chris smirked." So it looks like Dragonair, Lanturn and Serperior are the immunity winners tonight, they're off the menu, as for the rest of you. You're fair game. Off you go."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Linoone:** There's no question about it. I'm afraid I might kill him if he stays.

**Buizel:** If Lumineon stays here, it'll be really hard for me to make up with Lanturn. I want her out now.

**Serperior:** It's time Eelektross went home. His reign of terror has to end now.

**Lumineon:** First Linoone, then I get rid of the disgusting couple.

**Togetic:** After what I saw tonight, I'm sure more than ever about this vote. Won't be missing you Linoone.

**Vibrava:** He wouldn't stop tormenting my friends and look what happened to him. I can't believe he hit Smeargle today. He has to go.

**Lampent:** Get out jerk.

**Eelektross:** Who else? The loser rodent.

**Dragonair:** Even if she might not be in danger, I am not changing my mind. Lumineon will lose, one day.

**Electrike:** I don't want to do this. I really don't. I like Linoone. Ugh this must be how Lampent feels. I hate this so much. I'm so sorry Linoone.

* * *

They were back in front of Chris and he looked very pleased with the turnout.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have thirteen Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblocks belonging to the immunity winners go to…."

"Lanturn"

"Dragonair"

"Serperior"

Lanturn was ecstatic while the other two were more happy to be together.

"All the Pokeblocks but two go to…"

"Electrike"

"Chimecho"

"Buizel"

"Vibrava"

"Togetic"

"Charmeleon"

"Smeargle"

"Lampent"

"And Lumineon"

It was Eelektross again, but this time Linoone was with him.

"Linoone, what did you do today? Why are you in the bottom two?" Chris asked.

"They're probably shook up after the fight, and I don't blame them. But hey, let it be a lesson to anyone who would think of hurting Smeargle." He glared at Lumineon particularly.

"I see. Not really but I'll watch the episode later. And you Eelektross? I'm kinda out of questions to ask you at this point, so tell me, why, why must you be like this? Why can't you be the awesome Pokémon the author thinks you are?" Chris broke the invisible wall.

"Whatever, I'm awesome, so hurry up. I've been here too many times to get excited. Let's see this loser walk the plank." Eelektross replied.

"Well you might, because it's a tie." Chris revealed." You're gonna have to go into a tie breaker. And since its post merge, it won't be a challenge. It has to be by votes."

Smeargle couldn't sit down. He was terrified.

"Only two contestants didn't vote for either of you. Those two will get to vote again. If they're both for the same Pokémon, that Pokémon will be eliminated. If It's a tie, you'll go through a mini challenge."

"I don't mind a challenge, I already proved I can beat him any day." Linoone shrugged.

"What'd you say punk?" Eelektross raised his fist.

"Dragonair, Buizel, come on up." Chris called.

"What, you mean right here on the spot?" Dragonair asked.

"Yup." He said." Buizel you first."

"Definitely Eelektross, no question about it." He said.

"You little weasel." Eelektross threatened.

"Yeah I'm a little weasel, literally. Is that the best insult you got?" Buizel crossed his arms.

"Dragonair, your turn." Chris signaled.

"Better get that mini challenge ready Chris." Eelektross told.

"Actually." She began." After everything that's happened recently, I'm not so sure about my vote. Up to this point I was sure I would back you up, but after all of this. I cant. I'm sorry Eelektross, but I hope you get a better attitude about life wherever you go. I vote for you."

This stunned everyone, especially Lumineon.

"Babe come on. You cant do this." He tried.

"Too late Eelektross, you're out." Chris said.

Eelektross looked around at all the faces staring at him.

"You bitch!" You're all a bunch of weak pathetic insects." He raged as he got up and marched to Dragonair.

Serperior got up and slammed his tail in Eelektross' face. The latter lost consciousness as he dropped to the ground.

"I've always wanted to do that." He said.

"My hero!" Dragonair hugged Serperior.

"Chef, take him to the boat will you?" Chris nagged.

"That's Marshall Hatchet to you." Chef warned.

"It's Chef or no salary." Chris rebutted.

"What would you like for dinner then?" He smiled broadly.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** Linoone almost got eliminated, he wouldn't have been there if he didn't lose the challenge. Ugh I can't be the reason he's getting bad attention anymore.

**Dragonair:** It hurt to see Eelektross go down like that but he's far past redemption at this point. He needed to leave. Maybe some time with Pansear will get the good in him out again.

**Linoone:** I didn't expect it to end like that, wow. So I got six votes? No doubt one of them is from Lumineon, and the rest must be her fooled victims.

**Lumineon:** I hate her so much. He was so close, so close. I almost had him out. I hate her!

* * *

"I missed out a lot today, I need to watch the episode. Maybe I should leave Chef in charge more often." Chris snickered." So Eelektross has finally taken the boot, and a rough beating from the looks of it. Wow, and Dragonair voted for her boyfriend. And Serperior defended Dragonair. What the hell happened today? I can't let Chef host anymore, I'll miss out on all the juice. So what will happen next time? I seriously have no idea. See how missing just one episode makes you lose a lot of drama? So you can't miss any. Keep watching us to find out what happens next time on Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel: **Lumineon (Eelektross Tie Breaker)

**Charmeleon:** Linoone

**Chimecho:** Eelektross

**Dragonair:** Lumineon (Eelektross Tie Breaker)

**Eelektross:** Linoone

**Electrike:** Linoone

**Lampent:** Eelektross

**Lanturn:** Linoone

**Linoone:** Eelektross

**Lumineon:** Linoone**  
**  
**Serperior:** Eelektross

**Smeargle:** Eelektross

**Togetic:** Linoone

**Vibrava:** Eelektross

**Total:**

**Lumineon:** 2

**Linoone:** 6

**Eelektross:** 6+2 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Buizel – Charmeleon – Chimecho – Dragonair – Electrike – Lampent – Lanturn – Linoone – Lumineon – Serperior- Smeargle – Togetic – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross

* * *

And thus ends the reign of Eelektross. No doubt he got almost the most attention of the story. He got a lot more likers than I expected and him being a villain was twisted so much that, at some point he was more of a hero. But Pansear did lose and a bully will be back to bullying when his source of peace is gone and he has a girlfriend to man up around. I'm sure the elimination won't be to anyone's liking, one of my friends threatened me if Eelektross lost lol. But he had to go, surely you knew he couldn't win. None the less he was one of the more fun characters to write for and if it would have worked, I would have kept him longer. Sorry again about the wait, I should be back to normal now. Till next time :))


	18. Chapter 18:Like A Pokemon To Its Trainer

I know, I promised to be active last time, but the school year kept me preoccupied. But the vacation's started and I promise (for real this time) to post at least 3 more chapters by January 18. Also, merry Christmas to everyone and Happy Eed as well.

Replies to some of the Reviews:

**_Guest:_** What if someone else kicks Lumineon's butt lol? I'll try to see how I can have Buizel triumph against her :P

_**Guest #2**_: Thank you so much for asking. I'm alright, busy semester I guess. I'm glad I've been asked about, don't worry I won't abandon this story at all. I was so anxious to write but I just wanted to reach the vacation to do that. Here I am and I will have a few more chapters in the next 20 days. Thank you!

**_Akka777_**: I hope all chapters are like "the perfect chapter" to you!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Like A Pokémon To Its Trainer**

"I'm baaaaack!" Chris welcomed.

"Too bad." Chef said behind the camera.

"I liked you better in the kitchen. I think I might hire someone else for your job." Chris glared.

"Yeah good luck with another Lucario, hehehe." Chef giggled.

"Anyway, I'm back to host again. The ratings dropped on the last episode thanks to our ever dependable Chef, so I'm here to save the show." Chris addressed." Last time, Chef got to host a Super Training themed challenge which tired our contestants and beat them down. Oh wait, Chef did that not the challenge."

"You got that right." Chef spoke.

"Many changes happened last time, Dragonair broke up with Eelektross, Serperior broke up with Lumineon and Linoone broke up Eelektross, literally." Chris said." And then Serperior and Dragonair got together at last in the most heartwarming scene."

"Smeargle decided to let Linoone teach him how to battle and later that night a surprise party was thrown for Smeargle. In the midst of all of this, Lumineon and Togetic were scheming to get rid of Linoone but their plan flopped at the last minute when Eelektross just had too many contestants fed up with him." Chris relayed." Now we're down to the lucky thirteen. Will the island be peaceful now that Eelektross is not on it? Will Lampent and Charmeleon become friends again? And what does Lumineon have up her sleeve for the new couple? I think this episode is going to be epic, not just because I'm hosting it, but that helps. If you think so too then don't go anywhere as we dish out another action packed episode of Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

**Boys' cabin: Right side**

* * *

With Eelektross gone, the boys were all a lot less tense. Most of the contestants in fact, and they spent some time in the party that Vibrava had prepared. Eventually fatigue got a hold of them.

"All in all, this has been a really good day." Electrike said.

"You can say that again." Serperior agreed, as well as Smeargle and Linoone.

"Hey you know, Charmeleon's all alone on the left side, why should we cram ourselves? Eelektross is gone." Buizel said.

"True, I think I'll move there." Serperior volunteered.

"Come on Lampent, let's go over there too." Buizel got up but Lampent wasn't budging.

"No thanks. I'm happy here with my real friends." Lampent turner his head.

Buizel just gave him a pout but shrugged." Electrike, you comin?"

Electrike stood in the middle of the cabin looking back and forth between Buizel and Lampent.

"Go Electrike, I know you're close to Buizel." Lampent said.

Electrike looked at Lampent with sad eyes.

"Just kiss already." Linoone rolled his eyes.

Buizel spat some water out at Linoone playfully. Linoone dodged it as it hit the ceiling. He jumped off and chased Buizel. The latter ran out of the cabin laughing like a child with Linoone chasing him. Electrike got excited and ran after them. Lampent floated in the doorway and Smeargle stood by his side.

"Cheer up Lampent. Everyone's having a blast." Smeargle nudged the lamp.

"I know, I am content. I'm really glad Eelektross is finally gone and the cabins are so much fun with who's left and all but…" Lampent sighed.

"No buts!" Smeargle tried to put his paw on Lampent's arm but it went through and he lost his footing.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry!" Lampent got nervous.

Smeargle raised his face up at Lampent and went into a fit of giggles. Lampent's face relaxed and he too cracked a smile before laughing too. Linoone had caught up to Buizel and tackled him to the ground. They play-wrestled as Electrike tried to help Buizel. Everyone was in a good mood it seemed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Maybe I should relax a bit. Eelektross had a worse day than I did today so I should at least appreciate that. Plus, the cabins are again to my liking now so it's looking up.

**Smeargle:** That's the first time I've seen Linoone interact with the others in a really fun way. I'm so glad he's starting to enjoy himself.

**Electrike:** I decided I'm gonna go with Buizel. Linoone scares me just a little bit, even though I know he's a good guy. But after voting for him, I'm also embarrassed of being around him.

**Linoone:** I've never had…friends before, and I guess I'm only letting myself have fun with these Pokémon because they're good to Smeargle. Buizel, Electrike, and even Lampent, they're untouched by the ugliness in this world and that's why I can act this way around them.

* * *

**Boys' cabin: Left side  
**

* * *

Serperior settled down in the other side of the cabin. He could hear the laughter outside. He himself had been extremely happy since the challenge. It had been an amazing day for him. He won immunity, Eelektross was eliminated, and best of all he was finally with Dragonair. That last part was the biggest reason of his happiness though.

"Hm." Charmeleon let out a frustrated breath.

Serperior was brought out of his reverie. He chose to switch sides because he wasn't getting along too well with Smeargle and Linoone. He didn't know Charmeleon too well though either.

"What's wrong Charmeleon?" He asked.

"Can't you hear em?" He frowned.

"Yeah, they sound like they're having a good time." Serperior noted.

"EXACTLY!" Charmeleon exaggerated.

Serperior tilted his head slightly as he kept looking at Charmeleon.

"Shouldn't they?" Serperior asked." Considering Eelektross was voted out."

Charmeleon wanted to complain but he knew Eelektross wasn't liked and decided against it. He instead turned around to the window and glared at the five boys goofing off.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** If Lumineon wasn't dating me now I'd be a lot more upset.

**Serperior:** I'm at a good place in the contest right now. It's going to get better I bet. I still haven't spent any Ehem, quality time, with Dragonair

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Left side  
**

* * *

Togetic was apprehensive. Lumineon couldn't keep her cool. She was hysteric.

"UHHH!" She growled." I. Will. Not. Lose. To. That. Blue. Worm!"

"You won't." Togetic tried.

"I will not be dumped!" She shrieked.

"Lumineon." Togetic spoke up.

"I will splay them on the ground and walk all over them!" Lumineon raged.

"Lumineon! Get yourself together!" Togetic flew in her face and slapped her.

Lumineon's fury was calmed but she was still angry.

"I know today was a setback for us both but we can turn it around still." Togetic said.

Lumineon wasn't speaking.

"We did get Charmeleon, Electrike and Lanturn to vote with us and he got six votes." Togetic told." So Eelektross lost, big deal. We'll get Linoone out tomorrow."

"Forget Linoone. I want those two separated now!" Lumineon flared.

"That's not going to be easy." Togetic.

"Good, I like a challenge." Lumineon said." I will have them separated by the end of the next elimination, so help me. I have never been more serious about a vow."

Togetic sighed." Looks like it's decided then. You better have a good idea on how to pull this off."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Little miss dragon will have a lifetime of regret and anguish when I'm done with her.

**Dragonair:** Are my ears deceiving me? Is Lumineon losing her mind on the other side? It sounds too good to be true.

**Togetic:** Lumineon's losing it. She's even more unstable than I am. Nahhh.

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Right side**

* * *

The girls all giggled at Lumineon's tantrum. They could hear her screaming through the wall.

"Well someone's mad." Chimecho commented.

"Sad." Vibrava mocked.

They giggled again.

"Today was a good day, sorry Dragonair but it was." Vibrava said.

"Why sorry?" Dragonair asked.

"Well Eelektross was your boyfriend." Vibrava reminded.

"Was." She smiled knowingly.

"Ha, probably couldn't even be considered one to begin with." Chimecho laughed and Dragonair laughed with her.

Vibrava was confused, even more so at the fact that Chimecho was in on the joke and she wasn't.

"Basically we broke up Vibrava." Dragonair told.

"Well good, he was horrible." Vibrava shrugged.

"I can't deny that." Dragonair agreed.

"What matters is that a baddie is gone. We should be happy, no?" Lanturn smiled.

"Right you are Lanturn!" Vibrava cheered.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Whatever victories or losses I had against Lumineon previously don't matter anymore. Snatching Serperior from her slimy clutches is all that matters and it's worth anything she can ever pull now or in the future.

**Vibrava:** Is it just me or is Chimecho being really close to Dragonair? Back when they were on the same team they were never that close.

* * *

Finally liberated from their teams, the contestants weren't bound by their previous seating arrangements during meal breaks. They now got to sit with who they wanted. Serperior and Dragonair almost cuddled as they ate their breakfast. Chimecho sat in front of them looking at the both of them happily.

"I always knew you two were meant for each other." Chimecho smiled.

"I thought so too, but the competition got crazy, you know?" Serperior scratched the back of his head with his tail.

"I'd like to forget all that. Everything was our two fake dates' fault. We're almost free of everything that's hindered our love. Only one thing remains to be taken care of." Dragonair said." Now that you know the kind of Pokémon she is, you'll vote for her right?"

"I don't know Dragonair. It seems a little harsh. I know she's been fooling me for a while but going after her like that is not necessary." Serperior argued.

"Serperior, she's dangerous." Dragonair pled.

"Is she really? Come on." Serperior chuckled as he looked at Chimecho for support.

"Well I'm not allowed to say." Chimecho worded it clearly while nodding her head up and down with big eyes as if giving Serperior a signal. Dragonair understood.

"We wont hurt her. We're just doing what the game asks for, voting someone out." Dragonair convinced.

"Hm, that does sound true." Serperior thought it over.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** It all happened so fast, me breaking up and then immediately getting together with Dragonair. She told me many things about Lumineon that I have been blind about previously. It's hard to imagine but I know I have been ignoring things because there is some proof to what she said.

**Chimecho:** Lumineon has no reason to hurt me, and it's hard to imagine she can use her seduction in any way to do that but still, I don't want Dragonair or some of the other contestants to lose because of her.

* * *

Lumineon and Togetic were pretty much thrown aside. Before the returnees they could hang out with the ones who were not aware of them. Now that they were here, they sort of dragged the contestants away from them. Charmeleon walked up to Lumineon who had a crazed look in her eyes.

"H-hey Luminnnneon." He was nervous as he sat next to her.

"Didn't I tell you not to sit with me in public?" She raged a little too harshly but also without anyone other than Togetic hearing.

"Okay, okay sorry. Love you. I MEAN I LOVE YOUR HAIR. I…Ahhhh Bye." He stood up hastily grabbing his food and turned around but tripped on the chair and toppled over with his tray.

It was a cringe-worthy scene but everyone was already used to Charmeleon's dorkyness so it didn't attract too much attention other than a few laughs. Lumineon grimaced and ignored him. Charmeleon walked it off quickly and almost limped to where Lampent, Electrike and Buizel were sitting.

"Hey guys." He said.

Lampent acted as if he wasn't there while Buizel resumed eating. Electrike looked away.

"Hello." He repeated.

"Eh." Buizel muttered with a mouthful without looking at him.

Charmeleon frowned and stomped off childishly.

"Awkward." Buizel said as he continued eating.

"You guys don't have to ignore him for me." Lampent said.

"Oh don't worry, I don't like him anyway." Buizel shrugged.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** UGH! This sucks. Now everyone treats me like crap. It's because Eelektross is gone. If he was here, they'd be kissing my butt.

**Lumineon:** Like I'm in the mood for idiots. I can't wait for the challenge so I can start thinking about how to get my revenge.

**Togetic:** Hey I'm all for tearing boys to shreds but Lumineon can't just be reckless right now. We need the few allies who are willing to help us. I'd rather have her controlling Charmeleon. I don't wanna be the one to do it, my style can't work if I have too many boys under my feet.

**Electrike:** I don't hate Charmeleon, but I don't really trust him after watching the episodes. He ditched Lampent for Eelektross, he cheats all the time, and he caused a few eliminations himself so he's not the best Pokémon to have as a friend.

* * *

Vibrava was looking for Chimecho to sit with her. She saw her with Serperior and Dragonair, having fun with them. She found that unusual. She didn't even say Hi to her this morning. She shrugged and decided to sit with the boys instead. She wasn't going to let Lanturn alone though.

"Come on Lanturn, let's just sit with them. You don't have to talk to him." Vibrava nagged.

"Vibrava…" Lanturn gave her sad eyes.

"Come on, Lampent and Electrike are there. He won't bother you." Vibrava insisted as she dragged her with her.

Lanturn groaned. They got to the boys' table.

"Morning guys!" Vibrava smiled.

"HI VIBRAVA!" Electrike shouted before realizing his voice was a little louder than it should be.

Buizel giggled.

"Hey." Lampent turned to them and moved aside for them.

"Hey Lanturn." Buizel smiled excitedly. It was the first time she voluntarily sat with him.

"Vibrava, tell him I am not talking to him." She huffed.

"Ouch." Electrike whispered to Buizel.

"Well tell Lanturn that she looks pretty today." Buizel ignored.

"Ask Buizel if that means that Lumineon is pretty all the other days." Lanturn said as she got up.

"Lanturn wait." Vibrava tried but in vain.

"Vibrava it's been three days, how much longer will she keep ignoring me?" Buizel asked.

"How about I talk to her later today for you?" She offered.

"That would be a start, although she should be hearing me out too." Buizel sighed.

"Give her time." Vibrava ended.

"Has anyone seen Smeargle and Linoone today?" Lampent asked." I woke up and they weren't there."

"Not since last night, no." Electrike shook his head.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** What if I get eliminated before I get a chance to talk to her? I might lose her forever.

**Electrike:** Oops, I start to act weird around Vibrava. I don't know why.

**Vibrava:** Chimecho's changed. She's spending all of her time with Dragonair now. Doesn't she like me anymore?

* * *

Linoone woke up earlier than the rest and woke Smeargle up with him. They then headed to their location in the woods before anyone was up.

"You always keep your eye on your opponent so that you have the opportunity to dodge." Linoone said.

They were facing each other. Linoone was training Smeargle in the basics.

"Dodging doesn't take up that much energy from you, and it wears out your opponent quickly. Plus, it frustrates him and he gets reckless which helps you evade his attacks even more." Linoone continued.

"Got it." Smeargle nodded.

"Since your best stat is Speed, you shouldn't find much difficulty in dodging." Linoone said." And then when you're better at it, you can retaliate when he misses you. When your opponent attacks and misses, he is left defenseless and vulnerable to your attack. Here I'll show you. Charge at me as if you're trying to punch me."

"Um, okay." Smeargle ran forward and extended his closed paw. He was scared he might hit Linoone.

The raccoon moved his body and Smeargle kept going. Linoone caught him.

"See, I could have used Slash or any other Physical move on your back just then." Linoone told him.

"You're right." Smeargle nodded with wide eyes." You're really good at this."

"Hopefully you'll be too in a few more weeks." Linoone smirked.

"We're gonna have to continue after the competition won't we?" Smeargle said.

Linoone blanked. His gaze lost focus and he went quiet.

"What's wrong?" Smeargle asked, worried.

"I never thought about us... after the competition." Linoone admitted.

"Right, we probably don't live near each other." Smeargle's ears sagged a bit.

They both got a little quiet. Linoone then stood up.

"I think that's enough training for now. You keep practicing dodging for now." Linoone said quickly, trying to avoid Smeargle's gaze.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** Linoone got upset when I mentioned us continuing after the competition. Does…does he not want to be with me after this?

**Linoone:** I was living so much in the present that I wasn't thinking about what would happen to us after this whole thing. I…can't think of anyway we'll be together after this. I don't have a home…

* * *

The contestants were relieved when they heard Chris voice calling them instead of Chef's. Chris called them to the front of the mess hall. When they gathered, they saw a group of trainers.

"Missed me guys?" Chris asked smiling.

He got a mixed response between meh's and nope's.

"I knew you did, I'm here for the long run." Chris said." You may be wondering what these weird stereotypical trainers are doing behind me. Well they're here because they want some Pokémon."

"What is this, the black market? You're not selling us to them are you?" Charmeleon complained.

"Unfortunately I am not allowed to do that, besides, that would be the end of the show." Chris explained." You guys are going to get them the Pokémon."

The contestants eased up a bit.

"Scattered across the island are one hundred Pokeballs containing certain Pokémon that fit in with what these trainers prefer. Each trainer generally collects a specific type of Pokémon. Your job is to search the island for six Pokémon that are suitable for your chosen trainer and bring them to him or her."

"Didn't we do a challenge like this in the start? Only it was Fossils, or Berries?" Dragonair asked.

"NO! That's different. This one is about Pokémon. And the theme is different, and there are many more to find and it's all different got it?" Chris argued.

"Whatever you say, Chris." Dragonair rolled her eyes.

"Let's start by assigning trainers." Chris began." We'll go in how well you did yesterday. That means the first up are the immunity winners, and starting with Serperior."

"Oh, that's great." He said as he slithered to the trainers lined up.

"You can pick from an Ace Trainer, Aroma Lady, Battle Girl, Biker, Bird Keeper, Bug Catcher, Dragon Tamer, Fairy Tale Girl, Fisherman, Hex Maniac, Hiker, Youngster, and a Champion but we couldn't get a Champion to come to the island so we have a cardboard cutout of Cynthia instead, isn't she just a babe?" Chris gleamed.

"Not really." Dragonair shook her head.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Chris yelled.

"Hm, I think I'll go with Ace Trainer. They don't a specific type though." Serperior slithered next to a male Ace Trainer who just laid his arm on Serperior's shoulders.

"Nope, they use Evolved Pokémon for the most part." Chris clarified." Next up is Lanturn."

She smiled and looked at all the trainers but she quickly bounced next to a young boy.

"I pick this cutie!" She smiled.

"Smart too, Youngsters are easy." Chris nodded.

"Hey, I'm not easy. I'm top percentage, old man." The Youngster frowned.

"OLD?!" Chris took out a mirror and started looking at himself in a panic." I'm not old. Dragonair, you're up. Try not to take too long."

She just turned her tail to Chris and moved to the Aroma Lady. The lady smiled at Dragonair.

"Take a Dragon Tamer instead, maybe you'll be taught how to respect the host." Chris mocked.

"Try not to take too long Chris, we got a challenge to do." She rebutted.

Chris frowned." Next are Togetic and Lumineon."

Togetic flew over to the Hex Maniac.

"Horrible shadows linger in your presence, Fairy." The Hex Maniac waved her arms dramatically with wide white eyes at Togetic.

"Figures." Lampent whispered to himself.

"What will it be Lumineon? Fisherman?" Chris chuckled.

She thought for a second as she looked at what Serperior and Dragonair had. She then moved to the Bug Catcher.

"This is a Bug net, not a fish net." The Bug Catcher said.

"Well that was unexpected." Chris said.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** It's good that I got the first pick. Ace Trainers usually have anything so it's gonna be easy to find his Pokémon.

**Lanturn:** My trainer a long time ago was a little boy and I loved him a lot, he was really fun and nice so the Youngster reminded me of him.

**Togetic:** Spooky isn't she. I like her.

**Lumineon:** I could have gone for Fisherman, I figured the Pokémon will probably be in locations they can usually be found in, like a Krabby near the beach and a Zubat in a cave. A Fisherman would be easy for me and relaxing but I don't want fun, and I don't wanna relax. I wanna tear those two apart and Dragonair will probably be in the woods, where I can also find the Bug Catcher's Pokémon.

* * *

"Linoone is next. You forfeited the last challenge? I was surprised to hear that." Chris told.

Linoone didn't reply. He just ran over to the Hiker. The Hiker inspected Linoone and laughed loudly.

"A fine specimen this one is. Fighter material." The Hiker said.

"That's gonna be a hard one." Chris told.

"I know." Linoone replied.

"Charmeleon, Buizel, you're up." Chris turned.

"Cool! I wanna do the Biker." He said as he stood next to the Biker and looked at his impressive motorcycle.

The Biker fist-bumped Charmeleon. Buizel turned his head from one side to the other before deciding on the Fisherman.

"Get me only the biggest fish." The Fisherman said.

"Vibrava and Smeargle, it's your turn." Chris said.

Vibrava flew over and glared at the Dragon Tamer.

"You don't scare me. No trainer can tame an adventurous spirit. I will take you on and beat you." She declared as she flew on top of his head.

"Feisty little one aren't you?" The Tamer looked up.

Smeargle was stumped, he had no idea what each trainer had but some of them sounded obvious. He looked at Linoone who was curious but didn't express anything. The one he was sure about the most was the Bird Keeper so he walked up to him.

"Ha, good luck getting those Pokémon." Chris laughed.

"What do you mean?" Smeargle got worried.

"Oh nothing." Chris pretended." Lampent and Chimecho, you get to pick from the remaining three. You have the Champion, Fairy Tale Girl, and Battle Girl."

Lampent sighed, the Champion would be hard to do, and he did not want to look for Fairies, so he chose the Battle Girl.

"Brrr, Ghosts are a Fighting Type's toughest challenge." The Battle Girl narrowed her eyes at Lampent.

"Sorry." He said.

"Guess I'll take the Fairy Tale Girl then." Chimecho shrugged. The girl bowed with her holding her dress at the sides with her thumb and finger like a princess.

"Why am I always last?" Electrike pouted.

"Because you lost first last challenge." Chris said.

"Fine, I wanted the Champion anyway. I got the best one." Electrike ran to the cardboard cutout.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I took the Hiker because his Pokémon will probably be on the mountains. I didn't want that to be left for Smeargle. Unfortunately he chose a tough one. I have a feeling he won't find any Flying Pokémon Pokeballs on the ground.

**Charmeleon:** The Biker is so cool. If I ever get to belong to a trainer, I want him to be a Biker.

**Electrike:** I'm gonna win this one, just you see. I know all about the Champions.

**Vibrava:** I don't like Dragon Tamers. Dragons are not supposed to be tamed. We are free Pokémon who should rule over our own lives.

* * *

"You all have your trainers, they will wait here while you go out getting them their Pokémon. You have to get them six Pokémon in one go. No coming back with less, or more." Chris told." You may not move the Pokeballs. You may not take Pokeballs from other contestants, you may not get Pokeballs for other contestants, got that Dragonair and Serperior? Linoone and Smeargle? Buizel and Lumineon?"

"HEY! Stop that Chris. I am not going to help her." Buizel raged. He looked at Lanturn who had a pained look on her face.

"If you come back with the wrong Pokémon, you're gonna have to go back and keep looking. This challenge ends by nightfall. Any of you who haven't completed the challenge by then will be up for elimination, that's okay because many of you won't finish. Also, do not release the Pokémon under any circumstances." Chris warned.

"Why not?" Vibrava asked.

"No questions." Chris huffed." You can start in …one. GO!"

The contestants scattered.

"And they're off! It's gonna be a long day so I'm just gonna catch me a nap or something. Will they follow the rules? Will Electrike come in last again? And who will compose a team of six compatible Pokémon? Time will tell. A long time though. Stay tuned!"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

****Linoone:** **No helping? Fine. It's not like Smeargle will get that many votes if he doesn't win.

**Buizel:** Dammit Chris! You're not helping.

**Vibrava:** I don't like this. Why can't we release the Pokémon? Sounds like they're being forced into this.

* * *

Most of the contestants went out on their own. Electrike was off in a flash, headed to the mountains. Vibrava was flying determined as well. She was headed up the mountains too.

"I'll be up in the mountains looking for mine. When I'm done I'll come down and help you." Linoone told Smeargle.

"Oh, sure." Smeargle said. He felt disappointed somehow. He normally didn't mind being babied by Linoone but the way he said it this time made it seem like Linoone didn't want to be around him and was only going to help him later because of his weakness.

Buizel made a beeline to the beach. He did not want to be in a position where Lumineon would pretend she needed his help and make Lanturn more upset. Togetic, Chimecho and Charmeleon stuck around camp to look for Pokeballs and the rest headed into the woods.

"Pfft, I bet I can find them all here." Charmeleon said as he went into the mess hall.

He found a ball in the corner. On the ball was written 'Ampharos'. He picked it up.

"Do Bikers use Ampharos?" He asked himself." Meh."

Togetic flew into the tool shed.

"If there's any place that's spooky on this island, it's the tool shed." She stated.

She looked around, it was dark. She found a ball hanging from a hook. The ball read 'Misdreavous'.

"One down." She said.

Chimecho floated to the interns' tents. She ignored the crew and found a Pokeball on a table and it had the name 'Dedenne'. She smiled as she took it. Meanwhile, Lanturn was scouring the edge of the forest. She found a Pokeball by a bush that read 'Patrat'. She thought a little and nodded to herself.

"Yeah that sounds like something a little boy would have." She thought to herself.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** I'm not going for immunity. Too much pressure with that. I'll just have fun with this instead.

**Togetic:** This challenge is easy, I'll be done sooner than they think.

**Lanturn:** My trainer found me last, he had five other Pokémon by the time he got to where I was living. All the Pokémon he had were in the woods outside any town. So I'm just gonna stay near camp and look in the forest there.

* * *

Serperior found a few Pokeballs, but they had Pokémon such as Drowzee and Gothita. They didn't seem like Pokémon an Ace Trainer would have. He did find a Lopunny ball in a flower field though. He spotted Dragonair between the trees and called out to her.

"Hey, so what's your progress so far?" He asked.

"I found a Shroomish ball near a few toadstools earlier." She said.

"You have the Aroma Lady, right. I remember seeing a Roselia Pokeball back in the flower field. Wanna go together and get it?" He asked.

"That would be great, thank you." She smiled.

"Anything for you." He hugged her with his tail.

"I'm so glad about finally being with you." She said as she leaned into his touch.

"Yeah, I've been dying every time I saw you with Eelektross." He replied.

"I have no idea why we put each other through all that nonsense. We were really close early on in the competition." Dragonair told.

"I know. Our pride got the better of us." He nodded." Here, I found the Pokeball next to these red Tulips."

"Oh thanks, that's two already." She beamed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** It feels fantastic to work with Serperior again. We've been fighting for too long.

**Serperior:** With Dragonair I feel this, this attraction that I didn't with Lumineon. I know this is the real deal.

* * *

Lampent floated around wherever he could. He found many Grass type Pokémon and Bug Types but no Fighting types yet.

"This is harder than it looks." He groaned.

He flew to a tree and while passing it he spotted something reflect light inside a hole in the trunk. He used Psychic to take it out. It was a ball. He read what was written on it. It was a Hawlucha.

"Hm, It's a fighting type, so a Battle Girl would have that." He debated with himself as he took it.

He turned around and was face to face with Smeargle. He jumped back a bit.

"Woah, give a little warning there Smeargle." He breathed.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted." Smeargle apologized." Any luck?"

"Yeah I think, I found this Hawlucha. I'm not sure if it works or not really. It might be better for you, I think Hawlucha counts as a bird, right?" Lampent thought.

"It's okay. You found it, you keep it." Smeargle waved.

"Wanna search together?" Lampent asked.

"Sure why not?" Smeargle shrugged.

"You don't seem yourself today. Where were you before the challenge anyway?" Lampent asked.

"Oh, I was out with Linoone for a bit." Smeargle revealed.

"Oh I see." Lampent smiled coyly.

"It's not like that. In fact I don't know if it will ever be like that." Smeargle looked deep in thought as they walked.

"What do you mean?" The Ghost asked.

"I think, I think Linoone might be mad at me." Smeargle said.

"Why? You two looked happier than ever yesterday." Lampent raised an eyebrow.

"I know, even today but then I said something and he just, well he's been kinda avoiding me ever since." Smeargle told.

"What did you say? Unless it's private. You don't have to tell me." Lampent assured.

"No, I trust you, you're my friend." Smeargle said." I mentioned us after the competition. You know, when this is over, will Linoone and I go back to our separate lives? He got quiet after I mentioned it and yeah, that's it."

"I think you shouldn't start assuming anything. Just wait till Linoone decides to talk to you about it." Lampent advised.

"You're right, I just worry that he might not want to be around me outside of here." Smeargle said." I know I'm nothing compared to him. He's tough, he's independent, he's really mature and I'm probably like a little kid to him."

"Don't do that." Lampent frowned." You think if he thought that way about you, he'd be treating you the way he does and feels about you the way he does? Just stop jumping to conclusions."

Smeargle looked at Lampent closely and smiled a little." It's funny you know. One day I'm comforting you and the next you're helping me."

Lampent returned the smile." Well you're my best friend here."

"Thanks Lampent." Smeargle tried to hug hum and went through him." Oops."

"Darn it. I miss the feeling of hugs." Lampent cursed." As soon as I find a Fighting type, I'm gonna see if it knows foresight."

"I see a ball!" Smeargle ran forward to a ball near a bush." Oh nevermind, it's just a Poochyena."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** This is a hard challenge. I don't really know what Pokémon trainers usually go for. I still haven't found any, but maybe it's because I was too focused on Linoone.

**Lampent: **If Hitmontop was here, I'd be really happy because I'd have my two best friends with me. Smeargle is really nice but Hitmontop was with me throughout the whole Togetic experience so he understood me more.

* * *

Electrike was running too fast to notice all of the Pokeballs he was passing by. He did however find a Dragonite at the rocky edges of a cliff. He knew Lance used Dragonite so he took it.

"Gonna win this challenge. Gonna make Vibrava proud." He sang to himself.

He spotted Linoone running around on the slopes and ran up to him.

"Hi!" He barked.

Linoone didn't reply. He was trying to climb a wall where he saw a Ball atop a ledge. He was jumping wildly and with force. His face looked angry and concentrated. He was finding it hard to scale the ledge without slipping.

"Want me to help you with that?" Electrike offered.

Linoone slipped again and landed hard on his feet.

"Linoone." Electrike spoke up again.

"What!?" Linoone snapped.

Electrike flinched and covered his eyes with his paws. Linoone's look softened and he instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry. Electrike. I didn't mean to yell at you." Linoone offered as he nudged him." I'm just in a bad mood."

"It's okay. I'll leave you alone." Electrike turned around. He almost tore up. He was already intimidated by Linoone.

"Wait." Linoone took a deep breath." Will you help me?"

Electrike turned around with surprised eyes.

"You want my help?" He asked.

Electrike got ready to jump but Linoone stopped him.

"Wait no, not that." Linoone said." It's about.. . I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Electrike encouraged.

"Would you, change your whole life for someone you care deeply about?" Linoone looked unusually vulnerable.

"You mean like, someone you like like?" Electrike asked.

"Yeah." Linoone nodded.

"I don't know. I've never felt like that about anyone but if I cared a lot about someone, I'd want to be with them all the time and make them happy so I guess yeah I might change some things in my life." Electrike replied.

Linoone took it in. He turned to the ledge and jumped quickly up scaling the steep surface, reached the ball and climbed back down.

"Thanks Electrike." He panted.

"That was cool!" Electrike blinked." So what Pokémon is in that ball?"

Linoone looked at it. It read 'Boldore'.

"Definitely Hiker material." Linoone said." That's three."

"Whoa, you found three already?" Electrike stared.

"Yeah, Nosepass, Machop and this." Linoone affirmed.

"Then I'm behind. Gotta go!" Electrike was off in a heartbeat.

Linoone had a renewed surge of energy and went off in search of more Pokémon.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** Linoone still scares me sometimes, but he's a really cool guy beyond that.

**Linoone:** I feel like crap right now because I've messed up with Smeargle. I acted all stiff around him because I was terrified about what he brought up. Thanks to Electrike though, I now know what I should do.

* * *

Vibrava wasn't enjoying this challenge as much as she did others. She found several Pokeballs and with each one, got a little more frustrated. Not because they weren't Dragon types, but because of the notion of them being encased in the balls. She was flying on top of the mountain right now. At the top was a single ball. It read 'Flygon'. At this she frowned.

"This is outrageous. Dragons are not meant to be inside Pokeballs." She angrily held up the ball. She remembered Chris saying they weren't allowed to release the Pokémon but she didn't care.

She threw the ball in the air and it opened but nothing came out.

"Huh? It's empty?" She was bewildered.

She was confused but she took the ball with her and flew down. As she was going, Chris' helicopter appeared in the sky.

"Vibrava, what did I say about opening the Pokeballs?" He said through a megaphone.

"Where's the Flygon?" She ignored.

"The balls are all empty." He shouted." There are no Pokémon."

She felt a little less angry about it.

"But for breaking the rules, you're disqualified from this challenge. Go back to camp and wait till it's over." Chris said.

Vibrava sulked as she went back. She was embarrassed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chris:** Great, she just ruined the magic of the challenge. I almost wanna disqualify her from the whole show.

**Vibrava:** I feel terrible. How could I break the rules like that? I always play by the rules. I was just so mad. I have disgraced adventurers everywhere.

* * *

Charmeleon had gotten six Pokémon but he chose the first six he found which happened to be Ampharos, Gloom, Lillipup, Scrafty, Muk and Nincada. He went back to Chris.

"Done! Do I get immunity now?" Charmeleon asked like a puppy.

"Ask your client." Chris said.

Charmeleon ran up to the Biker and showed him the six balls. The Biker got mad and threw them at Charmeleon.

"Ya think I'm a joke? Get me some serious Pokémon or else!" He shouted.

Charmeleon pouted and looked at his balls puzzled.

"So which ones do I change?" He asked.

"Figure that out on your own." Chris shrugged.

"Aw man." Charmeleon whined.

"Where is my Rattata? I want an A-grade Rattata, the best. It has to be a five star Rattata." The Youngster piped up.

"Hey Joey, put a sock in it." Chris silenced.

Buizel on the other hand was making good progress. He found Pokeballs easily on the beach. So far he'd found a Remoraid, a Goldeen, and a Wailmer. He was searching on some moss covered rocks when he found a Ball lodged between the rocks. He pulled and pulled but it was stuck in there. He tugged one last time really hard and it came out. Buizel fell on his back and the ball slammed into his face.

"Ow." He rubbed his snout.

He read the ball and it was a Basculin.

"Of course a jerk of a fish would be in a painful ball." He scoffed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** That's four already. I'm happy. I really wanna win a challenge. I wanna show that I'm not someone who gets distracted easily and lets others win instead of him like I did before. Maybe if I win Lanturn will respect me more for it.

**Charmeleon:** The Biker is mean. I don't wanna be with a Biker anymore. I wanna be with a Guitarist instead. They're awesome.

* * *

Lumineon wanted to be done with her challenge quickly. She needed Immunity for this challenge if she wanted to pull off something big. She kept looking in little crevices and under rocks for places where Bug Pokémon balls would be. It was working too because she'd found four balls already, containing Caterpie, Wurmple, Venonat and Kricketune. Lanturn saw her where they were near a river and frowned.

"Oh get over yourself. You're such a pathetic little crybaby. Even your Youngster is more mature than you." Lumineon spat. She was way too upset to maintain her usual restraint.

"You're a cruel mean girl and you have so much hate in you. You don't deserve anything nice in life. You don't deserve Buizel's love." Lanturn tried not to sound weak.

"You dimwit, I never gave a damn about that hormonal otter. Now get out of my way. I'm not in the mood for a brainless sea cucumber like you." Lumineon hissed before waddling away.

"He's a weasel not an otter!" Lanturn yelled.

She then started thinking hard. Lumineon said she didn't care about Buizel. Buizel was also saying how he didn't care about her anymore. Maybe it was true afterall. She was happy now considering she just had a confrontation with her rival. She jumped and turned excitedly before tripping over a ball.

"Oof." She rubbed her head." Oh a Pokeball!"

It held a Rattata.

"Yay!" She beamed as she took it.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** I'm almost done. I'm going to make them pay so hard tonight. They'll see.

**Lanturn:** I don't know why I'm excited. It's not like Buizel likes me just because he and Lumineon aren't a couple. Besides, he hurt me so I'm not going to want him anymore.

* * *

Smeargle was getting worried. He hadn't found a single Flying type, let alone a bird. He sat against a tree and looked up with a long breath. Lampent went to the gymnasium earlier after Smeargle insisted because they hadn't been finding any Fighting Types. Lampent hit himself in the face when he realized the Gym would definitely have Fighting Pokemon.

"Maybe I should just give up." He sighed." But I really don't like quitting."

He banged his head back on the tree and something fell from it on his head. He let out a sound and rubbed his head. He looked at what it was and brightened up as he saw it was a Pokeball. He read what it said and jumped for joy. It had a Noctowl.

"In the trees?" He thought as he looked up at the trees." Now it makes sense, Bird Pokémon would make their nests in the trees so that's logically where Chris would put their Pokeballs."

He stood up near another tree." Now what?"

He tried to climb the trunk. He didn't have long nails so he couldn't grip. He had to hold really tight not to fall and his muscles weren't strong enough. He slid down and the friction burned his fur a little and he landed on his butt.

"This is never going to work." He huffed as he dusted himself off." Maybe if I shake the trees."

He shook the tree in vain and something dropped on the other side of the trunk. He ran over to it and picked up the red object but pouted as it was only an apple.

"I'm so bad at this." He slumped.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I wonder if the others are finding this as hard as I am.

* * *

Charmeleon returned some of the Pokeballs that were wrong. He tried to think harder on what a Biker would have. He realized Nincada, Gloom and Lilipup were far off. He also felt Ampharos was a little too mellow for a Biker. He kept Muk and Scrafty though. He also found a Krokorok in a mound of sand so he kept that one too. He was walking near a cave at the base of the mountain when he saw a light inside it. He went in and noticed it was Lampent. Lampent himself had just found a Throh Pokeball inside the cave and a Meditite one back in the gymnasium. Charmeleon stomped up to him and spun him around with his claws on his arms.

"Hey. You're gonna tell me right now why you're being so mean to me and ignoring me and turning Buizel and Electrike against me." Charmeleon demanded.

Lampent pushed him off." Or what? You're gonna bully me again?"

"When did I ever bully you? I'm your friend, or at least I thought I was." The lizard argued.

"Stop lying to me, or are you really just that stupid?" Lampent snapped.

"I'm not lying! And don't call me stupid." Charmeleon retorted.

"You're not lying? What about you always siding with Eelektross against me? Making fun of me? And then stabbing me in the back and saying you would vote with him for me? Is that your definition of friendship?" Lampent questioned.

Charmeleon was stunned that Lampent had known what he said in the cabin when Lampent wasn't there. He hadn't meant it.

"I didn't mean any of that. I just didn't want Eelektross to think I'm a loser." Charmeleon explained.

"But you were perfectly fine with him thinking I was, and then joining him as he bothered me." The Lamp Pokémon said." Electrike and Buizel don't even like you and I had nothing to do with that. On day one, you said Eelektross Thunder Punched you and then you just became friends with him. You're a liar, a cheat, and a horrible friend. I don't ever wanna talk to you."

Lampent tossed Charmeleon aside using Psychic and hovered out of the cave.

"Who cares about you anyway? I don't need you." Charmeleon crossed his arms angrily." I've got a girlfriend."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I'd be lying if I said that felt good.

**Charmeleon:** So what, I have tons of friends. I don't care if I lose one.

* * *

The day was passing by quickly and the contestants were making some progress. Notably, Electrike sped up and found Metagross, Goodra, and Hydreigon. He had four of the six Pokémon that Champions used. Buizel found around five Magikarps, he kept one and threw the others back. He only had one more Pokémon to find for his Fisherman. Lampent had found five as well, Meditite, Makuhita and Mienshao were added to his collection of Fighting Pokémon. Linoone found an Onix ball and a Numel one. He knew Hikers kept Numel sometimes. He only needed one more. He was running down the mountain when a weird shaped rock caught his eye. He bent down to look at it and it was smooth, too smooth. He picked it up and it wasn't as heavy as normal rocks. He scratched the surface, the brownish grey look was smudged off leaving a red surface underneath. He rubbed the rock against the ground and there it was, a Pokeball. It was disguised as a rock. It had the name 'Geodude' on it. He smirked. He was done. He ran back to camp and showed the Hiker his six Pokeballs.

"Ho Ho Ho! What a mighty team you've got there old chap. I knew I could depend on ye." The Hiker praised.

"Good job Linoone, you're the first to win immunity." Chris said.

"Am I allowed to help a contestant now?" Linoone asked eagerly.

"Yes you can help your boyfriend. Geez." Chris rolled his eyes.

Linoone didn't wait for more, he dashed through the forest.

"But all the other rules still apply you got that?" Chris called out.

It didn't take long for Linoone to find Smeargle. He had memorized his scent. He stopped as he saw Smeargle trying to climb a tree. He smirked at how hard Smeargle was trying but his smile faded once he noticed Smeargle was losing his grip. He ran forward and opened his arms just as Smeargle was about to fall. Smeargle yelled but found himself cushioned. He opened his eyes to see Linoone smiling down at him. He let him stand up.

"What were you doing?" Linoone asked amused." You could have hurt yourself."

Smeargle felt a little hurt at that.

"I know I'm weak and all but I have to do the challenge somehow." Smeargle tried not to let his frustration show." I don't want you to always have the need to help me. I can manage on my own."

"Smeargle." Linoone sighed." We'll talk about this after the challenge okay? Right now let's just focus on getting you immunity."

Linoone said this as he jumped up the tree and retrieved the Pokeball that was in a nest.

"It's a Pidgeotto." Linoone handed it to him.

"You're not allowed to help me. Chris said so." Smeargle refused to take the ball.

"I finished my challenge. Chris said I can help now." Linoone told.

Smeargle looked back down at the ball in Linoone's paw and up at Linoone who had an encouraging smile. He grabbed the ball but made no attempt to smile. He was still conflicted.

"How many more do you need?" Linoone asked as he started walking.

"Three." The Painter replied.

"Good, we'll get it done." He assured.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I've been told before that I was pathetic but I didn't think twice about it and just ignored it. Now I can see it, being a nothing compared to Linoone. It feels awful.

**Linoone:** I really messed up. I hurt Smeargle by ignoring him today and I think I made him feel like I'm forced to help him. Ugh, stupid Linoone. I have to fix this.

* * *

Vibrava saw the contestants come and go, showing their Pokeballs, she saw Linoone win and then shortly after, Electrike won as well. He had found a Garchomp and then a Pikachu in the Auditorium. He almost ignored the Pikachu but remembered that a new champion in Kanto had a Pikachu. He was really happy to have won the challenge. She was really happy for them, but she was still embarrassed about herself. Chimecho stayed mainly around the camp. She found several Fairy Pokémon. She only needed two more. Chimecho though had almost ignored Vibrava. She waved to her once when she saw her but went back to looking. Vibrava was disappointed. She flew over to her as she was looking inside the cabins.

"Hey." Vibrava began.

"Hi. Did you finish already?" Chimecho asked." You're so good."

"No, I, I got disqualified." Vibrava bent her head." Nevermind me. Do you need help?"

"That's alright. I'm doing fine." Chimecho found a Voltorb ball in the corner but left it there.

Vibrava waited but Chimecho didn't say anything else. She expected that she would at least ask why she was disqualified. She just turned around and flew out. When she was in the center of camp, she saw Lumineon headed to her client, the Bug Catcher, she almost threw her balls at him and quickly went back to the forest. Vibrava frowned.

"She's so vile." Vibrava thought.

Lumineon saw Togetic on her way. She called her over.

"Listen. I want you to get the other contestants to gather around near the edge of the forest. Not all of them, I'd rather not have the ones who hate me be there. At the right moment, I want them to see something. Can you do that? If it works, my revenge should be on its way to being executed." Lumineon instructed.

"Alright. Just as soon as I find my last Pokémon." Togetic said.

In addition to the Misdreavous, she'd found a Sableye, Shuppet, Gourgeist and Dusclops. She only needed one more.

"Forget the stupid challenge. You won't need immunity if my plan works." Lumineon said.

"If your plan fails and I get eliminated, I will make raw bloody sushi out of your flesh." Togetic threatened.

"Save your ridiculous threats to the boys. They don't work on me." Lumineon grimaced and left her floating.

Togetic frowned but had no choice but to listen to Lumineon.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I'll admit, I'm feeling left out by Chimecho. It's like she doesn't like me anymore.

**Lumineon:** I can feel it, it's so close. Lumineon will be back and stronger than ever.

* * *

Buizel was still looking for one more Fisherman favored Pokémon. He had found several Ground and Steel type Pokémon but none fit the description. The sun was about to set so he knew there was little time left. He was running on the side of the beach when he saw a Pokeball at the level of the shore, just slightly under the water. It shimmered with a bright sparkle because of the sun's reflection. He ran up to it and grabbed it. He instantly scowled at the name. 'Lumineon'.

"I hate you so much for what you've done to me. You cost my friends, got me eliminated and hurt the girl who really cared about me." He spoke angrily at the ball.

He stood in the breeze with a steely look on his face.

"I'm not bringing you back." Buizel said as ran up to a rock and smashed the Pokeball against it, It cracked and several pieces of the surface of the ball fell off. He calmed his breathing down before continuing along the beach until Chris flew in with his jetpack.

"Buizel, dude, if that ball had contained a real Pokemon, you would have just committed murder." Chris spoke seriously.

Buizel's frown softened and instead a look of intense worry spread across.

"M-Murder!?" He paled.

"Yeah bro, not cool." Chris scolded." You're lucky the Pokeballs are empty. You're still disqualified from the challenge for moving a ball out of it's place."

Buizel was shaken." That's okay."

"Seriously though. Don't do that again." Chris said as he flew off.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Oh crap, what did I do? I could have killed a Pokémon. I'm so glad they were fake.

**Chris:** Man, who would have thought low budget would save me a serious lawsuit? These contestants are getting more irresponsible with the season.

* * *

Linoone climbed tree after tree with ease and some of them had Pokeballs while others didn't. So far they found one more Bird Pokémon for Smeargle, a Fearow. Smeargle offered to help but Linoone refused saying he didn't want Smeargle to get hurt. Smeargle's frustration was growing by the second.

"Another Bug type here." Linoone said as he descended a tree.

"Linoone why don't you go back to camp and I'll finish up? It's almost dusk and the challenge will be over soon." Smeargle suggested.

"Nah, I'm with you till the end. Can't leave you alone when it gets dark now can I?" Linoone smirked as he ran to another tree.

Smeargle had a sad look and he was almost to tears.

"Watch as I get you the win again!" Linoone cheered. He had no idea what he was saying was having the opposite effect on the Painter dog.

"Linoone stop, just stop." Smeargle cried.

Linoone turned around to see Smeargle looking like a mess. He ran over to him worried. Smeargle was crying silently.

"What?" He asked surprised." What's wrong?"

"I am. I am what's wrong. You see me as a pathetic weakling and I can't do anything." Smeargle sniffed." You don't even want to be with me after the competition."

Smeargle was crying his heart out and Linoone was devastated. He moved up to him and held him tightly.

"Please don't cry. I was going to talk to you after the challenge." Linoone started." I've been a deuchebag. I ignored you earlier and left you hanging after we talked in our spot. I messed up so bad."

Linoone let go of Smeargle but kept his paws on his shoulders.

"I wanted to tell you that… I want to move in with you after we're done with the show." Linoone said after a breath.

Smeargle wiped his face." What?"

"I don't have a home. I move all the time and I basically live on scraps. That's why when you mentioned us being together after the show. I was upset with myself because I couldn't offer you a safe place to be with me in. But I thought about it, and if you'd have me, I'd love to move in with you."

"Do you really mean it?" Smeargle asked uncertain.

"I've never been more serious. Only if you're okay with having me though." Linoone said.

Smeargle hugged him and sniffed." Of course I'm okay with it. And I know my parents would too. I'm sorry for being a crybaby."

"Don't. I'm the one who should be apologizing for acting like I was still alone. I'm not alone anymore, thanks to you." Linoone said as they embraced.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I've been really depressed because I thought Linoone didn't care about me anymore. I was wrong, fortunately.

**Linoone:** Ugh I had Smeargle more upset than I thought. I can't keep up this loner thing I've had going for me before. I'm too committed to someone to act on my own anymore. And most of all, I can't make Smeargle feel less than he is.

* * *

Dragonair and Serperior were still searching together. Dragonair was having better luck though. Her Pokémon were easier to find in the forest. She had Roselia, Bulbasaur, Shroomish, Gloom, and Bellossom so far. She only needed one more. Serperior added Darmanitan and Zangoose to his Lopunny. He still had to find three.

"I love this. We missed out on so much bonding and fun." Serperior said.

"I know. We were so blind. But now we're together. I can't be happier." Dragonair replied

They were smitten, they were on a high from their emotions.

"Dragonair, you're so beautiful." Serperior said as he lifted her head with the tip of his tail.

She looked at him and blinked softly. They leaned into each other but her eye caught a ball hidden in a tree trunk behind Serperior.

"Oh! I see a Pokeball!" She slipped by him as his lips kissed the air.

She got the ball out and it was a Cherubi. "Yes, that is my sixth one."

"That's great. You won. Hurry it's getting dark. You should go back." Serperior told.

"I want to stay with you." She offered.

"I know, and we will have time for that, but I want you to win immunity, so go. I'll be in camp in no time." Serperior encouraged.

"Don't be late my love." She kissed him before she made her way to camp.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** Why did I choose Ace Trainer? It's harder than I thought.

**Dragonair:** Immunity is great, but I wish I could have stayed with Serperior. Oh well, the day is young. I will have more time with him when the challenge is over.

* * *

After she saw Dragonair give the Aroma Lady the Pokeballs, Lumineon scowled. So Dragonair was immune. No matter, she thought. She would still be able to execute her vengeance. She went in the direction Dragonair came from and not too long after, she saw Serperior. She smirked. If she timed this right, and Togetic came through, it would work. She waited for Serperior. After some time, he found another Pokeball, and it had the Ampharos Charmeleon had first found. He took it. Suddenly a loud siren was heard, coming from camp followed by Chris' voice on the megaphone. The challenge was over. Serperior was heading back to camp. Lumineon followed close behind and near camp she stepped up to him. He stopped but then tried to move again. She wasn't letting him.

"What do you want Lumineon?" He asked.

"I want you." She said as she tried to touch him.

He backed up from her touch." No. I'm not with you anymore. I have a girlfriend too."

"I don't care. I want you. You know you want me." She said seductively.

"I don't think I ever did. I was just upset at not having Dragonair." He said.

"Stop saying that bitch's name. she means nothing. You love me." She raised her voice.

"Don't talk like that about her. She is more than you can imagine. And she was right about you. You're a sad lonely Pokémon." Serperior retaliated.

Lumineon could hear rustling nearby.

"You're blind. You're falling for an ugly worm. She's a disgusting floating bag of plastic flesh." Lumineon spat.

Serperior was enraged. He slapped her hard with his tail. Being a Grass type, it cut her cheek. There was a collective gasp. He turned around to see a group of contestants standing nearby. Togetic was among them.

"You heartless fiend." Lumineon cried helplessly and ran off distressed.

"Serperior, what the?" Lampent was shocked.

"How could you do that to the most beautiful Pokémon on the island?" Charmeleon raged. He was infuriated that his girlfriend had been hurt.

"Please, she was asking for it. You're just seeing this wrong." He said angrily. He was still frenzied by what she had said about Dragonair that he was not aware he was being judged.

"I said, the challenge is over. Everyone to the Bonfire Ceremony, NOW!" Chris nagged on the megaphone.

The group were still shocked but everyone went to the campgrounds.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Mhm, worked like a charm. Good luck explaining that one Serperior. The asshole really hurt my cheek though.

**Togetic:** It was bloody hell trying to get all those Pokémon to follow me there, had to come up with some lie, but damn, Lumineon is good. I see what she did. This might just work. It better, I didn't get immunity.

**Serperior:** I can't believe the nasty things she had said about Dragonair. How could I have been fooled so much by her to the degree that I dated her?

**Smeargle:** Lumineon may not be the best Pokémon, but I don't think violence is ever the answer. Serperior is too shady.

**Linoone:** What is that sardine planning? I know she's got something cooked up for Serperior but I can't tell what it is. Meh, I don't care, I still don't like him.

**Lampent:** What the heck? Why would Serperior attack Lumineon like that? You don't just slap a girl like that. Wasn't she his girlfriend anyway?

**Charmeleon:** I hate his guts! If Lumineon hadn't wanted me to keep our relationship a secret, I so would have set his tail on fire.

**Chimecho:** What a shame. Lumineon is going to come between Dragonair and Serperior no matter what, and I can't do anything to stop it. Chris will automatically say I'm interfering because of my info from outside of the contest. Uh, I'm so nervous. Deep breaths.

* * *

The contestants had to go back to the Bonfire ceremony and Chris was waiting for them. Lumineon pretended to be sad and hurt. Charmeleon was breathing heavily with a childish frown. Vibrava was lost in her thoughts and Buizel was still feeling guilty. The contestants were a mess of emotions. Chris found it amusing.

"I've almost never had a challenge with so much rule breaking." He said." Did you learn your lessons?"

"Yes Chris." Buizel lowered his head.

Vibrava didn't reply.

"So we have four immunity winners today. Linoone was the first to gather six manly Pokémon for his Mountain loving client. Electrike managed to find six incredibly powerful and mainstream Pokémon that are known to be used by the Champions of the Pokémon world. Lumineon tracked down some bugs for her Bug Catcher buddy and Dragonair sniffed out a bunch of Aromatic Pokémon for her Lady client." Chris relayed." The rest of you were too slow so you can't vote for those four. Let the voting begin."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Lumineon:** I said I would crush them and I will. Serperior will be no more and then Dragonair will be a weeping mess.

**Togetic:** I would have preferred to get rid of someone else, but I'll let Lumineon enjoy her day. My turn is next though.

**Serperior:** She's immune, might as well go for the next best, and with the way he's looking at me, I don't think Charmeleon likes me. I don't know what that's all about.

**Charmeleon:** Stupid Serperior. Leave my beautiful angel alone.

**Buizel:** Ugh, she's immune. Dammit. Fine, I vote Togetic, I hate her too.

**Electrike:** Oh no, Togetic keeps glaring at me. What do I do, what do I do? I'm sorry, I have to vote for Serperior.

**Smeargle:** Linoone and I still think we should vote for Serperior. I don't see many other options any way.

**Chimecho:** I'm gonna have to wait again for my vote on Charmeleon. I'd better vote for Togetic now. Save many of the boys the heartache.

**Lampent:** I hate what you made me think of you Charmeleon. I thought you were a good friend, but you're not. You're just a horrible lousy scumbag. I wish I never met you.

* * *

Chris waited for them to be done, and he looked surprised at the result.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have twelve Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblocks belonging to the immunity winners go to…."

"Linoone"

"Electrike"

"Lumineon"

"Dragonair"

Electrike looked really happy, Dragonair was calm about it, as was Linoone. Lumineon just focused on the results.

"The rest of you who get Pokeblocks are…"

"Lanturn"

"Chimecho"

"Smeargle"

"Lampent"

"Buizel"

Chris paused as four more Pokémon remained without a Pokeblock.

"Vibrava"

"And Togetic"

Serperior and Charmeleon were the ones to remain. Serperior was still angry at Lumineon and Charmeleon was angry at Serperior. Dragonair had her eyes wide open as she stared.

"Why is he in the bottom two?" She asked.

"Yeah Serperior, why are you in the bottom two?" Chris asked." You won immunity yesterday and you got first pick in today's challenge. What happened?"

"I don't know. Lumineon must have done something as usual." He frowned.

"Wrong! You hit her you jerk." Charmeleon snapped.

"Interesting. Charmeleon, what about you? Do you think you're gonna follow in Eelektross' footsteps?" Chris asked.

"No, there's no reason I would be voted out." He shook his head.

"Well I can say it's an obvious landslide." Chris said." The final Pokeblock will not be going to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Serperior"

"Ha!" Charmeleon jumped.

"What, no! Why?" Dragonair stood up frustrated.

Serperior turned to glare at Lumineon who smiled wickedly under her breath and Dragonair turned to her as well.

"You monster!" Dragonair lashed out but was stopped by several Pokémon." What have you done?"

"Dragonair calm yourself." Chimecho tried.

Lumineon slipped out of the Bonfire Ceremony, but chose a spot she could watch. Serperior touched Dragonair's shoulder. She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"It was so short but I loved every minute of it." He said as he wiped her tears.

"Don't leave me." She couldn't keep her cool.

"I want you to destroy her. Please do that for me." Serperior requested.

Dragonair sniffed." I will. I will."

"I love you so much Dragonair." He ended.

He was taken to the boat and Dragonair waved to him sadly from the dock.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Why? Why am I not meant for happiness? Serperior, I will miss you dearly.

**Lumineon:** Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… (Static)

**Chris**: Did she really just laugh for three continuous minutes? Well…

* * *

"What a ride, that was some drama filled challenge. The love birds have been separated, and in such a short time. No one got to fully be sick of them yet. As for the other love birds, they're getting over many obstacles, but is that going to last? So who will go next? How will Dragonair react? And will Buizel attempt to murder anyone again?"

"Uh Chris, producers say that Pokémon don't die when the Pokeball breaks. It sets them free." Chef told him.

"Really? Huh, so Buizel's gonna have Nightmares for no reason. Nothing I can do about it now hehe." Chris laughed." Come back next time for more action on Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel: **Togetic

**Charmeleon:** Serperior

**Chimecho:** Togetic

**Dragonair:** Vibrava

**Electrike:** Serperior

**Lampent:** Charmeleon

**Lanturn:** Serperior

**Linoone:** Serperior

**Lumineon:** Serperior**  
**  
**Serperior:** Charmeleon

**Smeargle:** Serperior

**Togetic:** Serperior

**Vibrava:** Charmeleon

**Total:**

**Vibrava: **1

**Togetic: **2

**Charmeleon:** 3

**Serperior:** 7 (Eliminated)

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Buizel – Charmeleon – Chimecho – Dragonair – Electrike – Lampent – Lanturn – Linoone – Lumineon – Smeargle – Togetic – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior

* * *

Serpenair was never meant to be XD and I did throw in some hints and foreshadowing all over the chapter did you guys notice them? Anyway, Serperior was definitely not one of the more popular Pokemon. He wasn't the most hated but he had the least fans as well. That's to be expected since his persona is a mix of "Gary Stu" and an idiot :P so it's good that this elimination won't anger too many people. I should be active from now till january 18 for sure and promising you 2-3 chapters at least. My Poll is still available if you wanted to vote, I'd love to see what you guys thought. I would also love to get your complaints as much as I would praise, because if I work on the complaints, I can improve and that would get me more praise! Thank you for reading guys :)


	19. Chapter 19: Bitten By The Love Fish

Hi folks! Told you I was gonna be active now. Here's this extra long chapter for you XD It's the longest one I've written to date.

As for my only review XD:

_**PizzaTheBomb**_: I'm glad you liked it. I was a little surprised. I was struggling to find a challenge idea. If you loved that elimination, I think you're gonna love this one too...hehe.

**Worma-Sir's attempt at interacting:** There is a game reference early on in the chapter, how many of you can notice it? Tell me in your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Bitten By The Love Fish**

"Hello again viewers!" Chris welcomed." And welcome back to Total Drama. Last episode, the contestants got to have their fair share of sleep before being thrown into a long challenge. They then had to find and collect Pokémon for specific Trainers. Some of them found it easy and ran the competition over like Linoone while others were literally stumbling over this challenge such as Smeargle. In the end, we had four winners including Lumineon while the rest were up for grabs."

He took a sip of his coffee mug.

"During the challenge we had many important moments from romance to confrontations. Lanturn found out she doesn't need to worry about Lumineon snatching up her crush again. Lampent and Charmeleon butted heads and Lampent officially ended their friendship. Smeargle and Linoone had a fallout but they quickly settled it and their relationship grew stronger as a result. The same could not be said about another couple. Dragonair and Serperior were unaware of the danger headed their way until too late. Lumineon succeeded in tearing them apart by getting Serperior eliminated. Epic!"

"Another day, another opportunity to milk the show of all the drama we can get. There is a lot that can go on if I just let that spark happen. How will I execute that? What will the results be? And will Dragonair lose her mind? I think we're gonna see a lot of temper blowups today. That's why you should stick around for this episode of Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Left side  
**

* * *

Togetic was almost annoyed with how satisfied Lumineon seemed. She was laughing non stop.

"That is honestly the highlight of my stay on this island." Lumineon lay in her bed with a dreamy look on her face like she was on a high.

"You did good, I only say this because we lost Serperior's vote otherwise I would have said that it was a waste of a vote." Togetic said.

"It doesn't matter if he was on our side or not. What matters is that it got to Dragonair. Hahaha." Lumineon fell into a fit of laughter again.

"You really don't like her do you?" Togetic eyed her.

"Like her? I detest her guts, I want to make her heart shrivel and rot on the inside. I want her to lose her sanity and end up in a mental asylum for the rest of her life. I want her to…" Lumineon ranted.

"You're losing your sanity." Togetic interrupted." And I thought I was the crazy one."

"Oh no, I'm perfectly sane. I just choose to fully enjoy and express my enjoyment in myself." Lumineon smirked.

"Well that's great. Now it's my turn to choose someone to eliminate." Togetic said.

"I thought we were going after Linoone." Lumineon interrupted.

"Linoone wins immunity often, we might need to have a back-up plan. Besides, I don't know if they still want him out now. He's getting along with the boys." Togetic explained.

"Yes we do need a back-up plan. I think working on Buizel shouldn't be too hard. He has been eliminated once. It's again, a matter of timing, and I think you should work on Lanturn more." Lumineon told.

"Right, I could talk Lanturn against Buizel and you could keep doing your flirtation with him." The Fairy continued.

"Yeah, about that. Lanturn knows I don't give a damn about Buizel, so flirting with him wont work." Lumineon brought up.

"What, how does she know?" Togetic asked.

"I told her. I was angry and distracted." Lumineon said annoyed.

"Ugh, we can't be reckless like that." Togetic snapped.

"Just keep talking to her and Ill handle the rest. Make her hate Buizel." Lumineon decided.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** We failed with Linoone, we lost a voter, and then we lost the edge in tricking Lanturn. This is falling apart worse than with Vespiquen. But just like with Vespiquen, if I'm in danger of going down, Lumineon will go down before me.

**Lumineon:** I'm not worried at all. I know I can pull it all off. Togetic's just worried because she can't seem to win immunity anymore. I'm more than just great looks, I am talent, smarts and tough when I want to be.

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Right side  
**

* * *

As expected, the mood in the other side was not as positive, except with Lanturn who had her usual happiness from the first few weeks of the competition. Vibrava was still unusually quiet and Chimecho was sad for the turnout. Dragonair hadn't even returned to the cabin. She wanted to be alone.

"The voting should have been different today." Chimecho said.

"Hm, why?" Lanturn asked.

"Dragonair got crushed." Chimecho told." And someone better could have gone instead of Serperior."

Vibrava glanced up, breaking her train of thoughts. It wasn't that she was apathetic to Dragonair's dilemma, but she couldn't ignore Chimecho's behavior.

"She'll be alright. She didn't seem upset after Eelektross was eliminated. Why would she be after Serperior?" The Dragonfly calmed.

"Vibrava, you have no idea." Chimecho shook her head slowly.

"And how come you do?" Vibrava furrowed her eyes.

Chimecho held back, mostly because of Chris' rule.

Dragonair wanted to be alone and to relax so she took a dive in the sea. She kept swimming deeper, her tears mixing with the water. She only got to be with Serperior for one day. It wasn't fair. She spent so much time being bitter about Lumineon that she lost him to her for most of the competition. When she finally got him, it didn't last. The worst part was that she fooled herself into thinking she could get over it by being with someone she didn't approve of at all. She hated to admit it but Lumineon had defeated her over and over. The more she thought about it the deeper she dove and the harder she cried.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Is this my punishment? For being a horrible Pokémon to Eelektross? For thinking I can so easily ruin someone's chances at the prize just so I can be with Serperior?

**Chimecho:** Not good, not good at all. This is not the right time for Serperior to go. Poor Dragonair.

**Vibrava:** There she goes again, knowing somehow way more than I do about whatever is going on and about Dragonair. She won't tell me anything either.

**Lanturn:** I loved the challenge. I didn't win but I loved it. I am really feeling happy for some reason. Oh well I was always feeling happy before I came here anyway, guess I'm just back to normal me. Heeheee.

* * *

**Boys' cabin: Right side  
**

* * *

Lampent was feeling slightly awkward to put it lightly. Smeargle and Linoone were getting a little too comfortable. They were in Smeargle's bed and giggling. Lampent didn't mind them as a couple or being in the same room with him, but anyone would feel awkward being the one in the room while the others should have privacy.

"Should I go out for a while and give you guys some erm, well needed time alone?" He offered.

"What?" Smeargle asked turning to look away from Linoone." Oh gosh, Lampent. I forgot you were there. I'm so sorry!"

He covered his eyes.

"No no, it's um okay. Maybe I should just move in with the others." Lampent suggested.

"Relax Lampent. We're not doing anything. We're just happy cause we've gotten over a shtick in our relationship." Lampent smirked.

"What are you still doing in my bed. Go, shoo!" Smeargle brushed Linoone off embarrassed.

Linoone half smiled." Make me."

"Ugh, stop." Smeargle hid under the covers.

"Aw I love you guys. You're way better than some of the others who pretended to be my friends." Lampent revealed.

"You're good Lampent. Pokémon can be assholes sometimes. You can't trust just anyone." Linoone advised.

"I know that now." The Ghost ended." Smeargle you can get out of the covers now. Don't feel embarrassed about anything."

"No!" Smeargle whined.

Lampent chuckled slightly and Linoone smirked.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I have the most adorable boyfriend.

**Lampent:** I'd rather have lovebirds in the cabin with me than backstabbers. So much better than sleeping with Eelektross and Charmeleon.

* * *

**Boys' cabin: Left side**

* * *

Charmeleon felt annoyed that he was left out again. Buizel and Electrike were ignoring him. They talked and talked and when Charmeleon tried to get into the conversation, Buizel either changed the topic or they just went quiet for a while.

"Immunity feels so awesome you guys, you should try it sometime." Electrike teased.

"You little troll." Buizel threw a pillow at Electrike." I almost did but then I found a Lumineon ball and long story short, I could have committed murder if Chris hadn't cheaped out."

Electrike laughed.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Charmeleon frowned.

"It means I don't like her." Buizel spelled it out like Charmeleon was mentally handicapped." Why, do you?"

"Yeah I do, who wouldn't? Besides guys like Smeargle and Linoone." Charmeleon laughed to himself.

"You wanna say something buddy?" Buizel bawled his fist.

"Forget it Buizel, he's got no clue." Electrike calmed.

"No, you're the ones who have no clue." Charmeleon rebutted childishly.

"So Electrike, great making it to the top twelve eh? Even the eliminations lately are being awesome." Buizel ignored.

"Yep. If only a few more went too. The top ten could be so cool if the next two were girls." Electrike winked at Buizel.

"Girls? I think the next two girls to go should be Vibrava and Chimecho."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT VIBRAVA!" Electrike barked, his teeth showing.

"Your opinions make me wanna barf." Buizel made a disgusted face.

"Vibrava sucks!" Charmeleon continued.

Electrike jumped up angrily but Buizel caught him. He struggled to stop him from attacking.

"Don't listen to him Electrike. He's an idiot." Buizel subdued.

"Whatever." Charmeleon crossed his arms as he went inside the bed Pokeball.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** Okay, scratch what I said earlier today. I DO hate Charmeleon. He's a really stupid annoying guy.

**Buizel:** He's a homophobe, he likes Lumineon of all Pokémon, and he disses Vibrava? Gee, Lampent is so right. Charmeleon is the biggest deuchbag in the competition.

**Charmeleon:** Lampent probably made them all hate me. He says I'm a bad friend because I sided with Eelektross and yet he turns all the guys against me? I hate him and I hate Electrike and Buizel. I only like Lumineon!

* * *

After leaving Charmeleon to sit alone during breakfast, Togetic and Lumineon to sit close but not too close to each other, Linoone and Smeargle to take off early on their own and Dragonair to not even appear for breakfast, the contestants took some time for themselves. They don't get as much time as they used to so when the opportunity comes, they grab it.

"Hi Lampy!" Lampent cringed at the voice.

Togetic flew over to Lampent who thought he was gonna have a rare peaceful morning. He just groaned in response.

"So Lampy, aren't you glad? We're gonna make the top ten together." She beamed.

"Sure." He tried to ignore her which angered her.

"Lampy, you could have been gone instead of Hitmontop you know." She said.

"Don't talk about Hitmontop." He raised his voice.

She flew in his face and held his body. She stared at him with dark eyes.

"I don't get you, you never seem to learn. I will destroy your floating empty shell and have your soul scattered to the wind." She shook him.

He just glared back without saying anything. She snarled before she smirked.

"And after that I'll blow a Fairy wind at Electrike's stomach and cut it from the inside. Then I will use it again and again till he's a bloody mess." She spoke in two voices like she was possessed.

"No. He's just a kid. Please don't." Lampent whimpered.

"I'll smash Buizel's face and then drain him from his neck." She continued.

"Stop. I'll do anything you want just please don't touch them." He fell down, he was shaking.

"Then do as I say and never give me attitude or I will make you watch your friends be massacred." She spoke harshly as she left.

Lampent lay on the ground and cried.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Hitmontop was a better slave, but I will make sure Lampent follows every order I give him.

**Lampent:** Twelve more challenges of this is too much. Too much.

**Chris:** Man, I hope he doesn't get some psychological damage for the long term. He could sue.

* * *

Buizel was relaxing along the river when Smeargle showed up.

"Huh, Buizel? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just chillin, you?" Buizel asked as he turned on his stomach.

"I'm exhausted, Linoone and I were…" He began.

"NOPE! Don't wanna know the rest of that sentence." Buizel stopped him.

"What? Hey NO! That's not what..ugh." Smeargle covered his face in embarrassment. It was the third time to happen to him in two days." He was training me to battle. That's all."

"Oh! So you finally agreed to let him teach you huh?" Buizel asked.

"Wait, how do you.. oh right, you watched it all." Smeargle realized as he sat next to Buizel and slipped his legs in the water." Yeah I did. It's tough."

"I guess for someone who's went through sixteen years of his life without battling yeah it must be hard." Buizel acknowledged.

"Yesterday he taught me dodging, now I learned blocking and it's tough. My arms are killing me because of all the blocks I tried to do and my legs are tired of all the standing up we did."

"Do you have any energy left for the challenge though?" Buizel asked.

"I hope so. I hope it's not too physical." Smeargle wiped his head." Believe it or not, Linoone didn't even break a sweat."

"He's a tough one. Everyone was crying their eyes out when he told you his past." The weasel looked up.

"It's a shame that the cameras caught that. I don't think he would have wanted the whole world to know." Smeargle said.

"I'm glad the cameras are so good at catching everything. There's a lot going on here that was needed to be seen. The three of us know a lot." Buizel stressed.

"Hey, I see you talking to Lumineon a lot. I think you should avoid her. She's not exactly a great Pokémon." Smeargle advised.

"I KNOW!" Buizel sat straight." You have no idea. I know what she did to Linoone and that's not the half of it. I hate her, she's coming between me and Lanturn."

"Oh you like Lanturn?" Smeargle asked.

"I'm in love with her." He admitted." And I only discovered that when it was too late. Now I don't think she'll accept me anymore. I hurt her."

"You sound like you care about her a lot, and you want to make up for it. I think sooner or later she'll see that and will give you another chance." The Beagle shared.

"I really hope so. I'll do anything for her." Buizel pouted.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** If only she hadn't made that stupid deal with them they'd be able to vote for her. Maybe they can vote for Togetic though. Either of them is good to eliminate.

**Smeargle:** Buizel and Lanturn make an adorable couple and they really go well together. I wish they'd get together.

* * *

Lanturn, Electrike and Vibrava were on the beach. Lanturn was just jumping around in the water and Electrike was enjoying the warm breeze. Vibrava just sat in the sand and watched Lanturn, her mind was somewhere else though.

"Come on Vibrava. Fly over here so we can play!" Lanturn called over.

"You look-k g-great today Vibrava." Electrike stuttered.

"Huh, I wasn't paying attention." She shook her head as she look at Electrike.

"Chef's food. I said Chef's food tasted great today." He panicked.

"Really? I thought it was just as bad as his usual stuff." Vibrava shrugged.

"The water's nice and warm." Lanturn called again.

"Maybe next time Lanturn." Vibrava shut down.

She spotted Chimecho floating out of the cabins. She waved for her and Chimecho waved back but she didn't head over to them. Vibrava followed her with her gaze. She saw her talking to Lumineon. She was really surprised now.

"Vibrava are you okay?" Electrike pawed her arm. He looked at her worriedly. She wasn't usually this quiet and intense.

She turned sharply to him before smiling." Yeah sorry."

She turned back and Chimecho was still talking to Lumineon. She decided to ignore it. She tagged Electrike and flew across the beach.

"Catch me if you can!" She teased as she flew. Electrike jumped after her trying to catch her.

Lanturn laughed and so did Electrike. Vibrava though only smiled. She kept glancing at Chimecho occasionally.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn: **I haven't had a relaxing swim in a while. I forgot how fun it is to just swim and play with Vibrava.

**Electrike:** Vibrava's acting weird. Maybe she doesn't like me hanging around her.

**Vibrava:** Why would she be talking to Lumineon?

* * *

Chimecho tried to find Dragonair but she couldn't. She sighed. She wanted to comfort her like she had helped her with her anxiety. She waved to Vibrava as she exited the cabin. She turned and saw Lumineon and frowned. Lumineon had caused her friend a lot of distress. She made up her mind, she was gonna confront her.

"You look happy with yourself." Chimecho floated in front of her.

"Mhm, very." Lumineon smiled obnoxiously.

"You're despicable. You finally got to Dragonair, and you stabbed the guy who thought he loved you all this time in the back." Chimecho said.

"Aren't I a genius?" Lumineon giggled.

"Stop! I'm not complimenting you." Chimecho raised her voice.

"I don't care what you think. You're a lost airhead who's only here as filler, you're not going to make any progress, any noticeable action. I bet you're completely forgotten." Lumineon seethed.

"I'd rather be forgotten than to be remembered for my ugliness like you." Chimecho retaliated.

Lumineon laughed for a long time and Chimecho was furious.

"Stop messing with my friends. You're going to lose sooner or later and then who'll have the last laugh?" Chimecho flew away leaving Lumineon to laugh even more.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Who the hell is Chimecho even? She got eliminated on what? Day four? And then she somehow comes back only to just drift along with the rest of us because we're too busy trying to vote the competition. Please, the cameraman is more of a contestant than she is.

**Vibrava:** What could they have said that was so funny? Why is Chimecho with her? It's all so unusual.

**Chimecho:** That really worked me up. My skin itches. I can feel the panic attacks coming. Ugh Dragonair I need you.

* * *

It was a surprise but a relief that Dragonair showed up with a straight face to the challenge. Chris called them to the gymnasium. The contestants saw a soccer ball on the floor behind him.

"Top twelve, for the second and last time." Chris addressed.

"Are you sure this time?" Lumineon asked, glaring at him.

"You mean you don't want Eelektross back? What about Vespiquen?" Chris joked.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

"Didn't think so either." Chris laughed." So look at yourselves, you're now the same number of boys and girls. Which is perfect for today's challenge because we're bringing back a challenge from the previous season, the Gender Games, but with different mini games."

The contestants nodded and looked around. Some were very unhappy.

"The challenge will be made up of seven mini games and with each one, a contestants of the losing team will be voted out by the other team until four of you remain and win immunity. It will be the boys versus the girls but you're still going to want to stand out because in each mini game, the contestant of the losing team who performed the best will be automatically in to the next mini game." Chris explained.

"What?" Electrike asked, he looked confused.

"Assuming the girls won a mini game, the boy of you who did best in that game cannot be voted out in that vote. And on top of that, the boy who had the worst performance, will have one vote already against him. Is that clear?" Chris continued.

"Interesting." Lumineon nodded.

"So you guys are familiar with the challenge now, let's get to the first task. Football!" Chris said.

"Woo!" Buizel cheered.

"More like, boo!" Togetic made a face.

"Which Football? The game is different depending where you play it." Lampent asked.

"Both!" Chris smiled broadly.

"Huh?" Electrike tilted her head.

"The rules and positions will be of Soccer but the girls will play the Unova version, feet and hands, but only when the ball is in the air can you use hands. The boys will be playing the rest of the regions' version. Only kicking." Chris explained." For those of you who are not your regular mammal shape, you can use your tails, heads, torsos to move the ball around."

"That has nothing to do with the Unova version, this is just Handball, what we have." Vibrava corrected.

"This is so impractical. Can we use our moves? Psychic?" Lampent asked.

"Nope, you'll be using your bodies and that's it." Chris replied." We'll play best two out of three and the round ends at the first ball scored. Choose a goalie and let's start the show!"

The teams huddled to pick their goalie. The girls all agreed it would be Lanturn. She offered and due to her lack of speed and arms, she wouldn't be as much help in the field. Lumineon would have been a fit but she didn't want balls coming at her and hurting her so she didn't offer. The boys were struggling to pick someone. Buizel, Linoone, Electrike and Charmeleon all wanted to be on the field. Linoone wanted Smeargle to be the goalie but Lampent wanted to be as well.

"I can't kick the ball, I'll be useless on the field, I should be the goalie." He reasoned.

"Fine, let's not give them a chance to get the ball anyway." Linoone said.

"Ha, they're not even gonna touch that ball. This is so ours." Charmeleon bragged.

"I hate to agree with Charmeleon but yeah, this looks like an easy win for us." Buizel joined.

"And so the challenge starts with a mash up of popular ball games. Will the boys crush the girls? Can the teams settle their differences in this battle of the sexes? And is Dragonair ever going to speak again? We're all excited for this so don't go away." Chris ended.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Yay! I'm so excited! I haven't been this excited for a challenge in a while. I'm not even thinking about Lumineon. I feel free!

**Linoone:** I know Smeargle's a little tired after this morning, that's why I wanted him to be the goalie, but I guess with his speed, and well, feet, he's better off than Lampent on the field.

**Lampent:** I'm not too happy to work with Charmeleon, but I'd prefer him over Togetic. I really hope we win and I won't have to vote for someone I don't want to.

**Lumineon:** Votes? So I somehow have to avoid being voted out by not only the returnees but Linoone and Smeargle? I have to do the best I can every game if I want to get immunity.

**Chimecho:** If this is about votes, I'm sure the boys will know who to vote for. I'm not worried, Electrike and Buizel both know how bad Lumineon and Togetic are, and Lampent's not too fond of Togetic either. Smeargle and Linoone hate Lumineon so it's a good challenge I think. Maybe by the end of the day one of them will be out of the show.

* * *

The teams were on the field. Lampent stood on the left goal with Smeargle and Charmeleon as defense and Linoone, Buizel and Electrike were spread out near the center. In front of them were Vibrava, Lumineon and Togetic whereas Chimecho and Dragonair took defense leaving Lanturn on goal duty.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

They nodded, staring each other down. He blew his whistle and the first to get to the ball was Buizel. He passed it with a kick to Electrike who was running ahead. He suddenly found himself face to face with Togetic and stopped, he kicked it quickly to the side. Buizel was waiting for it and started running with it. Vibrava flew in front of him but he dodged her and kept going. He was moving into the defense and Chimecho tried to block him but she was small and slower than him. Dragonair barely moved her tail but missed him. Buizel kept going and stared at Lanturn. The fun of the game overpowered his feelings and he kicked it hard. She turned her tail to the incoming ball and caught it. Buizel gaped. Lanturn then threw it to Chimecho who floated in her spot, she then tossed it in turn to Togetic.

"Electrike block her." Linoone ordered.

Electrike looked at her in fear and just stood there shaking. She smirked and passed it to Vibrava who was behind him. Vibrava was faced with Linoone and he was about to steal it from her so she threw it again to Togetic who had passed him. Lumineon in the meantime had sauntered to the boys' defense. Togetic saw the opportunity and threw the ball all the way to Lumineon. Smeargle tried to take it midair but he missed. Charmeleon was in front of Lumineon but he got nervous.

"Uh. I. Uhm." He stuttered.

"Charmeleon stop her." Smeargle said.

Lumineon threw the ball to the other corner as she saw Vibrava headed and Vibrava caught it midair before throwing it in the goal. Lampent was too far to reach it. The girls scored their first point. They cheered.

"Wow, what was that?" Chris asked." The first round goes to the girls. You have two minutes to caucus."

"Do what?" Buizel asked.

"To get together as a group and discuss your game plan." Chris clarified.

"Been hitting the dictionaries eh Chris? Did someone comment that you were all looks and no books?" Togetic giggled.

"NO! I know stuff." He pouted.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Ha! Take that Buizel! This is so much fun.

**Linoone:** For a side that has Lumineon, the girls seemed a lot more in sync than they should be. I don't know what happened to Electrike or Charmeleon, maybe they don't like beating girls?

**Lumineon:** Sweet sweet Charmeleon. He's an idiot, but he's an idiot who wants me to have my way so who am I to turn that down?

**Charmeleon:** Oh crap, I just realized I'm up against Lumineon. I don't wanna beat her. I want her to win.

**Togetic:** Ha! Electrike is shaking in his boots. If only all boys were that easy.

**Electrike:** Oh no, Togetic is scaring the crap out of me. I don't wanna let the boys down.

* * *

Since the girls won the first round, the ball started with the boys on the second round. A change in formation was made. Electrike was sent to defense and Smeargle was brought in his place. The girls remained as they were. The whistle was blown and Vibrava tossed the ball to Togetic. Togetic herself saw Lumineon going back and tossed it to her but Linoone was ready for it. He jumped and stopped it with his chest before running with the ball. He passed Vibrava and saw Dragonair. She tried to take it from him but he jumped. He saw Charmeleon running as well and passed the ball to him. Charmeleon now had the ball and he was in front of Chimecho.

"Don't even try to cheat this time." She warned him.

"Go ahead Linoone." He said as he looked behind her. She turned back but no one was there.

Charmeleon giggled and passed her. She frowned, she fell for it.

"Pass it!" Buizel said as he ran up to the other side.

Charmeleon ignored him and kicked the ball but Lanturn head butted the ball to the center of the field where Smeargle was. He was faced with both Vibrava and Lumineon. He tried to kick the ball to Linoone but Vibrava caught it in the air. She threw it to Lumineon who was heading into the boys' zone. Electrike ran quickly and stole the ball from her and kept going but Togetic flew over to him immediately and he stumbled when he saw her, losing the ball in the process. Togetic wasn't allowed to grab it so she just kicked it back to Lumineon. Lumineon saw the boys coming fast so she rubbed the ball on her skin and threw it at Lampent. He blocked it with his arm but pulled back quickly when a sizzle was heard. The ball was wet and it hurt him. The ball fell to the ground and rolled a little, just enough to go inside the goal.

"And the girls win another point. This game goes to the girls!" Chris announced." Wow you boys sucked."

"What the heck?" Buizel raged.

"That was embarrassing." Linoone crossed his arms.

"The girls will now vote for the first boy to be eliminated. The one of you who performed best was Buizel. So he can't be voted. As for the worst, it was pretty obvious. Lampent you have one vote against you." Chris told." So what will it be girls?"

The girls huddled together.

"We have to vote for Linoone. This is our only chance." Togetic said.

"But Linoone's a nice guy. He's tough too." Vibrava argued.

"Exactly, get rid of the threat early on." Lumineon joined in.

"Hurry up ladies." Chris urged.

"We agreed on Linoone." Lumineon spoke.

"All of you?" Chris asked." I need each Pokémon's vote."

They all nodded, some more eagerly than others.

"Then Linoone is the first contestant out. That's a first." Chris decided." On to the next task."

"Aww Linoone." Smeargle pouted. He felt disappointed.

"It's okay Smeargle, I'll watch you guys. Go kick some Lumineon butt." He winked.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** Linoone could have won this challenge easily. I don't think it's fair that he lost.

**Linoone:** That's understandable. They had to take out the bigger threat, and I bet Lumineon was really happy about that. Whatever, I'll watch Smeargle.

**Lumineon:** Spectacular. Linoone is the first out. We are off to a great start.

**Togetic:** The boys are weakened now, they don't stand a chance.

**Chimecho:** Of course they take control. I just hope we lose a couple of times and the boys pick right.

**Dragonair:** (Sigh) Nothing has any flavor anymore. This competition feels dead without Serperior.

* * *

While Chris was preparing the next task, the contestants got to rest. Chimecho floated over to Dragonair who hasn't moved since the challenge started. She looked dejectedly at the floor. Her head feathers were wilted and her natural shine was missing.

"Dragonair." Chimecho said sadly." Please talk to me."

Dragonair's voice came out broken." I'm sorry Chimecho. I don't have the will to talk."

Chimecho didn't know what to say.

"It'll get easier. Trust me. You'll see him again, I promise." Chimecho tried.

She shook her head and a few tears dropped." I'm meant to be miserable."

Togetic flew over to Lanturn before Buizel could get to her. She snatched her aside, Buizel decided he'd approach her later.

"Lanturn, I'm glad to see you happy again, but you have to be careful not to let your feelings mess with your head again. Buizel looks like he might distract you." Togetic said.

"He won't mess with my head. It's okay." She nodded.

"Good because I saw him yesterday in the challenge talking to Lumineon. You might care about him more than he does." She continued.

"Oh it's okay, I already know Lumineon didn't care about him. It doesn't matter anymore." Lanturn told.

"But I saw Buizel being head over heels. I guess you're right, it doesn't matter." Togetic shrugged innocently.

Lanturn frowned a little but didn't say anything.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Ooh, Buizel is such a doodoo head. I'm not going to let that ruin my mood.

**Togetic:** Tehee, Lanturn caught the bait. She's supposed to, that stupid goldfish.

**Chimecho:** My heart is breaking for Dragonair. She looks so broken spirited. I don't know what to do. She'd been a great friend to me when I came back, now I want to repay the favor.

* * *

Chris gave each contestant a balloon.

"Like last season, the object of this game is to pop the other teams' balloons. Be the last gender with a balloon and you win." Chris told.

"Can we use our attacks?" Asked Togetic.

"I thought about that, and it would be cool and all but you'd destroy the gym so no. You can use any part of your body to pop balloons. You may not harm another contestant though. If you lose your balloon you have only ten seconds to pick it back up or you lose. You may not hide your balloon. If your balloon pops on its own or by accident then it counts. If anyone thinks it would be easier for them to pop the balloons with a tack then I can hand out tacks to you. If you drop your tack though, you may not get another one and you may not pick it up." Chris explained.

Several contestants chose to have tacks including Togetic, Smeargle, Chimecho, and Vibrava.

"You have two minutes to caucus." Chris told them.

Some contestants laughed at him.

"Stop laughing! Fine, you have one minute only." Chris stomped his foot angrily.

"I think we should spread out. We outnumber them so we can overwhelm them." Lumineon suggested.

"Since when were you our leader?" Vibrava questioned.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"There's no time for this. We have to be a team." Togetic said, she didn't want Lumineon to make more unnecessary enemies right now.

"What do you guys think? Maybe we should each go for one of the girls." Buizel asked.

"Why don't we go all together, that way we're more defended." Lampent countered.

"Let's make it look like we're on our own but actually help each other as if in pairs." Smeargle decided." Like, I'll help Lampent if I see a girl is going to beat him, or Buizel helps Electrike when he's about to pop a balloon."

"That's a good idea." Electrike said.

"Yeah, okay, that's our plan then." Buizel nodded.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** They went with my plan! They don't think I'm a complete failure afterall. The guys are awesome.

**Vibrava:** Lumineon is taking control and Togetic is fine with it. Dragonair is too depressed to rise up and the others are too nice to say anything. What if this continues into the voting in the challenges? I refuse to have Lumineon go any further than she should.

**Lumineon:** Dragonair is crushed but now I have to deal with Vibrava. There is never a rest. There are always nosy stuck up bitches who will not go down without a fight.

* * *

Chris started the round and the contestants began running around. Vibrava flew over to Charmeleon but he ran away from her. While she was chasing him, Buizel was on her tail. She noticed him so she changed directions and turned around. There was a faceoff. On the other side, Dragonair was just standing there, the balloon almost neglected. Smeargle ran over to her and got to her balloon. She didn't seem to care.

"Dragonair! You're ruining the challenge." Chris whined.

"Just take me out." She said not caring.

Smeargle felt awkward. It didn't feel right but it was a challenge. He carefully plucked the balloon with his tack.

"With very bad sportsmanship, Dragonair is out." Chris announced disgruntled.

Chimecho floated quickly to Smeargle. She was about to pop his balloon when Lampent appeared and popped hers. She floated to the bleachers and waited.

"Thanks!" Smeargle thanked Lampent.

Vibrava went straight at Buizel but he dodged and tried to pop hers. It missed but she dropped her balloon. She quickly bent down to pick it up. She saw Buizel coming though and instead turned around and surprised him by popping his. She quickly bent down to pick up the balloon before ten seconds could pass.

"Aww, you tricked me." Buizel said.

Togetic flew over to Lampent and glared at him.

"Hi Lampy. Are you gonna try to pop my balloon?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

He hesitated and just looked down. She got close to him but Smeargle appeared behind her and popped hers. She huffed and flew aside. Lampent felt like hugging Smeargle.

"We make a great team!" Smeargle smiled but jumped as he heard a balloon pop.

It was his, Lanturn stood behind him and giggled. Lampent quickly put distance between them. He didn't want to get close to the Water type but she chased him. He turned around and threw his balloon in the air. As Lanturn looked up he got closer and popped her balloon. He then caught his balloon as it drifted slowly down.

"Nice haha, you got me there." Lanturn laughed.

Charmeleon was still being chased by Vibrava. He tripped and fell on his balloon but it didn't pop. He turned around and found Vibrava right on top of him. She almost got her chance but Electrike jumped in the air and grabbed her Balloon. It wasn't popping though and she shook him off. Charmeleon got his chance to escape and tried to sneak around but Lumineon cornered him.

"H-hi." He breathed with half-lidded eyes.

"Hey there big boy." She got slowly in front of him with a captivating look before popping the balloon in his hands.

"Oops." He chuckled nervously.

There was another pop. Electrike had bitten her balloon roughly and was barring his fangs angrily. Charmeleon frowned and pushed Electrike as he stomped to the bleachers.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Electrike frowned.

Vibrava followed Electrike and almost got to his balloon but Lampent called out.

"Electrike look out." He alarmed.

Electrike jolted away and towards Lampent. They stood next to each other as Vibrava flew in their direction.

"Ready?" Electrike asked.

"Ready." The Ghost replied.

They charged at her together and just as they were about to collide, Lampent threw his balloon on the ground behind him. Electrike tried to bite into her balloon but it was out of reach, instead, she popped his. Lampent though burned through hers and it popped. He then went back and grabbed his balloon.

"We have a winner! Lampent is the last one standing for the boys." Chris announced.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Wow, I won. That felt great. I think we all had a hand in winning though so it's not an individual win.

**Lanturn:** That was fun too. I hope I'm not the first girl out though.

**Vibrava:** It was a good effort.

**Electrike:** Charmeleon is starting to be a jerk. I don't get it.

**Togetic:** If Linoone wasn't still here, I'd have Smeargle begging like a puppy for me to not hurt him, and I would not have lost that task.

* * *

The boys cheered and huddled around Lampent congratulating him.

"You were great too Electrike." He said.

"So who will it be boys? Vibrava isn't an option because she was the last one remaining and Dragonair has a vote against her because she was the first out." Chris asked.

"Lumineon." Buizel said.

"Dragonair." Charmeleon quickly said.

"Lumineon." Electrike chipped in.

Lampent looked at the girls. He wanted to vote Togetic but he was worried about his friends. He saw her pointing with her eyes at Dragonair. He sighed.

"Dragonair." He lowered his head.

"What will it be Smeargle?" Chris asked.

"Vote for Lumineon! Come on." Electrike urged.

"NO! Vote for Dragonair. She's not even trying. Don't you want her to take a rest?" Charmeleon manipulated.

Smeargle remembered the deal they made with Lumineon. They couldn't vote for her.

"I choose Dragonair only because I don't think she's in the right state of mind to compete right now." He decided.

Buizel groaned. Lumineon smirked. Chimecho shook her head.

"It's settled then. Dragonair is out." Chris decided." Follow me out."

Dragonair just slid out of the gym to be alone.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Dammit!

**Charmeleon:** Yes yes yes yes yes!

**Chimecho:** That was the wrong choice. A very wrong choice. It was so close too.

**Lumineon:** Hmm, That was close but I better not be up for voting again.

**Smeargle:** I wanted to vote for Lumineon but I didn't want her to think of doing anything that might hurt Linoone or me.

* * *

There were traffic cones spread out along a circular track. There were two large white blankets as well.

"For the third task, you'll have to run laps, carrying a team member. Once you cross the line, the team member gets off and you have to carry another one until the last team member is carrying another. The team that finishes their four laps first wins." Chris explained." You all have to carry, you can't run without holding on to the blanket. Those who are on the blanket, you cannot fly or float, got that flyers? You have a minute to plan."

"What happened to caucus?" Togetic asked giggling.

"Don't let me reduce it to ten seconds." He warned.

"Isn't this just like that challenge where we got on Wailord and Drifblim?" Togetic continued.

"No! This is totally different. Are you gonna be the next Dragonair in annoying questions?" Chris was irritated.

"Tehee. Nope." Togetic laughed.

"I think we should just carry the lightest ones first, that way we'd be off to a good start. The heaviest of us is Lanturn and I think she should be the last one. That way we won't have to carry her." Vibrava suggested.

"See, I know how to be a team player. I agree with that plan." Lumineon said.

"Are you okay with that Lanturn?" Vibrava asked, ignoring Lumineon.

"Sure! It sounds fun. I can handle it." She smiled.

"We should take the heavy ones first so whoever stays till last doesn't find it hard carrying the rest." Suggested Lampent.

"Yeah, that's right. So who starts?" Buizel asked.

"Wait, I'm too short, I can't reach the blanket, if Chris is gonna make me carry then it's gonna slow us down for you guys to bend down for me to reach. Maybe you should just take me first." Electrike piped up.

"True I guess." Buizel said.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** We're heavier than the girls. We're at a disadvantage.

**Linoone:** Smeargle is tired, I can see that, but he's not saying anything, he's going on. I love that about him. He never lets what he's feeling bear down on anyone around him.

* * *

The girls stood carrying Chimecho first. Each girl had a corner of the blanket. The boys had Electrike on top.

"Go!" Chris started.

The boys were off to a quick start. The girls were doing fine but were slightly slower. They were being careful not to fall or drop Chimecho. It was awkward for four Pokémon to run holding something together. The boys were hitting each other as they ran and tripping on themselves.

"We're almost there!" Electrike cheered as he saw the finish line which was where they started.

They crossed and Electrike jumped off.

"Who next?" Lampent asked.

'Smeargle's the heaviest." Buizel said.

Smeargle was getting on the blanket when Charmeleon pushed him aside.

"I wanna." He said. He noticed the girls passing by and saw Lumineon so he changed his mind." You know what nevermind. He's heavier."

"Ugh we're wasting time." Buizel frowned.

The girls dropped Chimecho and were carrying Togetic next. They were making good progress. The boys tried to hurry but Smeargle was heavy for them and Charmeleon was holding them back, on purpose. He pretended to trip several times and was running slower than he could have. He was also barely holding Smeargle up.

"We lost the lead. Hurry!" Buizel nagged.

The girls were going faster now. They reached the line again and now were carrying Vibrava. With only two girls carrying, it was easier to move without stumbling.

"Doing great girls. Even you Lumineon." Vibrava hated to admit it.

The boys finally reached the line and Smeargle got off.

"Get on now you klutz. You keep falling." Buizel snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do." Charmeleon crossed his arms.

"NOW!" Both Buizel and Lampent yelled.

"OKAY!" He shouted back as he got on the blanket.

They started running much faster than with Smeargle. Charmeleon saw them getting closer to the girls and he thought hard before decided to let his tail casually drop to Buizel's paw on the blanket.

"Yow!" Buizel stopped to blow on his hand and Charmeleon fell on top of Lampent. The blanket caught fire due to the two Fire types.

Buizel quickly doused it with water and put it off.

"Ugh, what a mess." Lampent shook his head." Hurry let's get this over with."

They carried Charmeleon again with him trying not to touch the wet patches. The girls were way ahead. They dropped Vibrava off and Lanturn was now carrying Lumineon without a blanket on her back. They slowed down at this point. After some time the boys made it and dropped Charmeleon. They ditched the blanket and Buizel was carrying Lampent bridal style.

"Well this is awkward." Lampent said.

"Don't get too excited." Buizel laughed.

"Hurry up if you don't want me to sleep with Buizel tonight." Lumineon whispered on top of Lanturn.

Lanturn's lip curled and she furrowed her brows. She put all her strength to cover the remaining distance.

"The girls win this round!" Chris announced." I like how the more physical tasks are going to the girls."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I don't care what she says. I just wanted to win the challenge.

**Charmeleon:** Yay Lumineon is safe again.

**Vibrava:** For some reason we're working better than the boys.

**Buizel:** Charmeleon is such a dead weight. If it wasn't for him we would have won that one.

**Smeargle:** I slowed down my team a lot. I'm not even fat for a Smeargle. Maybe I should lose more weight though.

* * *

"Buizel was by far the best of the boys, so he can't be voted. Electrike contributed the least so he gets a vote. Who will it be ladies?" Chris asked.

"I think it should be Lampent." Lumineon thought.

"No, he's nice. We should vote for Charmeleon." Vibrava refused.

"Lampent is a bigger threat, he won the last game." Togetic argued.

"Charmeleon.' Chimecho voted.

"Mmm I don't know. I want us to win and Lampent is tough. So I vote Lampent." Lanturn decided.

"And so Lampent is out." Chris said." On to the next game. Back to the gym."

"Good luck guys." Lampent wished.

"That was a really smart choice Lanturn! Way to go." Togetic praised." Who says you're dumb?"

"Yay! Thanks Togetic." Lanturn beamed.

Vibrava raised an eyebrow. So now she was drifting from Lanturn too? What was happening to her?

"Guys, we're down to four, we have to stop losing." Electrike said.

"Then we have to ditch Charmeleon." Buizel crossed his arms.

"HEY!" Charmeleon whined.

"It's okay guys, we can still do it." Smeargle tried to bring them together.

They only saw a couple of white flags placed at the ends of the gym.

"For the next game, you'll be playing the all famous Capture the Flag!" Chris told." Each team will have one side of the gym. Your aim is both to guard your own flag and also to capture the enemy team's flag. You may not move your flag. You may not attack other players. What you can do is catch someone from the other team once they are on your side. The captured players must sit in their place till a fellow team member tags them and frees them. Once you catch the flag you must bring it back to your side and place it next to your other flag. That is the only way to win."

"I'm excited!" Electrike jumped.

"You have one minute to.. I'm not even gonna say it. Choose your strategy. Do your thing, whatever." Chris stomped to the side.

"They think we're gonna choose to charge but let's surprise them." Smeargle planned.

"What did you have in mind?" Buizel asked.

"Let's play it a little defensive? If we catch them, it'll be easier to catch their flag afterwards right?" Smeargle asked.

"Lame plan." Charmeleon shook his head.

"If he thinks it's lame, then I'm in." Buizel turned away.

"Same." Electrike joined.

"Great, and when there are less of them, Electrike can save us with his speed and get the flag." Smeargle continued.

"I like that!" Electrike smiled." Go team! And Charmeleon."

"Still lame." Charmeleon frowned.

"So Chimecho and Lanturn are on flag defense, the three of us will try to get the flag." Vibrava decided.

"I'm fine with that." Lumineon shrugged.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I'm okay with losing. I'd rather have my friends win immunity. She's gonna make me vote for them and I don't want what happened to Hitmontop happen to them too.

**Vibrava:** Lanturn is getting close to Togetic and Chimecho is now best friends with Dragonair. Am I doing something wrong?

**Lanturn:** I wanted to help Vibrava but it looks like Charmeleon isn't doing so well. If we kept Lampent then we might lose. I'm only trying to think of what's best for the team.

**Togetic:** Lanturn's so stupid, we don't need to scare or blackmail her to get her help. Hahaha, easiest ally ever.

**Smeargle:** Charmeleon is acting weird. He's being a little mean and the team isn't getting along with him. Maybe he's crabby about his friendship with Lampent.

**Electrike:** If this one isn't ours, I don't know how any of us boys will end up with immunity.

* * *

"Go!" Chris blew his whistle.

The girls were waiting for the boys to move in but none were crossing the line. Vibrava decided to attempt an infiltration. She moved through the middle where Buizel was standing. He tried to grab her but she dodged to the left. Charmeleon jumped up and caught her tail. He dragged her down to the ground.

"Ow! Watch your claws." She sat on the ground and held her tail.

"Vibrava is now the boys' prisoner." Chris told.

"Woo boys!" Lampent cheered.

Charmeleon then ran ahead.

"Wait, that wasn't the plan." Buizel called out.

Charmeleon didn't listen, he kept going and ran straight to the flag. Since Lumineon and Togetic were on the far left and right of the middle line. They couldn't catch him in time. Chimecho tried to stop him but he ducked her easily. He thought he was gonna score when Lanturn jumped on top of him.

"Gotcha!" She smiled playfully.

"My spine!" He croaked out.

"Idiot." Buizel shook his head.

There was some time of not moving from either team.

"This isn't going anywhere." Lumineon huffed." Togetic, follow my lead."

She sauntered over to the line and as the boys prepared to catch them, she winked at them with a seductive look. They stopped in their tracks and their backs hunched forward as they stared hypnotized. She could walk by them easily. Togetic also flew forward when she realized what happened.

"What, no. Guys!" Smeargle was frantic. It didn't work on him.

He ran to Lumineon and grabbed her. She was shocked before realizing what happened.

"I can't believe I forgot you're actually a girl on the inside you queer." She snapped in his ear.

The distraction caused her to lose her focus and the Attract was disrupted. The boys snapped out of it just in time to notice Togetic was halfway through stealing the flag. Buizel caught her before she could cross the line and he returned the flag to the base. Smeargle was still standing in his spot. He was thinking hard on what she told him.

"Hey, there are just two of them. Let's go!" Buizel said.

He and Electrike ran forward. Buizel was cornered by Lanturn who didn't let him get to the flag but Electrike easily avoided Chimecho and grabbed the flag. He made a quick retreat and Chris blew his whistle.

"The boys take the cake. Or should I say, the Flag!" Chris announced.

Electrike and Buizel jumped on each other in a hug and they ran over to congratulate a still silent Smeargle.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** Awesome! We beat them.

**Vibrava:** Lumineon did something to the boys didn't she. I don't like all this cheating.

**Lumineon:** What a stupid thing to forget. We lost because of a pathetic excuse of a male. Whatever, I'll still win this challenge.

**Smeargle:** I'm…not a girl. I don't act like a girl. Do I?

* * *

"Out we go again." Chris said as he lead them to the camp grounds.

Linoone jumped to Smeargle's side who looked upset and confused.

"What's wrong? You're doing great. I'm so proud that you just saved the boys from Lumineon's cheating." Linoone praised as he hugged him.

"It's nothing. I was just hoping you were still in it." Smeargle hid his real reason for being upset.

"That's alright. You're the star today. Go and kick some butt." Linoone patted his back and ran off with Lampent.

"Alright boys, time to vote." Chris said." Lumineon almost paved the way for the girls winning so she's immune from this vote. And as for the extra vote, it goes to Chimecho. You had no input for the team at all that time."

"It should have been for Vibrava, she lost like a second after the game started." Charmeleon said.

Electrike pounced on Charmeleon and bit into him. They fought on the ground.

"Boys, boys. Settle down." Chris calmed.

"Whatever, I vote for Chimecho." Charmeleon pushed Electrike off.

"Togetic." Buizel said." Right Electrike?"

Electrike opened his mouth to speak but he saw Togetic glaring at him and made a signal with her hand crossing her throat as if threatening him. He panicked.

"Uh. Uh. Ch-Chimecho." He said as he covered his face.

"What?" Buizel's mouth gaped.

"That's it, no need for Smeargle's vote. Chimecho is out." Chris announced.

"I'm sorry." Electrike made a sad face.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** Ha ha, take that Chimecho. You lose, you always lose.

**Chimecho:** Oh no, another wrong vote. The girls are still in. I really hope the vote right next time. It would be horrible if both of them won immunity.

**Electrike:** I hate this. She'll kill me if I try to vote for her. This sucks.

**Togetic:** Haha! Electrike is just as easy as Lanturn. Are all Electric types this weak?

* * *

Outside, Chris had a few baskets and some rope.

"For this next challenge, we're going back to how the first people used to distribute tasks among genders. In olden times, the men were the hunters and the women were the gatherers. For this challenge, all of you are going to search out what the olden tribes used to eat. The boys will be hunting some Deerling and the girls will take these baskets and fill them with Tamato Berries." Chris told.

"How are we gonna catch Deerling, that's so hard." Electrike gaped.

"You can rely on your Pokémon skills, and you can take this rope. To tie up dem does." Chris flashed his teeth." Each of the boys needs to have one Deerling and each of the girls needs to have a full basket of Tamato Berries. The first team to have all its members here and completed the task is the winner."

"This is so biased. I wanna be a girl right now." Charmeleon pouted.

"Come along, bring Smeargle with you." Lumineon smirked.

Smeargle's ears drooped and he looked down dejectedly. His face went red.

"Aww, she's blushing." Lumineon feigned. Vibrava punched her side. Linoone bawled his paws into fists and his fur enlarged.

"Leave him alone!" She frowned.

"Whatever, stink fly." Lumineon replied.

"So is everyone ready?" Chris asked.

After a few nods and 'yeses' Chris blew his whistle.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** HAHAHA! Lumineon cracks me up. She's so funny and smart and pretty.

**Smeargle:** Maybe I am like a girl. I'm so weak I'm girly. (He hides his face)

**Lumineon:** Hehe, Smeargle is adorable. I love making adorable Pokémon squirm and cry.

**Linoone:** She's one word away from ending up in the infirmary.

**Vibrava:** I would never ever work with Lumineon if the challenge didn't force me to. I dislike her very much.

* * *

Chris told them not to go too far from camp. All the Berry trees and the Deerling were relatively close. The girls mainly spread out on their own. The boys chose to work together except for Charmeleon. Lumineon found a Tamato Berry tree and was filling up her basket when an explosion on her back knocked her to the ground. It hurt her a lot, it was Seed Bomb. She turned to see what caused it when she saw sharp claws right at her neck. She screamed, and the claws touched her skin. She was breathing rapidly. It was Linoone. He was staring at her threateningly.

"Back. Off." He was inches away from her face.

She shied away her gaze and shivered.

"You seem to be forgetting what we talked about." His teeth flared." I said if you so as much as look at him the wrong way, I'd kill you. What the fuck was that just then? HUH?"

"N-Nothing." She stuttered." I wont do it again."

"If I don't undo what you said and cheer him up by the end of the day. You're not gonna live till tomorrow. Is that clear?" He yelled in her face.

She nodded quickly. Linoone dropped her and ran off. Charmeleon emerged from the threes and ran over to her.

"That jerk! Are you okay my love?" He helped her up.

She could barely stand because she was light headed.

"You just stay here and relax. I'll go get you all the berries." He offered as he took her basket. The Berries she had collected were mostly squashed now.

She just nodded and sat down to catch her breath.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** (She is breathing deeply) I can't make mistakes like that again. I need Linoone out now.

**Linoone:** I can't wait till she's out. As long as she's here she's going to be a major thorn in our lives.

**Charmeleon:** What the hell was that? Linoone sucks! I hate him. He hurt my girlfriend! Chris should disqualify him. He attacked another contestant. He interfered with the challenge. Where are your rules Chris?

**Chris:** Well I never said anything about the eliminated contestants so I can't exactly do anything. Besides, he didn't really interfere with the challenge.

**Chef:** Chris is full of it. He just scared of Linoone. (Chris outside the confessional: AM NOT!)

* * *

Vibrava was on her way back to camp. She found the berries quickly and filled them up. Togetic was still filling and Lanturn was having difficulty filling her basket. The boys had it even harder. Electrike was way too small for the Deerling and Buizel wasn't aiming right. Smeargle couldn't hold on tight enough when he caught it so it got away with the rope around it.

"This is never gonna work." Buizel hit his foot on the ground.

"The rope is around my Deerling, let's just catch yours first." Smeargle offered.

They spotted a Deerling and Electrike ran to the other side. Smeargle ran after the Deerling leading it to Electrike. The Deerling tried to turn back but Smeargle was there. It was cornered. Buizel tossed his rope at it and grabbed it before it could get away.

"Thanks guys." Buizel thanked.

"You should go back to camp." Electrike told him.

"No, I wanna help you out." He refused.

"Just go. Your Deerling might get away." Smeargle convinced,

"Fine, good luck to you guys." He waved as he headed back to camp.

When Buizel was in camp, he saw Lumineon and Vibrava already there. He was disappointed. He felt that the boys were gonna lose this one.

"There's yours, how do you wanna do this?" Electrike asked.

They were hiding in a bush as they looked at the Deerling with the rope around it.

"I have an idea." Smeargle said.

He used Dig and went underground. He then emerged right next to the Deerling and grabbed the rope before it could get away. He held it firmly this time.

"Way to go! Now it's just me." Electrike said.

"We should have helped you first. It's hardest for you." Smeargle said.

"It's alright. I didn't even see Charmeleon, maybe he did worse." Electrike waved off.

Charmeleon finished getting the berries for Lumineon and quickly went out to find his Deerling. He saw it and chased it but he was too slow. He used Smokescreen to blind the Deerling but now he couldn't see either.

"Oops, I didn't think this one through." He scratched his head.

When Smeargle was back to camp, he saw Togetic there too. Lanturn was on her way. It was hard for her to get the berries but she was done and going back. She made it before the two other boys.

"Another one for the girls." Chris cheered." See, the girls DO belong in the Kitchen making the food.

"WHAT?" All the girls raged.

"Kidding!" He ducked as several attacks were launched at him." Sheesh, no one can take a joke."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Phew, I didn't make us lose. Yay I'm so close to winning immunity again.

**Buizel:** I hate that we lost but at least I keep getting the immunity. It's like a one way ticket to the real immunity!

**Chimecho:** We all saw Lumineon getting help from Charmeleon. By we I mean the ones who lost. It's not fair and Charmeleon will get his karma soon.

* * *

After Chris brought back Electrike and Charmeleon it was time for the votes.

"I don't know who sucked more so both of you get an extra vote. Buizel though wins from your side so the other three boys are the option." Chris said.

The girls came together to talk.

"Charmeleon so needs to be voted out. He keeps cheating and playing dirty." Vibrava said.

"I don't care, he's making it easier for us to win so I wont vote for him." Lumineon refused.

"But I don't wanna win that way." Vibrava argued.

"Too bad, I do." Lumineon refused.

"Come on Vibrava, we're close. Let's just vote for someone who's a bigger threat. It should be Electrike." Togetic joined.

"Never. I'd never vote for Electrike. I don't care what you think. I vote for Charmeleon." Vibrava said angrily.

"I vote for Smeargle. He's also smart." Lanturn pitched in.

"Well I vote for Electrike." Lumineon shrugged.

"Electrike is out then." Chris decided.

Vibrava was furious. Lumineon smirked and Buizel frowned. Charmeleon was ecstatic.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** Aww I thought I had this one in the bag.

**Vibrava: **Electrike, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop the poison in my team from spreading. Togetic is a lost cause. Lanturn isn't helping. Who will they vote next? Smeargle?

**Lumineon:** When will Buizel lose? He keeps being immune. I wanted him to lose. He would have been voted way earlier.

**Charmeleon:** Woohoo! My girlfriend doesn't want me out. She wants me to win immunity with her. Isn't she awesome?

**Buizel:** And yet again Charmeleon survives. This was so wrong. Smeargle, Electrike and I were the ones pulling our weight in this challenge.

* * *

For the next game, Chris brought some Poke Eggs. He also kept one basket.

"This mini game will be similar to the previous one. In the rare cases in the animal world where the mom and the dad take care of their young, the mom is stays with the young while the dad goes out looking for food. That is the case with most birds. Except Emperor Penguins." Chris explained." The Emperor Penguin moms make a journey to catch fish while the dads stay back to hatch and keep the babies warm. This is what you will be doing."

There were blank faces all around.

"The boys will be staying here and trying to hatch the Eggs before the girls head to the river and catch some fish." Chris told." If the girls arrive before the Eggs hatch, the boys lose. If the boys hatch their three Eggs first, the boys win."

"Someone's running out of ideas." Togetic crossed her arms.

"My ideas are genius. You're just lazy." Chris rebutted." I have to stress though for the boys. Be really careful with the Eggs. If you hurt them, you're gonna have to deal with some angry moms."

He signaled the Pokémon sitting on the bleachers along with the losers. There was a Blissey, a Clefable, and a Wigglytuff.

"For the girls, you need to go together and you can't start coming on your own. Emperor Penguin moms make the journey together and come back together. Just like the dads keep together to survive the harsh cold." Chris continued.

"Alright, enough with the Animal Planet." Charmeleon rolled his eyes.

"Aaand Go!" Chris blew his whistle.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Charmeleon:** What a silly task. I don't wanna raise no stupid babies.

**Lanturn:** Aww, I wanted to hatch an Egg. They're so cute.

**Chimecho: **Dragonair is still nowhere to be seen. I'm worried.

* * *

The girls were hurrying to reach the river together. Togetic flew next to Lanturn.

"You're doing good Lanturn. Your votes are really smart too. Will you vote for Buizel though?" Togetic asked.

"I'm not sure." Lanturn thought.

"You should. He keeps winning so if he loses one, we should definitely vote for him. Maybe all four of us girls can win it." Togetic tried to convince her." Besides, you don't want him and Lumineon to both win immunity do you?"

"No." Lanturn puffed her bottom lip out.

"What are you two talking about?" Vibrava flew in between them.

"Oh nothing, just talking to my bestie." Togetic smiled extra wide as she hugged Lanturn from the side.

They reached the river and began trying to catch the Magikarp.

"How are we gonna take these back? They'll die if we put them in the basket." Lumineon said.

"Oh hey Chris left some Pokeballs in here." Vibrava looked inside the basket she was carrying.

"This feels so wrong." Lanturn said." It's like…being a cannibal or something."

"Suck it up. I'm not losing because of a little baby." Lumineon." And I don't mean the Eggs."

"Don't talk to her like that. I have a mind to just sit here and let us lose." Vibrava threatened.

"Do that, I'll take the Magikarp and go back. I'll win immunity." Lumineon returned.

Vibrava growled.

"It's okay Vibrava, let's just finish this." Lanturn brushed it off.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I'm not gonna let her get into my head. I'm having a great day.

**Lumineon:** Lanturn is the least of my worries. I don't even feel like dealing with Vibrava either. My main priority is getting rid of Linoone.

**Vibrava:** Even after seeing how bad of a Pokémon she is, Togetic still pretends like nothing is wrong.

**Togetic:** Being a cannibal isn't so bad, once you get over the screams.

**Chris:** Okay no! Cannibals are not alright, okay viewers? Don't get any ideas now. Just don't.

* * *

The boys hugged their eggs to keep them warm. Chris didn't trust them to run around with them so he had them just sit with them instead. Charmeleon was bored and Buizel played with his Egg. Smeargle was sulking as he hugged the Egg. Linoone scampered over to him and sat with him.

"Linoone what are you doing? You're not allowed to interfere with the challenge." Chris called out.

Linoone glared at him with a deadly look.

"Nevermind." Chris backed off.

"Don't break the rules Linoone." Smeargle said.

"I'm not. I just wanna talk to you." Linoone replied." What did Lumineon say to make you so depressed?"

"Nothing." Smeargle looked down avoiding Linoone's gaze.

"You trust me right? Whatever it is, it's a lie, you know she only wants to hurt us." Linoone convinced.

"It's not a lie. It's true." Smeargle said.

"Do I need to go get the answers from her?" Linoone got up.

"No! no, I'll tell you, but please don't laugh." Smeargle stopped him.

"Why would I laugh?" Linoone asked.

"I'm girly." Smeargle blurted meekly.

Linoone let out a chuckle without realizing.

"I knew you'd laugh." Smeargle frowned and hid his face with his knees.

"No, sorry! I'm not laughing at you." Linoone straightened his face." I just think it's silly. I thought it was something worse."

"Linoone, I don't wanna be called a girl. I'm already weak, if everyone thinks I act girly…" Smeargle tore up.

"Hey, hey come on. It's not a big deal." Linoone hugged him tightly." Besides, I don't think you act like a girl. Yes You're gentle, and soft, but you're not girly. Besides, I wouldn't fall for a girl, just saying."

Smeargle looked up at him sadly. Charmeleon's egg suddenly moved and it hatched out a Happiny.

"Mommy!" The Happiny chirped.

"Mommy? I'm a guy! Want proof?" Charmeleon stood up.

The Blissey ran forward and grabbed her baby. She then slapped Charmeleon back and forth four times before frowning in his face and running off with the Happiny.

"Charmeleon are you crazy? That is not okay!" Chris raged.

"Relax! I was just kidding. Sheesh." Charmeleon argued.

"Sicko." Buizel spat.

Smeargle's Egg was also shaking and it hatched around Smeargle's legs. Out came a Cleffa.

"Papa!" It extended it's tiny arms in Smeargle's direction.

"See, even the baby knows you're a boy." Linoone hugged Smeargle from the side.

Smeargle sniffed and picked up the baby Pokémon and cradled it in his arms till Clefable showed up. He handed it to her. He turned and gave Linoone a big hug.

"Sweet, only mine left and the girls are nowhere to be seen." Buizel rubbed his Egg softly.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I don't know what I'd do without Linoone.

**Linoone:** Looks like Lumineon will live afterall. At least seeing Smeargle's face brighten at the Cleffa was worth it all in the end.

**Charmeleon:** Whatever, I hatched my Egg first and even if we lose I will get the immunity.

**Buizel:** Ugh, Charmeleon's warm body warmed up the Egg. I hope my Egg doesn't take up long.

* * *

Vibrava and Lumineon were waiting for Lanturn. Togetic had just finished catching her fish.

"Hurry up. I will not lose because of you." Lumineon nagged.

Lanturn frowned and caught one finally. They were running back. Vibrava was in the lead, Lumineon behind her with Togetic and at the back was Lanturn. Lumineon was not going to let someone take her immunity. She used Water Pulse at Vibrava. The Dragonfly fell to the ground soaked wet. Lumineon crossed and behind her was Togetic. Lanturn helped Vibrava up and they continued.

"Hey!" Vibrava shouted.

They reached the camp. Lumineon in front and Vibrava at the back. They were disappointed to find that Buizel was just handing his Igglybuff to Wigglytuff and Smeargle and Charmeleon stood next to him.

"Girls, you lost, by a hair." Chris told." Since Lumineon was the first to appear, she can't be voted. That means that the last one to show up has an extra vote against her, which is Vibrava."

"She cheated! She attacked me." Vibrava complained.

"The rules don't exactly have anything against the same team sabotaging themselves so…" Chris said." Boys, who will it be?"

"Vibrava." Charmeleon said quickly.

"Stop that!" Buizel shouted at him." Why wont you vote for Togetic?"

"Because you want her out." Charmeleon replied not caring." I either vote for Vibrava or Lanturn. Do you want me to vote for Lanturn?"

"I'll kill you." Buizel was raging.

Smeargle liked Lanturn, he was great friends with Vibrava and had nothing against Togetic. He didn't know what to do. He heard Charmeleon and Buizel's argument, he wanted to side with Buizel.

"I vote Togetic too." Smeargle said.

"So we have a tie. This means the two other girls have to choose." Chris said.

"I want Vibrava out." Lumineon said immediately.

They all turned to look at Lanturn. Vibrava was furious. Togetic pled her with kind eyes.

"Um, Vibrava, you've been really angry all day. I don't know why. Togetic's been a good sport about it. I think she deserved to stay in. I really hate voting but I think you need to calm down a bit." Lanturn spoke." I'm really sorry, you understand right?"

"That means Vibrava is out." Chris decided."

Buizel raged. Vibrava was shocked. Togetic smiled deeply.

"Thank you Lanturn! I knew I could count on you." Togetic hugged Lanturn.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Why Lanturn, why? You had the perfect opportunity to take one of them down. I understand that Vibrava's been acting a little strange but she's still our friend.

**Lumineon:** Fantastic. Togetic's done some good work on Lanturn. With her and Charmeleon paving the way for us, we're both through to the top eleven.

**Buizel:** What was that? What the hell was that? We cant let them both have immunity.

**Togetic:** He he he! Two to go and I'm through to the top eleven.

**Electrike:** Togetic's gotten to Lanturn hasn't she? I knew it.

**Lanturn:** I feel horrible. I didn't want to do that to Vibrava, but Togetic was being so nice to me and I didn't know who to pick. I hope Vibrava forgives me.

**Vibrava:** I think I get it now. I'm being too aggressive. I am pushing them away from me. Lanturn, Chimecho… I'm the one to blame. I promise to change.

* * *

Chris took them behind the Gym. They saw a large fence.

"For this last task, you will be playing a classic game of Paintball." Chris told." And no, we're not going to extract the paint from your tail Smeargle."

"Sweet." Buizel cheered.

"It cleans easily does it? I do not want to spend days trying to get the stupid paint off." Lumineon frowned.

"Relax, it cleans easily, even off of fur for those of you with fur." Chris appeased.

"You can choose to have either squirt guns or paint balloons and your goal is to come out at the end of the time allotted with the least paint on you. The four contestants with the least paint on them will win immunity. For this task, the teams are up to you what you want to do them. Basically you can gang up or you can fly solo." Chris told." Again, you may not attack each other directly."

"Are we allowed to go against our team?" Buizel asked.

"Why, do you wanna backstab your teammates?" Chris laughed.

"One of them." Buizel said.

"You can paint whomever you like in this last game." Chris answered.

Charmeleon, Lanturn, Togetic, and Lumineon chose to have balloons while Buizel and Smeargle were given squirt guns.

"You will have fifteen minutes. Try not to stay hiding. We want a show." Chris told." Don't start until I say so. You'll know by my second whistle."

The contestants spread out inside the fenced area.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Ooh, sounds fun!

**Smeargle:** It would be great to win immunity again. I don't think it will happen though. This is almost like battling and I'm not ready. I'm really tired too.

**Lumineon:** Interesting. We almost get to control who gets immunity now. All I want is for Buizel to lose immunity.

**Buizel:** Finally we can get rid of Charmeleon, but wait, what about Lumineon and Togetic? Ugh, one of them, maybe more are going to be immune. I just want Smeargle and I to win, oh and of course Lanturn.

* * *

Togetic was floating cautiously between the trees. She couldn't hear anything. It was unusually quiet, She thought she'd hear some of the boys but nothing was there. She continued to fly around but was surprised when liquid hit her back. She turned around quickly to see a balloon had popped on the tree next to her and covered her with purple paint. It was Lanturn who threw it.

"He he, got you." Lanturn laughed.

Togetic snarled, but quickly regained her composure.

"Lanturn, why!?" Togetic pretended to be hurt." I thought we could work together."

"Hm, you're right. Oopsie." Lanturn bounced.

"We need to get those boys." Togetic said.

"And Lumineon." Lanturn added.

"And Lumineon." Togetic humored her.

A little further, Smeargle was trying to hide behind the trees. He spotted Lumineon and crept up on her. He jumped in front of her and began squirting. He only got two jets of green paint on her when Charmeleon jumped in front of her.

"Don't touch my queen!" He shouted before hurling a big red balloon at Smeargle, getting him in the head. It popped and covered all his head and parts of his shoulders.

"Hey, what the hell do you mean by queen?" Buizel jumped up and kept spraying Charmeleon with pink paint.

Charmeleon wasn't budging. He didn't want Lumineon to get wet.

"Yeah, she's my queen. I love her and she loves me." Charmeleon revealed.

"She's gotten to you too? Wake up Charmeleon. Lumineon only tricks us." Smeargle pled.

"Shut up." Charmeleon threw another balloon but they dodged it.

"You're an idiot. She's only using you." Buizel didn't relent." Get out of the way, I wanna spray her."

"Never!" Charmeleon stood his ground.

"Wow what's going on?" Lanturn showed up. She saw Lumineon and threw a balloon at her but Charmeleon stopped it. It splashed its purple paint on him instead.

Togetic snuck up behind Buizel and prepared a blue balloon. Smeargle saw her though.

"Buizel look out." He warned and began spraying her with his green paint.

She instead threw it at Smeargle. It splashed on the ground next to his feet and his feet turned blue. Lumineon threw her yellow balloon at Lanturn but it didn't pop. Lanturn picked it up and threw it at Buizel. It popped near him and only got a little bit of his tail. Chris blew the whistle. That meant they all had to stop. Charmeleon didn't though, he took one last red balloon and threw it at Lanturn and it drenched her in red paint.

"You cheater!" Buizel pounced on him and began pounding him with his fists.

"Camp, now!" Chris spoke on the megaphone.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Yeah I didn't get much paint on me but that blubbering idiot spoiled it all. If he hadn't attracted so much attention, there would be no doubt that Linoone was out today. Now I don't know. Goddamn boys ruin everything.

**Togetic:** Well Lumineon has to be safe, she's got almost no paint on her. I hope I am too or I might be in trouble.

**Buizel:** That's it. He's cheating and sabotaging us for her. Why didn't I see it before?

**Charmeleon:** I don't care what they think, I love Lumineon. We're perfect for each other.

**Lanturn:** Oh I hope I don't lose. I almost didn't get any paint on me until that last one.

* * *

"What a colorful bunch you all are." Chris admired them as they dripped with paint.

"Hurry, or this will dry up on me." Lumineon nagged.

"That last balloon doesn't count. He cheated. Lanturn didn't have any paint on her before." Buizel rambled.

"I know, I know. Let me do my work." Chris quieted. Lanturn blushed under the red. Buizel cared afterall.

After inspecting all of them Chris made up his mind.

"The first one with immunity is… Lanturn!" He announced.

There was some applause and she jumped with happiness.

"The second one winning immunity is…Buizel!" Chris continued.

"Yes! Finally I won." He cheered.

Lumineon frowned but she still had Linoone.

"The first contestant out of the running is without a doubt Charmeleon. I can't see a single part of you that isn't covered with paint." Chris told.

"Dang it. Does Lumineon win?" He wagged his tail.

"The third one with immunity is… Lumineon." Chris told.

"No!" Buizel angrily whined.

"YES!" Charmeleon jumped.

"Thank you Chris." Lumineon strutted by to the side.

"It's down to the two of you. Togetic and Smeargle. Togetic, you have a lot of purple paint on your back. Smeargle your head is covered with red paint and your feet are blue. You look like you've come out of real combat." Chris addressed." The fourth immunity winner is…Togetic! Which means Smeargle is just out."

"Woohoo!" Togetic cheered.

"Oh well. I tried, and I had some fun. Way to go Buizel." Smeargle congratulated.

"So everyone, go get yourselves cleaned and meet me at the bonfire ceremony in an hour." Chris ended.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** That was my first immunity win! Awesome! Too bad I had to share it with those two.

**Togetic:** What can be better than us two having immunity? Anyone who goes is really, a good thing. The best option would still be Linoone though.

**Electrike:** They're both immune dang it. I hope no one I like goes out, but…that doesn't leave a lot of contestants.

**Lampent:** At least I wont struggle with wanting to vote for her and being scared. I'm gonna try to avoid her so she doesn't tell me who to vote for.

**Smeargle:** I'm okay with not winning. That game was weird. Paint as a weapon? That's horrible.

* * *

Lanturn walked up to Buizel after they had cleaned themselves. Buizel was surprised that she chose to talk to him on her own accord.

"Hi." She said.

"H-hey!" He greeted back nervously.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a baby on the first few days that you came." She started.

"I know why you were, and I understand." Buizel said." Listen, I want to…"

"I don't want us to hate each other. I want us to be friends okay?" She offered.

"Definitely. I'd love to be your friend." He replied." But I would love even more if…"

"That's good. See you at the bonfire ceremony!" She jumped happily.

"Uh, yeah.. See you." He said. He was really happy that Lanturn wasn't mad with him anymore but he was a little let down that he never got to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I still like Buizel but I think it's enough to be friends. He doesn't like me in that way and I don't want to be enemies so being friends is the perfect solution.

**Buizel:** I wanted her to know that I loved her. Being just friends is gonna be hard.

* * *

At the bonfire ceremony, the contestants were looking tired. Especially the ones who lasted a while in the challenge. The ones who didn't were nervous.

"Long day isn't it. I didn't expect some of the immunity winners." Chris addressed.

"Neither did we." Lampent noted.

"So you may start the voting, you may not vote for Togetic, Lanturn, Buizel and Lumineon." Chris said.

"Unfortunately." Chimecho replied.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Buizel:** I hated him all day. Now I just feel sad for him. He's falling down the same path I did. Lumineon got the better of him. I still don't care. I want him out. He could be trouble in this state of mind.

**Togetic:** Hopefully this works. Linoone has to go. I wanna be able to make Smeargle cry like a wounded puppy. I wanna smash his dreams and crush his innocence. Hehe, I'm getting excited at the thought of it.

**Lumineon:** Charmeleon better not ruin this. I have to get Linoone out or my life will be in serious jeopardy.

**Chimecho:** This is it, the moment I get my revenge on Charmeleon. It is long due for him.

**Linoone:** Now that all the jerks are gone, it's getting harder to vote but Charmeleon's been an idiot all around so why not?

**Charmeleon:** My sweet wants Linoone out? My sweet shall get it. He's a dick anyway. He hurt her today.

* * *

After the voting, Chris faced them with the tray of marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have eleven Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblocks belonging to the immunity winners go to…."

"Lanturn"

"Buizel"

"Lumineon"

"Togetic"

Lanturn couldn't be happier, Buizel was glad too. Lumineon had a smug look and Togetic had a poker face.

"The first batch of Pokeblocks goes to…"

"Lampent"

"Smeargle"

"Electrike"

"Chimecho"

Four Pokémon remained.

"Dragonair"

"Vibrava"

It was down to Linoone and Charmeleon. Linoone had an annoyed expression and Charmeleon was dazed. He was distracted by Lumineon. Smeargle was again on his toes.

"Both of you have been in the bottom before." Chris told." Both of you came from the green team. And both of you are in love."

"Yup." Charmeleon replied dreamily.

"Charmeleon, today you failed to blend into the background like you usually do. Instead you outright blurted out that you were playing low. What might have caused you to lose your cool?"

"I didn't lose my cool, I just couldn't stand someone bashing my girlfriend." Charmeleon replied.

There were a few laughs and some head shaking.

"Uhu, and Linoone, we barely got to see you in the challenge today and yet you're in the bottom. Don't you think you're a little too hardcore for this competition?" Chris turned.

"I guess. I wouldn't have even bothered to socialize if it wasn't for Smeargle." Linoone shrugged.

"This one wasn't exactly a landslide but there was a clear loser." Chris said." The final Pokeblock will go to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Linoone"

"But but but." Charmeleon whined.

Smeargle jumped into Linoone's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were gonna lose." He sniffed.

"Why am I out? I didn't nothing wrong. He's the one who hit Lumineon." Charmeleon said.

"When was that?" Vibrava asked.

"Alright alright, you can settle your little drama later. Chef, take him away." Chris interrupted.

"Nooooo. I wanna say goodbye to my love first." He turned to Lumineon as he was being taken away.

"Bye you idiot." She whispered to him.

"Huh?" He looked at her funny.

She just laughed in his face.

* * *

"Well, Charmeleon is finally out. I honestly expected him out a lot sooner. Cheaters don't usually make it that far without exposing themselves." Chris relayed." So that ends the Gender Games. The girls are again the winning sex and the boys got crushed. And we saw some interesting drama. Will Dragonair stay in her little bubble of sadness? Will Lumineon manage to get rid of Linoone? And are Buizel and Lanturn going to remain friends? This is definitely not the last we'll see of that couple so I hope you'll be back for more on Total Drama Pokerific!

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel: **Charmeleon

**Charmeleon:** Linoone

**Chimecho:** Charmeleon

**Dragonair:** Vibrava

**Electrike:** Charmeleon

**Lampent:** Charmeleon

**Lanturn:** Linoone

**Linoone:** Charmeleon

**Lumineon:** Linoone

**Smeargle:** Dragonair

**Togetic:** Linoone

**Vibrava:** Charmeleon

**Total:**

**Dragonair: **1

**Vibrava: **1

**Linoone:** 4

**Charmeleon:** 6 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Buizel – Chimecho – Dragonair – Electrike – Lampent – Lanturn – Linoone – Lumineon – Smeargle – Togetic – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior – Charmeleon

* * *

I think this elimination will earn mixed feelings. Most of you like Charmeleon, more than I expected. Near the end though, he started losing his fans, so I think not many of you might be upset with this elimination. He was a fun character to write for but tbh was one of the hardest to design as a character. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with him till at least five or six chapters through. I had some good suggestions too, mainly because there was a similar Charmeleon in another famous Total Drama/Pokemon story who was both likable and a villain. I wanted to make him different than that one. So how did you guys feel about the challenge? The Drama? The Elimination? Tell me with a review, or a PM if you guys don't like reviewing. I just wanna hear your thoughts! Don't forget to vote on my **POLL.** See you soon, real soon.


	20. Chapter 20: 30 Ways To Die

I did say I was going to have 3 new chapters before Jan 18 and I meant to do that but my computer got busted for 15 days so.. Anyway, here's the next chapter and the length keeps on increasing. Longest chapter to date, mainly because of the very long challenge.

I got the most reviews yet, as well as views to my story, after my last chapter. Thank you all! The reference was at the very start, in the recap. Chris says Linoone and Smeargle had a FALLOUT! Props to those who figured it out, I even forgot it after I wrote it XD.

As a response to those reviews:

**_PizzaTheBomb_**: I wasn't expecting a long review from you. I was really glad. As for your prediction, There's some interesting stuff there. Some right, some not so much. Some different. I can tell you that one of them is pretty accurate to what happens with that contestant. I wont say anymore ;').

**_ChespinMan715_**: I knew Charmeleon was received with mixed opinions. As for your profile picture, I sent you a PM. I'm not sure how to help. Try different formats for the pic.

_**Guest**_: Hi, Sorry I couldn't get to you earlier. I can't PM you. For your problem, I think it's just a matter of time. I made my account a while back so I cant remember what the procedures were but they were annoying. I think they said that you cant post stories in the first week and you cant post pictures in the first 2 days or something like that. I can try checking it out more for you if it isn't working still. Tell me what happens.

**Note:** The word Potion is repeated a lot but it's not meant to be the Potion in the Pokemon universe. It was more of a magical potion reference. As for the challenge, it's very confusing if you don't keep track. I suggest taking notes on a paper or an Excel sheet if you want. I'd post screenshots of mine if I could but that's not an option. You don't necessarily have to but it's better to keep track.

* * *

**Chapter 20: 30 Ways To Die**

Chris' back was to the camera as it turned on.

"You know Chef, next season's gonna be interesting. The producers want us to change things up a bit, even more than this season. As if mystical creatures with abilities weren't a stretch as it is. What do you think?" Chris said.

"I think you shouldn't have your back to the audience Chris." Chef laughed.

Chris turned quickly surprised." HEY! Why didn't you tell me you turned it on? That's it, you're fired next season!"

As the camera turned off and on again, Chris was now properly positioned.

"Hello loyal viewers, we are back for another episode of the show you can't get enough of." Chris greeted." Last time we had some heads clashing as we put the genders against each other. As usual, the girls proved to be the more dominant force as three of them won immunity."

"Ya just want that fish to win don't ya?" Chef blamed.

"Can you hear that Chef? It's the sound of your paycheck flying away." Chris glared." Finally some progress with Buizel as he and Lanturn are now officially…friends? Lame, what's with girls and friendzoning?"

"But Buizel friendzoned her first." Chef reminded.

Chris ignored Chef." Lumineon can't seem to learn her lesson as she continues to tease Smeargle, big mistake. Linoone's vengeance was swift which made her even more determined to vote him out but thanks to Charmeleon being his usual dorky self, that elimination was avoided and he was sent home instead. Now we're down to eleven. One more episode and we know our top ten. Will the girls finally succeed in beating Linoone? Or will they settle on Buizel? And is Dragonair gonna remain depressed for long? Only one way to find out viewers, don't go anywhere because this is Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue Theme Song)

* * *

**Boys' cabin: Right side**

* * *

As soon as they were in the cabin Smeargle fell asleep. He didn't even cover himself. He was that exhausted. Linoone was amused. Lampent floated inside as well.

"Well that was a good elimination." Lampent sighed happily." Not as good as it could have been but great nevertheless."

"I always thought Charmeleon was a loser. I was right." Linoone said.

"I didn't know it until I was in too deep." Lampent frowned." I always make that mistake."

"Well hey, you've got one less troublemaker now to worry about." Linoone pointed out.

"True, and you're in for another challenge. You're cutting it close though. Someone doesn't like you do they? Any idea who it is that wants you out?" Lampent asked.

"I know exactly who wants me out." Linoone said knowingly.

"Well, do you need help in the votes?" Lampent offered.

"It's a little more complicated than just voting for them." Linoone told." What about you? Who makes you miserable? Can't you just vote for them?"

"Complicated is the right word for it then." Lampent decided." Sometimes, for the ones you care about, you have to take the pain yourself."

Linoone turned to look at Lampent. He had a lot of appreciation and sympathy for him at that moment.

"Lampent, I won't be around here for much longer. I know that. I don't know who is giving you such trouble but can I trust you to keep them away from Smeargle when I'm gone?" Linoone asked.

Lampent opened his mouth to object but changed his mind." Don't worry, I already warned Smeargle about them."

"Thank you, and I hope you're able to beat whomever is giving you trouble." Linoone thanked.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** In that moment, I realized how good Lampent is. If anyone is capable of protecting Smeargle, it's him. And Vibrava but I've already asked a lot out of her.

**Lampent:** I wanted to tell him not to give up but I think he's right. It does look like he might lose soon. I wish he could stay. I think he scares Togetic. What if she tries to hurt Smeargle if Linoone wasn't there to keep her away? Maybe he already knows that might happen so he wanted me to help.

* * *

**Boys' cabin: Left side  
**

* * *

"Aw yeah! No more stupid Charmeleon." Electrike leaned back in his bed.

"Can you believe he actually fell for Lumineon? What a moron." Buizel laughed.

"Well you fell for her too." Electrike giggled.

"Shut up!" Buizel pouted." Stop bringing that up."

"Haha, sorry." Electrike laughed.

"You know what's even better? Lanturn wants to be friends with me." Buizel said excitedly.

"That's awesome! I told you to give it time. You two really are meant for each other." Electrike encouraged.

"Yeah, but I think she only wants us to be friends. Nothing more." Buizel sighed.

"Uh-oh! That's not good. You were better off with her hating you." Electrike replied dramatically.

"I know right!? Making someone stop hating you is definitely easier than getting out of the friendzone." Buizel agreed." HEY! How about we see who does it first? You with Vibrava, or me with Lanturn."

"But that's not fair. It's so much easier for you! You're the same age and she already likes you." Electrike whined.

"How is it easier? She hates me and Vibrava already really likes you, as a friend at least." Buizel argued." Face it, we're both on equal grounds here."

"Fine, you're right. But no cheating or low moves, like you telling Vibrava I'm a creep or something." Electrike agreed.

"But you are a creep." Buizel chuckled.

"Hey!" Electrike nagged.

"Just kidding. Haha, relax. Of course I'll play clean. Do I look like Charmeleon to you?" Buizel chuckled.

"Hm, you're right. Charmeleon is better looking." Electrike smirked.

"Why you little." Buizel pounced on him as they play-wrestled.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** I don't have a lot of time, I might be eliminated any moment. I gotta try to show Lanturn how much I care about her.

**Electrike:** This time it was easy for the girls to win, next time they wont get so lucky and they'll be out. They lost Charmeleon who was obviously on their side so they're growing weaker everyday.

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Left side  
**

* * *

"Can you believe this? We worked so hard on taking immunity away from Linoone and securing ourselves just so Charmeleon can mess everything up." Togetic huffed.

"It's fine, we're both still here so don't linger on this. We can get rid of Linoone next time. But we won't be getting rid of this damn paint. Chris is a lying prick." Lumineon fumed as she vigorously rubbed the paint off of her." Hey you have arms, sort of. Help me out."

"How are you sure we'll get Linoone? He's avoided two eliminations. If we can't get Linoone voted out, how are we ever gonna get Buizel out? Vibrava? The rest of them?" Togetic continued the rant.

"It's funny how they're all so weak and yet they're still here. Most of the tough ones are out. It's all about the votes." Lumineon mused.

"Yeah but not all challenges are toughness based. Just cause they're stupid little weaklings doesn't mean they wont slide through and just vote us out. It is about the votes and we're outnumbered. Unless we make them not vote for us then there's nothing we can do but hold on." Togetic said.

"That's it, make them not vote for us." Lumineon nodded." We have to make them vote for each other."

"They're all lovey dovey with each other, how are we gonna do that?" Togetic asked.

"All is possible if you do it right. I've gotten Serperior eliminated have I not?" Lumineon asked.

"You got lucky that time." Togetic clasped her arms.

"You and I both know that wasn't luck so don't give me that shit. I don't depend on luck, so don't say that again if you know what's good for you." Lumineon spat.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** I got him out by my smarts and talent, not luck. Togetic is only here because of luck. Luck that she got from me sparing her.

**Togetic:** I hate being threatened. If the conditions were better I so would have turned my dark side on Lumineon, but I have to be patient.

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Right side  
**

* * *

Dragonair had come to the cabin right after the bonfire ceremony and fallen asleep. Chimecho would have been dejected if she wasn't so happy about Charmeleon's elimination. She had finally gotten her revenge even if she hadn't had the bigger hand in it. Vibrava was embarrassed at how she had acted all day and Lanturn was very happy for the turnout of everything.

"Good job on winning Lanturn. You did great." Vibrava congratulated.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I had to vote for you, you would have won too if I hadn't. I messed up didn't I?" Lanturn drooped.

"Don't apologize." Vibrava said." I got what I deserved."

"So glad Charmeleon's out." Chimecho voiced.

"I can't believe he was Lumineon's boyfriend. First she makes out with Buizel, then she's dating Serperior and now Charmeleon? Why is she so bad?" Lanturn asked.

"I don't think she ever loved any of them Lanturn. She was probably using them all to hurt others and to stay in the competition." Vibrava pointed.

"I think so too." Chimecho agreed.

"You do?" Vibrava asked suspiciously. She remembered how Chimecho had been talking and worse, laughing with Lumineon. She felt something was off about her supposedly agreeing with them right now.

"Sure, why?" Chimecho was unaware of Vibrava's suspicion.

"No reason." Vibrava ended it without saying anything else.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Vibrava's been acting weird these few days, I wonder what's up with her.

**Vibrava:** I don't wanna be the one who starts doubting her friends but I saw Chimecho with Lumineon, and Lumineon laughed. That just looked suspicious.

**Lanturn:** I offered Buizel to be friends because he proved to me that he meant it when he said he didn't like Lumineon anymore and that Lumineon had hurt him too. He wanted her to lose the challenge. I'm not as mad at Buizel as I used to be. I think we can be friends at least, we did fit well before he got eliminated so even if he doesn't like me in that way we can still be friends right?

* * *

When morning came, not all the contestants were gathered for breakfast. Dragonair remained in bed, seemingly asleep and Linoone dragged a sleepy Smeargle off to their special location. The rest were having a peaceful breakfast even though Lumineon and Togetic were in the same room as them. They all chose to sit together however. Even Togetic pretended to be with them to avoid suspicion. Lumineon didn't care. She ate and then left them alone.

"I really think we should stop voting for Linoone." Lampent started." He's an awesome guy, why does he keep being in the bottom?"

"Well yeah but he's a big threat. It's nothing personal just voting for the competition, right lampy?" Togetic spoke up.

"I like Linoone, but he is really tough." Vibrava commented." Counting out Lumineon, we're all close right? We've got to vote for each other at one point."

"I don't wanna vote for him." Electrike said.

"Who do you wanna vote for then Trikey?" Togetic said sweetly although she looked at him seriously.

He shivered and avoided eye contact.

"I-I don't know. I like almost everyone." He said.

Vibrava noticed his change in attitude and watched him closely.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I keep forgetting this is a competition. I don't know, maybe I'd wanna vote for Linoone if the situation was different, but I want Togetic out so badly that I feel horrible if anyone loses. I haven't had the chance to focus on the competition because of her.

**Togetic:** Oh Electrike, what you want has no effect on what's gonna happen. Only what I want tehee.

**Electrike:** Ugh I should have known she'd start to go after me once I came here. I guess I lucked out by being eliminated so early. Now I'm stuck with her. I wish she was out already so I could enjoy the island.

**Vibrava:** Electrike changed from cool and confident to nervous just like that. He got all shaky and started to sweat. Why? And it was just after Togetic asked him that question. I've seen Lampent act like that too. Weird.

* * *

Dragonair wasn't really asleep. She just didn't want to get up. Silent tears ran down her face occasionally as she thought about Serperior and the events that led up to everything. Chimecho floated into the cabin. She sat down next to her ball. She spoke even though she couldn't see Dragonair.

"Hey, I miss you." She started." I was hoping you'd be over it by now."

She didn't get any response.

"Come on Dragonair. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I know it's hard and painful but you've got to move on." Chimecho sighed." I'm addiction free and nerve-checked because of your help and I'll be damned if I give up on you. I'm gonna be here until you're feeling better."

Dragonair remained in her ball.

"So your boyfriend got voted out. That happens. You can't keep letting Lumineon win. Do you want the others to suffer? Linoone and Smeargle look like they're being hurt by her. Do you want that? You're one of the toughest girls I know, you can stand up to her. I want you back. I need you, we all do." Chimecho cried.

Dragonair was listening but she couldn't move. She was too upset.

Chimecho sighed." I hope I get to see you back to normal before I'm eliminated."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** I wish Chimecho wouldn't make it harder on me. I cant think about the competition anymore or who's in it. Only who isn't.

**Chimecho:** Aaaah! This is driving me mad. I want her back to normal. I need her help, I don't know what to do without her.

* * *

Linoone insisted on taking Smeargle to their field even though Smeargle was barely awake.

"I know I agreed to battle training but I'm exhausted Linoone." Smeargle yawned.

"I know, but today is important." Linoone said.

"How come?" Smeargle rubbed his eyes.

"Gotta practice your attack, or in other words, your Dig." The raccoon told.

"That's more important than defending and dodging?" Smeargle asked.

"That's not the important part." Linoone said as he got into position.

"Then what is?" He got asked.

"You're asking a lot of questions for someone who's tired." Linoone smirked." So to start off, your Dig attack is for the most part a surprise attack move. Meaning, you will probably always land a direct and powerful hit using it. But you gotta be quick and accurate."

"Uhuh." The Beagle nodded.

"Let's see how you can deal with one. First let's try to dodge it." Linoone instructed.

Smeargle shook his head to wake himself up and got into position. Linoone emerged out of the ground near Smeargle but Smeargle jumped to the side, only just avoiding the move.

"Good, now let me see you defend against it." Linoone said as he dug underground.

Smeargle readied his arms for the attack. When Linoone popped up he tackled Smeargle and pushed him back a little but he stood his ground.

"That's great, you're getting better." Linoone told." Now I want you to try to attack me with it."

Smeargle performed a Dig but it missed, the next one was blocked with no effect, and so was the third but he was getting better as Linoone had to put some effort into defending. Smeargle was panting.

"You may not like battling so much but you definitely have what it takes to hold your own, if you practice enough." Linoone smiled." That makes me glad, in case…"

"In case what?" Smeargle asked absentmindedly.

"In case I'm not around anymore." Linoone revealed.

"What?" Smeargle's ears perked up as he turned to stare at Linoone.

"Nevermind, it's nothing." Linoone said as he plopped down beside him.

"Is that all the training for today? I mean, we could have done this later. There's still a lot of time before the challenge." Smeargle said, stretching.

"I know, but I just wanted to hang out with you alone." Linoone said, averting his gaze.

"Oh okay." Smeargle replied.

They lay quietly enjoying the calmness of the place. Linoone kept looking at Smeargle, he had a strange expression on his face. Smeargle didn't understand it but he didn't ask.

"Lampent's a great guy. I know he'll be a good friend to you when you need someone." Linoone said.

"I know. We're good friends." Smeargle nodded.

"And there's always Vibrava of course." Linoone continued.

"Well there's you above all haha." Smeargle laughed but Linoone didn't.

"Well yeah but in case…" Linoone didn't go on.

Smeargle didn't ask again, he felt Linoone wasn't going to explain anyway.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I would have let Smeargle sleep but I wanted to spend as much time with him. At least now I can be a little assured that he's in a good place if anything goes wrong.

**Smeargle:** He talked funny, like he was not going to see me again or something. I know it wasn't a breakup situation so what did he mean by it? Or am I just reading too much into it. He's probably just feeling overprotective again.

* * *

Chris called everyone to the auditorium. When they went there, there were tables and chairs placed on the stage. On the tables were many glasses with drinks in them.

"Good afternoon everyone. Did you like the previous challenge? Did you love beating the other sex? Well then you're gonna like today because you might get to beat not just the opposite gender but your own as well." Chris told.

"So basically, it's a free for all? Nothing special." Togetic shook her head.

"Let me do my thing!" Chris fumed." I hope you're all thirsty because you're going to be filling up your bodies with a LOT of fluids."

"I am actually, Chef's food is as dry as it gets." Buizel said.

"Careful what you wish for." Chris warned." Today you'll be participating in what may look like a luck-based challenge but actually consists of a lot of decision making and strategic choices. However for those of you who are feeling lazy, you can relax. You'll be sitting down for this challenge."

"That's great." Smeargle sighed gratefully.

"Take a seat on these chairs." Chris told before the contestants sat on the eleven chairs." In front of you are 30 seemingly identical glasses."

"Let me guess, they're not?" Lampent drawled.

"Very intuitive of you Lampent." Chris told." They are not identical. In fact there are ten different types of drinks. Well in reality, they all taste the same but what they represent is different."

"Are these even healthy to drink? Why are they purple?" Chimecho asked.

"Most are, and they're purple for no particular reason. Just to creep you guys out." Chris replied." The challenge today is to drink from the six correct and required cups. Sounds easy right? Well it's not. Out of the thirty, there are only six drinks that will give you the win if you drink from them and you need to drink five of them."

"So is it a race?" Electrike asked excitedly.

"Not really, it's not about speed." Chris replied." It's going to be turn based so it's more about luck and correct choices. You'll be going in alphabetical order and drinking, of your choice, from the 30 glasses in front of you. Each glass will give you a different advantage or disadvantage. The ultimate goal as I said is to drink five of the six Key potions. The challenge will go on till either four win immunity or only one remains. There is no set number of winners this time."

"How will we know if we drank the right glass if they all look and taste the same?" Lanturn asked.

"The bottom of each cup is colored. The color indicates what the drink is supposed to represent. You can only find out that color by drinking the whole glass." Chris explained.

"So how does someone lose?" Lumineon asked, interested in taking them out rather than reaching for victory the hard way.

"Ah yes, that's a good question. It is directly related to this challenge's Type theme." Chris told." You haven't forgotten about Type themes have you? You've had 11 so far, you've got 7 types remaining. One of them is today's Type and it's to no one's advantage. You're all gonna suffer from it. I'll give you a hint, see those berries on your tables?"

The contestants looked at the three Pecha berries on their tables.

"Oh no! I hate Poison." Togetic made a face.

"Yes Poison. It's a really good thing Magnezone's gone because he would totally have made this challenge impossible." Chris said." Besides the six Key potions, there are also six Poison potions. If you drink any of them, well, you won't wanna drink those cups. If you drink three Poison potions you will be eliminated from the challenge. The Pecha berries are gonna mark how many lives you have in this challenge."

"Interesting, let's get this moving along Chris." Vibrava rubbed her hands excitedly.

"What about the types of drinks?" Lampent asked.

"You'll know in due time. Let's start the challenge." Chris said." What will make this challenge exciting? How will the different drinks be played out? And who will fill their gut with the sweet flavor of success? Stay tuned for Total Drama's delicious Big Island Blends!"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** That purple better not mean Poison. I hate Poison.

**Chimecho:** All those drinks weigh more than I do. I can't drink that much.

**Electrike:** Dang, I hope I can drink all that. I kinda have a small stomach.

**Lumineon:** This is exactly what I was worrying about. Another luck-based challenge where I am not in control of who wins and who loses. Their weakness is irrelevant and that ticks me off.

* * *

"Buizel, you're up first. What number do you choose?" Chris addressed." The glasses are all randomized. Completely randomized, using Random dot org."

"Uh, how about 29?" Buizel asked.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bottom's up." Chris signaled.

Buizel unsurely took the glass at number 29 and started drinking. It had no nasty flavor. He drowned it all down. He put the glass back down.

"Well, what's the color?" Chris asked.

"Oh right." Buizel picked it back up. He looked at the bottom. It was colored green." Green is good right?"

"Green is good indeed. Green cups are the Key potions you have to drink. You have found one of the six Green glasses needed for immunity." Chris informed.

"Sweet! That was easy." Buizel beamed.

"Won't be for long. Chimecho, your turn." Chris told.

She picked 5 and drank a sip. Chris told her that she in particular didn't have to drink the whole glass because she physically couldn't after a few glasses. She then poured the remainder in a bucket he had put next to her. She looked at the bottom of the glass and it was Purple.

"What's purple supposed to be?" She asked.

"Purple huh?" He contained his laughter." You'll find out in 3.2.1…"

Chimecho coughed hard and got dizzy. Her face paled.

"Ugh. I feel sick. What was that?" She asked as she couldn't keep afloat.

"Purple is literal, it's Poison. You just found one of the six Poison cups. You're two away from losing the challenge." Chris told." Go ahead and eat a Pecha berry.

She quickly ate a berry and instantly felt better.

"I do not wanna go through that again." Breathed Chimecho.

Dragonair picked up a glass without saying anything. It was cup number 1. She drank it moderately fast and showed Chris the bottom. It was a black bottom.

"Black sounds dangerous." Lanturn noted.

"Black is one of the special ones. There is only one black cup and Dragonair found it on her first try." Chris told." Black ones let you switch one berry from one contestant to another. In other words, you would be responsible for giving someone an extra life while taking one from another contestant. So what will it be Dragonair?"

She didn't think for long. She picked up one of her own berries and put it on Chimecho's table next to her.

"What? What are you doing?" Chimecho's eyes widened.

"I have no desire to win." She said quietly.

"Dragonair come on, this is ridiculous." Chimecho frowned." Stop this."

Dragonair sat back in her chair and waited.

"Well then, not what I expected but that works. Dragonair now only has two lives while Chimecho is back to three." Chris said.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** This is getting out of hand. Dragonair needs to snap out of it, fast.

**Buizel:** Dammit, she could have taken a berry from Lumineon.

**Lumineon:** Huahahaha. Yesss, Dragonair is completely crushed. Torn to pieces. Exactly how I wanted her. I promised her that she would become a lifeless corpse and she is one now. I always get what I want.

**Dragonair:** I just want to be alone.

* * *

"24 please." Electrike said as he leaned in to that cup and lapped it up. When he reached the bottom he could already feel something was wrong." Help! My throat, it burns!"

"Looks like you found a Poison cup as well." Chris sat back. He was enjoying this.

Electrike cleared his throat over and over and had a pained look before he gobbled down one of the Pecha berries available. He shut his eyes tight for a few seconds as the berry took effect. He released a pained breath after that. He tried to speak up but his voice wasn't coming out. He panicked.

"Uh oh, looks like you lost your voice." Chris said as he rubbed his chin." That's alright, it'll be back by tomorrow."

Electrike's eyes widened and his lips trembled ad he started crying but without any sound.

"Oh no!" Vibrava flew to his side and hugged him. He calmed down a little as he sniffed.

"Isn't that sweet." Chris said." Lampent, you're up."

He picked up glass number 16 and drank it. He wasn't too scared about it being Poisoned with him being a Ghost. He peered at the end of the cup and it was Red.

"Ooh Red, now the game's gonna get exciting." Chris rubbed his hands together." For each contestant there are 3 Red cups. Red means you get to choose a contestant, and that contestant must drink a Poison cup."

"Oh wow. That's worse than Black ones." Buizel commented.

"What will it be Lampent? Who do you wanna challenge?" Chris asked.

Said Pokémon looked around, he first spotted Togetic but he quickly looked the other way. He didn't wanna risk that. He couldn't think of anyone else.

"Hurry up dude." Chris urged.

"This is hard!" He replied." I don't wanna hurt anyone when everyone wants to win."

"Give it to me." Dragonair spoke up.

"What!? No!" Chimecho intervened." Don't give it to her Lampent."

Lampent was torn. Dragonair didn't want to participate and he didn't want to hurt anyone besides Togetic so he had no choice.

"I have no choice." He said.

"Alright then, let me see which cup is purple for Dragonair." Chris said as he looked at a big card." Aha, Dragonair, go ahead and drink glass number 30."

"I can't watch." Chimecho averted her gaze.

Dragonair drank down the glass. She didn't react much.

"What happened? It didn't Poison her." Lumineon frowned.

"Nah it's purple." Chris told.

"Shed Skin." Dragonair explained.

"Do what?" Chris was confused.

"It's her ability. It heals Status Conditions." Smeargle clarified.

"Your abilities are ruining these challenges." Chris huffed." Whatever, you still lose a berry."

Dragonair shrugged as she bit into the sweet fruit.

"Sorry Dragonair." Lampent sat down.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** If only I could have done that to Togetic.

**Chimecho:** That's it, I give up. I don't know what more to do.

**Dragonair:** I cant help the way I feel. I have no interest in these challenges and I don't care what everyone thinks.

**Electrike:** (He is pouting as he holds a card saying: Stupid Poison.)

* * *

"Lanturn's turn." Chris spoke.

"I pick 14!" Lanturn jumped as she drank it." YAY! It's Green!"

"Good job Lanturn, you have found your first Key Potion." Chris congratulated." Next up is Linoone."

Linoone chose cup number 12 and it too was Green.

"I can't wait for you to start finding the other colors, those are the ones that are gonna matter." Chris told.

Lumineon was next. She chose 4. When she drank it she saw that the bottom was Orange.

"Ah Orange, good, there are only 3 Orange cups. Orange means you get to take another turn and drink again." Chris explained.

"Alright, I don't mind." Lumineon said as she picked up glass 2. She was delighted when she saw the green bottom." That's wonderful."

"Well then, it seems this challenge is going to go faster than I thought." Chris told." Smeargle is up."

Smeargle thought before choosing 12 and it was again Green.

"I figured it will be a calm beginning." Chris commented." Togetic, please get a different color this time."

"But I want to win Chris." She raised an eyebrow as she chose glass 21. She didn't get to finish the whole glass before dropping it and coughing. The glass shattered." Ew ew ew. It hurts."

She quickly devoured one of her berries and slumped back in her seat.

"Ah much better." Chris snickered." And last but doubtfully least, Vibrava."

"I choose 13." Vibrava said as she drank it. At the bottom was a Yellow coloring." What does Yellow mean?"

"Yellow can be very useful. There are only 3 of them. What Yellow allows you to do is ask about any of your remaining glasses and I will tell you exactly what color it is." Chris told.

"That's good. The Yellow ones are handy then." Vibrava looked at her cups and picked out a number." What color is number 25?"

"Hm, 25 for you is…" Chris checked his card." Green. You're gonna need that."

"Yes!" Vibrava cheered.

"And so far round 1 is over. Let's hope this game doesn't take as many as 20 or more rounds. The episode can't be that long folks." Chris said.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I'm off to a good start. I'll pick 25 next round.

**Togetic:** Disgusting. I don't want to drink another one like that. Ugh it still hurts.

**Lumineon:** It's a chaotic challenge. I need to remember the others' numbers too.

* * *

Buizel picked 19. It turned out to be Purple and he started to sweat, a lot. He was dripping with perspiration. He quickly ate a Pecha berry and wiped his fur.

"Down to 2 lives Bui." Chris sang.

Chimecho grabbed the 10th cup. She sipped it a few times and was relieved when she didn't feel any pain. She dumped the rest and looked at the White end.

"White?" She asked.

"White is almost the best one." Chris told." And it's also one of the rarest because only 1 White cup exists among your 30."

"Phew, what does it do?" She asked.

Chris got up and took a hold of a Pecha berry from a pile next to him. He put it on her table next to the three she had.

"Wow! Does this mean what I think it means?" She asked.

"Yup, White means you gain an extra life. You can now drink 3 of the Purple ones and still be in. Especially considering Dragonair gave you a berry as well so your odds are massive right now." Chris told.

"Finally something good happens to me." She smiled.

Dragonair picked number 20. She drank it and shut her eyes as she got hurt. She ate her last berry.

"Oh crap, she got a Purple one." Buizel said.

"Yes, and she's also eaten her last berry. Dragonair is out." Chris announced.

Chimecho shook her head disapprovingly. Dragonair got up and slithered to the cabins.

"Anyone else getting annoyed at her attitude?" Chris asked.

"Nope, I'm enjoying it quite a bit." Lumineon smiled.

Electrike chose 30. He was reluctant to drink.

"Come on Electrike, you know the rules. You have to drink it." Chris reminded.

Electrike nervously licked some of the drink, when nothing happened, he drank it all. He looked down at the glass. He almost paled when he saw the color but then relaxed when it was Pink and not Purple.

"Pink huh? That's one of the interesting ones that I hoped would come after a while but now's good too." Chris told." The 3 Pink glasses give you the power to force someone to drink one of their glasses of your choice."

Electrike looked up surprised and started thinking. He jumped down and walked over to Vibrava. She waited cautiously. He pawed at one of the cups. It was 25. Her mouth opened in shock.

"You want me to drink 25? The Green one?" She asked disbelievingly." Oh Electrike you're awesome!"

She hugged him tight and drank her glass.

"Well then, Vibrava now needs 4 more Green cups to win." Chris told.

Electrike smiled and blushed. He walked back to his seat giddily.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Aw, that's so sweet!

**Vibrava:** Electrike is so cool. He's such a nice kid.

**Lumineon:** Darn it. Their stupid friendships are going to be hard to break. Who can I turn against who when they all love each other?

**Buizel:** Well played Electrike, but you haven't won yet.

**Electrike:** (the card he is holding has a picture of himself, next to it is a heart, and on the other side is Vibrava. He is smiling immensely.)

* * *

Lampent chose 29 and it turned out to be Green.

"It kinda does feel like a race doesn't it?" Chris asked." Lanturn again."

"Ooh, let me see what 10 is." She said as she drank it." Hm, it tastes funny."

She extended her tongue and it had green dots on it. Her face started having green dots on it as well and they were oozing out.

"Gross." Togetic turned her face away.

"Uh, Lanturn, you better eat a berry quick. That's one hell of a weird reaction you have to Poison." Chris warned.

She chomped on one of the berries. The spots began to disappear.

"Are they gone?" She asked.

"Yes, gladly." Chris said. Linoone, go."

Linoone grabbed 29. When he finished he saw the Yellow bottom.

"What do you wanna know?" Chris waited.

"5?" He asked.

"Interesting choice. I think you'd be happy to know that 5 is a Purple cup. Now you know a Poison glass." Chris answered.

Linoone nodded. Lumineon picked up a glass. It was glass number 9. She drank it. She waited for something but it never came. When she finished it she smirked evilly.

"Pink." She simply said.

The other contestants got worried.

"I want Linoone, to drink glass number 5." She had a pleased look on her face.

Smeargle gasped. Linoone turned to glare at her briefly before he grabbed his cup and drowned the whole thing. His eye twitched a little as the Poison coursed through him. He took a berry and ate it.

"That's how you're gonna play huh? I knew it." Vibrava frowned.

"Just playing the game darling. I want to win, that's all." Lumineon replied innocently.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I expected that. Not really surprised. I don't give a shit if she messes with me but she knows not to anywhere near Smeargle. I'll let her have her fun for now.

**Smeargle:** She's so mean. Linoone always gets targeted in the challenges and I hate that. Why can't they leave him alone?

**Lumineon:** Mm, I love this challenge. Soon I'll have Linoone walking that dock and Smeargle will snap like the twig he is.

**Lampent:** I see it now. Lumineon wants Linoone out, but why?

**Vibrava:** She only needs to lose this one time and she's as good as gone. We have to stop her from winning this challenge.

* * *

Smeargle had his turn next. He picked cup number 6. He drank it and then saw the end. It was Black.

"What does Black do again?" Buizel asked.

Smeargle blinked a few times and turned to stare at Lumineon.

"I think Smeargle knows." Chris smirked." What will it be then Smeargle? Knowing you you'd probably donate your own berry to Linoone."

"No. I wont give him mine." Smeargle shook his head. Linoone was waiting curiously." I want Lumineon to get up and take her berry and put it on his table."

Lumineon scowled and Linoone felt like laughing loudly. He only smiled proudly though.

"Ohhh I did not see that coming." Chris laughed." Lumineon, you gotta do what the dude says."

"Dude?" She challenged but then she heard a low growl from Linoone next to her. She frowned as she got up and took her berry. She threw it on Linoone's table.

"The game is not over yet." Lumineon ended.

"Togetic, your turn to drink." Chris told.

"25." She said as she drank it. The bottom was Orange colored." I get to drink again right?"

"Yep." Chris replied.

She picked up 13 and drowned it. It had a Red bottom.

"Ooh goodie, Red." She smiled.

"You have to pick someone to be Poisoned." Chris reminded.

"I know. I think I'll pick…" She put a finger on her chin.

Lumineon glanced at her, reminding her of their agreement.

"Linoone." She said.

"Ugh, why?" Smeargle complained.

"That's fine." Linoone shrugged.

"Alright Linoone pick up number 9 and drink it." Chris said as he read from his card.

Linoone drank the potion and twisted his neck as the Poison passed his throat. He picked up another berry and ate it.

"And now it's Vibrava's turn again before round 2 ends." Chris told.

Vibrava chose the 3rd cup. She drank it and smiled as she saw the Green.

"And that puts Vibrava in the lead because she only needs 3 more Key Potions." Chris announced.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle**: It's not fair, everyone wants Linoone to lose.

**Togetic:** He still has a couple of berries but he'll lose. I know he will. He just has to.

**Lampent:** Togetic wants Linoone out too? Why? I get that he's strong but come on.

**Vibrava:** If many of us manage to win, Lumineon wont. If we cant take her out, might as well win before her right?

* * *

Buizel got another Green cup when he chose to drink 13. After that Chimecho picked number 26 and got Yellow.

"Hm, can I ask about 14?" She inquired.

"Imagine that, it's Purple." Chris informed.

"Good to know." Chimecho nodded.

Electrike picked out his own 14 and it turned out to be Yellow. He thought a bit before pointing at 25.

"25 is a Green one. A Key Potion." Chris answered.

"Ah, I can't remember all of these." Buizel blurted.

Lampent drank from 6 next and his flame fizzled. He coughed and out came a burst of purple fire.

"Cool!" Chris was mesmerized." Oh right, I think you need to eat one of them berries."

"I pick 17 Chris." Lanturn smiled as she drank it." Yay it's Yellow."

"Ask away." He told her.

"What's 22?" She asked.

"22 is another Green one." Chris replied.

Lanturn jumped up excitedly almost knocking down all her glasses.

"Don't do that again Lanturn!" Chris scolded.

"Oops." Lanturn blushed." My mistake."

Linoone quickly drank number 7 and he saw the Orange.

"You get to drink again. Funny how you've had almost double to drink than everyone so far." Chris told.

He picked out 25 this time. It again was Orange.

"The odds of that happening are too damn low. You get a third turn." Chris told.

Linoone grabbed the 2nd cup and drank it. Behind it was a Green color.

"Linoone is tied for the lead with 2 out of the 5 Key Potions so far." Chris said.

Lumineon was next. She picked 16. She drank it and was confused when she saw the Blue color.

"Blue? We haven't had Blue yet." Asked Togetic.

"I was wondering when you guys would find a Blue one. There are as many Blue ones as Orange or Yellow, 3. Blue allows you to switch two cups between two contestants of your choice." Chris explained.

"I like this one." She said." I want Chimecho's 14 and Linoone's 14 to be switched."

"You didn't!" Vibrava clasped her arms.

"I did." She smiled maliciously.

The glasses were switched. Linoone now had Chimecho's Purple glass and she had his which was yet to be known.

"Not like it will matter because he wont drink it." Buizel extended his tongue at her.

"We'll get Pink glasses sooner or later." She shrugged.

Smeargle was annoyed, he grabbed 5 and quickly drank it. It was Pink.

"Well that was quick." Chris said.

"I want Lumineon to drink." Smeargle didn't bother thinking." Um, 18."

Lumineon was cautious as she drank the cup. She smiled broadly as she saw the bottom. It was another Blue cup.

"Ugh I messed up." Smeargle covered his face.

"Well then. I want to switch Lanturn's 22 with my own 22." She smirked.

"Why you damned evil fish." Buizel fumed.

Chris took Lanturn's Green 22 and gave it to Lumineon and took hers to Lanturn.

"Finally this challenge is getting exciting." Chris was giddy.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** It's getting hectic and Lumineon is grabbing too much attention.

**Buizel:** I'll kill her. She took Lanturn's Key Potion.

**Lanturn:** She's so mean but I don't care. I'll still win.

**Smeargle:** I don't ever act out of anger. This is why. I messed it up because I was annoyed.

**Vibrava:** She took a Purple one from Chimecho. Is she helping Chimecho? There's a lot of unusual stuff going on with those two, or am I overreacting?

**Linoone:** You know, Lumineon is just exposing herself more. Let her try hard to get me eliminated, when she's succeeded, it would be too late for her to keep her own self safe.

* * *

Togetic picked glass number 17. She was pleased to find it was another Red cup.

"Red again Togetic. You get to poison someone." Chris told.

She turned to look at Linoone. Smeargle was furious.

"Stop picking on him." Smeargle whined.

"Linoone, go ahead and chug down number 28." Chris told.

Linoone drank it and gave no change in his expression. He then ate a berry.

"Linoone is down to his last berry." Chris commented." Vibrava?"

She chose number 18. She drank the glass and then furrowed her brows as she had a pained look. She burped a noxious cloud.

"Yuck, eat a berry will ya." Chris told." Vibrava is down to 2 berries now. New round begin!"

Buizel was mad, he chose the 1st cup. He drank it quickly to see the color.

"Argh, Purple." Buizel threw the cup." I think I'm gonna be sick."

He lurched forward and puked the Poisonous beverage…all over Lanturn. He covered his mouth in regret.

"Oh no." He whispered.

"Ewwww." Lanturn jumped. Lumineon tumbled in laughter along with Chris.

"That's just nasty Buizel." Vibrava scolded.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled.

Lanturn had jumped off though and ran to the restrooms.

"Okay then, guess we'll take a five minute break." Chris wiped his tears after his laughing fit.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn: **Ugh, Chris wouldn't let me take a bath in the middle of the challenge and I smell horrible. I'm so grossed out.

**Lumineon:** When I'm off this island, I'm going to record this episode and have that clip run all day long at home. That was extremely satisfying.

**Buizel:** Crap crap crap! What have I done? Why does my big mouth always put me in trouble, no matter what I do?

**Electrike:** (His paper reads : HAHAHA.)

* * *

When Lanturn was back, Chimecho took her turn. She picked cup 9 and drank a few sips. Nothing strange about it. She dumped it and saw the Orange bottom.

"Seconds for Chimecho." Chris said.

"I'll have 8 this time." She drank a bit and dumped it. She brightened as she saw the Green end.

"Chimecho finds her first Key Potion." Chris said.

Electrike chose 23 and drank it. He showed everyone the Blue bottom before getting up. He walked over to Lumineon's table and pointed at her 22. He then went to Vibrava and pointed at her 22. Lumineon narrowed her eyes at him. Vibrava opened her mouth with a smile on her face.

"Well look at that. Little Electrike is switching things up a bit." Chris announced." Lumineon's Green cup which she stole from Lanturn, has been transferred to Vibrava."

"You're the best Electrike!" Vibrava cheered.

Electrike smiled embarrassedly at her before sitting back down.

"Lampent, let's see you complicate the game even more." Chris waited expectantly.

Lampent chose his own 22 and when he drank it he sneezed but instead of a normal sneeze, he released a Shadow Ball and it was headed toward Chris. Chris jumped to the ground as it swished past him.

"Watch it!" Chris dusted himself off." Eat your stupid berry."

"You should do that again Lampent." Buizel whispered to him to make him feel better.

Lanturn drank 12 and got an Orange cup. She then picked out the one next to it, 11. She almost jumped when she saw the Green color but remembered Chris' warning. Linoone chose 4 and drank it quickly. He showed Chris the Green bottom.

"Alright, you're all getting closer to your goal. Let's see who will be the first to win." Chris told.

Lumineon drank 20. She smirked wildly as she saw the end. She beckoned Chris to see it.

"Oh boy, she got a Pink one. She's gonna have to force someone to drink a cup." Chris told.

Smeargle was biting his nails furiously.

"Who else Chris? I want Linoone to drink 14." She simply said.

"Nooo." Smeargle wailed.

Linoone shut his eyes and picked up the tainted glass. He drank it bravely and dropped it as his body shook. He ate the last berry and calmed down.

"And with that Linoone is eliminated from the show, err, the challenge." Chris announced." Funny, it's just like the previous challenge, both Linoone and Dragonair were the first out, and both are some of the toughest contestants."

"Psh, Dragonair's not tough." Lumineon scoffed.

"She is!" Chimecho blurted.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Step one, take immunity from Linoone, check. Now to work on step 2, securing immunity to myself.

**Smeargle:** I hate her, I really do. I've never hated anyone before, but I hate her!

**Linoone:** If they can beat her, maybe she wont get what she wants. I'm not really concerned with myself. I just wished I could stay longer in the competition to keep Smeargle safe.

**Lampent:** Poor Linoone. It's like he was expecting this. I hope he doesn't get voted out.

**Vibrava:** Am I wrong to feel left out that Chimecho talks so much about Dragonair? I'm not the jealous type but it's like she doesn't see me anymore.

* * *

"Well if Smeargle's done crying, we can move on with the challenge." Chris said.

Smeargle ignored Chris and picked 2. He drank it quickly and saw the Orange bottom.

"You guys have a knack for finding Orange ones." Chris said.

Smeargle chose 13 and drank it. He saw the Pink at the end.

"I want Lumineon to drink the one Electrike switched with Vibrava." Smeargle said in haste.

"Lumineon, you have to drink 22." Chris told.

She shrugged as she drank said glass. She laughed extendedly as she saw the bottom.

"What's so funny?" Vibrava was annoyed.

"Oh Chris, guess what? It's Red." She said.

Smeargle hit himself in the face.

"Thank you Smeargle, now who to choose?" She tapped the table as she looked at them all." Oh Buizel dear, how about you puke again for us?"

Buizel paled before frowning.

"Buizel, I have to ask you to drink the 2nd glass." Chris asked as he saw on his card.

"I hate you." Buizel seethed as he drank the Purple cup. He dropped it, grabbed the berry and ran to the restrooms and could be heard puking.

"Three down, eight to go. This is getting heated now." Chris rubbed his hands excitedly.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I messed up again! I'm sorry Buizel.

**Lumineon:** How wonderful, I get my pick of them in the elimination. That all doesn't matter though if I don't win today.

**Buizel: **I'll get you (BLURGH) back. That tastes so horrible. (GRAAH)

**Togetic:** I underestimated Lumineon. She's got this under control afterall. She can take on many of them when they hate her so much. I better watch out for her if we both go far.

* * *

Togetic was next. She picked number 11. She drank it and her eyes gleamed as she saw the Black core.

"Black, interesting. Togetic, you get to switch two berries. What will it be?" Chris asked.

She got up and floated towards Lampent. She hugged him from the side playfully before snatching his final berry. She then went back to her table and added it to her two others.

"Savage." Chris voiced.

"Well at least I don't have to drink a Poison Potion." Lampent sighed.

"That's the spirit Lampy!" Togetic smiled encouragingly.

"It looks to me like you're going to win by elimination rather than securing immunity. Even better." Chris said." Alright Vibrava, go."

"I drink the one Electrike was so kind as to give me." She smiled as she drank the Key Potion.

"And Vibrava is still in the lead, she only needs two more Key Potions to win." Chris told." Back to Chimecho."

"I think I wanna try the 14 I had switched." She said.

"Ooh, a risk taker. Go ahead." Chris urged.

She drank a few sips and dumped it. She breathed in relief at the Green. Electrike suddenly remembered that he had a Green one too. He quickly chose his 25 and drank it.

"What will it be Lanturn, will you take a risk and drink the one Lumineon gave you?" Chris asked.

"No thanks. I want to drink 27." She refused.

She chugged it and was surprised at the Blue end.

"You get to switch Potions." Chris told her.

"Hm, can I give Lumineon the 22 back for her, umm, 23?" Lanturn asked.

"Sure you can." Chris said as he switched them.

"Whatever." Lumineon ignored." I pick 19."

She drank it and smiled. It was Green. Next was Smeargle and he had calmed down a bit because he realized his anger was doing more harm than good. He carefully picked 30.

"It's Orange." He said after drinking it.

He then chose 22 and drank it as well. He showed Chris the Green end.

"You're the only one who hasn't found a single Poison Potion yet, lucky." Chris pouted.

"Well don't jynx him Chris." Vibrava reprimanded.

Togetic got her turn and grabbed number 20. She also got a Green one. Vibrava decided on 23. She drank it all and then had a thoughtful expression.

"What did you get Vibrava?" Chris asked her.

"Pink." She replied.

She looked at the others, there were no more known cups. She was to take a gamble on this.

"I want Chimecho to drink 3." She said curiously.

Chimecho wasn't expecting it, but she had no idea what 3 was. She picked it up and drank a few times. The cup then slipped from her appendage and she grabbed her head.

"My head. It hurts." She cried.

"Then eat a berry." Chris told. She complied gladly and relaxed.

"Sorry, I was taking a risk." Vibrava shied away.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I don't really mind losing. I just wish my friends would win. I don't want Togetic to force me to vote for any of them.

**Chimecho:** She could have picked Lumineon. That hurt me, besides it setting me back in the challenge.

**Vibrava:** Whatever choices I had all looked the same. I was making a blind decision. How was I supposed to know that was a Purple cup?

**Lumineon:** Hm, there's my opportunity. Chimecho and Vibrava. If I could turn them against each other, that would make a huge commotion which I can hopefully use to escape elimination. Now, I need to find out more about why Vibrava made Chimecho drink and use it against her.

* * *

Chimecho had to drink again since it was her turn. She chose 11. She was careful but nothing happened to her. After throwing away the drink in the bucket, she saw the bottom of the glass to be Pink. She almost decided to make Vibrava drink something but she didn't think it was a smart choice. She instead chose Lumineon.

"Lumineon to drink 10 please." She requested.

Lumineon drank her cup slowly. She finished it and smiled. She showed them the end. It was Green.

"Why thank you Chimecho, you're a peach." She smirked.

Vibrava was shocked. Chimecho was embarrassed. She sat back down without a word.

"Well then, you're up Lanturn." Chris said.

"Um, no you skipped Electrike." She reminded him.

Chris turned to look at Electrike who was jumping angrily at being skipped.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting you're there because you're muted right now haha." Chris laughed.

Electrike breathed through his nose angrily as he chose the next cup. It was the 2nd cup. He drank it quickly and then calmed down as he saw the end. It was Red.

"Alright, this should be interesting, who do you wanna Poison Electrike?" Chris asked.

Electrike looked at the contestants. He wanted to Poison Togetic or Lumineon. His eyes met Togetic and she looked seriously at him, she made a small nod with her head to the Pokemon next to her, Vibrava. She wanted him to Poison Vibrava. Electrike frowned, he was furious that she wanted him to Poison Vibrava. He pointed at Togetic boldly.

"Wow, okay Togetic, pick up number 22 and drink it." Chris instructed.

Togetic gave Electrike one final look and made a throat slitting gesture before picking up the glass and drinking it. The white of her body faded into a gray. She quickly picked up one of her three remaining berries and ate it. The white slowly returned to normal.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Atta boy Electrike. Show em who's boss.

**Electrike:** (His paper reads: I will never hurt Vibrava, not for Togetic, not for anyone.)

**Lampent:** That felt good, but I really hope she doesn't hurt him now.

**Togetic:** (She thrashes and has a frightening tantrum.) I WILL KILL HIM!

**Vibrava:** She actually made her drink a Green one. Granted she didn't know but she still did. More and more evidence but nothing is final yet. I am not going to rest before I get to the bottom of this.

**Chimecho:** Darn it, I didn't want to choose Vibrava lest I give her a Poison as well so I chose Lumineon. I was really hoping she wouldn't get a Green one.

**Lumineon:** Definitely using this to turn them against each other. Watch out ladies, you're gonna be frenemies soon.

* * *

"Now it's Lanturn's turn to go." Chris said.

She picked 8 and drank it. It was her third Green one.

"Lanturn is quickly catching up and is now tied for the lead." Chris said.

"Yay!" This time she did jump and knocked down all her glasses.

"DAMMIT LANTURN!" Chris raged." Chef, cleanup on aisle DUMB!"

"Sorry!" Lanturn cried.

After Chef came and cleaned it up, they then took some time to bring back a new set of cups and Chris had to position them in the same places that they were before she knocked them.

"If one more glass falls, I'm eliminating you from the challenge." Chris warned.

"Don't be hard on her if your props are unstable Chris." Togetic defended. She wanted to keep Lanturn on her side.

"Mind your own business." Chris fumed." Lumineon, save this moment for me will you."

Lumineon was amused, she picked up the 21st cup. She drank it.

"It's Yellow." She told him." I wanna know what the one Lanturn gave me is. The 23rd cup."

"23 is Purple. Go figure." Chris answered.

"Good to know." She nodded.

"Smeargle, you're up. Hopefully you'll finally be Poisoned for once." Chris spoke miffed at Lanturn still.

Linoone hurled a Seed Bomb at him and Chris barely dodged it as it exploded behind him.

"Or you can get a Green one, hehe." Chris laughed nervously.

Smeargle picked number 9. He drank it and then with shaking hands put the cup on the table. His knees trembled and he fell down.

"Finally." Chris smiled.

Smeargle reached for a berry and ate it.

"That was terrible." He croaked out.

Togetic picked up a cup. It was number 27. She drank it slowly. She then set it down and looked at the bottom.

"I get to ask a question." She said, meaning it was Yellow." Doesn't really matter what I ask about. What's the 1st cup?"

"That one is Pink. Makes you force someone to drink." Chris replied.

"Alright." She nodded.

Vibrava snatched up the 2nd cup and drank it. She got very excited as she saw the Green.

"Look at that, Vibrava needs just one more Key Potion to win immunity." Chris told.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** One more and I win. I love being in a race to win.

**Chimecho:** Hopefully Vibrava, Lanturn and two others win before Lumineon and Togetic so we can vote for one of them.

**Smeargle:** That Poison is strong. You're not supposed to eat or drink anything Poisoned. If we weren't eating Pecha berries immediately, we'd be in serious trouble.

**Linoone:** I don't care if he's the host. If he picks on Smeargle I'm putting him in his place.

* * *

"Chimecho, let's see you get something exciting." Chris said.

She picked 4 and drank it. Another Yellow one.

"Can I ask about 24?" She asked.

"That's one of your three remaining Poisons." He answered.

"Phew, if I don't drink that one, I should be safe to win right?" She asked.

"True. If." He stressed.

Electrike chose 20 and drank it. He was starting to feel full. He noticed it was Green and jumped up.

"Lanturn, which one will it be?" Chris asked.

She chose 13 and drank it. After drinking it all. She couldn't control herself as a fart went out and it smelled horrible.

"Oh Arceus!" Lumineon gagged." You're disgusting."

All the contestants got up and away from the stage, including Chris.

"Sorry!" Lanturn was humiliated. She devoured a berry.

"Chef, a few cans of Air Freshener please." Chris nagged.

After the smell was gone, Chris was tempted to take Lanturn out permanently but took a deep breath before telling Lumineon to do her turn.

"I think I'll try 29." She said as she picked up the second to last cup.

She drowned it all down and glanced inside. It was her third Pink one.

"What shall I do with this one, hmm?" She smiled." Oh I know, I'm curious to know the 22 I had which is with Lanturn now. Can you drink that one please?"

Lanturn was worried. She grabbed said cup and drank it. When she was done, she blinked a couple of times before looking down. It was Purple.

"Nooo!" She wailed and by mistake let out a Thunderbolt which struck Chris. He dropped to the ground with smoke coming out of him. Meanwhile, Lanturn was eating her berry.

"THAT'S IT! OUT OUT OUT!" He yelled at her.

Her lips trembled and she ran out crying.

"You dick!" Buizel yelled at him before running after Lanturn.

"She lost anyway, that was her last berry." Lumineon shrugged." Chris is right."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Hahahaha. I love this game.

**Lanturn:** Everything went wrong. I couldn't help it.

**Buizel:** Poor Lanturn. I wanna punch Chris in the face.

**Togetic:** Two more and Lumineon and I win. Come on, let's get this over with before I get Poisoned again.

* * *

Smeargle was to go next and he chose 27. He was glad to find a Green cup. Togetic as well got a Green one when she picked 8 up. Vibrava picked 29. She drank it and looked inside.

"It's Black Chris." She informed.

She flew out of her seat and went to Lumineon's table. She grabbed one of her berries but Lumineon grabbed it as well. They both tugged it hard until it slipped from Lumineon's grasp. Vibrava then flew with it to Electrike's table and gave it to him before winking to him. She then went back to her seat. Electrike was ecstatic, he flashed her a wide grin.

"Alright, Vibrava takes one of Lumineon's two berries and adds it to Electrike to total them at 3." Chris said." Let's summarize the standings so far, Chimecho and Electrike are the safest so far with 3 berries each, Smeargle, Togetic and Vibrava are doing okay with 2 berries each and Lumineon is one Poison away from losing the challenge. As for Key Potions, Vibrava is in the lead, only needing one more, followed by Smeargle who only needs 2. The rest all need 3 more to win."

He signaled Chimecho to play and she picked up a glass. It was 16. She drank it and found a Green bottom.

"Good job, now Electrike." Chris told.

Electrike grabbed the 1st cup and drank it. It was Green as well.

"Competition competitiom. The odds are ever changing." Chris said." What will it be Lumineon?"

"30." She said as she drank it." Orange. I get another turn."

This time she grabbed 27. She drank it and found a pleasant flavor. She emptied it all before looking at the bottom. She was confused. It had many colors, it looked like a Rainbow.

"Chris, this one's faulty or something. It has more than one color." She told him.

"Ding ding ding." Chris said." You guys must be bad with math because if you count the numbers so far, we only had 9 different types of drinks and if you remember, I said there were 10."

"So this is a new drink no one found yet?" Smeargle asked." Do we all have of it?"

"You actually all have one each. I was really excited about this one. I thought about adding it or not but thought, whatever. Let it be." Chris told." This Rainbow colored cup is the most valuable of all. Can you guess what it does? And no it doesn't change your orientation."

He got blank faces.

"Well hurry up, what is it?" Togetic was impatient.

"The Rainbow cup gives the drinker, instant immunity." Chris explained.

"WHAT!? That's so not fair." Vibrava shook her head.

"Ahhh Chris you're so smart and creative. I love it." Lumineon smiled." So I have immunity today?"

"Yup." Chris nodded." And it is fair, any of you could have gotten this cup, not like I gave her the only one."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** (His paper reads: OMG Vibrava gave me a berry! It's like, the best gift I can ever get.)

**Lumineon:** I just love how things are working in my favor. Now if Togetic doesn't shit on everything I'm planning by getting herself eliminated, I would be very happy by the end of the day.

**Togetic:** Great for her, now if I can find a frickin Rainbow cup too that would be appreciated.

**Vibrava:** I always feel somehow there's something rigged about these challenges. I'm going to be upset at seeing someone I like leave the island. I am displeased.

**Chimecho:** If anything can go wrong, it will. You gotta hate Murphy's Law.

**Linoone:** The worst has happened. (Sigh). I hope Chris gives us at least an hour before the elimination…

* * *

Smeargle chose 29 and got a Green cup. He was one away from winning.

"I chose 1 Chris." Togetic said as she drank it. She knew it was the Pink one." And I force Chimecho to drink her Poisoned one, 24."

Chimecho sighed as she drank a few sips. She convulsed and Chris had Chef feed her the berry by hand. She then relaxed.

"Vibrava, will you be a winner today?" Chris asked.

She picked up number 7 and drank it. She felt pain in her stomach and grabbed a berry. She ate it quickly. She coughed a ball of Sand.

"You don't see that everyday." Chris raised an eyebrow." So Vibrava is down to her last life. Chimecho, you're up next."

Chimecho chose 17 and drank a few sips. She got a Green one.

"The game is going quickly now and everyone is getting closer to the win." Chris announced.

Electrike chose his next cup and it was 11. He drank it all begrudgingly and looked down. It was Orange. He then pointed at 5 and drank it all slowly. He could barely drink anymore. When it was done he was about to feint. It was another Orange cup. He reluctantly pointed at 21 next. He looked at Chris pleadingly as he rubbed his enlarged tummy.

"What? Did you get Poisoned?" Chris asked.

"I think he's full Chris." Smeargle clarified.

Electrike nodded quickly.

"If you don't drink it then you skip your turn." Chris refused to bend.

"Have a heart man." Vibrava flew to Electrike's side and drank half his glass before giving the rest to Electrike.

"Vibrava, you do know if that was Poisoned, you would have lost the game?" Chris challenged her.

"I don't care." She ignored.

Electrike jumped up happily and showed Chris the cup. It had a White bottom.

"Ah White, long time since any of you got one of those." Chris said. He grabbed a spare berry and gave it to Electrike. He had 4 now. Togetic rolled her eyes.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** (His paper reads: Vibrava rocks! She could have lost the game for me. I don't want her to lose so I'll force myself to drink them.)

**Togetic:** Are you kidding me? 4 lives? We're like 10 rounds into this game and he has more lives than what he started with.

**Lampent:** I'm glad Electrike's doing fine. I hope the winners are him, Smeargle and maybe Vibrava. That way maybe Togetic can get voted out.

* * *

Smeargle chose 21 as well. He drank a little before he grabbed his stomach. His tail seemed to drop and it dried out of paint. He grabbed a berry and ate it. His tail slowly recovered some of it's wetness and color.

"Like Vibrava, Smeargle is also down to his last life." Chris announced.

Togetic was next and she picked up the 5th cup. She chugged it down before her face got wrinkly and her eyes glowed red. This is what Lampent usually saw when she attacked him. He was worried. She quickly grabbed a berry and ate it. She was back to normal.

"Isn't it beautiful? Everyone getting Poisoned all around." Chris laughed.

Vibrava was next and thought before picking up glass number 17. She drank it all before seeing the end. It was Pink. She had no idea what to do and didn't want to risk hurting Chimecho or the others. She settled on Togetic because she didn't like her a lot.

"I think I want Togetic to drink number 28." She said.

Togetic furrowed her brows as she drank her cup. She sighed and looked inside. It was Yellow.

"Okay, I ask about number 10." She told Chris.

"Hehe. 10 huh?" Chris laughed as he looked at his card." Do you really wanna know?"

"What do you think?" Togetic put her arms on her hips.

"Well if you must know. Your number 10 is a Rainbow." Chris revealed

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my." Togetic's mouth widened.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** YES!

**Vibrava:** Dang.

**Chimecho:** Shoot.

**Lampent:** Crud.

**Electrike:** (His paper reads: Rats!)

* * *

Chimecho's turn was next. She got the last cup and drank a few sips. She looked inside and was thoughtful.

"30 is Pink Chris." She said." How about Electrike drinks since he has 4 lives, that way if he wont lose if he gets Poisoned."

"Fair enough." Chris replied." Which number?"

"Hm, 12?" She suggested.

He cautiously drank most of his drink. He leaned the cup a little to see the bottom. It was Yellow. He pointed at 18.

"18 is a Blue one. Switch Potions." He answered.

Electrike nodded.

"It's still your turn Electrike. That was Chimecho's effect. Now it's your turn." Chris told.

Electrike shook his head quickly and picked 18. He didn't bother finishing it and got up. He pointed at Togetic's 10 and ran back to his table. He pointed at his own 10.

"No!" Togetic wailed.

"Yes!" Vibrava contrasted." Way to go Electrike."

"Ooh, things are heating up." Chris stood up.

Smeargle had his turn now. He picked 25. He drank it. He felt some pain. He then noticed everyone looking at him with wide eyes. Linoone ran forward and stood in front of him covering him up.

"What?" He asked.

"Look down." Linoone whispered to him.

Smeargle glanced down and almost jumped. He covered himself quickly.

"AAHHHH!" He shriekd. He grabbed a berry from next to him and ate it quickly.

"So he is a male afterall." Lumineon tumbled in laughter.

"Shush!" Vibrava silenced her.

Smeargle kept glued to Linoone and glanced down. He was back to normal. He still didn't wanna let go of Linoone.

"Can I go please?" Smeargle's face was red with shame.

"Yes, please." Chris was weirded out." You lost anyway. I think we can all benefit from your absence to forget that ever happened."

"Um, it's nothing to be ashamed of Smeargle." Vibrava swallowed." It wasn't your fault."

Smeargle wanted to die.

"Come on Smeargle, let's go." Linoone ushered him.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** (His paper reads: Yikes, that's embarrassing. I'm glad I walk on all fours. I have it better if that happens to me.)

**Lumineon:** HAHA! Oh man I haven't laughed this much in one day in my life.

**Linoone:** Aw man, I feel for him, that's not something you want happening in front of…well, the world. But hey, Vibrava was right, he's definitely got nothing to be ashamed of hehe.

**Smeargle:** I'm never gonna get over that for as long as I live.

**Togetic:** The best part is that he lost. Only four of us left now. I'm so close. That immunity is mine!

* * *

Togetic had her turn next. She picked 2 and drank it. It was Blue.

"Yes! Give me the 10 back." She stole it from him and put it on her table.

"Oooh, Togetic reclaims her Rainbow." Chris announced.

"Not for long." Vibrava decided as she drank number 11." Aha, another Blue. Give me the 10 for my 10."

Togetic growled.

"Chimecho, what will it be?" Chris asked.

"Maybe 22? I don't know. DON"T PRESSURE MEEEE!" She yelled on top of her lungs.

"Calm down will ya?" Chris covered his ears.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" She yelled angrily.

She was shaking and sweating. It looked like she was having one of her episodes.

"Chimecho are you okay?" Vibrava asked.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Deep breaths." Came a voice.

"Who said that?" Chimecho shouted. She turned to look and softened as she saw Dragonair." Dragonair?"

"Take a deep breath." Dragonair repeated.

"You're back." Chimecho calmed down.

"Better?" Dragonair asked.

"Yeah, sorry everyone." She apologized.

"Now that that's over with, can you make a choice?" Chris asked.

"22." She replied as she sipped a little from it. She then dumped the rest." Hey. It's Green."

"Congratulations Chimecho, you're the first contestant to drink 5 Key Potions and win the challenge." Chris praised.

"Correction, I was the first to win the challenge." Lumineon interjected.

"Yeah but you didn't complete the challenge." Chris corrected.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** With Dragonair so distant and the pressure of the challenge, I was getting more nervous. I almost relapsed and used Heal Bell. I'm so glad for Dragonair.

**Dragonair:** I heard Chimecho screaming, I knew she needed a few words to remind her to be calm. I may not care anymore about the competition but I promised her I wouldn't abandon her.

**Vibrava:** One word from Dragonair calmed her down. (Sigh). I guess Chimecho doesn't like me as much as before.

* * *

"Electrike, Let's see if you can join the two immunity winners." Chris told.

Electrike drank what he could from 6 and showed the bottom to Chris. It was Yellow. He then pointed 16.

"16 for you is Pink." Chris told.

Togetic's turn came next. She picked up 4 and nervously drank it. She was pleased with the Blue.

"You know what I want." Togetic said as she flew and switched the two 10s.

"Is anyone ever going to drink that one?" Chris asked.

"My turn." Vibrava quickly grabbed cup number 30." Orange."

She put it aside and went for another. She picked 9 this time. She drank it all and found another Orange pit. Again she went for one. She grabbed 1.

"Seriously?" She complained." My third Orange in a row." I actually wanna be done with this. I'm done with Orange right? I pick 20."

She drank it quickly and expected some shade of Red but instead she got a Green one.

"Hey, does that mean I win?" She asked.

"It does. Congrats Vibrava, you're the second to win and the third with immunity." Chris told.

"Oh, that's awesome! I couldn't have done it without Electrike." She smiled at the Electric hound.

He smiled back.

"And we are down to the final two." Chris said." One of you will definitely not be winning. As for the other, who knows. If one of you wins now while both of you are still in. The other is automatically kicked out of the game. If one of you loses their last life, the other may keep drinking to see what happens."

"It won't be long Chris don't worry." Togetic eased.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Awesome! Now if only Electrike can beat Togetic and win too. That would be epic.

**Electrike:** (His paper reads: I'm so anxious.)

**Togetic:** I am not going to let that rat beat me. Just one damn turn and I win.

* * *

Electrike thought about choosing 16 and having to force Togetic to drink something but he couldn't know what to make her drink. It was a gamble. He instead decided to choose another cup. He picked the one next to it, 15. When he drank it he jumped with glee. He showed it to Chris. It was his only Black cup.

"Electrike gets the chance to switch berries, what a game changer!" Chris shouted.

Electrike jumped down and grabbed Togetic's last berry and brought it to his table. He had 5 now.

"No. No no no no NO!" The Fairy yelled." One more round. I only needed one more round!"

"Sucks to be you." Chimecho commented.

"Darn it." Lumineon whispered to herself.

"Togetic is out of the game. Now let's see if Electrike can find two more Green Potions or his five purple ones." Chris announced.

He first picked 16 to be done with it. He emptied most of it. It was Pink. He then grabbed 8 and drank some. He coughed and shook his head before chomping down on a berry.

"One down, four to go." Chris said." Will you win before finding the Green ones?"

Electrike ignored him and chose 19. It was Green. He smiled happily. His next was 7 and it was his last Blue one.

"You get to switch two potions." Chris told.

"It's a waste of time." Vibrava noted.

"I don't care, we stick to the challenge." Chris refused childishly.

Electrike just switched 26 and 27. He then grabbed 22 and drank from it. He fell off of his chair as he held his stomach. Vibrava fed him another berry.

"Put him out of his misery Chris." Chimecho urged.

Vibrava understood it wrong, she thought she meant that to just end the challenge without him winning when in fact Chimecho meant that Chris just make Electrike a winner.

"Nope." Chris refused." Drink."

Electrike panted and picked up 9. It was Red. He paled as he looked at Chris.

"Oh yeah, you have to Poison someone, and since you're the only one left, you get to Poison yourself. Go ahead and chug down number 29." Chris laughed.

"Why do you love torturing us?" Vibrava was angry.

Electrike's bottom lip trembled before he grabbed the cup and sipped it. He tried to scream but he couldn't and instead let out a Discharge. Vibrava held him close and the attack went into her but it didn't affect her. She fed him another berry. He had only two left.

"Stop this." Vibrava urged.

"Go. On." Chris was stern.

He nervously went for cup 3 and drank it. He started tearing up as it turned out to be yet another Purple one.

"How many of these are there!?" Chimecho asked.

"He only has one Purple one left. Not my fault he keeps picking wrong." Chris shrugged.

When he was down to his last berry, he breathed deeply before grabbing cup number 26. He was relieved when no pain was hitting him. He saw the bottom but was disappointed to find Orange.

"Drink again Electrike." Chris urged." You have 6 glasses remaining, two of which are Key Potions which you must find one of, one is Purple, one is Red which will also eliminate you, one is Pink and the last is the Rainbow which surprisingly you still haven't found."

Electrike sighed. He picked the one next to it, 27. He couldn't drink anymore, instead he took one lick and dumped the rest. He was furious when he saw the Pink.

"You have to drink again Electrike." Chris taunted as he laughed.

"Shut up Chris." Vibrava fumed.

His odds were three to two, with three of the remaining being safe. He thought about quitting but then he had an epiphany. Before he could drink, he scribbled something on a paper and showed it to Chris. It read: (If I switched 10 with Togetic, and gave her my 10, which she then reversed. Then the 10 I got from her, which is still here has to be the Rainbow, because she got her Rainbow back and you said I had one more Rainbow left.)

"That's good thinking but are you absolutely sure?" Chris said.

Electrike didn't need to think twice before he licked at cup number 10. He found a pleasant flavor and almost drank it all. At the bottom he could see some color and then more colors and he was so happy he knocked his table.

"Well then, you were right Electrike, 10 was Rainbow, and you figured it out. It was ironic that you guys kept switching her Rainbow back and forth when the one you were switching with was another Rainbow this whole time." Chris laughed." I almost couldn't hold my laughter in."

"What? I had the Rainbow this whole time and I kept switching it?" Togetic fumed even more.

Vibrava hugged Electrike as he fell in a heap. He was relieved he was finally over with the challenge.

"Alrighty then, meet me in one hour at the bonfire ceremony." Chris dismissed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** (His paper reads: FINALLY! That hurt a lot.)

**Vibrava:** How awesome is this? Electrike and I both won! I'm so glad he's done.

**Togetic:** I'm going to tear him to pieces! That little runt stole immunity from me.

**Lumineon:** Well there goes my whole fucking plan. Goddamn alliances always fail because of stupid incompetent allies.

* * *

Throughout this time, Smeargle refused to leave his bed. He even wouldn't show his head from under the covers. Linoone sat down next to him trying to make him feel better.

"Come on Smeargle, it wasn't that big of a deal." Linoone eased.

"Wasn't that big of a deal?" Smeargle raised his voice." My most private part was shown to the whole world. I am never gonna show my face ever again."

"Maybe Chris can edit that out, I mean, it's not like this show allows nudity or anything. He'll make sure the world doesn't see it." Linoone appeased." Besides, it was only for a couple of seconds."

"Hours seconds, doesn't matter. It's on camera now." Smeargle cried.

"Why are you so embarrassed? It's natural." Linoone tried.

"Linoone!" Smeargle yelled.

"Fine, if I get Chris to edit that out and completely erase it from any tapes, will you come out?" Linoone asked.

"No." Smeargle refused." Everyone in camp saw me."

"We don't have much time before the Bonfire Ceremony, I wanna spend it with you. Please. Will you come out for me?" Linoone pled desperately.

Smeargle went quiet. He poked out his head from the covers. He extended his arms and Linoone moved in between them.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so violated after that." Smeargle apologized.

"It's understandable. Don't think about it anymore." Linoone rubbed his back.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I'm now worried about him. I hope he doesn't allow them to hold this against him later on.

**Smeargle:** Linoone puts up with a lot of my wimpiness. I'm really grateful for that.

* * *

When Buizel followed Lanturn to check on her, it took her time to leave the restroom and face him. When she did he hugged her to calm her down.

"Are you okay Lanturn?" He asked sweetly.

"No." She sniffed." Chris yelled at me. They laughed at me."

"Chris is a loser. The others are just lame. You didn't do anything wrong Lanturn." He calmed.

"I couldn't stop my body from doing those things." She sniffed.

"I know, I know. You understand now how I didn't mean to, um, throw up on you." Buizel smiled.

She smiled a little." Yeah, I know. Sorry I got grossed out."

"No it's okay. I totally messed up." He said.

"Thanks for following me." She said.

"Yeah, I'll always be there for you Lanturn." He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

It got quiet and they stared at each other. Buizel wanted to lean in but Lanturn moved.

"So is the challenge over?" She asked.

"I think so. We have an hour before the Bonfire, what do you wanna do?" He asked, hoping she'd spend some time with him.

"I need to shower, I reek." She said.

"Oh, my bad." He bent his head." I'll see you later then."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel: **At least I can sit and talk with Lanturn now whenever I want. I'm so glad we're friends. I know if I show her I'm a good guy who likes her she'll start to like me again.

**Lanturn:** Talking to Buizel is getting harder because he's acting all charming and sweet again and I feel myself falling for him all over. I don't want to get hurt again.

* * *

Togetic was enraged. She waited till the challenge was over to act. She searched frantically for Electrike and found him near the Mess Hall. She flew straight at him. She grabbed him roughly. He looked up at her fearfully.

"You pathetic piece of crap." She yelled at him.

She slapped him hard across the face back and forth. His cheeks were getting red. He was tearing up. He mouthed to her he was sorry over and over but she was blind to it. She wouldn't let him go and with each slap she got angrier.

"I'm going to decapitate your enlarged noggin and then reattach it upside down." Togetic yelled." Your eyeballs will be staring at your own vocal cords."

Electrike cried and the tears were slapped away.

"How dare you poison me? You took my immunity and now I'm gonna take your puny short life you ball of green slime." She raged." I'll wipe you from existence."

She steadied herself as she used Nasty Plot. Lampent floated by as he heard her yelling. He saw them and gasped.

"Togetic don't!" He shouted as he zoomed right in front of her.

She used a Fairy Wind attack which struck Lampent instead. He took the attack with his eyes shut and didn't release any sound. When she was done she was breathing hard and Electrike was sniffing quietly. Chris was calling everyone for the elimination ceremony.

"You just marked your death, both of you." She exhaled." You better vote for Linoone or I will murder you in your sleep."

She floated away leaving them alone. Electrike was crying furiously. Lampent dropped in pain. He turned slowly to Electrike and hugged him tight. They waited it out till they were both feeling okay to get up.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** (His cheeks were burning red. His paper reads: Ow.)

**Lampent:** I should have known she was hurting Electrike too. No wonder he was voting weird last challenge.

**Togetic:** If I get eliminated today, I will not leave before I kill them both.

* * *

Everyone eventually got to the ceremony, Lampent and Electrike being the last. Vibrava was worried when she saw Electrike.

"Electrike your face is all red. Are you sure you don't need another Pecha berry?" She asked.

He shied away from her touch and nodded, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Good evening to you all. It's time to bring you guys down to ten." Chris addressed." You hear that? Ten, like the number Togetic didn't choose and win immunity with."

She was fuming internally.

"So you can't vote for Lumineon, Chimecho, Vibrava and Electrike." Chris told." Let the ceremony commence."

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Buizel:** Togetic goes down.

**Lumineon:** I'm pretty sure Togetic is gone but I'm sticking to the plan. Linoone must go now.

**Electrike:** (His card reads: :'( Linoone. Sorry!)

**Lanturn:** Togetic told me again that Linoone tried to hurt her. Why is Linoone being so mean? I vote for him.

**Linoone:** I hope it works out but I doubt it. In any case, I vote for Togetic. She's not what she seems.

**Vibrava:** If I cant vote for Lumineon, then I'll settle for Togetic. Why does she allow Lumineon to be the way she is without complaining like the rest of us?

**Lampent:** I don't care what she says, she's going to hurt us regardless. I wont vote for Linoone. I guess I have only Dragonair to vote for since she doesn't wanna compete and all.

* * *

Chris stood before them with ten Pokeblocks.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have ten Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblocks belonging to the immunity winners go to…."

"Chimecho"

"Electrike"

"Lumineon"

"Vibrava"

Vibrava was very happy to have had her first challenge win. She was the only one without a challenge win. Electrike didn't look up as his name got called. Lumineon was content and Chimecho was relieved.

"The remaining of you with Pokeblocks are…"

"Lampent"

He ignored it.

"Naked Boy"

Smeargle hid his face.

"Sir Pukes-a-lot"

"Hey!" Buizel complained.

"Clumsy McDumb"

Lanturn extended her tongue at him.

Three Pokémon were left.

"Deppressair"

Dragonair didn't even care.

"Neither of you is a stranger to the bottom two." Chris said." Linoone, you're a powerhouse of a contestant. Sooner or later, these weaklings were gonna figure out that you're a force to be gotten rid of early. Don't you think?"

"Hey!" Everyone complained.

"I don't think they're weak, but yeah it's pretty smart to get rid of a threat early on. I don't blame most of them." Linoone shrugged.

"I can't say the same about you Togetic, you're not a threat." Chris said.

Lampent wanted to scoff.

"Or am I? " She challenged." Maybe they're intimidated by my cuteness. Tehee."

It sounded forced.

"Whatever the case, you're in the bottom two. The votes were very close. The final Pokeblock goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Togetic"

Smeargle was devastated. She was very relieved.

"Which means Linoone, your time has caught up to you at last. Just before the top ten." Chris told.

Smeargle got teary eyed. He ran right into Linoone and held him.

"I don't want you to go." He sniffed.

Linoone couldn't say anything. He had seen this coming. He prepared for this moment. He simply hugged him back.

"It's not fair." Smeargle cried.

"Hey, you're in the top ten." Linoone encouraged as he rubbed his back." I know you'll do fine. I trained you as much as I can in the time we had and I hopefully have you safe now from whoever would hurt you."

"I don't care if they hurt me. I just want you." The Beagle replied.

"You're surrounded by friends, I know you're in good hands. I'll be watching you every step of the way." He smiled before going serious." Got that?"

He said that out loud to the others, mainly to Lumineon.

"I'll be watching carefully and if I see something I don't like, the show's rules wont stop me from interfering." He said.

He then turned to Smeargle as he saw Chef coming their way.

"I want you to be strong okay? You can do it. I want you to tell me that you can do it on your own." Linoone requested.

Smeargle sniffed. Chef grabbed Linoone. He separated them.

"Tell me Smeargle. Please." He insisted.

"I-I can. I will." Smeargle yelled out as Linoone was dragged to the boat.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Linoone:** I don't care that I lost. I just hate being away from him when Lumineon is still there.

**Togetic:** Great, at least the day wasn't completely ruined. Now I am free to inflict all the pain I want on Smeargle.

**Lumineon:** An immense load was lifted off my shoulders. Finally I can act assured that I wont have to worry about a rogue rodent chasing me to death.

**Lampent:** It kills me that Linoone saw this coming. He knew the day he was leaving would be today. I hate it even more that Togetic got so close yet again.

**Smeargle:** (He wipes his teary eyes) I won't cry. Linoone wants to me to be strong so I will. I don't want him to worry about me.

* * *

"What a tear-gushing finale to this quenching episode!" Chris capped." Linoone is finally gone, the round has been won by the two antagonist girls. This episode's been fun all around but I especially loved the end. All pain and sadness. Just the way I love it. So how will Smeargle cope? I hope he wont turn into another Dragonair. I might just do a double elimination for them both. What will the evil doers do now that their threat has been kicked off the show? And when will a girl lose? Lots of excitement is in store for our victim…contestants on Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel: **Togetic

**Chimecho:** Togetic

**Dragonair:** Linoone

**Electrike:** Linoone

**Lampent:** Dragonair

**Lanturn:** Linoone

**Linoone:** Togetic

**Lumineon:** Linoone

**Smeargle:** Dragonair

**Togetic:** Linoone

**Vibrava:** Togetic

**Total:**

**Dragonair: **2

**Togetic:** 4

**Linoone:** 5 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Buizel – Chimecho – Dragonair – Electrike – Lampent – Lanturn – Lumineon – Smeargle – Togetic – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior – Charmeleon – Linoone

* * *

I hope everyone was able to follow with the challenge. Most of it was randomized, the positions of the cups, the choices. I had to choose myself a few times for plot issues but a lot of it was randomized. So Linoone is out. He was definitely fan favorite and that's no surprise to me. I wanted him to be this popular and it was easy to make him so. He definitely had a lot of screen time and leaving now would be better for equality between contestants. He also had to leave because he was a lot stronger than most of them so he was tipping the balance of protagonist/antagonist. I know you all like him but I'd love to hear your thoughts/praising/criticism. Thank you for your patience! Next chapter shouldn't be too long. Definitely in the first 2 weeks of February. See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21: Grounded

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter. I might take a while to post the next one. (Not more than 2-3 weeks though, I promise)

To my reviewer:

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Disappointed that you didn't like the chapter. I know you'll love this one though. There's one particular scene that you'll adore. Fact is, I didn't even do it just for you. I had it planned since I started the story :P

So we're getting closer. My **Poll** is still up there, you guys should check it out. I'd also love to get reviews telling me what you think, or PM's if you don't like to review.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Grounded**

Chris stood before the camera all poised and ready. He didn't even have his usual coffee mug.

"Well hello our lovely watchers, today we welcome you into a new milestone in this season, the top ten! We are one step away from single digits and the journey is being wrapped up now. Ten contestants, four helpless boys and six dominant girls. The atmosphere is laden with hate and the challenges are as heated as they could be." Chris addressed.

"Previously, we filled up our contestants with lots of fluids as they drank their way to success, or in most cases, to the toilet. In a Reality show spinoff version of shots, the contestants had to find certain cups that gave them immunity, or those that took it from their opposition." Chris recapped." There was clearly a bulls-eye on Linoone as the two wicked ladies dumped all the Poisonous glasses on him and took him out not only from the challenge but later from the competition as well. Lumineon still managed to grab immunity even if by sheer luck. Togetic however was bested by Electrike. too bad it only brought out her anger as she remains in the show."

"With Lumineon getting ever more comfortable and Togetic growing even more deranged, our helpless heroes are at risk as they get picked off one by one. Some of them don't even dare stand up for themselves and are at the mercy of the charming duo." Chris smirked." Are any capable protagonists left to defy the wrath of the sinister girls? Have Dragonair, Electrike, and Smeargle been ultimately subdued and crushed? And will any of them tip Togetic over the crumbling edge of sanity? We're at a vital part of the show right now so I urge you to bare with us as we count down the remaining episodes to declare the victor of Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Right side  
**

* * *

To Chimecho's relief, Dragonair was neither out of the cabin nor asleep when they were returning. She seemed to be back to normal.

"I am very unhappy with this elimination." Vibrava started.

"I wish it could be Lumineon soon." Lanturn voiced.

"Same." Vibrava nodded.

"Ditto." Chimecho joined.

"Hmm." Vibrava again chose not to comment on that.

"I'm happy to see you again Dragonair. I mean, feeling better and all." Chimecho turned to Dragonair.

"I'm not better." Dragonair closed her eyes." I had to keep my word to you though."

"I'm grateful but I'd really be glad to see you feeling better too." Chimecho smiled faintly.

Dragonair sighed and went inside her ball.

"Not to be insensitive or anything but if she doesn't want to be here, she should be voted out. There are many others who want this badly." Vibrava frowned.

"That WAS insensitive." Chimecho frowned in return.

"Linoone shouldn't have went when someone else doesn't wanna stay here. I'm not being unfair. She is." Vibrava argued.

"If you went through what she did, you'd be shook up too. You could be supportive for once you know." The Chime rebutted.

"What do you mean? I'm always supporting. How could you say that? I always put my friends' needs before mine." Vibrava was hurt by that.

"Why does everyone fight all the time?" Lanturn interrupted." Don't we already have bad Pokémon to hurt us? Do we have to hurt each other?"

"Sorry, Lanturn." Vibrava offered.

It got them to quiet down and ignore each other.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** I don't want to fight with Vibrava but Dragonair was there for me when the rest weren't so I cant not defend her.

**Vibrava:** I was supportive, I offered her to help her but she refused. All she wanted was Dragonair's help. She cant say I wasn't there for her.

**Lanturn:** I love this show and all but now that we're getting so close to the end, everyone's getting too competitive.

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Left side  
**

* * *

Togetic was still furious when they went in. Lumineon in contrast was relaxed and amused.

"You should ease up a bit. We just got rid of our worst nightmare. We're in the top ten." Lumineon tried.

Togetic wasn't listening. She was hyperventilating. She started throwing herself against the walls in rage. Lumineon couldn't care less. When she was done she lay down panting.

"Are you done?" Lumineon mocked.

"Shut up before I rip off your artificial scales." Togetic fumed.

"If you lose control now, you're gonna be eliminated sooner than you think. Get your act together, got it?" Lumineon talked down.

"Not until I rip out Electrike's heart and feed it to him." The Fairy's eye twitched.

"Of all the contestants, a 12 year old is making you snap? And I thought you were stronger than that. I was wrong." Lumineon provoked.

"If you push me one more time, I will take it out on you." Togetic glared.

"Silly girl. You don't know anything about controlling boys. As usual, I have to lead this whole thing and keep us safe. Don't mess up again. Our next target is Buizel if possible. If not, then it is time to get rid of that pestering Dragonfly. She's starting to be a thorn in my side." Lumineon got serious.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll end them. I'll bathe in their blood. No one, no one stands up to me.

**Lumineon:** She's immature. She can't pull it off like I can. She had it under control for a while but she's too amateurish to handle it. I might end up on my own very soon but that's alright. I like it better that way.

* * *

**Boys' cabin: Right side**

* * *

Both boys were greatly distraught. Smeargle was devastated. He tried not to show it but he was on the verge of crumbling. Lampent was still on edge after Togetic's assault but he had gotten used to it. The latter was more worried about Electrike, and Smeargle now. It was almost obvious to him now that Togetic wanted Linoone out probably so she can do unto Smeargle what she's been doing to him and Electrike. He looked up from his reverie at Smeargle who was sitting on his bed with his head bent down and his eyes glossed over with a thin veil of tears that refused to fall. He floated to his side and lay his arm around his shoulder. As soon as he had done that Smeargle turned to him and threw himself into his arms. He let out his tears in gushes.

"I know." Lampent rubbed his back." Let it out."

The door creaked and in walked Electrike and Buizel. Both looking equally disturbed. The former more so.

"We thought, since there's only four of us left, we'd join you guys here. If you're both okay with it." Buizel announced.

"It's definitely okay with me." Lampent let go of the hug.

Smeargle nodded as well, still crying. Buizel walked up to him and hugged him too. Lampent hugged Electrike as well who was still shook up. He was shaking even now.

"I'm really sorry for Linoone." The Weasel offered.

Smeargle disentangled himself and wiped his face.

"No, I'm not gonna cry anymore. I don't want him to see me like this." He croaked." He put a lot of effort into toughening me up, I won't ruin it as soon as he's gone."

"It's okay if you cry though. You two were really close. No one would blame you for it." Buizel eased.

"I know, but it would only upset him if I do. And I'd probably upset everyone here by being a crybaby." Smeargle sniffed.

"Everyone's here for you. No one would think badly of you if you feel sad about it." Buizel tried.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it." Smeargle smiled against himself." I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Yeah, it's been a stressful day, for us all." Lampent said as he held Electrike.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** It's really hard to keep strong. I could always depend on Linoone before.

**Lampent:** I honestly don't know who needs more support right now. Smeargle who's boyfriend just lost or Electrike getting attacked by a psychotic serial killer at twelve years old. If Buizel leaves too then I don't know how we'll ever be able to stand up to Togetic at all.

**Electrike: **(His voice was slowly returning) I asked Buizel if we could move in here. I really wanna be around everyone right now. I feel scared when I'm alone.

**Buizel:** It sucks that we're all friends pretty much. We're gonna be upset after each elimination. I just wish those two could lose already.

* * *

Chimecho and Lanturn lay on the beach after a bland breakfast. Chimecho needed to talk to someone about Vibrava.

"I don't know Lanturn, she's been acting really weird with me. It wasn't just last night. I have no idea what's up." Chimecho complained.

"I'm sure there's nothing. Vibrava's one of the nicest girls." Lanturn assured.

"I know, but no offense, you thought Vespiquen and Togetic were nice too." Chimecho noted.

"Oh. Right." Lanturn sighed." But wait, Togetic is nice.'

"Er, yeah. Sure." Chimecho avoided.

"I think you should just have a long talk with Vibrava. You'll figure it all out that way." Lanturn advised.

"Maybe." Chimecho replied unsure." Ouch!"

She felt a prick on her back. She turned around but didn't see anything.

"Hey, what's that on your back?" Lanturn asked." Eep!"

She too felt a sting on her backside.

"Laaanturn." Chimecho felt dazed. She dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Chimecho. Chimecho wake up." Lanturn panicked." Now I'm sleepy."

She wobbled before tumbling face-forward revealing a dart on her backside.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I'm sure Lumineon's done something to make those two question their friendship. Just like she did with me hating Buizel. Well, I hated that he kissed her, so it's not the same. I don't care, I still think Lumineon's the problem.

**Chimecho: **I wish I could tell Lanturn to stay away from Togetic. She's tricking her, probably making her vote for us all.

* * *

Buizel saw Lampent looking upset so he took him aside in the cabins.

"Hey man, what's up?" Buizel asked.

"It's Togetic." Lampent whispered.

"Getting worse?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's gotten to her worst yesterday." He revealed.

"I did vote for her. I wish she'd go already, her and Lumineon." Buizel frowned.

"It's never going to work as long as she keeps hurting us." Lampent sat down.

"Us? Who else is she hurting now?" Buizel asked.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Lampent looked up.

"Who? Tell me what?" Buizel asked cluelessly.

"She's attacked Electrike ruthlessly." Lampent revealed.

"WHAT!? But he's so young! She's crossed the line this time." Buizel fumed.

"She crossed the line long ago. She's got no line." Lampent argued.

The window shattered as something was thrown through it. A cloud of gas spread. They both started coughing and Buizel ran for the door but he fell down in heaving breaths before he could reach it. Lampent tried to fly through the window but his vision got weaker and he couldn't fly right. He too passed out.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I don't care if Buizel knows it's getting worse. I want help. I don't want Electrike to go through that again.

**Buizel:** Electrike didn't tell me. I'm his best friend and he didn't tell me. Why? I would so fight Togetic if he had. Ugh, Linoone's gone so now no one can stand up to her.

* * *

Smeargle couldn't sleep well. He skipped breakfast and headed to his and Linoone's special spot. He sat there remembering all the fun and alone time they had. A tear fell down his face but he resisted the urge to cry. He sighed but a voice rang out from behind a tree and he perked up.

"Well hello Smeargle. I knew you'd come here." She said tauntingly.

Smeargle bawled his fists.

"No big strong Linoone to keep you company huh?" She appeared as she slowly walked up to him." How sad, let little ol' Lumineon make it all better."

"Go away." He avoided looking at her.

"Aww, is the wittle puppy sad?" She cooed mockingly.

"Get out of here! This is our spot. You can't be in our spot!" Smeargle's voice cracked as he yelled at her.

"Face it little pooch. You're nothing now. You're gonna lose any day now because you're worthless both in challenges and in life. Just save us a day and forfeit. That way you'll be in the arms of your queer rodent boyfriend." Lumineon seethed.

"You'll pay for this. Everything you've done will come back to haunt you." Smeargle cried.

"Remember poodle, you can't vote for me. Or are you going to break the deal we still have? I haven't broken my end yet." Lumineon smirked.

"Get out get out GET OUT!" He yelled frantically.

"Hmph, I will, I'm bored with you anyway. Just watch yourself little dog." She spun around to find Dragonair looking at her with steely eyes." What do you want?"

Dragonair didn't say anything, she merely glared at Lumineon.

"Retard." Lumineon scowled as she bumped her side and walked by her.

As she was going, a hooded figure stood in front of her and held her in place and with a wet cloth, covered her mouth. Lumineon struggled but fainted. Smeargle's eyes widened and he ran the opposite way. Dragonair turned to see what was going on to find another figure gag her with a cloth. The other figure ran after Smeargle and caught him. He knocked him to the ground and restrained him. The first offender walked up to him and covered his face with a strong smelling rag.

"Linoone!" But it was muffled and his eyes slowly shut as he passed out.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** This is our spot. No one should be in our spot.

**Dragonair:** She's been tormenting others then. She moved on from me to others has she?

**Lumineon: **I love my job. Dragonair, Lanturn and now Smeargle have all been crushed. But why are they all still here? Cant they just quit?

* * *

Togetic was not through with the boys, but mostly Electrike. She was looking for him everywhere. Said Pokémon was hiding in the bushes somewhere in the forest. He was shivering.

"Come out come out Electrike. Togetic's gonna kill you little tyke." She sang threateningly.

She floated in the opposite direction of him and he started crying and whimpering. Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped and yelped.

"It's just me Electrike." Vibrava calmed." Relax."

Electrike looked back, Togetic saw his reaction and wanted to approach. Electrike jumped and hid behind Vibrava, shaking in fear. Togetic scowled and left him for now. Vibrava was confused. She saw Togetic and didn't understand what was happening. She turned to Electrike and comforted him.

"Hey, it's okay. Tell me what happened. Why are you so scared?" She asked.

"I can't." Electrike's tears flooded.

"Electrike." Vibrava looked upset. She picked him up and hugged him." You can trust me. Is it Togetic? Lumineon? Please, if someone's hurting you, you have to tell someone."

Electrike finally gave in. He was too scared to not tell.

"It's Togetic. She's a psycho. She pretends to be nice but she hurts us all and wants to kill us." He sniffed." She's been hitting Lampent since the first week and when I came back she started going after me. Yesterday she said she'd kill me. She wants to kill me Vibrava. Help me."

"She what!? I cant believe what I'm hearing! Why hasn't anyone mentioned this before?" Vibrava raged.

"She says if we tell anyone she'll kill us. You can't tell anyone. Please Vibrava. She'll hurt you." Electrike begged.

"No, I can't just stand around doing nothing. This has to stop." She said determined. She left Electrike and flew after Togetic." Togetic! Come here right now."

Togetic turned around but a blow to her head knocked her out. Electrike yelped. Vibrava turned to see him being thwacked on the head and fainting.

"Electrike!" She gasped and flew to him but as she got close the figure swung a bat and knocked her out too.

"Chris, ya sure this is legal?" Chef asked as he took off his mask.

"Yeah yeah, they'll be fine." Chris brushed off." Come on, we don't have much time."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I knew it. I knew something was up with Togetic. I cant believe she's been attacking the boys. No wonder Lampent looks so troubled and Electrike's been a nervous wreck. She'll pay for hurting Electrike. I'm gonna see to that myself.

**Electrike:** It felt so good to tell her. I know Vibrava will help me. Ugh I hope Togetic doesn't hurt her.

* * *

A loud ringing sent Buizel jumping up but he was restrained by something.

"What who where!?" He looked from side to side but it was dark.

It started getting brighter. Buizel saw the source to be Lampent who was tied to him by the arm. He was just waking up as well.

"Buizel? Huh. Where are we?" Lampent shook his head.

"How should I know? Why are we tied up?" Buizel tried to tug the binds but it wasn't coming off. When he tried harder, it sent a shock to the both of them." Stupid thing!"

"Togetic did this, I know it." Lampent said.

"Get real Lampent. This has Lumineon written all over it." Buizel scoffed.

"You're no realer than me." Lampent crossed his arms which brought Buizel closer.

"Hey careful. You'll burn me." Buizel pulled back.

"More like you'll put my fire out." Lampent argued." We have to be careful while we're like this."

"I don't plan on staying like this long enough to get used to it." Buizel looked around.

They were in a cave-like place. It was dark and dusty. Not much air and it was too quiet.

"Are we buried alive?" Lampent asked.

"If so, I'd be buried alive, you'd be… buried undead?" Buizel raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Lampent rolled his eyes.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Maybe we're already dead. Is this what hell looks like?

* * *

The same ringing spooked Chimecho and she started panicking. She was hyperventilating and shouting in distress. Dragonair was tied to her and was trying to calm her. Dragonair finally slapped her to sense.

"Keep, it, together." Dragonair looked into her eyes.

'Okay, okay. I'm calm." Chimecho's breathing was going back to normal.

"Now, let's try to figure this out logically and carefully." Dragonair turned around to see. It was too dark for them. Dragonair's orb on her neck was giving off a shine.

She slithered around, dragging Chimecho with her. She found them to be in a big room with one exit. She was deciding whether to go through it or not.

"I think we should stay put, at least until we figure this out." Dragonair suggested.

"No we cant. We have to go. I don't like tight spaces. Please let's go." Chimecho was starting to get nervous again.

"Alright, alright, we will. Don't worry." Dragonair eased sighing.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** I get terrified in small spaces. I don't know where we are but I don't like it.

**Dragonair:** I don't have the luxury of being alone today it appears. This is going to be a long and tiresome day.

* * *

Vibrava was alarmed at the loud buzzing and pulled up quickly but found her arm restrained. She pulled harder and was met with a deep growl.

"Cut that out!" Togetic rumbled." I mean, Owie!"

"Togetic? Ugh where are we?" Vibrava rubbed her wrist.

"Maybe we're dreaming. I've had similar dreams." Togetic mused.

"Must be a challenge. Some of kind of race maybe?" Vibrava suggested.

"Chris is starting to annoy me." Togetic ground her teeth.

"How'd we get here? I don't remember anything since breakfast." Vibrava asked.

"Beats me. Let's get moving though, it's getting gloomy in here." Togetic pulled on her.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Not that I mind gloomy places. In fact, I like them but I wasn't going to tell her that.

**Vibrava:** I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Maybe when my headache's gone I can remember it.

* * *

Lanturn yawned and got up slowly. She blinked a couple of times and found that her bulb was glowing. It does that in the dark. Her tailfin was tied to something. She turned around to look at her tail and followed through till her bulb shone on Smeargle's silhouette. She backed up a bit. A loud ringing brought Smeargle to consciousness. He sat up and immediately felt pressure on his tail. He turned to see what it was when he was face to face with Lanturn. They both screamed.

"Oh hi!" She smiled after it.

"Lanturn?" Smeargle rubbed his eyes as the light hit his eyes." Ow."

He still felt the tinge of pain in his tail. He spun around and saw the tie between his tail and her tailfins. It wasn't very tight around his tail but tight enough that it was blocking the flow to his tail. Due to it having ducts for paint, it was sensitive to pressure. He tried to tug it off but it wasn't working. When he tugged harder a jolt of electricity zapped through both of them. Lanturn giggled, having Volt Absorb, but Smeargle was shocked. His fur fizzled.

"Ugh. How do we take this off?" He asked annoyed.

Lanturn shrugged. Smeargle sniffed around. There was a strong odor. He smelled his paws but there was nothing. He knew it wasn't in the air. He rubbed his face and smelled his paw again. There it was. It smelled bad and made him lightheaded. He suddenly remembered being gagged earlier after his confrontation with Lumineon.

"They drugged us!" He deduced.

"Who?" Lanturn asked unaware.

"I don't know. Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?" Smeargle asked.

"Mmm. Let me think." She said as she sat down. She quickly got back up again and yelped." Oof, my bottom hurts."

Smeargle walked around and took a look. He at first didn't see anything but then noticed a red spot on her behind.

"Were you stung by something? There's a red spot there." He told her.

"Oh I remember, I was talking to Chimecho when I felt something prick me and then I don't remember anything after that." She said.

"Yup, we were drugged. But why?" He rubbed his chin.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** My tail's gonna swell up if I don't remove the knot. Who would do such a horrible thing?

**Chris:** Wasn't me!

* * *

Electrike jumped as he heard a ringing. He was jumpy even now. He calmed down when he saw no danger. He was exhaling when he felt a breath on his back. He turned around and jumped even higher as he saw Lumineon there. He was back to worried now.

"L-L-L-Lumineon…" Electrike's lip trembled a little.

"You look like you've just seen a Ghost type." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather see a Ghost type." He mumbled.

"Come again?" She asked.

"Nothing. Um, where are we?" Electrike changed the topic. The only light was coming from Lumineon. Her fluorescent body lit the cave in sparkling white and blue lights.

Before they could guess anything else. A screech rang through and after it came Chris' voice from somewhere echoing through the caves.

"Hello contestants. sorry for placing you in this challenge in such an unexpected way but I couldn't have you guys see how you got to where you are now." Chris spoke." In this challenge, you are paired arguably in a random manner and your goal is to be one of the first two pairs to find your way out of the vast hallways of the Wawanakwa underground labyrinth. You will be battling the elements of darkness, fear, claustrophobia, the fear of being buried alive, a deficiency in oxygen, and probably your own partner."

Each of the contestants glanced at their partner.

"This challenge is Rock themed, but Ground type also plays a part. Meaning Vibrava has the advantage today. You may use your Pokémon abilities and moves. You may not attempt to sever the tie with your partner or you will get a shocking surprise as some of you have already seen. The first two pairs will win immunity, all others are fair game. Let's see which of you will make it out alive first!" Chris seemed excited even though they couldn't see him." Oh and, if you get helplessly lost or stranded somewhere, just sit the hell down and we'll send someone in to pull your pathetic butts out of there. Try not to embarrass yourselves though will you?"

"Fantastic Chris." Lumineon shook her head in annoyance.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Aha so it is a race. First place here I come baby!

**Lumineon:** Amusing how I get paired with the runt of the group. Too bad, I could have had fun in the dark underground if I had one of the other boys. Maybe not Smeargle but still. I'll have to settle for fresh blood this time.

**Electrike:** Why does it have to be Lumineon? Couldn't it have been Vibrava or Buizel? Well at least it's not (gulp) Togetic. I hope she's not with Lampent, or Vibrava, or Buizel, or Smeargle, or Lanturn, or anyone else for that matter.

**Dragonair:** At least I got to be with someone I can tolerate in my current state of mind.

**Lampent:** That means I avoided Togetic. Phew. Wait, who is Electrike with? Smeargle? Lanturn? Crap, this is bad for the rest isn't it?

**Smeargle:** Thanks Chris, for crippling my tail and jeopardizing my painting ability. (Sigh).

**Chris:** Should have put Smeargle with Togetic. No more mister nice guy.

* * *

Buizel and Lampent had walked out of their chamber and were currently going in the only direction they had. Lampent was able to light up their surroundings pretty well.

"Man am I glad we weren't placed alone. I would drop dead if I woke up alone in here." Buizel commented." Even better that it's you I'm with. A street light deserves a lot more credit than it gets."

"Thanks. I'm just as glad it's you and not one of the girls." Lampent returned.

"You worry about them too much. Why don't you just stand up to Togetic?" Buizel lectured.

"It's not that simple Buizel. She threatens my friends, she's shown us she's serious because she's attacked us before, and hurt us. I've tried to vote for her before, many times but it never works. I don't wanna push her farther than her sanity can handle and then end up regretting it. I just have to suffer through it." Lampent exhaled exaggeratedly.

"But would she really kill anyone? On TV?" Buizel repeated.

"She's psychotic, she could. What would stop her? She obviously doesn't function the same way normal Pokémon do so for all we know she wouldn't give a damn about the show or the cameras." Lampent replied." Chris doesn't care so it's not like we can threaten her with anything."

"Man, I didn't think it was that hard." Buizel said dejectedly.

"I'm glad she doesn't bother you yet." Lampent voiced." Do you think you'd be strong enough to stand up to her?"

"I don't know." Buizel didn't say anymore.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** I've got Lumineon to worry about. Glad I don't have Togetic to bother me too. One is a handful on her own.

* * *

Lanturn was humming as she and Smeargle passed through the dark caverns. Smeargle was quiet. He was feeling a lot of things and did not want to show them. When Lanturn started singing softly, he was shook out of his thoughts. He smiled a little.

"You have a nice voice Lanturn." Smeargle complimented.

"Really? Thanks!" She beamed.

She started singing louder and an echo was forming. They then got to a fork on the path.

"Hm, what now?" He asked.

Lanturn shrugged.

"Hey, sing a bit." He told her.

She continued singing and Smeargle perked up his ears. He noticed the echo to be stronger in one path than in the other.

"Okay stop." He told her." It's louder in the right, so maybe that means it's deeper?"

"Ohh! Right, maybe." Lanturn nodded." We go through there then."

"No, we need to find the exit, so we should go the opposite way." Smeargle explained.

"Ah right, I knew that." She shook her head.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Smeargle looks like he knows what he's doing. I better not argue.

* * *

"It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright." Chimecho chanted to herself as she and Dragonair went through the caves. She was nervous and scared.

Dragonair was trying to keep patient. Suddenly they heard a squeak and Chimecho's hold on Dragonair's tail tightened.

"What was that?" Chimecho stopped in her tracks.

The noise came again and Chimecho wrapped herself around Dragonair.

"Be calm." Dragonair frowned.

The noise came from next to Chimecho and she bolted upwards. She turned around only to find a rat.

"See." Dragonair rolled her eyes.

Something fell on Chimecho's face and she started screaming. She flailed desperately.

"It's got me. Get it off. Get it off!" She shook harshly until the thing fell off and scurried away.

"It was just a spider." Dragonair said sternly." Chimecho this is getting ridiculous."

Chimecho wasn't listening though as he fear was too heightened. She just flew straight ahead while screaming and pulled Dragonair with her.

"Stop!" Dragonair tried but to no use.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** I hate this stupid challenge!

**Dragonair:** My last shred of self restraint is threatened.

* * *

Vibrava wasn't saying much. She was preoccupied with her headache. Togetic preferred to be with one of the boys here, for many reasons so she just kept quiet as well.

"Considering we both can fly, I think we have an advantage this time don't you think?" Togetic started.

"Yeah." The Dragonfly responded." I know how to find a way out too because I spend a lot of time underground."

"Right, you're a Ground type, being underground is normal for you. Awesome, we're definitely gonna be the first team out." Togetic smiled.

"Hopefully." Vibrava was thinking hard, trying to remember whatever she had forgotten.

They reached a dead end.

"Huh, what do we do now? There isn't any other way to go on the path we were." Togetic looked around.

"Look up." Vibrava pointed.

There wasn't a ceiling on the end of this path and it was open but not to the exit. It was still very dark.

"Means we gotta fly upwards." Togetic noted.

They both flew next to each other upwards until the ceiling appeared where they found the path continued in the same direction as before.

"The air is getting clearer." Vibrava breathed in." Means we're getting closer to the surface."

"Sweet! I got the best partner!" Togetic smirked. She was glad to be able to win immunity so easily this time. Even if it meant they couldn't vote for Vibrava.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Togetic:** Hello top nine!

* * *

Electrike was trying to walk as far from Lumineon as he could. But with his paw tied to her tail, it was hard. He was also trying to keep from sweating too much.

"Electrike, why are you so distant? Come walk next to me." Lumineon smiled.

"Uh, I'm good." Electrike nervously replied.

"Nonsense, being underground must be scary for you sweetie. I can see you shaking." She beckoned.

"I'm not scared. At least not because of that." Electrike refused.

"Oh? So you're a big boy then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He decided, maybe it would end the conversation.

It didn't.

"If you're a big boy then you must like someone here don't you?" She spoke.

Electrike didn't reply.

"Is that someone me?" She asked again.

Electrike tried to look away. Lumineon scooped him up and looked into his eyes. She was captivating him with Attract. His eyes glossed over.

"Now, what was that answer you were avoiding?" She asked again with him in her fins.

Electrike was trying to say something in his dazed state. Lumineon got closer, she was only centimeters away from his mouth when he spoke out.

"Vibrava." He croaked and then snapped out of it. He struggled to get out of her grasp.

She frowned a little.

"No. You will love me, and only me." She kept her grip on him tighter and tried to force herself on him.

When she put her lips to his. He couldn't take it and used Discharge. It zapped her and she hurled Electrike as far as she could.

"Why you puny mutt!" She cursed.

"Sorry! But you made me." He frowned at her.

She straightened herself out and forced a smile.

"Let's let bygones be bygones then. I'll forget your harsh attack if you don't vote for me from now on." She suggested.

He just looked to the ground.

"Electrike honey, that's only fair isn't it? I mean I haven't been voting for you, or want to either. Besides, you really hurt me right now." Lumineon tried to act like a victim.

"I watched the episodes you know. I know that you only want to use me. You also want to hurt my friends." Electrike said.

"Hurt? No, that's a harsh word. Merely defeat them so I can win. Doesn't everybody want that?" She asked.

"I'm not helping you." He refused.

"Sweet little Electrike, do this the easy way. I'm offering you a peaceful deal. You don't wanna know what my other alternatives are." She advised.

He was really annoyed but he knew she could get dangerous if she wanted. He sighed and looked up sadly.

"Oh you really are adorable. Won't you give Lumy a kiss?" She pouted.

"NO!" He turned his back to her.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** Yuck. She kissed me. Ew! And now she's making me not vote for her. Who am I gonna vote for? Cant vote for Lumineon, cant vote for Togetic. Next thing I know, they'll be forcing me to vote for Vibrava.

**Lumineon:** Don't you just love messing with kids? So Electrike loves Vibrava hmm? I had a hunch but now it's confirmed. Looks like I have a new couple to tear down. Poor little kid though, I almost feel bad for having to crush his first love. Almost.

* * *

"Left." Lampent said.

"No, right." Buizel argued.

"Left!" The Ghost insisted.

"Obviously to the right." Buizel pulled.

"Wrong." Lampent refused.

"Rock paper scissors for it?" Buizel asked.

They both looked at Lampent's 'arms'. Lampent deadpanned.

"If I had hands, I'd do something better with them. I'd slap you with them." Lampent mocked.

"Right right, my bad. Um, I'm thinking of a color. Guess it right and we'll go your way." Buizel moved on.

"No way, you could lie." Lampent refused.

"Can't you use Psychic to know?" Buizel asked." Wait no, no you'd cheat that way and beat me."

"Buizel, were you always this thick?" Lampent smirked.

"Shut up, there's so little air, I can't think right. Not to mention your fire's been sucking my soul for a while." Buizel rolled his eyes.

Lampent gasped." That's racist! Not all Chandelure families do that you know. Only the evil ones."

"Wait so you can choose when to suck someone's soul? Why don't you just do that to Togetic?" Buizel asked.

"Ew no! I'd have part of her forever with me. Imagine her soul mixed with mine. That's suicide, I'm dead enough, thank you." Lampent squirmed.

"Okaaay. So we go to the right then?" Buizel changed the subject.

"No, we go to the left." Lampent argued.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I did think about it though.

**Buizel:** Only six would be in the voting. Man, it's getting harder. I do not wanna be eliminated twice in one season.

* * *

Chimecho was still dragging Dragonair with her until Dragonair had had enough. She halted harshly and then used Aqua Tail to shove her away.

"That is enough!" Dragonair shouted." There is no danger in this place. The only hazard is you."

Chimecho tore up.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

Dragonair took a long breath. She slithered closer and lay her tail around Chimecho.

"Just take deep breaths like I taught you and it will be alright. We'll be out of here sooner or later." Dragonair sighed.

"Okay." Chimecho calmed down.

"Now, let me try and find a way out." Dragonair said.

Chimecho felt bad that she freaked out. Dragonair was already upset and she freaked out on her.

"Please don't leave." She said.

"Leave where? We're tied to each other." Dragonair was impatient again.

"The island. Don't forfeit." Chimecho clarified." I don't want you to leave me."

"Chimecho." Dragonair started.

"Please." Chimecho begged.

"I'm depressed Chimecho. Nothing here means anything to me anymore." Dragonair said.

"We're all going to be depressed if Lumineon wins." Chimecho brought up.

"She's already won." Dragonair slumped.

"No she has not. Not if you get back on your feet, metaphorically. We all need you." Chimecho attempted.

"Give me one good reason for me to have any desire to go on." Dragonair challenged.

Chimecho thought for a second." Revenge."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** My last chance. My last chance to convince her.

**Dragonair:** I never believed in revenge before but…

* * *

Electrike was going slow, Lumineon knew he could go a lot faster. He was the fastest Pokémon on the island.

"Electrike, you need to go faster. I wanna win." Lumineon pushed.

"I'm going as fast as I can, because I'm tied to you." Electrike explained.

"Minor difficulty. I'm sure you can figure it out. I mean, you did win over twelve other contestants the day you came back." Lumineon urged.

"I can't do anything else now." He insisted.

"You could carry me and sprint. I'll light the way for us while you keep going. We'll be out in not time and you wouldn't have to worry about the chain." Lumineon suggested.

"What? I'm not gonna carry you on my back." Electrike refused dumbfounded.

"You can and you will." She continued.

"You weigh almost twice as much as I do. I can't carry you on my back." Electrike's mouth gaped.

"Don't force my hand Electrike." She grunted.

"It's impossible to carry you, don't you get it?" He fumed.

"Would it be possible for Vibrava?" She asked.

"W-what does she have to do with this?" He trembled.

"If you don't help me win, I will make sure Vibrava is out of here by tonight. Don't test me. I got rid of Linoone, I can take care of Vibrava." She challenged.

"No!" He howled.

"I want someone else to lose, but if you don't help me, I will direct all my efforts to eliminate her. So what will it be?" She smirked.

Electrike looked to be in deep mental anguish. He huffed eventually and ran forward. He nudged Lumineon roughly on to his back. His legs wobbled and threatened to collapse. He then tried to run but it was difficult.

"That's it sweetie. You're such a strong Pokémon. You can do it baby." She encouraged.

"Stop talking. Just stop." He croaked out slowly.

He slowly got momentum and with pained steps was starting to run. Lumineon was beyond satisfied with her victory.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike: **She's so evil. Just as evil as Togetic.

**Lumineon:** I'm gonna get rid of that ugly Dragonfly regardless but he doesn't know that. All he needs to hear is that I'll keep her here and he'll be a puppy in my arms. Pokémon in love are the stupidest kind.

* * *

Vibrava and Togetic were hurrying. Vibrava was picking up on surface air more and more. She could faintly see light up ahead as well. A flashback came to her though and she stopped midair. Togetic was held back.

"What's wrong?" She asked." We're getting closer."

Vibrava had a contemplative look. She narrowed her eyes and then looked at Togetic.

"You." She uttered." Hit Electrike?"

Togetic's expression morphed into surprise.

"You hit Electrike! And Lampent! How dare you!?" Vibrava's voice grew louder.

"Says who?" Togetic asked.

"Did you or not?" She insisted.

Togetic giggled." I did, I hit them both and more."

"You what!?" Vibrava shoved her against the wall.

"Yeah, and that's not all of it. I plan on killing them both too. Ripping out their squishy hearts and dissecting them." Togetic looked her in the eye." To leave their bodies for the Mandibuzz."

Vibrava pushed her harder to which Togetic got annoyed and tried to fight back. She finally blew Fairy in her face which propelled Vibrava off of her.

"You're a worthless Dragon. I am a Fairy. I own you. Strike me again and I will impale you and fry you on a bonfire." Togetic growled. Her eyes glowed a deep red.

"You hurt my friends, I'm gonna make you pay." Vibrava charged forward.

They clashed again and Vibrava slammed her tail against the wall. Some rocks tumbled down and fell on Togetic. It was Rock Slide. Togetic was hurt. Her wings looked damaged. She couldn't fly.

"You broke my wings!" Togetic frowned." DIE!"

She blew another Fairy Wind at Vibrava but the latter dodged it before flying around and striking using Fly. It was a direct hit to her chest which knocked the wind out of her. She coughed a few times and tried to get up.

"You just sealed Electrike's fate. As soon as I get out of here, I'm plunging a knife in his intestines and gutting him." She grumbled in a non feminine voice.

"You don't scare me, you're through." Vibrava flew towards her as her wings glimmered. She slammed into Togetic with her wings. It was a Steel Wing attack which almost knocked Togetic out.

In her last attempts, Togetic readied a Nasty Plot attack, and another. Her pupils dilating and the white turning black. She then shot another Fairy Wind but Vibrava blew the attack away. She flicked some sand into Togetic's eyes. She couldn't see.

"You'll never scare the boys ever again. You'll never trick Lanturn, and you'll never ever get near Electrike again." Vibrava spat as she slammed hard against the ground sending an Earthquake under Togetic. Due to her being unable to fly, the attack severely hurt her and she fainted.

Vibrava breathed as she saw the crumpled Fairy. Her anger slowly fading.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I finally remembered what that monster's been doing to everyone. She really is a psychopath. I'm not scared of her though. I am not afraid to stand up to evil doers. I refuse to let her win today.

**Chris and Chef:** (Eating a big bowl of popcorn) Whoa, cool!

* * *

Lampent and Buizel felt like they've been going forever. They reached a tight ledge that they could fit in. Lampent went in first and Buizel behind him. The dust was heavy and Buizel couldn't control himself. He sneezed, loud. A soft rumbling was heard and then it got louder. Debris was falling.

"Run!" Lampent cried.

They tried to hurry in their little crevice but an avalanche of rocks was happening right on top of them. Lampent had to back up as rocks were falling in front of him. Buizel was pushed against something. He turned around to see their path blocked. They were stuck in a very tight space.

"No no no no no noooo! We can't be trapped." Buizel panicked.

Lampent looked around, there were some holes here and there so they'd have sufficient air but other than that they were trapped.

"Ack, this is so uncomfortable." Buizel complained.

"You had to sneeze. Ugh, bodies and their stupid reactions." Lampent was exasperated.

"Excuse me for being alive." Buizel frowned." Just float through the rocks and try to blow the rocks up or something."

"I can't, that's breaking the rules." Lampent refused." I'm tied to you."

"You can easily break free if you wanted. This is serious, what if Chris doesn't know we're trapped? We could be here for hours, maybe days." Buizel said." I am not spending 127 Hours here."

"What's the point? It's better here than out there anyway. As soon as I'm up there, Togetic's gonna threaten me, some bully would push me around and more friends will turn against me." Lampent shrugged.

"This is not the time for this buddy." Buizel tried to move around as much as he can to get closer to Lampent.

Lampent didn't reply. Buizel grunted in annoyance.

"If we both stay here, that's two more contestants not winning immunity. Togetic and Lumineon have like 50% chance to win and we'd have to tolerate them for another day." Buizel insisted.

"They wont get eliminated either way." Lampent closed his eyes." What's so wrong with Lumineon anyway? She hasn't done anything wrong to me or anyone I've seen at least."

"Nevermind that now. Just do this please, I'll help you against Togetic." Buizel pled.

Lampent finally decided he'd go for it. He used his transparency to break free from the shackle and went through the stones. On the other side, he started using Psychic but it was hard to move them that way. He instead started blowing Shadow Balls. The rocks were breaking and a path was forming. After some time he was able to get to Buizel who was covered in debris. Buizel leapt forward and hugged Lampent before smooching the glass of his face in a hurry.

"Oops, I get carried away." Buizel chuckled.

"It's okay, come on. I'm actually interested to see what happens in the elimination now." Lampent ushered.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Phew, I did not wanna spend all night in there. I was already starting to cramp.

**Lampent:** Maybe just maybe we can win and Togetic wouldn't. Can this day finally be the one Togetic leaves?

* * *

Smeargle and Lanturn were making progress. They were going a steady pace but it wasn't a difficult path like the boys'.

"Isn't it awesome how everyone left is cool, except for Lumineon?" Lanturn started.

"I hate her." Smeargle seethed.

"Me too." She agreed." She's nasty."

"She is." Smeargle nodded." I wish Linoone was still here. He'd be able to deal with her."

"No, Linoone was bad." Lanturn shook her head.

"What? That's not true?" Smeargle stopped to glare at Lanturn.

"He had to go, he was hurting the others." Lanturn said.

"Linoone wouldn't hurt anybody, at least not anybody who didn't deserve it." Smeargle corrected.

"Togetic is nice, and he wanted to hurt her. She said he threatened to hurt her. So I voted for him." Lanturn revealed.

"Lanturn why!? He wouldn't hurt Togetic. I was with him all the time, he never even talked to her." Smeargle felt hurt.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Lanturn, he's my boyfriend. He's one of the nicest guys. He did not come in contact with Togetic." Smeargle assured." I can't believe you helped take him away from here."

"I'm sorry. I thought it was weird that he was acting nice and yet wanted to hurt someone. I didn't know. So Togetic lied? Why would she?" Lanturn apologized.

Smeargle was mad. His tail was completely numb now.

"Grab my tail." He ordered.

She did, he then jumped into the wall and used Dig. He dug his way upwards higher and higher and Lanturn was being pulled up with him. It was really hard for him to keep her with him. She was heavy. He kept digging though and finally saw a burst of light. He was at the surface. He climbed up and pulled Lanturn with him. He saw Chris sitting nearby.

"Lanturn! Smeargle! Welcome back! You're our first two winners in this challenge." Chris addressed as he unchained them.

"Yay! Smart thinking Smeargle." She praised.

Smeargle's head was bowed and he felt hurt that Linoone's elimination had been manipulated. He ran off into the cabin.

"Smeargle wait!" She called out to him but he was gone.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Oh man, now I feel bad. So Linoone wasn't a meany? Togetic tricked me.

**Smeargle:** Why would Togetic do this? She acted nice… Lampent did warn me about her.

* * *

Most of the others were close to the exit. Vibrava and Togetic were the nearest but Vibrava stayed in her place. She waited. Lampent and Buizel were going as fast as they could. Electrike and Lumineon were going the fastest now that Electrike had caught momentum. Dragonair and Chimecho were on their way as well. They all seemed to be reaching the same exit. The first ones out were Lampent and Buizel. They rushed into the light and cheered. Chris walked up to them.

"Hey guys, guess what!" He began." You're…"

"The winners?" Lampent asked.

"The first to get here?" Buizel added.

"Disqualified." Chris replied.

They both looked crushed.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because you broke the rule, you broke off from each other." Chris answered.

"Oh come on, it was a matter of life or death." Buizel stomped.

"Too bad, I don't care." He snickered." Ah looks like the real winners are here."

They turned around. Buizel frowned angrily and Lampent was surprised. Electrike was panting hard and Lumineon was on top of him.

"Lumineon and Electrike you're our second team to arrive. Well done, you've earned immunity." Chris congratulated.

"For crying out loud!" Buizel fumed.

Lampent floated to Electrike who was sprawled on the ground out of breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"No." Electrike sufficed.

Next up Chimecho and Dragonair showed up. They were a little disappointed that they didn't win. Even more disappointed that Lumineon had won. As they all stood around each other, mostly because Chris forced them to, even Smeargle. Vibrava emerged with Togetic in her arms. She dropped her roughly in front of the cave entrance. They all gasped.

"What happened?" Lanturn asked.

Electrike's eyes were wide.

"This one's been attacking many of the contestants here, hasn't she Lampent?" Vibrava asked aloud.

Lampent blinked a couple of times before nodding slowly.

"She's threatened the boys harshly and on more than one occasion hurt them a lot. She's been tricking the rest into thinking she's a sweetheart when in fact she's a deranged lunatic." Vibrava revealed.

"Oh my!" Lumineon pretended.

"Dreadful." Dragonair frowned.

"She's been escaping elimination by threatening the boys with their lives but this is it, you all have to stand up to her and vote her off tonight." She ordered.

"Vibrava, that'll be all." Chris interjected.

"Silence Chris, you've known how dangerous she is and you've kept quiet, but I wont." Vibrava ignored." There are nine of us here, we all have to vote for her now or she'll attempt to seriously injure someone."

"Alright, alright, if you're in that much of a hurry for the bonfire ceremony, let's have it now. Come on, on your toes." Chris beckoned.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Busted!

**Electrike:** Vibrava… I love you.

**Lanturn:** OMG what!? She's been hurting everyone? But I've been with her since day one, how can I not have heard of this before?

**Buizel:** Sweet, now I can keep my promise to Lampent. Togetic's so gone.

**Lampent:** I have never been more thankful to someone.

**Vibrava:** I waited until I heard everyone make it out. If I had come out earlier, she wouldn't have been eligible for voting.

**Lumineon:** I underestimated Vibrava. She doomed Togetic. Dammit, there's no way this can be salvaged.

* * *

Togetic woke up just as the bonfire ceremony was starting. She looked around and her heart sank. She hoped she had immunity.

"Hurry up now, get to it. I don't want anymore talking, got that Vibrava?" Chris urged.

"The time for talk is over, it's time for action." She said.

"Whatever, so you can't vote for Lanturn, Smeargle, Electrike or Lumineon. The other six are up for grabs." Chris ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Buizel:** Togetic today, Lumineon tomorrow. Top eight is gonna be awesome.

**Lampent:** I have hope that this will be the last time I need to worry about the voting. With great joy, I say Togetic, I vote for you. Get the hell out of here already.

**Smeargle:** Linoone was suspicious of her at one point. He probably knew it. He would have been here if she had not went after him. I hate her.

**Electrike:** Okay, here goes. I'm gonna vote fot T-togetic. I really really really hope everyone else does.

**Togetic:** So I lost? Fucking Dragonfly got me. I'm gonna bash her skull in.

**Lumineon:** No chance in hell this is gonna turn out any other way, I might as well avoid further suspicion by joining in on the bandwagon.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on one side with Togetic on the other.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have nine Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblocks belonging to the immunity winners go to…."

"Smeargle"

"Lanturn"

"Electrike"

"Lumineon"

They were all relatively neutral, as if they already knew they'd be safe even if they weren't immune.

"As for the rest of you…"

"Dragonair"

"Buizel"

"Lampent"

"Chimecho"

That left the last two Pokémon to emerge from the labyrinth.

"Finally a girl loses then, after five consecutive boy eliminations." Chris spoke.

"Yeah, because Togetic's got no power this time." Buizel said.

"Vibrava, that was a daring thing you did, facing Togetic head on but you made it, a tough battle and you walked it off a winner, sort of. What if you still ended up losing tonight?" Chris asked.

"Then so be it. I only ask that the rest be aware of the danger that lurks." She replied.

"And Togetic, you may own the boys but girls are obviously your weakness." Chris mocked." Not only did you lose immunity but you got your butt kicked."

Togetic's eye twitched.

"Okay then, it was as big of a landslide as it gets. With nine votes, Togetic, you are out of here!" Chris didn't even pause for drama.

There was a moment of silence. No one dared celebrate just yet. Togetic stayed seated, with a distant look. Chef walked over and tugged on her arm. He took her to the boat. The others relaxed but then she flew back with a menacing look and fired Fairy Wind at the contestants. They ducked and took cover as the barrage of attacks kept going.

"You're all gonna die!" She raged." DIE!"

She blindly fired her attacks until Smeargle jumped up and punched her in the face. She fell back unconscious.

"This is for Linoone." He spat.

At that moment, the celebration began. All the boys cheered with happiness. The girls were pleased as well. Lumineon watched silently. Electrike ran up to Vibrava and jumped into her embrace.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he repeated quickly." You saved my life."

She caressed his back soothingly.

"No one lays a hand on my friends, especially not my best friend." She winked at him.

He beamed and hugged her tight. He was beyond happy.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Fantastic, there goes another ally.

* * *

"To be honest, I'm glad she lost. She was dangerous, she could have cost us many lawsuits. I would hate to have to get the authorities involved if she did end up murdering someone. Now if that was Lumineon, I'd be crushed to see her leave." Chris shared." So we're officially down to single digits with the departure of our resident Hannibal. Lumineon is all alone now, that's not good. The depressed contestants are returning to their usual selves, that's also not good. Basically this episode sucked. Will Lumineon survive the next elimination? Are Electrike and Vibrava together yet? And will Dragonair start to contribute more? I don't have a lot of expectations but nevertheless, you should all watch the next episode of Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

As Togetic's boat arrives to the other island, the authorities were gathered. There were helicopters around and all the policemen raised their firearms at Togetic. The eliminated contestants were gathered behind the police, watching in alarm.

"Togetic, you are surrounded, come out with your hands up!" A man in a helicopter spoke through a megaphone.

"Just try and catch me muahaha." She flew into the woods as the police fired at her. The helicopters chased her, keeping the light on her, so did the policemen on ground. Eventually though, they lost track of her and she was not found ever again.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel: **Togetic

**Chimecho:** Togetic

**Dragonair:** Togetic

**Electrike:** Togetic

**Lampent:** Togetic

**Lanturn:** Togetic

**Lumineon:** Togetic

**Smeargle:** Togetic

**Togetic:** Vibrava

**Vibrava:** Togetic

**Total:**

**Vibrava:** 1

**Togetic:** 9 Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Buizel – Chimecho – Dragonair – Electrike – Lampent – Lanturn – Lumineon – Smeargle – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior – Charmeleon – Linoone – Togetic

* * *

It's no secret everyone's been waiting for this elimination. There you go Togetic haters, she's gone and took a beating as well. Maybe now I'll actually get positive comments?


	22. Chapter 22: Frozen Fate

Hello all! I decided to stop making you guys promises because I seem to end up breaking them. The chapter is late, sorry. That being said, the next one will be late too. At least I'm being honest this time.**  
**

I wanna thank my reviewers, I got a surge of reviews a few days ago. Funny how I don't get any for a month and then one day I find 3-4 new ones.

To my reviewers: (for the previous chapter)

_**PizzaTheBomb**_: You broke my review page! XD The long Haha couldn't fit and Fanfiction malfunctioned. Now my page looks askew. As for your actual review, I expected it. I knew you would be the first to relish Togetic's downfall. Brace yourself for this chapter...

_**Guest (1)**_: Togetic, and then Lumineon? Well there's nothing wrong in admiring an antagonist. I hope you come prepared knowing they will most probably have a rough ending to their journey as in most cases of the sort.

_**Guest (2)**_: It's a huge honor to be someone's first fanfic, even if only in a particular section of a fandom. You're right, the story needs more love. It needs more of you who appreciate it. Thank you!

To reviewers of previous chapters that came in the past month:

_**Princess magnum**_: Yeah Lampent got hit hard in that chapter. I can feel your pain because I love Lampent too. Don't worry, by the time you get to this chapter you'll see how far he's come.

_**Akka777**_: It's been a while since I've heard from you. Don't worry, we're all busy. Take me for example, i now post a chapter every month or two. So you saw two eliminations you didn't really care about. That's good. You won't be so relieved at the next chapter you read... I know. Smearnoone comes to an end. It was devastating to write it.

_**cjWriter1997**_: I got your reviews a while ago. I was overjoyed with your first one, both for the praise and the constructive criticism. You are right, you aren't the first one who has requested more detailed descriptions. I tend to excel more in writing plots and action than descriptions. I've been working on it. I'm happy you find my style of writing and narration to be appealing. It's fantastic to get responses like that because most of the time, I have no idea if the way I write is being well received or not. I only usually get comments about the story. Sometimes it would be just as helpful to get feedback on my writing skills. I hope you get caught yup till this chapter to see it. You're pretty far off for now.

**Worma-Sir's fleeting moments of reader interaction:** In this chapter are 2 scenes that resemble movie scenes. One is clear and obvious and from a very well known movie. The other is from a lesser known movie and the reference is harder to spot. If you figure out the first, you get 10 points to Hufflepuff (Because Gryffindor is too mainstream). If you figure out the second, you get a cyber chocolate chip cookie plus a special mention. Enjoy your read.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Frozen Fate**

Chris stretched. He looked less glamorous than he usually was.

"Morning everyone, here we are for the first time with only a third of the original number of contestants. Down to these mighty hardy competent, who am I kidding? They're all a bunch of lanky helpless string beans who got the luck of the vote. Credit also goes to Lumineon who took on the task of eliminating all big tough contestants. Hey, they might be all weak but at least now there's an equal chance and higher odds for drama. So I'm not complaining." He shrugged.

Chris yawned loudly to which Chef giggled.

"I haven't had sleep. Cut me some slack" Chris claimed." Last time we unceremoniously but dramatically threw the contestants into a dangerous challenge. Not only that, but they were randomly put into pairs of which we got to see some awesome interactions. Chimecho might have finally given Dragonair a reason to keep participating. Lumineon almost molested a 12 year old and Togetic got her Fairy butt kicked by a Dragon. And with Togetic's exposure, the island could finally band together and vote out the maniac. Much to, well, pretty much everyone but Lumineon's relief."

"And me. Girl was not right dude." Chef voiced.

Chris was too tired to stop Chef from interrupting him.

"Lumineon is now almost backed up against a corner, and Togetic isn't here to instill fear in the boys. Can Lumineon avoid elimination? Will Dragonair be the one to knock her down once and for all? And what other exciting challenge will we present them with? You'll find out soon enough, first though, I'm going to bed. But don't go anywhere, you'll enjoy it I'm sure because this is the one, the only, Total Drama Pokerific!" Chris ended.

Chris phone started ringing. Chris turned it off though.

"Wake me up at dusk Chef." Chris left." Or better yet, just before midnight."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Boys' cabin**

* * *

After the other boys moved in, Buizel took the lower left bed while Electrike took the one opposite to him. Lampent still hung from the ceiling and Smeargle still had the top left bunk. The boys were happier than they were on any day in the competition. So much so, that Electrike was jumping excitedly on his bed and Lampent's flame was brighter than ever.

"BEST. DAY. EVER!" Electrike cheered as he jumped.

"I'm so happy. I don't normally feel much of anything but I'm so relieved I can almost feel alive." Lampent exhaled.

"I'm still shocked she was so bad and hurt you guys so much." Smeargle commented.

"Dude, you have no idea." Buizel smirked.

"Hurt us? She almost killed us both." Electrike corrected.

"And Hitmontop. Since day one in fact." Lampent added.

"Wow, all this time, and you guys never said anything. Wait actually, you did Lampent. You warned me to stay away from her. I never got why until now. Thanks. You looked out for me instead of asking for help. You're a great guy Lampent." Smeargle said.

"I couldn't let what was happening to me happen to you too. It was bad enough that Electrike fell in to her grasp." The Ghost said.

"It didn't last so long for me though, thankfully." Electrike stopped jumping. He looked sad for a minute." I'm really sorry Smeargle."

"For what?" Smeargle blinked.

Electrike didn't know what to say. He was overcome with grief.

"You didn't do anything Electrike, what could you possibly be sorry for?" Smeargle insisted.

"Linoone." Lampent sighed.

Smeargle turned to look at Lampent.

"She made me. She made me vote for Linoone. She said she'd kill us if we didn't. And when she lost the drinking challenge, she almost did do it if Lampent hadn't protected me. I really am sorry Smeargle." Electrike was too ashamed to look at him.

Smeargle jumped down and sat next to Electrike. He hugged him close. Electrike sniffed a couple of times.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Don't be upset. Don't let anything spoil your mood guys." Smeargle smiled encouragingly.

"He's right. It's the top nine, and most of us like each other so there's no point in getting upset at who goes and stays right? Let's just enjoy that we got rid of someone bad and that we're one step closer to winning." Buizel concluded.

"Well said!" Smeargle replied.

"Exactly!" Lampent added.

"Yeah!" Electrike perked up.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** A lot has happened that we didn't know. More Pokémon wanted Linoone out that I thought. At least I know now that he wasn't ganged up on for no reason. Most of them voted out of their control.

**Electrike:** Smeargle took it better than I thought. I was expecting he'd stop being friends with me when he found out. He's a great guy. I wish I wont have to tear any more couples but Lumineon wont leave me alone. Please don't make me go for Buizel.

**Lampent:** Eelektross is out, Charmeleon is out. Vespiquen, and now Togetic. Finally, finally I can relax. It's been way overdue. Maybe now I can actually focus on winning the show.

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Right side**

* * *

Chimecho was worn out and so she was in bed as soon as the girls got to the cabin. Dragonair though surprised the rest as she didn't immediately go to bed. Lanturn was quiet, she was wondering if there was anything true about what she knew on the island afterall. Vibrava lay on her bed and stared into a corner. She had too many thoughts running through her mind.

"I'm sorry Vibrava. A few challenges ago I chose you to be out of the challenge because Togetic made me think you were not being a good teammate. I was the bad teammate because I was voting wrong all this time." Lanturn started.

"Don't worry about it Lanturn." Vibrava spoke, even though she was distracted." I told you I don't blame you for that. Even less now knowing her influence. Makes me wonder who else in here is not what they seem."

Dragonair narrowed her eyes. Did that mean that trust between the contestants was virtually shattered now? It was never a problem for her, she did not depend on anyone, so she would not be vulnerable to treachery.

"They all seem nice, but Togetic seemed nice too. Oh no, you're right, what if someone else was acting nice but is really a baddie?" Lanturn moaned.

"I'm keeping my eyes open." Vibrava ended.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Not that I liked Togetic before, but I didn't expect her to be like that. I really do feel as though something is still off in the competition. Besides Lumineon, someone here, I think, is not being truthful about themselves.

**Dragonair:** I just have to keep to myself and do what I can to keep going on. I don't need to place my trust and faith in someone else. Just look at what happened to the others. They're all getting the repercussions of their blind dependency.

**Lanturn:** I think Vibrava can be trusted, Smeargle too, and Electrike, and Chimecho. Lampent too and Buizel. Maybe Dragonair too. Ugh that's all of them, I'm being too trusting again. Let me try again. I can trust Vibrava and…

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Left side**

* * *

Lumineon was restless. The threat of her elimination has finally begun to seem imminent to her. She was extinguishing her last options and needed to find new solutions to extend her stay. She thought about who was left. She divided them to possible allies, enemies and neutrals. On one side she had Electrike and Lampent as those who could back her up if she sweet talked enough. On another side she had Dragonair, Vibrava, Buizel and Lanturn. Those seemed to be pretty much exclusive enemies of hers. Smeargle was counted Neutral due to their agreement and Chimecho could go both ways. She couldn't manipulate her like the boys and she having been off the island, knows about her underhanded ways. But perhaps she didn't hate her like the others. She also had to figure out who the ones who might not hate her so much would vote for. It wouldn't matter if she had a few supporters, she needed a majority. Smeargle would vote for Dragonair maybe, she's the most distant one. She thought about building on that. She could convince Electrike and Lampent easily to vote for Dragonair but not Chimecho. Getting rid of Dragonair once and for all would prove beneficial. She'd be getting rid of a strong enemy although in her current state, she couldn't really be called strong. Vibrava was the biggest threat though. She is pretty much their leader now and after witnessing her so easily take Togetic down, she deserved to be recognized as a huge threat.

"This is good, I like having to think hard about how to solve my problems. I will find a solution." She said to herself.

A thought crossed her mind. It was not a particularly effective one, and it depended on chance but she was desperate and trying couldn't hurt. She got up and opened the door. She strolled towards Chris' tent.

"Oh Chrissy darling! May I have a word with you please?" She sang sweetly.

After a few seconds Chris walked up to the opening of the tent. He was in his jammies. Lumineon smirked at his rare non polished appearance.

"What is it Lumineon? Host needs his time off you know." Chris sounded impatient.

"Yes he does." She smiled as she got closer." Host needs to relax and to enjoy this island. Host needs to have someone who would care about him and give him what he deserves. Afterall, the host is the face of the show, the one who runs it all. Without the host, this show would be tasteless."

"I said the same thing to the producers to ask for a raise but does anyone listen?" Chris frowned.

"I listen baby, I listen carefully and I've been hearing you loud and clear. You ought to have some slack cut off for you." She appeased.

"It's a cruel world." He sighed.

"Let me help you take your mind off Chrissy darling. Let loose and take what you deserve. You need a night of pleasure. Let me have the honor of being the one to give that to you." She seduced as she used her signature move.

Chris' eyes drooped and a veil passed over them.

"Damn Lumineon, how are you so foxy!?" He breathed hard.

Lumineon smirked. Her plan was working. She pushed him inside the tent as the camera couldn't capture.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Mhm, I like getting things done. Chris should have a good night, good enough to give me a boost in this competition. He he he.

**Chris:** Who needs sleep anyway?

* * *

As morning came and Lumineon was nowhere to be seen, the contestants enjoyed a peaceful breakfast. They were all sitting on one table. It wasn't difficult with them being only eight.

"How did you boys enjoy your first night without Togetic on the island?" Vibrava asked bemused.

She received a chorus of elated chants and a jump from Electrike, almost flipping the table off on the way.

"I'll take that as you're all glad." Vibrava smiled.

"Glad is an understatement." Lampent said.

"Lampent's dealt with her for the past 20 challenges. If he wasn't a Ghost already, he would have died, just from the stress." Buizel commented.

"And he had Vespiquen before that." Chimecho added." Now he's free."

"Strange, the girls tend to torture the boys it seems." Dragonair pondered.

"Some girls torture the other girls too. Like Lumineon." Lanturn pitched in." Let's vote for her."

"I'm in." Buizel raised his arms above his head.

"Agreed." Dragonair nodded.

Electrike shrank in his seat. Would it work?

"I'll vote for her too." Chimecho said.

"You would?" Vibrava asked disbelievingly.

"Of course. Wouldn't you?" Chimecho redirected.

"Vibrava doesn't like Lumineon either. She'll help for sure." Lanturn smiled excitedly.

Smeargle was really upset. He wanted to so badly but he couldn't. Dragonair noticed his expression.

"Smeargle, you do not seem to approve of this conversation." Dragonair pried.

"Uhm, it's not that I don't approve." He replied." I just can't do it."

"You can't vote for her?" Vibrava asked.

"No." He bent his head. He was too upset.

"Why not? Don't you know how rotten she is?" Lanturn whined.

"I do." He said.

"So what's the problem then?" Dragonair insisted.

"Guys, leave him alone. He said he can't. Let's not pressure him about it." Buizel saved.

It worked, they stopped pushing him.

"We still have the majority anyway." Chimecho consoled.

Smeargle looked up shyly at Buizel and offered a thankful smile.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair: **Suspicious, highly suspicious. What is Smeargle hiding? I will not tolerate anyone who will defend that vile fish.

**Smeargle:** I really want to. The rest are all friendly. But she'll hurt Linoone and me if I do. I'll just wait until the others get her. They all hate her so it shouldn't be hard.

**Buizel:** Smeargle can't vote for Lumineon because of that deal they made. And he's not allowed to mention it even so I had to step in. Poor guy is in a tough spot. We should get rid of her so everyone can be happier.

**Electrike:** I'm glad they didn't hound me like with Smeargle. I would have cracked under the pressure. Curse you Lumineon and your threats. Done with one monster and in the hands of another.

**Vibrava:** I have yet to see proof that Chimecho is being truthful. I will have to keep an eye on her.

**Lampent:** I heard rumors and talk about the things Lumineon's done but I haven't really seen her do anything to anyone. That being said, she's still the only one in addition to Dragonair who I've almost never talked to so I don't really care if I vote for her or not. Wow, I just realized. This is the first time I have complete freedom to think of who I can or want to vote for. The benefits of not having Togetic don't seem to end.

* * *

Lumineon exited Chris' tent glowing and looking satisfied. Chris followed, looking less than magical. His hair unruly and bags under his eyes.

"Mm Chris, what a night." She smiled.

"Uh, yeah." He was disoriented.

Inside the tent, Chris' phone could be heard ringing.

"I'm glad you had fun Chris, I will remember it when I leave." She sighed dramatically.

"Leave? Leave where?" He asked groggily.

"The island, when they vote me off. As soon as I lose the challenge, I'm outta here didn't you know?" She clarified.

"Dang, I forgot about that." Chris frowned.

"Yeah, my time is running out. I don't know what to do Chris. If only someone could lend me a hand." She flapped her eyelids rapidly.

"It'll be hard with everyone watching. It's against the show's rules." Chris told.

"Oh well. I expected so. It's a shame because I intended to repeat this tomorrow." Lumineon sighed.

Chris tried to think over his headache.

"I'm too tired to think now. We'll figure it out later. Go get some rest before the challenge." Chris advised." I gotta do the morning recap and then I'm off to bed."

"You're the boss." She smirked as she blew him an air kiss.

Chris went back inside to put his usual outfit on and headed to the dock. He returned for a long awaited sleep and Lumineon went to her cabin to rest. She couldn't do a challenge without sleeping. She needed all the energy she could muster to win immunity. After all, that would save her all the scheming and plotting.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chris:** It's a good thing the challenge isn't until midnight. I'm beat.

**Lumineon:** I will do anything to win this game, even if it means kissing the host's butt, literally.

* * *

At sunset the campers were wondering about Chris' absence. When it was almost midnight and Chris still was not seen, they were starting to think they had a day off. That or he was dead. Neither possibility bothered them. The fact that Lumineon was not with them all day was the cherry on top. The contestants were gathered around the bonfire. It was a cold night.

"I wish I hadn't worried about the challenge all day. I would have actually enjoyed the free day." Chimecho started.

"Chris should just tell us when we don't have a challenge." Lanturn added.

"Is it bad that I want there to be a challenge? Not that I want you guys to lose but I'm getting eager to be done with the island." Smeargle stated.

"You're more than right to feel that way buddy." Vibrava encouraged." Even I am starting to find this less enjoyable."

"I actually wanna see what happens now." Lampent contrasted.

"Hey I've been off for a long time. I don't mind being back." Buizel laughed.

"Me too!" Electrike was still bustling with enthusiasm as when he'd woken up.

"Mmm, good evening everyone." Lumineon sauntered to the bonfire and sat amongst them.

The atmosphere instantly turned gloomy. Electrike sat still and Dragonair's scowl appeared. Lanturn's smile disappeared.

"You too what Electrike?" She asked, ignoring the change in everyone's mood.

"Oh, uh I was saying I'm excited for the challenge." He avoided looking at her.

"Cool, I didn't miss it then." She smiled.

It got quiet for a while. The contestants were thankful for the distraction when Chris showed up. He looked refreshed now that he'd had his sleep. His phone started ringing. He grabbed it but turned it off.

"It's challenge time, we don't want any distractions do we?" Chris said.

"Now? It's midnight and we're tired." Chimecho complained.

"I'm not." Lumineon contrasted.

"That's because you've been sleeping all day." Chimecho frowned at her.

"Good on her, smart girl." Chris said." So I've got some unpleasant news for you guys. You might wanna pack up and get ready to escape the island."

The campers concentrated on Chris words intently.

"It's Togetic." Chris said gravely.

Electrike almost peed himself.

"She attacked the doctors on the other island and killed them before fleeing off in one of the boats. She wrote on a wall with blood the word 'Electrike'. We think she's headed here." Chris told seriously.

Electrike fell back on the log. He had fainted. The other contestants were shocked. Chris couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Buizel shouted.

"Oh man, that was gold. You should have seen the look on your faces. And Electrike. He went white in the face. Oh and he peed himself. HAHAHA." Chris wiped tears from the sides of his eyes as he chuckled.

"You jerk!" Vibrava yelled as she flew to Electrike's side. She shook him gently.

Electrike opened his eyes and bolted upwards.

"She's coming to get me. I'm gonna die. I'm so gonna die." He shook.

"It's okay Electrike. It was all a sick joke. Togetic's not coming." Vibrava hugged him." Tell him Chris."

"Oh she's right. Togetic's not coming." He said as Electrike seemed to breathe." Because she's right behind you AND SHE'S GOT A KNIFE."

"AHHH!" Electrike freaked out, whirling around to find a figure in a suit and mask.

He fainted again. The figure took off the mask to reveal it was Chef. He too was laughing at Electrike's plight. Chris wouldn't stop laughing. Vibrava was enraged. She flew up and blew a Dragon Breath at Chris. In his laughing fit, he didn't notice it as it hit him. Suffice to say his laughter died down.

"If you don't stop laughing you'll get another one." Vibrava turned to Chef." It's not funny!"

"Do your worst missy." Chef dared her.

"Okay okay, fun's over. Thanks for killing the mood Vibrava." Chris got up, his face charred by the attack.

When Electrike woke up again, it took a while to calm him down and convince him it was just a joke.

"Yeah yeah, it was a joke. Togetic's still chained up with a straight jacket under sedatives and guarded by a bunch of officers on the other island with cameras everywhere." Chris appeased.

Electrike looked down at the puddle on the ground and his jaw dropped in shame." Oh no, dang it. I did that?"

"It's okay Electrike, it could have happened to anyone." Chimecho helped.

"Yeah, like when my, um, privates got aired." Smeargle offered embarrassedly.

"I guess." Electrike decided.

"So can I get to the challenge bit now?" Chris asked angrily.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** This is why I detest Chris.

**Lumineon:** This is why I adore Chris.

**Electrike:** The day's been ruined for me. Thanks a lot Chris. Worst of all, I peed myself in front of Vibrava. She thinks I'm a baby now. She'll never like me back.

**Vibrava:** If Electrike wasn't so upset, I would have been able to admire how adorable he was. I feel like giving Chris a taste of his own medicine for messing with my best friend.

**Lampent:** I feel like this whole thing is a dream, that Togetic is still here. I just wanna pass one whole day without her here so I can believe all this.

* * *

"Your challenge is fairly straightforward. You have to survive till sunrise. That's about four or five hours from now." Chris said.

"What do you mean survive?" Lampent asked. The irony did not escape him.

"Let's just say, you will be hunted down. You must hide, run, fight, whatever you can think of in order to survive." Chris said.

"Hunted down?" Chimecho shivered.

"Are you sure it's not Togetic?" Electrike asked.

"It's Chef dang it, don't you see his outfit?" Chris faceplamed." Chef's suit is fixed with every kind of technology that will help in hunting you down. Motion sensors, night vision, X Ray vision, Thermal Goggles, Magnetic Field sensors. Electric charge detectors, Sound receptors, Odor decoders, vitals readers and many more. Even Weapons."

"He's seriously gonna hunt us then? What if we get hurt?" Smeargle asked.

"Do you see this cold black night? Well this challenge has two Type Themes. Dark and Ice." Chris revealed." The darkness is your enemy and friend. You may use it to hide and stay in the shadows, but you will also be hindered by the darkness whereas Chef has all that technology. As for Ice, to answer your question Smeargle. The weapon he has is a Freeze Ray gun. He will attempt to fire it at you. If anyone is Frozen when sunrise comes, you're finished. No Immunity."

"Ugh Ice." Dragonair shuddered.

"A few rules and some advice." Chris began." You are allowed to roam the entire island but are confined by it. That means no getting into the sea surrounding it and no flying above the height of an average human. Got that Vibrava? For this challenge, you are all allowed to use any of your wacky abilities and moves to fight back or to help in escaping and hiding. Odds are they wont matter because the suit top notch."

"Of course, you feed us shit and let us sleep in shit but you go all out on buying stuff that is used to hurt us." Buizel crossed his arms.

"Duh." Chris deadpanned." This is pretty similar to your previous challenge except you won't be tied to anyone. In fact it's every boy and deranged girl for themselves tonight. And for the ones who benefited from their light producing bodies, you're at a disadvantage. You're a giveaway in the dead of night."

"Nice, real nice." Lampent shook his head.

"So is everyone ready? It's gonna be a long night." Chris clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"No. I'm tired. I require sleep." Dragonair complained.

"Let Chef freeze you and you can sleep for the next four hours." Chris snickered." Alright Go, Chef wont start for another ten minutes, so you guys have a head start."

The contestants didn't waste any time in running about. Soon the campsite was deserted save for Chris and Chef.

"So Chef, our deal still in place?" Chris asked.

"Yeah yeah, look for the others before the fish." He grumbled." I'm still gettin dat raise right?"

"Yeah sure, just don't let her lose." Chris affirmed." And the hunt is about to begin. Will Electrike be caught? Can Lumineon survive this challenge? And how will the contestants combat their fate? We'll be back after these midnight messages."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair: **This challenge requires too much effort. I do not have the patience, nor the desire for that right now.

**Electrike:** Hopefully my speed will save me.

**Lampent:** The dark doesn't bother me. I work during the night anyway. I'm just worried my flame will lead Chef to me.

**Smeargle:** Linoone would have won this challenge. He's great at hiding.

**Chef:** If Chris wants ta cheat, I don't care. I'm gettin ma raise at da end of da day.

* * *

**12 AM  
**

* * *

The contestants didn't bother to think of working together. They just ran out and did what each thought would be best for them. Buizel of course headed for the river. He could hide in the water where his Swift Swim ability would make him even faster than Electrike. Chris never said he couldn't get in the water that's inside the island, only the sea. Vibrava loved a dry rocky place so she headed towards the mountain. She could outmaneuver Chef there. Lanturn headed to the beach. She wasn't thinking about where to hide, the beach was the first place that popped to her mind. Electrike just bolted, not having a place in mind. Just to get as far from camp as possible. Dragonair didn't go far. She chose to hide in camp. She hid in the auditorium where she could easily escape if found. Smeargle ran to Linoone's and his secret spot. Lampent awkwardly floated at first but then had an idea. Chimecho tried to follow Dragonair but lost her, so she just floated towards the forest. Lumineon wanted to win yes, but she also wanted to stir up some drama that could shield her from the votes. She followed Chimecho. When Chimecho noticed Lumineon following her she frowned and tried to hurry but the fish was faster.

"What do you want?" Chimecho stopped.

"Who are you going to vote for?" She directly got into the point.

"You obviously." Chimecho glared.

"Come now. You know me better than to be that blunt." Lumineon smirked." You're lucky enough that I don't aim for you so you should repay me."

"I don't owe you anything. You owe Dragonair a lot." Chimecho rebutted.

Lumineon giggled to herself." Still on that whole Dragonair thing I see. This is no longer about that uptight worm. Now I want someone else."

"Who me?" She asked.

"No dummy. But you are going to help me one way or another." Lumineon said.

"How, are you going to flirt with me?" Chimecho snorted." Back off bitch."

"Ooh, our clumsy wind chime's got a potty mouth." Lumineon taunted.

"And then some. Get your slutty face away from me or I'll hold you down until Chef freezes us both. At least then we can vote for you once and for all." Chimecho threatened.

"Oh you'll help me. I promise you that." Lumineon laughed as she walked off.

Chimecho breathed out as she was left alone. She actually held a steady face against the dastardly fish. She was proud of herself.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Whoa, that's the biggest confrontation of my sober life. I can finally face my problems without being a nervous wreck. All thanks to Dragonair and Sunflora.

**Lumineon:** The talk was necessary, whatever the talk was about wasn't. All I needed was to have a talk with Chimecho for my plan to get into action. Now, to find the other heroic brat.

* * *

Smeargle got into his private clearing. He stopped to catch his breath. He then sat and looked up at the night sky. He missed Linoone. He jumped alarmed as he heard a loud horn followed by Chris' voice announcing the start of the challenge. He realized he was in the open. Instead of running, an idea hit him. He used Dig on the ground and made a hole in which he waited. Chef wouldn't be able to find him underground would he?

Buizel jumped into the river and lay on the bed of the river. Occasionally he would emerge to breathe. The water felt cool against his furry body but he liked the cold so he was fine with it. He wished Lanturn was with him. They could have spent a long night of getting close to each other. He briefly thought about searching for her, so they could do the challenge together. But even if he did, he wouldn't know where to look so he brushed the idea off.

Lampent was a Ghost, he could be inconspicuous if he wanted to but he couldn't go completely ethereal. He had to manifest in intervals, much as Buizel needs to resurface for air. He decided to hide a cave. He stuck himself in the Ceiling and dimmed his flame.

Vibrava carved some of the mountain ground into a round hole. It was in fact a trap. If Chef were to fall into it, he would find difficulty escaping. When he does fall, Vibrava would have the chance to escape and bide herself time. The pits were usually her way of catching prey as a Trapinch. But she figured this was a clever maneuver as in this situation.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel: **I dare Chef to find me in here. Even more, I dare him to be able to catch me in the middle of the river.

**Lampent:** I can dodge pretty well if I am allowed to use my abilities. But I hope it doesn't come to that. I'd rather not be found altogether.

**Vibrava:** It would be great if Chef would get stuck in the hole until someone had to come and get him. That would mean anyone who doesn't get captured would win. Hopefully that excludes Lumineon.

**Smeargle:** I'd like to think Linoone would have been proud of me right now. If there's one thing that I'm gonna miss about this island is this place. The place Linoone and I shared so many memories.

* * *

Chef began his hunt. He turned on his goggles and the suit's sensors. First off he had the vitals reader on. He made a 360 in his spot and was able to read one signal beeping. He followed the direction that led him to the auditorium. He smirked. He turned on his X Ray vision and scanned the structure from the outside. He could see through in black and white and was almost about to turn around when a snake-like figure slightly moved. He smirked and shut the device off. He crept into the auditorium and looked around at the spot he sensed a presence. His eyes met Dragonair's and he readied his gun. She used Aqua Tail immediately on a box of props and flung it at him, making a quick getaway through the back door.

"Heh, I love a good chase." Chef chuckled and followed her.

Dragonair slithered away towards the cabins. Big mistake. Chef followed her and there was no place she could escape. He smirked and shot his gun at her. She dodged it and tried to pass by him but he blocked her and grabbed her tail before shooting her up close. She instantly froze up.

"Eight to go." Chef said to himself.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** It does not bother me that I was unsuccessful. It's late and I was not prepared for a challenge.

* * *

Chef then went into the forest. His Vitals Reader on. So far he had not seen anything but his reader picked up a lifeform close by. He went in that direction. He then saw Lumineon walking slowly. She turned around as she heard a rustling and was preparing to fight back but Chef merely looked at her before turning around and leaving her.

"What was that?" She asked herself before brightening at the realization." This was Chris' doing."

She felt empowered with the freedom and security. As if she had already won. She slowly followed Chef. If she was free from his hunt, she would assist him. Chef was headed for a cave at the base of the mountain. His vitals reader showed no signal inside but the Thermal Goggles were showing a prominent Red cloud, redder than the usual, meaning whatever was in there was giving off a lot of heat. Chef walked in and looked around. It wasn't a big cave and it appeared vacant. He used his Thermal Goggles to scan the cavern until he picked up where the Red cloud was. It was the ceiling. He looked up but could not see anything. He decided to shoot at the spot regardless. The ciling froze and the impact forced Lampent to manifest from his invisible state. He gasped and tried to float towards the entrance but Chef was ahead of him and blocked him aiming the gun at him. He shot but Lampent dissipated at the last second. He reappeared further inside and Chef inched towards him.

"Smart move Ghost boy, you avoided ma Vitals reader, and you were not picked up by ma X Ray Goggles. But ya can't hide yo flaming body." Chef complimented.

He shot another ray at Lampent who in turn fired a Flamethrower. The attacks clashed and steam rose up as water dripped. The attacks were matched. Chef grunted and raised another arm and fired from an attached turret. Another ray of frost made it's way towards Lampent. The Ghost ceased his attack and fled to the side. Another Ray was coming his way but he shrank himself using Minimize. He was tiny now. He ducked under Chef and was right at the doorway when he stopped in his tracks. His eyes glossed over as if in a trance. He felt mushy inside. He faintly remembered the feeling of butterflies in the stomach. The intervention gave Chef enough time to turn around and freeze the Lamp Pokémon. He walked out the gave and stopped there, not seeing anyone.

"Hey fish girl, keep yo boy powers to yerself. I don't need no help." He spoke.

Lumineon emerged from behind a tree and smirked.

"But he was getting away, I had to do it." She smiled.

"Yer lucky I got orders not to shoot ya but watch it. Chris said to avoid ya until later." Chef informed as he marched towards the beach.

Lumineon huffed. She didn't care. She was still going to help him catch them. If for no other reason than to win immunity.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I was almost out, what stopped me? It was like I was enchanted. I forgot about Chef and had these strange urges…but for who?

**Lumineon:** This is great, I basically have a free pass in this challenge. Hello top 8.

* * *

**1 AM**

* * *

Chef reached the beach and he was able to detect a strong Electric charge. It wasn't hard to spot Lanturn. She had made a fort around her on the sand and was swimming in it since she could not get into the sea. Chef spotted her and snuck up on her. She was unaware until she heard a click. The sound of firing. She turned around as a ray passed right by her. She jumped out and prepared to flee but she saw Lumineon cornering her. Lumineon used a Water Pulse. Lanturn flipped the attack with her tail and fired a Signal Beam. It was a direct hit which confused Lumineon. Meanwhile Chef was closing in on her and was about to shoot. She quickly turned around and used a Thunderbolt. He was too late to dodge it and his suit fizzled. He couldn't move. Lanturn took the opportunity to flee the scene.

"You win this time." Chef growled.

Lumineon eventually snapped out of it. Chef glared at her.

"You got in the way. If ya don't run I will freeze you." He warned.

"Just let us catch Vibrava and I'll be out of your hair." She requested." Please. You're a strong built man, I need you to catch her or I will not stay here for long."

Chef grunted in response. His suit finally got fired up again. Fortunately nothing was fried. He couldn't determine which way Lanturn fled.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** I need Vibrava to lose if I have any chance at balancing this show out. She's too much in control right now. Also, since when was Lanturn so agile?

**Lanturn:** Lumineon is helping Chef? She's terrible. But Chef is worse because he's letting her instead of freezing her too.

* * *

Chef was now headed to the mountains. There seems to be a disturbance in the Magnetic Field up there. Lumineon labored to climb. She stopped to take a breath. She sat down but the ground beneath her gave away and she slid down a hole.

"Aha! I have captured you Chef." Vibrava jumped out triumphantly." Ugh, it's only you."

Lumineon didn't even try to get out.

"Aren't you going to try to get out." Vibrava rolled her eyes.

"Something tells me I can't. Am I right?" She asked.

"I'll let you out if you leave." Vibrava said.

"Hmm, I think not. It's a good hiding spot." Lumineon inspected the hole." I should tell Chimecho to come hide here with me."

Vibrava's eyes flared and she felt angry.

"Who sat on your tail? Chill." Lumineon said offhandedly.

"Why would you tell Chimecho to come here? Don't you hate everyone and just care for your own selfish self?" Vibrava asked.

"I don't hate everyone. Why does everyone think me a monster?" She frowned." Besides, I have nothing against Chimecho. I would want her to stay with me for the final two."

Vibrava's mind was torn. She had suspected this for a while. Here was Lumineon admitting it herself.

"You don't seem so happy about that. I'm sorry, I don't mean to steal your best friend. Just looking out for a good Pokémon." Lumineon played innocent.

"You're mine now." Chef cried as he charged forward.

Vibrava couldn't make it in time. Chef fired his Freeze Ray and it hit her tail. She fell to the ground and began to freeze from the tip of her tail to her head.

"Good shot Chef. You're a master marksmen." Lumineon praised.

"I got the Dragonfly, now get lost fishy." He ordered.

"Okay. Fair enough." She agreed.

Chef began to walk away.

"Wait." She called out." Can you help me out? I'm stuck."

Chef grunted in annoyance.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I cannot believe Chimecho. I simply can not. She had the time off the island to witness the events and yet she chose to not only befriend but apparently assist such an evil Pokémon. I will not let this knowledge pass without retribution.

**Lumineon:** Fantastic. Vibrava's not gonna be immune. Even better, I masterfully convinced her that Chimecho is an ally of mine. They're definitely going to butt heads now. Lumineon where do you get your magnificence?

* * *

**2 AM  
**

* * *

Chef was going down the mountain now. He stopped when the Sound Receptors on the visor on top of his head detected a signal. It amplified the sound to Chef's ears, it sounded like quick tapping against a surface. Someone was running, Chef realized. He tuned on his Motion Sensors and spun around till he saw a flash of speedy movement. He smirked, he found his fastest prey. He prepared for an ambush. Just when Electrike was getting close, Chef emerged from his hiding spot, right in the path of Electrike's sprint. Electrike halted but the momentum kept him going with his feet rubbing harshly against the ground until he slammed into Chef. Electrike fell back. He shook his head. Chef had not budged. He glowered down with a malicious grin.

"Hello little one. Time to die." He spoke wickedly.

"Eep!" Electrike went white in the face.

He uncontrollably let out a Discharge. Chef was prepared for it however and shielded himself with the Freeze Ray gun. Electrike didn't waste time though. He got up, turned around and bolted for his life. Chef groaned. The preteen was going to be tough to catch.

"Phew." Electrike had been running for a while. He finally slowed down when he felt he had gained enough distance.

He was looking back when he unintentionally crashed into someone. He ricocheted off of the plump body and fell back. He shook his head and looked up. It was Lanturn.

"Oh I'm sorry Lanturn. I was running away from Chef." He apologized.

"It's okay." She smiled cheerfully." Is he close?"

"Nah, I dodged him a long way from here." He shook his head proudly.

"Cool! Maybe we should stick together. Lumineon is helping Chef. Two against two is better than two against one." Lanturn suggested.

"Lumineon is helping Chef?" Electrike asked." Shouldn't Chef freeze everyone?"

"I know!" Lanturn agreed." I was like, come on. That's cheating."

"Then yeah we better stick together." Electrike walked along side her.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I'm glad Electrike bumped into me. I was getting lonely.

**Electrike:** Ugh Lumineon, is there anything she wont do to win? I didn't see her with Chef though. I really don't wanna run into her then.

* * *

Chef was walking through the forest. He got to a quiet clearing. His odor decoders gave a reading. Apparently there was the faint scent of paint in the vicinity. He looked around but he could not see anything. He tried to check using the Thermal Goggles but nothing came up and yet his Vitals reader gave off a beep. He decided to resort to X Ray Vision. He scanned the area but could see nothing. He growled.

"Where are ya hidin ya little urchin?" He narrowed his eyes.

He sniffed, he could smell the unmistakable scent of paint. He bent to the ground to smell it. The smell was getting stronger. He looked down. Through his X Rays, he was able to see a bony figure under the ground.

"Well I'll be damned." Chef smirked.

He looked around and saw a little hole. So that must be where his prey had dug its way through. He aimed his gun inside the opening and shot a rapid beam of concentrated ice. The ray kept going until a few meters away, out popped a frozen Smeargle. Chef couldn't help but laugh at his expert catch.

"Maybe next time pooch." Chef smirked as he went on his way.

(**Confessionals)**

* * *

**Smeargle:** Okay so maybe Linoone wouldn't be that proud. That backfired.

**3 AM  
**

* * *

Electrike and Lanturn could hear the river. Lanturn got excited so they decided to go there. When they arrived Lanturn couldn't help herself. She jumped in, happy to be in the water. Electrike decided a dip wouldn't hurt. He jumped in as well. He swam towards her and they played for a bit. They then calmed down and listened carefully. It didn't seem as though Chef was close by. All of a sudden, something emerged from the water between the two Electric types, spooking them both. They screamed in panic and tried to swim away.

"Wait wait, it's just me." Buizel called out, still laughing.

"Buizel!" Lanturn shouted." Don't do that."

"Come on Buizel, I had way too many scares tonight." Electrike joined.

"Sorry. I was at the bottom and saw you two swimming and couldn't help myself." Buizel sheepishly rubbed his nose." It's been a while and I haven't seen Chef. I'm glad you both are still in this."

"We both ran into him." Electrike informed.

"Yeah, and Lumineon is helping him." Lanturn pouted angrily.

"Arceus, I hate her." Buizel frowned.

"I hope morning comes soon." Lanturn said.

"I hope Lumineon loses before that happens." Electrike dared to say." Don't tell her I said that."

"Hey if she's helping him, we should fight back and stop her from winning." Buizel suggested.

Lanturn looked at him adoringly. Buizel truly was a changed Pokémon. He has matured and proved to her that he was remorseful. She blushed as she admired his form in the water. His fur clumped and sticking out made him look cute. She even ventured to think he was hot. He was talking to Electrike but she wasn't listening. She just stared dreamily at him. He then turned to her and smiled warmly. Her heart melted and she sighed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay Lanturn?" He asked." Your cheeks are red."

Her eyes widened. She felt embarrassed.

"You're not catching a cold are you?" He asked.

Before she could object, he raised a paw and touched her forehead. It felt soft against her head and shuddered. When he retracted his paw, she almost whined in disapproval but held it back.

"You don't have a temperature." He noted, oblivious to her overwhelming emotions." Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh, uhm. I'm okay. My stomach's probably upset at Chef's food. Yeah, that's it." Lanturn smiled awkwardly.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** I'm really glad Electrike and Lanturn showed up. We had fun and it took my mind off the challenge.

**Electrike:** I haven't forgotten Buizel and my race to see who can get the girl they like to like us back. We're still not there yet. After Vibrava saw me make a mess of myself, I doubt she'll ever take me seriously though.

**Lanturn:** I told myself I wouldn't. I told myself I'm over him. But here I am, head over heels for him again. If not more. Can you blame me? He's so handsome! Eek, I didn't mean to say that.

* * *

Chef was following a clear indicator that there was a sound coming nearby. He could even hear quiet ringing. It was a pleasant sound. He turned on his Motion Sensors and stilled. There was only the occasional brush of leaves. But wait, there was a feathery appendage fluttering from a tree branch up ahead. He turned off the Motion Sensors and looked up. Chimecho was hanging there letting her body sway with the wind. She seemed to be dozing off. Chef held in his laughter as he aimed his Freeze Ray. He shot a beam but her body moved and the ray missed. He shot another but it too missed. Chef got closer and tried again. She fluttered her body unconsciously, dodging the attack.

"Dang it, hold still." He blurted.

"Huh, what?" She awoke. She turned and was face to face with the barrel of Chef's Freeze Ray.

He released the trigger and the ray hit her square in the head. Her entire body froze. She remained attached to the tree branch.

"Another one bites the dust." He was pleased with himself.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Can I help it if I was sleepy?

* * *

**4 AM  
**

* * *

The trio were still in the water, enjoying each other's company. Some enjoying it too much. They didn't realize they were making too much noise.

"Hey guys. How about a race to the bottom and back?" Buizel suggested.

"Okie!" Lanturn immediately agreed.

"Hey wait. I can't swim like you guys." Electrike objected.

"And we can't run like you but you're still okay with racing us on land." Buizel argued." Can't you take a challenge?"

"Fine fine, let's just do it." Electrike succumbed.

On Buizel's count, all three swam vertically down. Buizel was of course the first to reach the bottom. He flipped and swam upwards. Lanturn followed and last was Electrike who found it difficult. Buizel was the first up. When he made it to the surface. He cheered at his victory but then covered his mouth when he saw Chef staring down at him in front of the river.

"Crap." Buizel cursed.

Chef aimed his gun and fired. Buizel swiftly ducked under the water. The bolt hit the surface and formed a frozen chunk. Buizel stopped Lanturn from resurfacing. He shook his head no. His eyes were wide. He held her fin and swam forward, in the opposite direction of Chef. Electrike didn't understand but he followed them. Upwards, Chef was chasing them as well, firing his gun. The ice was not penetrating the surface of the water though and formed clumps that floated instead. Eventually Electrike had to breath so he ascended to the surface. A bolt of frost hit the water just next to his head. He screamed and swam to the edge. He climbed out and ran. Buizel and Lanturn still in the river. Chef ignored Electrike and kept pursuing the couple.

"Hurry Lanturn! He's close." Buizel panted.

Lanturn tried to keep up but she wasn't as fast as the Buizel. Even Chef was faster as he caught up rapidly. He aimed his gun and fired. It flew past them.

"Ahh!" They screamed.

Buizel turned around and spat a Water Gun attack at Chef as Lanturn swam past him. It splashed his chest but had no effect. Chef retaliated with a Frost Ray. Buizel ducked. The ray instead hit Lanturn's back. She was frozen in place. Buizel was horrified. He swam to her front and held her fins so she wouldn't sink. She was slowly freezing solid from back to front.

"Lanturn no!" Buizel panicked.

"Go Buizel, save yourself." She said as the ice was forming around her neck.

"I wont let go. I'll never let go Lanturn. I'll never let go." He breathed.

"Buizel! Buizel!" Her breaths were frosty as her body was encased in ice.

"I'll never let go Lanturn!" He cried.

The ice was over almost at her face.

"Lanturn! I love you!" He shouted with teary eyes as her face finally froze. His paws froze stuck to her fins. She was getting heavier because the ice was making her sink.

Chef was laughing heartily as he watched the struggling couple.

"I'll never let go!" Buizel repeated.

"Suits me just fine." Chef said as he stood behind Buizel on the riverbed and shot him.

Buizel froze and they both sank.

"Two birds with one stone. Or should I say fish?" Chef laughed again.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** I knew that race was a bad idea. That was scary. I didn't see them escape. I hope they're okay.

**Buizel:** That sucked. We should have been more careful with our playing.

**Lanturn:** H-he said he l-loved me. He loves me. Buizel loves me. Me. Lanturn, not Lumineon. Buizel loves me!

* * *

Electrike kept running and running. He wouldn't stop. It was getting late into the night. Soon it will be morning. If non stop running would get him the win, then non stop running he will do. He was headed for the mountain now. He kept running, almost to the top when he almost tripped into a large pit. He was about to go around it when he spotted a shiny body nearby. He ran to it and flipped it around. He paled as he saw what it was.

"Nooo! Vibrava! Not you too!" He cried as he held the frozen Pokémon in his lap.

He hugged her and his tears fell on her motionless body.

"I'm so scared Vibrava. It's so dark and cold and I'm all alone." He admitted." Chef's been following me everywhere. I don't know what to do."

He sniffed as he rubbed his head against hers.

"I wish you were alright." He rubbed his eyes.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** *Sniff* I really hope morning comes soon. I'm so tired and scared.

**Chris:** Man, I almost feel bad. This is so sad. (His phone rings but he turns it off immediately) Shh, we can't distract Chef with any noises now can we.

Lumineon was bored. She knew even though Chef had warned her to stay away, he wasn;t going to come for her. She had finished all her plans as well so she had nothing better to do than wait. She'd been walking in the forest and came across a cave at the base of the mountain, the same cave she used Attract on Lampent to stop him from fleeing. The floor at the entrance of the cave was wet. She walked past it, not thinking anything of it. She heard a voice behind her. She turned to look, it was Chef, he was climbing the mountain. She decided to not bother him, as he might actually freeze her if she did. When Chef was walking past her, he spotted her but ignored her and kept going upwards. Suddenly his body ceased. He couldn't move, as if a power was controlling him.

"What the!?" He tried to understand what was happening.

Lumineon blinked. His weapon was rising on its own. His grip on it was automatic. And then his body was slowly being turned. It kept on turning as Chef tried to struggle until he was facing Lumineon.

"Chef, what are you doing?" Lumineon asked cautiously, getting ready to escape.

Click, the trigger was pulled and the beam shot towards her. She was frozen in place. Chef was stupefied. He then saw a figure manifest. It floated in front of him and glared at him as it dripped with water.

"Remember me?" It said.

"Can't be! I froze you." Chef was bewildered. It was Lampent.

"Surprise, I defrosted." Lampent revealed." Now, why don't you show yourself to other way?"

Chef involuntarily started walking in the opposite direction.

"You're doing dis? Stop or I'll get ya." Chef threatened to no use.

Lampent was using Psychic to control him. He kept on making him walk the other way until he was far enough. He then let go of his psychic hold. Just to make sure, he fired a Shadow Ball which blasted against Chef as he was finally able to spin around. Chef was blown off a few meters against a tree. Lampent took the chance to float towards the mountain. Chef shook himself off and growled. He will not be bested. He started running after him.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I thawed out a few minutes ago. Luckily, Lumineon was close by and even better, Chef was too. I guess they'll be thanking me if they know I got Lumineon eliminated from the challenge. Strange how Chef almost seemed to ignore Lumineon for a second.

**Lumineon:** Curses! How could this be!? I was bamboozled out of my rightfully earned win. Chris will be hearing about this.

**Chef:** I better still be gettin ma check or I'ma freeze Chris.

* * *

**5 AM  
**

* * *

Electrike rocked as Vibrava lay in his arms.

"It'll be morning soon." Electrike commented." Don't worry Vibrava, we'll get through. Right?"

He didn't sound as sure as he wanted to.

"You must be in a lot of pain from the ice." Electrike realized as he hugged her tighter against his furry body." I'll keep you warm. Even if it hurts me."

His body temperature was being lowered as he held the frozen Dragonfly Pokémon.

"You and me. We'll make it out of this challenge. We'll make it all the way to the finals. I don't mind losing to you there. I'd be really happy if you won." He said honestly.

Close behind, Lampent was floating quickly to the top of the mountain. Chef was not relenting. Lampent was surprised to find Electrike sitting there, cradling a frozen Vibrava in his arms.

"Electrike! Buddy, you're okay?" He said breathlessly.

Electrike turned his head and smiled as he saw a familiar face.

"Lampent, I'm happy to see you still in this." Electrike smiled.

Lampent looked down. He felt bad for Vibrava, and for Electrike. But he had no time for moments of silence.

"We gotta go. Chef's coming." He said.

"But. I can't leave Vibrava." Electrike tore up.

"There's nothing you can do for her bro." Lampent eased.

"I know, but I'm not leaving her." Electrike refused. His tears slipping onto Vibrava's wings." You go on ahead. When he comes for me, it'll buy you time."

Lampent sighed. He smiled fondly at Electrike. He sat down next to him.

"No. I'm staying with you." Said the Ghost.

Electrike looked up through his teary eyes.

"Thanks Lampent. You're the best." He sniffed.

It was significantly less dark than before. Electrike noticed the light showing on the horizon.

"Look Vibrava, we made it to morning. We made it together." He croaked.

Chef reached the duo. He walked towards them slowly. He stood right behind them and readied his gun. He aimed it first at Electrike and fired. The duo heard the shot but that meant they were too late to budge. Electrike was frozen in place, Vibrava still in his arms. Lampent got up abruptly. Chef was about to shoot when a loud ringing echoed through the area followed by Chris' voice on a megaphone.

"Campers, or more accurately, survivors. The challenge is over. Stay where you are, we'll come and get you. Chef, no more freezing." Chris announced.

Chef roared in anger. He was so close. He grabbed his weapon by the barrel and slammed it across the ground over and over till it shattered to pieces. Lampent watched with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** That was the most stressful night of my life.

**Lampent:** I'd rather lose the challenge than forsake my friend when he needs me. Chef's got some serious problems by the way.

* * *

After all the contestants were gathered, including the couple that sank in the river. They were defrosted. Suffice to say they were shivering from the cold. Chris gave them 30 minutes to recover before the elimination. As soon as they were left to themselves, Lumineon followed Chris to his tent.

"What was that? Your brute froze me. He ruined my chances at immunity." She accused.

"It wasn't him. Lampent controlled him with Psychic." Chris clarified.

"Oh." She stopped." So, does that mean I will not be viable for elimination?"

"That's not how it works. You lost the challenge, there's nothing to be done about that." He said.

"That's not fair. You know as well as I that there's no way I'll last." She cried." Oh Chris, what am I to do?"

"I'm sorry Lumineon. It's out of my hands." He looked at her helplessly.

She huffed angrily and stormed out of the tent.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Drats, this is bad, this is very bad. I had not planned for this. What will become of me?

* * *

When Lanturn was done showering, she bumped into Buizel as he too left the showers.

"Oh, hi. Buizel." She blushed.

"Lanturn, hey." He replied.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for not letting go. You don't know how much I appreciate it." She started.

"Lanturn. I need to say something." He took a deep breath." I can't be friends with you."

She blinked, she was terrified. Was this happening?

"I can't be friends with you when I have these feelings for you. I really like you Lanturn. No, I love you. I have all this time. I only realized when I got eliminated. I'm so sorry for all that's happened and I still wanna make up for it all but I want you to know that I love you. I can't just be friends with you." He finished and took another breath.

Lanturn's expression changed from horror to glee. She had waited for this for so long. It seems like a dream.

"Buizel, do you really mean it? You're not just toying with me are you? I can't handle it if you are." She allowed herself the last bit of self restraint.

"Lanturn, I promise you with my life that I am in love with you and only you. Will you please be my girlfriend?" He proposed.

Lanturn's mouth hung open. She had to steady her breathing as her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh Buizel! Yes yes yes. I'll be your girlfriend!" She beamed and jumped.

Buizel too was overjoyed and ran to her. He hugged her. They stared into each other's eyes and slowly inched closer till they made contact. Lanturn closed her eyes instinctively for her first kiss. Buizel decided that Lanturn's lips were a thousand times softer than Lumineon's and a million times sweeter. They melted into their first soft kiss. Lumineon's tail fluttered from side to side and Buizel's tail started spinning as he was almost lifted off the ground. They were both floating, floating in the other's presence.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** (She is crying) I've waited for this for so long. It's almost too good to be real.

**Buizel:** Oh man oh man oh man. That was so awesome. That was the best kiss ever. Nothing, nothing like that bitch's kiss. If Lanturn's okay with it, there's gonna be a lot more kissing in the coming days.

* * *

Electrike was freezing. His body had lost heat even before he was frozen. He was blue in the face. Chef insisted that he stay by the fire now that he was back to the role of Chef slash nurse. Electrike was visibly shaking, even under the thick blanket he was given and in front of the raging fire. Vibrava never left his side. Not even to shower. She was very cold too but she could stomach it. She was more preoccupied with the boy. When the hustle and bustle around the bonfire was calming and the pair were alone. Vibrava began to speak what was on her mind.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'mmmm okkkay." He said, shivering.

"Electrike, up there on the mountain. You held me till the challenge was over." She said." I could hear and feel everything you said and did."

Electrike didn't respond.

"What were you thinking? Holding me like that? You could have really hurt yourself with the cold." She scolded softly.

He looked up at her sadly.

"I didn't wwant to llleave you." He said." Even iiiif I got Hur-hurt."

"Electrike." She sighed exasperatedly." You're so sweet but that was foolish."

"I l-like you Vibbbrava." He admitted.

She took his paw in her hands.

"Listen Electrike. I really like you too, and what you did touched me." She said smiling but then her smile faded." But you're young. It'll never work out."

Electrike looked down. He was ashamed that he was being let down.

"You'll find someone your age, someone who you'll like a lot more. Don't be sad about it okay? It's not that you did anything wrong. No you're perfect. You're just…" She conforted.

"Young. I knnnow." He interrupted her.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Electrike:** I knew she wouldn't like me back. She sees me as a little kid.

**Vibrava:** It killed me to have to do that because I love Electrike. He's incredibly sweet and what he did for me… No one would have done that. But I'd be taking advantage of him if I was to accept this relationship. I had to do this even if it hurts us both in the short run.

* * *

Chris had them all gathered around the bonfire. Electrike was slowly getting back to normal. He was at least no longer shivering.

"So, do you think you have any energy left to cast your votes?" Chris asked.

"Normally I would complain but this elimination I gotta see. I am more than ready to cast my vote." Dragonair said.

"Alright, you may not vote for Lampent as he was the only one who survived till sunrise." Chris said.

"Dat aint right. I froze him." Chef objected.

"But I thawed out. The mission was to not be frozen by sunrise and I was not frozen at sunrise." Lampent argued.

"He's right Chef." Chris teased." Everyone else is fair game. Good luck!"

His phone rang for the hundredth time today. He finally decided to pick it up.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Dragonair:** At last, your fate is sealed. May you suffer a lifetime of regret and misery Lumineon.

**Chimecho:** I think Lumineon's departure will bring the light back to Dragonair's eyes. This has to be done now.

**Buizel:** Can this day get any better? Lanturn and I are finally together and Lumineon is just about to be eliminated. Man this is awesome!

**Lanturn:** I'm so happy! I've never been happier. Goodbye, evil fish. I win Buizel and the show.

**Electrike:** Lumineon didn't come to me to annoy me. I'm so glad the day isn't completely a wreck. I want her out so I don't have to worry anymore.

**Lampent:** Everyone seems to be leaning into voting Lumineon. I have no one better so I guess I'll join in. Man, this freedom to vote rocks.

**Vibrava:** Chimecho will be dealt with later. The source of the trouble is who we must dispose of. Begone witch!

**Smeargle:** It sucks that I can't vote for her. No one else deserves this vote. Anyway, I'm sorry Dragonair but I vote for you because I have no other choice.

**Lumineon:** What can save me now? I can only hope for a miracle. This all started with that slithering worm Dragonair. Just die!

* * *

As the contestants finished their voting. They heard Chris on the phone.

"Well I'm sorry I was busy." He said.

"What? Are you sure?" He asked.

"But they've already voted." He told.

"If you say so, but they're not gonna like this." Chris ended the conversation.

The contestants awaited the news.

"Okay. Apparently there's some news which I would have gotten if I had picked up my phone last night and all through today." Chris began." I was just talking to the producers."

"Can we do this after the elimination? I'm anxious to see the result." Buizel nagged.

"No we can't. You see the phone call was about the elimination." Chris told." Unfortunately, there has been a break in the rules, and in that case, the offender will have to be dealt with."

"What do you mean dealt with?" Dragonair asked.

"Who was it?" Smeargle followed.

"Yesterday, before the challenge. One of the returnees spilled some information that was not supposed to be leaked, as per the agreement before they were to return to the competition." Chris told." It was missed at first but after rerunning the footage, the offense was realized."

"Well?" They all waited.

"I'm sorry but tonight's elimination will be put on hold and the offender must be disqualified in their place." Chris said with a solemn face but his voice couldn't hide the relief.

The contestants looked among each other worriedly.

"I must ask you to leave the island, Electrike." Chris addressed.

Everyone gasped. Electrike's eyes widened. He felt goosebumps all over his body.

"No, it cannot be!" Vibrava was the first to protest." Electrike wouldn't break the rules."

"But he did." Chris assured.

"Why, what did I do?" Electrike asked worriedly.

"You told Vibrava about Togetic, torturing the boys and hurting you. With that information out, you caused the irreversible chain reaction which led to her elimination. If that information had not been revealed, Togetic might not have been affected." Chris informed.

"But that's a good thing. It's not fair that he has to get punished for doing the right thing. What sort of society punishes the good doer?" Vibrava was enraged.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it is. They knew the rules and the risks of violating them." Chris decided.

Chef showed up to take Electrike away. Vibrava wanted to fight, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. Instead she turned to Electrike and bent down, kissing him across the cheek.

"Forgive me Electrike. I urged you to tell me, it is my fault." Her eyes watered.

Electrike, in spite of the shock, managed a smile at being kissed.

"No Vibrava, don't apologize. You made us all happy, you're the reason this island is safe again and the boys are not harmed anymore. I don't regret telling you." He smiled honorably.

Vibrava was devastated. Moments prior she had shot him down for his age when he was acting well beyond how a youngster would. She bent down and whispered to him, as Chef came closer.

"I'll wait for you, Electrike. I'll wait for you and no other boy. Will you wait for me too?" She asked.

He broke out in a smile as Chef grabbed him. Buizel ran forward.

"Aww man, this sucks. I don't want you to go." Buizel grabbed his paw.

Electrike was still speechless.

"Looks like we both win right?" Buizel asked, referencing their race.

"Yes!" Electrike shouted as he was thrown on the boat." Yes yes yes Vibrava!"

The contestants watched in utter melancholy. All but Lumineon who praised the stars and the Legendary beasts for the miracle she had gotten.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Ugh, this day ended so horribly wrong. Why Electrike, why!?

**Chris:** Eh, I'm glad. That's all I'm gonna say.

**Electrike:** I'm so happy. The day was so bad but it ended so right. Vibrava didn't turn me down after all.

**Vibrava:** I'll never forget this Electrike. Once this is over, I will be by your side, no matter what happens. I swear it.

**Lumineon:** Ah yes, fortune favors me indeed. Another day for me. I will use this blessing. I will take it as a sign that what I am doing is right. I am destined to win this show and no one will stop me!

* * *

"And so with a twist of miraculous fate, Lumineon scrapes by yet again. That's good. For the show I mean. We can't have a show full of friends now can we?" Chris said." A disqualification so late in the show will always be shocking. Even I am surprised. I had no idea this was coming."

His phone rings. He makes sure to pick it up this time.

"Hello?" He asks.

"_One more thing McLean, if you assist any contestant further, you will be fired! Understood_?" The man on the other side of the phone said.

"Loud and clear." Chris said.

He ended the call.

"So that's that. How will the contestants react to this turn of fate? Will Lumineon ever be eliminated? And has the seed she planted between the girls germinated into a tree of hate? I'm just as eager to know as you so keep in touch with Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel: **Lumineon

**Chimecho:** Lumineon

**Dragonair:** Lumineon

**Electrike:** Lumineon

**Lampent:** Lumineon

**Lanturn:** Lumineon

**Lumineon:** Dragonair

**Smeargle:** Dragonair

**Vibrava:** Lumineon

**Total:**

**Dragonair: **2

**Lumineon:** 7

**Electrike:** 0 (Disqualified)

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Buizel – Chimecho – Dragonair – Lampent – Lanturn – Lumineon – Smeargle – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior – Charmeleon – Linoone – Togetic – Electrike

* * *

There you have it, a twist filled chapter. I know the elimination will leave many of you displeased and even raging but this had been planned for a long while. Hell I love Electrike to death but it was time for this to happen. What did you guys think? How did you feel? Tell me in a review or a PM! Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23: Park Pokerific

Hi all. long time again. Another set of circumstances that have taken up my attention. This time it's worse, no more good computer. I'm using mom's cheap laptop. Le sigh. Anyway, I was writing this chapter for 4 days straight. It came out as the longest yet again. 142 confessionals too. Brace yourselves, for a lot of fun :D.

So what do you guys think about the new generation? Alola is looking good already. I love it when new generations come out and this one seems exciting. I generally hate the idea of starters and only liked the occasional basic stage ones but this gen has 3 awesome ones. Rowlet is a creative idea, fresh and fun, with design potential. Litten is a homerun, combining Fire type popularity and Cat lover paradise, but my personal favorite is Popplio. I have never liked a starter as much as him and I obsessed over him for a few days...(hence my other story but that's probably not the readers of this story's cup of tea). The hate for him is pissing me off but I also hate it when someone says "wait for his final evo to judge". He's awesome on his own accord! Alright, enough ranting from me :P.

To my Review:

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Electrike was awesome and will be missed by all. Every time I write Vibrava badly and doom her, I write something extra to save her, like how she turned down Electrike but then agreed to date him later. My favorite types are Electric, Ice and Ghost.

**Worma-Sir's attempt to engage the readers:** So last chapter there were two scenes from popular movies but I forgot one of them tbh. The other was Titanic letting go scene between Lanturn and Buizel. This chapter has two references to popular songs. They are very obvious and they weren't even planned, it just happened. You get a spoiler if you can find them both. There is a third one which is a one word song title for someone less famous but it is one of my favorite songs, see if you can find that one too.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Park Pokerific**

Chris stood on the dock looking refreshed.

"Hello all and welcome to Total Drama, the fairest show in history." Chris introduced.

"You serious?" Chef asked loudly.

"Do you want your raise to be revoked? Zip it!" Chris silenced." Anyway, it was a busy night as the contestants had a sinister Dark and Ice themed challenge. It instilled terror in the contestants' hearts, none more so than Electrike who actually peed himself after fainting twice."

"That was cause of you Chris." Chef commented." But… it was a smart move from you."

Chris narrowed his eyes." Due to a totally unexpected last minute call from the producers, the bonfire ceremony had to be brought to a halt and a disqualification was to replace it. Electrike was sadly booted out because he broke the rules. The bright side is that he did not leave the island a loser. He managed to win Vibrava over against all odds as did Buizel win Lanturn over."

"And I won my raise." Chef added.

"Barely." Chris glared." We are one day closer to the finale and the contestants are not happy which is why they are going to enjoy today's challenge. Can they be pacified from going on strike? Are the girls going to devour the boys? And who will make it to the lucky seven? Grab some popcorn, strap in and get ready because this is going to be one heck of a bumpy ride on Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Girls' cabin: Right side**

* * *

The girls were getting ready for bed silently when they heard a knock on the door. Chimecho got up to get it. She grimaced at who it was. Lanturn looked away. Dragonair frowned. Vibrava was looking angrily.

"Hello from the other side, ladies. Good job on getting to the top eight!" Lumineon smiled.

No one replied.

"Having fun in here? It's lonely on my side. Would anyone like to come over? Vibrava?" She fluttered her eyes sweetly.

Vibrava wanted to blow a Dragon Breath at her.

"Oh well, goodnight to you all then." She waved before leaning into Chimecho and kissing her cheek. She then turned back to her own side of the cabin.

Chimecho backed away in disgust. Dragonair blinked at the scene.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Let the chaos begin. There is nothing more effective than subtle flirtation to get a bunch of girls' butts itching and curiosity burning. Now I stand back and watch the drama unfold by itself.

**Dragonair:** Well that was something. Then again, everything from her is something, one way or another.

**Vibrava:** It's worse than I thought. It looked like they were conspirators. I never would have guessed it was that kind of relationship. Gross!

**Chimecho:** Yuck, slut lips on my face, slut lips on my face! This will never wash off.

* * *

"What was that? Huh? What?" Vibrava demanded.

"I have no idea." Chimecho shook her head.

"Please. Don't you think it's time you dropped it? She just gave you away. Traitor." Vibrava confronted.

"Gave what away? I have no idea what you're talking about." Chimecho insisted.

"How can you even live with yourself, being her 722nd fling?" Vibrava scowled.

"What!?" Chimecho gasped.

"Now hold on just a minute Vibrava. You have no place to point fingers. She said your name, when she was groveling for a roommate. You are more likely to be the aforementioned traitor in our midst if there is one to begin with." Dragonair interjected.

"You must not have been paying attention during your self-pity Dragonair. I have been on the forefront of many confrontations with her." Vibrava replied.

"It's easy to put on charades. The fact that you are jumping the opportunity to backstab your friend since day one and throw her under the bus is suspicious. Perhaps directing the attention off of you." Dragonair rebutted.

"I've seen her before, laughing with her. I'm not talking out of my head. She's wooed by Lumineon just as others before her. Like your boyfriend might I add." Vibrava argued.

"Don't you dare mention him." Dragonair shouted.

"Can we please go to bed. I'm tired and we have a challenge tomorrow and I don't think it will be during the night again." Lanturn pled.

"Fine." Vibrava huffed.

"Fine." Dragonair puffed.

The girls were back to being as silent as when they walked in.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Bwahaha, this is going fabulously. I didn't even bargain on Dragonair butting in. All three girls will be at each others' throats while I enchant Lampent and fool Lanturn. I may have just regained control of this game.

**Chimecho:** I can't believe Vibrava is doing this to me. Me? Having an affair with Lumineon? Not even a Slowpoke would think that.

**Vibrava:** Dragonair doesn't concern me. She just likes to get in everyone's business. I don't think she's in league with the two girls, just oblivious to everything because her head wasn't in the game for the past three days or so.

**Dragonair:** Chimecho has stood by me every step of the way. I will not forsake her even if that means clashing with another contestant. Vibrava is way out of line pointing such accusations.

**Lanturn: **Why do we keep fighting? Every time, constant anger. I don't like it.

* * *

**Boys' cabin**

* * *

"The girls are fighting." Lampent remarked.

"Why? I thought they all liked each other besides Lumineon but she's not in the same room as them." Smeargle asked.

"Don't know. I'm guessing Vibrava is letting off some steam." Lampent shrugged.

"Nah, that's not like her." Smeargle refuted.

"Man this sucks. Electrike didn't deserve that. He helped in getting Togetic out and in return he gets booted out. I'm gonna miss him." Buizel flopped on the bed with a sigh.

"Me too. He was an awesome kid. We lost him once and it sucked and now it's twice as bad. It was not fair either time." Lampent joined in.

"The first time he was kicked out because of the Discharge mishap on Wailord. The stupid girls got rid of him. Now the show got rid of him for setting things right. I'm so pissed off." Buizel crossed his arms." And what a timing, right when Lumineon was getting eliminated. It's so rigged."

"If it was rigged, they'd bring Togetic back. If they do, I'm just gonna float off the island. I'd rather take my chance with the open sea." Lampent said.

"I don't think the show is rigged guys. It's just bad luck." Smeargle argued." Many of the ones still here are nice. If it was toyed with then all the bad guys would be still here or something."

"Not necessarily. The show could keep some of us nice guys with someone bad so we'd all suffer. Their twisted idea of good TV." Lampent contradicted.

"Well it won't work. Lumineon is going out ASAP. No amount of production tampering is gonna get in the way." Buizel decided.

"I hope that works. I wish I could help with that." Smeargle wished.

"Why can't you Smeargle? I know you didn't wanna say in front of the girls but you can tell us can't you?" Lampent prodded.

"I can't." Smeargle looked down.

"You can trust us." Lampent insisted.

"Lampent please." The beagle pled.

"I already know Lampent, and I can assure you, he can't say a thing." Buizel interfered." Don't start with your killer curiosity now. It will hurt you."

"But." Lampent stopped himself." I guess."

"Sorry." Smeargle apologized.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** It's killing me, no pun intended. I need to know. Why can't Smeargle vote for her?

**Smeargle:** I would hate to think what would happen if Lampent went and found about the deal. What if Lumineon makes it hell for him? Or me? What if she threatens to do something to Linoone?

**Buizel:** I'm gonna pick a fight with Chris if he says a single nice thing to Lumineon tomorrow.

* * *

Breakfast was tense. Instead of the usual table with everyone save for Lumineon on it, there were two tables on opposite sides of the mess hall. Dragonair and Chimecho on one along with Smeargle and Vibrava on another joined by Lanturn and Buizel. Lampent alternated between both. After breakfast, the fronts remained outside as the girls gave each other death threats.

"Hey, so what was all that shouting last night?" Smeargle asked.

"Lumineon came in, did her thing and then Vibrava took the bait. She blew her top at Chimecho, throwing accusations that she's in league with Lumineon." Dragonair briefed.

"It's made me a nervous wreck honestly." Chimecho added.

"In reality, Vibrava is the one who I suspect. First of all, Lumineon did ask her specifically to move to her side. Secondly, I think she's covering up for it." Dragonair went on.

"I don't think either of you is with Lumineon. It's odd that Vibrava would lash out." Smeargle said.

"I don 't really think she's partnering up with Lumineon but I'm upset she would think that of me. I thought we were friends." Chimecho told.

"It's okay Chimecho. You're all letting off steam. You'll be best friends again soon." Smeargle comforted.

"I hope s…" Chimecho went.

"I doubt that." Dragonair interrupted." Vibrava has said some serious words and she can never be trusted again."

"Uh, yeah you're right, I guess." Chimecho conceded.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Is the friendship really over? I don't know. Dragonair thinks it is. She says Vibrava feels hatred for me now and will never like me again.

**Smeargle:** I don't think Chimecho is doing what she's accused of, but I definitely don't think Vibrava is in any way bad. I don't like that Dragonair is jumping the gun to attack her like that. Vibrava has been one of the most honest and supportive Pokémon on the island. She's an amazing friend.

**Dragonair:** I expected Smeargle to be sitting right by nosy dragonfly's side. I already suspect something about him not voting for the fish.

* * *

"I can't believe her. I can't believe she's actually fallen for Lumineon's shameless attraction." Vibrava vented.

"Hard to believe that's the reason of the fight, then again it's still because of Lumineon." Buizel commented." You really think Chimecho is attracted to her?"

"I told you she kissed her right in front of us." Vibrava repeated." And I have seen them getting friendly before. I didn't come out right away with my worries but last night just confirmed it. Chimecho is most probably a traitor."

"Whoa. I would never think Chimecho would stoop that low." Buizel marveled.

"Like you did?" Lanturn sassed.

"It's different. I'm a boy. Her Attract works on boys." Buizel excused.

"She's got Dragonair playing her lawyer now. I wish she wouldn't stick her nose in everything. She doesn't know what's going on." Vibrava ranted.

"Are you absolutely sure Chimecho is betraying us?" Buizel asked.

"Not absolutely, I don't have hard fact but I feel it. She's been weird with me since she returned. I don't think that's a coincidence." The dragonfly explained.

"If Chimecho is as you're saying then I won't keep her around, but I'm still going to vote for the fish first." Buizel told.

"Me too!" Lanturn joined in.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel: **We didn't need this now. We should have remained as one unit against Lumineon. This has her name written all over it.

**Vibrava:** I know I have the votes on my side if it comes down to it but I would rather settle this face to face because I feel betrayed and I dislike treason.

* * *

Lampent had heard both sides of the story and was on no one's side. Mainly because he didn't come to hate Lumineon yet. He saw her watching both groups and got bold. He floated up to her.

"Uh Lumineon." He started.

"Lampent sweety hi! This is the first time we talk isn't it?" She smiled warmly.

"It is actually. My teams had me on a leash sort of." He said.

"Isn't it good to be free now then?" She asked.

"It really is." He nodded." Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" She allowed.

"Do you know that they all hate you? Literally all of them. Why is that?" He asked boldly.

"They do? But, but why?" Her lips trembled.

"You don't know? You have no idea why Dragonair hates your guts or why Buizel can't stop trash talking you or why Lanturn's light fades when she's near you?" Lampent asked incredulously.

"It's terrible. I know I don't get along with some of them because of circumstances but all of them?" Lumineon faked sadness." Lanturn is jealous because Buizel likes me. Buizel is mad because he changed his mind about who he has a crush on and I dumped him. Dragonair is just a sad girl. That's why she couldn't handle my happy mood back in our first team. She's hated me forever."

"Hm. Do you know anything about the drama stirring up between the girls? It's also related to you you know." He asked.

"Oh? I had no idea." She pretended.

"Okay, can I ask one more thing?" He ventured.

"Only if you promise me to help me with something when I ask you. You did ask me a lot of questions and ruined my day." She let a tear out.

"Sorry. I thought you knew more. I'll do my best." He promised." I wanted to ask, everyone is talking about voting for you but Smeargle says he can't. Do you have any idea why?"

"Oh him, yeah I think I have an idea about that." She said after processing it." I don't know if I should be telling you though. He wouldn't want it going out."

Lampent felt conflicted. He didn't want to invade his friend's privacy but he was itching to know what it was.

Seeing his silence, Lumineon smirked." I'll tell you about it some other time alright? I need to make sure I can first."

Lampent nodded silently. Chris called everyone to the front of the mess hall.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I don't know if I believe her. How can she not know why they all hate her? She can't be that naïve can she?

**Lumineon:** Silly silly Lampent. You've hung around everyone all this time but you don't know why they hate me? He can't be that naïve can he? He just made it a lot easier to manipulate him. As for the Smeargle question, I'm getting some great ideas for what to do with this. I'm gonna have to think on it a little. Maybe I can get two birds with one stone. Two strong birds. They are both contestants that have no enemies.

* * *

It was a pleasant surprise when the contestants heard carnival music and saw carnival rides and smelled carnival food and pretty much saw a real carnival built out of nowhere in the center of camp.

"Afternoon! Did you have a good night?" Chris ventured.

"What do you think? Better yet, what do your producers think?" Buizel frowned.

"Hm, if you won't tell me. Let me see if I can get a hold of Electrike and ask him if he had a good night." Chris taunted as he took out his phone.

"You piece of.." Buizel ran forward but was held down by Vibrava.

"Oh don't worry. He did have a good night because he doesn't have to deal with you anymore." Vibrava shouted.

"Alright alright, hold your Horseas. This is meant to be a fun-filled day." Chris pacified." If you haven't guessed, we're having a carnival themed challenge."

"Wooptidoo." Dragonair rolled her eyes.

"Today's challenge will be comprised of seven minigames where you will gain points based on your performance. At the end of the day, the two contestants with the highest scores will win immunity. The rest will be viable for voting." Chris explained.

"Petition to have only one immunity winner." Dragonair requested." Maybe then we can prevent the cancer from spreading any further than it has to our cabin."

"What'd you just say?" Vibrava perked up angrily.

"Girls girls, please. There will be plenty of chances to do this during the games." Chris interfered." To transform this challenge into a Pokemon themed challenge, each game will also embody a type of Status Condition which you will most probably suffer from."

The contestants groaned.

"I thought you said it will be fun-filled. How is putting us through Status Conditions fun for us?" Smeargle asked.

"Oh you thought it was fun for you. Gosh no. Fun-filled for me." Chris sneered.

"When will they replace you?" Buizel gritted his teeth.

"Never!" Chris bragged." You won't need to worry too much about the Status Conditions. We are stocked with all the berries for your conditions, except Love. Is there even a Berry for it? Something called Eggant? Screw it. We'll just splash you with water to snap you out of it."

"Please don't." Lampent pled." I don't want to die again."

"Try not to fall in love then." Chris advised." Shall we head to our first ride?"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Sure I can take a splash of water but I'd really rather not.

**Lanturn:** Yay carnival games! This is going to be so much fun!

**Lumineon:** So Dragonair can be good for something afterall. Who knew? Keep provoking Vibrava, yeah that'll work wonders for me. Stupid worm.

**Vibrava:** I don't need Dragonair souring up the mood and making things worse. My confrontation is with Chimecho, not her. If she gets in the way then I have no other choice than to take out the obstacle.

**Smeargle:** I think we need this challenge to unwind. We could do without the torture part but we should still have some fun right?

* * *

Chris walked the contestants to a small ferris wheel. It had four cubicles.

"First up is the most common carnival ride. The Ferris Wheel." Chris introduced." You'll be in those cubicles for some time. A lot of time actually. Your Status Condition for the first task is Sleep."

"Wait, I don't get how the Status Conditions play a part in these games." Chimecho stopped.

"You have to avoid them. If you get Status Conditions, your score will be lower." Chris clarified." For this specific task, you must sit within your cubicle and wait it out in front of each other. Have fun!"

"Is that it? No catch? No tricks?" Lumineon asked.

"Just follow my advice and you should be good." Chris smiled deceptively." Time to get on. Pair up everybody."

Chef opened the doors to the first cubicle, the yellow one. Lanturn jumped inside happily. The Cubicle shook from side to side.

"Lanturn. If you want the cubicle to remain attached to the wheel, I suggest you don't do that again." Chris advised.

Buizel followed her inside. They sat beside each other, holding hands. Fin to paw to be exact. Chef turned the wheel power on and it moved upwards. The next cubicle was red. Dragonair grabbed Chimecho and went inside hastily. They sat opposite each other silently.

Lumineon leaned into Lampent's ear and whispered to him as Chef brought the green cubicle in next." Hey Lampent, why don't you take this one with Smeargle. It's better that neither of you go with me I think, you don't want Dragonair to flip out on you or anything."

He nodded. Vibrava was about to speak but Lumineon bumped her slightly from behind as an attempt to shut her up. Vibrava turned around and glared at Lumineon. That gave Lampent the chance to go with Smeargle in the next one.

"Oh looks like we're in the same one." Lumineon smiled.

"Ughh." Vibrava whined.

"And in the blue cubicle, Vibrava and Lumineon. Nice!" Chris voice over.

Vibrava reluctantly climbed in after Lumineon. The ride started. The wheel turned as Chris faced the camera.

"What they don't know is that my piece of advice has all the clues for them to have a high score. They all started with 100 points but they probably won't keep those points. For each time they get off their seat, they lose 5 points, for each time they put their heads or other parts of their bodies outside of the cubicle, for any reason, they lose 10 points. If they sit next to each other they lose 10 points. If they complain and not have fun, they lose 5 points for each time they do. Lastly, each time they lose points, a dash of Sleep Powder will be sprinkled on their cubicle and if they fall asleep, they lose half their final score by the end of the ride." Chris relayed." And so they take the exciting action filled ferris wheel of doom! Their own doom. Who will fail to sit still? How will their senses fare after this debilitating fare? And who will lag behind on points that will be key to the win today? You may have your bathroom break fellas but hurry up so you don't miss our fun fun fun!"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** EEEK! Buizel followed me into the cubicle. This is so perfect! I love this challenge.

**Vibrava:** How come I always get left out with the villain? At least this way no one else can suffer.

**Lumineon:** Hehehe. Gonna have a fun ride with Vibrava. Let the world see us being best buds, but mostly the other contestants. Watch how close Vibrava is to me.

**Dragonair:** Look at that. Vibrava rides with who else, Lumineon. Shameful.

* * *

Chris immediately deducted 10 points from Buizel and Lanturn for sitting next to each other rather than facing each other. Even their cubicle was tilted as the wheel turned. The duo didn't seem to care though as they giggled and cheered.

"I love it when you smile." Buizel sighed.

"I love it when you love it when I smile." Lanturn sighed as well.

"I love it when you love it when I love it when you smile." Buizel sighed again.

"I.. I'm lost." Lanturn said.

Buizel laughed and she laughed with him. Buizel turned to look out the wheel as it got to the top. He stood up and poked his head out of the cubicle.

"I don't think you should do that. What if you fall?" Lanturn warned.

"Don't worry. It's fine." He eased. He sniffed the air." Do you smell something?"

She smelled too but didn't catch up on anything. Buizel sat back down next to her meaning another 10 points were taken off from both of them without them knowing. In the cubicle under them, Dragonair and Chimecho were talking about the blue cubicle's occupants.

"That's why I pulled you with me here, so she wouldn't try to keep you with her and then put you in the firing line of Vibrava's comments." Dragonair informed.

"Thanks." Chimecho thanked. She floated off of her seat every time their cubicle was on the descent.

"Did you see how she ended up with her? I knew it, I knew it. She's such a hypocrite." Dragonair fueled.

"I really wanna try and get immunity. I think she's gunning for me now." Chimecho said.

"I would not worry if I were you. You have friends here, more so than enemies. And if everyone's smart they won't believe her." Dragonair assured." When will this ride end? I don't see how anyone can win or lose in this."

Chimecho yawned. Her eyes got droopy.

"Don't Chimecho. Resist. Fight the urge to sleep." Dragonair sat next to her and shook her but it was no use. Chimecho had fallen asleep as their violations piled up.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** It's a good thing Lanturn is here, it took my mind off of Chris' shinanigans. She's so beautiful, in and out.

**Chimecho:** Ferris Wheels are so peaceful and tranquil. I just felt like taking a little nap.

**Dragonair:** I felt drowsy as well. How is that? I had no intention of sleeping. What is Chris up to?

* * *

Lampent was fighting the urge to ask Smeargle again. He had already told him not to. He stood still as Smeargle looked from side to side, enjoying the ride.

"So, who would you vote for Smeargle?" Lampent ventured." If uh Dragonair was immune."

"Hm, I don't know. Lanturn maybe." Smeargle replied." I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Don't worry about it." Lampent assured."But, what if she was immune too?"

"Uhm, Chimecho I guess." He continued awkwardly.

"And what if she was immune too?" Lampent prodded.

"You're making it hard. I like everyone here. Are you worried I'd vote for you? I wouldn't. You're my best friend." Smeargle smiled gently.

Lampent felt bad that he was tricking Smeargle with his questions.

"You're my best friend too." Lampent's voice faltered. He felt so angry with himself.

"I guess I would vote for Buizel next but only if I have to." Smeargle answered regardless.

"I'm sorry I asked. I was just curious. You know me. You can ask me anything if you want." Lampent offered.

"Okay. I wanna ask." He tapped his chin." Do you wanna win this challenge with me?"

Lampent let out a nervous breath and chuckled. Smeargle laughed too.

"Heck yeah!" He replied.

Throughout their chat, they had not gotten up or complained or done any of the violations. Meanwhile, Lumineon was getting on Vibrava's nerves. The latter tried to sit quietly till the ride was over but her companion was having none of it.

"So are we enjoying the ride?" Lumineon asked.

Vibrava ignored her.

"Come on Vibrava, we have to converse for the sake of the viewers, don't you think?" Lumineon insisted.

"No we do not. The viewers can forgive me for being unsocial with you." Replied the Dragon.

"Suit yourself, I mean if you talk to me, you're less likely to fall asleep. I'm just looking out for a mate." Lumineon shrugged.

"How do you do it? How do you manage to persist here facing everyone you have tormented? Don't pretend like you're doing me any favors. I will never think of sleeping anywhere near you. I do not want to talk to you. I do not enjoy this ride. I do not enjoy your company, so stop talking." Vibrava bombarded.

Lumineon pouted. She thought for a moment and smirked.

"Hatchoo!" She dramatized her sneeze and let out a jet of water on Vibrava's seat covering most of it.

"Hey!" Vibrava jumped up." Gross!"

"Oopsie." Lumineon blushed." Here, you can sit next to me. It's dangerous for you to keep flying in this."

Vibrava glared at her and sat as far away from her as possible.

"Thank you for ruining my ride." Vibrava complained.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I'm awful. There I was interrogating him when he's showing me nothing but sincere kindness. I hate my curiosity sometimes. At least I got a confirmation that he really wouldn't vote for Lumineon. I still need to know why.

**Vibrava:** I should be enjoying myself. A day like this would be a blast to me if it wasn't for her.

**Lumineon:** Chris' words were pretty clear. Stay seated, stay in front of each other. Enjoy the ride. I just made sure Vibrava disregarded them all.

* * *

The ride was finally over as Chef let them out two by two. Chris then faced them.

"So that was exciting wasn't it?" He asked.

"Not really. It was rather dull if you ask me." Dragonair brushed off.

"Too bad, talk like that got you into trouble you know." Chris told." The maximum points you could have gotten in that round was 100. Complaining and getting off your seat lost you 5 points. Sitting next to each other lost both of you 10 points and having any body parts outside the cubicle lost you 10 points. Falling asleep cut your final score in half."

"Uh oh." Chimecho's eyes widened.

"The results are as follows." Chris began." In last place, Chimecho with 40 points. Buizel follows with 65. Vibrava with 75. Then are both Dragonair and Lanturn tied at 80. Lumineon with 90 and the best were Smeargle and Lampent with a perfect score of 100."

"Awesome!" Smeargle cheered.

"Of course, you cost me points on purpose." Vibrava shook her head at Lumineon.

"I did no such thing. You can't deny we had fun in there." The fish responded.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Oh no. I had no control of that. I'm gonna have to try harder.

**Smeargle:** Lampent and I are gonna win this. There would be nothing better than for us to be together in the finale! I'm gonna try my best for Linoone.

**Buizel:** I don't care that I didn't get a good score. I had the best time ever with Lanturn.

* * *

Chris brought them to a tent with air conditioning. A lot of air conditioning. Vibrava shuddered.

"Welcome to your second task. The Frozen Condition." Chris addressed.

"A-are the air conditioners necessary?" Dragonair complained.

"Yes, yes they are." Chris smiled smugly.

"I quite like it like this. Can it go any colder?" Lumineon requested.

"Actually it can. Chef! Lower the temperature on the ACs." Chris shouted.

"You are despicable." Dragonair frowned.

"Ditto." Chris replied." I hope you all saved some room because it's pie eating time!"

"Yippy!" Lanturn chirped." I love pie!"

"Your task is to eat three whole pies before the timer runs out. You will gain 35 points for each pie. If you freeze on the inside, you will lose 15 points for each pie you froze on. If you freeze on the outside, your final score in this task will be cut in half." Chris explained.

"How can we freeze in two different ways?" Buizel asked dumbfounded.

"You'll find out." Chris smiled evilly." So if there are no more questions, sit on the table in a line and the pies will be served to you."

The contestants sat down one by one. The three boys next to each other to the left. Lanturn next to Buizel and Vibrava next to her. Then to her displeasure, Lumineon decided to sit next to her with a smile on her face. Vibrava exhaled annoyed. Chimecho was going to sit next but Dragonair rushed to sit before her giving her a warning look. Chimecho nodded and smiled to her.

"Aaaaand GO!" Chris blew his whistle.

As soon as they dug in, they realized what Chris had meant. The pies were filled with crushed ice.

"Aaah." Lampent gripped his head.

"Aha, brain freeze, or throat freeze. Either way, that's 15 points out Lampent." Chris sneered.

Chef walked in with a giant fan in front of the table and turned it on. If it was cold before, it was a Blizzard for them now.

"Arceus, watch over me." Dragonair shivered.

Not everyone was having trouble, Lanturn was eating her pie quickly and the cold was not affecting her too much. Soon enough, she was the first to finish one of her pies. She quickly grabbed another. Chimecho and Lampent were going slow with their pies. Lumineon was eating fast but elegantly. Dragonair was taking bites with difficulty. Vibrava could barely chew without cringing. Soon enough Buizel finished his pie too and Smeargle following. Lumineon was next. She took another pie and ate it faster.

"That's some good pie Chef." Lumineon grinned at him.

Dragonair tried to roll her eyes but her eyelids hurt because they were starting to freeze. She was the next to finish a pie and with difficulty went on to the next. Lampent followed but after taking the next pie, he froze completely. Smeargle coughed up and tried to shake him.

"Leave him, we'll give him an Aspear berry at the end of this task." Chris stopped him.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** C-c-coooldddd.

**Smeargle:** Poor Lampent, he literally froze solid.

**Buizel:** I liked the pies but I was worried about Lampent. I don't think he enjoyed this game at all.

**Chimecho:** Dragonair is always watching out for me, every step of the way. She again stopped me from being in a compromising position.

* * *

Lanturn and Buizel both finished their second pie without complaining. Lumineon was next. She was enjoying the cold, as opposed to Dragonair who was trying to cover her face from the fan.

"May I leave? This is unbearable." Dragonair implored.

"If you do, you will gain no points." Chris warned.

She shut her eyes and resumed eating slowly. Chimecho was chewing very slowly, not even halfway through her first pie. Vibrava finally finished a pie. Lumineon paused eating and turned to Chris.

"Chris, may I have a napkin please?" She then turned halfway towards Vibrava." Hachoo."

She was drenched in water. She gasped loudly. Lumineon covered her mouth and made a surprised face.

"I'm so sorry! I must be coming down with a cold." She apologized.

"What….is…your…problemmm?" She said this and then her body froze due to the added water.

"Oh no, it's all my fault." Lumineon made a sad face.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I am one step away from unleashing my anger on her. That was intentional. She meant to do that.

**Lumineon:** I'm gonna make sure she loses today. You took out a good companion of mine Vibrava, this is my revenge.

**Smeargle:** Watching Lumineon annoy Vibrava like this, after what they said she did last night is painful. This is what she wants isn't it? She wants to rile Vibrava up so much that she continues to butt heads with Chimecho and Dragonair while also losing the challenge. I wish I could stop it. She's so evil to every one of my friends.

**Chimecho:** This is going forever.

* * *

The contestants were hurrying. Smeargle finished his second pie and grabbed his head with a pained expression. At the same time, Lanturn finished her last pie.

"Done! Yummy." She jumped up.

"Well done Lanturn! You may stay outside now." Chris congratulated.

"But I wanna stay here." She whined.

"Seriously?" Chris shivered. He was wrapped up in a thick wool coat.

"Finished! Heck yeah!" Buizel jumped up next.

"Yay!" Lanturn cheered and they hugged.

"I am finished as well. Great baking skills Chef. I am impressed." Lumineon kissed up.

"Oh would you can it already? Are you ever not a lowlife?" Dragonair spoke up.

"Time's up! Stop eating. Your half eaten pies don't count." Chris stopped them.

"Good, I'm out of here." Dragonair rushed to leave the tent.

The rest came out of the tent and Chef gave the two frozen contestants Aspear berries. Chris then faced them to deliver the results.

"Well then, I'm sure you all enjoyed that brunch didn't you?" Chris grinned." In last place, with a stinky fat 0 is Chimecho. You couldn't even finish one pie."

"Aww." She frowned.

"Next are both Lampent and Vibrava with only 10 points. Dragonair is after with 35 points." Chris told." Smeargle gains 55 points and the top three, Lanturn, Buizel, and Lumineon receive the full 105 points."

"Yay!" Lanturn was elated.

"Let's head on to the next task." Chris led the way.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Excellent, I am in the lead. I have to keep the lead because there is no guarantee that I will stay if I don't win immunity.

**Chimecho:** I'm just not that focused today. At least I hope I'm not in last place by the end of the challenge.

**Lampent:** I lost my lead but it's okay. I should have the advantage with the burn minigame.

**Lanturn:** This challenge is the best! I'm having the best time ever. Maybe having Buizel as my boyfriend is making it better. Eeek, I can't believe I can finally say it. Buizel is my boyfriend! Buizel is my boyfriend!

* * *

The contestants gulped in anticipation as they stood before the loud ride. It was a big roller coaster with twists and turns and cycles and downs and ups.

"How, in the name of everything physics, was this built in a day?" Dragonair questioned.

"A host never reveals his secrets." Chris grinned." So to help settle those pies, we thought of letting you take a soothing ride in this baby."

"You just love to hear yourself saying the stupidest ironic things don't you?" Buizel shook his head.

"For this task, you will be in the ride for a number of turns until I deem the task over. You must resist the urge to puke. You should also stay conscious throughout it. After every two cycles, a Pecha Berry will be thrown in to your carts." Chris told.

"Uh, why?" Lanturn asked.

"Because every time the ride plunges in those downward rails, you will be plunging into a pool of leftover food made by none other than Chef from three weeks ago." Chris told.

Everyone groaned and shuddered at the thought with grossed out faces.

"That's just nasty. We could really get sick from that." Chimecho complained.

"You will start out with 150 points. If you throw up you will lose 30 points. If you get poisoned and eat a berry, you will lose 20 points. If you lose consciousness, your final score will be divided by 2. Any questions?" Chris explained.

"Yes, eleven." Buizel started.

"Nope. Get in folks. Time to pair up again." Chris told.

The first cart arrived. Lanturn bounced inside. Buizel ran after her. The next cart rolled around. Dragonair grabbed Chimecho again and went inside before anyone could do anything. The third cart was next and Lampent floated forward, he turned back and waited for Smeargle. Smeargle looked at Vibrava ready to have a breakdown.

"Erm, how about you go with Vibrava?" Smeargle suggested.

Vibrava perked up. Lampent shrugged.

"Sure." He said and Vibrava slowly followed him in. She looked at Smeargle and smiled gratefully.

Lumineon gritted her teeth. Her plot was being foiled. The final cart arrived and the duo got in.

"Well that was surprising of you." Lumineon spoke.

"I want you to lay off of Vibrava. You're making her uncomfortable." He dared.

"Well well, the spineless pup is finally growing a pair." She scoffed.

"You do nothing but put everyone through misery, and now you're after Vibrava. I can't let you keep hurting her." Smeargle defended.

"You're a nothing Smearface. Your rat of a boyfriend is not here to save his damsel in distress. Don't even try to take the hero role, you can't. I will have my way in this competition whether you like it or not and there is nothing you can do that will threaten my stay here. Remember our deal?" Lumineon spat.

"I remember and I've kept my part. It doesn't matter though. No one likes you, my vote won't add anything. You're getting out soon." He turned away from her.

"You don't know what's coming. I'm safer than you think. You on the other hand. Heh." Lumineon smirked at him.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I've never been able to stand up for myself. Thank you Linoone for this. Not just for me, but now I can help return the kindness my friends have shown me.

**Lumineon:** He's always going to be a constant splinter but then again a splinter is not as bad as a thorn. I have to first get rid of Vibrava, then I can worry about the boys.

**Vibrava:** I'm so thankful for Smeargle. He must have known how crappy my day has been. He's got such a good heart. I hope she doesn't taint it.

**Lampent:** Why did Smeargle go with Lumineon? I mean, he doesn't wanna vote for her but says he doesn't like her. Why is he in the same cart as her though? Stop it Lampent, he's your friend, don't treat him like he's Charmeleon.

**Dragonair:** I can only dread what this task will put me through.

* * *

The first cart was on the slow incline. The excitement was eating away at both Lanturn and Buizel.

"Man, oh man, this is gonna rock." Buizel gripped the handle bar tight.

Their cart reached the top and turned to the descent. It then shot down quickly.

"Yeeaaaah! Buizel yelled on top of his lungs.

"Weee!" Lanturn joined.

Their cart swished speedily then turned and reached a loop. They both screamed.

"Well that's reassuring." Dragonair breathed." We have to remain strong, we're both behind on points."

"I'll try." Chimecho nodded.

"If only we could make sure Lumineon loses." Dragonair wished." But if she doesn't, we'll go for Vibrava. We do not need frivolous negativity and drama."

"I suppose." Chimecho sighed.

Their cart started the drop. Unlike the first cart, they were much quieter. Dragonair held her voice in and put a straight face. Chimecho was cheering. She found the ride to her liking, with her being a wind chime, she was used to rough winds and being thrust in the air roughly. Behind them, Lampent was nervous. Vibrava looked to be less stressed out than before.

"You look tired." Lampent noted.

"I am, but I wanna just have fun with this now. It's been a stressful night and day." She replied." Who do you believe Lampent? Chimecho or me?"

"I haven't been on anyone's side honestly." Lampent told.

"Good luck. Have fun." She offered as they were throttled in the ride.

Lampent screamed for his life while Vibrava put on a smile. After them were Smeargle and Lumineon who were quiet.

"If you vomit on me, I will destroy you." She threatened.

"You know, even for saying that, you've probably given Linoone a reason to come over here and hurt you, and I won't be stopping him." Smeargle threatened.

"And you're back to the role of damsel, how nice." She drawled.

The ride descended and Lumineon shrieked loudly. Smeargle screamed as well.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** I liked the ride. Maybe I can finally get some points.

**Vibrava:** I'm already pretty tired. This is the kind of effect Lumineon has. Be strong Smeargle.

* * *

Lanturn was giggling throughout. Buizel had his mouth open in joy. The ride made a quick dash into a sudden drop and there it was, the pool of outdated food. Buizel was too late to shut his mouth and as it emerged from the trash, an onion clogged his mouth. He spat it out and coughed vehemently.

"Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!" He rubbed his tongue, not knowing his paws were covered with rancid mayonnaise.

His eyes bulged out and he uncontrollably spewed out his stomach contents forward.

"Noooo you just lost 30 points. Cover your mouth, no more puking." Lanturn told.

"Ugh it tastes even worse than having the onion." Buizel grimaced.

The ride reached its second cycle for them. Lanturn was still having the time of her life. Buizel was having fun but slightly less. Dragonair was doing fine. Chimecho was strapped tightly so to not slip but she found it enjoyable. Lampent was beyond scared. Vibrava was trying to let go of her anger but she couldn't fully live the moment now. Smeargle was scared, but he didn't want Lumineon to see. The latter was screaming loudly. At the first dump in the trash pool, the other contestants managed fine but Lampent and Vibrava seemed uncomfortable. It was now time for cycle three and Chris threw them a pouch of berries. Vibrava took one and ate it. She sighed after it.

"I know when I'm poisoned." She told Lampent.

Lumineon saw Smeargle fighting to keep his points. She turned to him and poked him.

"Stop." He demanded.

"Look at me." She ordered roughly.

"No." He refused.

She splashed him with water. It didn't faze him.

"Thank you, you helped wash off the trash." He thanked while looking ahead.

"UHH." She groaned." You annoying boytoy. I said look!"

She leaned to him and bit his arm. He yelped and turned to her. She let go and made eye contact. She was using Captivate which broke through his mental defenses.

"Eat the berry. I know you want it. You're poisoned. You don't want to lose consciousness." She persuaded.

He shook his head and glared." Your girl tricks won't work on me."

She raged before grabbing the berry and stuffing it in his mouth." Chew you geeky dog."

She prevented him from swallowing and as the ride reared at the climb, he involuntarily swallowed. He gasped and turned to the other side.

"I… I hate you!" His eyes got teary.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Eww I hate Chef's food when it comes off the stove, let alone after 3 weeks in the trash.

**Smeargle:** (Sniff) I'm not gonna let someone like her make me cry. I'm done crying. I have to fight back.

**Lumineon:** That loser pushed me to the edge. I hate when they don't do things the easy way. I hope he chokes on that berry, he's probably used to being choked anyway.

* * *

The ride felt like it was going on and on. Most contestants stopped enjoying it except for Lanturn. The next to throw up was Vibrava. She groaned and then let loose. Lampent was swaying dizzily. When Vibrava threw up, his head fell back and he fainted. They didn't bother eating the next two batches of berries. Finally the carts slowed down on the horizontal track at the bottom. Chef let the first cart passengers out. Lanturn jumped with glee. Buizel's legs wobbled and he fell face first, kissing the ground.

"Never again." He breathed in relief.

Next up, Dragonair slithered out, her movement was slow and she looked to be disoriented. Chimecho floated out erratically. She had a drunken smile on her face.

"Wee. Did I win?" She asked airily.

The next cart was the worst. Vibrava looked sick to her stomach while her companion was out like a lamp.

"Some water for Lampent Chef." Chris called.

Lampent's eyes popped open and he bolted upwards.

"No no no. I'm good. I'm good." He backed away.

Then Lumineon strutted out of her cart looking happy about herself. Smeargle left the cabin looking relieved.

"I'm being extra generous and giving you a 30 minute break." Chris told.

"You can't stand our smell can you?" Dragonair realized.

"That too, go, take an extra long shower and come back in 30 minutes." Chris left.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** I never thought I'd be exhausted from having too much fun. That was way too long of a ride.

**Lampent:** I'm glad I fainted, that ride was terrifying and I know terrifying, I'm a Ghost.

**Smeargle:** I hope we don't get pair tasks anymore, that was harder than I thought.

**Lumineon:** (She takes out a hidden Pecha Berry and bites into it with delight.) Mmm, finally. If it wasn't for my Aqua Ring, I would have fainted in there. No need for Chris to know about this.

* * *

Dragonair was the first to rush to the shower. Buizel ran in to the boys' shower as well. After them were Lanturn and Lampent. Lampent made it as hot as possible and only a thin thread of water dribble. Otherwise he wouldn't handle it. Chimecho and Lumineon followed. While waiting for the others to finish, Smeargle sat with Vibrava to check up on her.

"I can't thank you enough for that gesture. If I had gone with her, I would have either lost it or murdered her." Vibrava breathed.

"No need for that. I saw what she was doing." He smiled to her.

"She didn't give you much trouble did she?" She turned to him guiltily.

"You don't have to worry about it. You needed the break." He brushed off.

Her lips trembled and she broke down." I did. I really did."

Smeargle lent in and hugged her. She wept with anguish on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let it all out." He soothed.

After some time, she calmed down.

"I haven't cried since I was 12." She laughed nervously.

"It's okay to cry. You will feel better after it." He eased.

"It's all piled up on me today." She excused." I became the next target of Lumineon, Dragonair has been up in my face, and I lost a close friend in a terrible way right after what happened with Electrike."

She wiped her face.

"You can do it. Lanturn has survived it, Dragonair has, Buizel made it back, and I'm still fighting. You can too. She can't take all of us out can she?" Smeargle reminded." Dragonair is just worried about Chimecho, but I don't like that she's making it hard for you. Don't worry, you have more of us on your side."

"You really think so?" She sniffed.

"Definitely. She went mad at me up there in the ride when I didn't fall for her tricks. She's losing her power." Smeargle noted." But the thing you need to think about is Chimecho. Are you sure you want to lose a friend when it's not clear if she's really a traitor? You need to think about that. She is hurt, or at least that's how it seemed to me, and I know you're feeling miserable about it as well."

"I know, that's the worst bit. I hate doing this to her, but then I think, what if she went on with who she really is and we'd all had trusted her for nothing? That's why, even when it's weighing me down, I have to because I care about everyone and I feel it's my responsibility to watch out for them and stop imminent danger." She explained.

Smeargle nodded." If that's what you feel you should do then I will stand by you. In the end, you're a closer friend to me than the other girls." Smeargle offered.

"Thanks. You're the best. I think I'll be fine now. I'm not gonna crack again. I'll deal with them after the challenge." Vibrava decided.

They hugged it out. Smeargle sniffed the air." I think we should get those showers before it sinks too deep into our bodies."

Vibrava laughed." Yeah."

Chimecho had been listening in. It was by accident, she floated out of the shower and happened to overhear their conversation. She quickly floated away as they got up.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** If I have to choose between Chimecho and Vibrava, it will always be Vibrava. No question about it.

**Vibrava:** I needed that comforting. Smeargle is a gift to Pokemanity.

**Chimecho:** Poor Vibrava, she's hurting because of me. I didn't mean for this to happen. I want things to go back to how they were.

* * *

After everyone had showered, Chris met them in front of a big building.

"There's still a bit of stench in the air, did you shower thoroughly? Chef bring some water and scrub Lampent some more. I think the smell is coming from him." Chris called.

"Why are you always such a jerk?" Buizel stepped in.

"Comes with the job." Chris shrugged." So time for results. You did reasonably well. There was only one fainter, Lampent, you got the least score of 75 points."

He sighed.

"Vibrava, you are next, for puking and eating a berry, you get 100 points. Buizel you get a good 120 points followed closely by Smeargle with 130 points. The remaining four, Chimecho, Lanturn, Lumineon and Dragonair, you all got the full 150 points." Chris told." Well well, the girls dominated in the roller coaster ride."

"That's more like it." Dragonair hummed.

"Can we know our total scores?" Lampent inquired.

"Only if you agree to a good scrubbing." Chris taunted.

"Next task please." He avoided.

"Alright, is everyone ready for the next task? Sharp minds people, sharp minds because you're in for a confusing task." Chris announced." You mission is easy. Find your way through the other end of this hall."

"Are there sharp axes and deadly flaming snakes in there or something?" Chimecho asked.

"Maybe. All I'll say is that you'll be going through the Hall of Mirrors! The first one out will get 300 points. The second will get 250 points, third receives 210 and each one after that will get 30 less points than that with the final one getting a measly 60 points." Chris told.

"Sounds exciting, but oddly simple." Vibrava pondered.

"I doubt you'll get those scores. There are penalties as with every task. For each time you bump into a mirror, you lose 5 points. Every time you come back out through this entrance, you will lose 10 points. If you hit yourself out of any reason close to confusion, you lose 20 points. If you break any mirror, you will lose 100 points, from your entire score, not just this game. May the sharpest one win!" Chris continued." Oh and if someone comes out with another contestant, the one with the fewer penalties will get the higher rank, but try to do it alone will ya? Every point counts for immunity and from what I'm hearing, most of you have targets on their backs."

"Are you kidding, Im fired up. I wanna win this. I'm behind on points." Vibrava stretched.

"It's good to see you in your usual mood again Vibrava." Lumineon smiled at her.

"It's good to see you being fake as usual." She replied.

Lumineon was taken aback by that. Smeargle was glad.

"So, get ready all." Chris announced." Go!"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I'm happy for her. She's back to herself!

**Lumineon:** She's had a change of heart. She was so weak earlier. What happened? I'm too close to having her kicked off, I won't let her take that away from me now.

**Dragonair:** Explain to me how before the showers, she was in bad shape and glued to Lumineon, but then after it, she's back to her overconfident self and shunning Lumineon? They must have decided during the shower to put on their usual charade again so she could gain back the votes she lost. But I'm not falling for it. No sir.

* * *

They dashed inside. It was not very lit and white smoke was all around. It made it hard to see. It was like a maze of mirrors in there. The first one in was Buizel. He ran quickly to where he thought was a doorway but slammed into a thick opaque mirror.

"Ow. What the?" He felt the mirror.

He turned around and ran again only to bump into a mirror that showed a far reflection of him. He didn't see it in the dark

"Ugh!" He complained.

Vibrava had flown in close behind him but took a turn through the correct pathway. She was going speedily but was looking carefully. Her vision was pretty good thanks to the thin layer that covered her eyeballs. It filtered out any particles that might irritate the eyes and enhanced her vision. The smoke was not hindering her. She saw the narrow passages and went through them.

"I have to pick up the slack now. No more Mrs. weak girl." She said to herself.

Lanturn was finding it hard to fit through some passages. Her bulky body was bumping into the mirrors as she tried to slip between them. She had found three passageways already but was going at a slower pace than the first two.

"I hope Chris doesn't count me not fitting as me bumping into the mirrors. I'd lose a lot of points that way." She worried.

Lumineon was not trying to go fast. She carefully searched for the twists and turns to go through and was careful not to bump into any mirrors.

"Rushing in isn't going to be of any help here. I hope they lose all their points." She raised her nose.

Smeargle was getting lost with all the mirrors. His eyesight wasn't as good as his sense of smell which wasn't of much help now in the midst of all the smoke. It was taking him a lot of examining to find his way through. Dragonair found it easy to slide between the walls. She also had great eyesight so she was taking this challenge in strides. Chimecho was so light that the smoke being pushed through the vents was carrying her with it. It helped lead her to the pathways by stroke of good fortune. Lampent was thinking of taking the easy way out. He had the ultimate ghostly advantage of passing through the walls. Chris never said anything about that in the rules and he was low on points.

"I hope I'm not being too selfish by this but here goes." He held his breath and passed straight forward all the way to the other side of the roomy hall. He found a door and opened it. Chris was standing there with an angry look on his face.

"What the heck was that? You can't do that." He snapped.

"But you never said anything against it. I didn't technically beak any rules." He argued.

"You went through 8 mirrors you know, I'm taking out 40 points for that." Chris replied angrily.

"Fine by me." Lampent shrugged." First place right?"

"Yeah whatever." Chris clasped his arms.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chris:** Stupid Lampent with his Ghost abilities. Ooh I'm dead, I can pass through walls. We'll see how you'll be when Chef has to snap you out of love later on.

**Lampent:** Okay so that wasn't the most honorable move, I still played by the rules. Chris has been threatening to splash me with water all day, I don't care if he's butthurt because I outsmarted him.

**Chimecho:** This is nice. I'm finally doing better in these games.

**Lanturn:** I hope I don't break any mirrors. I'm doing so well.

* * *

Buizel ran forward and found a door.

"Yes! I win!" He cheered.

He opened and found a screen with Chris on it.

"Hey Buizel, wanna know what you got?" Chris asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah!" He hopped.

"A penalty because you're back at the start." Chris snickered.

"Aw shucks." Buizel ran back despondently.

Meanwhile, Dragonair was having an easy task. She was going quickly when she found Lumineon standing in her way.

"Get out of my way." She hissed.

The fish didn't even budge.

"I'm warning you. I aim to be victorious today. If you do not move I will have to resort to force." Dragonair threatened.,

Lumineon though gave no sign of moving.

"You asked for it." Dragonair raised her tail and slammed it as an Aqua Tail on Lumineon only to get a hard surface repel her attack.

The Lumineon then faded and Dragonair's reflection replaced it.

"What? A mirror? Chris and his tricks. I bet this means I am confused and hit myself. You get this one Chris." She hurriedly searched for a different way.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Dang it, how did I end up back where I started? I'm losing!

**Dragonair:** Too bad it was a reflection. I would have relished in the opportunity to smack the smug smile from her cheeky little face.

**Chris:** Ha ha, Dragonair made a fool out of herself.

* * *

The contestants had to grip on to something because the hall felt like it was moving. Chris had shifted the entire structure so that the maze was completely different now and the smoke spread wildly around. Smeargle coughed, the smoke being too much for him. He wasn't seeing where he was going and bumped into a mirror. He turned around and tried to walk but he bumped into another.

"I can't see." He coughed again.

Someone then grabbed his paw and led him on hastily. He rubbed his eyes with his other paw and looked to find Vibrava taking him through the maze.

"Vibrava? What are you doing?" He asked with a broken voice.

"Repaying the debt. You helped me on the roller coaster, so I'm giving you a hand in this task." She flashed him a bright smile.

"You. You didn't have to." He looked away shyly.

"Nonsense. Vibrava never forgets a good deed." She declared proudly.

Vibrava managed to lead them away from the mirrors and they were making good progress. She eventually found the door.

"Aha! Shall we try it?" She brightened.

"You go first, you deserve it." He offered." Unless we're back at the start then maybe I should test it."

She stopped him and went ahead." Even if it is the start, let me."

She walked ahead and opened it to find Chris with Lampent next to him.

"Vibrava takes second place. Congrats!" Chris announced.

She cheered and waved Smeargle over. He followed after her.

"Third place goes to Smeargle." Chris continued.

Lanturn continued to squeeze herself between the walls and had by now bumped into 9 mirrors in total. She was then spooked when a big figure with a chainsaw appeared in front of her. She immediately launched a Thunderbolt at it only to be reflected against several mirrors. It was only a mirror illusion.

"Oops." Her eyes widened.

She moved to the side and saw the door. She jumped with glee and charged full speed. Crash! She broke through a mirror. The door was just a reflection, it was actually on the other side of the hall. Lanturn picked herself up and headed the other way. She opened the door and found Chris with the others.

"Well, you made 4th but with 9 mirror bumps, a ricochet of thunderbolt on 4 mirrors that had your reflection and breaking a mirror.. your score will probably wind back down at 0." Chris informed.

"Oh jellyfish!" She puffed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I messed up big time on that one.

**Lampent:** Wow, as many penalties as I got, I still did better than most. Glad I wasn't lost in there like a trapped fly.

* * *

The building moved again and Chimecho bounced against two mirrors as it did. She floated onward till she found a door. She saw Buizel make a dash towards it. She couldn't get to it in time. He opened and she sighed but then heard him groan and reenter. It seems it was the wrong door. She turned back and kept going.

"I am getting awfully lucky. I hope I didn't just jinx it." She whispered.

As she was floating, she bumped into something wet. She turned and found Lumineon.

"Chimecho! What a surprise. It's good to see you." She faked.

"Is it? Is it really?" Chimecho scowled.

"Come now Chimecho, are you jealous? Jealous that I stole Vibrava from you and turned her against you?" She tricked.

"I won't believe your lies. I know Vibrava is innocent of this as I am but you're trying to turn us against each other." Chimecho faced." When we get a break, I'm having a talk with her about what you have been doing."

"Try it, I dare you." Lumineon got in her face.

Chimecho dodged her and floated quickly behind her. She kept following the faint breeze till she found a door. She opened it and found the contestants with Chris.

"Come on out Chimecho, you're the fifth to finish the race." Chris beckoned.

Lumineon was following her and thanks to Chimecho had found the exit. She had also managed to avoid bumping into any mirrors and straying back to the entrance.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** Lumineon wants us divided, that's how she figures she'll slip by. We've been taking the bait. I hope Vibrava realizes this too.

**Lumineon:** Chimecho needs more convincing. I thought Dragonair had done her seed planting but that airhead has an emptier skull than I thought.

**Buizel:** I hate this. I keep going back to the entrance.

* * *

Buizel was taking care to not bump into mirrors anymore. He was sure the door in front of him this time was the exit. He ran to it and opened only to find the same annoying screen.

"Guess again Buizel!" Chris jeered.

"AGHH!" He yelled.

He slammed the door and ran back inside. Meanwhile, Dragonair was close to the exit. She was one passage away from reaching it. She was about to pass through it when she saw Vibrava flying speedily in one direction and then slam into Chimecho with a Steel Wing.

"What!? How dare she! I'm coming Chimecho!" She turned from the door and charged at the duo. She used Twister on Vibrava but the miniature tornado dissolved when it hit the glass. The couple were gone.

"Drat. Another trick. Chris must be enjoying this." She shook her head.

She turned back to her path and saw Buizel running from behind. She looked the other way and saw the door. Buizel was almost there. She quickly raced in front of him and went through it. Everyone was there. Seconds later, Buizel made it out. He groaned at seeing everyone there.

"And that concludes this task. Buizel finishes in last place, just after Dragonair." Chris announced." Have some Persim berries everyone! I'm gonna tally up the scores."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Not too happy about being sixth but it will do for now. I am still high up in the leader board.

**Buizel:** Last place? Me? Shit, how am I gonna win now?

**Dragonair:** My emotions might have hindered my reasoning back there. If I had thought before acting I would have realized the illusions.

* * *

"Okay then, this round changed things up a little." Chris began." Lanturn, you were leading on the board but with your score now, you're in trouble. You do get 55 points from the round, after all penalties, but breaking the mirror cost you 100 points so your end result is a negative 45 points."

"Oh no." She withdrew on herself.

"Buizel you had penalties as well that lowered your already low score down to just 20 points." Chris continued." Dragonair gathered 45 points. Lumineon holds on to the full 120 points from coming in 6th place. Chimecho gets just above her with 140 points. Then we have Smeargle with an impressive 200. That leaves the top two separated by 10 points. 250 for Vibrava and 260 for Lampent. That should change the whole leader board. You should all know that Lampent cheated and used his Ghost ability to pass through the whole thing in like three seconds."

"I didn't cheat! You never said anything about doing that! Don't make me into the bad guy." He objected.

"The measures someone will resort to, unbelievable." Dragonair criticized.

"Oh come on Lampent, the least you could have done is helped me out." Buizel pouted.

"I'm sorry, but it was the smart thing to do." He tried

"Don't you mean easy thing?" Dragonair antagonized.

"Leave him alone already. He's free to try and win this challenge in any way he wants. You'd all have done the same thing wouldn't you?" Smeargle defended.

Lampent felt even guiltier that Smeargle was the one standing up for him. He had to stop his inquisitive nature from affecting his friendship.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I see it now. Things will go back to being hell for me because Chris is turning everyone against me. I'll go back to being friendless and made fun of. I know that's what's gonna happen to me soon.

**Dragonair:** It is highly unfair that while the rest of us struggle with the physical matter of life in these challenges, Lampent gets to manipulate his ghostly privileges to get the upper hand. I may be blunt about it but I value fairness above all.

**Smeargle:** Dragonair is starting to be a bad contestant. All she does is single us out for the slightest mistakes. So what if Lampent found a loophole in Chris' task? I could have used Dig to reach the door but I didn't think of that. He did find a way so good on him.

**Vibrava:** You know what, I think I won't be too upset if Dragonair winded up being eliminated today. It means Lumineon stays another day but at least someone who is becoming equally problematic leaves. While I may not approve of Lampent taking the cheap way out, I wouldn't have berated him like some 5 year old like that.

* * *

Chris brought them to a wide arena with eight cars, each with a long pole that had a wire protruding at the top touching a net. The cars had rubber all around their base. The contestants looked gladly at the rectangular field before them.

"Bumper cars! Bumper cars!" Lanturn quickly got over her defeat and started bouncing joyfully.

"Yes indeed, bumper cars." Chris stood in front of them." The task at hand is simple, rack up the most points by playing the best bumper cars game."

"Easy!" Buizel clapped his hands and rubbed them.

"We'll see about that." Chris smiled wickedly." The cars are pretty simple to maneuver. The wheel turns the car, the peddle moves it forward. You will start out with 100 points each but every time you crash into the railings, you will lose 5 points. To compensate, every time you bump another car you gain 20 points. Every time you get bumped, you lose 10 points. If two cars collide head to head, no change in score occurs, but it still can be a good option, if you can execute it well enough."

"What do you mean?" Chimecho asked.

"Here's where the Status Condition plays part. You won't technically yourselves be affected, your cars will. When the car receives an especially powerful or efficient smack, the car will lose power for 6 seconds where the passenger will become a sitting Ducklett." Chris explained." Every time a car loses power, you will lose 20 points, in addition to the 10 from the smack, and let's not forget the 6 second pause that will surely land you some more hits from other cars."

"Cool!" Vibrava marveled.

"Is it safe?" Chimecho asked.

"Please, there's nothing safer than bumper cars." Chris scoffed." But if I were you, I'd keep a good grip on my car or I might be sent flying out of it on severe impact."

"Reassuring words." Dragonair commented.

"Climb aboard then. Your cars await." Chris announced.

They dashed to the cars and strapped in. Chef was at the control booth and waited for Chris' signal.

"Chef, you may initiate in 3.2.1..Now!" Chris announced and the cars started moving with their passengers' pedaling.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I'm so excited!

**Buizel:** That's it. I'm gonna make up for lost points right now. This is my chance. I love this game.

**Smeargle:** I've never ridden something like this before. I better not mess up my good score.

**Vibrava:** I'm coming to get ya Lumineon. You'll be sorry for sneezing at me twice.

* * *

As soon as the power started, Buizel's orange car was speeding to find a victim. He went for Chimecho's pink one. She saw it coming and moved away. He kept chasing her until she was cornered. He then rear ended her.

"Oof." Chimecho held on tightly." I better not fall off my car."

Lumineon in her red car saw Vibrava's blue blur rushing towards her so she swiftly lunged towards Dragonair's purple one. She didn't aim to bump her, she only used her as a distraction. Vibrava didn't care if it was Dragonair, she kept charging till bam, she hit her hard on the side.

"Watch it." Dragonair rattled in her car.

"I'm watching it carefully now. You're the one who needs to watch what kind of enemies you are making because you are making one too many bad moves." Vibrava spoke seriously.

"Weeee!" Lanturn came crashing into both of them with her yellow car." No talking in the game tehee."

Smeargle was figuring out how to maneuver his green car. He wasn't doing very well and ended up crashing into the railings two times and now his car wouldn't back up and he was having trouble turning it around.

"Need some help?" Lampent in his black car paused nearby.

"No no, it's alright, I'll get it eventually." Smeargle refused.

Lampent used Psychic to help Smeargle's car swerve till it was facing the open, allowing him to be able to move again.

"I don't wanna look like a selfish cheat. I'm not." He said.

"Thanks, and I know you're not. Dragonair is being, Dragonair." Smeargle comforted.

Lampent offered a smile and drove away. He saw Lumineon cautiously riding close to the side and headed her way. She saw him and tried to speed up but he was in firm control of his car thanks to Psychic and followed her till he managed to bump her.

"Naughty Lampent. I did not know you to be so competitive." She guilt-tripped him.

"I'm not gonna target practice." He reasoned.

"Cannonball!" Buizel rammed into Lampent hard from behind which caused his car to bump into Lumineon's again. Lampent's car suddenly stopped moving.

"Crap." He cursed.

"Oh, did someone lose power?" She smirked and turned around, she made a U-turn and charged at him. She slammed into him.

"Well played." He admitted.

"Hey, stop taking advantage of him." Buizel shouted and swerved his car to her and bumped her.

"It's a game Buizel, this IS the point." She softly said.

Lampent's car was free to move again and he made a getaway, only to be attacked by Dragonair.

"Not so fun when it's a fair game now is it?" She reprimanded.

"Let it go!" He pled.

"I…" She was silenced as Vibrava came crashing into her." Will you find someone else already?"

"It is my choice who I want to target." Vibrava shook her head.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Figures that Vibrava would support a cheater. Cheater is next door to traitor afterall.

**Lampent:** Okay, Dragonair is now my least favorite Pokémon on the island. It's starting to make sense that she was Eelektross' girlfriend.

**Lanturn:** Yay this is so much fun!

* * *

Chimecho's car was moving erratically. She managed to avoid bumping into the edges but was so far unsuccessful in gaining points. She spotted Smeargle's car going slow nearby so she headed his way but she couldn't get the car to go straight. He saw her and tried to escape but he was either pressing too hard or not hard enough which caused him to crash into walls a lot. She finally reached him and aimed for his car only to have it swerve the other way. He in an attempt to escape turned the wheel but it ended up being in her direction and they crashed head to head powerfully. Both cars gave off sparks from the top and they stopped moving.

"Uh oh." They both muttered.

Lumineon took the chance and rushed by, slamming into one at a time then turning back and doing it again, gaining 80 points for 4 bumps.

"Thanks for the load of points." She laughed victoriously as she strolled by them.

"Well that was dumb of us." Chimecho sighed.

"Agreed." Smeargle nodded.

Buizel was being chased by Vibrava, both of them laughing. Lanturn joined them and the three were following each other till Dragonair moved in and bumped Lanturn. They all stopped laughing. Vibrava and Buizel both changed track and came to Dragonair from both sides simultaneously. That was enough to deactivate her car. Vibrava backed up her car and then went back in repeatedly three times. Lanturn continued laughing and went off to bump someone else. Buizel decided to join Vibrava in taking Dragonair down a notch.

"Stop! Cease your ganging up. Enough!" She rambled.

"I'm coming Dragonair." Chimecho shouted but her car had other plans as she backed up instead of moving closer.

The result was her reversing right into Lampent.

"My bad!" She said.

"I wonder if that means I lose points or gain them." He wondered.

"Yeehaw!" Lanturn rushed by and slammed them both, rendering both cars stuck in place.

"We both lose points." Chimecho giggled.

Lumineon came to them and bumped them both on her way.

"You're so opportunistic." Chimecho accused.

"Would you rather I hurt you by brutally bludgeoning your cars? At least I'm being gentle." Lumineon argued.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** We should all be charging at her but there she is breezing by without any opposition. We need to get our heads in the game.

**Lampent:** Lumineon's not wrong, she didn't do anything wrong by that. She was just playing the game, like how I was. Everyone is getting too personal with their competitiveness.

**Lumineon:** Nothing better than feeding off of weak players.

**Dragonair:** Buizel had an affair with Lumineon. I'm appalled that Lanturn would take him. He's a man-whore who is blinded by the physical attraction. Lanturn needs to see that. He will only end up hurting her in the long run.

* * *

Smeargle was still crashing into walls, two more just now. Buizel was headed his way. Smeargle turned around and was able to prevent score loss as Buizel bumped him head on. He was backing up but Smeargle followed him and managed to gain his first 20 by bumping him in the back. Lanturn though took away those points as she came crashing into him and paralyzing his car. Lumineon was coming in to take more points but Chris blew his whistle and all the cars lost power.

"Time's up contestants, hope you had fun." He announced.

"Aww. Is it over already?" Lanturn pouted dejectedly.

"Afraid so, the fun rides are boring for me. Can't wait to put you in pain again." He replied.

They got off their cars and waited for the results.

"Another round that is going to make some changes now." Chris told." Like how Chimecho is pretty low in the leader board because you got literally 0 points now."

"Dang it." She cussed.

"Dragonair you're slightly better with 10 points to spare." Chris continued.

Lumineon giggled at her. Dragonair frowned and huffed.

"Smeargle you lost more than you gained, you got only 30 points, next is Lampent, you saved some of your score and ended up with 70. The rest of you did far better and got high scores. Vibrava and Lanturn you tied with 190 points each. Lumineon grabs second with 210 big ones and Buizel scores the top position with 230 points." Chris informed.

"Awesome!" He cheered.

"How do you like me now?" Vibrava taunted Dragonair.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** I got first! I got first! I'm back baby!

**Lanturn:** I hope that got me enough to be back in the game. Last round was awful. I hope I can still win!

**Chimecho:** Two zeros is pretty embarrassing. Am I not at the level of everyone else?

**Dragonair:** It is unethical to kick a dog when he's down. That is the ethical standard of Vibrava it seems. This is not over yet.

* * *

"There are two more games to go. This one is going to fire you up for the final one because the heat is going to turn up." Chris said." Who knows the game Hot Potato?"

Everyone was silent.

"Do Pokémon not have childhoods?" Chris shook his head." The game goes like this, you stand in a circle and you have some kind of object. You throw it to each other till the music stops. When it does, the person holding the object is eliminated. This continues till one remains."

"Oh okay. Sounds cool." Buizel nodded.

"How do I throw?" Lanturn asked.

"Yeah." Lumineon joined.

"Use your heads ladies. You have tails ,you have flippers, you have heads. Don't give excuses." Chris told." Anyway, this time, there won't be music. The object will be a ball we ordered especially for this game."

"Does it have your face on it?" Dragonair asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point." He replied." These balls will heat up with time until they become unbearable to hold. You will keep throwing them till you can't handle holding them and you drop them. When that happens, you lose."

"But that's not fair, Lampent can literally keep holding it for eternity without even flinching." Dragonair argued.

"I can't help being a Fire type!" He confronted.

"No worries, we thought about that. Chef, bring the mitts." Chris called.

Chef walked up with a pair of Pikachu printed fluffy mitts. He put each one on each of Lampent's arms then stepped back. The contestants couldn't but laugh.

"Seriously?" He whined.

"When these mitts start to develop dark patches of burns, that will mean you lost Lampent. Is that fair enough for you Dragonair?" Chris asked.

"Not really. Skin is more sensitive to…" She began.

"Dragonair, stop that. You're a Dragon. You're resistant to Fire moves. You have an equal edge in this one." Smeargle interrupted.

She held her tongue and frowned.

"For each time you inaccurately throw the ball, you lose 10 points. For each time you fail to catch it, you lose 10 points. If you wish to take a Rawst Berry to cool down your arms, you lose 30 points." Chris told." This will be similar to the Hall of Mirrors task. 300 Points for first, 250 for second, 210 for third, and 30 less for each one after that with the first one out only getting 60 points. Shall we begin?"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I think Lampent deserves a break from everything. Too many on this show have had it out for him.

**Lampent:** If you ask me, Lumineon isn't the bad guy, Dragonair is.

**Lumineon:** I'm concerned about Dragonair being her bitchy self. Sure I want her out, but she's been knocked down so much that she no longer poses any threat to me. I'm more worried about Vibrava being so self righteous that she would do to me what she did to Togetic. Dragonair is making herself too much of an attention hog now though and might attract more votes. Why did she have to pick today to get over her depression?

**Buizel:** I should do well in this. I can take the heat.

* * *

They stood in a circle, Lumineon pushed herself between Smeargle and Lampent before anyone could object. Next to Smeargle was Vibrava, then Buizel and Lanturn, after her was Dragonair then Chimecho then back to Lampent. The ball was given to Buizel to start with. There was a small button on it that when switched would activate it.

"Alright Buizel, you may turn it on in 3.2.1…Now!" Chris told.

He switched the button on and immediately tossed it to Lampent. He grabbed it and threw it to Lanturn. She held it with her tailfin and threw it towards Chimecho but it was thrown too far and went above her head.

"Oops. Sorry." She giggled.

"That's 10 points from Lanturn." Chris announced.

An intern gave Chimecho the ball and she threw it to Vibrava but the toss was off balance and did reach her.

"10 points from Chimecho." Chris continued.

Vibrava got the ball then threw it quickly to Dragonair who was not ready and it hit her hard. She bent down to catch it after glaring at Vibrava.

"Focus Dragonair." Vibrava smirked.

She threw the ball towards Smeargle who caught it and threw it to Buizel.

"It's getting hotter." He noted.

He threw it quickly at Lumineon who caught it with her right flipper and threw it sideways at Smeargle. He wasn't ready for it and it fell.

"You dropped the ball Smeargle. Bend down." She said.

Vibrava was enraged. Smeargle bent down to pick it up and threw it quickly towards Chimecho. It was now pretty hot. Chimecho held it in her long appendage but as soon as she gripped it, she dropped it.

"Ohh Chimecho is the first to lose." Chris told." Chef, bring in another ball."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle: **She pushed herself next to me to pick on me. I won't give her the joy of seeing me stumble over it. I'm going to act like she's not even there.

**Vibrava:** That was really rude of her. What did Smeargle ever do to her?

**Chimecho:** Fine, I might as well accept the fact that I'm just not as good as everyone else in. I'm just a wind Chime, I don't have arms or legs or whatever.

* * *

The ball started with Lampent next. He threw it to Smeargle who then tossed it to Lanturn. She bopped it with her head over to Lumineon who handed it back to her. They were getting better at aiming. Lanturn this time threw it sideways to Dragonair who immediately threw it at Vibrava in an attempt to throw her off but she was ready for it and caught it before passing it to Lampent again. It slipped out of his arms.

"These mitts are making it hard to grab the ball." He said.

He was given the ball again and he passed it to Buizel who threw it back to Vibrava. She then gave it to Lanturn who bopped it over to Lumineon. With her fin she pushed it towards Buizel.

"Ouch! It's starting to burn." He complained as he threw it to Lampent.

When Lampent threw it to Vibrava, Dragonair looked at his glove and saw a slight black coloration.

"Chris, his gloves are charred." She called Chris over.

"What? There's just a tiny spot." He argued.

"That's enough to get you out Lampent." Chris told.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I hope I don't drop it by mistake. I can handle it being hot.

**Dragonair:** For all we know, he might have been planning to hide it.

**Lampent:** The whole game is just unbalanced. The glove can't represent how any regular other would feel.

* * *

The game went on with them throwing the ball to each other. Smeargle dropped it two more times, Dragonair once. Lanturn threw it inaccurately two times and Lumineon missed catching it once. The ball was now very hot and held in Dragonair's tail. She aimed it at Smeargle who yelped upon catching it and dropped it, grabbing his paw and blowing.

"Smeargle is out next." Chris said." Next ball. They will get hotter faster now."

Vibrava was given the next ball. She threw it high up to the side. It dropped in front of Lumineon who was unable to catch it.

"Well that wasn't nice." She said.

"You don't deserve being nice to." Vibrava replied.

Lumineon got the ball and threw it at Buizel whose paw burned but he threw it anyway.

"Um, I think I'll have a berry now." He said.

As the ball was being bounced, Chef gave him a berry which he ate. They continued to throw the ball quickly. Lanturn chose to bump it with her head because it was burning less that way. They were all handing it to Lumineon more often now. Eventually she couldn't tolerate it and dropped it.

"Oh well." She sighed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Wohoo top four!

**Lumineon:** It was about time they ganged up on me. I'm surprised they didn't think of it earlier. I'm not worried though, I will still win this challenge.

**Chimecho:** Vibrava hates Lumineon. I know she does. I need to convince Dragonair of that. It's wrong to be fighting with her.

* * *

The ball started with Buizel, he tossed it to Lanturn next to him, the ball immediately got hot. She threw it to Dragonair who tossed it sideways to Vibrava. The latter couldn't catch it in time. When she was given the ball she felt a burn and threw it harder than intended towards Lanturn, going over her head.

"I think I need a berry." She shut her eyes.

She was fed one as they got the ball for Lanturn. She quickly threw it to Dragonair who gave it to Vibrava. Vibrava gave it to Buizel who in a hurry threw it too low to where Dragonair could catch. When she got it she passed it to Vibrava whose hands couldn't take it and she dropped it.

"Down to three now." Chris spoke.

The decrease in numbers made throwing the balls around more accurate and so no one dropped or threw them wrong. No one asked for berries either. They all felt the burn but Buizel was the first to crack as he felt his fur was on fire.

"Yeow!" He jumped and sucked on his thumbs.

"And then there were two." Chris said.

Dragonair and Lanturn stood face to face and a ball was placed in Dragonair's tail. The round began and they passed it back and forth. Neither one wanted to lowball the other so no cheap shots were made. It depended on who found the ball unbearable first.

"Ooh, hot hot." Lanturn's head was reddening.

"I concur." Dragonair agreed.

This went on till eventually Dragonair's tail let go of the ball. Lanturn jumped up giddily. Buizel ran up to her and hugged her.

"Your head blistered." Buizel gawked at it worriedly. He bent to it and kissed her head gently.

Her cheeks got red this time.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** What a girl! She may be delicate and sweet but she can take anything thrown her way. My girl!

**Lanturn:** I won! Owie, my head burns but Buizel's kiss made it all better.

**Dragonair:** Second is sufficient. I hold no ill will of Lanturn therefore have no desire to rob her of her victory.

* * *

"It's pretty basic this time the scores. You all got in the same order you lost." Chris began." Chimecho in last with 50, after it is Lampent and Smeargle with 80 and 90 respectively. Lumineon next with 130 points and then Vibrava with her own 160. Then we have Buizel with a close 170 leaving Dragonair with 230 points and Lanturn at the top with a whopping 270."

"Yay!" She cheered.

"Alright, we need to walk a little to get to the location of the final task. Come with me." Chris led.

Eventually they reached the edge of the river and found it covered on top with high arches for a long way through.

"Are you ready for a ride in the Tunnel of Love?" Chris began.

"Of course, I should have known." Dragonair facepalmed.

"You will ride in pairs in boats that will slowly move through the river. Each boat will take a different path but all of them will reunite at the end of the tunnel." Chris told." I won't say much about what you have to do but keep in mind the Status Condition remaining. That is all."

"Huh?" Buizel squinted.

"Figure it out." He said." Well then, it is time to pair up."

Lanturn and Buizel ran to the first boat.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast." He stopped them." I'm choosing the pairs for this one."

"Please Please Please let us stay together." Buizel begged.

"Okay." Chris smiled sincerely.

"Yes!" He cheered as they both got on the first boat.

The next boat arrived and Chris chose Dragonair to go with Chimecho. The one after it was assigned to Smeargle and Vibrava, with the last one going to Lampent and Lumineon.

"Have fun all, and remember, this one will have a lot of points for you." Chris told.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** My heart is beating so fast. Lanturn and I are in the Tunnel of Love alone!

**Lanturn:** OMG I'm going to be riding the Tunnel of Love all alone with Buizel! This is the best day ever! Breathe Lanturn breathe.

**Dragonair: **I envy Buizel and Lanturn. They found love after such a long time in the contest and are almost without enemies while I lost my lover after just one day of having him to myself.

**Smeargle:** Lampent is going to have a hard time in there with Lumineon.

**Lampent:** Why would he put me in the Tunnel of Love with Lumineon? Maybe because I'm the only one who doesn't completely hate her.

* * *

"What the contestants need to figure out is that they need to resist the temptation to love each other, in any form, be it romantically, sisterly or whatever. They don't have to hate each other, just neutral behavior. Those 'tribulations' will be effects that will make them fall for each other. They have to resist them. Each time they exhibit signs of love they will lose 30 points. If they say loving things they lose 40 points. If they kiss or hug they will lose 50 points. They will start with 300 points for this round." Chris explained to the camera.

Inside the tunnel, it was somewhat dark but not scary. It was peaceful and calm. Soon the boats reached the divide in the river. The boats moved automatically through each of the sections. They could no longer see the other boats.

"I wish we could win today. You and me." Buizel said." It would be perfect."

"I know right!?" She chirped.

They watched the tunnel's decoration which was pretty romantic and thought nothing of it. Suddenly there was soothing romantic music and a pleasant scent filled the tunnel. Along the edges of the river was a row of scented candles all lit.

"Isn't this magical?" Lanturn looked around.

"You're magical." He stared at her dreamily.

She turned to him and stared into his eyes and blushed.

"You're the prettiest girl I ever met Lanturn." He said as he closed in.

She silently closed in as well and they kissed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** It's pretty obvious really. The logical pattern here is that we must not fall for the Status Condition, which is Love here. All we have to do is not fall in love. I think that's more than easy to do considering my situation.

**Buizel:** I don't even care about the challenge anymore. That ride was the best thing ever.

**Lanturn:** If only the cameras weren't there. It was embarrassing to be giving a show like that.

**Chris:** Stupid young love. Enjoy your makeout while I slash your scores.

* * *

Chimecho and Dragonair's boat was rocking gently and Chimecho loved it. They had been quiet since it started.

"We need to get rid of Vibrava today. She is a very powerful contestant and therefore an indispensable ally to that horrid fish. We must take the opportunity while our numbers permit so." Dragonair told.

"Dragonair I really don't think she's bad. We would be making a big mistake if we do that. She's just confused about things." Chimecho argued.

"Damn right she's confused. You would have to be out of your mind to work with her." Dragonair refused to listen.

There was some sound being emitted from the tunnel that was soothing to the ears. Dragonair realized what it was.

"Chimecho, block the sound out, now! It's Heal Bell." She urged.

"What? Oh no! I can't hear it now, not now!" She panicked.

"I'm sorry but for your own sake, I must do this." Dragonair lunged forward and wrapped her tail around Chimecho's head.

"Fakth." Chimecho's thank you was muffled.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** I'm still in the phase of getting used to not having Heal Bell on me. I can't be exposed to it. Reckless Chris and his challenges.

**Dragonair:** Talk about a low blow. Try again Chris, maybe this time using something dignified.

**Chris:** Dang it, I wanted Chimecho to go back to her stupid drunk self. Goodie goodie Dragonair never quits.

* * *

Vibrava and Smeargle were enjoying the ride. Their tunnel wasn't decorated with candles and romantic drawings but skeletons and bloody images. Theirs was both dark and foreboding.

"Not much of a love tunnel if you ask me." Vibrava said.

"I wonder what we have to do." Smeargle said." If it's to just sit in here, then I can go all day. I like spending time away from Lumineon."

"Duck!" Vibrava shouted.

"Duck?" he asked.

He turned around and a grim reaper cardboard cutout with a scythe stood on the edge of the river. The scythe was very low and hanging above the boat. It looked sharp. Vibrava grabbed his head and bent him down with both arms. Smeargle bent down as it passed just above his head.

"What kind of task are we facing?" He sounded scared.

Eerie music was heard in the tunnel a stench of rot filled giant tentacle emerged from the water near them and waved around. It was coming to their position. Vibrava blew a Dragon Breath at it but it didn't get affected.

"W-what do we do now?" Smeargle asked.

The tentacle swayed around them but did not actually touch them. More rose from the water. Smeargle was shaking in fear. Vibrava looked helpless. She then noticed Smeargle frightened and approached him with a hug. She covered his head.

"It's okay. Nothing will happen. It's just a challenge, Chris wouldn't actually hurt us." She soothed. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** If the purpose was to scare us then it worked. I might have lost points because of that.

**Vibrava:** Chris must have this task confused with something else. The point is love as a status condition in the Tunnel of Love. I didn't see anything love related in there.

**Chris:** That's what you think.

* * *

In the last tunnel, things got personal. The cave wall was littered with pictures and paintings of Lumineon. Good ones. All her best moments and poses. It was like an obsessed person's shrine.

"Uhh." Lampent raised an eyebrow.

Lumineon figured it out. So the temptation was for Lampent to fall in love with her. She would certainly play along if it hadn't meant that she might lose points as well.

"Beats me. Chris has his weird moments." She shrugged." It's a little embarrassing having my pictures like that. I feel so exposed."

Lampent gawked at them all, feeling uneasy, as if he was breaching her privacy. There was one picture of her that Lampent fixated on. It was one of her on the stage during the Talent show challenge using her move showcase performance. In the picture her eyes flashed and her body shimmered with light. She was in the midst of using Captivate. He kept looking at it till the picture was out of sight. He turned back to her and she met his gaze. He averted it and stared at the water.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chris:** Oh come one! You were supposed to gush your heart out to her now.

**Lampent:** That was intense. What just happened back there?

**Lumineon:** I'm not certain how we have to respond, all I know is that we should avoid falling in love. Although that would be normally in my best interest, to have a lovesick follower, I'd rather not risk my score.

* * *

The rides soon were over as the river converged again. The tunnels came to an end and Chris waited for them on the other side. They were all let out of the boats. Buizel and Lanturn had to be separated from their kiss with a splash of water.

"So, some of you sucked, others did well." He began.

"What was the task though?" Smeargle asked.

Chris then explained to them the rules.

"Crap. We broke all of them." Buizel said.

"It's not always a two way thing. You complemented her so you only lose 30 points and so on. Anyway, let's not keep you waiting, the scores are with me. In last place with 140 points is Buizel. If it was in my hands I'd give you a 0." Chris scolded.

"I'm not even mad." He shrugged.

"Vibrava is a close seventh with 150 points. You hugged Smeargle twice and kissed his forehead once. Each costing you 50 points." Chris continued.

"Ohhh! Now I get it. You resorted to my protective instinct to elicit my feelings of love." She realized.

"Exactly. Lanturn gets 220 points next. Dragonair receives 250 big ones for hugging Chimecho." Chris told.

"It wasn't a hug but whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Smeargle and Chimecho are tied with 270 points. Both of you have expressed gratitude or friendliness in the tunnel which cost you 30 points." Chris resumed." That leaves the two top scorers. Lampent and Lumineon did not act on any love emotions and hence maintain the full 300 points."

"Fishy that." Dragonair commented.

"Are you seriously suggesting that Lampent is a traitor this time?" Buizel defended.

"I am merely commenting on the oddity here. Her record is not the cleanest when it comes to fake romantic escapades and you have firsthand experience of that do you not?" She argued.

Buizel was maddened by that comment." Fuck off."

"Okay okay, we're getting off course here. Don't you want to know the final scores?" Chris stopped the bickering.

"Yes please." Lumineon requested.

"First place is pretty high up above the rest but second place was decided by this task." Chris told." In 8th place with a total of 650 points is none other than Chimecho."

"I was expecting that." She sighed.

"150 points higher at 800 is Dragonair." Chris went on.

She didn't react.

"Then we have the three boys. Buizel with 850. Smeargle at 875 and Lampent at 895 filling 6th, 5th and 4th." Chris went on.

"I'm okay with that. I did better than I thought." Smeargle nodded.

"Immunity isn't that important to me anyway." Lampent added.

The remaining three held their breath. Lumineon was dying to know how she fared.

The one coming in second place with 970 points is…Lanturn!" Chris announced." You win immunity!"

"Yay! I won a challenge! I won a challenge!" She cheered.

Vibrava and Lumineon glanced at each other. Both were eager for their result.

"One of you is safe while the other just missed out." Chris addressed." One of you got a very close 935 whereas the other has an amazing 1105 points."

"I am dying to know Chris." Lumineon said.

"The winner of this challenge is…Lumineon!" Chris announced a little happier than he should be.

"Aw come on!" Most of them complained.

"Thank you ever so much Chris. I'm overjoyed." She smiled brightly.

"You're welcome, now get ready for the bonfire ceremony. It's been a long day." He ended.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Aiyy! I won the whole challenge! What a fun day! I wanna repeat it tomorrow.

**Buizel:** I'm happy for Lanturn but that sour loser Dragonair ruined the moment for me.

**Vibrava:** So close and yet so far. It's horrible that we have to vote for someone else over her.

**Lumineon:** It feels wonderful to have won! I am through to the final seven. One more threat out of the competition.

* * *

The contestants were not happy at the bonfire ceremony. Their main target was not up for grabs. Chris was happy though and he couldn't hide it.

"So, how did you like today's carnival? Fun right?" He smiled at them.

"Is anything ever fun with you?" Lampent asked.

"Time to vote. Remember, no Lanturn and no Lumineon. That's two L contestants but Lampent is votable. You can vote for Lampent." Chris said.

"HEY!" Lampent whined.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Lumineon:** This feels invigorating. Time to pick off my target. Ta ta Vibrava!

**Dragonair:** It is my belief that losing Vibrava will be as fruitful as losing Lumineon. She is first a tough competitor and second, an unpredictable suspicious character. Thirdly, you have wrongfully accused Chimecho of a heinous act and that alone should have you evicted from the island once and for all.

**Chimecho:** I wish I didn't have to do this but it's for Vibrava's sake that I do it. If she leaves the island and watches the episodes, she'll know that I have been nothing but a good friend. I would never betray her like that.

**Vibrava:** You've got to go Chimecho. If I can't vote for the ringleader, I will vote for the support. I cannot risk having someone here who wants to endanger my friends, even if that someone was at some point a close friend of mine.

**Lampent:** Dragonair is making me feel like crap. I am finally having a good time on the island, I don't need that to ruin it.

**Buizel:** Piss off Dragonair, first you attack Vibrava who is as honest as they come and then Lampent for being a smart player and now you take a low blow at my past? You're dead on the inside.

* * *

Chris faced the top eight with a tray of Pokeblocks.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have seven Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblocks belonging to the immunity winners go to…."

"Lumineon"

"Lanturn"

Both seemed very pleased with that.

"And now the rest"

"Buizel"

"Smeargle"

"Sadly, Lampent"

"Jerk!" Lampent frowned.

Dragonair, Chimecho and Vibrava were the last three.

"I had a feeling it would be you three there." Chris began." Safe is…"

"Chimecho."

She breathed a sigh but then looked sadly at who would be going home. Dragonair and Vibrava were staring angrily at each other.

"Only one vote separated the two of you. The person safe for another day on the island is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Vibrava"

"That means Dragonair, you have been eliminated from Total Drama." Chris went on.

Vibrava released a breath. She thought her time had come. Dragonair sat silently. Chimecho started crying. She got up and hugged Dragonair who was unresponsive.

"I'm not gonna be able to go on without you." She sniveled.

Dragonair gently pushed her off.

"Watch your back." She merely said as she slithered to the boat.

"Ta ta Dragonair. Say hello to Serperior for me." Lumineon waved.

Dragonair stopped moving. Her eyes were closed. She took a second. She didn't turn back and attack her. She kept going forward and boarded the boat. Lumineon giggled quietly, she would have time to laugh as loud as she wanted when she was alone.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Hahahahaha! I am the superior one Dragonair. Memorize that. Eat your heart out every day for the rest of your life because I beat you and tomorrow, I will beat Vibrava. Hahaha.

* * *

"Dragonair is history! No longer will someone question my hosting and lecture me. Next up, Lampent, that cheating Ghost. So Lumineon not only snags the win, but puts a lifelong rivalry to bed as she indirectly leads to Dragonair's ultimate downfall. Vibrava may have been her target but she was able to pass through this elimination." Chris relayed." Tomorrow should be interesting, now with the absence of the fuel, will the sparks between Chimecho and Vibrava die down as they maybe become friends again? Will Lumineon continue to evade her comeuppance? And will Lampent be the next to go? There's only one way to find out folks and that's by following us on Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel: **Dragonair

**Chimecho:** Vibrava

**Dragonair:** Vibrava

**Lampent:** Dragonair

**Lanturn:** Dragonair

**Lumineon:** Vibrava

**Smeargle:** Dragonair

**Vibrava:** Chimecho

**Total:**

**Chimecho:** 1

**Vibrava:** 3

**Dragonair: **4 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Buizel – Chimecho – Lampent – Lanturn – Lumineon – Smeargle – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior – Charmeleon – Linoone – Togetic – Electrike (2) – Dragonair

* * *

Boy, that was a long proofreading session. I think Dragonair wasn't a fan favorite. She falls under the 'alpha female' persona which tends to turn into 'bitch persona' and most have problems with that. A tidbit about her, I was initially considering Mienshao for her exact role but Mienshao has been depicted in other stories with a similar personality and even though I like Mienshao more, it was better to go with Dragonair, besides, we needed another gen 1 Pokemon. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, few more to go. I have already started thinking about future plans, but this is the perfect time to get inspiration and requests.** If you have any ideas as to what you would like to see from me as a next project, please feel free to notify me**. I am up for ideas, be it sequels, different crossover ideas, or even something other than Total Drama. Hit me up with a review or PM. It would be very appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24: Skeletons Out Of The Closet

Another chapter for my lovely readers, this one relatively fast. This one is much shorter than the one before it but at the average length. The only reason I'm taking longer now is because I keep pushing it till I get a certain PM from a certain fan. I get the longest most detailed reviews as a PM from someone that make my day and lately I haven't been hearing from him/her. I was hoping to get one. Incentives people, I need em. Proportionally, the amount of attention this story gets compared to it's length is disappointing, but I guess that's what I should expect for not doing a 'submit your own whatever'.

To my reviews:

_**Princess Magnum**_: Chris is a jerk isn't he? Lampent doesn't get picked on as much in this chapter. In fact, he's more on the giving end than the receiving...

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Elimination prediction is interesting. Lumineon being Heather style is a blow to every writer because it makes us look predictable, but really the show needs drama. Vibrava in first, you sure do love your Vibrava lol. Smeargle in second, that would kill me lol, only speaking as an observer on that one. You think Buizel is going out now? Read on and see 3:). Yeah I call last chapter the 'Vibrava's torment' chapter. She went through a lot. Like you said, it's not over yet, she's involved in this one too. I find it funny that you didn't find the other two songs yet you said the Bumper Cars was your favorite part. Both of the songs were in that part XD. Lampent tells Dragonair "Let it go!" From Frozen obviously. The hard one is "Cannonball" A song title for Lea Michelle from Glee (Not that I like Glee much) but I love the song. Buizel says Cannonball in the bumper cars, but I understand that this was hard to catch. Hello is correct though :P. Also, I didn't understand what you meant by final five elimination :/

* * *

**Chapter 24: Skeletons Out Of The Closet**

"Ahoy viewers! Dis be Total Drama!" Chris welcomed." And we are coming to you with the twenty-fourth episode now! If you haven't watched us last time, which would have been a huge mistake, we got to see new rivalries and fights as Lumineon planted her evil seed between once close pals Chimecho and Vibrava. Adding insult to injury, Dragonair stepped in as Chimecho's hot blooded lawyer of defense and all hell broke loose on our joyful fun filled carnival challenge. From mid-air throwing up to mirror shattering confusion, we had it all. At the end of the long day, Lumineon somehow won the challenge, as well as Lanturn which meant more money for us thanks to all the fans who love to hate her."

Chef shook his head. Chris glared at him.

"It seems Lumineon isn't through, she is slowly winning Lampent over and deceiving him, as he is the last contestant who isn't an enemy of hers. Her focus though was on Vibrava as she did everything possible to cramp her day and it worked. Vibrava may just have been the final contestant standing who had not cried on our show but no more. Her defenses were breached and she broke down momentarily before being comforted by meddling Smeargle. Lumineon almost had what she wanted in the bonfire ceremony but Dragonair's intervention cost her own self the game and she left in eighth place." Chris continued." Now with only seven left, it's time to merge the cabins once and for all. Let's see how the girls will take to having Lumineon with them all night. Will Vibrava hold back her bravado? Are the boys in the clear now that the girls are Lumineon's targets or is she going to strike them an equally devastating blow today? And who will miss out on the ever valuable position in the top six? Choices are everything, but your only choice right now is to stick with us for the next half hour as we kick off another sorry contestant from Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

Chris didn't let the contestants go back to their cabins after the elimination.

"There's one last order of business tonight folks." He said.

"What now?" Buizel frowned.

"I'm confiscating one of the cabins." Chris revealed.

"What? You can't do that." Lampent argued.

"I can and I will. And guess what, it's the boys' cabin." Chris rubbed in his face.

"Eliminate all three of us why don't you." Lampent was grumpy.

"Lampent shut up already." Buizel shushed.

"Where are we gonna sleep then?" Smeargle asked.

"Where else? In the other available cabin on the island." Chris smirked.

"Erm." Vibrava uttered.

"Fine by me." Buizel grinned as he stared at Lanturn.

"NO!" Lanturn scolded.

"The boys will have one side and the girls will have another, which means the girls need to be all in one side. I would have taken the girls' cabin but the wood's all rotten thanks to someone's constant Aqua Ring." Chris glared at Lumineon.

"You mean… she's gonna… No, no way. Nu uh. I'd rather sleep out here." Vibrava refused.

"Oh you're so funny Vibrava." Lumineon faked a laugh.

"If you wanna waste your energy on this bickering, that's fine by me. Don't come complaining tomorrow when I present you with the next challenge." Chris warned as he walked off.

"Isn't this nice? We can have a slumber party now, right Vibrava?" Lumineon smiled.

Chimecho had had enough. She floated to the cabin. Vibrava glared at Lumineon.

"Stop it." She ordered.

"Come on Vibrava, you can help me pack." Smeargle grabbed her arm and dragged her with her.

"Pack what? All you have is a bunch of canvases and a stand." Lampent inquired obliviously.

"Really Lampent? Really?" Buizel facepalmed.

"Uh Yeah, she can help me pack those." Smeargle pulled on Vibrava harder.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** She's gonna sleep next to us. I'm glad Vibrava will be with me. She's good at standing up to her.

**Chimecho:** This is not going to be a fun competition anymore.

**Lumineon:** Wonderful. This is getting better. Chris just allowed me to crack Vibrava once and for all.

**Buizel:** Too bad I couldn't sleep in the same room as Lanturn. There wouldn't be much sleeping actually, hehe.

**Lampent:** From what I see, Lumineon doesn't hate most of them as they hate her. Am I missing something or is she really not that bad? I don't know, maybe she's like Togetic and fooling me while she's torturing the rest. I need to observe her more closely.

* * *

**Girls' side**

* * *

After being calmed by Smeargle, Vibrava returned to her side of the girls' cabin to find Lumineon sitting on her bed. The calmness was short-lived.

"Get off my bed." She ordered.

"Oh it's yours? It's comfy. You sure know how to pick em, like how you pick your friends." Lumineon winked at her.

"As far as I'm concerned I have four friends here, excluding the two of you."She replied as she looked at Chimecho.

"Me?" Lanturn squeaked.

"No Lanturn." She sighed." Will you get off my bed already?"

Lumineon jumped down to the unoccupied bed that used to be Dragonair's. Chimecho winced at seeing her there.

"You shouldn't be there." She muttered.

"Why not sweetie?" Lumineon asked.

"That's Dragonair's bed." She whispered.

Lumineon burst out laughing.

"Please." Vibrava rolled her eyes." Don't act like you don't just replace and betray your friends all the time."

"How dare you?" Chimecho raised her voice." And to think I was convinced you were misled. You're more than that, you're bitter."

"If your betrayal not sitting with me qualifies me as bitter than I'm bitter." Vibrava frowned.

"Wow, it was so much quieter on my side." Lumineon watched the two with amusement.

Lanturn put the pillow over her head and tried to block out the sound.

"I loved Dragonair, she helped me in my time of need and you just had to vote her out to spite me. Your problem was with me not her." Chimecho was shaking.

"Yes it was, no one asked her to butt in." Vibrava argued.

"She butted in because she's a good friend. She did it for me because you were being irrational. I thought maybe she was wrong, saying how you were actually what you accused me of but now I don't know anymore. You're not the Vibrava I knew at all." Chimecho sobbed.

"I was a good friend but you threw that away ever since you came back. I found out why and I'm going to make sure you pay for it." Vibrava threatened.

"Stop it stop it stop it." Lanturn shouted on top of her voice." I can't take it anymore."

In her frustration she let out Thunderbolts in all direction that shocked the three others in the cabin. Vibrava was the only one not affected. The mood was silent for a second and Lanturn took off the pillow to see the three of them blinking at her.

"WHY YOU STUPID CLUTZ!" Lumineon shrieked as she lunged at her.

Vibrava and Chimecho both got up to stop her. Vibrava used Steel Wing on Lumineon as Chimecho was floating towards her and it hit her instead. She gasped and used Extrasensory to push Vibrava back. All four of them ended up in a four way battle that lasted for a while.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Stinking Lanturn ruined the best show ever.

**Vibrava:** I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad for Lanturn's interruption. Lumineon was starting to enjoy herself too much.

**Chimecho:** I take it back. Whatever doubts I had about Vibrava are gone. I hate her and I won't let what happened today go easily. Dragonair was cheated out.

**Lanturn:** It's going to be like that every night. One more week. One more week and it will be over.

* * *

**Boys' side  
**

* * *

The boys had their ears to the wall as they heard the girls' fight.

"Woah. Talk about a catfight." Buizel commented.

"Poor Vibrava." Smeargle shook his head.

"Poor Lanturn" Buizel added.

"For once, I can't say poor me because the drama isn't about me. It's good to be in the clear. Long awaited." Lampent stretched.

"To think I was the third boy eliminated and now I'm one of the last three boys." Buizel pointed out." Feels great!"

"Yeah, I was sure I was a goner at least six times before but it worked out for me." Lampent joined.

"I'd be happy with almost anyone winning. I just wish it would go smoothly. It's the top seven, it's about time we got along." Smeargle said.

"Nope, too much competitiveness in everyone. I'm sure that's why they keep fighting all the time, besides Lumineon of course." Buizel said.

Smeargle nodded. Lampent hummed to himself.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I'm glad Dragonair left. I know it's wrong to say that but she was doing a lot of bad here instead of good. It would be great if Lumineon left already. I don't wanna get to the point where my vote might send someone out instead of her because of our deal. I'd probably never forgive myself if that happens.

**Lampent:** Buizel isn't wrong. The drama IS about Lumineon but she's not actually fighting with anyone. They're fighting because of her and I don't really understand why.

* * *

When the boys saw the girls next morning, they were shocked. They all had bruises and scratches and black eyes. On top of that, they didn't seem to have had enough sleep. Every one of them was in a bad mood as well.

"Good morning Vibrava." Smeargle welcomed as she sat next to him.

She turned to him with bloodshot eyes and grunted.

"Lanturn damn! What happened to your face?" Buizel asked.

She gave him a death glare. The boys looked between each other awkwardly. Lumineon strutted in looking a little better than the others. She was the only one who took the time to groom herself this morning. She was smiling contently.

"What are you so happy about? Didn't they beat you up enough last night?" Buizel frowned.

"Oh we beat her up alright." Vibrava said.

"Hunny, you wish." Lumineon smirked." I'm happy for this glorious day and this glorious island. I love it so much I think I might reapply for later seasons."

"Well there goes the show." Buizel scoffed.

"Arceus help those poor souls who will be with you." Chimecho turned away.

"Yeah I bet you'd wanna come back here with her." Vibrava accused.

"Shut up Vibrava! Just shut up!" Chimecho flew out of the mess hall.

"Ouch!" Lampent said.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** You know what, even if I would be giving Lumineon what she wants, I'm through with Vibrava. I will vote for her at the next chance I get. At least Lumineon doesn't attack me every second of the day.

**Lampent:** Hm, Vibrava was the one that started bothering Chimecho. I'm so far inclined to believe Chimecho's story.

**Smeargle:** I can ignore the fights that go on usually because I don't interfere much. That's how I usually am outside of here but now these are my close friends so I hate seeing it happen.

* * *

It wasn't much of a breakfast and as they were done. Chris gathered them in the gymnasium.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't be a physical challenge today." Chimecho sighed.

"Who said anything about it being physical?" Chris asked.

"We're in the frickin gym." Buizel waved his arms.

"So?" Chris shrugged." Haven't you seen the movie Coach Carter?"

"Then it's not a physical one?" Lanturn asked.

"I didn't say that." Chris shot down.

"Uh! Will you get on with it!" Vibrava raged.

"Reyyr!" Chris imitated an angry cat." Someone woke up on the wrong side of the Pokebed."

"Chris, is it a physical or a mental challenge today?" Smeargle asked calmly.

"It's both!" He replied." Yes, today's challenge will require all the strength you can muster both in your brawn and your brains."

The contestants groaned.

"I know you're eager to get on with it so I'll explain." Chris said." In today's challenge it will be all about choices. You've had something similar in the challenge Linoone was so devastatingly defeated in."

Smeargle's eyes lowered and his head beret almost covered them.

Vibrava gasped." How dare you!?"

"What? I was just reminding you so that you can remember that challenge." Chris played dumb." Anyway, in today's challenge, you will be competing for only two spots of immunity."

"Right, so Lumineon can slip by again?" Buizel frowned.

"Oh Buizel, I am flattered that you think so highly of me. I will honor your concerns and win today, just for you." She replied happily.

"You will be standing on marked checkpoints that indicate both the round and the score." Chris resumed." There are ten rounds in total, as you can see."

The gym floor had seven lines marked with tape leading from one end to the other. On the lines were ten circles separated at equal distance from each other. At the end of the gym was a finish line.

"A race?" Chimecho asked.

"In a way, yes." Chris nodded." It's a race to gain the most points but no running will happen here, unless in certain cases. The rounds are of three types. Two of which are mental and one is physical. The physical is fairly simple, you will be given a task of increasing difficulty that you must do. The tasks will often be designed to be difficult for each of you personally, like asking Lanturn to lose weight or Lampent to get a life."

"HEY!" Lampent whined.

Chris couldn't help but giggle.

"Kidding. They will be hard but not impossible." Chris eased." As for the mental, one of them requires vast Pokémon related knowledge."

"Lame." Buizel scoffed." Gimme Physical ones."

"And then we have the third type of round. This one will be the most difficult for some and the riskiest for most of you. This one will be about all of you. Personal questions directed at you guys. I call it the lie detector round." Chris told excitedly.

"Pass." Lampent shuddered.

"Get on the lines everyone. Your pictures mark where you must stand." Chris instructed.

They spread out to get into positions at the far end of the gym. Most of them were not pleased with their positions. From one side to the other they were as follows; Buizel, Lumineon, Vibrava, Chimecho, Lanturn, Lampent and Smeargle on the other end.

"Why am I placed so far from Lanturn?" Buizel complained." And why am I next to this thing?"

"That hurts Bui baby." She pouted.

"At least you're not sandwiched by the devil and his apprentice." Vibrava shut her eyes annoyed.

"Can I be at the end? I don't like being in the middle." Lanturn requested.

"Oh waa waa, all you guys do is nag nag nag. Can't you see I do this on purpose to get you all riled up for the challenge? Stop fighting it and accept it." Chris shushed." Now, let me explain some rules to you. At every turn, you will randomly be given one of the three tasks. The Pokefact round will simply move you one square forward for getting it right and the turn goes to the next Pokémon in line. If you get it wrong, you will be forced to partake in the alternative physical task as a penalty. Succeed in completing the penalty and the round moves on to the next candidate. If you fail, you will be brought back a square."

"And what happens if we were on square one and had to go back a square?" Lampent asked.

"Then the world and I will laugh at how pathetic you are. Your turn is over and the next camper goes." Chris told." Getting a physical task done correctly will move you a square, and give you the choice of who to go next, instead of having the next one in line go. If you fail a Physical task, you will stay where you are and the round is determined by a wheel turn."

"Cool! We can keep doing that and stop Lumineon from even getting a turn." Buizel suggested.

"Now if you get the third type, the lie detector question, you have a few scenarios." Chris began." If you choose to not answer then you must go back a space. If you choose to lie, or are dumb enough to not get it right, then you will be dealt a penalty round same as with the others. If however you get it right, then you will move not one, but two spaces forward and get to choose who goes next and what type of round they must do."

"Interesting." Lumineon quipped.

"One more thing. If you choose someone to go next and that someone also has to choose who goes next, they can't choose the contestant that chose them." Chris warned.

"Oh this is too much to take in. Can you repeat back from when we stood in our places?" Lanturn requested.

"DAMMIT LANTURN!" Chris yelled."I am NOT repeating all that. What secrets will be revealed? Who will fight their way to the end first? And will I ever have a season with no idiots? Probably not, so let's just point and laugh instead, right after the break. YEOW!"

Buizel had bit into his arm." Apologize to Lanturn now!"

"Okay, fine!" Chris whined." Sorry!"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Bring on the physical ones.

**Lampent:** I should do well in this. I have a good memory and I know quite a bit about Pokémon. I might find the physical ones hard though.

**Vibrava:** Watch, Chimecho will choose Lumineon so she can keep getting ahead.

**Lumineon:** I like the idea behind this challenge. I know it's pretty risky, especially with those lie detector ones but I think I can handle it and still keep the drama centered around Vibrava and Chimecho.

* * *

Chris had two wheels. One had the faces of the seven contestants on them. The other had the three rounds. He spun the first wheel for the contestants and it stopped at Chimecho. He then spun the other wheel and it landed on 'PokeFact'.

"Chimecho. Your question is, which of the whole cast had the most weight?" Chris asked.

"Oh that's easy. Avalugg!" She answered.

"You are correct. Go ahead and move on to the next circle in your line." Chris told." The round goes to the next contestant after you, Lanturn."

He spun the wheel and it landed on 'Lie Detector'.

"Ooh, already!" Chris rubbed his hands." Lanturn, get ready for this. Remember, the tooth, the whole tooth, and nothing but the tooth. Get it, because you're an anglerfish?"

Silence.

"And anglerfish have sharp teeth." Chris continued awkwardly." And it's a truth question."

"We get it, you don't know how to joke, can we move this along?" Vibrava rushed.

"Whatever." Chris pouted." Lanturn, whose side are you on right now? Vibrava? Or Chimecho? Note that that would also entail who you would not vote for out of the two."

"Umm. What happens if I choose not to answer again?" She looked between the two girls.

"You go back a space but since you're already on round 1 then that's a pretty lame option. Keep in mind that the reward for winning is two spaces and choosing who goes next."

She thought about it for a second.

"Tick tock, you have 30 seconds, if time runs out you get a penalty round." Chris rushed.

"Just choose her Lanturn. I already know you're better friends than with me." Chimecho eased.

"I-I-I… Vibrava!" She covered her face.

"Let's see if the lie detector will catch you in a lie." Chris checked." Nope. You pass. Congratulations. Move ahead two spaces. One more thing, who goes next Lanturn?"

"Buizel!" She jumped.

"And what do you want him to do?" Chris followed up.

"Can you let him do a Physical one?" She blushed.

"YES! Thanks babe!" Buizel jumped excitedly.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Yay I'm winning! I hope Chimecho isn't sad. I realllllllllly didn't want to answer that question out loud.

**Chimecho:** I already know Lanturn isn't on my side, it wasn't a big deal.

**Lampent:** So I was supposed to go next but then the round got way back to the start of the line. This sucks. Smeargle and I are probably never gonna get our turn.

**Buizel:** Sweet! Thanks Lanturn! Time to win this challenge.

* * *

"Buizel, your task is." Chris began." Sprint back and forth five times from one end of the gym to the other in under 20 seconds."

"Alright." Buizel stretched his legs. He went to stand on the wall and bent on all fours.

Chris blew a whistle and Buizel ran ahead to other side, then back and so on until he was done.

"Alright, with five seconds to spare. You move one square ahead. And you get to choose who goes next. But, you may not choose Lanturn." Chris told.

"Aww. Okay then, Lampent." He exhaled." He's smart so let him do a Fact one."

"Uh uh, I said you choose their task if you win a Lie Detector question. You only choose who goes next for doing a Physical task." Chris stopped.

He spun the wheel and it was the same as Buizel's.

"Just my luck." Lampent sighed.

"Lampent, since it's only round one, I'll start easy. There's plenty of chances to make your day miserable later on." Chris smiled.

"Gee thanks." Lampent drawled.

"You must use your Psychic to lift a dumbbell and throw it as if it were a basketball. It has to go in or you'll have to try again. You have 15 seconds." Chris told.

"You and your weird challenge ideas." Lampent said as he floated in front of the basket. Chef placed a dumbbell in front of him.

He used Psychic, his eyes glowing, and picked it up, then guided it to the basket. It went in easily.

"This challenge is gonna be over sooner than I thought." Buizel blinked.

"You would think that, but you're only on round one. The tasks ARE going to get harder with each space you move." Chris told." I couldn't have you stuck on the first space could I? Anyway, Lampent wins, who are you going to choose?"

"I have no problem with the round moving on to Smeargle." He said.

"Thanks." He smiled.

The wheel was spun and stopped at 'Fact'. Smeargle relaxed. He was hoping to get one of those.

"Smeargle, which of the contestants, in or out, is the only one able to learn the move 'Grass Whistle'? Chris asked.

"I'm pretty sure that would be Sunflora." Smeargle answered.

"You are right. Move one square ahead. Looks like it's Buizel's turn again." Chris addressed.

"Yes!" He cheered." Bring it!"

The wheel landed on 'Lie Detector'.

"Crap." He bit his claws.

"Buizel, time to scratch that brain of yours for memories." Chris grinned." How many times did you ditch Lanturn to go with Lumineon since you started the competition?"

"Oh come on man! Why are you bringing that up? That's ancient history." Buizel whined. A wave of guilt washed over him. He looked at Lanturn who had a sad look in her eyes.

"Does that mean you won't answer?" Chris waited.

"No I will. I remember it clearly because when I watched back the episodes. I felt like crap every time I saw myself doing it." He sighed.

"Okay then." Chris waited some more." Do tell."

"Two times on camera, and three times off it." He mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't catch what you said." Chris got closer.

"Five. I did it five times!" He shouted embarrassed.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Vibrava shook her head.

"Yowzers man! You ditched Lanturn for Lumineon five fricken times? I mean really? You shoulda just spilled it out instead." Chris dragged it out mercilessly.

"Shut up! I already feel like shit about it." Buizel stomped. His face was red with shame.

"It's okay." Lanturn spoke quietly." I forgave him for it."

"What's the big deal anyway? It's not like we did anything, besides that time when we made out and that other time when we swam together and that one time we…" Lumineon said.

"Do you have no shame!?" Vibrava yelled at her.

"We didn't make out. You kissed me but I wasn't kissing back and I swam with half of the contestants. You weren't anything special." Buizel shot down.

"Okay, Buizel's answer is indeed right. He did ditch Lanturn for Lumineon five times in his short stay before he was first eliminated. Makes you wonder what he would have done if he had stayed like the rest of you huh?" Chris grinned.

"You are the devil." Vibrava frowned at Chris.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I also remember those times clearly because my heart broke each time, but I'm done thinking about them. Buizel is better now and he loves me, not her.

**Buizel:** I never ever want to have another question like that. If not for me then for Lanturn. She's already been through that once.

**Lumineon:** Mhm, I am going to love this challenge. Hopefully a few more questions like that and they will break up for good. I do acknowledge that having a couple so late in the game is a very dangerous obstacle. That's two votes that would never go against each other. As soon as I am done with Vibrava, I am going to shift my focus to breaking those two up.

* * *

With Buizel's right answer, he moves on to the third square and he now gets to choose who goes next.

"I guess Vibrava should get a turn." Buizel said." She's athletic too so give her a Physical one."

"Vibrava, your physical mission is to hold up a contestant of your choice for ten seconds without dropping them." Chris told.

"Okay, then I choose Lampent." She flew to him." Don't burn me okay?"

Chris blew his whistle and she lifted Lampent by the arms up. He was told not to float and rest in her grip. She held him up easily for the ten seconds and then put him back down.

"Vibrava wins, who do you want to have a turn?" Chris asked.

"Smeargle." She replied.

Chris turned the wheel and it again landed on 'Fact'.

"Smeargle, how many contestants were immune to Ground type moves and who are they? Ten seconds go!" Chris asked.

"There's the Flying ones, Vespiquen and Togetic and also those who had Levitate like Vibrava and Chimecho." Smeargle answered." Oh and Eelektross too."

"You almost lost there but you got it right. Go head one block." Chris told." And what a surprise, we're back to Buizel."

"This challenge seems to be flawed." Lumineon had yet to get a turn and was getting anxious.

The wheel landed on 'Physical'. Buizel sighed.

"Now it gets tougher for you Buizel. Your task is to push a training dummy from one side of the gym to the other in under 60 seconds using only your Water Gun attack." Chris told.

"Okay. I can do that." He stood in position.

"And you may begin…now!" Chris whistled.

Buizel let out a jet of water from his mouth at the training dummy and it moved slowly forwards. The contestants cheered him on and he kept blowing out water. He stopped to take a breath and got closer to the dummy. He resumed his attack and the dummy was more than halfway to the other side but Chris blew the whistle.

"Time's up! For failing a Physical task, you do not have to go back a square but the round now is determined by a wheel spin." Chris told.

Buizel breathed hard. His jaw ached after all that spraying.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** I thought I could win any physical task. They really are getting harder.

**Vibrava:** I wouldn't be upset if I didn't win this one. There is an element of luck in it. Fortunately Lumineon is on the bad side of that luck spectrum today.

**Lumineon:** This is outrageous. I might never get a turn this way.

* * *

Chris spun the wheel with contestants' faces on it and it stopped between Vibrava's face and Lumineon's but then moved to Lumineon.

"Yes! At last I get a turn." She breathed.

Chris then turned the other wheel. It stopped on 'Lie Detector'.

"Good, I want to get those because I am an honest girl and also I want to move two spaces ahead." She said.

"As honest as a thief." Vibrava scoffed.

"Lumineon, your question today is, do you find any of the guys still on the island attractive?" Chris asked.

Light bulbs flashed in her head. She smirked and glanced to the far side at Smeargle. She looked at Lampent who seemed very curious.

"Why yes I do Chris, you have found out a secret of mine." She stated.

"Who is it?" Chris asked eagerly.

"Didn't I already answer? I think my turn is up." She reminded.

"Right right, let's see if it's correct." Chris snapped out of it." Hm, apparently you're not wrong. You pass. Who do you wanna choose and what task?"

"Oh I think I'll choose…Smeargle. Give him a Fact because he's so good at those." She smiled shyly.

Smeargle was shocked that she gave him the round and it showed. Lampent narrowed his eyes. His mind was trying to piece things together.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** In all honesty, the guy I do find attractive is Chris. Not my type, duh I'm a fish but he is what he is. I won't let them know that. I have a plan and that plan is in action as of now. It will bring mayhem to two more contestants hehe.

**Vibrava:** Of course she finds a guy attractive. I wouldn't be surprised if she found all the guys attractive. That's what she is, a hormone driven hoe.

**Smeargle:** Why did she choose me? I don't like her as much as the next contestant and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me either.

**Lampent:** So she finds a guy attractive and then gives Smeargle a turn. I wonder.

* * *

"20 seconds for this one. Name the contestants that are from the Hoenn and Unova regions." Chris asked.

"For Unova there's Lampent, Serperior, Eelektross, Pansear, Volcarona and um, oh Frillish. Almost forgot her." Smeargle spoke." And for Hoenn there's Vibrava and Chimecho here, and Electrike, Kirlia, Carvanha, Shroomish and of course Linoone."

"Good job man, good head on your shoulders. You get to move another square." Chris told." And the turn goes back to Buizel."

He spun the wheel and it landed on another Physical.

"Again?" He sighed.

"You wanted to get Physical ones. Enjoy it." Chris taunted." So your task is to eat a bowl of Tuna!" Chris grinned evilly.

"WHAT!?" Buizel screamed.

Lumineon gasped. Lanturn fainted.

"That's sick! No way! Do you even realize what you're asking me to do?" Buizel was enraged.

"But Fish is part of a Weasel's diet." Chris argued.

"I won't do it. Don't even bother to ask again." Chris crossed his arms.

"Suit yourself, you could have reached the fourth step." Chris shrugged.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** What vicious monster would eat fish? Horrible!

**Buizel:** Yeah sure maybe other Buizel would, but I don't. Chris just wants Lanturn to be mad at me.

**Chimecho:** This challenge is getting freaky.

* * *

When Chris spun the wheel and it landed on Lumineon again, the contestants couldn't but complain. Chris ignored them and spun the other wheel, having it land on another 'Lie Detector' round.

"Lucky me!" She smiled.

"Ooh this is gonna spill some secrets." Chris said." Lumineon, would you count any of the contestants remaining a confirmed or possible accomplice?"

"Aha, time for some answers." Vibrava snapped to attention.

"Yes it is." Chimecho focused.

Lampent too was eager to know. Lumineon thought about it. She didn't consider the deal between her and Smeargle enough to qualify him as an accomplice but she had another one. She still had one who didn't hate her.

"I actually do Chris. But the term accomplice is so shrewd. You could say we are going to be closer than accomplices in some way." She calculated her response.

"I knew it! I just knew it! The rat has been caught." Vibrava said.

"Yeah, you." Chimecho glared.

"Oh no." Smeargle sighed.

Lampent turned to him and had a contemplative look.

"Well the Lie detector doesn't find anything wrong with that answer, according to your intentions at least so you pass. Two more points. You are now in the lead Lumineon!" Chris told.

"I feel like we're being cheated. Are you cheating us Chris?" Buizel challenged.

"Course not. Would I ever lie to you?" Chris played innocent.

"Yes, all the time." Buizel deadpanned.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Chris loves me, I'm sure of it. I bring him all the cash, he has to love me.

**Vibrava:** My intuition is never wrong. I smelled something fishy about her and there it is, the stink of Lumineon. Chimecho, I will not let you trick us anymore.

**Chimecho:** Dragonair was right all along. She IS trying to cover for the fact that she's working with her by pinning it on me. Dragonair was so right!

**Lampent:** Maybe the girls have it all wrong. Both of them are convinced the other is a traitor. That tells me that neither is likely to actually be a traitor, nevertheless, Lumineon did say she had an accomplice and I regret to say I think I know who it is.

* * *

"Okay Lumineon, time to choose again." Chris waited.

"Hm, I think I'll give my bestie Vibrava a chance to catch up with a Fact question." She smiled.

"I'd like to pass." Vibrava frowned.

"No can do Vibrava, you'll have to go back a space if you want to skip your turn." Chris warned.

"Fine. Just hit me." She sighed.

"Vibrava, which of Magnezone's possible Abilities did he have?" Chris asked.

She thought for a bit and then brightened.

"He had a computer-like brain so I'm guessing he had Analytic?" She suggested.

"Your guess is successful. Move ahead one square." Chris told." Chimecho, your turn has come again."

Chris spun the wheel for her and got 'Lie Detector'.

"This is your chance to catch her in the act Chris." Vibrava egged.

"There is no act!" Chimecho screamed.

"Chimecho, is it right that you would rather vote for someone other than Lumineon?" Chris asked.

"Of course not!" She quickly answered.

"Eahhh. Wrong!" Chris grinned.

"Busted." Vibrava smirked.

"But, that's… it can't be." Chimecho was surprised, then she remembered that she said earlier today that she would want to see Vibrava leave at the next chance. A wave of fear spread over her.

"What do you know, Vibrava was right." Buizel blinked.

"No she's not. I just got so mad at her that…" Chimecho started.

"Save it. This time it's not me that caught you, it's everyone. You're so out of here." Vibrava silenced.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Vindication is a relief. My struggle has not gone unrewarded. The others finally share my concerns.

**Lanturn:** I knew Vibrava was innocent! There's no way she would side with Lumineon.

**Chimecho:** I guess I got myself into that one. I rushed into the answer. I guess either way I would have appeared as the traitor. The worst part is that Vibrava is going to be back in everyone's graces now.

**Lumineon:** Well this isn't good. I wanted something like that to happen to Vibrava, not Chimecho. It would be counterproductive to have Chimecho get booted out. She's already the weakest link. I would rather have her in the finale.

**Smeargle:** Those Lie Detector questions are really making us all look bad. What if I get asked about Lumineon's deal? He could flip it to make me look like I'm helping her or something. At the same time, I can't even try to explain or risk breaching it and having her do something to us. I just have to hope the challenge is over before I get one of those rounds.

* * *

"Chimecho, since you failed your question, you must endure a penalty physical task." Chris informed." You must lift a dumbbell up using only your arm feather brush thingy and keep it up for 10 seconds."

"You could just say arm." Chimecho scrunched her eyebrows.

She went over to the dumbbell and tried to lift it up but it was heavy. She glanced at Vibrava smiling victoriously and huffed. She lifted it up slowly till it was in the air. She shook as she held it for the time allotted. She dropped it carelessly and went back to her circle.

"You have to stay in your place and the round moves on to Lanturn." Chris said this as he spun the second wheel." And she will have to answer a Fact question."

"Ooh, I'm not so good at those." She panicked.

"Lanturn, which of the whole cast had the highest stat total?" Chris asked.

"Oh this one is hard." She scratched her noggin." Vespiquen, no wait, Magnezone. Or I think it was Serperior. Nope, it was definitely Avalugg. Yeah Avalugg."

"Time's up, and none of those were the right answer. It's Volcarona." Chris told." Time for you to face a penalty."

"Oops, I forgot about Volcarona." She giggled.

"For your penalty, you must jump rope without tripping for 15 seconds." Chris told.

"Yay! That sounds fun." She chirped." What's jump rope?"

Chris facepalmed. Chef brought a rope over and held it from one side as Buizel ran to hold the other.

"You jump, over a rope." Chris gritted his teeth.

"Okie!" She smiled brightly.

The time started and she jumped happily, not skipping a beat. She won the task easily.

"Alright, you can stay in your spot. Lampent, it's your turn." Chris spun his wheel and it again landed on 'Fact'." Who of the initial cast used to be the first to wake up?"

"I sometimes spent the nights up out in the camp and when sunrise came, I always saw Chimecho wake up first and head to the forest." Lampent told.

"Yeah I used to wake up early to use my Heal Bell in the forest." She sheepishly rubbed her head.

"You move on to round three." Chris told." Smeargle, you are up next."

The wheel turned and stopped at 'Physical'.

"It was about time you got something different than Fact rounds." Chris said." Okay, this is a special one I brewed just for you. Your Physical task is to defeat Lampent in a battle."

"What!?" They both spun their heads.

"You heard me. Clear some room everyone, we get to watch our first official Pokemon battle!" Chris announced.

"I can't do that! I've never been in a battle before." Smeargle was hyperventilating.

"Sure you can, you're a Pokemon, that's what you're made for." Chris taunted.

"There's more to us than battling you know." Chimecho frowned." What is it with humans and battling? Can't you settle your own problems?"

Smeargle was a nervous wreck. Vibrava flew to his side.

"Chris, give us five please. We'll be right back." She said as she dragged Smeargle out of the gym.

"Hey wait, I didn't say you could." Chris called but they were already out." Dang it, fine. Let's cut to a break. The producers aren't gonna like this."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Alright! It's about time there was a battle. I thought we'd have one way earlier. Bad luck for Smeargle though, he's toast, literally. Lampent are usually strong battlers.

**Lampent:** I wasn't expecting that. Smeargle's never battled before so I'm guessing it's an easy win. I feel bad though, I would rather not have to go through with it.

**Smeargle:** I'm not ready to do this. I don't want to. On top of that, he's my best friend.

* * *

Smeargle was sweating as he sat down on the grass. His hands on his head.

"I have to refuse the task." He said.

"Smeargle, listen." Vibrava stopped in front of him." You can do this. You and Linoone have trained for this exact moment. You are ready."

"I know, but it was for self defense, not for this and not against Lampent. I don't want to be in battle with him. I'm pretty sure I can't do much, but I still don't want to be in position where I have to hurt him and he hurt me." Smeargle told.

"That's understandable, but see that's why you can do this. The two of you are best of friends, so you won't actually try to hurt each other. It's just a friendly battle. As for the turnout, don't underestimate yourself. You never know. At least you're immune to his Shadowball." She argued.

"There's still Psychic which is pretty strong and a Flamethrower from him would knock almost anything out."Smeargle reminded.

"You're faster. You can dodge them. And you have a secret weapon. You learned Dig didn't you?" She whispered.

Smeargle raised his head." Yeah, I did. It's my only move actually. I only have one other Sketch but to be able to use it, I'd probably have to take a hit."

"You won't need it. You can finish it off with Dig. Lampent can't handle a Dig." She encouraged.

"Are you two done out here?" Chris opened the gym door and glared at them.

"Yeah, coming!" She hollered." Come on, imagine how proud Linoone would be if you win."

Smeargle calmed down. He thought about it. He remembered how much Linoone got happy at seeing his improvement in his training. He would do anything to make Linoone proud of him.

"Okay. I'll do it!" He stood up.

"Yes! Let's go kick some ghost butt! For fun of course." She cheered.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I'll do it for Linoone. I know he'd want me to. At least my first real battle is with someone I like and trust instead of having to defend myself. Maybe it'll be alright.

**Vibrava:** Smeargle may not have the experience or the stats, but he's got the advantage in typing and moves. Plus, he's an underdog. Luck is on his side. Not to mention he had a great mentor.

**Lumineon:** I can't wait to see Smeargle run around with his tail on fire. Bwahaha.

* * *

Smeargle and Lampent faced each other at the sides of the gym as the contestants sat in the bleachers. Chris stood to the side as a referee.

"Let's try and have a brutal barbaric bloody battle alright?" Chris egged.

"Not funny." Lampent drawled.

Chris blew the whistle. Lampent waited for Smeargle to make a move. He wanted to give him a chance. Smeargle was nervous. He didn't know how to start. Luckily, he only had one option right now. He ran forward. Lampent steadied himself for an incoming attack but Smeargle jumped up and then dug down the floor.

"Ohhh, Smeargle surprises by a Dig attack!" Chris spoke.

Lampent wasn't expecting that. He floated higher and watched the floor. Smeargle emerged quickly and made a grab for Lampent. He grabbed his base and threw him to the ground.

"And Dig strikes with a powerful slam. Smeargle is off to a great start!" Chris voiced.

Lampent's smile was wiped off. Now he was serious. He got up and used Psychic to haul Smeargle upwards and then sent him hurtling to the wall. Smeargle crashed and fell in a heap.

"That had to hurt." Buizel cringed.

"You can do it Smeargle!" Vibrava cheered.

"Go Lampent! Yay!" Lanturn cheered.

Smeargle got up slowly. He dug in again. This time Lampent was expecting it. He readied his counterattack. Smeargle emerged behind him. Lampent spun around and used Psychic to throw him to the ground before launching a Flamethrower. Smeargle couldn't dodge in time and the attack singed his arms as he blocked.

"Oh no!" Chimecho covered her face.

"Is it game?" Chris waited for the flames to die out.

As the flames went out, a hole in the ground appeared. Smeargle had dug in. Smoke was coming out of it. It looks like Something was burning down there.

"Yes! Smart move, being underground should put the fire out before he gets a Burn." Vibrava jumped up excitedly.

"Pfft, Smeargle is just stalling, there is literally no chance for him to win." Lumineon scoffed.

"There is nothing more I hate than to agree with her but she's right. Smeargle is up against an impossible task." Buizel joined.

"He'll win it. I know he will." Vibrava decided.

Lampent didn't wait for Smeargle to come out of the hole. He launched a Shadowball inside the hole. It exploded and rocketed Smeargle upwards out of it but didn't hurt him.

"Lampent cleverly fishes out his opponent and prevents his attack." Chris announced.

Smeargle was not using Dig though, his tail swished and a rainbow of colors flowed out. He then glowed white briefly.

"What was that?" Lanturn asked.

"Could it be!? Did he just.." Vibrava was wide-eyed.

Smeargle landed on his feet and then faced Lampent who was preparing another Flamethrower. The former though shocked everyone by launching a Shadowball of his own right at Lampent. The Ghost didn't have time to process what was coming until it was too late. The attack landed and pushed him to the wall where he crumbled down in a daze. His eyes were swirls. He was out. Silence, and then massive applause.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SMEARGLE WINS THE BATTLE AGAINST LAMPENT!" Chris announced.

Vibrava flew and tackled Smeargle in a hug.

"You did it! I told you you could do it!" She cheered happily.

"I.. I did it. I won in a battle. I never thought it would be possible!" He panted." Ow! My paws."

Vibrava backed off. His paws looked burned after covering himself from the Flamethrower. Chris walked up to him and gave him a Full Restore. Smeargle recovered after taking it. He ran to Lampent who was waking up after Chef gave him a Revive. Smeargle extended his paw and smiled.

"That was a good battle I think." He rubbed the back of his head." You were really strong. That Flamethrower really packs a punch."

Lampent looked at his paw but ignored it.

"Yeah. Good job winning." He said in a hurry and floated behind him.

Smeargle's smile faltered. Was Lampent mad at him?

"Okay, get back into your positions everybody, time to continue this game." Chris called.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** That was embarrassing. Smeargle didn't hold back like I thought he would. He didn't battle like it was his first time. It's not like I'm not happy for him. I just feel like I was fooled.

**Smeargle:** I'm so happy! I did it! Your training paid off Linoone! This is all you. But I don't wanna have another battle for a while. It's nerve-wracking and I hated attacking Lampent. I hope he's not upset.

**Lumineon:** Well I'll be damned. The little pooch has grown into the poodle she is. Either that or Lampent is a terrible battler. This could be gold though. The perfect chance for me to plant another seed! I'll do it after I save my butt in this challenge.

* * *

After the battle was settled, the game continued and the rounds went on with the contestants getting more and more points. Few rounds resulted in them going back spaces except in the case of Chimecho. Buizel got many physical rounds that he sometimes failed and he was exhausted. Lumineon seemed to be getting few rounds but she got most of the 'Lie Detector' rounds which she never lied in. It didn't matter to her what the others thought of her and many secrets were revealed such as her ploy with Serperior and Dragonair, her manipulation of Lanturn and her control of Charmeleon. Vibrava got few rounds as well because Lumineon always directed the round to somewhere else and blocked her turn from coming. Chimecho never managed to make it past round four. Lanturn failed all her Fact questions but passed the penalties. She only got points on Physical rounds. Lampent was quiet most of the time, he got his Facts mostly right but couldn't get much progress with Physical ones. And Smeargle kept receiving Facts and answering them right no matter how hard.

"Alright, so the results so far are, Chimecho in last place stuck in round three. Vibrava is in the middle of the line at round five. Lanturn and Lampent not that far from winning with six points each. Smeargle winning all the facts and gaining a solid seven. Lumineon with eight points thanks to her inspiring honesty in answering the 'Lie Detector' rounds, and Buizel almost there with only one round away from winning." Chris relayed." Can you take one more Physical round Buizel?"

Buizel looked terrible. His fur was standing up and matted from the sweat and tears of the rounds.

"No." He panted.

"Well you turn will have to wait as Smeargle gets another PokeFact. If I were you I'd get ready because your turn is up after this." Chris advised." Smeargle, your umpteenth Fact question is, what are Eelektross' four moves?"

Smeargle frowned." Why him?"

"To rile you up of course." Chris grinned." Besides, he used all four of his moves in his stay here at one point or another."

The Beagle sighed." Thunderpunch obviously. He also used Drain Punch on Avalugg that day."

"Yes and?" Chris waited.

Smeargle thought hard." Right, in the Dodgeball game, he used Aqua Tail."

"One more to go. I am betting with Chef on you failing so you better fail." Chris warned.

Smeargle scratched his brain for Eelektross moves. They could learn many moves.

"Five, four, three, two…" Chris counted down.

"Coil! It's Coil right?" Smeargle blurted.

"Dang it! You cost me ten bucks." Chris whined." Move one stupid square ahead."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Smeargle sure knows his facts. I couldn't remember any of Eelektross' moves. Even his other questions, I didn't know their answers, but he can't beat Buizel! Yay Buizel! This is his last round.

**Buizel:** I'm exhausted. I hope I get an easy one. I wanna win already.

**Lumineon:** If Buizel wins now, I have to get a Lie Detector question and win that one. Smeargle is too close and I will not be defeated in this challenge.

* * *

"Buizel, looks like you get yet another Physical task." Chris told.

Buizel groaned.

"Oh boy, for round nine, the tasks are enormously difficult and this one takes the cake." Chris snickered." Your task is to fly! Get your tail spinning so fast that it boosts you up in the air for at least 3 continuous seconds."

"What the actual… Do I look like Tails!?" Buizel fumed.

"Yes, you do actually. I can see the resemblance." Chris tilted his head.

The other contestants nodded in agreement.

"Well I can't fly." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Will you do it for a Scooby snack?" Chris tempted.

"Stop with the parodies!" Buizel stomped his foot.

"If you don' take the dare, you will go back a spot and Lumineon will get the next round." Chris told.

Buizel opened his mouth to talk but shut it.

"Ugh fine." He grunted.

He bent his body forward and got his tail spinning quickly.

"You look exactly like Tails now." Chris grinned.

"Nah man, Tails is much cuter." Chef argued.

"I know right." Chris chatted.

"Are you ladies done?" Buizel frowned.

He turned around and blew a Water Gun at the floor behind him which pushed him forward, coupled with his tail spinning, he was lifted up in the air only slightly. He quickly fell back on his feet though.

"Ooh so close. 2.9 seconds." Chris told.

"Aw come on!" Buizel huffed childishly.

"Time to spin the wheel." Chris said.

It landed on Vibrava. The other wheel landed on 'Lie Detector'.

"Vibrava, your question is this. Think before you answer." Chris started." Is your suspicion of Chimecho, the only reason you are so angry with her? If not, what other reasons are there?"

Vibrava at first thought there was nothing else but she realized something she had been bottling up. She shut her eyes.

"Oh good, what else did I somehow do to make you gun for me so badly?" Chimecho spat.

Vibrava didn't budge.

"Your time is running out Vibrava, you have to answer now." Chris rushed.

"It's not the only reason." She finally said.

"Of course it's not." Chimecho scoffed." You don't really think I'm a traitor, you're doing it for some other reason I don't know about. Well, what is it then? Why are you so intent on fighting with me?"

"Because…because you abandoned me!" Vibrava let out with a lump in her throat.

"What?" Chimecho was lost.

"We were close friends before you left the island, and when you came back you didn't care about me. You barely talked to me. You kept with Dragonair and everytime I tried to get close to you, you just stayed with Dragonair like I was some old toy you got bored of. I was your friend and you abandoned me." Vibrava sobbed.

It got pretty quiet. Chimecho didn't know what to say.

"I was still your friend." Chimecho replied in a low voice, as if not sure.

"You were not. You only cared about Dragonair." Vibrava's eyes watered." I offered to help you with your condition and I wanted to spend time with you but you blew me off."

"Vibrava.. I.." Chimecho felt bad.

She couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's okay Vibrava." Lanturn moved to her and offered to hug her.

"I'm okay." Vibrava sniffed." Thanks, you're a true friend."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** I didn't want to talk about that. I looked pathetic.

**Lanturn:** I know that it hurts when friends treat you badly. Vibrava is hurt.

**Chimecho:** Maybe I did neglect her. I was so worried about my condition and Dragonair was so helpful. I didn't realize I was neglecting her. (Sigh)

* * *

"Alright Vibrava, you move to the seventh spot. Who do you choose and what do you want them to do?" Chris asked.

She looked at where everyone was standing. One more question and Lumineon could win. She realized she had to sacrifice her own chances at immunity.

"I want Smeargle to win if I can't and then hopefully Buizel to stop Lumineon from winning, so I choose Smeargle to get a Lie Detector." She said.

Smeargle perked up." Thanks Vibrava, I'll try my best."

Lumineon growled angrily.

"Smeargle, your question is, if Lumineon was not immune, and considering the only other options were let's say Lampent, Vibrava and Buizel, would you vote for her?" Chris asked.

Smeargle felt cold. He was afraid of this very question.

"I can't answer.." He started.

"What was that?" Chris got closer.

"Answer it Smeargle." Lampent urged. He was staring intently at him.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"It's okay Smeargle, just tell the truth and you'll win immunity." Vibrava encouraged.

Smeargle's breath was caught in his throat.

"…No." He said as he hung his head in shame." I wouldn't vote for her."

Lumineon smirked.

"Why?" Lampent nagged.

"He doesn't have to say." Buizel stepped in.

"Why Smeargle? Why?" Lampent insisted.

"I can't. I just can't!" He shook his head. He had a pained look.

"Lampent stop it!" Buizel said.

Lampent broke his gaze and turned to the others watching him weirdly. He saw Lumineon smile a little.

"Well, the good news is you did answer correctly. The lie detector shows you really wouldn't vote for Lumineon out of the four, and with that you win two points." Chris told." You are the first to reach the finish line and win immunity!"

Smeargle was not happy though. It was a bittersweet victory.

"Since Smeargle wins, the round moves to the next contestant without having to ask him." Chris told." Looks like Buizel will get another chance to wrap it up."

"Come on Buizel. This is your chance to finish it." Vibrava encouraged.

The wheel landed on 'Physical'.

"For crying out loud! I should never have opened my fat mouth and asked for Physical ones." Buizel flailed.

"Buizel, your task is to climb the wall and touch the ceiling in under 10 seconds." Chris told.

"Ugh, what is it with these impossible tasks?" He whined.

Buizel stood in front of the wall and got ready. Chris blew his whistle. Buizel jumped and held tight to the wall with his palms but he was sweaty and his typing wasn't helping him either. He was slipping.

"But I'm wet! I can't do this." He kept on jumping but falling.

He eventually decided to dig his claws into the wall and he stayed stuck to the wall. He tried to climb but it was hard. He decided to jump upwards and cling with his claws. He was jumping up bit by bit till he was almost at the top but one of his foot claws broke off and he lost his grip. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Wop wop wooop." Chris made a failure sound effect." You will remain in your position."

"Buizel, that was your chance!" Lanturn whined.

"Oh look, it's Lumineon's turn."Chris announced as he spun the wheel.

The contestants complained.

"Oh and she gets a 'Lie Detector'." He continued." Two points if she gets it right."

"This is so rigged!" Buizel frowned.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Fly? Climb a wall? Chris needs to get a reality check.

**Lumineon:** Awesome! I will answer it no matter what. Immunity is as good as mine.

**Chimecho:** Oh well, I know I'll never win this one.

* * *

"Lumineon, your question could end the game, if you get it right." Chris addressed." Here it is, between Chimecho and Vibrava, which one is your suspected ally and or girlfriend? Explain your answer."

"_Dang_." She thought. This would put a bump in her plan for Vibrava.

She had to answer it though and the immunity would protect her.

"Neither of them is. I would not date a girl firstly, secondly, the whole ally thing was done on purpose to get them to fight each other. I was only playing the game like I know how." She answered.

Vibrava gasped. Chimecho shook her head. She suspected this.

"You bitch!" Vibrava called." You played me!"

"Nothing personal, but you're a threat to me." Lumineon shrugged.

"I lost Dragonair because of you." Chimecho accused.

"Oh Dragonair, right. You don't care that you lost me but you care about Dragonair." Vibrava turned her attention to Chimecho.

"You're still here. She's not. Stop being self-centered for once." Chimecho rebutted.

"Can I get my announcement in girls?" Chris interrupted.

They stopped with huffs.

"So Lumineon's answer was correct. Which means she wins two points, enough to get her to the finish line. We have our two immunity winners!" He told.

"Nice announcement. Can we go now?" Buizel frowned.

"Yeah whatever, you have one hour." Chris grumbled.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** My frustration with Chimecho blinded me into thinking worse of her. It doesn't matter anymore, the damage is done and Lumineon is immune. I won't make the same mistake again, if I stay here.

**Lumineon:** They still hate each other, maybe I will get what I want afterall. Whatever, I'm here for another day. Top six here I come.

**Lampent:** She did say that she had someone she could depend on. If that is neither of the girls, than who could it be?

* * *

Buizel and Smeargle were talking about the day.

"I'm sorry you didn't win." The painter started.

"Meh, whatever. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Lumineon from winning." The weasel added.

"Tough challenge." Smeargle commented.

"The worst. I'm just glad Lanturn isn't holding a grudge." Buizel straightened his fur.

"Did Lampent seem off to you?" Smeargle asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with him. He's obsessing over the deal thing you have with Lumineon. It's going to get him in trouble." Buizel sprayed some water on his fur.

"I know. I don't want it going out but he's pushing me to tell him. He was also mad at me for the battle I think." Smeargle added.

"I think he's just embarrassed at his performance. He'll forget it about it. You were amazing man, didn't know you had it in ya." Buizel praised.

"Me neither!" Smeargle laughed.

Chimecho floated over to them.

"Hey guys." She waved.

"Hey." They both replied, not saying more.

"So uh, I guess you two are going to vote with Vibrava." She pitched.

"What you did to her was not cool." Buizel informed.

"Me? But she was attacking me for two days." Chimecho raised her voice.

"Yeah but you hurt her. She was feeling miserable yesterday and you and Dragonair didn't make it easier for her." Smeargle told.

"I know, I heard you two." She said before covering her mouth.

"You were eavesdropping?" Smeargle asked.

"No! I mean, yes. It was by mistake. I was leaving the bathroom when I overheard you two talking." Chimecho excused." I didn't mean to."

"Not cool." Buizel shook his head.

"Look, you know Vibrava and I are close, sorry but I can't vote for her." Smeargle ended.

"I know." Chimecho said. She had nothing more to add and they had nothing more to say so she left them alone.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Chimecho:** I only hope I can get a tie. That's my only chance.

**Smeargle:** I need to talk to Lampent. If he is feeling bad about the battle then we should settle it. This is why I didn't want to have one in the first place.

* * *

With Lanturn comforting Vibrava, and the boys talking to Chimecho, Lumineon took the chance to take Lampent in private.

"I was coming to talk to you." He said.

"Oh? What about?" She asked.

"You told me you'd tell me about Smeargle. After this challenge, I wanna know. Is he your accomplice or whatever? And why can't he vote for you?" Lampent asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She decided." I think he likes me a little more than he should but he didn't want to disappoint Linoone."

"What? That's not possible." Lampent gawked.

"It sounds unbelievable right? I wouldn't have believed it either if he hadn't told me during the Secret Base challenge. He poured his heart out to me. Linoone found out and that's why they had a fight. Smeargle was devastated at being caught and promised to be faithful to Linoone. He may say he wants me out but him saying he can't vote for me is proof of otherwise. He doesn't want anyone knowing though so don't tell and he'll deny it if confronted." Lumineon spun her tale." Just like how he refused to say today."

Lampent was shaking his head slowly in disbelief. It was one heck of a tale and he couldn't catch up.

"I don't understand." He blurted." I thought he was just helping you in the votes. Not this."

"Think about it, if everyone knew he liked me while he was dating Linoone, everyone would hate him. That's why he's keeping it hush hush until we leave the show." Lumineon continued.

"This is a lot to take in." Lampent was in a daze." So he's not who he says he is at all."

"I'm afraid so. I told him we wouldn't work out and that he should be a faithful boyfriend. You know how guys can be." Lumineon sighed dramatically." I do hope you keep this to yourself. I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

Lampent couldn't reply. He was trying to make sense of it. Little did Lampent know that Lumineon had used Captivate on him as soon as she started telling him the tale and his brain wasn't working well, as if in a drunken stupor. The effect was worse now that he was frustrated with the challenge and the battle.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Wha.. I don't.. How can it be? It goes against everything I've seen on the island. Smeargle, of all Pokémon, would have such skeletons in his closet?

**Lumineon:** I had been wanting to talk to Lampent for a while, turn him into another love sick zombie of mine. This was even better. Captivate is a good use of mine when I want to resort to persuasion. It may not take effect today, but after one of the girls is done for, tomorrow I will need more targets and this little trick should do fine.

* * *

Chris had the contestants in front of him for the bonfire ceremony. The mood was tense.

"So, doesn't it feel much better now that you know yourselves a bit more?" Chris asked.

"No." Vibrava disagreed.

"Not really." Chimecho joined.

"Nope." Lampent mimicked.

"Okay then, that's even better. So, no voting for Lumineon or Smeargle. Let the night begin." Chris grinned.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Lumineon:** Isn't this fantastic? Me voting so comfortably, knowing someone annoying is going to be eliminated. I would love it even more if that someone was Vibrava.

**Chimecho:** I have no choice but to vote for Vibrava. All the drama aside, the others don't really deserve the vote. Besides, it's the only way I can save myself.

**Vibrava:** Go and be with your lovely Dragonair. Go to your best friend.

**Smeargle:** I did say that I would stand by Vibrava's side so here, I vote for Chimecho. The two of you need to be separated, for both of your own good.

* * *

After the voting, the contestants waited for Chris. He finished tallying up the votes.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have six Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblocks belonging to the immunity winners go to…."

"Smeargle"

"Lumineon"

Smeargle was neutral but Lumineon showed off her happiness audibly by eating the Pokeblock with delight.

"This is so good!" She smiled.

"I hope you choke." Vibrava mumbled.

"The first three who are safe are." Chris addressed.

"Buizel"

"Lanturn"

"Lampent"

"So it comes down to the two of you at last." Chris said." Tell me, Vibrava, don't you regret your accusations now that you know she is not helping Lumineon?"

"I do, but there's nothing to be done about that, and I'm not sure I want there to be." She replied.

"Sad. Chimecho, if this was a tie, do you think you can take Vibrava on? She's one of the most competent contestants and you keep coming in last in challenges." Chris continued.

"I don't have the energy for it anymore and I don't think I want to, to mirror her phrasing." Chimecho decided, as if giving up.

"Wow, I finally broke your spirits." Chris blinked." I thought it would feel better. Anyway, you won't have to have a tie breaker because one of you has one more vote than the other."

Vibrava stared intently at Chris. Chimecho waited patiently. Lumineon was wishing to hear Chimecho's name next.

"The Pokemon moving on to the top six is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Vibrava"

Chimecho sighed. She saw it coming. Vibrava didn't move.

"Well, goodbye everybody." She said." And, sorry for abandoning you Vibrava, if it makes any difference."

She didn't look back. She kept going till she reached the boat and it took off.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** When will Vibrava be eliminated? This is getting annoying. If she stays much longer she will be too difficult to get rid of.

**Vibrava:** (She is crying) You think I wanted this? You think I wanted to fight with her and then have her leave? This is all crap.

* * *

"Vibrava survives another day! Lumineon is not happy. That was the logical elimination though. Chimecho was by far the weakest link. Now there is balance yet again between genders but imbalance in drama as it seems it will shift to the boys. Can Lumineon turn the boys against each other? Will Vibrava escape her wrath for another episode? And when will the lovely couple get separated? Lumineon has a lot of work to do still, and we have a lot of work to do to make this show as glorious as it is. Come back same time next week for another jaw dropping, mind blowing, heartwarming episode of Total Drama Pokerific!" Chris recapped.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Buizel: **Chimecho

**Chimecho:** Vibrava

**Lampent:** Vibrava

**Lanturn:** Chimecho

**Lumineon:** Vibrava

**Smeargle:** Chimecho

**Vibrava:** Chimecho

**Total:**

**Vibrava:** 3

**Chimecho:** 4 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Buizel – Lampent – Lanturn – Lumineon – Smeargle – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior – Charmeleon – Linoone – Togetic – Electrike (2) – Dragonair – Chimecho (2)

* * *

I think that got predictable halfway through but it's not like it was such a shocker to begin with. Chimecho is first a returnee, and also was the weakest link. Her character became less fun to write for after taking away her gimmick so a fight was necessary to make her interesting to read. And so it's the final six! Review please, long reviews are everything!


	25. Chapter 25: Discover the Secrets

Good day all, I am back with another chapter in a short time! Told you! Happy Eid!

So this one is relatively short. 5th shortest to be exact, at 31 pages. Not bad, I knew it would be short. It's pretty heavy though. I felt sad writing the plot for this chapter because I grew attached to the contestants. Oh well. I hope everyone's familiar with board games...

**Next Project:** So a couple of chapters ago I asked if anyone ahd suggestions for new projects. I'm still open for suggestions. Be it another Total Drama, one for the known cast of the shows, a crossover with some cartoon, or maybe an alphabet theme. Tell me what you would like to see. All suggestions will be taken into consideration. So far I'm leaning to do a Ridonculous Race. If you would like to see something else, tell me. I will also post a **poll** about it. Be sure to check it out.

To my reviews:

_**Princess Magnum:**_ Lampent ARE cool Pokemon aren't they? Chandelure was the reason I got back into Pokemon after several years of stopping, and then Lampent grew on me. It was supposed to be a Chandelure instead of a Lampent at first, but I felt Lampent would have offered more to the story instead. Sorry he didn't win. A friend of mine agrees that he should have won, but sometimes, for the sake of the story, things have to in a certain way.

_**Bronzern:**_ Rest assured, every review is useful, and certainly those who make an effort to support stories and the author. Thank you for your comments. I am really glad this is one of your favorites, it helps to know that it is appreciated. I try to have diverse contestants, this is why I prefer writing my own characters. When you get submissions, you would be restrained by a set of OC;s that may end up lacking in diversity. And the challenges, I was this close to have the challenges be the same as my other Total Drama, which uses a mix of challenges taken from the show, and other stories I read here. I think coming up with a whole new set of challenges was a much better choice. As for Chris, I understand, it's crappy when the game is clearly being altered but to be fair, the actual show itself has seen a lot of cheating from Chris and Chef. The whole Leshawna elimination in Island, the whole Sierra elimination when she was immune, the many instances where he cancels an elimination because it was getting to be "dramatic and fun". So yeah, Chris is a cheating jerk. That's my point :P. Again ,thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Discover The Secrets**

Chris grinned brightly as the camera turned on.

"Yo! What's up ma viewers? Are you ready to chill with the drama heads and the sourpusses because I'm sure with Lumineon reigning supreme, no one is happy, except for me!" He chuckled." After the eight turned seven, I felt they had way too much space so I decided to confiscate one of the cabins, resulting in the girls sharing one room. Hehe, genius right? Couldn't have Vibrava and Chimecho go back to being friends now could I?"

"You're some kind of sick Chris." Chef spoke.

"Yes I am." Chris agreed." I also felt it was getting pretty late in the contest and they haven't gotten a chance to really know each other so I gave them a challenge that satisfied that very need by exposing everyone's skeletons. They had a lot to hide but not from me they didn't and now not from their competition. I wonder how that will play in the long run. Too bad there's one secret that didn't go out, Smeargle and Lumineon's residue deal from when Linoone threatened her. He might not be here anymore but the two others involved are and with only six left, the deal has never had a greater impact. All Lumineon needs is one vote to have a shot at getting a tie and Lampent seems to be too eager to please, the dope. Is there any villain that didn't lay eyes on him? Will he betray his best friend for a glamorous girl? And will Buizel and Lanturn reach the finale together as the first couple that viewers actually like? *cough AleHeather Cough*"

"What about Zoey and Mike?" Chef reminded.

"It was Mal, not Mike then. Get your facts straight Chef." Chris silenced." Anyway, forget about all those spoilers but don't forget about us because this is Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Girls' side**

* * *

Vibrava was pacing in front of the others. Lumineon was eating it up.

"Vibrava hunny, you're getting me dizzy." Lumineon said.

Vibrava stopped and turned to her.

"Chimecho's the last friend I lose to you. Mark my words." She hissed.

"This one in particular you can't pin on me. Your feelings for that stupid airhead were all you and you alone. I just happened to pick up on them and exploit them to my advantage." Lumineon shrugged.

"I hit you last night, I won't hesitate to hit you again tonight." Vibrava bawled her first.

"Do your worst, insect." Lumineon challenged." Chimecho wasn't the only friend you will lose. Just you see, tomorrow night, you'll be seeing another of your pathetic friends strut down that embarrassing dock after I'm through with them. Take your pick of the lot."

"Why are you so mean all the time?" Lanturn was horrified." What did we ever do to you? We could have been friends here all of us and had the time of our lives, we could have had a fun friendly competition but you want to hurt everyone and make it hard for us all for no reason. Why?"

"I'm touched. Really I am." Lumineon smirked." I didn't forget how you stole Buizel from me you overgrown infant. I promise you, you won't make the top four together."

"Noo! You can't come between us. We don't affect you!" Lanturn sobbed.

"Leave her Lanturn. She's big talk but she doesn't know how screwed she is. We all hate her. We'd never vote each other instead of her. She can't get immunity for long." Vibrava lay in her bed angrily.

"Hmph, first of all I can get immunity every challenge, I already have. Secondly, I won't need it soon." She smirked.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** What if she wants to vote me or Buizel out. Oh no, please don't. I really wanna get to the finale with Buizel. That would be a dream come true.

**Vibrava:** She waited until Chimecho was gone to start talking like the snake she is. She knew we'd end up voting for each other. Now I just have to wonder how she can so freely assume she's got two other votes on her side. It can't be Lanturn. I wonder if any of the boys are still affected by her tricks.

**Lumineon: **The only one I need to act fake around is Lampent. The girls can't possibly hate me more and the other boys are useless. I need to be really smart with how I handle Lampent. He's my last hope if immunity escapes me. The thing is, he might start gunning for Smeargle now but I don't want that. Smeargle's vote is a good one for me. I need to make him target someone else. This is going to be tough.

* * *

**Boys' side**

* * *

"At least they're not fighting this time." Buizel said as he pressed his ear to the wall.

He backed off and sat down. Smeargle was looking at Lampent who was floating near the ceiling getting ready for bed. He hadn't spoken to the boys since before the challenge was over.

"Hey Lampent, get down here a second." Buizel called.

"What? I wanna sleep." He tried to refuse.

"It'll just be a moment." He insisted.

Lampent sighed and went lower till he was in front of them. He clasped his arms.

"What?" He asked dryly.

Buizel and Smeargle looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" Smeargle asked.

"I'm fine." He replied without looking at Smeargle.

"Are you sure? I mean, about our battle. If it's bothering you, I really am sorry. I didn't want to battle in the first place or against you." Smeargle rubbed his arm.

"I don't care about the battle." He frowned.

"What's with you?" Buizel raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I wanna sleep." The ghost said.

"Lampent, are you mad at me?" Smeargle asked cautiously.

"Goodnight!" He ignored.

Lampent floated quickly to his bed and entered his ball. Smeargle's mouth hung slightly open in surprise.

"He is mad at me." He got a forlorn look.

"Yeah I think it's the battle. He'll cool off. I say it's stupid of him to be giving you attitude for it." Buizel whispered.

"I knew this is what happens when Pokemon battle. I wish I was never in it to begin with." Smeargle covered his head.

"Just ignore it. You did nothing wrong. He'll realize that sooner or later." Buizel walked off towards his bed and lay in it.

* * *

(**Confessionals) **

**Buizel:** What's with him? It's not like Smeargle chose to battle him. If he was in the same spot he would have done the same thing.

**Lampent:** I can't look at him anymore without having images of him and Linoone or of him being friends with everyone and then stomping on it all. Everytime I wanna look at him and think, this is all a sham, I remember how I trusted Charmeleon and he destroyed that trust. I'm not making the same mistake.

**Smeargle:** I'd give back my win if it meant Lampent wouldn't be mad at me.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful, except that the food was grosser than ever. The Mess Hall was also pretty vacant. Buizel and Lanturn apparently went out for a morning swim. Lumineon hadn't even bothered to eat and was somewhere else to the relief of everyone. Lampent had woken up earlier than the rest to avoid sitting with them, he too was not around. It was only Vibrava and Smeargle. The latter was looking glum.

"Cheer up Smeargle. You won the top seven challenge, that means you have a solid chance of winning it all you know." She attempted.

"It's not that." He sighed.

"Is it Lumineon? That sneaky heartless two faced scheming little piece of… calm thoughts, calm thoughts Vibrava." She breathed.

"No, not this time." He poked the gray slop on the dish in front of him.

"Is it for Chimecho? Are you having regrets for voting with me?" She asked.

"No not at all." He looked up." It's nothing I guess. Just missing Linoone."

"Aww, I know. I miss Electrike. He was the light of this island." It was her turn to sigh." At least we still have each other and our other friends right?"

"Yeah." He was still down. He didn't tell her about Lampent.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Smeargle is the only one from my old team left. I'm glad it's him here. I think he might prefer if I was Linoone though.

* * *

Lanturn and Buizel were swimming in the river, near the spot Buizel had confessed his love for her. They were splashing and laughing.

"This is so great! We're both in the game and only four more to go." He said.

"I know!" She squealed.

"First Lumineon! I want the final five to be a good one. Then I guess Lampent because he's acting all funny. Then Vibrava because she's too tough to take to the semi finals and then Smeargle because he's cool and should go far, plus he's easier to beat. And then it's just you and me babe!" Buizel said as he closed in on her.

"How about, first goes Lumineon because she is a poopiehead. Then Smeargle because he probably hates me for voting for Linoone. Then Vibrava because she's my best friend! And then Lampent so we could have the final three be all from our team. Then the two of us yay!" She laughed.

"Whatever. As long as it's just us." He held her fins." I would gladly come in second to you."

"Aww Buizel! You're so sweet." She cooed." I know you'll win. You're the best."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He smiled at her. She blushed. Her smile then disappeared.

"Lumineon. She said last night that she was going to get me back for hooking up with you and that we won't reach the top four together." Her eyes watered." I don't want to go with her still here."

"Hey, hey." He caressed her cheek." That won't happen when I'm still around. You are not going before me, you got that? Lumineon will have to deal with me first."

"But I also don't want you to go, and leave me with her." She sobbed.

"She's the only one who's going." He assured." Trust me Lanturn, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Do you promise?" She asked sadly.

"Cross my heart and hope to get eliminated." He pledged.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I'm so scared for us now. I was really having fun but now I'm too worried to swim.

**Buizel:** That shitty fish, she's threatening MY Lanturn! No one threatens MY Lanturn! I'm gonna make sushi out of her.

* * *

"Why should I trust you?" Lampent faced Lumineon.

"Why should you trust Smeargle?" Lumineon rebutted." I'm sure you must have trusted someone you thought was your friend but turned out to have ulterior motives."

Lampent went silent. He did trust Charmeleon and where did that lead?

"If you are having doubts, weigh the events. Have I ever impacted you or hurt you in any way?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"And Smeargle? Hasn't he humiliated you just yesterday?" Lumineon directed the attention.

Lampent looked down." Yes."

"And isn't he refusing to trust you and tell you why he won't vote for me?" She continued.

He frowned." Yes."

"While I told you last night, in spite of the predicament it could place me in." She wrapped it up.

"You did." He nodded.

"Well then, you just have to trust your heart." She advised." It is always better to be cautious and avoid heartbreak isn't it?"

Lampent wanted to reply but a loud scream brought their attention. They both rushed to see what was going on. In the center of camp was Chris. Smeargle and Vibrava were there too. What shocked them was Chef's body on the ground surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"What the… Is Togetic back or something?" Lampent asked.

Buizel and Lanturn emerged from the trees to the camp.

"What's wrong? We heard a girl screaming." Buizel asked.

"It was Smeargle." Vibrava corrected.

Smeargle went red in the face." Well uh, see for yourself."

The couple looked down at Chef's body and gasped. Lanturn shut her eyes.

"Oh no!" She cried.

"Who could have done this!?" Buizel held her.

"Alright, shut up, all of you." Chris was serious." No one is leaving my sight till we get to the bottom of this."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** I mean, sure Chef was a brute, a bad cook, a merciless tyrant and Chris' lackey but he didn't deserve to be killed.

**Lumineon:** Oh boo, Chef's dead. He was good to me at one time, oh well. That's what happens when you get so many to hate your food.

* * *

Chris paced in front of everyone. He had a frown on his face.

"This is serious. This is very serious." He started.

"Shouldn't we be fleeing the island or something? We're probably in danger right now." Buizel commented.

"None of you are allowed to leave until we know three things." Chris faced them." Where was Chef killed? What was the murder weapon? And most important, which one of you perpetrated the crime?"

"What makes you think it's one of us. Do we look like killers?" Smeargle asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if some of us actually are." Vibrava turned to Lumineon.

"Oh please, if I wanted to murder someone on the island, it would have been you, not Chef." Lumineon rolled her eyes.

"Quiet! One of you here IS the killer and you know what, you're going to find out who." Chris silenced." There's six of you, and then let's not forget the other two things I mentioned. We need to know where it happened."

"Wasn't his body found here? So it obviously happened here." Lampent pointed out.

"Nope, the camera footage does show that someone had moved the body here." Chris informed.

"Wait, so you do know who did it." Lumineon interrupted.

"I do." Chris said.

They looked at Chris.

"Well?" She continued.

"But I can't say anything, that would defeat the purpose of the challenge." Chris insisted.

"A challenge? Really? Chef has been killed and you want to use it to make a challenge?" Buizel gawked.

"Of course! When will I ever get another chance like this? What better way to honor Chef's memory than by doing a challenge?" Chris told.

"You really are mad." Buizel blinked.

"It took you this long to come to that conclusion?" Chris asked." Anyway, the body was moved from one of nine possible locations here on camp. The Kitchen, the Mess Hall, the Gymnasium, the Auditorium, the boys' side of the cabin, the girls' side of the cabin, the restrooms, the bonfire, and the docks."

"Chef's always in the Kitchen so it has to have happened there." Lanturn suggested.

"Maybe, as for the weapon, we have also determined nine different possibilities, based on the wound. The wound could have been caused by a Dumbbell, a Fork, a Cleaver, a Piece of Broken Glass, A Cracked Floorboard, A Stick like the ones you roast marshmallows with, an Anchor, a Plunger and Chef's mystery Soup. Yes that is an option, the soup has been known to have been very toxic to some individuals, even lethal." Chris warned.

"A Plunger? What is this, a cartoon?" Vibrava mocked.

"And how can a Fork cause the same type of wound as an anchor?" Smeargle joined.

"Shush.! You have nine weapons, nine locations and six suspects. Your goal is to be the first to correctly identify all three at the same time. You may not give me individual suggestions. The sleuthing will be done by giving each one of you, in order, five minutes to investigate a location. As if I am letting any of you out of my sight for long, you cold blooded murderers. You may try and ask your fellow suspects for help with a rumor about what the three possible criteria are. No lying or I'll know." Chris told.

"And how will you know? Got another lie detector around?" Lampent scoffed.

"Yes actually I do. Six of em. In the form of caps. You're gonna have to wear these colored caps that do several things. They will start ringing when your five minutes are up, which means you have to run back here or else face instant elimination from Total Drama. They will also give me a signal of where you are, so if you try to cheat by going to two locations at once, bam, elimination. Nifty huh?" Chris grinned.

"You know, if you weren't so preoccupied with making challenges for us, your inventions and speed building skills could make you a billionaire." Lampent told.

"But this is so much more fun." Chris laughed." Alright, time to strap on your caps."

He handed each of them a colored cap. Buizel's was mustard yellow. Lampent's was plum purple. Smeargle's was green. Lumineon's was scarlet red. Lanturn's was white and Vibrava's was blue. They each put them on.

"And finally, after several seasons of angry contestants, one of them has taken the plunge and stuck it to Chef Hatchet once and for all. He will be missed." Chris announced." Who of the contestants is the dastardly psycho? Where and using what was he murdered? And will we be shut down for airing a challenge about a dead man? I hope not, stay with us as our suspects gather the clues and discover the secrets to Chef Hatchet's murder after the break."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** This would have been fun if it wasn't so sad and scary.

**Vibrava:** Hmph, time to get this investigation rolling. Detective Vibrava is on it.

**Lumineon:** There better be immunity for me at the end of this twisted day.

* * *

"Let's have a dice roll to see who goes first shall we?" Chris grabbed a die.

"A dice roll? You've spent six TV seasons and thousands of fictional seasons alongside Chef and you're going to have a dice roll while his body is lying right there?" Smeargle asked disbelievingly.

"Well I'd go for Rock Paper Scissors but dice rolling is more accurate." Chris noted.

Everyone facepalmed. Buizel got to roll first. He got a 3. Next was Smeargle who got a 2. Lampent rolled a 5. Lanturn also rolled a 5 Before the others could continue, Lampent and Lanturn rerolled. Lanturn got a 6.

"YEE! I get a six." She cheered.

Lampent got a 1." Darn it."

Vibrava was next, she got a 4. Lumineon had to get a five so Chris told her she didn't have to roll. She would go second.

"Thanks Chris." She thanked.

"It would make more sense if you were the one we murdered, not Chef." Buizel growled.

"I am offended." Chris gasped." You know what, switch places with Lampent. You go last, and Lampent goes 4th."

Buizel mumbled and grumbled to himself.

"Lanturn, since you're the first, you get to choose a location to go to and explore it for five minutes. When you get back, you can try and take a guess, not to me, but to your fellow contestants and see if the guess makes sense." Chris told.

"Okay! Eek I go first!" She squealed.

Lanturn ran off into the Mess Hall. She started looking around and found two dishes. Smeargle's and Vibrava's. There were two Forks there. She didn't know what she was supposed to look for exactly and her five minutes were up. She ran back to camp.

"How'd I do?" She asked in a rush.

"Terribly. Next." Chris demanded.

Lumineon hurried to the Kitchen, thinking that would give the most clues. When inside, she found Chef's Cleaver on the counter. It had blood stains on it. She went to check it out. The blood was dried up, it couldn't have been the murder weapon. She looked around, she spotted the fridge. She opened it and found freshly chopped steak. That must have been where the blood stains on the Cleaver came from. Her cap started glowing. She had to go back to camp. Vibrava headed out next.

"Any clues gathered?" Chris asked.

"Maybe." She hummed.

"She probably went in there to dispose of the evidence." Buizel scoffed.

"Why are you so harsh with me Buizel? I am incapable of murder." Lumineon sighed sadly.

"You know, you do pick on her a lot, whereas she doesn't really say bad stuff about anyone." Lampent crossed his arms.

"Are you serious now?" Buizel frowned.

"You just haven't seen her do it because that's how she does it." Smeargle joined.

"You don't get a say in this." Lampent snapped loudly.

Smeargle flinched.

"Hey! Don't yell at him, especially not to defend her." Buizel butted in.

"I just think it's rude how everyone is with her." Lampent excused.

"Girls, save your catfight for later? This day is about Chef, and me." Chris interrupted.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Hehee, Lampent's hooked like a catfish. I just hope he doesn't go and do what Charmeleon did and provoke everyone. I need him to stay in the competition at least till the top four.

**Lampent:** Explain to me how at every opportunity, one of them gives some sleazy remark about Lumineon but I haven't heard her say anything about anyone lately.

**Buizel:** Okay Lampent's really falling for her tricks now and I don't know how to snap some sense in to him. I can't believe he yelled at Smeargle. He must really be pissed at that battle.

**Lanturn:** Oh dear, they're fighting again. They're always fighting, and it's always because of Lumineon.

* * *

Vibrava headed to the bonfire.

"Alright Vibrava, time to put your thinking hat on. Look for clues." She muttered to herself." Look for signs of Chef being here today."

She examined the fire. It was put out last night after Chimecho's elimination by Chef. Did he have a reason to come back here this morning? She looked at the stumps and logs where the contestants sat last night. No change, as expected but what was this? Marshmallow sticks, discarded in the fire.

"A quick attempt to dispose of the evidence? Or reckless littering by careless individuals?" Vibrava pondered." Hmm."

The sticks didn't seem to be covered with anything. She counted them, one two four, seven. They were seven. Nothing points to foul play.

"I suppose I ought to exclude the bonfire and the marshmallow sticks as crime assets." She decided as she headed back.

When she returned, Lampent went quickly into the restrooms. Meanwhile, the other contestants had a guessing game.

"It's obviously Buizel in the gymnasium with the dumbbell." Lumineon started.

"No way, it has to be you in the girls' cabin with a fork." Buizel returned.

"Maybe it's Smeargle in the auditorium with the plunger." Lanturn quipped.

"It could be Vibrava on the docks with a cleaver." Smeargle added.

"I second that rumor, she was upset last night and would probably take it out on Chef." Lumineon joined.

"Show me your proof." Vibrava demanded.

Lumineon didn't reply.

"I thought so." She puffed.

"Hey, while we wait, why don't you all head to the confessionals and share your thoughts about getting to the top six, you can also talk about the rest of the competition and who you think or want to win. Just unload whatever your thoughts are about the game so far." Chris told.

"I thought this day was about Chef." Smeargle perked up.

"Fine, you may also give a eulogy for Chef." Chris rolled his eyes.

"I do not want you at my funeral." Buizel blinked at him.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Top six! Top six! I'm so happy. I mean, rest in peace Chef Hatchet. I hope you find your way to the afterlife. (She takes a moment of silence before grinning wildly) TOP SIX!

**Buizel:** Man, from being out on day six, to being in the top six. This is awesome! The best part is that I get to share it with Lanturn. Oh Lanturn, I love you so. You already know that I want us to be the final two. I'm not worried about losing, but I am worried about Lanturn getting eliminated. From what she says, Lumineon is planning to come between us again. This time I'm gonna be prepared for it. No one's gonna hurt my Lanty.

**Vibrava:** It has been a spectacular journey of self exploration and development. I recall how I was over my head in the leadership role and I was close to forfeiting it to Linoone. I have come a long way. I couldn't have done it without everyone who stood by me though. Smeargle, Wormadam, Kirlia, Linoone, and many more. I owe you my success and vigilance. I will persevere to the finale and bring Lumineon's karma right to her.

**Smeargle:** When I came to this show, I never thought I'd make it past the first week, let alone all the way to the top six. I won't say it was easy though, or always fun. There have been just as many unpleasant days as there were good ones. But if one was to win, it would be the good days. Every day I spent with Linoone, or my friends made it all worth it. I like every one of the remaining contestants. Except for Lumineon. I really would not be disappointed if I lost to any of them.

**Lampent:** I can safely say my stay on this show sucked, big time. From the girls on my first team to the bullies to the lies and deception I'm dealing with now, it has been one gigantic buttload of suffering. So many times did I think of quitting. Now that we're so close to the end, I actually wanna be here. If only I had better company. Hitmontop, I miss you. You were the only friend I knew I could trust. I guess I have to do this one my own now.

**Lumineon:** Ah yes, the top six. I thank Chris for giving me this moment to actually stop and admire my work. I pride myself on the ability to cause so much confusion between the contestants. They are so easy to manipulate. Twenty five challenges later and I still have the upper hand. They are still fighting between each other over me. Imagine that. So now I have just a few more to go before I can finally seize the victory. Vibrava is still my biggest competition. She has got to go, or I will end up just like Togetic. Secondly, I have to worry about Buizel and his dumb girlfriend. If I could get rid of one of them next, that would help me immensely in the upcoming days. I would rather get rid of Buizel. That loudmouth won't shut up about how much he hates me and it's starting to get under my skin. I can't keep this victim façade forever. Then I have Lampent to get rid of around the top three or four because his Psychic attack has foiled me before and if he puts his mind to it, he can foil me again. That leaves the weakling Smeargle and stupid Lanturn to take to the final three. I would prefer to have Lanturn go next only because she's a slightly bigger threat than he is. I can easily take Smeargle on in anything Chris hits me with. Yes sir, I am gonna be a shoo-in for the finale.

* * *

Lampent came back from the restrooms and Smeargle's turn was next. He went into the boys' side of the cabin. He checked all the floorboards and found them intact. He needed to check the girls' side next. If the floorboards were all there then the weapon could not have been that. No other location of the nine mentioned besides the dock had floorboards anyway. As he was there, Lampent was whispering to Buizel.

"Why are you on his side? We don't know what he's hiding. If he would just tell us why he won't vote for Lumineon, none of this would be happening." He whispered.

"Get your head out of your butt, I told you he can't say anything. I know." Buizel replied in a hushed tone.

"I won't take that for an answer. I need to know." Lampent yelled in a whispered.

"Who are you to butt in to his business anyway? Even if he did have anything to hide, that's his business, not yours." The weasel replied.

"It is my business when he's going around pretending to be a good guy and being my supposed friend." Lampent frowned.

"He IS your friend. He hasn't done anything wrong. Face it, you're just butthurt that he kicked your ass in the battle." Buizel told.

"Shut up! I said I don't care about that. This is bigger than that." Lampent shouted quietly.

"Whatever it is, you're being a jerk so you better apologize." Buizel told.

"I'm not being a jerk. I'm watching for my own back from liars." He explained.

"And you think Smeargle is the liar? Wow, way to waste a friendship bro. I feel bad for him that he considers you a best friend, and this is how you treat him." Buizel frowned.

"Whatever. I'm not making the same mistake again." He backed off as Smeargle came back.

"Time to go Buizel." Chris told.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** If in order for him to trust someone, he has to know all their secrets, then Lampent is going to live alone for the rest of his existence.

**Smeargle:** I remember not seeing Lampent when I woke up. He must have been up early. I guess that makes him a prime suspect so far.

* * *

Buizel made his way to the gymnasium. He was running around excitedly before he stopped to think.

"Hey wait, Lanturn and I were together all morning. It couldn't have been either of us." He realized." Oh hey, dumbbells."

He hopped to count them. He found they were all there and in their places. None were moved.

"Then I can rule out Lanturn, me, Dumbbells and the gym." He decided before he ran out.

Lanturn had another go and she went to the kitchen again. Buizel decided he needed to talk to Smeargle about her.

"Hey Smeargle, got a second?" He asked.

"Sure." Smeargle ran to him.

Lampent narrowed his eyes at them. Even Buizel was sneaking behind his back.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I see how it is. Running to tell his little friend everything I said like sixth graders. How did I ever think of trusting them?

**Lumineon:** Hehe, I've been using a mix of Attract and Captivate all day on Lampent. Everytime someone bothers me, he gets crankier. I see how he's bickering with Buizel. It's only a matter of time before I get this to work.

* * *

"What is it?" Smeargle asked.

"I need to ask a really important favor of you." Buizel started.

"Anything." Smeargle nodded.

"With us getting fewer and fewer, added to your deal with Lumineon, you're gonna get to the point where you'll have to vote for one of us here." Buizel said." I know you won't vote for Vibrava so if it has to be Lanturn, I need you to vote for me instead."

"Buizel! You.. I can't. But." Smeargle got flustered.

"It's okay. It's going to happen eventually. I just want to make sure Lanturn stays longer than me if one of us was to leave." Buizel smiled.

"It's not that I want to vote for her. I don't want to vote for you though." Smeargle told him.

"I know, but you won't have a choice, so I'm giving you one. Really it's okay with me." He told him.

"I can't do that to you." He shook his head.

"Listen. If I had to vote between you and Linoone, who would you rather?" Buizel asked.

"Of course I would want you to vote for me." The painter said.

"See, I'd do anything to protect Lanturn so please, allow me to protect her. Promise me you won't vote her as long as I am here, promise me that you'd choose me if it came to the two of us." Buizel put his hands on Smeargle's shoulders.

Smeargle was at a loss of words. He looked into his friend's eyes and saw the need in them. He slowly nodded.

"Okay. I promise. Rest assured Buizel, I won't vote for her as long as you are still here. Hopefully I won't have to." He smiled slowly.

"Thanks man. That means a lot." He said as he hugged him.

Lampent was watching them afar with envy.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I understand Buizel's situation. I just hate that he has to worry about my vote. That stupid deal is ruining everything now.

**Lampent:** Just like Eelektross stealing Charmeleon from me, Smeargle stole Buizel. Some friend.

* * *

Lanturn came back with nothing to add. Lumineon made a visit to the auditorium. She went back trying to find any sort of clue. None of the mentioned weapons were here. As she was leaving, she noticed some fresh green paint on the floor of the stage.

"Hm, what was Smeargle doing here?" She turned back inside and searched through the props.

Under a pile of blank sheets, she found a recent painting. It was bad. It had what seemed to be Lampent and a dog under a crooked sun. Lumineon grimaced at the bad painting and dumped it back. So Smeargle wasn't the killer. Figures. At least she knew now that the auditorium couldn't have been the crime scene otherwise Smeargle would have seen or heard something. She went back and Vibrava headed out to the docks. She looked at the wooden planks. They were intact. They were also wet, but the sun was clear and the sea was calm. It couldn't have been a wave.

"Hm, a Water type perhaps?" She thought. She dropped down and looked at the wooden planks closely."Aha!"

She picked something up. It appeared to be a dark blue scale.

"Rats, Lumineon appears to be innocent. She must have spent her morning here." Vibrava shook her head.

She also inspected the boat of losers. The anchor was still attached to it. It didn't look like it was moved at all. She could rule out that weapon. Lampent's turn came and he was about to float to the boys' side of the cabin.

"Can I go use the bathroom first? It's urgent, you know how Chef's food is. Was." Lampent requested.

"Fine, but it counts as part of your five minutes. Hurry up." Chris allowed.

The others were discussing possibilities. Save for Lumineon, they shared with each other their findings. They made sure she wasn't listening to them.

"So we can already rule out three suspects." Lanturn hummed.

"Yeah, and four weapons." Smeargle added." What about the floorboards? We only need to see your side of the cabin and make sure they're there."

"Well it's your turn next." Buizel told." You might as well."

Lampent came back calmly and Smeargle took off to the girls' cabin. He checked each and every floorboard till he was sure it was not the murder weapon. He ran back to the rest.

"They're all there. It's not floorboards." He panted.

"Oh really? That's not what I concluded." Lampent scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Buizel questioned.

"Floorboards. That's the murder weapon. And I know who the killer is too." He said.

"Well, out with it then, before Lumineon takes immunity." Vibrava demanded.

"It was Smeargle! He did it in the boys' cabin with the cracked floorboard." He pointed at Smeargle.

"But but, I'm innocent. I wouldn't hurt anyone." He panicked.

"Funny you should say that. You sure didn't have any trouble hurting me." Lampent seethed with hurt.

"What? When? I would never." He pled.

"Alright cut it out Lampent. You need to lay off of him right now." Buizel got in his face.

"Go see for yourself." Lampent shrugged.

"Yes Buizel, it is your turn. You should go check." Lumineon encouraged.

"I don't buy it so I'm going there to prove you wrong." Buizel stomped to the boys' cabin.

"I'd check under his bed if I were you." Lampent shouted out after him.

"I really didn't do it." Smeargle shook.

Buizel came back looking shocked.

"What did you see?" Lanturn asked anxiously.

"I saw." He muttered." I saw a piece of floorboard bloodied at the tip and a rag that was soaked with blood stuffed under Smeargle's bed."

Lumineon gasped dramatically.

"No, I'm being framed." Smeargle waved his arms defensively." I'm innocent. Please."

"Something doesn't add up." Vibrava rubbed her chin

"Chris, what are you waiting for? The criminal has been found out. Arrest him." Lumineon urged.

"Eliminate him." Lampent added.

"Ass." Buizel frowned at him.

"Wait!" Vibrava interrupted." Let me have my turn. If I can figure it out this turn, their guess can be falsified."

"What are you waiting for? There's a cold blooded killer standing right in front of you and you're debating the challenge?" Lampent rushed.

"Shush." He quieted." If Lanturn and Lumineon have no problem passing, then Vibrava cam have her turn."

"I couldn't find anything anyway so I don't mind." Lanturn shrugged.

Lumineon knew Smeargle was innocent and was worried if Vibrava found out then she would be immune, however having Lampent immune wouldn't be of much help either. She doubted she could possibly figure it out in one turn so she decided to let Vibrava have her gamble.

"Alright Vibrava, you have five minutes and you may only go to one place. If your guess is wrong, you will lose a shot at immunity." Chris warned.

"Aye aye." She nodded. She flew to the restrooms.

Lampent's eyes widened.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Buizel:** Woah, Smeargle is a killer? Who saw that coming?

**Smeargle:** I'm so ashamed. (He hides his face)

**Lumineon:** Why do I feel Lampent is digging a hole for himself? I hope this works out.

**Lampent:** Dang it, she better not get too nosy in there.

* * *

Vibrava scanned the bathroom for signs. The plungers in their rightful place in the corners near the toilets. That could be ruled out. She dropped to the ground and lost her balance as she slipped on the water.

"What the, why is the floor all wet?" She flew back up.

She checked the ground. It was washed recently. It couldn't have been Chef. As she was thinking of who it could be, her eyes landed on the wall with the sinks. Something was off. There was a block that looked lighter than the surrounding. A mirror was in that place, but where is the mirror? She looked around. There was no place to hide them except in the toilets. She quickly flew to one of the stalls and opened the seat, nothing but water. She checked them all one by one. Nothing.

"Shoot. This makes no sense." She tapped her chin.

Her cap started glowing. She groaned as she made to leave but before she could fly out the door, a thought came to her. She dashed to the toilets again and opened the back hood. The first was full of water, so was the second. The third however had something unexpected.

"Aha." She chirped." Just as I thought."

"Vibrava, get your butt here right now." Chris called on the megaphone.

She went back out and faced the others.

"So, come up with anything?" He asked her.

"Yes, I have solved the case." She announced.

"But Lampent already solved the case." Lanturn argued.

"No he did not because he himself is the actual killer." She pointed.

Lumineon gasped dramatically again.

"You see, I knew Smeargle couldn't have been the killer. He was with me for a long time in the mess hall and I saw Chef in the kitchen. He only left the kitchen after Smeargle showed up to the Mess Hall. We stayed in there and then walked out to Chef's body in front of us. So he had an alliby. Now, when I saw Lampent throwing the blame on Smeargle, I knew something about him was fishy so I had to remember where he went on his turn and that was the restrooms, twice."

"I have a weak bladder." Lampent attempted.

"You have no bladder." Buizel pointed out.

"The restroom floor was unusually wet as if washed only recently but Chef couldn't have washed it. So I thought, what if someone wanted to mask the scene of the crime? Lampent did go twice. The first time he went to clean the bathroom. The second time he went before going to the boys' side so he could get the bloody rag and plant the fake evidence under Smeargle's bed to derail the blame." Vibrava continued." As for the actual murder weapon, there was a mirror missing on the restroom wall and I found it in pieces in the back compartment of a toilet, and the water was bloody. That alongside Lampent's mysteriously grouchy misdemeanor points to the unmistakable fact that Lampent killed Chef Hatchet in the restrooms with a piece of broken glass."

"Woah." Buizel marveled.

"How could you?" Smeargle accused.

"Aah, and I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling dragonfly and your stupid dog." Lampent spat as he pointed at Smeargle.

"Stupid?" Smeargle repeated looking hurt.

"Congratulations! Vibrava, you win today's challenge by successfully deciphering the mystery murder." Chris beamed.

Chef, whose body was now forgotten near them on the ground, stood up slowly. All the contestants screamed in shock.

"What!? He's not dead?" Lanturn asked.

"Course not! I was pretendin Haven't you seen Saw?" Chef took off his bloodied outfit.

"No no no Chef, our viewers do not need to watch that." Chris warned.

"So, what was the motive?" Lumineon asked.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_While Lanturn and Buizel were in the river, Smeargle and Vibrava having breakfast and Lumineon sitting on the dock. Lampent was sulking. He avoided the other contestants all morning. He floated in the restrooms quietly, mulling over all the past events. Chef came in and interrupted his thoughts. He went to use the toilet and then went to wash his hands._

"_You're making a big mistake." Chef said to him._

"_Huh?" Lampent turned to face him._

"_He's yo friend, yo gotts ta see the truth in front o' ya." Chef continued._

_Lampent got a vague feeling he was talking about Smeargle._

"_Why are you even talking about this? Wouldn't you be fired or something if you were found out interfering with the competition?" Lampent frowned._

"_Forget that." Chef brushed off." Go make peace with yo friend. It's not right what you're doin."_

"_Stay out of it." Lampent turned away from him._

"_Wake up son, the fish is bad news. She's playin you." Chef grunted._

_Lampent shook in anger. He spun around and used Psychic to shove Chef against the sink. The slam into the wall shattered the mirror._

"_I said stay out of it." He yelled._

"_You're blind boy, blind." Chef dared." You're gonna believe someone you aint ever talked to than your friend of many days?"_

_Lampent sighed in frustration." I don't know. I just don't know. I have no friends. I can't have any more friends. They all have things to hide and those things end up hurting those around them. Including me."_

"_Trust your friends son, give them the chance to open up." Chef stood up to dust himself." Ow."_

_As he was brushing himself off, a small piece of glass pricked his elbow. Lampent turned around surprised._

"_Oops, sorry about that." He began." Let me get those off you."_

_He used Psychic on the broken mirror and levitated them in front of Chef. At that moment Chris popped his head in the restrooms. He saw Lampent using Psychic on the glass shards in front of Chef._

"_What's going on here?" Chris put his hands on his hips._

"_Nothing, it was an accident." Lampent said._

"_I heard shouting. I was gonna ask why Chef was talking to a contestant, but now I have a great idea for a challenge, and Chef, you're the center of it. You won't have a choice if you don't wanna be fired for interfering with the game."Chris told._

"_Oh man." Chef whined._

"_Lampent buddy. Since you're inadvertently in on the challenge already. You won't be able to compete like the others. You have the solution." Chris whispered._

"_So what am I supposed to do? I just sit in the sidelines and hand the game to the others?" He demanded._

"_You will have a special mission. If you can successfully fool the contestants into finding another solution without being exposed. You will win immunity. How's that?" Chris tempted._

"_I suppose. Figures I'd get the hard job."Lampent shook his head._

* * *

"You know what, it's not impotent." Chris grinned, referring to the motive." Vibrava is today's winner. She has immunity. The rest of you are fair game. See ya killers in an hour."

The contestants started going their separate ways. Smeargle remained in his spot. Lumineon slowed down till the others were out of ear shot.

"Oh Smeargle, who will you be voting for? Remember our deal?" She asked sweetly.

He tried to ignore her. He was too upset at what Lampent had said.

"And since Vibrava is immune, that leaves, Buizel, Lanturn and Lampent." She said." I know Lampent is your best friend so you won't vote for him. That leaves the love fish and her rat."

"Leave me alone." He turned away.

"Well I already know who I'm voting for. Bye bye Lanturn." She said with her back to Smeargle on purpose to let him hear.

Smeargle gasped. Lumineon smirked. She had to put the finishing touches now. She searched out Lampent.

"Hey, Lampent sweety, it's a shame you didn't win. You were oh so close." She sat next to him.

"Yeah whatever." He pouted. He was pissed.

"Listen, I fear for your stay here, so I want to help you." She began." May I suggest someone for the vote?"

"I already know who I'm voting for." He said.

"Oh no, not Smeargle." She faked sadness." It will break my little heart."

"Well it will break my heart if he stays." He looked down.

"But you'd be in the cabin with Buizel all alone and after how he's treating you today, imagine how badly he will pick on you if he knows you voted out Smeargle." She cleverly pitched.

Lampent didn't reply.

"If we are to have a shot of reaching the finale, we must vote together, so here's what I suggest." She told him the name in mind.

"But..bu…" He was feeling woozy for a reason he did not know.

Lumineon was using Captivate over and over on him till he had his attention on her.

"Okay Lampent sweety?" She whispered.

"Yeesss Lumineon." He said lazily.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** I did not get immunity, that is a huge loss and now I am in a difficult spot, but if my moves fit into place, I should at least get a tie.

**Lampent:** My mind is so foggy, I can't think straight.

* * *

The top six sat on the logs in front of the bonfire. Chris addressed them.

"Well well well, we are the pivotal moment of deciding the top five contestants of this season. How does it feel?" He breathed calmly.

"Hurry up so we can kick Lumineon out already." Buizel rushed.

Lampent wanted to get up and fight but he saved it to see what the night will bring.

"As you wish, you may proceed with the voting. All are available save for master sleuth Vibrava." Chris told.

"But of course." She winked.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Lanturn:** Yay, I get to vote for Lumineon. If she leaves I will be so happy.

**Vibrava:** Last time Chris gave us a rotten twist and disqualified Electrike. He better not meddle this time. Lumineon has got to go once and for all.

**Smeargle: **Oh no. She wants to vote for Lanturn. This is what Buizel was worried about then. If I had voted for her, she might have gone. I guess that means I have to vote for someone else. Since she won't vote for Buizel, no one would too. Everyone else is friends with him so I vote for him both to honor his request and keep the both of them safe. Lumineon will still lose because she will get at least three other votes. I really hope she loses already.

**Lumineon:** Fins crossed. This is it, either I guarantee my stay till the finale or I come in lousy sixth. It is time to break up the goofy duo once and for all.

* * *

The six sat again. Most were excited for the result.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five Pokeblocks, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a Pokeblock. The person who does not receive a Pokeblock will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra large rare berry infused Pokeblocks belonging to the immunity winner goes to…."

"Vibrava"

"Try, and try, you couldn't foil me in the end." Vibrava spoke to Lumineon as she relished her Pokeblock.

"I hope you choke." Lumineon mirrored what Vibrava told her last episode.

"Joining Vibrava in the top five are." Chris continued.

"Smeargle"

He breathed in relief. He glanced at Lampent who frowned bitterly at him. He felt a pang of hurt hit him.

"Lampent"

Lampent didn't bother with the Pokeblock.

"And Lanturn."

"Yay!" She cheered.

Buizel was glad.

"So, it comes down to the two ex lovers." Chris Faced.

"Can we emphasize the ex bit? That's really important." Buizel requested.

"Okay then, Buizel, Lumineon. One of you is going out tonight." Chris looked at the two." Lumineon, you did not win immunity, aren't you worried? There won't be any disqualifications or twists of that kind this time."

"I don't need special cases to remain here Chris. I will say that I am somewhat worried." She told.

"And you Buizel, you already know what lies after the ride of losers, but you are the only remaining returnee. Who will you miss more if you lose, Lanturn or Lumineon?" Chris asked.

"I'm gonna ignore the joke only because I'm seconds away from seeing her get kicked off." Buizel retained his grin.

"Confident aren't we?" Chris smirked evilly." Let's count the votes then. There's one for Buizel."

He shrugged.

"One for Lumineon." He continued.

Lumineon waited expectantly.

"Another for Lumineon." He continued.

She held her breath.

"And a third for Lumineon." Chris read.

"This is going to be so good. I can feel it." Buizel stood up.

"One more vote for Buizel." Chris said.

There was one more vote. Everyone waited in silence.

"And the last vote here is for…" Chris paused.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Buizel"

"We have a tie!" Chris announced.

"What!?" Buizel's smile disappeared and was replaced by an expression of shock.

"There's six of us and he got three votes? It can't be." Vibrava shook her head.

"Oh but it can. That's why I counted the votes in front of you, so you would be sure of no foul play. Afterall, you all voted, those of you who let the result get to this shouldn't be surprised."

"What happens now?" Lumineon asked.

"Now you both go out." Chris smiled.

"Noooooo." Lanturn wailed.

"Chris, come on, you can't have a double elimination so late in the game. Think of the ratings." Lumineon attempted sweetly.

"Hm, you got a point. Alright, then Buizel remains and you go." He laughed.

"YES!" Buizel cheered.

The look of pure horror on Lumineon's face had Chris tumbling in laughter.

"Oh, oh, you guys are so gullible. Of course I won't have you both out, or just choose. It's a faceoff duh. Tie breaker time." Chris calmed his laughter.

"Aww. But you already said she was out." Vibrava whined.

"It's aight. I can take her." Buizel cracked his knuckles. Bring it Chris. What do I have to do to kick her butt?"

"Since it was a challenge to gather clues about the murder, your tie breaker challenge is this." Chris started." The first one to bring me one of each weapon will move on to the top five."

"Alright! Let's do it!" Buizel jumped to his feet.

"The rest of the contestants may choose to help whoever they want but cannot themselves bring the weapons to me or it won't count." Chris continued." So, you may start in three, two, one …go!"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** This is my fault! Lumineon tricked me. She wanted me to hear that she was voting for Lanturn so I would vote Buizel. I have to make up for this.

**Lanturn:** Buizel has to stay, he has to. Please don't let him lose.

**Vibrava:** This is it, we have to do everything possible to help keep Buizel here.

**Buizel:** Yeah, I'm mad that I got three votes, but the others will help me now. Lumineon's got no chance.

**Lumineon:** This bought me some time. They're all going to help him though. How am I going to do this?

* * *

Buizel and Lumineon set off quickly. Buizel headed to the boys' cabin first. Lumineon went to the docks to get an anchor.

"Come on, we should all help Buizel." Vibrava got up." I'll get the Cleaver!"

"I'll get the marshmallow stick!" Smeargle joined.

"I'll get the plunger!" Lanturn squealed.

Lampent had little time to think. Only one idea came to him. He rushed after Buizel without being seen. Lumineon tugged hard on the anchor to pull it out of the boat. She brought it to the bonfire and then went to the gymnasium to get the dumbbell. Meanwhile Vibrava, Lanturn and Smeargle were gathering the stuff for Buizel. Buizel retrieved the bloody cracked floorboard from under Smeargle's bed and turned around. He made a beeline to the door and opened it. As he was leaving though, he felt a powerful pull drag him back inside, and then the door was slammed shut on its own.

"Huh? What?" Buizel looked left and right.

He tried to move but the grab on him was strong and unrelenting.

"Who's there?" Buizel asked.

And then in front of him, Lampent materialized. He had a concentrated look.

"Lampent? Is that you holding me in place? Let me go. I have to win this." He struggled.

"I can't do that Buizel. You have to go." He said.

"Come on man, this is stupid. Lumineon is winning as we speak." Buizel tried to move but in vain.

"Yes, she is." He got a reply.

"Lampent, this is not funny. Let me go!" Buizel got angry.

"I didn't want to have to do this. I wanted Smeargle out, but you sided with him in the betrayal. You have to go." Lampent spoke quietly.

"Betrayal? You idiot. You're the one who's betraying everyone. Look what you're doing. Cheating to let me lose. Me, your friend and teammate." Buizel grumbled.

"Some friend, you picked Smeargle over me when I told you he was hiding things from us. I know the truth. I know everything. I bet you know too, being a returnee. You're covering up for it. How disgusting. Did you stop and think how Linoone would feel about all of it?" Lampent interrogated.

"If you know everything, then you'd know that Linoone was the one who made the deal you idiot." Buizel struggled." Ugh let me fucking go! You're ruining everything."

"What, that doesn't make any sense." Lampent shook his head trying to fit the new piece of information in the story." Don't try to mislead me."

"Help! Someone!" Buizel yelled but was muffled by Lampent who used Psychic to shut his mouth.

"I hate doing this Buizel, you were once my friend, but now I know I can't call any of you friends. You're all like Charmeleon." Lampent cried.

"Buizel!? Are you in there?" Lanturn shouted.

"Hey Buizel! Get out already. Lumineon's catching up." Vibrava approached.

"Come on Buizel, we have all your stuff here. All you need to do is come out here and take them to the bonfire." Smeargle added.

"MMMM." Buizel tried to scream.

"Buizel?" Lanturn hollered.

There was banging on the door but Lampent held it shut.

"Buizel come on out!?" Vibrava shouted.

Lumineon had gathered the anchor, the dumbbell, the marshmallow stick, the floorboard, the plunger, and the broken glass. She went into the Kitchen to get the soup and Cleaver. Vibrava saw her rushing there. She turned and banged the door harder.

"Come on Buizel. You're wasting the win. What are you doing in there?" She questioned.

"MMMM." Buizel tried to break free from his spot.

Lumineon ran out of the Kitchen with a bowl of soup, a cleaver and a fork. Vibrava gasped. She flew to the window and smashed through. She saw Buizel standing in place and Lampent blocked the door.

"Lampent?" She asked.

"Campers, the tie breaker challenge is over. Head back to the bonfire." Chris called on the megaphone.

Lampent finally let go of his hold on the door and Buizel. Lanturn and Smeargle came tumbling in.

"What have you done!?" Vibrava gawked at Lampent.

Buizel charged at Lampent blindly, screaming in rage.

"You asshole!" He shouted.

Lampent didn't let him make contact and dissipated out of the cabin.

"What's going on?" Smeargle asked.

"Everybody here now!" Chris shouted.

They all headed to the bonfire to find Lumineon standing next to Chris looking smug. Lampent also floated next to them. The others approached them staring angrily.

"Since Buizel failed to come forth with any item, Lumineon gets to pass by for another week." Chris told." I'm sorry to say, but Buizel, you're out."

"I demand retribution. Lampent cheated and blocked Buizel's movement." Vibrava accused.

"If so, then I have no other choice." Chris paused." Than to allow it because that isn't cheating. He helped Lumineon by stopping Buizel. That's within the rules."

"Why Lampent, why?" Lanturn broke into tears." Why would you do this?"

"Because he's a coward." Buizel snapped.

He approached Lanturn and his gaze turned from rage to sadness. He held her as she cried.

"It's okay Lan, you're still in this right? Come on. I'll be cheering for you." He whispered." You're the strongest, kindest, most genuine girl I know. If anyone deserves this, it's you."

"But I don't wanna go on without you." She sniffed.

"Do it Lanturn, do it for us. If you don't then Lumineon will win and everything will be for nothing." He said as he lifted her chin.

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss.

"Take care of her Vibrava." He spoke as he started walking.

He reached Smeargle who was also on the verge of tears.

"It's, it's my fault. I voted for you to protect Lanturn. I didn't know you'd get two more votes." He croaked.

"Hey man, thanks for that. You're the best." He said as he hugged him." I'll never forget that from you. You saved my girlfriend, don't you think about feeling guilty okay? If anything, you should be proud of it. I owe you one."

Smeargle hugged him tightly before letting go. Buizel kept going, when he passed by Chris and Lampent, he turned to the latter. He glared at him. Lampent had a cold look. Buizel spat in his face. Lampent flinched.

"I hope you get humiliated worse than Charmeleon. Friend." He prayed.

He walked alongside Chef to the boat. Chef turned around and shook his head disapprovingly at Lampent.

* * *

"Ouch, that was a really sad elimination wasn't it?" Chris relayed." Lampent has officially turned to the dark side and was a direct cause of Buizel's elimination, and in turn keeping Lumineon safe for another episode. It's kinda sad when you think about it. Guy friendships that were beautiful and close, ruined at the touch of a deceptive female. Lampent is going down a path of his own doing, suspecting his friends to turn on him only to turn on his friends instead. Will he ever realize the grave mistakes he is making? Has Lumineon been replaced as most dastardly villain? And can the three hope to eliminate her now that the majority of votes has turned in her favor? Lots more epic drama and action on the next episode of Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**:**

**Buizel: **Lumineon

**Lampent:** Buizel

**Lanturn:** Lumineon

**Lumineon:** Buizel

**Smeargle:** Buizel

**Vibrava:** Lumineon

**Total:**

**Lumineon:** 3 (Tie, won)

**Buizel:** 3 (Tie, Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Lampent – Lanturn – Lumineon – Smeargle – Vibrava

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior – Charmeleon – Linoone – Togetic – Electrike (2) – Dragonair – Chimecho (2) – Buizel (2)

* * *

That was sad, even by my standards. Not the eliminating Buizel bit, nah, that was easy. Making Lampent turn on his friends like that though... So Buizel wraps up the returnees and leaves the show in 6th as the 3rd boy left, just as he was the 3rd boy to leave the island and the sixth overall. Buizel was a good character for bickering with Chris or Lumineon. He was also a good competitor and a nice guy. All those made it clear that Lumineon was not gonna leave him in. I hope you guys could follow with the Clue referencing challenge. It is one of my favorite games. Don't forget to share your thoughts, and the **Poll!**


	26. Chapter 26: Everything It Takes

Hi everyone. Here's an incredibly short chapter (by my standards). I've been sick this past week and had no energy to write at all and this chapter is the result of decreased mental capacity. Let's go with that :P. The next one should be longer and better, especially considering the challenge I have prepared.

**Next Project:** I got a few suggestions. The poll resulted in one vote for a Sequel, and two votes for Ridonculous Race. Friends tell me to do a sequel, but reviews seem to want a Ridonculous Race. A conundrum... But considering all else, it would be best to go with a Ridonculous Race. I haven't seen any (good) stories of it, or any that are anywhere near completion. Most are also (submit your own OC) which I dislike so I'm going to do one with a collection of characters I came up with. I have already thought of 16 teams which I will reveal over the course of the last few chapters right here! So why don't I start with a few right now? :D

**New Cast Reveals:** In no particular order:

-**Clown and Mime**: Hilbert and Sally

-**Adrenaline Junkies**: Troy and Alexis

-**Heiress and Butler**: Cece and Niles

-**Air Guitarists**: Jake and Rex

Thoughts?

To my reviews:

_**latashayoung216**_: You are Princess Magnum right? Anyway, I think you're officially Lampent's number one fan. Congratulations! Thanks for the reviews. I know you're not too happy that Lampent is being a villain in these few chapters. I'm not either. He was way better as a good guy wasn't he? Darn Lumineon messing with his head.

_**PizzaTheBomb**_: It would have been nice to hear your thoughts on the actual chapter XD I mean, Vibrava won the challenge. You of all should have been ecstatic about that. Then again, I remember when I started revealing the cast for this story on the last few chapters of my first one and you started ignoring the story for the new one so I get it :P. You're gonna get what you want, a Ridonculous Race. Thanks for sticking by through this long time!

_**Bronzern**_: I agree about Lampent, I think he is being gullible but as someone who has been in a similar position as him, I know that when one friend or more does what Charmeleon did to him, I would become distrustful and bitter. What is going on with him hits close to home with me too. I fell into the cliche of representing myself with a character lol. As for Buizel, what can I say, Love. Says it all. When he heard that Lumineon was threatening Lanturn, he had to do something. Lumineon got a lot more fans than I thought possible. I for one love Heather even if she's a big time villain. Villains are still parts of the story and good ones are fun to watch. The whole "Love to hate" thing. Lumineon at first didn't seem to me like someone who would turn out likable or successful but as the story went on, I found her to be the best villain out of the ones, even beating Vespiquen merely for the fact that Vespiquen is too much of a Heather. Lumineon is a little different so I went with her for top villain. Chris' role in affecting the game is over. Now it's all her, and maybe whomever she's got tricked. Thanks for your thoughtful review!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Everything It Takes**

Chris stood excitedly on the dock during a cloudy day. He was wearing a raincoat and holding an umbrella.

"Hello hello, Chris here and we're live from Total Drama." Chris waved.

"No we aint." Chef shot down.

"Would you, just, GOSH!" Chris fumed." Clearly from the ratings we got, everyone enjoyed having you murdered. Speaking of murder, that must be exactly what Buizel wants to do to Lampent now that he has betrayed everyone in an act of self defense against no one and the only someone benefiting from it is the one, Lumineon."

"Next time we murder you instead." Chef mumbled.

"While everyone was busy trying to find out who, where and with what Chef was murdered, Lampent was trying to figure out how, why and for how long Smeargle would keep his secret from him. In doing so, he framed him, tried to vote him out and then when that didn't work, voted out his friend." Chris continued." Now we are down to five, two of which don't seem like voting for Lumineon any time soon, so how will things turn out for our poor contestants? Is Lanturn going to sulk all day like Dragonair? And will Lampent satisfy his frustration with Smeargle, or will he suffer everyone's wrath? We're all anxious to know what happens so stick around, awesomeness abound, don't make a sound, Chef, right now on Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Girls' side**

* * *

Lanturn looked devastated. Vibrava was again pacing. Lumineon lay back in her bed comfortably. It started to rain outside.

"This is ridiculous. Three votes. Three votes? Three votes!" Vibrava repeated.

"Yes, wonderful wasn't it?" Lumineon grinned.

"Three votes! First off is you of course, being dastardly as usual." Vibrava counted." Then there's that treacherous snake Lampent. Oooh, when I get my hands on him."

Lanturn sniffed." Why him? Why Buizel?"

Lumineon laughed silently.

"And that leaves, Smeargle then. He wouldn't have voted unless he absolutely had to." Vibrava was talking to herself as she paced." But he didn't have to this time. Everyone was available."

"Why?" Lanturn croaked.

"Waa waa, he's not dead you know. If you want, we can vote you out next so you can go be with him and then together you can actually have one full brain." Lumineon sneered.

Lanturn sucked it up and pulled an angry face.

"NO! I am not going to lose to you. I will beat you next, you, you bad girl." Lanturn challenged.

"Careful, you almost said a bad word." Lumineon mocked.

"So now unless Lanturn, Smeargle and I vote together, we won't be safe." Vibrava continued with her externalized thought process.

"Then tough luck because Smeargle will never vote for me hahahahaha." Lumineon fell in to a bout of evil laughter.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** What's next? Smeargle going to turn on us too? I don't get it, what happened tonight? Why did everything go wrong like that? I was sure my win had sealed her fate but instead she sits there looking like she's already won herself a place in the finale.

**Lumineon:** Yes, I finally have full control of this island. Nothing they can do can stop me now. Once I get rid of Vibrava, I will be unstoppable. The money is in my grasp. I can feel it already.

**Lanturn:** Stupid phooey doodoohead meany Lumineon! Buizel and I were supposed to go to the finals together.

* * *

**Boys' side**

* * *

Right after the elimination, Lampent came here before Smeargle to avoid interaction. He went to sleep quickly. Smeargle wanted to talk to him but he was too shy to wake him up so he went to bed as well. As the rain grew heavier and the thunder roared louder, Lampent started having a dream.

_Lampent was sitting among everyone in the mess hall. All of them having fun and laughing with him in the center of it. There was Smeargle, Vibrava, Lanturn, and Buizel as well as Linoone, and best of all, Hitmontop. As the laughing slowly stopped, he noticed it got darker. Everyone's smiles faded and they stared at him._

"_Guys?" He piped up._

"_You're not one of us." Vibrava and Linoone seemed to be floating away from his vision._

"_You're a traitor and a coward." Lanturn and Buizel added as they drifted far away._

_Lampent was nervous._

"_You're a horrible Pokemon." Smeargle said as he disappeared too._

_Lampent sobbed as he turned to look at Hitmontop._

"_But I'm not." He began to cry._

"_You will lose everything." Hitmontop said as he started going away._

"_No, Hitmontop, please don't go. Not you too." Lampent begged. He tried to reach out but he couldn't hold on and he fell forward._

_He felt he couldn't move anymore. He lay crying as everyone abandoned him. Then felt a shadow over his face. He glanced up and shook as he saw Togetic, her body black with sharp horns coming out of her head and her wings bony. Her eyes red and blood seeping from the sides of her mouth as she grinned evilly. She was hovering over him closely. He screamed._

"Wake up! Lampent! Wake up!" He heard as he opened his eyes.

Instead of Togetic, he saw Smeargle standing on the edge of the bunk bed above his in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked distrustfully.

"You were having a nightmare, I heard you moaning. I was trying to…" He answered.

"…To pull some prank on me? Trying to dunk water on me? Trying to unhook me from the ceiling?" He accused.

"What? No, I was trying to wake you up." Smeargle shook his head.

"Get away from me." Lampent moved back.

Smeargle lost his balance as he was leaning forward and dropped from the upper bunk to the ground. He groaned. Lampent didn't risk going back to sleep now. He was too upset. He opened the cabin door and floated out quickly, not noticing it was a storm out there. Smeargle got up and ran after him.

"Lampent wait, I wouldn't hurt you! Don't go out there." He called out.

He looked around and saw Lampent floating towards the forest. He ran after him, covering his face from the pelting rain.

"Lampent come back!" He ran deeper into the dark forest.

Lampent's light was out of sight for him now. He couldn't see where he was going. Lampent himself had hid among the branches of a tree. He was breathing hard. He looked down and saw Smeargle walk by the tree without seeing him. He glared at him.

"Lampent! Where are you?" He shouted.

He kept going, blinded by the raging winds and pouring rains until he slipped and fell, right into the river which was flowing strongly due to the storm. He struggled to emerge from the water but the current was pushing him hard.

"Help!" He gurgled.

He swam as hard as he could to the edge while being pushed by the water. He was then pushed against a boulder in the river and hit his head. He felt dizzy as he was pummeled by the incoming water. He moved to the side and grabbed on to the muddy riverbank till he was able to fasten himself on shore. He slowly pulled himself out, but too exhausted and pained to get up, fainted in his spot.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I wake up to see him in my face, probably trying to pour some water on me or something. I know better.

* * *

The next day, the storm had subsided but the clouds loomed over the island as a constant reminder. The contestants were up but none were too keen on talking to each other. Lampent did not make an appearance in the Mess Hall, Lumineon did only to mock the girls before heading out. Vibrava and Lanturn sat together glumly.

"It's official. It's only you and me against them now." Vibrava said.

"We'll get them all. For Buizel!" Lanturn decided.

"I don't know if we can anymore." Vibrava rested her head on the table.

"We so can. I believe it. We won't let her win." The fish assured.

"We need Smeargle for it, and I don't think he'll vote for her." Vibrava told.

"Then we vote for Lampent. She'll go back to being alone right?" Lanturn suggested.

Vibrava calculated it and it seemed right. Smeargle shouldn't mind voting for Lampent now that he'd done all that.

"I guess. We'll give it a shot." Vibrava joined.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I wanna beat her more than I want to win the show, because she took Buizel out who was supposed to win. I can't let her win.

**Vibrava:** I'm relieved Lanturn isn't taking Buizel's loss badly. At least she's motivated to win now. I on the other hand feel as though I lost all hope. There's just nothing I see working. We've tried to vote her out every single time for the past six or more challenges but to no avail. It's getting hopeless.

* * *

Chris called everyone to the gym for a challenge. Only four showed up.

"We're having a lot of challenges in the gym recently." Lumineon commented.

"Well you know how Pokemon were made to be in Gyms." Chris told.

"NO WE WERE NOT!" They all shouted.

"So, for today's… wait, one of you is missing. I was sure you were five." Chris narrowed his eyes." Smeargle, where is he?"

They shrugged.

"Ah whatevs, time for the challenge." Chris ignored.

"What? But he'll miss it." Vibrava stopped him.

"Not my fault he's not here. Time's a wastin and today's challenge is gonna take some time." Chris ignored." Anyway, every Pokemon's dream is to lead a Gym where trainers seeking fortunes and glory from all around the world come forth to challenge you for your hidden treasure."

"Uh no, none of that is right." Vibrava corrected." There's no hidden treasure, there's only a badge and some lame Technical Machine as a reward. No fortunes, and little glory because somehow everyone ends up in the League. And it's not the Pokemon that lead the gym, it's the humans."

Chris frowned." Fine! I'm the human, and it's my dream that you, the Pokemon, do this challenge in this Gym."

"Seriously Vibrava, stop being a showoff, Chris knows what he's doing." Lumineon rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Lumineon." Chris thanked." As I was saying, you guys are going to make your own Gyms! Spread out across the island are all the basic components of a Gym. Your task is to collect and assemble the parts that make up a Pokemon Gym."

"Parts? Components? Are we really building a gym?" Lampent asked.

"Maybe." Chris sufficed." I'll be the judge of the Gyms, the most cohesive, complete and fastest gym to be ready will be the winner of sole immunity, as for the rest of you, it's byebye for another sad contestant, probably Lanturn because she can't do anything without Buizel."

"Yes I can!" She huffed.

"Any chance you can tell us where we can start looking?" Lumineon winked at him.

"Fair enough, you should start somewhere in the island." Chris smiled.

"For Shuckle's sake!" Lampent cursed.

"What about Smeargle though?" Vibrava asked again.

"Don't care." Chris ignored." Challenge starts…now! The contestants are off to assemble their, my dream gym! Will they gather the best thought out components? Will Lampent build one instead? And where is Smeargle? All in due time when we get back on Total Drama!"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** It's not like Smeargle to disappear before a challenge. I wonder where he is.

**Lampent:** His absence is better for me. I won't have to worry about being sabotaged now.

**Lumineon:** Great, Smeargle's not here. I only need to beat the two girls to secure immunity. Wait a second. I have the majority of votes, why am I worried about immunity? Hahaha this is fantastic.

* * *

Each of the four went in different ways. Lanturn as usual chose to scour the beach. Lumineon rummaged around camp at first. Vibrava soared inside the forest and Lampent floated towards the river. He would search around it and use it as a checkpoint and guide. Lanturn was determined to focus on the challenge this time. No more distractions. She ignored the temptation to splash in the water and strolled on the beach until she saw something on a rock. She bent down and picked it up, it was a Wave Badge, shaped like a drop of water inside three more expanding drops of water rimmed with gold.

"Eee! A Gym always needs a Badge!" She squealed.

Lumineon was bored. She was looking half-heartedly in different places in camp. While in the Auditoreum she came across a compact-disk-like machine among a box. It was colored yellow and white.

"Huh, a Technical Machine. Who would have known?" She brightened.

She read the label. It said TM34: Shock Wave.

"Egh, Electric." She grimaced.

Vibrava found the cave at the base of the mountain. She entered it and found two things. The first was a Pokeball. The other was even weirder. A cardboard cutout of Sabrina, the Psychic Gym leader of Kanto.

"Interesting." She thought.

When she picked up the ball, she saw that it was a Steelix.

"Two for one! Success!" She cheered as she grabbed the ball and the Sabrina standee.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** This might be easier than I thought.

**Vibrava:** I must assume then that the task is to gather one of those cutouts to represent a Gym leader, some Pokemon, preferably six. A Badge, and perhaps a TM of some sort. No challenge for me, I will gather them in no time.

* * *

Lampent was floating close to the river and spotted a Pokeball balanced between two rocks in the stream. He used Psychic to pick it up. It was a Gengar. He continued along the river until he saw something else. Someone laying in the mud. He got closer but was shocked to see it was Smeargle.

"Smeargle?" He questioned silently.

He was frozen in place, wondering what to do when Vibrava flew close by quickly. She saw him and frowned. Her gaze dropped down though and she gasped, dropping her stuff. She flew to Smeargle immediately and dragged him out of the mud. She turned him around but he was unconscious. Her mouth hung wide in horror. Her head shot up as she looked at Lampent.

"What did you do now?" She inquired harshly.

"I didn't." He stammered.

She clenched her fists and flew up. She let out a Dragon Breath right at him. Lampent ducked. She followed it with another shot. Lampent decided to flee. Vibrava relented and held on to Smeargle hard. She picked him up with difficulty and flew straight to camp with him.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** Lampent has crossed the line now. He hurt Smeargle.

**Lampent:** I didn't do anything. I just found him there. I'm kind of worried too. I mean, I don't want him hurt.

* * *

After Chef checked on Smeargle and cleaned him up from the mud and fur mats. Vibrava was allowed to go see him. He was still out cold though. She sat by his side looking worriedly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you earlier." She whispered." I'm a horrible friend. I was starting to doubt you and wonder if it was just Lanturn and me on the good side. I was wrong to doubt my only teammate and oldest friend."

She put a hand on his forehead, it was hot. He was burning up. It looked like he had a cold from being out all night in the storm. She sighed sadly. She heard a cough. She looked up and frowned instantly.

"You have some nerve." She spat.

"I didn't do anything. I found him like that." Lampent explained." I just want to see him."

"Go to hell. The only friend you deserve is Giratina." She shouted.

Chris walked in shushing everyone.

"While I normally endorse this drama, production puts a red line on disturbing the dead, err, the injured. So you're gonna have to take it outside." He forced.

They all left the infirmary.

"Is he going to be alright? He's burning up." Vibrava asked.

"Chef says he's been out all night and hit his head. He must have fell in the river during the night. He needs to rest today but he should be okay tomorrow." Chris told." He might have a cold though."

"What about the challenge? He can't compete, will he have immunity?" Lampent asked.

"Nope. He'll have to go through the bonfire ceremony like the rest." Chris shook his head." And you two better go back to your challenge as well."

Chris walked back to his tent. Vibrava glared at Lampent before flying off into the forest again. Lampent took a look inside the infirmary before he took off as well.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Did he end up there because he ran out after me last night?

**Vibrava:** Hopefully he'll be fine, both health wise and in the game. Now it's up to me or Lanturn to grab immunity.

* * *

With the lost time for Vibrava and Lampent, Lanturn and Lumineon had gotten a lead over the stuff they were supposed to find. Lanturn found three Pokemon on the beach, all water type. A Milotic, Starmie, and Floatzel. She squealed so hard at finding the Floatzel ball. She also found TM55: Brine. Lumineon in turn found an Emolga ball and a Makuhita ball also in camp. She found a cutout of Byron which she thought was pretty hot. She finally decided to stop looking in camp and head out. Luckily, she spotted Lanturn on the beach and followed her there. She found a pile on the sand where Lanturn was gathering her stuff. She smirked and grabbed the Floatzel ball.

"Hehehe, This should throw her off her game." She snickered as she made her retreat.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** As soon as I found that Floatzel ball, I knew, it was a sign that Buizel was still with me, cheering me on. I knew that I had to go on and will win this challenge because it was a good sign.

**Lumineon:** I would have taken the rest but she'd notice before the challenge was over and come looking for them with me. This way she'll just lose her focus and pretty much lose the challenge. Now to sabotage Vibrava, that's going to be to a little bit harder.

* * *

Vibrava was quickly gathering more stuff until she ran into Lanturn.

"Hey Lanturn! How's it going? We have to win, you or me." She waved.

"I know! I found a lot of good stuff! I even found a Floatzel! I was so happy!" Lanturn chirped." See."

She searched through her items but couldn't find the Floatzel ball. She panicked.

"Where is it? It was with me!" She shook.

Vibrava helped look with her but they couldn't find anything.

"It's gone!" She cried." My good luck charm is gone! She must have taken it like she took Buizel from me."

Vibrava frowned.

"You know what, it might not be her. It might be Lampent." She said." I saw him floating above Smeargle who by the way was unconscious all night."

"What? Really?" Lanturn sniffed.

"Yeah, I don't trust that guy at all anymore." Vibrava replied." Smeargle won't be in the challenge too so it's just us against them. You better watch the rest of your stuff."

"I wish I still had that ball. It was my favorite." She sighed.

"Think about it this way. Buizel might be jealous watching you with that Floatzel ball right?" Vibrava offered.

"Oh my gosh! You're so right! Sorry Bui baby!" Lanturn gasped.

"Come on, let's hurry up and get this challenge over with. Lampent lost the same time I did, but Lumineon is ahead." Vibrava urged.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vibrava:** It's not a surprise to me that one of them would go as far as sabotage. Cheating along with hurting others is a package. Neither comes on its own really.

**Lanturn:** Ooh poo, I was so carried away with Floatzel being my good luck charm, I didn't stop to think how Buizel might think about it. Stupid me.

* * *

Lampent searched the mountain and found many of what he was searching for, including a Relic Badge which was in the shape of three circles in a triangle formation linked with silver. He also found a Drifblim and a Mismagius. He found a TM at the summit. It was TM65: Shadow Claw. While going down he found someone standing there. He floated over to the man. The man got up.

"Hey there! Champ in the making!" He welcomed.

Lampent grinned. This was perfect.

"Hi, wanna help me out?" Lampent offered.

"I'm in your service champ." The man smiled.

After they went down and he had the man wait in the boys' cabin. He saw Lumineon approaching him.

"Hope you're doing well this challenge." She smiled.

"I am." He said dryly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Look, just because I stopped Buizel from beating you doesn't mean I'm on your side in all of this. Everyone hates you for a reason. I'm just trying to settle things with Smeargle." He started.

"But Lampent. We're friends right?" She said as she used Attract.

His eyes glossed over." Yeah."

"Good. Friends should stick together right?" She smiled.

"They should." He mumbled.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Friends? Can I really call her a friend? She did tell me the truth about Smeargle. But her reputation, ugh why can't I ever think straight when I'm around her?

**Lumineon:** It's so easy to exploit Lampent's friendship complex. He is so weak willed when it comes to who he keeps company. As long as I keep him against Smeargle, he should be a fine extra hand, until I no longer need him.

* * *

As most of the contestants were getting done with their searching, Chris called it game. He gathered them all in the Gymnasium. Smeargle was still in the infirmary.

"So, let's see what you guys got." Chris began." Since Lumineon was the first to arrive back with all her collections, we'll start with her."

Lumineon strutted forward with her findings. She placed the Byron standee in front of Chris and let out the six Pokemon she found. They were Emolga, Makuhita, Altaria, Gogoat, Rhydon and the Floatzel. She then hooked a Feather Badge to the Byron standee and then held the Shock Wave TM for Chris to see. When Lanturn saw the Floatzel she gasped.

"I knew you stole it!" She accused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She ignored.

"Not bad except that it is." Chris scored.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Your Gym is all over the place, there is nothing cohesive about it. Either stick to one region or to one type. Next!" Chris told.

Lanturn was the one to arrive after Lumineon. She presented her stuff. She had Misty as a leader, the Wave Badge, Brine and her Pokemon were Starmie, Milotic, Jellicent, Wailord and Carracosta.

"I'd say this is an excellent gym. Too bad you're missing a Pokemon." Chris told her.

"I forgot. I had Floatzel but she took it from me." She said.

"Again, don't care." He shrugged." Next."

After her was Vibrava. She started setting up her gym when she remembered that she dropped her standee and a Pokemon back near the river.

"Ah dang, Chris I forgot to bring two more components. May I retrieve them?" She asked.

"Nope. You had your time." He refused.

"Oh well." She sighed.

With only her Glacier Badge which was shaped like a snowflake, her Volt Switch TM and five Pokemon including Pidgeotto, Bastiodon, Sylveon, Lucario and Torkoal, she was told she had the weakest set so far.

"Alright Lampent, it's between you and Lanturn now." Chris said.

Lampent walked up and let out his six Pokemon, they were Gengar, Drifblim, Mismagius, Dusknoir, Haunter and Gastly. He gave Chris the Shadow Claw TM and put the Relic Badge on the standee which happened to be of Shauntal. Before Chris could speak though, he ran out of the gym and brought the man over.

"Who's that?" Lanturn asked.

"Let's see now, all Ghost Pokemon, Ghost leader, Ghost badge, and Ghost type move TM. Perfect all around, not to mention finding the special addition motivational gym welcomer." Chris told.

"Uhh, his name is Clyde!" Lampent corrected.

"Where did you find that guy even?" Lumineon asked.

"Yes indeed, Clyde is a staple of every Gym. There was only one on the island and since Lampent was the one to find him, it's pretty clear he's the one who wins this challenge." Chris told.

"But his leader isn't even a Gym leader." Vibrava fumed.

"And he was the last to arrive." Lanturn added.

"Shh, he's still the winner by a long shot. Time to send one of you ladies, or Smeargle home." Chris ignored.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Let's vote for her for the last time! She is so gone. I hope.

**Lumineon:** At least it wasn't Vibrava winning. With Lampent, at least I know they wont get rid of my reliable ally. Now, in order to stay, I must have Smeargle's vote be in my favor again. This won't be easy. That is, if he can even vote in the first place.

**Vibrava:** On the plus side, Lumineon didn't win immunity. On the negative side, neither did us girls. It could go either way now.

**Lampent:** I'm in to the final four! I knew I only needed to depend on myself to do it.

* * *

Only the four sat in front of Chris at the bonfire. Lampent had a neutral expression and Lumineon had a concentrated look. The two others looked nervous.

"Only four now wow, remember when you were fifteen sitting here?" Chris began.

"Good times." Vibrava commented.

"Apparently Smeargle is still passed out so we'll go on with the voting without him. Lampent is out of the question. You may vote for any female sitting here, or for Smeargle." Chris told.

"My pleasure." Lumineon smiled.

* * *

**(Confessionals: Votes)**

**Lanturn:** Out out out! She needs to go out now!

**Lumineon:** Naturally the bigger threat out of the two is Vibrava. She has stayed way longer than I would normally allow. Once she is out, Lanturn will be easy pickings. Then I'll let the boys knock each other out while I swim to first place.

**Lampent:** I'm not going to vote for him while he's hospitalized, what am I the devil? I'll wait. For now, Vibrava should go. She's convinced I'm out to hurt them and when Vibrava is convinced you're bad, you know you're screwed if you don't do something about it.

* * *

Chris looked to be deep in thought as he addressed them again.

"This time I only have three Pokeblocks because four of you attended." Chris started." Nevertheless, the immunity Pokeblock goes to…"

"Lampent"

He ate it silently.

"The second to be through to the top four is…"

"Lanturn"

She ate it while glaring at Lumineon.

"We also have Smeargle." Chris continued." That leaves the two alpha ladies."

Lumineon looked smug while Vibrava waited patiently.

"Vibrava, this may be the epitome of all your rivalries. It comes down to this. Win this one and you will have vanquished all your foes. Lose and go home defeated by the one last unstoppable force." Chris spoke.

"She's not my final foe. There is another evil lurking around." She said as she gave Lampent the cold shoulder.

"And Lumineon, you have struggled a lot to maintain your stay. You had many contestants out to get you but somehow you still roughed it out." He continued.

"Even if the whole world is against you, you still have to go through right? Isn't that what Total Drama is about?" She said.

"Not really but let's go with that." He shrugged." Here's my predicament…"

He paused.

"It's another tie!" He said.

He waited to see their reactions but it looked like they all knew it was gonna happen.

"What tie breaker do I have to win this time?" Lumineon sighed.

"Oh no, there won't be a tie breaker." He said." Chef, can you fetch Smeargle for us?"

"I thought you said there was a red line on injuries." Lampent piped up.

"Yeah but Production puts a black line on elimination ceremonies. Black line beats red line." Chris laughed.

Chef went into the infirmary and brought Smeargle over. He was wrapped in a blanket and an ice bag was on top of his head. He walked slowly over to them.

"Smeargle! You're okay!" Vibrava cheered.

"Yeah." He smiled meekly.

"So Smeargle, now that you're up, tell us, how did you end up in the river last night?" Chris asked.

"It was Lampent wasn't it!?" Vibrava glared.

"No no no. He didn't do anything." Smeargle waved quickly." I uh…"

"Yes?" Chris waited.

Smeargle glanced at Lampent who was staring at him expectantly. He also looked at the girls who were angry at him.

"I uhm, went out to use the, the bathroom but it was dark and the storm was harsh so I got lost. Yeah, I got lost." He stumbled.

"Huh, really?" Chris rubbed his chin." Are you sure because I could have sworn the cameras caught a glimpse of Lampent being out at night too. Maybe something between you two happened?"

"No, Lampent was sleeping. He had nothing to do with it." Smeargle assured.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** He didn't take the opportunity to throw me under the bus…why?

**Smeargle:** They all wanted to blame him, I couldn't tell them I was out looking for him. It wasn't his fault.

**Vibrava:** I know Smeargle is lying. He's bad at it but it's okay. He's doing it because he cares too much about Lampent. It's a shame he can't see how rotten he's become and is no longer his friend.

* * *

"Let's get down to business then." Chris began." I've brought you here Smeargle because we need your vote. You're already safe along with Lampent and Lanturn but we need your vote to determine the loser."

He glanced between the two girls and shivered.

"Can I uh vote in the confessional please?" He requested.

"Nope, we're on a tight schedule and you're the tie breaker so go on, break the tie and let's get this over with." Chris denied.

He was horrified at the turnout. What could he do? He wanted desperately to vote for Lumineon but he couldn't. On the other hand Vibrava was his teammate and close friend. He would never want to vote for her.

"Hurry up Smeargle!" Chris urged.

"Go on! Vote for Lumineon already! Do it, DO IT!" Lanturn joined.

"I can't vote!" He shook his head vigorously." I can't. I don't wanna vote."

"You have to Smeargle." Chris denied again.

"Come on! Just vote for her. She's cruel!" Lanturn insisted.

"Don't make me please." He was suffering.

Lampent watched curiously. Lumineon was smirking the whole time, wanting desperately to let out a loud laugh of victory. Vibrava watched him with concern.

"Now!" Chris ordered.

"Say Lumineon!" Lanturn shouted.

"Stop!" Smeargle grabbed his head and started crying.

"Smeargle!" Chris yelled.

"Smeargle!" Lanturn mimicked.

"STOP IT!" Vibrava silenced them." Can't you see he's hurting?"

She flew over to him and hugged him. He limped in her hug and cried hard.

"I'm so sorry Vibrava. Please forgive me for this." He groveled.

"I know. I won't blame you. Whatever she's got against you I understand. It's not your choice." She soothed.

He looked up with a pained teary face." I… Vibrava. I vote for... Vibrava."

Lumineon did laugh this time, loudly. Lanturn wailed in sadness.

"Sold! Vibrava, it's time to go." Chris announced.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Lanturn cried.

"I'm sorry!" Smeargle fell on his butt on the ground and sobbed.

It was the worst thing he'd done and he couldn't do anything about it. Vibrava sighed, she bent down to him and offered a gentle smile.

"I'm not upset. Please don't be sad. Don't let them enjoy your pain. You're the last Eviolite in the competition. Go kick their butts." She kissed his cheek.

She flew over to Lanturn and hugged her tightly." I'll miss you Lanturn! You're the most fun girl I know and you have the purest brightest spirit. Don't ever let them break it okay?"

Lanturn's lower lip trembled as she wailed.

"This goodbye has gone way too long. Chef!" Chris interrupted.

"I'm going, I'm going." Vibrava pacified.

She got up but before heading to the dock, flew to Lampent. She looked him dead in the eye.

"If you ever hurt them, I will find you and hurt you worse than Togetic ever has." She threatened.

And with that she let Chef drag her to the boat. Lampent swallowed nervously.

"Tootoloo Vibrava!" Lumineon waved happily." Say hi to Dragonair and Chimecho for me."

Lampent turned to Lumineon and frowned. He felt like a loser for the first time since he got here.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Not Vibrava, now I'm all alone!

**Smeargle:** No no no. Why did this have to happen? That was the worst thing I've had to do. Vibrava, I'm devastated to have did this.

**Lampent:** Ugh, I hate what's happening. I want it over already.

**Vibrava:** I shall know the answers now that I'm out. I hold no ill will against Smeargle. I realize there must be something big Lumineon holds against him. I only hope that he can get out of her grasp soon.

**Lumineon:** Ahahahahaha. No one can stop me now!

* * *

"If you thought the last episode's elimination was sad, this one's a tragedy! I can't remember having so much crying in one episode! We're going to be rich!" Chris squealed." So now we know our top four, and one of them had a free ride this episode. Will Smeargle be able to compete next time? Can Lanturn hold on to her sanity? And who will brave it out, the evil duo or the weak survivors? This is getting ever exciting as we get closer and closer so don't forget to remember us next time on Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Lampent:** Vibrava

**Lanturn:** Lumineon

**Lumineon:** Vibrava

**Smeargle:** Vibrava

**Vibrava:** Lumineon

**Total:**

**Lumineon:** 2

**Vibrava:** 3 (Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Lampent – Lanturn – Lumineon – Smeargle

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior – Charmeleon – Linoone – Togetic – Electrike (2) – Dragonair – Chimecho (2) – Buizel (2) – Vibrava

* * *

Yeah I know, weak challenge. It was the only challenge I struggled to come up with and the idea came to me but the execution was sub par. Anyway, Vibrava was a star player in this story. She was the glue to many of the good guys. Originally I had her leave in Dragonair's place but I found the plot to be much better with her leaving at this stage, plus, she was more liked than Dragonair and Chimecho. Four are left, what are your thoughts? Don't worry, next chapter will be better. Review/Favorite/Follow/PM whatever you like! Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27: Elite Showdowns

Hi again! Schizophrenic writing these few chapters huh? One chapter is 20 pages, the next is 65! Yes 65, longest to date by a mile. Speaking of miles. MILESTONE! I just hit the 1000 page mark! To some that is an achievement, to others (like my friend) he felt like fainting at the amount he has to read now XD. Anyway, I'm happy about this chapter. It's the climax of the story. It has everything so enjoy!

**Next project: **As promised, another batch of the cast for my next story right here

**New Cast Reveals:** In no particular order:

**-Gypsies: **Gunhilda and Leticia

**-Kid and Nanny:** Billy and Annie

**-Doctor and Nurse:** Sherman and Judy

**-Pirate and First Mate:** Carl and Roscow

Thoughts?

To my reviews:

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Tell me how you really feel... I knew that chapter wouldn't make you happy. You should be glad because Vibrava was supposed to leave earlier. You'll get to see her again soon.

_**TheMasterKat:**_ Mhm, join the club. If she's gonna fall, she's gonna fall hard.

_**Bronzern:**_ Thanks a lot for that review! It was really great seeing what you thought about the contestants. Your points on them were all valid. Lanturn is naive and that has been both a blessing a curse for her. Right now though she is more aware and resistant to tricks. She might be the one most capable of dealing with Lumineon now. Smeargle's fault is he is too nice. Falling into the river for Lampent is exactly what might bring him down, or his lack of skill in battling. His great heart though will be very important if a near challenge requires outside help. He'd get the most followers for sure. Lampent's internal conflict has turned external and he might have gotten even more hated than Lumineon. Can he save himself before it's too late? And Lumineon, a villain who has made it through impossible times in the competition when everyone was against her. Now she has more helpers than enemies. It looks impossible for her to lose? Right? Thanks for your kind words about the cast. When you post your own Total Drama, tell me. I will be the first to read it! :)

_**ignoremepls/dontignoremepls:**_ Don't worry I'm not ignoring you. I wanted to reply to you but you don't have an account, so I edited this here. I get your points about Sunflora. She got harsher treatment than perhaps deserved but to be fair, she did antagonize someone who didn't do anything to her, constantly, and then launched the first attack on him. Got his kid friend eliminated, and then stopped him from returning. The point behind Sunflora and Eelektross was to have a twist in the norm. The caring mother VS the bully. Why not have the bully be the good guy and the mother be the bad one? The only downside it turns out is Sunflora/mother fans like you would not be too happy. As consolation, when you get to this chapter, you'll feel somewhat better about how it went down I hope. You asked why Lanturn is crying over a guy she just met and Sunflora didn't shed a tear. Well think of it this way. She's been through trauma and things much worse before. Lanturn's an innocent happy young girl. A broken heart might be her biggest tragedy yet. I respect that you use Sunflora, kudos on unconventional choices! As for your second review, I'm glad it wasn't completely predictable XD that's a writer's worst comment lol. You're right to dislike Eelektross and Pansear. They're a little too rebellious and disrespectful. Some wouldn't care, others would hate that. If I were to step out of my objective role and take a side, I'd be on hers because all she wanted was for Pansear to turn out right. Answering review 3, Vibrava and Dragonair don't see eye to eye much, as with all alpha females forced to compete. Dragonair might just be a little jealous of the other dragon considering she gets more attention and success. Vibrava dislikes Dragonair because of her non cheerful disposition all the time. You'll understand more with the latest few chapters. And for review 4, you're probably the first one to really like Chimecho. She was supposed to reach the final 5 but due to plot issues and her fanbase being so low, I swapped her for 7th. Her back story did give off the impression that she would win didn't it? There you go, breaking the predictability XD. Lastly, thanks for reviewing, you are not ignored lol.

**_Akka777:_** I was wondering where you disappeared XD. You got a few drama packed chapters ahead of you now. When you do get here, you'll find my response. Nope no Idol, idols to me are something always used by the villains as a means to escape elimination. I can't find any other use for them so they are pretty predictable if I used them. You got the Titanic one, but the other was wrong, and honestly I still can't remember what it was! XD You get 10 Ravenclaw Points for guessing Titanic! And you took a gap in reading? D: WHY!? Also, you read my Popplio story Nuuu, that was not for the eyes of this story's readers XD Unless you like that sort of thing. Gosh, embarrassing XD.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Elite Showdowns**

Chris stood before the camera on the dock. He had a mug of latte.

"Welcome viewers to this especially epic episode of Total Drama! Among the reasons of its epicness is the fact that we're down to the final four. That's right. This is the quarterfinals!" Chris said." And what better way to enter this critical stage of the competition than with an equally epic challenge? I'm not gonna spoil anything just yet but I can guarantee that this challenge will be the mother of all challenges this season."

"Move it along Chris." Chef nagged.

"Last time however, we had a tame challenge. The contestants had to gather the essential and appropriate components of a Gym spread across the island. With Smeargle's late night excursion, he was bedridden and could not participate, so it was down to the ladies and Lampent. Lumineon cheated, Lanturn cried and Vibrava clashed with someone. All the usual occurrences. What was unusual was Lampent winning the challenge and having the vote be split between the girls. With another tie, Smeargle's vote was needed and that led to the most dramatic bonfire ceremony ever, like, in all the seasons I've hosted. Seriously, that was awesome! So much sadness, so many tears shed." Chris squealed.

"Chris." Chef said sternly.

"Anywhoo, the final four are Lanturn the happy and sad girl. Lumineon the exceptionally successful manipulator. Lampent the curious gullible friendless Ghost and Smeargle the one who shouldn't really be here but is still in the game for some reason." Chris recapped." Two surviving underdogs, and two allied troublemakers. Who will fall before the final two stages of the game? Can the boys break out of Lumineon's grip? And what encompassing challenge will I throw the contestants in today? You do not wanna miss this people, sit, watch, and enjoy Total Drama Pokerific!

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Girls' side**

* * *

Lanturn walked inside dejectedly. Lumineon followed her like she was walking down a red carpet.

"Well well well." Lumineon began." It comes down to the two of us girls. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. You were so pathetic I thought you'd lose right after your boyfriend the first time I got him eliminated."

"Stop. I don't want to talk to you." Lanturn tried.

"You didn't make it exactly easy either with you constantly voting for me but it didn't matter. I'm still here and every one of your stupid friends is out." Lumineon taunted further.

"Be quiet." Lanturn put a pillow on her head.

"Guess what though." Lumineon grinned." Your turn is next. The boys will destroy each other but it's up to me to take you down. You hitched a ride for too long and only because of my grace did you stay. I needed to take out better stronger contestants than you."

Lanturn pressed the pillow harder to block out her voice.

"Goodnight Lanturn. It will be your final night here." Lumineon wished as she turned in.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Final four, and look who's left. Not one of them is in any way a threat.

**Lanturn:** If Vibrava couldn't beat her, how am I supposed to do that? It's hopeless. I'm happy I got here. It's okay if I lose now.

* * *

**Boys' side**

* * *

After the elimination ceremony, Smeargle was given the choice of whether he wanted to go back to the infirmary or rest in his cabin. He went with the latter. There wasn't much interaction when the boys turned in for the night. Smeargle was too tired and upset about the elimination and Lampent didn't want to talk anyway. Throughout the night Smeargle kept coughing in his sleep and Lampent was woken up by it. He glanced at him. He was sweating. Lampent thought about how he panicked and ran out of the cabin last night. Smeargle followed him and that caused him to almost drown and now he was sick. He wanted so badly to just go back to how things were, when they were close friends. It was easier than keeping up his guard. Another cough brought him out of his thoughts. He saw that Smeargle was shivering. His cover halfway off his body. Lampent sighed, he used Psychic to lift the covers up properly.

"Maybe I'm wrong and you really are the nicest guy I know and I'm the jerk." Lampent whispered." Maybe I'm being tricked."

The shivering started getting less.

"But you still lied and covered up something so we'll never be friends." He shut his eyes determined.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I can't bring myself to hate him. I still like Smeargle a lot, but I shouldn't right? I should hate him so why can't I?

* * *

The next day, no one wanted to be around the other. The enthusiasm of the top four was lacking. Smeargle was still in bed. Lanturn was taking a swim to get away from Lumineon. Lampent sulked in the mess hall and Lumineon lay on the dock watching that boat which she loved and dreaded at the same time. It seemed everyone was in bad shape. Lanturn zoned out throughout her swim. She felt completely defeated. She didn't notice as someone charged and jumped in the water in front of her. She was prepared to leave as the only one on the island she thought would get into the water right now was Lumineon but when someone emerged from the water in front of her she almost fainted.

"AHHH BUIZEL!" She screamed.

"Miss me?" He grinned.

"So much!" She lunged at him kissing his face repeatedly.

"I've only been gone for two days." He laughed.

"It felt like a lot, like a week." She said.

"How are you Lan?" He held her.

Her smile faded." Not good. Everyone is losing and that evil fish is winning. She is taking out everyone I like. Now she's coming for me and I can't do anything."

"But you can Lanturn, you're stronger than her. Don't tell me you've given up." Buizel gawked.

"I don't know. How can I win? There's no way we can vote her out now." She sighed.

"Don't worry about that. The next elimination isn't a… I uhm, nothing. Don't worry about it." He stumbled.

"_Dammit Buizel. You had one rule!_" Chris spoke over the camp intercom.

"That's Chris. What does he want? And what were you going to say?" She questioned.

"Uhm. I can't say. Don't worry, you'll know in no time." He brushed.

"Okay." She chirped." So are you going to stay?"

"I'm not sure. Chris doesn't like to host and tell." Buizel smirked.

Lanturn laughed." I know right?"

"Oh Lanturn you're so amazing. You're the last good girl left in the game. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her.

She giggled." It's not perfect because you're not with me."

"Lanturn, you need to get your eyes checked. I'm staring you in the face aren't I?" He joked.

"You know what I meant." She laughed.

"It's okay. Only one of us could win so instead of having the both of us giving a weak finale, you can crush whomever you end up with. Am I right?" He pointed out.

"If I even get there." She sighed.

"Stop that. Don't make me attack you." He warned

She looked at him worriedly.

"Here it comes. Tickle!" He charged at her and started tickling her.

She burst into laughter.

"Stop. Oh gosh, I can't breathe." She wheezed.

"Will you stop pouting and go kick butt?" He asked.

"Yes, I will. Promise." She assured still laughing.

He backed off. She panted.

"I didn't know you knew Tickle." She said.

"I don't." He shrugged." But you gotta know my moves. You do know my moves right?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Uhm, no reason. Not like it's important for anything later today." He laughed nervously.

"_BUIZEL!_" Chris shouted.

"Sorry!" Buizel ducked under the water.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn: **Best thing ever! They gave me Buizel back! I needed that so bad. I wish he'd stay. I'd do so much better in the game.

**Buizel:** Chris brought a lot more than just me. Wait till Smeargle wakes up.

* * *

Smeargle was awake but he was told to rest as much as possible before the challenge, so he remained in his bed. He was feeling miserable, and not just because he was sick. He heard a noise on the cabin porch. He ignored it at first, then heard a thud.

"Is someone there?" He asked.

No response, but he heard a scratch on the door. He slowly got up, disregarding the wave of headache that pushed him down. He walked to the door and opened it. No one was there. The camp was peaceful. He looked from side to side but no one was there. He turned around and out of the gloomy cabin he saw someone walk up to him. He was spooked and yelped before tripping and falling back but before he could hit the floor he felt someone hold him up gently. He opened his eyes and back at him stared two striking blue eyes.

"It can't be." He shook his head." I'm imagining things."

"Are you imagining this too?" Linoone said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"No, no, you can't. I'm sick." Smeargle tried to stop him.

"To hell with that." Linoone ignored and smooched him hard.

Smeargle went limp and Linoone carried him to his bed. He sat next to him.

"You're actually here!" Smeargle started crying.

"I am." He smiled.

"I'm sorry for crying. I just, I missed you and I'm so tired and…" Smeargle stuttered.

"Don't." Linoone put a paw on his shoulder." It's okay. Let it all out. You held it in for a long time."

Smeargle went in for a hug." I missed you so much."

"Me too." He hugged him back." You've been amazing you know. I knew you'd be able to hold out on your own and you made me so proud. Everything you did, you grew so much. You can stand up for yourself and no one walks all over you anymore."

"I wanted to show you didn't waste your time on me. I wanted to make you proud." Smeargle said coughing.

"I am. But I want you to do it for you from now on. Not for me, not for anyone else but you. Okay?" He requested.

Smeargle nodded." Okay."

"By the way, that punch, with Togetic. I freaked out. I wanted to swim here just to give you a big kiss for it." Linoone smirked.

Smeargle laughed slightly." I realized she voted for you and was hurting the rest so I got really mad at her. She was a monster."

"She's not the only one." Linoone bawled his fist." Those two."

"Don't blame Lampent. It's only her that's the monster." Smeargle put a paw on Lampent's bawled fist.

"If it wasn't against the rules I'd show that asshole. The way he is treating you because of her makes my blood boil." Linoone got up.

"He's just going through a tough time. He'll come around." Smeargle tried to get up too but his legs shook.

Linoone softened and gently supported Smeargle.

"I say forget about him. If he could so easily crap all over your friendship then he was never a good friend to begin with. He's letting her convince him of lies about you and her." Linoone told.

"_Linoone. Do I need to remind you of the rules?_" Chris spoke through the camp intercom.

Linoone sighed." Look, the deal we had with Lumineon doesn't matter anymore. You don't have to worry about me. Nothing will happen to me. The competition is almost over and we won't have to see her after it. Don't let it trouble you anymore. I know voting off Vibrava was hard for you and I wish you didn't have to go through it, so forget about the deal. Tell Lampent the truth if you really don't wanna lose him as a friend."

Smeargle looked down." I can't. I don't want to risk it."

"What about Lampent?" Linoone asked.

"I really want him to go back to being friends with me." Smeargle acknowledged." But I'd rather be sure that you're safe."

Linoone sighed. He brought Smeargle closer and kissed his forehead.

"You're so perfect. You shouldn't be suffering." He caressed his face." When I saw you fall in the river yesterday, I lost it. They almost couldn't keep me from coming. What were you thinking? You could have died."

"I was worried for Lampent. He ran out into the storm." He excused.

"Your big heart is going to be the death of you." Linoone brought him into another hug.

"I know." He said." Hey, are you back in the game or?"

"Nah, but I'll be here all day." Linoone said." You'll find out why later."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** Having Linoone back is incredible. I felt so tired but now I can go on for a challenge I think.

**Linoone:** The game is almost over, Smeargle won't have to go through much more shit now. He deserves a break.

* * *

Lampent ate quietly in the Mess Hall. He was alone until he felt breathing behind him. He turned and got a slap to the face.

"Wha?" He looked at who slapped him." Hitmontop?"

"Yeah it's me. Problem?" He dared.

Lampent lunged forward and hugged him. Hitmontop hugged him back.

"Why'd you slap me?" He asked as they let go.

"It's better that I do it to you than someone else do it worse." Hitmontop said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because you're making a lot of mistakes that are pissing off a lot of us." Hitmontop told.

"_Did you forget everything we discussed Hitmontop!?_" Chris screamed over the intercom.

"Oops." He smiled.

"So I am huh?" Lampent started thinking.

"Look man, you were the star player up until, well a few challenges ago. You were doing great and it seemed like you were through to the finals already. You are through now, but it's different. No one is rooting for you anymore." Hitmontop told him.

"Why? Because I'm a jerk if I am looking out for myself? If I am trying to stop myself from getting hurt?" Lampent raised his voice." All I am doing is putting a stop to being naïve and waiting to get crushed again by another Charmeleon. Is that so bad?"

"It's not bad. I get it but." Hitmontop stopped." I can't say anything. You have to figure it out on your own."

"Fine." Lampent crossed his arms." Why are you here? To tell me this?"

"No, Chris brought us here and said each contestant can have some time with one of us and I chose to see you. We're still best friends right? Or do you think I'm a traitor too?" He asked.

"Why are you saying that Hitmontop? Of course we are. You're making me sound like I'm a bad guy. Everyone is. All I want is to be able to trust the ones I call friends." He broke down." I just want an honest friend."

"Okay, sorry." Hitmontop offered." You're right. It's just, the whole Buizel thing kinda made me doubt you a bit."

"I had no choice." He turned away." He was going to start voting for me and was supporting a lie."

It got quiet. Hitmontop was trying to choose what to say as Chris didn't want him spilling anything. Lampent was ashamed that Hitmontop was upset with him.

"Is Togetic there with you? Is she hurting anyone?" He asked.

"She's always under doctors' supervision and is being treated, but I think it's a waste of time. She's a psycho." Hitmontop told.

"That's good. I was worried she'd go back to torturing you once she was off." Lampent said.

"Nah, she's done for. Vespiquen is still a pain but no one's really bothering me." He brushed.

"I really missed you Hitmontop. You were my first and only real friend." Lampent chocked up.

"Hey, hey come on. It's alright. You had friends, well, would still have if…" He said.

"_Don't even think about finishing that sentence Hitmontop._" Chris warned.

"Dang it! I'm trying to have a moment here Chris." Hitmontop complained.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** So I'm hated now. Cool. Hate me for being cautious. I'm almost out of here anyway. Not like I'll ever see any of them again.

**Hitmontop:** I had to knock some sense into him. He's been making all the wrong decisions for a while. He's still an awesome guy, he just has to cross this bad phase.

* * *

Lumineon was humming a tune to herself, more relaxed than she'd ever been when a shadow loomed over her on the dock. She looked up and screamed at first. It was Eelektross.

"No no no, don't be scared." He said.

Lumineon blinked.

"I'm not Eelektross." He said as he shed his costume to reveal Sudowoodo.

She stared even more surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"It's me Sudowoodo." He said.

She tilted her head.

"From day one?" He continued.

"Who?" She asked.

"We were on the same team." He told her.

"Sorry, don't know you." She shrugged.

"That's okay. I lost too early." He brushed off." Hi!"

"Why are you talking to me? Go away, shoo." She grimaced.

"But I'm your biggest fan!" He whined." You're gonna need me for the challenge."

"_Sudowoodo. Zip it!_" Chris shouted.

"I'm sure I'm flattered, deep down inside. Like some part of me must appreciate that. Really." She said.

"You're so pretty in person." He drooled.

"Yes, I get that a lot. Can you not drool while staring at me?" She was grossed out.

"Crap, sorry." He began to sweat.

"Is there something you want?" She asked.

"To marry you." He sighed." I mean, to talk to you."

She blinked at him.

"Okay. I'm gonna go now." She said as she started making her getaway.

"No, please don't. We're having fun alone together. Isn't it romantic?" He asked.

"Chris! Help me." She started running.

"Lumy wait!" Sudowoodo followed her.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** (She shivers) That was horrible. What a freak.

**Sudowoodo:** I'm in love!

* * *

"_Sudowoodo, Linoone, Buizel, and Hitmontop, back to the Gym alone!_" Chris called."_ Contestants, stay where you are._"

Aside from Lumineon, none of the contestants were ready to let go of their partners, but they assured them they would see them in a bit. After the four went back to the gym, Chris called the contestants over there as well. When they were there, they saw curtains, a lot of curtains covering most of the bleachers. There was whispering but it quieted as soon as the contestants arrived. Lampent wanted to peak behind the curtains but Chris stopped him.

"No Lampent. Bad Lampent. No more curiosity." Chris scolded.

Lampent pouted childishly.

"Chris, oh Chris, it was horrible. This crazy freak snuck up on me and hit on me. It was terrible." Lumineon dramatized.

"He specifically asked to go see you. Literally no one else did. He was the only one." Chris said.

"Who else is here?" Lanturn asked.

"Wait! I need to get my intro first." Chris got out his cue cards." Here goes. Four champions, four pillars of greatness. Four who have faced countless hardships and obstacles. Four who…"

"Really Chris? Really?" Lampent mocked.

"Fine! You guys ruin everything." Chris stomped." Release the beasts!"

Chef then lowered the curtains and revealed all of the ex contestants, without exceptions. All twenty three eliminated players sitting in the bleachers.

"Say hello to everyone you took away the chance of winning the show from." Chris smirked.

"Hi everyone!" Lanturn jumped.

Smeargle waved as well. Lampent received a lot of angry stares. Lumineon got boos from everyone.

"Okay, you already met a few of them and I am upset. Every single one of you broke the rules! I said, don't bring up anything about the competition or the reason you are here. That's it, this is the last time I bring back ex contestants to the island." Chris berated.

"Big deal." Eelektross scoffed.

"I didn't wanna come here anyway." Shroomish pouted.

"Yeah you did." Volcarona corrected.

"Okay. Ex Contestants, why don't you go on and use the Confessionals to announce who you're supporting? Chris said.

They started nagging.

"Come on, chop chop. You know the drill. You have no choice anyway." Chris rushed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Avalugg:** Avalugg with Painter Dog. Teammate. He do good. Avalugg like Painter Dog.

**Buizel:** Gee let me think, so many to choose from. Duh Lanturn all the way! I would also like Smeargle to do well. As for that miserable two faced cowardly stinkin loser, he can lose for all I care. And I hate Lumineon too.

**Carvanha:** How many times do I have to do this stupid thing. I don't wanna! Arhhh they all suck. Both fish suck, the dog sucks, and the ghost sucks big time. So yeah, I don't care. I only choose the fat fish because I have to. At least she's tough.

**Charmeleon:** Lumineon. She still kissed me! Besides, I don't care about Lanturn, Smeargle shouldn't even be there and Lampent is a jerk.

**Chimecho:** Although I don't have any problems with Smeargle and Lanturn, I support Lampent. He's misunderstood and I can connect with that. He has struggled the most and should get his break.

**Dragonair:** Not a particularly difficult decision. Lanturn is the only one I can fully respect. She is the only one who has never caved in to assisting Lumineon in any way.

**Eelektross:** Look at that, four losers in the final four. Pathetic. Two scrawny geeks who can't do anything right. A stuck up slithering bitch of a fish and an idiot. I'll go with the idiot. She's the one who pisses me off the least.

**Electrike:** I want to cheer for both Smeargle and Lanturn but Lanturn is my choice if I have to choose. She's really fun and nice. I would have chosen Lampent but the last few days, he's been really mean. I know it's not his fault but still, he's helping Lumineon and that's not okay.

**Frillish:** Gross, I should not be made to enter this servant's outhouse. Release me at once! If I am to choose someone to get out of this Trubbish closet, I will choose the Beagle that paints for a living. I stick by my word, he is the only proper servant of the remaining.

**Hitmontop:** Even though Lampent is in the wrong this time, I still believe he's a good guy who's just passing through some tough crap. He's gotten so far in the game, he should win it.

**Kirlia:** Eek! I'm back on the island! Awesome! And the contestants, they look so tired! They're good! I am on Smeargle's side! He's adorable and gotten really good at the game but is still a really nice guy.

**Linoone:** I knew Smeargle's big heart would get him here. Now he has to use his skills to go on. He has to win. It would be messed up if Lumineon or Lampent won. Smeargle has to win.

**Magnezone: **Upon assessing the stage of the competition with who remains in it, added to the cross examination of each individual's performance and skills. I would have to say Lampent is the most likely to emerge victorious. Each of the others has something that will ultimately be his or her downfall. Smeargle is plagued with his illness currently and that will hold him back. Not to mention the difficulty of the tasks to come would prove challenging for him. Lumineon's downfall is her own self. Her overconfidence will knock her to the ground metaphorically. She might make it to the final stage but I doubt she can secure the prize. Lanturn is likely to fall prey to Lumineon any time now. She has been known to be unaware sometimes and with the finality of the competition on the horizon, she is going to become Lumineon's target. Lampent could be defeated by his distrust of his former allies however… (Magnezone! Hurry up!)…I will conclude my message with that Lampent is the one I perceive to be the most likely to succeed.

**Pansear:** (His back to the camera as he pees) Ahh, Magnezone sure can talk. Oh, right. I choose Lanturn. She's funny.

**Serperior:** Of the remaining, I only see one who is not worthy of winning. I could not believe the evil Lumineon is capable of after leaving the competition. While the three remaining are all acceptable for the win, I choose to support Lampent. He's been in a similar position to mine. I completely understand, Lumineon can be very convincing at times. I sure hope he can get out of her grip.

**Shroomish:** Yawn, They're all lame. Lampent though, he's got the right stuff. He doesn't trust anyone to be his friend and I understand that. If anyone besides me should win, it's him. Not that I actually want to be here.

**Sudowoodo:** Lumineon. Please let her win. She's so hot!

**Sunflora:** At the least that ruffian Eelektross is not among the remaining. I would have to say Smeargle. He is a gentle soul and a good companion. Until recently though I had been supporting Vibrava. It's a pity she had to be stripped of her spot in the game.

**Togetic:** (She is accompanied by two handlers and she is tied in a straight jacket and a muzzle. One of the handlers took off her muzzle. She started spitting at them.) Rawhhh! I will kill you both! I will kill Chris. I will kill everyone. Your guts will seep into the soil and feed the plants. Your blood will mix with the river. Your bones will be the only thing that remains. I will crush every single…MGgff. (She was again muzzled. The handler started talking) What Togetic means is that she happily supports Lampent.

**Vespiquen:** This show is a disgrace as is everyone partaking in it. How in the name of servitude can anyone explain how the final four is composed of all minions. Smeargle, Lanturn, Lampent, all henchmen type. And the only one fit to rule is someone I do not approve of at all. I will rue the day Lumineon wins this show. Only one of them deserves the slightest recognition I can provide and that is Lanturn. I did say I value loyalty and she had been loyal to me up the point I was wrongly evicted from my rightful place among the petty contestants.

**Vibrava:** It would have been great to be in the final four but I guess my time was up. I only wish I was there to help Lanturn and Smeargle get through this. I would happily stand by either of them but my priority is Smeargle. An amazing friend, ally, teammate and individual. I knew there was something forcing him to not vote for Lumineon and after binge watching all the episodes, I got to see what it was. He's been protecting Linoone for so long. What a guy!

**Volcarona:** Ooh brotha, dis game was harder than I thought. I sure am glad I got out early enough. Lanturn is made of steel yo, team Lanturn all the way!

**Wormadam:** Ah I do say, I did not miss being back here in the slightest. I hold a lot of respect for the ones who remain. They are tough indeed. In particular, Smeargle. A fine gentleman and character. I wish him the best of luck. He has withstood a lot of trauma and hardships from Chris and the unholy evil the countless contestants submitted the island to. It is time someone of goodness strives to defeat the wretched and the nasty.

* * *

The ex contestants were back in the gym and Chris was about to explain the challenge.

"Before I do. Let's sort you all out first. Each of the contestants will pick five of the eliminated contestants." Chris began." Starting with Lampent because he was the one to win the last challenge. Ex contestants, not a word. Go ahead Lampent. Oh but you can't pick Togetic or Pansear, for reasons I'll share later on."

"Um okay." Lampent faced the rest." Hitmontop."

Hitmontop stepped down and walked over to Lampent. Lampent looked at the rest and found it to be a hard decision.

"Um, Magnezone." He continued." And Serperior."

Hitmontop patted his back as a sign of approval. It must have been good choices.

"Wormadam I guess." He went on." And Kirlia."

"Oh? Me? Okay." Kirlia was surprised. She was hoping to wind up on Smeargle's team.

"Interesting choices. Wanna share why you picked those in particular?" Chris asked.

"Aside from Hitmontop, I'm not close to anyone anymore so I chose the ones I thought I could trust." He explained.

"Ooh, so you don't trust Electrike or Buizel? Not even Avalugg? Harsh." Chris stressed.

"Stop. I know what you're doing." Hitmontop shushed.

"Okay okay, next is Lanturn as she was the runner up yesterday." Chris succumbed.

"Yay! I want Buizel, Vibrava, Electrike, Volcarona and Vespiquen!" She cheered.

"What? Me become your minion? NOOOOOO." Vespiquen wailed dramatically." This is against the laws of nature!"

"Aw come on Vespiquen! Aren't you happy to see me?" Lanturn asked.

"Happy? I don't get happy. I get content." She pouted.

Buizel ran and hugged Lanturn.

"You're gonna win this!" He said.

"Why'd you pick those Lanturn?" Chris asked.

"Because I like them all!" She replied.

"Fair enough." Chris shrugged." Lumineon, you get to pick next!"

"Why can't Smeargle pick next?" Linoone asked, worried this would go wrong.

"Because he was too preoccupied to go through the trouble of doing the challenge last time." Chris answered.

"He was hurt you loon." Buizel defended.

"Still puts him in last place. Lumineon, make your picks." Chris urged.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Serperior:** Lampent made some good choices. It appears though that it won't be easy, looking at who remains.

**Electrike:** Who needs Lampent anyway, I got Lanturn. This should be cool.

**Buizel:** If only she chose Avalugg instead of Vespiquen, we'd be perfect. I can't say anything about the challenge but, this is gonna be epic.

**Smeargle:** I don't mind going last. I don't dislike anyone left except for Eelektross. I can still work with him if it's something related to a challenge. I'm sure Chris told him he had to work with whomever he got too.

**Sudowoodo:** Yes! I wasn't chosen yet. Lumineon can still choose me. She's gonna choose me. Yes!

**Linoone:** She better not choose Avalugg, or Eelektross, or me!

**Lumineon:** I'm sure they will be necessary for some challenge so my picks will be carefully considered and not to mention planned to ruin Smeargle's day. He's a little too happy seeing Linoone. Not on my watch.

* * *

"Pick me! Lumineon!" Sudowoodo jumped.

"Alright, I'll have Avalugg." She began.

"Dammit." Linoone cursed.

"Uh oh." Electrike shook.

"Me me! Right here!" Sudowoodo continued.

"Eelektross." She continued.

"For crying out loud. I don't wanna work for her." He objected.

"You do and you will. Now get." Chris silenced.

"Please. Pick me! I'll be good." Sudowoodo went on.

"How about Carvanha? She was wrongfully eliminated in my opinion." Lumineon said.

"Whatever." Carvanha walked up next to the others.

"I won't let you down Lumineon." Sudowoodo was getting nervous.

"Hm, Charmeleon I guess." She shrugged.

"Yes!" Charmeleon cheered.

"Lumineon! Me. Please, I'll win for you!" Sudowoodo nagged.

"And for my last pick, I want to have Linoone." She smirked.

Vibrava gasped. Linoone shut his eyes in anger. Smeargle bent his head in sadness. He wasn't gonna get to have Linoone on his team.

"NOOOOO! Why not me!? I love you!" Sudowoodo fell to the floor.

"Yoohoo, Linoone, come over here please. You're on team Lumy." She waved.

He got up and walked in front of her. Glaring at her angrily. He didn't say anything and stood behind her. He looked at Smeargle who offered a sad smile. He mouthed the word sorry for him.

"Alrighty then, strong team except for Charmeleon but four out of five is not bad." Chris assessed.

"Hey I too am strong." Charmeleon said.

"So Lumineon, any reason you went with those players?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, if this is going to be for a challenge, I'm not gonna pick the nicest or the sweetest. I'm gonna pick the toughest meanest hard workers." She explained.

"Sudowoodo you told her didn't you!? You scoundrel." Dragonair accused.

"And what if I did? Hmph." He turned away from Dragonair.

"And that leaves six ex contestants for Smeargle to choose from. One of them will not be on any team. How Pathetic would that be?" Chris laughed." Pick away Smeargle."

"Damn, not much to choose from. Always a loser eh?" Eelektross laughed.

Linoone punched Eelektross in the face.

"Why you little!" Eelektross grabbed him.

They started a fist fight.

"Will someone tear those kids apart?" Chris called as interns showed up and tore them apart." Go ahead Smeargle."

"Okay. I'd like to have Chimecho and Dragonair." He started.

"You won't regret this. I have a lesson to teach Lumineon." Dragonair decided.

"Sunflora." Smeargle continued.

"Oh my, I was hoping I would not get chosen to be in this challenge." She said.

"Sorry. I can choose someone else if you want." Smeargle offered.

"No taksies backsies." Chris stopped.

"Shroomish? Will you be on my team?" He continued.

"No!" She refused.

"She will. Move along." Chris looked at his watch.

Only Frillish and Sudowoodo remained. The former was watching herself in a mirror while the rock type was glaring at him.

"Uhh, I'll go with Frillish." He decided.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN NO ONE CHOSE ME!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!?" Sudowoodo had a tantrum.

"I'm pretty sure if Pansear was available he'd still get picked before you bro." Chris joked.

"Yup." Lampent shrugged.

"Definitely." Lumineon agreed.

"I would choose him yeah." Smeargle said.

"Yay, can I have Pansear on my team?" Lanturn asked.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Sudowoodo shouted.

"Nah, production didn't let Pansear participate for a very important reason." Chris refused." This reason is the challenge you will have. Today, we're doing one of two things the viewers have complained there wasn't enough of. The first is evolution which I would not approve of because that would totally change the show. The second, which is today's challenge is all about Battling! We've had countless requests for more Pokemon battles so for the quarterfinals, we're having a tournament!"

"I knew it." Lumineon said.

"Woo!" Lanturn cheered.

"A t-tournament?" Smeargle stuttered.

"Yes. You guys will not be battling, but your teams will. You will be paired against each other and then the winners will go against each other to see who is the top battler and the losers will go ahead to determine third and last place." Chris explained." For the first battle it will be a two on two double battle. Then for your second battle, the three other Pokemon in your team will have to go one on one. So everyone will end up taking part. That's why for legal purposes we couldn't have Pansear compete, and for everyone's sake we chose to not let Togetic compete either. Now aren't I a nice guy?"

"The best." Lampent drawled.

"What if they don't listen to my commands?" Lumineon asked.

"They know they can't do that. It's in their contracts. Not listening means they have to pay 20% of the show's prize to the show." Chris smirked.

"Hey hey hey, last night you said it was 10%." Eelektross fumed.

"That was before those four decided to break the rules and spoil bits of the competition. So now it's 20%. Maybe that will encourage you to stick to the rules." Chris challenged.

"What about their moves? How will we know their moves?" Lampent asked.

"That's up to them. That's the only thing I let them decide on." Chris laughed." They can choose to tell you or not. You can also take a guess. Many of them have done a move or two on the show already."

"Don't worry Lanturn, we'll tell you our moves!" Vibrava assured." Right Vespiquen?"

"I do not bend to anyone. You bend to me." Vespiquen spoke.

"Yeah, she'll tell you." Vibrava said.

Linoone saw Smeargle looking nervous. He was sweating and not just from his cold. He ran over to him.

"Linoone, you have to stay within your team." Chris warned.

Linoone ignored him. He led Smeargle aside.

"Hey, listen. You're gonna do fine." He assured." You won't even be the one battling. All you have to do is tell those girls of yours what to use and they'll do all the work."

"That's supposed to make me feel better? That's awful." Smeargle coughed.

"If you could beat Lampent in a battle, you can definitely do fine here. You paint Pokemon all the time, you know what moves they have, you know what they should do. And best of all, you care for them don't you? Would you rather stand around while Lumineon's team crush them?"

"No." Smeargle said.

"Well there you have it. Don't think of it like you're battling. Think of it like you're saving them from harm." Linoone convinced.

"You're right. I'm okay now. I'll do it, for them and for you." Smeargle nodded.

"Are you two done? We kinda have a challenge here. If it's no bother." Chris tapped his foot impatiently." For the first battle. It's Lampent versus Lanturn! And after it Lumineon goes against Smeargle."

"Yay! Let's go!" Lanturn cheered.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Perfect. I'm against Lumineon first. It will be my pleasure to bring her down a peg.

**Linoone:** So my first battle I'll be forced to go against Smeargle. I can't even have a say in it. No one can force me to do my best though. I'll be dead before I put all my effort to help her.

**Smeargle:** I have to battle against Linoone? Oh no, why do I get put in terrible spots when it comes to battling. This is so not how I would want my first battling experiences to be.

**Electrike:** I'm so happy Vibrava's on my team. This is gonna be awesome! I wanna show her I'm tough.

**Wormadam:** This is most crass. I do not condone battling but if I must, I must. It is rather a displeasure that my foe has to be my former team captain Vibrava.

**Vibrava:** No I don't wanna battle Kirlia or Wormadam. I was hoping to be pitted against Eelektross or something. I don't have the heart to go all out on them.

**Lampent:** Lanturn's team is full of Pokemon from my first team. I almost don't want to do it, but then again, I wouldn't mind crushing Vespiquen if I got the chance.

* * *

Everyone besides Lanturn and Lampent was cleared from the gym floor. Their teams were even made to stand back.

"Okay, go ahead and choose two out of your teams. It's a double battle. Remember, this one counts big time. The winner of this battle will have a shot at coming in first, and the loser is at risk of placing in last." Chris told.

"Aren't you going to tell them the rest? About the elimination?" Hitmontop asked.

"What rest? What about the elimination?" Lumineon asked.

"Not yet. For now, just battle." Chris smirked.

"That's not fair. They have the right to know." Vibrava stopped.

"Did I ask you?" Chris frowned." Shush! Now pick already."

"It's a double battle, so I need two of you who don't mind working together." Lampent faced his team.

"I don't mind working with Wormadam, or Serperior, or Hitmontop, or Magnezone." Kirlia said.

"None of us have any issues with each other. It is ultimately your choice." Serperior said.

"If I may." Magnezone began.

"Go ahead." Lampent allowed.

"Judging by Lanturn's team, she has advantages no matter who you choose, however, Kirlia and Hitmontop are the ones who will face the least challenge. Volcarona is a threat to every one of us and Vespiquen is to four of us. Choosing a Grass type for the first battle would be an unwise move." Magnezone explained.

"Got it. Then I'll go with you and Kirlia. Sound good?" Lampent asked.

"Fine with me!" Kirlia jumped.

"I am at your disposal." Magnezone said.

"Can I know your moves?" Lampent asked.

"Sure! I know Draining Kiss, Confusion, Lucky Chant and Teleport!" Kirlia volunteered.

"You knew Teleport?" Hitmontop gawked." Why didn't you use that to avoid getting hurt in the talent show challenge?"

"Chris said not to use our moves unless he allowed it." She smiled.

"Literally everyone broke that rule Kirlia." Serperior shook his head.

"Oops. Well it's in the past now." Kirlia shrugged retaining her smile.

"The moves I posses are Flash Cannon, Thunderbolt, Tri Attack and Metal Sound." Magnezone added.

"Alright, ready to go?" Lampent asked.

"Affirmative." Magnezone nodded.

"Yeah!" Kirlia added.

Over on Lanturn's side. It was an easy choice.

"Hey I know! How about, Vibrava and Electrike! You guys would be awesome together." Lanturn suggested.

"YES! I would so be okay with that." Electrike cheered.

"Smart thinking! His Discharge won't affect me but will put the hurt on both of the opponents." Vibrava nodded.

"Hey, you better know our moves. Other than Discharge, I can use Quick Attack, Bite and Howl." Electrike offered.

"And I know Steel Wing, Dig, Fly and Dragon Breath." Vibrava joined." You should start Electrike off with…"

"Howl. I know! Eek I'm so excited." Lanturn interrupted.

"Me too. I want to kick Lampent's butt for what he did to Buizel and then now to Smeargle." Vibrava cracked her knuckles.

"Too bad I won't be part of it." Buizel piped up." But I know you two can do it for me. Make him pay. He cost me the game."

"The game was never yours to win you fool." Vespiquen seethed.

"Shut up, you're only here because Lanturn thinks you're a good Pokemon." Buizel frowned.

"Uh, girl, you better git ready. They look like they ready." Volcarona interrupted.

"Ooh yeah, come on guys. Let's go." Lanturn ushered.

"Is everyone ready?" Chris asked." An all battling challenge that will bring out the worst in the four Elites. Can Smeargle overcome his inexperience? Will Lampent redeem himself? And will Lumineon's team crush the competition? A lot of sparks will fly, don't go anywhere folks."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I have to win. I don't want to end up without immunity and have Smeargle and Lanturn gang up on me.

**Lanturn:** Having all my friends here is giving me all the confidence to go on. I thought there was no hope but now I think I can do this.

**Electrike:** Down with Lampent! Vibrava and I will be the best battling couple ever!

* * *

**Lanturn VS Lampent**

**Lanturn's Team:**

_**Vibrava: Fly – Dig – Steel Wing – Dragon Breath**_

_**Electrike: Discharge – Bite – Quick Attack – Howl**_

**Lampent's Team:**

_**Magnezone: Thunderbolt – Tri Attack – Flash Cannon – Metal Sound**_

_**Kirlia: Confusion – Draining Kiss – Teleport – Lucky Chant**_

* * *

Lampent's duo and Lanturn's duo stood face to face in the gym floor. Chris was to referee.

"Alright, first one to have both Pokemon faint loses. Go!" Chris announced.

"Kirlia, use Lucky Chant." Lampent didn't leave any chance for Lanturn to make the first move.

Kirlia began singing a tune. The hum spread across to Magnezone and they felt a good feeling course through them.

"Electrike, use Howl." Lanturn countered.

"Awooo!" Electrike's howl pumped him up.

"Magnezone, use Metal Sound on Vibrava. Kirlia follow him and use Confusion." Lampent ordered.

Magnezone floated forwards and screeched a loud metallic sound directed towards Vibrava but Vibrava flew upwards and avoided it.

"Vibrava, use Fly on Kirlia." Lanturn jumped happily.

With Magnezone in front of Kirlia, she didn't see Vibrava fly toward her.

"Eee!" She squeeked as she was lifted in the air.

"Electrike, use Quick Attack on Magnezone." Lanturn continued.

Electrike's feet picked up extreme speed and he ran forward slamming into Magnezone. Unfortunately not much damage was done. In fact, the impact hurt Electrike's paws.

"Ow!" He yelped as he backed off.

"Ha, Magnezone, Tri Attack." Lampent smirked.

"Uh oh!" Electrike cowered as Magnezone with lifeless eyes loomed over him. He began to shoot a multi colored ray with sparks, embers and snowflakes cascading from it.

"Run Electrike! Run!" Lanturn gasped.

"AHHH." Electrike started making rounds around the gym floor as Magnezone remained in the center spewing out an uninterrupted beam of Tri Attack all around. The other Pokemon on the bleachers had to duck from the attack.

"Watch it braniac!" Carvanha shouted.

Vibrava then descended with Kirlia in her arms and threw her down. The attack was enough to knock her out.

"And Kirlia is no longer capable of battle." Chris announced.

"You can do this Magnezone." Lampent encouraged.

Vibrava flew over to Electrike's side.

"Hey guys, how about a combo move?" Lanturn asked." Go ahead."

"Let's do this Electrike." Vibrava said as she picked him up.

She flew toward Magnezone and then threw Electrike right on him. Electrike dug his teeth as much as they could go in a metallic body using Bite. It didn't hurt him much but it took him off guard.

"He Flinched! Use Discharge now." Lanturn cheered." Vibrava, use Dig."

Vibrava dug a hole in the ground as Electrike released electricity everywhere. It again didn't put a dent in Magnezone. He recovered from the bite and his body glowed silver as he released a Flash Cannon. Since Electrike was on Magnezone directly, the hit connected powerfully sending Electrike flying to the end of the gym. He was out cold.

"It's a one on one now." Chris announced.

"Yeah! Awesome Magnezone. That Analytic sure adds to the punch." Lampent praised.

"Woo! Awesome Lampent." Hitmontop cheered from the sidelines.

"You can do it girl." Volcarona countered.

"You both suck!" Eelektross booed.

Magnezone was analyzing the floor to see where Vibrava would emerge but he was not able to dodge her attack as she jumped from under up and tackled him hard. He bounced back and seemed to take a lot of damage.

"Yeah! Take that. Let's finish this Electrike." Vibrava panted.

She looked around and when she saw him out cold she gasped.

"No!" She shouted.

"He'll be okay Vibrava, I need you to focus please." Lanturn eased.

Vibrava scowled and bawled her fist.

"You knocked out my Electrike? It's on now!" She seethed.

"Vibrava, use Dragon Breath!" Lanturn told.

Vibrava released a nasty breath attack which Magnezone couldn't avoid.

"Alright, now use Steel Wing." Lanturn followed it up.

Vibrava's wings gave a hard shine as she flew toward Magnezone.

"Magnezone, counter it with a Metal Sound." Lampent told.

Magnezone emitted the ear splitting sound which derailed Vibrava's attack sideways.

"Vibrava, don't give up. Use Dig." Lanturn told.

Vibrava dug underground again. Magnezone floated higher.

"Magnezone, Fire Tri Attack on the floor." Lampent told.

Magnezone began shooting on the floor, leaving behind shards of ice, scorches, or releasing sparks as it hit.

"Now Vibrava!" Lanturn egged.

Vibrava emerged from under the floor, avoiding the icy bits and pummeled him again. She was too determined to let it go. Magnezone fell to the floor in a daze.

"Is it game?" Chris asked.

Magnezone tried to get up but he fell back motionless.

"He's out! Vibrava wins it for Lanturn!" Chris announced.

"YEAH! You rocked guys!" Lanturn jumped happily.

"Hey look, Lampent lost in a battle to all the wimps on the show." Eelektross jeered.

Lampent sighed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** YAY! I won! And it's all thanks to Vibrava and Electrike! I'm so happy!

**Electrike:** Sweet! Even though I didn't win with Vibrava, she still didn't let us down. Isn't she amazing?

**Vibrava:** I'm glad I won and all, but I was terrified for Electrike. I shouldn't have left him up there with Magnezone, what was I thinking?

**Hitmontop:** Oh man, Lampent looks so beat up about it. This isn't helping him snap out of his state of mind. I have to win for him in the final round. He cannot land in last place. That would destroy him.

**Lampent:** ARGH Why can't I win a battle? I know more about Pokemon's strategies than the rest of them. I should be the one winning.

**Kirlia:** Aww, I thought we had this one in the bag. Vibrava is really good at this. That's why she was our captain. I hope Lampent's not too upset.

**Magnezone:** It appears, my calculations did not account to spurs of determination and vengeance. Qualities that add too many variables to the fixed assessment of battles. Curse biological affinities!

**Buizel:** Yes! Lanturn was awesome! Of course Vibrava and Electrike were too. She's safe! She's through to… oops. You can cut that last part out Chris.

**Chris:** DAMMIT BUIZEL!

* * *

Vibrava flew to Electrike's side. He was waking up now.

"Ow, did we win?" He asked as he clutched his abdomen.

"We did. You were great." She rubbed his head.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who took them both out." He refused modestly.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She grabbed him and kissed his cheek." Let's get you to the infirmary."

"No, I'm okOW, okay." He limped.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Really. I wanna watch. I'll be okay." He pled.

She smiled and ruffled his head fur." Atta boy!"

Lanturn came running over to hug them both.

"You guys rock!" She praised.

"Hey, give yourself some credit. You told us what to do." Vibrava smiled.

"Aw you guys! We only have one more to win and I'll come in first! I rarely ever come in first!" She chirped.

"You got this." Electrike assured.

Kirlia walked over to Lampent.

"Sorry Lampent. You'll win the next one." Kirlia offered.

Lampent was silent.

"We tried our best." She continued.

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" He raised his voice.

Her lower lip quivered and she ran off crying.

"Nice going dead boy." Charmeleon frowned.

"Oh so now you're her friend too, wait till you stab her in the back too." He rebutted.

"Hey Lampent, take it easy." Serperior offered.

"Back off." He pushed him back with Psychic." I'm not going to take crap from anyone anymore."

"The only one giving anyone crap is you." Buizel crossed his arms.

"Hey I'm starting to like the loser." Eelektross said." Almost."

"Alright, clear the gym floor. Time for our second battle. Lumineon, Smeargle, choose your duet and get ready." Chris halted.

Smeargle huddled up with his team.

"Um, so, who would like to…" He began.

"Let me battle. It's time I taught that little fish a lesson." Dragonair glared across the gym.

"Okay, and who…" He continued.

"Chimecho can battle with me." Dragonair interrupted him again.

"Me? Sure. Dragonair and I work well together." She stepped up.

"Whatever." Shroomish rolled her eyes." I don't wanna be in a double battle anyway."

"Double battle? That is not my style. My companion should be too busy protecting me. I am the one that counts afterall." Frillish added.

"Oh no, not me, I think I would be too worried about my partner to battle properly. It is best if I do not partake." Sunflora summed up.

"Okay, as long as everyone's okay with it." Smeargle sighed. He was nervous about the battle." Is it okay if I know your moves?"

"Sure." Chimecho offered." I know Extrasensory, Echoed Voice, and I learned Calm Mind recently to help me well, calm my mind."

"And Heal Bell." Shroomish added.

"Um." Chimecho was nervous.

"Don't worry. I won't make you use it." Smeargle assured.

"Thanks. I have no idea if I can withstand it." She said.

"My moves are Twister, Aqua Tail, Dragon Dance and Thunder Wave." Dragonair added." I assume you know what the moves do?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded.

Over on Lumineon's side. She wasn't taking any suggestions.

"Put Charmeleon in, he's good against most of his team." Linoone suggested. He really wanted to avoid having anyone really tough go against Smeargle.

"Let Avalugg be his a partner. He's got two Grass types." Eelektross added.

"Hey wait, I don't wanna fight next to this popsicle." Charmeleon objected.

"No. I want Eelektross and Linoone to battle." Lumineon ended.

Linoone raged on the inside. She was purposefully doing everything to make it hell for both of them.

"I gotta fight with him? Fat chance fishy." Eelektross refused.

"Oh Chris!" Lumineon called." Eelektross is not being an obedient pup."

"Did I hear someone opening their wallet?" Chris walked over.

Eelektross growled." Fine! But don't expect me to help him if he's dying out there."

"Back at you." Linoone glared.

"You two will be perfect." Lumineon smirked.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** Linoone is the strongest battler I know. How can I win? Do I even want to win?

**Lumineon:** At this point I almost don't care if I win or not. Seeing Linoone attack his boyfriend is priceless.

**Linoone:** Now I'm expected to battle against my boyfriend who is sick and does not like battling and I have to do it next to Eelektross, the guy who picks on him all the time. Terrific. Lumineon is taking every nightmare of mine and bringing it to life and I had a gut feeling she would.

**Eelektross:** Hey I don't like it anymore than the rodent does. I'm battling next to the loser who somehow beats me, which I still say is just luck. I have to battle for the slutty fish. And I have to take orders. The good thing is I'll be in my zone and dishing the hurt against that sniveling pup's team.

**Dragonair:** This would only bring me more pleasure if I could be battling Lumineon instead of her team.

**Chimecho:** Oh boy, this won't be fun.

**Charmeleon:** This is gonna be so much fun.

* * *

"And you may begin now!" Chris announced.

"Any chance you boys will tell me your moves?" Lumineon asked.

"Sure, my moves are, Suck it, Go To hell, Eat Shit, and Fuck you." Eelektross smirked.

"For once I agree with him." Linoone frowned.

"Silly Eelektross, no more than three days ago did Smeargle so kindly state all four of your moves." Lumineon smirked." And Linoone, would I forget the moves of the one who threatened me?"

"Wait, when did Linoone threaten you? And why?" Lampent interrupted.

"Guys, I said GO!" Chris said.

"Hold on Chris. Lampent and Lanturn have a right to hear this." Smeargle stepped in.

"No they don't. Linoone, attack now." Lumineon got flustered.

Linoone wasn't moving. He was smiling at Smeargle, encouraging him.

"Lampent, Lanturn, and to the ones I had to vote for recently. There was a deal between Lumineon and Linoone and me." Smeargle started.

"If you speak one more word, the deal is off." Lumineon threatened.

"Talk. Now." Lampent urged.

"Remember when Linoone and I had our fight? It was because of her. She lied to Linoone about me and came between us. We worked it out and then Linoone confronted her." Smeargle continued.

"Confronted her? More like put a knife against her throat." Scoffed Volcarona.

"She said, if Linoone hurt her, her followers would hurt us, both." Smeargle resumed." She offered to make a deal. In return for Linoone not hurting her, she wouldn't…" Smeargle paused.

"Wouldn't what?" Lampent asked.

"Nothing. Lies, these are all lies!" Lumineon frowned." Chris, do something!"

"You know what? I like where this is going, carry on." He said as he ate popcorn.

Smeargle looked at Linoone, he wasn't sure he should say the next part.

"She wouldn't tell anyone what she heard me confide to Smeargle, about me, my past." Linoone stepped in." But it doesn't matter now. It's on air, all of the contestants who lost already know. Only Lampent and Lanturn don't. The deal also included that Smeargle and me not vote for her and she won't vote for Smeargle."

"Yes, since you're feeling talkative. Tell them about how you were an orphan who got beaten up and raped. Tell them Linoone." Lumineon seethed." That's right. Little Zigzagoon was raped by his only friend after being rescued. And then he lived on the streets and begged like the rodent he is."

Lanturn gasped." Oh no!"

Lampent was awestruck. This was Smeargle's secret? This was the truth behind the deal?

"Yes I did, and I'm not ashamed of it anymore. Everything that's happened to me has made me who I am. I don't need to hide it anymore. I have the best boyfriend I could and I got to come to this show and meet many wonderful Pokemon. I may not have a family or a place to live in but I have everything I want now and more. There is nothing you can do to hurt me from the deal so it's off, right Smeargle?" Linoone bravely said.

"Yeah. I'm through getting hurt by you, I'm done voting my friends because you forced us not to vote for you, and I'm through lying to them about why I can't vote for you." Smeargle defied.

"You told me Smeargle was your lover." Lampent blinked." You told me he was cheating on Linoone, and that he was a bad friend to everyone."

"Wake up Lampent. She's been using Attract on you, like she did with every boy before you." Dragonair rolled her eyes.

"To be fair, he didn't need much convincing." Lumineon smirked.

Lampent was angry, angry at Lumineon for doing all those bad things, angry at the show for allowing all of this to happen, angry at himself for believing it, but mostly because of the actions that he had taken during the time he was being misled.

"Okay, I guess we've heard enough. Time for that battle." Chris ushered.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** No no no! Dammit, AHHHH! This ruins everything! I had both of the boys' vote. Now it's ruined! UHHHHHHHH.

**Smeargle:** I'm glad Linoone is open to letting the secret out. I think Lumineon would have still exposed him at some point. It was better for him to take away the opportunity for her to hurt him one final time. And now, I'm free of her, I can finally vote for her when she loses.

**Linoone:** It felt liberating to put it off my chest. I know I'm exposed now, and that's what I'd been fearing for as long as I can remember, but you know what, it doesn't frighten me anymore. Maybe having others know about me isn't that bad. None of the ex contestants ever bothered me about my past, not even Eelektross. It's something mutually understood I guess. Only Lumineon can go as low as to kick a downed Horsea.

**Lanturn:** That's terrible! Lumineon had been hurting everyone. I thought she had been making it hard for me mostly but everyone is in trouble because of her. Poor Linoone and Smeargle.

**Lampent:** I was wrong, I was wrong about everything. I didn't listen when everyone told me she was rotten and I let her turn me against all my friends because I was worried about getting hurt. My friends, I had real friends and I was the one who pushed them all away. I ruined my own life, not them. And.. Smeargle… What have I done to him? I almost got him killed! Ugh, I hate myself.

**Hitmontop:** Lampent can finally see the truth. Maybe he still has a chance at redeeming himself. I hope it's not too late for him to still have friends.

**Serperior:** I'm still disgusted with Lumineon. I can't believe I had called her a girlfriend once.

**Wormadam:** I had been gravely mistaken about Linoone, he is more sane than any of us. Good on him for letting it out. Good on Smeargle for ridding himself of the accursed stain of the vile fish.

**Sudowoodo:** Yeah yeah so Lumineon lied a few times. Big deal, she was playing the game, duh. She was smart, and instead of being mad at her, we should be impressed at how clever she's been.

* * *

**Smeargle VS Lumineon**

**Smeargle's Team:**

_**Chimecho: Echoed Voice – Extrasensory – Heal Bell – Calm Mind**_

_**Dragonair: Twister – Aqua Tail – Thunder Wave – Dragon Dance**_

**Lumineon's Team:**

_**Eelektross: Thunder Punch – Drain Punch – Aqua Tail – Coil**_

_**Linoone: Slash – Headbutt – Seed Bomb – Dig**_

* * *

After things settled, Chris insisted they battled.

"I'll show you what breaking a deal with me means." Lumineon shouted." Eelektross. Coil, Now!"

Eelektross didn't want to but Chris warned them time and time again so he had no choice. He coiled his body around himself, his skin thickening, his nerves getting stimulated and his muscles getting ready.

"Again. Coil again." She raged.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Dance." Smeargle barked out." Chimecho, um, Calm Mind."

Dragonair moved her body in rhythmic formations while Chimecho cleared her mind of all thoughts.

"Now, Linoone, Headbutt on Chimecho." Lumineon shouted.

Linoone sighed. He ran forward and hit Chimecho so weakly, she didn't even bounce back.

"Attack her you rat!" She shouted." Chris!"

"Linoone, you have to attack properly. We all know your skill and it's not that." Chris intervened.

Linoone groaned. He stood in front of Chimecho but didn't move.

"Smeargle, do you want me to use an attack?" Chimecho looked back.

Smeargle swallowed. He didn't want to attack Linoone.

Lumineon growled." Chimecho use Extrasensory!"

Chimecho immediately used the move and an invisible power struck Linoone's head and he held it painfully.

"Wait, I didn't give an order." Smeargle objected.

Lumineon smirked.

"Ugh, stop." Smeargle cringed." Linoone use Dig."

Linoone heard the order and dug a hole, getting out of the firing range of the Extrasensory.

"Huh, what?" Chimecho blinked.

Eelektross and Dragonair who were about to attack each other were staring at the scene in confusion. Dragonair snapped out of it though.

"I'm not gonna wait for an order. Take this." She said as she swiped her tail around and slammed it against Eelektross." This is for being a jerk all season. This is for bothering everyone, this is for picking fights with contestants."

She was hitting him back and forth. He backed up and spat on the ground.

"Oh yeah?" He began using his own Aqua Tail." This is for never actually liking me. This is for using me as a way to make Serperior jealous. This is for dumping me for a loser."

He then readied a Drain Punch.

"And this is for voting me out!" He punched her square in the head.

She fell back unconscious.

"How about that huh!" He yelled.

"Yeah Eelektross! Woo! You're awesome bro! You're the boss!" Pansear cheered.

Eelektross winked at him. Meanwhile, Linoone had remained submerged.

"Linoone, Dig out now." Lumineon ordered.

Linoone emerged but he couldn't reach Chimecho due to her Levitate.

"Smeargle I'm sorry, but I have to attack. If you won't tell me what to do I'll do it myself." Chimecho warned.

"Ah, ah." Smeargle bit his toe.

"Just do it Smeargle. Please, you have to win this." Linoone spoke.

"Shut up. You are to help me and me alone. Chris he's helping the enemy." Lumineon frowned." Use Slash now!"

Linoone was boiling with anger. He ran forward and swiped his claw against Chimecho. It was a direct hit and she fainted instantly.

"We have a winner!" Chris announced." But for helping Smeargle more so than your own trainer, Linoone, you have to pay up."

"I don't have any money. I live on the streets if you haven't heard." Linoone seethed

"Don't care." Chris stubbornly ignored.

Linoone glared up at Chris. Chris stared back with a serious look. Linoone shot a Seed Bomb right at Chris who jumped back, falling on his butt. Linoone then ran to the door.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! You're paying 40% now." Chris shouted.

"Stop it Chris, leave him alone!" Smeargle defended." I'll pay."

"I'll pay as well." Vibrava stepped in.

"And me." Buizel joined.

"And me." Electrike jumped, followed by Lanturn, Wormadam, Kirlia, Sunflora, and Serperior.

Lampent was watching this with amazement. He had doubted all of them before but everyone was sincere and generous and there for the duo when he himself was supposed to be the first to step up, being his best friend. Linoone was right outside the door and he heard it all. He was too embarrassed to go back. Chris was fuming.

"Alright enough! No more lame lovey dovey goody goody sharing! Time for the next battle. Lumineon, Lanturn. Get ready. We're gonna see who's gonna be the winner of this thing." Chris stomped.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I hated that battle. I hated every part of it. I never want to go against him again. I don't care if he can easily beat me. I hate having either of us in that position.

**Linoone:** I wasn't as much mad about being told to pay, I was mad because Smeargle lost. Chris isn't telling them the penalty for losing yet and if Smeargle knew, he would have battled better.

**Vibrava:** Chris goes too far sometimes. This is serious, Linoone and Smeargle should not be battling each other. On top of that, he has to torment Linoone.

**Chimecho:** My expectations weren't high to begin with. I knew we had little chance in beating Eelektross and Linoone. It didn't help that Smeargle had to tell us to attack Linoone. It was a train wreck from the start.

**Dragonair:** How humiliating, not only did I get knocked out by none other than Eelektross, but I could not stop Lumineon from winning. My worst fears have come true.

**Pansear:** Eelektross was great! He kicked her butt real good. She deserved it after she voted for him, and she was his girlfriend. Man, I never understood why guys and girls liked each other like that, he trusted her too much and she voted him out, that's bogus.

**Lumineon:** If I had the power I would have made Linoone slash Smeargle over and over but there are limits to how much I can do today. I will push against those limits though and will crush every single one of them. I won't go down without a fight.

**Vespiquen:** Lumineon aims to destroy everyone in her path. While a reflection of great desire, I have more important goals. I merely wish to gain utmost power and dominance, as well as wealth. Bringing pain and devastation is an excess I do not care for. For that reason I do not respect her ways. She has lost all her minions. A ruler without minions has little hope of remaining in power.

**Lampent:** How could I have been so blind? What I did was inexcusable. I can't even look half of them in the face anymore.

**Lanturn:** Uh oh, I have to go against her next. I hope I can beat her. She has Avalugg.

* * *

Between Lanturn and Lumineon, it was a single battle but with three Pokemon. They got ready to begin.

"You better know my moves girl." Volcarona started." I can use Gust, Bug Buzz, and two hella good dances, Fiery Dance and Quiver Dance. Make me rock the gym yo."

"I will only bestow upon you the knowledge of my moves to further my means of vendetta. Use them wisely or suffer the consequences." Vespiquen added." Attack Order, Defend Order, Heal Order, and Air Slash."

"That's a lot of orders." Buizel raised an eyebrow." Right, I forgot who I'm talking to. Anyway, you know my moves right?"

"Yeah, Water Gun and, um, and. Uh." Lanturn blanked.

"Surf, Dive and Aqua Jet." Buizel continued excidtedly.

"You imbecile, four Water moves? How is that supposed to give you versatility? How do you hope to defeat Grass types? How can you possibly defeat Pokemon with Storm Drain?" Vespiquen facepalmed." You are by far, the worst Water type I have ever met."

"What? I like Water." Buizel shrugged.

Lanturn laughed." It's okay. I'll just put you against Charmeleon."

Lumineon narrowed her eyes at them." Carvanha, what are your moves?"

"I aint tellin ya shit." Carvanha roared.

"I can tell you mine." Charmeleon offered." I know Ember, Smokescreen, Frustration and Façade."

"Avalugg, would you tell me your moves? I wouldn't want to see you get hurt out there." Lumineon softened.

Avalugg didn't look at her." Avalugg choose not to say."

Lumineon growled." Fine, I still remember when you attacked Eelektross anyway. I have excellent memory. I don't need you to help me."

Chris stood ready to referee.

"I was thinking about telling you all now about the twist I had in store for you guys but since everyone is breaking the rules and someone tried to attack me, I'm not gonna tell you till after the challenge. How about that?" Chris smirked.

"Chris that's unfair!" Vibrava objected." If they know it will affect the way they battle. They need to know."

"Too bad too sad, should have thought about that before you guys meddled." He snickered." But hey, here's some fun facts for ya. From the beginning of the competition till this point, Lanturn has received only two votes."

"Oh wow, only two! That's great." She smiled.

"Lumineon on the other hand, got ten times as many. She has so far the second most number of votes at 20, right after Togetic's 22." Chris continued.

"MMMF." Togetic struggled in her confines.

"20 and still rocking it. Suck it losers." She waved snobbishly.

"Halt! You are mistaken. I must be the one with the most votes. I am the only one fit to be elected queen." Frillish interrupted.

"Yeah queen of the dumbasses." Carvanha rolled her eyes.

"What about me? Am I third most with 18 or something?" Lampent asked sadly.

"You and Smeargle are tied." Chris said." Tied for no votes whatsoever."

"What?" Lampent's eyes widened.

"R-really?" Smeargle asked.

"Yes, the two of you are the only two contestants who have not received a single vote throughout the competition. Except for Kirlia but she was out for a while." Chris said.

"Thanks everyone." Smeargle smiled and coughed.

"But I don't…deserve it." Lampent mumbled to himself.

"Don't act surprised Smeargle. Why would anyone vote for you?" Electrike offered.

"Indeed, you played an exceptionally honest and sincere game. Efforts well rewarded if I do say so." Wormadam added.

"Unlike some others." Buizel frowned at Lampent.

"Can we battle now? I'm eager to crush another one." Lumineon nagged.

"You may! Get ready, take out your first Pokemon." Chris said." The first Elite with all three of her Pokemon unable to battle is out."

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Shroomish:** Lame. Lanturn should have gotten a lot more votes than that. No one that happy gets away with it for long.

**Lanturn:** Two votes! That's nothing at all. I'm so happy now! I'm gonna beat Lumineon so bad.

**Buizel:** One of those votes was because of Shroomish. So it doesn't count. Lanturn was awesome, she didn't get anyone to hate her either. And now she's gonna beat Lumineon and have everyone love her!

**Smeargle:** I had no idea. No votes, I didn't know I was liked that much. Maybe without Lumineon's dirty deal though, I might have not been here. It's not that great when I think about it now.

**Lampent:** I'm so ashamed. I called them out and they'd never even thought about sending me away. Why was I so stupid? Ugh, I want the challenge over so I can try and apologize to everyone.

**Lumineon:** No doubt half of those votes came from Dragonair, Hahaha look where she is now and where I am. Hahaha.

**Frillish:** I must have all the votes. None of them possess any qualities of royalty. I come from the most respected family in the seven seas of Unova. I am obviously…(Static cuts her off)

**Avalugg:** Avalugg no want fight for bad fish. Avalugg like good fish. Avalugg confused.

**Vespiquen:** I am to destroy Lumineon's team now. I cannot deny the pleasure that will bring me. I desire vengeance over someone and if it is her then so be it.

* * *

**Lanturn VS Lumineon**

**Lanturn's Team:**

_**Buizel: Water Gun – Dive – Surf – Aqua Jet**_

_**Volcarona: Fiery Dance – Quiver Dance – Bug Buzz – Gust**_

_**Vespiquen: Air Slash – Attack Order – Defend Order – Heal Order**_

**Lumineon's Team:**

_**Charmeleon: Smokescreen – Ember – Frustration – Façade**_

_**Carvanha: Aqua Jet – Rage – Ice Fang – Bite**_

_**Avalugg: Avalanche – Rock Slide – Gyro Ball – Crunch**_

* * *

Lumineon's first Pokemon was Carvanha. For Lanturn, Vespiquen stepped up first.

"And begin!" Chris announced.

Carvanha didn't wait for a command. She ran straight forward with water in her trail. She was using Aqua Jet.

"Vespiquen use Defend Order." Lanturn told.

Carvanha slammed in to Vespiquen but she blocked it and then called forth a swarm of bees to surround her.

"What the heck?" Carvanha snapped.

"Don't do things on your own." Lumineon told.

"Buzz off." Carvanha turned.

"Vespiquen, use Air Slash." Lanturn commanded.

Vespiquen started blowing powerful winds with her wings and it cut into Carvanha.

"Do something then, stupid." Lumineon snapped.

Carvanha ran forward. Her teeth glistening in the light. She sank her teeth into Vespiquen, shards of ice remaining in the place of the bite. Although the force of the attack was lessened by the veil of bees, it was effective as it was an Ice type move. Vespiquen looked muffled by the attack.

"Vespiquen use Attack Order." Lanturn barked out.

Vespiquen's eyes glowed red and more bees swarmed from all over and charged at Carvanha. The latter was backing away.

"Wha, hey, stop that. AHH." She screamed as she ran away.

"Get back here you faker." Lumineon shouted.

"Well I guess that means Carvanha is unable to battle. Point goes to Lanturn." Chris spoke.

"Yay! Good job Vespiquen!" Lanturn cheered.

"Satisfactory at best." Vespiquen scoffed.

Lumineon told Avalugg to step in next.

"Now let's see you laugh." She growled.

Chris whistled for the round to begin.

"Vespiquen use Heal Order." Lanturn said.

The bees around Vespiquen started tending to her bite mark and clearing the ice.

"Avalugg, use, erg what were your moves?" Lumineon stumbled." Oh, yes Gyro Ball."

Avalugg had no choice, he turned into a ball and started spinning toward Vespiquen.

"Chris, may I substitute?" Lanturn asked quickly.

"No! She can't." Lumineon objected.

"Yes actually, you can." Chris shrugged.

"Return!" Lanturn pulled Vespiquen back before Avalugg could make the hit.

He stopped the attack and stood in his place. Lanturn put in Volcarona.

"Alright, time to rock, wait, Avalugg? I have to go against the walking iceberg?" Volcarona gawked.

"You're a Fire type, and he has no Special Defense right? This should be easy for you." Lanturn spoke, something intelligent for the first time.

"Hey, you're right. Let's do dis!" Volcarona got pumped.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** UHH Why is Chris not helping me anymore? This is so unfair. I will not lose, I will not!

**Lanturn:** Yipee! One down.

**Carvanha:** Stupid bees. Stupid Bug type. Stupid Vespiquen.

**Vespiquen:** It was a simple battle. No challenge at all.

**Avalugg:** Avalugg faster but no want help bad fish. Avalugg go slower.

**Chimecho:** She wasted Linoone and Eelektross on Smeargle to make them miserable but she forgot her second battle. All she can depend on is Avalugg and him against Volcarona looks pretty one sided. I'd be happier about it if it wasn't for that twist Chris has in store. (Sigh)

* * *

"Return Avalugg Lumineon, trust me." Sudowoodo advised.

"No." She refused." Avalugg, use Gyro Ball."

Avalugg began spinning again.

"Volcarona, how about a cute Quiver Dance?" Lanturn smiled brightly.

"Sure thing hun." Volcarona began rocking her abdomen around and shaking her upper body.

Her movements turned into vibrations that made her go faster and be harder to hit. Avalugg connected with her and pushed her back. Even with the bad type matchup, the hit still had some effect due to the increased Speed difference and Avalugg's high Attack.

"Alright Volcarona, let's try another dance. Fiery Dance." Lanturn chirped.

"Back up everybody, it's about to get lit!" Volcarona then turned the heat up as she started spinning around, spewing flames around that seemed to dance with her.

The flames engulfed Avalugg while Volcarona felt her mind sharpen after the dance. Avalugg seemed to be fine from the looks of his facial feature, which has been the same to everyone on the island since they met him.

"What other moves does he have dammit?" Lumineon was thinking hard.

"He has Rock Slide. Use Rock Slide!" Sudowoodo interfered.

"Hey! Stop helping her." Electrike scolded.

"Yes! Rock Slide!" Lumineon brightened." Avalugg, use Rock Slide."

Avalugg slammed his front feet to the ground and boulders of rocks flew toward Volcarona. It was a direct hit and a Critical one as well. Volcarona dropped down in pain. She was only barely conscious.

"Volcarona, return!" Lanturn brought her back." I'm counting on you Buizel. He's weak. Go!"

Buizel ran forward.

"I won't let you down Lanturn." He said seriously.

"Stop switching. Fight me like the sardine you are." Lumineon growled.

"So, do I Aqua Jet?" Buizel asked.

"No, he'll resist Physical moves." Lanturn refused." Use Surf."

"Yes ma'am." A wave of water appeared out of nowhere and Buizel rode on it.

The water crashed into Avalugg.

"Where did that water come from?" Chris asked.

"You doon't question battling, you live it, you love it." Lanturn said with a serious face.

"Okaaaay." Chris blinked fast." Well it looks like Avalugg is unable to battle."

"Yes!" Lanturn ran forward and hugged Buizel." I love you!"

"Aww shucks, you're the one telling me what to do." Buizel blushed.

"What, he's still standing!" Lumineon objected.

"But his eyes are cartoonishly swirly. According to my studies of Pokemon, that means he can't battle." Chris argued.

"UHHHHHHHH." Lumineon had a tantrum.

"Maybe Avalugg never lies down, like a Girafarig." Serperior commented from next to Hitmontop.

"How would he get up if he did?" Hitmontop asked.

"The mysteries of life." Serperior spoke vaguely.

"That means I have to depend on…oh Arceus. Not Charmeleon. I'm doomed." Lumineon muttered.

"Don't worry Lumineon. I got this." He assured.

"Alright Buizel, one more and we win! Use Aqua Jet." She told.

He ran forward with a jet of water in his trail. He slammed into Charmeleon.

"OW!" Charmeleon yelled." I HATE WATER!"

"Good, good, keep getting mad. Use Frustration." Lumineon told.

Charmeleon started shouting and kicking. He started bashing Buizel and clawing at him and screaming in his face. After the attack Buizel was lying on the ground in a daze.

"And that means Buizel is unable to fight." Chris refereed.

"Noooo! Not Buizel!" Lanturn wailed.

"Hehe, one hit and he's out. How weak." Lumineon smirked.

Lanturn looked up at her with fire in her eyes. She brought back Volcarona.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** It is especially difficult for me to admit this, but Lanturn is exceptionally skilled in battling. Where she proves to be a moronic follower and oblivious cripple in most things. She knows more than anyone else I've seen here about how battles work. This makes the dreadful situation of me being her minion not seem like a complete catastrophe.

**Volcarona:** Damn Rock Slide got me good. But I aint giving Lumineon a chance to win. This sista aint stoppin till she's got no mo fight.

**Sudowoodo:** Wowowowowow. I helped Lumineon win! She's totally gonna go out with me now.

**Charmeleon:** Ha ha Avalugg sucks. I'm gonna win for her!

**Avalugg:** Avalugg not faint. Avalugg no want battle for bad fish.

**Lanturn:** Not Buizel! I was sure he would finish the battle for me. Now I'm mad. She always ruins the perfect moments I have with him.

**Lumineon:** If I lose and leave in fourth, so help me…

**Dragonair:** Well today has not been an utter defeat. Watching Lumineon get flustered over and over is worth the wait afterall.

* * *

"Volcarona, use Gust!" Lanturn screamed.

Volcarona blew some powerful winds at Charmeleon that blew his flame in all sides.

"Charmeleon, stop her, use Smokescreen." Lumineon ordered.

Charmeleon coughed up a ball of smoke at Volcarona. The smoke spread and filled the gym floor.

"Oy, where you at?" Volcarona looked around.

"Volcarona, use Bug Buzz, it might still hit him." Lanturn said.

Volcarona began releasing an ear splitting noise. It cut through the smoke and stung everyone's ears. Charmeleon grabbed his head in pain.

"Aaah, shut your fat mouth up!" Eelektross cursed.

"Charmeleon, use Façade!" Lumineon ordered.

Charmeleon started screaming dramatically. Volcarona followed the voice. When she got in front of him he kicked her hard.

"Good Charmeleon. Now use Ember." She said.

Charmeleon blew some flaming balls of fire at Volcarona but it didn't seem to bother her much. He got angry.

"Why isn't the fire hurting you. ARG!" He started stomping and waving.

"Ooh, another tantrum is coming along." Lumineon smirked." Use Frustration!"

He ran forward, screaming.

"AAH EAT THIS!" He shouted as he started beating and clawing at her.

After the attack, she fell down unconscious.

"Volcarona is out! It's a one on one now!" Chris announced.

"You did good Volcarona, you took a lot of damage from Avalugg." Lanturn comforted.

"Yes yes yes!" Lumineon jumped.

She ran forward and smooched Charmeleon on the cheek. He got redder in the face than possible.

"NOOOO!" Sudowoodo gasped." YOU ARE SO DEAD CHARMELEON!"

"Buzz off." Charmeleon ignored." Charmeleon is getting kisses now."

"As usual, you're as lowly as I remember you." Lampent frowned.

"Look who's talking." Vibrava spoke.

Lampent lowered his head in shame. She was right afterall.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Wow, I actually have a shot. Charmeleon has an advantage over Vespiquen. Of the three in my team, who would have known Charmeleon would be the one to save me?

**Electrike:** Stupid Charmeleon, he's winning for her.

**Serperior:** It would be great if Lumineon would lose already.

**Lampent:** Now I'm so hated that they put me on the same level as Charmeleon and I'm not even surprised.

**Charmeleon:** She kissed me! She kissed me!

**Sudowoodo:** She kissed him! She kissed him!

* * *

Vespiquen faced Charmeleon now. He was tired while she was refreshed from the rest and the Heal Order.

"Use Smokescreen." Lumineon began.

Charmeleon puffed out another smoke bubble.

"Silly reptile." Vespiquen scoffed.

"Use Air Slash to blow that smoke away Vespiquen." Lanturn commanded.

"Surprisingly clever of you. That was what I was thinking." Vespiquen muttered to herself.

She blew powerful winds that pushed the smoke away. The air blew against Charmeleon again.

"My smoke!" He gawked." Stop that!"

He got angry again.

"Yes perfect, keep getting mad Charmeleon." Lumineon spoke." Finish this with a Frustration!"

"Vespiquen, use Defend Order." Lanturn quickly countered.

Vespiquen called forth the bees to shield her. Charmeleon collided with her but his swipes got countered by the bee veil. It made him angrier and he kept hitting.

"Enough of you." Vespiquen frowned.

"Use Attack Order." Lanturn followed.

She extended her arm and the bees charged at Charmeleon. He started swiping them away as they stung him. One of the bees stung his butt and he shouted in pain and started running in circles clutching his butt. It got the audiences laughing. It qualified as a Critical Hit.

"Charmeleon, use Ember now." Lumineon was nervous.

Charmeleon glared at Vespiquen and spewed a ball of flame.

"Dodge it." Lanturn told.

Vespiquen ducked as he was not accurate enough.

"Great, Air Slash." Lanturn chirped.

Vespiquen got close to Charmeleon and started fluttering her wings hard, the wind cut into Charmeleon leaving marks. He held his body till he couldn't take it and collapsed.

"And that's game! Charmeleon is out! Vespiquen wins for Lanturn! Lanturn comes in first place!" Chris announced.

"NO! This is not how things should be! I had the best team. UHH!" She screamed.

"YAY!" Lanturn ran and grabbed Vespiquen's arms and started jumping and squealing with delight." Aren't you happy Vespiquen? I mean aren't you _content_?"

"Cease this ridiculousness at once." Vespiquen tried to let go." Vespiquen does not jump in happiness, Vespiquen does not squeal, she does not squeak, she does not chirp, scream or dance."

Lanturn blinked a couple of times." But it's fun!"

She went back to jumping and squealing. Vespiquen groaned but didn't struggle to get out of her grasp.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Vespiquen:** Success! I showed that fish a lesson she will never forget. Yes!... That was not a jump, nor a squeal nor a squeak. (She pouts before cracking a smile)

**Lanturn:** I WON! WOOHOO! Does that mean I win immunity? I don't even care anymore. I won!

**Buizel:** Lanturn won! Awesome! That was so good. Lumineon got crushed. Too bad she didn't lose the first battle too.

**Vibrava:** That victory was not just for Lanturn. It was for every single one she ever foiled. This victory was for all of us.

**Lumineon:** Drat drat drat! Useless, all of them useless.

**Charmeleon:** Nononono. I let Lumineon down! I should have won that one. No fair!

**Sudowoodo:** I totally would have won all the battles for her. Suck it Charmeleon.

* * *

"Lampent, Smeargle. It's time for the final battle." Chris addressed." It's time to determine who will scrape by with third place and who brings the rear with fourth. Get ready."

"Okay, so. Are you guys ready to do this?" Lampent faced.

"Sure thing!" Hitmontop was stretching.

"Yes I am." Serperior added.

"It is my duty to be of assistance to you, and so I shall be to the most of my capabilities." Wormadam said.

"Thanks." He smiled. He was really grateful that tears of joy appeared in his eyes.

"My moves are Rock Slide, Brick Break, Swagger and Quick Attack." Hitmontop offered.

"Thanks Hitmontop." Lampent smiled.

"I'll tell you my moves as well. I would not want to end up in the firing line in there." Serperior said." I can use Leaf Blade, Dragon Tail, Wring Out, and Coil."

"I appreciate it Serperior." Lampent thanked.

"I as well will share my moves, for the hopes of fair play, though I must inform you. I am partial to Smeargle in this match-up. Your recent record does you no good young man." Wormadam informed.

"I understand, you have all the right to have that opinion." Lampent admitted.

"The moves I know are Razor Leaf, Psychic, Protect, and Struggle Bug. Quite a few unladylike moves in there but no matter. I am here to serve." She said.

"I just want you all to know, I really appreciate it and wish I could undo my past actions. I realize now that I've been mistaken. I hope you can forgive me." Lampent couldn't look them in the eye as he said that.

Hitmontop put his hand on his shoulder. Lampent looked at him with sad eyes.

"We understand Lampent." Serperior said." It hasn't been easy for you. I was in your place with Lumineon as well. I'm just glad you realized your mistake before it was too late. You can still make things better."

"Spot on! My respect to you Lampent. It is great that you were able to unlatch yourself from the shackles you cursed yourself with. Keep your head high and offer your word to everyone. They will return to honoring you once again." Wormadam added.

"I told you everyone will forgive you if you snap out of it. I'm so glad you're back to normal." Hitmontop joined.

"Thanks you guys!" Lampent sniffed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** Awesome! Lampent's back to normal! I knew he wasn't a lost cause. Now all he has to do is make it up to some of the ones he really ticked off. That's gonna be hard. Buizel hates his guts now, and if I were Buizel I would too.

**Serperior:** I can see the glint of shame and regret in his eyes. I had them when I found out about Lumineon. When she tricked me into doing some nasty things as well. We had to vote for Pansear, I put Dragonair through a lot of crap. Lampent will recover but he will never live it down.

**Lampent:** I wronged so many of them. I need to make up to every single one or else I'll never be able to live with myself.

* * *

"I hope you guys are ready." Smeargle said to the three girls he had.

"Meh." Shroomish shrugged.

"Ready for what? Do I need my makeup?" Frillish asked.

"Oh my, is it battle time already? Oh goodness." Sunflora shivered.

Linoone watched with horror. These were the three Smeargle's future lay in? He stepped in desperately.

"Please. You guys have to focus and give it your best. Do it for Smeargle." Linoone pled.

"Why should I? I should be here not him." Shroomish frowned.

"Do what? Seriously! Is there a photoshoot?" Frillish inquired obliviously.

"But, but, battles are frightening." Sunflora quivered.

"You can't do this! You have to win for him. You all know what will happen." Linoone was furious.

"It's okay Linoone. Let me." Smeargle put his paw on his shoulder gently." I know none of you signed up to do this. Why should you battle for someone in the game when you think you should be here instead, and maybe you should. I don't expect you to give me your best, or to even listen to me. What do I know about battling anyway? But if you don't wanna do it for me, do it for yourself. If you're gonna have one last appearance on the show, make it a big one. Win the battle and you will have won something on this show."

Shroomish moved her lips sideways, thinking." Fine. I guess it's better than having my butt kicked if I don't bother."

"Oh? A battle? Why didn't someone say so? I have a personal Trainer back home. He is a very skilled Baron who keeps his team in excellent condition and trains us daily." Frillish said." I will carry this battle no doubt."

"I..I can't bare to see you lose my boy. As a devoted mother, I can't leave you defenseless. I will stomach it for you." Sunflora offered.

Linoone slowly smiled at Smeargle. He was as proud as ever.

"Thank you. I wish you didn't have to do this, but here we are under Chris' orders right?" Smeargle smiled.

"Can you tell Smeargle your moves?" Linoone asked.

"Certainly." Sunflora accepted." My moves are Razor Leaf, Grass Whistle, Synthesis, and Flower Shield."

Smeargle and Linoone turned to look at Shroomish.

"What. Who said I have to tell you my moves?" She complained.

"Please!" They both begged.

"Stop! I hate it when someone begs. If I tell you will you leave me alone?" She groaned.

"Yes!" They both replied at once.

"Fine, my moves are Headbutt, Mega Drain, Leech Seed and Stun Spore." She grunted.

"Why must you know my moves?" Frillish asked.

"Because he'll be telling you what to use. How can you guys battle if he doesn't know your moves." Linoone replied.

"WHAT!? I'll be taking orders from him? THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS! I give out the orders!" She burst.

"For crying out loud Frillish!" Linoone seethed.

"Yes, that is the way it should be, but this is a special game." Smeargle spoke slowly, trying to trick her." In this game, we each perform the role of our opposites. So my opposite is um, a king and your opposite is a servant."

"What a terrible game. I want the inventor beheaded immediately." She demanded.

"Here's the most important part, the one that performs his or her role the best will win a really important prize." Smeargle resumed.

"And what prize is that I wonder?" She didn't seem impressed, but still intrigued.

"They um, uh, they get to go back to their original role." Smeargle improvised." So you uh, get to go back to being the best princess on the whole island."

Frillish smiled with a glint in her eye." I suppose I can try to go along with this petty game. Fine, I will let you know my moves and will allow you to command me ONLY this one time."

Linoone almost couldn't hold in his laughter. Smeargle sighed in relief. Shroomish rolled her eyes.

"The moves I know are obviously the best moves. A Wonderful Bubble Beam. A spectacular Dazzling Gleam, A frighteningly effective Hex, and a very important Recover. I must always be at full health or else my makeup runs." She alerted.

"Great moves Frillish." Smeargle praised." I mean, those moves shall do, servant."

"Ugh, this game is nasty already." She shivered.

"Thank you!" Smeargle thanked." Alright, we're ready! I wish you all good luck!"

"Smeargle?" Lampent approached.

Smeargle's smile turned to a serious look.

"No Lampent." Smeargle stopped him." I think we need to have this settled now."

Lampent shut his mouth.

"These last few days, you stopped liking me. I can see it. I hoped we can get through it but if you really want our friendship to be over, I won't get in the way. I'm sorry I lied about Lumineon. I had to, for Linoone. I can't change that, or how you feel about me but all I ask is that you don't hate me anymore. You can vote for me in the next elimination. I'll understand, and if you don't want me to sleep in the same cabin as you, that's okay too. I don't want you to think I'd hurt you. Let's just spend the last few days here without you worrying what I might do to you." Smeargle spoke." Can we agree to that?"

"But, I…" Lampent was caught off guard.

"Please Lampent. I don't want you angry at me anymore. I'm offering you the best solution I can think of. Let's go our separate ways without any more drama. And as for this battle, I have no control over it other than my commands and I apologize already if the result will make you mad. If I could prevent it I would." He went on." So can we have one last battle and separate peacefully?"

"Smeargle…" Lampent didn't have the courage to say what he wanted.

"Aww they're breaking up. Gayyy!" Eelektross shouted.

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Hey, less talking, more battling." Chris shushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Smeargle said as he walked back and got his first Pokemon in, Sunflora.

Lampent's throat felt full. He choked up. He couldn't tell Smeargle how he really felt.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Smeargle, no. I don't want to lose you. Besides Hitmontop, you're the only guy I would hate to lose as a friend. Why couldn't I tell him this?

**Hitmontop:** Oh man, Lampent was just starting to make amends to everyone. He was probably going to apologize to Smeargle but he didn't get a chance. They're as close as I am with him so I know that must have hurt him. Now they have to battle and the result is only going to make things worse. One of them is not gonna be happy by the end of this.

**Smeargle:** It was really hard saying that. I love Lampent a lot, but he's made it clear that he does not look at me as a friend anymore. I don't want him to keep worrying I'd do something so I had to end it formally. I'll miss him.

**Linoone:** I wasn't expecting that. Smeargle really likes Lampent, that must have been really hard for him. He's so mature about the way he deals with everyone. The way he tricked Frillish was my favorite moment of the day. That was brilliant.

**Frillish:** I have heard of similar games, cosplay was it? Whatever ridiculous name it has, it was never worth my time, but since there is such a rewarding prize at the end, I will relent and participate. Afterall, I win all games I am part of back home. My butlers make sure of it.

**Sunflora:** I detest battling, but after the incident with my children, I learned a few things in case I was ever in a situation where I needed to defend the younglings.

* * *

**Smeargle VS Lampent**

**Smeargle's Team:**

_**Frillish: Bubble Beam – Hex – Dazzling Gleam – Recover**_

_**Shroomish: Mega Drain – Headbutt – Leech Seed – Stun Spore**_

_**Sunflora: Razor Leaf – Grass Whistle – Flower Shield – Synthesis**_

**Lampent's Team:**

**Hitmontop: Brick Break – Quick Attack – Rock Slide – Swagger**

**Serperior: Leaf Blade – Wring Out – Dragon Tail – Coil**

**Wormadam: Razor Leaf – Psychic – Struggle Bug – Protect  
**

* * *

Lampent had Serperior go first. Chris announced the start of the battle.

"Oh deary me, not Serperior." Sunflora worried.

"Do you want me to switch you out?" Smeargle asked.

"Biscuits! No no, I will do my best." She refused.

"Serperior, use Wring Out." Lampent began.

Serperior slithered to Sunflora and coiled his body around her, squeazing her.

"Oooh." She groaned.

Serperior then let go. She looked like she had lost a few petals.

"Sunflora, Synthesis." Smeargle barked.

Sunflora's body glowed as her petals grew back.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"And now use, um, Flower Shield?" Smeargle wasn't sure what the move did.

"No don't." Linoone tried to stop her but she had already used it.

A mass of flowers surrounded Serperior.

"What did I do?" Smeargle asked.

"Flower Shield is like Heal Pulse Smeargle. It helps another Pokemon besides the user. Since this isn't a Double Battle, it helped the only Grass type in the battle other than Sunflora, Serperior." Lanturn explained intelligently.

"I didn't know!" Smeargle covered his face.

Lampent hated to have to use this against him.

"Serperior, return." He said out loud.

"Wait, don't. What are you doing? This is your chance." Hitmontop shouted before Serperior could go back.

"I can't do this to him. I would be taking advantage of him." Lampent whispered to Hitmontop.

"Dude, you CANNOT lose this battle okay? Don't throw the game. You can work things out later." Hitmontop warned.

Lampent sighed. He was right.

"Stay Serperior, use Dragon Tail." He said regretfully.

Serperior's tail turned hard as he slammed it against Sunflora, pushing her way back behind Smeargle. He was left without a Pokemon and Sunflora was recovering from the attack.

"Uh, uh, erm. Frillish, go." He hesitated.

Frillish floated across to the center.

"Well this should be quick." Carvanha laughed.

"Frillish, I command you to um, use Dazzling Gleam." Smeargle stuttered.

Serperior didn't expect much but when a bright light stung his eyes. He was caught off guard.

"Now use Hex." He followed up.

"A curse on you inferior life form!" Frillish spoke in a deeper voice than usual as the room got darker and it got quieter.

Serperior felt his body contort on its own. It hurt him a lot. He couldn't take it any longer and fainted.

"Woah!" Pansear blinked." Cool!"

"What just happened?" Volcarona asked.

"But of course. I'm a number one battler among my subjects." Frillish raised her head proudly.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I'm glad Frillish did so well and all but I'm worried if I win, Lampent would get really mad again. But if I don't try and win, Linoone might get disappointed. What do I do?

**Linoone:** Yes! Serperior was his strongest. Smeargle has a shot. Please let him win, please!

**Hitmontop:** Ugh, Lampent isn't trying hard enough. I hate to say this, but this is the worst time he could choose to start regretting his decisions.

**Lampent:** Last time we battled I had a foul attitude. I was cocky, I was envious, I was even mad at him for doing well. So wrong, I should have been encouraging him, having fun with it. It was his first battle ever and I ruined it for him. I'm such an awful Pokemon.

**Eelektross:** Ha Ha! Serperior got beat up by a princess.

**Serperior:** I was waiting for a Leaf Blade but it never came. Does Lampent even want to win?

**Frillish:** Yes yes, hold the autographs. I may allow a few meet and greets but some other time. The battle got me breaking a sweat and I am in no condition to appear in front of my many worshipers.

* * *

"It's your turn now Wormadam." Lampent spoke.

"Return me servant." Frillish commanded." My mistake, return me 'king'. I need to rest myself now."

"But, Shroomish and Sunflora are weak to Bug Type. I need you here. I can have you use Recover." Smeargle argued.

"I grow tired of this game. Return me at once." She ignored.

"If that's what you want." He said." Sunflora, you're up next."

"Ugh, Sunflora only knows one attack and that won't do anything to Wormadam." Linoone was anxious.

"Sunflora, use Grass Whistle." Smeargle said.

Sunflora put her leafy arm to her mouth and began blowing. A whistling tune was heard. Wormadam began to get drowsy before falling asleep.

"I guess you better keep using Razor Leaf. Eventually it should be enough right?" Smeargle suggested.

Sunflora released a barrage of sharp leaves at Wormadam. Her flowers got shredded but it didn't seem to be hurting her much. After the use was moved a couple of times, Wormadam came to.

"I beg your pardon! My flowers! My dearest flowers!" She gasped as she looked down her body.

"Wormadam, use Struggle Bug." Lampent said.

Wormadam shrunk its body on itself and then released a flurry of green energy at Sunflora. Sunflora shrieked as she felt her power being drained.

"Sunflora use Synthesis." Smeargle said.

"Wormadam, use Psychic before she does." Lampent quickly countered.

Wormadam used the attack to block Sunflora's attempt and hurled her up then down. She fainted.

"Both of you are down by one now." Chris announced.

"Heavens, I must have gotten carried away!" Wormadam blinked.

"You did good Sunflora." Smeargle smiled.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Smeargle:** I'm not good at this. There are a lot of moves I don't know their effect and I don't have the smarts when it comes to strategizing.

**Lampent:** I wouldn't feel so bad if he had someone like Linoone on his team. He has to battle with contestants that aren't really that into the game.

**Sunflora:** I failed! I failed to protect him! Just like I failed with Pansear. Woe is me!

**Wormadam:** Blast! My flowers were carefully collected from the other island. It has much more beautiful flowers. This island seems rather wilted. Must be Chris' daunting presence that destroys the wildlife.

**Charmeleon:** I thought watching old ladies battling would be fun. This is boring, they're all Grass types. Grass types are so lame.

* * *

Shroomish reluctantly moved to the gym floor next. Wormadam remained although she was distracted by the state of her plant cloak.

"Shroomish, use Leech Seed." Smeargle ordered.

"Wait no, it has no effect on Grass types." Vibrava stopped him.

"Then uh, Stun Spore." Smeargle went on.

"Same thing dummy." Carvanha barked.

"Then just use Headbutt." Smeargle sighed. He felt like disappearing from here.

Shroomish sighed." Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now hurry." Buizel rushed.

Shroomish sighed dramatically before lunging head first at Wormadam, knocking her back hard. Wormadam fell in a daze and fainted. There was a lot of cheering. Shroomish felt as though the cheering was for her and she brightened. She wanted to battle now so she could get more.

"Go Smeargle!" Buizel shouted." Kick his sorry butt!"

"Yeah!" Vibrava joined.

Lampent couldn't look at them. What they felt was justified. Hitmontop stepped up.

"I promise I won't let you lose Lampent. Everyone may have left your side but I'm still here for you buddy." He assured.

Lampent had tears in his eyes." Thanks Hitmontop but maybe I should lose. Everyone loves Smeargle, not me. He's the better individual. I shouldn't be fighting him to stay. He should win."

"I won't let you give up you hear? Block them out, it's just you and me now. If you don't think you deserve to stay for you, then stay because you want to stop Lumineon from getting away with it. Stay because you're the only one who can stop her now." Hitmontop encouraged.

At the mention of Lumineon, Lampent frowned. He detested her for turning him into the asshole he became.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Let's do this!" Hitmontop jumped on his head and began spinning.

"Shroomish, use Stun Spore!" Smeargle ordered.

Shroomish began sprinkling powder from the top of her head.

"Hitmontop, spin those away and then use Quick Attack!" Lampent countered.

Hitmontop's spinning blew the spores away. He then swirled quickly towards Shroomish and kicked her. The attack pushed her far into the wall. She fell down, stumbling as she tried to walk before she face planted the floor motionless.

"Shroomish is unable to battle! We are down to the final Pokemon from each battler." Chris announced.

There wasn't a lot of cheering for Lampent, none at all in fact. It was awkward.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I'd be lying if I said that silence wasn't disappointing, but I don't have any expectations of anything more from anyone.

**Shroomish:** Stupid battle. I want again. I was not done yet. Or maybe I was, you know what, battling is lame, this game is lame. I don't wanna battle anymore.

**Hitmontop:** One more, just one more, but Frillish is immune to two of my attacks. It will be hard but I'm not gonna back down.

**Linoone:** Ugh, Frillish has to win this. It's our last chance.

**Smeargle:** I hope Frillish is okay to battle. She can be a little moody. Then again Moody is something Smeargle have usually.

**Buizel:** Come on Smeargle, don't let him win. Don't make him do to you what he did to me.

* * *

"Frillish, um, it's time to battle again." Smeargle began.

"No. I am not rested well enough yet." She refused.

"Get up now!" Linoone urged.

"Do not talk to me like that peasant!" She frowned.

"Oh Frillish, look, Hitmontop is winning the game, the whole prize is only going to be his." Smeargle tempted.

"WHAT!? Nonsense. He must be cheating. I must stop him. That prize is mine!" She got up quickly.

"Yeah, you get him Frillish." Smeargle encouraged.

"Chris, just tell them now. Before it's over." Vibrava nagged.

"Nahh. It'll be way better at the end." Chris smirked evilly.

"You're so evil!" Electrike frowned.

"I know!" He grinned as though it was a compliment.

"Hitmontop, use Rock Slide!" Lampent began.

Hitmontop drilled into the ground, releasing boulders at Frillish. They almost passed through her. She flinched though.

"Hitmontop again, we gotta keep using Rock Slides." Lampent continued.

Hitmontop kept hurling rocks at Frillish.

"Frillish, duck." Smeargle said.

"Ducklett? No I prefer stuffed Swanna. It is much more appetizing." Frillish commented.

"I meant dodge." He corrected.

She avoided the attack.

"Use Recover!" He continued.

She floated with her body glowing white. She was restoring her strength.

"Ugh, this is not working." Lampent groaned." What now?"

"Let me use Swagger." He requested.

"Okay, I guess it can't hurt." He allowed.

Hitmontop started showing off his dance moves which impressed the audiences. Frillish was no longer getting all the attention. That got her mad.

"That is not fair. I should be the one impressing everyone. Stop that!" She shouted.

"Frillish, use Bubble Beam!" Smeargle ordered.

Frillish started blowing bubbles roughly but due to her anger, she wasn't aiming right and the bubbles got caught around her and burst in her face.

"Oooh, that hurt!" She cried.

"Good. Use Rock Slide again Hitmontop." Lampent brightened.

Hitmontop let loose some more rocks at Frillish which she was too distracted to dodge.

"Frillish, focus. Use Dazzling Gleam. Remember, your audience is watching." Smeargle told.

"D-Dazzling Gleam? That's a F-Fairy type move!" Hitmontop shivered.

"MMMF!" Togetic struggled. She coughed off the muzzle." I'm gonna Fairy Wind you to the afterlife Toppy! Come here you, come here and let me kill you!"

"Woah, sorry about that everyone." Her handlers put the muzzle on her again." It's time for her tranquilizers again."

He grabbed a gigantic looking needle and got it near her. She looked at it with terror and screamed inside her muzzle.

"Ouch. So wouldn't want to be in her place right now." Electrike shuddered.

"She deserves it." Vibrava turned away from her.

Frillish calmed down slightly and shot out a blinding light.

"Hitmontop quick, deflect it with a Quick Attack." Lampent worried about him.

Hitmontop skidded across the floor quickly avoiding the light beam.

"Use Rock Slide again!" He told him.

He shot out more rocks at Frillish. She was angry again because it wasn't working.

"Enough moving around like a deranged lunatic. Stop right there and take my attack. That's how my battles are supposed to be, with the opponent staying in their place." She shouted." A Hex on you!"

She started cursing him but she lost concentration when he kept moving around and instead her curse backfired on her. She started wailing and having a tantrum.

"No no no! This is all wrong! I do not wish to battle anymore!" She raged and stomped off.

"Frillish please!" Smeargle begged.

"And that's game. With Frillish's forfeit, Smeargle is out of Pokemon. He blacks out and Lampent wins the match!" Chris announced.

"I black out?" Smeargle asked.

"Chef, black out, now." Chris shouted.

Chef was standing behind Smeargle with a pan.

"Chris this is too far. I aint hitting a sick Pokemon on the head." Chef complained.

"DO IT!" Chris shouted." THOSE ARE THE RULES!"

"No wait! I uh, I'm blacking out already." Smeargle stopped him. *Cough* Cough*.

He then fell to the ground in pretend. It was enough to satiate Chris.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Hitmontop:** YES! I won for him! He's gonna be so relieved when he knows the twist. Thank Arceus it ended well.

**Lampent:** I won… I actually won. I'm not a complete loser in battling afterall! It's all thanks to Hitmontop!

**Smeargle:** I lost. At least I gave it all I could and I didn't quit. My team did pretty good. I'm just glad Lampent won't be mad at me now.

**Linoone:** NO! This is the worst thing that could happen!

**Vibrava:** This is bad. This is not how I wanted things to turn out.

**Frillish:** WAHHH! NO FAIR! I wanna be a princess again!

* * *

After the commotion was settled, Chris faced the final four as the ex contestants were all on the boat of losers, ready to return to the other island. It was late and there was not gonna be a bonfire ceremony.

"If there's no bonfire ceremony, does that mean no one gets eliminated today?" Lanturn asked.

"No, there will be an elimination." Chris smirked." I was gonna tell you this before your second battle but I figured now was a more interesting time."

"More evil time!" Electrike corrected.

"That too." Chris accepted." How would you like to know, that there will no longer be any voting for the rest of the game?"

They got quiet. They didn't know what to expect.

"For placing in first place, Lanturn, you will have an advantage in the final three. Yes you are through to the Semi Finals!" He continued.

"YAY!" She cheered happily.

Lumineon was furious.

"There's not much difference between second and third place so both Lumineon and Lampent will also move on to the Semi Finals." Chris continued." However, landing in last means instant elimination!"

The three of them gasped. Lumineon brightened.

"Smeargle, it's time to hit the road!" Chris grinned.

"Oh no!" Lanturn moaned.

Lampent was devastated. He had unknowingly ruined his last dear friend on the island. He destroyed his chances just like with Vibrava and Buizel before him. Smeargle was surprised but he wasn't upset about it.

"I guess I should have tried harder. Linoone told me to not lose. He knew didn't he?" Smeargle asked.

"Yup, all the losers did." Chris informed.

"Guess I'm fourth then. Good luck Lanturn!" He said." And Lampent, I'm glad you didn't lose. I don't want you to leave the island mad at me. This way, you won't hate me more than you already do."

He waved to Lanturn and started walking to the dock. Linoone was standing in front of the boat waiting for him. He then felt someone envelop him from behind, something wet soaking the fur on his back.

"Smeargle! Don't go!" Lampent croaked. He was crying heavily." I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything!"

Smeargle turned around surprised. Lampent did not dare look away this time. He had to face his shame.

"I've been a complete jerk and I'm so sorry! I should never have doubted you. I was stupid and you were so nice all the time. You never did anything wrong. I'm the wrong one." Lampent cried." You should be on this island not me. You almost died because of me. I'm such a loser!"

Smeargle smiled at him. He wiped his tears with his hand.

"I'm glad you don't hate me! You're not a loser Lampent. You won that battle fair and square. You deserve to be in the top three." He comforted." I never stopped considering you a friend. You'll always be my friend Lampent."

"So, you, you forgive me?" He asked, hopeful.

"Of course I do." Smeargle embraced him in a hug.

Lampent cried because he was happy now.

"I'll miss you. I'll make Lumineon pay for what she did to us. Me. What she did to me. I did the rest." He sniffed.

"Don't waste your time on her." Smeargle advised." Focus on the game instead. And, before we go, why don't you tell everyone how you feel now. Don't let them go when you're feeling remorseful."

"You're right. You're right. I was waiting for the challenge to be over." He nodded.

He floated in front of the boat.

"Everyone, especially Vibrava, Buizel, Linoone, and um, Kirlia." He began." I'm really sorry for how I've been lately. I was blind, and stupid and wrong. I shouldn't have mistreated any of you. Kirlia, I feel horrible for yelling at you. You're a sweetheart who should never have anyone be mean to you. Linoone, I hurt Smeargle and you should be hurting me back now. I'd understand if you do, I just want you to know that the shame I feel will be worse than any physical pain anyone can put me through and that will take longer to heal too. I'll never ever hurt him again, I promise. Vibrava, you were going to win this show, I know it. And then I took that away from you. If I win, I will make it up to you. I'll split what I get with you." Lampent addressed.

"It's okay Lampent! I'm not mad at you!" Kirlia said.

"Keep your reward Lampent, just promise me you will never doubt your friends again. Friendship is a valuable thing that should never be taken for granted." Vibrava spoke wisely.

"I will, I promise." He sniffed.

Linoone walked up to him. He stared at him sternly. Lampent waited for the blow. Instead, a paw rested on his shoulder.

"You did good today Lampent, you didn't let Smeargle go." He said." He loves you a lot and I know you won't forget that after today. If you do, you'll know what's coming from me."

Lampent swallowed hard. He nodded." I know he does, I won't forget that."

"Buizel…" Lampent began.

"Save it asshole!" Buizel squirted a Water Gun at him.

Lampent didn't avoid it. He let the water hit him. He deserved it. Smeargle ran up and wiped the water off of him.

"I'll talk to Buizel. Don't worry okay?" Smeargle smiled.

Lampent hugged him one final time.

"I'll win for you Smeargle. You'll be my motivation now." He spoke.

"Great! Good luck. I'll be rooting for you." He grinned as he walked over to Linoone." Bye! See you in a couple of days!"

Linoone welcomed Smeargle in his arms." So you're okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'm not gonna get upset when I got this far." Smeargle brushed off." My only regret is that you're still in the game. What about you? Are you okay? Today was a little annoying with the whole battling against each other bit."

"I don't care. I'm with you now and that's all that matters." Linoone held him.

"Okay okay, I'm grossed out. Chef, take them away." Chris grimaced.

"Bye Lanturn!" Buizel waved.

"You can win this Lanturn!" Vibrava encouraged.

"Destroy those two." Vespiquen surprisingly added.

"MARRY ME LUMINEON!" Sudowoodo shouted.

Silence.

"Don't let her win Lampent. You're so close. Don't think about quitting anymore." Hitmontop encouraged.

"Don't worry too much about us. Just focus on the game." Smeargle waved.

"Bye!" They all said as the boat sailed.

"What a ridiculously unnecessary and long goodbye." Lumineon rolled her eyes.

Lampent wanted to spill all his frustration on her but he resisted. He promised he wouldn't be reckless.

"You won't win this you know. I'm not gonna allow it." He said.

"Hmph, I already won." She said.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** If Smeargle can't have my place, I guess I'll have to do this as if I was him. No more thoughts of quitting, no more moping and pouting. I'm gonna block Lumineon out completely and win this with my own efforts.

**Lanturn:** Aww Buizel's gone again. I'm now officially alone. But I'm not scared, I'm not worried. And I'm not sad. I won the challenge, and my friends are all with me, even if they are not here. I will beat her for all of them.

**Lumineon:** Well, not a total disaster. Smeargle is out and that's fine. He would have been easier to crush than the others but I can still take them both on any day. No more votes means no more depending on emotionally unstable boys to progress me further. Now it's my turn to bring what I have. Watch out, Lumineon is out to get some.

* * *

"What an episode! What a massive episode! We got to see all our past contestants again bring all that they can for the final four in an epic tournament of Elite standards." Chris recapped." Lanturn got her moment of glory, Lumineon had a meltdown but she's still fighting strong. Lampent had the realization he needed to fix his mistakes and Smeargle gave battling another shot. In the end, it was Smeargle though who paid the ultimate price and was eliminated from the island. Without any votes surprisingly, at all. With only three, the competition is at the doorstep, ready for the closing chapter. Will Lanturn's advantage save her in the Semi Finals? Will Lampent focus on the challenge and defeat Lumineon? And which of the three L's will drop out of the race for the prize? Two more, just two more episodes and our new champion will be crowned on Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:** (N/A)

**Smeargle: **(Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Competing: **Lampent – Lanturn – Lumineon

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior – Charmeleon – Linoone – Togetic – Electrike (2) – Dragonair – Chimecho (2) – Buizel (2) – Vibrava – Smeargle

* * *

Phew, that was really long wasn't it? It brought everything this story had. Romance, sadness, drama, fights, tricks, and surprises. It ends with the elimination of my favorite Pokemon. Smeargle has been my favorite for a long time and I wont give any back story of how I started liking him and all. No he was not the first Pokemon I caught, no he was not the strongest on my first team and so on. I just really liked him when I saw him. His character may have been slightly Gary Stu-ish but he has his flaws too which makes him likable (I hope). I didn't want him to go this far for the single reason that he IS my favorite. It looks biased, and it is. But his persona made it hard to eliminate him normally at a time so fourth is good. I hope you all enjoyed this XXL chapter :P Tell me what you think with a review, or a PM. And tell me your thoughts on the final 3 as well as what you think about the new cast! See you soon!


	28. Chapter 28: Love, Luck, And Loss

Here it is! The Semi Finals! Just one more chapter and you will have your winner! Although, the story might not end at one more chapter. I've been getting suggestions/requests for a **Q/A**. If you have any questions for the contestants/author. Ask away, either by PM or as a review. If I get enough interest in this idea, I will add an extra chapter as an epilogue for answering your questions.

**Shoutout:** Hey everyone, there's another Total Drama Pokemon crossover being written by someone talented. The format is close to this story so if you liked my story, go ahead and check it out. It's called **Total Skarmory Island** by _**Bronzern**_. It's pretty cool, give it a try!

**Next Project:** The third fourth of the cast revealed!

**New Cast Reveals:** In no particular order:

**-Half Sisters:** Maya and Mandy

**-Neighbors:** Bob and Jim

**-Phone Addicts:** Sarah and Jessica

**-Cosplayers:** Marley and Ulrich

Thoughts!?

To my reviews:

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Yeah it was Smeargle's turn, though I would love to see him win someone else's story :P. I knew you'd be happy to see some old faces. Vibrava and Sunflora got to shine a little. Sunflora was shown positively and Vibrava won for Lanturn. I don't know if you'll like this chapter though, but it does show some more faces that generally everyone loves.

_**Akka777:**_ When you get to this chapter, you'll see how accurate your prediction was. Almost 100% though. The challenge wasn't that rigged but Chris had specific questions and tasks for certain Pokemon based on who they are. I did have Randomizer on to pick between physicals/facts and whatnot but sometimes I needed to choose, for the plot. I didn't know you were rooting for Chimecho that much, sorry. She got to the top seven so that's good right? Ah wait, your next review changed the elimination prediction, now it's wrong XD. TEAM SMEARGLE! You asked me to do an Amazing Race instead of Ridonculous Race, I'm sorry but I never watched that so even if your suggestion came before the reveals I wouldn't have been able either way. The cast is all new though, and spoiler! Don won't be the host XD so maybe you'll like it. What do you think of the reveals? I don't want the finalists to help the final two, but they have to show up at least. That's a Total Drama tradition!

_**Bronzern:**_ Yeah the battles were fun to write. I didn't insert a lot of battles in the story because it would get repetitive and I had this challenge planned so I knew it would be more special if it came in a form of challenge. An Elite 4 challenge! Yeah Smeargle was someone I didn't want to have winning, for personal reasons. It would look biased. I had him lose here because his weakness IS battling so it made sense for him to lose in that chapter.

_**bLuewErewOlf25**_: Cluedo is one of my favorite board games, I couldn't wait for the top 6 to do a Cluedo challenge. I don't think I did it well enough though. It was harder than I thought. Your second review made me jump with joy. Honest! How come you read my story although you don't like Pokemon Total Dramas? I'm glad people like Lanturn, I was afraid I made her too minor of a character at times. Lumineon got a lot of attention, naturally, she is the biggest antagonist. Smeargle had to lose because of two reasons. He was too gary-stuish unfortunately (being my favorite Pokemon) So it would be too predictable to have him win, like with Gwen. Another reason is because he is my favorite, it would look biased. In fact I wanted him to lose earlier but it didn't work. Anyway, thanks so much for your review. The fact you said it was special and one of your favorites of all year was the best thing that could have been said!

**Warning:** For those of you who prefer to shut out any spoilers from the internet about upcoming games, I would advise that you wait before reading this chapter. There are... a few things from Pokemon Sun and Moon in this, nothing major, but still, probably the most basic aspect of Sun and Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Love, Luck, And Loss**

"Hello viewers! This is the Semi Finals!" Chris welcomed.

"They know Chris." Chef told.

"Can you shut up while I do this for just two more episodes! Just two!" Chris stomped." So, last time we had an epic quarterfinals episode where the final four battled it out using all of the eliminated contestants."

"Almost all." Chef disregarded Chris' request.

"Speaking of the ousted losers, some of them surprised the final four with a personal reunion which all but one enjoyed. All the couples got together, and yes all, even Hitmontop and Lampent. Face it, we all know they're crazy for each other." Chris snickered.

"True dat." Chef agreed.

"Yesterday could definitely count as the climax of the whole season as many revelations, loose ends, and rivalries got worked out. Lanturn managed to have a final triumph over her long time rival Lumineon. Smeargle got to shed the weight off his shoulders by revealing the heavy secret he had been harboring. Lampent though had his most important moment as his internal conflicts were quashed. He realized his mistakes and tried to make amends however it was too late as Smeargle was sent packing, by his own doing no less." Chris recapped." Now that the hustle and bustle of seeing all the ex contestants and having them crush each other in savage Pokemon battles is over, the final three should find it quiet and depressing again, hopefully. Will Lumineon manage in the game now that there will be no more voting? Can Lanturn's advantage guarantee her a spot in the finale? And can Lampent focus on the challenge and not on his overwhelming guilt? We're about to find out right now so stick around for the grand Semi Finals of Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Girls' side**

* * *

Lumineon would have used this opportunity to rub it in Lanturn further but she herself was not in the mood. Regardless of her reaching the top three, she was not pleased about what went down. Sure she got to torture Smeargle on his final breaths in the competition but she lost all her allies. She now has to fight to win unlike before when she could have used her skill of manipulation to further her stay. She scowled at Lanturn who was merry as she got ready for bed but she did not say anything.

"Aren't you going to start making fun of me now? Telling me how you're so happy that Buizel fainted or that he's gone and how you're going to crush me tomorrow?" Lanturn asked calmly.

"Go choke on a hook or something. I'm not in the mood for brainless guppies." Lumineon snapped.

"I may be brainless but at least I'm not heartless." Lanturn didn't flinch." You have no one anymore to help you. You will lose and then spend all your life alone and sad because that's what you deserve. "

Lumineon growled." I won't lose. I never lose. You are the loser."

"Say what you want. You'll see." Lanturn shrugged as she got in her pokebed.

"Yeah I will. You've just landed yourself third place, bitch." Lumineon decided.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Lumineon is angry because she knows she can't do anything anymore to trick us. She is all alone and without any way to win besides trying her best. But like today, I can beat her again.

**Lumineon:** Of all the miserable brats I had to work my way ahead, this sorry excuse of a fish thinks she can actually take me on? Newsflash, there won't be another battling challenge so what can she possibly do that will be better than me this time? On the other hand, I have a Ghost who's pretty much completely dead on the inside right now for good. This game is mine and I will not let anyone take it from me.

* * *

**Boys' side**

* * *

Lampent looked at the empty room and the empty beds. Beds that had his friends whom he eliminated. He felt he should have gone instead. He sought the solitude he was in now for a while but at this moment he hated it. It was a confirmation of how miserable he was. It was going to be a long restless night for him as he felt the tears arrive.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I ruined everything for me. Instead of enjoying the last few days with no bullies around. I ended up becoming the bully. Right when it was so perfect, I lost it all. That's it. I vow to never let my curiosity jeopardize my relationship with anyone I care for ever again no matter how much it eats at me.

* * *

When morning came, it was quieter on the island. Lanturn had expected to be surprised again but no luck. After searching around, and in the river, she gave up and went back to camp. She found Lampent sulking in front of the cabins. She wasn't particularly keen on speaking to him though so she tried to get past him into her own cabin. He flinched as he felt someone pass him.

"Lanturn." He started, his voice hoarse." We're still f-friends right?"

She stopped without turning to look at him.

"No. We can't be friends anymore." She said sadly." What you did to Buizel was awful."

"I know. I'm sorry." He lowered his voice." I should never have, but please, we've been friends since we started the game. I don't want to lose you too. We've always been there for each other. Remember when Hitmontop and I offered you to sleep in our side of the cabin? I'm that guy again. We can go back to looking out for each other, against Lumineon."

"I'm sorry, I can't trust you anymore. I'm going to do this alone." She said, continuing to the cabin.

"Okay." He muttered inaudibly." I promise I'll do what I can to make it up."

"No one wants you Lampent. No one." Lumineon spoke. She walked slowly from the corner of the cabin.

Lampent's sadness turned to anger.

"You could have remained by my side and we would have made an excellent finale, but you weakened and chose to go back to the sniveling freak that you are." She spat." Look at you, groveling, and for who? That pitiful fish? You could not do worse."

"I did do worse. And the only pitiful fish is you." He returned." You won't get away with it. Everything you've done. I'm still here and I won't cry or quit because you're the reason everything bad has happened to me and everyone I cared about. I was just too stupid to see it."

"You're right about one thing. You are too stupid. If you were smart, you would know not to challenge me. Look what that brought to every single one that has dared to go against me." She smiled smugly.

Lampent breathed hard. He was trembling. She was right. He had witnessed before how many contestants had absolutely loathed her and none of them managed to get her out. How was he, now one step away from the end, going to accomplish what other, better, more capable individuals couldn't?

Lumineon smirked. She knew she got him." You know, I'm glad you beat Smeargle. You are way easier to squash than he is. You made this much easier for me."

She laughed loudly to herself as she walked away. He was so angry and yet so upset. He let the tears fall now that he was alone.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Buizel and I were supposed to be together in the finale. I expected Lumineon to be the one to try and separate us but not Lampent. I thought he was my friend, his friend. I can't forgive him for hurting us like that.

**Lumineon:** Frankly, I lied. Smeargle would have been easier to beat. I only said that to humiliate him further, and remind him of his sorrow. Let him remember how he took his best friend's place in the semi finals. That should eat away at him while I skip to the finale.

**Lampent:** Lumineon is truly the worst of them all. Everyone I've faced before couldn't compare. Vespiquen merely wanted power. Togetic was crazy but that was also why she was beatable. Eelektross made it easy for everyone to hate him and Charmeleon was a fool. Lumineon though, she uses everything you are and everything you love, and she twists it. She manipulates it until she can benefit from it no longer. Then she discards you away and still keep that innocent charade. I can't beat her. Smeargle should be here. He would have been a better challenge for her. I'm too weak.

* * *

The contestants looked forward for the challenge, so when Chris called them over, they wasted no time. The three met Chris in the center of camp.

"Hey, top three! I have to say I expected better but one out of three is not bad." Chris shrugged.

"Figures, you seduced Chris too." Lampent crossed his arms.

"What, no, she didn't!" Chris stammered." Nothing happened!"

Lumineon giggled at Chris' embarrassment.

"Gross! He's human!" Lanturn made a face.

"Please, for once I didn't actually do what you're accusing me." Lumineon rolled her eyes." Yes I did seduce him but it was a massage and some company. Even I have standards."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Chris stomped.

"Can we please get to the challenge? I'm not interested in what you sickos did." Lampent urged.

"Yes, let's." Chris regained his composure." Today you guys will be racing!"

"Fascinating." Lumineon drawled." The epitome of creativity."

"How come you stopped sucking up to me? I don't like it." Chris inquired.

"There's nothing I can gain from it anymore so to hell with it. I'm not going to degrade myself any longer for anyone." She spoke coldly.

"You're right, you can't gain anymore, but guess what, you can lose some instead." Chris smirked.

Lumineon just realized her mistake. She pissed off the host.

"If you will follow me please." Chris walked ahead to the forest.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** It's sad to think that I was fooled like that. No, not sad, revolting. Next time someone tells me someone is bad, I'll take their word for it.

**Lumineon:** Whatever, I'm sick of it all. The game's gone too far. I intend to end it quickly, with help or without it.

* * *

He led them to a clearing and in front of it a path that was not covered with trees. It looked like it extended far. There were traffic cones separating the path into three parts.

"So, the triple L's, the lame, the lazy, and the lunatic." Chris faced." It's time to bring you down to two. The big two."

"Which one am I?" Lanturn asked.

"The loser when I'm done with you." Lumineon threatened.

"Leave her alone." Lampent defended.

"What a dysfunctional triplet." Chris noted." Let's make it more dysfunctional. For this challenge, you will race from this point, to the finish line, which is obviously at the end of this path. First to reach will again have an advantage in the finale. Last to reach means insta-elimination. This will be a relay race."

"How can it be a relay race when there are no teams?" Lampent asked.

"Oh there will be teams." Chris said.

"Yay Buizel is coming back!" Lanturn jumped.

"Uh, no he's not. The losers are never coming back, ever. You will not see them for as long as you live." Chris spoke ominously." Or until the finale because they'll all be coming back to make another annoying cameo! What fun!"

"Great, I have to see their sorry faces again." Lumineon whined.

"Don't you think it be wise to not speak ill of those who might just help you win. Including the host?" Chris addressed.

"I don't care." She shrugged.

"Well then. Let's see your teams then, and have Lanturn so graciously receive her advantage which you don't have." He said.

"Yay!" She jumped again.

Chef arrived with a box of Pokeballs. Chris started letting the Pokemon out.

"Meet the celebrities of Pokemon! The ones everyone wishes they were part of. The ones so overrated that they are found with everyone yet supposedly you can't find them anywhere." Chris said." The starters!"

The Pokemon Chris let out were all the starters of the Pokemon regions.

"Ooh! I get to meet famous Pokemon!" Lanturn marveled.

"Lame." Lumineon scoffed.

"Hey, those three. I've never seen them before." Lampent blinked as he pointed at three Pokemon that were new to him.

"Yes, we got those three from this nifty region called Alola! Exotic aren't they?" Chris said.

"Not really. Just another cat, bird and what's that? Why does it have a frisbee embedded in its neck?" Lumineon nagged.

The said Pokemon frowned and squirted her with water from its nose.

"You're a fish and you don't know a Sea Lion when you see it?" Lanturn accused." I think it's cute."

"These are the former 18 now 21 starters of the former six now seven known regions of your Pokemon world. Say hello to Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Totodile…" Chris began.

"Ugh, we know them, stop wasting time!" Lumineon interrupted.

"Shush! Now where was I? I'll just start over." Chris repeated.

"UHH!" Lumineon seethed.

"Meet Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic, Chimchar, Piplup, Turtwig, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Fennekin, Chespin, Froakie and the three you probably don't know, Litten, Rowlet, and Popplio!" Chris named.

"Hi everyone!" Lanturn smiled.

Lampent waved at them. Lumineon didn't bother looking at them.

"These will be your teams. They will be positioned along the path and help you along the course." Chris told." Now, as you may have figured out, if you still remembered, the type themes!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those. It's been a while since we had a type theme challenge." Lampent nodded.

"Yes. You had three left. Fire, Water, and Grass. And today, you'll have all three!" Chris told." Each path will have one of the three types, as well as all the starters of that type. The starters will help you along the obstacle filled path. Or, they might hinder you. Depends."

"On what?" Lampent asked.

"On this first impression you made." Chris laughed." Still think they're lame Lumineon?"

Lumineon frowned but said nothing.

"You also made a bad impression on me today so let's further that disadvantage." Chris smirked." Oh Lanturn, time to hand out your advantage! You may pick what type you want to go with, and pick for the other contestants what types they will have. That means you choose the path, along with its obstacles and starters."

"Ooh, goodie!" She said before she had a look of deep thought on her face.

"I want the Fire path! For Lumineon!" She decided.

"Interesting, why is that?" Chris asked.

"Because they wouldn't want to help a Water type." Lanturn reasoned.

"Smart choice, for once." Chris noted." And for Lampent?"

"Water." She said.

"Uh, Lanturn, wouldn't it be easier for the both of us if you had the Water type?" Lampent asked.

"It would." She agreed.

"…Oh." Lampent lowered his gaze.

"Oh! Lanturn's mean streak finally in action!" Chris said excitedly.

"Not mean, just making it a fair challenge." She corrected.

"Whatever it is, I like it! Let's get you in position as the starters are transferred to their locations." Chris decided." Three paths, three racers, three destinies intertwined together! Will it be Lanturn the lovely, Lampent the loveless, or Lumineon the liar who tricked me into giving her special treatment? Find out after the break!"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I don't hate Grass types. They are pretty and friendly most of the time. I can agree with them easily. The others are probably going to find it hard to agree though.

**Lampent:** I think it's fair after what I did to her and Buizel. I'm glad she's not doing worse.

**Lumineon:** Of all the times that spineless fish could have grown a pair, now? NOW!? I'm still going to win. I will not let anyone take it from me, especially not a bunch of glorified beginner pets.

* * *

"There's only one rule." Chris spoke seriously." If you, intentionally or otherwise, leave your path, you will have to start back at the beginning of the section you were in. Understood?"

" Yes." Lampent nodded.

"Start!" Lumineon rushed.

"Okay!" Chris finally caved in." You may start in…"

They waited.

"…In?" Lampent waited.

"Now." He said in a low voice.

"START THE CHALLENGE YOU STUPID USELESS HOST!" Lumineon shouted.

"If you weren't busy yelling, you would have noticed that I did start." He pointed to the others who were running ahead.

She huffed and went ahead. Soon enough the contestants reached the first of their partners. Lampent was the first to reach. Squirtle lay on a beach chair drinking from a coconut shaped cup with a tiny straw in it. He had shades on. Lampent paused in front of him. Squirtle made no move to acknowledge him.

"Um, Squirtle?" Lampent began.

Squirtle turned slowly to him and back. Lampent saw Lanturn reach Bulbasaur, and him helping her.

"Hey look at that Bulbasaur go! He's cool." Lampent pointed.

"What!?" Squirtle took off his sunglasses angrily." No one is cooler than me! Take this."

He took off his shell and put it around Lampent's body.

"Huh?" Lampent was taken aback.

"Go now. I ain't losing to a Bulbasaur." Squirtle commanded.

"Erm, okay." Lampent went ahead and from the ground turrets emerged.

Lampent saw the tanks of water. He gulped. They started shooting out jets of water at him. He screamed and withdrew inside the shell. It shielded him from the water. Noticing that he was not going to be scalded, he kept floating till he felt the water cease. He dared to peep out and found a flag numbered 2. He had reached the first checkpoint. He took off the shell and set it on the ground. He turned back and waved to Squirtle.

"Thanks Squirtle!" He said.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** We need to know their personalities to know how to enlist their help it seems. I think they're neutral to me so I need to use what I know about Pokemon. Unfortunately, with the unavailability of starters in the wild, it's hard to observe one, even on the job that I do.

* * *

Lanturn reached Bulbasaur. She smiled at him and began to walk.

"Oh! Oh!" She scrunched her face at the horrible scent.

She walked back.

"Wait, I shall assist you m'lady." Bulbasaur stepped ahead of her. He released a powdery substance from his bulb which filled the air with a pleasant aroma.

"Mmm, what a Sweet Scent!" She chirped.

They crossed the area that smelled horribly till she stood in front of a flag.

"Thank you! You're so kind!" She smiled." Here, let me repay you."

"You do not need to repay anything m'lady." Bulbasaur shook his head.

"Nonsense!" She insisted.

She leaned forward and trickled water onto his bulb. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the refreshing water.

"See you!" She waved and went ahead.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** I knew I could work well with Grass types!

* * *

Lumineon didn't waste any time. As soon as she saw Charmander, she used her trick.

"Do your thing sweetie." She wooed.

The Charmander went into a daze. He started going ahead of her.

"Follow me." He said.

He started crawling slowly. Lumineon was angry at his slow pace.

"Hurry up!" She raged.

He tried to speed up but then the ground felt very hot to the touch as Charmander went in a straight line.

"Ow! Why is the ground so hot?" She stepped back.

"There is a thin path you have to walk on which is not hot. Follow me and I'll show you the way." He said.

"Fine!" She settled down.

She felt the heat from the ground as she walked by behind Charmander. He steered her clear of the hot parts. It took a while but it was finally over.

"Do I get a kiss now?" He smiled up at her.

"Ugh, typical males. You're just like your stupid bigger brother Charmeleon." She ignored and went ahead.

"Hey!" He shouted.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon: **I seduced my way to the final three, one more time can't hurt. They will pay for exposing me and ruining my perfectly placed plans.

* * *

Lanturn was the first to her second section. Chikorita waited anxiously. It was a short section but there was a large door blocking the path. The door was adorned with vines and liana. In front of the door were many orchids of all shapes, sizes and colors.

"Wow, what a beautiful sight!" Lanturn marveled." Hi Chikorita!"

"Hi! You're nice, so I'll help you." Chikorita started." What you have to do is find the right key to the door. It's in one of the orchids."

"Oh okay! Thanks, I wouldn't have figured it out." Lanturn nodded slowly." But, how do I know which key?"

"Sorry, I don't know which one but I'll help you find it." She said.

"Yay!" Lanturn chirped as they both started rummaging inside the orchids.

"No no no! You're hurting the flowers!" Chikorita yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm sorry!" She backed away quickly.

"Like this. Gently." Chikorita showed her how to fish out the key from inside the pod of the orchid.

She ran to the door and tried it but it didn't fit.

"Let's keep trying." Lanturn went on to another orchid.

At the same time, Lampent was doing his task. Totodile did not seem interested in helping him but rather laughing at him as Lampent tried to move along. Blocking his path were tangles of seaweed. No doubt strong jaws like Totodile's would have helped him here but the crocodile was unresponsive.

"Kuhkuhkuh" The Totodile laughed in his raspy voice.

Lampent sighed. He tried blowing fire at the seaweed but it was moist and resistant. It took some time for him to cut through them.

"Great, a baby. You gonna help me without me using Attract on you?" Lumineon waited for Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil shook his head.

"Fine, get out of my way." She went past it. It was a tunnel under a hill mound.

She didn't get far though. Halfway through, she felt pinching on her side. Then she was face to face with a hard set of mandibles.

"YAAA!" She screamed. She backed up quickly.

It was an anthill, a Durant hill. They snapped their mandibles threateningly at her, forbidding her from passing through.

"Uhh! Get away you creepy tin insects." She shouted.

Lanturn meanwhile was going through orchid after orchid to find the right key. Chikorita was helping her.

"There are so many of them." Chikorita commented.

"It's okay! I'm having fun!" Lanturn smiled encouragingly.

Chikorita looked at her admiringly." You should win."

"Aww thanks!" Lanturn beamed as she ran to try another key." Hey! It worked! Thanks a lot Chikorita, bye!"

"Bye Lanturn!" Chikorita smiled contentedly.

Lumineon saw this from her end and growled. She calmed down and bent down to Cyndaquil.

"Help me and I'll give you a Rare Candy!" She teased.

Cyndaquil smiled happily. He walked ahead to the hill and started crawling. When the Durant crept closer, he ignited the flames on his back. The Durant fled immediately. Lumineon followed Cyndaquil till he reached the flag numbered 3. He looked at her expectantly.

"Beat it kid, I got nothing." She scowled.

Cyndaquil's eyes watered and he began to cry.

"Waa waa, that's life." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Big deal, they're here to help me and I will make sure they do. Chris is probably paying their families anyway so it's not like they're enslaved to do this.

**Lanturn:** I think I'm ahead! Woohoo! This challenge is fun.

**Lampent:** Some of these helpers have some hard temperaments. I hope I'm not too far behind now.

* * *

Lampent finally got through all his seaweed and hurried to catch up. He found a Mudkip staring at him intently. He panted, regaining his energy.

"Oh Lampent, here's a little rule for this part. No floating." Chris spoke as he floated by on a jetpack.

"But, it's a pond! How do I cross?" He asked.

"Figure it out!" Chris flew away laughing.

Lampent sighed and sat down on the ground in front of the water. Mudkip tilted her head curiously.

"I should just give up. I don't deserve it anyway." He covered his head.

"What's wrong. Wanna talk?" Mudkip offered.

"I mean, I guess I owe Smeargle to try, for him, but look at this, I'm up against am evil mastermind and someone I promised I would protect but instead I kicked out her boyfriend." He turned to face her.

"I see. But that doesn't mean you have to quit. Tell me more." Mudkip encouraged.

Lampent then went on to tell her the whole story. All the while the other two were getting ahead. Lumineon was on to her next task. In front of her stood an angry looking Torchic.

"What's with you? Drumstick." Lumineon frowned.

"I saw what you did to Cyndaquil." She accused.

She charged forward and started pecking Lumineon.

"Ouch! Hey. Quit it you little nugget." Lumineon ran away, she unintentionally crossed the line.

"Lumineon, get back to the start of your section immediately." Chris spoke as he drifted by.

"Stupid chicken." Lumineon stomped back to the start of her section.

"And then I almost got him killed. Can you imagine that?" Lampent went on.

"Wow, how horrible, go on." Mudkip nodded, engrossed.

Lanturn reached a section with trees and a swampy pond. Chris flew by.

"Lanturn, you may not swim in the pond for this part. Good luck. You're gonna need it." Chris snickered.

"No swimming? So, do I fly?" She looked around.

She saw a Treecko hanging from a tree branch. He was stuck to it upside down.

"Oh hi! I didn't see you there." She waved.

Treecko remained in his spot on the tree.

"Any idea how I can get to other side? It would be great if you could help me." She asked.

"The trees." He merely said.

"Really? Is there no other way? I'm afraid I'm not a very good climber of trees, or anything actually." She said sheepishly.

Treecko just shook his head. He climbed down the tree and turned to her. He took out a few suction cups.

"Put them on." He said.

"Okay!" She said as she started putting the suction cups on to her body." Now what?"

"Climb." He told her as he climbed upwards.

"Here goes I guess." She took a deep breath and faced the tree.

She leaned against it with the suction cup under her neck. It stuck to the tree and she let the rest of her lower body stick to the trunk. She climbed slowly like a caterpillar.

"This is hard. You're really strong if you can do this all the time." She praised.

The Treecko said nothing. Over on Lumineon's side, she was getting angry glares from Torchic as she started to do her task. She had to find the path which was covered by massive piles of grains.

"You're supposed to eat this and help me find the path." She seethed at Torchic.

"No! Do it yourself!" Torchic turned the other cheek.

Lumineon kept stepping outside the path and Chris kept ordering her to go back. She screamed every time.

"And that's how I ended up in the final three instead of Smeargle." Lampent finished up his story.

"Wow. Fascinating story." Mudkip marveled.

"Yeah." He suddenly got up." Oh, crap! I got carried away. I have a challenge!"

"Oops, sorry." Mudkip giggled." Here, let me help make up for it."

She covered Lampent with mud. He was horrified.

"Uggg. I hate mud. It makes me cold." He shivered.

"Sorry, but that's the only way you can cross the water. Mud will isolate the water out. There are lily pads but water gets inside them. Sit on one of them and I will push you to the other side." Mudkip explained.

"I understand. Thanks." Lampent nodded as he used Psychic to bring one of the floating lily pads close enough for him to jump on.

Water did in fact get in but his low weight kept it afloat. The water didn't touch his body too much so it was fine. Mudkip jumped into the water and started pushing the pad towards the other side.

"Aaaah! Oooch!" Lanturn had fallen out of her tree." I'm okay!"

She got up and tried again as the others were catching up.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lanturn:** Climbing trees is so hard. I think I might have made a mistake by not choosing the water path. What if I lose?

**Lampent:** That talk helped me remember why I need to do this. I told Smeargle I wouldn't quit so I won't. A little water won't stop me. Lumineon is going to pay.

**Lumineon:** I hate this stupid challenge and these meddling snobby good for nothing starters. They take all the credit when they're just as average as all the rest of us What's so special about them?

* * *

Lumineon finally managed to find the end of the path after clearing all the grains and seeds she could move. She was in the lead now. She saw Chimchar waiting next to the flag. The road ahead was covered with banana peels.

"What!?" She gawked.

"Yeah, Chimchar ate a lot of bananas after seeing you have that reaction back at camp. It gave him a stomach ache." Chris spoke in a fake serious tone.

"Great. Darn hungry monkey." She seethed.

"I'm a chimp!" Chimchar corrected her.

Lumineon proceeded to walk through the peels but kept slipping on them and falling. Chimchar laughed at her endlessly.

"Shut up you ape!" She shouted.

"Chimp!" Chimchar corrected again.

Lampent was done crossing the pond and jumped off. He shook off the mud and met Piplup. He noted it was really cold here.

"You're a Fire type, why are you cold?" Piplup asked in a high pitched voice.

"Fire types get cold too." Lampent replied.

"Nah, you guys must be weak then." Piplup closed its eyes. It had an air of condescendence about it.

"Well, what is my task here?" Lampent asked, changing the subject.

"You have to catch a fish from the icy pond here to give to that Beartic over there so he can let you cross." Piplup explained.

"Great. An Ice task when this is a Water themed challenge." Lampent sighed." Ran out of ideas Chris?"

"I never run out of ideas!" Chris flew by.

"Well you should have thought about this." Lampent floated next to the pond, used Psychic and hovered a fish out of the small hole in the ice covered pond. He then gave it to the Beartic.

"Hey! Stop, you can't do that!" Chris attempted.

"You only said one rule, and not to leave the path. I didn't. See ya." Lampent waved.

"Clearly humans are inferior too." Piplup smirked.

"Oh shut up Piplup, no one likes you." Chris hissed.

Piplup's eyes went white and she opened her mouth in gaping horror before falling down dramatically.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** That was easier than I thought.

**Chris:** I can't help it if I don't remember to counter Lampent's Psychic every time! That's it, no more letting that slip.

* * *

Lanturn finally managed to climb all the way over the branches and trees to the end. She was exhausted.

"I'm so tired!" She panted.

Before her stood Turtwig looking down at her.

"Hi. There. What's. My. Next. Task?" She asked between heavy breaths.

"Race me. If you fail then you go back." Turtwig said.

"Okay." She sighed.

She barely moved. Turtwig, with how slow he was, managed to beat her.

"Oh well, back to the start then." She sighed turning around.

"No. You won. You had to lose to me to win." He said.

"Really? Wow. Okay." She sighed." Let me just catch my breath."

Lumineon had slipped all the way to the end of the section. Even Tepig on the other side was laughing at her with snorts.

"I'll get you too piggy." She threatened.

She saw that the next section was filled with food. Slop rather. Probably Chef's food.

"Why is it always food? Where is the fire? Where are the burning infernos?" She complained.

Tepig kept laughing at her. She got up, grabbed him and threw him at the pile of slop.

"Eat it, pig!" She shouted.

Tepig ate at the slop in front of him. At this time, Lampent was facing another problem. His path was blocked by coral which he had no idea how it was brought here. Oshawott stood by waiting.

"Hey, will you help me?" He asked.

"Hmm." Oshawott thought.

"Please. We're from the same region. We're like brothers except your attacks could kill me." Lampent reasoned.

"They could couldn't they?" Oshawott felt a burst of self esteem." Alright, I guess I could help someone who needs it badly."

Oshawott grabbed his shell and started cutting away at the rocks until a path was forged.

"You are welcome, Fire type." Oshawott stood proudly.

"Thanks!" Lampent thanked and went ahead. He didn't see the others ahead. It seemed he had the lead again.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** It's a little known fact that Oshawott are really proud Pokemon. A burst of ego goes a long way with them.

**Lanturn:** Okay, I got my breath back, but I realized, I'm way behind. Lampent is all the way to the sixth flag and I'm still in fourth.

* * *

Lanturn reached the fifth flag. She saw Snivy looking down on her.

"Why hello, your tail leaves are beautiful." Lanturn complimented.

"Hmph." Snivy looked away." Get up! I will not have you losing."

Lanturn obeyed. She followed Snivy. Before her was a big gap in the path that she could not jump. Snivy used Vine Whip to form a bridge.

"Hurry now, go ahead." She told.

Lanturn got on the vines which held strong while she crossed. Soon she was on the other side.

"Thank you Snivy!" She waved.

Lumineon waited while Tepig cleared for her a path of the grimy food.

"Eat faster porky." She ordered.

Tepig didn't pay her any mind. He seemed to be enjoying the free meal. Soon enough she was at the other side. She saw Fennekin waiting. There was a big red door blocking the way ahead.

"Come one, come all, for Fennekin's amazing magic tricks!" Fennekin bowed down." You over there, blue herring. Come over here and partake in my puzzling trick. Win and earn yourself the coveted red key of salvation!"

"Ugh just hurry up." Lumineon waited in front of the fox.

Fennekin put the key under a top hat. Then put four more top hats on the ground in the same position. She then moved them around at a moderate pace.

"Find the one concealing the red key and it shall be yours!" She told her.

Lumineon pointed at the one she knew had the key. Fennekin lifted the hat but nothing was there.

"Hard luck madame! Fancy another round?" She asked.

"Like I have a choice." Lumineon exhaled.

Lampent was now with Froakie who had a calm expression. He was frustrated to be facing yet another pond.

"Come on Chris! That's so redundant by now." Lampent whined.

"You're just annoyed because you can't swim." Chris smirked." Remember, no floating. AND NO PSYCHIC! EVER!"

"I hope this satisfies Lanturn's anger with me." Lampent mumbled.

"Froakie feel bad for you, Froakie will help you." Froakie spoke in third person.

"Really? Thanks." Lampent smiled gently.

Froakie took cotton balls out of his neck and clumped them together into a big fluffy pad.

"Sit on it, float down the pond." Froakie instructed.

"Alright. I hope this works." Lampent trembled.

"Nu uh, it aint gonna be that easy." Chris smirked.

The pond then quivered and started forming waves.

"Oh no! This is bad, this is so bad." Lampent worried.

"Froakie will fix this." Froakie volunteered.

He started throwing his cotton balls all around Lampent so that the entire pond was covered. It was still rocking back and forth but the cotton separated the water from the surface. Lampent took the opportunity to hop on top the cotton till he was at the end.

"Phew, thanks Froakie, that was close." He breathed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** If I lose because of these candle worshipping idiots, I'm going to drown their fires. I have worked too hard for this. I can literally taste it.

**Lanturn:** I'm catching up now but I'm still behind. I hope I don't come in last. I'm having fun.

**Lampent:** The Water starters were a lot friendlier than I expected. I thought they'd see me as a Fire type and start picking on me or something. I forgot how nice others could be.

* * *

Lanturn rushed to see what was up next. There was a weight covering the path. It was connected to a balance. The other end of the balance was empty.

"You have to lift that weight by putting Apricorns on the empty side of the balance." Chris explained.

She spotted Chespin eating a pink Apricorn.

"Hi Chespin!" She waved.

"Mmm, M'hi." He said between mouthfuls of the nut.

"That's a yummy looking Apricorn you have there, do you think you can tell me where I can find more?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked, barely concentrating on her.

"Well, I need them for the challenge" She told.

"When I finish maybe." He said as he went back to nibbling on the hard nut.

"If you help me find some now, I promise I will let you have all of them. Deal?" She negotiated.

Chespin's eyes sparkled and his mouth watered.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah!" He jumped and started sniffing around.

"Usually they grow on trees, but I don't see any around." She commented.

"Aha!" Chespin said. He then started digging in the ground.

Soon he uncovered a White Apricorn.

"Mmm, Vanilla!" He said dreamily.

"Not yet Chespin, you'll have a lot more if we keep looking." She said as she took it from him and put it on the balance.

Meanwhile, Lumineon was still going through round after round of the trick Fennekin had for her. She was getting furious.

"I know it's under this one. I watched it the whole time." She said as she pointed at the middle one.

Fennekin lifted the top hat off to reveal again nothing.

"AAAAHHH!" Lumineon yelled.

She knocked off all the top hats and there was nothing there under any of them. It was a trick. She was being bamboozled.

"You cheap fraud!" She yelled before squirting the Fennekin with a Water Pulse.

The Fennekin screamed and flopped down. Chris flew by quickly.

"LUMINEON! You can't attack the starters! Do you know the kind of lawsuit I would get for this?" He shouted at her.

She turned to him and used Water Pulse at him. His jetpack sizzled and he fell down. Out of his pocket dropped a red key.

"You tricked me!" She frowned as she quickly took the key to the door.

"Almost there!" Lanturn weighed in around seven Apricorns. She needed around one or two more to have the weight lifted.

"Got one!" Chespin said as he waddled toward her with a Green Apricorn.

She put it on the balance and it fell down, meaning the other end was lifted.

"Thanks Chespin, enjoy your meal!" She said as she dashed off.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** I'm so close! I wanna finish this already.

**Lanturn:** I'm tied with Lumineon. Please let me win and beat her. It would be the best thing ever.

* * *

Lampent was the first to reach the seventh and last leg of the race. He saw that the finish line was ahead, yet not on the same level as he was now. It was high up on a mountain. In front of him was a dead end. He didn't have to hear it a third time. He was not allowed to float. What was he to do now? He noticed someone staring at him.

"Hey. What's your name little guy?" Lampent asked.

"My name is Popplio!" The seal Pokemon replied.

"So Popplio, any idea how I can get up there? And fast?" Lampent asked.

Popplio clapped his hands." Yup!"

"Will you tell me?" He asked.

"Hmm, okay!" Popplio smiled a friendly smile.

"Yes! I'll be grateful forever." Lampent beamed.

Popplio came closer. He started blowing a bubble from his nose around Lampent. Lampent didn't dare move lest he ruin Popplio's idea. He didn't know what the seal was up to but he trusted in the Pokemon. Trust that he should have had for his friends before. He learned this time to trust. When Popplio was done, Lampent was encased in a big bubble. The bubble started slowly rising.

"Ohhh I see! Clever seal!" Lampent praised.

Lanturn reached next. She was startled when something landed on her head and started pecking her.

"Oh hi! You must be Rowlet! Nice to meet you." She smiled.

Rowlet jumped down next to Lanturn. Chris flew by.

"Since Owl Pokemon are mostly nocturnal." He began as he started tying something around Lanturn's eyes." You must cross this last part blindfolded. Get of the path and it's back to the start."

"Oh, okay." She said.

She started going in the direction she thought was forward. After some time Chris halted her and told her to go back. She tried again but with the same result.

"This is hopeless." She breathed." Rowlet, will you please help me?"

She felt pressure on her head.

"Are you up there?" She asked.

She sighed and walked on, when suddenly the pressure on her head went painful as if claws were digging into her. She stopped in her place.

"Ouch!" Lanturn yelped.

"Wrong way. Whoo." Rowlet chirped.

"Okay." Lanturn shifted sideways.

After a while she felt it again. This went on while Rowlet silently guided Lanturn across. Lumineon was through her door and saw the foreign cat Pokemon in front of her.

"You're as ugly as the next cat. What do I do now?" She scowled.

Litten's eyes blinked slowly with a serious look, as if she was not impressed.

"Fine, I don't need you." Lumineon shoved Litten aside and walked on.

"Eat fire, fish!" Litten growled.

Lumineon turned around to see Litten set flame to a string on the ground. The string then caught fire. Lumineon followed the string with her gaze and saw that it led all the way to the flag ahead. Chris flew by.

"If that flaming string reaches the flag, it will blow up and your spot in the finale will blow up with it." Chris snickered.

Lumineon gasped." Nooooo."

She dashed forward as fast as she could, trying to reach before the string.

"Meow, bitch." Litten sneered as she curled into a ball and watched the show in front of her.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I'm so close. I can't believe I might actually make it to the finale!

**Lanturn:** I can't see who's ahead of me or not anymore. Am I winning?

**Lumineon:** Instant elimination? What kind of biased cheating host would show so much favoritism?

**Chris:** If I help her I'm being fair, if I don't I'm a cheating host? You can't please anyone.

* * *

Popplio continued blowing bubbles and jumped on top of them. As Lampent's bubble rose higher, Popplio followed him, he squirted a jet of water at his bubble from below which helped push him higher.

"That's great Popplio. Keep going. We're almost there!" Lampent encouraged.

"Wrong way again." Rowlet kept pinching Lanturn.

"If you could just tell me which way to go that would be great." Lanturn pled.

She was getting closer as well but at a slower pace than the others.

"Gotta get to the flag, gotta get to the flag. No one can beat me, no one can beat me." Lumineon chanted to herself as she made haste to catch the string.

"Looks like all three semi finalists are in the last leg of the challenge, who will make it?" Chris was now in his helicopter.

Lumineon was almost to the string. Lanturn was being led right this time and Lampent was going higher and higher.

"And the first across is…" Chris watched.

With a surge of speed provided by Popplio's water jet, Lampent was the first to reach the finish line. He crossed it and the balloon popped.

"Lampent!" Chris resumed." You are the first through to the finale!"

"Awesome!" He cheered." I couldn't have done it without all those starters and especially you Popplio!"

Popplio hopped on top of the bubbles till he reached the flag as well. He smiled brightly at Lampent, having contributed to the win.

"Time to find out who's joining you in the finale." Chris watched the other two whose finish lines were further below on ground level.

"Please let it be Lanturn." Lampent wished.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I'm…I'm in the final two. I don't know what to say. I never thought it possible. Me a simple street light who gets too curious for his own good. In the finale? Wow.

* * *

The burning string was almost to the flag, Lumineon though was right behind it. Lanturn was so close but she wasn't going fast enough. Lumineon squirted a Water Pulse at the string and made a leap forward. The string was just about to reach the flag but the water put it out and Lumineon's jump landed her on the finish line.

"And that's it! Lumineon is the second to qualify for the finale!" Chris announced." With seconds to spare as Lanturn has just crossed as well."

"No!" Lampent whined.

"YES! I made it! Eat your hearts out. All of you. Dragonair. Vibrava! Linoone! Ha I am in the finale and you are all watching like pathetic little children!" She panted with a triumphant look on her face.

"Huh?" Lanturn lifted the blindfold." What happened?"

Chris went down with Lampent. Lampent looked sad.

"Did Lampent lose?" She asked.

"Not exactly." Chris smirked.

"Did Lumineon lose?" Lanturn asked hopeful.

"Lanturn…" Lampent muttered.

"Lanturn, it's time to hit the docks!" Chris finished up for him.

"I lost?" Lanturn asked surprised.

"Yup! I told you didn't I. I told you I'd have you strutting down that dock today. I always know how things will end." Lumineon walked up to them.

Lanturn looked down sadly.

"I tried." She said." Guess it's time to watch from the sidelines. With Buizel."

She smiled a little.

"You were great Lanturn, I wish you were still in it." Lampent offered.

She looked up at him.

"I'm still upset with you, but I want you to win. Whatever happens, don't let her win okay? If you win, I'll forgive you for Buizel." She said.

"I promise I'll do all I can. I won't let her get away with it." Lampent vowed.

"Yes yes, make more promises you can't keep. Didn't you learn from your mistakes with the friends you backstabbed?" Lumineon smirked.

"I did learn, that's why there is nothing on earth that will stop me from keeping this one." He faced.

Chris took them to the dock where Lanturn boarded the boat of losers. She looked back at the island she called her home for the past month. She actually felt she would miss it.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** If I hadn't helped her a few days ago, the finale might have been me and Smeargle or me and Buizel. I have to take this responsibility upon myself and avenge them all. I'm gonna do it for my friends.

**Lumineon:** Muahahaha! I knew I would make it. I knew this is where I was meant to be. Just one final challenge and the victory is mine. No one can stop me!

* * *

"For a moment there I thought the finale was going to be boring, with Lampent and Lanturn but this is much better. Now we get to see a fearsome head to head of awesome proportions! Sure I won't be helping Lumineon, maybe even possibly hindering her but heck, she's still my favorite! Just think of those ratings she brings in!" Chris gleamed." One final chapter separates us from conclusion! One final battle. Who will it be? The deceitful charming seductress who has conquered more enemies than Hitler? Or will it be the troubled Ghost Lamp who has gained and lost so much in one single month? Maybe he will gain one more thing, or lose one more thing. It's all in the hands of his foe! Keep in touch as we bring you, the conclusive wrap to the biggest show on earth. Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:** (N/A)

**Lanturn: **(Eliminated)

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Finalists: **Lampent – Lumineon

**Eliminated:** Sudowoodo – Electrike (1) – Shroomish – Frillish – Chimecho (1) – Buizel (1) – Carvanha – Kirlia – Pansear – Avalugg – Sunflora – Hitmontop – Vespiquen – Wormadam – Volcarona – Magnezone – Eelektross – Serperior – Charmeleon – Linoone – Togetic – Electrike (2) – Dragonair – Chimecho (2) – Buizel (2) – Vibrava – Smeargle – Lanturn

* * *

And there, your finalists revealed. Having Lumineon out in third would be predictable and done to death. I did originally have her be in third but I changed my mind for several reasons. It would be more dramatic for her to be in the finale. Lampent vs Lanturn didn't seem to be that great of a finale idea. And then there's Lanturn who was not as major of a character so having her in the finale was not logical. She was a fun character but writing for her wasn't exactly the easiest of the cast. She was actually limited. She still had a lot of fans though so that's good. Sorry to those who wanted her in the finale, she got really close! Review and PM, especially if you are interested in the **Q/A **thing. I would love to hear your responses.


	29. Chapter 29: Final Disguise

Hey everyone, it took a while huh? Finales get me down... So opposed to logic, the Finale won't actually be the last chapter. I'm going to upload one more, as a wrap up to many things and to address your inquiries/interactions/comments. It's too late to submit questions though. I have more than enough anyway to fill a chapter. It shouldn't take long.

**Next Project:** Here's the last bunch!

**New Cast Reveals:** In no particular order:

**-Cat Lady and Cat:** Helen and McFluff

**-Husband and Mother-In-Law:** Malcolm and Bertha

**-Bully and Geek:** Dirk and Andy

**-Lawyers:** Carol and Linda

Thoughts!?

To my reviews:

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ I'm glad you liked the chapter. I knew you'd be upset about the turnout though. It was going to be different but oh well, drama works better this way.

_**Akka777:**_ No one likes Piplup XD I think he's funny though and that's how I wanted him to be in the chapter. Lumineon winning would be so interesting XD I think I'd wake up to angry readers with pitchforks :P

_**Ignoremepls:**_ A lot of attention to Piplup, lol maybe I should write more about him.

_**bLuewErewOlf25**_: The battle between Lanturn and Lumineon served as their showdown. Their drama was not as big as Lumineon and Lampent's drama so that needed to be explored more. Thanks for your support none the less!

_**Bronzern:**_ I was really happy when you said it was a creative challenge. Thank you! And I was expecting the Cosplayers to get people's attention. The usual "mother and son" "brothers" "Friends" gets old, so I wanted something different. As for the Lumineon being in the finale, I'll tell you in the end of the chapter, but basically, I made a late decision to switch something. It wasn't really influenced by anyone. I just realized it would be better to change the order only slightly, for the plot.

_**Guest**_: I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you earlier. If you had an account I would have PM'd you immediately. I see your problem, and I can sympathize. I used to get power outings alot, especially in the summer. And 3 or 4 years ago, I met a friend that I was addicted to, online of course. When the power would go off, I would go crazy waiting for the internet to return and to talk to him. So I know how it feels to be separated from someone you want to talk to. I will say though that your parents have a point. Trusting online people can be dangerous. There are many incidents where girls have given their pics to someone they thought were their friends and they start to blackmail them. The girls are trapped and eventually it leads to suicide. You said at the start it was leading you to somewhere unavoidable? What did you mean by that? If it means what I think it means, then don't. It's too simple of an issue to lead to that. If you're really desperate for interaction with others, you can do it without your phone. Sneak around, you have friends I assume? Even if not, you should be clever enough to find ways. But my most important advice is to listen to your parents and make smarter decisions about how much of your information you share online. The proof is that the group of friends you thought were close didn't ask about you? Online friends tend to do that. You think they are close but they don't really care that much in reality sometimes, while there are exceptions. Show your parents that you understand them and also show them that you are now smarter about what you share online. They'll be proud and maybe return your phone. If you have more to talk about, don't hesitate to review. Although, for your sake, try to make an account. Reviews aren't really private... (Again, make smarter decisions about sharing online). AND DON'T THINK ABOUT KILLING YOURSELF, that is no solution.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Final Disguise**

"Hi there, my name is Chris McLean, and if you didn't already know that, then you're watching the wrong end of the season because this is the finale of the most emotional, entertaining, drama packed show in the Milky Way!" Chris began!

"Why not the universe? Or dat ain't big enough for ya too?" Chef commented.

"You know what's too big for you? Your mouth! So zip it!" Chris shouted as he turned back to the camera." If for some reason you missed us last time, we got to say goodbye to the last contestant before the final two were revealed. The challenge brought our Type theme to a close as the remaining three types made their debut in the form of everyone's friends, the starter Pokémon! Each contestant had starters of a type to either help them, hinder them, or point and laugh at them as they struggled to cross from one section to another of the long obstacle course separating them from the finish line."

"It wasn't that long. Yer too soft when yer making dem challenges." Chef criticized.

"And that's why Chef Hatchet is the name of the host, oh wait, no it isn't. It's Chris McLean! Me." Chris sneered." In the end it was Lampent who snagged the victory and Lanturn who sagged in misery and Lumineon who bragged to..to.. uh.. memory?"

"Smooth." Chef rolled his eyes.

"You try coming up with constant zingers every episode!" Chris whined.

"I don't have to. Chris McLean is the name of the host, not Chef Hatchet." Chef returned the sneer.

Chris narrowed his eyes at him." So, here we are, at the last showdown between the fiery contestants! Two who have braved through twenty five talented, aspiring Pokémon and rose to the top above hardships and drama. Two who are so worn out, that I decided to wear them out even more in today's challenge. What might that epic challenge be? Will they get any help? And who will be crowned winner? Find out right now on the amazing conclusion of Total Drama Pokerific!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

Instead of letting the duo go to their separate cabins, Chris called them to the bonfire.

"So, did you regret not helping me and now you want to award me the victory automatically?" Lumineon asked confidently.

"Yeaaah not gonna happen, ever." Chris smirked evilly." There will be a final challenge but tomorrow. For now, you're here for a more uplifting reason. I decided to let you have a fun night to remember the island by having a party! The mess hall is prepared, all you have to do is get ready and…"

"No thanks. I'll party when I put out that candle over there. There is no reason to party yet." Lumineon stopped him.

"I'm not much of a party goer, especially if that party is only going to have her in it. I'm going to bed. I need all the energy I can get for tomorrow." Lampent joined.

Chris blinked at them." Do you reallllllly wanna do that? You don't know what you're missing."

They didn't even reply as both of them went into their own cabin.

"Suit yourselves. But the party will still happen. Don't come knocking at 3 AM because the music is too loud." Chris called out to no avail.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** When I win it will be endless parties for me. But now I want no distractions.

**Lampent:** Knowing Chris, the mess hall probably has some trap for us which would make our challenge tomorrow extremely hard and dangerous.

* * *

Chris stomped into the mess hall where unbeknownst to the final two, there really was a big party waiting for them and it wasn't just them that would have attended. All 25 evicted contestants were there.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted as Chris walked in.

"Cram it. They're a no show." Chris frowned.

"But why!? What did Lumineon say?" Sudowoodo inquired disappointed.

"She didn't want to look at your ugly face." Charmeleon retorted.

"They're not in the party mood." Chris shrugged.

"Same." Shroomish mumbled from a chair to the side.

"Told you they wouldn't be." Dragonair reminded.

"Well whatever. We don't need em, the party stays. But no one leaves the mess hall to get them, understood? Or according to your contract, you'll have to work for me and Total Drama as test dummies, or better known as, interns for the next five seasons." Chris said sternly.

"Damn." Serperior shuddered." I do not want that at all."

"Can y'all hurry up Chris? Volcarona's ready to partayyy." She wiggled around excitedly.

"But but but, Lumineon! I wanted to see her!" Sudowoodo cried.

"Something tells me those aren't actually Fake Tears." Hitmontop blinked.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Dragonair:** Most of us did not really wish to come to this island again but Chris insisted it was in our contract. I suspect last minute changes. Typical lowlife Chris.

**Volcarona:** I love parties!

**Shroomish:** I hate parties.

**Sudowoodo:** Waaa! Why doesn't she want to see me?

* * *

In spite of the blaring music, both finalists maintained their determination. They were not feeling sleepy however. For Lumineon, she was too anxious about her imminent victory to fall asleep. Lampent who usually kept awake in the late night hours had even more reason now to stay awake. However neither could hold up much of their excitement for long and by dusk were deep in sleep. It was a short rest as a loud ringing sound resonated across the camp.

"Can't we have one last peaceful sleep?" Lampent asked as he floated dully towards Chris who stood at the center of camp.

"Would I be Chris if you did?" Chris grinned." Besides, if you had taken my generous gift and attended the party, I would have let you sleep in."

"I am a master of lies and I can see through that. You wouldn't have." Lumineon shot down.

"Well now we'll never know." Chris ended." Anyway, that aside, it is time to get rid of you guys. We got another season to prepare."

"Pfft, it won't even come close to this one without me in it." Lumineon scoffed.

"It would be better." Lampent commented.

"Nah, I'm with Lumineon on this one." Chris said to Lumineon's satisfaction." But do you really think we won't find others like you or even better?"

Lumineon frowned but said nothing.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Chris smirked." While we're on the subject of hurting, that will be part of your finale challenge!"

They both groaned.

"How about a fun finale? No, a competitive one? Guess again, it's pain and suffering as usual." Lampent whined.

"Of course! Also, remember when I said we were done with type themed challenges? Yeah well that was another lie because today you're gonna have every type just like a previous challenge you had." Chris laughed.

"That was a terrible challenge." Lumineon grimaced.

"I have to agree with her." Lampent joined.

"I know, that's the point." Chris chuckled." Here's the idea, the final challenge is supposed to be a combination of each of your worst challenges. So for Lumineon it was the torture challenge."

"Ugh, yes, you ruined my perfect complexion with that dirty icky mud." Lumineon shivered.

"I dread to think what my half will be." Lampent shuddered.

"It was hard to choose because you had so many challenges you sucked in. The Fairy Tale, the contest specialties. But I chose the first ever challenge, the Rare Candy search race." Chris revealed.

"That wasn't so bad. I was helping my friends back then. That's why I was late to finish." He reminded.

"Right, your friends, like Togetic? Or Charmeleon who joined in bullying you or Hitmontop who once sat in the bushes watching Togetic assault you. How about Smeargle who decided to snatch a Rare Candy right from under you and let you possibly lose?" Chris taunted.

Lampent did not know about the last one but he didn't dwell on it.

"If this is your final attempt to play on my past weakness, it won't work anymore. I'm a changed Lamp. Ugh, ignore the pun." Lampent defied.

"Okay then. Suit yourself." Chris shrugged." So for this challenge, your goal is to race, gather 17 flags, all while surviving the types, except Poison. Poison is the only type you won't have to deal with today."

"You mean Chef is going to be out there whipping us and shouting in our faces like last time?" Lumineon scowled.

"Not exactly. You'll find out as you progress through the challenge." Chris denied.

"Finding one Rare Candy was hard enough, how are we gonna find 17 flags?" Lampent followed up.

"Like I'm gonna wait that long for you. This time you will have signposts spread out." Chris drawled.

"And how are we supposed to carry 17 flags?" Lumineon tapped her fins impatiently.

"You're asking an awful lot of questions this time." Chris whined." It's a flag, not a rock. It's light. Figure it out. For each missed flag, you will have a 5 minute penalty. One thing though, you have colored flags. Blue ones for Lumineon, purple ones for Lampent. Only flags of your own color count."

Lumineon smiled evilly. Chris noticed this.

"If I were you, I wouldn't bother tampering with my contender's flags. For the 5 minutes you take from your foe, you're gonna lose way more than that if you want to return to your own route." Chris advised.

"You mean we won't even see each other? That doesn't sound at all like a proper Finale." Lumineon complained.

"Your paths will converge near the end, besides, suffering alone is so much better isn't it?" Chris asked.

"Hm, knowing you, you'd rather have us suffer in front of others. Something is up." Lampent analyzed.

"You know nothing! Challenge begins now!" Chris rushed.

Lumineon immediately charged ahead, following the blue arrows.

"Wait, what if we can't tolerate the torturing?" Lampent stumbled.

"Then she wins, have fun." Chris laughed as he walked away.

"Gah!" Lampent rushed in another direction, where the purple signs took him.

"And there they clumsily go, for the last time!" Chris turned to the camera." Twenty eight challenges that have dwindled their numbers to only two. Now they face one final test of ability. Will they conquer their weaknesses? Will their past fears and failures fell them again? And who will emerge as the winner of Total Drama Pokerific!? This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Be it mud, dirt, or even sewage. Nothing will make me quit this time. I have no weaknesses this challenge.

**Lampent:** I think there's something dangerous in this challenge. Chris didn't reveal much but I know something is planned. There's always something planned.

* * *

Lumineon was soon enough at her first flag. She tore it off the pole and hurried on. She came to a halt when she saw someone blocking her way. She blinked making sure she was seeing right. It was Lanturn.

"You? I thought I got rid of you." Lumineon scowled.

Lanturn said nothing, she moved forward and started using Thunderbolt. Lumineon jumped to the side.

"You insolent coward!" Lumineon screamed." Get out of my way."

Lanturn moved closer. Lumineon pushed through her and grabbed the flag behind her.

"Stupid bitch." She mumbled.

Lampent found out soon enough that he wouldn't be seeing Lumineon's progress, he would have to do his best to not slack off. He was at the second flag when he thought he spotted some black and yellow thing flying. He turned to look when he saw a rush of bees heading his way in front of Vespiquen.

"Huh?" He squinted."Ouch!"

The bees stung him repeatedly until he floated away.

"Vespiquen? What are you doing?" He shouted back.

There was no reply. He shrugged and went on. He found another old face, Vibrava.

"Vibrava? Hi!" He began.

Instead of greeting him, Vibrava dug in the ground. Lampent was puzzled. She then emerged under him and tackled him.

"Ahh. Why are you attacking me?" He questioned as he floated higher.

Vibrava was not relenting, and he saw that, so he decided to flee.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** Great, I never seem to rid myself of pestering ugly faces. They always seem to find their way back to bug me.

**Lampent:** I don't understand, I thought they were at least okay with me. I wouldn't have thought Vespiquen would hate me like that or even Vibrava. Were they told to attack us? I don't think they'd agree so easily.

* * *

Lumineon was surrounded by Serperior, Buizel and Chimecho next. Behind them were three flags.

"So this is my judgment day? Not on my last breath will I let you have that satisfaction." She threatened.

Buizel ran forward with an Aqua Jet. Lumineon stepped to the side but left her fin on the ground and tripped him. He toppled forward on the dirt. Chimecho floated by and projected a mental power with Extrasensory. Lumineon retaliated with a Water Pulse that splashed into Chimecho's head. Then Serperior stared her down before swishing forward. He readied his tail to slam down on her but she tackled him and spit water at his face. She jumped off and didn't look back as she grabbed all three flags.

"The prize is mine! All mine! Hehehehehe!" She shrieked menacingly.

"Uh, get back Volcarona. I don't wanna fight you. We're teammates." Lampent eased.

Volcarona kept going forward. She released waves of flame with Fiery Dance. It didn't seem to bother Lampent much. He sighed.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** I don't care if I have to beat Avalugg, I'll still win this.

**Lampent:** Guess they haven't forgiven me afterall.

* * *

Lampent also managed to dodge Pansear and Electrike next, who he was surprised would even think of attacking him. Similarly, Lumineon got past Wormadam and Sunflora, although she didn't just dodge them, she bashed them both cruelly. She noticed none of them even bothered to shout at her or anything, not that she cared either way. She was ahead of Lampent by one flag. What was next for her though made her stop and decide a different approach. Charmeleon stepped forward. She smiled at him sweetly and her eyes glinted. Her smile disappeared when Charmeleon didn't respond like she was expecting. He then hurled a few smoldering Embers at her which burned through her skin due to the close contact.

"AHHH! You slimy backstabbing freak! You're supposed to grovel for me like a lovesick Poochyena." She cursed.

In her anger she let out a powerful Water Pulse right at him. She was surprised to see sparks coming out of him as he fell to the ground. Smoke started coming out of him and his eyes shut off into blackness.

"A Machine? What the hell?" She looked at it." Chris you sneak!"

Lampent was having a similar confrontation. Without the Attract.

"Buizel? P-please. I promise to be a better friend from now on." Lampent pled as he backed up.

Buizel's eyes were lifeless. He sprung forward with an Aqua Jet. Lampent didn't move out of the way and the attack left sizzling vapors on Lampent's body. He cringed in pain.

"I deserve that." He muttered.

He noticed Buizel charging again. He dissipated, then manifested behind him where he grabbed the flag.

"I'm sorry Buizel. Maybe one day you'll forgive me." He floated away quickly.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** I don't want the money anymore. I just want my friends back.

**Lumineon:** So, not as predictable as I thought. Chris had dummies disguised as dummer dummies attack us with all the types. Creative, yet, flawed. Now I know what to expect. Water beats electrical machines Chris. Didn't you know that?

**Chris:** I knew that. I just don't care. This season was way too long.

* * *

Not all hurtles were easy for Lumineon. She realized some machines were stronger than others. Currently she was facing one of the tougher ones. A mean one with a mean Bite.

"Get off me you big mouthed chunk of bones." Lumineon shook her tailfin trying to shrug off a Carvanha robot who was chomping with Bite on her tail.

She swished left and right till Carvanha got flung against a tree, shattering instantly. Lumineon didn't have time to catch her breath. She turned around and got a punch to her face. Hitmontop had used Brick Break.

"Uhh! That is going to leave a bruise. I hate this challenge." Lumineon huffed.

She turned to Hitmontop and blasted him with water. She panted as she caught her eighth flag. Lampent was also struggling next. He had a tremendous obstacle ahead of him. That obstacle was called Avalugg. If Lampent could sweat, he would be drenched right now.

"Avalugg, let's not do anything hasty please." Lampent tried.

Avalugg slammed his front legs to the ground and icy boulders started tumbling above Lampent.

"Ahh!" He screamed in fear as he floated to the side.

He tried to go past him but Avalugg blocked him with Gyro Ball which gave him speed.

"I don't want to attack you." Lampent backed up again.

Another barrage of boulders was hurled. This time as a Rock Slide. Lampent gulped.

"That would send me to the afterlife!" He panicked.

He used Psychic to stop the boulders just before they made contact. He then hurled them towards Avalugg. They didn't make much of a dent, but they left room for him to escape. He found two flags behind him. He was now tied with Lumineon.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Torture is right. Chris must have some amazing convincing skills if he could persuade everyone to all out attack us like that. That, or they hate our guts. I think the second is more feasible.

* * *

More challengers refused to have mercy on Lampent including Frillish with her Hex, Shroomish with her Leech Seed, and Dragonair with her Twister. He found another flag as well. Now though, he was relieved to come across someone he knew wouldn't betray him no matter what. He let down his guard and sat down.

"Am I glad I ran into you Hitmontop." Lampent breathed." You have no idea the day I've been having."

Hitmontop stared back at him.

"Hitmontop?" Lampent raised an eyebrow.

Hitmontop was getting closer, he swung a punch at Lampent which due to the typing passed right through him. But Lampent felt pain. A different pain, a greater one.

"Hitmontop?" He asked, with a raspy voice." You too?"

Hitmontop kept using Brick Break, not even aware of anything. Lampent eventually distanced himself and made his getaway, the tears falling down. He was so caught up that he forgot to nab the flag. He kept floating, almost blindly until he bumped into someone. He looked up and felt like he would faint. There stood towering over him Eelektross with red eyes.

"Arceus." He swallowed.

Eelektross didn't waste time. He readied a sparking fist and aimed his Thunderpunch at Lampent. Lampent ducked quickly.

"Just what I needed." Lampent huffed.

Eelektross seemed more aggressive than some of the other machines. He kept charging and attacking with Thunderpunch. Lampent kept avoiding them till he saw a window of opportunity to escape. He made a run for it but was caught from behind and slammed to the ground as he was assaulted with Thunderpunch after Thunderpunch. He shouted in pain. He eventually couldn't take it and pushed Eelektross off with a Shadow Ball. He them floated quickly, grabbing the flag on his way, making them 10 so far. He was using Psychic to make the flags float behind him.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** Today sucks.

* * *

Lumineon was ambushed by two more machines who would not let her escape. Vespiquen and Togetic. She saw two flags behind them.

"Who let the freaks out?" Lumineon challenged.

Togetic charged first with Fairy Wind. Lumineon's Aqua Ring protected her from the brunt of the attack. She retaliated with a Water Pulse. Vespiquen then tore through with a powerful Air Slash. Lumineon picked up the malfunctioning Togetic and covered herself with it. She got closer and then threw the Togetic at Vespiquen before snatching the flags and escaping.

"Suckers!" She smirked." Ugh, more of you?"

Magnezone floated in front of her looking even more lifeless than usual. He glowed white and out came a beam of concentrated steel energy. She again dodged it.

"Why make a machine out of an existing machine, or was Chris worried I'd hurt Magnezone?" She pondered.

She threw her own ball of water at him which knocked him out.

"This is easy." She smirked.

Her smile turned into a look of fear as she noticed who she was facing next.

"Stay back!" She threatened.

The raccoon inched closer.

"I said stay back!" She spat a Water Pulse at him which he dodged.

Linoone ran forward and slammed into her with Headbutt.

"Oof." She groaned." It's not a Normal type torture if the machine is made of steel Chris!"

She kept trying to splash him with her Water Pulse but he was avoiding it and hitting her back. She was fed up with it and tried to escape. It also failed as he caught her easily.

"Uhh, get off me!" She spat water in his face as he was swiping her with Slash.

That finally did the trick and he was deactivated. She pushed him off and got up, her body ached. She kicked the crumpled machine angrily.

"I hope I get to see your scrawny boyfriend so I can not only deactivate it, but dismantle it. Pieces of rusty crap." She spat.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** I was not built to take so much abuse. Just five more flags and it's over.

* * *

Lampent struggled to survive Magnezone and Sudowoodo. He then found Kirlia and Carvanha near each other, guarding two flags. With those two flags he would have passed 14 flags.

"You two don't get along, so how come you're here ready to attack me together?" Lampent inquired.

As usual, the machines charged at him. Kirlia used Confusion from afar and Carvanha barred her teeth angrily as she made to bite him. Lampent was getting fed up but he promised himself he wouldn't attack any of them. He tried his best to dodge Kirlia's attack but Carvanha sunk her teeth into his arm, He flinched in pain. He quickly shoved her off and pushed past Kirlia, grabbing both flags. He was getting tired but he knew it was a short way to go before he was done. He found another flag, but in front of it was Smeargle. Lampent didn't know what to make of this.

"No…not you. Anyone, anyone would do it, but you. I know you'd never willingly attack me." Lampent shook his head.

Smeargle started walking toward him. Lampent shut his eyes.

"I'm not moving. I trust you. I trust my friends, all of them. I won't doubt you." He chanted.

He expected the incoming attack, but instead, he felt a hug. He felt his nerves give away and he let himself fall into the hug. He cried softly. Chris flew above in his helicopter with Chef.

"What the heck? What's it doing?" He objected.

Chef shrugged." You said to make them have similar attitudes to da real thing. Smeargle's so damn gentle, da robot don't want to attack."

"What!? I can't have that." Chris complained." Give me that thing."

He snatched a remote from Chef's hands. He started moving a bar next a picture of Smeargle. The bar was next to 'Sweetheart'. He turned it all the way to 'super mean'.

"What the heck, let's go all the way." He laughed as he continued turning it all the way to the end under 'Togetic's apprentice'." That's more like it."

"Chris, you tryna get the kid killed?" Chef objected disapprovingly.

"It's a Smeargle robot, how much can it do?" Chris shrugged.

Smeargle's grip on Lampent tightened. It tightened a little much. Lampent freed himself and looked at Smeargle. Smeargle's eyes somehow had changed. Lampent looked closer.

"You're not Smeargle." He realized." In fact, you're not even alive."

The Smeargle then readied a Shadow Ball and hurled it forward. Lampent ducked.

"Now I get it! None of them were actually them! You're all robots." He said.

He looked up and saw Chris watching him excitedly.

"I knew I had to trust my friends. They wouldn't do this to me." He shouted.

He had no hesitation now to fight back. Smeargle dug underground. He emerged seconds later with such ferocity that was unlike him. Lampent was ready, he breathed a Flamethrower at the robot. Smeargle began to melt and the inner black contraption was revealed.

"Chris, one day you're going to get punished for all the wicked tricks you do." He spoke.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lampent:** This just proves what I recently learned. Trust in your friends. I know Smeargle too well now to not tell that that robot was an imposter.

* * *

After a heated battle with Vibrava, Lumineon was now face to face with Avalugg. She was getting tired but her vigor was high. She wanted to win badly.

"So you had Avalugg ready for me." She breathed." No matter. He'll be scrap in no time."

It was a heated exchange and Avalugg almost hit her several times but she knew she'd get really hurt if she got hit so she was careful. Eventually, after realizing she wasn't going to deactivate him, she snatched the flag behind him and went forward quickly. He was too slow to follow her. She turned to count her flags and found 16.

"Yes! Just one more!" She brightened.

She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned around. She shrieked as she saw Sudowoodo.

"Yiaaaa!" She slapped the robot with her tail." He's even creepier as a robot."

She kept going ahead until she spotted the final flag. In front of it was someone she had expected to see.

"Ironic isn't it? The final clash is between us." She said to the robot who obviously could not understand.

Dragonair slithered forward. Lumineon as well approached her. Dragonair began her attack with Twister. A burst of wind caught her and she felt trapped in a vortex. She jumped forward and escaped it. She then shot a Water Pulse at Dragonair. The attack wasn't enough to deactivate her.

"This is going to take a while, and I'm going to enjoy it." Lumineon smirked.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** I bet Lampent is still stuck at the first flag, whimpering as Eelektross beats the crap out of him. Loser. This game is mine!

* * *

Lampent felt relieved now that he had all but two flags and was headed towards the end. He was also not as miserable as before, now knowing that none of his friends actually hated him, that bad. He stopped and gulped as he realized he had one more obstacle. His worst nightmare flew right in front of him.

"He put you at the last one then. Figures." Lampent said, noticing the double flagged pole.

Togetic's eyes glowed red. She emitted a burst of Fairy Wind at him. Lampent felt nervous, it reminded him of the days when the real Togetic was on the island. He released a Shadow Ball which collided with the incoming winds. The Togetic got closer and tried again, this time hitting him. Lampent snapped out of it and hit back with Flamethrower. The exterior on Togetic melted but the flames didn't damage the interior. The robot before him was hideous with big red soulless eyes.

"This is probably what the real Togetic's soul looks like." He swallowed.

Meanwhile the battle between Dragonair and Lumineon was nearing its end. Lumineon tackled her one final time and spat water in her face, finally putting her out of commission.

"There. Done with you. I always win." She smiled victoriously.

The malfunctioning Dragonair moved one more time, her tail raised up quickly and grabbed at Lumineon's back, where she had the flags. She tore down two flags and cut them before her motion stilled.

"No. No! NOOOOO! You BITCH!" Lumineon shrieked in anger.

She rushed quickly along the blue arrows. 10 minutes could destroy her. She found some purple arrows which were going in the same direction as hers. She turned to where they were coming from. She found a pole with two flags on it and Togetic. She decided not to get closer or Togetic would attack her. She saw Lampent though.

"So he's close huh?" She frowned.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** If I'm going to lose 10 minutes, then I'll make sure he loses more than that.

**Lampent:** I wonder how far behind Lumineon is. She might even have won. There's no way to tell.

* * *

While Lampent was about to finish Togetic off, he felt a blast of water on his back which hurt him a lot. He turned but saw no one. When he turned back to Togetic, she was flying above him and was just about to use her Fairy Wind. Lumineon smirked. It worked. This should weaken him. She quickly got back to her path but not before she was spotted by Lampent. He frowned. He used Psychic to grab two of her flags without her noticing. He tore them up into shreds. He then felt the familiar pain from the Fairy Wind and shouted in pain. Lumineon made it all the way to the finish line where Chris waited.

"Lumineon! You're the first to arrive! Congratulations!" He addressed.

"Where's my cash?" She ignored.

"Hold on, gimme your flags." Chris demanded.

"Fine. Hurry." She handed him the flags.

He counted them to be 13. She was missing four.

"20 minutes? What!? I had 15." She objected.

"Nope." Chris said.

"Ugh." She started pacing worriedly.

Lampent was exhausted. Togetic was relentless. She wouldn't let him take a breath. She kept attacking over and over. He had no room to respond. He was starting to feel faint. He decided he would not let this be the end of the game. He mustered the last of his strength and flung Togetic using Psychic against a tree, shattering her. He lay there breathing for a second before he got up and floated slowly along the path.

* * *

(**Confessionals)**

**Lumineon:** 20 frickin minutes. I have to wait 20 minutes! Stupid Dragonair.

**Lampent:** So Lumineon's ahead of me, or at least at the same level as I am. I hope I'm at least ahead by number of flags.

* * *

Lampent followed the purple and blue arrows that led him to the finish line. He was crestfallen to find Lumineon there.

"Lampent, it's about time you got here. Do you know how long Lumineon has been here before you?" Chris asked.

"Just tell me, did I lose?" Lampent didn't care anymore.

"Let's see your flags." Chris demanded.

Lampent handed him the flags, Chris counted them and then made some calculations. He stood before them smiling.

"You have 16 flags. You have a 5 minute penalty." He said.

Lampent sighed, he didn't know he was missing a flag.

"It was a good try then." He accepted.

"Lumineon arrived here 11 minutes ahead of you." He said.

"Oh well." Lampent continued.

"But she has a 20 minute penalty." Chris added.

Lampent looked up suddenly.

"So if we take 5 minutes from the both of you, Lumineon has 4 minutes to wait still." Chris told." Which means. Lampent YOU ARE THE WINNER!"

"WHAT!?" They both shouted.

"NO! I am the winner! I came here before him. This is a race! I win not him!" Lumineon objected.

"Nope. He wins. You let your weakness get to you. You couldn't resist taking the easy way out and cheating. Lampent on the other hand trusted his friends and didn't attack most of the robots. If he had, they'd probably try to take the flags from him. So Lampent wins by conquering his weakness. You lose." Chris explained.

"NOOOO!" She wailed." YOU SCHEMING SHIT! I AM THE TRUE WINNER!"

"Chef! Take this one away please." Chris called.

Chef approached and swung a pan on Lumineon's head knocking her out cold. He then carried her away. Chris turned to Lampent who still looked shocked.

"I w-won? Me?" Lampent asked.

"Yes you! I'm just as surprised. I was expecting better." Chris drawled.

Eelektross walked up behind Chris. Lampent let out a scream.

"Pussy." Eelektross spoke.

"Wait, I thought they couldn't talk." Lampent asked, eying the Eelektross with worry.

"They don't. This is the real Eelektross." Chris revealed.

"Really?" He was still suspicious.

"Yeah, they're all here. Who did you think was having the party last night?" Chris informed.

"Aw man, you mean everyone was waiting for us and we didn't go? Bummer." Lampent moaned.

Behind Eelektross, the rest were showing up. They were emerging from the mess hall where they had all fallen asleep after the all night party. Pansear yawned.

"So who won?" He asked.

"You're looking at him." Chris answered.

"Yeah!" Hitmontop pushed through and ran forward high fiving Lampent." You rock man! I knew you could do it!"

"Thank all that is holy she lost." Dragonair sighed in relief.

"She lost thanks to you, a dummy of you, but you the same." Chris laughed.

"Justice!" Dragonair smiled widely.

Electrike, Kirlia, Volcarona and Chimecho all ran forward to congratulate Lampent.

"Aww yeah, you da man. Fire types rule!" Volcarona fist bumped him.

"I'm so glad you did it, having Lumineon win would have been terrible." Chimecho added.

"Why weren't you at the party last night? I wanted to tell you that I wanna be friends with you again." Electrike asked.

Lampent hugged Electrike tightly." Thanks so much Electrike, I'm glad to be friends with you again. Thanks everyone!"

He then saw Lanturn and Smeargle walking toward him with Buizel between them. He didn't look happy.

"Hi guys." Lampent smiled. He was really happy to see everyone.

Smeargle ran forward and hugged him." You have no idea how happy I am for you."

"Thanks Smeargle. I couldn't have done it without you." He thanked warmly.

Smeargle stepped back and looked at Buizel. Buizel shook his head.

"Come on. We talked about this." Smeargle whispered.

"No, and you can't make me." Buizel refused stubbornly.

"DO IT BUIZEL!" Lanturn shouted in his ear sternly.

"Okay okay, sheesh." He submitted.

He stepped forward, trying to look everywhere but at Lampent.

"So.." He started but Lampent had already hugged him.

"I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible terrible Pokemon and I made so many mistakes but I will never forget how good of friends you all were. I want to make up for it. I want to give you from my prize." Lampent rambled.

"Stop." Buizel stopped him." I don't want your money."

Lampent waited, he felt embarrassed about offering. It felt like he was bribing him.

"Just tell me again, who's the idiot and who was right all along?" He asked.

Lampent smiled faintly." I am the biggest idiot ever, and you know all there is to know."

"Damn right." Buizel smirked." Welcome back."

They hugged again.

"Can we leave now that they had their two day anniversary meeting?" Shroomish frowned.

"No one leaves before I get my compensation." Vespiquen stopped them.

"Aww cut it out Vespiquen. You know you're happy." Lanturn jumped up to her and hugged her.

"Cease your personal space invasions. I am not 'happy' I demand to be given my compensation!" Vespiquen pushed Lanturn away.

"Alright, this is getting old. Everyone to the boat, now. I have another show to get started." Chris urged.

"Chris sir?" An intern ran up to him." Producers have a message for you."

"What now?" He sighed.

He read the sheet of paper handed to him.

"What? For crying out loud! One more episode?" He blurted." And they all have to be here? Great! Get me the producers, this was not planned."

* * *

"So, the producers insist on an extra episode, an epilogue of sorts. Whatever, I'm getting paid. Lampent is the winner! He showed true character growth while Lumineon's own greed and scheming got the better of her." Chris recapped." I would say see you next season, but it seems I'm seeing you next episode. What might the occasion be? Will the contestants really like being here for one more episode? And will there be a sequel? I hope not. We're out of ideas for Pokemon challenges. So let's stay with our current season and see what tomorrow has to offer on Total Drama Pokerific!"

* * *

**Votes:** (N/A)

**Lumineon: **(Runner Up)

**Lampent:** (Winner)

* * *

There! Lampent is your winner. Many of you expected it, after seeing the fianle. Lumineon was never meant to win, and neither was Lanturn. But I had Lanturn come in 2nd and Lumineon in 3rd previously, but I thought that was too cliche and wouldn't help make the fianle dramatic enough. Lumineon was someone I didn't think would become such a great villain. In the early stages, I was sure she would lose much earlier. Later though, I realized, she has more to do than the rest and having Vespiquen would be predictable so Lumineon was the best choice for top villain. As for Lampent, he was always meant to be the winner. He was designed deeper than the rest earlier than the rest. Of course the choice of Lampent the Pokemon was newer than the others but as soon as I thought of Lampent, all the ideas came for him. He had a lot of things to work with in terms of plot. I wanted someone who wouldn't be the obvious choice at first but at the same time someone (if you think about it) obvious as a winner. So what did you think of this story? One more chapter, an epilogue with your comments.


	30. Bonus Chapter: Chris' Lament

Hi! Didn't expect such a quick update did you? I was way more excited for this chapter than the finale. That's for sure. **I would like to thank my followers/favoriters/PMers and reviewers for sticking by till the end.** You made this story much more enjoyable to write. It has been a long ride and sadly it has come to an end. Here is the promised bonus chapter. A collection of all your interactions and requests!

**Disclaimer:** All questions, comments and interactions belong to you, the loyal readers and commentators. I added no questions whatsoever.

**Featuring:**

-_**Bronzern**_

-_**PizzaTheBomb**_

-_**bLuewErewOlf25**_

-_**Ignoremepls**_

I would like to also thank a PMer, thank you **_Infernox0_**. You were a great fan whose PMs always made me jump for joy. Thank you for your interest in this fic and I hope to hear from you soon.

To my reviews:

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Aww Thanks! I'm glad you appreciate the story! I appreciate you, for being its first reviewer! I'm glad you found the finale to your liking. I do realize it could have been much greater, but I seem to excel more in the first chapter than the last. Ridonculous Race should take some time. I have absolutely nothing started with that one. I'm making a huge shift in format for it so it will take some time before it gets going.

_**bLuewErewOlf25**_: Yes, you would look forward for this chapter. 99% of it is yours xD

_**Bronzern**_: As I PM'd, the issue wasn't the lack of ideas. It was a lack of incentive. I generally spread the ideas depending on number of contestants not for first or last as an impression. It generally happens that I don't think too much about the Finale in preplanning stages. Smeargle may be my favorite, but the 27 are all my favorites. Most of them are in the top 30. So there isn't really any favortism. I wrote almost all the characters with similar passion, well, Shroomish would be an exception, and not because of the actual Pokemon. I wouldn't have Smeargle win because it would scream bias. Read my reply to Pizza to know what I said about the Ridonculous Race.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter:** **Chris' Lament**

There was chaos as Chris stomped from one place to the next and the interns set up the location and cameras and crew rolled around.

"No that is not how business works." Chris shouted." The contract says, you inform me at the start of the season exactly how many episodes there will be."

Equal amounts of shouting came from his phone.

"No this is not about my scheduled spa day! Don't change the subject." He retorted.

Some more shouting which eventually shut Chris up.

"Fine then, I am not hosting it." Chris pouted." And I still expect to be paid."

"Chris sir, they've arrived." An internet interrupted.

"What? Already? We didn't even finish setting the auditorium. This day just keeps getting better and better." Chris looked like he would bust a nerve.

There was then a burst of smoke that blinded all the crew and workers.

"*Cough* Who don goofed? Don't break anything you idiots." Chris shouted.

He heard snickering coming from the corner of the auditorium. He squinted and saw Eelektross, Charmeleon and Pansear laughing. He realized Charmeleon must have used Smokescreen.

"Why you little good-for-nothing stowaways. Get out of here or else." Chris shouted at them.

"Or else what? We're not your contestants anymore." Eelektross defied.

"Oh Chef." Chris called.

"Yikes! Run!" Pansear bolted.

Charmeleon and Eelektross fled as well.

"Who ever thought of bringing Pokemon here? Stupidest idea ever. I'm gonna stick to humans." Chris frowned.

* * *

After the commotion in the auditorium was cleared and the seats arranged. The cast was brought out and seated. Chris then approached. He didn't walk up stage though, he stood next to the cast. An intern brought a chair and told Chris to sit in it.

"Producers' orders." He said.

Chris grumbled and sat down next to Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo stared at him closely.

"What do you want?" Chris asked slowly.

Sudowoodo turned forward and didn't answer.

"The first one is ready sir." The intern told Chris.

"Whatever, let's get it over with." Chris brushed off.

A speedy girl Riolu ran upstage excitedly.

"Omigosh! I'm actually here! I'm here! THE Wawanakwa Island!" She jumped.

She gasped loudly.

"Y-y-you're the cast! Pansear! Kirlia! Ohmygosh!" She looked from side to side.

"This is going to be a long day." Chris exhaled sharply.

Riolu first ran to Lanturn. " You were my favorite to win to be honest. Can I give you a hug?"

"Really? Yay of course!" Lanturn jumped.

They hugged merrily. Riolu let go with a smile. She turned to Kirlia next.

"Kindness and optimism such as yours are very hard to come by. Treasure your values with care, Kirlia." She said profoundly.

Kirlia's mouth opened as she took it in. She was about to say something when her body glowed white. Riolu gasped. Kirlia's body suddenly grew, a cloth like projection draped over her body and her hair grew over her face more. When the whiteness settled, it was a different Pokemon. Kirlia had evolved into a Gardevoir.

"I-I evolved! All because of you." Gardevoir uttered.

"Oh my." Riolu fainted.

"Kirlia, oops, I mean Gardevoir, you look beautiful!" Lanturn noted.

"Thank you Lanturn! I am so speechless." Gardevoir thanked.

"Intern! Stretcher for Riolu. Next!" Chris called impatiently.

* * *

After Riolu was taken to the infirmary, a Bronzong floated slowly towards the others. He did not speak at first.

"Well? What is your question, comment, whatever?" Chris rushed.

"Ehem, Bronzern enterprises is interested in the notion of Total Drama Pokemon crossovers. It would serve us well to learn more about the show. I am a representative of theirs and an envoy of intercultural relations between Pokemon and…" He began.

"Get to the point." Chris ignored.

"We wish for the show to air the audition tapes of all the contestants and if possible to acquire back stories. Our company would be very pleased." He spoke directly.

"Ain't nobody got time fo' dat." Chris waved.

A video was set on stage as he said this.

"What? Hey, I wasn't told of this? Get me my manager!" Chris shouted.

Meanwhile, the first audition tape was revealed.

* * *

_A camera turned on revealing a strange room. It seemed everything was upside down. It had many strange things from goggles to Pokeballs to things that aren't recognizable. Upon close inspection, it was evident rather that the camera was upside down._

"_Yo! Hitmontop here and this is my application to gain entrance to the hit show Total Drama! I work for Pokecorp. You know, THE most important and biggest Pokemon supplies producing company ever. My mission is to infiltrate, uh, join the cast and showcase some of the newest tech. Like this thing over here."_

_The Pokemon stopped spinning and jumped on his feet. He was wearing a trench coat. He opened one side. There were many pockets filled with various nicknacks. He took out a small green box. He opened it and took out some artificial grass. It seemed to have quite a lot. He then sprinkled them around him._

"_This is what we call the 'Wild Encounterer'. All you do is sprinkle the grass around you and viola! A wild Pokemon appears!"_

_Suddenly a Hitmonlee with lipstick opened a door from behind him._

"_Hitmontop Tyrogious Oaken! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your junk in the living room!? Your father mistook one of the remotes for the TV remote and now he's got himself stuck inside the couch!"_

"_Moooooom, not now! I'm making an important video."_

"_You're grounded young man! We're taking away your magazines."_

_She shut the door as she left._

"_Ugh, too wild, too wild."_

_He bent down to gather the fake grass. He then turned back to the camera._

"_Say, you wanna buy some 'grass'? You know, grass!"_

* * *

There was a lot of laughter after the video ended. Hitmontop sank in his seat.

"I didn't have time to make another one. Mom took away my camera." He meekly excused.

"I wanna buy some of that grass. Not the one in the box." Eelektross said.

Sunflora gasped." There shall be no drug trading in the presence of minors. Shame on you! Chris, arrest that delinquent now."

"Shut up ye ole hag!" Eelektross shot back.

"This would actually be funny." Chris said." IF YOU GUYS WERE STILL CONTESTANTS! NEXT!"

* * *

_The camera turned on revealing a beautiful waterfall. Dragonair slid to the center, right in front of the river where the water cascaded. She took a meditative position._

"_Serenity. Tranquility. Internal peace. Those are what I, Dragonair Draconifors believe in. Qualities that all Pokemonkind should aspire to abide by. Let go of violence and brutality. Embrace the calmness."_

_A Butterfree flew by gently._

"_Dragonair, oh my gosh, I knew you'd be here. The girls were wondering where you went."_

"_Butterfree, may we do this some other time? I wish to be alone."_

"_Sure but, Slurpuff wanted to ask about the training we're having today and Masquerain wants you to help her with her makeup and Froslass was hoping you'd…"_

"_I SAID I WISH TO BE ALONE!"_

_Butterfree looked spooked._

"_Okay sheesh, you'd think you're done with your shouting for today but noooo, you're still a loudmouth."_

_Butterfree flew away and Dragonair sat back in her position._

"_Serenity. Tranquility. Internal peace…"_

"_But seriously, the girls are nagging."_

_Butterfree spoke from far off. Dragonair started to shout again._

* * *

"Booo!" Lumineon chanted as the video ended.

"I would object to the breach of privacy with these videos but if Chris cannot do anything about them, then I realize my complaint would fall on deaf ears." Dragonair admitted.

"Wow, and I thought it was hard for me to control my temper." Chimecho mumbled.

"Even the master fails occasionally." Dragonair said.

"NEXT!" Chris called.

* * *

_The camera turned on to reveal a very opulent room. It was decorated with expensive looking china and had draping that even across the screen screamed to be felt. There was a lot of greenery in the room as well. It wasn't a small room, it seemed like a palace hall. On a fancy couch sat Wormadam. In front of her was a large table with a cup of tea on it._

"_Greetings and salutations. I am Madame Worma of Fleece the seventh, daughter of empress Wormadam of Sinnohtopia. The following is a formal declaration of my decision to apply for the esteemed series Total Drama."_

"_More tea your regalness?"_

_A Burmy bowed._

"_Yes dear. As you can see, I am rather humbled, after decades of wondrous discoveries and with the passing of the age of Bug types, the family of Fleece has suffered terribly and now we no longer qualify as one of the top three wealthiest families in Sinnoh. That is all dear."_

_The Burmy went off screen. Wormadam drank from her tea._

"_That is why I wish to join this show. Our influence has dwindled but perhaps with the coverage of such an internationally televised show, we might regain some of our stature in society. I am not too familiar however with the format of the show, but as mother always said, you can never learn too much. I hope to achieve much during this experience while meeting many interesting faces altogether."  
_

* * *

"Yawn." Eelektross mocked.

"Wow Wormadam, I didn't know you were so rich." Vibrava noted.

"Oh quite the opposite dearie. What I said was true, we no longer fill any of the top three positions of wealthiest Sinnoh families." Wormadam denied.

"You didn't deserve to win. You didn't need any of the money." Sudowoodo clasped his arms.

"That was rude." Chimecho chastised.

"My accent must be a little heavy, allow me to explain again." Wormadam began.

"Ughhh Stop! Can we get a break here? Anything but this." Chris wailed.

Then all of a sudden the Riolu from before came running in. She wobbled a bit when she stopped in front of them.

"Woah, I'm still a little dizzy. What happened? Nevermind, I have so many questions still." She didn't pause to take a breath.

She ran in front of Dragonair and Serperior.

"Hi, I wanted to ask. What are your plans for the future, you know, together." She asked.

"Our plans for the future? Huh, I haven't thought of..." Serperior replied.

"We're going to move in together somewhere far away from either of our homes. Serperior will get a job, I will get teach meditation classes." Dragonair told.

"What? You had all that planned?" Serperior gawked.

"Of course, I even thought about what schools our children will go to." Dragonair asserted.

"Ch-ch-children?" It was Serperior's turn to faint.

"Eee! I'm happy for you. Make me their godmother, please please please." Riolu begged.

"Serenity. Tranquility. Internal peace." Dragonair began in order to calm herself.

Riolu ran to Smeargle and Linoone." You know, you two are easily my favorite couple. What are your plans for the future?"

"Well if you may remember, Linoone proposed that he would like to settle, with me. I think my parents will be overjoyed. They will love him. So we're going to live together. Other than that we haven't thought about anything." Smeargle said with a smile.

"One thing's for sure, we certainly haven't thought about kids yet." Linoone joked.

"Oh my." Riolu felt dizzy again." I'm okay."

"KIDS!?" Serperior snapped up from his unconsciousness.

Riolu ran up to Lanturn and Buizel." What are your…"

"…Plans for the future. We get it." Carvanha roared." Wanna know my plans? I'ma have some hot dogs tonight."

"I'm a blackbelt. Try me fishbreath." Riolu frowned at Carvanha.

"Bring it on!" Carvanha got up.

"Easy now." Volcarona got between them." It's one thing to fight a contestant. It's another to beat up a fan, Carvanha."

"Don't care." She huffed.

"So, back to Lanturn and Buizel. OH! Buinturn! That's your couple name. Just like Smearnoone and Serponair." Riolu got carried away again.

"I prefer Dragerior." Dragonair commented.

"Because it rhymes with posterior? Like your face." Lumineon mocked.

"Ignore her, she's a disgruntled has-been." Vibrava rolled her eyes.

"We plan on going to all the lakes of the Pokemon world. We wanna explore them all. It'll be so much fun." Lanturn said with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah! And It'll be so much better because we'll be together." Buizel held Lanturn's fin.

"Awww!" Went all the girls.

"Yuck. NEXT!" Chris grimaced.

"But I'm not done yet. I have so many questions." Riolu was shoved aside.

* * *

More tapes were being shown again. Magnezone's short clip which featured him speaking to the camera in very complicated terms. After that was Chimecho's video. Unlike Magnezone's, there was little speech in hers. It consisted of her swinging clumsily and laughing at nothing in particular. She barely got her name in. Then Serperior had a video where he talked politely to the camera. Now it was Eelektross' video. It began with Eelektross standing in front of the camera in an alley with a Bunnelby under his armpit. He was giving him a noogie.

"_Say it."_

"_No."_

"_SAY IT!"_

"_Okay! Eelektross is the boss. Please let me go."_

"_Heh, that's right. Next time you better have yer lunch money twerp."_

_He let the Bunnelby go. It hopped off camera. Eelektross turned to the camera._

"_Yeah that's me. Eelektross the boss and I'm in charge of this dump of a town. All the little Pokemon like that dork are slaves under my rule. No one crosses me. All the chicks fight over me. They dig me."_

_He started flexing his arm muscles. Bunnelby ran forward again. He tugged on Eelektross' leg._

"_Beat it kid, not yet."_

_Bunnelby tugged harder._

"_You said, 5 minutes and I get my Rare Candy."_

"_Little runt. Here. Now scram, you're crampin my style."_

_He handed the Bunnelby a Rare Candy and turned back to the camera. He didn't notice as Bunnelby rushed back. It hugged Eelektross' leg._

"_You're the nicest guy ever Eelektross."_

"_Aww geez kid. Couldn't you wait till I was done? Dang it. CUT!"_

* * *

There was laughing from all the contestants. Eelektross actually blushed.

"That was all fake. Just. Just trying to pretend to be a nice guy because chicks dig that." He tried.

"Sure." Volcarona stretched the word.

"Yay! Big bro is the nicest! I knew it!" Pansear hugged Eelektross.

"I aint nice!" Eelektross objected in vain." I just don't bully kids. Everyone else is fair game."

"NEXT!" Chris wasn't even smiling.

* * *

_The camera showed a desert. There was a sandstorm going on. Vibrava flew forward._

"_Good day maties. Vibrava's the name. Adventurin's the game! On today's episode of 'Vibrava's guide to Desert life' we'll learn how to make a proper pitfall to catch your pray."_

_She bent down to the sand and started digging._

"_First thing you'll need is to know the move Dig. Without it, you got no chance. Secondly, you gotta pick the right spot. You'll need a flat spot with lots of soft sand. None of the rocky type. Then you dig in a circle of radius about four Vibravas long. Then you burrow in the center of it. Finally you wait. In time, your pray will fall in and they can't get out. And that's when you come out and TAG! They're it!"_

_Vibrava jumped up from the hole._

"_And that's how you beat any opponent in a friendly game of desert Tag! Until next time on 'Vibrava's guide to desert life'. Bye folks!"  
_

* * *

"That's so cool!" Buizel remarked.

"How does that qualify as an audition tape? I specifically remember the regulations about making one." Vespiquen questioned.

"Oh I didn't make one. The producers called me and said they loved my show and wanted me to be in Total Drama." Vibrava revealed.

"For reals?" Volcarona asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"For a second there I thought you were really making a trap for a Pokemon, to actually eat them." Electrike laughed nervously.

"Ohhh. No." Vibrava laughed loudly." For those it's three Vibravas radius, not four. That way it'll be a steeper climb and they can't escape while you feast on them."

Electrike stiffened. The other contestants got quiet.

Chris shuddered." NEXT!"

* * *

There was a pause from videos. Instead, another guest was to appear. A dog Pokemon ran forward. He had a natural collar made of spiky rocks. He had pizza in his paw.

"Ruff! Hi! Ruff! My name is Rockruff!" He greeted." Mmm, pizza is the bomb!"

"We know. Move on." Chris yawned.

"I had a question for the author." He started.

"You mean the producers?" Chris glared.

"No the author." Rockruff insisted.

"What author? This is a show, there are producers." Chris denied.

"Oh. Okay, I see. The 'producers'. Fine, I'll ask the producers." Rockruff put quotations around producers." Which one of us Alolan Pokemon do you like best!"

An intern handed Chris a phone. It was ringing. Chris answered.

"Uhu. Got it." Chris hung up." They said something about a sandcastle? Palla..pollo. passo…"

"Palossand?" Rockruff asked.

"Yeah that. And then Popplio, which we've seen already. Thirdly they actually said you." Chris continued.

"Really? Awesome! So can I like be in the show now?" Rockruff asked.

"Nope. NEXT!" Chris hurried.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Chris exhaled as the same face ran back in.

"I'm back!" Riolu smiled broadly.

She ran to Electrike.

"Hi! I was wondering, who's your favorite champion? And also your least favorite one?" She asked.

"My favorite is Diantha. I like that she doesn't need to have so many Dragon types to be a champion. My least favorite is that guy from Kanto. You know, the one without a name. I mean, you're a champion and you don't have a name? That's so stupid. And Red is not a name. They probably just nickname him that. His team is weird anyway. A Pikachu? Come on." Electrike ranted.

"I see!" Riolu marveled. She moved to Frillish." You know, you're actually a pretty good battler. Ever thought of joining the Pokemon league?"

"Who are you again? I don't recall you." Frillish snobbishly spoke." It matters not. I will answer your petty question. No I do not wish to battle at the Pokemon League. It is exhausting and also aimed at the common folk. Why would I throw myself in the presence of peasants?"

"I'm sorry I asked." Riolu rolled her eyes.

"Your apology is accepted. Do not repeat it again maid." Frillish spoke.

Riolu ignored her as she walked up to Smeargle." Hi! I wanted to ask you, what do you consider the greatest picture you've created?"

"No one asked me that before." Smeargle got serious." It's an easy question now though. The painting I made of my team. It's easily the one I'm most happy about because it reminds me of everything that has made me happy on this island."

"That's so sweet." Riolu smiled.

"Gayyy!" Eelektross coughed.

Riolu frowned. She got into position and jumped shouting in karate voice with her foot extended.

"Hiyaaa!" She kicked him in the noggin.

"I like this girl." Linoone put an arm around Smeargle.

"NEXT!" Chris was getting impatient.

* * *

_The camera turned on underwater. Lumineon swam forward. She had on a lot of makeup and her body glowed brightly._

"_Hello boys. How would you like to get with me? Of course you would. Who wouldn't?"_

_She smiled._

"_That is exactly how my strategy will be. One by one the boys will all for me and do my bidding. I was made to win and win I shall. Just have lots of hormonal stupid boys ready for my charms and you shall have a magnificent season. Chow!"_

_She blew a kiss to the camera.  
_

* * *

"An entire season of suffering could have been saved if we had seen that on day one." Buizel said.

"You weren't suffering when I was kissing those lips of yours." Lumineon smirked.

Buizel clenched his fist.

"Well now the only one that's suffering is you. How does it feel to be in second place? With absolutely no prize?" Vibrava said boldly.

"Better than fifth." Lumineon seemed miffed but tried to play it cool.

"NEXT! Hurry it up, It's almost time for my second breakfast break." Chris frowned.

* * *

"_BAM! Dat's my jam!"_

_Volcarona rocked her body in front of the camera in the middle of a disco club. The music was blaring loudly and other dancers were there._

"_Oooh sista you got da moves!"_

_A grumpig swayed to the beat._

"_Holla! Volcarona here! It would be sick if I was accepted into dat shit! I got da skillz, da looks, and da moves!"_

"_Shake it honey."_

_Volcarona and Grumpig started twerking wildly. Volcarona bumped into another dancer. A Flaaffy. The Flaaffy turned around angrily._

"_Watch it lardbutt."_

"_Oy, who you callin a lardbutt? Fluffyneck."_

"_Oh it's going down fatty."_

_And they proceeded to throw punches and use their moves until the camera was knocked down and static cut the screen._

* * *

"Wow." Charmeleon commented.

"What? Sista be trippin callin me fat." Volcarona shrugged.

"You are fat." Shroomish stated.

"Aw hell naw!" Volcarona got up.

Several other contestants got up to hold Volcarona down.

"ENOUGH! NEXT!" Chris tapped his foot quickly.

* * *

_The camera turned on in a dark night. The camera seemed to be floating in mid air, overlooking a street. It was turned toward a pole. On top of the pole was Lampent._

"_Hello. I'm Lampent. I'm applying for your show. I guess you wanna know what I could offer to the show. Well I work at night a lot, here in fact. This is my job. I light the streets of Castellia city. The quieter streets. I get to observe a lot of Pokemon and people alike. I don't stalk though. I just happen to hear and see and… and I.."_

_He got distracted with someone on the street. It was a couple of girl friends who sat at a bench nearby. They were whispering and giggling. Lampent tried to get closer and listen. He snapped out of it._

"_Uh, so I was saying. I don't stalk or eavesdrop. Not a lot at least."_

_A Spoink hopping nearby dropped its pearl. Lampent quickly used Psychic to lift it up in front of the Spoink._

"_Woah! Who?"_

_Spoink looked around but didn't notice that Lampent was the one who helped. It hopped away. A couple came and sat on the bench just under Lampent. They got very close and started flirting._

"_I think it would be good to have a vacation. I'm curious about the show so I hope I get accepted."_

"_Shh!"_

_The guy on the bench silenced him and went back to smooching the girl._

"_Sorry."  
_

* * *

"Perv." Eelektross blurted.

"He's a gentleman. He helped that Spoink." Sunflora contradicted.

"No more late night work for you Lampent. Quit that job. You deserve better." Smeargle told.

"I think I will." Lampent smiled.

"Lame. NEXT! No actually. Breakfast time." Chris stood up.

Some of the contestants also got up.

"For me. You guys don't get free food anymore." Chris rubbed in their faces.

"Jerk." Electrike pouted.

* * *

After Chris took an extra long breakfast break, he was brought back to sit with the contestants. They were the ones to look impatient this time. As soon as they were ready, Riolu ran up again.

"Someone get a leash already." Chris whined.

Riolu ran to Vibrava and also addressed Chimecho.

"Have you two made up yet? I mean, you must have seen all the previous episodes." She asked.

Both Pokemon seemed hesitant to answer.

"No." They both eventually said.

"But whyyyyy!? Come on, it was all Lumineon, that ugly good for nothing fish." Riolu nagged.

"Ugly? You should look in the mirror." Lumineon huffed.

"Time shall mend what was once broken my dear. Time shall reunite them." Wormadam interrupted.

"I hope so." Riolu nodded. She ran to Pansear." I have one thing to ask you. WHY ARE YOU SO FRIGGIN CUTE!?"

"I'm not cute." Pansear tried to get out of the bearhug.

Eelektross leaned in." Well what do you know, you don't need to be fit to get the chicks. You got your own chick magnet quality. Cute."

Riolu had to be pushed off to let go. She walked then to Sunflora.

"Okay, okay. I know you have the best intentions in mind for Pansear, but you gotta know. One, it's best not to separate a kid from his idol, even if said idol is not the best role model, and especially if the idol actually looks out for the kid. I mean, just because he's a bad guy doesn't mean he's a _bad guy_." She lectured." Second, The moment you sent Avalugg after Eelektross, you dun goofed. Pansear is probably never going to trust you again. It also didn't help when you smashed his egg. Real smooth, evil stepmother."

Everyone was watching with interest.

"Third, Pansear hates being babied, so I know you want to make up for what happened to your kids and all but you gotta respect his nature. Also, newsflash, YOU DO NOT DISS A KID'S PARENTS ON NATIONAL TELEVISION! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She breathed.

"Tell that grandma off girl." Eelektross encouraged.

Sunflora looked defeated." I am a good mother. I am a good mother."

"Okay, now I have a question for everyone." Riolu addressed." What are your plans for the future?"

"GODDAMMIT!" Chris banged his head on his chair.

* * *

A microphone was made to pass from one contestant to the next. It started with Sudowoodo next to Chris.

"My plans are…" He began.

"Wait actually you I don't care about." Riolu took the microphone from him and gave it to Frillish next to him.

"WHAT!?" Sudowoodo dramatized.

"Plans for the future? Hire more servants. Obviously from this wretched island, there aren't enough butlers to serve me." She spoke confidently.

It was passed to Shroomish.

"Eat, sleep, and then maybe eat again. Or maybe sleep again. I don't know. Maybe both?" Shroomish said unenthusiastically.

Avalugg was next.

"Avalugg go back home, help little Pokemon. Avalugg do bad here, must do good again." He said gruffly.

"I have decided to start my own Kindergarten. There can never be enough youglings who need watching over." Sunflora said next.

"I think the first thing I need to do is not freak out my parents when I get home and they find a Gardevoir instead of a Kirlia." Kirlia started." After that, I'm going out with all my friends. I missed them all so much."

Next were Linoone and Smeargle.

"I guess you already heard from us." Smeargle said.

"How about if I asked you, what would you have done with the prize if you had won?" She countered.

"I don't know. I've never had any money to know what to do with it." Linoone shrugged.

"And I don't really give money that much value, I joined more because I wanted to meet more Pokemon." Smeargle added.

"Lame." Eelektross rolled his eyes.

Next was Lampent. He was also asked what his plans for the prize were.

"First thing I think I'll do is work on getting the city streets lighting so no more of us Lampents have to do that degrading job." He said.

"Good start." Riolu acknowledged." Hitmontop, plans for the future?"

"Since I didn't get to sell a lot of prototypes while I was here, I have a lot of catching up to do or I'll get fired." Hitmontop told." I also got a new invention idea. Behold the 'Psychometer'! When worn upon the head, it can detect the sanity levels in other life forms close by. Worried about having a potential sociopath as your friend? Fear no more. The Psychometer, it can tell the difference between a civilized Pokemon and a Togetic just by wearing it. If you buy one in the first week of sales, we'll throw in a free 'Running shoes mark 2017' to help rid yourself of possible serial killers. Only 499.95 Pokedollars. Pokecorp, number 1 supplier of the best and newest Pokemon goods."

"I think we all need one of those." Riolu smiled.

Volcarona was next.

"Volcarona been gettin tweets from her sistas. Volcarona gon partay for four days straight. It gon be the bomb!" Volcarona told.

"I'm going to throw out all of my Ethers, Max Ethers, and Elixirs. I'm going to learn a new move to replace Heal Bell. That way I'll know I will never be at risk of reverting to my old self. I'm going to seek professional help." Chimecho told seriously.

"You do that Chimecho." Riolu nodded.

Dragonair and Serperior next were asked the same question Smeargle and Linoone were.

"We would have bought a proper field to live in. Somewhere far away from everything." Dragonair said.

"Okaaaay." Riolu raised an eyebrow." Magnezone, plans for the future?"

"Do you mean to ask what my programmed course of action be for the upcoming days?" He asked." I aim to submit to a full scan to determine the malfunction within me that short circuits my central processing system when exposed to erratic anomalies."

Riolu blinked a few times.

"He means he will get a checkup to see why he goes boom boom when crazies go wee wee." Charmeleon laughed.

'I'm not stupid, and I didn't ask you." Riolu made a face." You suck."

"I don't suck. You're the girl." He retorted.

Some girls gasped. Vespiquen next to him slapped him across the face.

"Ow, what did I say?" He whined.

"Unfathomable impetuousness!" Wormadam gasped." As for me my dear admirer, I can say with utmost certitude that I have successfully accomplished what I came here to do. The name of Worma of Fleece has been redeemed and we regained our rightful place in society. I go back now to strengthen the ties our family has."

"She means…" Charmeleon began.

"I KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS!" Riolu shouted, looking crazed.

Vibrava was next and after that Electrike.

"I gave my word to Electrike. I plan on keeping that word." Vibrava smiled at Electrike.

"But Vibrava, what about your desert. I can't let you leave your home." Electrike argued.

"I have never stuck too long in one single place. I always search out new places to explore. This time it will be the place you live! The beginning of a new adventure!" Vibrava spoke happily.

"Well, if you're sure." Electrike smiled." I get to have the best girl ever move to my hometown! What more can I want? Oh right, I wanna get in a team. A team that will reach the Pokemon League. I wanna challenge the champion! Maybe even be a champion's Pokemon! That would be epic!"

"That's so cool!" Riolu marveled.

Buizel and Lanturn next were asked what they would have done with the prize.

"We would have built the biggest water park there was for Pokemon!" Buizel said with a glint in his eyes.

"Omg Buizel that sounds beautiful." Lanturn turned to him.

They started kissing. Riolu cooed before she moved to Vespiquen who was glaring daggers at Lanturn.

"My plans for the future? Simple. I aim to join every contest there is and win them all. This is a setback in my flawless plan to gain power and riches that will place me at the top of the throne of humanity and pokemanity alike. I will rule all of existence one day. One day." Vespiquen spoke with determination.

"Chill out Vespiquen, get some friends." Riolu told.

"Fr-riends?" Her eye twitched." Friends are poison. I do not make friends."

"Whatever you say. Even queens have friends you know. That's how queens stay in their rule." Riolu lectured." Pansear! What are you going to do now, other than go to school?"

"I'm not gonna go to school anymore. Big bro Eelektross doesn't go to school, why should I?" He said with a smile.

Everyone started glaring at Eelektross.

"He's kidding. He's not gonna quit school. Right Pansear?" He laughed nervously.

He leaned into Pansear to whisper.

"I said cut class, not stop going to school altogether. Focus kid." He said.

"Oh okay. Yeah I'm not going to stop going to school. I'll just stop going to the classes." Pansear clarified.

Everyone got angrier. Eelektross facepalmed.

"What about you, boss of the cuties, what are your plans?" Riolu giggled.

"I only came here for two reasons. Bitches and the drinks!" He said.

Everyone facepalmed. Carvanha snatched the microphone next.

"I aint got no plans. Piss off." She shouted through the microphone deafening everyone.

She then threw the mic at Lumineon.

"Lumineon, what are your plans now that you came in second place to a Lamp?" Riolu smiled widely.

"My plan is to get with your dad later tonight and get you a sister that looks like me." Lumineon spoke harshly.

"Woah woah woah, not cool! Someone edit that out." Chris got up.

"It doesn't bother me. I've heard worse. I mean, I've heard her voice on the show all season, that was way worse." Riolu pacified.

Lumineon turned her lips in a scowl. Riolu walked to the last contestant. She was surprised she was here.

"Umm, why isn't she in a straight jacket?" Riolu asked.

"Allow me miss." Togetic started." I wish to first declare a formal apology to everyone on the island for my terrible behavior and unforgivable acts of violence. I am cured now and will work on making up for my past mistakes."

"Wow, you actually cured her?" Riolu asked.

"LIES!" Hitmontop shouted as he shivered in his chair.

"I am all better now." Togetic smiled angelically.

"So you really are no longer a murderous psychotic manipulating boy wrangler?" Riolu marveled.

Togetic closed her eyes.

"I am no longer a murderous psychotic manipulating boy wrangler." She smiled." I am now a murderous psychotic manipulating boy AND girl wrangler."

She jumped up suddenly shouting menacingly with her eyes reverting to their red color. She took out a knife.

"HAHAH! DIE ALL!" She flew forward.

Everyone got up screaming and running in all directions, Chris was screaming like a girl and Hitmontop could be seen unconscious in a puddle of yellow liquid. The camera was knocked down and it recorded the scene until Togetic was kicked in the head by Avalugg. She was sent flying in the air.

* * *

When the camera was turned on again, the contestants were seated but still looked spooked. Electrike rocked back and forth in his chair holding his legs with his eyes wide in fear, chanting some words on and on. Vibrava hugged him worriedly. Lampent was waving a paper in front of Hitmontop who was still out cold. Chris was now sitting inside a cage. An intern walked up.

"All set sir." He spoke.

"STAY BACK!" Chris shouted.

"The Fairy has been incarcerated. The straight jacket on her again. She's also muzzled and tranquilized with Rapidash tranquilizers. The producers want her back here though." The intern informed.

"When will this day end?" Chris dug his nails in head.

"Maybe we should show some more audition tapes now?" The intern suggested.

"Yes. Yes that would be better." Chris nodded slowly.

* * *

_The camera turned on revealing a bunch of Kirlia._

"_HI!"_

_They all greeted the camera._

"_I'm Kirlia!"_

"_Me too!"_

"_I'm Kirlia as well!"_

"_We're all Kirlia!"_

_They all laughed. The middle one stepped forward._

"_This is my audition to join Total Drama! Eek I'm so excited!"_

"_EEK! We're all so excited."_

_They all screeched again._

"_I would be friendly with everyone and be everyone's friend and ally. We will have so much fun and win all the challenges!"_

"_Yeah you will. You are awesome Kirlia."_

"_No you're awesome Kirlia!"_

"_No you are!"_

"_We're both awesome!" _

"_Yay! I wish I could bring my friends with me though. Oh well! I know they'll be watching me and happy for me. If I win I'll split the prize with them all!"_

"_YAY!"_

_They all shouted again._

* * *

"I think I'm going to barf." Shroomish blurted.

"That was so sweet!" Lanturn smiled.

"I think they're going to go nuts when they see me as a Gardevoir." Gardevoir admitted.

"NEXT!" Chris shouted.

* * *

_The camera turned on to reveal a dark cave with lots of graffiti and skulls lying around. It was also underwater._

"_AHH!"_

_Someone jumped in front of the camera and shouted angrily._

"_Finally this piece of junk works."_

_It was Carvanha._

"_So I'm Carvanha, and I like to chew stuff. Bite stuff, chomp, crunch, nibble, tear, crush, and all that shit. If someone pisses me off, this is what I'll do to them."_

_She took out a drumstick. She bit it hard and ate the meat off until all that was left was a smooth white bone._

"_Got the picture? Stay out of my way. And you better put me in the show or I'll chomp your butts off. Carvanha out."_

* * *

"I don't know what I expected." Dragonair rolled her eyes.

"WHY WAS MINE AFTER HERS!?" Carvanha roared pointing at Gardevoir.

"Can we please have no more shouting? It is frightening the children." Sunflora requested.

"NEEEEEXT!" Chris shouted extra loudly.

* * *

_The camera turned on revealing a river. Buizel jumped in front of the camera._

"_Hey! My name's Buizel and I wanna join Total Drama. Why? Because I want to of course! It will be awesome! Imagine the fun we can have."_

_A Helioptile and Litleo ran next to Buizel._

"_Hey Buizel, let's go play in the meadow."_

"_In a minute. I got a video to make."_

"_But there's Mareep herd passing we can have fun with."_

"_A Mareep herd? Count me in! I'll pick this up later."_

_He ran and left the camera on, which kept shooting the river. After some time a Miltank appeared and drank from it. It had its back to the camera. Suddenly, it started pooping._

* * *

"Gross! I knew peasants did their business out in the open. Hideous disgusting creatures!" Frillish gagged.

"Oops, forgot to turn it off." Buizel scratched the back of his head.

"To imagine I was to be led by someone as incompetent and irresponsible as you." Vespiquen breathed hard.

"Hey. I got farther than you." Buizel pulled a face.

"I wanna meet Helioptile and Litleo! They sound cool." Lanturn chirped.

"They'd get jealous because I got a smoking girlfriend and they didn't." Buizel smirked.

"NEXT!" Chris silenced.

"Huh!? Wha?" Hitmontop woke up.

"SHH!" Chris irritatdely silenced.

* * *

_The camera turned on in a cryptic looking cellar. It was very dark. In front of the camera was a dingy looking table. Strapped on it was a Bibarel. He looked terrified. Someone flew next to it. It was Togetic._

"_Hi! I'm Togetic Krueger Voorhees Myers. I am just a nice little Fairy."_

_She took out a cleaver._

"_With a thirst for blood, nyehehehehehehe."_

_The Bibarel struggled on the table but it was muffled with a Pokeball in its mouth._

"_There there Bibby, Togetic is here, no more fear."_

_The bibarel tried to scream but no use. Togetic moved the cleaver to the Bibarel's neck._

"_What did I tell you about trying to run away from me?"_

_The Bibarel shook its head and tears fell. Togetic raised the cleaver. She had a crazed look as she brought it down fast. The screen turned blank.  
_

* * *

"Lord!" Hitmontop fainted again.

"What the heck! What happened to the Bibarel?" Lampent asked.

"Only one Pokemon was harmed in the making of this movie." Chris told.

"AND YOU STILL BROUGHT HER TO THE SHOW!?" Buizel shouted.

"She threatened to kill us if we didn't." Chris revealed.

There was silence. The seated Togetic laughed in her muzzle.

"Yeah, enough videos for now." Chris decided.

Riolu came running back in.

"They said the Fairy was secured?" Riolu asked.

"Secured would be shot or euthanized." Charmeleon commented.

"Okay, I had a question for her, but I guess I'll forget about that now." Riolu decided.

She instead walked to Lumineon.

"I'm not into girls if that's what you're asking. For that I'd recommend Chimecho." Lumineon spat.

"HEY!" Chimecho objected.

"Hmm, okay I will admit, you were a very interesting contestant. You went past my expectations and managed to outlast all the other villains, even psychotic Togetic. Plus, you somehow kept managing to stay in the game, even when everyone was gunning for you. You've earned just a little bit of respect from me. Of course, you're still a villain, albeit a villain we love to hate." Riolu gave her a compliment sandwich.

"Save your condescending speech for the other losers. I don't need your patronizing attitude." Lumineon frowned.

"So, I jumped for joy you lost, bitch! HA!" Riolu mocked.

Lumineon hurled a Water Pulse but Riolu ducked. Riolu quickly moved over to Shroomish.

"Why are you so bi-polar? No really, you're more indecisive than Bella Swanna. Pun actually intended." Riolu laughed at her own joke.

"I'm not more indecisive than her." Shroomish denied." Actually, sometimes I can be, but no you're wrong, I am not. From time to time I can't choose, but I know what I want. Except when I'm trying to choose what to wear. But I always go for the same thing. Although…"

"NEXT! It's about time you left, give some other fans a chance." Chris glared at Riolu.

"I'm not finished!" Riolu was shoved offstage.

* * *

_The camera turned on revealing a lovely looking cottage with lots of pictures on the walls of three little Sunkern. A Sunflora standing next to a Tropius faced the camera._

"_Hello! My name is Sunflora Lovesyourdotir, and this is my husband Tropius Wantsachild. We are but a modest little family of…two."_

_Sunflora took a second to compose herself._

"_I am skilled at food gathering and making, grooming, care giving, cleaning, babysitting, and tutoring. I help around at the orphanage all day long, caring for the poor little ones who were not fortunate to have loving parents. We wish to be able to adopt one day and give the little angels all the love in the world."_

"_Wake up Flora, they'll never give us kids. Not after what happened. We're childless forever."_

_The Tropius spoke with despair._

"_Don't say that! I am a good mother. I am fit to take care of children. I am. I am a good mother. I am a good mother. I am a good mother."_

_She kept on chanting, while she was zoned out. Tropius moved to turn off the camera._

"_We'll never have kids. Never."_

* * *

The contestants sat in silence.

"NEXT!" Chris called.

"Wait." Chimecho got up.

She floated to Sunflora who was crying softly.

"Sunflora, I would trust you with my children." She offered.

Sunflora blinked in surprise.

"Y-you would?" She sniffed.

Chimecho nodded. Sunflora lunged forward hugging her.

"Oh thank you dear, thank you. Your kind words have lifted my spirit." She wept.

"Seriously NEXT!" Chris rushed.

* * *

_The camera turned on showing a big art studio. There were various paintings and pictures as well as newspapers on the floor. Smeargle could be seen putting final touches on one of the paintings. He them smiled and held it up. He walked over to the camera._

"_Hi! I'm Smeargle. I like to paint in my free time. This is my newest piece."_

_He lifted the painting to the camera, it was of the logo of Total Drama but in Pokemon style._

"_When I got the chance to audition, I was really happy. I have the chance to meet many new Pokemon which I hope to paint some day."_

_There was a commotion outside. Smeargle took the camera with him to see what was going on. Some Pokemon were running towards the same direction._

"_Hey Smeargle! Hurry up! A trainer stepped into the grass nearby."_

_A Sawk said as he ran with a bunch of Pokemon._

"_Uh, no thanks. They're all yours."_

_Smeargle nervously stepped back._

"_If only less Pokemon battled and more tried to show how creative or talented we can be, then maybe the world would be a better place."_

_Smeargle hung his painting on a wall._

"_So, I hope you can consider me. It would be great to try new things!"_

* * *

"It only took a hot guy to change your whole attitude about battling." Gardevoir giggled.

"I didn't change my attitude about it. I will still avoid it. I'm just not scared of it anymore." Smeargle corrected.

"And this hot guy is perfectly fine with that." Linoone put an arm around him.

"Lame, NEXT!" Chris called out.

* * *

Some more videos were shown including Sudowoodo's disguise trick where he pretended to be several Pokemon, poorly. A short letter instead of a video from Shroomish's parents begging Chris to take her in. A video showing Lanturn squealing most of the time about how excited she was to join. And then a video from Pansear who was nervous and shy and needed the help of his dad to make the video. Currently another video was starting.

_The camera turned on showing an alley. Something red was moving in front of the camera, fiddling with it._

"_Is this stupid thing working? There."_

_The figure walked back to reveal it was Charmeleon._

"_Hey, do you want someone fun on your show? Check this."_

_Charmeleon walked slowly to the edge of the alley, there was a busy street with many Pokemon and people walking by. He tiptoed to a group of girls chatting. He inconspicuously threw a tiny piece of ember at one of them. It stuck to her hair. Soon enough smoke was coming out. The other girls saw it and started screaming and the girl started shaking to get the fire out until one girl let out a Staryu which sprayed the girl's head. Charmeleon watched and laughed quietly._

"_Did you see that? HA! Her hair is all gone. Want more?"_

_Charmeleon tiptoed in front of a store and as he was about to set his prank, the door burst open and a big Conckeldurr appeared. Charmeleon stared up frozen._

"_Hey, what do you think you're doing? Get out of here punk."_

_The Conckeldurr grabbed Charmeleon slapped him a few times and tossed him in a trash can along with the camera._

"_Ouch."_

* * *

"You deserved that, and more." Chimecho chastised.

Charmeleon extended his tongue at her childishly.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had such a problem trusting friends. You ruin everything." Lampent spoke as well.

"Get off my back! None of you can take a joke. That's not my problem." Charmeleon seemed genuinely upset.

Vespiquen slapped him on the head again.

"NEXT!" Chris was fidgety now.

* * *

Instead of a video, another fan was brought out. A Ledian. It flew carefully till it was in front of Chris.

"Hi, um, you can ignore me if you want, but please don't." It began." I just had one question. Umm, will there be a sequel, and if so would the same cast be in it or newer ones. Or did someone ask that already?"

"If it was up to me we'd never have Pokemon here again." Chris said in a hurry." That includes the fans too."

He said as he saw Riolu waiting anxiously for her turn.

"Okay, but what does the um, producers think about that?" Ledian asked.

Chris gave him a bored look.

"Intern!" He called." Get me management."

The intern brought over a phone.

"Yeah, he, or she, or whatever. They wanna know if we'll be having a sequel with more Pokemon." Chris talked." Yeah, sure. By then find another host."

He hung up quickly.

"They haven't ruled it out, but if they do decide on that, they'd better find a new host." Chris informed hastily." NEXT!"

"Thanks." Ledian said.

"Yeah sure, NEXT!" Chris ignored.

Riolu ran up quickly.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Chris crossed his arms.

"No." She simply said as she stood in front of him." I do have a question for you though. Will these lovely faces return?"

"NO! And stop asking." Chris shot down.

"They should. You said it yourself, the ratings shot up this season. You'd be dumb to turn down that much money." Riolu pointed out.

She moved over to Lampent.

"Congratulations on the win." She began." One thing though, you have a very damning fatal flaw, don't you? It cost you a lot of things, hasn't it? What do you plan to do about it?"

"Yeah, my curiosity and lack of trust are really bad. Especially my curiosity because I actually got over my trust issues. I still find it hard to fight curiosity." Lampent acknowledged." Maybe quitting my job will help me to butt out of everyone's business. I already learned time and time again to not interfere. I could have avoided the three evil girls of the season because of it."

"I am not evil. I am a supreme conqueror and ruler. There is nothing malevolent about acquiring minions and using them to better my own life." Vespiquen interjected.

"There kinda is, but you don't know any better so it's okay." Vibrava said.

"Okay, I have a question for you then." Riolu moved to her." So, do you think you gained anything from participating in this show?"

"Absolutely not. This has been an agitating waste of time." Vespiquen frowned." I did gain one thing I would like to lose however."

"What?" Riolu asked.

"This cretin of a leech." Vespiquen pointed at Lanturn who was hugging her from next to her." Unhand me fool! Do you not grasp the concept of personal space that you must not interlude on?"

"She's cranky hehe. She's always cranky." Lanturn giggled." We're friends! There's no such thing as personal space between friends!"

"For the last time, get it inside your inconceivably shallow cranium. We are not friends!" Vespiquen exhaled.

"We totally are!" Lanturn smiled.

Riolu laughed at this. She walked over to Hitmontop. He was only starting to recover from his passing out.

"Over the course of the competition, I've noticed you've slowly lost your salesman attitude. How come? Is it the author's…ops. I mean, the producer's slacking, or fault?" Riolu asked.

"Are you kidding? I could barely walk around without worrying that that she-devil would get me. The executives will just have to understand that I was in no shape to sell their products." Hitmontop revealed." After Togetic was held by the doctors on the other island though, I made up for it and sold some inventions that will really make them happy, so I think they'll cut me some slack."

"Yeah, you should know nothing is the producer's fault, except this pointless episode which you should be grateful for." Chris scolded." NEXT! Bring in the last videos and get it over with."

* * *

_The camera turned on revealing a living room. Electrikes and a Manectric sat on the sofas and chairs. The one controlling the camera set it down and walked in front of it._

"_HI! My name is Electrike Zipzap! I'm twelve and this is my audition tape to join Total Drama."_

_The big Manectric sitting in a big chair coughed._

"_Oh right, this is my family. My dad, my mom who is in the kitchen, and my four brothers and three sisters. Say hi everyone!"_

_Everyone waved._

"_We're a really competitive family. My dad used to be Gym leader Wattson's main Pokemon. My mom runs the neighborhood Electric Type union. My brothers and sisters are all successful too. I'm the youngest! One day I'll be just as successful. I wanna be a champion's Pokemon! I wanna challenge a champion! It would be so cool!"_

"_In your dreams."_

_One of the slightly bigger Electrike mocked him. Electrike turned to him with an angry look._

"_Shut up! I will be. You'll see!"_

"_I don't think the champions take bedwetters into their teams."_

"_HEY!"_

_Electrike started chasing the other one around the living room. He eventually caught him._

"_See! I'm faster than you. I'm the fastest one in the family. Trainers all around will want to have me on their teams."_

"_Will not."_

"_Will to!"_

_They play fought._

"_Boys, enough. It's supper time."_

_The other Manectric appeared with an apron._

"_Yes mom."  
_

* * *

"Aw, your family seems cool." Vibrava praised." Did you mean it that your dad was THE Wattson's Pokemon?"

"Yup, all true what I said." Electrike nodded proudly.

"Woah!" Pansear marveled.

"Would they be mad about me?" Vibrava whispered. She looked worried.

"Why would they? You're the coolest, awesomest, nicest girl ever. And you'd kick all my brothers and sisters' butts! They'd be so jealous because I got a nice girl as a friend before them." Electrike told.

Vibrava cheered up.

"NEXT!" Chris yawned.

* * *

_A screen that was fizzling turned on. It was blurry and didn't show colors properly. It was also in an alley facing a shut door. Linoone appeared in front of the camera._

"_So, this is my audition. I'm Linoone, I have no home or family, I live by on whatever I can find. All I have to say is, I would appreciate the opportunity. It could change some things."_

_The door behind him burst open and out walked a sleazy looking Scrafty smoking a cigar._

"_Your 2 minutes are up. Now it's time for my 20 minutes."_

_The Scrafty smiled wickedly and started lowering its yellow pants. Linoone looked to the ground._

"_Having second thoughts? A deal is a deal. Now get your ass in here. Get my camera. I think I'm gonna need it."_

_Linoone clenched his fist but didn't disobey. He grabbed the camera and turned it off as he was walking inside the door.  
_

* * *

Linoone looked ashamed. Smeargle held his paw to comfort him.

"Even I don't sink that low." Lumineon took a swing.

"How dare you? We all know you've done much worse things." Vibrava defended.

"Smeargle, can I have a word with you." Lampent asked." It'll just be a second Chris."

"No! Hey, no, stop wasting time." Chris interfered.

"Not very convincing from inside a cage." Lampent ignored.

He and Smeargle walked till they were out of the earshot of anyone else.

"What is it? It's not the best timing now really, I should be with Linoone." Smeargle fidgeted.

"I want you to have something. I want you to give it to Linoone. Don't tell him it was from me. Let it be from you." Lampent started.

"What? No Lampent. I can't. I can't take your money. That came from your prize. I can't take that." Smeargle refused.

"It's okay. I got too much for one Pokemon to use. I want to do this. You guys have been awesome friends, and I don't want Linoone to hurt anymore." Lampent insisted.

Smeargle was conflicted.

"Please, make it look like it's yours. You two should do something with it so he can never need to do anything like that again." Lampent convinced.

Smeargle didn't like it but Lampent was right. He wanted Linoone to live a better life. He raised his paw.

"Don't, Smeargle. Don't even think about it." Came a voice.

Linoone had followed them. Smeargle dropped his paw again. He looked worriedly at Linoone.

"Linoone." Lampent started.

Linoone walked quickly, Lampent thought he was going to shout at him. He was surprised when he got a hug.

"Thanks Lampent. It means more than you know, your offer." Linoone started." But no. We won't take anything from you."

"But Linoone, in the video." Lampent started.

"I don't go around doing what you saw. I needed a camera for the audition. It was that one time and I'm not proud of it. But it got me here, to meet you, the others, and get with Smeargle." He said as he put an arm around Smeargle." Besides, I'm moving in with Smeargle. No more scouring the streets for food. I'm going to get a job and we'll live properly. Don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry. That must have been rude of me." Lampent looked down.

"No, you're a great guy, but don't go around flaunting your prize. And don' t let it blind you. I've seen how blind the rich can be." He advised.

"Okay. I'll be careful. Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, my old life is dead to me. I'm starting a new one." He said as he leaned and kissed Smeargle on the cheek.

"I'm happy for you!" Lampent smiled.

"I'd be happy if you got it over with. NOW!" Chris called out loudly.

* * *

_The camera was turned on and instantly a lot of buzzing could be heard. It looked to be the inside of a beehive. There were many Combee flying around. Facing the camera was a throne-like seat with Vespiquen sitting in it. She was wearing a crown and a purple cape with white fur at the top and holding an ancient looking scepter._

"_I am Vespiquen, ruler of this hive, and soon, the world. My conquest of power is slowly rising to new limits. I shall use this opportunity to gain further notoriety. You are in need of someone of my skill and determination."_

_There was some shouting and laughing heard. Vespiquen was furious. She got up and flew to the entrance of the hive. She peered down. Plusle and Minun played together down there._

"_Look at those miserable worthless scum. Friendship is a disgrace to one's nature and a betrayal to the self. Combee, Attack Order, immediately."_

"_Your highness, they are just playing."_

_One of the Combee guards said._

"_Do you dare disobey me!?"_

"_No your majesty."_

_The Combee all gathered and left the hive. Seconds later there was screaming for help from the Plusle and Minun. Vespiquen stared intently at the camera._

"_Vile friendship."_

* * *

"Those poor Plusle and Minun." Smeargle said.

"Friendship is a disease and diseases must be quashed lest they spread and infect us all." Vespiquen spoke.

"You're wrong." Lampent spoke."You should learn from what happened to me. I am a much happier Pokemon because of my friends."

"Happiness is a subjective matter. You are merely convincing yourself of that." Vespiquen argued.

"You know what I think. I think you're just sad because you don't have any friends of your own so you go around hating those who are friends." Vibrava analyzed.

Vespiquen was aggravated by that comment.

"That doesn't matter because I'm her friend now!" Lanturn chirped.

"Get away from me before the contagious filth spreads to me as well." Vespiquen tried to move away but didn't put any real effort.

"You guys are all so lame. NEXT!" Chris sighed.

* * *

There was a video about Avalugg which showed him somewhere in the frozen tundra. He was sheltering a few small Pokemon from a blizzard. The final video was of Frillish.

_The camera revealed the exterior of a big castle and a wide green field. Several men in suits stood around. There was a carriage approaching._

"_Presenting, lady Frillish De La Crabb. Heiress and princess of castle Kelp. All hail!"_

_One of the suited men spoke. He then took out a trumpet and began playing it majestically as the carriage opened and out came a red carpet that extended over the grass. Frillish floated slightly while one of the men held her fin and walked her._

"_Jester, that is enough playing. I feel a migraine coming."_

_She floated forward and several men followed her. One of them had a golf bag. He took out a fancy gold club and handed it to Frillish. Another put a stud in the ground and placed a white golf ball on it._

"_Pumpkin, wouldn't you want to address the camera for a moment? You are being filmed for the audition tape."_

_A green Jellicent emerged from the carriage and the men all saluted respectfully. He was wearing a cape and an elegant crown._

"_Not now daddy. I must have my 20 minute golf exercise. What is that word anyway, audition? I have never heard of it."_

_She steadied herself then swayed the club and tried to take a shot. But she missed drastically. Jellicent used Psychic to fling the ball far. All the men began clapping for her._

"_It's to see if you get accepted to the show. The one where you will go to an island and become popular oversees."_

"_Accepted? What do you mean accepted? I go where I please, they should be honored to have me."_

"_Well, that's not how it works sweetie."_

"_Unacceptable. Daddy, write them a check for 2 million Pokedollars. I shall not be turned down."_

_The Jellicent sighed._

"_Yes honey. Anything my little princess wants."_

"_Butler, carry me to the carriage. I am exhausted from this blistering sun and the torrential wind."_

_It was cloudy and there was little to no wind._

"_Yes your majesty."_

* * *

"What!? 2 million? That's double the prize money!" Electrike gawked.

"I know! That's why we had a good budget." Chris laughed.

"One million is nothing. A pathetic prize. My daddy makes more than that in one day." Frillish flaunted.

"Lucky you. NEXT!" Shroomish said.

"Hey, that's my line." Chris complained.

An intern walked up with a letter. He gave it to Chef.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"A will. Someone don put the cast in their will. Damn." Chef said as he read.

"For real?" Buizel asked.

"It says." Chef began." I've watched this show from start to finish, prolonging my death only to finish all the episodes. You have all made my life more worthwhile. May Arceus bless you all."

"Wow, how nice!" Gardevoir smiled.

"I, Anonymous, being of sound mind and body, bequeath the following as follows." Chef kept reading." First, to the seductress Lumineon who seduced. Seduced and tricked many, many Pokemon such as Charmeleon and saved her butt from being lynched early many times. To Lumineon, I bequeath, a boot to the head."

A boot was thrown at Lumineon. It banged against her head.

"Oof." She was startled." Why I never!"

"And another boot to the idiot lizard Charmeleon." Chef went on.

A boot is thrown at Charmeleon which came square with his face, leaving a sole print on his face.

"HEY!" He shouted.

"Next, for Sudowoodo, a contestant who's literally forgettable by everyone. I bequeath a wooden sign with your name on it, and a boot to the head."

A boot was thrown at Sudowoodo. It bounced off his hard body.

"Ow! Stupid will!" Sudowoodo complained.

"And another for Lumineon and the idiot." Chef went on.

Boots were thrown at the duo. Charmeleon's eye twitched as he got a boot to the face. Lumineon looked mad as hell.

"And now, for Mrs. Sunflora. A passionate, caring mother, who only wanted what was best for the children, who wanted to make sure they were safe from any danger. To Mrs. Sunflora, I bequeath a boot to the head." Chef read.

A boot was thrown at Sunflora.

"Ouhh, have you no shame!?" She made a disgusted face.

"And another for Lumineon and the idiot." Chef continued.

The boots connected with Lumineon and Charmeleon's faces. Lumineon was cursing loudly and Charmeleon was having a tantrum.

"For her royal highness Frillish, beloved by all, more worthy than anybody else. I bequeath to this wonderful Pokemon, a boot to the head." Chef read.

A boot is thrown at Frillish. It hit her head. Frillish was startled.

"UHH! Who did that? I will have them thrown in the Pyroar dungeons to be devoured for their crimes against the throne!" Frillish gasped.

"To Lampent, I bequeath my entire vast, boot to the head." Chef read on.

A boot was thrown at Lampent. He didn't have a big reaction.

"I should get more because of my actions." He said.

"Now, there is one more item on the list. I bequeath to all those mentioned, except Lampent, a lifetime supply of ice cream. Yes, that is all." Chef read and paused.

"Yeah you better give me ice cream." Charmeleon pouted.

"Was that all necessary? To give us ice cream at the end?" Sunflora asked.

"As for the flavor." Chef continued." It's, boot to the head."

Boots were thrown at Lumineon, Charmeleon, Sudowoodo, Frillish and Sunflora.

"STUPID FANS!" Charmeleon shouted.

"WAHHH! Daddy!" Frillish started crying and floated away.

"Stop that!" Sudowoodo cried out.

"I hope he died a painful death." Lumineon was fuming.

"Some individuals have no tact." Sunflora crossed her arms.

"No boot for me?" Lampent asked.

"What the hell was that? What even, I don't. Ugh. NEXT!" Chris facepalmed.

"Yeah that was weird, really weird." Buizel shrugged.

* * *

Riolu ran forward again.

"Will you stop!? Someone take her off of this island already." Chris raged.

"Did you like my will?" She laughed." Tehee."

"THAT WAS YOURS?" Charmeleon shouted.

"Yup! Hehe, it's a prank. Because you love pranks so much, you should have known." She taunted.

"I'll feed you my bootless fin." Lumineon got up and prepared to attack.

Dragonair slid forward and slammed her tail against Lumineon, knocking her out.

"Wow. You just shot up on my favorite list." Riolu praised.

"I quite enjoyed that will." Dragonair revealed as she sat back down.

"Are we done here?" Chris waited.

"A few more questions." Riolu turned to Wormadam." Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee is dreadful! Tea for certain. In fact, my plant cloak is tea leaves." Wormadam answered.

"Fascinating. Hurry up." Chris drawled.

Riolu moved over to Buizel.

"I have a very very VERRYYY important question for you." She began and paused." What does the fox say!?"

"It says…" Buizel was about to answer.

"Alright that's it! THAT IS IT! Out, out out now!" Chris got up, kicked off the cage with ease, and stomped forward." Chef, send these useless ridiculous fans off the island and then dump their butts somewhere in the ocean. Then come back for the cast and I don't even care what you do with them. OUT! I want the island evacuated YESTERDAY!"

"Touchy." Riolu huffed.

"Ignore me please. I didn't mean any harm." Ledian backed up.

"Now that is another bomb, not the cool kind." Rockruff noted.

"Know this McLean, you have sabotaged any relations Bronzern enterprises could have had with you. You are a liability. Good day sir." Bronzong frowned.

"OUT!" Chris screamed.

Charmeleon flung a piece of ember on Chris who started dancing around trying to get it off. Everyone laughed, including the interns, Chef and the guests.

"OUUUUTTTT!" He shrieked.

"Hey Chris, what are your plans for the future?" Riolu asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris had a nervous breakdown.

**The End!**

* * *

Phew! That was a long chapter but I wrote it in two days only. I really enjoyed writing it. I present it to my loyal reviewers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the story as a whole. My plans for the future are a big time off from writing! See you some time later! Probably around the New Year. Bye!


End file.
